


[猎人] 旷野之息又更新了一个DLC

by hanagin, haru343



Category: Hunter X Hunter, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, 全职猎人, 塞尔达传说, 旷野之息
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 148
Words: 512,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanagin/pseuds/hanagin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru343/pseuds/haru343
Summary: Summary: What happens if Link (Legend of Zelda) ends up in the world of Hunter X Hunter while searching for princess Zelda?林克自从消灭了灾厄盖侬后，已经很久没有遇到过稀奇古怪的事情了。他本来以为他会守护着公主度过海利亚人漫长平和的一生，却没想到在一次口角后，塞尔达公主失踪了。为了寻找公主，林克来到初始台地，却被传送到一个满是垃圾的地方——流星街。周围是完全陌生的景象，放眼望去，一座熟悉的高塔静静地矗立在环绕的垃圾堆中，散发着橘黄色的光。塞尔达公主的声音萦绕在耳畔。十四座古怪的高塔在整个猎人世界大陆范围内突然升起，上百座神秘古代遗迹出现在世界各地。“所有的秘密，看来都在林克身上。”“你要成为一个猎人吗？”“林克？”蜘蛛吐出缠绕的丝线，海豚跃破无波的水面，旅者唱响传说的诗歌。盗贼，猎人，凶手，勇者。林克，林克。林克穿越猎人世界，双人联文，塞尔达旷野之息xover猎人，游戏和漫画设定主，其他仅做参考不算作官方资料库。很多私设，快乐苏苏，慎入。富坚老师和任爸爸是天神，一切ooc属于我们。





	1. 高塔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一卷：初始台地

某天，一座高塔自流星街中央破土而出。周围的人目瞪口呆地看着那座塔拔地而起，简直就像是雨后疯长的伞菌。这座高塔的最底部被垃圾堆环绕，塔顶高耸入云，建筑风格怎么看都和流星街完全不搭。  
大部分人都避开了那座塔。有人认为那是黑帮在搞地下实验，也有人说是百年以前的遗迹忽然现身。少数勇士不顾他人阻止强行前往，却什么都没有发生。  
远处，一个小小的蓝色身影穿*行在垃圾堆间，拿出手中的希卡石板，对着高塔看了看，兀自点了点头。不一会儿，石板上高塔的方向就出现了一个红色的标记，与此同时，少年的视野里也出现了一道红色的光柱。  
这是新地图的第一座塔。

打败盖侬之后，林克本以为可以和塞尔达公主在哈特诺村过上平静的生活，没想到突然有一天公主失踪了。  
一开始林克以为她只是出去散心，很快就会回来。最近因为各种理念上的分歧，公主总在生他的气。她想要重建海拉鲁王城，但林克只想安安静静地在这片大陆上生活。她总是用一副不赞同的眼光看着他。林克已经在努力达成公主的命令了，但似乎无论如何也没法让她满意，因为她“感受不到林克对重建都城的热情”。  
后来，大概是在第三天的时候，林克开始觉得有些不对。他开始走访各个国家和村落寻找公主的下落，但大家都只是摇摇头，说公主已经离开了。他从卓拉领地一路南下到格鲁德，再向东到法容丛林，最后又回到了初始台地。台地里的遗迹散发着诡异的光芒，林克本能地觉得有些不对，于是谨慎地将希卡石放到了上面。  
然后，他就来到了流星街。  
虽然这已经不是林克第一次遭遇这类莫名其妙的情况，但是，不得不说，他还是被眼前的景象震撼了。海拉鲁大陆上没有任何一个地方像这里一样，放眼望去只有连绵不断的垃圾山。他花了一段时间适应了垃圾堆特有的味道，然后爬上一座比较高的垃圾山，用望远镜找到了最近的一座高塔。  
看到高塔的时候，林克稍微松了一口气。毕竟这就说明这片地图不是无迹可寻的。然而，就在他想要继续向着高塔前进的时候，听到了不远处的争吵声。  
林克犹豫了一下。

管他的呢，总之先开塔。

犹豫在他的脑海里仅仅闪过一秒，近在眼前的高塔所散发出的诱惑就像是在冰天雪地里的铁锅炖，向他挥手说着“快、快来上我”……不不，等等，不是这样的。  
总之，开了塔就可以拥有一片地图，而有了地图以后，对于这个崭新世界的探索就多了一丝确切。林克伸出手，那双在海拉鲁大陆经历过风吹雨打、击溃过灾厄盖侬的手依旧白皙纤细，岁月没有在上面留下任何痕迹。塞尔达公主曾因此调戏过他不少次，说什么就是因为这样，林克在旅途中才会被奇怪的男人误认是女孩子搭讪。  
爬高，这对林克来说并不算什么难事，甚至可以说是如同喝水吃饭一样稀松平常。这座突然出现在陌生土地的古希卡族高塔光秃秃的，几乎没有攀登者休息的平台，然而这对早已拥有英杰之力和两圈半体力的林克来说，无关紧要。  
他深吸一口气，缓缓蹲下身子，闭上双眼，感受着沉睡在自己身体内那属于「力巴尔」的能量。那股能量像是旋涡一样，缓缓带动周身的空气，形成一股如同旋涡一般的气流。很快，气流的转动愈来愈急促，林克睁开眼睛，向上跃去，瞬时，他的身体像树叶一样被风托起——  
然而本应随之而至的失重感却并没有袭来，与之相反的是，林克已经察觉到了不太对劲。空气里奇形怪状垃圾的味道混合着他所不熟悉的化学品制剂味，一定程度上弱化了勇者的感官神经。  
一条透明的丝线不知何时缠绕住了勇者的脚踝，像是守护者坚硬的利刃——

“砰——”的一声，林克随着丝线上巨大的拖力撞落在地面上。

“从这么高的地方摔下来，也没有「缠」，他竟然一点伤都没受伤？”身上穿着类似卡卡里特村的民族服饰、腰上挂着一把长刀的小辫子男人懒散地走来。他身边跟着两个穿着打扮奇形怪状的家伙，一男一女。  
但看起来都不怎么友好。  
“忍者？”林克歪歪头。  
打头的小辫子男人一听，显得不太高兴。“靠靠鬼才忍者，我看起来像是那么偷鸡摸狗的人吗？”说着，他抬手伸进衣襟里在胸膛挠了挠，“是武士，武士。”  
“啧——”在他身后，身着蓝色长袍的小矮子十分不屑地嗤笑，用手里的雨伞伞尖戳了戳那个武士，冷冷道，“既然你赢了第一个上去的资格，就别那么多废话，信长。至于这个人，就交给我们来对付吧。”  
一旁不明所以看起来像是在发呆的林克：“……”  
被唤作信长的男人撇撇嘴，瞬时，一股奇怪的能量汇集在了他脚下。这个看起来平平无奇、和依盖队那个草包队长没啥两样的家伙瞬时换了个气势，他大喝一声，双脚用力蹬地，瞬时腾空而起，跃向高塔的位置——  
高塔散发的橘红色光芒照亮了武士的脸，紧紧抓住塔身爬藤的男人快速地向上攀登，似乎对即将可以俯瞰的景色跃跃欲试。  
而在这时，视线转回眼前穿着浅蓝色衣袍少年的飞坦，却发现对方原本光秃秃的双手上，不知何时握住了弓箭。  
杀气骤然弥漫。  
“什么时候？”  
“一瞬间。”一直沉默地站在他身边的女子面无表情地说到，她抬起手指，手上那根把林克拖倒的线缓缓消失，取而代之的，是缠绕在她手上如同翻花绳一般的无数细丝。  
千钧一发之际，林克迅速回头，拉开弓箭，看似平凡无奇箭矛直指正在攀爬的武士。  
忽然，仿佛时间停止了一样，弦上的箭飞速驶离，直直地冲着信长飞去。攀在塔上的信长察觉了微弱的杀气，奈何手脚一时腾不出来，没法用刀反击。他脚下一个用力，再次向上登去。然而，就在他腾起的那一刹那，箭扎进了他的肩膀。  
林克眨了眨眼，没有说话。他是瞄着头部去的，看来这么久没有找人马过招，自己的准确度下降了一些。话说回来，也不知道这个世界里有没有人马。  
他在想还能不能把箭给捡回来，让那个忍者自己扔回来似乎是不太可能的。  
一旁，飞坦和玛奇如临大敌。在林克掏出弓箭的一瞬间，再到箭飞出去，击中信长，不过寥寥几个瞬息。但即便如此，以他们的实力，也不可能什么都来不及做。箭在向前飞的过程中，玛奇的念线早已向着林克的方向袭去，同时还有飞坦的伞尖。二人都同时感受到了那种诡异的时间流动，一切都成了慢动作——  
等时间再次开始流动的时候，飞坦按下了雨伞上的机关，暗器从伞尖飞出，扎进了少年的衣服。但林克只是闷哼了一声，并没有停下手上的动作，他再次召唤了力巴尔的英杰之力，腾空而起，同时换了一柄从人马那里抢来的弓，搭上了两支箭。  
时间的流动再次变缓。  
然而这次飞坦已经开始适应这种感觉了。千钧一发之际，他撑开了伞，那只箭被挡在了伞外，而另一旁的玛奇就没有这么幸运了。眼见着箭就要向着她的右腿飞来，她召集起全身的“气”防住右腿，没想到还是被那只箭轻易地刺穿了。  
另一方面，林克也惊讶不已。虽说是普通的箭，但弓却都是攻击力很高的稀有武器。刚才那个忍者，还有底下这个矮子和他旁边的女性，头顶上的血条几乎没有任何变化。  
为了仔细观察战况，林克维持住拉弓的姿势，四处张望了一番。他喝了一瓶耐力药水，补充了即将耗尽的精力条。头顶那个忍者正拿着长刀劈向他的位置，底下的两人显然蓄势待发。林克斟酌了一下，觉得同时对付这三人可能有些吃力，关键的还是会消耗很多武器。在他还不确定能在哪里补充物资的时候，贸然行动显然是不合适的。  
于是他点亮希卡石板，安心地看到初始台地的传送点仍在闪烁。他决定等到晚一些的时候，这些人都不在旁边碍事了再来开塔。  
离开之前，他往地上扔了一方一圆两个炸弹。

信长劈了个空，那家伙一瞬间就消失得无影无踪，底下飞坦已经气得快要炸了，信长不由得有点幸灾乐祸。他回到地面之后踢了一脚那个发光的蓝色球体：“喂喂，这到底是什么玩意啊？”  
“还是不要靠太近比较好。”玛奇折断了插在腿里的箭，从两端把箭拔了出来，又迅速用念线止血，动作行云流水，一气呵成。  
“那个小鬼……”飞坦可能是气得，声音比以往还要低沉。  
不远处，林克就在初次出现的垃圾山旁，用望远镜看着那三个人。  
然后按下了炸弹按钮。  
砰砰两声接连响起，远处的垃圾山后飞起了一群乌鸦。  
林克默默地在心里记了一笔：炸弹还是会掉血的，只不过这些人血条太厚，想靠扔炸弹搞定似乎不太现实。

眼看着太阳就要下山了，林克感觉肚子有些空，加上刚才被飞坦刺中，掉了几颗心，于是从背包里翻出来了一碗热腾腾的咖喱饭。畅快地几大口吃完之后，林克整个人都感觉焕然一新，仿佛还能大战三百个回合。  
在把那只刺中自己的暗器收回包里之前，他看了一下物品描述。  
攻击力和射程都很不错，还带一个“中毒”的附加属性，可能是这张地图上新出来的一种武器附加值？  
他在附近转了转，找到了几块比较大的铁板，一些过期食物，还有一口破破烂烂的铁锅。耳旁还响起了熟悉的“哔哔”声——这意味着附近有神庙。于是他掏出希卡石板。  
——这么千载难逢的时刻！  
林克拎着一条法棍面包——那块面包的上头明显有着不明微生物——面冲向镜头扬起一个略微有些刻意的假笑，不仅如此，这个蓝衣服少年还竖起两根手指，比划了个V字。

「咔嚓。」  
自带拍照功能的希卡石板精准地记录下了这一个瞬间。  
天色已经暗下来了，黄昏下的垃圾山里就显得格外阴暗，大抵是因为地处沙漠的缘故，白天还很炎热的气温随着太阳的落下而急速下降，让林克不禁感觉有些寒冷。  
眼睛一瞟希卡石板的屏幕，方才那张新世界第一天的纪念照片里，一个标记方框赫然出现在屏幕上——那个方框不知何时出现在林克身后垃圾山的阴影处，黑乎乎的一片，依稀能看到一个漆黑而模糊的影子。然而希卡石板强大的图鉴功能依旧识别出了影子主人的身份。  
「宰伊洛」？那是谁？  
可能是这个世界某种类似人马的怪？抱着这样的疑惑，林克竟然不禁有些跃跃欲试起来。然而夜晚总是有太多不安定的因素，比如会凭空出现的骷髅，初来乍到的林克还是决定先行休息，来日方长。  
正当他从背包里掏出一捆柴火扔到地上，又翻出了火焰单手剑打算点个篝火迎接朝阳的时候，一个他大概很久没有听过却又十分熟悉的声音出现在了脑海里——

“林克。”  
“林克。”  
那是很温柔的声音。  
“公主殿下？”林克低语，他不知道塞尔达究竟能不能听到自己的声音。  
“太好了……”然而好像信号不良一样，塞尔达公主后边的话并没有传达过来，而是一阵嘈杂的刺啦声，类似信号接触不良。  
“快来这里，来找我……我在……”这是公主最后的留言。

一切又回归于无。这片垃圾堆寂静极了，但如果认真感受，就能发现周围潜伏着许多虎视眈眈的人。那些人大概是碍于这里不确切的情况，尚未贸然行动，然而不等他们寻找机会，心思沉重的林克已经在篝火边坐下。  
于是那些伺机而动的流星街原住民晃神之间，太阳已经重新照亮了这片土地。他们呆愣地望向彼此，而那片他们觊觎已久的露营地边，篝火早已熄灭。  
唯有咕噜噜不停鸣叫的胃，提示着他们时间真的在流逝。


	2. 指令

第二日。  
昨天头发还梳着冲天揪发辫的男青年一脸愤恨地面对着同伴们的调笑，其中尤以他的好搭档窝金最甚。这个大块头家伙的爆笑声直入耳膜，响彻街区，搞得连他们一直很坚持做自己的团长库洛洛都不禁看了过来。  
“你什么时候换的这个发型？爆炸头哈哈哈哈哈——”  
“滚蛋！”信长咬牙切齿，抬手一巴掌拍开窝金在他脑袋顶上晃来晃去的大手，“说得好像你丫没留过爆炸头似的！”  
“我留过？？”窝金疑惑。  
信长白眼一翻：“就旅团刚成立那会儿，你，爆炸头，芬克斯，运动衣，飞坦，乖乖头！”  
“滚！”被信长无辜波及的人怒道，然而比起这个，小个子青年竟然也变了发型，原本中长的直发现在竟然打起了卷，和那对冷漠而锐利的眼睛搭配起来，竟显得十分诡异。  
“团长什么时候回来的？”信长赶紧转移话题。  
“……”这是看信长难得犯怂，十分无语的窝金。旁边的玛奇终于看不下去了，接过了话茬儿，“昨天夜里。”  
芬克斯点点头：“那些高塔出现以后，据说世界各地还出现了这种类似遗迹’入口‘的东西。恰好一个月以后不是‘全员集合’吗？团长说从流星街出发过去的话也很方便，就干脆回来了。说起来你们，昨天发生了什么？你们真做头发去了？”  
一直忍着没发飙的矮子抬起伞柄就是一个巨大的火球，芬克斯“嗷呜”一嗓子跳起来，捂着自己烧焦了的眉毛抡起手臂，恰在这时，始终一言不发研究着「入口」外观的幻影旅团团长发出了第一条指令。  
“都安静。”  
瞬时之间，这些未被驯化的蜘蛛们仿佛一个军队一样沉默了下来，然而他们狂躁的气息却无不透露出他们对下一刻的期待——更多危险、更多刺激。  
库洛洛却没有下一步指令，他们正疑惑着，却也突然发现了什么一般，跟着他们团长的视线向空中望去。

只见那个前日突然升起的红色高塔的塔顶尖端已然打开，原本贯穿塔身的红色光芒自上而下变成了蓝色。  
像是呼应似的，一个黑色的点从塔顶跃下，却并没有坠落。那个黑影如同一片枯叶一般，缓缓飘荡，向着他们的方向愈来愈近——

林克撑着滑翔翼向着神庙的方向飞去。这里的空气和海拉鲁比实在差很多，人的气息却更重。从高处俯瞰时，连绵不绝的垃圾山几乎已经完全覆盖了这片土地原本的面貌，那些他从未得见的奇怪机械和废品所堆积出的山峰，竟比海拉鲁的那片古战场所形成的垃圾场还要荒凉几分。  
他的高度越来越低，还剩半圈的耐力值应该足够他飞到神庙的方位——就在愈发接近的时候，神庙后边射出了一道利刃！  
那是和昨天如出一辙的暗器！  
恰在这时，不明原因燃烧起来的垃圾带动了空气的流动，一片急促的上升气流吹得他迅速向上，所剩无几的耐力值终于清零。滑翔翼骤然收起，取而代之的，是急速坠落产生的强烈失重感，以及来自地面的未知攻击——

林克忽然想起了之前暗闯忍者基地时的经历，他心思一动，想着，既然昨天那帮人也是忍者，那么当时的计谋也许有用。忍者都喜欢香蕉，他要不要扔一把香蕉试试？  
一把黄灿灿的香蕉从林克手中飞到了飞坦的脸上，然而那个顶着一头锡纸烫的蒙面忍者并没有放弃攻击去追赶香蕉，而是直直向林克攻来。  
林克见大势不妙，立刻转身把希卡石板贴上了神庙入口，站到了升降梯上。  
升降梯上的林克开始耐心地等待电梯开动。飞坦的动作忽然静止，整个人像雕像一样停在半空中，发丝因迅猛的攻势微微扬起，露出满脸的煞气。  
同时，旅团一行人也只得眼睁睁地看着那个穿着蓝色上衣的金发少年慢悠悠地随着电梯下降，什么都做不了。少年扔完香蕉之后有些郁闷的表情也一扫而空，降下去之前还和对面的幻影旅团摆了摆手。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！飞坦！他居然朝你扔香蕉！他把你当成什么了！猴子吗！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”信长顶着爆炸头大笑出声。  
“……你找死吗？”飞坦一身怒气无处可撒，眼看着信长就要变成他的出气筒，这时团长突然出声了。  
“真奇怪。”库洛洛扶着下巴喃喃道，“那个遗迹无论用什么办法都进不去，但是他用石板一碰就可以开启，而且……”  
“开启的瞬间，我们的意识虽然能认识到这件事情的发生，但身体却跟意识是分离的。不，准确地说，是意识的时空和现实的时空之间产生了误差。导致我们虽然能意识到他在做什么，却无法做出对应的反应。”他继续说道。  
“之前我和信长还有飞坦遇到他的时候也发生了类似的情况。”玛奇说，“就像时间被暂停了一样。”  
“嗯……是他的能力吗？不，也许是那块石板的能力也说不定……”  
“团长，咱们怎么办？”窝金问。  
库洛洛露出了一个浅浅的笑容：“暂时改变计划，我想先把那块石板拿来研究一下。侠客，你去查查有关这些石塔的信息。信长，玛奇，你们去之前的那座塔上查探情况。飞坦，芬克斯，你们在这里守着。其他人，跟我去一趟中心地带，可不能让元老院那帮人抢了先机……”

林克来到了神庙里面，看到熟悉的机关和迷宫，却没有立刻开始闯关解谜，而是找了一块空地坐了下来。  
塞尔达公主的信息断断续续，她想要他去哪里找她？她现在还好吗？  
虽然公主似乎一直都不能对他满意，但林克其实是很希望能够帮上她的忙的。百年时间一晃而过，林克睁眼的时候，往昔的记忆和友人都已烟消云散。直到他打败灾厄盖侬，再次见到公主，才切实地感觉到了自己并不是孤身一人。  
还有外面的那些忍者，他们为什么不爱吃香蕉？  
想着想着，林克拍了拍脸，振作了起来。他要开始通关迷宫了。

远在大陆的另一端，窟卢塔族聚集地。  
目之所及尽是满眼苍翠，森林里生机盎然，丝毫不像是刚刚举行过极密召唤仪式的样子。  
“召唤……成功了吗？”  
一个精疲力尽的男人单膝跪坐在草地上，四周是摆放整齐的石子和用石灰画出来的诡异法阵，此时的他还不知道，高大的石塔已经在世界各地拔地而起……  
忽然，身后的草丛里有了动静，男人警觉地回头，发现身后森林中一处植被茂密的树丛中传来一阵嗡嗡的响动。他随即戒备起来，无论是入侵者或者偷窥的族人都需要应对——然而与之相反的，那里没有任何人。  
树丛的晃动声越来越大，而后，在树丛后边屹立了许多年、从未引起过谁注意的矮粗树木抖了抖身子，仿佛刚刚苏醒的人类一般。  
它睁开了眼睛。

“……女、女神？”穿着少数民族服饰的男人不可置信的问道，不只是他，同他一起的其他几个族人也都露出了迟疑的目光。窟卢塔族历史久远，虽然因为天灾人祸经历过无数次迁徙，但一些古籍都被完好地保存了下来——任一条有关「女神海利亚」的记载，都未指向眼前这棵胖胖的……树？！  
也可能是花椰菜。  
“什么什么？”那棵活过来的树晃了晃脑袋，不少类似种子的东西从它茂密的“头发”里掉落下来。这家伙不知道从哪里掏出来一对沙锤，它笨拙地弯下腰，小心地捡起来那些种子，放进了沙锤里。“啾啾~这可是林克好不容易找回来的，可不能丢了哦~”  
“……”窟卢塔族的祭祀们觉得自己好像被无视了。  
领头的男人向前踏出了一步：“请问您是……？”  
胖胖的花椰菜像是被吓到的猫一样发出“啾啾”的声音，它惊惶不安地看过来，歪了歪头，手中的沙锤发出“克拉克拉”的声响：“啾~你看得到我？”说完不等他们回答，这棵胖胖的花椰菜像是十分开心地冲着他们蹦过来——男人全身都戒备起来，但很快发现根本不需要，它没有任何恶意。那种纯粹的、欢愉的气息一如这片森林的每一颗种子、每一片树叶：清新、干爽，不添加任何如同人类一般的杂念。  
“我是伯库林~你可以叫我伯库林啰~”  
“你好，伯库林。”领头的男人向它问好，“你是窟卢塔族的神使吗？”不可能是女神吧！  
“那是什么啾？”伯库林困惑地歪歪头，突然，它像是发现什么似的，小心翼翼地围着眼前的人类们转了一圈，边走边嗅着什么，“什么神使我不知道哦，但是我闻到了公主的味道~”  
“公主？”  
“公主，海拉鲁的王，还有——”伯库林欢快地晃动着手中的沙锤，“还有帮伯库林找回克洛格的勇者，以及那把剑！”自然像是有所感知一般，阳光突然之间穿透森林深处树叶的缝隙，如同聚光灯一般落在地面上——他们方才祈祷所绘制的召唤阵正中央。

那片土地上的符文不知何时已经消失，取而代之的，是一把从未出现过的宝剑。  
这把剑通体散发出银白的色泽，在阳光下反射出浅淡的蓝色光芒。它深深地插进地下，与这片土地周围的青苔和树丛融在一起，仿若已经矗立百年。

光从头顶洒下来。  
林克自从清醒以来就一直惊诧于古希卡族的科技，这些看起来渺小的神庙不知是怎样的结构，即使地处地下几百米的深处，依旧能够有非常不错的采光。  
如果这里存在神庙，是否也说明这片大陆也有古希卡族的王？这个念头刚刚闪过，林克的脑海便响起一阵声音。

「神的造访者啊，我是玛·奥努。」  
「欢迎来到大陆之暗——」  
「现在我以女神海利亚的名义给予你新的试炼。」

大陆之暗？新的试炼？  
灾厄盖侬已被消灭，那么新的试炼又是指向什么呢？  
不管了，先过了迷宫再说吧。林克这样想着，向前走去，在他的面前，他曾无比熟悉的希卡石圆台闪烁着黯淡的橘红色的光。久远的、几乎是他刚刚苏醒过来的记忆瞬时涌入心头，初始台地的密室、来自远方的低语、莫名其妙的老头幽灵、逡巡的人马、盘亘在城堡周围的阴影。  
「林克……」塞尔达的声音回绕在他的耳边。  
快去找她，快去找她。脑内不停有声音提醒着他，然而眼前的神庙仿佛散发出了更多、更多的吸引力，在回过神来的时候，林克已经把希卡石放在了石板的凹槽里。  
“咔嚓”一声，凹槽转动后契合，机关启动，光芒亮起，蓝色的如同水滴一般的能量汇集咋石板上方的石柱上，滴落在希卡石上——  
希卡石上忽然亮起了一个听筒样的图标，没过多久，又亮起了一个大方块套着小方块的图标。但是刚亮起来没多久，这些图标就变成了灰色。林克选中它们的时候，屏幕上出现了一行小字：  
「已解锁通讯功能和智能软件功能，但因大师剑丢失，暂时无法使用。」


	3. 盗贼的蒙面服

大师剑丢失？  
林克马上打开了自己背包里的武器栏，翻了半天，发现大师剑果然不在了……  
他呆呆地站在原地好久，表情空白地看着希卡石板。  
大师剑陪伴了林克很久的旅程，自从他在迷雾森林的中央拔出这把剑之后，就一直没有分开过。当他把手放到剑柄上的时候就知道，这把剑仿佛已经陪他走过了无数的风雨……不，不仅仅是在他那时忘记的、和塞尔达公主的过去，更是在更久更久以前……  
而在通过了大师试炼之后，这把剑更是成了林克最为得心应手的武器之一，也成了他可以放心攻击的保障。因为无论碎掉多少柄其他的剑，大师剑都还会在那里。  
而现在，大师剑却不见了。  
他要去哪里找大师剑呢？  
林克有些郁闷，看起来这座神庙必须使用新获得的通讯技能才能通关。高墙上有一个悬起的，像希卡石板的屏幕一样的机关，看起来是要拿通讯技能对着那个东西使用，才能开门。  
林克站得离高墙远了一些，目测了一下。  
嗯，看起来应该可行。  
于是他又后退了几步，一阵助跑之后高高跃起，在空中翻出盾牌，借力再度把自己的身体向上抛了几公分，忽然间，一个熟悉的蓝色光球行云流水般出现，砰的一声把林克炸到了墙沿上方。  
林克爬起身来，拍了拍身上的尘土，吃了一盘煮水果回血，然后顺着墙沿顶端一路跑到了玛·奥努的身前。  
他后期在海拉鲁大陆闲逛的时候就发现了这种作弊一样通关迷宫的方法。虽然他平时还是愿意解一解谜题，但是实在赶时间的时候他就会用这种方法通关。这样通关就拿不到额外的宝箱，也算是其中的一个弊端。不过，他发现即便是这样通关也能照常的到最后的通关奖励，所以，这意味着建造神庙的人也是认可这种通关方式的。  
大概吧。  
林克的面前是一只通关宝箱，他走上前去，打开了箱子，看到了一个长相诡异的面具，像是一个长了胡子和犄角的紫色桃心，和希卡族的审美完全不符——倒像是妖怪的宝贝。  
既然是宝贝……  
林克几乎毫不犹豫地把它拿了出来，手指与之接触到的一瞬间，物品详情就自动存入他的脑海——「魔吉拉的面具」，防御1，上古时期留传下来的面具，戴上它的话，有些怪物就不容易发现自己，珍品。  
于是穿着蓝色衣袍的少年毫不犹豫地把这个面具扣在了自己的脸上。

飞坦和芬克斯已经把库存起来的冷笑话讲了一个轮回了。  
然而这个长相古怪的遗迹依旧没有发生任何新奇的变化。信长和玛奇看起来已经成功登塔，爆炸头武士举着自己的宝刀，在塔顶上拍了个自拍发到了名为「蜘蛛洞穴」的群聊里，附文：“流星街的景色其实还挺美的。”  
塔顶的风吹得武士的爆炸头四处乱飞，背景里缩小到仿佛田野一般的垃圾山层层叠叠，因严格的垃圾回收而呈现出不同的色彩，仿佛调色盘一般。  
只有侠客回复了他：“机械朋克。”  
正当芬克斯打算打点什么对这家伙冷嘲热讽一翻的时候，他们守了许久的遗迹终于有了动静。这个如同地下通道入口的建筑的光芒突然变强，而后像是那座塔一样，橘黄色的光芒被浅蓝色所替代，柔和而充满生机。  
通道里传来“咔嚓”的声响，紧接着，是令人熟悉的升降梯的声音。  
飞坦是最先动作的，和他搭档了很久的芬克斯能够轻而易举地感受到对方气势中所散发出来的兴奋感，肾上腺素都要凝固了一般，这家伙看起来这两天没少在那小子身上吃亏。随着升降梯声音的接近，飞坦冲了出去，这个速度敏捷、动作干净利落，可以在眨眼之间斩杀十数人人头的盗贼出手一向狠辣、准确——芬克斯自然不遑多让，守株待兔的本质并非等待，而是伺机而动，然而——  
与之前一样，时间仿佛被静止一般。他们飞跃在空中的身体像是不受控制一般变成了慢动作，只能呆愣愣地看着那个穿着蓝色衣服的金发少年从里头晃晃悠悠地走出来。与之前不同的是，他的脸上还多了个古怪的面具。  
时间的流速回归正常，飞坦和芬克斯终于找回了身体的感觉，然而冲出去的攻击却在与对方接近的一刹那间停滞——像是魔法一般，原本盘绕在心头、不把对方抽筋拔骨不罢休的怒意骤然丧失，像是被清洗一般，杀气消失了。  
芬克斯觉得自己控制了很久才压抑住了内心中突然涌出的……想要凑上去舔一口对方顺带问个好的冲动。  
操作系念能力者？！  
不管怎么说，他不打算问飞坦是否和他感觉一样。  
然后芬克斯就看到大概是因为戴了面具遮蔽了视线、以至于现在还没发现他俩的少年端着那块石板不知道在干些什么——哦很快他就知道了，因为这小孩身上的衣服一瞬间变了几次，从那件令人熟悉的蓝色套装、到棉服、到骷髅装、到……消防员服？？？  
最后停留在赤身裸体上。

光着膀子，只穿着底裤的林克深切觉得这个面具太难配衣服了，换来换去最后还是决定什么都不穿试试。他看着自己虽然瘦削、但肌肉分明的体格，满意地点点头，还举起胳膊想要赞美一下完美的体魄。扭过头的林克终于发现了一直站在那边像是蜥蜴战士一样疑惑又好奇（？）的两个忍者。  
大概是忍者？  
于是林克十分友好地说：“给我你们的衣服。”

什么？？  
他说了什么？  
芬克斯和飞坦都不确定他们是不是听力出了问题，这个小子说了什么？他是想抢他们身上的衣服吗？芬克斯和飞坦互相对视了一眼，芬克斯几乎可以肯定，飞坦脸上那种扭曲的表情意味着他也感受到了，那种冲动……  
对，没错，他们居然有种想直接把衣服给那个少年的冲动！  
“给我你们的衣服。”见到面前的两个人毫无作为，林克又重复了一下之前的句子。  
其实他在扭头的时候就发觉了，那个蒙面忍者的衣服配色和样式似乎都和魔吉拉的面具很般配。他看着两个人，歪了歪头，不知道是哪里出了问题，明明他之前跟格鲁德的那个旅人要雪地靴和沙地靴的时候都很顺利。按照定律，他提出了需求之后这两个人会给他派一个任务，而当他完成任务之后，衣服就归他了。  
芬克斯看着飞坦脸上红一阵青一阵的表情，是那种想要放出杀气却怎么也使不上劲的感觉……  
“是那个面具。”飞坦面无表情地说。  
“啊，我猜也是。他进去的时候还没有，出来身上唯一的不同就是那张面具……”芬克斯活动了一下肩膀，「回天」蓄势待发，“怎么样？先抓回去再说？”  
即使丧失了杀意，旅团也还是旅团，这点意外根本构不成任何阻碍。  
“呵。”飞坦冷笑了一声，“他不是想要我们的衣服吗？”  
芬克斯大惊：“卧槽，飞坦，不是吧，你真的要给？”  
然后他成功收获了一记来自飞坦的眼刀。  
飞坦转过来对面对林克，狭长的眼睛眯出了两道邪恶的弧度：“想要衣服，就把你手上的石板交出来。”

林克恍然大悟，原来任务现在来了！他看到希卡石的界面上出现了一个小小的红色叹号，上面写着：

「盗贼的蒙面服」  
「把希卡石板交给飞坦，获得一套盗贼的蒙面服。」

林克有些愁容满面地看着这个任务提示。当然，他的表情被藏在了面具后面，谁都看不清。他要不要接受这个任务呢？希卡石板的能力真的很有用，而且，之前的支线任务里也没有出现过要把希卡石板交出去的要求。  
交出去了之后他又该怎么拿回来呢？  
突然之间那套蒙面服似乎就没有那么大的魅力了。

就在林克纠结到底要不要接受任务的时候，「蜘蛛洞穴」的群聊里又闪烁了几条消息。  
侠客：喂，信长，你看看你那张照片里，你后面是不是还有一座之前那种遗迹？  
信长看到了这条消息之后才仔细往照片里那个方向看了看：“啊，没错。还真有——而且还不止一座。看起来是在四个不同的方位分别立着四座遗迹，喂，玛奇，你看之前那座，就是之前那小子进去的遗迹……”  
“变蓝了。”玛奇冷静地评论道。  
“哈哈！”信长笑了两声，“那小子要是从里面出来了，我们就得祈祷芬克斯能劝得住飞坦，不然还能不能见到全尸都不知道。”  
玛奇只是沉默地看了一眼信长，她的心里总有种隐隐的不安……


	4. 忍者

当林克带着那个奇怪的面具从遗迹里出来的时候，飞坦心底的怒火早已经化作冰冷的利刃，眼看就要向少年的脖颈飞去，但是面具的出现却让所有积累的怒气在瞬间消散了。  
一开始，这种情况反而让飞坦更加愤怒，却又完全燃不起怒意，反而有种奇怪的软绵绵的感觉。在这样的状态下，飞坦反而变得冷静起来，冷却至极致的怒火在意识的深处积累，他的脑海中开始飞速回忆之前的战斗。  
面前的这个少年有时间类的能力，很有可能跟他手中的石板有关。而且，考虑到他之前在战斗时突然消失，可能还有隐身、甚至是空间传送类的能力。飞坦感觉多半可能是后者，他不相信以他敏锐的洞察力，会发现不了隐身的林克。  
如果是同时具有时间和空间类的能力就麻烦了。只是其中一种倒还好，但两相配合，若要拿到石板就会变得异常困难。最好就是能在他毫无防备的时候下手，或者让他主动把东西交出来。  
考虑到这个少年自出现以来毫无道理和逻辑可言的行为模式，飞坦便提出了用大衣交换石板的提议。等他拿到了石板，衣服也好，少年也罢，都可以去见鬼了。  
不，他当然不会直接把他杀死，那就太便宜他了。

让所有人都颇为震惊的是，林克居然真的就这样把希卡石板给了飞坦。  
飞坦将信将疑地接过石板，接过的一瞬间他就发现了有什么不对。  
一旁的芬克斯开始大喊：“飞坦！喂，飞坦？你你你，你怎么开始脱衣服了？！”  
只见飞坦脱下了身上宽大的袍子，和林克一样露出了裸露的上半身，他用机械的动作把衣服叠好，交给了林克。  
这是他始料未及的。  
林克因为戴着面具，所以看起来表情一直呆呆的，他接过飞坦递过来的衣服，套在了身上。谁都没有发现，脚底的地面从刚才开始就在闪烁奇怪的光芒……  
然后，飞坦和芬克斯心中皆是一凌。  
以林克为中心，半径至少十多米的空气中充满了电流，突然，电闪雷鸣，那是四英杰之一，乌尔波扎的愤怒——  
被乌尔波扎的电流击中的人手中的武器和物品会掉落，飞坦也不例外。于是林克趁着面前的两个人还在被电击的状态跑去捡起了希卡石板。  
按理说，林克作为勇者，是不能攻击给他发放任务的普通村民的。但是这次的任务却是来自一个可以攻击的忍者（不对，好像是盗贼？），于是他就忽然想到，也许可以试试，结果真的成功了。  
他打开希卡石板上的地图，看到现在有三处亮着的传送点：初始台地、这座神庙，还有位于中心的高塔。  
于是他毫不犹豫地按下了那个按钮。

塔上并不是什么也没有。  
玛奇用手机仔细地观察着这里。塔上唯一一个可以说不同的带有凹槽的石台散发出蓝色的光芒——“和那个遗迹门口的石台一模一样”，「蜘蛛洞穴」里，侠客陈述道，“不，塔上的石台上连接着塔尖，那上边是不是有什么类似信号发射器的东西？”  
“我去看看！”信长对此跃跃欲试，说着，他站到塔侧的边缘，向上望去。说来奇怪，这个怪塔除了塔身的爬藤像是专为人攀爬所设，其它地方全都滑不留手，连他们这种「念」能力者都难以依靠「气」站稳——然而信长毕竟是流星街成长起来的老手，从小到大所经历的环境远比这里要艰难许多。他深吸一口气，猛地跳起，单脚猛得蹬着高塔穹顶的柱子，连续几个翻身落到了塔顶的伞顶上。  
“靠——这里还挺难站的！”话是这么说，信长依旧稳稳地站在那里，若这里是平地，他的脚印可能已经深陷土地。“这应该就是信号发射器吧？”他用手机录下视频发送到群里，“这玩意能干什么用？”这并非疑问句，这个在旅团里算是年长的战斗役闭上眼，再次睁开时，整个人的气势都已不同。  
如果用「凝」去看，就能发现一个足够布满一个房间的圆形以他为中心，向外辐射。  
「蜘蛛洞穴」的群内，一直没有发言的库洛洛同样说出了这个结论——

这就像是一个可以笼罩住整个流星街、甚至边缘沙漠的「圆」。

“如果真的是这样，这个「圆」是否可以被那个人所用？一切的秘密都在那个石板里。”  
侠客发了个赞同的表情，问道：“@飞坦 你们那边情况怎样？”然而后者却没有答话。  
恰在这时，守在高塔平台上的玛奇感到了异动。平台上正对着那个石台的地面出现一个圆形的符阵，闪烁着蓝光，而后愈来愈蓝——一个人影由那些闪烁的光芒编织而成，缓缓出现，凝为实体。  
“飞坦？”玛奇疑惑，“不是！”她很快分辨了出来。即使来人的身形、身穿的衣服和飞坦一模一样，但无论是气息、还是感觉都和她的同伴完全不同。  
更何况，对方脸上还戴着那个古怪的面具……  
“哎哟，我说是谁呢，飞坦你来了！那个石板拿到了？你终于丢掉你那个看起来就很热的大围巾改用面具了？这玩意看起来倒像是那么回事。”←这是感觉有人出现，刚刚从塔顶回来的信长。  
“……”当然，在玛奇和那个人的沉默中，信长很快也反应过来事情的不对劲，然而大概是出于窘迫，或者其他什么，他没有任何想要攻击的欲望，反而是优哉游哉地踱步到平台的边缘，望向那个遗迹的方位。  
芬克斯的大笑声从远处传来。  
这可能是幻影旅团自成立以来最诡异的一天。

然后，信长发现自己腰部別着的那把武士刀突然动了动，还没等他伸手去抓就朝“飞坦”飞了过去。“飞坦”拿着长长的武士刀，低头看了看，像是在研究这个新到手的武器。  
“信长！”玛奇突然大喊！“那个不是飞坦！”  
然而，还没等玛奇说完那句话，信长就已经闪现到了那个抢走他武士刀的家伙背后。他阴沉着一张脸，脚下是因极快速的移动扬起的飞尘。  
“喂，你……”信长本想说，不管你丫是不是飞坦，抢了老子的刀都只有死路一条，谁知道说出口的却是，“你……你身上的味道很好闻……啊呸！”  
信长一脸惊恐地远离了穿着飞坦长袍的林克：“玛奇！这家伙不对劲，可能是操作系的能力者，不要靠近他！”  
玛奇早就用念线在周围布下了天罗地网，那个人现在已经插翅难逃，除非……  
除非他像之前一样，跟着那束蓝光消失。

林克看了看严阵以待的两人，又看了看自己手里的武士刀：这明明就跟伊盖族忍者的长刀一模一样，连物品描述都一样，这些人真的不是忍者？  
为了确认武器效果，他双手握住刀，开始蓄力，那个紫色头发的女人收紧了双臂，爆炸头男人则是做出了防御的姿态。  
然后，就在信长和玛奇以为林克要对他们发起攻击的时候，林克突然转了个方向，一刀劈向了空气，一股强劲的气刃从刀尖飞出，居然把玛奇布下的念线划出了一道口子。  
信长看啥了眼：“……妈的，我怎么不知道这刀还能这么用？”  
玛奇送了他一个白眼。  
“他要逃了，快拦住他！”玛奇喊到。

而就在这个瞬间，她看到了。  
他们赢了。  
穿着一身黑色长大衣的男人逆光站在高塔的边缘，高处的气流卷起了他的衣角。他的右手里随意地拿着一本摊开的书。  
是团长。  
本来还在诧异林克对自己武士刀创造性的使用方法的信长则是转眼间被传送到了塔底。而他原本站着的位置，站着库洛洛•鲁西鲁。  
同样在塔底的侠客笑嘻嘻地跟信长打了个招呼。然后把手搭在了信长的肩膀上。  
眨眼的功夫，信长就再次回到了塔顶上，这次和他交换位置的是那个穿着飞坦衣服的家伙。  
此时，侠客的手搭在那个人的肩上，天线自然而然地插进了他的后颈。  
然后，塔顶上的旅团三人，就这样从上面一跃而下——


	5. 蜘蛛

库洛洛把玩着手里那个曾经闪烁着蓝光的石板，这东西在他手里就是块普通的石头，什么用都没有。  
碰到其他未开起的遗迹也全无效果，甚至是对已经开启过的、那座变成了蓝色的遗迹都没有用。  
就是一块，普通的，石头。  
库洛洛好笑地把石板扔到了一边，看来秘密还是藏在那个男孩身上。  
不知道飞坦都能问出些什么呢？

林克睁开眼睛的时候，发现眼前一片黑暗，似乎是被什么东西罩住了。脖后传来一阵刺痛，那个被刺入他身体后便让他失去意识的东西似乎还没有被拔走。  
对方狂妄自信，但也小心谨慎。林克感觉自己全身都被固定在一个椅子上，动弹不得。  
然后，一个低沉得甚至有些沙哑的嘲笑声在他的耳边响起：“哼，你终于醒了。”  
是那个忍者，哦不，盗贼。  
虽然相遇不过两天时间，但林克觉得自己和对方已经建立了相当于他和人马的友谊——一来到新大陆所多次相遇的人类，生机、活泼，充满朝气。  
就像是在这个昏暗到满是垃圾的世界里，和海拉鲁大陆少数不多的重合。  
但很快林克就高兴不起来了。大概因为看不见，所以身体的感官会比平常要更加敏锐一些，他能感觉到盗贼近在咫尺的气息——一个冰凉的东西抵住他的胸膛，带来些微的刺痛感，而后缓缓向上，直至停留在他的脖颈处。  
“真奇怪。”飞坦说，“我刚刚明明已经挑断了你的手筋，但是伤口很快恢复了。后来我还尝试了其它的方法，你虽然能够受伤，但恢复的很快，不得不说，你是我所见过的最特别的一个。”  
刀尖在对方话音落下的同时深深刺入，发出“噗”的一声，强烈的疼痛顺着神经席卷全身，林克感觉一股热流源源不断地从自己的脖颈处喷出——恍惚之间，除了疼痛以外，他唯一的想法竟然是原来他也有颈动脉，像是普通人类一样，流淌着鲜红色的血液。  
蓝色的光晕几不可查的一闪而过，只有林克能听到的声音出现在他的耳边。  
——那是来自米法近乎呢喃的祈祷之声。  
“又是这样，这是不是代表，你又死了一次？”

库洛洛的兴趣来的快去的也快，自从幻影旅团成立以来，团长发话要大费周章抢到的东西不算少数，然而很快就都因为库洛洛失去兴致处理掉了——至于处理的责任，百分之八十都落在了蜘蛛之脑·侠客的身上。  
这个金发碧眼，看起来与邻家男孩无异的盗贼团伙非战斗人员捡起了被库洛洛扔出去的石板，笑眯眯地在手上翻了几圈。  
“这块石板和那个塔和遗迹的纹路一模一样，看样子来自同一个文明。”  
“嗯。”库洛洛的手指在手机屏幕上滑动了几下，眉头微微皱起，似乎是陷入了某种思考，“看来天线可以回收了。”  
“嗯？”侠客抬起头。  
库洛洛举起手机，把屏幕冲向他，上边正显示着之前玛奇发在群里、林克出现在塔上的视频。不用他多话，侠客很快就明白了，青年翠绿色的眼睛里瞬时充满笑意。  
“看来他只能在拥有这个符文的地方「瞬间移动」了，这是一个传送符文。”  
“那不是说……”在一旁围观的芬克斯接了话茬。  
“世界上出现了十四座塔，已经被发现的同样的遗迹约有九十多个。如果他把它们全部开启，那么就可以在世界范围内随意进行传送吧。哎哎，真是个方便的能力啊——”侠客感慨道。  
不知何时出现在库洛洛手中的「盗贼的极意」被翻开，阴影投在库洛洛的半边脸上，让他的表情晦暗不明，但所有人都能感受到来自他们团长的兴致盎然——

突然出现的古老文明。  
难以控制的神秘少年。  
“世界真是太有趣了。”

但与流星街这边的氛围相反的，远在大陆另一侧的窟卢塔族聚集地，大祭司和长老们愁容满面。  
辛苦开启的召唤仪式效果未知，唯一得到的反馈——那个像是花椰菜一样名叫伯库林的树人——拒绝跟随他们回到村落。那个家伙扭动着肥胖的身躯，站在那把突然出现的利剑旁边，说什么要等待“朋友”。  
他们出于好心和私心的目的建议对方可以去他们的村落一边喝茶一边等待，然而听到这些的伯库林像是受到了什么惊吓一样，惶恐不安地捂住自己的头发叫到：“我不喝茶，不喝茶——”  
意识到自己说错话的男人费了一番力气道歉才安抚了对方。  
“放心啾啾~我就在这边等一会儿，如果他不来，我就去找你们啰！”伯库林说，“而且，这里的树好像在开会哦~我答应他们等他们开完会和他们一起跳舞~”  
树在开会？  
窟卢塔族自古以来敬畏天神，亲近自然，然而对树开会这种事情也算是闻所未闻。然而出于礼貌，他们还是询问了一句大概要多久，如果时间不长，他们可以一起等。  
听到这个，伯库林看起来很高兴：“好啊~他们说很快就好，大概……五千年？”

“五千年前似乎出现过同样的文明。”流星街中心街区的元老院大楼的会议室内，一个拥有十三人坐席的圆桌周围，端坐着三个戴着墨镜的老人，他们是掌管流星街上百条街区、负责联络黑道，管理资源回收和分配武器的现任三大元老。  
但如果你佩戴同样的墨镜，就能发现桌边那些仿若无人的座位上，正坐着其它十个人。  
——正是叱咤整个黑暗世界的十长老。  
“你们听说过七大美色吗？其中之一的珍品，恰与一种类似的古老文明有关，真想看一看啊……”  
“你是说……那个眼睛吗？”  
“窟卢塔族的血红眼？不是已经消失了吗？”  
“还有吧，如果你们看过那本游记，应该知道世界上一定还存在着这种美丽的东西。”  
“新鲜的……”  
“既然感兴趣的不止我们一个，那么不妨借此机会。”

“……嗯……”林克从黑暗中醒来。  
即使受过千百次的伤痛，这个看起来年轻、实际上千疮百孔的灵魂已经无法压抑住被割肉的疼痛。  
如今，他的希卡石板被夺走，身体被控制，除了作为被动技能的「米法的祈祷」还在生效以外，其它任何能力都不受控。对方的手法很好，比起刑讯更像是在玩乐，落在他身上的伤害疼痛而不致命，每次仅仅消耗半格血，折磨的时间因此被无限延长。  
然而就在林克等待对方的下一个动作时，却发现不知何时那个盗贼已经离开了这个房间。  
门外传来两人交流的声音，似乎有人和飞坦说了些什么，而后就听到他有些不爽地走进来，紧接着，捆绑住林克的绳索被割断，飞坦一把扯掉罩在林克脑袋上的头罩，锋利的指甲在少年的脸上留下了一道血痕，又因为自我修复而很快消失不见。  
房间里的光线十分昏暗，只有对方那对暗金色的眼眸散发出冰冷的光。林克发现自己身上那件完成任务得到的「盗贼的蒙面服」已经消失不见，但是对方身上也没穿着，大概是被毁掉了。  
而后，那个方才和飞坦说了些什么的人也走进了房间。啊，是让他失去意识的那个家伙——娃娃脸男青年拿着手机操作着什么，林克瞬间觉得自己的身体不受控地站了起来，还冲着飞坦抛了个媚眼。  
？？  
于是林克说：“你现在的衣服也挺好看的。”  
飞坦：“……”  
飞坦：“侠客，你的恶趣味也太低级了。”  
侠客无辜地摊了摊手：“唉，你误会我了飞坦，这不是我干的。”  
金发少年仍然维持着只穿一条底裤的姿态，天空一样清澈的蓝色眼睛里映出了侠客和飞坦的身影。他身上没有留下任何伤痕，依然完好如初，表情茫然地看着对面的两人。  
侠客看到这样的林克，不由得感慨：“飞坦，你是不是技术退步了？他怎么看起来比你还健康？”  
飞坦额头上凸起了青筋。  
侠客摆出一副“大人不记小人过”的姿态，安抚地拍拍飞坦的肩膀。然而，手还没碰到这位旅团特攻人员的身体，就生出了一阵刺痛。  
“嘶——飞坦，我的手差点被你弄骨折了！”侠客喊道。  
“现在还觉得我技术退步了吗？”飞坦满是嘲讽地回敬道。  
“好啦好啦，我就是说说而已嘛。”侠客吃痛地捂着自己的手，“所以，怎么样？都问出什么来了？”  
“他什么都不说。”飞坦表情平静地陈述道，“不过身体倒是很有趣，无论什么样的伤害都能在很短的时间内恢复原样。如果出现了致命伤就会闪现蓝光，看起来像是可以在紧要关头完全恢复的能力。”  
“能力还真多呢……”侠客喃喃道。

林克看了看那个绿眼睛的家伙，又看了看那个金眼睛的家伙。他的身体不受自己控制，但是眼睛还是可以动的。那个绿眼睛的人按了几下手里的手机，林克就开始不由自主地迈起步来，就这样跟着那两个人走到了一大堆人面前。  
不知道有谁吹了一声口哨。  
然后一个粗犷的声音说：“居然是个这么小的小孩子！飞坦，你就是被这家伙耍得团团转？连衣服都没了！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”然后他对着林克说，“小子，我喜欢你这样的！”  
一下子闯进了敌人老巢——林克倒不是没有这样的经历。只不过以前都是他去杀烧抢掠（不），把斗兽场里的哥布林、蜥蜴战士、人马揍得屁滚尿流，再把它们宝贵的器官和武器抢走，用来升级自己的装备。没想到这次轮到了他自己感受相同的体验。  
嗯，至少这些人还没有开始挖走他的器官……  
不过，仔细回想起来，最初的最初，林克也不是像这样能在海拉鲁大陆横行霸道的。一开始他刚刚苏醒的时候，脑海里空空一片，什么都记不起来，耳边只有塞尔达公主轻声的呼唤和森林里吹过的风声。那个时候他连一把像样的剑都没有，只能捡起脚边的小树枝当作武器。而后来捡到第一把剑的时候，他也总觉得身体不受控制。沉重的剑柄怎么也砍不到他想砍的目标。那个时候他还总被最低级的哥布林打死。就这样，跌跌撞撞地在海拉鲁大陆闯荡了好久，死了又活，活了又死，他才终于适应了这种需要不断杀戮的生活。  
而当他的记忆终于回归的时候，他也发现了——他从一开始就不是什么“传说中的剑士”，或者“勇者大人”。他只是一个普通的海利亚孤儿，被公主捡回了王宫，成了公主的侍卫。年幼的他挥舞着堪比自己体重的剑，好几次都想要放弃。但是每当这种时候塞尔达公主就会用那种复杂的表情看着他，好像又羡慕又嫉恨，好像他又让她失望了。  
塞尔达公主又聪明又好学，还很要强。她从来不让林克挡在她的前面，她不需要林克的保护。所以林克总是默默地跟在她身后，看着她的背影。  
塞尔达公主总在问林克：“为什么偏偏是你？”那个样子好像是在对他说话，又好像只是在质问自己的内心。林克有的时候也想问，为什么是他？  
但是他渐渐地不再发问了，因为无论如何都不会有人回答他。为什么大师之剑只有林克能拔起？为什么希卡石板只有林克能使用？明明塞尔达公主在任何方面都比他更厉害，也比他更努力，为什么会是他？  
他能做的，不过是努力追上公主前进的步伐而已。  
所以，在那个黑发黑眼、脑门上有着十字刺青的人问出和塞尔达公主如出一辙的问题时，林克也只是站在那里，什么都没说。  
库洛洛·鲁西鲁问他：“为什么只有你能使用那个石板？”  
在那个瞬间，林克想起了他和塞尔达公主无数个无言相对的日夜。

同一时刻，卡金国境内。  
四王子切利多尼希慵懒地躺坐在自己屋子里的长沙发上，手里捧着一支盛满了暗红液体的杯子。他举杯对着灯光，破碎的红色光芒映在他的脸上，透过酒杯，能看见对面摆着一个女人的头颅。  
那是个很有趣的女人，倒不是说她本人很有趣，而是她带来的消息很有趣。  
她叫什么名字来着？切利多尼希已经记不清了，希拉还是席拉？反正也不重要。  
她无意中发现了七大美色之一——火红眼的所在地，切利多尼希当然听说过火红眼。据说，窟卢塔族的人在情绪极端激动的时候眼睛会变成鲜红色，那种颜色摄人心魂，被冠上了“七大美色”的美名。  
他实在是很感兴趣，这些“火红眼”的颜色会比光照下的波尔多红酒更加美丽吗？这会是他一直以来都在追寻的，终极的人体艺术吗？  
他非常好奇。  
切利多尼希就着城市夜晚璀璨的灯海，抿了一口红酒。

林克面对着一屋子的忍者……不，盗贼，终于开口，回答了刚才库洛洛问的那个问题。  
他说：“抢别人的东西是不好的！”  
林克的话音刚落，周围就陷入了一阵诡异的寂静。一直笑嘻嘻地用手机聊天的侠客脸上的表情都僵硬了几分，穿着一身休闲装的飞坦没了面罩的掩盖，直接冲天翻了个白眼。  
芬克斯是最早说话的：“我也喜欢他！”  
其他人：？！  
这个穿着埃及服饰戴着法老帽子的男人三两步跳到林克身边，在侠客“喂喂”的叫喊声中一把拔掉了少年脖子后头的天线，像是好哥俩一样搂住这个身材矮小的少年，冲着库洛洛说：“我推荐他入团！”


	6. 第一个任务

“凭什么？！”第一个反对的是飞坦。如果不是因为旅团内禁止内斗，芬克斯毫不怀疑对方肯定已经抄起家伙砍他脑袋了。然而芬克斯是什么人，他气定神闲地做了个“安静”的手势，陈述起自己的理由：“你们看啊！这个小鬼第一次见到我们的时候就干了什么——给了信长屁股一箭！”  
信长打断：“是肩膀，去你妈的屁股。”  
“OK OK，肩膀！然后呢？他给你们做了个美~妙~发型！”芬克斯接受指正，无视周围的两道杀人的视线，“再然后呢，他从天而降，往飞坦脸上扔香蕉皮，还抢走了飞坦的衣服——艹，再加上他这臭不要脸的风格，这不就是一个天生的盗贼吗？”说完，芬克斯还煞有介事地点点头，“没错，刚好我们现在八号空缺，这个小鬼是多么合适！团长——让他加入吧！”

库洛洛沉思了片刻：“可以，正好他的能力对我们来说很必要。”  
芬克斯对着飞坦露出了一个胜利的眼神，飞坦则是冷哼了一声，没再说话。  
随后这个穿着埃及服饰的家伙拖着林克，招呼着玛奇：“来来来，来给他弄个纹身。”  
“不过……”库洛洛又出声了，顿时旅团的人都安静了下来，几双带着期待的目光看向他们的团长，当然，这份期待主要来自飞坦。“我们还没有问过他的意思。”库洛洛转而问林克，“你愿意加入我们吗？”  
林克眨了眨眼。  
“你们是忍者——盗贼团体吗？”  
忍者这个词的声音刚刚出来的时候，信长的嘴角抽搐了一下。  
“唔，盗贼，也可以这么说吧。”库洛洛答道，“忍者的部分就说不好了。”  
团长，为什么是说不好，而不是直接否认？？信长的内心充满了疑问。  
“我加入，就能拿回石板吗？”林克又问。  
“那是当然。”库洛洛笑了笑。  
林克思考了一下。  
“我不加入的话呢？”  
“……”幻影旅团的团长静静地看着林克，没有说话，过了一会儿，他说，“当然也没问题，这是你的自由。”  
林克觉得这个人似乎故意回避了他刚才问题的重点。他不过是想知道如果不加入的话还能不能拿回希卡石板，但现在看起来好像如果不加入的话就很难拿回来了。  
“好，那我加入。”林克最终说道。

林克答应加入旅团之后，遇到的第一个问题就是纹身纹不上去。  
他的身体无论受到什么样的伤害都会很快复原，最后这个问题就被暂且搁置了。中间芬克斯还提议不然就画一个上去，结果遭到了许多白眼，他耸了耸肩便也作罢。  
于是林克成为了旅团史上第一只没有纹身的蜘蛛，大概吧。  
很快旅团的人就发现了这个新入团的小鬼是个闷葫芦，平时也不怎么爱说话，问他问题也都是用“嗯”或者摇头代替回答。一开始团长和侠客还拉着他在各种遗迹实验那块石板，看能不能跟着一起进入遗迹或者同时传送多人，结果发现无法实现之后库洛洛也很少来找林克了。  
没事干的时候林克总在垃圾堆里翻来翻去，还喜欢做奇怪的料理，有的时候味道竟然还不错。这些天林克在流星街这片区域竟然找到了不少克洛格的种子，数量都够开一格新的武器栏了，但是他不知道要去哪里找伯库林——但是既然这里也有种子，是不是说明伯库林也来了？  
他有一种类似直觉的感觉，伯库林也许就和大师剑在一起。  
流星街区域的神庙他已经通关了三个，最后一个靠投机取巧实在是无法通过，他就没有再白费力气。幻影旅团的人最近似乎在等全员集合，还差最后三个人就集齐了，也不知道是要去干什么。但是林克并不在乎，他现在只想接着去开新塔。

身后忽然有动静，林克回头，看到了一个面貌奇怪的家伙——对方的脸上插满了钉子，搭配上无神的双眼就仿佛是一个缩小的、 有两只眼睛的巨怪。  
然而与巨怪截然不同的是，这个看起来面目可怖、理应笨重的家伙身形却极为轻巧，走路像是猫咪一样无声无息——比潜伏状态的林克还要隐蔽。大概是体内属于勇者的冒险精神在作祟，林克掏出希卡石板换成了潜行装备——他现在看起来就像是一个忍者——随后立即尾随者那个人追了上去。  
——恰恰看到这个人从一个垃圾山的顶端缝隙里掏出一只克洛格。那个如同叶片一般的种子小精灵惊慌失措地尖叫，又似乎因为害怕而牙齿打颤，与平常遇到林克所发出的“呀哈哈”的声音完全不同，和那个怪人发出的“咔咔咔咔咔咔”倒是惊人的……搭配。  
就在林克想要冲出去的时候，一只手搭在了他的肩膀上，强硬的力量制止了少年的行动。他转过头，正好看到不知从哪里又弄了一套蒙面服的飞坦在他身后，对着他轻轻地“嘘”了一声，压低声音道：“别过去的好，那个人很麻烦。”  
“但是呀哈哈在那里。”林克回答。  
“呀哈哈？”飞坦疑惑，随后恍然，“那个绿豆？我倒是不知道你除了脸皮厚，还会见义勇为。”  
“偶尔。”林克完全不谦虚，“而且会有丰厚的报酬。”说完，少年就干脆掏出弓箭，拉开弓弦，对准那人的方向——  
普通的箭存量不多了，那个人所在的区域恰好又有许多金属废弃物，于是在箭发射的一瞬间，林克把箭换成了雷电箭——耀眼的黄色电光随着箭的离弦飞射出去，准确无误地射在那个人的脑袋上，发出雷电一般的刺啦刺啦声、像那些钉子一样狠狠地插入其中——  
然后，什么也没发生。  
雷电确实发生了，然而对方的动作并没有因为电击而有所改变，更没有像之前林克偷袭飞坦芬克斯时一样掉落武器——  
好吧，也不是什么都没发生。不等林克惋惜于没有可用的武器掉落，那个奇怪的人并没有转身，脑袋却向着林克他们的方向转了过来。飞坦暗暗叫到一句不好，先行躲开。  
这边，多年战斗所形成的直觉让林克瞬间左跳——时间在这一刻骤然放慢，在慢动作里，那个奇怪的家伙顶着那支雷电箭，已然出现在林克的面前，他抬起的手指伸直并拢，形成一个类似铲子的形状，手指骨骼凸出、指甲伸长到极为锐利，像是猫科动物的尖爪——这一切在「林克时间」内都是徒劳。等时间恢复正常时，无论是那个人的爪刃、还是他抛出的针芒，都被林克本能掏出的武士刀回击了出去。  
一边的飞坦看着因为被击飞而深深插入墙壁里的念钉，眼睛却始终盯着这个新加入旅团的同伴。他暗自在内心中“啧”了一下，一边感慨这个小鬼能力的多样，一边暗骂芬克斯多事。  
——如果林克没有加入幻影旅团，此刻站在他对立面享受战斗的，就应该是他才对。

攻击被打回来的怪人微微一愣，显然已经看清了刚刚的状况。普通人所感受不到的异常时间流逝，对于他们这种高手来说，却是可以捕捉甚至应对特殊情况。话是这么说，但对于一个杀手而言，与非目标的强大对手为敌，绝非他们的本意。  
于是他做出一个“暂停”的动作，把手里拿的绿豆子扔给眼前这个蒙面……不，两个蒙面的小矮子，拔出了脑袋上的箭和念钉。  
接着，这人脑袋的形状以一种诡异的状态挤压、膨胀、变形，直至形成一张……清秀的脸。  
“我是伊路米·揍敌客，恰巧路过而已，不用紧张。”  
伊路米这么说道，手指尖的念钉却并没有放松。面罩下的飞坦有些嘲讽地在内心吐槽，不仅如此，在他们周围这片地方，至少有七八个流星街的人已经埋伏在阴影里——他们已经死了。  
林克“嗯”了一句，既没有回答自己的名字，也没有问好，倒是那只被丢下的克洛格种子看到林克后，仿佛见到救命恩人一样连跑带爬的滚过来，也不考虑什么捉迷藏了。它一把抱住林克的腿，哇哇大哭，吵得少年不禁捂住了自己的耳朵。  
正在这时，耳边发出“叮——”的声响，林克一个机灵，反射性的掏出希卡石板打开任务界面，却因为这个动作刺激到了对面。念钉从伊路米的手中飞出——“砰”一声，像是金属撞击，一个橘红色的圆形透明保护罩弹飞了这次突然的攻击，那颗原本射向少年的念钉深深地扎在了伊路米自己肩膀的位置。  
又又又一次目睹了对方奇怪能力的飞坦，觉得自己的喉头有点……奇怪的血腥味。  
他觉得自己兴奋到极点。  
而沉浸在任务提示的林克完全没有注意到这些——

「任务：揍敌客的花嫁」  
「揍敌客是巴托奇亚共和国的纳税大户，认识他们是个不错的选择。前往揍敌客并受邀参加他们的婚礼吧！你也许会收获到意想不到的友谊！」  
「任务奖励：三毛坐骑」


	7. 为了生活

林克看着任务描述，觉得自己并没有完全看懂那上面说的是什么，但是有一点他倒是看明白了，那就是“坐骑”两个字。  
自从来到这个新世界后，林克就偶尔会怀念自己以前抓到的各种马匹。他已经跟它们建立了深厚的友谊，而且没有它们，去哪里都只能靠自己的两条腿，实在很不方便。  
如果能通过这次任务获得一匹坐骑的话，林克会很开心的。  
林克在原来的世界里什么样的动物都骑过——不光是马，还有鹿、熊、人马，甚至山神。可惜马厩里的管理员除了普通的野马都拒绝登录，林克觉得他们只是消极怠工而已。  
不过即便是这样，也不能阻止林克想要骑遍整片大陆的探险之心，他自认为对这方面还是很有一套的。无论是什么样的动物，他只要骑上去，就能感觉出它的速度、耐力和性格特点。  
想到这里，林克不禁有些跃跃欲试，不知道这个“三毛”又是怎么样的呢？  
于是他接了任务。

“我跟你走。”没过多久，伊路米把念钉从肩膀里拔出来的时候就听到了那个少年的这句话。这句毫无道理和逻辑可言的话让在场的两个人都愣神了片刻。  
伊路米做出了思考的姿态。  
飞坦沙哑的声音听起来似乎有些威胁的意味：“你说什么？”  
“我要跟他回去，参加婚礼。”林克补充道。  
“……”这是一时间不知道该说什么才好的飞坦和伊路米。  
“……婚礼？”飞坦觉得这两个字出来得有些艰难，“别忘了，旅团要集合。这是团长命令。”  
“我的邀请呢？”接受了任务之后，并没有像描述里一样接到邀请的林克又转而对伊路米说。  
“嗯……”伊路米歪了歪脑袋，忽然左手握拳，砸在了右手手心，像是突然想起来了什么一样，“啊，难道你就是父亲说要邀请的那个客人？”  
林克点了点头：“是我。”  
一旁被无视了的飞坦忽然觉得手痒得很，他现在很想找个什么人来杀一杀泄愤。  
可惜附近的人都已经被面前的这个杀手干掉了。  
另一方面，伊路米和林克似乎都没有发现他们之间的对话存在着什么绝对性的信息不对等。在经过上面那番驴唇不对马嘴的对话之后，伊路米翻了翻口袋，还真的翻出了一张请柬，递给了林克。  
林克伸出手来接，伊路米却没有松手。  
“你确定你那边没问题吗？”伊路米大而无神的眼睛看着林克，“他好像很不想让你去。”  
林克这时才回头看了看飞坦的方向。飞坦那双暗金色的眼睛危险地眯了起来，盯着林克和伊路米。  
林克以前做任务的时候从来没有人反对过，也没人阻止他，他在海拉鲁大陆的冒险要做什么全凭他自己决定。也就是塞尔达公主回来了之后，他才不得不再次在他人的指挥下生活。当然，他对塞尔达公主的命令并没有什么反感，但也许正是因为他散漫惯了，才让公主对他那么失望……  
转眼间，林克的思绪就飘到了九霄云外，杀手和善战的蜘蛛都很敏锐地察觉到了这一点，这个少年的心思早就不在这里了。  
和林克相处了一段时间的飞坦已经习惯了此人的突然神游，他不得不承认，林克的这种地方的确和团长有些像。  
“这样吧。”最后，伊路米放弃了和林克继续交流，转而对飞坦说，“如果你们需要他的话，就联系我。”他递给了飞坦一张名片。“我会告诉他，让他及时赶到的。”  
“没人能从蜘蛛手里夺走什么。”飞坦说，没有接过名片。  
“是这样的吗？”伊路米想了想，说，“可他是自己要来的，这应该不算‘夺取’吧？”  
最终伊路米还是离开了，留下林克和飞坦在流星街。

请柬和名片都已经被收进了林克的物品栏里，但是他只开了一座塔，地图上并没有揍敌客家的地址。好在即使是没有开的地图，任务点也会以黄色光标的形式出现在希卡石板上。从地图上的标记看来，黄点所在的位置竟然和这里隔了两片大陆之远。林克开始思考他要怎么才能过去。  
希卡石板上新出现的那个灰色图标——通讯功能，点进去之后出现了一排人名，似乎都是他遇到过的人、还有图鉴识别出来过的人，其中就有伊路米·揍敌客的名字。  
林克很想联系一下这个给他派任务的人，不知道能不能带着他直接去到任务地点，奈何这个能力现在是灰色的，还不能使用。  
侠客路过了正在对着地图研究的林克，问他发生了什么事，于是林克便说明了他想去黄点所在的位置，也就是巴托奇亚共和国的事情。  
侠客笑了一下：“这个简单呀，网上买一张飞艇票就行了。”  
于是林克在侠客的帮助下去到了购买飞艇票的网页。  
林克看着票价，陷入了沉思。  
他需要钱。  
于是流星街多出了一个传闻：  
如果你仔细找的话，就会看到一个带着奇怪面具、穿蒙面服的矮子穿梭在垃圾山里，到处砸箱子和罐子。

每砸一个罐子，林克就有一定的几率获得几个戒尼。  
但是这个赚钱的方法实在是太慢了。而且这个任务，貌似是有时间限制的。  
于是林克决定问问前辈，比如说附近有没有什么富有的雪山老人啦，热爱赛马射箭的农场小哥啦，还有飞来飞去的龙啦——在无助迷茫的时候询问周围人的帮助，是勇者冒险的基本守则——而在林克周围的人，自然就是旅团这群人。  
对于这个问题的答案，旅团诸人答案不一。  
比如第一个被问到的飞坦首先没有回答，而是反问林克为什么第一个问他，嗤笑让他继续去捡罐子，“积少成多，不是还能顺带捡到那个绿豆”，飞坦说。“那是呀哈哈”林克说，但事实上呀哈哈们都知道自己叫克洛格种子。  
芬克斯对这个问题的答案就直白许多了，他沉迷游戏，头都没抬起来，反问林克说“我们是盗贼，想要钱的话去抢就不得了？”——路过的窝金和信长对此表示附和。  
玛奇有点冷漠，她听完林克的问题后，毫不犹豫地回答：“不借。”  
林克：……  
见多识广的网络冲浪达人侠客就不一样了，他似乎发现了林克对“这个世界”一无所知的特点，十分乐于给这个沉默寡言的少年灌输一切知识——  
“赚钱的方法当然有很多，比如炒股、基金、彩票、赌博、游戏，还有成为猎人。”绿眼睛青年拿出自己的智能机，打开网页给林克一个个展示这些东西，看起来十分耐心。然而他列举了那么多方法，没一个让林克去找份正经的兼职工作，搞得买一张普通平民就能支付的起的飞艇船票像是要去买一个私人小岛。  
林克很快抓住了侠客话里的重点：“猎人？”  
侠客笑眯眯地回答：“一种特殊的职业，只要你成为猎人，就能利用猎人协会的资源。成为赏金猎人同盟或者中介发布任务，你去领取，然后完成，他们就支付报酬给你，收获还是很丰富的。哦，你说的那个龙，如果你成为幻兽猎人，就能去魔兽栖息地捕猎吧，那确实也是赚钱的好方式。”  
“啊！”少年碧蓝的眼睛里闪过亮晃晃的光彩，“那要怎么成为猎人？”  
“参加猎人考试。”说着，侠客低下头，手指在屏幕上快速滑动着，“唔……你运气不错，现在猎人考试报名还没截止，而且今年的猎人考试很快就开始了。你要去试试吗？”  
“不是还有全员集合？”芬克斯还是在打游戏的空档插了句嘴，“唉不过没关系，团长还是很好说话……”芬克斯没说完的话被硬生生地咽了下去，因为换了身休闲西装、在额前缠绕了绷带的库洛洛刚好从他身边经过。  
侠客十分礼貌地打了个招呼。  
“赚钱的话，”库洛洛难得十分好心地接过话茬，“你之前是不是和那个揍敌客合过影？”  
“是的。”林克点头——自从加入旅团后，在团长库洛洛和侠客以及其他众人对他的能力无穷的好奇（威胁）下，林克十分大方地展示了他们唯一也可以使用的希卡石拍照功能。实话说，他一直很喜欢这个功能，每次到一个特殊的地方或者得到什么宝贝、打倒什么怪物的时候都要自拍一下，结果这群蜘蛛好像对此并不怎么感兴趣。  
信长表示他们的手机双摄像头自带柔光，可能比他那块石头拍的还要好看一点。  
林克对此倒是无所谓，但出于对这个世界第一个收获的伙伴们的尊重和喜爱，他提出了和他们合影的要求——过程虽然有点坎坷，总之不管蜘蛛们拒绝与否，大部分人还是以各种各样的方式被记录在了希卡石里。  
林克十分开心，他想着，万一以后再遇到百年的沉睡与失忆，他可以再次靠着这些图像，找回和他们之间的联系。  
所以在伊路米离开时，他自然也和长相十分耐看的伊路米提出了这个要求，对方也只是简单地思考了一下就答应了——照片里，两个人面无表情呆愣愣地盯着屏幕的样子与其说是自拍合影，倒像是证件照。  
“你还真的拍了揍敌客的照片？”飞坦闷闷的声音透过面罩传来，经过半个月、头发已经恢复顺直的青年看起来依旧冷酷无情，“那你还愁什么钱？”  
“他们的照片很值钱吗？”林克问。  
“当然。”侠客解释说，“黑市上有不少人不计代价悬赏他们的照片呢，只要你卖了这张照片，别说一张飞艇票了，一个专用飞艇你都能买下来。啊，我查到猎人考试的地点了，这次的城市离这里不远，穿过沙漠的话坐大巴就能到，你打算怎么办？”


	8. 旅行

林克想了想，虽然卖掉照片看起来是最快速便捷的方案，但是这样对待给自己派任务的对象实在是有点不够意思。而且，万一到时候伊路米不开心，就无法达成“收获友谊”的条件了。于是他扬起头来，对着侠客和库洛洛说：“我想报名参加猎人考试。”  
“哈哈哈，团长，”侠客笑了起来，“他说想去参加猎人考试呢！你觉得怎么样？”  
“嗯，”库洛洛沉吟了片刻，“一般考试的时间不会超过两周，如果就在附近的话似乎也不失为一次不错的机会。说起来，侠客，你是不是还没有考过猎人执照？”  
“这么说起来，好像的确是没有呢。”  
“既然这样，不如一起去吧。”库洛洛一脸轻松地提议道。

虽然一开始只是想多赚点钱买飞艇票去枯枯戮山而已，但是现在却变成了他和侠客还有库洛洛三个人一起去参加猎人考试。林克跟着两人一起穿过了沙漠。白天沙漠里的太阳实在是太热，晒得林克头晕目眩。只见他身上的蒙面服和面具忽然消失，出现的是一套水蓝色的纱质女装。这套女装穿在林克身上毫无违和感，露出了纤细的肩膀和腹部，同样水蓝色的面纱罩住下半张脸，露出了那双蓝宝石一样的眼睛。  
林克似乎对这套装扮习以为常，丝毫不觉得有什么不妥之处。  
“哇哦。”侠客感慨了一下，征求林克的同意之后拿手机拍了张照片，发到了「蜘蛛洞穴」里。「快来猜猜这是谁！」侠客的手指快速地在手机上打出了这句话。  
“很适合你。”库洛洛此时一身便装，头发也放了下来，额上缠着白色的绷带。  
林克点了点头。  
当然，侠客和库洛洛都清楚，他们之所以和林克一同参加这届猎人考试，除了有谋求便利以及好奇的因素在，更有想要见识一下林克的其他“本领”的意味在里面。这个少年身上的谜团数也数不尽，而且似乎和五千年前的古文明也有关系，总之令人十分在意。  
三人乘上了去往考试地点的大巴。这是林克第一次走出流星街，接触到外面的世界。沙漠虽然和格鲁德沙漠很像，但是这个小镇却完全和林克见过的任何地貌都不同。乘坐巴士更是新鲜无比的体验。林克一上车就这里摸摸，那里看看——他在找这里有没有隐藏的呀哈哈。  
呀哈哈没有找到，倒是被他找到了一个装满戒尼的罐子。就在林克想要像往常一样举起罐子来往地上砸，然后再拿走戒尼的时候，他的胳膊被库洛洛抓住了。  
“在这里最好不要这样做，”库洛洛笑了笑说，“可能会很麻烦的。”  
林克犹豫了一下，把罐子放下了。  
于是在库洛洛有些强硬的带领下，林克和两位旅团成员一起乖乖地坐到了巴士的最后一排。很快，巴士就发动了，外面的景色开始移动，林克不由得扒着窗户看得入了迷。  
巴士穿过小镇，开往城市，映入眼帘的景色越来越繁华——即使是卓拉领地也没有像这座城市一样，路边有这么多的人，还有这么多的高楼大厦……  
侠客看到林克一脸新奇的样子，觉得十分有趣。这时他打开了手机，「蜘蛛洞穴」里面闪现了新的消息。

芬克斯：哈哈哈，这是你吗，侠客？  
飞坦：……  
玛奇：还挺合适的。  
侠客：团长也说了一样的话呢，玛奇。  
玛奇：是吗。

侠客知道此时玛奇的心里应该是很开心的，虽然群聊里看不出来吧，虽然。  
就像侠客查到的那样，三个人很快就到了站。一路上库洛洛都在看他拿出来的某本书，侠客实在很佩服团长这种随时随地都能读书的本领——无论是在颠簸的公路上还是在几乎没有光亮的阴暗基地里。实话说，有的时候侠客觉得团长只是拿着书在发呆而已，并没有真的读进去。  
到了城里之后林克更是会随时被新奇的东西吸引走注意力，一不留神就会跑得无影无踪，一会儿出现在这栋大楼的楼顶，一会儿又跑到了下水道井盖下面去，实在是让人防不胜防。  
团长倒好，一边走路还在一边沉迷阅读（也不知道是什么书这么有意思？），操心事全都交给他来办。侠客甚至有种想往林克身上插天线的冲动。  
团员之间禁止内斗。团员之间禁止内斗。侠客在心里默念团规。  
他们来到了一家拉面店，店里的人都在认真吃面，林克更是两眼放光地盯着食客面前的面碗。  
其中有一个正在吃拉面的男人一身风尘仆仆的样子，身上的衣服都成了破布条。男人看到林克盯着他拉面碗的样子，一脸不爽地换了个方向，背对着林克。  
库洛洛也注意到了林克的表情，问他：“你想吃吗？”  
林克点了点头。  
于是他们在拉面店暂作停留，三人都各吃了一碗面条之后，再次上路。

侠客在店里找到了去猎人会场的领路员，操作着他带着他们三个去往了这次的猎人考试会场。他们算是来得晚的，可能也有踩着点报名的成分在里面。没过多久，考官就出现了。  
林克看向了那个出现的考官。那是一个身材纤细修长，看起来十分瘦弱的人。这个穿着一身西服套装的男人，衣着讲究、衣服熨烫得没有一丝一毫的褶皱，他留着整齐的短发，戴着金属边的眼镜，表情严肃，与其说是猎人考官，倒更像是猎人协会里专做办公室的审查职员。  
当然，那也仅仅是看上去。  
几乎是在考官出现的同一时刻，林克发现库洛洛身体紧绷，他手里拿着的书的封面也变成了一个血糊糊的手印。旁边的侠客也收起了自己的智能机，出现在手上的，是和林克打过几次交道的小恶魔手机。  
随后，那个站在高台上的考官把一个呲牙咧嘴的闹钟放在了旁边的桌子上，闹钟接触到桌面的一刹那间，开始强烈的振动，整个猎人考试等候大厅里充斥着闹钟的铃声。  
“门消失了。”侠客轻轻地说了这么一句。林克赶紧回头，发现他们刚刚进来的那个电梯门果然已经无影无踪，那面墙壁平整极了，没有任何门出现过的痕迹。  
大概是为了给乡下来的林克长长见识，整个平整光滑的圆形大厅的墙壁上，又突然出现了五道门，“噼啪”一阵响动，灯亮了。  
明晃晃的LED电灯灯光照亮了整个大厅，前来参加考试的所有考生在沉默后开始交头接耳起来——台上一直没有发言的考官终于敲了敲桌面，“笃笃笃”的声音很快被淹没在考场的嘈杂声里。  
像是终于不满意考生们对他的无视，那个像是考官的人低下了头，镜片因为反光的缘故看不清他的表情，而很快的，林克就从他身上感受到了一种难以形容的惊人气势——  
“哎呀。”侠客发出一声感慨。  
周围的人全部安静了，他们终于齐刷刷地看向那个看起来平平无奇的考官，惊异于对方身上散发出来的那种凛然又危险的气息。这时，一个身材肥胖矮小的中年人瑟缩地挤到林克身边，小声对他说：“那应该是我们第一场考试的主考官了，他叫诺布，是个很有名的猎人。”  
“嗯？”林克歪歪头，那人继续说道：“我是39号考生东巴，今年已经是第29次参加猎人考试了，可以说是前辈。虽然一直没通过，但是我经验丰富，有什么问题可以来问我！要喝饮料吗？”说着，东巴拿出一瓶易拉罐递给林克，林克刚要接，一边的娃娃脸青年就已经将那个彩色罐子夺走了，金发少年立刻冲着侠客怒目而视，后者无辜地耸耸肩，跟林克说：“刚好渴了。”  
一旁的库洛洛抬起眼皮看了这边一眼，东巴一个激灵，笑着又掏出两罐饮料塞在林克怀里，丢下一句“考官要讲话了我先走了”就溜之大吉。  
林克只好把一个罐子给库洛洛，看库洛洛摇了摇头，少年好像十分开心，果断把那两罐饮料塞进背包里，以备不时之需。旁边的侠客抽了抽嘴角，拉开易拉罐，咕嘟咕嘟地灌了下去。  
等到考场里终于没有了乱七八糟的声音，诺布终于说话了。  
“大家好，”他推了推眼镜，“前来参加第282期猎人考试的488名考生。”又抬起手看了眼手表，“从第一场开始开始到现在已经过去3分钟了，你们还剩下9分钟的时间。忘了说，我是你们第一场考试的考官——诺布。”  
考场里顿时一片嘈杂起来，考试在不知何时已经开始计时，留给他们的时间竟然已经过了四分之一。不少人对此表示不满，有的考生大声辱骂道，紧接着，他消失在了这个房间里。  
“侠客。”库洛洛出声提醒。  
一旁的娃娃脸青年点了点头，表情有那么点认真起来：“嗯，这不是一个真实的房间。”  
林克对他们俩的判断不明所以，但他自然也有自己的判断。这个考场大厅给他的感觉与其说是一个如同封闭竞技场的地方，倒不如说更像是……后来那个忍者老和尚和他决斗的“另一个空间”的平台。  
“时间不多了，就这样吧——”诺布总结道，“你们可以随意分组，四人以下的组队或者单枪匹马都可以，只要在限定时间内做好规定的菜品，你们就算过关了。”说罢，便消失在了房间里。


	9. 考试①

“这不是等于什么也没说吗？！”有的考生大叫道，但是没人理他，虽然所有人的内心大概都在抱怨，但是猎人考试就是这样。猝不及防已经开始，考官什么也不透露，如果不趁现在观察寻找到通关的方法，那么他们就会全部不合格。  
不会有任何例外。  
“总之先去那几个门里看看。”有人说。  
等周围的人都走光，依旧无动于衷的库洛洛和侠客终于有所动作了。缠着绷带的黑发青年合上手里不知何时变回来的闲书，表情看上去有些惆怅。  
“唉，做菜啊，我不太擅长这个。”库洛洛感慨道，微皱的眉头看起来有一点懊恼，更多的是孩子气。  
侠客表示附和，十分无奈地摊手：“我也是，看来只能指望林克了——你应该也看到了，不过既然要组队，那还是由我先说下现在的情况吧——”  
他说话的同时，那闪着亮光的五个房间的大门像是灯关闭了一般，但很快又重新亮起，紧接着，刚刚从第一个门进去的考生从另一扇门出来了，手里捧着各种蔬菜肉类。这些考生看来到大厅，明显有些茫然，他们赶紧跑进了另一扇门。  
“这个圆形的房间类似一个中轴，外边应该是以这里为轴心转动的外围空间。既然那个考官说这次的主题是限时做菜，那么我猜那些房间里的东西就应该是食材器具一类的吧。猎人协会找的这个考场十分诡异，菜做好了交给谁，怎么计算，看来都是需要花费时间的。看那些考生的反应，估计食材、厨具和灶台可能不在一起，转动的小房间里很可能还有其他的门，而且门的连接是不固定的。”  
侠客没说的是，这里显然并不在现实，而是某个能力者创造的“异次元空间”里。被别人的能力笼罩是一件十分危险的事情，那个看起来平凡的诺布实际上能在他们毫无防备的情况下把将近五百人控制在自己的地盘里，其本身也十分不简单。更何况这个空间也不知道会发生什么。  
总之，侠客已经做好了如果有问题，就杀掉其他四百八十五名考生的准备，团长想必也是如此。不过毕竟是在猎人考试，又有猎人协会监督，不到迫不得已他们不会采取这样的行动——至于这些，还没必要告诉林克。  
“总体评估来看，这次的考试并不复杂，只要按照要求就能过关。现在我们还有7分钟，做六道菜，把菜谱记下来还是没问题的。”侠客笑着收起手机，指了指他们的头顶，林克抬起头，看到他们所处的这个圆形大厅顶部刻这六个圆形，圆形里头画着一些明显是食物的东西，食物旁边围绕着胡萝卜啊面包啊这些基础食材，显然是菜谱。  
“嗯，抓紧时间，我们分工吧。”库洛洛总结道，“既然我和侠客都不擅长做饭，那这一步就交给你了，林克。”  
林克点了点头。  
“侠客，你去弄食材？”  
“好呀，团长。”侠客笑嘻嘻地答应道，在刚才他掏出小恶魔手机的时候，天线就已经戳到了另外一个考生的身上，虽然他还留了一根给他们的考官先生，但能多一个人也是不错的。  
只见其中一个队伍里的考生突然把手里的食材扔到了库洛洛他们这边，他的队友都在不停地嚷嚷“喂喂你往哪里扔东西呢！”那个人却充耳不闻，好像失去了意识一般。  
侠客和库洛洛的配合行云流水，刀光闪过的一瞬间就出现了数盘切好的食物，只留林克一个人呆呆地看着他们两个。  
林克不知道该不该告诉他们：一是菜单上要求的咖喱饭和烤肉串他背包里就有好多，二是他做饭其实不需要切菜……  
不过看到那两个人如此投入，林克还是决定暂且不提。在其他考生一会儿用煎锅一会儿用煮锅，一会儿又用起烤箱的时候，林克只是把每道菜需要的食材一股脑扔进煮锅里，然后，几乎一瞬间的工夫，一盘香喷喷的菜就做好了。  
不知道从什么时候开始，侠客的另一根天线也派上了用场，那个新的“多出来的”队员并没有像之前那个人一样明目张胆地给他们送东西，而是总把东西“错扔”到他们这边来。没过多久，他们需要的所有食材就全部集齐了。  
那之后库洛洛和侠客便歇了下来，看着林克做饭。侠客还趁人不注意把自己的天线默默收了回来，那两个考生如大梦初醒一般迷茫地摸着自己的脑袋，回去找原来的队友却都被大骂一顿赶出了队伍。  
这其实是库洛洛和侠客第一次仔细观察林克做饭的样子，在见识到了林克的“扔锅大法”之后，两人都露出了兴致盎然的表情。  
“侠客，你注意到了吗？”  
“嗯，食材被抛进锅里的瞬间又出现了那种时间停滞的感觉。哎呀，真好，我要是有这样的能力我肯定也喜欢做菜呀。”  
他们这一组完成任务的时候还剩余了不少时间，侠客翻出了手机开始玩，库洛洛也拿出了之前没有看完的书，而林克，则是开始疯狂地来往于各个盛放食材的仓库。  
仓库里发生了争执，原因是有些考生想通过独占食材来阻止其他人通关、甚至牟利。就在他们打得不可开交的时候，一个天蓝色的身影跑进来，哐哐哐几下子就把整个仓库给搬空了……  
就这样，林克陆续把能拿的食材都放进了背包里。拿取食材的同时希卡石还不停地响起第一次拿到新品种时的提示音，林克觉得这是自己最快乐的时刻。  
仓库里原来不只有菜单上要求的食材，还有不少奇奇怪怪的、甚至看起来很高级的食物，可以给林克加很多的心心。  
林克的这一举动惹恼了不少人，不光没完成任务指标的人生气，那些本来想要独占食材的人也气坏了。有些人看到仓库空了，则是开始对着其他考生的灶台虎视眈眈起来。一瞬间，考场变得人人自危，临时组成的团队之间开始互相戒备。  
甚至有人开始打起了库洛洛和侠客他们这一桌的主意，还有人不要死地真的凑了上去。  
林克回到烹饪台的时候，他们的桌前多了几个倒地不起的考生，他们这一桌周围则形成了一个真空地带，好像没有人想靠近这里。  
林克发现这些倒在地上的考生身上有可以拾取的物品，于是就顺手拾取了，一瞬间他的持有金额从一百戒尼变成了两千一百戒尼，林克开心得不得了。  
可惜这个数额还买不到飞艇票。  
一旁的侠客肩膀颤抖个不停，库洛洛也是一脸奇妙地看着林克，看得林克满头雾水。  
此时侠客和库洛洛还不知道他们的这位同伴已经把猎人协会的食堂备用仓库搬空了。协会大楼里的员工们也还不知道，今天中午食堂没有饭了，于是不愿意吃猎人考生们制作的死亡料理的员工只得点起外卖，后来那片区域出现了罕见的“外卖堵塞”。  
剩下的时间不多了，完成料理测试的考生一共十组，也就是四十人不到，但是加上其他组做出来的菜品，少说也有两百多道。做好的食物都通过上菜用的房间直接连到了协会大楼里的食堂，诺布推了推眼镜，镜片上反射出一道光芒。  
那些没拿完食材的考生，被林克这么一闹，眼看着就要不合格，考场里开始吵闹起来。渐渐地，仓库被搬空了的消息在考生中间传开，一道道带有敌意和戒心的目光看向了那个站在煮锅前的少年。  
“喂……他在干什么啊？”一个并不是很在意仓库被搬空了的考生看着林克对旁边的人问道，“他为什么抱着榴莲和……龙虾？他要放到锅里去煮吗？？”  
库洛洛和侠客也注意到了考场里的骚乱和躁动。他们很快就通过人群的只言片语掌握了现状。侠客一脸稀奇地看着林克：“诶？搬空了？那么大一个仓库呢！”  
库洛洛的眼神也粘在了林克身上，露出了有些烦恼的表情。  
侠客只需看一眼就知道，团长这是看上人家的能力了，但又不能偷，内心很挣扎。

铃铃铃铃铃铃——

闹铃声粗暴地响起，诺布“啪”的一声合起手上拿着的册子，一手插在西装口袋里，站了起来。  
“时间到。”他收起了闹钟，“合格的一共十一组，三十六个人。”  
诺布的这句话就像是导火索一般。  
“喂！！这不公平！有人作弊！”那个人指着还站在锅前，抱着几块肉和菜叶面对煮锅的林克，“他把仓库都搬空了！”  
“他把……仓库？”诺布的眼镜往下滑了一下。他早上跟尼特罗会长借用协会的食物仓库考试用的时候，会在还呵呵地笑着说没问题。现在……仓库真的空了吗？如果是那样……  
会长肯定会抓住这一点，把他往死里压榨的吧。  
不过这些想法在诺布的脑海里只是一闪而过，他马上清了清嗓子，理清了思路。如果能把整个仓库搬空的话，那很有可能就是拥有和诺布差不多的能力。协会现在有诺布这样能力的人实在太少了，弄得他每天忙到焦头烂额，如果能让这个少年加入协会，帮他分担一些工作量，也好……  
问题是他旁边的那两个人。那两个人明显是危险人物。  
“如果你质疑我的裁定的话，可以去协会投诉，不过我很怀疑你能否得到让你满意的回复。”诺布露出了有些轻蔑的笑容，“无能者就不要大肆张扬了。”  
“至于作弊……在我的规则里，并没有规定不可以搬空仓库的食材，”诺布接着说道，“倒是某些人，组队超过了人数限制，可就不能说是在按规则玩游戏了。”  
说着，诺布锐利的目光看向了侠客。  
侠客摊了摊手：“哎呀，考官，我们组只有三个人呀，并没有超过人数限制。”  
诺布冷冷地笑了一声，对着其他考生说：“总之，就是这样。如果你们不服气的话，就憋着吧。废物没有嚷嚷的资格。”  
底下许多考生的愤怒似乎都从林克身上转移到了这个傲慢得不可一世的考官身上，考场里越来越乱，紧张的气氛一触即发——  
突然，一把回旋标向着诺布飞射了出去，锋利的刀刃眼看就要划过考官大人的脖颈的瞬间，诺布消失了。被刷掉的考生嗡嗡一片，林克却看向天花板，果不其然，在那堆菜谱的正中心，主考官的头突然从那里伸出，仿佛地鼠一样。与此同时，地板上突然出现若干个大洞，那些第一场考试不合格的人在尖叫声中落入洞里，消失于无。  
诺布重新出现在会场中。他摘下眼镜，气定神闲地从胸前的西装口袋里拿出手帕擦拭，没带眼镜而显得有些犀利的眼睛漫不经心地在场上剩余的三十六个人身上扫视了一圈。  
“恭喜各位，第二场考试的考官很快就到。”  
正如他的突然出现，诺布再一次瞬间消失在所有人面前，抱着榴莲味各种烧心满意足的林克敏锐地察觉到身边两位同伴一闪而过的杀气，他略微疑惑地望向他们，恰恰看到库洛洛脸上那像是在压抑，又像是在惋惜的表情。侠客竟然也一脸的若有所思，小恶魔手机在他的手心里转了个圈而后变成了大屏幕的智能机。  
「蜘蛛洞穴」的群聊里，看了侠客考试直播的留守儿童们笑成一片，纷纷表示猎人协会那帮东西活该饿肚子，其中以芬克斯的“哈哈哈哈哈”大笑最为突出。  
——完全没有人在意林克搬空人家猎人协会仓库这件事情是否低调，更不关心这会不会给他们这个盗贼团伙招致祸患。  
用窝金的话说就是——“盗贼就是要这么胡作非为！”  
被众蜘蛛们评选为“本月最优秀团员”的林克还没解锁希卡石版的新功能，自然也不知道自己已经因为他们的脑·侠客老师声名远扬。他默默地整理好自己的背包，然后发现东西拿得太多，库存果然炸了。  
于是少年十分大方地把一份以前做的烤肉、烤苹果、蘑菇料理分享给了库洛洛和侠客，他刚刚实验过了，以前用海拉鲁大陆的食材加工过的料理虽然也有特殊功效，但似乎使用这个仓库的特殊肉类所加工出来的食物效果更为惊人，当然他是不会说的。  
总之，收到食物的两个盗贼表情稍微有些微妙，思绪大概在他们的脑袋里滚了一圈，兴许是在琢磨是否可以放心食用。不过以他们的体质，横竖也死不了。侠客不仅道了谢，还让库洛洛举着烤串拍了个照片、加了个滤镜，分享到了朋友圈，瞬间收获一堆点赞。  
飞坦发了个骷髅的表情。  
这边，侠客十分豪迈地咬下一块肉串，而后他就发现了来自林克的“一锅烩”料理的特别——

「缠」变厚了。


	10. 考试②

这可以说是猎人协会十分特殊的一天。  
第282期猎人考试举办得颇有些波折，两年前发生的冤死案和来自流星街生人的炸弹人复仇事件在这个广泛和平的社会引起了广泛关注，那起案件立即成为了联合国与猎人协会周旋不休、强行施压的借口——他们要求猎人协会的猎人倾注更多精力在“社会维稳”上。  
于是分配给猎人协会的任务和要求愈来愈多，猎人的人数就显得捉襟见肘。统共几百个人的组织里没一个人是好伺候的，不是在失踪就是在满世界乱跑，剩下的协专猎人虽然能干活，但前提是钱要到位，于是能让协会放心选做当主考官的，可以说寥寥无几——  
在这次被甄选的几位猎人中，最让人放心的就是诺布，这个和莫老五搭档多年的老猎人一向沉稳可靠，做事冷静细密，很得尼特罗的心，所以当对方提出借用猎人协会大楼的食堂和仓库连接会场的时候，他并没有多想。  
这个无论是实力还是年纪都称得上是长者的老人摸了摸自己的胡须，没想到自己竟然栽在这里——  
豆面人愁眉苦脸地站在会长身后，手里拿着一叠一中午递交上来的投诉信，比如食堂仓库被搬空、协会食物存储量低过警戒值，比如附近外卖瘫痪、城市物流系统故障，而之前说好提供餐饮服务的食堂，今天竟然只提供了不到一百份菜品。  
“连审查部的人都不够分。”豆面人说道。  
话是这么说，身份猎人协会会长的尼特罗桌子上还是摆了一份的。那是一份颇具热带风情的……水果沙拉？一股香蕉味扑鼻而来。  
尼特罗拿起旁边的汤匙，挖了一口送入嘴中，浓郁的香蕉气息混合着水果的香味充斥口腔，滑进喉咙、进入胃里，而后一股热流想着四肢的血管发散，直至淌遍全身。  
“吼吼，这是……”尼特罗觉得许久没体会过这样的感觉了，仿佛找到了当初朝朝暮暮练拳的感觉。  
“这也是我第二个想跟您说的，”豆面人说，“协会的人不放心考场过来的食物，美食猎人门琪刚好路过，就请她做了评判……大部分都是普通料理，但这五份菜品却有点与众不同。”

“比起‘「缠」变厚了’，我这份倒是更像是「气」的量增加了。”库洛洛忖度道，他拿起林克给他的另一份食物，一份烤蘑菇，咬下。  
侠客有些惊讶：“……团长，我感受不到你了？这个能让人在不特意控制「气」的情况，瞬间进入「绝」的效果……？如果是这样……”  
“是的，这样的话即使对他人来说是在「绝」的状态，也依然可以使用「气」，就像是把「气」隐身了。”库洛洛接着说着的同时抬起手指，在侠客看来，库洛洛依然处于「绝」的状态，但如果用「凝」去看，便可以发现对方身上那层流畅而坚固的「缠」，以及在他指尖被刻意挤出的、如同魔术的道具纸牌一般灵巧翻动的「气瘤」。  
话题点到即止，两人的小声交谈并没有刻意避开林克，但后者似乎对此并不怎么感兴趣，少年似乎对自己的料理信心十足。他此刻已经换了一身绿色衣服，戴着个尖帽子站在那边无所事事。  
就在这时，已经恢复成初始状态的房间的门开了——第二场考试的考官终于姗姗来迟。  
那是一个身材瘦削的男人，一头长发压在一顶鸭舌帽下。他穿着高领毛衣，表情被藏在了帽檐投下的阴影里。他似乎是在用目光估测留下来的考生，然后叹了一口气。  
“唉，三十六人吗？比我预想的要少一点。不过也没什么大问题。”他弯了弯嘴角，微微抬头，一双犀利的眼睛终于露了出来，“大家好，我是第二场考试的考官，凯特。现在请跟我到第二次考场。”  
说罢，他便转身从这间屋子的其中一扇门离开，合格的考生们分分跟在身后。  
“呐，团长……”  
“嗯，我也感觉到了。”库洛洛身上的食物效果还没有消失，整个人的存在感近乎于无，“是个和刚才的那个人一样，不，甚至可能还要更强的高手。”  
名为凯特的猎人虽然浑身散发出一股稍显懒散的气息，但是举手投足间却毫无破绽。而且从他一进屋开始，目光就锁定了侠客和库洛洛这边，似乎是在警告他们不要轻举妄动。  
“被威胁了呢。”侠客颇有些轻松自在地评论道，好像遇到了什么很有趣的事情一样，“猎人协会里还真是藏龙卧虎。”  
另一方面，带路的凯特不由得又在心里叹了一口气。他这个考场本来是为至少一百个人准备的，没想到诺布居然一上来就在十二分钟里淘汰了四百五十个人，现在这些考生只能自求多福了。而且……他又用余光瞄了一眼后面的侠客和库洛洛……唉，看来今年也有让人不省心的考生啊，真是……  
考生中有不少人出了门之后都发出了惊叹声。此时他们早已不在报名考试的那个城市，而是身处一片绿意盎然的森林里。  
“可能有的考生听说过，这片森林叫地狱森林，也叫暮色森林。因为常年没有阳光照射，形成了一种及其奇特又残酷的生态系统。由于热量的匮乏，这片林地的土壤极其贫瘠，资源稀缺，生活在这里的动物堪称是这个世界上最危险、最难以驯服的物种。”  
听到凯特解说的侠客挑了挑眉毛，他知道这个森林，但是这个森林距离他们一开始参加考试的城市有十万八千里远，这显然是第一场考试那个考官的能力。  
想到这里，侠客不由得往库洛洛的方向看了一眼。  
不看倒还好，一看侠客就感觉到了不妙。团长的脸上竟然没有丝毫表情波动，一片淡然。  
不妙，这下真的有一点不妙了。  
也许带团长来参加猎人考试并不是一个英明的决定。  
“从昆虫到走兽，”凯特继续解说道，“这里的动物为了生存都进化出了惊人的攻击性。而你们的考题，就是在今天太阳下山前找到其中一种，将其驯服，并带到我面前。任何物种都可以，但必须是在这个森林里找到的。动物受伤和死亡皆视为失败。那么，祝各位好运。”  
离开之前，凯特压了压帽檐，又露出了一个微笑：“希望等我回来的时候，你们没有成为野兽的盘中餐。”

不少考生听完解说后就信心满满地闯进了森林，库洛洛一行人又被落在了最后。  
有人似乎用敌意的眼神盯了他们一路，那种如芒在背的感觉连侠客这样的非战斗人员都被弄得有些躁动了起来。  
不，如果只是人类的目光的话，他们在流星街早就已经习惯了，这种感觉是来自那个森林深处。  
那是无数掠食者饥肠辘辘的目光。

侠客掏出了手机，这里没有信号，库洛洛也摇了摇头表示没有。  
“那个考官给考生设下了一个陷阱呢。”侠客拿出手机，看看天空，又在屏幕上点了几下，“这个森林里看不到日光，所以无法确定何时日落，听说人在这片森林里会丧失对时间的感受能力，很容易就会迷失。”  
“现在距离日落大概还有五个小时。”侠客晃了晃手里的手机，“你们也定个闹钟吧，别错过了截止时间。”  
库洛洛想了想，也用手机定了一个时间。  
“走吧。”库洛洛说，但是迈出去的步子却又停住了，他回头问身后的两人，“你们要……分头行动吗？”  
侠客听到这句话之后在心里苦笑了一下。团长很少在团队指令上征求团员的意见，大家也都信任团长的判断。所以这句话并不是以团长的身份问的，而是以库洛洛的身份。  
团长大概是想找个地方平复一下心情吧，这些天这么多只到了嘴边又飞走的鸭子，侠客表示非常理解。  
于是侠客大方地表示：他分头行动完全没问题。  
另一方面，林克还是一副认真又好奇的样子到处乱看，好像完全没有察觉到他们团长内心复杂的心理活动。  
面对两位同伴询问的目光，林克点点头：“那就分头行动吧。”反正希卡石版也能看时间，而且自己行动万一遇到遗迹，也方便他进去探索。更何况旷野于他而言，大概比起城市和乡镇都更要来的熟悉——毕竟从苏醒后有意识起，他的大部分时间都是奔跑在广袤的天空下、穿梭在丛林和湍流里。沙漠、雪山、雨林和火山是他最常去的地方，也正是在那里，他遇到了他在海拉鲁大陆的朋友。  
然而刚刚抬起脚就要进入暮色森林的林克却被侠客按住了，绿眼睛青年一副好笑的样子压过来，几乎把全身的重量都压在了他身上，还抬起手戳了戳少年晃来晃去的绿色帽尖。  
“别急别急，我跟你一起。”侠客说，“我可不是战斗人员，不会像团长一样耍帅的，组个队总会稳妥一点呀。”  
“……”林克尝试着挣脱对方的压制，然而无济于事——他虽然有很多奇怪的能力，但力气一直不算大，有时候扛个大剑都要两手一起——于是只能在力气很大的非战斗人员·侠客无动于衷的微妙注视下，妥协了。  
看到已经达成一致，库洛洛也不再多言，三人一同进入森林。森林的外围依稀还能感受到外边世界的光亮，但越往里走就越是昏暗，配合着偶尔传来的惨叫声，倒是显得有些恐怖起来。然而这边的三人依旧以仿佛在公园散步似的步伐前进，直到邻近森林外围的尽头、一个岔路口前，库洛洛才开口道：“那么就在这里分开吧。”  
说罢，库洛洛转身走进左侧的岔路，背影看起来有些难以言喻的阴冷……那个身着白衬衫的影子很快就淹没在了暮色森林深处的黑暗中，却留下一股似有似无的杀气，盘绕在这片野地里。  
“看来那些人要倒霉了。”侠客看起来完全没有惋惜，他给了林克一个十分灿烂的微笑，“那我们走吧。”


	11. 考试③

两人终于进入了暮色森林真正的地域。  
这个森林如同传言所闻，树木高大，叶片宽厚到完全遮住了光亮——视觉在这里几乎不起任何作用，即使视力优秀如林克，也不得不承认如果不依靠发光物、磁铁或者定时的扫描功能来辅助的话，自己大概会完全迷失在这里。  
但林克也并非完全没到过类似的地方，位于海拉鲁大森林上方的德伊布朗遗迹因为地处海拉鲁大陆极北边缘、火山的西侧而常年被厚重乌黑的乌云所覆盖，那里的漆黑并不亚于这里的暮色森林。  
越往里走，气温就越低，让林克不禁觉得有些发冷。然而这里魔兽众多，也还有其他的几个考生伺机埋伏，使用火剑取暖无疑会暴露目标，思来想去，林克果断换上了防寒服。然而衣服刚刚换上，旁边的侠客就“咦”了一下，林克以为对方发现了什么，却听到侠客对他说：“原来你还会怕冷？”  
“为什么不会怕？”林克反问道，问题问出口以后他自己也愣了下。说着，他反应过来什么似的放出了一个圆形的炸弹，蓝色的发光小球虽然光度不多，但足够照亮林克眼前的一小片区域——他和侠客的距离真的很近。对方的娃娃脸被黑暗遮盖，然而透过微弱的光，林克依稀发现对方在这样湿冷的地方竟然还穿着那件无袖背心。青年温热的热度从身上散发出，传达给林克，清晰而又直白。  
”你为什么不怕冷？“林克问，语气充满羡慕。  
侠客也不知道怎么解释，对方的能力自己还没摸清，有关「念」的知识是否要传达暂时还不在考虑范围内，重点是，如今的情况不容许他耐心的给少年讲解有关「念」「气」「缠」等繁杂的基础知识。  
好吧，来自流星街的念能力者大部分都是在艰难的求生环境里自行领悟「念」的，即使博学如侠客，也不知道该怎么系统地讲解给对方听。  
那就索性不讲解了吧。  
“可能是你之前给我的那个料理在起作用。”他随便胡诌了一个理由。  
“啊，防御料理？”林克似乎接受了这个答案，“那个原来还能保暖吗？我一直很苦恼，辣椒和具有防御属性的食材一起煮的话，为什么不能既保暖又防御呢？”  
这可能是自他们认识林克以来，少年说过的最长的一句话。不过这句话里透露出来的信息足够侠客推测出一些事情——比如说，林克知道他的料理会有一些附加属性，并且这些具有附加属性的料理是可控的。那么这是否说明，他们可以利用这个，谋求更多“BUFF”呢？  
不等他们继续讨论，一声惨叫声打破了宁静。林克随即掏出一把兽神剑，开启「静止器」、利用瞄准状态下对目标物的扫描判断情况。而后，他就发现，不知何时，他们周围已经布满了蠢蠢欲动的野兽。然而奇怪的是，这些掠食者们保持着静止不动的伏击姿势，像是顾虑什么一般而保持在微妙的平衡。  
林克不禁转了个方向，以便更好的观察，然而恰恰因为这个动作，希卡石发出一阵急促的“哔哔”声，那是林克熟悉的神庙探测雷达声响。  
这里有神庙！  
他关掉希卡石板的雷达功能，以防止惊动未知的魔兽，同时用望远镜向着雷达响动的方向看去，一个橘黄色的亮点被层层叠叠的树木遮住，却在黑暗中像是黑夜的星火一般耀眼。  
却在这时，空气里传来一阵噼里啪啦的声响，林克放下望远镜，一道亮光向着他们的位置射了过来，然而林克手里没有盾牌、无法盾反，就在他可能不得不消耗一次「达尔克尔的守护」、或者正面承受这次攻击时，他的胳膊被一把拽住，向后拉去。  
侠客站在他的身侧，手里的小恶魔手机绿色的荧幕发出浅淡的光，像是青年翠绿色的眼睛。在林克方才站立的位置上，一支黄色尾羽的雷电剑在森林湿漉漉的土地上发出“噼啪”的电流声。  
周围传来窸窸窣窣的动静，像是魔兽散去了，然而在遗迹所在的方位，一双红色的眼睛正向着他们的方向，由远及近——  
对方踩在落叶上发出“咯吱咯吱”的声响，然而比起那些，来者拉开弓箭的一瞬间、雷电箭所照亮的光足够林克认出眼前的身影了——  
他觉得自己的大脑一片宕机。  
那是仅存在于海拉鲁大陆传说中、林克却从未得见的最强怪物。  
黄金人马莱尼尔。

林克转头对侠客说：“快跑！”  
虽然没有尝试过，但是如果被黄金人马的雷电剑射中，恐怕会直接触发「达尔克尔的守护」或者「米法的祈祷」。他的背包里可以复活用的小精灵已经被飞坦消耗完了。林克尚不能确定，如果在这个世界用尽能力死掉的话会从哪里开始重来。一般似乎都是会从最后一次传送的地点和时间开始，但是这次林克却忽然感觉到一阵心慌，很没有把握。  
自从打败了灾厄盖侬之后，海拉鲁大陆就不再有红月，在大陆上徘徊的各种怪物也不再重生。所以林克已经很久很久没有和人马战斗过了。而且在全黑的环境里，他不开扫描就看不清人马。既躲不开攻击，也没法腾出手来反击，还没法锁定目标、使出「林克时间」。据说黄金人马的回复速度极快，一个回合不攻击就几乎可以把先前的攻击全部清零。如果是在日光充足的场所，林克还觉得尚且可以一战，但这个环境实在是对林克极端不利。  
此刻先暂行离开，再伺机杀掉它似乎是比较合理的选择。  
千钧一发之际，林克用定时功能将人马定在了原地，拉住侠客迅速向着远方跑去。然而人马的定时很快就解开了，不依不饶地追在二人后面。没过多久，林克背包里的体力药水就用光了，当他最后一圈体力耗尽，身体因为疲惫而不得不停在原地、黄金人马却还穷追不舍的时刻，林克久违地感觉到了一种近乎窒息的绝望。

一支又一支闪烁着黄金光芒的雷电箭插入身边的树干、草丛。  
大不了就重新来一次吧。林克喘着粗气，几乎是放弃般地这么想到。  
忽然，一双有力的手将他轻松拎起，转眼间林克就感受到了因为飞速移动吹拂在脸上的风，他稍微愣了愣神。  
耳边响起了侠客惊讶的声音：“嗯？好意外，你的体重好轻啊。”几乎和一片羽毛差不多轻了，不过侠客没有把这句话说出来。“原来你是真的跑不快。”  
侠客边说着，边以林克从未想象过能以肉体达到的速度移动着，很快人马就被他们甩在了身后，他们终于安全了。  
“我没有看错的话，”侠客把林克放了下来，“你刚才是不是用什么能力把它定住了？”  
林克点了点头，忽然想起来四周漆黑一片，不知道侠客能不能看清。

林克不知道的是，在侠客用上了「凝」的眼里，树林里一切活物都一目了然。在林克抓住他开始逃跑之前，那只人马形状的魔兽保持着射箭的姿势静止不动了至少有十秒左右，这可是个非常大的空档了。  
于是侠客问面前的这个少年：“你对驯服它有没有兴趣？”

驯服黄金人马？侠客这个不可能的提议让林克再次陷入了宕机状态。即使林克能在定住人马之后，在伸手不见五指的森林里给它一击爆头，让它跪下，然后骑到它身上，人马也不会像普通野生动物一样被驯服。  
“而且它守着一个和流星街里的遗迹一样的地方，你不是很想进去的吗？”  
听到了侠客的这句话，林克又默默地点了点头。  
“这样吧，我有一个想法……”

在侠客的指挥下，林克开着定时的扫描功能，躲在能将人马定住的最远距离，侠客也躲在人马的视觉死角，慢慢接近。  
之前侠客跟林克索要了那个能让库洛洛隐匿气息的同时自由使用念力的料理，于是林克便将一份潜行料理拿给了他。侠客吃了料理之后，林克告诉他这份料理作用的持续时间大概是三分钟左右。  
“足够了。”侠客听到后轻松地说，“你之前是说，料理的作用不能叠加吗？”  
“是的，吃了其他附加作用的料理，就会覆盖原来的效果。”  
“有点可惜啊，不过也很不错了。”侠客评论道。

此时，吃下了潜行料理的侠客一点点接近人马，然后给了林克一个手势。林克看到这个手势之后将人马定在了原地。  
攻击处于定时状态的人马不会出现任何即时效果，当然天线也插不上去。但是遭受的攻击会在定时解除的一瞬间加倍返回到对象身上。所以这时已经距离人马很近的侠客按照林克的说法，迅速接近，攻击了人马的头部——这样会使人马在定时解除的几秒内维持倒地的状态。  
果不其然，定时解除之后，黄金人马跪在了原地，侠客轻轻松松地把天线插在了人马的身上，用散发出荧荧绿光的手机屏幕向林克挥了挥手。

侠客操作着人马走了几圈，然后让它坐下、站起、双腿站立、作揖，玩得不亦乐乎。  
在遗迹散发出的橙光的照耀下，林克也目睹了这一系列人马杂技表演。在侠客让堂堂黄金人马只用一只蹄子单腿立在地面上跳着走的时候，林克的惊异达到了顶点。  
他的内心有什么在蠢蠢欲动。  
林克尖尖的耳朵微不可见地颤动了一下。  
“能……让我骑一下吗？”这是林克第一次这么客气地问人要东西，侠客觉得自己又发现了一些关于林克的新知识。林克的这种态度，和这个他明显认识的魔兽有什么关系吗？  
虽然很想吊着难得这么乖巧的林克再玩一会儿，但侠客还是大发慈悲地让林克骑着人马溜达了一圈。林克骑在人马身上的时候，表情既兴奋又有些小心翼翼，不时又流露出一种得意，看得侠客忍不住发笑。  
还真是纯真无邪啊，某种意义上来说。


	12. 考试④

林克去开神庙，侠客表示会在外面等他，反正有一只黄金人马在手，周围其他的野兽也都被吓跑了，不会遇到什么危险。  
林克进到神庙里之后，直接就听到了恭喜他通过黑暗试炼的提示，通关宝箱就这么摆在了他的面前。  
林克走上前去踹了一脚宝箱，箱子自动弹开，一只林克无比熟悉的“萤火虫”缓缓飞了出来，绕着林克转了一圈，而后停留在林克的肩头。  
和萤火虫不同的是，这个小东西即使在白天也会闪烁着浅淡的光辉，如同明灯一样美好安静。在开始冒险的初期，林克曾经没少在各种突然出现的怪物身上吃苦头，也曾经无数次依靠着这小小的精灵活了下来——而自从之前飞坦消耗光了他所有的小精灵以后，他原本以为在这片也许没有精灵的大陆上再也无法遇到这个小东西了， 然而如今在这里的相遇，竟然让林克有些感慨。他心里隐隐下了一个决定。

侠客在外边等待的有些百无聊赖，大概是这些天和林克呆久了，那个男孩身上的未知能力仿佛无穷无尽，像是一种会让人上瘾的毒品，总会给他无尽的乐趣。于是这几分钟的空白就变得无限漫长。  
他甚至已经操控着那头黄金人马去带回来了一只栖息在暮色森林里类似鸵鸟的珍兽，乖乖地跟在黄金人马后头。那只鸟脖子很长，扑腾着翅膀，羽毛漆黑，看起来仿佛并没有什么危险性，但侠客一眼就认出了它——这种鸟的翎羽含有世界排名前十的危险剧毒，即使是侠客也不敢轻易尝试，但如果拔掉，这只鸟的危险性就会趋近于零。  
它的奔跑速度极快，味道特殊，叫声也十分特别，曾经有的少数民族故意捕捉这种鸟类驯化成坐骑——而眼前的这只，明显是还没有迎来性成熟的幼鸟。  
侠客走到它的面前，大概是碍于旁边黄金人马的威慑，这只鸟完全不敢跑开。它只是煽动了几下羽毛，冲着侠客发出了“kweh”“kweh”的叫声。  
“哎呀，别害怕。”侠客笑嘻嘻地抓住它的翅膀，地走鸟十分听话地收起了它剧毒的翎羽。  
那种因为浸了毒而变黑的羽毛，颜色逐渐变淡，直至变成纯白。  
现在，它不会飞了。  
“好了，我记得是叫……地走鸟？”  
青年一把跨上幼鸟的背，地走鸟短暂地挣动了一下，但很快就在身上青年并未收敛的念压下被驯服了，它在侠客的指挥下绕着黄金人马走了两圈，而后来到那座突然出现在森林里的遗迹前，却拒绝继续前进。  
侠客也没有办法，看来这种遗迹不仅拒绝人类，连其他动物也无法进入，全部的秘密依旧都在林克身上。正在这时，一阵熟悉的时间流速的放缓突然出现，那个金发的少年乘着升降梯回到地面，从遗迹里走出。  
透过「凝」所看到的少年身上附着着同往常一样薄而温和的「气」，但与之前不同的是，一个淡淡的光点闪烁在林克的肩头。侠客歪了歪头，喊了句“这边”，听见声音的林克摸着黑向他走来，直到两个人距离拉得很近。  
林克抬起手，那个光点就飞到了他的手上，而后少年把它递到了侠客面前。  
“嗯？”侠客不解。  
“送你的。”林克说。  
侠客有些惊讶，这种惊讶仿佛来源于一种特殊的情绪，一种他从来没有体会过的……颤动。  
“哈哈，是报答吗？它有什么用？”侠客翻下地走鸟的背，学着林克一样伸出了手指，那只如同精灵一般的幼小生灵绕着金发的青年晃晃悠悠地飞了一圈，最后落在侠客伸出的指尖上，散发出淡淡的光晕。  
“它是小精灵，平时会待在你的口袋里，不用管它。等需要的时候，它会自己飞出来的。”  
侠客刚把手放到眼前，想要看仔细一些，那只精灵却像是害羞一样跳了起来。它比刚才飞的快了些，飞到更高的地方，却在侠客打算抬手抓住他的瞬间俯冲，一下钻进了侠客的口袋里。  
“诶呀——”侠客说，“谢谢。”

黄昏将至时，凯特十分准时地出现在了暮色森林外围的门口，斜靠在一边的树干上等待归来的考生。过长的头发披散在他肩头，遮住了他的半张脸，然而看似气定神闲的凯特内心里其实十分没谱。  
在他的旁边，或坐或站着两三个已经完成考试的考生，他们大多选择捕捉了一些森林外围和深处交界的虫类，那是这个森林里危险级别最低的生物。  
之后的很长一段时间都没有考生出现。这个原本准备的一百多人的场地如今只留给三十六个人，虽然于他而言没什么所谓，但他还是希望这三十六个人不要被丛林里的野兽魔物撕碎的。  
而后，一个强大到令他也不得不警惕起来的气息出现在他的感知范围里。凯特瞬间全身戒备起来，他的右手呈半握拳状，随时可以召唤出他的「疯狂小丑」。  
大概是因为天晚的缘故，丛林外围的湿气渐渐凝成一层水雾，模糊了视线。在混合了深红的黄色夕阳下，一个骑着马的身影渐渐从浓雾里走出。凯特不由睁大眼睛，而后，一声独属于地走鸟的叫声划破宁静。紧接着，金发娃娃脸的青年骑着一只未成年的地走鸟“哒哒哒”地狂奔而来，在靠近凯特十米的范围内又紧急刹车。  
他回过头，骑着黄金人马的林克恰好从他们身上一跃而过，投下的阴影瞬间笼罩了侠客，仿若巨鲸跃出水面。  
差点就本能地出手了……侠客不禁感慨道。  
看到只存在于传说中而少有人发现的黄金人马和脾气不怎么好的地走鸟，凯特不禁感慨了下这届考生的实力，然而此时无暇顾及于此，因为他所感知到的危险感，并不来源于他们。  
等太阳即将完全落下、第二场考试终于要结束的时候，一个黑色的身影从雾气里走出。侠客和林克抬起头，刚好看到与他们兵分两路的库洛洛……  
大概是库洛洛。

林克忍不住紧张起来。  
那是他第一次见到这么充满血腥味的人。即使看起来心情不错，面带着微笑，眼前这个青年看起来也危险级了——他黑色的头发比起进入森林前有些凌乱，白色的绷带和衬衫上却溅了不少血色的污迹。  
在他的身后，一只额头上有一块红色宝石的黑豹逡巡地饶着他踱步了一圈，最后温顺地蹭了蹭库洛洛垂下的左手，而在库洛洛的右手中，则是捧着一个用树叶叠成的盒子——  
那里有一对眼珠，眸子血红，恰如那头黑豹额前的宝石。

夕阳的最后一丝余光隐匿在了地平线之下，夜幕降临，考试时间到。  
凯特深吸了一口气。  
“我宣布第二次考试结束，合格人数……六人。”  
他紧紧盯住那个黑发的考生，对方敏锐地察觉到了凯特的视线，也转过头来面对他，露出了一个微笑。  
凯特让合格的考生将驯服的动物留下，回到之前的间屋子里稍事休息，屋里有协会准备的水和食物，如果累了的话，在里面睡上一觉都行。  
“等等，你留下来。”在考生陆续离开的时候，凯特拦下了库洛洛。  
他当然认出来了这个人手里拿着的那双眼睛，那是被誉为七大美色之一的火红眼。但是，为什么会出现在他的手里？  
难道是……  
就在这时，黄金人马发出了一声愤怒的咆哮。收回了天线的侠客笑眯眯地看着拦下库洛洛的凯特，后者眼神锐利地扫视过来，然而无济于事，狂躁的人马到处乱窜，黄金莱尼尔即使被卸下了装备和武器，强健的身躯依旧不可小觑。它冲着人群怒吼，蹄子慌乱地踏着地面，余下的三个考生惊慌失措地后退，凯特不得不放开库洛洛，站了出来。  
「疯狂小丑」具现在了他的手里，它喊到：“嘴里有轮盘！数字从一到九——”小丑嘴里的数字开始疯狂滚动，最后停了下来，“四！”  
一把长枪出现在了凯特的手里。  
就在这时，人马再次发出了一声怒吼，前蹄抬起，仿佛要向着凯特冲刺过来。凯特目光严厉地看着黄金人马，像是在看一个不听管教的学生，手中的枪对着这只传说中的魔兽一阵扫射。  
凯特并没有真的瞄准它，子弹无一命中，在地上留下了一片狼藉，四处烟尘滚滚。枪击声和暴躁的人马似乎惊动了身边其他考生带回的几只魔兽，但是很快，在凯特的安抚下，它们又都镇定了下来。  
扬起的尘土暂时遮蔽了眼前的景象，黄金人马强劲的腿力狂奔而去，速度近乎音速，它直直地冲向暮色森林，消失在完全笼罩了大地的夜色中。  
库洛洛和侠客早已不见了身影，就连那个和他们混在一起的矮小金发少年也离开了。  
凯特依旧全神戒备，紧紧盯住森林的出口，等待着其他意外情况的发生。就这样等了大概半分钟，什么动静都没有，没有魔兽，也没有人类出现。  
他靠在一颗树干上，烦躁地呼出一口气。

这场考试难度说大也大，说小也小。按照他试前目测的感觉来看，至少有三分之一的人能合格。即使不能合格，也不会有太大的生命危险，除非他们自己不要命地往森林深处去。  
而现在合格人数比预期锐减一半，其余考生和跟随的监察官也一个都没有回来。  
虽说来参加猎人考试的人都知道，考试可能会有生命危险，但其实每届考试的时候协会都会尽可能把丧生人数控制在最低，最好是一个都不要死。  
为了保证考生的安全，同时考察他们的表现，协会安排了一些协专的猎人担任监察官跟随考生。考官安排的内容大多也不会是危及生命的题目，即便有，选择权也往往掌握在考生手里。只要知难而退，就不会出事。  
——在关键的时刻懂得适时退让，保全性命，这也是职业猎人最为重要的素质之一。  
而这场考试……  
突然出现的火红眼，浑身散发着危险血腥气息的考生，只存在于传说中的黄金人马……这一切都让凯特心里蒙上了一层不安的阴霾。  
这次，事情似乎真的有些糟糕了。  
这也许和那几个奇怪的考生有关。无论如何，他都必须先去树林里确认一下情况。  
那些被考生们驯服的野兽和昆虫都是珍贵物种，自然不能被带走。这些幼小的生灵在考生离开之后并没有陷入狂躁，也没被黄金人马所影响，而是安静地呆在原地。其中有几只像是察觉到了凯特的心事，还凑上前去，想要安抚他。  
凯特今天第一次露出了一个有些温柔的笑容，他用手抚摸着地走鸟柔顺亮泽的羽毛，说：“让你们担心了，看来是我的修行不足。”  
“好了，快回去吧。”凯特对动物们说道，然后自己也起身活动了一下。没多久，他的身影也消失在了被重重雾气包围的森林中，一切再度归于寂静。


	13. 考试⑤

到了屋子里的考生发现这里完全变了样，之前的灶台和厨具都消失不见（林克注意到这点的时候似乎有些失落），而是摆上了几张沙发和桌子，桌子上有准备好的饭菜。墙边的门也变少了，从五扇变成了四扇。  
他们发现那四扇门里分别是四个小房间，房间里各有三张床，看起来是给十二个人准备的。合格的其余三人似乎默认了库洛洛他们会住在一个房间，便各自选了一间住下，只留下最后一间。  
侠客在看到团长从森林里走出来的时候，就首先注意到了他手里的那个树叶盒子。吃完饭后，他找到团长，提起了那双十分令人在意的红色眼珠。  
“是呢，”库洛洛身上虽然还残留着干涸的血迹，却明显能感觉到整个人的精神状态轻松了不少，“是你想的那样。”  
他们的团长爽朗地笑了笑，很开心的样子：“本来还以为要再找一阵子的，没想到这么快就得到了确切的消息。看来这次考完试，人齐了就可以出发了。”  
侠客和库洛洛两人谈话的时候都没有提到“火红眼”三个字。这个房间是那个猎人的能力，谁知道在这里说的话会不会全部被猎人协会听去呢？  
“的确是很漂亮的颜色。”侠客看着那双鲜红的眼珠说道，不知道为什么心里想到的却是林克那双天空一般湛蓝的眼睛。  
其实在遭遇黄金人马的时候，林克是可以把自己传送走的，但是他为什么没有这么做呢？  
想着想着，侠客露出了一个有些狡猾的笑容。

林克在一旁整理背包，完全没有在意库洛洛和侠客两人的谈话。他现在已经集齐了四个试炼通过证，不知道这个世界的哪里有海利亚女神像？  
比起参加猎人考试，林克更在意能不能开更多的塔和神庙，能不能找到更多和大师剑，或者塞尔达公主有关的线索。  
自从之前那次听到公主的声音，已经过去半个多月了，到底发生了什么呢？  
还有，他什么时候才能骑到“三毛”呢？  
到了休息的时间，林克很自觉地爬上床去睡了，留下刚刚经过一场酣快的战斗、五感极度敏锐的库洛洛，和脑海里盘旋着各种各样的计划的侠客。两人都没有什么睡意，而且在别人能力的笼罩下，加上经历了刚才和凯特的那件事，猎人协会一定会在今晚有所行动，他们几乎是肯定不会睡下了。  
身处考官的能力具现出来的房间里，猎人协会掌握了绝对的主动权，他们必须做好万全的准备加以应对。但是出乎意料的事情发生了：在林克入睡之后没多久，侠客和库洛洛就陷入了有史以来最沉稳的安眠。  
以至于他们醒来之后，都不约而同地露出了诧异的表情。  
在猎人协会总部，原本计划等考生熟睡的时候直接把他们转移到协会旗下酒店的诺布还没来得及行动，就感到了一阵难以抗拒的睡意，等他反应过来的时候太阳已经再次升了起来。  
晨光透过窗户洒在诺布的脸上，他陷入深眠的时候还穿着昨天那身西服。此时诺布那身熨烫服帖的西服变得皱皱巴巴，头发也凌乱地散落在额前，甚至连眼镜都歪了。  
他沉默地从口袋里掏出眼镜布擦拭一番，将镜框扶正，试图给自己找回一些尊严。  
他睡着了吗？  
忽然，他耳旁出现了凯特有些焦急又有些放心的声音：“太好了，你终于醒了。”  
诺布看到了凯特一脸阴沉，很快就察觉到了什么不对，于是严肃地问：“发生了什么？”  
“呵呵呵，”一个穿木屐的白发老人抚着胡须走进屋来，“我就说，诺布肯定没事，那个能力明显是为了保护什么东西才出现的。”  
凯特在一旁沉默地站着。昨天晚上发现诺布突然倒下不起，怎么也叫不起来之后，提议去攻击他试试的也是这位老人，万幸，任何攻击都无法奏效——当然凯特是不会把这些事情透露给诺布的。  
尼特罗会长的这种作风不由得让凯特想起了某个失踪了很久的二星猎人。  
“会长……”诺布有些惊讶地看着尼特罗会长，“您不是有事离开了吗？”  
“哎呀哎呀，这届考生里好像出现了很有意思的人物，老夫这就又回来啦。”  
几个考生的脸瞬间在诺布脑海中转了一圈，然而还没来得及他锁定“有意思”的目标任务，凯特就打断了他的联想。  
“对了，诺布……”凯特表情严肃地和诺布说道，“因为你昨天晚上怎么叫也叫不醒，所以现在才能告诉你这个消息……昨天第二次考试结束后，除了合格的六名考生，剩下的三十人，加上协专的检察考官十人，一共四十人，全都不见了。”  
不是受伤，不是死亡，而是消失了。  
听到这个消息的诺布睁大了眼睛。  
只有尼特罗还是笑呵呵的样子：“一大早就说这么沉重的话题，还是先去吃早饭吧。哎呀，这么一说又有点想吃之前的那个水果沙拉了呢……”

另一方面，终于从诺布的「四次元公寓」里被放出来的考生们站在一个大厅里。除了林克，大部分人都还沉浸在昨晚那诡异的安眠所带来的良好精神状态中，他们都觉得自己好像从来没有像现在这么精力充沛过。  
接着大厅的门打开了，他们熟悉的第二场考试考官走了出来。这个瘦削的人身上的气势比昨天更加冰冷，暗金色的长发和被刻意压低的猫眼使得他整个人被一层阴影笼罩，散发出一种说不出的凝重。  
“我来代替猎人协会考试委员会宣布一下第三场测试。”他在大厅中央站定，用不带任何感情的声音说道，“也是最后一场考试。”  
“最后？”有的考生惊呼道，众所周知，猎人考试十分严格，历年来有关测试的安排千奇百怪，他们原本已经做好了应付五轮甚至更多测试的准备，如今才三轮就已经要结束，竟然有些窃喜。  
“那怎么进行淘汰？是不是终于要格斗了？”有人跃跃欲试地问。  
凯特那双细长的眼睛扫视过来，像是在制止那人的发言，接着，他从身后拿出一个圆筒，里边插着几根扁平的木片。  
看到这个，侠客“咦”了一声，林克疑惑地望向他，就听凯特公布了最终答案——“抽签。”  
“依照第二场考试合格的顺序，两轮抽签，第一次逆序，第二次顺序，抽到两根大吉的人就可以合格了。”凯特解释说，“运气也是猎人实力的一部分，以上是来自尼特罗会长的解说，很抱歉，会长因为工作繁忙无法到场，但是他祝福各位考生好运。”末了，他又补充了一句，“凶签只有一个。”

考生们对于第三场考试是喜是忧，暂且不提，反观另一边，位于「四次元公寓」顶楼的房间里，一个阴森而苍白的女子在诺布面前扭来扭去。  
当然，这一切对于诺布来说大概都已经是习以为常。他仿佛没看到似的坐在一边，脸上带着平和的笑容：“庞姆，这几个考生刚好你应该见过，你帮我看下他们的下落吧。”  
听到男人的话，庞姆立即举起了手中的菜刀，诺布随即制止了他。这个看起来寡淡克制的男人十分温柔地握住女孩的手腕，取走了那把吓人的菜刀，并将一个精致的匕首放在了她的手上。  
看到他的举动，女子似乎十分感动，她几乎哭着喊了一句“老师”，而后毫不犹豫地用那把匕首刺破了自己的指尖——  
鲜血滴落在一旁的水晶球上，「寂寞深海鱼」发动。  
老实说，这种需要消耗念能力者血液才能使用的能力诺布并不想用，然而为了真相，他也只好出此下策。失踪的三十个考生外加十名审查人员中，庞姆跟随着他见过了其中一些人，诺布自然不可能让自己的弟子为了这件事耗费那么多血液，于是从中挑出了三个人——这三个人都会「念」，只要检测到对方现在的位置和状态，推测出事情的脉络就容易多了。  
然而出乎意料的是……这三个人如今所呈现出来的情况，有两个人是一片黑暗。  
而另外一个人无法查明，这只意味着一件事情。  
“他已经死了。”


	14. 考试⑥

黑暗。  
无边无际的黑暗。  
然而比起黑暗，更为恐怖的是绝对的寂静。这里比暮色森林更可怕，前者失去视觉尚可以依靠味觉、声音、触觉辨别方位，而这里，却什么也感受不到。  
男人觉得自己像是处在一个接近真空的环境里。虽然他的呼吸正常，却也仅止于此。时间、空间的概念在这里不复存在，耳边除了自己的呼吸声再无其他。  
他觉得自己的手脚已经不属于自己了，「念」能力更是无法催动。  
他像是被关在了一个密闭的空间。  
对，密闭的空间。  
男人不禁自嘲起来，他终于想起来一些事情——  
他原本身在猎人考试，却突然得知了和自己搭档多年、一起参加考试的同伴的秘密：他信任的朋友睡了自己相依为命、一起长大的宝贝妹妹希拉，并和她私定前往卡金国，还告诉他，在猎人考试结束后就要和他分道扬镳。  
他们发生了激烈的争吵，大概因为情绪激动，那双血红的眼睛出现的一刹那间，同伴的能力暴走了——整个暮色森林周围的区域都被他曾经无比熟悉的能力「密闭无感次元」所包围，所有的考生都被关进了这里。  
这也是他第一次知道，他的同伴的体内竟然流淌着招致不详的恶魔之血。  
他是窟卢塔族的后裔。  
不知是因为愤怒，还是仅仅因为本能，男人随即放出了自己的「密室游鱼」，数条白色的鱼形枯骨无声地游荡在这个密室里，像是感受到了他的失控一般追逐着人类，吞噬着受到牵连的考生。  
而后，一个男人突然出现，一切都结束了。  
那个与黑暗融为一体的男人手上捧着一本书，瞬间移动般出现在他同伴的身后，挖出了那对深红而可怖的双眼。同伴的尖叫声响彻整片森林，密闭空间消失了 ，到处都是被鱼啃噬得支离破碎的身体，以及被血腥味吸引过来的异兽。  
黑发男人歪了歪头，面对着他，在丢失了眼睛的同伴耳边耳语，露出了一个和善的笑容。  
“可以问你们几个问题吗？”

猎人考试结束的几天后，一具被挖了眼睛、挑断了手筋脚筋的尸体出现在了暮色森林的边缘。这个人虽然全身支离破碎，但似乎才刚刚断气不久——死因竟然是因为野兽的啃噬。  
他早已因此而变得面目全非，却好像因为有「气」护体而得以苟延残喘。  
然而他之前究竟在暮色森林的哪里，为什么现在才死，又为什么而死，似乎永远只能是个谜了。

而现在，第282期猎人考试最终测试的大厅中，代替尼特罗前来主持测试的凯特没有和诺布一同前往暮色森林做第三次检查。所有通过了第二场考试的考生都屏息以待，等着最终结果。  
“运气题啊， 我真的很不擅长呢。”库洛洛有点懊恼地感慨，他看着手里的“大凶”，默默地叹了口气，“看来这次没戏了。”  
“刚刚第一轮就成为了唯一一个抽到凶签的人，某种程度来说，团长你也算是幸运了。”第二轮抽签再次拿到“大吉”的侠客在一边调笑道。  
反观另一边，也许是因为第一次抽签而格外好奇的林克在抽到一个“大吉”后，似乎对第二次的抽签更加认真了。他已经在凯特那里摇签筒摇了一分有余，大概是因为少年用力很匀，竹签竟然一直没有掉下来。  
“不知道他会不会成为猎人啊。”侠客说道，“如果林克成为猎人，是猎人协会的幸运还是不幸呢。”  
库洛洛显然也对这个问题十分感兴趣，盗贼团伙的智慧担当二人组颇有些悠闲地看着那边狂摇签筒的林克，终于，一个竹签从掉落在少年的身前。视力极好的侠客已然看到了结果。  
那根竹签上写着两个字：大吉。  
抽到这样的结果也是理所当然的吧，他们到底在期待什么呢？想及此，侠客看了看考官，没想到考官也正在看他。  
或者说，看着他和库洛洛。  
林克做了一个胜利的手势，给自己打了打气，久违地拿出了希卡石板，举着两支大吉的竹签拍了张照片。他拿着化身相机的石板扫视一周，又随手拍了几张。侠客对着镜头比了个“V”字手势；库洛洛还在发呆，两只眼睛不知道在看哪里；他们的考官一副心思沉重的样子，好像完全没发现摄影师林克。  
不过一般人也不会想到石头能拍照吧。  
林克游荡在海拉鲁大陆的时候，总在给各种野生动物和怪物拍照。其中有种发光的蓝色小兔子，名叫卢咪，如果打中了就会掉落货币。林克很喜欢它们，几乎就像喜欢小精灵一样喜欢。  
拍下这几张照片的时候，林克觉得自己的心情似乎和那时有些不同。周围考生吵闹的对话声在他心中引起了奇妙的化学反应。他安静地站在厅里看了一会儿。这栋楼很高，堪比石塔，外面的阳光透过落地窗照进来，被照亮的不再是森林和草地，而是一栋又一栋鳞次栉比的大楼。  
太阳的位置还很低，被挡在了楼与楼中间。光通过玻璃的时候反射出绚烂的色彩，像是科伦纳岛上碎开的蛋白石，底下的道路渐渐变得拥挤……这座城市才刚刚醒来。  
和大厅里各怀心事的其他人不同，林克安静地看着窗外的那道光一点点爬上他们所在楼层的高度，终于和他的视线持平，然后在那片楼海中，找到了他想要的东西。  
那是一座还没有开启的石塔，藏在无数其他高塔之间。

通过考试的猎人都要听一场讲座，主要是讲成为猎人之后需要注意的事项和猎人十规。侠客和林克走进了一间大学教室样的屋子，已经换上了一身干净的衣服的库洛洛在门口跟他们道别，说会在附近的咖啡厅等他们。  
教室里的人稀稀拉拉，最后合格的五人分散地坐在不同的位置。林克看了一会儿才反应过来角落里多了一个人，而且看起来好像有些眼熟。  
来讲课的人长得像颗豆子，让林克想起了克洛格。豆子讲的内容林克大部分都没听懂，他旁边的侠客也玩起了手机，完全没有在仔细听讲，于是林克也开起了小差。

一旁，离开了暮色森林和诺布的「四次元公寓」，互联网终于再次回到了侠客的生活中。  
他迫不及待地打开了手机，果不其然，群聊里多出了几十条新消息。  
一开始是芬克斯一个人的独角戏，总在拿他们去参加猎人考试这件事讲冷笑话，飞坦偶尔泼个冷水，但是渐渐地，因为侠客和库洛洛很久没有回复，大家都开始疑惑他们去哪了。

信长：不会是手机坏了吧？  
玛奇：侠客的手机会坏？  
玛奇：是没电了吧，或者没信号。听说协会喜欢把考生拉到无人岛上去。  
芬克斯：荒岛求生？  
芬克斯：鲁宾逊漂流记？  
派克：我只希望团长能快点回来。  
玛奇：对，派克你把消息设置成接收但不提醒就行。  
芬克斯：绝地求生？顺便一提，如果真考这个，我也愿意去。  
芬克斯：唉，好无聊。飞坦，下次咱们也组团去玩吧。  
派克：已经设置了。

侠客又往下翻了翻，翻到了团长发的最新消息。

库洛洛：火红眼的下落有眉目了。  
库洛洛：派克，你那边回来的情报怎么样？  
芬克斯：哇，团长回来了！  
飞坦：……  
飞坦：侠客他们呢？  
派克：卡金国的四王子突然开始在黑道发布消息，说找到了窟卢塔族的聚集地，正在找人去猎取。十长老那边好像也一直有人盯着这件事。  
库洛洛：嗯，我没猜错的话，元老院应该也有。  
玛奇：团长，考试怎么样？  
库洛洛：没通过。  
信长：……  
飞坦：……  
窝金：？！  
芬克斯：我靠，这么难的吗？连团长都能不通过？！飞坦咱们下次绝对去报名吧。  
派克：发生了什么事？  
库洛洛：最后一场抽签，没抽中。  
信长：这也能行？  
侠客：【图片】  
侠客：团长在考试的时候挖到的，火红眼。  
派克：侠客，你通过考试了？  
侠客：是呀。  
侠客：【图片】林克也通过了。  
窝金：火红眼的那个人强吗？  
库洛洛：嗯，某种意义上还是很强的。这个血统似乎可以对念造成直接的影响。  
窝金：？！  
库洛洛：可惜我下手早了，不然他的能力也很有趣

就在侠客沉迷群聊的时候，林克注意到了讲台旁边的柜子。  
柜子上摆着几个金属书档，形状有点奇怪。  
林克拿磁铁功能扫描了一下这间屋子，果然在另一边的柜子底下扫到了一块形状一样的书档。  
于是他手里出现了一只巨大的磁铁，这个东西一下子就把侠客的注意力从群聊转移到了林克身上。只见林克手里的那只磁铁从讲台一边的柜子里吸出了一块书档，然后又把那块书档塞到了另一个柜子的空隙里。  
在台上讲话的豆面人看到这一幕，直接愣住了。  
一阵寂静。  
突然，那个柜子发出了砰的一声。  
一只克洛格精灵蹦了出来，发出了“呀哈哈”的声音，凑到林克的面前，递给了他一颗有些臭臭的黄色果实。  
侠客把小视频发到了群聊里。

信长：啊！就是这个东西！就是这个东西把我的刀吸走了！  
飞坦：又是那个绿豆子。  
侠客：……你们怎么都知道？！为什么我不知道？

教室最后面的角落里突然有动静，是那个林克觉得很眼熟的人。他猛地站了起来，朝林克的方向大步走来，站到了他的面前。  
光照在那个人的身后，林克抬头看了看他的脸，只见一双明亮的眼睛目光炯炯地盯着他，然后指着他旁边的克洛格精灵：“你知道怎么叫出它们来？”  
啊，林克想起来这是谁了。这是那个拉面店里穿着一身破布的人。  
“那些塔和遗迹，你也知道吗？”对方接着问，颇有些步步紧逼的感觉。  
侠客收起了手机，眼中闪过了一瞬间的凌厉。居然到刚才为止，他都没有注意到这个人的存在。  
但是很快他就笑了起来，对那个不速之客说：“你找我们有事吗？”  
那个人的眼神锁定了侠客，然后露出了一个笑容：“猎人十条其之四：身为猎人者，不得将其他猎人设为目标，但是有恶劣罪行之人，不在此列……我本以为蜘蛛会更愿意在自己的领地内活动，毕竟去其他地方织网太费功夫。”  
侠客脸上仍然维持着笑容，但是他手中的手机不知道什么时候换成了小恶魔手机，两支天线藏在指尖，蓄势待发。  
谁知道那个人根本没有再接着跟侠客说话，而是给了林克一张纸条：“你什么时候愿意聊聊那些遗迹，就打这个电话，哦，但是我不一定会接。不过我保证，可以带你去到大部分已经出现的遗迹地点。”  
留下这句话之后那个人便匆匆离开了。


	15. 第二座塔

教室里因为突然发生的这场诡异的闹剧，大家已经无心听讲，站在台上的豆面人心里不断淌泪：  
金先生，虽然只有在会长不在的时候才会回来，但是每次都走得很快，还会留下一堆烂摊子……当然，这次那个突然对书档下手的考生也脱不开干系。  
而且，凯特先生要是知道金先生这些天一直都在这座城市，大概会很抓狂吧。

对面的考生已经完全坐不住了。迫于无奈，豆面人只得就此宣布授课结束，给大家发放了猎人执照。  
出来之后，侠客带路去找团长，谁知道一回头林克就消失得无影无踪。  
想到刚才的那个人，他的面色变得有些凝重，但他想了想也就释然了。他拍拍口袋，那个脆弱而又闪亮地小东西自从飞进去以后就再也没有出现过，像是从来不存在一般。  
无视身后正在犹豫是否要邀请他参加晚宴的同期新晋猎人，侠客离开了猎人协会大楼。

一进咖啡厅，侠客就看到了角落里看书的库洛洛。他坐在窗边的卡座上，手里捧着一本翻开的书，阳光洒在他身上颇有一种柔和的感觉，让他看上去和臭名昭著的盗贼团伙没有半点关系。  
侠客示意咖啡师给他上一杯香草拿铁，拍下一千戒尼后悠然踱步到黑发的青年对面坐下，掏出手机露出神秘莫测的微笑。  
库洛洛头都没抬起来地问道：“林克呢？”  
实话说，侠客本来以为库洛洛睡着了，毕竟这么强烈的阳光下看书很伤眼睛。“可能跑去哪里玩了吧，一会儿就会回来的。”库洛洛“嗯”了一声没有答话，两人陷入一阵沉默里，过了一会儿侠客又说道，“我们刚刚遇到了一个人，看起来很强。”  
库洛洛这次抬起了头：“嗯？”  
侠客抬起手，指间夹着一张猎人执照，看起来很新，但和他们刚刚拿到的相比还是多了一些划痕。他把这张猎人执照推到库洛洛面前。  
“262期？”  
“是呀，那个人虽然很强，但好像十分粗心大意呢，竟然把猎人执照落在教室。”  
“他不是大意。”库洛洛说，“他是不在乎。”  
“哎呀——”侠客露出一个微笑，“我也这么觉得的。刚刚我查了下，262期只有一个合格者呢，团长你还记得鲁鲁卡遗迹吗？”  
“金·富力士。”库洛洛的口气没有半点疑问。  
“不愧是团长。”侠客佩服道，“他似乎也对林克很感兴趣，说可以带林克去目前已知的大部分遗迹和高塔。”  
几乎是在侠客说完话的一瞬间，一丝难以察觉的杀气充斥在这个小小的咖啡馆里，刚刚走过来的服务生一个机灵，托盘中的咖啡摔碎在地上，碎瓷片溅了一地。慌乱的服务生大喊着“对不起”，急忙拿来拖把打扫干净。  
侠客回过头，刚刚所感知到的危险似乎仅是错觉。库洛洛又恢复成了平时那种像是淡定、更大概率是在发呆的样子，表情看上去还是很柔和的。  
“他会回来的。”库洛洛说，“我们的林克，并不需要引路人。他会更倾向于自己去探索那些东西。”

就像一只蜘蛛一样。

于这座城市中心突然升起后的高塔在短短几个月内，就已经和猎人协会大楼同样知名。  
每天慕名而来的人不计其数，大部分是普通的游客，只在塔底拍拍照，而也有不少探险者或者攀岩运动爱好者，前来挑战征服这种在全世界范围突然出现的神秘建筑。  
在这个几个月内，这个如同观景台一般的高塔平静得不可思议，似乎除了未知文明的建筑风格以外并没有什么其它的特殊之处。它通体散发着橘红色的光芒，就好像是这个城市里随便一个电视塔台。  
然而今天却有些不一样。起初是有人惊呼，而后游客们纷纷向上望去，只见这座几百米的高塔尖端突然如同花瓣一般盛开绽放，紧接着，被游客们称为年度流行色的“复古橘”像是被浸染一般变成了透彻的天蓝。  
就在人们纷纷举起手机拍下这一幕时，一个人影出现在了高塔的边缘，不等救援队赶到，他跳了下来——人们纷纷发出不敢置信的尖叫，胆小的人捂住了眼睛不敢直视，然而并没有如他们预期般的落地声。  
那个跳下高塔的人影仿佛一只飞鸟一般，张开了并不巨大的滑翔翼，稳稳当当地穿梭在这座城市层层叠叠的楼宇里。  
就像从天而降的天使。

在天空中，刚刚开了第二座塔收获了新地图的林克当然完全不知道网络上已经因他而爆炸，人们对于遗迹的好奇重新燃烧了起来，所有人都想知道到底发生了什么。而金发的天使男孩只感觉自己心情好极了，像是了却了一个重要的心愿，这趟旅行果然没有白来。这么想着，他决定去完成那个限时任务：「揍敌客的花嫁」。  
林克并没有去找银行，他如果好好听了豆面人的宣讲，就会知道可以靠抵押证件获得贷款。但是也幸好他没有好好听讲，此刻才做出了最合理的选择。落在地面的林克收起滑翔帆，周围路上车水马龙。这里似乎是城市的中心地带，大家都面色匆忙地从他面前走过，根本没有人去留意这个不知道是极限运动爱好者还是什么的跳伞男孩。  
不过这也正好，林克看着平滑的公路心思一动：有一个能力他自从来到这里还一直没有用过，因为之前的地形都不合适——但是这里明显再合适不过了！  
于是他召唤出了他打通“英杰之诗”之后获得的摩托车。  
林克正好就站在一家热狗摊的前面，热狗摊的老板震惊地看着一辆奇特的摩托车在蓝光闪烁下突然出现，一下子手里的黄芥末挤出了大半管，他的客人开始不满地抱怨，老板手指指着林克的方向：“他……他……”平时从不结巴的老板惊叹道，客人不耐烦地回头看去，只见一个小小的蓝色身影骑着一辆布满古代符文的摩托车飞驰而去，穿梭在拥挤的马路上，就好像在虫群中游走的尖尾雨燕。  
“诶——那辆车还挺酷的啊，”客人喃喃地感慨道，“不知道他从哪买的。”  
潜台词是，他也挺想要一辆的。

林克在塔上时候用望远镜定位了那个看起来就像是飞艇停机坪的地方。在开了塔，得到了这片地图之后，林克也能直接从希卡石上看到飞艇场的位置。于是他给那个地点安了一个图钉，此时一道巨大的黄色光柱正指引着他应该前往的方向。林克几乎是无视了这座城市所有现存的交通法规，只靠着自己对摩托车灵活的操作避开人群和车辆，向着那个方向奔去。  
侠客和库洛洛此时还在咖啡馆里消磨时间，两人虽然都作出了上面那番发言，但其实谁心里都没有定数。那个毕竟是林克啊，而就他们对林克不多的了解来看，唯一能够确定的就是：这个小孩的行为是无法被预测的。  
窗外忽然嗡的一声，一个黑橙蓝相间的身影从两人眼前疾驰而过。虽然咖啡厅里的其他人看不出来那到底是什么，但侠客和库洛洛可是看得一清二楚。那分明就是林克，骑着一辆摩托车。  
“他哪里来的摩托车？”侠客很想问，但总有一种先问出口就输了的感觉。  
然而没过多久，那个身影的速度就慢了下来，渐渐停在了马路中央，造成了严重的交通瘫痪。街上是此起彼伏的鸣笛声，林克跳下摩托，手里瞬间多了五只苹果，然后一把扔进了摩托车里。  
又是那种熟悉的蓝光。苹果好像被摩托车“消化”了一般，林克兀自点了点头，然后再次跨上座位，朝着飞艇站的方向骑去。  
侠客身旁，库洛洛突然发出了一声轻轻的笑声，他有些惊讶地看过去，他们的团长从轻笑渐渐变成了开怀的大笑，肩膀一颤一颤的，阳光照在他手里的书上，有些凌乱的黑色发丝随着身体的抖动轻颤。仔细一看，书的封面上写着“伊索寓言”几个字，而他翻开的那页上，文章的标题是“北风与太阳”。


	16. 守护者

林克到了目的地，直接走到接待处，把执照拿了出来给那个人看。  
职员看到之后礼貌地笑了笑：“猎人先生，要乘坐飞艇的话请您先在我们的网站上用证件预约。选择‘特殊职业’后会出现选项，您选择猎人之后，就可以输入证件号码进行预约了。”  
林克一脸茫然地看着那个人，他把希卡石拿出来，指着任务黄点的位置给那人看。职业素养十分到位的接待员看了看，随即答道：“您是要去枯枯戮山吗？既然这样的话，我们有一班飞艇会在两个小时后起航，如果您愿意的话，我也可以帮您预约。”  
林克疯狂地点了点头。  
接待员笑着用双手接过了林克的猎人证，在自己的电脑上操作了几下，很快又把证件连同打印好的飞艇票返还回来，用手示意旁边有一排商店和椅子的地方：“休息区就在您的右手边，您可以去那里休息，快登艇的时候会有广播通知，祝您一路顺风。”  
林克接回卡片，盯着那个人看了一会儿，然后在离开前留给了接待员一只苹果。  
脸上挂着礼貌微笑的接待员并没有因此大惊小怪，而是收下苹果之后道了谢，又随手把苹果放到了顾客们看不到桌子角落里。

林克走到了休息区，看到了琳琅满目的商店和攒动的人群。他惊讶地睁大了眼睛，即使是海拉鲁最繁华的商铺街也绝不会拥有这样的景象。内心充满了好奇的林克看了看手里的这张“万能金钱卡”，决定去一趟超市。  
来到这个大陆已经将近一个月，然而消耗掉的武器物品并不算少数。林克虽然在猎人考试的时候已经补充了很多食材和料理储备，但日常所需要使用的盾牌和弓箭却是早已快要耗尽、岌岌可危。  
他钻进超市，然而却发现这里的东西他大多数都不认识，只让人觉得眼花缭乱。没有和蔼可亲的卖货郎，其他人大多都是拿着小筐或者推车自行挑选——可是要怎么挑选？苹果这一类的食材倒是有，食物并不算少，然而除此之外，没有可以保暖或者降温的蜻蜓、壁虎，更别提各个种类的弓箭，倒是有一堆他看不懂的包装袋。  
林克突然意识到了一个非常严重的问题——他不识字。  
在流星街的时候，因为和旅团那些人的交流并没有障碍，他也就从来没有关注过这个问题。然而真的进入城市、来到超市以后他才发现，他好像完全看不懂这里的文字。  
早知道就跟库洛洛要几本书来看……林克这样懊恼着，他晃晃脑袋，一边担心自己库存的弓箭即将告罄，一边哀伤自己的文盲本质——这让他想起了塞尔达公主，公主一向是个聪明又勤奋的人，她在古代希卡族的研究投入了许多精力，似乎也颇有成效，守护者就是她修复的。  
那些曾经守卫着海拉鲁城堡的机器人，虽然最后因为受到灾厄盖侬的影响而和他们刀剑相向，但林克偶尔觉得他们还是很可爱的。  
正这么想着，有点垂头丧气走出超市的林克一抬头，就看到对面的“ROBOT”快餐厅里，有一个异常令他熟悉的身影。门口负责接引的店员似乎感受到了林克的目光，热情地招呼过来，她说道：“要不要进去试试？我们是机器人主题餐厅，这个月特别推出了和神秘遗迹相关的‘复古机器人’服务生，它会竭诚为您提供优质便利的服务——”  
店员的话还没说完，林克就亮出了守护者之盾，这个价格昂贵、材料消耗相当巨大的盾牌瞬间展开，发出耀眼而明亮的蓝色。店员尚还不明所以，然而路过的人因为林克的举动，立马发现了这人恰是现在的热搜榜榜首——那个“改变”了高塔的天使。他们纷纷掏出手机，对准了林克，意图记录下自己和网红相遇的经历。  
然而这边，林克却屏住呼吸，不敢有一丝一毫的懈怠。  
这个世界也有守护者？什么时候？世界上到底有多少？他们是在守护塞尔达公主，还是依旧属于“灾厄盖侬”呢？  
自从盖侬被消灭后，他觉得自己已经很久没有和守护者战斗过了。这些他曾经的同伴也是敌人在盖侬消失后仿佛陷入了又一轮沉睡，无论塞尔达公主怎么努力也无法唤醒。  
除了神庙里那些闪烁着橙色光芒的训练用守护者还会刷新之外，整片大陆都找不到其他活动的守护者。他还能记起，盖侬血红的气息侵蚀了四神兽，还有王城里的守护者，那一晚，深红色的恐怖笼罩整座城市……对了！就是这个，林克忽然想到，要鉴别守护者是好是坏，只要看它们身上的颜色就能知道了！  
然而现在，在餐厅里，那个长得像是一个胡椒罐一样、拥有一只眼睛两只耳朵和四条腿的机器人身上挂着粉色的小围裙，正在为客人上菜，终于，那只守护者转过身子的时候，那唯独一只像是望远镜一样凸出的眼睛与林克的视线交集在一起。  
它身上的纹路，分明是红色的。  
守护者眼中蓝色的光芒停顿了几秒后，林克听到了他所熟悉的警报声——原本温顺的守护者像是发了疯似的，从眼睛开始到整个头部散发出煞人的鲜红，像是充了血一样。它丢掉手里的托盘，不管不顾地爬过客人们的餐桌，笔直地向着林克冲来，粉色干净的围裙因为被碰翻的饭菜而变得油污。  
而林克只觉得自己的心跳变得飞快。  
餐厅里的人们因为突然的变故而四处尖叫逃窜，餐厅外不知情的客人却因为好奇而越聚越多。  
而在林克眼中，只看到了集中在自己盾牌上的红点。

侠客是在视频网站上看到林克的。刚看到时，他还和库洛洛调笑，说没想到世界范围被通缉的A级犯罪团伙成员竟然一夕成名，想采访一下团长此刻的心情。  
库洛洛对此倒是没什么反应，他想了想，关注点反而在于他们做事从不化妆掩饰、也不逃避躲闪，至今为止风平浪静虽然不讨厌，但是他并不介意有一日被天下皆知。  
“反正他们也不会拿我们怎么办。”库洛洛说得十分自信。  
侠客对此是深表认同的，他早就明白旅团众人没有任何身为罪犯的自觉，当然他自己也一样。然而当视频里，那个和林克的古遗迹拥有相同装饰的“机器人”向着林克袭去的时候，他竟然发现自己忍不住担心了一下，虽然只有一小下。侠客很快调整了心态，他有点严肃地把视频换成了公放，库洛洛因为他的举动也看了过来——手机屏幕中，那个金发的少年表情严肃地举着蓝色的盾牌，从机器人眼睛里射出得如同狙击枪一般的红点在短暂的几秒种后变成一道白光，恰在这时，林克挥动了一下盾牌。  
一瞬间、真的只有一瞬间，普通人所难以察觉、但无论是侠客还是库洛洛都无比熟悉的“时间放缓”又出现了。光因为林克的举动被盾牌弹了回去，举着手机直播的人似乎终于意识到了危险，一阵慌乱和尖叫之中把手机掉在了地上，但声音却还在。  
电流的刺啦声仅仅持续了几秒中，“砰”的一声，有什么爆炸了。  
而后广播里响起了通往枯枯戮山的飞艇开始检票的播音。  
「蜘蛛洞穴」的群聊又一次爆炸了，同样看到了直播情况的派克诺妲把视频连接丢在了群里，问道：这是你们提到的新团员？  
芬克斯：我就说我们也应该去！  
飞坦：啧。  
“唔……”侠客动了动耳朵，这是已经沉浸在思考里的团长，略有些遗憾的声音。  
在跟飞坦确认过后，两人得知了林克的确是要前往揍敌客家。其实考虑到林克随时都可以传送回流星街这一点，他们没必要非得跟着一起去，问题就在于，林克没有联络工具。  
“虽然给揍敌客家打电话也是一种选项，”侠客说着拿出自己的手机按了几下，“不过我有个更好的办法，可以一劳永逸。”  
他下单了一个翻盖手机，办了号码，林克在飞艇上应该就能收到包裹了。  
侠客没有选择智能手机，因为他觉得林克不会想到要充电的。一个没电的手机还不如一块石头。  
“嗯。”库洛洛也放下了手中的书，“那我们也回去吧。”

飞艇站里，刚刚用盾反击败守护者的林克走上前去，把它掉落的各种古代零件捡了起来。然而他的心情并没有像以前打败守护者、收获零件的时候那么雀跃，反而有些沉重。  
红色的守护者，这意味着灾厄盖侬还没有死。  
那公主会不会也有危险？  
餐厅的服务员和客人都因为这起骚动乱成了一片，那个负责接引的店员愣愣地看着他们家的看板机器人突然暴走，然后又被这个金发少年拿什么东西将攻击反弹回了机器人身上，然后，机器人就那么炸开了。  
他还没来得及思考这对自己这家店的未来、甚至自己的未来意味着什么，男孩就已经捡起了机器人的碎片离开了。  
他没有来得及告诉他，那些东西理应是公司财产，不过这大概也不重要了。


	17. 可尔必思high-ball

登上飞艇的林克开始四处乱转，没过多久飞艇就起飞了，离地面越来越远，林克扒住窗户向外看去，下面的建筑物变得越来越小，直到被云层遮住，变得看不清楚。  
刚才发现这个世界也有守护者的沉重心情几乎立刻就被林克抛之脑后。“力巴尔”的力量只能让他暂时腾空，却没法像这样长时间停留在半空中。这样新奇的交通方式让林克惊诧不已。  
就在林克想在飞艇里找找看有没有呀哈哈的时候，他走到了一个摆满了玻璃瓶子的地方。一个穿着黑色马甲、白衬衫的男人站在长条形桌子后面，从那些架子上拿起玻璃瓶，把瓶里的东西倒进杯里，递给桌子对面的人。  
林克好奇地凑了上去，桌上摆着一个写满了字的本子，林克当然看不懂上面写的都是什么。但是自从超市的经历之后，他就想到了一个办法：他举起希卡石板，对着那些架子上的玻璃瓶拍了几张照片，很快图鉴就将它们一一识别。  
拉弗格、波本、轩尼诗……  
虽然林克现在知道它们的名字了，但他仍然对这些东西毫无概念。  
他跳上了长桌这边的高脚凳，然后指着其中一个给那个黑马甲看，那个人似乎有些惊讶，然后对着林克露出了微笑：“很抱歉，客人，我们这里不能为未成年人提供酒精饮料。”  
“未成年？”林克遇到了一个他不是很熟悉的词汇。  
“就是未满二十一岁的人。虽然有的国家十八岁、甚至十六岁就算成年，但是这里规定酒精类饮料只能卖给年满二十一岁的人。”  
林克露出了放心的表情：“我已经一百多岁了。”  
酒保本来还想接着推荐几个不含酒精的饮料，却在听到林克的这句话之后愣住了。  
“呃……”他罕见地词穷了片刻，“客人，请不要拿我们开玩笑。”  
林克有点不高兴了：“我不是在开玩笑。”然后他把刚到手的那张“万能金钱卡”摆在了桌子上。  
酒保有些头疼地苦笑了起来，这位年轻的猎人给他出了一个难题，他刚想再推荐一些其他的饮品，就被男孩旁边的那个红发男士打断了。  
“给他一杯可尔必思high-ball吧~算在我的账上。❤”  
酒保很感谢这位为他解围的先生，面前的这个金发少年好像并没有理解刚才发生了什么事，只觉得是他那张“金钱卡”起了作用，满意地坐在高脚凳上晃起了脚。  
饮料来了之后林克喝了一口，这个饮料有种奇特的味道，既不像是水果也不像蜂蜜，而且还有一种微微的辛辣，好像还挺好喝的，于是便举起杯子，咕嘟咕嘟一下子全都喝掉了。  
没过多久，林克就觉得脸上有点发热，脚底轻飘飘的。  
旁边的西索看着觉得很有趣。这个年轻的猎人，虽然他没有为这杯饮料跟西索道谢，但是此刻西索也并不是很在意这些。  
“嗯哼……”西索抿了一口自己酒杯里的琥珀色液体，问林克，“你是一个人吗？”  
林克回答：“不，我是海利亚人。”  
西索显然没料到对方这种驴唇不对马嘴的回答，但他很快地反应了过来，顺着林克的问题继续问：“海利亚人？”  
“大概是吧。”林克说，“至少从外观上来看，我和其他人并没有区别。”完全没在意自己异于常人的尖耳朵。  
这么说着，林克的杯子已经见底了，他立马转头冲着那个穿着黑色马甲白衬衫的家伙示意再来一杯，然而那个男人却不赞同地摇了摇头：“您看起来已经醉了，先生。我们的目的地很快就到，也许您现在应该去休息室休息一下。”  
几张戒尼被西索推到酒保的身前，这个眼睛狭长的危险男人始终保持着一个危险的笑容，说到：“有什么关系~？我会负责照顾好他的~❤”话是这么说，酒保并不相信，这两个人显然并不相识，然而眼前的男人身上所散发出来的那种若有似无的气息让酒保选择了保持缄默。  
他把酒精饮料重新递给了林克。  
大概因为酒精的缘故，金发男孩白皙的面孔有些微红，那对湖蓝色的眼睛因为意识不清而有些湿润的模糊。这个世界上可有不少癖好奇怪的男人，酒保默默地想，酒吧里已经有不少人目光频频汇集到这里，但大概是碍于红头发男人而不敢上前。少年看上去随时都会栽在这里，而他看上去一点也不自觉。  
不自觉的林克得到新的饮料，咕嘟咕嘟地灌进嘴里，浑身都很舒爽，他觉得自己喜欢这种感觉，还情不自禁地打了个饱嗝。而后他就拿出了希卡石，开始摆弄起来，林克原本想把这种饮料放进背包里，但很快发现他做不到，于是他就只能有点沮丧地换成相机模式。  
突然一个恍神间，林克发现自己手里的石板不见了。紧接着，有人用手捏住了他的脸，强迫他扭向一边——西索向前俯身，眯缝起眼睛认真地看着林克有些发愣的眸子，不满地说道：“不听别人说话的男孩可不乖哦~♣”  
话是这么说，但他很快就放开了林克。  
“没想到你还对未成年感兴趣。”一个平静的声音突然在林克身后响起，后者转过头，正好看到曾有过一面之缘的猫眼青年——对方黑色的半长发刚刚过肩，如同丝绸一般柔顺，那双无机质却透露出嫌弃的眼睛看向林克：“Hi。”  
“你好。”沉迷酒精的林克裂开嘴，露出一个大大的笑容，“好久不见。”  
伊路米接过酒保递过来的波本，坐在旁边的椅子上，那边红发的男人似乎不满自己被无视，向伊路米投去十分哀怨的目光。  
林克趁机拿回了自己的希卡石，重新别到腰间。  
西索挑挑眉，伊路米依旧没有任何反应。  
而后在下一个瞬间，林克感觉一阵风吹过自己耳鬓——发现自己的血还掉了半格——“叮”的一声，一颗熟悉的钉子掉落在酒吧的餐台上，滚动了两圈，同样突然出现的还有一张完好无损的扑克牌，上边写着字母Joker。  
以及几根令人熟悉的金色发丝。  
恍恍惚惚的林克抬起头，一左一右的两个人都仿佛无事发生一样，淡定地拿起酒杯抿了一口。旁边的酒保先生似乎已经看出了这边气氛的微妙，阅人无数的他敏锐地躲开了这边，去招呼其它客人了。于是林克也拿起了自己的可尔必思，做出了和他们一样的动作。  
“林克，你怎么在这里，好巧。”伊路米率先找到话题，“他们同意你离开流星街了？”  
“流❤星❤街~”西索敏锐地捕捉到知识点。  
“我来参加你们的婚礼！”林克说，“应该还来得及吧？”  
“婚礼？”原本因为听到“流星街”而显得异常兴奋的男人一刹那间变得十分惊讶，他脸上那仿佛面具一般完美的假笑崩裂开来，嘴角终于向下，整个人都变得严肃起来。他向着伊路米又重复了一遍那两个字：“嗯哼~婚·礼？”  
“哦，是哦。”伊路米点了点头，“但后来我回去以后发现送错了，爸爸原本是让我去请定居在流星街的一个兽医，我因此还被他骂了一顿，不得不又重新去了一次，浪费了路费，真是可惜。”  
按照以往，林克大概还会斟酌一下，和对方寒暄附和几句，但喝醉了他脑子里只有那个闪烁的任务提示，和“三毛坐骑”，他立即问道：“那我还能去吗？我有邀请函。”  
“当然。”伊路米说，“我们欢迎任何人来我们家做客。”  
西索说：“嗯~也包括我吗？❤”  
伊路米回答：“不，只有你是例外。”  
红发的先生大概觉得自己很受伤，原本像开屏的公孔雀一般的气质瞬间懈怠下来，他扭了扭身子，手指捂住下巴，变成金色的眼睛里像是在压抑什么：“所以那个婚礼是怎么回事呢~♦伊路。”  
“别这么喊我。”伊路米浑身颤抖了一下，但他还是解释道说，“是爸爸的爱犬三毛，流星街一个和我家熟悉的兽医找到了同样品种的雌性，爸爸对此很开心，说想要在接她回家的时候给她和三毛举办一个婚礼。”  
“咦？！”这是同时表达了惊讶的西索和林克。  
伊路米继续说道：“可惜奇犽还在天空竞技场，可能要错过了……说起来爸爸说三毛的老婆还叫三毛，他的品位真是奇怪呢……小白不好吗？”  
不，不是这个问题吧？  
林克仅剩的理智让他在内心中默默吐槽，正当他思考着宠物（大概）的婚礼是否够得上揍敌客的婚礼时，任务提示更新了。

「揍敌客的花嫁」→「三毛的婚礼」  
「恭喜你收到三毛婚礼的邀请！请前往揍敌客家尽情体验吧！在收获友情的时候请不要忘了亲亲三毛，也许会得到意想不到的回报。」

好巧不巧，飞艇的广播响起来了：特快专递的物流飞艇已经完成了运输接驳，请林克先生立即前往服务台领取包裹。  
伊路米看向林克，然而发现刚刚还颇有精神的金发少年已经趴在桌子上发出匀称的呼吸，全身上下全是破绽。而一边的西索则是有趣地看过来：“哦~他叫林克？”  
西索凑到昏迷不醒的林克身旁，亲了一下那只从金色头发里探出来的尖尖的耳朵，然后把少年揽到了怀里，对着伊路米的死鱼眼笑了起来：“怎么？你在担心什么？”  
“没什么。”伊路米满不在乎地说，转回头面向吧台，在发现自己的杯子快空了之后抬了抬手，“啊。再帮我加一点一样的，谢谢。”  
也许是因为看到伊路米反响平平，西索也有些失去了兴致，他对伊路米抛了个眼色：“放心~我只是带他回房间去睡觉。在外面会着凉的❤~”  
酒保的表情看起来颇有些不赞同的味道，但是他的职业素养让他没有出声阻止，而是帮伊路米把酒倒满。  
他的工作只是帮客人倒酒，仅此而已。


	18. 落枕

头脑被酒精泡得晕晕乎乎的林克只感觉自己好像被人放到了床上，床实在是很舒服，他还没完全醒来就感觉又要睡过去了。  
朦胧中好像有人帮他盖上了被子。

西索把林克带回了自己的屋子。他同样带回来的还有那个寄给林克的包裹、林克的猎人证和石板。那个小家伙睡觉的时候口水流得到处都是，西索不禁觉得好笑。一个职业猎人，重要的东西却随时都可能被别人拿走，看来他需要有人在这方面给他上一堂课。  
也许现在就是一个好时机呢。  
太过于无防备的猎物可不好玩。  
这么想着，西索把这些东西先随手抛到了床上，打算先去洗个澡再细细打算。流星街和伊路米的事情他都很好奇，不知道这个林克会不会告诉他呢~  
西索没有特意关上浴室的门，浴室里响起了哗哗的水声，热腾腾的水蒸气弥漫在浴室里，仿佛可以带走浑身的疲惫，让人觉得身心都很舒适……  
嗯？可是，不对，他不应该觉得疲惫的，为什么……  
砰的一声，西索倒在了浴室里。

林克醒过来的时候发现自己的猎人证、希卡石板和一个奇怪的包裹就在身旁，他自然而然地就认为那是他的东西，于是就把包裹拆开了。  
包裹里还夹了一张纸条，林克看不懂，随手就给扔了。  
拆开之后，里面是一个翻盖手机，林克左看右看，翻开了盖子，手机屏幕发出了微弱的光芒。  
林克恍然大悟：这是这个世界的希卡石板吗？  
他想把这个东西收进背包，却发现和昨天的饮料一样放不进去，于是只好放进了自己的衣服口袋里。还好他的很多套衣服都有口袋。然后他发现了，只要把东西放到衣服口袋里，再把那套衣服收回背包，就能把原本放不进背包的东西放进去。  
他用这个办法把那张宝贵的“金钱卡”收了进去，新的希卡石板则暂时留在了现在身上穿着的衣服口袋里。  
做完这一系列动作之后，林克发现浴室里似乎传来了哗啦啦的水声，于是他走了过去。  
他往里一看，淋浴间里倒着一个没穿衣服的人，头发的颜色简直和昨天晚上跟他搭话的那个人一模一样。  
于是林克决定好心地帮他一把。他走进淋浴间，捣鼓了半天各种按钮和喷头，怎么也没法把水关上，结果水温一会儿冰冷一会儿滚烫，他最后放弃了。  
林克一回头，那个红头发就浑身滴着水站在他身后，身上的皮肤因为长时间泡在水里而有些发皱。不知道是不是林克的错觉，这个人好像泡发了一样，比昨天大了一圈。  
那个人居高临下地看着林克，几乎把林克逼到了淋浴间的墙角，头发上和身上滴下来的水都把林克的衣服给弄湿了。林克不想穿湿衣服，于是干脆也把衣服放回了背包，裸着上半身。  
那个红头发的人看到了这一幕之后似乎愣了一下，两人就这样大眼瞪小眼，赤身裸体地站在淋浴间里。  
“你……”西索终于开口了，他的脖子还因为昨天以那种方式倒在浴室里睡了一晚上而隐隐作痛，“真的是……非常有趣……”  
然后他一下子关掉了淋浴间的喷头，拿了条毛巾走出了浴室。

那之后林克便开始有些烦恼，他无论走到哪儿那个红头发的都跟着，怎么甩也甩不掉，而当林克用不耐烦的眼神看他，或者请他离开的时候（就像他对克洛格精灵做的那样），那个红头发都只是“呵呵呵”地笑着，然后凑得更近了，这让林克头一次感受到了什么叫作毛骨悚然。  
飞艇快要降落了，林克在公共休息室里继续找克洛格果实，这个时候伊路米的声音突然响起了。  
“诶？西索，你的手怎么皱巴巴的？”他有些意外地问，“昨晚发生了什么？”  
发生了什么呢？西索不愿意说他开着浴室的喷头躺在淋浴间里睡了一晚。  
“啊，你的脸上怎么还有方形的格子？”然后伊路米用更意外的眼神看了看林克和西索两个人，恍然大悟地拍了下手，“原来如此，西索，原来你好这口，唔，这样的话你之前的提议也不是不能考虑呢……”  
林克一脸迷惑地看着两个好像互相认识的人，他对昨晚的相遇已经几乎完全没有印象了。  
西索只是发出了更多“呵呵呵”的笑声。  
然后，飞艇终于降落了。

飞艇降落之后，伊路米邀请林克一起乘私人飞艇到枯枯戮山，西索似乎也想一起去，但是被伊路米断然拒绝了。  
“三毛不会喜欢你的。”伊路米说。  
不过林克拒绝了伊路米的邀请，因为他在飞艇降落之前看到了一座尚未开启的石塔，就在离这里不远的地方。  
“那好吧。”伊路米说，“婚礼会在明天下午三点举行，如果你还想来的话不要记错时间。”  
林克点了点头。  
伊路米离开之后，林克便打开希卡石板目测了一下石塔的距离，召唤出了自己的摩托车，跨了上去。一旁，西索手里正玩着扑克牌，看到突然出现的摩托车扬了扬眉毛。  
他忽然非常好奇这个男孩还藏了什么奇怪的能力。  
林克并没有注意到西索的心理活动，而是启动了摩托车，在他开出去大概有五百米的时候突然感觉车子异常沉重费力，好像被什么东西黏住了一样，最终停了下来。  
林克收回了摩托车，回头看到西索正朝他的方向一步一步走来。  
于是他果断掏出了弓箭。  
西索看到他的反应，眸子里那种兴致盎然的光芒更加明亮了，他不仅没有感觉到危险，反而停止了脚步，站在那里张开双臂，像是遇到了珍惜猎物一样浑身都颤抖起来。  
“嗯哼小可爱~♠你要做些什么呢❤”  
林克浑身抖了一下，不知道为什么，他对这个从一上飞艇就缠着他不放的家伙产生了一种十分难以言喻的危机感——和以往遇到强大怪物时那种兴奋感完全不一样——他把弓箭从普通箭调整成雷电箭，又调整成爆炸箭，最后还是换成了另一种他很少使用的箭。  
古代箭搭配超长距离射程的古代弓使用效果几乎满分，虽然林克好像从来没这么用过。他拉开弓，西索眯缝起眼睛冲着他招了招手，林克抖了抖眉毛——放手——  
蓝色的利箭“嗖”地划破空气，射向那个红头发的男人，刺入对方坚硬的胸膛。一瞬之间，一个巨大的蓝色黑洞突然出现在他的周围，将露出惊讶表情的西索整个人完全包裹、吞噬。  
西索消失了。

林克舒了口气。  
讲道理，他也不知道这个神奇的黑洞到底会把猎物吸入什么地方，他仅有一次的使用经验还是在他刚刚苏醒、告别了忍者奶奶，还不怎么会用盾反对付守护者的时候。那时他从卖货郎手里得到第一支古代箭，迫不及待地跑向大守护者的聚集地妄想得到几颗珍贵的古代核心——然而被古代箭打中的大守护者什么也没有掉落。  
自此以后，失望的林克再也没怎么用过这种箭。  
总之，离那个人远一点。  
解决掉了西索的林克无声的叹了口气，往摩托车里丢了几个苹果，向着这个小镇的高塔驶去。大概是因为地势的缘故，那座看起来并不远的塔的实际距离似乎要远很多。  
尤其是当林克只能骑着摩托车被前后缓慢行驶的大巴车夹在山路上的时候——那句话怎么说来着，旅游高峰时期的景点总是容易堵塞。  
不禁怀念起海拉鲁大陆的林克无声地叹了口气。当他终于与高塔的距离接近时，他发现在他与高塔之间，竟然隔着一道巨大的门——  
这扇门上有七座依次缩小的小门，整体的高度即使他借用力巴尔的能力也无法跃过，然而这种不知是石头还是金属材质的巨门表面光滑得让若一面铜镜，几乎没有攀爬的可能性。  
这时，之前严重影响了他行进速度的大巴也停在了这个巨大的门前，一群人从大巴里鱼贯而出，他们或举着相机，或摆出一些拍照姿势，还有个拿着小旗子的女性举着话筒，大声说道：“欢迎来到'黄泉之门'！眼前的这里就是臭名昭著的杀手家族揍敌客家的私人领地了，这里就是进入他们的庭院枯枯戮山的唯一入口哦。”  
“咦！”刚刚学着游客们摆了个指向天空pose的林克猛然愣住了，恍然原来高塔就在伊路米家里头——早知道就让他带自己进去了！  
现在应该也不晚。这么想着的林克于是掏出了那个从天而降的“小希卡石”，恰在这时，这个没有屏幕的玩意儿发出一阵诡异的振动，林克研究了半天也没发现按钮，直到他一个用力，掀起了这个希卡石类似翻盖的东西。  
电话被接通了。  
“喂，林克？”里面传出来一个男人的声音，是侠客打来的，“你那边什么时候结束？我们打算出发了。”  
林克愣了一会儿，似乎还在消化适应这种新型的沟通方式，接着说：“马上，等我先开塔。”  
“哈哈，那好，你好了之后传送回流星街东南角的神庙吧，我们在那附近等你。”  
“好。”  
电话被挂断了。  
挂掉电话之后，林克又抬头看了看面前的大门。不少人围着门正在拍照留念，而他则需要进去。他四处转了转，发现角落里有一个小亭子，于是走上前去，拿出了自己的请帖：  
“我想进去。”  
皆卜戒接过林克递过来的请柬看了看，露出了一个憨厚的笑容：“当然可以了。揍敌客家的大门从不上锁，任何人只要能推开那扇门，”他指了指那扇被称作黄泉之门的大门，“就可以进去。这扇门的真正名称叫‘试练之门’，第一扇门两边各重两吨，往上开始层层倍增，到第七扇门，就是各重一百二十八吨，总重二百五十六吨了……”  
林克在听到“推开”两个字的时候就没再继续听了，他用分别定时和磁铁的扫描看了一眼面前的大门，发现这两个技能都能用在门上，于是他先是用磁铁吸住了门往前推。门虽然被推动了，但是林克一关闭技能就会马上关上。于是他转而使用定时技能的第二种用法：在将物品定时的时候对其进行攻击，将伤害和推力加倍施加到上面。  
被定时功能定住的大门在林克眼里是黄色的，他翻了翻自己的武器包，挑出了一把人马的大砍刀，然后开始对着那扇门进行旋转蓄力攻击。只见黄色的门在林克的攻击下先是变成了橙色，然后又变成了红色，最后变成了深红——这意味着门上积攒的力量已经达到顶点。定时解除之后，林克马上骑上摩托，飞奔了进去，只留下外面目瞪口呆的皆卜戒。  
这个少年，刚才两次打开试练之门，都是整整七扇啊！


	19. 狗狗

三毛的婚礼似乎还没有开始，里头一片寂静，层层叠叠的树林覆盖在山野，让林克隐约怀疑自己是回到了海拉鲁大陆。骑着摩托车进去没多久，林克就看到了两只大狗，他骑到其中一只大狗面前，那只狗看了看眼前的金发少年。  
林克跳下摩托车，走到大狗面前，然后从背包里翻出了一块肉丢在它面前，然而这只仿若巨怪一般的狗真的太大了，而肉太小了，想了想，林克又翻出两块贡献出来。  
按理来说，驿站旁边的狗狗在吃了他给的肉以后就会冒出红心，而后围着他转来转去满地打滚，在吃完全部三块肉之后，还会带着林克找出一个附近的宝箱。然而眼前的这只巨型狗狗却对肉无动于衷。它那对接近无机质的眼睛里透露出一种扫描般的冷光，口涎从利齿边的缝隙滴落下来，落在草坪上。  
接着，它发出一阵怒吼，扑向林克——  
林克本能反应下使用了「达尔克尔的守护」，却发现狗狗并没有攻击他——这只巨大的犬科动物从他身上一跃而过、精准地扑住了什么——是在林克之后从旁边最小的门进来的“游客”。  
那是掠食者的本性。  
它用爪子按住那两个突然闯入的人，在惨叫惊呼与咒骂声中低头啃咬着什么，因为背对的关系，林克看不清楚，但他能十分清晰地听到大狗发出的“呼呼”声，以及因为筋肉被撕扯断裂、狼吞虎咽般的咀嚼发出的声响。  
血液染在巨犬白色的毛发上。  
大概是身体里那点勇者本能在作祟，林克觉得自己有点多管闲事——他扔出一个蓝色的光球，巨大狗狗的目光立即被那突如其来的东西吸引，它盯着那边的光球，还未来得及舔干净的血液在它的嘴边，顺着口涎低落下来。  
一阵风轻轻浮动，轻飘飘的蓝色小炸弹顺着滚进旁边的草丛里，原本就好奇的狗狗立刻竖起耳朵，林克引爆了炸弹。另一边一直无动于衷的白色巨狗也是一个激灵，动了动耳朵，向着那边的动静踱步过去。  
于是林克又扔出去一颗，正好又是一阵风吹过，那个炸弹飞得比刚才更远了一些。丢下旁边啃食到一半半死不活的入侵者，两只白色的巨狗追逐着狂奔过去，很快消失在森林里。  
海拉鲁的勇者大人看着躺在地上已经没了半边身子的人形，想了想，用磁铁吸住了对方身上的武器，依靠着武器和他们身体的微薄连接，将他们从还没来得及关闭的小门丢出门外。  
门外传来一阵惊呼和尖叫，以及皆卜戎的叹气声，与此同时，林克又一次引爆了炸弹，“砰”的一声爆破，犬科动物发出了一声类似不满“嗷呜”叫声。  
很快的，大概是因为光球消失了，一只狗狗又回到了这边，绕着刚才“食物”的位置嗅了一会儿，也没有生气，而是干脆坐在地上，像是刚开始一样，一动不动地盯着林克，依旧不理他丢出去的那三块瘦肉。  
金发少年看了看他，决定继续前行。  
他把狗狗理也不理的几块肉干脆扔进摩托车里，这个诡异的摩托车欢快地吞下，油加满了。机车发出发动机转动的隆隆声响，打破了繁茂森林里的寂静。  
通往深处的小路修得笔直平坦，让林克有那么一瞬间仿佛置身海拉鲁城堡平原前的公园。  
然而在真正的海拉鲁大平原上，昔日辉煌荣耀的古都已成废墟，就像是古代希卡族的突然陨落，仿佛只剩下一片充满了哀伤的文明。这即使在灾厄盖侬消失后依旧没有改变。  
林克虽然也曾怀念过戴着皇家马鞍的白马、喷泉、飞鸟、绿茵，精致的糕点装盘、宽敞明亮的图书馆和丰富的馆藏书，和那身护卫队制服，但现在，他必须承认比起成为骑士，自己可能更喜欢生活在自由自在的空气里。  
有那么一瞬间，他觉得还是有些对不起塞尔达公主的。  
“我要加快速度了。”林克一脚油门踩下去，摩托车向着它的方向疾驰而去，而这时，一道黑影突然出现在他路线的最中央，措不及防的无奈之下，林克只好跳起，一个后空翻落在地上，飞出去的机车撞在一边的树干上，像是破碎一般、化为蓝色的光点消失了。  
一个穿着类似忍者的服装、却又好像不太一样的小孩子站在他的面前，用那双和伊路米一样漆黑的眼睛看向他。  
林克依稀从那双眼睛里看出了些许不满。  
转眼之间，小孩又不见了。  
像是从未出现过一样。  
林克一头雾水，想着要重新召唤出摩托车，但眼看着塔就在眼前，他干脆使用了力巴尔的气流送自己飞了起来。那两只看门的大狗像是奔跑在树林里，苍茂的树冠在追逐打闹间摇摇摆摆，不停晃动。飞鸟从林间飞出，和林克一样翱翔在天空中，只不过它们的速度更快一些，很快就超过了这个飞翔的人类，飞进山林的更深处。  
放眼望去是片深浅不一的绿色，远处的山头上依稀有几座精致的洋房，看上去比海拉鲁城堡还要豪华一些，橘黄的石塔矗立在山脚下，天线一样直直地顶住天空。  
张开的滑翔翼像翅膀一样，带着林克向塔的方位滑去，气流带出的风吹拂在他的耳畔，发出呼呼的声音。林克深吸一口气，琳琅满目的城市虽然让人眼花缭乱，但比起那里的喧嚣繁杂，他大概还是更喜欢这样的旷野。这么想着，林克忍不住在空中转了个圈，然而这个原本放在兜里的“小希卡石板”却因为他这个动作从兜里掉了出来，从高空中快速坠落。  
摔得粉碎。  
在空中舍不得放手且无计可施的林克：“……”  
算了。他想。到时候坐飞艇的时候也许会再发一个吧。他有些心虚地继续飞翔，早已没了刚才那股偶尔出现的调皮捣蛋的劲儿，他晃晃悠悠地降落在塔身半腰的平台上，等到绿色圈圈的耐力值恢复满格以后，跳上高塔的爬藤。  
一路向上，又在即将爬到塔顶的时候顿住了——  
伊路米的脑袋从塔顶平台向下的洞窟中探出，半长的黑发垂下来，随着微风轻轻浮动。那对猫科动物般的眼睛黑漆漆的，满是指责。  
“柯特说害三毛受罚的罪魁祸首，就是你吧？”伊路米说着，起身让开了洞口。  
“三毛？”林克向上一个冲刺，扒着边缘翻到平台上，呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气。  
“就是那只白色的狗狗。”伊路米补充道，“可能体型有点大，我们一直让他不要多吃的。”  
然而这句话听到林克的耳朵里，就变成了“你的坐骑是只巨大巨大的白色狗狗”，林克于是露出了一个特别灿烂的笑容。“他们很可爱。”他说，“都很可爱。”又强调了一遍。  
“我还是觉得小白更可爱。”伊路米十分倔强地坚持。  
“你也养狗了吗？”提到小动物，哦不，大动物也可以，林克接茬道。  
“不。”伊路米否定说，“小白是我给它们取的名字，你不觉得更可爱吗？”  
“……”  
无话可说的林克木然地点点头，掏出希卡石板想要拍个美景，伊路米见状抬起手，一只手放在脑后，一只手垂在身前，以一个近乎螺旋的高难度动作背靠在石塔的石柱上。  
林克十分无语：“我拍风景。”看到伊路米那张有点呆滞的脸露出像是失望的表情，他还是把镜头对准了他。  
“照片发给我。”伊路米说，“我要给奇犽发过去。哦，奇犽是我的弟弟，很可爱，比小白更可爱，他现在在天空竞技场接受家族传统的试炼。”说着他掏出手机，“我还没给你手机号吧，你有号码吗？”  
“手机？就是那个类似希卡石板的东西？”林克有点赧然地低下头，目光飘忽了一下，“我刚刚不小心把它摔碎了。”  
伊路米有些失望地沉下肩膀：“那以后再说。”  
这段诡异的对话似乎终于结束了，林克掏出腰间的希卡石板，把它放在了塔顶端的凹槽里，随即整个塔散发出耀眼的蓝光，蓝光如同水滴一般滴落在希卡石板上，渗透进去，侵蚀一般沿着线路覆盖了橘黄、扩散至整个高塔。  
希卡石发出熟悉又动听的音乐，少年闭上了眼睛，整个巴托奇亚共和国的地图在输送进希卡石板的同时浮现在他的脑海里，大概因为海拔的缘故，这里的空气有些冷，风速也有些大，风卷着欢快的曲子飘向空中，融化进空气里，洒落在树林与泥土间。  
林克原本因为攀爬运动而流下的汗水已经消下去大半，黏在脸颊边的发丝也微微飘浮起来。似乎是数据终于传出完毕，嵌合在凹槽里的希卡石板转了个圈，重新弹了出来。  
伊路米看到少年睁开了那双清澈的蓝色双眼。  
念钉自他手中飞出，深深地没入了少年的额前。


	20. 朋友

微渺的天光透过厚厚的帘布照进屋来，零星细雨敲打窗面，乌云低垂，藏起昏黄的落日余晖。  
林克醒来的时候发现自己躺在一张单人床上，四周石壁微微发潮，还挂着几幅奇怪的抽象画。他有些想不起来自己是怎么到这里来的了，于是扶着有些隐隐作痛的额头坐了起来。希卡石板就在手边，林克拿起石板打开地图，这才想起来他刚才开了一座塔。而从地图上显示的位置看来，他现在距离塔并不远，就在那附近的大宅里。  
林克甩了甩脑袋，跳下床来，床边有一双室内鞋。他对着那双鞋看了半晌，想了想还是换上了自己的鞋子。  
到底发生了什么事情呢？  
林克好奇地从屋里探出头去。外面是一个石壁铸成的走廊，青灰色的石面确实很像海拉鲁城堡。但是，林克自豪地想道，我们的王城在被盖侬侵蚀之前可是漂亮的米白色，哪里是这样的漆黑一片？那个时候王宫里挂满了天蓝色的装饰布，就像林克身上穿着的英杰服一样。这是属于王室的颜色，而且穿上之后，不光能看到敌人的血条，还能看到他们的生命数值。  
林克不怎么擅长算数，所以从来没借英杰服的这个功能打败过什么敌人，但他还是很喜欢穿这件衣服，因为这意味着他是一个被海拉鲁王室认可的勇者。  
这座城堡显然要比当年的海拉鲁城堡阴森许多，林克走在石板上都能感觉到那种森森的冷意，不知道哪里漏水，耳边总能听见滴答的水声。这里的环境的确让林克想到了被烧毁的城堡——邪恶身披魔袍住进了昔日高贵的领地，辉煌的过往转眼变成了传说，然后渐渐被岁月淡忘……林克可以理解，公主为什么会那么执着于修复王城。任谁看到自己曾经美丽的家园破败成那副样子都会于心不忍的吧。  
为了保险起见，林克还是换上了魔吉拉的面具。毕竟，你永远也不知道在这样的城堡里，会蹦出多少只蜥蜴战士来。  
这个走廊很长，延伸到城堡深处。两旁除了奇形怪状的油画和艺术品，还有一些像铠甲一样的东西。挂在墙上的灯没有通电，反倒是复古的煤油灯，摇曳的火光映在墙上，更添了几分诡异。  
林克戴着面具，闲庭信步一般穿行在这座城堡的各个角落，时不时地拿扫描技能看看有没有隐藏的武器和宝箱。一路上还真被他找到了几柄造型奇特的小刀和剑，于是他心满意足地将那些东西收进了包裹。  
就在林克看到一处墙面有些奇怪，准备用炸弹炸开看看里面有没有隐藏的房间时，拐角处突然冒出了一个阴影，然后林克听到了一声尖叫。  
“啊！怪物啊！”  
怪物？在哪！  
林克立刻警觉地跳了起来，四处巡视，看了一圈之后发现没有怪物，只有一个胖胖的小孩。那个人在看到林克并没有要伤害他的意思后，好像反倒有些生气，指着林克说：“你！你凭什么带着面具到处走！快把面具摘下！”但是当他凑得更近了一些之后，忽然感觉到了一种奇怪的冲动，他居然对这个带着面具的家伙产生了亲切的感觉，不可思议！  
“嗯？”林克摘下了面具，“你好。”  
“你……你……你是谁啊！”一旁，内心起伏不定的糜稽指着林克大惊道，“等等，等等！我认得你！你是那个网上开塔的人……我们家的塔是不是就是你开的？！我就知道！大哥下午鬼鬼祟祟地出去肯定就是去找你了！”  
冷静了一会儿之后，糜稽又托着下巴绕着这个金发尖耳朵蓝衬衫的少年走了两圈。  
“不对啊……这么一看起来，你真的很眼熟，还不完全是因为网上的那个视频……到底是怎么回事？”他苦思冥想，然后脸上表情出现了一瞬间的空白，用一双毫无波澜的细长眼睛看向林克，声音平板得如同机器，“你有一套绿色的衣服吗？尖帽子的那种？”  
林克换上了那套“旷野之勇者套装”，问：“是这个吗？”  
糜稽愣了一会儿。  
糜稽又愣了一会儿。  
“卧槽！卧槽！你——你不要告诉我，你的名字叫林克，你要去救一个叫塞尔达的公主？！”  
林克惊喜道：“你认识我？你知道公主在哪吗？”  
糜稽的两眼瞬间放光，但又马上染上了怀疑的颜色：“等等，等等，你是不是收了大哥的钱？是不是他让你来耍我的？”  
“什么？我没有收谁的钱。你要给我钱吗？”  
糜稽呆呆地在走廊里站了几分钟，然后火急火燎地把林克拉回了自己的屋子。

林克进到糜稽的屋子之后，瞬间就被这里的景象震撼了。  
屋子里到处都是奇怪的模型，有人形的也有不是人形的，各种大小和型号的都有。就在糜稽在屋子里到处翻来翻去的时候，林克不禁开始研究起了这些栩栩如生的模型，这是他第一次看到这样的东西。  
没过多久，糜稽就抱着一大盒子东西到了林克面前。  
那里面有些塑料盒子，上面印着图画，虽然林克看不懂上面的文字，但是很明显有几个盒子上面画的人物很像他和塞尔达公主。当然，除了这些塑料盒子，还有好多屋里摆着的这种模型，其中好几个都看起来很像林克和塞尔达公主！林克甚至还看到了鼓隆族的人！  
“《塞尔达传说》系列是唯一能和Joy Station抗衡的大社，仁天堂备受期待的新系列作品，虽然从一九八六年到现在，才出了四款游戏，但是《海拉尔的幻想：塞尔达传说》、《林克的冒险》、《众神的三角力量》，还有《梦见岛》已经开创性地改变了角色扮演游戏的玩法！其中隐约展现出来的庞大世界观、每一作之间暗含的关联都为粉丝们津津乐道……但是奇怪，这几作里面都没有像你那样开塔的游戏……你真的是从游戏里穿越出来的吗？”  
一旁的林克早已听的两耳冒烟，他根本不明白这个人在说什么，他只想知道：“塞尔达公主在哪？”  
“我也不知道，”糜稽有些悻悻地说，“一般来说都会是在王城里和灾厄盖侬在一起，而且你必须把其他地图和要素都开启才能打出真结局……你要去找的话，我建议你从保留了王室和王城的地方开始，比如卡金国什么的。”  
糜稽似乎很快就接受了林克是来自塞尔达传说的游戏人物这一事实，即使林克本人并没有承认，即使仁天堂还没有出过任何一款跟开塔有关的游戏。  
然后糜稽露出了有些期待的表情：“我能——”  
林克歪了歪头。  
“我能看看你的大师剑吗？！”他说。

“大师剑丢失了。”林克颇有些苦恼地回复道。  
糜稽露出了一副痛心疾首的表情：“好吧……可以理解，毕竟如果你换了新地图，大师剑被藏起来也是很正常的。前两作的大师剑都在初始地不远的隐藏房间里，你有没有试过？”  
林克露出了惊讶和懊悔表情：他怎么没有想到呢！  
“没有找过……”  
“嗯，那我建议你可以去初始地附近找找，也许会有意外收获。”糜稽说着，又开始好奇地询问起林克各种各样有关海拉鲁大陆、石塔、守护者和盖侬的事情。林克第一次遇到一个对他的家乡这么了解，又好像完全不了解的人，心里觉得奇妙又有趣。糜稽还给了林克好多关于寻找公主、开塔和打败盖侬的建议，林克都虚心地一一记下了。他觉得自己已经和糜稽成了非常好的朋友，而糜稽似乎也是这么想的。  
“啊！不好！时间过得好快，都快吃晚饭了。我还想给你看看《众神的三角力量》呢，我敢说这里面的三角标记绝对是解开海拉尔——呃，海拉鲁大陆之谜的关键要素之一，说起来，你要不要一起去吃？”  
林克摸了摸自己咕咕叫的肚子。  
“好，一起去吧！”


	21. 游戏

那边林克正在体会揍敌客家族有些独特的美食文化，这边流星街东南角的遗迹门口，侠客的手机电量已经提示不足。  
“8号什么时候来？”浑身缠着绷带的人形物体靠近侠客，剥落列夫沉闷的声音透过绷带的缝隙传出，发出嗡嗡的震动。  
“他说马上。”侠客皱皱眉，“电话打不通了，信息也不回，我们要再等等吗？”  
坐在遗迹入口顶端的库洛洛披着毛边领子的长大衣，背对着他们。阳光从他的前方照射过来，勾勒出一片暗色的轮廓，唯独他背部的那个浅色十字架依稀可以分辨。  
“再等等，如果黄昏时还是没有消息，我们就出发，让他之后直接去附近的镇上。”库洛洛说。  
侠客点点头，拿起手机给林克发了一条短信，还加上了一句“快点回来^^”，像是调笑，又像是威胁。  
远处传来一阵男人的惊呼声，芬克斯大呼小叫着些什么，旁边走着的是身穿暗色蒙面服的飞坦。小个子青年手里拿着一个类似游戏机的东西，手指在上头快速地搓动着，看得一旁的芬克斯又激动又热切。  
边走边玩的俩人似乎终于发现他们和旅团的众人接近了，芬克斯于是向着侠客他们挥了挥手，大喊道：“你们猜我们发现了什么？”  
“什么？别卖关子。”旁边的信长吐出嘴巴里叼着的狗尾巴草——自从这些遗迹出现以后，连寸草不生的流星街都偶尔能看到这种生命力顽强的植物——看向芬克斯，后者嘿嘿一笑，一把从飞坦手里抢过那个掌机式游戏机，把屏幕冲向众人。  
屏幕里，像素格子勾勒出的一坨小人举着宝剑，向前挥出，他有着尖尖的耳朵，一身绿色的衣服，脑袋上的尖帽子也是绿的。  
唯独头发金黄、眼睛碧蓝。  
“呵呵，你们不觉得有些眼熟吗？”飞坦喑哑的声音穿透面罩传来，狭长的眼睛闪现出兴奋的光。  
“唔……是很像他。”库洛洛从遗迹入口的高台下跃下。  
“卧槽，这个游戏我也玩过！”一旁的信长显得十分激动，拿过芬克斯手里的游戏机操作着屏幕里的小人东走走西走走，“还是很久以前了……所以我们的8号其实是……塞尔达？”  
“……塞尔达是公主。”一旁，虽然没打过这个游戏但已经查到相关资料的侠客纠正道，“这个游戏实际上的主角是拯救公主的勇者，这么说来，和我们的8号名字一样啊……”

“林克？”  
糜稽看着眼前疯狂掏出未知食物往嘴里塞的林克，内心有些慌乱，又觉得有些好笑。  
——为了让身体适应毒素，自古以来从事特殊职业的揍敌客家就在食物里加入了剂量不同的毒素，这是传统。整个揍敌客家上下从家人，到女佣、管家，无一例外，即使是身体最为孱弱所以隐居幕后的宅男糜稽也只能把委屈往肚子里咽，强迫自己习惯。  
糜稽并不是完全忘记了这个问题，虽然他承认林克已经是他的好朋友，但是他还是十分好奇对方是否有“中毒”这样的设定——以及中毒后会有怎样的反应。  
于是就发生了这一幕——  
大概是因为明天就是三毛婚礼的关系，揍敌客家的人很全，糜稽为他一一介绍：曾祖父马哈、祖父桀诺、爸爸席巴、妈妈基裘、大哥伊路米，以及五弟柯特。揍敌客家的人看起来都很和蔼可亲，长辈们似乎对小辈的社交不会过多干涉，伊路米和林克也早已相识，就连最不熟的柯特也和林克有过一面之缘。跟着小胖子跑到揍敌客家餐厅的林克在和每个人礼貌地打招呼以后，坐在了执事为他单独加的座位上。  
他看到眼前美味喷香的菜肴后，感觉十分惊喜。这家的厨师看起来和海拉鲁城堡有得一拼，荤素搭配合理，造型好看，还有看起来很美味的甜点，整体菜色都看得出佣人们的心意，十分讲究。林克早就想感受一下这个世界特殊的美食文化，在简单的问候后，他拿起餐具，充满期待地叉起一块肉排送入口中——  
入口当然是很美味的，烤得恰到好处的肉味在口腔里散开，轻轻咀嚼，便能感受到其中的鲜嫩多汁。精心调制的酱汁渗入高级的肉里，肥瘦均衡，一点也不腻，与林克曾经在海拉鲁城堡里吃过的皇家美味不相上下。  
然而很快他就顿住了。  
“怎么了怎么了？”黑色的猫眼闪闪发亮的小胖子关心（？）地问道。  
旁边的桀诺叹了口气：“糜稽，你是不是又调皮了？”  
当然。糜稽在心里承认。  
林克很快发现自己象征着生命值的心心像是受到了什么攻击一般开始不停消失——就像是耐热试炼或者拔出大师之剑时的样子——  
问题出在眼前的料理上？反应过来的他有些不舍地丢掉餐具，心心熄灭的速度越来越快，林克赶紧从背包里翻出来各种榴莲口味的肉质料理，塞入口中。  
在吃掉第十盘黄心料理后，掉血的情况终于停止了。周围一圈沉默围观的猫眼家族不约而同地假装毫不知情，实际上注意力一直放在这位远道而来又开启了神秘高塔的客人身上。基裘甚至露出温柔的微笑，电子眼发出像守护者一样发出红色的闪光，搞得林克不禁有点紧张。  
大家长席巴给偷偷笑嘻嘻的二儿子一个警告的眼神，让糜稽的好朋友林克“随意参观”，“有什么需要尽管吩咐梧桐”。  
林克点了点头，一时拿捏不清这一家子到底是故意的……还是真的没意识到他们的饭菜有问题？明明是同样的食物，他们都没事的吗？！  
连飞坦和文身都没能对他造成太大困扰的少年，终于在揍敌客家感受到了什么叫奄奄一息。  
还有……好撑。  
糜稽想用震惊的表情掩饰自己的尴尬和窘迫：“林克，你没事吧？是不是我们家的饭菜不和口味？要不要换一些别的吃？可以……可以叫外卖。”  
林克吃得太多，感觉已经说不出话了。他使劲摇了摇头。  
糜稽所熟悉的塞尔达游戏里，主人公林克并不是靠吃食物回血的，所以他虽然猜到了林克为什么会突然狂吃东西，却还是相当的震惊。现在餐厅里充满了浓厚的榴莲味，一家人都沉默地坐在桌旁看着林克——还有糜稽。  
伊路米用一副颇具深意的表情盯着林克看了看，看得林克旁边的糜稽都不禁打了个寒战。大哥用这种表情看人的时候准没好事，看奇犽就知道了——那家伙现在在天空竞技场修行，错过了和林克见面的机会，糜稽一点都不为他感到惋惜。  
“嗯，说起榴莲，”杰诺爷爷突然聊起了往事，这一桌子人都没对林克刚才的异常举止有什么太大的反应，“记得以前林聂很喜欢榴莲，还总说，出门的时候一定要带一颗榴莲，关键时刻还能当武器来用。”  
糜稽很想吐槽自己的爷爷，谁要拿味道那么重的东西当武器，不是蠢到家了吗！还没下手，气味就先暴露了杀手的位置，这不是相当于职业自杀的举动吗！  
倒是林克听到这番话开始频频点头：榴莲是好东西！可以一下回全血，出门必须带的！  
“唉——那颗榴莲后来还真砸烂了一个人的脑袋，也不能吃了，挺可惜的。”  
一阵冷场。  
“我吃好了。”沉默了一段时间之后，伊路米终于开口道。  
“嗯，我也差不多了。”席巴也放下了手中的餐具，离开之前还不忘嘱咐糜稽要好好招待客人。“既然是你的朋友。”最后他还加上了这么一句。  
糜稽咽了口口水。

在距离餐厅不远的房间里，席巴发现了阴影处的微弱气息，他勾了勾嘴角，对着那个方向说：“怎么了？”  
伊路米从拐角处走了出来：“爸爸，我已经把念针埋好了。他现在无法做出对揍敌客家有危害的事情。”  
“嗯，”席巴点了点头，“你做得很好。毕竟，那座塔开在离主宅很近的地方，万一出了什么事情也不好操作。”他的目光看向了别处，“那座塔，无论是炸弹还是你爷爷的龙星群都解决不了，世界各地似乎还立起了不少类似的塔，谁都不知道有什么作用。既然如此，现在的方案就是最合适的。”  
伊路米沉默地在那里站了一会儿，好像在发呆。  
“怎么了？还有什么事吗？”席巴问道。  
“不……”伊路米说，一只手环胸，一只手托住了下巴，“我就是觉得，糜稽也许知道什么，却没有和我们说。”  
席巴稍微笑了笑：“他要是愿意说的话，总会说的。”


	22. 玩笑

糜稽其实不是很愿意说。  
一个从游戏里穿越出来的角色——这是独属于他的知识，那些不了解游戏的人活该不知道。好吧，也不一定完全是这样。但是糜稽还是不太想跟别人分享林克的事情，甚至是爸爸妈妈。是他发现了林克，是他认出了林克，他拥有一切与林克有关的特权。  
不过经历了晚饭后，糜稽至少了解到了一件事：那就是和游戏里一样，林克也是怕毒的。只是这个林克似乎可以通过吃自己背包里的食物缓解中毒效果，或者加血，具体是哪种糜稽也不能肯定，于是他便直接问了林克。  
“你知道心心的事情？”林克似乎有些惊讶，“要增加或者回复心心，一方面像你说的，可以通过获得新的心心，也可以通过睡眠、吃饭，或者通关神庙。”  
“神庙？”糜稽脑海里浮现出了那些随高塔一起出现的遗迹，他不禁露出了笑容——他现在可是这个世界上唯一掌握了这些神秘现象背后秘密的人！他一定可以借此干点什么大事……  
“嗯，一般石塔周围都会有神庙，不过有些神庙是藏起来的，必须解开谜语才能找到。”林克几乎是知无不言，“你们家附近好像就有几个。”  
“真的吗？”糜稽双眼放光，“我可以去看看吗？”  
林克点了点头：“但是好像只有我能进去。”  
“没事的。”糜稽给了林克一个小小的摄像头，“你进去的时候拿着这个，我就能看到你看到的东西了。”  
林克接过那个摄像头看了看，糜稽的电脑屏幕上显示除了他自己的脸。  
“是希卡石板！”林克惊叹道。  
“你现在可以去吗，神庙？”  
“现在？”  
“对……”糜稽似乎有些犹豫，“越快越好，最好不要被人发现。”  
林克似懂非懂地点了点头，糜稽是他的朋友，他相信糜稽的判断。“好吧。”林克说，拿出了希卡石板，在糜稽惊讶的眼神中把自己传送到了揍敌客家的石塔上。一旁，糜稽的电脑屏幕上出现了从高处俯瞰的风景。  
“我去……”糜稽几乎是傻了眼。  
林克拿着望远镜向四周看了看，揍敌客家附近只有一个暴露在外的神庙。林克朝那个方向跃下，不一会儿就举着滑翔帆飞到了神庙门口。

进入神庙之后，林克发现这居然是一个试炼神庙，熟悉的试炼场中间是一个下沉的平台。他知道，他只要踏进那个房间，就会出现不同类型的训练用守护者。他觉得他应该把摄像头收到一个不会在战斗中被甩掉的地方，这么想着的林克刚刚摘下这个小东西，就发现刚刚闪着蓝光的镜头像是损坏了的守护者一样没有任何生气。  
坏掉了？  
林克有些茫然，想着那个被他摔碎的手机，一时之间有些不好意思起来。毕竟这是别人的东西，如果真的坏了，他也不知道回去怎么面对靡稽。  
想了想，林克还是把这个摄像头放在了外室栏杆的缝隙间，这样万一它没坏，就可以录像，也是个相对安全的位置，不会被波及。  
确定一切安排妥当以后，林克检查了一遍身上的武器，出于稳妥的目的换上了古代兵装·盾。打守护者，性价比最高的本来应该是大师之剑，然而现在大师剑丢了，林克翻了翻包，只能有些不舍地掏出古代兵装·剑——这个世界如果没有阿卡莱古代研究所，也不知道还能不能得到古代兵装套装。  
一边担心着，林克走进了内室的战场。他刚一进去，前后的门果然落下栏杆，随即，中间凹陷下去的地板上浮成平面，然而与以前不一样的是，墙壁两侧突然伸出四个水龙头并开始喷水，轰隆的水声如同瀑布一般震耳欲聋，原本刚没过脚面的水平面突然上涨，整个神庙瞬间被水淹没。还好有四块如同大象神兽瓦·露塔内对战盖侬时的浮板，否则林克觉得就要被淹死了。  
浮在水面里的林克好不容易爬到旁边的石板上，刚转过头，中间的守护者就向着他发射了一道激光，林克的古代盾在没有盾反的情况下硬生生地挨了这么一下，激光被蓝色的盾牌反弹到墙壁上，发出一声爆炸的巨响。这时，刚刚打算进入战斗状态的林克突然发现有什么东西顺着水流飘过——那是靡稽的摄像头，被爆炸激起的水波冲击到墙面上，撞得粉碎。  
林克：“……”  
然而他还来不及消化眼前的变故，就发现五道红点落在他可怜的盾牌上。林克抬起头，发现刚刚喷水的四个水龙头上，正站着四个守护者，冒着狰狞的红光凝视着他。  
林克：“…………”这次的沉默格外长一些。  
虽然林克以前在忘却神殿曾经遇到过比这更多的守护者，但那全都是站桩的小守护者！而且那里不像神庙，可以借助四英杰的能力和死角躲避激光。  
而眼下这个地方，整个内室的战场并不大，四四方方通透亮堂，除了中间和另外的四块浮板外，到处都是可以淹没头顶、无法站立的水域，不仅如此，中间的浮板上有一个带着剑、盾和矛的训练用守护者正同他纠缠不休，脑袋上还有四个红眼睛虎视眈眈。  
这一定是海利亚女神对他开的玩笑。

幻影旅团最终还是没等到林克。  
大概是因为环境恶劣的缘故，流星街的黄昏总是格外萧索凄凉一些。因为地处沙漠，这里的昼夜温差很大，白天四十度的高温到了晚上可能降至接近零度，所以即使是完全没有容身之处的最底层浪人，也很少会宿在外头。  
孩子们一般睡在街区中心的教堂里，和他们在一起的还有没来得及被处理掉的刚刚死去的尸体，为了抑制大规模瘟疫的爆发，元老院会定期将死去的人集中焚烧，而后填在垃圾回收后暂时空闲的空场上，变成新的泥土。  
平日进行垃圾分类工作的分拣员已经停止了每日工作，四处觅食去了。这里是流星街东南角的外围，很少有金属等可利用率高的垃圾，人也就更少，显得更加冷寂一些。  
库洛洛站在一处垃圾山上，两只手插在他的大衣口袋里，头发整整齐齐地向后固定。光把他的影子在地上拉得很长很长，像是一个瘦削的巨人。  
但是库洛洛并不是巨人。他总是被动地接受很多事情，比如成为团长。他转过身，在确定遗迹入口的圆形符文上真的没有任何动静后，向着他身前安静地望向自己的团员们仅仅说了两个字。  
“出发。”

「林克拥有瞬间移动的能力，更确切的说是：传送。」  
靡稽在自己众多电脑的其中一台的某个文件夹里的加密文档里写道。  
「补充：他只能在已经变蓝的圆形符文之间进行传送。」  
在把他的朋友林克的“基本设定”总结补充更新以后，靡稽重新把目光投向旁边的直播画面上，然而——一片漆黑。  
揍敌客家身体不太行但是头脑聪慧的靡稽一下子有点恍惚，这种微型摄像头是他为了满足有特殊癖好的客户而特别开发的——为了防止在任务中被波及破坏，这种摄像头自带信号发射器和接收器，基本可以实现全世界90%区域的信号覆盖，承受陆空导弹级的冲击力，海底1000米以内的压力和抵抗经过席巴亲自测试的强大念压。  
然而眼下，他引以为傲的小发明却在枯枯戮山范围内失联了。  
说是失联其实也不太准确，靡稽还能捕捉到信号发射器的存在，只是摄像头无法对信号进行回传——好歹也算是可以锁定林克的位置。靡稽在心里暗暗地夸奖自己，下一秒，他觉得自己的脸狠狠地挨了一巴掌。  
屏幕上漆黑一片，连信号定位雷达上闪烁的光点也消失不见了。  
信号彻底终结。  
靡稽站起身。  
又坐下。  
小胖子紧紧握住拳，看上去内心十分焦灼，额头甚至冒出冷汗。他看了看左边屏幕上对林克的记载，又看了看漆黑的直播画面，终于重新站了起来。  
靡稽走到自己喜爱万分的展示柜前，看着令郎满目的收藏品以及其中一格子的塞尔达塑料小人集合——他深吸一口气，又呼出，最后还是走出了房门。  
而刚刚出门，就看到隔壁也同样推门而出的大哥。  
伊路米的眼睛一如既往的大而无神，但他睫毛很长，所以有种别样的美感。但这种美感在昏暗的揍敌客城堡里，反而变成了一种难以言喻的……恐怖。他看向靡稽——后者同款的猫眼因为肥肉而变得狭长，但也不影响轮廓的好看，胖乎乎的少年同样好看的睫毛因为看到自家大哥而紧张地颤动起来。  
“Hi，靡稽。”  
“大、大哥。”靡稽觉得自己的声音听起来有些发抖。  
“怎么了，你也吃多了吗？”伊路米歪歪头，“要爱惜身体，即使爸爸妈妈很纵容，我还是建议你多注意一下食量。我突然有急事，还要赶时间，先走了。”说罢，他绕过靡稽，向着揍敌客家通往屋外的狭长而昏暗的走廊走去。  
靡稽犹豫了一下，随即快步追了上去，大喊：“等一下，大哥！”  
伊路米停下，转过身，一脸疑惑地望了过来。  
靡稽：“没什么，路、路上小心。”  
伊路米听到这句话之后便直接转身离开，谁知道刚迈出没几步就又被糜稽叫住了。他有些不耐烦地转回头来，只见糜稽像是鼓足了勇气一般，一股脑地将话给倒了出来：  
“大哥，你能帮我个忙吗？林克好像出了点问题，正好大哥你和他也很熟吧？”  
“什么？”伊路米有些意外，有他的念针在，林克会弄出什么问题吗？还是说他的念针让林克出了问题？  
糜稽有些扭捏的样子：“总之你能先跟我来一趟吗？在这里不好解释。”


	23. 使劲扔！

神庙里，守护者们没有给林克多想的时间，但是林克自己也不遑多让。他几乎是立刻就用冰冻技能在自己和正对面的守护者中间竖起了一道冰柱，然后转身用定时技能定住了四角的其中一个守护者。瞬间，林克身上的衣服就变了:他久违地穿上了守护者套装。高高的帽子遮住了他的脸，浑身的铠甲都布满了和遗迹如出一辙的古拙花纹。  
守护者套装是防御力最高的套装，而且可以给古代武器增幅80%的攻击力。现在，上面三个守护者的读秒即将结束，林克知道自己肯定没法同时防住来自三个不同方位的攻击，于是他干脆放弃了防卫。他补满了血，搭上了一只古代箭，对着其中一只守护者的眼睛直直射去——  
一只倒下了，还剩四个。林克遭受了来自两个站在喷头上守护者的攻击，身后的冰块被底下的那个守护者击碎了。现在那只被暂停的守护者终于恢复了原状，开始对着林克读秒——其余的守护者距离开始读秒还有一点点时间，被击落的林克迅速游回平台上，用冰冻技能冻住了三只喷水的水龙头。  
水位下降了，变得只没过脚踝。林克冲到地上那只守护者身边，在定时解除了的守护者发射激光的一瞬间加速闪开，来自上面的激光集中了底下的守护者！林克趁机拿出雷电属性的武器攻击它——在水里电属性的武器会有增幅。林克用电击和冰冻属性的武器交替攻击，那只守护者一直处于被控制的状态，根本无力还击。然后，林克在那只守护者被电击麻痹的时候，瞬间掏出了自己包里攻击力最高的守护者剑，开始蓄力。蓄力攻击的增幅，加上守护者套装，只需一下，底下的守护者也倒下了。  
还剩三个。  
林克用冲刺回避了那三只守护者的攻击，定时的技能已经冷却完毕，他立刻定住了离他较远的那个角落的守护者，张开发出蓝色光芒的盾牌，面对着剩下两个。  
一次成功的盾反瞬间击落了两个守护者，现在，只剩下最后一个了。

“游戏角色？”伊路米意外地看着糜稽手里的盒子，那里面是大量的游戏周边和游戏卡。他沉思了片刻，“……倒也不是不能解释他那些奇怪的能力。这么说，糜稽，你知道他的能力都有哪些了？”  
糜稽擦了擦额角的汗：“不……”  
“是吗？”面对伊路米长久的瞪视，糜稽觉得自己好像有点撑不住了。  
“好吧，”伊路米说，“我去看看。”  
伊路米赶到遗迹门口的时候，原本橙色的遗迹已经变成了蓝色。然后伊路米就感觉到了一阵奇妙的时间流逝……林克出现了。  
只不过这次似乎有些不同。虽然林克的头部和身体都被厚厚的铠甲罩住，看不清表情，但伊路米本能地就察觉到了有哪里不一样。  
慢慢走出遗迹的林克脚底似乎有些摇摆不定，眼看着就要倒在地上了。  
“哦呀。”伊路米接住了昏迷的林克，“嗯……游戏角色也会昏迷吗？”他自言自语道，然后像明白了什么一样点点头，“也是，他被埋下念针的时候也昏迷了。”于是他就检查了一下林克头上的念针，没有问题，融合得很好。  
把昏迷的林克带回给糜稽的时候，糜稽似乎难得地露出了有些内疚的表情，伊路米离开之前对糜稽说：“哦，对了。他的团长给我打了电话，说让他到时候直接去流星街附近的城镇去找他们。”  
“团长？”糜稽莫名其妙地看了看自家大哥。  
“诶？你不知道吗？林克是幻影旅团的团员。”  
糜稽一下就被这句话震惊得说不出话来。林克——塞尔达传说里，正义的勇者林克，成了臭名昭著的盗贼团体，幻影旅团的团员？！  
他觉得他的世界观有一点崩溃了。

林克醒来的时候，发现自己身上的衣服居然完全换了一套。原本的守护者套装被脱下放到了一旁，而他穿在身上的则是一件上面红色的圆领T恤，上边印着两个类似矩形的写对称长条，写着什么“SWITCH”。  
总觉得这件衣服哪里见过……坐在床上的林克开始发愣，正在这时房门被推开了，抱着一摞漫画书的糜稽走了进来，似乎因为看到好朋友的苏醒而露出了开心的笑容。  
小胖子脸上的肉都一颤一颤地，穿着肥大衬衫的揍敌客男孩快步走过来，把手里的漫画书放在旁边的台子上，观察起林克的瞳孔来。  
“嗯……看起来你恢复正常了。”他自言自语道，“和我们也没什么区别嘛，但是是怎么使用系统的呢？”  
大概是常年混迹野外而形成了野兽一般的直觉，林克敏锐地感觉到一丝丝恶寒。他微微往后退开，糜稽似乎也意识到了自己的行为，赶紧退了回来，坐得十分端正。  
“对不起。”糜稽说。  
林克愣了一下，连忙回到：“没关系。”两个人陷入到一阵沉默里，而后还是林克先开了口，“对不起，你的摄像机被我弄坏了。”  
“诶？！”这个问题显然勾起了技术宅的兴趣，糜稽惊讶地站起来，问道，“怎么坏的？！”  
这个东西对他果然很重要。这么想着的林克内心中稍微有点愧疚了，他说道：“撞到墙上就坏了。”  
糜稽：“？！”小胖子眼睛都直了，他似乎十分不相信。“你等一下！”糜稽快速冲出房间，外头传来开门关门的声响，没过多会儿，糜稽又呼哧呼哧地跑了回来，手里捧着五六个跟之前那个一模一样的小型相机。  
他丢给林克几个，自己手里拿了几个，向墙上狠狠丢去，微小坚硬的物体撞在墙上发出“咚”的一声，掉落在地上，完好无损。  
“你也试试！”糜稽对林克说。  
林克有点不明所以，但还是按照糜稽的说法做了。他拿起小摄像机，学着糜稽的样子也向着墙壁丢了过去，“咔嚓”一声，摄像机裂开了，“哗啦”掉到地上，粉碎。  
糜稽目瞪口呆地看着眼前的一切。  
他有点不敢置信，之后试了几次，凡是他丢出去的摄像机都耐受正常，但是同样的东西捡回来给林克，就会变得十分容易损坏。这仿佛是对物体物理属性的影响，糜稽觉得自己的脑袋晕乎乎的，十几年来积累起来的知识有点不太够用，他跑回自己的房间，又奔跑回来，手里拿着乱七八糟一堆零零碎碎的东西，统统丢给林克。  
“使劲扔！”糜稽说。  
林克对于这种情况当然也十分好奇，他照着糜稽的要求一一做了，客房地面上不一会儿便堆起了两摞物体，一堆是被林克摔碎的粉末，一堆是被林克丢出去完好无损的东西。那些碎掉的东西被扔出去的感觉很微妙，丢出去的时候还会有瞄准的准星——就像是耐久快要消耗完的武器被投掷出去后摔得粉碎。  
糜稽抱着笔记本，用手托住下巴陷入一阵思考。他看向电脑屏幕，看看林克，又看了看地上的两堆东西，以及墙面上因为多次的透支而呈现的……凹陷。  
糜稽觉得自己有点对不起梧桐……  
不过总之——  
网球、橡胶制物品、书本、糖果，全都完好无损。  
遥控器，BP机，手机，相机，摄像机等等依靠“电”来驱动的，全部阵亡。  
最后他得出了一个结论：“林克，你可能不能使用一切电子设备。”  
听到这个结论的林克皱了皱眉，随即恍然大悟道：“那我的小希卡石板……不对，手机坏掉也是因为这个吧？”  
“大概是吧。”糜稽其实并不知道林克手机的事情，但提到手机，他发现自己好像忘记告诉林克一件重要的事情：“哦对，你的团长给我大哥打电话，让转告你说让你去流星街附近的小镇找他们。”  
“啊。”终于想起来自己还有十二位同伴的林克。  
金发少年有点急切地跑下床，瞬间换上了他常穿的那套蓝色的英杰服，于是原先的那件红色的T恤就被收进了背包里，描述是“仁天堂限定发行的纪念T恤，十分珍贵。”  
这防御只有1的装备也能很珍贵吗？  
不想那么多了，赶时间要紧，林克和糜稽打了个招呼：“我要先去找他们一趟，三毛的婚礼是下午开始吗？”  
糜稽点了点头。  
少年瞬间化为蓝点，消失在了他面前。


	24. 石中剑

流星街附近的小镇，说是小镇，其实也不过是一个残破的人口聚集地。虽说是附近，但其实这里距离流星街也有十几个小时的车程——这当然是对普通人来说的——对于蜘蛛们这种跑步速度甚至快过轿车的怪物来说，他们到达流星街外的小镇也就入夜。  
因为等待林克，他们错过了这里每周唯一一班飞往友客鑫航空港的飞艇，对此所有人都没有放在心上。  
“虽然有点麻烦，但是元老院那帮老头的飞艇应该就停在这边。”侠客笑嘻嘻地说，“当然也有垃圾车，毕竟整个优路比安大路一二线城市的垃圾都是送到这里的。”  
“那帮长老怎么会介意我们借用一下他们的飞艇呢？”芬克斯说。  
“呵。”飞坦透过面罩发出一声冷笑。  
“但是我们有人会开飞艇吗？”派克诺妲提出了问题的重点。  
“这个好解决。”库洛洛说，“侠客，你去找个飞行员。飞坦、窝金、信长，你们找到飞艇后给我打电话，其他人原地解散，我们黎明时在停机坪那边集合，直接出发。”  
团长发令，领到任务的蜘蛛们自然不再多言。几个人迅速消失，其余的几人有的散去自由活动，也有的留在库洛洛的身边等候。  
黑发黑眼的男人无声地叹了口气，他望向流星街的方向，目之所及已是一片沙漠，层峦的沙丘深处的数百上千的垃圾山仿佛不存在一般，唯独那个如同灯塔般的高塔散发出一点点蓝色的微光，如同流星街的标记。库洛洛像是在愣神，又像是在思考，他在一边的石台边坐下，掏出书本刚刚翻开，又合上了。  
而后他拿出了手机，拨了个号码，那边没有接通，很快他又重新拨给了另一个人。  
“伊路米。”库洛洛说，“林克在你家吗？”  
蜘蛛头子向来有话说话，直入主题。  
“在吗？那就好。请帮我转告他，我们在流星街附近的小镇。”  
“三毛的婚礼？嗯……我知道了。”  
“好，谢谢。”  
“团长？”一边的派克有些不解，“8号不来了吗？”  
库洛洛的眼睛回望过去，里面没有任何波澜，也没有答案，他没有回答这个问题，转而望向一边的玛奇：“你觉得呢？”  
“……他或许会迟到，但是……会来的。”玛奇回答。  
“嗯，意思是不用管他吗？”大概是听到预想中的答案，库洛洛整个人都变得轻松起来。但是所有人都明白了团长内心中滚过的画外音——

如果幻影旅团的8号团员真的“背叛”了他们，那么就杀掉也可以吧？  
毕竟，他没有纹身不是吗？

糜稽以为林克会出去很久，但是没想到，他刚刚回到自己房间拆开一包薯条的功夫，一个身影就从窗外向着他房间的窗户飞来。糜稽有些好奇又无语地看着似乎是从高塔传送回来的林克，心想这样进来的少年到底算不算三毛指令中的“敌人”。  
林克从糜稽的窗户爬进屋里，看起来有些沮丧，大概因为糜稽是他的朋友，林克于是向他诉说了下情况。  
“我的同伴好像已经走了。”他说，“我不知道怎么去找他们。”  
糜稽不知道怎么回复他，但是很快，聪慧的小胖子就打开了仿佛自己半身的电子设备，有点骄傲地跟林克说：“告诉我你朋友的名字，我帮你找到他们。”

通往流星街元老院专用的飞艇上，窝金、信长、芬克斯在沉迷扑克牌，飞坦则是继续打他的《林克的冒险》，画面中比起林克长得更像是小矮人的主人公拿着短剑，行走在如同flappy bird一样的背景中砍砍杀杀，飞坦乐此不疲。  
拒绝了窝金的牌局邀请，侠客跑到飞艇走廊的观景窗前，看着远处云层间的太阳陷入沉思。自从昨天的那个电话以后，林克的手机就一直联系不上，侠客也有考虑过对方是否识字、甚至会不会用的问题，但刚刚他发现，他无法定位到那个手机了。  
也就是说，侠客为林克精心挑选的超结实翻盖手机，可能已经阵亡了。  
正在感慨对方可能是电器杀手的侠客不禁叹了口气，而后，他的手机突然收到了一条匿名短信——侠客挑挑眉，出于尊敬对手的目的点开了它。

「FROM匿名：林克在我这里。」  
几秒以后，又一条短信。  
「FROM匿名：不好意思，我是说，我的朋友林克的手机坏了，他要在下午参加完三毛的婚礼后才能离开，他希望你帮忙和库洛洛请下假，你可以告诉我目的地，他会直接过去汇合。」  
“朋友？”侠客露出一个微妙的笑容。  
侠客回复：「请转达林克，让他快点过来哦，团长好像生气了^q^」  
过了一会回信来了。  
「……好的，我会告诉他的。」  
侠客好笑地盯着这条短信看了几秒，然后给了那位“朋友”一个地址——并不是他们最终的目的地，而是那附近的一个地方。  
“侠客，你怎么了，笑得那么恶心。”一旁传来了飞坦低沉的声音。  
“没什么，”侠客收起了手机，“只是林克的朋友发了短信过来，他会直接到目的地跟我们汇合，不用再等下去了。”  
“朋友？”飞坦发出了一声近似嗤笑的声音，“在揍敌客？”  
他想到了那个黑发的猫眼杀手。  
“哎呀，这次可是一个能找到我的联系方式的高手呢。我猜可能是揍敌客家的二子，传闻他两年前离家出走过一次之后，就再也没踏出过家门一次。”  
“啧，死宅。”飞坦放下了手里的游戏机。  
“侠客你的联系方式很难找吗？我怎么觉得你到处散播自己的联系方式？”芬克斯突然从牌局里回过神来插了个嘴。  
“我哪有？”侠客有点委屈，“总之，林克会在我们到达目的地之前汇合，希望这次他不要再忘记了。”  
这时坐在前面座位里看书的库洛洛突然啪的一声合起了手里的书，突然间飞艇里吵闹的声音停了下来，目光都聚在了库洛洛身上。  
“希望如此。”幻影旅团的团长静静地重复道。  
“团长这是……真的生气了吧？”侠客小声对芬克斯说。  
“这下那小子只能自求多福了。”  
飞坦眯了眯狭长的眼睛，又拿起游戏机，继续操控着和林克同名的那个绿色小人通关游戏。

窟卢塔族聚居的森林里，阳光透过树叶洒在地上，中间空地的石堆里插着一把剑，在光的照耀下，剑身仿佛发出了淡淡的光晕。  
一个穿着民族服饰的金发小孩，和另一个棕发小孩出现在了树丛里。金发小孩兴奋地看着那把剑，而棕发小孩似乎也被他的热情感染了，只不过他的视线有些涣散——他的眼睛看不到东西。  
“派罗！就是那个！”金发少年小声地说，“听说整个村子都没人能拔得出那把剑……隔壁的叔叔尝试了几次之后，还发了高烧躺在家里一病不起……”  
“酷拉皮卡……”被称作派罗的少年有些不确定地问，“你真的要去试着拔剑吗？”  
“那当然了！如果连这样的挑战都会畏缩，该怎么成为一个真正的猎人？”酷拉皮卡的眼睛里闪烁着跃跃欲试的光芒，“你在这里等着，我马上就回来！”  
窜出树丛的酷拉皮卡小心翼翼地接近那柄似乎在这里屹立了千年的剑，但是他知道，这把剑是不久前刚刚出现在这里的，那只像花椰菜一样会跳舞又会说话的树还总是守在剑的旁边。而现在，花椰菜正在旁边打瞌睡，发出“呼呼”的声音。他和派罗今天特意趁着花椰菜睡着的时候来尝试拔剑，也是谋划已久的行动。  
酷拉皮卡站到了剑的旁边，他忽然感觉周围的光芒变强了，强光笼罩在他身上——他伸出手去，轻轻地握住剑柄，仿佛感觉到了一种来自远古的共鸣……  
他心里忽然升起了一阵兴奋与欢快：这是不是意味着，他就是那个终于能把剑拔出来的人？  
酷拉皮卡一使劲。  
“啊——！”  
少年在一声惊呼后倒地，派罗担心地冲了出来，在黑暗中摸索着自己朋友的位置。这个动静也惊动了一旁睡觉的伯库林，它“啾啾”地惊叫了两声，然后赶过来帮忙。  
酷拉皮卡发了高烧，于是长老不得不推迟了他和派罗出去到城市里接受试炼的时间，大人们都摇头晃脑地叹了口气。


	25. 年轻的研究者

三毛的婚礼如期举行了。  
林克有些不自在地站在揍敌客家中间——倒不是因为他觉得尴尬或者格格不入，而是自从他从糜稽那里听说库洛洛生气了之后，心里的焦躁不安就总也压不下去。  
作为海拉鲁大陆的勇者，林克的抗压能力是很强的。无论是击败比自己体型大上很多倍的庞大怪物，还是帮助困扰的路人和村民，林克都不会感觉有太大的压力。有的时候他实在是太没有危机感，甚至会在沉溺于海拉鲁大陆的美丽风景时，暂时忘却了塞尔达公主还在王宫里，跟灾厄盖侬关在一起……  
林克有时也会反思自己这种散漫的天性，但是他的朋友——四英杰，还有卓拉领地的希多王子，都说他保持现状就好，于是林克也没有想着要改变什么。  
但是不知道为什么，一句“团长生气了”就能给林克带来这么强的心理压力。这也许和他野生的直觉有关吧。  
于是林克有些心不在焉地参加完了三毛的婚礼，他看到任务显示变成了完成的状态，但是却并没有获得三毛坐骑。  
他仔细一看，才发现任务底下还有一行小字。  
揍敌客家友善度：1/3  
「要至少和三名揍敌客达成友善关系，才可以获得登记三毛坐骑的资格。在那之前，揍敌客会帮你妥善保管的。」  
这是林克第一次碰见这么蛮不讲理的任务描述，他开始有些后悔来做这个任务了。  
林克有些郁闷地跟着糜稽回到了屋里。在得知了他要去跟团员们汇合的地点之后，糜稽表示可以让林克乘坐家里的私人飞艇过去。而林克在研究过地图之后，发现那个地方距离暮色森林很近，他其实也可以直接传送到森林里的神庙。  
可是神庙附近有黄金人马守着，他心里有些没底。  
或者也可以传送到猎人协会所在地，从那里坐飞艇过去可能会更快一点。  
想来想去，林克决定接受靡稽的好意，乘坐揍敌客家的私人飞艇前往过去，听到林克决定的靡稽立即表示没有问题，然而在拨通给梧桐的电话以前，靡稽又突然想起来一个问题：“如果你赶时间的话，飞艇可能会有点慢哦。即使是私人飞艇全速前进，你要去的那个地方在暮色森林边缘的城镇，那里刚好是在奥奇玛联邦（オチマ連邦）和卡金国的交汇处，我们这里过去几乎要穿过整个世界，大概需要三十个小时的行程。”  
“三十个小时？”林克问道。  
靡稽立刻意识到他的好朋友对这个世界的“时间”并没有什么概念，于是十分体贴地补充了一句：“需要几乎一天半的时间。”  
林克的表情瞬间变得哭丧了气来，搞得靡稽想摸摸他的头——即使他知道自己的年龄大概还不到对方的零头。  
“那如果从猎人协会的那个城市过去呢？”林克看起来有些挣扎。  
靡稽，从来没想过自己作为一个宅男本宅，终有一天会为他人解答有关外出旅行的困惑，但博学多才的小胖子还是立刻搜寻到了答案：“猎人协会其实离我家并不远，你来的时候也就不到一晚上吧。”他顿了顿，“从那边坐飞艇过去，估计也要一天多的时间，而且公用飞艇速度很慢，还需要经转换乘，很麻烦的。”  
林克深吸一口气，整个人都一瞬间失去了活力——靡稽从来没见过这样的勇者，即使是昨天晚上被伊路米捞回来昏迷不醒的林克也要比现在看起来有活力——于是靡稽不得不问：“怎么了？”  
林克深吸了一口气，还是给他讲述了有关自己和莱尼尔之间的故事。虽然他曾经探索了海拉鲁大陆的每一个角落，即使面对白银莱尼尔也无所畏惧，但当初在卓拉领地的雷兽山山顶所遭遇的红鬃莱尼尔还是给他留下了不可磨灭的印象。  
就像是孩童时代所无法逃离的梦魇，即使在成年后你明知道它是不存在的，但每当想起时，仍会感觉心有余悸。  
“那可是一只黄金莱尼尔……何况我现在的装备……”林克后来就不说了，即使是面对自己的朋友，他也觉得有点羞赧。  
要是可以回到海拉鲁大陆就好了，他之前贩卖龙角和扔雪球积存了不少卢比，可以瞬间搬空整个海拉鲁大陆的武器补给。  
原本还在脑海中勾勒人马莱尼尔形象的靡稽听到“装备”两个字，瞬间有精神了。小胖子脸色红扑扑的，他似乎十分乐于向别人分享自己的聪明才智：“你能给我看看你需要补寄的装备吗？也许我可以帮你。”  
“好啊。”林克想也不想地点头，他掏出自己背包里库存只有两位数了的各类弓箭、武器、盾牌，摆在靡稽面前。  
就在靡稽不知道是因为看到未知武器还是为了真实的“塞尔达传说”而忘乎所以的时候，“叮咚”一声，任务提示弹出了。

「年轻的研究者」  
「COMPLETE！」  
「虽然无法进行有关古希卡科技的研究，但是有一个热爱科学的朋友也是一件值得庆贺的事情。你和靡稽·揍敌客的友好度达到“亲密”，把普通的武器、弓箭、盾牌交给靡稽吧，你只需要付出少许料理，就能够获得更多同样的装备。」

看完任务信息以后，林克毫不犹豫地从包里掏出了他很喜欢的“坚硬串烤海鲜”放在了靡稽的桌子上，与此同时，刚刚还沉迷研究的揍敌客家男孩已经不知道从哪里翻出来一箱子木箭，“咣”地砸在地上。  
林克：“！”  
靡稽：“其他的我每样留一份先研究一下，虽然不能依靠程序编码来解决，但是这些也难不倒我的。之后你再来拿吧，当然，海拉鲁的美食我是很欢迎的！”揍敌客家幕后第一人笑着指了指地上的箱子，“这些木箭我们揍敌客家有很多，都是以前爸爸妈妈让我们玩狩猎游戏的时候捡回来的，你想要可以全都拿走！”  
“好。”林克说。  
林克也不后悔接受「三毛的婚礼」这个亏本任务了，无论如何，在揍敌客家收获靡稽这个朋友实在令他非常开心。像是搞定了心头一件大事，林克整个人都变得很轻松。  
他在靡稽对武器装备的追问下做了简单使用上的讲解和期望的改进后，和他的好朋友告了别，拿出希卡石，找到了黑暗试炼的基托·瓦瓦伊神庙，传送——  
传送之前林克已经戴上了魔吉拉的面具，这个面具虽然能让大部分敌人发现不了林克，却没法对人马产生同样的效果。好在传送到的一瞬间，人马似乎并没有看到换上了潜行套装和魔吉拉面具的林克。林克开着扫描功能，趁着人马背对着他的时候用定时将它定住，然后迅速跑到了神庙背后。  
希卡石板上标记了集合地点，林克打开地图看了一眼，就朝那个方向跑去。  
暮色森林里还是一样漆黑不见五指，唯一的光来自魔吉拉面具上诡异的彩色花纹。走在林间，隐约能听到耳边传来的各种生物发出的声音。偶尔还会有一些微弱的光点，像是在引诱迷路的旅人走上前去。和深海一样，这片森林里有不少动物的视力都退化了，却还是会被光热吸引。一些掠食者们就进化出了会发光的器官，诱使猎物来到自己面前，然后一口吞下。  
其实，林克的摩托车上有前灯，可以在黑暗中照清方向。但是一则这里的地形过于崎岖，另一方面，摩托的车灯和轰鸣声可能会引来一些更加危险的生物（毕竟，林克不能确定这里是不是只有一只黄金人马），所以他也只是想了想便作罢。  
开着定时的扫描技能前进的林克忽然在其中一颗大树上发现了熟悉的东西——那是一个宝箱的形状，就钳在树洞里。于是他熟练地用磁铁将宝箱吸了出来，踢开了箱子，里面是一块散发着淡淡荧光的水晶状矿石。  
林克本以为这是类似夜光石的东西，拾取之后查看物品描述才发现原来这个东西叫“无尽石”。  
「位于暗黑大陆东北山脉的无尽石，放入水中就能发电的矿石。只需串珠大小的一颗，一天可产生两万千瓦电力。」  
林克疑惑地看了看这个物品描述，总之先把东西收回了背包。  
没准待会儿出去可以卖了换钱吧。  
不知道是被魔吉拉面具或者矿石的光芒吸引还是怎样，林克忽然发现身边出现了一只地走鸟，那只大鸟绕着林克走了几圈，还凑上去蹭了蹭他，于是本想爬上这棵树，用力巴尔的能力飞向目的地的林克变更了策略。  
他骑上了地走鸟。  
地走鸟的跑步速度非常之快，而且很轻易地避开了森林给他们设下的各种陷阱。林克亲眼看到一个会发光的小型动物掉进了沼泽。  
在发现了宝箱之后，林克总觉得这片森林里可能还藏有更多的关键要素和线索，至少也是值钱的宝贝，于是默默地在心里记下，以后没准还能再来。  
大概奔跑了几个小时之后，眼前终于出现了点点微光，他们快要走出暮色森林了——前面似乎是一个繁华的小镇。  
根据糜稽的说法，库洛洛他们会在暮色森林西北边的南茶市暂时歇脚。林克已经在出森林之前换下了面具（糜稽说，这个面具很吓人），这里的人看到林克骑着地走鸟从森林里出来一点都没觉得奇怪，就好像已经司空见惯了一样。  
林克在约定的地点找到了旅团的成员，对于突然推门进来的林克，众人的反应不一。侠客很快就迎上来打了个招呼，芬克斯搂过林克，想拉他一起打牌（据说他们三缺一，由于飞坦中途退出根本没法进行下去），派克在一旁沉默地看着这个新成员，而库洛洛则是合起了手边的书本。  
“欢迎回来，林克。”他笑了笑说。  
不知道为什么，林克在路上那种有些焦躁的心情因为这一句话就平复了下来。


	26. 版权保护

“你不知道啊，林克，你可是躲过了一劫！不过躲得过初一躲不了十五，你自求多福吧。”一旁，信长终于摆脱了那场恐怖的牌局，走过来拍了拍林克的肩膀，留下这句话之后又潇洒地走出了基地，头也不回地朝里面挥了挥手，“我出去转一圈，天黑之前会回来的。”  
林克还没理解信长的话到底是什么意思，一个他没见过的高挑女性就走了过来。她脸上的表情温和又带着点冷漠，和玛奇那种时常拒人于千里的感觉不太一样，林克疑惑地看着她。  
“你还没见过我吧，”她对林克说，一只手随意地搭上了林克的肩膀，“我叫派克诺妲，你就是林克吗？”  
其他的旅团成员似乎都在忙自己的事情，但有不少人已经在暗中观察派克和林克的互动了。侠客则是毫不掩饰地“哎呀哎呀”叹出了声，一双笑盈盈的眼睛看向了装作在看书的自家团长。  
不得不说，团长有的时候还是挺小气的。  
而把手放到林克身上的一瞬间，派克诺妲就发现了什么不对劲——黑暗的画面在她的脑海中浮现，起初她以为自己什么也没看到，但很快，她就发现在对方如同被封闭了的黑暗记忆中，浮现着一小行用奇怪的语言书写的文字，那文字很快转换成了世界语：  
「Copyright©仁天堂logo，版权所有，翻版必究。」  
派克：“？？？”几乎所有人都看到了她脸上那一闪而过的疑惑和迟疑，没有看到她表情的林克当然除外。然而被派克搂住的少年却像是被什么攻击一般，原本还有些羞涩的表情瞬间被惊讶所笼罩，那双像是雨后天空一般纯净的蓝色眼睛直勾勾地看向前方——库洛洛也不禁放下手里根本没怎么翻页的书，皱起眉，却发现林克根本没在看向自己。  
侠客“咦”了一声，速度极快的矮个子身影已经出现在林克面前，伸出手在他眼前晃了晃，而林克却对此无动于衷。少年像是陷入了某段记忆之中，嘴里喃喃吐出一个名字：“……塞尔达……”  
听到这个名字的飞坦浑身一僵，杀气陡然出现在他的周身，原本在角落里打盹的窝金被惊醒，却看到那个这几天都被飞坦爱不释手的GameBoss游戏机被他捏碎了。  
窝金自以为小声地和侠客嚼耳朵：“林克不就是塞尔达吗？飞坦生什么气？”  
侠客感觉自己的脑袋上出现了巨大的省略号，他无奈地解释说：“塞尔达是林克要救的公主，海拉尔的公主殿下哦。”

林克也不知道眼前为何会突然浮现过去的记忆。  
血红的月亮在夜空之中升起，每每在空中出现过一次，世界范围内所出现的怪物就会变得更多一些。温顺的守护者闪烁着赤红的眼睛，把塞尔达公主为他们点亮的武器冲向王城，希卡石版一直毫无动静，除了记录下曾经辉煌的影像，对这个努力的女孩再没有任何回应。  
林克曾经无数次旁观过塞尔达徒劳似的日夜，却无计可施。终有一天，塞尔达公主甩开他的手，向着沙漠的方向跑去。林克意图追赶，却被格鲁德小镇的护卫拒之门外。  
四英杰之一的乌尔波扎和海拉鲁王国的皇后十分交好，在日记中也曾经记录过塞尔达公主出生时的样子。林克曾经有幸拜读过。  
他确实有过一段时间和塞尔达关系并不如后来那么好，他们两个人总是互相拌嘴，塞尔达更是因为不喜欢被他看管护卫而频频想要逃离林克的身边，因此还借助过格鲁德小镇独特的风情躲进乌尔波扎的庇护之下。  
公主充满踌躇与苦恼的表情在林克眼前浮现，然而这些，她很少在林克面前展露。那个永远自信、活泼、要强，从始至终都力图驱逐灾厄的女孩才是这个世界上真正的勇者。

「林克……」公主的声音在耳边响起。  
「林克……快来……」

林克恍然在回忆中惊醒，恍如隔世一般的记忆闪现在现实中只持续了不到一分钟。金发少年本能地脱开派克诺妲搭在他身上的手臂，却被一个身影立刻按住肩膀——身上仍然穿着潜行服的林克后背紧紧贴附在地面上，肩膀的位置传来的力度所带来的疼痛促使少年控制不住地发出“唔”的呻吟，面罩露出的那双蓝色眼睛茫然地望向了毫不留情地踩在他肩膀上的青年——“飞坦？”  
“哈。这么大破绽，你是不怕死吗？”飞坦说。紧接着，像是要掩饰一般，他后退了一步，说道，“想继续躺在这里睡觉吗，还不快起来？”  
“你也太凶残了飞坦。”芬克斯及时站出来，“既然来了就来打牌了，及时行乐嘛！”  
“嗤！”飞坦嗤笑出声，把手中游戏机的存储卡拆卸下来，扔掉了那个已经报废的物体，有些懒洋洋地向着芬克斯那边的牌局走去，却遭到了芬克斯彻头彻尾的嫌弃：“等下我们没叫你飞坦，我们喊的是林克——喂，林克！”  
“哦！哦哦。”少年有点呆愣地回复到，一阵小跑快步到达牌局桌边，坐下，看着眼前两种颜色乱七八糟数字的东西，忽然发现了一个问题。  
他有点好奇地拿起拿起桌面上摊开的纸牌，一张张翻来覆去地看了过去，很快地把不同颜色、不同数字的扑克牌按照顺序整理好，一边被飞坦踹了一脚的芬克斯还在和前者大吵大闹，一直等在桌边的库哔和玛奇却始终饶有兴致地盯着林克——而后“砰”的一声，伴随着一个东西“呀哈哈”的尖叫，一片戴着奇怪叶子形状面具的绿豆子出现在众人的眼前，玛奇手中的丝线瞬时将它缠绕起来，于是原本“呀哈哈”恶作剧一般的吵闹升立刻变成了惶恐不安的尖叫。  
林克赶紧拽住这个小东西：“克洛格种子呢？”  
小绿豆整个身体颤抖了一下，有点哀怨地把一颗有点臭臭的黄色豆子交给了林克。后者心满意足地把小种子放在自己的背包里，而后拿起一张桌子上扑克牌看向这个屋子里看起来最博学的人之一·侠客，指向小纸片角落上的“阿拉伯字体”。  
“这个就是数字吗？”林克问。  
一直坐在一边看戏的侠客歪了歪头，终于想起来一件事情——  
“林克，你是不是不认字？”  
林克疯狂地点了点头。“对。”然后又露出了有些愧疚的神色，“我把那块小希卡石弄坏了……糜稽说是因为我不能使用电子产品。”  
果然，侠客心下了然，他猜得八九不离十，这位来自异世界的少年不认识他们的文字。  
“哈哈，没事的。”侠客拍了拍林克的肩膀，此时林克已经换下了潜行服，穿上了那套天蓝色的英杰套装，“团长会教你识字的，是不是，团长？”  
一旁，正在和派克交流林克那奇怪的版权保护机制的库洛洛突然被喊到，有些惊讶地抬起了头，在看到笑嘻嘻的侠客和一脸期待的林克之后，立刻就察觉到了不对。  
他被侠客给坑了。  
不过库洛洛并没有太过在意，而是冲两人露出了一个笑容：“当然。”  
听到这句回复之后，林克似乎很开心，马上又被拉到了牌桌上。另外几个人开始教授林克规则，而库洛洛则是陷入了沉思。  
也许之后应该抽空去找仁天堂的人问一问到底是怎么回事。

飞坦在刚才失手捏碎了游戏机之后，发现自己没了其他的娱乐项目，就挤走了芬克斯强行加入了牌局。现在桌面上有林克、飞坦、玛奇、库哔和侠客，有人提议玩神经衰弱，有人提议玩斗地主，最后众人同意玩抽鬼牌，因为规则最简单。  
在带着林克玩了两轮，熟悉了规则之后，侠客首先露出了一个愉快的笑容：“那么，开始吧？”桌子周围的几人眼神都凌厉了起来，玛奇和飞坦身旁的空气温度骤降，只有林克还一头雾水地这边看看那边看看，完全搞不清楚状况。  
“哼。”飞坦不屑地说道，“你又在自掘坟墓了，侠客。”  
“别这么说嘛……”侠客并没有被飞坦的挑衅浇灭热情，反而更加兴致勃勃了，“说不定这次我就赢了呢？”  
林克：“？？”  
“输了的人要玩惩罚游戏。”库哔说，“每个人有十枚筹码，开局前拿出自己想赌数目的筹码，作为赌注。抽鬼牌是最先把牌出光的人是赢家，所以剩下的四个人全都算输家，按赔率付钱给赢家。手里有鬼牌的人是大输家，要做赢家指定的一件事情。”  
林克似懂非懂地点了点头。  
于是派克开始发牌，牌桌上的氛围一下子紧张了起来。  
扑克牌中除了鬼牌都可以互相凑成对子，所以“抽鬼牌”这个游戏比得就是心理战和运气。虽然抽中了鬼牌的玩家很倒霉，但是关键在于怎么欺骗对手，让对手以为你手上的鬼牌是普通牌。  
林克一上来就抽中了鬼牌。  
他一整局都在想办法让其他人拿走鬼牌，结果所有人都只是冷漠地看着他（可能除了侠客吧，但是他也没有拿走鬼牌），最后首先全部出光的是飞坦。  
“呵，付钱吧。”飞坦对着另外四个人冷笑了一声，又对侠客说，“我早说了，你这是自掘坟墓。”  
侠客摊了摊手：“好歹这次有林克在，我不是最后一名了。飞坦你想好要让他做什么了吗？你没有想法的话我倒是有好多好想法呢！”  
“一边去，等你自己赢了再说。”飞坦丢给了侠客一个眼刀，然后眯起眼睛端详着林克。  
想了一会儿之后，他决定：“哼，我还没想好，到时候再说吧。”  
旁边传来几个人起哄喝倒彩的声音，尤其是侠客，他戳戳林克的脸，一把揽过少年，调笑飞坦道：“你怎么还留着，干脆把这个机会让给我吧，来，林克，亲一个~”说着，侠客丢低下头，在眼前少年的脸颊上“吧唧”亲了一口，一旁飞坦的杀气瞬间爆炸，矮个子青年几乎是从牙缝里挤出“侠客”两个字，搞得一旁的芬克斯和窝金也被吸引了注意力。  
“你们在干什么？”库洛洛问。  
“在亲林克。”库哔指了指那边乱成一团的战局。  
“听起来挺好玩的！”窝金大笑道，大块头男人终于舍得从那边站起来，飞扑过去一手搂住飞坦、一手搂住侠客——旅团碗力排名第一的人的力量果然不是盖的，如同狮子一样的男人左边吧唧一口，右边吧唧一口，在飞坦和侠客俩人脸上留下一摊口水，他又趁着两人宕机的空档抓住想趁机逃跑的林克，同样狠狠地在他脸上嘬了一口。“哈哈哈！真的挺好玩！”  
芬克斯：“靠！老子也要！”穿着法老服的男人刚冲着飞坦迈出脚步，后者一个眼刀就杀了过来。飞坦不知什么时候举起了他的伞剑，一字一顿地道：“敢 过 来 就 杀 了 你！”  
芬克斯当然还是过去了。  
信长从外边回来的时候就看到里边乱作一团，除了角落里沉迷欣赏迷之音乐的剥落列夫还保持安静以外——几乎所有人都被卷入了疯狂的战争里。窝金举起满满一杯啤酒跳上桌子开始唱歌，桌子因为他的跳动发出剧烈的振动，而似乎没有人觉得这有问题。就连库洛洛也露出了一个近乎无奈的微笑。  
飞坦、库哔、侠客、玛奇还有林克的牌局还在继续，派克竟然也加入了战局，当然所有人包括林克都拒绝和她有任何实质意义上的身体接触（虽然林克并不知道派克的能力，这可能是他的直觉），可惜这也没能拯救林克惨兮兮的牌运。  
自欠了飞坦一次要求以后，玛奇和侠客也都得到了林克的一次承诺，不敢置信地瞪着自己手里鬼牌的少年泄气地摊在椅子上，拿起旁边的啤酒咣咣倒进了喉咙里——  
干掉一整杯啤酒的林克打了个酒嗝，整个脸都因为酒精而变得红扑扑的。突然，他丢下手里的扑克牌，径直走向房间的角落里——那里有个陈旧的手风琴。林克像是怀念一样把它拿了起来，巨大的琴身和几乎和他瘦削的身子差不多大，但少年还算是很有力量的，他学着记忆中那个吟游诗人的样子把琴背在胸前，仿佛开启了某段记忆一般，缓缓地拉响。  
属于旅团的小房间瞬时之间安静了，窝金停止了跳舞，也转向了这个角落里因为醉酒而变得有些不一样的8号团员。风琴的声音一点点地从这个风琴里被拉出，大概因为这个乐器许久没有人碰触过一样，配合着林克拉出去的曲子，竟然别有一股古朴的韵味。  
库洛洛放下手中的书，站起了身，走进了他的团员之中。芬克斯递给了他一杯啤酒，所有人碰了一杯，似乎是在敬致彼此，又像只是习惯的碰杯。  
而对于林克来说，这几乎无意识的操作大概只是他的本能。  
英杰的诗篇，他也不知道为什么会突然想念这首献给英杰们的曲调，一百年前，他们并肩作战过，为击败灾厄盖侬彼此都付出过巨大的代价，一百年后，林克从湿冷阴暗的洞穴里醒来，记忆全失、伤痕累累，大师之剑无处可寻，目之所及一片废墟，四神兽被盖侬污染控制，而他的同伴也仿佛全部消失在了世界上。

而如今，他好像又拥有了新的同伴——  
如果问一直自由自在惯了的少年为什么会迫切的履行约定前往这里，大抵就是这个吧。  
他并非孤身一人。


	27. 勇者

大概是因为过去的习惯使然，即使是经历了宿醉、玩乐到深夜，第二日早上六点的时候，林克也早早醒来，房间里还响彻着窝金巨大的呼噜声。少年坐起身，举起胳膊伸了个大大的懒腰，手腕却突然被人抓住。绿眼睛的青年抓着林克的两个手腕把他提了起来，林克挣扎了一下，却挣扎不过这个娃娃脸肌肉男的桎梏，但很快，侠客就放开了他。  
“真奇怪呢，昨天晚上大家竟然都陷入了深度睡眠。”侠客悄悄和林克说，事实上他也刚刚醒来。一旁经历了同样情况的库洛洛和侠客交换了一个眼神——这已经不是第一次了——旅团的团长的团长已经收起了惊讶，理了理自己的衣服，倒是那边的飞坦陷入了沉思之中。  
其他人还在熟睡。  
于是侠客问林克：“要不要出去逛逛？南茶市虽然位置偏远，但是也有个不错的百货大楼。这里又是两国边界，也许会看到些有趣的东西。”  
林克当然点头说好。  
旁边的飞坦似乎脱离了沉思，也站了起来，侠客问他要不要出去，后者却摇摇头，表示没兴趣。倒是一旁换了身衣服、把头发放下来了的库洛洛说想出去走走，飞坦看着屋子里睡成一片的同伴，想了想还是跟着他们出去了。  
于是早起外出小分队就变成了库洛洛、侠客、飞坦、林克。  
都是林克不敢惹的人。

乡下的小镇虽然不如大都市繁华，但也比流星街也悠闲许多。人们很早起床，互相打招呼，有些本地人见到他们几个外来面孔，也会十分友好地进行问候，民风看起来十分淳朴。  
这让林克想起了哈特诺村——那里的人们也是友好而勤奋，过着安逸富足的生活，林克的房子就在那里，他床边的墙壁上还挂着四英杰的照片。他想，当他找到公主回到海拉鲁大陆，他也可以把和旅团的合照挂在墙上。  
几人几乎完全是漫无目的的前行，侠客似乎对这里熟门熟路，哪里有商店、哪里是居民区他都一清二楚。就在飞坦有些无聊在考虑要不要回去的时候，隔壁街区突然传来一阵嘈杂声。几个人往那边走去，恰恰看到一群人看着两个身穿民族服装的孩子正被三四个街头混混欺负。  
林克拿出武器，想要上前去，却被一旁的飞坦“啧”地一声拉住了胳膊，侠客也很不认同地对他摇了摇头，倒是库洛洛一脸沉思地看了看林克，又看了眼那边同样金发的男孩。似乎是感受到了团长的思路，侠客也“诶”了一声，但他惊讶的并非他发现的这件事，而是——林克比他们更早发现那个男孩的穿着和他自己的相似之处吗？  
更重要的是，眼下这个小镇正是窟卢塔族聚集地的情报里显示的最近的城市，虽然他们还不清楚窟卢塔族的具体方位到底在哪里，但是应该不远了。而突然出现的少数民族男孩有极大概率就是窟卢塔族的族人，却好像和林克的种族——那个什么海利亚人——有着特殊的联系，这让侠客有种不好的预感。  
不过无所谓，他们还有团长。  
库洛洛显然也考虑了这一点，幻影旅团的团长虽然在大部分时候表示旅团才是第一位，但他向来尊重团员们的每一个喜好和抉择。他问林克：“你想去救他们吗？”  
林克说：“我要去救他们。”  
旅团的几人在听到这个回复之后纷纷陷入了沉思。飞坦看向林克的目光里先是多出了几分神奇，然后又染上了嘲讽的颜色。无论多么像一个蜘蛛，林克的本质还是一个游戏里打魔王救公主的勇者。不过是阴差阳错地因为出现在流星街而加入旅团。  
侠客也一脸思索地看着林克和库洛洛，他的确理解团长这么做的动机，但是这样真的好吗？林克似乎还不知道他们是为何要到这里来，这样做的话，在事后会出现不良反应或者对旅团不利的情况吗？  
但是看到团长脸上的表情之后，侠客就释然了。团长似乎很有兴趣观察林克在遇到那种难题的时候会有什么反应，这一点他自己也是一样。如果真的出现了什么意外状况的话，排除掉就可以了——而且该发生的事情，总会发生的。  
于是面对林克的回答，库洛洛笑着说了声好。林克还没等库洛洛同意，早就冲上前去。他刚才那句“我要去救他们”仿佛不是在征求同意，而只是在宣告自己的意志。  
那三四个街头混混逮着两个小孩不放，见到又来了第三个小孩，哄笑不已。林克默默地从背包里拿出了冰元素的剑，挥动的瞬间寒气四溢，霜色攀上了他们的皮肤和头发，那三个混混就像被冻住一样定在了原地。  
林克回头对那两个小孩说：“快走吧。”  
两个小孩似乎有些迟疑，林克看到他们没有动作，还以为他们要像他以前在路上救下的旅人一样送一份回礼（食物，或者药水？）。只见那个和林克一样金发的小男孩刚想说话，他们身后的三人就解冻了。  
几个混混似乎更生气了，但是在见识过林克的那柄奇怪的剑之后似乎也不打算再多纠缠。  
“你还真是辛苦呢。”其中一个人在和酷拉皮卡擦身而过的瞬间说，“天天看着这么一个废物……活得很开心吗？”  
瞬间，酷拉皮卡的眼睛变得鲜红，周身的气势骤变，一股凛冽的杀气从这个男孩身上迸发出来。刚刚走过来的旅团三人在看到这一幕之后站在了原地。  
果然，这两个小孩是窟卢塔族的族人。那双鲜红的火红眼就是证据。  
库洛洛低低笑了一声，他的笑声被淹没在了那几个小混混的哀嚎声中。  
穿着民族服饰的金发男孩像是变了一个人一样，动作简洁利落地把那几个混混打得落花流水，三个人跪在地上哭着求饶，金发男孩却不为所动。  
“不需要你们道歉。”那双火焰般燃烧的眼睛里只有愤怒，“去死吧。”  
侠客和飞坦在听到这句话之后有些意外地抬了抬眉毛。  
站在一旁的林克并没有制止酷拉皮卡痛揍那几个人一顿，但是此刻他却拉住了酷拉皮卡的胳膊。酷拉皮卡回头看林克的时候，眼中的红色还未散去，林克愣了愣，那个红色让他想起了守护者的眼睛。不过很快他就回过神来，指着地上的人给酷拉皮卡看，派罗也凑了上来，拦住了酷拉皮卡说：“不行！酷拉皮卡！你看他们……”  
“请饶了我们吧！”跪在地上的几个小混混哭丧着脸说，“我们是受雇才来的！”  
酷拉皮卡有些震惊地看着对面的人，那几个人解释说是被一个老人雇来的，但是对方临时解除了雇佣关系，他们心里有些气闷才来找酷拉皮卡和派罗出一口气。此时库洛洛三人已经走到了林克身旁，他们身后也因为刚才的骚动聚集了不少人群。  
人群中有人喊了一句“恶魔！”，林克本以为那是对着跪在地上的混混喊的，却在听到“红眼睛的怪物！”时反应过来，那个人说的是酷拉皮卡。  
那个老婆婆甚至还开始往他们的方向仍石子，林克条件反射地张开了「达尔克尔的守护」，把石子挡住了。人群里发出了惊呼的声音，派罗则是拉起林克和酷拉皮卡的胳膊说：“我们快走吧。”  
眼睛依旧绯红的酷拉皮卡震惊而悲伤地看着人群。刚刚在超市里帮他和派罗赶走混混的人们此刻喊着“不要再激怒他了！再激怒他大家都会被杀掉的！”，觉得有些恍惚。

人群散去之后，库洛洛和飞坦还留在原地，那三个混混倒在地上昏迷不醒。  
对方是不是拿小孩子出气的人渣其实并不重要，他们更在意的是那个人无意中说出的有关“任务”和“雇用”的事情，还有那个派任务的“老人”。  
“怎么样，能问出来吗，飞坦？”库洛洛看着其中一个倒地不起的人问道。  
“啧，那当然。”  
“嗯……只是问问题的话，应该留一个人就够了吧。”  
看着林克和另外两个小孩离开的方向，库洛洛若有所思地说道。


	28. 对峙

林克、酷拉皮卡和派罗到了森林附近，两只雪白的地走鸟正站在那附近等候。酷拉皮卡有些抱歉地走到林克面前，和他道了谢。  
派罗把一捧钱罐子拿到了林克面前，说：“谢谢你刚才帮了我们……这些是我们买东西剩下的……虽然不多，但是——”  
林克摇了摇头，没有接过派罗的回礼，而是有些担心地看向了酷拉皮卡。  
酷拉皮卡有些勉强地笑了起来：“我没事的！只是试炼失败了而已……”  
“哪有！酷拉皮卡已经通过考试了，可以去外面的世界看看啦。”  
“可是我已经变成火红眼了！不可能合格的！”  
派罗露出了一个笑容，转头对林克说：“你看他的眼睛，是不是已经不红了？”  
林克点了点头。  
“诶？！”酷拉皮卡有些不可置信，拿过派罗递出来的镜子，“真的不红了！为什么？难道长老的药水失效了吗？”  
“是我掉包啦！”派罗说道。  
派罗解释了他当时不小心把药水掉到地面上，其实是为了把长老的药水和自己的掉包。酷拉皮卡在听到事情经过之后震惊地看着自己的朋友。  
“……现在先不说了！待会儿路上再说！”酷拉皮卡有些赌气地说道。两人和林克道了别，林克挥着手看他们消失在森林的方向，回头就看到了侠客站在他身后。  
林克疑惑地眨了眨眼。  
“哈哈，你想问团长和飞坦在哪里吗？”侠客几乎是立刻就看出了林眼里的疑问，“他们有点事情……先回去了。怎么样，你要不要和我一起再在市里转转？”  
林克想了想，总觉得还有些事情令他十分在意，于是他说：“再转转。”  
侠客很爽快地点头。两个人回到南茶市里，然而与之前相反的是，这个朴实的村庄一改刚才平和安静的气氛，笼罩在一种恐慌和惊恐之中。先前还和他们点头致意过的村民此刻竟然不敢和他们对视，他们看到林克和侠客以后就像是遇到了鬼怪一般绕道而行，直到有个孩童冲他们丢出石子——侠客没有动作，这些石子根本伤害不到他，然而让他惊讶的是，林克也没有动作。  
明明能够躲避或者张开他那个奇怪防护罩的少年被石子划破了脸颊，锋利的尖端擦破了少年白皙的皮肤，在上头留下一道鲜红的血痕，像是一道印记。那个扔石子的孩子大喊了一句“恶魔的帮凶”，很快便被他的母亲捂着嘴带走了，所有人都是一副要哭泣的样子，飞快地躲回家，“咣当”撞上房门，街道上很快就安静了下来。  
林克似乎在发呆。  
侠客走在他身边，拍了拍他的肩膀，看到少年望向自己时那茫然又无措的眼神。  
“怎么了？这就是人类啊。”侠客笑着说。  
林克却摇了摇头，他抬起手擦了擦脸颊边的血迹，那道伤口其实已经愈合了。少年又低下了头，留海遮住了那对湛蓝的眼睛，同时也让原本充满朝气的勇者整个人都陷入在了一种略微沉闷的气质里。  
“是灾厄盖侬。”他喃喃自语，听力极为优秀的侠客当然听到了，那大概是塞尔达传说里囚禁了公主的魔王吧……但是林克为什么会想起来这个呢？是因为窟卢塔族的红眼睛，还是因为转变巨大的村民，又或者是在说……他们？  
侠客并没有经历过林克的过去，但是从这几个月的相处来看，沉默寡言、充满好奇心和勇气的林克并非不明白流星街出身的他们与常人的异处。  
他只是……理所当然地接受了他们。

灾厄盖侬真的可怕吗？林克曾经直面过它，如同恶龙一般盘亘在残破不堪的古堡，发出像是来自地狱深渊的怒吼。罪恶的红月在夜空中升起，红光吞噬整个大陆。  
然而当林克使用光明之箭射向它的时候，即使是所有人心头的恐惧之魔，也会发出因为疼痛而挣扎着想要活下去的嘶嚎。  
可怕的并非盖侬坚硬的外壳和破坏的力量，也并非他妄想吞灭世界的邪恶——而是它散发出来的黑色阴影。  
黑色的阴影曾经笼罩在整个海拉鲁大陆，扩散至每一个人、每一个人的心头。曾经在海拉鲁王城被他们欺负扮装的守护者、他们信任的四神兽被染上了阴婺的血红，与他们刀剑相向。因为亲友逝去而变得歇斯底里的人们似乎忘记了柔和与善良，他们咒骂着海拉鲁皇室的无能，向他们投去责备而不信任的目光。  
不只是四英杰，塞尔达公主背负在身上的压力愈来愈多——所有人都不堪重负。  
这并非全部是灾厄盖侬带来的。  
古战场的遗迹上，尸体和鲜血铺在百年后的草坪之下，残破的刀剑盾牌和守护者的残肢代替了一切美好的风景。  
而林克，只能在公主和四英杰悄然达成一致的默许下，被迫陷入一段漫长的、仿佛重启一般的沉眠——  
他讨厌那段沉眠。

林克和侠客回到旅团的小屋子的时候，飞坦不知道从哪里又找到了一个游戏机，重新装上存储卡沉迷起了游戏。库洛洛举着书，对于他们回来的事情也只是抬起头说了句“欢迎回来”。  
侠客跑去找飞坦交流情报，后者意味深长地看了林克一眼，转向侠客的眼神有些嘲讽。但他还是开口说道：“那个老头是窟卢塔族的长老，他们的聚居地就在南茶市西边。地走鸟的脚程大概六个小时就能到。”  
林克一开始并没有在意飞坦说的内容，直到他看见了基地角落里那个被绑在椅子上、头被麻袋罩住的人，那个样子忽然就让林克想起了刚来到这个世界不久、被幻影旅团抓住的自己。  
他沉默地上前去，一旁交流情报的侠客和飞坦也安静了下来，所有人都安静地看着林克走到那个人的面前，摘下了那个人头上罩着的麻袋。  
是刚才的三个混混之一，但是他已经死了。  
林克有些迟疑地看着那个人。他只是受人雇用去激怒酷拉皮卡而已，是他们要走出族群居住地必须经历的试炼之一，这些酷拉皮卡和派罗都已经告诉过林克了。林克抬起头，天空般湛蓝的眼睛对上了飞坦狭长的金色眼睛，那双金色的眼睛只是毫无波澜地看着他，似乎在等待他的反应。  
忽然之间，林克发现这里的人都在看他，十几双眼睛都在他的身上，其中也包括库洛洛。他们都像是在等待什么一样，也许是一个宣言，一个判决。  
林克也沉默地望着自己的这些伙伴，不知道为什么前一天晚上他们还在开心地玩牌、喝酒，今天氛围就变得这么沉重。而面前这个被折磨致死的尸体显然不能让他的心情更轻松，林克感觉自己神经里似乎有什么东西绷到了临界点，差一点点就要爆发。  
现场的氛围几乎一触即发，而这次，针锋相对的是林克和他新的“伙伴”们。  
“喂……”首先打破这阵致命沉默的人是信长，他像是有些不耐烦的样子，用手挠了挠胸口，说，“你们不饿吗？我都快饿死了！林克，你不是会做饭吗？唉，后面有灶台，你过来做饭吧。”  
“我也来帮忙。”平时很少说话的玛奇也插嘴进来，冷淡地看了一眼林克，“你怎么还不来？”  
“哦……”林克呆呆地应了一声，心中绷紧的神经在听到这句话之后徒然松懈了不少，他摸了摸自己的肚子，好像真的是饿了。刚才虽然出去走了一圈，却什么都没有吃到，这对美食家·林克来讲几乎是不可理喻的事情。  
另一边，富兰克林、剥落列夫和库哔几人则是在玛奇拉走了林克之后又开始沉浸在自己的世界里。飞坦、芬克斯、侠客、窝金和库洛洛则是继续维持着刚才的沉默。  
“呵，芬克斯，你不是喜欢那小子吗？怎么刚才不帮着他说话？”飞坦终于开口了，声音里尽是嘲讽。  
“嘛……我就是说说而已嘛……”芬克斯懒洋洋地回复道，“倒是你，侠客，你没出手帮忙我倒是挺意外的。”  
“我？”这下意外的是侠客了，当然飞坦和芬克斯都在心里吐槽这个人的演技实在很糟糕，“为什么会是我？这明明是飞坦留下的烂摊子。”  
“……你找死吗？！”飞坦生气了。  
“当然是你了，”侠客摊了摊手，“要不是你没有及时把残骸处理到位，也不会发生这种事情啦。”  
“——这不是你默认了的吗？！”  
“我哪有！我们回来的时候就已经是这样了，难道我还能跟你意念交流不成——”  
“谁要跟你——”  
就在侠客和飞坦吵得不可开交的时候，一旁沉默了很久的窝金终于说话了。  
“喂，我说……”窝金一针见血地说出了所有人心里想着，却没有说出口的话，“林克是不是不适合旅团？”  
无论这个少年的某些行为再怎么像一只蜘蛛，内心的善良与光明也永远不会做出妥协。


	29. 吃

玛奇和信长第一次见识到了林克的“一锅炖”大法。两人皆是颇为震惊地看着一盘盘料理在瞬间被做好，不知道什么时候起，派克也跑过来围观了。  
久违地得到了制作料理的机会，林克满心欢喜。他面对着被塞得满满的背包（里面大部分都是来自猎人协会仓库的食材），看着许多不认识的物品（有些甚至连是不是食物都很难说），陷入了思考。  
林克决定：尝试创新！  
这些新得到的食物在背包中的详情描述并不会如同海拉鲁大陆的食材一样详细到功效，但是后边却写了个“效果未知”，这可能会在林克尝试制作料理以后补充进去。  
翻来翻去，考虑到旅团的人数，林克找到了一个看起来十分适合多人食用的神奇食材——  
「豪鼻狂猪，栖息在比斯坎森林脾气很坏的猪猪，效果未知。」  
于是一旁围观的派克诺妲、玛奇、信长就这样眼睁睁地看着林克不知道从哪里掏出了一头几乎可以把这个房间填满的大鼻子猪，丢进了锅里，而后又是四头猪——林克本来还有些苦恼，在背包里看不出来这个猪那么大，他会不会举不动，但似乎“手持”系统里并没有这样的物理设定。只见五只被林克丢进锅里的猪在一阵欢快的跳动之后（那么小的锅竟然能装下跳动的猪），旁边料理台面上瞬时之间出现了五盘巨大的烤全猪——满满当当的，足够两个旅团的饭桶食用。  
玛奇不禁出声提醒：“……够了，林克。”  
有点呆愣的林克回复了一个“哦好的”，眼睛却闪闪发亮地盯着这五盘烤全猪。他拿起一盘放进背包里，果不其然，背包给出的详情让他不禁“哇”出了声。  
「坚硬的烤全猪」  
「使用顶级兽肉食材制作的烤肉料理。黄心+20；气力值+2○；防御↑×5，持续1日。」  
林克捶胸顿足，早知道这个猪这么厉害他就少拿几头了，有了这个料理，大师试炼别说裸体来战了，闭着眼睛都没有问题吧！

厨房外边。  
有关林克的问题似乎让旅团这帮吵吵闹闹的家伙难得的陷入了一种近乎尴尬的沉默。窝金挠挠头，强化系直肠子向来有话说话的他也觉得自己对同伴妄下判断稍微有点不合适——虽然的确是事实——最后还是库洛洛发话了。  
年轻的领导者合起手中的书，从旁边的椅子站起身，露出一个让大家熟悉万分的微笑——那并非真正的发自内心，而是属于团长下定了某种决心的笑容。  
他说：“‘吾等不拒绝一切’，你们在苦恼什么？”  
没有人回话，侠客点了点头，飞坦“嘁”了一声，他有点不甘心地坐了回去，想要拿起游戏机继续打游戏，但大概是看到画面中一直挥动着短剑的勇者小人，又把游戏机重重地砸在桌子上。  
仿佛发泄一般：“他最好不要‘背叛’我们。”派克诺妲正好从厨房里走出来，听到飞坦这边的动静一愣，意味深长地看了这边一眼，又回望向库洛洛，后者已经收敛好一切的情绪，看起来并没有看到飞坦的异动。  
派克诺妲也只能当作没看到，说：“可以开饭了。”  
芬克斯哈哈大笑，问派克诺妲：“怎么，信长和玛奇那么快就把饭做好了？林克那小子看到飞坦下手后的‘残骸’，是不是已经躲到哪里狂吐去了？”  
派克诺妲露出一个十分古怪的表情，她看向芬克斯，分不清对方是在讲不合时宜的冷笑话还是正常地发问，只能顺着回答：“他倒是没有因为这个受什么影响……还承包了我们今天所有的午餐料理。”  
紧接着信长的声音响起：“让开让开上菜了，窝金，去帮忙端菜。啧啧啧，林克这小子还是有两下子，哦对——”他故意拖长了尾音，“飞坦，今天的菜都是我们勇者大人做的，小心给你下毒哦！”不只是芬克斯，这下连侠客都忍不住笑出了声。  
飞坦已经懒得搭理他们了，然而泄露出来的杀气却暴露了他心情真的没那么好的事实。  
“比起那些，”库哔说，“要不要处理一下那个东西？虽然也无所谓啦……就确实挺碍眼的。”露出一只眼睛很少说话的团员指了指角落里的“残骸”，话刚说完，飞坦就“咣”地站起了身，迈着沉重的步伐走向角落。  
他非常熟练地把那坨东西放进了黑色的布袋子里，拖起来的瞬间，发现刑讯的时候因为没注意，血液溅到了角落里那个古旧的手风琴上，如今已经过了一段时间，原本鲜红的液体已经变成暗红色而凝固了。  
飞坦的手顿了顿，但又很快地恢复正常。  
他打开门，把那个黑色袋子扔到门口，又关上门，走回餐桌边，在所有人或多或少的注视下拉下面罩，愤恨地撕了一块烤全猪的肉塞入嘴里——

刚刚从厨房里出来的林克就看到今天有点恐怖的矮个子青年整个人像是炸了一样，原本还勉强算是柔顺的头发如同刺猬的尖刺似的竖了起来，炸成一团。他穿上了奇怪的盔甲，嘴里念念有词，最可怕的是，旅团全员竟然手捧着料理、退避三舍，把飞坦周围的一圈空了出来——  
「坚硬的烤全猪」  
「使用顶级兽肉食材制作的烤肉料理。黄心+20；气力值+2○；防御↑×5，持续1日。」  
「补充：但可能会进入暴怒状态哦。」  
这个提示怎么早不出来？  
不等林克吐槽，那双金色的眼睛已经透过面甲，看向了金发少年，炽热的火球从飞坦的手心中聚拢翻滚，散发出惊人的热度。  
不知道为什么，那团漂浮的火球让林克想起了在梅竹台地和眼镜岩附近徘徊的火焰魔法师。他掏出了一只冰箭向那团火焰射去，在碰到火球后发出了“叮”的一声，就被火焰吞没了。  
看来是冰冻力不够。林克在自己的背包里翻了半天，才翻出了一支冰法师的魔法杖。林克拿着法杖往飞坦的方向一挥，一阵锥形的暴风雪向前刮去，所经之处瞬间结起冰霜，桌子上的食物瞬间变成了冻全猪，而处在风雪正中央的飞坦和他手中的火球也被冻得结结实实。  
一阵静默之后，突然出现了芬克斯爆炸般的笑声。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈——哈哈哈哈——我的天啊——”他几乎笑得眼泪都出来了，“这种场面我真是看多少遍都不会腻，他居然把飞坦给冻住了哈哈哈哈哈哈——”  
一旁被冻住的飞坦身体在一阵震动之后恢复了正常，但是他手里那团火球却“哐当”一声掉到了地上，还滚了几圈。  
“卧槽我他妈哈哈哈哈哈，这他妈居然还冻得这么瓷实！我不行了我不行了。”  
又是一阵爆发的笑声，这次不光是芬克斯，连窝金、信长和侠客都都开始笑了。仔细一看，玛奇脸上的表情似乎也有些扭曲，但是颤动的肩膀和刻意的咳嗽声也暴露了她的内心。  
同样绷不住笑的人还有库洛洛。但是他在收到飞坦丢过来的眼刀之后很快就恢复了常态。  
似乎是食物的效果被冰法师的魔法棒一并驱散了，飞坦身上的服饰也已经恢复了正常。玛奇又咳嗽了两声说：“嗯，考虑到这种食物的附加效果，还是先不要吃了。”  
飞坦虽然脱离了爆发状态，但是整个人身上散发的危险气息似乎随时都有可能走火。虽然旅团里的确有几个人总是看热闹不嫌事大，但在这种情况下他们还是选择了暂时收敛，同意了玛奇的提议。  
林克有些沮丧地收起了这几盘烤猪料理。这时库洛洛略带思索的声音响了起来：“这些料理，可以留着特殊时期使用。”  
有几个人反映了过来他们的团长是什么意思，了然地保持了沉默。而飞坦则是用富有深意的目光审视了一番林克。这个家伙似乎是因为听到自己的料理并不是一无是处，一扫之前的垂头丧气，而是开心地开始从背包里往外拿各种热腾腾的料理：咖喱饭、海鲜饭、牛肉盖饭、烤串、饭团、蛋糕……满满当当地摆了一大桌子。  
像是想要弥补刚才的惊奇料理带来的意外一样，林克破天荒地把背包里装下的食物都拿了出来。众人围着吃得很欢，尤其是几个人还为了争抢一盘自己想吃的菜大打出手，最后还是被库洛洛制止，用丢硬币决定了菜的去向。  
侠客和库洛洛（也许还要算上飞坦）已经不是第一次体验林克料理的神奇之处了，但是其他的大部分成员却是第一次体验。  
拥有神奇附加效果的料理……再加上充足而安稳的睡眠，旅团的团员们都因为想到了这些奇异现象之间的联系，陷入了诡异的沉默。  
饭后，林克跑到后面的灶台处继续实验自己的新型料理，几个比较我行我素的团员离开基地去了市里。约定的出发时间是明天凌晨，今天早上侠客已经在市里发现了几个元老院的眼线，这意味着主力会在今晚之前到达，他们也许会在明天行动。无论如何，旅团必须抢在他们之前。  
当然，还有派克说的卡金国的人，这些人直到现在都没有表露出一丝迹象，不知道他们到时候会不会撞个满怀？  
想到这里侠客兀自笑了一下。之前的高塔、遗迹，还有神秘的男孩都落在了他们手里，这下又是火红眼，不知道元老院那帮家伙在得知了这件事情之后，会有多么气急败坏呢？  
“哦，对了，侠客，”库洛洛突然对侠客说道，打断了侠客的思绪，“记得今天晚上让林克不要睡着了。”  
“诶？团长，这个一定要我来吗？”侠客似乎不太想接下这个任务。  
“我负责教他识字。”库洛洛静静地陈述道。  
侠客心想，没戏了，团长这是铁了心要坑回来啊。


	30. 前夕

窟卢塔族的森林里，下午阳光正好，通过了试炼的酷拉皮卡获得了无限期外出许可。吃过午饭之后，他开始收拾行李，和族人一一道别，一圈下来，已经接近日落。  
酷拉皮卡离开之后，派罗又找到了守在那把神秘的剑旁边的伯库林，有一搭没一搭地聊着天。太阳渐渐隐没在地平线下，深沉的紫色涂满天空，繁星点点，夜空晴朗无比。  
派罗看不清晰，但是伯库林用它特有的语言把这样美丽而平和的风景描绘给他，清风拂过，带来了早春的气息。他不由得想道，酷拉皮卡现在应该已经快到市里了，不知道他有没有找到一个休息的地方呢？  
他们下次见面，又会是在什么时候呢？

不远处的草丛里，几个漆黑的身影藏匿其中，蠢蠢欲动，而心系友人的少年，对这一切都毫无察觉……

旅团基地里，侠客为了完成让林克保持清醒的任务找到了飞坦和芬克斯来帮忙，在权衡多次之后，芬克斯提议说“使用一个承诺”，来让林克自己想办法不睡觉。“反正你们俩都有这样的承诺吧？”芬克斯说，侠客和飞坦通通没有吱声，“难不成你们还想用这个干什么坏事不行？”  
“什么是坏事呢？”侠客提问，旁边的飞坦点了点头，表示附议：“我们可是盗贼。”这意思好像在说他们很少做好事——话这么说也不对，以库洛洛带头的幻影旅团经常无条件资助贫穷或者战乱的地区，他们虽然通常身无分文，但是捐出去的金钱却一直是一个一般人所望尘莫及的庞大数字。  
三个人又琢磨了半天，侠客说：“要不去打游戏？”说着，意有所指地看着飞坦，后者挑挑眉，很快接收到侠客的“意思”，露出赞同的眼神，倒是旁边的芬克斯有些惶恐：“我靠，这么残忍？刚吵完架你俩又要告诉人家其实不过是个游戏角色？”  
“那有什么不行？”飞坦说。  
侠客沉默。他虽然这样提议，但是主动表示行动的可是飞坦，总之后续的一切发展都和他没有关系。  
关于林克所说的“无法使用电子设备”的情况……他实在很想知道，会发生什么呢。

于是当天晚上，在纠结是外头转转还是干脆睡上一觉的林克就被三个人包围起来了。领头的飞坦看起来神神秘秘的，递给了他一个小方块似的盒子，比小希卡石版的手机还要大上一圈。  
芬克斯解释道：“一起来打游戏吧！”  
林克似懂非懂地打开这个盒子，里头的屏幕亮起，彩色像素格编织出来的画面伴随着老旧的音乐出现在林克的面前，《林克的冒险》的标题大字出现在画面中央。林克果然“咦”了一下，他之前被派克压着和库洛洛识字，已经认识了不少文字，比如他的名字，“我？”  
“是你。”飞坦冷冷道，“你不觉得那个小人也很像你吗？”  
“这可是飞坦最近沉迷的游戏，他差一点就通关了~”侠客说道，“要不要一起试试？”  
“游戏……？”林克露出茫然的神色，他其实是在等待他们的下一句话，按照常规来说，这种“游戏”一般会伴随着比拼和破纪录，比如骑马射箭、骑马障碍赛、扔雪球、猜箱子等等，通过林克的努力往往会附加丰厚的奖励，“有什么奖励吗？”林克问。  
“哼。”飞坦刚要发火，侠客就按住了他肩膀，这个娃娃脸青年随即露出一个神秘莫测的笑容，“只要你赢了飞坦的通关时间记录，他就会答应你要求，怎么样？”  
“喂！”飞坦显然不太赞同，但林克更加犹豫，金发的少年有点不敢看飞坦的眼神，毕竟从他们一开始相遇——再到现在，他和对方之间发生的不愉快的事情总是多过快乐的事情。对方似乎不怎么喜欢自己……  
“你竟然还敢犹豫？”飞坦觉得眼前这个家伙真的很欠揍。  
然而就在林克犹豫不决的时候，隔壁一撮人突然发出一阵爆笑，他们似乎听到富兰克林讲了什么事情，大块头窝金跺了几下脚，又“咣”地站了起来，地板都因此而震动。这个屋子不算大，窝金块头又不小，他这个举动直接撞倒了他的椅子，椅子又撞在林克旁边的桌子上，桌面的东西和桌子整个向着林克倾斜，如同多米诺骨牌一般，因为沉浸在思考里而没注意的林克被压个正着——手上的游戏机就这样从手中滑出，“咚”地摔在地上。  
“……”这是一旁劝说林克不睡觉小组的三人。  
飞坦的游戏机这次不仅碎了，而且是谜之粉碎。不仅如此，插在机身里的存储卡也消失在地上那诡异的碎末里，无影无踪——  
飞坦又暴躁了。

关于“飞坦的脾气好像变得更坏了”到底是不是因为林克的豪鼻狂猪烤肉料理的副作用，暂且未知，但总之，金发少年在弄坏了飞坦的游戏机后认真诚恳地道了歉，并表示可以赔偿五只萤火虫给飞坦。说着，五只闪烁着黄色光芒的萤火虫出现在林克的手上，随着他的抬手飞翔在空中，在夜幕降临后有些昏暗的室内显得竟然有那么点……浪漫。  
然而旅团这帮人当然是不懂浪漫的，窝金随手一抓，三只萤火虫就消失在了空中，剩下两只吓得四散逃跑，很快也不见了。于是原本就不算被安抚的飞坦更加愤怒了，在芬克斯和侠客和稀泥的火上浇油里，矮个子青年差点又要和林克死磕。  
最后还是看不下去的库洛洛出了面，自从当上团长就操心操得头发渐少的库洛洛无奈地叹口气，控制住飞坦以后对林克说：“今晚我们会有安排，需要你保持清醒。”  
林克理所当然地点点头，“那没问题，我其实本来也不需要睡觉。”  
库洛洛点点头，警告似的看了侠客一眼，后者露出一个灿烂的笑容，打着哈哈说道：“那真是太好了。”似乎是感受到了来自芬克斯和飞坦危险的视线，侠客赶紧补充道，“团长，一会儿的行动我们再对一遍细节吧，有情报显示有几个来自卡金国首都的人在几天前就到了南茶市。”说着，蜘蛛的脑已经光速逃离了这边的修罗场，躲开了这边随时可能爆发的局面。  
而这边，一直唯恐天下不乱的芬克斯表示既然问题解决了，也就离开了，他转而加入旁边窝金信长等人的话聊局，这边于是就留下飞坦和林克大眼瞪小眼。  
没戴面罩的飞坦的样子其实没有他穿盗贼的蒙面服时那么犀利，但林克还是能从对方那双狭长的金色眸子里读出危险的气味。这个起初他以为是忍者、但其实又不是的家伙比起海拉鲁大陆的依盖队来说，要更加危险一些，这不仅仅是指飞坦的脾气。  
事实上，在大多数时候，飞坦也不算是旅团脾气最差的人——善于刑讯和沉醉暴力美学的家伙总是有很多很多的耐心，但面对林克时，似乎总有意外发生。  
飞坦也不知道到底是什么意外发生了，他此刻也觉得兴致缺缺，转身也走了。  
于是林克就一个人坐在这里，呆滞了片刻，他拿起库洛洛给他的漫画书开始学起认字来。

浓夜浸染开来。

一般来说，窟卢塔族是禁止所有人入夜后私自外出的，但今天不太一样。大概因为酷拉皮卡获得了无限期外出许可，所有人都还没从这件近年来最大的大事中走出，没有人注意到消失的派罗。  
黑发的少年在和伯库林的聊天中渐渐犯起困来，花椰菜形状的树人声音也渐渐低了下去。森林里的气候温润舒适，再加上晚风轻轻的吹拂，派罗很快就感觉自己要陷入睡眠了……  
而就在他即将阖上眼皮的时候，那把散发着浅淡蓝光的宝剑突然震动了一下，派罗立刻坐起身，这个动作也惊醒了昏昏欲睡的伯库林。  
“是我的错觉吗？”少年自言自语道，奇怪的剑毫无动静，派罗于是站起身，向它走近——原本一直安静地沉湎在这片土地里的剑像是突然苏醒一般，振动得更加剧烈了，笼罩在它周身的那层蓝色光芒像是感受到了召唤，瞬时之间变得更明亮了。  
像是受到蛊惑一般，派罗忍不住伸出手，想要触碰它，旁边的伯库林却始终保持着清醒，似乎是感应到了什么似的，大喊了一句“别碰”！  
可是已经来不及了，少年的手指在碰触到剑柄的一瞬间，刺眼的光芒闪耀而过，瞬间照亮了整片森林，派罗被弹开，摔倒在地面上，与此同时，大地传来强烈的震动——  
在和剑相隔不到数十米的位置，一处长满青苔的石块突然裂开，震动愈加剧烈，却又和地震不一样——仿佛有什么巨大的东西要破土而出一般，派罗看不清晰——紧接着，像是映照着派罗的这个猜想，一个类似什么东西尖端的物体从那处碎石块的裂缝中钻出，像是雨后的笋尖一般钻破土壤、向着空中疯长！  
浅淡的橘红色光芒随之破土而出——这是出现在这个世界的，第十五座高塔。  
就在派罗站起身，忍不住想要更靠近高塔的时候，他发现就在剑旁边几步远的位置，不知什么时候出现了一座与高塔散发着同样色彩的……遗迹。与此同时，一阵属于地走鸟的叫声划破夜空，紧接着，一群白色的大鸟像是逃离什么一般，从他的身边冲过，派罗被伯库林拉到怀里才没有被踩踏，他本能地回过头，却发现他家的方向——窟卢塔族的聚集地——燃起了一片橘红的光。  
派罗的眼睛不好，那光芒混合成一片，像是看不清的噩梦，炽烈火热，如同日出的朝霞一样。与这突然出现的遗迹和高塔所散发出来的光一模一样。  
而环抱住他的伯库林身体剧烈的颤抖着，它松开派罗，仿佛逃避什么似的意图钻入土壤里，嘴里惊惶不安地念叨着什么。  
“灾厄盖侬……？”  
火光在派罗的眼中是朦朦胧胧的一片，但是从那边传来的悲鸣和尖叫却是确凿无疑。少年的眼睛瞬间变得血红，像发了疯一样想要奔过去到自己的族人身边，却被这只胖胖3的花椰菜给拦住了。  
“不可以过去！”伯库林的声音前所未有的焦躁不安，原本只会唱歌跳舞、整棵树都充满了欢乐气息的森林精灵几乎是颤抖着看着那片火海，“……不可以过去！”  
“让开！”派罗眼睛中的红色仿佛映出了同样惊人的火焰，他脸上坚毅的神情和交织成一片的火光在伯库林的心灵里留下了深深的震撼，但它还是没有放开少年，它知道只要它还在这里，就不能允许这样的事情发生……虽然它说不上来为什么……  
“林克……”伯库林的枝叶颤抖着，它想起了海拉鲁的勇者林克，刚才拔地而起的高塔和遗迹意味着林克到了这附近，“林克会来救我们的！”  
在伯库林的耳中，窟卢塔族人的呼喊和森林中树木的哭泣声谱成了一曲恐怖的交响，一声声的哀号如同来自地狱的悲歌，晴朗的夜空被浓烟掩盖，群星不再闪耀……


	31. 黑化

黎明前最浓的黑暗铺满大地，月光下，森林深深浅浅的墨色交织成一幅模糊的画面。十几只蜘蛛趁着夜深人静的时刻悄然潜入西边的树丛，迅速而安静得仿佛鬼魅的幽灵。  
除了林克。  
林克跑不快，摩托车的噪音又太大，骑上的话就几乎完全失去了突袭的意义。虽然他还不太清楚他们这是要去干什么，但总之库洛洛说过要尽可能让越少的人察觉越好。  
有人提出可以背着林克，但是似乎没有一个团员愿意担此重任。飞坦则是嘲讽地笑出了声：“他要连这点都做不到，干脆就别去了。”  
的确，旅团虽是一个团体，但是团员之间各自独立。竞争，没问题；合作，也可以；但是背着另一个团员跑——这就有些离谱了。  
林克想出了一个办法：他可以骑着地走鸟。高速奔跑的地走鸟速度不亚于旅团团员的奔跑速度，森林附近有不少游荡的大鸟，林克戴着魔吉拉的面具很快就找回了一只。  
于是计划就这样定下了，林克可以骑着地走鸟跟在旅团的后面，虽然有些不伦不类，但总比背着一个团员走来走去要好。  
森林里，林克骑在大鸟的背上忽然看见前面似乎有什么东西升了起来。他用望远镜一看，竟然是一座新腾起的石塔！同时一片火光也自高塔不远处亮起，先是团员里几个人发出了明显的咂舌声，领头的蜘蛛垂下了眼，喃喃道：“被人抢先了吗……”  
瞬间，几只蜘蛛的速度更快上了几分，一下子把和林克的距离拉得很远。林克看着和他距离越拉越远的伙伴，又看了看他刚才用望远镜标过图标的高塔……  
林克一时之间陷入两难，但是旅团和塔的方向并不冲突，仅仅挣扎了一下，林克决定先跟上队伍，等到合适的时机再去开塔。  
然而，刚刚做出这个决定的林克拍了拍身下的地走鸟，这只原本温顺听话的大鸟却像是受到惊吓一般啼叫起来，全身剧烈的晃动跑跳，好像要把林克从身上甩下去。林克赶紧轻轻拍打安抚，气力值因此而迅速被消耗，旅团中稍微落在后面的玛奇回头喊了句“林克”，却正好看到一道黄色的电光闪过夜空，直直向着林克射去。  
两头巨大的黑影从森林中窜出，他们身上穿着金色的金属铠甲，充满肌肉的臂膀拉满弓弦，向着旅团的位置一来就是三连发雷电箭——这两头突然出现的黄金人马同时发出一声忿怒的嘶吼，一头从林克的身后出现，一头出现在领头的库洛洛身前——仿佛森林的护卫一样，举起骇人的盾牌和武器，挡住了他们的去路。  
侠客是对付过这种奇怪的生物的，他简单和库洛洛说了下当时在猎人考试的情况，黑发的男人听了后，只是回头看了眼被地走鸟摔下身刚刚爬起来的少年，便转向众人。  
窝金是最兴奋的：“这生物看起来很强啊！快下达命令吧，团长！”  
库洛洛说：“全都杀光。”

林克面前，黄金人马挥动着坚实的臂膀，人马剑在他的手中发出呼呼的风声。金色的鬓毛使得他在夜空中也格外显眼，黄金莱尼尔在地面上蹭动着强而有力的前蹄，向着林克冲来——  
林克拿出曾经被他击败的银鬃莱尼尔的人马剑，已经做好了迎战的准备，只要对方向着他冲过来的一瞬间，他向旁边躲闪，就可以进入林克时间，从而对对方造成无条件的攻击。  
然而就在林克时间生效的一刹那间，仿佛慢动作拍摄的画面里，扑面而来的却是一片火红的鲜血——那个林克曾经畏惧、现在终于要正面迎战的黄金人马在一瞬之间被硬生生斩断成两半，血浆从剖切面的动脉中喷涌而出，像是喷泉一样从仍旧在“砰砰”跳动的心脏里输送出来，把林克全身上下浇得通透。  
蓝色的英杰服被染红了，像是黑色，融在这片不宁静的深夜里。飞坦抬起手，伞剑插回在剑柄之中，蒙面的盗贼回过头，全身上下没有被沾染到半滴鲜血和碎屑的蜘蛛笑了笑。他面对着林克，却越过了他，对其身后正往这边过来的其他团员说了声：“你们太慢了，是我猎到了。”  
黄金莱尼尔身体的躯干横躺在地面上，武力值极高的武器从他的手中滑落。他的手指抽搐了片刻，包含着怒意与憎恨的眼睛紧紧地盯着林克。  
而后终于不动了。  
芬克斯和信长有些泄气地追过来，看到已经被飞坦一招斩杀的黄金人马无语地叹气，信长非常不满飞坦这种独占的行为，要求对方赔他一只人马过过瘾。被质问的矮个子男人十分不屑地反问他怎么不去和杀了另外一只人马的窝金讨要。  
林克只觉得浇在他身上的火热血液，却像是冰水一样，寒冷透骨。  
异变却是在这一刻发生的。故意不理林克却一直注意着他的飞坦顿了顿，而后急速跳开，信长和芬克斯自然也不遑多让——紧接着，被他们有点嫌弃的勇者大人发出一阵惊叫，仿佛忍受着什么强烈痛楚一般，林克捂着脑袋，半跪在地上。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”  
从少年喉咙里发出的嘶嚎撕破了这个夜晚，以至于那边听到动静的旅团非战斗人员也不得不赶过来——以林克为中心的半径十米的圆形之中，透明的绿色能量罩包裹住金发的少年，刺啦的雷电不停地闪烁、击打在地面上。而更令人费解的是，少年原本金色的头发一点点的变淡、直到变为纯白，身上蔚蓝色的英杰服也从被染上血迹的地方开始扩散，变为全黑。  
这一切大概只发生了几分钟，很快就平静了。远处传来窟卢塔族人反抗的怒吼声，有人带着孩子和女人往这边逃来，却恰巧看到了旅团的众人，他们血红的眼睛在夜空中如同燃烧得火焰一般，饱含愤怒与不甘。  
“你们和那些人是一起的吗？我们死也不会让你们得逞的！”  
而仿佛已经恢复了平静的林克站起了身，变成白色头发的男孩转过头，脸上的表情却没有一点之前的朝气——  
黑暗林克的嘴角扯出一个诡异的笑容，那双比窟卢塔族的火红眼更加血红的眼睛发出明亮的光，仿佛血月的影子。他和眼前的窟卢塔族人，除了眼睛，再无半点相似。  
浑身被染成黑色的勇者散发出了和以往完全不同的阴森气息，没有跑出太远的地走鸟似乎敏锐地察觉除了林克的不同，几乎是被恐惧钉在了原地——甚至说是比看到黄金人马的时候还要害怕都不为过。  
“喂喂……你们不觉得林克好像变奇怪了吗？”  
飞坦沉默地看着那个明显被黑气笼罩的勇者，蜘蛛敏锐的洞察力比野生的地走鸟更甚，他们都发现了站在这里的林克已经不再是原本的那个少年。就像是光明终于被黑暗吞噬了一般，站在这里，一头银发、双目血红的人仿佛脱下了人类的外衣，彻底化身为某种来自黑暗的生物。  
“早知道浇血这么有用……”解决了那两个突然跑出来的窟卢塔族人，说起不合时宜的冷笑话的芬克斯被飞坦制止了。  
“别忘了任务。”这位特攻队的成员指着已经倒在地上的人和前面不远处燃烧的村落说道。  
的确，无论如何，他们还得先解决掉那帮碍事的人。  
离开之前，飞坦用巧妙的手法把那几个倒下的窟卢塔族人的眼球取了出来，放进提前备好的容器里，其中一个人的眼睛似乎在战斗中受了伤，飞坦又开始嘲笑芬克斯的技术太垃圾了。  
“不要伤到眼睛。”这时，一直没发话的库洛洛开口了。一双漆黑的眼睛却没有看着传说中的火红眼，而是那个站在一旁，沉默地看着这一切发生的少年。  
不知道从什么时候起，林克身上染血的衣服变成了另一套黑色的套装，像极了他曾经穿过的绿色服装。一身黑衣的少年与库洛洛对视了片刻，然后周身突然涌起了旋转的气流，“腾”地一下起身，飞往了高塔的方向。  
“唉？”侠客看到这一幕发出了有些意外的惊呼，飞坦金色的双眼危险地眯了起来，玛奇刚想出手用念线把他拉回来，就被库洛洛制止了。  
“别管他。”旅团的团长冷静地陈述道，“我们走。”  
于是他们继续向着村落的方向前进。

化身黑暗林克的勇者在夜色的护佑下速度可以提高10%，这一点甚至在空中也适用。他几乎是转眼间就飞到了高塔前，而就在他想要前去开塔的时候，一个东西吸引了他的目光。  
那是一柄剑，在一旁猩红的血海和浓稠的墨色中散发出清凉而柔和的幽幽蓝光。  
剑的旁边倒下了几个穿着黑色衣服的人。  
“林克……？”有什么微小的声音在呼唤他，表情冷漠的少年撇过脸去，看到了一颗伤痕累累的树，它小心翼翼地出声，在看到那双赤红的眼睛之后，它不由得颤抖了起来，“不……不是林克……”  
黑暗林克没有再理会奄奄一息的伯库林，而是像被什么吸引了一样走到了大师剑的旁边，将手握在了剑柄上。  
刹那间，刺目的蓝光以林克为中心迸发出来。黑暗林克像是终于察觉到了什么不对，想要把手拿开，却发现手像是被黏在了剑上一样，怎么也挣脱不开。他开始连续不断地掉血，但是每掉一格血，他身上的黑气就淡去一些。渐渐地，像是被大师之剑的力量净化了一样，少年苍白的银发变回了温暖的金色，绯红的双眼也变回清澈的蓝色……  
最终，大师剑被拔出的一瞬间，天上的浓烟散去了片刻，露出银白的满月，柔和的月光洒在勇者的身上，历史仿佛定格在了这一刻。


	32. 试炼

回归常态、再次穿上了一身干净的英杰套装的林克彷如大梦初醒一般眨了眨眼睛。他环顾四周，看到了躺倒在地的伯库林，震惊地走了过去。那颗树像是终于等来了期盼已久的勇者大人，发出了微弱的“啾啾”声，林克赶快翻找自己包里的克洛格果实，这才发现丢失已久的大师剑竟然就握在他的手中。  
到底发生了什么呢？他只记得，树林里好像出现了人马……  
得到了克洛格果实的伯库林像是复活了一样站起来，它刚想跳一个舞以示庆祝，却突然想起了什么，急急忙忙地拉着林克到了神庙的后面。  
那里倒着一个昏迷不醒的男孩。

旅团众人终于赶到了窟卢塔族的村落。  
映入眼帘的景象令人触目惊心。十几个穿着黑色衣服，雇佣兵一样的人在和眼睛变得血红的窟卢塔族人厮杀，但这也仅限于少数尚有能力反击的青壮年人士。燃起的火苗、孩童的哭泣、妇女的尖叫、浸满大地的鲜血和一百二十八名族人愤怒的眼睛融为一体，只有无尽刺目的鲜红……  
不少窟卢塔族人在看到幻影旅团之后也疯狂地攻了过来。即便已经出现了不少死伤，但现在仍在战斗的人也余下了至少几十人——这样看来，单论人数，无论是黑衣人还是旅团都是少数。  
几个好战的团员早已跃跃欲试，面前激烈的战斗场面和刚才的人马撩拨了他们的神经，大多数人都只是在等待团长的一句话。  
站在飞扬的火星、翻滚的浓烟之间，那个一身黑色大衣的男人顺应了团员的期待。  
“动手吧。”  
霎时间，地狱如在人间。  
一场属于捕食者的狂欢开始了。

林克扶起昏迷不醒的男孩，脸上满是慌乱和担忧——这个男孩他认识，是不久前在南茶市遇到的派罗。  
他虽然知道怎么帮助伯库林回复原状，却对治疗普通的人类没有一点经验。也许卡卡利特村的帕娅和英帕会知道该怎么做，但林克绞尽了脑汁也不知道该怎么挽救少年渐渐流失的生命。  
他思来想去，想着要不要试试料理——按照靡稽的说法，似乎只有他可以使用食物治愈身体上的损耗，其他人只能饱腹——但林克翻了翻背包才发现，他之前从海拉鲁带过来的料理已经在之前贡献给旅团了，而在这个世界所尝试的新料理虽然也有回复的功能，但也难保不会出现类似豪鼻狂猪烤肉的特殊效果。  
但现在已经无暇顾及那么多了。林克想了想，从背包里掏出之前剩下的豪鼻狂猪，这种高回复的料理最适合当前的状况，然而，下一个问题又来了——派罗几乎已经陷入了一种半昏迷的状态，根本无法自己咀嚼，林克想了想，无奈之下只好自己撕下一块肉，嚼碎以后俯下身，嘴对嘴地喂给派罗。  
起初似乎没有效果，坚持这么两三次以后，派罗胸前的伤口以肉眼可见的愈合了，林克松了口气，刚想继续，男孩的眼睛却已经睁开，然而原本温柔内敛的目光却被一片血红所替代。  
林克只是愣了一下，就被一下推开了，少年的力气似乎大了许多，那双之前还没什么焦距的眼睛好像能看清了，闪烁着愤怒的光。他看了林克一眼，却毫无反应，而后注意力很快转回那片火光之中。少年发出“啊”的一声长啸，他飞快向着村子的方向奔去，腿脚像是被完全治愈一般支撑着少年瘦弱的身躯，迫使他想着家人和战场跑去。  
林克当然不可能放任他接近危险，于是立即追了出去，然而年轻的勇者刚刚踏出一步，一股熟悉的时间放缓发生了——希卡石版发出微微的振动，与此同时，大师之剑旁边的遗迹和稍远一点的高塔闪动了一下，紧接着，塞尔达公主熟悉的声音出现在他的耳畔。  
「林克，大陆之暗已经彻底苏醒，快点，快点。」  
大陆之暗？林克第一次进入遗迹时听到的这个词语在时隔几个月后再次出现，让他也不得不留意起来。然而比起这些，无论是高塔和遗迹都可以日后再说，眼前的村庄所散发出来的不详之气却让他不得不在意。  
可他再次迈出去一步后，相同的事情又发生了，如同进入遗迹时发生的时间流速放缓再次发生，遗迹和高塔的光亮再次闪烁了一下，林克被迫退了回去，塞尔达公主的声音再次响起。  
「林克，大陆之暗已经彻底苏醒，快点，快点。」  
林克被困在了这里。  
他咬咬牙，全速冲进遗迹入口，把希卡石板放在了石台上，属于遗迹的时间流动出现，林克随着本能走了进去，升降梯缓缓下降——宽敞的大厅里什么也没有，不，也不能这么说。  
没有任何古代先贤曾经停留在这个地方，然而这却让他感觉似曾相识，在这个布满了希卡族装饰花纹大大厅中央，有一个小小的石砖，上边插着一个让林克无比熟悉的武器——  
那是曾经在英杰诗篇的歌谣中出现的，如同三叉钳一般，令他痛苦又给了他希望的必杀之剑。

「我是导师米兹·乔西亚。想要拯救他人之人啊，请接受我的试炼。试炼完成后，方可离开。」  
「若你接受此剑，意味着你将背负起新的使命。」  
「大陆之暗将由你拯救。」  
「当装备此剑时，你可以一击击倒他人，这亦会使你被他人一击击倒。」  
「当你使用此剑后，此剑同你的缘分即到尽头，会自行回到我的身边。」  
「选择权全部在你。」

林克一想到奔向火海的派罗，没有丝毫犹豫就拿起了那把必杀之剑。管他是什么试炼，他一定要马上通关，出去把派罗救回来……  
在碰到剑柄的一瞬间，林克感受到了熟悉的虚弱和痛苦，他满格的血瞬间消减到只剩下四分之一颗心。他记得很清楚，在这种状态下，但凡碰到一点点伤害都会死亡。  
他背包里的武器全部清零，四英杰的能力也随之变暗。但是这次身上的英杰服却没有消失，林克唯一可以依赖的，就只剩下了希卡石板和手中的必杀之剑。  
他面前出现了一扇门。  
无论是什么怪物，他都不会退缩。  
林克推开了门，迈着坚定的步伐走进了门内。

早就做好了心理准备要迎接各式各样的哥布林、独眼巨人，甚至守护者的林克在走进门的一瞬间却被强光刺得睁不开眼。他用手挡住了阳光，耳旁似乎出现了小鸟欢快的啼叫和嘈杂的人群声。双眼终于适应了这个亮度时，林克石像一般惊讶地愣在了原地。  
这里竟然是……被灾厄盖侬污染之前的海拉鲁王城。  
光照下的城堡洁白无瑕，点缀在金红和碧蓝的皇家帷幕中，城堡前的小镇也四处装点上了代表着王族的天蓝，充满了欢声笑语，好像在庆祝什么节日一样。  
“哟，年轻的勇者，怎么一个人在这里？小公主没和你在一起吗？”突然，一个手臂揽住了林克的肩膀，吓得林克手里一个哆嗦，本应掉出手中的必杀之剑却像是长在了他的身上一样。好在他反应迅速，立刻把剑拿到远离他人的地方，“嗯？”在人群中发现了迷途勇者的乌尔波扎好奇地低头看向少年手中那把奇怪的武器，“这是什么东西？你在集市上买到的吗？不过不重要，林克，大家都在亭子那里等你呢，”乌尔波扎爽朗地笑了笑，“好不容易大家一起被册封成海拉鲁的英杰——米法不是说了，想庆祝一下吗？”  
说着，不等林克反应，这个有着深棕色皮肤、身材高挑的格鲁德女王就推着林克往镇子的边缘走去。林克在转过头去看她的时候看到了，乌尔波扎的身上也穿戴着象征海拉鲁王室的蓝色裙装，天蓝的底色上印有一只白色的骆驼：那是属于乌尔波扎的神兽——瓦·娜波力斯。  
在穿过熙攘的人群时，林克整个人都胆战心惊，时刻注意着不要让必杀之剑不小心碰到了那些平民、甚至是乌尔波扎。同时，他也几次都险些躲过了可能对现在的他是致命的小小伤害：地面上掉落的香蕉皮、不小心打翻的苹果框、横冲直撞的海利亚儿童……  
林克觉得自己简直费了九牛二虎之力才没让必杀之剑不小心杀死平民。他累得呼哧直喘，几乎和躲避人马的追赶时有得一拼。  
不过……他为什么会在这里？  
直到走到了王城附近那座熟悉的小亭子时，林克都还在思考这个问题。亭子里站着四个人，那些都是他无比熟悉的身影：塞尔达公主、米法、力巴尔、达尔克尔……  
米法见到乌尔波扎和林克到来，兴奋地站起来，远远地就冲他们挥了挥手；塞尔达公主看到林克之后，原本有些沉重的表情变成了一个微笑；达尔克尔热情的呼唤他大老远就能听到；有些高傲的力巴尔则是淡淡地撇了林克他们一眼，然后又扭过头去，但是张开的羽毛和嘴角轻轻的笑容说明了他并不是真的那么不愿意见到林克……  
林克回想起了这是哪天的事情。这天他们五个人接下了从灾厄盖侬手中拯救大陆的任务，被国王正式赐予了英杰的称号，海拉鲁王城和附近的小镇都挂起了飘扬的旗帜。而此时，第二次经历这些的林克，发现了些原本他没有注意到的细节。  
他还记得，当时临近盖侬复苏，黑暗的阴影笼罩在众人心间。那些日子里公主总是闷闷不乐，因为她本应是“女神血脉的继承人”，却走访了各处试炼之泉也没能夺回力量。四英杰中，力巴尔对林克这个只会挥剑的毛头小子也能成为英杰之一嗤之以鼻；乌尔波扎虽然不明说，却也没有那么相信林克会在最终的战斗中起到什么重要的作用——  
他那时没有发现，原来在这短短的一刻，阴影徘徊在所有人心头的片刻喘息间，几位伙伴因为有些像是徒劳的鼓励的“册封”仪式聚在一起，除了阴霾也有切实存在的温暖。塞尔达公主会笑、会像个普通的少女那样抱怨，力巴尔看向他的目光中除了鄙视，也有隐约的忧虑和不忍。  
林克忽然觉得眼眶有些湿润。  
这是他的朋友们，他已经很久很久没有见到他们了。只有在使用英杰之力的时候，他才会短暂地听到他们的声音出现在耳畔。  
“诶？林克，你怎么了？”米法有些担心地凑了上来，林克不着痕迹地把必杀之剑藏在了远离他们的角度，“身体不舒服吗？”  
“真是的，林克，”塞尔达公主有些无奈地抱胸看着林克，声音中有几分担忧，“又不是小孩子了，为什么这么容易哭？”  
“哈哈哈！开心一点啊！”肢体如磐石般坚硬的达尔克尔豪爽地拍了拍林克的肩膀，却发现——手感不对？原来林克躲过了他的“致命攻击”，达尔克尔的手直接拍在了挑眉看着他的乌尔波扎身上。这位鼓隆族的族长有些尴尬地收回了手，顺势活动了一下肩膀，“嗯——总之，我果然还是不太适合做这种正经的事情啊。”他指的是今天的仪式。  
另一边，乌尔波扎只是毫不在意地笑了笑，走到了围着塞尔达公主的力巴尔和米法身旁。年轻而英勇、箭无虚发的利特村战士若有所思地看着公主手里的那块石板：“嗯……这就是希卡石吧。”  
林克在一旁默默地看着几个人聊天，有种恍如隔世的感觉。  
他知道，等试炼结束之后，这里的大部分面孔他都永远没法再见到了。

终于，米法提出要用希卡石拍照留念。这时林克才反应过来不好，他没记错的话，最后达尔克尔把大家拥在了一起，但他的手上还有必杀之剑……  
他们找来了当时负责的首席研究员，也是他们的好朋友普尔亚帮忙拍照，林克只得用尴尬的姿势把必杀之剑紧贴着自己的皮肤藏在衣服底下，其他人都奇怪地看着无论是姿态还是表情都很僵硬的林克。  
“林克……”米法有些担心的声音又在林克耳旁响起。  
塞尔达有些莫名其妙地看了他一眼。  
要拍照了。

“大家看我这里~”  
“达尔克尔，你个头太大了，再蹲下去一点。”  
“公主，你怎么一副闷闷不乐的样子，笑一下嘛。”  
“力巴尔，你站得太远了，再过来一点。”  
“米法，你太紧张了，深呼吸一下试试。”  
“那么，我要拍了哦，大家看我这里。”  
“笑一个……”

咔嚓。  
林克的眼睛被闪光灯刺得有些睁不开。

就在海拉鲁夏日青草的芳香还留在他的鼻间，昔日友人温暖又令人怀念的体温还残留在肩侧的瞬间，林克发现自己来到了一片被硝烟蒙住天空的地方。  
到处都是尖叫、到处都是哭声，血腥的气味瞬间充斥了鼻腔，燃起的房屋顶端窜出浓烈的黑烟。  
刚刚还沉浸在见到旧友的欣喜中的林克，在看到眼前的景象时呆愣了瞬间。  
他脚旁倒下的无名尸体都失去了双眼，穿着有些眼熟的民族服饰。  
林克突然反应过来了这是哪里。  
——派罗！  
林克开始疯狂地一片火光中寻找那个小小的身影，甚至一时间忘记了自己只剩下四分之一格血，穿梭在随时可能倒塌的危险房屋内，却一无所获。然而，他却找到了另一个看起来十几岁大小的少年，和——扼住少年喉咙的——飞坦。  
林克呆呆地愣在了原地。  
飞坦背对着林克，似乎没有发现他的到来。  
他的手越收越紧，那个孩子快要死了。  
林克想要调出定时功能，却发现希卡石的四个功能都被锁定了。  
这个时候，他看到了自己手里的必杀之剑。  
他如果挥下这柄剑，就能救下那个孩子。  
飞坦就会死。  
但是如果不挥，那个无辜的孩子就会白白死去，像昨天晚上被抓回去的小混混一样……  
然而，就在林克犹豫的当口，飞坦的手腕收紧了。  
光芒从那个少年的眼中熄灭，同时，也从林克的眼中熄灭了……  
世界再次归于黑暗。


	33. 胡作非为

最初的记忆是一望无际的黄沙和贫瘠的土地。  
致命的风沙卷走一切生命的种子，健康和活力从裂开的土地中流逝，偶尔的沙尘暴会让最有经验的旅人迷失方向，这里荒芜得几乎不可能想象生命的繁衍。  
但是像仙人掌一样，格鲁德的子民在这片寸草不生、气候恶劣的沙漠安家、甚至繁荣起来。族人们整日与残酷的大自然搏斗，每天都是一场以生命为赌注的狩猎。  
所以这里的人民有着骨子里的桀骜不驯与狂野。  
格鲁德族的战士、护卫都是女性，不如说，这个种族就是这样，只会产生女性后代。而男性只会在每个百年的时候诞生。  
他就是那个在百年之际诞生的，唯一的男性。

唯一的男性自出生之日便有成为格鲁德之王的资格。他天资聪颖，凡事一学就会，一身傲骨却让他不愿服从他人的安排成为格鲁德的国王。年少的他与一帮要好的朋友组成了盗贼团，他和一群吵吵闹闹的伙伴把家人和老师都气得半死。他们是义贼，只偷坏人和富人的钱财，用来帮助连饭都吃不起的穷人。  
他们这个团伙的名气越来越大，大家都知道他们是远近闻名的义贼。他很引以为豪，觉得自己能帮得上大家的忙，非常开心。虽然盗窃与抢夺不能算是严格意义上的“正义”，但是在无数人的心中，带领义贼团的他就是一名毋庸置疑的勇者。  
然而一切都在他和伙伴们走出沙漠，到了海拉鲁中心地带的时候变了。那片土地超乎他想象的富饶。苍翠的绿色盖满大地，到处都是各种各样的走兽、甜美多汁的果实，生活在那里的人们也都无忧无虑，和他位于沙漠中央的家乡完全不同。  
这个地方太富有了。  
家乡的人，无论如何也不会拥有像这里的人一样幸福的生活。  
他甚至有点想把这个地方偷回给他的家人，送给他们作礼物。

他发现，唯一能让自己族人也过上那样幸福而富足生活的办法，就是自己成为格鲁德族的国王，和海拉鲁王国建立友好的关系。于是他——盖侬多夫·麦格麦尔成为了格鲁德的王。  
但是他不知道，深藏在他内心的黑暗势必让事情无法顺利进行。他不光是盖侬多夫，也是太古魔王“终焉者”、魔王盖侬诅咒的对象，是它在人间的代言人，注定了要与继承了女神血脉以及勇者之魂的人们无止尽地争斗，一遍又一遍地轮回。  
在诅咒的影响下，他变得一天比一天残暴，对力量的渴求促使他找到了黄金三女神的神圣三角。三个圣三角分别代表三种神力：智慧、勇气和力量。一场欲望的残杀后，盖侬多夫染血的双手占据了代表“力量”的圣三角，在成为灾厄盖侬的路上渐行渐远……

而漂浮在空中，看过了他的宿敌，灾厄盖侬——不，盖侬多夫一生的林克，脸上露出了茫然的表情。

当昔日的魔物，变成活生生的人类出现在勇者的面前时，这个勇往直前的灵魂手中握住的利剑第一次出现了踌躇。  
就像面对刚才的……飞坦。

忽然间，眼前的画面破碎，再次出现的却是一片诡异的大陆。这片大陆被熟悉的黑暗缠绕、浸染，那是属于灾厄盖侬的颜色。  
巨大的魔物盘踞在其他巨大的生物之间，发出了像是痛苦的悲鸣。那个声音甚至让林克想起了刚才那些无辜受难的村民。  
他的耳旁再次出现了神庙里的那个声音。

「勇者啊。你手中的力量既可以伤人，又可以救人。」  
「挥下利剑，便可斩断黑暗。」  
「选择权全部在你。」

林克湛蓝的眼中映出灾厄盖侬丑陋的身影，他脸上的挣扎已经消失，取而代之的是一种奇异的平静。  
他手中拿着发出淡淡光芒的必杀之剑。  
然后，向着名为灾厄盖侬的黑暗斩去——  
瞬间，必杀之剑和盘踞的灾厄一同破碎成灰，飘散在了空气中。

「恭喜你，通过了心之试炼。」

那个声音再次响起，此时林克已经回到了神庙中。

「请谨记，使用不慎，那份力量既会伤到自己，也会伤及周围。」  
「你需要的力量，已经深埋在心中。」

林克胸前亮起了三角形的光芒。  
那是「勇气」。

林克终于从神庙里走了出来，整个人的氛围和之前有些许不同。之前挡住他去路的屏障也消失了。他没有忘记他要去找派罗这件事，但是在赶路的途中却不住疑惑：第二个场景里出现的飞坦，到底是真实，还是神庙捏造出来的幻象？  
应该是幻象吧，林克想，如果是真的飞坦，应该不会在他离得那么近的时候还发现不了。  
但是他赶到时看到的景象却又让他有些动摇，这幅彷如人间地狱的图景骤然让林克的心沉下去不少。他四处寻找派罗，没过多久，就发现了少年的身影。  
可惜已经太晚了。  
一脸坚毅的少年被身着黑衣的雇佣兵一刀斩下了头颅。  
目睹了一切的勇者觉得自己脑海中好像有什么东西碎掉了。  
几只蜘蛛恰巧也在附近，看到了这一幕。  
林克当然也看到了他们，他深深地望了他们一眼，而后快步跑向少年的尸首，与此同时，他使用了定时功能瞄准了那个要挖去派罗双眼的黑衣人 ，男人被瞬间锁定，停止了动作，派罗的双眼在其锋利的刀刃下堪堪逃过一劫。  
然而紧接着，林克拿出了弓箭，他在奔跑的同时快速而准确地射向被定住的男人，箭端“哒哒哒”连发几下精准地击中黑衣人的头部，倒计时结束之后，锁定“啪”地碎裂——被箭击中的黑衣人瞬间飞了出去。  
林克立即抱起派罗的头颅，窟卢塔族黑发少年的血液沾染到英杰服上，把这件本来应该更加清澈、更加蔚蓝的衣服染得满是血污。然而林克并没有在意，他拉过派罗伤痕累累的身体，把头摆放在脖颈的上方，用手轻轻抚过那双失去了焦距却依旧鲜红的眼睛，合上了他的眼皮。  
就在林克的注意力仍旧停留在派罗身上的时候，周围的黑衣人似乎也注意到了这边的情况，见旅团的人没什么反应，有两三个人向着林克包围过来。在这周围不远处的信长刚要拔刀，一旁的玛奇就拉住了他，曾经被认成忍者的武士回过头，玛奇却只是回了一句：“不需要。”  
林克的确不需要。  
早在那几个黑衣人靠近他的时候，他就已经发现了他们的意图。他轻轻地摆正派罗的身体，待到那些人接近他周身半径十米的范围内时——天空中积聚起的乌云闪烁着蓝绿色的电光，瞬时劈向那几个黑衣人。噼啪的雷电发出的声音如同自然的怒号，比之前更强的电流击打在黑衣人身上，不留任何余地。  
待到乌云散开时，在林克是四周，那些蒙面的凶杀者早已经没了气息。  
林克依旧跪在派罗的身边，而后他抬起手，像是擦了擦眼泪，但很快的，这些伤痛都被很好地收拾干净，年轻的勇者抬起头，这次他毫不畏惧地看向旅团的方向，用那双微微发红的蓝色双眸望向玛奇：“可以帮我一下吗？”  
旁边的信长皱起眉头，手始终握在刀柄上，玛奇看起来有些不赞同：“他已经死了。”  
“我知道。”林克说。  
“去吧，玛奇。”库洛洛出现在林克的身后。  
这个黑发的男人看起来并没有经历过多的战斗，也可能是游刃有余，他的衣着与头发都同出发时一样整洁，背头向后梳整得一丝不苟。他看起来于这片土地有些格格不入，只有他手中那本「盗贼极意」封面上的血糊糊的手印，恰如这片人间地狱的色彩。  
在库洛洛的认同下，玛奇来到派罗的尸身边，纤细的针线在她的手中出现，但在真正行动以前，她还是问了一句库洛洛：“需要摘下他的眼睛吗？”  
一旁的林克紧张起来，而库洛洛摇摇头：“已经没必要了。”  
他转过身，向着窟卢塔族里像是祭祀用的高台走去。火光映在他的身上，像是被浓墨一般的黑色吸收一般无影无踪，只有他背后那个点缀着深红血滴的逆十字架被染上一点点火焰的颜色。  
玛奇手中的线在她娴熟的动作中快速飞舞，很快就缝合好了派罗的头部和脖颈切割面的伤口，她和林克说：“神经我已经尽量修复了，但是……”  
“我知道。”林克对她露出了一个勉强的笑容，“谢谢你。无论如何，我都很高兴认识你们。”

林克依稀记得，他刚加入旅团不久的时候，有流星街的人跟他说这个团体肆意妄为，当时林克并没有怎么在意这句话。

「你手中的力量既可以伤人，又可以救人。」

少年蓝色的眼中有什么坚硬而闪亮的东西，那亮光并不明显，而是像深林中悠悠趟过的河流，静谧而纯净。  
肆意妄为并无方向性，杀人是肆意，救人也是肆意。  
他站起身，冲着库洛洛的方向追过去，喊道：“既然我也是旅团的一员，也可以胡作非为吧？”  
库洛洛顿了顿，他微微侧过头，大衣的毛边领子遮住了他的表情。  
男人回复了两个字：“当然。”


	34. 拯救

林克召唤了力巴尔的勇猛，气流将他送上天空。  
这个如同地狱般的场景他并非第一次亲眼所见，却仍旧不能习惯。  
位于海拉鲁城堡南部的大平原上，也曾拥有繁盛的集市和村镇，即使是海拉鲁的驻军基地，也有着繁华恢弘的建筑，以彰显王国的富足与权威。  
然而盖侬出现以后，黑色的阴影缭绕在每个人的心头，人们因为战争家破人亡，喷溅出的血液流淌在草地之上，顺着雨水渗透进泥土深处，即使是百年之后也未能抹去那深红的印记。  
而如今，这片土地和当初第一战场海拉鲁大平原如出一辙。  
越是往深处走，便越是触目惊心。那些曾经活生生的人们如今早已失去了灵魂，到处、到处都是一片狼藉。  
林克越过几近废墟的房屋，竭尽所能地想去拯救幸存的人……  
然而，没有。  
他收起滑翔翼，落在一处房顶上，却因为这里被火焰烧脆了骨架，因为林克的动作而迅速坍塌，少年不得不跳到地面上。  
这却让林克直面了在破碎的房屋门前，村民死亡的惨状——  
人们被强迫面对面地坐下，利器刺穿他们的身体，头颅被尽数砍下，被砍下的头颅眼部空洞而漆黑，仿佛诉说着无数的不甘于愤怒。  
然而无人倾听，那些被挖去了眼睛的尸骸便被丢在一边，再无人理会。  
血在他们的身下凝固。  
此时，太阳已经在东方的远山边露出一点点轮廓，天边晕染开一片血红，照射在这片土地上，与土壤中的血色融为一体，使得这片土地更加泥泞不堪。  
像是血铺平了整片平原。  
然而越是让林克寸步难行，他就越要往前去。  
林克不知道眼前的这片土地需要多久才能恢复到之前的生气与宁和，被火舌吞噬过的地方只留下一片黑色的焦灼，滚滚的浓烟升腾在天空中，很快便消失不见，空气里飘散着烧焦的臭味，却依旧无法掩盖住那股浓重的血腥味。  
就在这时他忽然看见了一个人。那个人身上的衣服华丽而整洁，没有沾上半点血污，半长的棕发垂至下颌，脸上的表情有些百无聊赖，与周围的环境格格不入。他被几个黑衣佣兵围着，正在往村落外围走去，这时，那双棕色的眼睛和林克的眼睛对上了。  
他对着林克露出了一个笑容，对身旁的黑衣人低声耳语了什么，然后离开了。  
林克不知道，那人正是卡金国的四王子，切利多尼希。

突然，他身边的屋子里传出一阵响动，动静很快就消失了。那里有人，林克毫不意外，因为他捕捉到了里边的人因为这个意外而变得格外粗重的呼吸声，以及因为憋气而变得更加明显的心跳声。  
林克犹豫了片刻，还是决定进去。他深吸一口气，尽量使自己发出的动静控制在最小。他小心翼翼地蹲下身，挑起了这个房屋的门帘，在确认里边没有任何黑衣人和旅团的人后，向里缓缓挪动步伐。然而，就在他即将钻进这个房屋的瞬间，一个冰凉的东西架在了他的脖子上，随之一股熟悉的热气喷薄在他的耳后。  
“呵，你想救他？”飞坦带着嘲讽的声音在他极近的距离响起，声音的振动和来自人类的体温隔着衣服传达过来，在这个黎明里显得格外火热，却让林克感觉无比寒冷，“或者，你也想死？”  
“我要救他。”林克静静地说。  
架在脖子上的刀刃切得更深了一些，鲜血从伤口中渗了出来，然而林克不为所动。  
“那你就去死吧。”飞坦说。  
林克背对着飞坦，没法使用锁定功能。不过他的心思并不在这里，他甚至好像没有察觉到飞坦说的话、那柄架在他脖子上的刀、甚至还有那份浓浓的杀意。  
“你不能杀我啊。”正当飞坦的刀刃要刺入林克身体的时候，似乎有一瞬间神游的林克突然开口了。  
“什么？”飞坦的语气中不光有嘲讽，还有一丝怒意。  
“团员之间……禁止内斗？”林克歪了歪脑袋，躲开了脖子上的刀，那个伤口几乎是立刻就愈合了。这一点点出血只消耗了四分之一格心，他想了想，拿出了一个苹果啃了一口，把血补满了，“刚才我问了库洛洛，他说我也是团员，可以随便做自己想做的事情。”  
飞坦用几乎是不可置信的目光看着这个少年，他居然这个时候还吃水果？  
“而且就算你要杀，我也不一定会死。”林克像是回想起了什么一样说道。事实上，听到这句话的飞坦也想起了最初刑讯的时候这个少年会从致命伤中回复的事情，真的要杀死他似乎得费一番功夫。然而这并不妨碍飞坦身上凛冽的杀气再次暴涨。  
林克心里想的却不是这个，他是在想如果死了会从哪个存档点开始重来。大概是心之试炼的神庙？但也说不好。读档的话能不能及时把派罗救回来呢？  
但是林克之所以在来到这个世界之后一次都没使用过存读档的功能，是因为他发现这个功能似乎被锁定了。一开始他以为是需要拿到大师剑，但现在看来似乎也不是这样。也许这个世界是自动存档的吧，谁知道呢，他事实上也不是很在意。  
“啧……”然而飞坦却收起了杀气，放开了林克。他看到林克的目光时愣了一下，他本以为会看到一双充满了悲伤、愤怒和指责的双眼，但事实上少年的眼睛里闪烁着清澈的光芒，仍旧和往常一样，不染纤尘。  
“哼，既然是蜘蛛，有分歧就掷硬币决定。”飞坦最终说道，拿出了一枚蜘蛛硬币，“头和尾，你选一个吧。”  
“？？”这是从来没参与过掷硬币游戏所以满头雾水的林克。  
“……”看到少年无辜而茫然的眼神，飞坦额头突起了青筋，过了片刻，他终于咬牙切齿地说，“算了，随你。”  
然而，还没等他这句话说出来，林克就早已到了伤员面前。他仿照救派罗的方法，把食物咀嚼之后喂到伤员的嘴里。这次他换了一个看起来比较保险、不容易暴走的料理。猪料理他是不敢再尝试了，派罗吃完之后虽然恢复了，却突然暴走冲进了火海……想到这里，林克眼中流露出了一丝愧疚和痛心。  
如果他没有喂给派罗那份料理的话……  
如果他换了一种料理的话……  
但是现在想这些已经太晚了，派罗死去的事实无法改变。

勇者拯救世界的前路上铺满了荆棘，每次微小的成功背后都是无数的失败和流血。但是勇者之魂会让即使当时弱小、无能为力的他一次又一次爬起来，用平凡而单薄的身躯挡住巨大的邪恶。挺直的背脊是他绝不妥协的灵魂——如果只是自己失败，下一次再爬起来就好了。最终，百经淬炼的平凡少年也会因“勇气”的存在而击败代表着强大的“力量”。  
被灾厄盖侬统治的世界里，无数无辜的村民死亡。勇者无法同时救活所有人，但是只要眼前有需要帮助的人，他就会尽他所能。  
下次……少年垂下的眼帘中有光在微微闪动，像摇曳的烛火，下次……他一定会阻止。  
不会再让其他人死去了。

一旁，看林克喂食伤员的飞坦内心止不住的烦躁。专注救人的林克甚至没有注意到他的离开，只听到了烧得残破不堪的木门“砰”的一声被狠狠卸下，摇摇欲坠的房屋危险地抖了抖。  
林克救活的那个窟卢塔族人醒过来之后推开了他，用鲜红的双眼看向这个少年。  
他的家、他的亲人、他的朋友都在一瞬间被人摧毁殆尽，他的眼睛里有仇恨，有窟卢塔族人拼死也不屈服的傲气，他在离开林克，奔向火海之前，微不可闻地低声说了一句“谢谢”。  
林克看着他离开，这次并没有追出去，而是起身，接着去救其他的人。  
大部分被林克救活的人都像派罗和刚才的那个人一样冲回了战场——即使他们没有吃下会导致狂躁的料理。有些只是一语不发，带着一脸觉悟，静静地离开，但所有人的眼睛都是鲜红的。  
其中有一个被林克救活的人似乎并不是窟卢塔族人——她的眼睛不是红色的，但是当她看到身旁眼眶空洞、头身分离的同伴时，发出了悲痛欲绝的哭声，还未待林克阻止，她就结束了自己的生命。  
屠杀已经结束，黑衣人不是已经离开，就是被旅团和林克消灭了。林克到处搜寻，用定时技能扫描生命迹象，活着的人很少，而留下的尸体中保有眼球的人更少——除了那些眼睛不会变红的人，但他们身上的伤往往更重。  
林克不知道那些他救活了的人是选择了生存还是死亡，他只是一边安静地前进一边寻找下一个可以救活的人，最后旅团众人都收工了，留在外围，看着林克在废墟里找来找去。  
“喂……他要找到什么时候啊？”芬克斯百无聊赖地问，“啊，好无聊啊，飞坦我们要不要打个赌？赌他什么时候找完？”  
“嘁，”飞坦从回来之后就一脸的不爽，众人记得他明明之前还打得挺开心，挖眼睛也挖得行云流水，怎么现在就变成了这副样子？“白费力气。”  
有几个林克救活的人还冲到他们这里来，攻击旅团，完全把这第二次生命视为无物。但是旅团对这种摆明了就是想找死的人实在提不起兴趣，说白了就是已经“懒得杀”了。但那些窟卢塔族人看到旅团这种漠然的态度后，更是疯了一样攻击，最后还是被解决掉了。  
“真扫兴。”飞坦评论道。  
“不得不说，这次我同意你的看法。”芬克斯说。


	35. 余烬

最后，在用定时技能的扫描功能反复确认过这里再没有其他活着的人的时候，林克终于从满是烧焦的尸体和血腥味的村落中走出。他看到旅团的十几个人都站在那看他，为首的库洛洛则是一脸沉思。  
林克认出了他们脚旁倒下的两个人是他刚刚救活的人，脸上的表情却没有什么变化。他掸了掸身上的灰尘，说道：“来帮我灭火。”  
旅团众人：“？？？”  
信长发出一阵爆笑，即使是在飞坦凌厉的眼刀之下也没有停止，芬克斯倒是直接，冲林克问道：“凭什么？”  
“你不要太过分。”飞坦警告道。  
“这里离森林太近了。”林克说着，掏出了一堆蓝白相间的像是硅胶一样流动又保持着固态的球，扔到地上，“如果不把这边的火灭掉的话，一旦起风，火势就会蔓延到整个森林，这片是全世界最大的森林区吧，形成山火就很难扑灭，全世界的自然气候都会受影响的。而且……你们不是在等我吗？”  
他一副默认大家会帮他的样子，蓝色的眼睛里毫无畏惧，甚至充满坚定，那样子像是即使他们不帮忙，他也会留在这里把火扑灭一样。  
地上的圆球大概有几百个，铺在一起让人不得不联想到游乐场的海洋球——但大概在场的人都没见过那种东西——林克拿起其中一个白色的，扔出去的同时快速挥出大师之剑，闪着蓝光的剑锋发出的气刃击中在白色的圆球上，瞬间，冰雾扩散开来，凝结了空气里跳跃的红色星点。  
“这是丘丘胶。”  
信长的重点明显偏移：“你的剑不错……说起来你小子这一招到底是怎么弄出来的，我上次就想问，就飞出去的那个气刃？”  
林克冲着他露出一个狡黠的笑容：“要试试看吗？”  
信长明显已经跃跃欲试，一边本来有点无聊的窝金看到这个奇怪的小球也忍不住好奇起来，侠客更是直接捡起一个白色的丘丘胶，作势要在飞坦耳边捏爆，惹得对方差点拔刀相向——讲道理，芬克斯和飞坦其实也很有兴趣了，不过大概碍于面子，他们没有说出口——没什么人能够拒绝新鲜事物，何况还是来自异世界的勇者。  
库洛洛显然也很无所谓，任务已经完成了，他对团员并没有那么达到控制的苛刻。黑发男人拿起一个蓝色的小球，在手中捏爆，蓝色丘丘胶化成的水珠洒在他的手上，落在干燥的草坪上。  
“半个小时以后就在这里集合吧。”潜台词是，其他随意。  
林克虽然看上去没什么反应，但听到库洛洛的回答，内心中还是舒一口气的。  
信长冲过去缠着林克讨论有关“气刃”的问题，玛奇和派克诺妲捡起一些丘丘胶走进空无一人的村落里，库哔犹豫了一下，也捡了几个跟随她们而去，剥落列夫在旁边席地而坐，似乎只打算等待。倒是侠客抱起了一坨小圆球，跑到富兰克林面前，笑嘻嘻地问他：“要试试效果吗？”  
长相狰狞但是性格意外温和的大个子点点头，侠客随即把手中许许多多的圆球全部抛向空中，与此同时，富兰克林的手指机关枪打开，子弹从他手指头的空洞中“砰砰砰”射出，密集的子弹射向空中还未落下的丘丘胶上，数不清的丘丘胶噼噼啪啪地炸开，一片水和冰雾落在了噼啪燃烧的火海里。  
“很美啊。”侠客感慨道。  
“嘁。”飞坦发出不服气的声音，紧接着他转过头，似乎是感觉到有什么靠近本能地抽出了伞剑抵挡，然而向他袭来的丘丘胶却被这个动作划破了，炸开的冰霜附着在他的身上，瞬间冻得飞坦整个头发都变成硬邦邦的白色——扔出丘丘胶的芬克斯发出“哈哈”大笑。  
“你 找 死！”很快就恢复过来的飞坦随即也捡起几个丘丘胶，向着芬克斯扔去，两个人很快如扔雪球一般进入“丘丘胶大战”。一旁的剥落列夫歪过头，问道旁边的库洛洛：“这算不算团员内斗？”  
库洛洛十分淡定地说：“只是在灭火。”

黑色的浓烟从几乎燃烧殆尽的建筑残骸中升起，那些死去的人们永远不会复生。天已经大亮，太阳挂在东方天边的半空中，发出温暖的光，终于不那么红了。  
火很快就灭了大半，但也仅此而已。没有人会去做多余的事情——那些临死前被迫面对面坐着的人们依旧保持着那样的姿势，像是要把这一个画面深刻地记录在历史里。  
林克也没有做更多的事情，整个海拉鲁大陆也只有古希卡族的国王以神庙殉葬，似乎是为了给后人指引与提示，除此以外在也没有有关殉葬的传统。大多数人们幕天席地，从自然中出生，死后便化归尘土，化作草籽，或者河流，或者雨滴，顺着循环重新成为海拉鲁的万物之一。  
一些罪行，大概总有一日会被昭告天下。  
在大概告诉了信长使用“气刃”的感觉后，对方边拿着丘丘胶作为练习对象，沉迷于武士刀的新功能研发，林克也终于得到喘息——从凌晨到现在不过短短几个小时，他却感觉像是经历了漫长的几个世纪。  
不知道这个因为眼睛而遭受磨难的窟卢塔族是否还有幸存者，但无论如何，这片土地、以及这里所遭受的一切，值得被他永远铭记，一如海拉鲁的每一个角落。  
林克看了看还没来得及开的第十五座高塔，掏出了希卡石板，却发现这个已经许久没有变化的东西里出现了新的栏目——「通讯」。  
那个曾经因为大师之剑的丢失而被暂时冻结的新功能似乎已经恢复了，他不禁点开它，发现里头有几个屏幕的小方块，上边是各种图标，其中一个和侠客给他的“手机”上的“电话”几乎一样，于是他点了进去——里头一列列的，全都是人的名字，好些他甚至都没有什么印象。  
库洛洛、侠客、飞坦、芬克斯、金·富力士、诺布、靡稽·揍敌客，等等……似乎是他见过的所有人。  
林克想了想，决定先去开塔。  
伯库林还在那里，不知道它怎么样了。  
这么想着，林克就把自己传送到了遗迹门口。伯库林看到林克回来激动得跳了起来，围到林克旁边问情况怎么样。“树林说谢谢你帮忙灭火~”伯库林说着，抖了抖手里的沙球，发出了沙克拉拉的声音。旁边的树林里钻出了几只小小的绿色精灵——正是林克找到过的克洛格精灵，它们见到林克都蜂拥上来，又是哭叫又是大喊，一瞬间林克被这种嘈杂的噪音给淹没了。  
林克被围在中间，满头大汗，想把它们赶跑却无从下手，干脆逃离现场先去开塔。扬起的气流将林克送到高塔的顶端附近，他几个冲刺就跳到了塔的平台上。  
天空还像昨晚一样晴朗，没有阴云也没有暴雨，南边暮色森林高大的树冠遮住了一切，繁茂的绿色确实有些像海拉鲁大森林。  
向下看去，窟卢塔族聚居区一片狼藉，但是森林的其他地方却好像无事发生一样，还是那么平和宁静。这种宁静的表象下面似乎还暗藏着什么，一丝微弱的邪恶气息……  
灾厄盖侬……就在这片大陆吗？  
林克回想起了试炼时看到的景象，盖侬的身世不由得让他联想到了旅团，想到这里，他又把手抚上了自己的胸口，试炼结束的时候那里亮起过一个金色的三角，但是现在却消失不见了。  
收集完塔上的地图后，林克并没有下去，而是坐在塔上发了一会儿呆。  
风吹起少年金色的额发，他看着希卡石的目光中有种难以描述的怀念和温暖。  
那是他们被国王封为英杰之后，留念拍下的照片。

在森林各处打发时间的旅团众人看到那座橙色的高塔变为蓝色之后，瞬间都知道林克跑去干了什么。  
“哈哈，林克果然这种时候也不忘记开塔。”被库洛洛拜托了寻找火红眼销处的侠客正在手机上点来点去，一脸有趣地看着那座变蓝的高塔，“我有的时候都怀疑他是为了开塔和遗迹才跟来的。要是我的话，能多一个可以瞬间传送的地点，肯定也会这么积极的吧~”  
“嗯……”库洛洛若有所思地看着那座塔，“覆盖特定地区的‘圆’暂且不提，那个遗迹总让我很在意啊。”  
“啊，果然团长也是？”  
“感觉那里应该不只是为了传送而设置的。”  
侠客想了想，没有说林克从遗迹里带回来的那只小精灵。  
“啊！”因为正在等待情报网站反馈而随手点开了群聊的侠客惊呼了一声，“团长，你看这个。”  
群聊的成员里多了一个林克。

林克：【图片】  
林克：【图片】  
林克：【图片】

林克发了好多张从那座高塔上拍的照片……  
还几乎都是从同一个角度拍的。

林克：【图片】

这次是自拍。  
冷不防看到这张有些傻兮兮的自拍的侠客和库洛洛都绷不住笑了出来，只不过侠客笑得比较夸张，库洛洛笑得比较含蓄。  
“这个拍照技术有待提高啊……”侠客说着，突然想起来了什么，“他怎么突然有了手机？怎么加入的群聊？”退出群聊界面之后他又翻了翻，自己的手机通讯录里也突然多出了一个叫“林克”的。库洛洛见状也看了看自己的手机，果然他的手机里也多出来了一个联系人。  
莫非这也是林克的“能力”？  
和他开的高塔、遗迹有关吗？  
如果每开一个就能解锁一个新能力的话……  
想到这里，库洛洛的眼神不由得暗了下来。

信长：哦，拍得不错啊。  
飞坦：什么玩意。  
林克：【飞坦的照片】  
飞坦：？？  
飞坦：操  
玛奇：……  
侠客：【飞坦头发被冻住的照片】  
飞坦：？？？？  
飞坦：你们都不想活了  
信长：【风景】  
芬克斯：什么？拼图大会？  
芬克斯：【飞坦打游戏的照片】  
芬克斯：阿飞你打游戏的时候姿势很奇怪你发现了吗？  
飞坦：行，你等着  
林克：还要集合吗？  
林克：有点事  
库洛洛：直接解散也行。  
芬克斯：团长，好随意  
库洛洛：反正你们基本上也自行解散了吧。  
库洛洛：要是碰到元老院的人，不用留手。  
库洛洛：手里有眼睛的人，先别走，跟我和侠客一起。

林克在高塔上看着看着照片就研究起了希卡石的新功能，通讯功能他刚才看到了，里面有一堆列表。而另一个「智能软件功能」则更令人费解一点，里面都是形形色色的奇怪图标。林克点进去的其中一个就写着“蜘蛛洞穴”，他发现里面居然有旅团所有人的人名，往里面发了几张照片之后，林克就发现了这个东西似乎能让他通过文字和图片和旅团的人交流。  
此时克洛格精灵们似乎都已经冷静了下来，回到地面的林克在不远处的树洞里发现了更多的呀哈哈，它们和克洛格森林里的呀哈哈一样摆起了摊铺，卖一些从森林里采集到的食物。林克发现这里的东西可以用卢比买，于是非常开心地买了一大堆。呀哈哈一边说着“谢谢勇者大人的惠顾！”一边高兴地转圈。  
林克买了一圈之后，又在附近的森林里探索了一阵，却很遗憾地没有找到类似海利亚女神像的物体。是他遗漏了哪里吗？也许可以到时候再来。  
伯库林的情绪似乎还是有些低落，林克和它聊天的时候，它说自己是被这里的居民召唤出来的，然后他们身上还有公主的味道……  
林克举了举拿着大师剑的胳膊，做出了一个“包在我身上”的姿态，说：“我会找到公主的！”  
伯库林听到这句话之后兴奋得跳了起来，又开始围着林克叽叽喳喳说个不停，让林克有点后悔自己刚才的承诺。嗯，他明明可以不说出来的。  
但是，林克不得不承认——在这片森林里，像现在这样，和伯库林还有其他的克洛格们待在一起，几乎是他来到这个世界之后最安心的时刻。  
他还不是很想回去找他的那些新伙伴们，尤其是在经历了昨天晚上之后。

就在旅团的人离开后不久，林克还徘徊在森林里探索的时候，元老会的人终于匆匆来迟。在看到窟卢塔族聚集地的一片狼藉之后，为首的长老气得吹胡子瞪眼。在发现了蜘蛛给他们留下的“礼物”之后，更是觉得被彻底羞辱了，于是一发不可收拾地想要一把火烧掉现场。  
就在他们拿着火把，准备付诸实践的时候，一个穿着蓝色衣服的金发少年走了出来。  
幸存的火红眼？这个念头在几个人的脑海中一闪而过。  
少年却突然腾飞而起，然后几支快到几乎看不见的箭飞过耳边，把火把和拿着火把的人都给冻住了。紧接着就是两个蓝色的发光体从高空掉落，伴随着爆炸声，元老会和十长老派来的十个人被突如其来的炸弹炸翻，然后他们耳边就响起了滋滋的电流声。  
无数电光伴随着少年手中那柄发光的剑劈出的光刃向他们袭来，几个人根本来不及反应，紧接着又是一阵滋滋声，就这样连续了三次，所有人都身冒黑烟、倒地不起了。  
林克拾取了每个人身上掉落的物品，这些人身上的钱有多有少，但林克对自己的收获还是颇为满意的，他总共获得了22万戒尼。  
少年离开后许久，这些人才陆陆续续地恢复意识。所有人都身负重伤，不得不立刻寻求医疗帮助，也顾不上放火了。  
这时元老院和黑帮十长老的人突然发现他们身上的东西都被洗劫一空，出身流星街的几人即便伤得吐血也咽不下这口气，便在现场留下了几个大字：  
「我等不拒一切，故勿从我等身边，夺取一分一毫。」  
他们在心里暗暗发誓：要是再见到那个死小子，一定要让他吃不了兜着走！


	36. 通缉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二卷：八号之死

林克兜里多了钱，心情自然好了很多。可惜这里的呀哈哈不像在克洛格森林的一样会卖武器物资，而他这些日子的武器消耗量真的很大。  
这时他想起了糜稽，不知道糜稽说的那些武器研发进行得怎么样了？不过，在那之前再去开几个塔和神庙似乎也不错。转念一想，大师剑回来了，之前的那些必须用新功能才能开的神庙也可以通关了。思来想去，林克决定给糜稽打个电话，于是他打开了希卡石板。  
希卡石板里的信息全部用海拉鲁大陆通用的文字记载，如今到了这边的世界，在重拾大师之剑后，凡是文字的部分竟然又多了这边世界语的注音，林克觉得自己也许可以靠着希卡石板学会这边的语言，而不需要库洛洛的帮忙。  
想到这儿，林克忍不住觉得有点开心。虽然不介意得到大家的帮助，但林克觉得自己更适应自由自在的生活——拜托他人总会让他觉得有那么点压力，尤其是拜托库洛洛的时候。  
海拉鲁的勇者在通讯录中翻翻找找，终于找到了糜稽·揍敌客，林克毫不犹豫地点了「拨打」，对面响起一个略微沉重的呼吸声，似乎是他的朋友糜稽。  
虽然之前在“手机”上也使用过电话功能，然而如今希卡石板的电话确实第一次使用，在拨通以后，林克发现自己并不需要像拿手机一样把话筒贴近耳朵——声音自发地在脑海中响起，就如同塞尔达公主每次像他传递信息时一样。  
“糜稽？”林克轻声叫道，对面传来一阵惊呼，被呼唤的小胖子大概沉醉在另一个次元，被突然发起的声音吓得有点不知所措。一阵“砰砰嗙嗙”的声音后，糜稽似乎终于找到了他的手机，揍敌客男孩自言自语地声音传来：“竟然是电话？什么时候接听的……诶，林克？”  
“是我，打扰到你了！”话是这么说，林克半点没有要挂断电话的意思。  
“……”对面的糜稽显然也听出来了，然而此刻揍敌客男孩不知是应该惊叹于林克给自己打了电话，还是林克知道自己的号码，“……你怎么能用手机了？”  
“嗯，我也不知道，反正突然就可以了！”林克没头没脑地说这么一句，但是自认为对林克了如指掌的糜稽只是短暂地怔愣了一下，很快就明白了，他有些兴奋，“是你的希卡石？”  
林克点点头，没意识到糜稽根本看不到自己的样子：“是的。”他顿了顿，又说道，“我有事情找你。”  
糜稽还在思考林克的希卡石为什么能接入手机通信的问题，想也没想地回答：“什么？”  
“我需要雷电大剑、冰冻大剑、兽神大剑、爆炸箭、雷电箭、冰冻箭，还有陨石杖。”  
“……”听到一串长长名词的糜稽不禁陷入沉默中。  
“我直接传送到你家去取吗？”林克追问道。  
“不不不。”糜稽的声音听起来有些着急，“自从上次你来我家以后，我爸爸就对三毛进行了升级教导，任何不从试炼之门进来的人都会被攻击。你给我个地址，我给你寄过去吧。对了，你有SNS吗？你直接发给我，我不是很习惯打电话。”  
“那是什么？”林克歪了歪头，对面的糜稽显然觉得有点挫败，他匆匆忙忙压低声音地说道，“那我直接寄到幻影旅团在流星街的联络地址吧，我看你们团长偶尔会用那个地址，到时候你去找他取。我有点事，先挂了。”说罢，糜稽结束了通讯。  
希卡石板的屏幕上显示出「已挂断」，随后界面回归到通讯录模式，被挂了电话的林克对此倒是没什么感觉——曾经在海拉鲁大陆做任务的时候，经常有人一言不合就不再理他，但那往往代表着事件进展顺利，毕竟很多人都很羞涩——林克于是退出通讯录模式，进入旁边的「智能软件功能」，点进去以后发现除了「蜘蛛洞穴」以外，又多了一个「好友名单」。  
「好友名单」里只有糜稽·揍敌客一个人。  
林克沉思了一下，又点开蜘蛛洞穴，眼睛飞快地瞟过旅团那一个个人名，在聊天界面沉寂了片刻，他还是重新回到了只有一人的「好友名单」界面。  
他不知道希卡石是怎么区分「好友」的，但总之……幻影旅团的新伙伴们，似乎还并不在此列。  
不知是应该庆幸还是应该沮丧的林克决定不再思考这件事情，他想了想，觉得还是应该先回到流星街把那几个神庙解开。勇者大人十分熟练地打开希卡石板的地图模式，在大部分还未解锁的地图上找到对于整个世界来说显得近乎渺小的流星街区域，选中了位于地图东北角那个虽然开启了传送阵，但并未通关的神庙。  
旅团的人应该还没有回去吧……虽然并不畏惧，但不知道为什么，林克觉得现在并不想见他们。抱着这样的想法，林克点了「传送」。

在远在巴托奇亚共和国的揍敌客家，匆匆挂掉电话的糜稽·揍敌客悄悄走进通往地下室的楼梯，把耳朵偷偷贴在刑讯室外的墙壁上。  
里头传来鞭子抽打的声音，特制的皮鞭抽在皮肉上发出“啪啪”的声响，听得糜稽也不禁一抽一抽的，除了皮鞭声，门里还传来他的妈妈的训话——接受惩罚的是伊路米，理由是不合时宜地玩弄猎物，以至于需要额外清场，浪费了许多时间。  
揍敌客家的鞭子是特制的，虽然不至于伤及要害筋骨，却格外疼痛，然而这是每一个揍敌客家人都要经历的感触。这是为了在不过分伤害到他们的情况下让他们每一个人了解疼痛，习惯疼痛。伊路米和奇犽在揍敌客家受过的鞭刑最多，因为他们最受期待，所以要求格外严格。  
他们大概更习惯疼痛。  
糜稽当然不是没被打过，但他半点没有同情被惩罚的人，甚至还有点幸灾乐祸。他把手机调整到静音模式，从兜里掏出一个经过改造的小飞虫，塞进门缝里，意图听清更多，然而就在这时，一直接受惩罚而没有发出半点声音的大哥开口了：“糜稽，想听就进来。”  
被点名就差点姓的揍敌客家二子立刻僵硬在原地，在里头的人出来给他开门前，率先打开门走了进去。  
刑讯室中，伊路米赤裸着上身，两只手腕被吊起来，胸口满是因为鞭子抽打而泛起的红痕。他们的妈妈基裘·揍敌客穿着华丽得半点不像杀手的洋装，一手拿着扇子，一手挥舞着鞭子，毫不留情。  
除了他们，席巴和桀诺竟然也在，他们似乎在谈论什么事情——那是糜稽这次过来的核心目的——揍敌客家一直居于幕后的儿子适时地露出一个笑容，走到基裘的身边，讨好地说道：“妈妈休息一下吧，让我来就行。”  
基裘看了糜稽一眼，叹了口气，把手中的鞭子交给自己胖乎乎的二儿子。糜稽学着母亲的样子接过了惩罚大哥的任务，话是这么说，然而因为缺少锻炼，他抽出来的力道要小许多。  
由糜稽·揍敌客挥出去的鞭子，都只是象征性的惩罚。  
席巴开口了：“我觉得这个任务不值得接。”  
对鞭子无动于衷的伊路米表情都没变，他看向席巴：“但是机会难得。由流星街元老院和黑道联合发出的通缉令，报酬也很丰厚，爸爸。”  
席巴看起来无动于衷：“还不够丰厚，至少还没到让我们与他们为敌的程度。”  
伊路米看起来不赞同，声音有点哀怨：“如果我们一起的话，我觉得没有问题。”  
“伊路，有些生意不能这么勉强。”桀诺开口说道，“我们虽然做的是性命相关的生意，但没必要以家族的性命当赌注。更何况，他们还没有拿出他们应有的诚意。”  
伊路米陷入到了思考之中，过了半晌，他似乎接受了桀诺的这个理由。黑发的猫眼青年习惯性的伸出手想要在掌心敲击一下，却因为这个动作牵扯断了束缚自己的锁链——以至于糜稽的鞭子落了空。  
发现了这点的伊路米发出了“啊”的一声感慨。“不好意思糜稽，”他说，“但是大哥偶尔也会为了家族的事情烦心。哦对了，你可以放心，你的朋友林克虽然被全黑道通缉，但是现在流星街元老院所愿意付出的悬赏金并不足够打动我们。”  
顿了顿，伊路米说了最后一句话：“所以，你可以回去了。”  
糜稽赶紧放下了皮鞭。他快速走出刑讯室，稍微犹豫了一下，还是决定告诉林克这个消息。  
电话几乎是立刻就接通了。  
“糜稽？”这是林克的声音，他不知道在干什么，上气不接下气的，糜稽好像还听到了什么东西撞墙的声响。  
“呃……林克，你现在方便接电话吗？不行的话我待会儿再打过来也行。”  
“稍等。”又是一阵乱糟糟的声音，糜稽感觉隐约中还听到了爆炸声。然后还响起了一段奇怪的音乐，有点像游戏通关时的效果音。“好了，现在可以了。”  
“林克，你不会是在——那个遗迹里面吧？！”  
通过背景音推测出林克所在地的糜稽兴奋地说道，而在获得林克肯定的回答后，他更激动了：“我可以看看那里面什么样子吗？”  
“哦，好啊。”  
林克发了几张图片给糜稽，糜稽在电脑上看到了之后立刻就存下图片，开始运行图片识别软件进行匹配。  
“有什么事吗？”林克说，“我记得你说不喜欢打电话……”  
“事出紧急，有件事我得马上通知到你。”糜稽舔了舔嘴唇继续说，“林克，你被黑帮和流星街元老院联合通缉了！他们也请了我们家出动，大哥本来都已经要接下了，但是爸爸和爷爷都觉得不划算，所以先搁置了。但是万一哪天他们抬高了价码，可就说不好了！”  
没有听到林克那边的反应，糜稽稍微有些焦急：“喂？林克，你还在吗？”  
“唔……”林克嘟囔了一句，“难怪我一到流星街就那么多人围在遗迹这边……”  
“你要是需要帮忙就和我说。”糜稽说道，虽然他也不知道自己除了帮林克开发武器还能干什么具体的事情，也许在网上散布一些假消息？“哦，对了，我刚刚把武器寄过去了，大概两周内能到你那边。”  
“！！”听到这个消息的林克高兴得都要跳起来了，“太好了！”  
挂断了电话之后，已经通过这座神庙的林克坐在自己对面的通关宝箱面前冥思苦想。流星街的遗迹和高塔都有好多人在，遗迹之间虽然可以直接传送，然而偶尔看到呀哈哈要去寻找就会因为那些无处不在的小尾巴耗费不少时间……要去拿包裹更不会很容易——他首先就得去到旅团在流星街的基地，那个地方，按照糜稽给他的坐标来看，似乎离所有的遗迹都不算近。  
黑帮的人通过网络上流传的视频找到了林克和这些奇妙遗迹的联系，所以才会在这附近守着。林克虽然用石板体验了一下网络冲浪的感觉，却还不知道原来自己已经算是半个话题人物了。  
不过还有两个星期呢，林克想着，到时候这些应该已经不在这里了吧？  
于是他踢开了宝箱。  
一阵并不算十分耀眼的绿光瞬间照亮林克的脸庞，使得少年那双蓝色的眼睛也泛起了一层绿色的光。林克最开始还以为这是一把雷电属性的武器，但很快就发现不是——他拿起宝箱里的东西，希卡石瞬间显示出了物品名称和简单描述。  
「世界缩小器：将整个世界缩小5分钟，或持续到你做出攻击为止。」  
拿着这个奇怪东西的勇者歪了歪头。


	37. 进击的林克

旅团任务完成解散以后，团员基本就往世界各奔东西，但还是有不少人选择和库洛洛一起回到流星街。  
侠客是其中之一，但某种程度来说他并非自愿，他们手上的窟卢塔族火红眼还没有完全处理掉，在此之前，他不得不跟着库洛洛完成这件事情的后续处理。  
于是当他在网络上发现之前猎人考试后林克的视频又被人轮起来以后，他很自然地又发现了另外一件事情——并把这件事情讲给了周围的团员。  
“嗯？”盯着火红眼发呆的黑发男人抬起头，“通缉？”  
“是啊，元老院联合黑道共同发布的通缉令，看来他们去了以后什么都没捞到，就把气都撒在他身上了。”侠客看着情报网里的信息，语态轻松地说道。  
“哼，又多管闲事。”暂时共同行动的飞坦显然十分看不上林克救人这件事。  
信长倒是有另外的想法，这个和林克交流了“气刃”方法的武士看起来并不如其他人那样方案他们的勇者同伴：“林克的赏金有多少？”  
“嗯……”侠客看了看手机，“诶，竟然是B级，3亿戒尼，和我们差不多嘛！”  
“啧。”飞坦听起来十分不满，似乎对林克竟然和自己一个身价这件事情有点嫌弃，“我们不是A级吗？”  
库洛洛沉思了一下，继续问侠客，“林克现在在哪？”  
“怎么了？”  
“总觉得十分有趣呢。”库洛洛合上书，露出一个兴趣盎然的微笑，“对于他怎么‘处理’赏金猎人这件事……”他话音几乎刚落，窗外就传来一阵嘈杂的喧嚣声——旅团的基地位于流星街东北地带的楼房里，这边楼宇破旧，远不如中心及周围街区的有吸引力，按理说这边很少会有大规模的争斗，然而今天却有些例外。  
惊呼声和咒骂声在破旧危楼间的街道上响起，甚至充斥了整个街区，紧接着，地板传来微微的晃动，破旧得仿佛像是被袭击过一样的楼板因为共振而发出“吱吱”声，看起来随时都要倒塌。  
本来歪七扭八躺在屋子里的几个蜘蛛瞬间坐起身，念压瞬间席卷整个房间——就连非战斗人员的侠客都已经把小恶魔手机和天线拿在手中，一副随时准备进入战斗状态的样子。  
而后他们的窗户像是被什么东西用力敲打了几下，紧接着，窗户被推开了。  
一只巨大的蓝色玻璃球般的物体堵在了窗口的位置，像是一个眼珠。  
身边围着一圈火红眼的侠客露出了一个古怪的表情。  
几乎是同一瞬间，派克诺妲扣动了扳机，子弹从手枪的枪杆中射出，直直地射向窗外——“叮”的一声，令他们大部分都无比熟悉的橙绿色光芒一闪而过，透过窗户照亮了几乎整片天空，随后，一个少年的声音响起：“早上好？”  
是林克，少年顿了顿，整个房屋都因为他的动作而颤抖着：“对不起，发生了点事情，很多人拦截我……我没想到会变得这么大！”  
“……”这是无言以对的蜘蛛，但很快地，有人打破了这段近乎尴尬的沉默——  
“咔嚓”一声响，旅团众人皆是一愣。侠客很快反应过来发生了什么——那是林克希卡石板的照相机！这家伙竟然在这种时候和他们来了个合照？！  
另一方面，变成巨人大小的林克在拍完照片之后站直了身体。那些围堵他的人砍在他身上的攻击毫无效果，林克还得努力不要一脚把他们都踩死。整个流星街在他眼里都变小了，神庙和高塔都变得像小玩具一样，他不禁想到如果他现在传送到神庙里会是什么样……  
这天，所有流星街的居民都看到了那个金发碧眼的巨人。这一景象在不少人心里留下了深深的阴影，甚至有人开始呼吁要在流星街外围建墙，防止类似的巨人再不明不白地跑进来。  
围堵林克的人在稍微纠缠了一段时间之后，发现无论做什么都是徒劳便离开了。现在，巨大的林克在旅团的基地附近找了一个空地，把附近的垃圾清理干净之后坐下休息，  
不知道为什么希卡石也跟着一起变大了，留在基地的几只蜘蛛走出来之后，就看到林克坐在旁边正拿着希卡石左看右看。  
也许是刚才拍的照片吧。  
“呀……林克，你是怎么变成这样的？”侠客问道。  
“嗯？”林克眨了眨那双巨大的蓝色眼睛，他只听到了底下好像有人说了什么话，“你说什么？”  
林克觉得自己只是在普通地说话，但是他说话的声音在众人耳中简直震耳欲聋，甚至连说话时呼出的气都变成了强风。  
“你是怎么变成这样的！！”侠客扯着嗓子喊道。  
“嗯？？”林克还是听不清楚，他干脆拎起侠客的衣领把他放在了手心里，然后举到耳朵附近，这才终于听清楚侠客说的是什么。  
底下飞坦已经开始忍不住嘲笑侠客了，几乎所有人都在庆幸刚才发问的人不是自己。就在这时，林克还没来得及回答问题，托着侠客的手就开始快速变小。侠客也像从高空坠落一样随着变小的林克落到了地上，好在他及时躲开了林克的手——变小的林克头晕一样晃悠了几下，最后被他旁边的侠客给接住了。  
这似乎是第二次了？接住了林克的侠客突然想到，不过这次林克很快就恢复了过来，松开手的侠客还在心里觉得有点可惜。  
“我也不知道为什么会变成这样……”林克喃喃地回答了侠客刚才的问题，“有一个叫世界缩小器的东西，本来我只是准备收起来，没想到出来被人碰到之后就成这样了！”  
“世界缩小器？”库洛洛颇为感兴趣地插嘴了进来，“不是把你变大，而是把我们变小？”  
“嗯……”林克忽然觉得额头中心一阵难受，不知道是不是突然变大又变小的后遗症，眼前的世界一片眩晕，然后就再次昏倒了。  
经过了这番骚动之后，旅团把林克带回了基地里。也许是因为知道这里是旅团的底盘，那些一直在追杀林克的人也没有追到这里来。在把林克放到床上休息之后，侠客忽然扭头对库洛洛说：“他好像被人操纵了。”  
库洛洛眼神里一瞬间出现了危险的神色。  
“嗯，不过也没有那么严重？也许是那种被动的指令，不会影响到其他行动。”侠客说，“我刚才发现他额头里好像被人埋了什么东西，就试着插了下天线，结果果然不行，毕竟操作系是先到先得嘛。怎么样，团长，要把他额头里的东西取出来吗？”  
库洛洛拖着下巴想了片刻，突然问道：“能看出对方是什么时候对林克下手的吗？”  
侠客挑挑眉，他看了林克一眼，伸出食指和无名指并拢抵触在林克额前。如果用「凝」就能发现，侠客手中的念力正顺着手指缓缓输出，进入到林克体内。但很快地，他就停止了这个动作，侠客收回手，向着库洛洛叹了口气：“对方的实力并不低于我呢，试探不出来，继续的话很可能会被发现。”  
“嗯……”库洛洛的眉头微微皱起，他走到林克身边，随手抽了把椅子而后坐下，手肘支撑在腿上托着下巴望向林克，似乎陷入一阵思考。  
“在‘集合’以前，林克和你走的很近，那时候他被操纵了吗？”  
侠客想了想，笃定地回答：“没有。”  
库洛洛点点头，继续说道：“那么说明至少在猎人考试结束以前，这个人还没出现。”他顿了顿，“操作系念能力者往往需要某种媒介，接触条件也好，实体也好，具现化的物体也好……唔，从林克的情况来看，是后两者，念能力者要和林克有一定距离范围内的接触。我们解散以后，直接乘坐飞艇回来，林克虽然在那边逗留了一段时间，但应该也只有元老院的人……”  
“流星街没有这么强的操作系能力者。”侠客说道，翠绿色的眸子闪过一丝冷光，“在我们离开之后，南茶市的下一班飞艇要等到下周了，从林克出现的时间和地点来看，他应该是使用传送直接传到流星街神庙的吧。”娃娃脸青年露出一个微笑，“我们的林克虽然很缺乏防备之心，但是进入战斗模式也不含糊呢……再加上他奇怪的能力，想要近身也是有难度的，还是要对他的能力有一些了解才行吧，毕竟最开始的时候，如果不是团长，连信长和飞坦都拿他没办法呢。”  
“被操控时间应该是在‘集合’以前，也就是林克在猎人考试后到南茶市这一个阶段。”库洛洛说，“猎人考试结束后，林克去开了位于斯拉鲁（Sulaar）大陆的石塔，而后乘做飞艇前往巴托奇亚共和国的枯枯戮山，也就是说，这个人是在这期间和林克相遇，并且下手的。”黑发的男人微微垂下头，没有抹发胶而格外柔顺的头发顺着重力垂下来，微微遮住了男人额前的十字架，“那么，这个念能力者的目的是什么呢？”  
不等侠客回答，库洛洛已然站起身，他走到窗户边缘，阴暗的光在他的脸上投下一片阴影，那双黑色的眼睛凝视着窗外。  
“是同样对我们的8号团员感兴趣？还是接近我们？”他回过头，眼神回落在熟睡中的少年身上，“或者……两者皆有。”  
“那我们怎么办？”侠客问。  
库洛洛摇摇头，抬起眼睛看向同样金发的同伴：“没人能从我们这里‘抢走’什么。”他抬起手，修长的手指捂住嘴巴，似乎是思考时的习惯性动作，也可能是为了掩盖那从心底传达出来的，不符合“团长”身份的兴奋感，“等待下去太被动了——侠客，把它取出来。”  
库洛洛话音刚落，旅团中相对来说气质一直都比较温和的侠客周身的气势变了。强大的念压从娃娃脸青年的周身散发出来，青年原本柔软的金色的头发因为「气」的大幅度增幅而漂浮在空中。  
侠客拿出一根傀儡天线，毫不留情地插入少年的胸口，与此同时手指狠狠刺入对方的额头，他的手法极为纯熟果断，没有半分犹豫——血腥味一下弥漫开来。然而更令人惊叹的是林克身上近乎瞬间愈合的恢复能力，这种肉体的愈合能力一定程度上地阻碍了青年的行动，以至于侠客颇费了一番力气才堪堪把那几乎深入脑中的介质取出来。  
青年大口喘着气，额前的碎发因为体能和「气」的过渡消耗而被汗水浸湿， 但他仿佛完全不在意，绿色的眼睛里闪烁着说不清的光芒。  
“很厉害的操控者，如果不是林克的特殊体质对它有排斥反应，否则真的很难发现啊。”他举起布满鲜血的双手，两指之间夹着一个狭长得仿若针尖一般的锐物，露出暗红色的影子。  
侠客把手里的东西递给了库洛洛。  
那是一枚于他们而言并不算陌生的念钉。


	38. 装备升级

巴托奇亚共和国枯枯戮山的城堡中，伊路米有些失落地叹了口气。  
在他对面，银色长卷发的男人看起来完全不意外大儿子的反应。他温柔地抚摸着身边几只巨大的犬型珍兽的毛发，那些凶狠的动物因此而舒服地躺靠在身材魁梧的男人身上，发出“呼呼”的声音。  
“被发现了吗？”  
“嗯，”伊路米说道，“对方应该也是操作系念能力者。”  
“看来你还需要努力一些，伊路。”席巴说道。  
伊路米点点头，“是的，爸爸，我会反思。”顿了顿，黑发猫眼的男人补充道，“我会让梧桐撤销柯特的任务，我们现在确实不应该与幻影旅团敌对。”  
席巴露出一个笑容：“嗯，虽然是警告，但也不失为一次契机。也许很快就会有变化的。”

林克从床上醒来的时候，只感觉到一阵难以言喻的饥饿。他睁开眼，大概因为躺得时间太长了，全身上下都有些发麻——定睛一看，林克竟然发现自己的心心竟然只剩下了四分之一格，相当于必杀之剑试炼时的残血状态，不堪一击。  
明明他记得在昏倒以前，他还是满血状态！而且……一般来说在床铺上的“睡眠”不是最好的恢复途径吗？  
似乎有什么发生了改变。  
之前在揍敌客家似乎也有过一次类似的情况，大概是“昏迷”和“睡眠”的区别……？抱着这样的疑惑，林克走下床，打开希卡石发现一切正常，只是新功能中显示的“时间”距离他记忆最后的点已经是一星期后。  
他昏迷了这么多天？  
空气里弥漫的气味表明他还在流星街。记得在昏迷之前，他正被很多人追杀，阴差阳错使用了世界缩小器而摆脱了不少麻烦，也因此很快地找到了旅团的基地。  
但好像遇到了新的问题。  
不，比起那些，他还有更重要的事情要确认。  
林克打开背包，从里面翻出一个榴莲龙虾饭塞进嘴中，在确定自己的心心满格附带几颗黄色心心以后，才走出房间。  
而后他就看到了房间外——大概是客厅——的景象。一个巨大的包裹被什么利器破开，里头乱七八糟的东西散落了一地，堆成一座小山。  
原本在最顶端的红色陨石杖因为结构不稳岌岌可危，在一阵晃动中终于失去了平衡，从武器堆的最上段滑落，却恰好因为这个落差而自动开启了攻击模式——几个巨大的火球从杖端的圆球里蹦出，噼里啪啦地在这个并不算大的房间里弹跳起来。  
房间里传来一阵吵闹的咒骂，以及令人熟悉的来自飞坦的杀气——不过还好这个房间是砖石结构的，乱窜的火球很快被扑灭消失，只留下淡淡的灰烟。包裹里其他的武器零零碎碎，正被人翻拣传看，所有人似乎都沉醉在这些新奇玩意里，不时还有人发出赞叹的呼声——似乎并没有人注意到包裹真正主人的到来，直到门口传来了一声来自林克的招呼：  
“呃，早上好？”  
“已经是下午了。”派克淡淡地回复道，她并没有和其他人一样跑去研究包裹里的东西，而是站在一旁，林克从门口走进来的时候她正靠在墙边，“你没问题了吗？”  
她没有说，林克昏迷的这几天，侠客和飞坦两人都试了各种各样的方法把他唤醒，甚至团长也偶尔出谋划策了一两次，其中当然也有一些不那么温和的方法。有一度她都要以为林克即使本来能醒过来，经过这么一遭估计也悬了。好在他有那种奇妙的愈合体质，不然他现在要再照镜子，估计会认不出来自己的模样。  
林克活动了一下脖子和手臂，吃完榴莲料理他感觉自己精神百倍，于是回道：“没问题！”  
派克看他走出来的样子就料到他大概已经没问题了，但是她没料到的是，林克会回答得这么干脆。毕竟不久前火红眼的事情闹成那样，她还以为这个少年会稍微有点介怀。  
原本正围着那些武器玩得不亦乐乎的侠客、飞坦、信长和窝金在看到林克走进来之后也稍微停下了手上的动作，侠客手里还拿着那支陨石杖，和林克打了个招呼。一个挥动几个火球就又从杖里蹦了出来，他旁边的几人立刻就躲开了四处奔走的火球。  
火球的速度太快，林克来不及躲闪，又不想用盾反或者用「达尔克尔的守护」给反弹回去，便干脆换上了防火套装，用冰霜剑挥了几下。  
其他人的目光都看着侠客，这个人刚才绝对是故意的。  
“这些是给我的武器吗？”虽然这么问着，但林克心里基本上已经肯定了这点。他走到武器堆附近，开始叮叮当当地把东西都收进武器袋里，居然还余下了不少放不进去的。林克决定之后一定要好好地感谢一下糜稽。  
“你怎么知道是给你的？”飞坦问道。他只是心里有些烦躁，想找点茬。所以即便包裹明确标明了是送给林克的、即便这些东西一看就跟林克拿出来的那些武器一模一样，他也不能让林克就这么轻易地把东西拿走。  
“诶？不是给我的吗？”林克有些意外。他突然想到了也许这些真的不是糜稽寄给他的包裹，也许是旅团的人从哪里买的呢？于是他第一次——也许是第二次认真地征求了库洛洛的意见，“我可以拿吗？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”侠客突然发出了一阵爆笑，摇着头拍了拍飞坦的肩膀，然后被那个心情明显不太好的蓝头发矮子给拍开了手。  
“当然可以，那些本来就是给你的。”库洛洛饶有兴致地看着这幅场景。他的团员们在面对林克时的种种反应也让他这个当团长的收获了不少意料之外的乐趣，尤其是飞坦和侠客……这两个人在有林克在场的时候总会做出些和平常不太一样的事情。他在心里默默寻思着，他们两个有没有察觉到这一点？  
还有，林克对旅团的种种影响，会把旅团带往什么方向？  
……侠客隐瞒的事情，又会是什么呢？

和心思重重的库洛洛不同，林克听到那句话之后便放下了心，接着理直气壮地把各种元素箭、弓、和盾牌装进口袋。这个时候，他的希卡石板却突然响了起来。  
林克知道这是通讯器的声音，于是他在装满盾牌袋之后接通了电话。  
“您好，是林克吗？”脑海中，一个令林克感觉似曾相识的声音出现，声音的主人很快就揭晓了答案，“我是诺布。”

“是他？”  
距离流星街十分遥远的猎人协会大楼中，猎人协会会长秘书豆面人问眼前的男人。  
诺布轻轻点了点头，继续回复话筒中来自少年的疑惑：“我是今年猎人考试第一场测试的考官，你还记得吗？手机中突然出现了你的名字，所以想要确认下。”  
“是的，有些事情希望能跟你了解，可以请你抽出一点时间吗？”  
“谢谢，那我们一会儿再打过去。”  
说完，诺布挂了电话。在他身边，豆面人、凯特以及一个留着凤梨头的男人围坐在桌边，几双眼睛一动不动地盯着诺布，不约而同地问他：“怎么样？”  
“吱——”一声响，门开了，猎人协会会长尼特罗姗姗来迟。身手利落的老人捋着自己的胡须，笑眯眯地走到桌边坐下。他接过豆面人送来的茶杯，抿了一口才开口：“林克怎么说？”  
诺布推了推眼镜，陈述了第一个事实：“电话那边是他。”  
“那么——”凯特接过了话题，他拿出了自己的手机，锐利的眼睛扫过一旁的豆面人，会长秘书一个激灵，也赶紧拿出了自己的手机摆放在桌子上。加上诺布的手机，三个手机的画面都停留在通讯录里的一个名字上——林克，然而下边电话号码和电子邮件的位置却全部显示“未知”。“已知，突然出现了他的联络方式的人有我、诺布、豆面人先生，会长和理伯的手机则是正常。也就是说，只有和林克‘正面接触’过的人才会自动存储他的联系方式。”  
说着，凯特看向一旁的会长，接收到信号的尼特罗点点头，示意其继续。  
诺布从旁边拿出两个用密封袋封装的手机，这几个手机残破不堪，甚至带着血迹，“这是猎人考试结束之后，我们从暮色森林中搜取到的一些还可以打开的通讯设备，经过检查，里头没有林克的名字。”  
一旁一直沉默的凤梨头男人发出“呵呵”的笑声，他眯缝起眼睛，圆形的镜片在白炽灯下反射出白光，“好吧，这勉强证明他并不是考生失踪的罪魁祸首。但是，这恰恰证明了另一件事情——”  
他同样拿出一个被密封袋封装的手机，只不过比起其他人的通讯设备，这款手机的款式型号老旧得不像样子，却被保存完好——这是赏金猎人理伯通过私人关系从警察那里拿过来的物证——他在那个手机按键上按了几下，而后把屏幕转冲向在场的其他四人。  
“我们只要用这个手机拨打过去，证明这个‘林克’就是林克，就能说明他和族长有正面接触吧。”在他的身边，一个牛皮纸文件袋被打开，上面写着“机密”的字样，似乎暗示着某些重大案件的发生。  
这当然是重大案件。  
“本来我并没有把黑道市场上突然出现一批‘火红眼’和这次被偶然发现的屠杀案件联系起来，毕竟窟卢塔族已经隐世多年了，但是……”他顿了顿，“去年的人肉炸弹事件留下的记号，和这次在窟卢塔族聚集地发现的几乎一模一样……”理伯拿出自己的手机调到情报网站上，里头一个巨人坐在垃圾山中的缝隙里翻看着什么，“这是我的线人从流星街发来的视频。除此以外，在窟卢塔族发现的唯一一部手机，里头可是除了南茶市的日用品店铺的联络方式外，就只有林克这一个名字了。”  
他并拢起两根手指敲了敲桌子，露出一个诡谲的笑容：“我必须见到这个人。”


	39. 诺布的请求

“是电话？”  
位于流星街的幻影旅团基地中，侠客向林克问道。  
金发少年点了点头，表情看上去有点懵，他回复道：“是诺布。”顿了顿又补充道，“就是猎人考试的考官。”  
听到林克的回复，库洛洛若有所思地沉下眼神，侠客则是继续问道：“他找你问什么？”  
林克毫无隐瞒地说：“他说想找我问点事情，但是会一会儿重新打给我。”  
“是有关「念」的事情吗？早就听说这是猎人考试的隐藏测试，没想到是真的。”侠客随便扯了个理由。  
林克的注意力果然转移到「念」上。少年似乎对这件事情很好奇，接着问他「念」是什么，旁边的飞坦十分坏心眼地释放出念压，看到林克因为这种突如其来的恶意气息而愣神的片刻又骤然收了回去，并告诉他：“这就是「念」。”  
一旁的派克诺妲大概是看不下去了，在库洛洛的默许下再次靠近林克，解释着有关「念」的存在和应用——  
不管派克诺妲是否会再次读取林克的记忆失败，这边，侠客的内心中却已千回百转。  
林克虽然不会「念」，但大概是因为其特殊的能力和体质，身上从一开始就拥有一层薄弱而柔和的「气」。这种「气」和普通人身上所自然散发出来的生命能量又有所不同，就像是更为薄弱的「缠」，仿佛有什么东西在守护着他们的勇者——无论如何，林克的这种状态足够被算作“念能力者”之一。  
猎人守则只要求考生学会「念」，而并不要求质量和时间，因此猎人协会的诺布找上林克绝不会因为这件事情。  
那么和林克有关的无非就两件事情：猎人考试时暮色森林的考生失踪，以及出现在世界各地的遗迹……不，或许还有另一个——  
窟卢塔族的事情曝光了。  
侠客并不担心遗迹的问题，那和他们无关，事实上他也不是很担心猎人考试和火红眼的事情被发现，臭名昭著的幻影旅团向来不在意世人对其善恶的评价。但即便如此，仍旧有一点让他们担心，想必团长也是如此——  
林克对于他们的问题总是会毫无保留地回答，这大概是勇者诚实的本性造成的。在窟卢塔族的事情发生以后，林克虽然没有脱团，甚至能和大部分团员和平共处，但其本质上那种善良、阳光、勇敢的一面却依旧无法消除。  
矛盾已经存在了。  
他们无法确定被猎人协会找上的林克会给旅团带来什么。  
他转过身看向他们的团长， 那双黑色眼睛中没有任何波澜，库洛洛仍旧沉浸在思考中。其他团员表面上看起来是沉浸在私人娱乐里，该打游戏的打游戏，该研究林克武器的继续测试武器，有些人十分热心地给林克解释有关不同系别念能力者的区别，但他们毫无疑问地，随时等待着来自团长的命令。  
这时，林克的通讯器再一次响了，少年拿出希卡石板，依旧选择了接通。那边似乎说了些什么，直接传达给林克的声音使得其他人无法听到任何声响，然而他们依旧能从这边林克的回答得到很多信息。  
比如现在，林克对着通信器另一边的人发出了令他们不得不关心的疑问：“去猎人协会？现在？”  
林克只是愣了一会儿，然后几乎是想都没想就答应了：“好啊。”  
屋里几个旅团的人在听到这个回答后，有人露出了戒备的表情，有人明显表露出了不赞同，还有人无动于衷。  
即便协会想要追究窟卢塔族或者消失考生的事情，这些对旅团来说却都是无所谓的，唯一要担心安危的可能就是林克自己。考生也好，火红眼也好，旅团不会为这些行为作出辩解，也不会担心是否败露。就算窟卢塔族被屠尽一事曝光，也不一定对他们有什么影响——他们本来就是在通缉名单上的A级犯罪团体。不如说，这件事情如果被广大群众知道了，也许反倒会是件好事。有些收藏家对这类屠戮而来的宝贝很是喜欢，火红眼的价格更会因为“绝种”而炒到天价。  
而如果协会打算利用林克来针对旅团——那么他们自然也有办法应对。  
所以就算这是一个陷阱，也是针对林克个人大于旅团本身。  
一口答应了诺布的林克却没想这么多，他甚至没觉得对方是为「念」的事情打来的电话。他答应，只是因为他在脑海中和诺布对话的时候，希卡石板上发出了熟悉的震动和提示音。

「神庙挑战：诺布的请求0/2」  
「诺布是猎人协会的资深成员，协助诺布、完成他的请求，也许可以得到有关神秘传说的线索。」

神庙挑战！  
看到这几个字的时候林克就知道自己不必犹豫了。这几个字他是如此熟悉——在海拉鲁大陆的时候也是，并非所有神庙都在肉眼能看见的地方。有些神庙仍然深埋地底，必须触发了条件才会升起来，就像他在窟卢塔族的森林里遇到的神庙一样——这些神庙往往会有一些特殊的试炼，但是奖励也颇为丰厚。而这种神庙的大部分都涉及当地的传说或谜语，林克在解开了谜题或者通过挑战之后，神庙就会出现。  
这个请求相关的神庙挑战似乎有些像卡卡利科村的神庙挑战。他当时必须在村里完成村民们的请求，英帕才会把宝珠给他，没想到宝珠被人盗走了……  
神庙挑战和支线任务还不一样，支线任务有的时候林克也会放置不理，甚至忘记去做，但是神庙挑战却是他一定会去做的。  
这个世界的宝箱里他除了常规物品之外，还开出了很多奇奇怪怪的东西，比如那个世界缩小器，所以他对每个神庙的宝箱都充满了期待。

另一方面，派克因为之前看到了那个奇怪的版权保护，所以在和库洛洛商量过之后购买了全套仁天堂“塞尔达传说”系列的游戏，她虽然对团长这个突发奇想的解决办法将信将疑，却还是在把手放到林克肩膀上的时候看到了几个记忆的片段。  
林克从奇怪的忍者手里接过发光的橙色球体，林克举着那个球顺着螺旋形的小岛跑步，林克光着膀子在一个小岛上举着球奔跑，一阵闪电劈下来，啊，球掉了，林克又跑回去捡起来……  
派克顿时懵了，林克到底和那个橙色的球有什么关系？？？  
派克求助的眼神看向了库洛洛，后者似乎没有收到她的求助信号，还沉浸在自己的思绪里。  
这时林克结束了通话，和大家说他要去猎人协会一趟，在接受了飞坦的冷气轰炸和侠客意味不明的笑容之后，林克终于在库洛洛的准许下离开了旅团基地，带着刚刚装满了的武器包，化作一团蓝光，消失在了他们面前。

林克传送到了协会所在城市的高塔，直接从塔上跃下向协会的方向飞去。地面上交通拥堵，于是他干脆用光了三次力巴尔的上升气流飞到门口。说明来意之后，前台负责接待的女性职员露出了礼貌的笑容，用手指引说要带他去等候室等待消息。  
她在前面领路，没走多远，就到了休息厅。她打开门，正想让林克进去，却发现身后居然一个人影都没有。那个少年不见了。  
事实上，林克刚想跟着对方去休息厅就看到了一个熟悉的东西。  
那是一朵黄色的小花，长在地板上。  
这样橘色的小花会一路带着他到一个白色的小花面前，然后就会蹦出来一只呀哈哈，他追了上去。  
林克追着小花一路到了协会的最高层，这里只有一个房间，走廊里不见小白花的踪影，林克想，那肯定就是在门后面了！  
于是他推门进去，追上了白色的小花。  
砰的一声，一只克洛格精灵出现了，喊着“被你发现了！呀哈哈！”递给了林克一个有些臭臭的黄色果实。  
收下了果实之后，林克才发现，这一屋子的人都有些尴尬地在看着他。

诺布说让林克“现在来协会”一趟，并没有字面意义上让他“现在就来”的意思。他的意思是，考虑到林克从流星街出发，也许一个星期左右可以到协会。  
第一次猎人考试的时候他的确猜测了林克可能有和他类似的能力，但那也仅限于把东西装到一个类似次元空间的袋子里，像他可以把临时医疗小队搬到他的「四次元公寓」里一样。他并没有想到，林克的能力居然真的和他的类似，可以在不同地点间瞬间往返？？  
而且林克出现之前他们还在聊窟卢塔族长老的事情，所有人都以为门外站着的多半是帕里斯通，就没怎么避讳（虽然诺布和凯特都有刻意夹杂一些假情报进去，尼特罗似乎默认了他们的做法）。现在出现的居然是林克本尊，包括尼特罗会长在内的一行人都不由得感觉有那么一点点心虚和……尴尬。  
本来诺布是想在林克来之前的这段时间制定一个比较完善的对策，在试探对方的同时尽可能多地问出情报来，但这次造访实在是来得太突然，所有人都在一瞬间卡壳了。  
最先反应过来的还是尼特罗会长，姜不愧是老的辣，会长“呵呵”笑了几声之后抚着胡须说：“来得正好，我们正在聊你的事情呢，林克！霍——这个小家伙就是豆面人，你那天说的那个吗？”  
豆面人有些迟疑地点了点头，担心地看了看会长和林克。  
“诺布，林克就交给你了。”尼特罗呵呵地笑着拍了拍自己这位得力手下的肩膀，“你不是有事情想要拜托林克吗？”  
我有吗？  
诺布额头上滴下了一滴汗，他有些局促地推了推眼镜，想要消解掉此刻的尴尬。很快他就调整好了状态。  
“是的，林克，”诺布说，“最近协会里任务比较多，我一个人忙不过来，如果能借助你的能力是再好不过了。”  
总之先这样说着，把他带在身边的话，也好随时观察。诺布想着，当然，能带回去见一见庞姆自然是最好的。有了庞姆的那个能力，查清这个少年的事情就不在话下。  
林克立刻两眼放光地看着诺布，兴奋地点了点头：“包在我身上！”他说。  
除了尼特罗，所有人都愣了一下，他怎么……这么积极？  
凯特先是咳嗽了一声，引起了大家的注意，然后他随意地说道：“勘察队那边遇到了些事情，我先离开了。”  
诺布有的时候觉得凯特可能是和他师父学的，一看有麻烦的事情总之先找借口走人。  
就在诺布也叹了一口气，打算带着林克离开的时候，两人被尼特罗叫住了。  
“吼吼，先别走，”尼特罗拿出了一张照片，那是个穿着民族服饰的老人，问林克，“你认识这个人吗？他是窟卢塔族的长老。”  
在听到窟卢塔族这几个字的时候，林克的表情有片刻的失神，他仔细看了看照片之后摇头说：“没看到过。”  
“奇怪了，”尼特罗眼里流露出了属于顶尖武道家的锐利光芒，“他的手机里居然存了你的名字呢。”  
林克看了看那部手机。  
“啊！”他忽然想起来了，“这是酷拉皮卡的手机。”  
“酷拉皮卡？”  
“嗯，他是派罗的朋友……”  
几人注意到，林克在说“派罗”两个字的时候，情绪明显低落不少。  
“原来如此……”尼特罗又抚弄了一下自己的胡须，然后笑呵呵地说，“好吧，今天的问话就到此结束，你跟着诺布一起修行，老夫也十分的放心~”  
修行？听到这两个字的时候林克的眼睛又开始放光，是之前旅团的人说的「念」的修行吗？  
诺布十分头痛地领着林克走了出去，心里想着，会长还真是会给人找麻烦。  
目送几人离开后，尼特罗转向了一脸兴致盎然地盯着林克背影的理伯，问：“怎么样？”  
“真奇怪，”理伯眯着眼睛，一脸的玩味，“他肯定和窟卢塔族的事件有关，但是他身上却完全没有‘犯罪’的味道呢……”


	40. 海底探险

林克又进到了第一次考试的那个奇怪的房间，诺布简单说明这是他的念能力之后，推开了一扇门，瞬时之间，有些腥咸的味道扑面而来。海浪拍击在岸边的声响层层叠叠，在一望无际的海岸线边，一个身材高大的男人斜靠在一块礁石上。  
似乎是听到了动静，那个男人回过头，黑色的圆框墨镜遮住了男人眼底的情绪，然而他手中的那个巨大烟斗依旧吸引了林克的注意力。  
“可以给我你的烟斗吗！”林克说。  
带着林克过来的诺布不禁一愣，莫老五却发出一阵爽快的笑声。“那可不行。”他说着的同时从礁石上跳下来，站在林克和诺布面前，拍了拍少年薄弱的肩膀，“小孩子不要抽烟！哈哈，诺布，这就是你从猎人协会借过来的人吗？”  
“是的。”诺布推了推眼镜回答道，“虽然是新晋猎人，但也许意外可行。”他陈述道。  
莫老五重新打量起林克，他的视线透过深黑色的墨镜落在林克身上，从上到下地扫视，看到金发少年腰间的希卡石板的时候顿了顿。  
“这是网上那个小子？”他挑挑眉，随后转向平静无波的海面，“也许真的可行。”  
在林克羡慕的眼神之中，莫老五拿起烟斗，像是正常的呼吸一般吐出一口气，紫色的烟雾随着他的呼气喷涌而出，围绕在他们周身形成一盏小船——站在船上的三人因此而随着海浪的颠簸滑进海水之中，一点一点地，漂浮在海面上，随着风浪向着海洋的中心前进。  
“莫老五·麦卡锡。”男人指了指自己的胸膛，“是个海洋猎人。我们遇到了点难题，需要你的帮助。”  
林克疯狂点头。  
金发的少年蓝色的眼睛中仿佛闪烁着星星，他跑到小船的头部，又跑向小船的尾部，从背包里翻出来一片巨大的树叶扇了扇，于是这艘游烟雾组成的船就在气流的带动下变得更快一些。  
“这真的太酷了！”林克感慨道。  
莫老五煞有介事地点点头，似乎很满意对方对自己的夸奖。但很快的，他又严肃起来：“但我们所要面对的事情，或许会有一些危险，你做好准备了吗？”

危险。  
勇者所行之路常常与这个词汇相伴。  
他又怎么会惧怕它呢？

林克毫无畏惧地点点头：“当然。”  
船越行越远，很快的，大陆就看不到了。  
在海拉鲁大陆，虽然从东边到东南也有一片海域，但也仅限于此。林克对海洋并不熟悉，他所到过最远的距离也不过隐藏在海岸边缘的几个神庙，以及那座无人的小岛，再远一些的深海就仿佛已经属于世界边缘——他再难前进的地方。  
对海洋的好奇当然是有的，然而这片浩渺得与大陆完全不同的区域却似乎更加危险——它好像没有大陆上那么多那么多色彩，但却似乎有更多更多未知的东西隐藏在海水之中。于是一切都变得更加神秘莫测。  
林克深吸一口气，掏出了希卡石板，打开了拍照模式，“咔嚓”一张拍下了此刻的景象。想了想，他把这张照片发给了「蜘蛛洞穴」的群聊以及他的好朋友糜稽，但可能对方都在忙，林克并没有得到任何回复。  
船很快就停了，海面上平静无波，连风都没有，大概因为远离海岛的缘故，飞鸟更是渺无踪迹。原本明亮的天空已经是一片昏暗，厚重的云层延绵不绝地覆盖在这一片海域的天空中，却并没有积雨云的躁动，反而像是守护着什么一般，有一种压抑的气息。  
诺布站到船头，向着前方意味深长地望了一眼，他回头望向莫老五，后者深深吸了一口手中的烟斗。  
“怎么样？都布置好了吗？”诺布问。  
莫老五点点头，说道：“我的166个紫烟机兵队已经全部派出了，那里已经被全部包围。”  
诺布蹲下身，在一块巨大的礁石边伸出手，一个圆圈出现在他们的面前，里头连通着林克所熟悉的房间。诺布和莫老五率先跳了进去，他们招呼林克进来，金发少年几乎没有任何犹豫地跟随着他们。  
穿过房间，他们很快从另一边的门走出——到了海底。  
诺布给了林克一个可以在深海中呼吸的装置，莫老五却表示并不需要。他们行走在布满砂砾碎石和死去的珊瑚礁与海洋生物的海底，这片海域似乎并不算深，所以林克没有感觉到难以承受的压力。但水流还是使得他们的行动缓慢了不少。  
而后他们来到了一片被烟雾笼罩的地方，在环绕的烟雾里，数百座石柱若隐若现地屹立在海底之中。一些紫色的人形机械仿佛装甲部队一般环绕着这片缥缈的区域，只给他们留出了一个入口。  
林克感觉有什么在召唤自己。  
“前几天周围地区发生了一起小规模海啸，起初我们以为是海底地震，但很快发现不是。”莫老五解释道，他的声音透过水波传达过来而有些变质，变得不那么清晰了，“这片如同古代遗迹的石林突然出现在海洋中，与此同时还有这些可以迷惑人心的烟雾。”  
他挥舞了一下他的烟斗，很快的，他呼出的烟雾笼罩在他们周身，形成了一个隔绝了水流的空间。诺布把这片空间连通到自己的四次元公寓，水很快排干净了，空气涌了进来。  
“这片海域原本是渔民们常来的打渔区，却突然没了风向，变成如同死水一般。”顿了顿，莫老五继续说，“自此以后，行驶到这片海域的船只都失踪了，我的同事发现了海底的这个东西。”他指的是被紫烟机兵队包围的石林，“但是没有人可以进去。”  
莫老五小心地调动这片水融入了他的念核心、帮助他们隔绝了海的烟雾，使得一片烟雾相对变薄，形成一块既不会破坏空间平衡，又能看到外边景象的窗户。  
“无论是其他猎人，还是我们，只要接触到那片迷雾就会被传送出来。它似乎在拒绝我们。”  
而在他们的面前，这个有点奇怪的男孩子却像是被这片遗迹深深吸引住一般，目不转睛地从薄薄的烟雾窗向外望去。  
“但在被传送的瞬间，我们还是拍下了这个东西。”诺布拿出自己的手机，因为具备防水功能，这个电子设备还能正常使用。他把一张照片打开，展现给了林克。  
那是一个在海拉鲁大陆很多地方都能见到的圆形底座，在照片中的底座散发出橘黄色的光芒，透过斑驳的武器，林克还是一眼就认出了底座中心那个刚好能放下一颗小球的凹陷。  
“交给我！”林克说着。  
烟雾从窗户开始裂开，为他开了个出口，海水重新涌入进来。林克点点头，大步向着紫烟机兵队留出的“入口”跑进去。  
希卡石板上的雷达闪烁不停，神庙就在里边。

等林克一进入石林，“唰——”地一下，周围的场景都变了。  
进来时的入口被浓雾遮盖住，诺布、莫老五、紫烟机兵队一瞬之间被格挡在这片迷雾之外，消失在昏暗的海洋里。唯独周围依照这某些形式排列的石林散发出不一样的味道，他们的柱身附着了不少海洋植物和微生物，仿佛并非突然出现，而是屹立许久——在石林的正中心，橘色的底座散发出的光芒照亮了这片水域。  
而吸引了林克注意力的，却不仅是这些。  
那让他疑惑了很久、一直想着要去寻找的雕像围绕着底座，混合在石头柱子之中。林克一瞬间有点兴奋，但很快的，他就发现事情并不如想象中那么简单。  
“祈祷”的仪式并没有出现，雕像没有给予林克任何回应。林克走近了一些，才发现与海利亚女神像不同的是，这些石像长着如同飞鸟一般的翅膀。他们用手捂着脸，仿佛为了遮掩着什么。  
「寻找力量的海利亚子民」  
就在这时，属于神庙试炼的提示钟声出现在脑海里。  
「取得五位天使的认同，寻找到海底的秘密吧」  
「通过神之试炼，我可以赐予你更多的力量」  
提示似乎结束了，林克觉得有点恍惚，但很快大概明白了试炼的意思——唤醒神庙的小球和这五座天使雕像有关！  
然而当林克重新注意到那些雕像的时候，却发现，原本捂着眼睛的石像却变化了姿势——他们扭过了头，面无表情地盯住林克，五对石头雕琢而成的眼睛没有任何生的气息。  
提示的钟声又一次响起了。  
「别眨眼。」  
大概是来自多年冒险的直觉，也可能是莫老五的警告起了作用，毫不犹豫地，林克掏出了武器。  
别眨眼？  
这还是林克第一次听到提示声给出这么具体的建议。  
林克换出了曾经用过的冰霜大剑，双手握柄旋转着挥舞出去，那五只石像被冰霜大剑给冻了起来，而林克正想拿火焰大剑给它们来一下元素攻击的时候，刚冻住没多久的石像就被解锁了。  
那些视角外的石像是活过来了一样朝林克扑来，林克在千钧一发之际用定时定住了其中一个，召唤了乌尔波扎的雷电，肆虐的电流在深海流窜，甚至影响到了莫老五和诺布所在的海域。  
“发生了什么……？”诺布看着那团危险的电光喃喃道。  
莫老五的气团将带电的水流隔绝在外：“这应该不是那东西的能力，应该是那个小子的。”  
诺布惊讶地将目光移回了那片电光的深处。  
那个少年进去遗迹已经很久了……到底遇到了什么？


	41. 别眨眼

林克终于明白了“别眨眼”的意思。  
只要他看着那些石像，它们就不会动，但是此时对它们的任何攻击也无法奏效，而若是离开视线哪怕一秒，它们都会以难以描述的快速向林克袭来。  
林克陷入了难题。  
不光是因为眼前的敌人太难打败，更是因为他观察了许久，都没有看到宝珠可能会在的位置。虽然他几乎可以肯定宝珠的位置和这五个石像有关，却想不出来它可能会在哪。  
这时林克看着那些石像周围诡异的水流流动，突然想到了什么。  
他朝这些石像扔出了大堆大堆的丘丘胶，然后后退了几步，轻轻眨了一下眼睛。  
那些丘丘胶消失了大半。  
他心里的猜测又确定了一分，于是又眨了眨眼睛。  
丘丘胶几乎消失不见了，石像距离他又靠近了好些米。  
是的，被那些石像碰到的东西都像是消失了一样，像是突然去到了另一个空间一样……而放眼望去四周海底并没有那个眼熟的宝珠，所以……  
林克第一次无视了提示声给出的指示，深吸了一口气，然后闭上了眼睛。  
有什么坚硬的东西碰到了他的肩膀，接着便是一阵天旋地转，林克再度睁开眼睛的时候，发现自己回到了……初始台地？  
并非最开始他来到流星街的那个地方，而是位于海拉鲁大陆平原西侧——他最开始醒来的复苏神庙所在的位置。林克发现自己正站在复苏神庙洞穴门口，顺着山坡往下走，便能看到昔日国王借助魂魄向他传达指引时所留下的篝火，再往下，便是一片海利亚女神庙的废墟。  
与他刚刚苏醒时不一样的是，如今这里安静极了，耳畔边所能听到的全部是来自自然的声音——树叶随着微风而摩挲的沙沙声，昆虫在夏日里的鸣叫声、青蛙的呱呱声。哥布林、蜥蜴等等跟随着灾厄盖侬出现的怪物早已销声匿迹，如果向大陆中心望去，那本应繁荣、或者本应被灾厄盖侬附着侵蚀的城堡如今只是破败不堪，昔日明亮的蓝色变得暗沉，青苔吞噬了墙壁，一切都显得有些萧条。  
这是在他消灭了灾厄盖侬后的海拉鲁大陆。  
他……回来了吗？  
流星街的风景、猎人考试时所看到的都市、被树木遮盖得密不透风的森林、被火舌吞噬的村庄以及人们被挖去而变得空洞的双眼、烟雾做成的船只以及广袤无边的海洋……那个世界所经历的一切都仿佛像是一场极为真实的梦境，一下距离他遥远起来。  
林克觉得自己的喉痛有些发干，他的心脏砰砰直跳，像是要撞破胸腔。  
他不知道该怎么办。  
塞尔达……塞尔达公主他回来了吗？  
勇者近乎急切地掏出了希卡石板，然而打开以后，那来自异世界的通讯功能依旧出现在希卡石板的界面之中——只是无论是「通讯」还是「智能软件功能」都呈现了灰色，无法点击。  
那不是梦。  
内心中的声音这样对林克说道，少年不知自己是否应该去继续验证，他觉得有点紧张，紧张到手指都开始颤抖。  
勇者滑动屏幕，希卡石板的内容瞬间切换到地图——不是那个世界——他所熟悉的海拉鲁大陆的全貌重新出现在希卡石板中。  
但是……  
但是，那些他所到访过的十四座高塔和神庙全部变成了灰色，唯独有三个神庙的位置闪烁着蓝光。那蓝光不停跳跃，像是在模仿林克心脏跳动的节奏。  
砰砰。砰砰。砰砰。  
林克当然知道这指示着什么——这是位于海拉鲁大陆中，公主曾经四处寻找走访的三池泉水，分别是位于拉聂耳山山顶的智慧之泉、位于北阿卡莱平原和奥尔龙盆地之间的力量之泉，以及位于泡泡拉高低南侧边缘的勇气之泉。  
一百年前，继承了女神血脉的塞尔达公主在灾厄盖侬复苏之后，曾经意图拜访三大泉水唤醒女神的力量——在百年之后，林克也曾经到访过这里，并通过女神的指引获得新的力量。  
然而在现在，海利亚女神仿佛有了新的指引。  
林克选择了「传送」。

智慧之泉是最接近海拉鲁城堡的。  
这里的气候温和，充满了海拉鲁大平原的生机勃勃，大概又因为靠近海岸，所以格外湿润。  
智慧之泉的女神神殿很深，它依山势而建，刚好在平原与盆地交界处的落差里。女神神殿背靠山峦，面朝盆地开口，即使如今只剩下断壁残垣，也依旧能看出其磅礴大气的建筑骨架，以及昔日的辉煌繁盛。  
然而当林克走出神殿后的神庙时，却不禁愣了一下——位于神庙正前方、屹立了几万年历经风霜雨雪却从未倾颓的海利亚女神雕像像是被什么东西砍断了，整个神像从肩膀到腰部形成一个巨大的横切面，以至于海利亚女神的头部整体滑落、沉入水中。  
林克快步跑上前，他有些不敢置信。  
即使在盖侬的阴暗之气席卷整个大陆时也依旧散发着神圣光辉的神像如今死气沉沉，像是真的死亡了一般，没有任何回应。破碎的石块被溪水的水流冲刷，变得光滑圆润，切割面被水流侵蚀磨平的棱角却透着丝丝诡异。  
林克再次拿出希卡石，急忙前往智慧之泉——拉聂尔山顶终年被积雪覆盖，寒风冰冷刺骨，然而林克甚至来不及换上一套防寒服，就从神庙里快速跑出。  
可是这个孕育了飞龙的泉水也如同勇气之泉一样，没有半点光亮。  
和起力量之泉的神像一样，这里的海利亚女神神像同样被破坏了，如果说稍好一点，就是这里的女神像并没有被整个横切，而只是失去了圆形的翅膀和手臂。  
一种不好的预感涌入心头，几乎没有任何停歇地，因为寒冷而瑟瑟发抖甚至失去了几颗心心的林克又一次掏出了希卡石板，他快速地传送到了勇气之泉。  
位于海拉鲁大陆南侧热带区域的勇气之泉一如既往的湿润炎热，然而林克根本没有时间去感受这里的空气。出了勇气之泉后的希·库乔夫神庙，林克快步走向前，在终于看到这里的神庙不似前两个一样被破坏而依旧保持着饱经岁月的风尘与完好后，勇者骤然舒了口气。  
恰在这时，熟悉的晕眩感突然袭来，林克感觉眼前的景象如同被吸入旋涡一般扭曲了。  
他陷入一片黑暗。

意识再次回归时，林克感觉自己漂浮在空中。  
不同于张开滑翔翼飞翔在空中的感觉，年轻的勇者觉得自己像是失去了感知，如同一缕游魂一般在半空中漂浮不定。  
他不知道自己身在何处，也不知自己为何会漂浮在空中。  
这里大概是在一片大海的边缘——或者湖的边缘。浪花敲击在岸边，礁石林立，险象环生。  
林克抬起头，试图向着大陆的方向望去，想要判断这里究竟是那个世界，还是海拉鲁大陆，然而他失败了——大陆的景象像是被山隔开了——不，那不是山。  
一扇比枯枯戮山脚下的试练之门更为巨大、更为厚重的门连接着高大的围墙，将这边的世界与门后的世界完全分隔。连绵不绝的墙壁环绕在整个沿岸，仿佛坚持将一切外来者都拒之门外。  
一种林克所从未见过的半人半兽的生物守护在门的两侧，他们似乎在交谈着什么。  
那是一种林克所听不懂的语言，但是令人奇怪的，他却仿佛能知道他们的意思——

“「力量」已经回收了，「智慧」也在召回中……”  
“……接下来……就差一个了……”

那是什么？  
不等林克思考，熟悉的扭曲感和眩晕感再次袭来。但有了上一次经验，林克觉得这次自己熟练了很多。他干脆闭上了眼睛，放松了身体，整个人任由黑暗将他包裹。  
然而很快他就发现自己无法呼吸了，林克张开嘴，意图吸入一口气，却发现呼进去的只有一大口腥咸的海水，他被狠狠地呛了一下，却没办法咳嗽，肺部撕裂般的刺痛。林克赶紧从背包里拿出一个耐力值恢复药水强行塞入口中，一切才稍微好了点。  
他回到了海底，只能任由整个身体都漂浮在水中，消耗着耐力值一点点找回身体的重心。  
林克重新睁开眼睛。  
记忆开始回笼，他环顾四周，周围石林邻里，不远处的圆台散发出一闪一闪的橘黄色光芒，照在他蔚蓝色的衣衫上。在他的身边，一颗散发着同样光芒的圆球浮动在水中，林克本能地伸出手，将他抱在怀里。  
林克低下头，在他刚刚浮上来的位置，五个面目狰狞的天使瞪大了眼睛，互相凝视着对方——  
海底微生物与海水的腐蚀让石像变得有些斑驳，水流在他们的脸上留下一道道痕迹，映在眼睛下，仿若因为哭泣而留下的泪痕。  
他们就像是真正的雕像一样，一动不动。永远地沉没在这片石林里。  
勇者强压下心头那种疑惑的感觉，大概是寻找神庙的使命感占据了上风，他没再靠近那五只奇怪的雕像，而是向着圆形底座的位置游了过去，把怀中那颗突然出现的石球放在底座中间的凹陷处，球像是被吸进去一般，整个圆台的光芒倏然之间变为蔚蓝。  
海底发出一阵剧烈的颤动，密密麻麻的气泡从周围的石柱底部冒出，快速升向海平面。一座散发着更为剧烈的橘色光芒的神庙从石林的深处钻出，出现在林克的眼前。林克犹豫了一下，在把希卡石板放到神庙的石台上前，他还是回头望了一眼那五座长着翅膀的雕像。  
——他们依旧矗立在那里，纹丝未动。  
「恭喜你，通过神之试炼。」  
林克呼了一口气，总之无论如何，试炼过了就好……年轻的勇者把希卡石板放在神庙的石台上，于是石台因为他而变成了蓝色，熟悉的升降梯的声音响起，林克跟随着本能的动作，走进了神庙。  
他所没看到的，在那五座凝眸相望的雕像上——他们巨大的双翼之下——隐藏着一些因为海洋微生物的寄生而变得不那么清晰的图案。  
骆驼。大象。蜥蜴。飞鸟。  
以及一辆与其它格格不入的摩托车。


	42. 烧烤

莫老五和诺布没想到这么一等就是几天，就在他们在想要不要干脆也进去看看情况的时候，剧烈的震动突然袭来。他们不得不放弃在海底等待——不知道这种震动是否会引发新一轮的海啸，只能依靠「气」的驱动快速浮上海面。  
然而在重新回到空气中后，眼前的景象却与之前截然不同——盘亘在这片海域几个月来从未变换过的厚重乌云终于散开了，久违的阳光从天空中倾泻下来，把海水染成一片金灿灿的波光。  
微微的海风带着些许咸湿的味道吹拂着，海鸥从远处飞过，发出鸣叫。不时有鱼跃出海面，一瞬之间，仿佛之前的死气沉沉不过是幻象，一切都回归正常。  
唯有一个事物证明着改变真的发生了。  
在海域的正中心，太阳的光束穿透薄薄的云层落下的位置，一个拥有蝴蝶一般圆形翅膀的女性雕像屹立在平静的海中。  
那个雕像并不巨大，却拥有着平衡的力量，散发出淡淡的，几乎难以察觉的温柔光芒。  
“哗——”地一阵水声打破了这片平静，莫老五和诺布不禁有点紧张，他们的全身的肌肉都已经绷紧，莫老五更是直接呼出了一口烟雾，随时等待着敌人的攻击——却发现只是一直海豚跃出水面。  
很快，又是一阵水声，一个湿漉漉的金色脑袋从水面中冒出，林克大口大口地喘着气，漂浮在海面上，冲着他们挥了挥手，完全没有注意到身后的雕像。  
“这个小子好像真的解决了一切问题？”诺布小声感慨道，莫老五“哈哈”一笑，抬起手刚想和林克打个招呼，就发现了另一个问题：“等下，你看那小子手里拿的东西！”  
林克手里紧紧攥着一簇植物——那正是从新的神庙宝箱中得到的「治疗百病的香草」！  
那是只存在于《新大陆纪行》里的奇幻植物，位于北岸的古代迷宫城市附近。莫老五虽然只是在那本现已被列为“幻想书籍”的游记里面见到过相关描述和图片，却印象深刻，因为那支草长得就像一个缩小版的人类一样！  
同样看过《新大陆纪行》的诺布也吓得眼镜都滑了下来，林克走过来之后，他们立刻围上去询问那支草的事情。林克理了理湿漉漉的头发，重新梳起一个马尾，只是简单地回答道：  
“是宝箱里开出来的。”  
看到两位猎人震惊而又不可置信的表情，林克有些疑惑，他歪了歪头，瞬间，手里就多出了之前同样从宝箱里开出来的“无尽石”，然后和两位猎人解释了海底遗迹和神庙的事情。  
“这也是从宝箱里开出来的，不知道能不能卖个好价钱……”  
两位经验丰富的猎人像看什么珍奇动物一样看着林克：他知道这些东西是什么吗？！这些东西甚至都没有人见过！这两样来自黑暗大陆的“东西”，可都是人类在几千年中挑战一百四十九次都没能成功带回的稀世奇宝！其中一百多次挑战里，只有五次有人生还，共二十八人，而这二十八个人里，能正常生活的只有三人！  
和这些“宝贝”——协会比较资深的猎人会称之为“希望”——相对应的则是五大“灾难”。每个“希望”对应了一项“灾难”。而在漫长的探索过程中，人类一个希望都没能带回来，五大灾难倒是全集齐了，每一个灾难都是足以让全人类灭绝级别的恐怖，这让不少国家，尤其是以V5为首的几个大国都极为忌惮，便定下了不可随意前往黑暗大陆的条约，从此《新大陆纪行》也被放到了藏书库中“奇幻”的那一栏。  
而这小子现在居然说，要把这些人类穷尽其力也没能带回来的宝贝“卖掉”？！  
就在诺布没有被自己的一口气憋死，终于缓过神来，推了推眼镜打算说什么的时候，莫老五突然一下把林克揽到了身旁。  
“唉！唉！唉！”他一边哈哈地笑一边跟给诺布使眼色，用力拍着林克的肩膀说，“你先快把这些收起来吧！普通商人不识货，不一定能给个好价钱，但是你要是愿意卖给协会的话，我们会试试说服财务的那帮老顽固多给点油水的！”  
“哦……”林克有些莫名其妙地把东西收回了包里，他忽然觉得这个叫莫老五的人让他想起了达尔克尔。尤其是拍肩膀的那个力道。  
诺布则是大大地叹了一口气。  
自从这个叫林克的少年跟来了之后，这个平日里以心思缜密、冷静理智著称的猎人内心受到的惊吓已经多到他都不想再提了。

解决了海底神庙的问题之后，这个滨海小镇一下子就变得阳光明媚了起来，不少人看到天空终于放晴，都出来接受阳光的洗礼。林克看到人们脸上的笑容，觉得自己的心情也跟着好了起来，于是又开始脚步轻快地在各种地方寻找呀哈哈的踪迹。  
莫老五说，完成了一遭难搞的任务，应该来个庆功宴，正好过几天他和诺布的徒弟也要到这边来，于是就和林克约定过几天就在小镇上集合一起吃个饭，林克当然欣然同意。  
莫老五和诺布在猎人协会租住的民宿里处理一些后续事宜、完成一些文案工作，并对海上突然出现的雕塑进行了拍照——那座雕塑旁边在夜里似乎形成了一块浮岛，之前沉在海底的那块遗迹如今也变成了蓝色，浮在雕像的旁边。不过因为太累而闷在屋子里好几天也找了好几天呀哈哈的林克似乎完全没注意到这些。  
几天后，他们在民宿门口相遇，看到依旧充满活力的少年，莫老五忍不住想起来自己的某个徒弟。几个人懒散地往餐厅走去，谁知道通往餐厅的旅程充满了这么多艰难险阻——之前的几天没怎么相处，莫老五和诺布这才发现这个蹦蹦跳跳的金发少年居然看到水潭就要往里面跳？！而且看高处就要爬，无忧无虑得就像是不小心从动物园里放出来的猴子……不，大城市动物园里的猴子很大概率都得了躁郁症，林克这种情况，也许说是野生动物更合适吧。  
进了城区之后，林克更是看到一个罐子就要砸，好不容易被莫老五拦下，又不知消失到哪里去了。莫老五头疼得不行，在这短短的通往餐厅的路途上，他终于体会到了给一个熊孩子当家长的艰辛。刚刚想到林克和拿酷戮很像的莫老五忍不住忏悔，他开始庆幸自家那两个不争气的的弟子都已经是有担当的成年人了。  
“喂！诺布！你怎么就在那边悠闲地散步，也不找找林克在哪！”莫老五对一旁淡定自若的诺布很是生气，凭什么他还能保持风度？！  
诺布则是一脸的淡然：“我已经放弃了。”  
“什么？”  
“我建议你也这样做，这样会轻松很多。”诺布说着，“总的来讲，对于林克而言我们的猜忌也好，阻止也好，都没有什么意义。他应该也不会做出什么真正危害社会的事情。”  
潜台词就是“由他去吧。”  
“喂……”莫老五头上滴下了几滴汗，诺布就要这样自暴自弃了吗？虽然在经过这段短短的相处之后，莫老五也大概摸清了林克的性格为人，他的确不是那种会去恶意伤害他人的类型，但也难保不会被一些别有用心的人给利用了啊！  
“我们更应该在意的是，”诺布若有所思地停住了脚步，“那些遗迹，和黑暗大陆究竟有什么样的联系？还有窟卢塔族的事情……也许他们也和这些遗迹有更深刻的联系也说不定。这样就能解释为什么林克会出现在那里了。”  
莫老五也停下了脚步，顺着诺布的目光看过去，那个金发少年似乎被一家海边的烧烤摊吸引了目光，正一脸好奇地站在摊主旁边围观。见到莫老五和诺布走近之后，一手拿着五串烤各种海鲜的少年愁苦地看了看烤串，又看了看两位猎人，最后有些免为其难地拿出了一半分给他们两人。  
诺布和莫老五沉默地接过了烤串。  
片刻之后，海滩上爆发出了莫老五的笑声。  
原本的高级海鲜料理预定被取消，诺布不得不穿着高订三件套跟着这帮人在海边嚼沙子吃烤串，还弄得一身油。  
但总的来讲，他还是挺开心的。

吃到大概一半左右的时候，几个人突然被一个幽幽响起的声音打断了。  
“我……订好了餐厅……一个人在那里等了两个小时……结果你们……居然取消了预定，跑来这种地方……吃这种肮脏的食物？！”  
林克回头，看到了一个穿着一身漂亮正装，但是衣服不知道为什么变得有些破烂，浓密的黑发像海藻一样四处漂浮的女性，林克想也没想，十分自然地把一串烤串递了过去，一点没有在意自己因为塞满肉食而鼓鼓的脸和满是油光的嘴巴。  
被这样对待的女性显然愣住了，笼罩在她身上的那种仿若实质的黑气有了一瞬间的凝固，但那并不是嫌弃，而是一种不知所措。一旁，把高级定制西装的衬衫袖子像是普通休闲T恤一样挽起的诺布露出一个淡淡的笑容，说道：“庞姆，你来了。”被喊作庞姆的女性一瞬之间像是重新启动一般，整个人都充满了迷之生机。诺布仿佛没看到一样继续道，“这是林克，我们这次任务的伙伴。”  
林克随之露出一个微笑，举着烤串的手又往前递了递。一时之间竟然有点宕机的庞姆有些无措地接过烤串，她说了一句断断续续近乎被旁边集市声淹没的“谢谢”，但林克还是听到了。  
金发少年呲牙露出一个笑容，即使是夜晚，这个笑容也如同阳光一般璀璨。  
庞姆明显后退了一步。  
诺布轻轻拉住她，把她带到座位边，向着林克介绍道：“这是我的爱徒，庞姆·西贝利亚。”  
在诺布说完这句话以后，原本阴沉沉的庞姆像是得到了海利亚女神光辉照耀一般，整个人都变得激动。即使是沉迷吃吃吃的大胃王林克，也明显得能感觉到对方身上散发出来的那种欢呼雀跃……甚至……羞涩？  
林克似懂非懂地点点头，狠狠地撕下手中肉块上的一片肉。一旁的莫老五哈哈大笑，他掏出手机看了看，对他们说：“我那两个徒弟应该也要到了！”  
他的话音刚落，一个洪亮的少年音就盖过了整个市场的喧闹，周围所有的人都因此而寂静了一秒，大家纷纷向着声音的来源望去，就见一个被七八只村子里散养的狗狗包围的人往这边走来，在他身后，还跟着一个穿着奇怪服饰的青年，头深深地低着，仿佛要把脸埋在地里。  
莫老五明显僵硬了一下，他的嘴角抽了抽，手中吃完的竹签瞬间飞了出去，钉在了那边两人跟前的土地里——“老师！！！”瞬时，巨大的喊声划破夜空，回荡在整片海岸。  
于是所有人的目光都转向了林克他们这桌。  
面对这种情况，莫老五似乎有点尴尬，诺布和庞姆倒是毫无反应，林克环顾四周，在众人的注目下举起了手，学着那个人的样子也大喊了一句：“老板，请再来十份超级海路烧烤！！！”  
海边停留小憩的飞鸟因为突然的噪音而受到惊吓，哗啦啦得飞向空中，又很快回归寂静。  
看着林克面前几乎能堆成小山的竹签，诺布和莫老五不约而同地陷入了沉思。  
果然能够进入奇怪遗迹、拥有特殊身份的少年就是与众不同……卜哈喇拥有一个异次元胃袋尚且可以理解，毕竟人家块头还是摆在那里，但是眼前这个瘦瘦小小看起来和一个高中生差不多大小的少年到底是怎么回事——  
还是说，这其实是林克的特殊能力吗！


	43. 大胃王

终于处理完火红眼的蜘蛛脑伸长了手臂，伸了个大大的懒腰。发布信息、问价、寻找买家、卖出，乱七八糟一大堆琐事让侠客觉得自己已经加班劳累了好久好久，久到库洛洛应该立刻给他放个长期的带薪休假。  
好吧，他们旅团本身也没有带薪一说。  
在他个人使用的狭小房间中，破旧的电子设备和书籍游戏堆得满地都是，一台破烂得颇具年代感的电脑因为硬盘运转而发出“嘎吱嘎吱”的声响。铁盒子一般的显示器发出蓝绿色的荧光，照亮了眼前娃娃脸青年的脸，那双绿色的眼睛在黑暗中因为荧光的照射而变得更加深沉，仿若天边的星子。  
在他的旁边有一块小白板，歪歪斜斜地挂在墙边，上边贴着一些便利贴便签纸，字迹如同草稿一般随意。但如果仔细看便能发现，那上边全都是有关林克的信息。  
——身高、体重（特别轻）、行为模式，已知拥有炸弹、雷电、旋风飞翔、定时、磁铁、保护罩、复活（待观察）的能力，可以通过遗迹和高塔间的传送阵进行瞬间移动，是目前为止世界范围内唯一一个已知可以进入到那些遗迹的人。体力一般，耐力差，速度一般，武器多样，一般组合为剑盾，擅长使用弓箭。补充：海利亚人，世界语很差。补充2：版权所有©️仁天堂？……  
☆☆☆补充：8号团员（是同伴^^  
大概是出于兴趣，或者只是习惯性的举动，侠客十分自然地在社交网络上输入了 #遗迹 #少年 的关键词，里头千篇一律的都是林克之前从猎人协会旁边的高塔一跃而下的视频，以及几条“为什么有的遗迹是蓝色的有的是橘色”的提问，大半都无人应答。似乎有人扒出了林克是第281期猎人考试合格者的身份，于是原本大家的惊呼就都变成了：“是猎人啊，怪不得。”  
接着，#史上最俊美的遗迹猎人 的tag就出现在了社交网络上，更有甚者建立起了林克主页，每天记录全世界已发现的高塔和遗迹“变蓝”的情况。  
而在复杂的信息流中，侠客还是从中看到了一则有些不太一样的发言。

「什么猎人，都是凶手。等真相大白的时候，你们还会这样喜欢他吗？」

青年挑挑眉，露出一个微笑，他好奇地点进他的主页，手指在键盘上飞快地敲击，很快便从这个人透露的信息和IP中查到了其真实身份。  
其实拥有IP也就够了。  
侠客拿起手机，打开了库洛洛的私聊界面。  
侠客：团长，发现了一只南茶市的蝴蝶哦~  
库洛洛：？  
侠客于是把截图发了过去。  
侠客：警察或者猎人协会可能已经发现了  
侠客：林克当时解决元老会那帮家伙的时候被偷拍了。  
侠客：要解决掉吗？  
信息发出去，侠客才发现自己的话有点歧义——到底是解决南茶市的告密者、还是证据、还是……林克？算了，无所谓。青年放松地靠在椅背上，望着聊天框的信息等待着库洛洛作出决定。  
很快，幻影旅团的指令下达了指令。  
库洛洛：先销毁有关窟卢塔族事件的资料和证据吧，还不到时候。  
库洛洛：至于其他的……暂时不用管。  
意思就是先任其发展吗？侠客回复了团长的指令之后想道，这件事情到底会发酵成什么样呢……

无论事情发酵成什么样子，都和此时的林克毫无关系。  
拿酷戮和秀托加入了烧烤大会之后，场面更加混乱了起来。本来就不大的摊位几乎被他们几个人给包圆了，而食量也是普通客人的好几倍——尤其是林克。  
拿酷戮看着摞起来的竹签小山喃喃道：“三百……不，五百？一串按二十克算的话……就是二十斤……喂，这些全部都是你吃的吗？”  
已经吃饱喝足的林克点了点头。  
他们吃烤串的价格几乎能比得上一开始预定的高级海鲜料理了，这让正打算结账的诺布忽然有些庆幸他们最终放弃了后者，不然照林克的食量，恐怕这个数字还打不住。  
“太奇怪了喂……”一旁，拿酷戮则像拎小狗一样托着林克的胳膊把他举了起来，还晃了晃，“这家伙吃了二十斤肉，体重居然感觉还不到二十斤？食物都吃到哪去了？能量守恒定律呢？也被他给吃了吗？”  
林克似乎并不在意自己被拿酷戮提起来这件事。不如说自从拿酷戮出现之后，不知道为什么林克就对拿酷戮表现出了比其他人更多的亲近之意，几乎就像那群围着拿酷戮转个不停的小狗一样。  
“也许和他的体质有关……”秀托幽幽的声音从一旁传来，“他不是那个——海利亚人吗？也许这个种族有类似的特殊能力。”  
“也不完全是。”林克从拿酷戮手里跳出来，活动了一下身体说，“塞尔达公主吃的就比较少。”  
“喂喂喂，问题根本不在食量上吧！”拿酷戮夸张地指着林克，一脸信仰被颠覆的表情，“这家伙的存在完全违反物理定律啊喂！你们一点都不在意吗？！”  
“哈哈哈哈，这点小事就不要那么纠结了。”喝了第十瓶啤酒的莫老五对着偶尔有些较真的自家徒弟说，“难得遇到吃得这么爽快的人！”他说着还拍了拍林克的后背，林克被他拍得不由得往前迈了几步，差点撞上了正围着诺布冒粉色桃心的庞姆。  
结完账后，几人便开始往协会定好的民宿走去，只有拿酷戮还在嘀嘀咕咕地纠结有关林克是否遵循“物质和能量守恒定律”这件事情。林克走着走着，突然想起来他从神庙出来之后，似乎还没有听到任务完成的提示，于是翻出了希卡石看了看。

「神庙挑战：诺布的请求1/2」  
「诺布是猎人协会的资深成员，协助诺布、完成他的请求，也许可以得到有关神秘传说的线索。」

居然还是一个两段任务！原来之前没有出现任务完成提示音是因为任务还没有完成，于是林克又往诺布的方向看了看。  
用余光捕捉到了林克目光的诺布推了推眼镜，假装自己什么都没有看到。  
这时林克环顾了一圈，这些人似乎都是和诺布一起的伙伴，那是不是他们的请求也能算在诺布的请求里呢？于是他稍微犹豫了一会儿，问莫老五有没有什么需要他帮忙的，被问到的海洋猎人明显也是一愣，他挠挠头，告诉林克自己的任务已经完成了，接下来应该会去猎人协会那边汇报一下工作——毕竟有关海域异常的问题是联合国派发给协会的B级任务。  
听到没有需要帮忙的，林克的表情一下子看上去有点失望，莫老五抬起手摸了摸鼻子，样子似乎也有点心虚。一旁的拿酷戮倒是一直观察着林克的样子，他看着林克，又看了眼莫老五，一副欲言又止的样子。  
秀托皱起眉，心中升起一种不好的预感。虽然经过一个愉快的晚餐，他对林克的感觉也不算坏，但也没到友好的程度，但是拿酷戮就不一样了。这个家伙似乎因为林克的食量对他产生了无限的好感——可能是野兽猎人的职业病吧——秀托觉得拿酷戮对野兽和这种身上充满野性的人比较没有抵抗力。他们的老师一直说这是拿酷戮的优点，同时也是缺点。  
很快，他的预感就被证实了。  
拿酷戮走到莫老五身边，一副下定决心的样子说道：“老师！我们过几天不是要去失美乐吗？要不要让林克一起去？他不是也帮你们完成了任务，不会有问题的！”  
莫老五和一旁的诺布还没有表态，跟在诺布身边的庞姆身上顿时涌出一股怨恨的念压，嘴中还不停得碎碎念着什么竟然违抗老师的安排真是多事我果然跟他们合不来为什么也要一起去之类的——当然，所有人都仿佛没听到似的无视了。  
莫老五有些踌躇，他的本意是带着林克一起回猎人协会，和尼特罗会长商讨一下有关“珍宝”的问题，顺便趁着林克还没把「无尽石」和「治疗百病的香草」贱卖出去前赶快回收，但看起来林克完全没有回去的意思。  
他们当然不可能押着林克回去，但是……无论这个小子是不是拥有恶意，他毕竟也还是重大案件的相关人员。  
莫老五看向诺布，对方也是一脸沉思的表情，两人交换了一个眼神，莫老五于是转而向拿酷戮点点头：“你们去吧。但是，有条件——”莫老五故意拖长了声音，看着自己徒弟先是露出一个要欢呼的表情，紧接着变成慎重的样子，觉得有点好笑，“记住，你们一定要在四个月以内回到猎人协会，几个人一起。尤其是林克，不要让他离开你的视线范围内。”  
拿酷戮十分认真地点点头：“放心！我不会让林克遇到危险的！”  
莫老五有些汗颜，自己的意思果然被理解错了……拥有这么一个善良的徒弟也不知道是一件好事还是坏事的一星猎人望着天，看着对方飞速跑回林克身边，一时有点惆怅。  
“随他们去吧，不会有事的。”诺布无可奈何地笑出声，安慰好友道，又转向庞姆，“有庞姆在，不会有问题的。”  
刚刚还沉浸在对拿酷戮和秀托的无限diss中的幽灵瞬间变回正常，闪着粉红泡泡的庞姆眼睛闪闪发亮地点头：“诺布老师！我可以的！”说着，手中不知从哪里拿出了一把刀刃锋利的菜刀，露出了一个一点也不温和的微笑。

在他们身后，被莫老五拒绝了的林克自然不知道拿酷戮正为了他周旋，闲不下来的勇者大人还在思考如果不能给诺布帮忙，自己是去世界上随便转转寻找神庙，还是回到流星街去找侠客他们，或者去揍敌客家找糜稽讨论一下新道具的事情。但很快，在他还没下决定以前，拿酷戮就打破了他的思考。  
“林克！！”青年露出一个灿烂的笑容，他一把揽过秀托，一把揽过林克，手肘勾住他们的脖子把彼此拉在一起，“老师同意了， 你可以和我们一起去失美乐湿地！”  
“失美乐湿地？”林克十分好奇这个新的地名——新的地方意味着新的高塔！新的遗迹！  
“失美乐湿地可是「欺诈师的巢穴」，里头有很多危险而又善于伪装的野兽和魔兽！原本这是猎人协会交给老师的任务，但是我们通过努力争取到了！”拿酷戮露出一个骄傲的笑容：“重新介绍一下，我是野兽猎人，秀托是UMA猎人，将要前往失美乐湿地进行生物图谱的重新统计考察和湿地范围重新测绘的任务！这是个大工程，上一次的统计可是在一百年前，过了这么久应该会发现新的物种！！”  
“新的物种！”林克听起来十分感兴趣——新的野兽和魔兽，意味着新的料理食材！  
“怎么样！很棒吧！！！我就知道你也很感兴趣！！”拿酷戮十分满意林克的反应，勾住两人脖子的胳膊因为兴奋又紧了紧了，于是他们的距离就变得很近很近。  
拿酷戮这时候才发现林克的眼睛很蓝很蓝。  
这时，一直在挣扎的秀托终于挣开了他的胳膊，揉着自己的脖子想要远离这两个有点疯癫的家伙，吐槽道：“别高兴的太早，庞姆也要去的吧。”  
原本十分兴奋的拿酷戮一下就蔫吧了大半，他放开林克，叹了一口气：“没办法……我们虽然对野兽和未知物种很有研究，但是对失美乐湿地的测绘还是要靠她吧……偷偷说，”拿酷戮压低声音凑到林克的耳边，虽然他的声音还是很大，“猎人协会可能会把那里当成以后的猎人考试备用场地之一，所以下发了这个任务。”  
“……呵呵……告诉别人就杀了你们哦……”一个幽幽的声音在两人的身后响起，林克和拿酷戮同时一个激灵，仿佛惊吓的猫一般飞速跳开——在他们的身后，头发披散下来仿若贞子的庞姆浑身散发着不祥的气息，手中的菜刀反射出仿若大师之剑遇到守护者时的光芒。  
看着从某种方面如出一辙的同门和林克……秀托隐约觉得太阳穴有点痛。但面对庞姆的杀气，他还是要给自家兄弟解围的，于是他对林克说：“总之，这个任务可能要持续几个月……怎么样，你要跟我们去吗？”  
当然很想去！虽然之前去了暮色森林，但因为那里太黑了，又没有深入，除了地走鸟林克就没见到什么新的可以吃的野兽，所以失美乐湿地于他而言还是很有吸引力的。  
但是一想到要去几个月，现在自己除了一张猎人执照和一点从呀哈哈那里卖东西换来的戒尼外，还未脱离贫穷，林克又不禁想起了莫老五之前说帮他卖东西赚钱的事情。除此以外，在海底遇到的雕像和经历的“梦境”也让他十分在意，是不是应该去找糜稽商量一下呢……哦对，还有旅团，不知道一直没回复的库洛洛他们有没有新的活动。  
林克有时候觉得自己应该分成好几个才能满足自己蓬勃的好奇心。稍微无用地反思了一下，林克终于做出了决定：“我要去！”  
听到林克的决定之后，拿酷戮似乎很开心，秀托解释说他们预计一个星期后直接从协会那边出发，这期间林克也可以暂住在协会提供的民宿。拿酷戮和秀托打算去找个地方修炼，而庞姆的注意力全在诺布身上，根本没有想跟林克一起度过黄金周的意思。不过这对林克来说倒是不打紧，毕竟他可以随时随地出现在猎人协会，而在那之前，他决定先搞到一点钱。


	44. 意外

回到屋里，诺布找到了莫老五，分享了一下有关林克的情报。回来之后庞姆就用「寂寞深海鱼」尝试观察了林克，却发现看到的是一片漆黑，还有什么奇怪的版权保护在。这一信息弄得两位资深猎人都是满头雾水。  
“哪天我去仁天堂问问吧……”莫老五说着，“比起这个，你看——”  
莫老五把自己的手机屏幕展示给诺布，社交网络上出现了不少对林克好奇的人，甚至连他们今晚吃烤串的照片都被不知道什么人传到了网上。  
有人说因为这个少年的到来，连月不散的乌云才终于散开，大海也平息了，不再有奇怪的海啸，一片呼声之中还夹杂了少数人暗有所指的声音，指责林金发少年的真实面目没有你们想象得那么好……  
诺布皱了皱眉头：“窟卢塔族的事情，我没记错的话现在联合国那边要求过暂不对外透露吧？还是有情报泄露出去了吗？”  
“我也查了查，似乎是有人上传了一段视频。不过具体内容是什么就不知道了，几个小时前相关的痕迹消失得无影无踪，就连那些在网上反对林克的家伙也都在同一时刻消声匿迹了，显然是有什么人在背后搞动作。”  
“多半是的。”诺布若有所思地托着下巴说，他想到的是猎人考试的时候跟在林克身边的那两个危险人物。也许从他们两个下手可以查出什么来？  
就在这时，房间的门被推开了，刚才话题的中心人物探头进来，满脸通红，一副神志不清的样子，身后还跟着一个表情有些不安的庞姆。  
莫老五和诺布互相对视了一下，彼此都知道今晚的情报交换只能到此为止了。诺布微笑了一下，站起身来，走到庞姆身边问：“有什么事吗？”  
本来看起来有些不安的庞姆像是被吓了一跳，变得更加不安了起来，她看了看林克，又看了看老师，扭捏道：“那个……刚才……拿酷戮他们提议玩斗地主……”  
拿酷戮提议玩斗地主，庞姆也被不情不愿地拉进了牌局。其实本来拿酷戮是提议玩二十四点的，但是秀托说这样对其他人明显不公平，因为比算数能力在场没有一个人能比得过他，所以才换成了斗地主。而想要赚钱的林克则是想起来侠客曾经说过，赌博也是赚钱的一大方法（打牌在林克眼里就意味着赌博），于是欣然同意。  
谁知道拿酷戮拿出了不知道从哪弄到的几瓶烈酒，说谁输了就要喝一杯，秀托几经劝阻他还是不听，结果当然是，牌运极差的林克被灌醉了。  
醉醺醺的林克想从背包里掏出什么东西，结果无尽石掉了出来，掉进了旁边的酒杯里。接触到液体的石头开始迸发出可怕的电流和强光，眼看着就要爆炸了，拿酷戮马上反应过来拿起杯子把石头抛出去，结果虽然避免了爆炸，自己却也触电昏迷。秀托满头大汗地站在一旁，庞姆都要疯了，这时满脸通红的林克却跑上前去……吻了拿酷戮？  
仔细一看他好像是在给拿酷戮喂什么吃的，但是似乎没效果，于是林克又从背包里拿出了一支人形的草，喂给拿酷戮，然而直到现在拿酷戮也没有醒来，于是秀托就留在外面看着他，林克和庞姆过来找了诺布和莫老五。  
听完事情经过的诺布和莫老五的脸色十分僵硬，他们这才放任不管几分钟？几分钟这帮小崽子就把自己搞成了这幅德行？这帮人真的能独立完成湿地绘测的任务吗？  
这时他们才发现，一直沉默地站在一旁的金发少年虽然还是一言不发，却开始吧嗒吧嗒地不停掉眼泪，没过一会儿鼻涕也流下来好长，他说：“都是我的错……”  
“没事，我们先去看看状况。”诺布轻声安慰道，然后和莫老五两人来到了慌乱的秀托身旁，被电得浑身焦黑的拿酷戮四仰八叉地倒在屋子中央。  
检查一番后，莫老五和诺布都松了一口气。  
“他没事，休息一下就好了。”  
无尽石只剩下了一小块，湿润的表面仍发出噼啪电光，以肉眼可见的速度消耗着。一旁，缺胳膊少腿的“治疗百病的香草”被扔在了地上。  
这还真是……  
诺布和莫老五都不由得感慨。  
然后莫老五捞起地上的拿酷戮，起身往屋内走去，示意了一下仍然蹲在一旁的秀托：“秀托，你跟我来一下。”  
秀托知道自己一定是会被师父训斥了。

诺布在安抚完庞姆后转向了林克，这个少年即使在听到拿酷戮已经没事了之后还是情绪低落，甚至连眼泪都没有要止住的趋势。  
诺布走上前去。“刚才的事情不是你的错，”他说，突然想起来那几瓶酒似乎是莫老五叫他准备的，两人原本想小酌一杯，“……本来拿酷戮就不应该能拿到那瓶酒。”  
但是诺布的安慰似乎没有效果，被酒精泡晕了头脑的林克只是自顾自地说：“都是我的错……如果我没有和公主吵架……如果我没有给派罗吃豪鼻狂猪料理……”  
他在说什么？  
诺布忽然意识到，林克似乎是在说关于他过去的一些关键信息。而此时此刻，要从林克嘴里得到窟卢塔族的情报、甚至是其他有关遗迹的情报几乎可以说是轻而易举的事情——而且他还不一定会记得。  
诺布心里打起了鼓，他面临着一个绝佳的机会，要不要把握住？  
深吸了一口气之后，他张开手臂，小心翼翼地把眼前这个看起来也不过十七八岁的孩子拥到怀里，用手掌像安抚婴儿一般缓缓地拍打对方的后背：安抚道：“没事的没事的。”  
这个突如其来的拥抱让林克一瞬间有些僵硬——少年似乎很少同别人有这样过于亲密的肢体接触——但大概是醉意上头，这个从小在海拉鲁城堡中长大的孤儿很快就沉醉在这片温暖中，少年的呼吸很快平缓了下来，虽然仍旧在抽泣，但是情绪已经比刚刚舒缓了许多。  
借着仍旧没有驱散的浓浓酒意，诺布还是问了：“你给用豪鼻狂猪料理救的拿酷戮吗？”他当然知道林克使用了来自黑暗大陆无价的香草，但出于谨慎，诺布选择从旁切入。  
“不……”林克果然否认，他又开始抽噎起来，“我不会再犯那个错误了……我不会把豪鼻狂猪的料理给派罗了……”  
诺布顺着问下去：“派罗？”  
“如果不是我喂给了派罗豪鼻狂猪料理，他不会在重伤的情况下陷入愤怒状态，就不会因为火红眼被人杀掉……”林克近乎呢喃地说出这句话，充满了支离破碎的哀伤和自责，而和他距离很近的诺布还是听到了，他本来想追问一句，但是醉醺醺的年轻勇者却后退了一步，脱离了男人的怀抱。林克站得笔直，那双平日里充满生机而现在被泪水浸润的双眼中充满了坚决：“不会再让其他人死去了。无论是派罗、希多、蕗菊、阿陨、哈茨、飞坦、侠客、所有人……所有人都不会。”  
那一长串名字——如果说派罗是窟卢塔族的人，那其他人，也是窟卢塔族的人吗？或者是林克的伙伴？更或者……凶手？  
如果没记错的话，诺布依稀记得“侠客”正是猎人考试和林克一起的二人之一。  
就在他想要继续追问的时候，话音刚落下的少年胸前出现了一个散发着淡金光的三角形标记，这个三角形一闪而过，很快消失，转移到了他的手背上——正在这时，希卡石板响起通讯器的声音，刚刚还稳稳站立的林克立马被打回原形，醉醺醺的家伙手忙脚乱地掏出了希卡石板，匆匆忙忙点了「接听」键，整个人却“咚——”地砸在地上。  
林克嘴里模糊不清地喊了句“塞尔达公主”，这类似呼喊的呓语很快被细小的鼾声取代。  
而被他掉落在一旁的希卡石板则是一阵沉默，上头还显示着接听中。虽然不应该，但诺布还是凑了过去，希卡石板屏幕上显示着“侠客”的名字。大概是察觉林克没有回应，那边很快挂断了。  
希卡石板的屏幕瞬时如同林克的意识一般，陷入黑暗。

埃珍大陆卡金国首都。  
占据整个饭店顶层的高级套房中传来哗啦啦的水声——然而在庞大到堪比整个客厅的浴室里，流淌在浴缸周围的水却被红色浸染。  
切利多尼希从浴缸中走出，仿若未见一般踏着混合了深红的水走出浴室，他随意披了一件浴袍，任由湿漉漉的头发滴趟水滴。旁边的侍者低着头为其奉上一杯威士忌，切利多尼希接过后送到嘴边抿了一口，冰凉的酒液滑进口舌之中，似乎比刚刚的“餐后甜品”要来的更让他觉得舒爽一些。  
巨大的落地窗可以俯瞰卡金帝国首都最完美的夜景，灯火通明似乎已经无法形容这个国家中心城市的繁盛。在一旁的陈列架上，几个圆柱形玻璃罐安静地沉睡在那里，然而其中漂浮着的数对眼球却散发出比血液更加刺目的红色。  
切利多尼希歪了歪头，视线从刚刚得到的火红眼上移开，看向窗外的景色，但无论是屋子里的收藏品，还是窗外的车流以及拥有鲜活脉搏的女孩或者前途光明的年轻人，都无法掩盖住他内心中那种深切的渴望。  
“当时没在意……”切利多尼希缓缓说，“那双蓝色的眼睛，有点想要得到啊……”  
在他身后的男人微微弯腰，体贴地问道：“您是说在之前遇到的那个男孩？”  
“不，马克。”切利多尼希转过头，制止了亲信即将脱口而出的问询，“还不是时候。”


	45. 目标坐标

猎人协会租用的民宿之中。  
少年翻了个身，像是突然被梦中的什么惊醒一般快速从床上坐起身。林克揉揉眼睛，金色的头发因为不怎么老实的睡觉过程而变得乱糟糟的，马尾都散开了。  
似乎是意识终于回笼，勇者大喊了一声“拿酷戮！”便要冲下床，然而他刚掀开被子，他念念不忘之人的声音在他背后响起：“林克！！！”  
外貌仿佛一个不良少年但是为人爽快又耿直的拿酷戮先生似乎也刚刚清醒——事实上，因为林克喂给他的东西格外有效，他很快就恢复了正常。听说林克因此而想起了些不好的回忆还大哭了一场陷入昏睡，拿酷戮为此还自责了一段时间，在被老师们辱骂了一个小时以后，他自告奋勇来替林克守夜——于是就到了天明。  
看到拿酷戮完好无损，林克感觉心中大石终于落地，他跳下床，迅速还上英杰服，给了拿酷戮一个大大的拥抱，诚恳地说道：“你没事真是太好了！”  
拿酷戮刚要回抱他，一个凉凉的声音出现在房间里：“……真是感人，多亏你的「香草」……作为全世界唯一一个食用过它的人，拿酷戮马上就要被关进实验室了……”  
刚刚要拥抱的两人同时颤抖了一下，他们转过头，就发现一团黑色的影子无声无息地从门口飘了进来。庞姆有点不情不愿地把早餐放在床头的柜子上，发出了令人毛骨悚然的笑声。  
林克小心翼翼地问：“真……真的吗？”  
“不仅如此，他可能要和那些东西一起被‘隔离’。”秀托冷冷地插了句嘴。  
拿酷戮和林克的表情同一时刻扭曲了，就在他俩大眼瞪小眼想着要逃的时候，一阵豪放的笑声在门外响起。背着巨大烟斗的莫老五和一身西装笔挺的诺布姗姗来迟，两人面上却并不凝重。  
诺布看了林克一眼，像是确定没什么异常以后舒了口气：“恭喜，你们两个都没什么事情。”  
“会被送去实验室吗？”林克问，不知为什么，一提到这个，他就想起了哈特诺古代研究所里那个外表看起来像个小孩，实际上却年龄比林克还要大上许多的普尔亚。勇者大人整个人都打了个寒颤。  
“哈哈哈！你小子还当真了！”莫老五嘲笑道，但很快他发现自家徒弟的表情也不太对劲，“不是吧拿酷戮，你也当真了？”  
“……”不知道怎么回答的拿酷戮选择了沉默。  
“所以……拿酷戮不会被送进研究所对吧！”林克确认道，在得到诺布慎重的点头表态以后，少年终于放松下来，脑子重新运转起来，想起来消耗无几的「无尽石」和被咬的残破不堪的「能治百病的香草」，他又不禁有点沮丧。“那个「香草」那么重要的吗？看起来能卖很多钱……”  
几个人都被林克这时候还不忘金钱的精神打动了，拿酷戮更是不知道该不该赔钱——虽然他也赔不起。  
就在这尴尬的沉默下，林克想起了另一件事情：“秀托说被隔离‘那些东西’是指的什么？”  
诺布和莫老五互相对视了一眼，然后轻轻叹了口气，对着林克露出了一个微笑，解释起了黑暗大陆和五大灾害的事情。  
“很多人都不知道，在我们这个世界之外实际上还有着一个更广阔的世界，叫黑暗大陆……那里有着常人难以想象的恐怖生物和环境。现在人类签订了‘不侵犯’条约，不能随意踏上那片土地。不过总体来讲，如果没有守门人——也就是领航员的帮助，人们本也很难到达彼岸。而‘那些东西’正是人类在踏上那片土地之后带回来的五种危险：育人兽帕普、双尾蛇‘地狱铃声’、瓦斯生命体埃、金银锭和不死病佐巴艾。某种意义上这些也是守门人给我们的一种警示。而这五种灾难此刻都在渡航科A科的地下研究室里被严格地隔离了。”  
林克在听到“黑暗大陆”几个字的时候表情有微微的变动，这个名称让他想起了窟卢塔族那个神庙试炼时听到的那句奇怪的「大陆之暗」……塞尔达公主会不会就在这个所谓的黑暗大陆？灾厄盖侬是不是就在那里？  
“林克？”秀托发现了林克的不对劲，有些担忧地问道。  
“……我要去黑暗大陆。”林克突然抬头说，“塞尔达公主就在那里！一定是的！”  
一瞬间，屋内所有人都被林克的这种突然发言给震惊到了。  
“咳咳……嗯，”诺布清了清嗓子，“林克，现在说这些还为时过早……”  
“为什么？”  
面对林克单纯的发问诺布不得不感到了一阵头痛，于是开始给林克解释起只枪匹马去黑暗大陆有多么的不可能——包括会面临的各种国际问题、横跨莫比乌斯湖的困难、跨越限界海境线的难题和跨越之后越发可怕的惊涛骇浪和凶猛海兽……最终说服林克暂时放弃的是“没有一艘合适的船”的事实。  
诺布此时讲得口干舌燥，不得不拿起茶杯先喝了一口水。  
“不过林克说得有道理啊，”拿酷戮突然插嘴道，“一片全新的大陆！完全未开化……全是未知和新的冒险，有谁不想去呢？”  
诺布一口水呛到了，开始不停地咳嗽。  
“喂……”莫老五都不知道该把担忧的目光递给诺布还是受林克影响过深的自家徒弟了。  
“哈哈，”接收到师父和秀托的双重眼刀的拿酷戮不太好意思地搔了搔头发，“我就是说说嘛，这种好奇心人肯定还是会有的。”  
“嗯，不过，林克——”莫老五开始转移话题，“你要是愿意把剩下的‘香草’和‘无尽石’给我们，我倒是可以试试看能不能弄到些报酬。而且治理海啸的报酬你也还没领呢！”  
“报酬？”林克的眼睛突然亮了起来。  
“嗯，委托方确实提供了丰厚的报酬，而这件事情也的确可以说是你解决的，理应由你来接受。”诺布一边用餐布擦拭衣领一边说道。  
就这样，林克决定了明天一早和莫老五还有诺布一起回到猎人协会，然后一周后，同样在协会，和拿酷戮、秀托还有庞姆汇合，前往失美乐湿地。

第二天一早告别之后，林克就随莫老五和诺布再次踏入了「四次元公寓」，回到了协会大楼。莫老五让林克在协会三层的咖啡厅等着，自己则跟诺布坐电梯去了顶层。  
林克抱着一杯莫老五点给他的热巧克力坐在座位上，开始好奇地四处张望，这时他看到了一个穿着条纹西服、一头金发的男人笑眯眯地朝他走了过来：“哎呀，你一定就是传说中的林克吧！你对面的桌子空着吗？我可以坐吗？”虽然嘴里着问题，但这个人还是熟稔地坐在了林克的对面。“你好，还没有做过自我介绍，我是猎人协会的现任副会长，帕里斯通·希尔。”  
林克看着面前的人那张阳光灿烂的笑脸，不知道为什么并没有感受到友好和亲切。和拿酷戮相反，这个人仅仅是坐在这里就让林克感觉浑身汗毛倒立，有点像……嗯，在飞艇上遇到的那个红头发男人后来给他的感觉，也不知道那个人被古代箭射中消失之后怎么样了……  
林克又看了看对面这个自称协会副会长的男人，然后告诉对方对面的座位是留给莫老五的，林克本以为对方会离开，却没想到这个家伙好像没听见他说话一样，还是坐在那没动。  
“等他回来我就会让给他的。”帕里斯通笑眯眯地说。  
林克感觉自己仿佛进入了战斗状态一般，浑身上下的汗毛都竖起来了——这是一种很难形容的感觉，对方明明笑脸相迎，比起那个红头发男人语调还稍微正常一些，但就是让林克感觉有点难以适应。  
这个人大概比侠客还要危险。林克暗自判断。出于野性本能，林克干脆摆出了一副面无表情的样子，随便拿起了咖啡厅边提供给客人的报纸看起来，却在看到报纸头版内容的瞬间顿住了。  
“诶，是你！这张照片拍得挺好的，我很喜欢，还让秘书剪下来收藏了哟。”帕里斯通说道。  
他所指的照片正好就是让林克僵硬的那张——没想到这个世界拍出来的照片竟然比希卡石的还要清晰一些，这不是重点——重点是这张照片的主角正是林克自己！  
照片正好定格在金色头发的少年撑开滑翔翼从高塔上一跃而下的一瞬间，少年的头发因为动作和风的关系而有些飘逸，小马尾辫甩出了一个微小的弧度，那对蓝宝石一样的眼睛望着前方，充满笑意。少年身后，是碧蓝如洗的澄澈天空、恰好因为少年的动作受到惊吓而匆匆起飞的白色飞鸟，以及散发着蓝色光芒的石塔。  
这张配图下边还跟着一场篇报道，标题是：「突然出现的遗迹谜题有望解开」  
副标题：「史上最年轻的遗迹猎人·林克」  
林克虽然认识的字还没有很多，但是也磕磕巴巴地能够读懂文章大意了。文章大意也就是说了些世界上突然出现的十四座石塔和类似入口的遗迹，以及报道了照片里的少年正是刚刚结束的猎人测试的通过人之一。就在他有点吃力地看起报道时，手上的报纸突然被人夺走了，林克有点生气地抬起头，恰好看到帕里斯通稍微收敛了笑意的表情，对方把报纸轻轻插回旁边的收纳架，回头对林克重新露出一个微笑。  
“那上边其实什么也没说，记者们对遗迹的学问一窍不通，只是噱头。我倒是认识几个颇有实力的遗迹猎人，哎呀，其中一个也许你也认识。”帕里斯通眯起眼睛，“他叫金·富力士，就是那个曾经给过你一张纸条的男人。”  
一张有点风尘仆仆而模糊的脸骤然闪过林克的脑海，咖啡厅的玻璃门被推开了。莫老五和诺布走进门，向着林克这边直直走过来。  
帕里斯通于是略微歉意地欠身，他站起来，对林克挥挥手：“我还有事，下次再见啦。”  
这个男人似乎不怎么想面对莫老五或者诺布，从另一边走了，回来的两人看到帕里斯通的背影表情有些微妙，但也没多说什么——林克总觉得他们之间大概有什么难以言喻的对立。  
猎人协会内部也会有不同的纷争吗？  
比起海拉鲁大陆，这里更复杂的人际关系似乎很让人头疼。林克不由得想起以前在海拉鲁城堡当护卫队士兵的日子，米法的日记形容他那时候“没什么表情”“也不怎么多话”“但是剑术精妙挑战过大陆上很多战士”，这些词句让林克感觉像是在描述另外一个人。  
算了，那都是过去的事情了。  
林克狠狠地嘬了一口热巧克力，望向莫老五和诺布，说了句“欢迎回来”，后两人明显一愣，很快回给林克一个笑容，莫老五压低声音告诉林克，报酬的事情好说，具体尼特罗会长想要单独和他聊聊。  
少年当然点头同意，他顺口问了一句：“对了，金·富力士也是个猎人吗？”  
却没想到这个随口而出的问题让两个人露出了比看到帕里斯通时更古怪的表情。  
“他是，他不仅是个猎人，”这时候，一个穿着粉色西装留着两撇小胡子的男人从旁边站起身，走到林克面前，“还是一个伟大的猎人！自我介绍一下，我是萨次，遗迹猎人，很高兴认见到你，林克。”

另一边，侠客有些惆怅地看了眼手机。  
“他还没联系你？”在他身后，在打游戏的飞坦突然发出一声嘲笑，“那家伙可能已经忘了你，你不会真的那么在意他吧？侠客。”  
“哈哈，当然在意了。”侠客随口说道，他收起手机站起身，走到飞坦身边捡起了另外一个手柄，直接暂停了飞坦的人机对打，切入双人模式，而后在同伴骂骂咧咧的杀气里开局。  
被秒杀。  
“嘁。”换来飞坦不屑的咂嘴。  
侠客倒是不以为然，耸耸肩喊飞坦重新开始，后者无所谓地点点头，俩人都换了个角色，重新投入到比起现实战斗倒显得不太够刺激的格斗游戏里。  
火红眼已经处理完毕，流星街旅团基地里已经没有几个人了。窝金和信长出去找乐子了，芬克斯大概是跑到哪里去沉迷古埃及收藏品。侠客本来以为飞坦也会跑出去消磨时间——毕竟整个旅团严格来说只有他一个人勉强算得上宅男，但对方却留了下来——就连库洛洛都离开了基地不知所踪，要不是派克诺妲发了个天空竞技场库洛洛的女粉尖叫的照片在「蜘蛛洞穴」里，侠客还以为他们团长早就跑到了哪个大学假装学生去了。  
打了几局，侠客一直没能赢飞坦，也就腻歪了。他对胜负心没什么执念，丢下手柄歪到一边的靠垫上，飞坦大概也觉得虐杀菜鸟没什么意思，就随他去了。  
有点无所事事的侠客又摆弄起手机，刷着刷着，突然说道：“太无聊了，果然还是去做点什么吧！”  
“你想干什么？”飞坦漫不经心地问道。  
侠客想了想，说：“不如去天空竞技场找团长？”  
“团长？”飞坦突然用看白痴的眼神看了一眼侠客，“团长不喜欢被打扰。”  
“我们可以带着林克一起去呀，这样团长就不会觉得烦了。”侠客说。  
“哼，”飞坦虽然没有放下手中的游戏，却好像陷入了片刻沉思，然后随口回道，“你的电话不是被拒接了吗？”  
然而就在这时，侠客的电话响了起来。


	46. 打CALL

萨次是个对遗迹相当热爱的遗迹猎人，似乎还是那个金·富力士的崇拜者。他对林克表达了对古希卡遗迹的好奇以及想与林克结交的愿望，但遗憾有事在身无法细聊，留下一个号码就匆匆离开了。  
林克不禁疑惑：难道所有和遗迹有关的猎人都有来去匆匆顺带给别人留电话的习惯吗？不过在他还没有反思到自己作为一个“遗迹猎人”是否也来去匆匆的习惯时，就已经跟着诺布和莫老五走进了猎人协会通往12层的电梯——这个他在猎人考试时见过一次，仿佛神庙入口升降梯的东西。  
在电梯里，打开希卡石，发现萨次的名字果然出现在了他的通讯录里，同样出现的还有帕里斯通。林克往下划了划，金·富力士的名字因为很久没有在意而掉到了底下，林克暂时还不打算联系这个人。  
他退出通讯录，切到其它功能的栏目里，「蜘蛛洞穴」里十分安静，只有派克发的奇怪的照片，至于好友列表里，除了糜稽已经多出了拿酷戮和秀托，令林克意外的竟然还有庞姆——无论如何，他还是有点开心的。  
林克随便看了看其他他不怎么了解的功能，而后看到一个写着「通知」的小喇叭图标上有一个红色的气泡提示，点进去以后发现了一个未接电话。  
来自侠客。  
电梯“叮”地一下停止了，林克抬起头，诺布对他笑了笑，跟他说“尼特罗会长在这里，我们还在咖啡馆等你。”  
林克点了点头。

见到尼特罗会长之后，这个笑呵呵的老头只是问了他几个似乎没什么所谓的问题，林克也都如实回答，满脑子想的都是刚才他打开希卡石板之后发现的那通未接电话。  
尼特罗会长不时地发出“哦哦”和“啊啊”的感慨，似乎觉得林克的回答很有意思，后来又提起了水果沙拉的事情，林克听到后眨了眨眼睛，告诉尼特罗水果沙拉已经没有了，这个穿着木屐的老人露出了失落的表情。  
“不过我有一些其他的沙拉……不知道效果如何……”林克翻出来了几盘摆在桌上，露出了有些苦恼的表情，“前几次有料理造成了比较糟糕的效果……”  
“呵呵……老夫听说了那个少年的事情，你不必自责——说到这个，”尼特罗撸着胡子，仿佛不经意间问道，“你说当时有几个同伴也在窟卢塔族聚居区那里，能说说他们的事情吗？”  
林克忽然想到——他有提起过派罗的事情吗？也许哪天提到过吧，他记不得了。  
“他们……”林克回想起吵闹的旅团，那天晚上玩的抽鬼牌，奏响的风琴，还有……飞坦架在他脖子上的剑尖，“他们是很随心所欲的一群人……虽然我们有的时候会在事情上发生分歧……”  
林克沉默了片刻，似乎是在思考自己对旅团的态度。  
“……有些事情我并不赞同，如果有机会的话也会阻止，但他们仍然是……同伴。如果必要的话，我会保护他们，但他们似乎并不需要我的保护……”说着说着，林克皱起了眉头，露出了茫然的神色，“有的时候我不知道该怎么和他们相处。”  
尼特罗眯起了眼睛。  
“好吧，林克，今天的谈话就先到这里吧。”尼特罗说着拿起筷子尝了一口林克拿出来的料理，在少年慌乱的阻止下吃下了口，“嗯嗯……很好吃哦！我就不客气地收下了！”  
林克踏出大门之前，尼特罗又说了一句话。  
“如果朋友让你太为难的话，不用把事情憋在心里，有时候说开了反而会更好。”  
林克似懂非懂地点了点头。  
“哦！对了，但是要记住也有时候过分诚实并非一种美德，要把握好度可不是件容易事呢，”尼特罗像是想起了什么一样擦了擦眼角的泪花，“唉，年轻人，你还有很多要学的啊！记住，以后再有人问你那些遗迹，或者窟卢塔族的事情——甚至是任何事情，要先在心里有一个预估，他们是否是值得你诚实以待的人……”

林克离开尼特罗的办公室之后，莫老五过来给了他一张卡，说他的报酬会在一个月之内打到卡上，还问了林克要不要跟他们一起吃午饭。林克摇了摇头，说他要给朋友打个电话，莫老五也就没再说什么，拍了拍林克的肩膀让他注意安全之后就离开了。  
莫老五平时并不会嘱咐别人“注意安全”的，更何况还是个同行猎人，但面对林克他怎么也觉得不太放心。  
而林克则是打开了那则未接电话的记录，看着侠客的名字发了会儿呆。  
有时候说开了反而会更好……  
尼特罗的话回响在他的耳边，然后林克按下了回拨建。  
脑海里响起了熟悉的声音。

“啊！林克，我们刚刚还在说联系不上你呢。”  
“嗯，我……”  
“我和飞坦还说，你要是再不接电话就去猎人协会把你抓回来呢，哈哈。”  
“唉？”  
“你接了电话正好，我们打算去天空竞技场找团长玩，你也一起来吧！天空竞技场在哪里你知道的吧？正好你不是想赚钱吗？我之前好像忘了提这件事，不过天空竞技场也是个绝佳的赚钱场所呢。不知道位置也没事，我待会儿给你发个定位过去，到时候见~”

电话被挂断了。  
林克呆呆地看着希卡石愣了一会儿。  
然后「智能软件」功能突然亮了起来，侠客的单人窗口蹦了出来，弹出来的消息是一个定位分享。林克打开之后那个定位就在希卡石板的地图里显示了出来。  
林克都没来得及告诉侠客，他现在不需要赚钱了，莫老五说给他的报酬有至少一百万戒尼，加上“无尽石”和“香草”的支付费用。  
最终，林克耸了耸肩，反正他这个星期也没有其他要做的事情，去天空竞技场看看似乎也是不错的选择。

一来到天空竞技场所在的城市，林克就看到了那座高耸入云的建筑物。  
这个城市也有一座石塔。林克刚到没多久就先去开了塔，塔身整个由橙色变成了蓝色，就立在天空竞技场的不远处。希卡石上的地图也显现出了新的一块，这块地图在枯枯戮山所在的巴托奇亚共和国的东南侧，包括了这块大陆的东南角、一些细碎的岛屿以及一整片宽阔到几乎没有陆地的海洋。原本应该给出大部分标志地名的石塔这次仅仅显示了一处标识。  
他仰起头看着那个似乎比石塔还高的地方——这里就是天空竞技场吗？  
就在这时，林克忽然感觉到身后似乎有强者的气息，于是他回过头去，看到一个浅色的矮小身影手里捧着一摞五颜六色的盒子欢快地跑进来，完全无视掉林克的存在快速钻进电梯，消失在了少年的视线范围内。  
如果没记错的话，这里应该是“竞技场”吧？林克想起了海拉鲁王国的竞技场遗迹——螺旋状观众席看台、宽阔的比赛场地，以及……黄金人马……  
无论如何，能够来到这种地方的人都应该是闻名一方的勇士吧！这么小的孩子？  
林克虽然年少时也曾周游过海拉鲁王国到处和人切磋剑技……但在见过了这个世界幻影旅团以及莫老五这些猎人们的实力后，也不禁感慨这个世界上人类的强大。  
叹了一口气，在纠结是要报名还是先去比赛场地长长见识的林克突然感到有人靠近自己，紧接着，他感觉自己落入一个十分温暖的怀抱——这个形容好像也不太正确——一双充满肌肉的有力臂膀整个将他包裹，但与其说是拥抱，不如说是禁锢——或者抓捕——接着，侠客的笑声轻轻在他耳边响起，但一切都在林克试图挣脱以前消失了。  
侠客后退一步，仿佛无事发生一般转动了自己的小恶魔手机，吃过几次亏的林克不禁扭动了一下身体，在确认自己身上真的没有那种奇怪的天线以后，松了口气。  
侠客身边，个子不高的男性青年穿着一身深色的休闲服，发出一声冷笑。没有了面罩的遮掩，林克反而更能直观地感受到那种来自旅团2号团员的冷气。  
“你们好！”话是那么说，林克还是很开心地和他们打了招呼。  
飞坦点点头，说了句“好久不见”，那意思怎么听都怪怪的，侠客倒是心情很好，他十分自然地拍了拍林克的肩膀，对他说道：“我们看到外边的塔变蓝了就知道你来了，来的正好，团长的比赛一会儿就要开始了，我们赶紧去抢个好座位。”  
“诶？”不等林克反应，侠客和飞坦已经拉着他跑进电梯。天空竞技场的电梯员小姐冲他们露出一个十分亲切地笑容，并问他们需要前往哪层，侠客看向飞坦，后者十分无语地报了个“103层”。  
“团长竟然在103层，我还以为他会直接上到200层。”侠客说。  
飞坦摇摇头，已经懒得吐槽侠客这种没话找话来活跃氛围的“刻意”。  
天空竞技场的电梯速度很快，几乎眨眼之间他们就到了103层，林克跟着两人刚刚走出电梯，就发现同一个乘次里的其他人竟然目的也是这里，他几乎是被人流推着在往前走，紧接着，挂着对战大厅牌子的房间里传来一阵震耳欲聋的尖叫。  
“哎呀哎呀，团长不愧是团长。”侠客感叹道。  
飞坦接了句：“那自然。”  
仍旧处于一脸懵逼状态的林克只能沉默地跟着他们，反正他一直都很沉默。几个人走进对战大厅，林克才终于发现所谓的“竞技场”大概已经远远超乎了他的想象。这个对战厅虽然没有海拉鲁竞技场的恢弘与宽广，但是观众席上也坐满了人。  
小小的方形比赛台在乌泱泱观众的正中间，巨大的多角度屏幕悬挂在比赛台上，广播里是主持人热场的声音。  
“让大家期待已久的比赛就要开始了——”  
瞬时之间，场内沸腾了。观众席上的嚎叫声不绝于耳，但是让林克更为震惊的，却是来自女孩子们刺耳的尖叫声以及层层叠叠“库洛洛”“库洛洛”“库洛洛”的喊声——他们原地不停跳动着挥舞手臂，嘴里喊着他们团长的名字同时拍起手，一下一下整齐划一，像是在举行战争前的动员仪式。  
林克觉得自己的表情可能全是震惊了，侠客倒是已经习以为常，他们在打头的飞坦的冷气攻势下，迫使观众席让出了一个大概还不错的座位——距离比赛台适中，至少林克能够一眼看到比赛台上裁判的人脸。  
就是偶尔会被前头不停蹦跶的女孩子们遮挡……  
林克忍不住偷偷看向个子同样不怎么高的飞坦，却发现这个偶尔脾气不怎么好的先锋战斗人员一副无所谓的样子翘着二郎腿坐在椅子上刷着手机。似乎是感受到了林克的视线，矮个子青年抬起眼皮懒懒地瞟了林克一眼，去没说什么，但林克能感觉到对方与其说是不在乎这场比赛的结果，不如说是完全不担心库洛洛会输掉这场比赛。  
这时，一个妹子突然挤到他们跟前，往他们手中塞了三张纸质的长幅。这个脑袋上绑着“库洛洛❤鲁西鲁”字样的女孩用和外表完全不同的洪亮声音冲他们大喊道：“欢迎配合应援！一会儿等库洛洛大人赢了比赛以后，请你们一起举起条幅就好！也欢迎跟着我们一起喊口号！”  
在林克整个人都被“？？？”充满时，女孩早已消失在人群里，旁边的侠客仔细地看了看手中的条幅，说道：“真好呢。”  
林克说：“库……团长……人气很高？”  
“毫无疑问啊。”侠客点点头，“林克一会儿要加油啊，团长也许会看到你哦。”  
林克：？？？  
场内的灯光“啪”地一下暗下去了，四周一片兴奋的尖叫，即使是淡定如林克也觉得自己被影响的有了那么点兴奋了。  
比赛台上，聚光灯照亮了高台的每一个角落，大屏幕上的转播画面不留任何死角。一个跟窝金差不多壮实、全身充满肌肉和力量的男人走上比赛台，那双有力的臂膀让林克都不禁有些羡慕，这时，主持人的介绍响起：“这时在第一场比赛就直接晋级到80层的选手！喳虎！”  
紧接着，另一侧选手通道内，一个身着休闲帽衫、额前束着绷带的黑发男人走上台，瞬时之间，主持人的介绍被全场范围内爆发的尖叫声淹没了。林克不由得捂住耳朵，这时，库洛洛似乎发现了他们的存在，冲着他们的方向看过来——那双黑色的眼睛在片刻的茫然后充满笑意，比起在幻影旅团成为“团长”时的深沉，眼前的黑发青年似乎要更放松一些。  
一刹那间，周围炸了。捂着耳朵的林克觉得自己耳朵要聋了。  
库洛洛的注意力很快转回到台上，裁判就位，倒数计时的读秒开始，紧接着，主持人宣布“开始——”  
林克本来以为大家会沉浸在精彩的比赛里，但是比赛台上，无论是那个看起来很壮实的喳虎或者弱不禁风的库洛洛都没有动，主持人说“来了来了，‘死神’所带来的暴风雨前的寂静，是否可以吞噬无所不催的喳虎选手呢——？也许，选手们需要你们的鼓励！！！”  
主持人话音刚落，全场原本就惊人的尖叫声喊声更加沸腾了，不知是谁带头，喊声渐渐连城了一片，整整齐齐的，如同开始前的鼓掌和“库洛洛”一样有力而直白。  
听清楚了口号的林克惊讶的张大嘴巴，飞坦看了露出一个笑容。  
原因无他。  
“库洛洛大人！”这是第一句口号。  
“魅力无边！”这是第二句。  
“请让我们给你生孩子——！”这是第三句。  
这个世界的人都这么开放的吗？！  
正当林克不禁想用那个长幅遮盖住自己有点泛红的脸颊时，旁边的侠客一把揽住了他的脖子：“你要不要也参与应援？”  
那样子似乎林克不给个回答，侠客就不会放过他。不仅如此，飞坦也投来好奇的目光，似乎是在等待一个确切的答案。  
林克觉得他们俩的表情充满了如同灾厄盖侬般的邪恶！  
勇者大人想了想，无所畏惧地望向眼前的两人说：“你们喊我就喊。”


	47. 团员内斗

兴许是料定了侠客和飞坦不会喊出耻度这么高的台词，林克的这句话说得理直气壮。结果飞坦的反应却出乎意料的平淡，只是用略带嘲讽的目光瞥了他一眼，笑道：“不想喊就算了，耍什么小伎俩？”  
侠客仍然维持着揽住林克的姿势，两人的距离挨得很近，林克其实并不是很习惯这么频繁的肢体接触。在听到飞坦的话之后，侠客也笑嘻嘻地对林克说：“我觉得挺好的啊！林克你来决定吧，你要喊我们就喊，怎么样？”  
然后侠客脸色一变，突然躲闪到一旁，他原本所在位置的椅背裂开了。  
“飞坦！你忘记团员之间不许内斗了吗！”堪堪躲过致命一击的侠客拍了拍胸口，“要不是我反应快，差点就交代在这里了！而且你难道不想给团长加油吗？”  
飞坦周围已经形成了一片真空地带，原本坐在他附近的观众在目击了刚才那一幕之后立刻退避三舍，奇怪的是他们却仍兴致勃勃，有些人甚至开始劝飞坦也去报名比赛，更有一些人捧着脸喊“好帅！”，见到这幅场景，侠客更嘚瑟了：“唉，你居然这么快就圈到了粉丝，要不干脆就去报名吧？没准最后人气比团长还高呢，”他举了举手里的横幅，“到时候他们还会做印着你的名字的横幅——”  
“闭嘴。”飞坦冷笑了一声，“你玩够了吗？”  
侠客闻言耸了耸肩，他当然知道飞坦不是认真地在攻击，刚才那一下也算不上什么团员内斗，虽然他觉得就算飞坦认真攻击他也不一定躲不过去就是啦。  
这时林克插嘴了：“其实应援只要把这个举起来就好了吧？不用喊口号什么的。”  
“说是这么说啦……”侠客的声音听起来似乎有些不甘心，但他觉得暂时可以先在这里打住了，他又不是真的想跟飞坦对着干。于是他说：“我去买点饮料吧，你们想喝什么？”  
林克：“热巧克力！”林克对猎人协会的热巧克力记忆犹新。  
飞坦：“随便。”  
侠客：“一杯热巧，一杯随便，记下了。”  
飞坦又白了侠客一眼。

比赛开始了。  
谁知道这个叫“喳虎”的人突然肌肉暴涨、撕裂了上衣，然后一拳砸向了地面，把地板砸得粉碎。这一举动在观众席上掀起了小小的涟漪，有些买了大冷门的观众则是忽然心里有了点底气。穿着休闲帽衫，头发散开的库洛洛静静地插兜站在对面，好奇地等待着对方接下来的动作。  
“哦哦！喳虎选手一上来就打碎了地板！是想要给对手以威胁吗？”解说员激情解说道，“但是我们的‘死神’似乎不为所动！喳虎选手，接下来又该如何应对？”  
“诶？那个纹身不是……”观众席上有人开始小声说，“十二条腿的蜘蛛……他该不会是……”  
“哼哼……”喳虎笑道，指着自己胸前的纹身，“到现在为止，我杀了十九个人，可我一直不喜欢十九这个数字，所以我现在很开心！”他指着像个小白脸一样站在他面前的库洛洛，狞笑着说，“你就会成为第二十个吧！”  
“嗯……”库洛洛终于有了一点回应，观众席上的人都屏息以待，结果他居然一个“嗯”字之后就没后文了！  
这时拿着饮料的侠客回来了，他递给林克一杯热巧，递给飞坦一杯看起来奇奇怪怪不知道是什么的饮料，自己胳膊下夹着一瓶汽水。“我有错过什么吗？”侠客问道。林克摇了摇头，飞坦一脸无聊地说：“没有，就是错过了一堆废话。”  
侠客“诶~”地感慨了一声便拧开了瓶盖，碳酸饮料清爽酸甜的味道随着打开的瓶盖传到了林克那里。面对林克一脸好奇的表情，侠客大方地把饮料瓶递给林克：“你要先尝尝吗？”  
林克开心地接了过去，喝了一口之后眼睛里的光转了几转，整个人由上至下打了个战，然后一脸不可思议地盯着瓶身。  
“哈哈，你喜欢吗？喜欢的话我跟你换。”  
和林克换了饮料的侠客拿起热巧刚喝了一口，就听到——  
“我就是幻影旅团中四大天王之一的喳虎！”场上的那名壮汉得意扬扬地说道，“怎么？害怕得说不出话了？”  
噗——  
侠客刚喝进嘴的饮料全喷了出来。飞坦那边情况似乎也不乐观，他手里那杯不明饮料杯子突然被捏成了纸屑，蓝绿色的液体流了一地。  
光是在场的蜘蛛，算上林克就有四个人。这个喳虎刚才说什么？幻影旅团四天王？侠客不禁在脑海里思索起来，谁能算得上是旅团里的四天王……  
林克凑到侠客旁边小声问：“诶？他是团员吗？团员之间不是不能战斗吗？”  
侠客突然之间不知道该说什么才好。

场上，听到了这句爆炸发言之后观众席几乎炸开了，有不少粉丝开始为库洛洛担心，解说员也连忙发挥余热说道：“什么？！喳虎选手竟然是——世界上臭名昭著的盗贼团体——幻影旅团的成员？！加上前面的杀人宣言，这样自爆犯罪身份真的没问题吗——？！”  
站在场上的库洛洛在听到那句话之后也愣了片刻，然后突然笑了起来。  
“你——你——你笑什么！”喳虎怒道，“这就让你尝尝我的厉害——”  
话虽然这么说着，但是喳虎的心里还是比较没底，毕竟他这一生里，见到纹身还有铁拳组合的人还没有一个不退缩的！而他也是因为看到这个小白脸这么多女粉丝支持，心里十分不平衡，想杀杀他的锐气才一口气把两个杀手锏全都使了出来！谁知道他竟然、竟然还在笑？！  
库洛洛终于止住了笑声，但是笑意还残留在他的嘴角，他对喳虎说：“那么就让我来拜见一下，幻影旅团四大天王的手段吧。”  
噗——  
侠客好不容易调整好状态，又喝了一口热巧，却在听到“幻影旅团四大天王”这几个字从团长的嘴里说出来之后，又喷了。  
和侠客的反应不同的是台下库洛洛的粉丝，她们都在高声尖叫，说着“库洛洛好帅！”“不愧是我家库洛洛！”“幻影旅团什么的都不在话下！”  
眼见着库洛洛就一步一步地逼近了喳虎，这个猛汉有些心虚，他比谁都清楚自己不过是个纸老虎，他脚下有些不稳，但还是维持住了自己的尊严没有后退，而是向着库洛洛砸了几拳，都被黑发青年轻巧地躲开了。然后，库洛洛接住了喳虎的一只拳头，凑到他跟前，轻声说了一句什么，只见喳虎双腿一软就跪在了地上，然后喊道：“我认输！！”  
场下爆发出了激烈的欢呼声。  
“什么——！！”解说员也激动地说道，“库洛洛选手似乎对喳虎选手说了什么，喳虎选手就突然认输了！他到底说了什么呢！可恶！好好奇啊！不过我宣布，这场比赛胜出的是——库洛洛选手！”

比赛结束后，侠客、飞坦还有林克找到了库洛洛，库洛洛挥手和他们打了个招呼：“你们居然也来了。”他说完之后像是想到了什么好笑的事情，“刚才那场比赛你们都看到了吗？”  
“看到了呀，”侠客挥舞着手里的应援横幅，“团长人气好高，没想到就连旅团都有模仿犯了呢。”说到这里，侠客注意到了库洛洛后边一直唯唯诺诺的喳虎，“……诶？团长，他在这里做什么？”  
“嗯？”库洛洛刚才看着林克手里的应援幅跑神了片刻，听到侠客的问题之后才反应过来，不在意地笑了笑，“哦，他吗？他是来要签名的。”  
侠客的笑脸僵硬在了脸上：“……”  
团长，你这个偶像当得很得心应手嘛……侠客不由得在心里吐槽道。  
一旁林克看了看喳虎，又看了看自己手里的横幅，突然出声问库洛洛：“可以给我也签名吗？”  
侠客和飞坦同时十分无语地望向林克，后者无辜地回望他们，接着问道：“对了，签名是什么？”  
林克当然不是真的不知道“签名”是什么，好歹他也是在海拉鲁城堡里跟着公主长大的，从小到大没少看到国王和公主在文件上签字。但这里的“签名”似乎和那些有很大的不同。  
来自海拉鲁大陆的勇者大人虽然拥有整个大陆唯一的平板希卡石板，但说到底，他还是对现代生活一窍不通——但这不妨碍他对世界万物充满好奇，比如这个“签名”，刚刚就有好多女孩子叽叽喳喳地说什么一会儿要去后台出口等库洛洛大人出来，要是能要到“签名”就好了。  
综上所述，林克觉得这个玩意一定是个十分珍贵的东西！  
“没事，”库洛洛对此倒是能够理解，他点点头说道：“当然可以。”说着，朝身后一直默默无语的喳虎伸出手。  
喳虎立即心领神会，掏出一块烫了金边的签名板和一根金色马克笔，恭恭敬敬地递给库洛洛，一边还唯唯诺诺地问道：“爱豆哇，你刚刚在比赛场上怎么看出我不是真的幻影旅团的？”像是觉得自己的问题有点突兀，他看了看四周，有点戒备地看了眼侠客飞坦和林克，又往库洛洛身边凑近了一点，压低声音说道：“您就悄悄告诉我，我学习改正一下。”  
“嗯？”库洛洛挑挑眉，对喳虎的话倒是没什么反应，一旁的飞坦倒是一声嗤笑，故意释放一丝恶意的念压——喳虎浑身一个激灵，不敢多话了。  
林克跑到侠客身边悄悄和这个最面善的人嚼耳朵：“他原来不是团员啊？”  
虽说是悄悄话，但是在场的飞坦库洛洛全都听力极佳，林克和侠客的对话当然被听得一清二楚——饶是如此，蜘蛛的脑还是非常认真负责地解释道：“玛奇会在蜘蛛上留下镂空的数字编号。”  
林克似懂非懂地点点头，“哦对，我是8号”，还有，他自己因为体质原因没有纹身，那是不是也不能算是团员——当然出于直觉，林克并没有问出后边这个问题。  
接过喳虎的签名板，库洛洛非常熟练地在签名板上留下了一个签名——林克趁机偷偷看了一下， 库洛洛在整块板子上签了自己的名字，还是用字母拼写的，没用世界语，那串字母组合似乎也不是比较常见英文拼写，反正林克自己看的话大概拼不出“鲁西鲁”这个姓氏——喳虎似乎对飞坦十分忌惮，接过签名赶快跑了，林克赶紧递上自己的横幅，翻到背面的空白，说道：“对不起，我没有那个板子，但是这个可以吗？”  
库洛洛好笑地接过林克的横幅，看了看上边写的“库洛洛❤鲁西鲁”的字样，在背后的空白处十分友善地签上了自己的名字，交还给林克：“记得保存好。”  
林克疯狂点头，欢喜地接过。他开心地看了看，说了句“谢谢”，而后小心翼翼地收进背包里。瞬间，希卡石板的提示弹了出来。

「库洛洛·鲁西鲁的签名应援横幅」  
「来自天空竞技场超高人气选手的应援横幅签名版！许多女孩子们梦寐以求的礼物！十分珍贵。」

虽然看起来没什么用，但是那个“十分珍贵”不由得让林克想起来那件红色的“仁天堂”纪念T恤，无论如何，他还是非常喜欢的。  
当然，林克完全不知道同样得到了珍贵签名的喳虎后来因为大量复制签名板，并以“同台选手”的身份贩售“库洛洛保真限量版签名”而大赚了一笔——可能比林克协助诺布的一次任务还要赚得多——喳虎也在事发后因为诈骗罪金额巨大而被赏金猎人抓捕，从此陷入囫囵。  
这当然都是无关紧要的后话了。  
库洛洛比赛结束上升至125层，比赛明天才会开始，眼下他们也无事可做，侠客于是提议说反正窝金信长那两个大胃王不在，不如趁此机会去吃烤肉，顺便为团长的高人气和胜利庆贺。  
飞坦也很同意，并提议“团长请客”，库洛洛自然不会拒绝。  
几个人说着就往选手后台的电梯间走，林克却突然问出了一个问题：“对了，旅团的四大天王是谁？”  
听到这个问题的侠客嘴角明显地抽了抽，飞坦更是直接翻了个白眼，倒是库洛洛习惯性地低下头，用手捂住嘴巴，侠客一秒就看出了他们团长竟然真的在认真思考这个问题。  
果不其然，库洛洛喃喃自语：“嗯……是谁呢……”  
“诶？”林克更好奇了。  
电梯门关上，侠客给服务员小姐示意一楼，金属盒子开始快速而平稳的降落。  
林克看向库洛洛，后者那双深色的双瞳之中没有任何反光，像是真的陷入某种沉思。电梯到达的提示音“叮——”地响起、电梯门打开，林克抬起头，恰好在电梯门框的边缘发现一串类似花瓣的东西在散发着光芒，林克一个跳跃，伸手触碰在电梯间的边缘，“砰”的一下，一个呀哈哈蹦了出来，递给了林克一个臭臭的果实。  
旁边的侠客和飞坦早就见怪不怪了，天空竞技场的服务员小姐训练有素，也是没什么反应。  
林克十分开心。  
几个人走出电梯，这时，沉醉在发呆中的库洛洛才终于给出了一个不算回复的回复：“我也很好奇。”他说，“正好，来评选一下吧。侠客，你来负责这件事情。”

在天空竞技场旁边商业街逛街、终于买到喜欢的西装小裙子的派克诺妲一手拎着几个购物袋，一手拿着手机，她刚刚接到侠客发来的烤肉店地址，对方说要庆祝团长比赛完胜小聚一下，转眼就又看到「蜘蛛洞穴」消息闪动。  
「管理员 侠客 发布群投票：评选出你心目中的幻影旅团四大天王。投票方式：多选，最多选4人；投票剩余时间：6天23小时13分；备注：匿名。」  
窝金：除了我还能有谁？  
库哔：这什么？  
「系统提示：剥落列夫 已完成投票 投票结果统计：剥落列夫1票。」  
剥落列夫：……  
剥落列夫：不是匿名？  
侠客：^^设置错了等下重开！  
「管理员 侠客 关闭群投票」  
「管理员 侠客 发布群投票：评选出你心目中的幻影旅团四大天王。投票方式：多选，最多选4人；投票剩余时间：0天0小时5分；备注：真的匿名。」  
剥落列夫：时间就五分钟了？  
「系统提示：剥落列夫 已完成投票，结果将在结束后公布。」  
芬克斯：卧槽这个好玩！  
芬克斯：@飞坦 立刻贿赂我投你  
飞坦：@芬克斯 滚  
玛奇：……四大天王是什么？  
侠客：是团长让做的，大家请珍惜你的选票！  
「系统提示：库洛洛已经完成投票，结果将在结束后公布。」  
「系统提示：派克诺妲已经完成投票，结果将在结束后公布。」  
「系统提示：玛奇已经完成投票，结果将在结束后公布。」  
富兰克林：这么快？  
飞坦：呵，比谁吃得多吗？  
窝金：除了我还能有谁？之前腕力比赛我就第一  
窝金：@飞坦 不是说吃得多  
信长：我一眼没看怎么这么多消息  
信长：@窝金 还有我  
「系统提示：富兰克林已经完成投票，结果将在结束后公布。」  
……  
派克诺妲赶到侠客给的烤肉店地址后，发现一个七人卡座的位置上，她的四个同伴全都在摆弄手机。库洛洛看起来心情愉悦，侠客露出奇怪的笑容，就连飞坦看起来也兴趣十足——倒是他们的8号团员林克，似乎十分纠结。  
林克当然纠结。  
他在侠客的指导下终于找到了「蜘蛛洞穴」里附带的群投票功能，却一时之间陷入了抉择。


	48. 四大天王

「蜘蛛洞穴」内一堆@林克拉票或者让他别投谁的，一片混乱，林克干脆关掉了群聊。时间还有一分钟了，还是凭直觉来吧——林克选择了库洛洛、飞坦、侠客和信长四个人。  
一分钟之后，结果揭晓了：

「共12人参与，1人弃权」  
库洛洛：10票  
信长：2票  
飞坦：3票  
玛奇：3票  
芬克斯：1票  
侠客：1票  
富兰克林：2票  
林克：3票  
派克诺妲：2票  
剥落列夫：1票  
窝金：2票  
库哔：2票

蜘蛛洞穴的群里沉默了片刻。

侠客：为什么我只有一票……  
飞坦：你自己投的吧  
侠客：不是！  
侠客：是哪个小天使投给我的？请你喝奶茶！  
玛奇：团长票数最高。  
芬克斯：料想之中，那可是团长啊！@库洛洛

林克看着侠客的消息，想到了自己给侠客投的一票。

林克：奶茶？  
侠客：是你投给我的吗林克，我就知道你果然是爱我的:P  
侠客：所以最后统计下来，票数最高的四个人是团长、飞坦、玛奇、林克  
侠客：恭喜四位成为旅团四天王  
玛奇：……  
飞坦：……  
库洛洛：嗯……有点出乎意料的结果呢。  
侠客：你们不好奇都是谁给自己投的票吗？  
库洛洛：大概能猜到。  
侠客：哈哈哈，基本上所有人都给团长投票了呢  
库洛洛：不然我也不会是团长了，不是吗？

明明现在侠客、飞坦、派克、库洛洛和林克都坐在同一张桌子上，几个人却在用手机聊天，景象实在怪异。林克左看看右看看，发现坐在自己正对面的库洛洛此时把目光从手机上移开，正若有所思地看着自己。  
然后这个刚刚从赛场上退下，还穿着帽衫和七分裤的黑发青年就对着旁边的侠客笑了笑，指着菜单说：“你刚才不是说要请林克喝奶茶吗？”  
“好啊——”侠客也终于抬起了头，突然想起来什么一样，“诶！团长好狡猾，明明说了要请我们吃饭的！”  
库洛洛又笑了：“当然可以啊，但那就算是我请林克的了，对不对？”说着，库洛洛看向了林克，似乎是在征求他的意见。  
林克看了看侠客，又看了看库洛洛。  
他其实只要能喝到奶茶就好，谁请客并不重要。  
“哈哈哈，这么一说起来，”侠客突然笑着说，“我们新选出来的旅团四大天王，在座的就有三个人呢！各位有没有什么获奖感言？”  
“……诶？”林克意外地惊呼了一声，却不是因为侠客问的问题，而是因为他突然看到了一个有点眼熟的身影，想了一会儿才想起来究竟是谁：是那个被他一箭射没了的红头发！叫什么来着？他有点想不起来了。他现在的造型和那天不太一样，所以林克才没能一眼认出他来。那个脸上涂着油彩的红发男人看到了林克，朝他笑了一下，便往他们这一桌走来。

店铺的角落里，一个银色头发的少年也在暗暗观察林克那桌，同时他也注意到了推门进来的红头发男人。少年的桌子上堆满了食物，令人不得不怀疑这个看起来不到十岁的小男孩能不能吃得完这么多东西。端盘子的服务员有些犹豫地看着无处下手的桌子，这时男孩像是刚刚才发现困扰中的服务员一样说道：“嗯？哦，直接放在这里就行。”然后又接着暗中观察了起来。  
奇犽·揍敌客还差几场比赛就能升到200层了，而按照他老爸的说法，到了200层就可以回家。但是他其实没那么想回家，他觉得外面挺好玩的，巧克力也随便吃，没有人管他，所以能拖一点是一点。而隔了几张桌子上坐着的那个头上绑了绷带的黑发选手，似乎和他所在的楼层差不多？那个红头发的……总觉得有点熟悉？  
红发的暂时想不起来在哪里见过，但黑发的不知道会不会在赛场上遇到……想着想着，奇犽又往嘴里塞了一大块肉。真遇到的话他几乎是没有可能打赢的吧。  
这帮人看起来都很强的样子，银发的少年突然有点庆幸这里面没有他的任务目标。

“嗯哼~”身着扑克牌装束，脸上画着厚重小丑妆容的男人走到林克所在的那桌，细长的眼睛从坐在这桌的人身上一一扫过，像是在用目光慢慢舔舐这几个人一样，最后停在了库洛洛身上，“不知道我可不可以加入你们呢？”他问道。  
出乎所有人意料地，一直沉默寡言的林克说话了：“不。”  
态度之坚定，让在座几人不禁侧目。  
飞坦露出一个十分赞同的微笑，派克诺妲反而问林克说：“你们见过？”  
“没有。”“当然~❤”  
红发男人冲林克露出一个委屈的表情：“嗯哼，你不记得了吗~？♠️你的那个箭还是很有趣的，不过再随便用的话，我可是会生气的哦~♦️”  
箭？库洛洛若有所思的看向林克，后者低着头一副不想搭理眼前那个男人的样子，无论是人还是未知的物，都很有趣。  
然而眼下却有令人头疼的不速之客。  
无视林克的拒绝，被少年彻底遗忘的西索自顾自地拉开一边空着的椅子，却在一刹那间，他手中的椅子断成几块散落在地上——飞坦悠闲地把伞剑收回伞柄中，把那把不显眼的武器放到旁边，看也没看这位不速之客，侠客更是直接喊了服务员点餐。  
他们就像是完全无视了他一样。派克诺妲接过战战兢兢的服务员递过来的菜单，十分自觉地交给库洛洛，库洛洛翻开菜单，询问大家要吃什么。  
飞坦和侠客异口同声：“肉。”  
林克：“肉！！！”  
来自年轻勇者的喊声迫使整个餐厅的视线都向他投来，然而少年似乎毫无所觉，那双蓝色的眼睛里闪闪发亮的仿若繁星闪烁，翻看菜单的库洛洛的手忍不住颤抖了一下。他合上菜单，把它推向林克的面前，说道：“你来点吧，点什么都行。”  
林克有点踌躇：“点什么都行？”  
库洛洛点点头，而后得到了准许的林克快速地翻看起菜单，在飞坦刚刚吐槽他一句“看得懂吗”之后转身对服务生说：“每个都来一份……不，两份吧！”  
一直在发抖的服务生还没说什么，奇怪的笑声却从红发男人的喉咙深处传出——西索抬起丢掉了手中破碎的椅子靠背的一根木条，那跟两头都被切割得格外整齐且并不锐利的木条深深地插入地板里，似乎因为正好隔断了埋在底板里的电线，那里传来刺啦的电流声。周围瞬时一片惊呼。不少客人眼看不对赶紧向着餐厅外逃去，但到底是在天空竞技场附近，也有不少人留下了看热闹甚至叫好。  
层层叠叠的杀气从西索的身上散发出，他捂住嘴，那双比飞坦的眼睛要明亮一些的金色瞳某眸闪烁着难以言喻的欲望——如同被灾厄盖侬污染的“野兽”——西索似乎极力忍耐着什么，他伸出舌头舔过自己薄薄的嘴唇，视线在林克身上略过，最终停留在库洛洛身上。  
飞坦已经拿起了伞剑，侠客的天线早已握在手中，就连一向不太在线的林克都拿出了一把弓，似乎只要西索一有动静，他就会立刻掏出弓箭射出。  
“哟，你们都在啊。”突然的，一个平稳得甚至有点愉悦的声音打破了剑拔弩张。一只白皙纤长、骨节分明的手搭在了即将爆发的小丑先生的肩头，瞬时，西索身上那种危险的杀意消失了。一双黑色的猫瞳出现在西索身后，是伊路米·揍敌客。  
库洛洛站起身，和突然出现的伊路米友好握手，示意一边近乎呆愣的服务生照着林克说的“全部菜品点两份”，回过头问伊路米：“要不要一起吃饭，我们点了很多。”  
“谢谢，不用了。”伊路米说道，“我是来看弟弟的，就不打扰你们聚餐了——奇犽，我看到你了哦。在门口等我，乖。”突然转变的口吻显然不是对旅团众人说的，林克抬起头，这时候才发现之前在天空竞技场门口和他擦肩而过的那个“很强的男孩”正混在离开的客人中蹑手蹑脚地从伊路米身后走过，像是在逃离什么。  
男孩手里捧着和之前完全不一样的五颜六色的盒子，冲着伊路米做了个鬼脸，不情不愿地说了句：“知道了大哥”，而后飞快地跑出餐厅。  
“唉，弟弟不听话，见笑了。”伊路米叹了口气。“只是来打个招呼，我还有事，那么告辞了。”伊路米说着就要转身离开，但在离开以前，这个看起来没什么表情的揍敌客家长子又回过头，拍了拍西索的肩膀，说道：“这些都是我的目标……客户，你最好不要随意动手哦。”  
“嗯哼～”西索看向伊路米，“如果把他们都杀了，你会杀掉我吗？❤”  
似乎是被西索的问题问住了，伊路米歪了歪头，而后认真地回答说：“不会哦。”  
“那～请我吃饭吧～♣”西索说道，随后伸长手臂揽住黑发的青年向着餐厅门口走去，林克看着那两人黏黏糊糊的背影，隐约之间仿佛响起了之前在飞艇上的画面，但那画面很快消失不见了，于是勇者大人决定不要强求自己。  
一切似乎都已经回到正轨，餐厅在短暂的安静之下，重新回复到了之前的热闹，只是不时有探寻的目光扫过他们这一桌。飞坦放下了伞剑，侠客手中的小恶魔手机已经消失，取而代之的是他平时聊天用的智能机，库洛洛自始至终气定神闲。  
倒是派克诺妲问了句：“刚刚那个变态是谁？”  
库洛洛想了想，回答说：“不重要。”  
“……”  
看到林克一副欲言又止地收起武器的样子，飞坦有点嘲笑似的问他：“怎么，怕了吗？”  
这当然只是青年随口而出的调侃——仁天堂当家的勇者即使害怕，也不会真正畏惧。飞坦本来不指望少年回答自己的问题，没想到林克十分认真地点了点头。  
“是。”那双蓝色的眼睛望向飞坦，“虽然你们都很强，应该不会怎样，但是……我也不希望你们死。”  
林克并非真正的弱者，他走访过海拉鲁大陆的每一个角落，见证过一个王朝、一段历史的兴衰巨变，亲历过战争，感受过死亡，也体会过爱意。  
他当然知道幻影旅团强到不可思议，西索于他们十几个人而言却是不足为惧，却也真的是一种无法剔除或者规避的威胁和麻烦。  
他们是他的同伴。  
“人被杀就会死。”库洛洛突然说道，“但是我们不会被杀的。”  
黑发的青年明明用绷带遮住了额前的十字刺青，林克却依稀觉得能够看到那仿佛见证了什么蜕变的图样。他说不清自己内心中那种情绪是什么，但无疑的，库洛洛的这句类似保证的“誓言”让他觉得……有点酷。  
以及莫明的安心。  
正当林克放下心来准备就此翻页再次忘掉西索时，库洛洛又说道：“你也要努力，不要被杀掉啊。”这句话他说的很轻，以至于林克没有完全听明白男人的意思。少年露出一副疑惑的眼神，似乎等待库洛洛的解释，服务生却在这时推着一辆小推车缓缓走来，几十盘菜品整齐地摆放在这辆几层设计的小推车上，停在他们的桌前。  
林克的注意力一瞬之间全部转移了。  
侠客隐约有了一种不好的预感。

「蜘蛛洞穴」  
派克诺妲：＠窝金 你已经不是我团第一大胃王了  
侠客：＠窝金 你已经不是我团第一大胃王了  
飞坦：+1  
窝金：？？？  
信长：？？？  
库洛洛：[图片]  
芬克斯：？？？我去，你们背着我们去吃烤肉了！  
侠客：团长请客  
侠客：但是团长好像破产了  
侠客：p.s.团长已经打到天空竞技场103层了  
派克诺妲：是连胜  
飞坦：[图片]

图片里，林克的面前摆放着四摞高高的空盘子，嘴里塞得鼓鼓的，勇者那张清爽英俊的脸庞油光锃亮，充满了因为肉食而带来的愉悦感。不仅如此，那双被某些人觊觎的蓝色眼睛此刻正一动不动地盯着桌子中央碳火烤架上还没有烤熟的几块肥牛——那样子看起来口水滴下去了。  
现实中，在所有人都撑到拿不动筷子、库洛洛都拿出一本书来翻看的时候，林克终于扫光了桌子上和小推车里肉眼可见的所有能吃的东西。  
金发的少年摸摸肚子，打了个长长的“嗝~~~~~~”，而后，他举起了手，说：  
“请全部再来一份！”  
于是在团员们守护的目光下，新晋旅团四大天王·林克又向着猎人世界第一大胃王的宝座发起了挑战。


	49. 霸王餐

林克终于吃饱的时候，面对的是库洛洛意味不明的笑容、侠客鼓励的呼声、飞坦看怪物一样的眼神和派克诺妲无言的震惊。不明所以的少年只是满足地躺回自己的座位上，过了一会儿，终于有人打破了桌上的沉默，打破沉默的人是库洛洛。  
“要不，我们吃霸王餐吧。”  
幻影旅团的团长轻轻发起了建议。  
“团长，你冷静一下，这里的人可都认识你是天空竞技场的‘死神’！”侠客连忙补充道。他没说整个店的店员都在围观他们这一桌了，他没看错的话还有人组织了赌局在下注，赌林克能吃掉几桌东西，该说不愧是天空竞技场附近的餐厅吗？  
“唔。”库洛洛沉默了一下，似乎是在思考侠客说的话，“你说的对，那就让他们先记在我的账单上吧。”  
在场除了林克的所有人都陷入了名为震惊的沉默：团长该不会真的被林克吃破产了吧？！  
就在派克诺坦准备帮团长先垫上饭款的时候，这个黑发青年有些夸张地叹了口气，给了派克一个安抚性的笑容，意思是让她不必费心，然后说：“你们在这里等着，我去一下就回来。”

库洛洛回来的时候，款似乎已经结好了。他身后还跟着一个浑身冒着粉红泡泡的漂亮姐姐，几个熟客一下就认出了那个人就是店主——也不知道库洛洛是真的付了款，还是干了什么其他的事情……总之他们离开的时候那个店主还在恋恋不舍地从门口望着他们的背影。  
如果要侠客来猜的话，别说是记在账单上了，可能团长以后来这里吃饭都可以免单了吧？  
侠客、飞坦和派克似乎是见惯了库洛洛的这种做法，也没多说什么。库洛洛·鲁西鲁此人就算真的有钱，但如果不想付钱，也没什么可以阻止他。几乎就在他说出“霸王餐”的一瞬间，这个想法就已经进入了他的视野，他就会想方设法尽可能完美地达成目标。而大部分时候，他这么做都只是出于“有趣”。  
派克诺妲说她还有其他的事情，先行离开了，侠客和飞坦也分别表示要去随便转转，库洛洛打算回天空竞技场，于是就剩下了吃完饭还没想好要去做什么的林克。  
派克似乎和什么人有约，林克自然不能跟去。侠客要去电器城转转，飞坦似乎是要去某个奇怪的俱乐部，两人都表示林克如果愿意的话可以跟来（当然，飞坦的表情里除了常规的嘲笑还有种等着看笑话的意思），库洛洛则说天空竞技场有家商店的巧克力很受欢迎，林克如果感兴趣的话可以跟他回去买来当饭后甜点。  
饭后甜点这几个字对林克的吸引力很大，但“电器城”和“俱乐部”这种新奇的东西也让林克的内心充满了好奇，想来想去，他还是决定跟库洛洛去巧克力店。  
当林克表达出这个想法后，侠客倒是有些震惊。“我还以为你会跟飞坦走。毕竟你是个电器杀手，但是……”他说，“没想到……”侠客的后半句话很快被他自己吞了回去，因为库洛洛看了过来。  
“跟我走有什么问题吗？”库洛洛问。  
侠客赶紧摇头：“当然没问题！那我走了！有事情联络~”说完，这个娃娃脸青年快速地消失在众人的视线里，飞坦看这家伙跑得快，也只能在内心中嘲笑，他冲库洛洛点点头，看了林克一眼，随后也消失了。  
于是就剩下林克和库洛洛两个人。  
金发的少年看了看库洛洛，问道：“我们现在出发吗？”  
黑发的男人轻轻笑笑，说道：“好。”此时的库洛洛穿着一身休闲装，既不像穿着皮毛大衣的“团长”时那样深沉，也不像休闲西装时那样有点雅痞的感觉，休闲装的库洛洛倒是多了一份少年气，让林克感觉自己和他的距离“更近了”。  
少年沉默寡言，没有任务在身的青年自然也不会多话。两人一前一后前往天空竞技场旁边的巧克力店，一路上不少粉丝看到库洛洛会小声尖叫，但无人上来打扰，林克也就一边东跑跑西看看，和库洛洛保持在了一个不远又不近的距离。  
巧克力店很快就到了， 然而出乎他们意料的是，这家平时排了长长队伍的甜品店此时竟然空无一人，林克疑惑的看向库洛洛，却看到对方也是一副若有所思的表情，似乎是察觉到了林克的视线，库洛洛对他露出一个笑容：“我们进去看看吧。”  
林克点了点头。  
两人推门而入，里边的服务员却有些惊讶，店员小姐姐赶紧放下收拾到一半的箱子，一脸歉意地走过来，说：“对不起，本店今天打烊了，我们的巧克力全都售空了。”  
“嗯？”库洛洛看起来有些苦恼，“全部吗？”  
“是的。”店员说。  
“那明天呢？”林克有点不死心地问。  
“明天恐怕也不行……我们会尽快进货的！真是万分抱歉！”店员说着说着，鞠了一躬，林克有点不习惯地后退一步，库洛洛倒是伸出手制止了店员，十分轻柔地说了句“没事”。  
林克发现店员姐姐的脸颊有点微红。  
他撇撇嘴，忍不住感慨了一下侠客说的库洛洛人气之高，却看到库洛洛似笑非笑地看向了自己。只见黑发的青年耸耸肩，叹了口气，对林克说道：“那没办法了，如果过几天有的话再来吧。”  
林克点点头，然而当他打算走出店铺的时候，突然看到店员刚刚整理的箱子之下有一道银色的反光，大概是冒险者的本能，林克想也没想就掏出了吸铁石，果然——宝箱在巨大磁铁的吸力下被从一摞空了的纸箱子下被抽出，轻飘飘地停在了林克跟前。  
金发的勇者上前就是一脚，“咣”地一声，宝箱被踢开了，里边是一张卡片和一枚小小的戒指，戒指的样子很奇怪，既没有宝石也没有金银镶嵌，反倒有点像是某种电子产品。  
林克拿到戒指的时候仔细看了看，希卡石板上显示的物品说明写着：  
「“贪婪之岛”的ROM卡和戒指，存有塞尔达公主的存档。」  
塞尔达公主？  
虽然不知道那个“贪婪之岛”是什么东西，但是看到塞尔达公主几个字之后，林克几乎是立刻就打起了精神，无论如何他都要弄明白这是什么了。  
“咦？”库洛洛看着林克打开宝箱也好奇地凑了过来，“奇怪，这个宝箱明明就放在那里，但是在你把它拿出来之前，我却完全没有注意到。”  
林克解释了一下拿到的物品说明，把戒指和ROM卡拿给了库洛洛面前，问：“贪婪之岛是什么？ROM卡是什么？”  
“我没记错的话，”库洛洛十分自然地接过了林克手里的两样东西，拿起来仔细看了看，然后笑了一下还给林克，“那是一款专供念能力者玩的游戏，总共只发行了一百套，十分珍贵。”这么说着，库洛洛的眼神又落在了林克身上，“有机会的话我也确实很有兴趣玩一玩呢。至于ROM卡，就是记录了游戏存档的储存卡，看起来这就是那款游戏的ROM卡？不过……”  
林克把ROM卡和戒指收回了背包里，歪头看着库洛洛。  
“这些东西，为什么会在那个宝箱里？”库洛洛问道。  
“我也说不清，但宝箱里就是会开出这种东西，应该都是随机的吧。”林克不以为意地说。  
“你想去玩这个游戏？”  
“那里有关于塞尔达公主的线索……”  
听到这句话，库洛洛突然想起来了：林克是一个游戏角色。  
林克的存在过于鲜活，以至于库洛洛总会忘记他不过是个游戏角色，一个传说故事里的勇者。这样一来，突然出现的宝箱似乎也没有那么奇怪了。毕竟，游戏里就是会随时出现宝箱，不是吗？  
林克把他们的真实世界变成了一场游戏。  
现实世界的规则会因为一个游戏角色的存在而被改变，林克周围的世界会因他而发生细微的变化，但林克自己却也在不知不觉中被这个世界影响着……想到这里，看着林克的库洛洛露出了一个浅浅的微笑。不知道最后会是林克改变了这个世界，还是这个世界改变了林克？  
或者，两者都将永远地被改变……  
真实变为虚幻，虚幻化作真实。  
“勇者”真的可以存在于现实之中吗？如果有的话……他的确很想看到最后。

然而即使是游戏的世界，也并非完全没有规律可言。  
宝箱里面能出现的物品应该是有局限的，他没记错的话，之前那个让林克变得巨大的“道具”也是出自某个宝箱。宝箱里开出来的物品也许遵循林克那个世界的规则，也许遵循他们这个世界的规则。而如果可以弄清楚这其中的缘由，很多事情就会明朗许多。  
“好啊，”库洛洛轻松地笑道，“那我也帮你找找吧，这个游戏。”  
“真的吗？”林克看向库洛洛的眼神忽然闪闪发光、十分激动，“太好了！”  
不过，一个游戏里出来的角色要去玩另一个游戏，真是想想就让人觉得有趣。

最后，因为没有买到巧克力，库洛洛带着林克去了另一家甜品店。推门进去的时候店员熟络地跟库洛洛打了招呼，看起来他是这家店的常客。  
库洛洛好像对甜品的种类也十分谙熟，给林克介绍的时候听得他一愣一愣的。贪婪之岛的事情也是，后来库洛洛还给林克提供了几种获取游戏的思路。林克真的不知道有什么事情是库洛洛不知道的，这个黑发青年在林克眼里的形象突然高大了起来。  
吃完甜点之后，天还没有完全暗下去，林克表示还想在市里转转。库洛洛本想带他一起，但突然手机响了，接完电话之后，黑发青年回来有些抱歉地对林克说他临时有点事要离开，问林克自己一个人有没有问题。  
林克点头，说没有问题。  
库洛洛离开之后，林克先把自己传送到了高塔处，天空一半绛紫一半橙黄，底下城市的灯光已经星星点点地亮了起来。从高处看去，水泥丛林里很难找到神庙的踪迹，但林克还是用望远镜找到了一座。他撑开滑翔伞，往那个方向飞去，没一会儿就到了跟前。神庙是个常规的守护者试炼，林克打完之后得到了一些武器和装备，再从神庙里出来的时候，天已经完全暗了下去。  
街两旁亮着五颜六色的霓虹灯。开完神庙的林克开始在附近乱转，转着转着他就发现这一带的街道又窄又乱，奇装异服的人也越来越多。林克总觉得自己好像在人群里看到了飞坦的身影，他惊喜地想要追过去，却发现跟丢了。  
就在他失望地打算再探索一下别的区域的时候，那个穿着宽大袍子的藏蓝色身影又出现了，走进了一家门口很多人排队的店，林克追了过去，却被保安拦下了。  
“未成年人禁止入内。”看起来很严肃的保安说道。


	50. 驯服者乐园

林克：“……”  
就在林克怎么解释也解释不清楚，自己已经一百多岁的事实的时候，想起了那张猎人执照。他拿出来给保安看了一眼，保安只是瞄了一下脸色就变得更难看了，面露狠色，问道：“猎人？来这里做什么？我们不欢迎闹事的人。”  
林克：“……”  
没想到连这张万能卡都没用！林克失望了。  
就在他打算放弃离开的时候，一旁排队看到了整出戏，穿着奇怪海盗服的女性突然说话了：“你就让他进去呗，就当是跟我们一起的，和猎人协会闹得不愉快可不好。我可不想这家店也被查处……”她一把揽过了林克，揪了揪林克尖尖的耳朵，金发少年发出了抗议的声音，“而且你看，他连服装都准备好了，这是什么……嗯，精灵？小矮人？所以没准他就是来玩的呢？”  
保安不情不愿地让他们进去了。进去之后，林克对海盗服道谢，对方表示没什么大不了的，但是让林克千万不要跟协会举报他们俱乐部。林克答应之后，海盗服女士又发出了邀请，问林克要不要跟他们一起玩。  
林克摇了摇头，说他是来找人的。  
海盗表示了遗憾和理解，然后离开了。林克开始好奇地在这个地方四处乱转。这里灯光昏暗，但是又很多彩色的灯光在闪烁，不像任何一家他曾经去过的餐馆。音乐声很大，很多穿着奇装异服的人（比如刚才的海盗），还有一些穿着皮衣、带着面具的人，墙上也挂了些奇奇怪怪的金属物品，林克很想知道他能不能用磁铁吸过来？  
为了融入氛围，林克也决定变装一下。他想了想刚才那个海盗，在荧光服和兔子面具里犹豫了一下，然后觉得荧光服跟这里的氛围更搭，于是就换上了。  
换上之后还有人（不知道是谁，这里人太多了）对他说：“你这个连体皮衣真酷！在哪里买的？”  
林克还没来得及回答，就隐约看到了飞坦的身影，但好像他身边跟了一个别的什么人，不知道是不是在忙。林克犹豫了一会儿，想着是不是应该去找飞坦打个招呼，正在这时，几个人交头接耳的声音透过音乐和鼓点，依稀传达过来。  
“……刚刚……看到……猎人？”  
“……最近很火……我听说……”  
“是……黑道对他的赏金很高……”  
“你最好不要轻举妄动。”最后这句话几乎出现在他的耳边，林克本能的回过头，差点掏出武器和盾牌的手却被人按住了，刚刚还出现在林克前方的矮个子青年整个面孔都被笼罩在藏蓝色的骷髅面罩里，他的头发有些凌乱，那双眼睛却一如既往地犀利和玩味。  
林克没吭声，飞坦看了他一眼，狠狠地抓住他的手腕向里头带去，林克不得不被拽着穿过人群——他的手腕被拽的生疼，心心甚至因此而减少了半格，然而无论少年怎么反抗，飞坦都无动于衷，周围甚至也没有人觉得这样的行为有什么不对。  
不仅如此，那些身着衣服的男男女女有不少手里拿着那些墙上挂着的金属器具，用那些仿佛武器、却又和武器不太一样的东西抽打在他们“同伴”的身上，可无论是“施害者”或者“受害者”，眼睛里却全都是痴醉和沉迷。  
很快他就被飞坦拉着进入了一个地下入口，这里漆黑一片，墙壁两侧依稀能看到一些涂鸦，和海拉鲁大陆的壁画不同，上边都是一些骷髅和赤身裸体的男男女女，和一些林克所没有见过的生物……大概是野兽？或者魔兽？  
“哼，这里通缉犯很多，‘猎人’也很多，戴好你的面罩，小心被挖出眼睛。”直到到达地下一层的大厅门口，飞坦才松开他的手发出警告，“不过你这身衣服……还不错。”  
“谢谢。”勇者大人十分坦然地接受了飞坦的赞美，他看了看四周，这里似乎是某个大厅的外围，几个灰暗的金属门封闭了大厅内部的一切声音，门上有些许暗红色的痕迹，大概是干涸了的血液。少年并没有觉得不适——毕竟于林克而言，这里除了拥有奇装异服和稀奇古怪的灯光音乐以外，也并不比海拉鲁城堡地下室的暗牢或者海拉鲁大平原的战场更晦暗——那双透过面罩的窟窿露出来的蓝色眼睛依旧闪烁着光芒，“要不要合个影？”说着，林克掏出希卡石板。  
飞坦对此似乎早已见怪不怪，懒得搭理林克，因为自然会有人制止——果不其然，旁边身着白色衬衫和黑色西装马甲、戴着骷髅半脸面罩的侍者制止了林克的行为：“不好意思，这里禁止拍照。”  
林克只好在飞坦嘲讽无疑的眼神中，有些失望地收起了希卡石板。  
正在这时，之前看到的那个身着海盗服的女性出现在旁边走廊的阴影里，在他身边还围着一群壮汉，使得她娇小的身影在其中显得有些突兀。然而海盗服小姐并没有看到林克，穿着荧光服的勇者想着刚才对方的邀约，在想对方大概是在“玩耍”——飞坦似乎不太愿意搭理他，是不是去找海盗服会比较好？  
这个想法刚刚蹦出来，林克就觉得自己被撞在墙壁上，下巴生疼，矮个子青年不知什么时候欺身靠近，把他撞在墙上——飞坦用身体压制住林克，一只手捏住少年的下颌骨，眼神凶恶又不耐烦。他压低了声音，呼出的热气喷在林克的脖颈出，让少年觉得有点发痒：“你是不是觉得自己很厉害？这里可不是小孩子来玩的地方。”  
“我不是小孩子了。”林克说。  
“呵。”  
“我已经一百多岁了！”林克反驳道，他抬起手臂反抗着飞坦压住自己的手，然而无济于事，这个身材矮小的旅团战斗人员仿佛拥有无穷的力量。  
可是海拉鲁大陆的勇者当然也不是吃素的，林克虽然沉默寡言脾气还不错，但也曾经是单挑一群人马的英杰——瞬间，闪着蓝光的古代剑出现在少年手中，林克反手向飞坦挥去，飞坦似乎没有料到林克真的会攻击自己，杀气本能地泄露出来，同时身上的「气」聚集到了一起。  
林克的剑打在飞坦肩膀的「坚」上，发出“叮——”的一声，飞坦向后跳去，整个人如同一只野兽一般灵活但不容小觑，他紧紧盯着林克，却发现眼前这个因为黑暗而闪烁着荧光的骷髅少年收起了那把蓝剑，这时，飞坦感觉自己被什么东西锁定了——是那个小鬼的定时器！他刚要窜开，身体却已经不能动了，骷髅青年从面罩下露出的嘴角勾出一个得意的弧度，飞坦看着林克在他面前放了一个令他熟悉的蓝色方块，而后飞速跑开——  
叮叮叮叮叮。锁链“哒”地断开，“砰——”的一声，蓝色方块爆破了！  
飞坦并没有被炸弹真的炸到，他早就在定时断开的一瞬间窜了出去，一把耗住林克的脖子把他按到地上，两个人重重地摔在一起，撞到墙壁上。  
飞坦当然没有真的认真，但凡他发挥出一点实力，林克大概早已经复活若干次了，但即便如此，飞坦也觉得大概是很久没有收拾他，这家伙就飘了，以至于完全忘记了几个月前在流星街时所吃到的苦头。  
林克大概是真的忘记了。他的反抗奏效、偷袭成功，然而却又被不依不饶的矮个子青年抓住，他们两个人躺在地上，浑身上下都是因为打斗和爆炸扬起来的尘土，林克却觉得自己的血液里充满了兴奋……和不知名而陌生的狂喜。  
大概是受这个俱乐部的环境影响。  
少年彻底放松自己，躺平在地板上，大概因为对方钳制时牙齿不小心划破了口腔，林克觉得自己口中都是一股血腥味，原本因为吃了很多烤肉而多出来的心心也掉了好几格，但是比起他最开始被幻影旅团抓住时和飞坦的“交锋”所付出的代价，这次的打斗甚至只能算得上玩闹。  
林克换回了蓝色的英杰服，没有紧身衣的束缚身体都变得懒惰了，他不由自主地舒了口气，竟然还有点犯困。脱离了面罩的金发柔顺地落在地板上，短短的马尾因为剧烈的活动而散开。  
飞坦却松开了手。  
矮个子青年站起身，一副被扫兴的模样掸了掸身上的土，他刚要转身，林克却伸出了手。  
“拉我一把？”勇者说。  
“滚。”嘴上这么说着，飞坦却还是伸出了手。他的表情被面罩遮住了，林克看不清对方是真的不高兴，还是在笑，但他可以确认飞坦并没有生气。少年依稀觉得眼前这个平时脾气不怎么好又喜欢“虐杀”的家伙，偶尔还是很好相处的。  
林克顺着飞坦拉力站起身，蹦跶了两下，想了想还是戴上了刚刚被筛选掉的兔子面具，于是蓝色衣服的勇者搭配着粉色面具，反而比刚刚荧光服的骷髅套装更奇怪了。  
“烂品位。”飞坦总结道。  
林克不为所动，他透过面具打量起四周，发现墙壁上的金属制品比起楼上那些要更加巨大、粗粝一些，正当他想要询问飞坦这些的用途时，那个没有开门的大厅里突然传来了一阵野兽的吼声——  
“？”  
“啊，今天的已经开始了吗。”飞坦说道，面对林克疑惑的目光，他露出一个讽刺的笑容，“你真的以为这个地方只有楼上那种普通的俱乐部吗？那种地方整个世界到处都是，猎人协会犯不着盯着不放。”  
飞坦转过身，林克从那双金色的眼睛里看到了嗜血而兴奋的光。  
“刚刚那个带你进来的海盗服女的，叫磊露特，实力不怎么样，却是个非法贩售魔兽的走私犯，从她手上出来的魔兽还是有点意思的。怎么，要长长见识吗——”  
没等林克回答，飞坦已经走到大厅的其中一扇金属门前，罩在宽大袍子里仿佛瘦弱的手臂轻而易举地推开了那扇沉重的金属门，瞬时，比天空竞技场里更为嘈杂的人声、呼喊声和兽类凶狠的咆哮声泄露了出来。  
旁边的侍者从角落里走出，在林克身边毕恭毕敬地躬身，道：“欢迎来到「驯服者乐园」，无论是驯服者还是被驯服者，主动或者被迫，在这里你都能找到你的角色。请注意，一旦进入这个大厅，你的生死均与我们俱乐部无关。”

“叮”的一声，希卡石板里弹出任务提示。  
「神庙挑战：驯服者乐园」  
「无论是成为驯服者，还是被驯服的奴隶，都是你的选择。吾会为地下世界的勇者送上祝福。」

驯服者？那是什么东西？  
林克看着希卡石板上的提示满脑袋问号。他对驯服的唯一概念就是在海拉鲁大草原上驯服野马……或者山神的经历，但其中并不包括“被驯服”这一块内容，所以也许这个所谓的挑战和驯马并不相同。  
的确，神庙挑战里偶尔会出现一些难以理解的的内容，他到现在还记得雪山上那个必须用雪球撞开的神庙，要不是阴差阳错，他根本不可能想到居然还有这种玩法……  
于是勤奋好学的林克便开始咨询身边的同伴——也就是飞坦，问道：“驯服者和被驯服者是什么意思？”  
和林克不同，飞坦并没有接收到希卡石的奇怪神庙提示，他只当是林克对这些东西毫无概念（那是自然）又好奇（最后他连怎么死的都不会知道），于是轻哼了一声回答道：“毫无意义的概念罢了。”  
事实上，这个解答对帮助林克理解神庙挑战的内容毫无益处。  
“驯服者乐园”中间有个环形区域，中间似乎有一只被铁链拴住的野兽。野兽长得像狼，体型却比林克见过的狼要大上许多倍，最关键的是，它有两个头。  
“驯服与被驯服，”飞坦冷漠地盯着圆形区域，接着解释道，“不过是同一枚硬币的两面，适用规则仅限于承认这一法则的人。大部分参与者不过是想寻求最低层的快乐，呵，”他嘲讽地笑了一下，“因为平静富足的生活不能让人满足吧——”  
“嗯……”林克费解地看着飞坦，他觉得这个解释听完了仍然对理解神庙挑战没有帮助，但他没有说出来，因为觉得飞坦可能会生气。  
“有没有挑战者——”一个带着面具、裸露着上半身的侍者喊道，然后一个不起眼的人举起了手，走进了环形区域。  
那个人脖子上似乎套着项圈，林克觉得很奇怪，为什么人身上套着项圈，而狼却没有？只见他缓缓地走进场内，将双头狼身上的锁链解开，然后既没有拿起武器，也没有逃跑，而且匍匐在了狼的面前。  
？？  
他在干什么？林克眨了眨眼。  
场内安静了下来，双头狼猩红的眼睛紧盯着那个匍匐在它脚下的人类，鼻息喷洒在那人裸露的背脊上，然后鼻梁稍稍皱起，口中发出了“呜呜”的叫声，其中一个头突然扬起，张开了血盆大口，眼看着就要把那个人撕碎——  
然后那只双头狼突然像雕塑一样静止不动了。  
在众人的惊呼声中，一个戴着奇怪面具的身影跳到了狼的面前，他手里不知道什么时候多了几块肉，扔到了双头狼的嘴边。没过多久，双头狼身上的“定时”就解除了，这头巨兽似乎不明白为什么自己面前突然多了戴着魔吉拉面具的林克和一堆肉，但它没想那么多，就埋头吃了起来。  
吃完了肉的双头狼，不知道为什么脑袋上冒出了几颗粉色的桃心，然后摇着尾巴在林克旁边坐了下来，林克拍了拍它身上的皮毛，很柔软。然后，更让人吃惊的事情发生了，这只凶猛的巨兽居然在地上打了个滚，翻过肚皮来，吐着舌头看向了林克。  
林克揉了揉它肚子上的毛发，嗯，还是很软。  
“主人。”  
突如其来的声音让林克满头雾水。只见刚才匍匐在双头狼面前的人转而匍匐在了林克面前，毕恭毕敬地喊他——主人？  
“我不是——”林克刚想否认，却发现那个人虽然还低着头，眼神却自下而上紧紧地盯着林克，那个眼神居然比刚才双头狼的眼神还要可怕，一下子就把林克要说的话噎在了嗓子里。  
“呃。”林克一时之间有些无措，整间屋子都安静极了，所有人都盯着他们。  
现场的氛围似乎有些诡异。  
就在林克琢磨着，要不还是先传送走，找时间再回来做试炼的时候，突然脖子上一凉，飞坦不知道什么时候到了他身旁，把一个项圈样的东西套到了他脖子上。  
“现在他当不了你的主人了。”飞坦眯着眼睛对趴在林克对面的人说。


	51. 项圈

那个人沉默了。  
不如说，所有人都沉默了。  
人群里似乎有窃窃私语的声音，飞坦拉着林克的手想要离开。这时，林克想起了神庙挑战的描述……在驯服双头狼之后，居然不见神庙升起，和魔吉拉的面具有关吗？于是林克突然摘下了面具，那头金黄的头发和碧蓝色的眼睛标志性的暴露在场上，瞬时，全场寂静，紧接着，纷纷杂杂的嚎叫声响彻起来——  
“是那个猎人！”  
“杀掉他，吃掉他，我们是不是都可以分得奖金？！”  
“合影，我的手机呢？”  
不管场下那些围观的驯服者或者奴隶发表什么言论，在会场上，林克向着双头狼又迈进了一步。没了魔吉拉面具的庇护，林克心里也没有准，那只体态巨大，拥有两个脑袋和尖利牙齿的庞然大物早就咀嚼完了那几块肉，口涎顺着腮边流下，它从地上翻滚起来，完全没有刚才卸下戒备时的憨态，反而变得谨慎而凶恶。  
双头狼尖锐的指甲摩擦在地板上，留下一道道深深的划痕，没有任何情感的眼睛一动不动地锁定林克，但是少年仿佛并不畏惧一般，反而伸出了手，张开手掌停在半空中。  
“你真要当勇者？”飞坦说道。  
“我本来就是。”林克没有回头地回答，他脖子上的项圈突然出现一根长长的锁链，因为晃动而发出叮叮咣咣的金属声。  
锁链连接在飞坦的手上，后者却没有去牵动它。矮个子青年一言不发地抱胸在侧，冷冷说道：“在它吃掉你以前，我会先把你的脖子割下来的。”  
林克没有回复，他伸出的手掌停留已经半分钟了，底下的鼓励和叫骂声混杂在一起，反而没有那么吵闹，形成一种类似白噪音的奇妙安静。这种感觉大概就像昔日的勇者驰骋在海拉鲁大陆时每一次的考验，面对哥布林、独眼怪、人马，面对被盖侬腐蚀了的神兽，面对一切的危险与困难时一样。  
他手背上的勇气三角闪烁着再也不会熄灭的光芒。  
终于，仿佛在审视林克的双头狼动了，两个巨大的凶兽同时发出一阵低沉的吼声，台下的人也随之发出一阵“喔——”的惊叫，但凶兽并没有扑向林克，而是用两个大脑袋争先恐后地蹭了蹭林克的手掌。  
它们发出仿若撒娇般的低鸣，而后弯下四肢，低下头，像是之前的那人一样匍匐在林克脚下。  
“新的驯服者之王——诞生了！”   
解说激昂的声音充斥在整个大厅，紧接是欢呼和更多的要求。林克却都没有听到，少年松了一口气，想到一直觊觎却还没有真正得到的坐骑三毛，不由得伸出手，想去拍拍这个比三毛体型小一些、却同样凶猛又不失可爱的双头生物——然而他刚想弯下腰，却发现自己动不了——套在脖子上的项圈因为他的动作而收紧了一些，甚至让林克觉得有点窒息，他不得不稍微退了一步，转头看向飞坦。  
臣服于林克的双头狼似乎也发现了情况的不对，它们站起身，冲着飞坦发出警告般的低吼，粗粝坚硬的尾巴“唰唰”扫来扫去，似乎预示着攻击的前奏——然而被怒目而视的男人却只是冷哼一下，那双金色的眼睛里全是调笑。  
他拽了拽手中的锁链，对林克说：“你既然这么喜欢这个游戏，不如我当你的主人吧。”他不等林克回答，整个人身上散发出恶意的念压，这种在林克感受只是些许冷意的「气」对于其他人而言却难以忽视，整个环形周围的人不得不后退一步，高台之上，最直观地感受到恶意的双头狼被压制得抬不起头。它们呜咽着匍匐在地，想要挣动，却难以抵抗，在短暂的几个来回之后，终于还是低下了头颅。  
飞坦对林克抬了抬下巴，说道：“驯服者之王？”  
林克不知道对方在气什么，或者说他根本不知道飞坦到底在不在生气，他刚要说什么，却发现「神庙挑战」的任务竟然提示完成了？  
整个地板突然发出如同地震的震荡，周围人四散而逃，林克浑身一僵，却发现自己根本不能动，他抬头看向飞坦，发现对方和自己大概也是一样——这时，他们所在的位置突然开始塌陷，一个圆形的空洞出现在他们的脚下，强烈的失重感袭来，脖子上项圈和锁链所产生的拉力迫使林克不得不寻找飞坦的身影，甚至拉住他——  
他们两人大概掉落了一百多米，滑翔伞根本无法打开，当林克以为要撞在地面上时，下降变缓了。  
林克发现自己站在地面上，身体如同进入神庙时一样不受控制地移动——事实上他的确在进入神庙，他把希卡石板放在石台上，石台在读取希卡石板的信息后变成蓝色，林克取回希卡石板，然而与之前不同的是，他并没有直接进入神庙，而是回过头，拉住飞坦以后，两人一起向里走去……？！  
他竟然和别人一起进入了神庙！  
比起林克的震惊，飞坦反而淡定许多，他几乎整个人都被宽大的藏青色袍子笼罩，全身散发出一股冷冰冰的气场。  
神庙里并没有什么特殊的机关，甚至连宝箱也没有，只有国王的棺木发出荧荧蓝光。

「恭喜你们形成驯服者契约，你已经通过神庙试练。」  
「在这段特殊的关系里，没有人是真正的驯服者。」

这句提示出现以后，林克发现飞坦正在用古怪的眼神看向自己。矮个子青年皱了皱眉，半晌才问：“你听到了？”  
林克点了点头，他还是第一次见飞坦这种类似不可思议的表情。  
即使面孔被面罩遮去了大半，飞坦的情绪也十分明显。矮个子青年拽住锁链，把被项圈牵引的林克拉了过来，意图把林克脖子上的项圈解开，却发现那个项圈仿佛被焊死了一般，坚硬且纹丝不动。飞坦只好后退，干脆松开了手里的锁链，这个锁链就仿佛没有尽头一般一直在延长……项圈的实体若隐若现，并不真实存在，又似乎永远不会断开。  
他们好像真的被永恒地捆在了一起。  
有些烦躁的青年干脆从藏蓝色的袍子里摸出一把小刀，毫不犹豫地袭向林克，林克本能地躲闪，然而因为锁链的牵动还是被锋利的刀刃在脖子上划出一个细小的血口，他的心心减少了一格，他刚要说什么，却发现离他两三米远的旅团战斗人员突然拉下了面罩，也摸了摸脖子。  
飞坦放下手，鲜红的血迹染红了他的手指，在和林克同样的部位，一道并不算浅血痕触目惊心。  
林克不得不抬起手，摸了摸脖子上被突然套上去的项圈，瞬间，如同得到物品一样，有关项圈的介绍在希卡石板弹出——

「驯服者项圈」  
「被项圈链接起的两人会形成彼此之间的共生关系：①由其中一人发起的对自己和对方的伤害都会同时作用于两方身上；②其他人所造成的伤害两人之间不会共享，但如果其中一人自愿，可以用自己的生命值消减对方同等的伤痛；③解除方法：其中一方死亡。」

于是，当天晚上「蜘蛛洞穴」的群聊里，飞坦破天荒的@了库洛洛。  
飞坦：@库洛洛   
库洛洛：？  
过了一分钟，飞坦才回复。  
飞坦：私聊  
芬克斯：？！发生了什么  
芬克斯：你不是跟侠客一起去找团长了吗？

然而飞坦没有理会芬克斯的连续发言，库洛洛单独小窗找到了他。在跟团长解释过事发经过之后，对话陷入了一段长长的沉默。  
林克脖子上的项圈和他手上的铁链，在那家俱乐部里也许并不显眼，但一旦回到大街上就变得极其惹人注目。在被众多围观群众（还有他们手里举着的手机）烦到不行之后，他终于拉着林克到最近的酒店开了一间房，打算暂时避人耳目。酒店工作人员看着他和林克异样却又担忧的眼光让飞坦忍不住在脑海里翻了一万个白眼，好在林克顺从而配合的态度让他觉得工作人员还不至于报警。  
呸。  
报了警也无妨，他正在气头上，来几个人泄愤正好。  
而此时，和库洛洛的对话陷入了沉默的飞坦则是抬头看了看坐在地上玩弄石板的林克。不知道为什么，自从发现那个项圈取不下来之后林克异常的沉默，只是不停地在翻希卡石板，也不知道在找什么。反正他们在神庙里都已经试过各种方法了，这个玩意是真的取不下来。  
除非一方死亡。  
如果可以复活的话，死亡还算死亡吗？还是说……有一种更彻底的“死亡”？  
飞坦暗金色的眼睛紧紧地盯着林克套着项圈的脖颈：要是没有这条锁链，项圈看起来也就是个略显朋克的装饰品。但是戴在林克脖子上不知道为什么就让人无限联想到犯罪的气息——也许是林克身上那种清新自然的气质使然，让他跟“项圈”这种东西搭配起来就会让人浮想联翩。但飞坦此时想的却不是这些，他想的是，只要让林克头身分家，项圈自然就能掉下来了。  
当然，库洛洛肯定也知道飞坦的这层考量，所以才会沉默这么久的吧？  
此时飞坦的脑海里，装满了涂着红色、黑色、金色和蓝色的画面。

「蜘蛛洞穴」的群聊里十分热闹，大家都在猜测飞坦找库洛洛私聊的内容是什么，甚至连不怎么说话的玛奇和派克都参与到了其中，而平时积极参与讨论的侠客则是一反常态的沉默。  
此时侠客正站在车水马龙的路边，繁华地带的霓虹灯交相映在他的脸上，让人看不清楚他的表情，但是他手机点亮的屏幕倒是看得一清二楚。那上面有一张刚刚发布在网上的图片，是飞坦牵着戴项圈的林克。  
侠客的手指飞速在手机上移动了几下，那张图片就消失得无影无踪，接下来出现在他手机上的则是一个地图定位。  
“林克还真是会惹麻烦呀……”  
放下手机之后，侠客大大地叹了一口气，一只手插回裤子口袋里，另一只手则提着塑料袋。塑料袋里装着刚刚“买”回来的零件和器械，一摇一摆地跟着青年消失在了城市绚烂的灯光中。


	52. 锁链

过了大概十来分钟，飞坦觉得自己盯着林克玩希卡石盯得都快要发疯的时候，库洛洛的回信终于来了。  
「有距离限制吗？」  
只有短短的一句话，却突然让飞坦想起来——他们确实好像还没试过有没有距离限制。飞坦离林克近的时候，锁链就会短些，远的时候，就会长些，房门和墙壁这些物理存在的东西似乎对锁链没有影响，即使他们不在同一个屋子，锁链也可以穿过墙壁把他们联系在一起，但是如果距离足够远呢？  
库洛洛又发来了几条信息。

库洛洛：你们现在在哪？我去找你们。  
库洛洛：啊，不用了，侠客发了定位给我。

侠客？  
飞坦看着突然出现的名字纳闷了一秒钟，然后冷哼一声，索性不再管它，因为群聊而不停闪烁的手机也被他扔到了一旁。用希卡石不知道在“哔哔哔哔”地弄什么的林克也很打扰飞坦的心情，他扯动锁链，丢出一句“吵死了”，被嫌弃的少年却只是顿了顿，而后林克向他看了过来——因为是侧脸的缘故，飞坦只能看到对方一只眼睛，但那眼睛依旧湛蓝，却不如平日温和，反而有一种冷冽的温度在里头。  
林克皮肤本来就白，海利亚人都如此，打过游戏的飞坦也依稀记得塞尔达公主设定的容貌——比林克稍微女气一些，大概。但林克本身就长得十分秀气，那身绿色的小矮人尖帽子套装换成蓝色的英杰服以后就格外顺眼，再加上脖子间的那个深色的项圈……  
飞坦觉得自己本来就是去那个俱乐部找乐子的，结果乐子没找到还惹了一身腥，理应获得点补偿。说到做到，他干脆狠狠地扯过锁链，林克因为这个动作快速被他从床的那头拖了过来，床单因此而发皱而变得凌乱，少年的手紧紧扣着项圈，喉咙里甚至发不出声音，勉强才能缓解因为束缚而产生的呼吸困难。  
飞坦觉得满意极了。他抓住林克的项圈，硬生生地把他提了起来，按在床头，迫使对方看向自己——  
“不如干点什么？”  
这句话刚说出口，房门就被打开了，飞坦如临大敌一般掷出一枚暗器，侠客埋怨的声音出现了：“是我和团长……诶，打扰你们了？”  
飞坦大概本来想反驳什么，但碍于旁边团长的面子到底还是作罢，他松开桎梏住林克的手，站起身，那条连接着他和林克的锁链随着他和林克距离的变远而变长。  
而在床上，重新呼吸到空气的林克捂着嗓子一阵猛咳，缓了好半天才终于稍微平静了下来。  
侠客和库洛洛半点没有打扰到人家的不好意思，他们走进房间锁上门，库洛洛站在一边观察起飞坦的锁链和林克的项圈，侠客一脸笑意地围着飞坦转了一圈，砸了咂嘴后又跑到林克面前晃了晃。  
“想死吗？”飞坦冷冷道。  
“不想哦。”侠客说，他抬起手，意图抓住这根若隐若现的锁链仔细看看，却发现自己的手直接穿透过去——他根本碰不到这个锁链，侠客忍不住发出“咦”的疑惑声，他问飞坦：“那你能碰到这个锁链吗？”  
“……可以。”飞坦点点头，用另一只还算“自由”的手抓住锁链，两只手一起拽了拽——林克不得不因此而走下床，离飞坦更近一点，少年皱了皱眉，这个表情恰好被飞坦看到了，后者冷哼一声，松开了手。  
“诶。”侠客感慨了一下，他伸出手，问林克“可以吗”，在得到林克点头同意后抚摸上了少年脖颈处的那个被飞坦戴上去的项圈——青年整个手掌都附在林克脖颈处，那动作与其说是在看项圈，不如说是在抚弄对方的后颈。  
飞坦不耐烦地晃了晃锁链。  
“也就是说，在你们两人都无意识的情况下，锁链的长度不受控制。”库洛洛开口了，黑发的男人走到房间写字台的椅子上坐下，看向房间里的三位同伴，“林克不能主动控制锁链的长度，但是飞坦可以。”  
飞坦有点不情愿地“嗯”了一声，表示赞同。  
库洛洛继续说道：“锁链的实体如同被具现化的念物体，我刚才用「凝」看了看，上边的确附着着一层「气」，但这种「气」跟随着锁链本身的状态出现或者隐藏，也就是说，这个锁链是可以被隐藏的。”顿了顿，库洛洛看向飞坦，“试试看不去想它呢？”  
“不想它就会消失吗？”飞坦有点不耐烦，“要怎么不想？”  
“林克已经做到了哦。”侠客突然插嘴道，飞坦想要反驳，发现林克果然又拿起希卡石板在那哔哔哔地戳着什么。  
飞坦更加不耐烦了。旅团战斗先锋之一的2号团员不畏死亡，实力强大，目前为止除了库洛洛和猎人协会那几个老不死的猎人以外，很少能遇到跟他势均力敌的敌手，大部分时候，他都能保持在一个游刃有余到心平气和状态下，甚至享受气定神闲地玩弄猎物。  
但是这次却有些不一样。  
他不能亲手杀死林克——这个破锁链会让自己也丢掉性命——那么，不那么麻烦的话，让其他人杀死不就好了吗？  
这个答案在场所有人都心知肚明，无论是库洛洛、侠客、飞坦，甚至林克自己都明白这是一个并不是不会被考虑的可选项，然而……  
“算了。”飞坦有些懊恼地说，“如果距离是无限的，那么就算有也无所谓。”他抓起一边的伞剑，走向房间的大门，在出门以前向库洛洛点头，“既然是自由活动期间，那我有事先走了。”  
说完便离开了。  
房间内，侠客舒了口气，他走到林克身边，把他的希卡石板夺走放到一边，说道：“怎么样，刚刚是不是紧张的都说不出话来？”  
然而林克没有回答，侠客大概知道对方现在心情不好，毕竟这个少年虽然符合幻影旅团胡作非为无拘无束的个性，但却有着和他们的“黑暗”完全相反的“光明”。  
即使能够和谐共处，但那大概是永远无法互相融合的颜色。  
他安抚似的拍了拍林克的肩膀，走到另一间椅子边坐了下来，打开自己的手机进入「蜘蛛洞穴」群聊，里头非相关人员五花八门说什么的都有，芬克斯还笃定说飞坦可能不小心搞大了女人肚子要有孩子了，窝金竟然还信了这个猜测。  
侠客跑上去刷了个表情，于是抓不到飞坦也找不到库洛洛和林克的众人立马围绕住他们的脑开始七嘴八舌地八卦起来，一时之间，铺天盖地的@席卷而来，侠客一瞬间以为自己在召开一个新闻发布会。  
就在这时，一直在观察着锁链情况的库洛洛打断了这片安静：“果然，锁链消失了。”  
侠客抬起头，林克脖子上的项圈周围果然再没有那条奇怪的锁链，他拿起手机点开一个地图，上边标记飞坦的光点距离他们已经有5公里之远。“不知道飞坦那家伙是不是放下了，看来5公里是个安全距离。”  
真的安全吗？  
林克站起身， 给出了答案：“不，它还在，只是看不到了。”  
侠客和库洛洛都没有接话，他们当然知道林克的意思，然而更让他们在意的大概不是飞坦和林克之间的这条锁链——而是羁绊于他们每个人之间的“链条”。  
那种扯不断的联系，早在他们第一次相遇而没有将对方彻底杀灭之时就已经存在了。  
甚至连死亡都无法把它消除。

似乎是锁链的“消失”让少年终于感觉恢复了那么点自由，林克站起身，活动了一下四肢，而后十分礼貌地感谢了库洛洛和侠客大半夜的“援助”。  
“没事，我们也没做什么。”库洛洛说道。  
面对库洛洛的若有所思和侠客意味不明的微笑，林克总觉得假期的这两天度过的有点过于充实……思考了下，林克说道：“我困了……你们要在这里睡觉吗？”  
“哎呀，”侠客笑着凑了过去，“你是在邀请我们吗？”  
勇者用疲惫而又没有情感的眼神看了看侠客，他只是想把他们赶走而已。  
称霸海拉鲁大陆的勇者林克从来没有像今天这么憋屈过。  
以前在海拉鲁的时候，什么哥布林、莫力布林、蜥蜴战士、巫师、守护者、人马还不都是他刷素材用的对象？任务说要往东有的时候他偏要往西，也没人能耐他何。无论主线任务还是支线任务，他从来都是挑他想做的去做——山是他要爬的，迷宫是他要闯的，小怪聚集地是他要炸的。要说拯救世界的勇者能够得到什么回馈的话，至少自由活动的权力应该是其中之一吧！  
但是这个神庙居然给他安了一个限制他自由活动的东西，简直匪夷所思！  
林克实在想不明白，其他神庙通关之后都是给的奖励，为什么这一个给的却和奖励沾不上半点边？  
侠客虽然也察觉到了林克的心情不好，却也好像没什么表示，只是说：“正好我今天也没定住的地方，你要是愿意收留我一晚我会很开心的。”  
侠客说完之后，看了看库洛洛的方向，库洛洛似乎不是很赞同侠客这样的做法，不过两人对视了片刻之后，团长终于还是叹了口气：“林克同意的话……”  
林克：“……”你们要怎样怎样，他还在忙着思考神庙抽风的BUG。  
“那我先回去了。”过了一会儿，库洛洛说道，似乎有些无奈，“你们好好玩。”  
库洛洛离开之后，林克首先就伸手跟侠客要希卡石板。像是才刚刚发现自己把人家的石板拿走放到一边之后再没还回去一样，侠客一边递还石板，一边问道：“说起来，你这个项圈戴着会感觉不舒服吗？”  
林克伸手接过石板，却发现抽不回来，侠客握得很紧，显得他脸上的笑容非常没有诚意。  
“还行吧。”林克说，“不过不可卸金属装备，在雷雨天就只能戴雷神头盔了。”  
侠客：“……”然很介意金属装备、雷雨天和雷神头盔之间的关系，但他暂时没打算追问。  
于是侠客松手，林克终于拿回了希卡石板，又开始忙着在上面点起来……  
“对了，林克，”侠客在房间里转了一圈之后，找到了电视遥控器，“你是不是还没有看过电视？”他打开了屋子里的电视，漆黑的屏幕瞬间点亮，正在播放的频道是新闻，“偶尔会有好看的节目，你要不先放下石板，看看电视缓解一下心情？”  
林克果然抬了抬眼睛，侠客颇为满意地在那双眼睛里找到了熟悉的好奇的光彩，然后林克又低下头去想了想。这期间侠客就在用遥控器换台，一边还解释着电视里的各种频道，最后林克似乎想好了一样，说道：“付费频道要花钱吗？”  
侠客似乎没料到这个答案，他明显停顿了一下，而后十分自然地解释：“对我们来说不花钱也可以，毕竟我们是猎人嘛！”林克似乎接受了这个答案，他眼睛都没从希卡石板上抬起来，点头道：“那就看这个吧！”  
“嗯……”介绍了付费频道的侠客反而有些踌躇，事实上，虽然提议的是他，但当林克真的做出选择后，他反而不知道要看什么——毕竟付费频道也不仅只是成人节目——带有一些限制级色彩的电影电视剧、高品质的综艺节目、游戏直播、体育赛事等等，全部属于付费频道的范畴，这个范围太大了。  
来自质朴的海拉尔，哦不，海拉鲁大陆的林克显然不懂得这些弯弯绕绕，于是一切的决定都在侠客手上——蜘蛛的脑一时之间陷入沉思，他看了看低头沉默不语、仿佛刷着游戏但又对电视充满好奇的少年，看到对方身上的英杰服、希卡石板、标志性的金发、蓝色的眼睛、那些来自异世大陆的武器、盾牌，以及大概是来自这个世界的项圈……  
游戏频道会不会正好有“林克”相关的直播？或者……  
侠客不得不承认自己是个杰出的操作系能力者，即使他自认为自己温和又自律，但某些方面，的确很有操作系的才能。  
然而正当他做出了决定，准备播台时，一股强烈的困意突然袭来。立刻意识到什么发生的侠客看向身旁的少年，却发现对方大概是因为太困了，虽然仍旧执拗地想要睁开眼睛，头却已经一点一点的了——  
侠客感觉遥控器从自己的手中滑落。  
而后一切的一切都陷入了沉睡。

林克觉得自己做了个长长的梦。  
梦里的他像刚刚醒来时一样，跌跌撞撞地奔跑在海拉鲁大陆的土地上。翠绿色的草地铺满整个视野，森林、流水、雪山和飞鸟构成了海拉鲁的整个世界。林克觉得自己丢掉了全部的装备，但即使如此，他也没有感觉到害怕，远处残破的古堡环绕着黑紫色的浓烟，瘴气环绕城池，公主的喊声从遥远的海拉鲁大陆中心地带传来，形成直击脑海的使命。  
巍峨而巨大的机关神兽爬上山峦的巅峰，发出怒吼，昔日的旧友感谢他的英勇无畏，愿意筑起一臂之力，以求击败轮回的邪恶——灾厄盖侬。  
村民们十分友好，他们丝毫不介意他这位缺席了100年的勇者，很多人会亲切地喊他勇者大人。在漫长的奔跑和探险中，林克有时候觉得自己大概不是一个曾经身着护卫队服装的战士，而只是这块大陆万千生灵中小小之一，拥有绝对的自由与享受万物的权力。  
鲜血，伤痛不过是旅途的调味，它们或苦或酸，汗水是咸湿的，辣椒是冰天雪地微小的救济，却可暖化冰冻的血液……宝箱、奖励、石塔和遗迹散发出的蓝光以及被救下的人民的笑容，大概是让人沉醉的甜。  
就在他沉浸在这种久违的平静中时，有什么东西绊住了脚。起初他以为那不过是守护者破碎的残肢，但很快，那个东西如同藤蔓一般伸长，从他的脚踝攀岩向上，如同毒舌一般将他紧紧缠绕。  
喀啦喀啦——  
那是锁链的声音。  
锁链缠绕住他的全身，将他禁锢在一方土地里，林克感觉自己的脖颈被缠紧，以至于难于呼吸。紧接着，强烈的失重感带来丝丝寒冷，他像是掉进了格鲁德之塔下无底的深渊，但这股寒冷很快被一股如同强烈的热意包围——深渊的尽头仿佛把他毫无防备地传送到了奥尔汀火山口的领地——

林克从梦中挣扎着醒来，汗水浸湿了他的金发和蓝色的英杰服，全身上下都变得有点黏腻。因为俱乐部的事情而有些损耗的心心已经因为睡眠而补满，但林克仍然觉得自己的意识还有些不清楚，似梦非梦，一会儿是海拉鲁大陆吟游诗人奏响的乐曲，一会儿是在垃圾堆里苟延残喘的孩童……或者在熊熊烈火里痛哭着自杀的平民。  
渐渐的，他们都消失了。耳朵里传来说话的声音，这种腔调的特殊，大概是侠客所说的电视……侠客？  
意识像是猛然回到现实，海拉鲁大陆终于远去。林克睁开眼睛，想要坐起身，却发现自己动弹不得——一条强壮的手臂搭在他的胸口，在他身边，炽热的男性身体带来难以言喻的压迫感，绵长的呼吸喷薄在林克的颈侧，仿佛奥尔汀翻滚不息的岩浆。  
本能地，林克翻身想要挣开这个无意识下产生的“怀抱”，但似乎对方的警觉性更强。几乎是在林克发出动静的同一时间，那个刚刚还沉浸在深度睡眠中的青年率先翻身，三两下就把瘦弱的少年强行压在身下——侠客用双腿锁住林克的双脚 ，一只手按住林克的手腕，另一只手的手指间藏着小恶魔天线——尖锐的头部与林克的颈动脉相差毫厘，若不是有那个金属项圈阻隔，恐怕早已深深刺入。


	53. 清醒

那双翠绿色的眼睛似乎终于从睡梦中苏醒了。  
侠客有些怔愣，额前的金发因为重力的原因垂下来，让林克更能看清那对隐含着冷光的绿瞳。少年撇撇嘴，想着要不要干脆发动力巴尔的能力腾空而起，或者使用电击一了百了，对方却已经翻身下床。  
“诶呀，我怎么睡着了呢。”侠客装作毫不知情的样子，“不得不说，跟林克在一起总是能休息的很好呢。”  
就当是表扬吧……懒得想对策的林克沉默以对，坐起身揉了揉自己的手腕，随后紧紧抓住了希卡石，正在这时，电视里响起了一条新的播报。  
“诶？新闻频道？”侠客疑惑，他昨晚虽然睡着了，但是应该是播了付费频道，没想到一觉起来没什么过激画面，反而格外正经。  
可能睡觉时碰到了遥控器吧。  
林克顺着他的目光看去，那个他昨晚因为太困而无缘探索的“电视”画面里，一个身着类似派克诺妲常穿的西服套装的女性端坐在蓝色的背景前，底下是一条世界语写的字幕，旁边的画面里有几幅定帧，一个带着手套的老人，和凌乱的家居。  
林克大概明白了，电视这玩意大概就类似希卡石板里的“回忆影片”，这里的画面是动态的，可以传达很多影响自己更丰富的信息。  
女性的声音也从电视里传达出来。

「本台独家报道：近日，某知名画家因卷入税务风波被冻结资产，司法机关在依法查处其名下财产时在地下室发现大量非法人体收藏品，其中包含3对被称为世界七大美色之一的火红眼。」  
「司法机关已就此向警局重新发起侦查，现已另行立案，本报记者经大量调查走访，现已证明，从世界上销声匿迹近乎几个世纪的火红眼并非古代遗产。」  
「从警局提供给本台的照片来看，保存火红眼的器具属于现代科技。相关领域医学专家、人类学家、历史学家等均表明，这3对火红眼很可能是近期出现的。」  
「火红眼来自消失已久的少数民族窟卢塔族，该族人在情绪激动时虹膜会产生红色素，从而形成火红眼。自古以来被人体收藏夹所追捧，被称为世界七大美色之一。」  
「我们采访了警局及猎人协会，追问窟卢塔族幸存者的下落，对方均表示无可奉告。」  
「是否还有更多新出现的火红眼？有多少人因此事失去了性命？窟卢塔族是否还存在？他们经历了什么？我们对此事表示高度关注，本台记者会继续进行追踪。」  
画面中，失去了活力却依旧如同燃烧着的火焰一般充满愤怒的眼球浮动在柱状的玻璃罐子里，透过高清的电视画面，一动不动地盯着屏幕这边的看客。

“诶呀，暴露了呢。”看完了新闻的侠客耸耸肩，懒洋洋地溜达进房间内的浴室，仿佛并不在意新闻里的内容以及警察和猎人协会的调查。浴室内很快传来哗啦啦的水声，那水声盖过了新闻的播报声，以及清晨窗外城市里的车水马龙，也终于给了林克一个独处的空间。  
而久违地获得了短暂自由的林克，却像是回想起了并不久远的记忆一般，整个人都比昨天更沉寂了。  
想了想，林克掏出了希卡石，打开了「蜘蛛洞穴」的群聊，看着昨晚刷过的好几十条消息，迟迟没有动作。电视里有关火红眼的新闻已经播报完毕，林克的心思却仍停留在那几双鲜红的眼睛上面。他不觉得幻影旅团的人是完全不可理喻的人，但是……  
就在林克还在犹豫要不要直接问旅团的人有关火红眼的事情时，他耳旁似乎响起了锁链的声音，套在脖子上的项圈变得紧了一些，让他有点喘不过气，甚至还掉了一格血。林克不太开心地取出一颗苹果咬了起来，原本打算问的问题也没发出去。

林克：@飞坦  
林克：松手，要憋死了  
信长：……？？  
芬克斯：你们要玩这种play麻烦去私聊……  
芬克斯：群聊里这样真的好吗  
芬克斯：虽然我是不介意

过了一会儿，林克感觉脖子上的压力不减反增，飞坦也一直没有回复，「蜘蛛洞穴」里一个没留神又闪过了几条信息。  
库洛洛的单独对话框突然蹦了出来。

库洛洛：现在还难受吗？  
库洛洛：我去联系一下飞坦。  
林克：没事，已经好了

虽然飞坦还是一直没有搭理他，但是脖子上的压力却突然消失了，总算是解决了一遭问题。但是一想到也许这个问题要伴随他很久，而且随时可能出现，林克就觉得十分不痛快。

库洛洛：没事了就好。  
库洛洛：对了，侠客还和你在一起吗？在的话帮我喊他给我回个电话吧。  
林克：嗯，他在洗澡。  
库洛洛：……  
库洛洛：等他洗完了再回给我就行。  
林克：好  
库洛洛：对了……  
林克：？  
库洛洛：……算了，没什么。  
库洛洛：听说昨天的那家巧克力店紧急进了一批货，你要是感兴趣的话可以去看看。  
林克：！！  
库洛洛：最近似乎有人在大批量抢购他们家的糖果，但如果早点到也许还能买到。

另一边，库洛洛已经联系上了飞坦。

飞坦：林克那边没事了？  
库洛洛：嗯，已经没事了。  
库洛洛：怎么回事？  
飞坦：早上的新闻  
库洛洛：啊，果然。  
库洛洛：只是联想到也会触发这个锁链的机制吗？你现在在哪？  
飞坦：明波共和国首都。  
库洛洛：这么远的距离也可以产生作用。应该有某种类似制约与誓约的机制在里面，也许可以试试除念。  
飞坦：那条新闻，他也看到了？  
库洛洛：大概率看到了吧。  
飞坦：啧  
飞坦：昨天后来情况怎么样？  
库洛洛：比较稳定，大概在距离5千米左右的时候锁链消失了。用「凝」观察的话，虽然很微弱，但还能看到「气」，说明联系尚在。林克也是那么说的，当然之后的情况还有待观察。现在看来只要保持距离就不会有太大影响。  
飞坦：你晚上回去了？  
库洛洛：嗯。  
飞坦：侠客也走了？  
频繁闪烁的窗口突然安静了下来，过了一会儿，库洛洛的回复才弹出来。  
库洛洛：没有，他留下了。  
就在库洛洛的窗口还在显示“对方正在输入……”的时候，飞坦的回复就回来了。  
飞坦：他说得没错  
库洛洛：？  
飞坦：没事，我会解决锁链问题的  
库洛洛：嗯……  
库洛洛：关于这个锁链，我其实还有一个想法，等我确认一些会和你说。

就在林克收起石板后不久，侠客终于洗完澡出来了。这个金发娃娃脸的青年并没有把衣服完全穿好，而是随意地在腰间系了条浴巾。他一边擦着头发一边走出来问林克：“你要不要也去洗个澡？”  
林克想了想：“我其实不需要洗澡。”因为他的衣服即使脏了，只要收进希卡石再拿出来就是干净的，而他本人就算弄脏了也会很快恢复干净的状态。不过他倒是可以泡温泉，林克想起了那几个藏在雪山里的温泉。在雪山里泡温泉的确算得上是美好的回忆，不知道这个世界的洗澡体验会不会比温泉更好？“团长说让你给他回电话。”  
“诶？团长吗？”侠客稍微惊讶了一下，然后很快反应了过来，“可能是早上新闻的事情吧~”  
听到侠客这么说，早上看到的那则有关火红眼的新闻又回到了林克的脑海中，少年表情复杂地看向还没穿起衣服就打算去拿手机的侠客，想起刚刚因为犹豫而未果的群聊内容，最后还是缄默了。  
似乎是感觉到林克的欲言又止，侠客问：“怎么了？”  
“没事。”林克摇了摇头，少年叹了口气，“我打算去巧克力店。”说完这句话之后，林克又有些后悔，他其实不太想侠客跟着他一起去。不过大概是林克多虑了，娃娃脸青年看上去根本没考虑这个选项，而是歪歪头问他：“巧克力店啊……团长推荐的？”  
林克老实地点了点头。  
“那应该还不错哦。”侠客说着，重新躺进被子里，半靠在床上冲着林克挥了挥拿着手机的手，“我打算再待一会儿。难得休假。”  
林克点点头，心里放松下来的同时又不由觉得有点微小的难过——奇怪，他以前自己横闯海拉鲁大陆的时候明明也不觉得有什么不妥……深吸了一口气，年轻的勇者调整好心情以后打开了希卡石板，直接把自己传送到了天空竞技场旁边的神庙。

无论如何，甜食总能让人心情愉悦啦。

女孩放下手中精致的银质甜品匙，拿起旁边的餐巾腼腆地擦了擦嘴——说是如此，但这大概只是一个礼貌的举动，女孩面前用透明水晶碗所乘方的冰沙依旧满满一碗，她嘴唇上所涂抹的口红没有失去半分色彩。  
“谢谢您的款待。”女孩羞涩地说道，她的脊背挺得笔直，一举一动都符合贵族大家小姐的礼仪，落落大方而不逾矩。  
切利多尼希倒是有些兴致缺缺，他安静地坐在对面的座位上，连一本书都懒得翻开。歌德、卢梭、巴赫或者某国足球的甲级联赛都使人兴致缺缺，大概终于觉得自己的行为太过失礼，卡金王国的四王子略带歉意地抬起头，施舍给了对面美丽的姑娘一个慵懒的眼神。  
“真是抱歉，我亲爱的小姐，我今天状态不太好。”切利多尼希说道。  
“啊，没事的，您平时太忙了，还请注意身体。”女孩体贴地说道。  
“不，我其实很闲。”切利多尼希摇摇头，重新垂下眼皮，睫毛在他的眼下投出一小片阴影，从落地窗照进来的阳光却让他整个人身上都仿佛笼罩了一层圣光。  
如同神邸一般。  
“我太闲了，骨头都变得懒散了，今天不想杀你。”  
“诶？”  
“所以……”切利多尼希轻轻举起自己的茶杯，放到嘴边，“不如请您亲自了结自己。”  
女孩睁大眼睛，但已经来不及了，对方的话音几乎刚落，几个身着黑色西装的人就钳住了她的胳膊，无视女孩的呼喊和惊叫硬生生地将其拖到了外边的花园里。  
这个位于酒店天台的花园布置精巧优美，周围种植着绿色的珍奇植物，开满了缤纷的花朵，不时还有栖息于此的飞鸟发出悦耳的啼鸣。卡金帝国四王子切利多尼希私人套房连通了这里的酒吧休息室，专业的演奏乐队在特意调制昏暗暖黄的灯光下奏响莫扎特的乐曲，酒吧里唯一的插座正对着一整面落地窗，窗外正是这片花园。  
花园的风景一览无余。  
茂密的丛林中，正有一头身形巨大的雄狮拍打着尾巴，昏昏欲睡——直至女孩的尖叫声打破了这片美好的宁静——狮子睁开了眼睛。  
“马克，人已经找到了吗？”懒洋洋的切利多尼希随手翻开一本书，整个人的身体放松地靠在椅背上，随口问道。  
“是的，殿下。”一直隐藏在阴影中的人向前踏出了一步，“他很好找，是个猎人。只要您需要，随时为您邀请过来。”  
“不，还不到时候。”切利多尼希摆了摆手，窗外，女孩的哭喊声混合在矩形猫科动物的咆哮中，分不清晰。“不过我们可以帮他一把，让他更成名一些。不知道那种蓝色会不会因为舆论而被污染……”  
“您要放出那些被删掉的视频吗？”  
“有何不可？”  
“今天的早间新闻报道了火红眼，警察和猎人协会都已经介入这件事情了。”  
“嗯，我知道了。我们有什么需要担心的吗？”  
“没有。”马克说，“请您放心，即使怀疑，他们也不敢多言。流星街的元老院和那帮异类会解决一切。”  
切利多尼希点点头，似乎不愿意为这件事再多费一丝心思，他从书本里抬起头，恰在这时，一片火红的鲜血洒在他面前的窗户上。  
“‘那边’有什么动静？”  
“班杰明殿下最近申请了前往军事学院进行修习，陛下已经同意了……”  
“巴鲁萨米尔科没少帮他。”  
“陛下很可能会让他成为大王子的私兵队长。”  
“嗯。”  
“还有……”  
“嗯？”  
“您可能有了新的弟弟。”  
“这不是什么新鲜事了，马克。”切利多尼希依旧兴致缺缺，他扫了几眼花园里的惨状，那样曾经让他沉醉无比的暴力美学还是没能把他从平凡而无聊的日子里解救出来。  
最终，切利多尼希叹了口气。卡金国四王子合上书本，站起身，看也不看花园中已经没了声息的女孩，漠然地说道：“那只狮子又在玩弄猎物了，大概是我们把它养得太好了。送给班杰明吧，他会喜欢的。”


	54. 奇犽的巧克力

经过一阵寻找，林克终于来到了那家巧克力店，却发现门口已经排了几十个人，旁边有店员拿了个牌子，提示「最后三个名额」。年轻的勇者见此情况，立即加速跑向队尾，不惜消耗一圈半的体力挤入队伍，成为了今天最后一个拥有巧克力购买资格的“幸运儿”。  
少年呼哧呼哧喘起气来，脸色因为过快的运动而显得红扑扑的。他好奇地透过店铺的橱窗向里头望去，里头琳琅满目的展示用甜品看起来十分诱人，林克觉得自己的心都被治愈了。队伍排的并不算很慢，林克很快就往前前进了五米，就在他充满期待地望着前面的人越来越少的时候，一个银色的矮小身影踩着滑板突然出现，对着队伍最前方的大姐姐说了什么，挤在了所有人的前头——  
林克掏出弓箭，照着那个银发小鬼的后脑勺拉开了弓。  
插队是不好的！  
嗖的一声，林克那甚至连念能力都能穿透的箭飞向了银发小孩。不过他瞄准的并不是对方的身体，而是脚边。像是察觉到了什么不对一样，对方在箭快要扎进鞋子的时候才将将跳开，锐利的眼神看向了林克的方向。  
此时早已把武器收回希卡石的林克一脸无辜地回望对方。  
奇犽在回头看到林克的一瞬间就认出来了，他是那天和几个危险人物坐在一桌、而且又认识大哥的人。那群人还有大哥的确是很强，但是这个家伙看起来一点也不强！于是他敏锐地查看了一下四周，发现周围没有跟着那天的几个人，便放心大胆地走到了他面前。  
“喂，我知道刚才是你放的箭。”奇犽把那柄看起来平平无奇的箭丢到了林克面前。  
林克无辜地眨了眨眼睛：“不是我。”  
还说不是你！不是你你捡那支箭做什么？！  
奇犽看着若无其事地弯下腰去把箭捡起来收好的林克忍不住在心里吐槽。  
“就算是我，”林克收好箭之后认真地对奇犽说，“插队也是不好的。”  
这家伙居然还承认了！  
奇犽抽搐的眼角瞬间又弯出了一个笑容，一点也没有自己比人家小上一圈的自觉，非常趾高气昂且令人不爽地对着林克和排队的所有人笑着说：“哦，抱歉让你们误会了。其实这些巧克力都是我预定的，所以全都是我的！辛苦你们来排队啦！但东西都是我的，所以没有插队这一说！我只是按照约定来取回自己的货物而已！”  
瞬间所有排队的人都很想揍这个自大的小鬼。  
“哪来的少白头小子也敢这么嚣张！”排队的人群里传出了这样的声音，连带着还有几个妹子不满的抱怨“诶，明明我们来得比较早。”“店家也没说已经全被预订走了啊。”  
少……少白头……  
这几个字被奇犽敏锐地捕捉到，他针对的人瞬间就从林克变成了那个大言不惭的家伙。居然连这样的弱鸡也敢说话，年少杀手的自尊心正在熊熊燃烧。  
而这家店不愧是天空竞技场旁边的店家，来排队的人除了几个普通爱吃甜食的姑娘都是些竞技场的选手。很快场面就演变成了所有人针对奇犽一个人。这位揍敌客家有史以来最天赋异禀（这可是杰诺说的）的继承人自然不甘示弱，极尽挑衅之能，把那群竞技场打手气得一愣一愣的。在一旁围观，不知道事情怎么就变成了这样的林克则是看看那个小孩，又看看那些气到失去理智的大人，皱起了眉头。  
就算那个小孩插队了，一群成人这样围殴一个比他们小这么多的孩子也是不对的啊！  
于是林克便这样加入了帮助奇犽的阵营，一时间场面极其混乱。奇犽用极其快速的手刀一连放倒了好几个人，但奈何今天排队的人可是有几十个！而这几十个人中，似乎除了因为被奇犽激怒才大打出手的人之外，还有纯粹就是觉得好玩才参与进混战的人……毕竟这里是天空竞技场，格斗爱好者在哪里都是一群不能以常理来度量的家伙。  
于是渐渐地被更多人从四面八方围攻的奇犽开始有点只撑不住，他眼中的光芒突然一暗，两手开始形变一样变得刀锋般尖利……就在这个时候，一道寒气掠过，原本围攻奇犽（而且很可能性命不保）的人全都冻住了。  
“诶？”刚刚开启了杀手开关的奇犽因为这个奇怪的场面又关上了开关。光芒回到了少年碧蓝的猫眼里，他一只手插兜，有趣地戳了戳身旁的人，结果那人一戳就倒了。“呜哇，还真的冻上了。”  
“你没事吧？”奇犽旁边传来了林克的声音，冰霜大剑不知道什么时候已经握在了少年的手中。只见林克身后已经没有一个保持直立的客人，全都瘫在地上晕了过去。勇者比杀手更擅长面对这种被众人围攻的场面（毕竟，哥布林和蜥蜴战士都是成群出现的），也显得更游刃有余一些。奇犽这个时候把另一只手也插回了裤兜，有些感慨：“诶——原来你还挺强的嘛。”虽然不知道那把奇怪的剑之前被他放在了那里。然后奇犽就看见林克手里的剑突然消失了，恍然大悟，指着林克：“啊！果然！之前放箭的人果然是你！弓和箭你也是这样收起来的对吧？！”  
林克似乎有些委屈：“可是插队是不好的。”  
“切~”奇犽转过身去，拽得不行地把一张银行卡拍在收银台上。见多了这种场景，早就见怪不怪的收银小姐微笑着接过了卡。“算了，不和你计较，反正这些巧克力也都是我的！”  
奇犽偷偷用余光瞟了一眼他身后的林克，才发现这位金发勇者满脸的失落，突然有些心虚。毕竟他之前说什么预定也是瞎扯的，他只是在赶到的时候用两倍的价钱把所有巧克力包圆了而已。于是奇犽咳嗽了一声说：“你要是实在想吃，我分给你一点也可以。”  
突然林克的眼神亮了起来，用仿佛奇犽就是救世主一样的眼神看着他，奇犽被看得有些不自在，随手拿了一个巧克力就扔给了林克。“喏，接着。提前说好，我可不会再给更多了啊！”  
接住巧克力的林克冲着奇犽露出了一个大大的笑容：“谢谢！”  
奇犽则是嘟嘟囔囔地说了一句“真是奇怪的家伙”，然后表情出现了一瞬间的犹豫，问：“你……嗯，也是天空竞技场的选手吗？”  
第一次在外面的世界里遇到一个看起来还挺有趣的人的杀手内心在不停地打鼓，他也不知道自己为什么要这么拐弯抹角地问别人的名字，他又不是真的想交朋友或者什么的……他只是比较好奇那个让人冻住的能力是什么。  
林克摇了摇头：“不是啊，但团长是。”  
“团长？”奇犽想了想，“哦，就是那个黑头发的选手吧？嗯，他是挺强的。”  
但是这样就错过了自然地交换名字的契机！算了，奇犽想道，反正名字也不重要，等他打到两百层回家之后，也不可能再见到这个奇怪的金发了。  
而一旁的林克则是吃了一颗巧克力之后，感动得快要流出眼泪来。这个味道他从来没有吃过！但是真的很好吃！他看了看自己手里快吃完的一盒，又看了看奇犽那堆得小山一样高的巧克力，决定直接再要一盒，反正按照传统，对方如果不愿意会提出交换要求的，那也许还会开启新的支线任务。  
于是林克说：“我想再要一盒巧克力。”  
刚刚还觉得眼前这个人很有趣的奇犽立刻露出防备的姿态，他大概是第一次遇到这么直言不讳的人类，一点拐弯抹角都没有。但是想了想，奇犽又软化下来，他瞟了一眼自己引以为傲的巧克力山，冲着林克扬了扬下巴：“我凭什么要给你？”  
这句话听在林克耳朵里，反而让他开心了一下——来了，交换条件！林克十分理解地点点头，问道：“你想用什么和我交换吗？”  
“交换？”奇犽歪歪头，似乎对对方这种提议感觉十分新鲜，这不禁让他想起来他那个整天宅在家里的二哥，以及以前二哥带他打的电子游戏……那里头经常会出现这种任务。反正在外头，他还没有遇到过提出这种要求的人。“你只要一盒巧克力，什么都可以换吗？”  
林克斟酌了一下：“你可以提出来我听听。”  
银发小男孩一听，眼珠转了转，各种乱七八糟的想法在这颗杀手家族金贵少爷的小脑袋瓜子里滚了一圈……嗯，还是没有想法。他以前在家时梧桐很少会难为他什么，揍敌客家对各自的爱好向来给予极大的尊重（其实是不闻不问），后来他跑出来在天空竞技场历练，钱和自由他都不稀罕，唯一的小爱好甜食也应有尽有，那还有什么可以用来交换的呢？  
哦对，这家伙不是认识他大哥吗？  
想起来昨天在烤肉店被路过的大哥现场抓包并因为甜食被好好说教了一顿，奇犽心底的恶魔就不由自主地冒了出来。他看向林克，严肃地说：“那好吧，你只要给我一张伊路米·揍敌客正面的照片，我就答应给你一盒巧克力。”顿了顿，似乎觉得自己的要求也有点过分（毕竟他家人危险又诡异，虽然黑市一张照片价值连城能卖个好价钱），奇犽还十分好心地嘱托了一句：“伊路米·揍敌客是臭名昭著的揍敌客家家主的大儿子，危险又厉害，当然，他们家其他几个小孩也很厉害，三儿子可能最强吧……反正，你最好不要死掉。”  
然而预想中的苦恼表情和赞美话语都没出现——金发少年的反应有点出乎奇犽的意料：“嗯？就这样吗？”林克的眼睛亮晶晶的，奇犽顿时心生一种不好的预感——不会吧？这家伙和大哥关系有那么好吗？他们家成员都很少拍照，至今为止他也就见过一张构图诡异的全家福而已。  
林克当然不知道奇犽内心中的惊诧，他反而忍不住感慨这个男孩内心的善良。他非常爽快地掏出自己的希卡石板，在相册里翻翻找找。  
林克先是翻出了自己和伊路米在流星街时的大头照合影，拿到奇犽面前：“这张是不是有点普通？”不等奇犽回话，林克像是又想到了什么，快速在希卡石板的屏幕上滑动，终于在好几个月前的时间线翻到了一张无论是色彩光线构图都十分完美的照片——  
伊路米背靠在高塔的石柱上，两手抬起放到后脑以一个十分诡异的扭曲姿势站在那里，他的背影是湛蓝的天空，远处依稀能看到几只鸟和山林。  
奇犽太熟悉背景的景色了——那是在他家！枯枯戮山！他的表情瞬间变得非常古怪，他看了看林克瘦小的身材和比自己高不了多少的个子，憋了半晌，问道：“我家那个破门，你推开了几扇？”  
“你家？”这次轮到林克不解，“试练之门？我记得是全推开了吧……你是糜稽的弟弟？”  
“……！！”奇犽的表情先是在听到七扇时的不敢置信，而后在糜稽两个字以后变成了愤愤不平，少年站起身，抱起自己山一样高的巧克力，气哼哼地看了眼林克：“哼，我才不信，你肯定是我二哥派过来恶作剧的傀儡，我不会上当的。你告诉糜稽，让他老实一点，最好不要搞什么小动作，否则我回去砸烂他的塑料小人！”  
听到糜稽弟弟这么生气（？），林克觉得自己好想干了什么坏事——事情怎么会变成这样呢——他赶紧站起身想要挽救一下这微妙的关系，然而希卡石板突然跳出了一个提示：

「奇犽的巧克力」  
「和揍敌客家的三子奇犽交换好吃的巧克力吧~」  
「伊路米正面照片：1/1」  
「奖励：一座巧克力山」  
完成！

于是就在这时，原本抱着巧克力山准备跑回自己房间的奇犽突然僵硬地停止了脚步，转过了身，男孩的脸上充满了不可思议，然而更不可思议的是，他感觉自己的身体不受自己地控制了——他眼睁睁地看着自己走向林克，而后把他的巧克力山全都塞到了林克的怀中，巧克力山在接触到林克的瞬间完全不见了。  
而在这边，突然得到了小一百个巧克力礼盒的林克还有点反应不太来，新增物品的提示倒是已经自动弹出来了——

「天空竞技场的限量巧克力礼盒」  
「来自格斗者天堂脚下非常有名的巧克力店招牌礼盒，据说非常好吃，也是送礼的最佳选择。功能：回复心心×10；速度↑↑↑」  
「送给特定的人，也许会被回报意想不到的情意~❤」

林克关掉希卡石板，十分诚恳地对眼前的男孩说了声谢谢，心想着等会儿就告诉糜稽他弟弟真是个优秀的好孩子，希望他们和睦相处。而在林克面前，身体还不能动的奇犽脸上的颜色正因为生气和忍耐不停变换，一会儿青一会儿紫的，男孩张了张嘴，却发现自己想要说出口的质问（辱骂）竟然变成了一句“不客气”？！  
奇犽快要被气死了。  
林克倒是没发现对方的异常，甚至觉得奇犽刚刚的话大概是玩笑，也就放下心来。少年此刻正想着是不是也应该和伊路米夸赞一下他弟弟的大方和礼貌，正当他打算付出行动时，脖颈好久没有异动的项圈突然又像是早晨时一样收缩了！空气突然被抽离，林克本能地捂住自己的脖子，想要伸手拽开那个项圈，却因为这个动作不小心碰触了希卡石板——  
于是终于拿回自己身体的控制权、想要抢回自己巧克力的奇犽，眼睁睁的看到这个古怪的金毛家伙突然捂着脖子变成一条条破碎的蓝光……连同着他花了双倍加钱买下的巧克力一起，消失在了自己眼前。


	55. 祈祷

不小心碰到了希卡石板的林克在传送完毕后，脖子上的束缚感终于消失了，那个项圈似乎又隐匿了踪迹。得到巧克力的快乐因为这一下突如其来的折磨烟消云散，有点不爽的林克看了看四周，发现自己竟然不小心被传送到了海底神庙——当然，是原本的海底神庙，现在已经升上了海平面，成了一座“漂浮的小岛”。  
没想到居然不小心碰到了这里的传送，林克想着，然后回过头来就看到了那尊蝴蝶翅膀的巨大女神像，这时林克才大梦初醒一般想起来：他好像还没有兑换过试炼之证？  
来到这个世界之后，林克已经开了5座高塔和10座神庙。而按照原本的规则4个试炼之证可以兑换一个“心心”或者“精力”，不知道这个奇怪的女神像又能给他兑换什么呢？  
于是他跑到那个巨大的女神像旁边，不顾旁边对着他刚刚的传送行为大惊小怪的渔民，开始祈祷。  
祈祷的同时，熟悉的声音在林克的脑海里响起。  
「打败新的灾厄需要新的力量，通过试炼并获得试炼之证之人。」  
「我就赐予你力量吧。」  
林克的脑海里顿时出现了三个选项：

A.获得力量  
B.获得智慧  
C.获得勇气

林克愣了愣，他现在只有两次机会，但是这里却有三个可以加强的选项，于是他犹豫了片刻，首先选择了“力量”。  
「你确定要选择力量吗？」  
林克点了点头。  
「好的，你的基础体力和身体力量已经增强。」  
林克握了握拳，感觉自己好像的确变得更有劲了？也不知道是不是他的错觉。  
「你还有四个试炼之证，需要继续兑换吗？」  
林克稍微犹豫了一下，选择了继续。这次在面对这三个选项的时候他犹豫了很久：力量增强的是基础体力，那“智慧”和“勇气”增强的分别又是什么呢？  
在犹豫了许久之后，林克选择了“智慧”——在确认之后，他的脑海里再次响起了女神的声音。  
「你已经获得了有关“缠”的知识。」  
突然，林克身上稀薄的“气”开始形成一层薄薄的膜，附在他的身体上，少年有些惊讶地看了看身上微微发光的气体。  
「试炼之证已经用完。你需要寻找坐落在世界各地的神庙，挑战更多的试炼。然后，当你集齐4个试炼通过证时，再回到我这里来。愿海利亚女神保佑你。」  
兑换完了新的能力的林克有些激动，他先是原地跳了跳，发现自己跳得更高了，与此同时，他也很想知道这层薄薄的附在他身上的光芒可以做什么，但是——他又回头看了看身后巨大的女神像，他也十分在意最后的“勇气”会给什么奖励。  
是去探索更多的神庙、赶快集齐4个试炼通过证来看看“勇气”会给什么呢，还是先找人问问这层发光的膜可以做什么呢？他身上这层光是不是就是侠客和派克诺妲曾经告诉他的「念」？他会「念」了吗？「念」能做什么，会比英杰之力或者希卡石板的技能更好用吗？想来想去，站在这个小小海岛上的林克感觉怎么也压抑不住这种因为新鲜和未知而产生的兴奋感。  
林克忍不住切换出到这个世界之后很少使用的制冰器，在平静的海面中冰冻出一个冰柱，向前奔跑出去，在即将脱离海岛的瞬间一跃而起——比以前更为强劲的「力量」从身体中迸发出来，使得他这一步跳跃几乎和冰块持平，只需要一个撑手就到了冰柱之上。  
要知道，他以前的跳跃只能让他扒住冰柱一半的高度，而后攀爬上去！  
站在冰柱上的林克忍不住眯缝起眼睛，任由轻柔的海风微微扑打在脸上，吹起柔软的金发。他向着海岛望去，那里星星点点的居民似乎也在看向他这边，林克忍不住挥挥手，刚好看到依山而建的村庄里，有一个他十分熟悉的橘黄色亮光——那是神庙。  
果然还是先随便走走吧，也许会收获意外的惊喜。最近一段时间密集的人际交流和城市生活虽然让他接触到了很多新奇的东西，还吃到了超好吃的巧克力，但是总是让人心神疲惫……比起那些，林克觉得自己大概更适合生存在野外，享受自然的风雨所赐予的湿润，感受阳光烈日所带来的温暖或炙热。  
正这样想着，林克蹲下身，心神微动，力巴尔之力所带来的旋风形成旋转的气流，“腾”地托起他的身体飞到空中。林克张开滑翔伞，向着神庙的方向滑翔，阳光照在他的身上，在他的周身形成一圈金色的轮廓——如同这片海岸线上的一只海鸟。  
距离神庙越来越近，不时有在海岸边围观的当地居民冲他挥手或是呐喊，似乎是在给他鼓励，林克每每也报以微笑——这种感觉就像是骤然之间回到了海拉鲁大陆，告别了喧嚣的都市和繁杂的人类。不得不说，这个有很好吃的海陆烧烤的地方让他想起了位于海拉鲁大陆南方利尔奈海滩的沃托里村——那个位于南方海岸的渔村规模并不大，但是一派和谐繁荣，人们质朴又善良，会在朴素的渔船摆出刚刚打捞出来的鱼蟹贩售。  
很快，神庙就已近在咫尺，林克摆动着滑翔翼晃晃悠悠地下降，而就在这时，一股几乎难以察觉的杀气一闪而过，林克迅速转变方向，一道冰冷的银光恰好晃过他刚刚所在的方位。林克立即收起的滑翔伞，掏出武器，剑柄金黄的王族之剑闪烁着来自海拉鲁城堡的不屈之光，“咣”地砸向地面——尘土瞬时在林克周身飞扬。  
林克站起身，恰好看到一个面相阴冷的家伙手握着一把巨大的剪刀出现在他的眼前。男人露出一个冷笑，从那把剪刀上取下了什么，林克依稀觉得那很眼熟，好像是他的头发……？  
“照片里那么好看，竟然是个男的。”男人突然说道，露出一个失望的表情，但随即又勾出一抹冷笑，抬起了手，似乎是要把头发塞进嘴里。  
这时，许久没有联络的希卡石板突然出现了一个通讯请求——而且是来自好友名单糜稽的，林克一边盯着那边的情况一边接通了电话，脑海中瞬时响起了糜稽有些急迫但更多是无奈的声音。  
“喂，林克？你是不是去了「乐园」？”糜稽的声音传来，那边那个有着大剪刀的男人正好咀嚼完了林克那几缕头发，看向林克的眼神瞬时变得古怪。  
“林克你有没有在听？「乐园」就是一个提供给特殊性癖爱好者的俱乐部，哦不过它更为人所知的名字应该是「驯服者乐园」。按理说这个俱乐部一直低调所以才能活到今天，不然早被猎人协会给端了……但是你干了什么让他们不惜高价发布黑道通缉？你现在身价可是水涨船高，再往上升点就是黑暗世界的A级悬赏了。”  
耳朵里糜稽的声音喋喋不休，林克大概听明白了一点，但是眼前那个拿着剪刀还吃他头发的变态却吧唧吧唧砸吧嘴，那古怪的表情很快变化成一副意犹未尽的样子，让林克不由得心生恶寒。  
“不过你放心，你的价格还不足以打动我哥我爸我爷爷我妈和我五弟，咱俩是好朋友，我也是不会对你出手的啦。”  
对方似乎跟他说了什么，然而林克的脑子里全都是糜稽的声音，以至于他什么也没听清楚……眼前这个人实力虽然没有飞坦库洛洛他们强，但是身上也有一层他刚刚获得的光膜——可能比林克自己身上的还要厚实柔滑一些——这让林克不得不小心谨慎。至少在新获得的能力方面，对方大概比自己要强。  
林克虽然有自信能干掉对面这个人，但是他现在并不是很想进战。一方面他想好好和糜稽打电话，另一方面眼前的这个人怎么看都给林克一种很不舒服的感觉。一想到要和一个吃头发的人交手，他就忍不住打了个寒战。然而要进入神庙，又必须越过对方。「力巴尔之力」还在重置中，林克忍不住摸了摸耳朵，深吸一口气：“糜稽，稍等我两分钟，安静一下。”  
脑海里的声音顿时消失了，过了两秒钟传来了男孩吃东西时发出的“嘎吱嘎吱”声。  
林克大概想象得到糜稽坐在电脑前拿着薯片一副悉听尊便的样子，总之好朋友的电话他还是会听的——这么想着的同时，对面的男人大喊了一句“把你的血肉奉献给我吧”，抛出巨大的剪刀向他袭来，林克随即一个定时锁定了这把剪掉了他头发的武器（虽然他的头发已经很快恢复了），而后换出弓箭，对准那个剪刀快准狠地射了几箭。在确定方向箭头无误后起跳跃到剪刀上，读秒完毕的瞬间丢出一个圆形炸弹——巨大的作用力促使他飞向天空，林克“唰”地张开滑翔伞，在滑过男人头顶的同时丢下一个方形炸弹，快速引爆，在尘埃因此而模糊了对方视线时快速下落在神庙的传送符边，把希卡石拍进石台——  
于是时间的流速变缓了。  
林克跟随着这种“自动”的程序走入神庙，在对方惊讶的目光中进入升降梯，缓缓下降——  
到了神庙，他舒了口气，重新摸了摸耳朵。  
“糜稽？”林克轻轻喊道。  
“刚刚和你对战的人，叫匕诺透，一个赏金猎人，同时也是在逃通缉犯。”揍敌客男孩的声音从脑海里传来，林克依稀能听到对方在键盘上打字的哒哒声，“这不是唯一一个。林克，比起之前你将会遇到更多这样的‘猎人’。”  
“好。”林克十分淡定地说道，他检查了一下自己的状态，发现刚刚那个男人对他虽然造成了伤害，但是心心并没有因此减少——大概是身上这层光膜起到的作用？等等！眼前不就有一个博学的导师吗！想到此的林克立刻跟糜稽说：“对了糜稽，你知道「念」吗？”  
“知道……怎么？”  
“我可能学会了？”

“林克会「念」了。”  
金发娃娃脸青年突然脸色严肃地摘下耳机，望向一边的黑发男人。刚刚结束一场比赛而被裁判直接升到200层的库洛洛从书本中抬起头，对侠客的这个消息既不显得惊讶，又不像是在意料之中。  
“看来之前我们以为林克身上那种和遗迹共生的‘能量’，并不是「念」……”库洛洛的话没说完，以侠客对其的了解，自家团长刚刚大概率是在自言自语，此刻多半已经陷入到了思考中——毕竟，问题有很多：比如，林克的「念」是怎么运作的，林克对「念」的领悟力有多强，以及林克学会「念」以后会发生什么……还有，他和飞坦之间的项圈……  
这么想着侠客也不禁学库洛洛发起呆来，然而很快，库洛洛就从思索中回归到了现实。  
“侠客。”  
“嗯，团长？”  
“虽然我非常相信你，但如果可以，希望你能告诉我你的消息来源。”  
“诶？”金发娃娃脸上原本类似微笑的表情瞬间僵硬了一下，但很快地，变成了更灿烂的笑容，侠客不得不佩服他们团长的敏锐，“是糜稽·揍敌客，自称是林克的朋友，林克之前摔坏了手机‘失联’的时候他匿名联系过我。”  
“然后你也追踪了他的电话？”  
“恰好而已。”侠客露出一个谦虚的笑容，可是那双翠绿色的眼睛里透露出的光却暴露了他的锋芒，“毕竟我也是林克的朋友啊。”  
“呵呵。”库洛洛没有在意侠客跑火车的行为，只是发出一声轻轻的笑，“只是揍敌客实在令人在意……之前林克身上的念钉应该是来自伊路米·揍敌客吧。”  
“嗯……？团长是觉得糜稽并不一定知道这件事情吗？”侠客想了想，又否定了自己，“不，他知不知道并不重要……哈，”但很快，他似乎又想到了什么，“团长，你想让我怎么做？”  
望向侠客那双闪着精光的眼睛，库洛洛说道：“我对‘朋友’的概念很有兴趣……不如把那枚念钉寄给他吧。”  
“好呀。”侠客拿出手机按了几下，然后想起来了什么一样顿了顿，“说起来，因为和飞坦在‘驯服者乐园’闹出来的事情，林克身上的悬赏似乎更高了~”  
“啊……这个啊……”库洛洛露出了一个有些奇怪的表情，好像想笑又决定不了自己是不是该笑，“总觉得他身上的悬赏还有上升空间呢，我们的林克。”


	56. 选一个

幻影旅团的林克虽然因为各种各样的原因名声大噪，但海拉鲁的林克还是要认认真真打神庙。一进来神庙林克面对的就是一扇很眼熟的门，但是大厅里空空如也，没有钥匙宝箱，显然不是最典型的那种用钥匙开门的神庙。  
不过与之相对的，他面前是一个有着两个手掌印形状的平台。林克走上前去，把手按上去，忽然，身体上那层发光的膜像是被平台吸走了一样不断流失，林克觉得有些难受，但是这种难受却又和受伤时的难受不同，到底发生了什么？  
像拔大师之剑的时候一样，林克的心心开始减少，发光的能量流失得越来越多，林克也越来越难受，头晕脑胀、四肢无力，但是大门仍然纹丝不动。就在只剩下最后半格心心的时候，林克终于把手拿开了。  
平台上出现了一行小字：念量不足。  
念量不足……是说的这层发光的能量吗？之前电话里糜稽告诉他，这层发光的膜就是念能力四大行之中最基础的“缠”，是把身体里的生命能量，也就是“气”锁住的技能。拥有“缠”的人因为护住了更多生命能量，也就比一般人更有活力、更容易永葆青春。拥有了“缠”的人就像是穿上了一层“衣服”，防御力和攻击力都会增强，还可以不畏严寒酷暑……听起来是很不错的东西。  
林克一边坐在神庙地板上吃着背包里奇犽的巧克力回血，一边想道，但是如果念量不足的话该怎么提升呢？  
根据糜稽的说法，只要不断练习“缠”，念量就会自然而然地增长，而增长的量也依个人体质和天赋而定，当然林克这种来自异世界的他就不太能确定了。  
“说真的，我一开始都怀疑你能不能兼容念力体系，你确定你学会的是念而不是什么别的奇怪的能力吗？”←这是糜稽的原话。  
糜稽建议他找一个值得信任的、会念的人帮他看看。林克脑海里第一个浮现出来的人居然是拿酷戮——记得他说要和秀托一起修行，是不是就是念的修行呢？  
虽然旅团的人好像也会念，但是林克回想了一下侠客和飞坦，摸了摸脖子上的铁圈，觉得有点窒息。  
库洛洛似乎好一点，没有给他那种窒息的感觉，但是如果侠客还在天空竞技场的话，去找库洛洛就意味着侠客又会粘过来，林克真的很不擅长应对这种没有私人空间概念的人。  
他现在急需自由空间！  
拿酷戮当时说他们要在哪里修炼来着？林克打开了世界地图，他现在就在海底神庙西边的小镇里，几乎是在世界最东边的角落。距离他最近的城市叫德雷市，他决定先去那里看看。  
林克从神庙出来的时候，发现那个剪刀男已经不见了。  
他召唤出摩托车往德雷市的方向驶去。  
刚被套上项圈的那天晚上，玩希卡石板的林克发现“智能软件”功能里多出了一个“导航”，似乎可以在确定目的地之后自动生成最佳路线。此时他就跟着“导航”的路线骑上了进城的公路，但没过多久他的注意力就被别的东西吸引跑了。  
这片海岸附近除了沙滩、港口，往北一些的地方还有峭壁悬崖。有些山特别的高，其中一座的顶上似乎有神庙熟悉的橙色光芒。  
刚才的那座神庙没有开成，要不就开这一座吧？  
林克几乎立刻就改变了航线，往山的方向骑去。摩托车骑在崎岖不平的山路上十分颠簸，他最后放弃了摩托车，改用“力巴尔”的力量飞到了山脚。  
但是到山脚的时候，三个“力巴尔”的技能都已经用完，开始冷却，林克抬头看了看山壁：似乎只能用爬的了。  
爬山，是林克在海拉鲁冒险必不可少的一项活动。在体力不够的时候，突然下雨的时候，他无数次从半山腰（甚至快到山顶的地方）摔下来，有的时候甚至直接摔死。路线的选择、休息的平台都是必须仔细斟酌的，接下来，就是漫长而艰难的攀爬。  
虽然有整整三圈的体力，但这座山又高又险，林克觉得还是规规矩矩地往上爬比较保险。  
等爬到前面三分之一处的凸起，“力巴尔”的技能应该就冷却完毕了，他可以接着飞上去。  
谁知道，爬着爬着，雨点就开始掉下来，天空中隐约还有雷鸣的声音。  
林克心情沉重地被雨水冲回了地面，在闪电劈向他脖子上的金属项圈之前带上了雷神头盔，坐在山脚下充当人形避雷针。  
其实闪电很少会劈到地上，但是不知道为什么，林克走到哪闪电都要劈他，甚至连这个异世界的闪电也不例外。  
噼里啪啦，噼里啪啦。  
巨大的闪电朝着这个带着金色面具的小小身影劈去，在周围留下了零星的火花。  
林克一边淋着雨，一边被雷劈着，一边坐在山脚下默默思考。按理来说雷电交加的情况往往出现在雷阵雨的天气，这种雨来得快去的也快，比如海拉鲁大陆东北地区就经常出现这种诡异的天气——然而等了许久，雨势也不见减弱。少年抬起头看了看山顶的位置，巍峨的山势配合磅礴大雨的冲刷显得更加冷峻了。林克抖了抖身上的水，然而寒冷的雨水仍旧顺着他的领子往脖子里灌，他感觉浑身上下包括那个项圈都湿透了，要不是有雷神头盔挡去了大部分的雨水，林克觉得自己可能眼睛都睁不开。  
他不得不赶紧找个地方避雨——支起一摊篝火，度过这比较难熬的一段时间。  
林克顺着山脚走了一段路，很快在几百米的位置发现一块凸出的岩石，那块岩石下依旧露着一片没有被雨水打湿的干燥土地，似乎是很好的避雨处。  
林克赶紧快跑过去，从背包里掏出一把柴火扔进那块岩石底下，掏出火剑点燃了木柴，木柴瞬间形成一块造型完美的篝火。  
年轻的勇者十分开心地给自己比了个“Y”，他更靠近篝火一点，这时希卡石板突然亮起，出现了来自“糜稽”的通信请求，然而不等接听，林克早就顺手率先选择了“消磨时间直到中午”——  
整个世界陷入黑暗。

在篝火旁边消磨时间是林克在海拉鲁大陆时很常用的，用以规避无意义战斗和漫长等待的方法之一，他曾经利用这个方法捕捉到不少龙的鳞片和龙角，以换取金钱和升级装备。  
在刚刚通过初始台地复苏神庙来到流星街时，林克也曾经靠着这个方法度过几个夜晚——只是之后充实的冒险生活和床铺代替了篝火的作用。如今重新回归野外，林克不仅一点没有不适应，反而觉得十分舒服。  
意识再次回笼时，漫天的乌云已经散开，阳光透过微薄的云层倾泻下来，洒在山崖的石壁上。  
少年站起身，忍不住伸了个懒腰，再次确认了神庙的方向——他毫不犹豫地召唤出力巴尔的旋风把自己送到半山腰，而后少年整个人都趴在灰暗的崖壁上。被雨水冲刷了整夜的石壁还有一些湿润，一些地方甚至依旧留着一些水迹，岩石的缝隙里还长出了不少蘑菇！  
少年干脆换上了一套登山装，瞬时，向上攀爬的速度更快了一些。  
想了想，林克又掏出了相机，对着自己的样子来了个自拍。少年看着自己的照片满意地点点头，习惯性地想要转发，却在转发时看到「蜘蛛洞穴」的群聊名称顿了顿，于是他十分坦然地跳过了群聊，转而把这张照片发给了他的好朋友糜稽——然后他终于想起来那个因为篝火而错过的电话。  
果不其然，照片刚刚发出去不久，糜稽就给他打来了电话。在山崖上慢慢攀爬的林克有点心虚地接通了，对方的声音却没有第一时间响起，反而有些沉默。  
“糜稽？”林克爬到一块凸出的岩石上一边回复体力一边问道。  
过了会儿，揍敌客男孩的声音才重新响起来。  
糜稽的声音听起来有些闷闷不乐：“林克，我和侠客，你选一个吧。”  
？？  
突如其来的修罗场让林克爬山的动作顿了顿。林克想起了侠客不太真诚的笑脸，又想起了糜稽给他寄来的那些武器，然后毫不犹豫地说：“选你。”  
“……”对面沉默的一会儿，传来了像是突然呛水的声音，“不，等等，你还真的选了啊。你都不知道我说的是什么！”  
“你比侠客好。”林克一边爬一边理所当然地说道。  
“……”电话这边的糜稽本来只是想抱怨一下，却没想到收到了他最喜欢的游戏角色（之一）突如其来的告白，揍敌客二子忽然觉得心脏的状态好像有点不太妙。  
糜稽不久前突然发现自己的手机被侠客监控了，这家伙刚才还来信说寄给了他一个“有关林克的礼物”。自诩技术宅的糜稽当然气不过，他居然没发现自己的设备被人监控！  
虽然还不知道寄过来的“礼物”是什么，但怎么想都不是什么好东西吧。  
“林克——”  
“？”  
“总之……那个，你注意一点，有什么事情随时找我商量！”  
啪的一声，电话被挂断了，林克也继续专心爬山，但是他突然看到上方探出了一个黑漆漆的影子，就在他疑惑那到底是什么的时候，影子说话了。  
“你……就是这么爬山的？”说话的人似乎有些无语。林克觉得这个声音好像有些耳熟，等阳光透过云层照向那个影子之后，林克终于看清了那是谁。  
“啊！破布男。”


	57. 体感神庙

“喂喂……谁是破布男啊！”破布男似乎不是很开心，“记好了，我是金·富力士。下次别再叫错了，小心我暴打你。”说完之后，他一点也没有要帮助林克快速上山的意思，而是优哉游哉地坐在山顶上往下看林克苦哈哈地爬：“哦，小心头顶，要下雨了。”  
下雨？林克看了看天空，一片晴朗，一朵云彩都没有，哪来的雨？  
但是，没过一会儿，天上飞过了一群雨燕，哗啦啦地落下了一堆鸟屎。自称金·富力士的男人“啪”的一声撑起了不知道哪儿来的雨伞，白花花的鸟屎噼里啪啦地落在了伞上。  
林克就没这么幸运了，在鸟屎落下的瞬间他虽然戴上了兔子头套，但是身上和手上还是沾了一堆。粉色兔子头也套瞬间变成了白色的。  
林克：“……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”破布男笑得十分开怀，林克突然很想揍这个人。“这个地方每次下完雨就会这样，你比我第一次来的时候已经好多了。”  
“……”林克没说话，他还是很不开心。  
爬到山顶之后，林克换下了登山套装，穿回了干净的英杰服。但是手上的鸟屎却仍然顽强，他突然很想去洗个澡！  
突然一个块脏兮兮的布被扔到了林克脸上。  
“用这个擦擦手吧。”  
那块布真的不干净，还在林克鼻间留下了一股难以言说的馊味。虽然对方似乎是“好心”给了他一块擦手的布，但林克不但不觉得感激，反而更想打死对面的这个破布男。  
勇者面无表情地取下了脸上的破布，擦了擦手。  
“那么，”破布男（林克拒绝喊他金·富力士）在一旁没有被鸟屎覆盖的岩石上坐下，指了指旁边散发着橘色光芒的神庙，“我猜你是为了这个遗迹来的？”  
林克面无表情地看着眼前的男人，然后终于还是耐不住心中那股冲动——少年立刻拿出定时器定住了看起来毫无防备的破布男，在对方变成一团金色“雕塑”的情况下把那坨沾满了鸟屎的破布丢在了这人的脸上。做完这一系列动作，林克在定时器的“哔哔哔哔”计时声变得急促起来时快步冲向神庙，毅然决然地把希卡石板拍进石台的凹槽里。  
“啪”的一声，定时器解锁。屡试不爽的林克在对方（覆盖在鸟屎下面）炯炯有神的注视下大摇大摆地走进遗迹入口，进了神庙。

挂了林克电话的糜稽有点纠结。  
其实也不算纠结——虽然他超喜欢的代表爱和正义与勇气的勇者林克突然出现在自己的身边，并且还加入了幻影旅团，但是这一点也不会影响林克本身的魅力和他们之间的关系。揍敌客家的二儿子看着自己收藏夹上满目的塑料小人和各个国家发行的不同版本的游戏卡带盒，他敢说，世界上不会有超过10个人和他一样了解林克。  
即使是林克现在的“伙伴”也不行。  
看着突然侵入自己的聊天账号成为了“好友”，甚至连名字都懒得匿一下的“侠客”，得到了林克“告白”的糜稽依然不知道要怎么回复对方——死宅大多社恐，何况是他这样拥有超高才华和幕后天赋、出身诡异兴趣广泛的超级死宅。  
想了半天，面对对方显而易见的挑衅，糜稽还是回复道：我代我的朋友林克感谢你^^  
看着自己的回复，糜稽还觉得有那么一点点羞涩……算了！  
刚想把这个好友删掉的糜稽很快就顿住了，因为他几乎是立即就收到了对方的回复。这个叫侠客的家伙跟他说了句“没事，大家都是朋友^^”，还附带了一张图片，备注：分享。  
图片内容是……一个身材瘦削但是骨架匀称、身着异域女装的……糜稽整个人都一惊，因为照片里，那个看向镜头的蓝色双眼和从面纱中露出的金色头发，以及……平坦的胸部……无不意味着一件事。  
这是一个男人！  
这个人是……林克！  
……还是女装的林克！  
糜稽当然不是那种意义上的喜欢林克——他们是朋友——但是他的确非常非常喜欢林克，无论是《海拉尔的幻想：塞尔达传说》、《林克的冒险》、《众神的三角力量》还是《梦见岛》，他都已经通关了很多很多很多遍，塞尔达传说的世界观和各个系列作之间的联系没有定论、暂且不提，但就服装道具和武器装备所给予他的冲击力……  
果然还是。  
好想玩这个林克的这个版本的游戏啊……  
这么纠结着的糜稽，就这样眼睁睁地看着还来不及删除的蜘蛛又给他发了下一条消息。  
侠客：怎么样？  
侠客：林克很可爱吧？  
侠客：既然你我都是林克的朋友，那我们也是朋友了  
侠客：请多关照^^  
糜稽：…………  
男孩以糜稽·揍敌客的名义发誓，虽然他是杀手家族的一员并且偶尔靠着自己发明的小设备远程操控为家族干了不少见不得人的勾当，但是他还是有一颗善良明亮向往所有少年漫主角和游戏世界观道德观的心的！←尚且年幼的糜稽如是想到。  
毕竟就算他和林克关系好、林克选择了他，他也没办法监控到对方的每天24小时。  
就当是共享一下还没发行的游戏的图透！  
糜稽：好，请多关照

远在世界另一头的林克，自然不知道修罗场的另外两个主角突然勾肩搭背在了一起，勇者大人此刻正专心致志地数着星星图案……  
是的，这座位于山顶的神庙里的解谜关卡并不像枯枯戮山的死亡试炼一样拥有地狱难度的守护者，也不像刚刚那座神庙一样必须使用新能力，而是需要和海拉鲁大陆双子山神庙一样——数星星！  
双子山的神庙的墙壁上绘制了四种星座图案，打乱顺序混合在一起，只要数出相对数量就能通关。这里也一样，只不过——眼前的这个神庙的星星都是被刻画在一个可以使用重力感应器操控球体上，林克必须要站在这边通过控制重力感应操作台，旋转球的方位，而后退后使用望远镜观察，才能数出星星。  
然而球体不像正方体可以通过记住不同面上星星的数量再最后相加，在球面上，数过的地方很快就和没看过的地方混在一起，这让林克颇为头疼。  
想到刚刚神庙外遇到的那个破布男，林克觉得更头疼了。  
然而眼下，面对密密麻麻地刻画在一个球的球面上星座图案，林克觉得自己不仅头疼，眼睛都要瞎了……  
转了半天球也不是很擅长控制重力的林克有点自暴自弃，他揉了揉眼睛，突然想起了之前从侠客库洛洛和派克诺妲，以及刚刚糜稽的介绍中提到的「凝」——似乎是只要把「气」集中在眼睛上，就能看到「气」的流动和平时肉眼所看不到的景象的技能？  
要不要试试呢？  
林克想了想，决定先试一试。他闭上眼睛，仔细地感受着「气」的流动，想象着自己被一片温暖柔顺的水包围……很快的，他就感受到了身体上所附着的「缠」。这片突然出现在身体表层的光膜似乎并没有真的让林克感到陌生，它甚至并非真的突然出现——而是仿佛存在了很久，久到已经与林克融为了一体。  
林克觉得自己已经可以很了解他们了。  
然而就当他操作着这股「气」向上集结到眼睛时，却发现这些「气」却如同用手去抓水一样，从他的意识中流淌下去了，他好不容易催使一点点「气」到眼睛上，再去捕捉其他的「气」，原本已经集中的「气」又漏了下去……  
就这么试了半天，「凝」依旧不会，林克倒是觉得自己都要生气了。他满头大汗地睁开眼睛，看着远处那个刻满了星座的圆球，以及旁边似乎是为了防止他作弊通关而被高高的栏杆完全封死的王之棺墓……一时之间陷入了沉思。  
难道又要放弃这个神庙吗？想了想，林克突然想起来自己还有希卡石板！自从希卡石板升级以后，就多出了很多功能，比如——林克果断掏出了希卡石板，随手点开了一个聊天框，打开了聊天框附带的“小视频”功能，拉大了焦距，对准了那个圆球。  
一边操作体感仪器一边录像并不是什么轻松的事情，但林克还是努力录了一段视频出来。他希望这段视频里已经囊括了所有的星星……  
把视频发送给糜稽之后，林克问对方能不能数出来每种星星都有几个（一共有四种）。糜稽让他稍等，然后把视频在软件里播放，并把每个数过的星星用颜色标记出来。  
没过多久，糜稽就把正确答案发给了林克，解答了谜题之后成功开门的林克对糜稽表示了感谢。  
糜稽：你的神庙挑战都是这种的吗？  
林克在聊天软件里解释了一下，神庙挑战多种多样，其中他最讨厌的一种就是像这个神庙的重力操作！  
宝箱里开出来了一本长得有些奇怪的书。林克翻了翻，似乎就是本普通的奇幻读物，有好多字他还看不太懂。打开物品描述之后，林克看到了一行小字：  
「附有东·富力士签名的《新大陆纪行·东》，因为作者签了很多本，所以并不是非常值钱。」  
林克：……  
不过总算通关了一个神庙，林克还是有点开心的。不知道外面那个破布男还在不在？


	58. 六个星期

金·富力士知道自己被定住了。  
当然，他没有那一瞬间的记忆（或者，几个瞬间？），他知道的就只有前一刻他还在问遗迹的事情，后一刻他就糊了一脸鸟屎，然后那个金发小子得意扬扬地进了遗迹。  
比起鸟屎，这个技能更让他陷入深思。毕竟排泄物而已，和这种作弊一样的能力有什么可比性？等那小子从遗迹里出来，他一定要问问清楚。  
金觉得自己大人不记小人过，鸟屎的事情可以不再追究，但是这个遗迹、还有这个奇怪的金发少年，他可是不会轻易放过的。  
然后遗迹顶端的橙色也变蓝了，他猜这意味着那个少年要出来了。

林克一出来，就发现那个破布男已经不见了。  
也许是去洗脸了吧，林克这样想到。  
他伸展胳膊腿，四处看了看，又走到悬崖边上开始拿望远镜寻找下一座神庙（再集齐三个就可以兑换“勇气”了！），然而就在这时，他突然发现脚下好像有什么不对劲——是圈套！但是来不及躲开了，脚下的绳子缩紧，捆住了他，然后林克后颈一疼，两眼一黑，昏了过去。  
醒来的时候林克发现自己的双手被绳子绑住了，但是绑得不是很紧，几乎没有感觉，而且两手还有一定的活动空间。那个破布男不知道什么时候把他搬到了一堆篝火附近，旁边还有个粗制滥造的木头棚子，正在研究变成了一块板砖的希卡石板。  
“哦！你醒了。”金像是看到了救星一样两眼放光地看向林克，“这个东西怎么不亮了？？是有什么生物识别系统，只有你才能用吗？希望你别介意，我怕你又使出那招可以把人定住的跑了，那招到底是什么原理？是时间类的能力吗？还是只是针对物体的状态？如果只是改变个体时间的话——”  
林克挣了挣手上的破布，发现这个结虽然松散却挣脱不开。  
“我没有恶意的。”金发现了林克的动作和充满了敌意的表情之后说，像是在安抚某种野生动物（？），“我就是想知道那些遗迹是怎么回事，”他示意了一下，凑过来帮林克把手上的结松开，“可以告诉我吗？嗯——作为交换，我带你去这附近的另外四座还没变蓝的遗迹，怎么样？”  
林克揉了揉其实并没有什么感觉的手腕（相比起来，还是脖子上的项圈更碍事），看着对面的人。如果这人把林克抓起来只是为了打听遗迹的事情，告诉他倒也不是不可以。要是能开全四个神庙的话，就还能再兑换一次能力……  
然而面前的这个人，林克实在搞不懂他的态度。虽然欠揍得不行，但是仔细一想又好像没做过什么故意陷害他的事情（而且对方还主动给他松绑了）。提醒即将到来的鸟屎和给他一块布擦手——理论上都是在帮他，但为什么就这么的让人生气呢？  
而且虽然嘴上说着没有恶意，但是破布男一次都没有为设下陷阱和击晕林克的事情道过歉！  
思考之后，林克决定干脆直接接受条件——他总觉得对付这种人，可能直奔主题会更好一点。然而当少年这么表明态度、刚要讲解自己知之甚少的古海拉鲁王国传说的时候，眼前的破布男却反而并不着急地打断了他的话。  
“你竟然不让我为了之前的事情道歉？”  
林克：“……你要道歉吗？”  
金·富力士挑挑眉，理所当然地摇摇头：“怎么可能？”他摆摆手，像是不想再提这件事情，对林克说道：“你继续吧。”  
对于对方这种话题想提就提不想提就过态度我行我素到令人发指的人……林克觉得自己有点后悔刚刚的决定，然而这个想法刚刚一闪而过，破布男就露出一个诡异的笑容，他指了指林克的小拇指，说道：“你可不能后悔。”  
“什么？”林克顿时不安地抬起手，却发现自己左手的小指上不知何时被套上了一个类似指环的线圈，红红的绳子缠绕在手指上还被打了个蝴蝶结……不，重点是，什么时候？  
“誓约之绳。”破布男解释道，“虽然没什么用，但是一旦违背誓约……啊，你要试试吗？”话是这么说，男人却指了指自己的脖子，那双深色的眼睛紧紧盯住林克，仿佛瞄准了猎物的猎人。  
金发的少年忍不住抬手摸了摸自己的脖子——那里看上去什么也没有，然而林克却知道对方指的是那个项圈——是说这个叫誓约之绳的东西会和项圈有一样的作用吗？林克忍不住有点生气，但转念一想，对方这么了解这个东西，是否意味着他也有办法解除这个项圈？  
“告诉我摘掉这个项圈的方法。”林克要求道。  
男人脸上闪过一种古怪的表情，但这稍纵即逝，快到林克根本没有捕捉到。  
“我不知道。”破布男却耸耸肩，“原理相同是我猜的，你脖子上那个和这些遗迹有关吧？解除的方法一定也和那些东西有关，我可以试试。”  
林克发觉自己几乎没有拒绝对方的余地——虽然强行拒绝也可以，但那其实没有意义。金发少年思索了一下刚要点头，就被对方一把抓了起来，林克刚刚挣动一下，这个态度恶劣的家伙就警告他“老实点”。  
“你走得太慢了，按照你的脚程走到其他几个遗迹半年都要过去了！”这么说着，一手抓着林克，一脚踩灭篝火的破布男已经跃进了丛林中，风如同刀子一样刮过林克的脸，少年觉得这个人的速度大概比侠客还要快上一些。  
饶是如此，林克还是忍不住吐槽道：“不是说就在附近吗？”  
“啊，是啊。”金点头，“反正就在这片大陆上。”  
虽然没有开地图，但如果林克没有记错，拿酷戮曾经告诉过他，这里位于整个猎人世界东边最大的大陆——埃珍大陆，光是这一块大陆，大概就有三分之二个海拉鲁大陆那么大吧……如果是分散在这一整块大路上的遗迹，怎么也算不上“附近”吧！  
少年刚有点沮丧地想要自暴自弃地随破布男的便，对方却又使劲甩了甩手，把林克晃得整个人都头晕脑转。  
“喂喂，我可不是免费的运输机。快给我讲讲你的古海拉鲁王国，希卡族什么的。”金发男人把如同咕咕鸡一般的林克拎到自己跟前，对上少年蓝色的眼睛，恰在这时，一道金黄的光闪过天空，远方离他们有点远但又不算太远的地方随即出现一道光柱。  
金顺着光柱看过去，林克也抬起头，少年顿时恢复了点精神。  
“那是什么？”  
“是彗星！”林克有点兴奋，他刚要解释，破布男就“哦”了一声，似乎对此没什么兴趣。就在林克以为对方打算直奔神庙时，这家伙又改口道，“彗星怎么会发光呢？走，我们去看看！”说着，他又一把拎起林克，向着光柱的方向奔去——  
于是原定的目标就彻底偏离了。

偏离了目标的林克彻底和破布男陷入了东奔西走寻找神庙的颠簸路途，金这家伙有时候甚至比林克还要更像林克一点，定好的目标总会因为各种新鲜的东西而走偏，总之跑了好几天，他们也还没有开启那“附近的”四座神庙。  
另一边，假期结束后按时到达猎人协会集合的拿酷戮、秀托和庞姆却迟迟等不到他们测绘小队的另一个同伴。  
拿酷戮和秀托倒还好，前者给林克打了几个电话也没接通，反而还会担心对方出什么问题。整个人都陷入阴影里的庞姆似乎对林克的迟到行为十分不爽，嘴里念念叨叨着什么“杀了他”，也不知道是不是指的林克。  
几个人（拿酷戮和秀托）商量着任务不能继续拖下去，打算给林克留言说他们打算先行出发，让林克到时候直接过去失美乐湿地找他们，毕竟猎人协会距离那边并不远，应该不会有什么问题。他们刚要动身，却看到原本不应该在猎人协会的诺布表情严肃地出现在了他们面前，看到自家老师刚要激动的庞姆似乎是感受到了男人身上那种并不明朗的气息，也就沉寂了下来。  
他们大概已经很久没有见过诺布这种表情，只见他推了推眼镜，什么也没说，而是打开了这间小会议室的电视。诺布连续播了几个频道，频道里都是在播新闻，而且竟然还是同一件事情——  
有人在路过南茶市附近森林时发现了一个已经基本被烧毁的村庄，村庄里的人被以面对面的姿势残忍杀害，大部分人的眼睛被悉数挖出。  
因世界七大美色之一的火红眼而曾经闻名于世、现已消失数个世纪的窟卢塔族被屠杀了。  
猎人协会联合当地警方展开了调查，虽然种种迹象表明这些隐居的族人曾经反抗、斗争过，但他们还是失败了。经过六个星期的现场调查和推演，他们已经确认整个村庄没有任何人类存活的痕迹……根据现场的痕迹推测，凶手们通过残害妇女和儿童逼迫族人愤怒而使眼睛变红，再将眼球活生生地挖出，其手段之残忍、行事之果决让这条新闻的播报几次被打断，负责播报的新闻主播数次哽咽。

「我等不拒一切，故勿从我等身边，夺取一分一毫。」  
这大概是凶手所留下的唯一线索。

“是幻影旅团？”看了新闻的拿酷戮几乎是愤恨地站起了身，这个平时直率爽朗的青年人一拳垂在会议桌上，桌子瞬间裂开了。  
“对比以往有关幻影旅团的案件出现的信息……猎人协会和警察都认为是他们的概率很大，但是……”诺布拉开旁边的椅子，整个人都显得有些颓丧，他头痛地揉了揉太阳穴，似乎对接下来的信息不知该做什么解释。  
一旁同样不敢置信的秀托倒显得冷静许多，虽然那也只是看起来，这个胆小的猎人所散发出来的杀气和怒意并不真的比拿酷戮少多少，他颤抖着看了看手机，紧接着就因为视频网站中的弹窗消息而弹了起来，“林克？”  
拿酷戮立刻紧张地回头：“林克怎么了？”  
秀托把手机给到拿酷戮，对方快速扫过屏幕，脸上的表情很快从焦急变成了难以置信。青年看向一旁的诺布，男人无声地叹了口气，似乎并不想否认这些事实。  
他们确实也没什么证据来否定这些事实。

那段前段时间出现过后来又很快被删掉的视频里，是林克拿出一把蓝白色单手剑冲着几个男孩挥动的场景，金发的少年背对着镜头，然而挥出的剑气却形成了一道道冰雾，把那几个年纪不大的男孩冰冻了起来——这个视频应该是来自监控摄像头，从画面上的信息来看，恰好是六个星期以前发生在南茶市的事件。  
网络上因为这件事情已经吵成了一片，甚至有人爆出林克就是幻影旅团一员这样的消息，有人爆料说自己就住在天空竞技场附近，前段时间有个叫喳虎的幻影旅团成员出现在赛场上，他看到林克在后台通道出口的位置和他亲密地聊天。  
大部分人对此都保持着审慎的态度，然而当猎人协会和警方联合发布的调查报告公开之后，群众们不得不怀疑林克和屠杀窟卢塔族的幻影旅团有染了——几幅公开的照片中，虽然人们死亡的惨状因为过于血腥而被打了马赛克，但残破不堪的地表和房屋之后，掩盖了这片惨状长达六个星期之久的森林中，一座高塔透过树叶的缝隙隐约可见……这个与传说中的年轻猎人息息相关的古塔正散发着与猎人协会旁边的石塔如出一辙的蓝光。  
那道曾经被所有人称为最最“透彻之蓝”的光芒，瞬时之间成为了“凶手”以及“屠杀者”的代表。

“抓捕林克、问责猎人协会”——这是今日网络上几乎所有人的呼声。


	59. A级通缉犯

面对网络上铺天盖地的谩骂和唾弃，曾经经历了最严酷的野外生存挑战和危险的拿酷戮也不得不关掉了手机屏幕。这个外貌像是个不良少年，却因为过于善良而被莫老五百般教导的青年像是失了声，低着头不发一语。  
秀托看起来也不知道该说些什么，他们大概本质是不相信的，然而当一系列证据摆在眼前时，就算林克没有参与杀戮，他也的确曾经在案发时去过那里——那么他为什么不阻止呢？  
那可是活生生的一百多条人命！  
还是一旁的庞姆开了口，这个褪去了阴暗的女孩看向她的老师，直截了当地问道：“那协会打算对林克怎么办？”  
“这就是问题，”诺布叹了口气，说道，“猎人协会虽然还没表态，但是目前正在紧急开会，联合国政府已经施压。尼特罗会长应该暂时能压一阵，对外宣称仍处于内部调查。但是既然事已至此，我们要立刻找到他。”  
“可是，林克在哪？”秀托沉着脸问道。  
“喂——”拿酷戮的脸色突然变得很不好看，“你们说，林克会不会也看到了新闻，所以才没有来集合……”

和金一起在野外乱转的林克并没有抽空去看新闻。  
几天下来，金已经见识过了林克各种各样的技能，也了解了不少古代海拉鲁和希卡族的传说。其中当然也包括林克的料理技能，自从发现了这个宝藏技能之后，金就再也没亲自动手做过饭。“没有这个必要，”他说，“如果你来做饭，剥皮放血去内脏放调料的工序都可以省掉，我还做个毛线！——所以，那个彗星真的能做料理吗？”  
在金的鼓（逼）励（迫）下，林克把珍贵的彗星做成了料理，金表示这玩意吃起来味道和林克其他的料理也没什么差别嘛。  
林克：“……”很想打他。  
大部分时候，林克有意或无意地展示了技能后，金都会发出种种追根究底的疑问。有时他甚至会提出一两个富有创意的使用方法。比如用磁铁技能让自动贩卖机失灵狂吐零食什么的……当然，只是理论上，金很好奇能不能实现。  
另一方面他倒是发现了，这个磁铁的确可以像普通磁铁一样，让别的物体暂时磁化。由于技能的磁力甚至比最强的铷磁铁还要强，金还提议过尝试在吸附远处的固定物体时，把自己往物体所在的方向吸过去：“如果你可以控制方向和距离的话，就能把自己举起来。”  
凡此种种，林克都觉得颇为惊异，好多技能的用法他甚至连想都没想过。  
“可以肯定的是，”金说，“任何电子设备，你只要拿出这个磁铁往附近一靠，基本上就完蛋了。”他想了想又加了一句，“劝你最好不要在飞艇上用这个技能。”  
金自己的手机就已遭此厄运。虽然他不怎么在意。

一路上林克和金聊天的时候，几乎总能遇到类似的情况。这个二星遗迹猎思考问题的角度非常刁钻，知识也很广博（和库洛洛不同意义上的广博），林克觉得自己学到了不少有关这个世界的新知识。比如“磁场”什么的。  
当然，在林克的请求下，金也尝试着教了林克怎么用“念”。然而怎么教都教不会，最后他得出一个结论：“你这不管是谁教都学不会的，死心吧。还不如像你说的那样多开几个神庙来得快。”  
虽然两个人都好奇心旺盛、总在不停地跑岔路，但总归还是把说好的神庙都给开了。林克这些天抓到的呀哈哈数量比之前翻了倍。有几次金自告奋勇，亲自召唤出来了几只呀哈哈，不过这个绿色的小精灵还是把臭臭的果实给了林克——金看起来好像有点介意。  
他们抓了各种各样的野兽烤着吃（有时还会比赛谁抓得快，金似乎很想和“林克时间”一较高下。这人自己偏要找不痛快，林克也没有办法）；一起生火露营（金在体验过“放空的篝火时间”后，坚持下次要放个监控摄像头在旁边观察四周环境的变化：凭什么盯着篝火看就不会有野兽来袭击？）；金还教了林克怎么制作简易木屋（然后被林克不小心点着了，差点酿成森林火灾）……当然林克最开心的时候还是看二星猎人碰一鼻子灰（虽然这种时刻比较罕见，而且大部分情况下林克也不能幸免于难），其中金被林克的蓝色炸弹炸到的那次尤其爽快。  
就这样，一周时间很快就过去了。等开完最后一个神庙，林克终于想起来看时间的时候，居然已经比约定时间晚了整整三天……  
“我得先走了。”林克说，“和拿酷戮他们约好了要去失美乐湿地。”  
离开之际，林克居然对这个破布男生出了一丝好感。虽然此人多数时候还是很欠扁，但是林克不得不承认，和金在野外探险的这些天几乎可以称得上是他近期最开心的体验。  
开心到甚至可以忘记脖子上的项圈。  
“拿酷戮？哦……莫老五的弟子，”金坐在一旁的石头上，托腮看向林克说，“好啊，你去吧。你脖子上那个东西我会试着找办法弄掉的……你确定不能把希卡石板的权限开放给我？”  
林克：“……再见。”  
“等等。”金喊住了想要传送走的林克，沉默地看了面前的少年一眼，又说，“……你自己多小心啊，不要那么轻易就相信别人。”  
“放心吧，”林克颇为轻松地回敬道，“我就没有相信你。”  
“——你小子找打啊！‘别人’当然不包括我。”金嚷嚷道，“注意一下，你的勇者人设自相矛盾了！趁着我还没想揍你赶紧滚蛋吧！”  
于是林克开心地滚回了猎人协会所在的高塔。  
林克离开之后，金从口袋里摸出了侥幸逃过一劫的备用手机，屏幕上显示的是协会通过加密频道发布的、针对林克的通缉令，和“窟卢塔族大屠杀”的新闻。

一回到城市里，林克的希卡石板就开始“哔哔”响个不停。原来他跟金一起在世界的角落接收不到信号的时候，希卡石已经被各种留言和未接电话轰炸了。搞得他都不知道该先看哪一个。  
这么多条信息不知道要看到什么时候。林克想了想，决定先打开希卡石板看看留言内容，然而这一打开他却有点傻眼，平时就很多人水群的「蜘蛛洞穴」里无数的消息记录也就算了，似乎还出现了不少特地@他的提示。不仅如此，林克的私聊界面也被填满，糜稽、拿酷戮、秀托、诺布、莫老五暂且不提，就连飞坦、庞姆和平时很少交流的派克诺妲、富兰克林都给他发来了消息。  
在野外浪惯了的林克一时有些头大，聊天列表里大多是都在问林克在哪，也有人直接了当地问他有没有看新闻——新闻？林克想起来之前在天空竞技场酒店里看到的那个消息，又想起刚刚分别时金·富力士的提示，内心中总觉得有点惴惴不安。  
他点开拿酷戮的对话框，往上翻，一开始还是正常地提醒他集合时间和地点，后来变成了他们打算先过去失美乐湿地，让他到时候直接去找他，但不知道发生了什么，拿酷戮很快就语气十分焦急地问他现在在哪——  
这些信息里还夹杂了一个失美乐湿地的定位，林克好奇地点了进去，突然希卡石板发出了“滴”的一声，不知这个定位触发了什么系统……  
林克还没来得及回复消息，突然有什么东西接近他。少年本能地掏出盾牌回挡，射向他的东西在这一瞬间变成慢动作，被精准地回弹了出去，完成这一系列动作的林克本能地后跳，这才看清刚刚打向他的东西竟然是来自塔顶游客的……一瓶水？  
向他掷出水瓶的是个年纪差不多十几岁的女孩，因为盾反而回击在她身上的水瓶打得她整个人狠狠踉跄了一下。她冲着林克声嘶力竭地大喊了一声“凶手”，很快就被她身边的长辈拉住了，年长的女人紧紧抱住他她眼睛因为紧张和害怕憋得通红，她捂住自己女儿的脸，看向林克，嘴唇颤抖着像是要说些什么。  
眼前的景象渐渐与一个多月前的记忆融合在了一起——在那几个噩梦般的夜晚以前，从平民手中救下了两个男孩的他也同样遭遇过类似的情景。  
孩童充满仇恨，成人饱含畏惧。  
林克一脸疑惑，他刚要踏出一步，那个女人却一把把那个女孩挡在身后，她呜咽着对林克说：“不要，你不要动她，要杀就杀我吧！”  
“我并不……”林克想要解释，塔上零星的几个人却都颤抖着向后退了一步，林克于是也不得不停下动作，没说出口的话语变成一片空白的沉默。  
他把盾牌和武器放回口袋里，举起双手，做出一个安抚的动作，却没想到这个动作让周围的人紧张到甚至发出尖叫——年轻的勇者整个人的身体都僵住了，他从来没有体会过这种感觉，在海拉鲁大陆被世人给予期望和敬意的少年觉得自己的心脏像是被狠狠扎了一下。  
他不知道自己做了什么，会让周遭的人这么害怕自己。  
就像是……就像是在心之试炼里那个曾经充满了沙漠的火热与直率的男孩，像是令人沉默的灾厄盖侬。  
是被世人所厌恶、恐惧、疏远、不理解的厄运。  
然而现实根本不给少年任何反思的空档，远处传来一阵轰隆的巨响，一个形状仿佛金鱼、上边装着类似飞天守护者螺旋桨的钢铁巨物从远处塔楼上飞了过来，这玩意和林克所乘坐过的民用飞艇并不同，速度更快，眨眼之间就停滞在高塔旁边的空中。林克这才发现那上边有几根类似守护者发出射线的眼睛一般的钢管，黝黑的洞口正对准了自己的方位——  
塔上零散的几个游客（包括那对母女）突然趴伏在地上，林克本能地开启了达尔克尔的保护罩，有什么尖锐的如同箭一般的东西从那个黝黑的钢管口中的连串射出，击打在保护罩上，瞬间，保护罩的次数减少了一个—— 那是航空机枪射出的子弹。  
林克不得不拿出弓箭瞄准停止在空中来自这个世界的“守护者”，对方却好像因为这个自卫动作更加愤怒了，林克跳起，一连串子弹“哒哒哒哒哒哒”地射在他脚下。勇者自然不甘示弱，面对海拉鲁大陆成群的守护者，他从来没有畏惧过。瞄准了螺旋桨的林克在拉满整个古代弓后松开了手，雷电箭快速而准确地飞出——  
被雷电箭击中的直升飞机在一串噼里啪啦的电流声中摇摇摆摆，转动的螺旋桨骤然停滞了，这个冒着电光的钢铁巨物从空中轰然掉落——地面上传来人们的惊呼，所有人都四散而逃，而在塔上，被母亲按住脑袋的女孩大喊了一句“恶魔”，声嘶力竭地哭了起来。  
尚还反应不过来的林克无暇整理思路，他就听到了从那个被他打掉的“守护者”里传来了人类的叫声——守护者里竟然有人？  
这个想法刚刚在脑海中一闪而过，林克瞬间从塔顶上冲下，张开了滑翔翼的少年飞向旋转着掉落的直升机上，拿出一把巨大的人马剑刺入机身、割开了厚重的铁皮。  
眼看飞机坠落不到百米的距离，他把里头因为电流而几乎陷入昏迷的飞行员拉出来，立即向外推了出去。  
底下的人群因为这个动作而发出叫喊。而飞机上的林克靠着人马剑的支撑才能勉强站立在晃动的铁皮上，在确认里头没有其他人后，少年打开定时器把下坠的飞行员定在了空中，随即他义无反顾地跳下飞机，快速下降——在距离和那个飞行员极限缩短时，定时器金色的小锁“啪”地断裂开，失去意识地飞行员硬生生地和林克错过了，年轻的勇者果断收起了滑翔翼，同样向下坠去，他不断尝试着伸出手，伸长手臂——努力、更努力一些——抓住了！  
滑翔翼重新张开，小小的滑翔翼承受林克的重量已经是奇迹，再加上一个人更是难以维持平衡，林克掏出了几个八爪怪气球吊在了飞行员身上，下坠的速度终于变缓，然而重力和惯性还是迫使他们的方向和速度失了控。  
恰在这时，“砰”地一声巨响——掉落的直升机似乎终于因为雷电箭的缘故而放弃挣扎，在半空中轰然爆炸——不同于守护者被击败消失，直升机爆炸所产生的强大冲击波撞在林克身上，他们狠狠地撞上了旁边摩天大楼落地窗的玻璃，整面玻璃墙“唰”地粉碎，两人一同跌进里边的地板上。  
滚了几圈的林克呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气，炸裂的心跳几乎要跳出胸膛。因为无暇再次使用达尔克尔的守护，他全身上下都被玻璃碎片割得满是细小伤口，然而这些伤口很快痊愈了，甚至连血迹都没有留下。  
他站起身，却发现周围站着许多惊慌失措、四下躲避的人，他们惊愕地看着他，那眼神冰冷而疏远，就像是林克戴着盖侬面具时村民们看他的样子。  
少年无声地叹了口气，蓝色的眸子终于还是缺少了以往的光亮。少年觉得有什么东西哽在喉头，甚至梗住了血液，心脏的地方难耐地生疼。他有点难过地低下头，而后走到旁边那个奄奄一息的飞行员身边蹲下身，伸出手在他的颈动脉处，以确认这个人真的活着。  
那“咚咚”跳动不息的脉搏虽然并不强烈，却是林克刺客听到过最美的声音。  
他并没有违背自己的誓言。  
“他受伤了，你们有医生吗？”少年抬起头，用那双蓝色的眼睛看向那群缩在角落里的人们。  
“我们自会有人救他——”一个声音打断了林克所有的动作，尖锐的人影突然出现在林克的身边，赏金猎人理伯举着一把枪，墨镜遮住了他眼睛里所有的感情，露出他嘴角那一抹志在必得的笑意，“举起你的手，A级通缉犯林克。”  
林克还没反应，突然觉得自己脖颈上的项圈传来一阵拉力，强烈的窒息感制止了他一切举动，然而下一个瞬间，如同地震般的剧烈震动撼动了整个大楼，理伯随即扣动扳机，然而脱离枪口飞出的子弹像是被什么阻挡了一样被打到了一边，林克转过头，一只手狠狠地捂住了他的嘴，混杂着血腥味的冰冷气息出现在他的身后，坚硬的胸膛贴附在他的后背。  
飞坦的声音隔着面罩传了过来：“啧，你可真会给人找麻烦，8号。”


	60. 援手

林克有些惊讶地说了什么，说出的话却因为被飞坦捂住了嘴而变得含混不清。飞坦皱了皱眉，把手拿开，林克那句话终于说出来了：“飞坦！你怎么会在这里？”  
街上的群众都因为这突如其来的变故骚动不已，不少人都在猎人协会的疏散下离开了现场，那个受伤的飞行员也被协会的医疗成员带走了。理伯则是眯着眼睛看着面前的两人。  
“看来今天是我的丰收日啊，”赏金猎人笑了一声说，眼中闪过了冷冷的光芒，“两只蜘蛛自投罗网。”  
“呵。”飞坦轻轻地笑了一声，一只手抓住林克，大半张脸都藏在面罩下面，“可笑。”  
理伯狭长的双眼又弯了弯：“……太好了，看开你们是不打算乖乖就范？这就对了，这样我们抓住你们的时候才有成就感啊。”  
林克扭头看了看飞坦，又看了看理伯。  
然后他的目光又飘向了那个躺在救护车里的飞行员，还有四散而逃的人群。原本熙攘的街道居然一下子就变得空旷了起来，只剩下理伯带着的一队十来个人。这些人里似乎只有两三个会“念”，身上有着那种淡淡的光芒，而其他人则是用枪口对准了林克和飞坦。  
林克知道自己被通缉了，糜稽已经不止一次这样告诉过他，但那个时候林克一直没太在意——因为来追杀他的明显是坏人嘛！但是现在，此时此刻，面对慌乱的人群和协会的猎人，林克才真真切切地体会到了自己是一个通缉犯的事实。  
现在站在他身边、对他伸出援手的同伴不是拯救世界的英杰伙伴，而是会残忍地杀害别人的蜘蛛……  
林克怔怔地站在那里。  
“发什么呆呢。”忽然，飞坦压低了的声线在林克耳旁很近的地方响起，“……待会儿我给信号，你就用上次那个冰冻的魔杖。上面的大楼有四个狙击手，我来的时候解决了两个还剩两个——他们不成问题，把那几个念能力者冻住就行。”  
然后飞坦“啪”的一下撑开了手中的伞剑，巨大的圆伞将林克和飞坦都给罩在了后面。伞上的骷髅图案阴森森地注视着理伯一行人。  
“注意一点，”理伯嘱咐道，“暂时不要随意攻击。”  
虽然听说过来自流星街的幻影旅团，但这是他第一次和这伙人正面交手。对方的实力似乎不容小觑，这把伞到底是做什么用的？防御？还是……  
就在理伯这么想着的时候，忽然，伞尖飞出了一柄暗器，理伯眼中是闪过一丝凌厉，快速躲了过去。“哈，我还当时是什么了不起的攻击呢——”话还没说完，被躲过的暗器突然发生了爆炸！理伯和旁边协专的猎人都用“坚”护住了身体，但是持枪人员就没有那么好运了。  
“现在。”飞坦的声音在林克耳旁响起。  
林克手里有一只闪烁着银色光芒的魔杖，少年轻轻地挥了一下，巨大的锥形风雪就将面前的人全部冻上了。  
飞坦露出了一个志在必得的笑容，抽出伞剑就向前砍去——  
“锵”的一声，他的伞剑被一柄散发着淡淡蓝色光芒的剑给挡住了。  
那是林克的大师之剑——也是属于勇者的驱魔之剑。  
“啧。”飞坦皱了皱眉。他抬眼看了眼面前的少年，只见对方脸上的表情平静而坚定。于是藏蓝色头发的蜘蛛眯起了眼睛，然后剑锋一转，快速向身后劈去。  
是狙击手的子弹。  
被冻住的几人身形开始晃动，飞坦在劈开子弹之后一手抓紧了出现在手里的黑色锁链，把林克一把拽到身旁抓起，然后开始用最快的速度离开现场——  
脖子上突然出现的压力让林克一阵眩晕，等到他回过神来的时候，飞坦已经拽着他跑到了几个街区之外的繁华闹市。他不知道从那里掏出来了一顶棒球帽和一幅太阳镜给林克戴上。“你的样子太显眼了，网上到处都是。”飞坦说，然后皱着眉头看了看林克戴上了棒球帽之后露在外面的尖耳朵。“你的耳朵，就不能藏起来吗？”  
林克揉了揉脖子：“不能。海利亚人的耳朵都是这样的。”  
飞坦又盯着林克看了一会儿。  
突然，他嗤笑了一声：“要不你换女装吧，可能还更有迷惑性一点。”  
林克看了看飞坦，认真地考虑了一下对方的提议，周围似乎已经有人开始注意到他们两个了。但是……穿女装不是会更显眼吗……？那种民族服饰显然和这个城市里大部分人类的着装并不相同。  
少年有点不爽地拽了拽自己脖子上的锁链，吐槽道：“比起衣服，这个锁链才更显眼吧。”  
飞坦当然不置可否，面罩遮住了他的表情，事实上他本身也没期待对方真的把他的话当真——如果这家伙还有点脑子——反正对于蜘蛛来说，逃亡只是若干个选项的其中之一，如果逃亡时遭遇阻难，他并不介意使用一些更直接的方法解决问题（哪怕林克并不赞同），就像是他们从始至终都不介意「念」的力量被普通人察觉一样。  
然而林克也并不是真的没有考虑换装这个提议，他想了想，换上了那件仁天堂限量版T恤，红色的短袖衫虽然显眼，但是搭配上那顶棒球帽和海利亚裤子，倒真的让少年有点融入在这个世界里的感觉。  
飞坦看着林克胸前的那个仁天堂SWITCH的标志，眯缝起眼睛，冷冷道：“你倒是还有空换衣服。”  
林克反驳：“这不你说要换装……？”  
看着对方那种认真的眼神，飞坦突然觉得自己的太阳穴有点发胀，想起来侠客那副嘚瑟的嘴脸，他觉得自己又有点手痒。最终，他只是摆摆手放弃了这个话题，而后径自往前走去，也没拽着锁链——身后的少年赶紧快步跟上，两个人很快就融入在人群中，消失不见。

猎人协会大楼的会议室中，丢失了猎物的赏金猎人饱含滔天的愤怒。  
“是什么让你们觉得——他是无辜的？事实证明，林克就是幻影旅团的一员，否则为什么蜘蛛会来救他？”  
那双即使在面对贱井塔里百年刑期的罪犯也气定神闲的眼睛在褐色镜片下充满了不赞同，他敲了敲屏幕，上边是大楼里的监控画面——林克被戴着骷髅面罩的矮个子青年抓着跑出大楼，一路上拦截的警察与狙击手全部被击溃，无一例外。  
其他几个显示器上播放着林克掏出魔杖释放风雪的画面，被冻住的几个猎人几乎毫无防抗之力，如同一个冰雕一般眼睁睁地看着猎物从自己眼皮子底下溜走。不经意间瞥到的理伯觉得自己脑袋都要炸了——这的确是他成为赏金猎人以来最为耻辱的瞬间——但在他这么拼命的时候，诺布却带着几个年轻的猎人对林克的通缉令提出了异议。  
不仅如此，就连理论上最明事理的帕里斯通也在会议室里表示：“我也不相信林克是这种人。”  
“哪种人？屠杀者还是蜘蛛？”理伯不爽地问道。  
帕里斯通摇摇头：“这两者并不冲突。”  
“这件事情严重影响了人们对猎人协会的评价！”  
“这真是令人苦恼呢。”  
面对一屋子争吵不休的猎人们，猎人协会现任会长尼特罗倒是没有什么特别的反应。他既不安抚理伯，也不对拿酷戮提出的“对林克A级通缉犯定性争议”有所表态，反而兀自喝起茶来。  
豆面人在一旁急的满脑袋都是汗，他觉得自己年纪轻轻头发掉光大概都是因为操心太多。  
这种无意义的争吵几乎持续了十几分钟，而后尼特罗突然有了其他的动作。这位年岁过百、看起来温和平凡的老人只是拿起了遥控器，退出了电视屏幕上循环播放的监控画面，转而开启了当地的社会新闻。

「苏拉大陆新闻频道为您来带最新播报」  
「与窟卢塔族屠杀事件有关的遗迹猎人林克今日突然出现在斯瓦达尼市的高塔之上，与当地负责治安巡逻的警察发生冲突，现已逃亡」  
「这是监控画面所拍到的画面，据该办公楼目击者所称，林克并没有想要伤害平民，甚至对飞行员进行了急救」  
「我们了解到，与林克发生冲突的直升飞机飞行员即空中巡逻警察已被送往当地医院，现已经脱离生命危险。我们会继续跟进相关事件进展。」  
「在这里，我们提醒各位住民，如果你遇到危险，请尽快与警方联络，避免和罪犯发生正面冲突。」  
面对新闻的报道，帕里斯通露出一个意味不明的微笑，反而是理伯在停顿了一下显得有些激动。恰在这时，主播进入了下一条播报，让所有人惊讶的，似乎这条新闻还是和林克有关。  
「世界游戏公司巨头仁天堂发表声明，林克永远都是他们的勇者。」  
「此前，有网友就遗迹猎人林克与仁天堂所出品的塞尔达传说系列游戏的主人公林克做了对比，两人非常相似。窟卢塔族屠杀事件爆发后，不少人对仁天堂表达了不满。以上就是他们的回应。」  
“勇者林克？”理伯嗤笑出声，他揉了揉自己因为冰冻而仍旧有些僵硬的手肘，站起身走向会议室的大门，“勇者也好，幻影旅团也好……我一定要抓住他们！”


	61. 时之试炼

另一边，从繁华的市中心进入小巷子里的林克和飞坦终于摆脱了警察部队的地毯式搜索，稍微得到了一些喘息。  
飞坦看着对方因为要跟上自己的速度而呼哧带喘的样子，竟然觉得自己的心情稍微变好了。  
“许久不见，你的耐力倒是比以前强了很多。”矮个子青年难得赞扬道。  
林克一愣，诚实地回答道：“耐力并没有变多……只是「力量」增长了，所以消耗变慢了。”  
飞坦微微一怔，显然是没想到对方回答自己回答得那么认真，他挑挑眉，忍不住用起「凝」，发现对方身上那种平和的仿若「缠」一般的气变得更加流畅了……就像是真的「缠」一样。  
不对，就是真的「缠」。   
在这短短的一段时间中，眼前的金发少年的改变似乎超出了他的预料。他忍不住释放出一股恶意的念压，果不其然，原本感受不到「念」的林克这次皱起了眉，很快地，他身上的「缠」变得更为厚实了一些，把少年整个包裹住，抵抗住了来自他人的恶意。  
然而与一般念能力者的刻意为之不同，林克身上的「缠」虽然显得青涩许多，却像是自然而然地使用。少年似乎并非通过一般方法掌握的「念」，而是类似他那些稀奇古怪的能力一样，突然就学会了。  
面罩遮挡下的青年张了张嘴，飞坦觉得自己的喉咙深处有一股血腥气，混杂着难言的兴奋，他刚要说什么，却发现金发少年像是发现了什么一样昂起头，那双蓝色的眼睛直勾勾地看向了巷子外的某处。  
飞坦顺着他的视线望去——只见在阴暗潮湿的巷子外，一片开阔的空场与道路后，一栋比起摩天大楼来要更加敦实的建筑矗立在那里。在那栋白色的如同网格的楼宇顶端，用字幕拼写的「Nentendo」标志在夕阳的照射下反射出一片橘黄色的光。  
而就在那栋大楼前的草地上，一个令他们都无比熟悉的神庙散发出同样的光芒。  
飞坦舔了舔嘴唇，他拽了拽锁链强行把林克的注意力拉到自己身上，问道：“你要去那个神庙？”  
林克看了看神庙，又看了看飞坦，点了点头。然后不等飞坦拉住他，径直朝着神庙的方向跑了过去。  
到了神庙面前林克才发现，一个穿着T恤、外面套西装、脚踩运动鞋的人正站在神庙旁边研究个不停，林克抬头看了看那个人，他也好像发现了林克，吓了一跳之后仔细地观察了这个金发少年一会儿。  
“你看起来好像有点眼熟。”那个人托着下巴说。  
远处有人喊了一声“宫本先生！”，那个研究神庙的人应了一句，说他马上就来，然后又转回头来面对林克：“嗯……你该不会是……”  
林克戴着墨镜的脸再次看向了那个人，他眨了眨眼睛，当然宫本先生看不到他的表情，不过林克此时心情不佳，并不是很想跟人闲谈，于是举起希卡石板就开启了神庙。  
“啊！”宫本茂——仁天堂的首席游戏设计师——马里奥、大金刚、塞尔达传说系列的创造者发出了一声惊呼，然而已经太晚了，那个被公众猜测为他们游戏角色的奇怪少年已经走进了神庙，留下宫本先生一个人对着亮起了一半蓝色的神庙陷入了沉思。

大部分仁天堂的员工其实并不相信这个“金发遗迹猎人”就是他们的林克的说法。更有可能的是，这个人是《塞尔达系列》的狂热爱好者，不光自己要装扮成林克的样子、模仿林克的言行（也就是不怎么说话）、还干脆把名字也换成了林克。这样的人并不是没有，只是恰巧这一个“林克”比较出名而已。  
说实话，这个“林克”因为“窟卢塔族屠杀事件”备受关注，从而掀起了一阵对仁天堂和《塞尔达传说》的争议热潮。虽然去年发布的《梦见岛》甚至连着几部前作的销量都因此有所上涨，但是作为一个旨在为大家带来欢乐的全年龄游戏公司，仁天堂并不乐见这种社会反响。  
他们在发表声明的时候说“林克永远都是他们的勇者”，也是希望公众不要混淆现实与游戏。虽然他们的林克（Link）是连接玩家与游戏世界的桥梁，但这不意味着游戏角色会凭空出现在现实世界里。  
很多员工也表示过担忧，说会不会因为这个林克的通缉犯形象反过来影响人们对游戏林克的评价——进而导致家长不再让孩子们玩“塞尔达”系列的游戏，甚至导致游戏商下架游戏等等。  
五年前发生的“宫崎勤事件”在人们心里留下的阴影尚未散去。宫崎勤此人先后绑架奸杀了四名幼女，逮捕时被发现拥有大量动画漫画产品，是所谓的“御宅族”。事件在社会上引起了巨大的反响，从此“御宅族”在公众心中和“罪犯”被画上了等号，动画产业一跃进入寒冬，一蹶不振……  
“宫崎勤事件”对动画、同人产业留下的创伤还未消散，殊不知这一次影响更恶劣、传播范围更广的“窟卢塔族屠杀事件”，会不会就是一次游戏界的“宫崎勤事件”？如果这个“林克”是打着勇者和冒险的幌子进行种族屠杀，那么对长久以来树立了“积极向上”形象的仁天堂、乃至整个游戏界的打击都将不堪设想。  
事实上，伤害已经造成，但是仁天堂几位高层对于要不要撇清和遗迹猎人的关系却争论不休，迟迟没有定论。  
不过作为《塞尔达传说》系列创始人的宫本茂却一直在这场风波中保持了沉默。在他的脑海中，虽然说这个遗迹猎人就是游戏角色的论调显得颇为荒谬，新闻中报道的暴行也令人发指，却都只是推论——并没有确凿的证据说明这个“林克”就是屠戮窟卢塔族人的凶手之一，也没有证据表明他是游戏里的林克。与此同时，这些突然出现在世界各地的高塔和遗迹也确实令人在意，种种谜团似乎都和这个少年有着难言的联系，再加上刚刚的新闻报道——遗迹猎人林克还帮忙救助了一些警察——种种信息混杂在他的脑海里，再次促使他在工作时间出来研究起了仁天堂总部前面的神庙。  
然而就在刚刚和那个少年的短短会面中，他的满腹疑问却忽然烟消云散一般化解了，他看着一半亮起的神庙，轻轻地笑了一下。  
这个问题，他们的林克，不——他的林克，一定能够处理好的。

林克发现这个神庙似乎和其他的神庙不太一样，墙壁上不再是古代希卡族的图腾纹路，而是一些奇奇怪怪的卡通图画——有红脸蛋的黄色老鼠、粉色的圆球形生物、大猩猩、甚至还有带着红帽子的水管工——  
宝箱就摆在林克的面前，这里似乎也是一个直接开宝箱的奖励神庙。林克一边惊讶地看着这奇怪的壁画，一边走到了宝箱旁边，往箱子侧面踢了一脚，宝箱应声而开，里头竟然放着一个长方形的盒子——这个盒子中心绘制者类似辐射信号指示的标志，周围绘制着繁杂的花朵，比起一个盒子，倒更像是一本书。林克拿起这个盒子，果不其然，希卡石板给出的提示验证了他的猜想。

「集卡书」  
「这本集卡书可以收纳三张指定的卡牌，只要使用正确的使用方法，即使在外界也可以正常使用。」

使用方法？  
林克不明所以地打开这本集卡书，发现里头有三个凹槽，分别放置着三张卡片，这几张卡片的中心都绘制者着图案，下方的格子里写着解释说明，右上角则是标着使用次数的数字。  
第一张卡片上画着一个一半红色一半白色的圆球，说明内容是：「一个精灵球，每次使用随机召唤出一只宝可梦，持续时间30分钟，使用次数：3。」  
第二张卡片上则是一顶红色长了眼睛的帽子，上边写这个字母“M”，说明内容是：「马里奥的帽子，把帽子扔到其它生物脑袋上就可以进入对方的身体，持续时间30分钟，使用次数：3。」  
第三章卡片上的东西更为奇怪，是一个粉色圆鼓鼓的团子，拿着一把小剑，说明内容是：「星之卡比徽章，佩戴后会变成卡比，张开巨大的嘴将敌人吸入，便可以复制对方的必杀技，必杀技可以使用一次，或者直接化为能量波吐出进行攻击，持续时间30分钟，使用次数：3。」  
林克拿起其中的精灵球卡片，翻来覆去地看了看，卡牌的背面画着和集卡书封面一样的标志，似乎是一套的东西。少年好奇地甩了甩，卡片毫无反应，他大喊了一声“使用！”，卡片依旧没有动静，林克挑挑眉，像是扔炸弹一样把卡片扔了出去，谁知道卡片飞出去后就轻飘飘地落到了地上，没过三秒就“砰”的一声消失了，重新回到了集卡书里。  
林克：“……”  
一个看起来很有趣但是不知道怎么使用的道具！少年撇撇嘴，只能暂时把这本集卡书收进了背包里，反正来日方长！  
这么想着的林克拍了拍手，抬起脚刚要走向先王的墓棺，却发现在墓棺之后似乎还有一条通道——以前在海拉鲁大陆上的神庙里他也遇到过这种情况，那往往是藏着另一处宝箱。这个神庙这么友好的吗？林克忍不住对葬在这里的古希卡族国王心生好感，心情雀跃地朝着后边的通道跑去。  
然而很快，他就发现通道似乎并非通向宝箱。  
通过一段并不长的走廊，地面突然矮下去了一块，形成了一块大概一米多高的“石崖”——总觉得有点熟悉——年轻勇者稍微犹豫了一下，而后从高度差所形成的石台上跳了下去，“哗啦”一声，林克这才发现这里是一片非常浅的水洼——他终于想起了这股熟悉感从何而来！  
复苏神庙。  
果不其然，再往深处，逼仄的通道尽头骤然开朗，在几个破旧的木头箱子后边，圆形大厅敞开着门，似乎是在等待着林克的到来，幽暗的蓝色光芒在大厅中缓慢地闪动着，如同脉搏的跳动。  
砰砰。砰砰。  
林克分不清是自己心脏跳动的声音，还是这座神庙的“心脏”，他迈开腿，向着那个大厅走去，他曾经无比熟悉的石台安静地放置在那里，在石台之上，如同绽放的花苞一般的顶罩连接着仿若血管的管道，通向神庙的顶端，散发出流动的蓝光。  
然而与海拉鲁大陆复苏神庙不同的是，这座几乎一模一样的石台上，并没有漂浮着他找到给了他克洛格种子的呀哈哈。  
石板依旧冰冷如初，那幽幽的蓝光，像是生命的供给，却也仿佛是一种沉重的使命。  
他曾经在这里躺了100年。  
这个几乎一闪而过的想法一瞬之间化作一种近乎恐惧的负面情绪，让刚刚获得了新奇道具的少年一下子有些紧张，他快步地退出这个大厅，三两下窜上了那个石台，向着外头跑去。  
林克很快就回到了外边的神庙，看着那些五颜六色的壁画，少年竟然觉得十分亲切，看了看身后通往复苏石台的通道，林克快速远离了那里，来到了这座神庙先王的墓棺——正常的通关提示在他脑海中浮现，少年忍不住舒了口气。

「恭喜你通过时之试炼。」  
「愿你在接下来的旅途中一切顺利。」

试炼之证出现在他的手中，再次睁开眼时，林克按照往常一样从神庙中走出，然而原本喧喧嚷嚷的城市、穿着西装外套的男人和飞坦却都消失不见，取而代之的是一片几乎模糊了全部视线的迷雾……以及泥土的气息。  
希卡石板“哔哔哔”响个不停，林克打开聊天界面，发现之前还没来得及看的消息数量几乎翻了个倍，飞坦更是连着给他发了一串骷髅的表情。少年心中顿时升起一股不好的预感，他往外走了两步，却发现自己所在的这座神庙并非通关后的蓝色，而是橘黄色——这是一个他从未到访过的陌生神庙入口！  
刚刚通关的神庙呢？  
他犹豫了一下，把希卡石板放在了旁边传送阵的石台上，果不其然，石台如同第一次导入信息后变蓝了——仁天堂那个神庙有古怪！似乎是从那里出来以后，他就会被传送到其他神庙的门口，不论这个神庙是否开启。  
似乎是个不错的寻找神庙的捷径？  
林克稍微犹豫了一下，还是走进了这座神庙，而后果然验证了他的猜想。这座神庙里既没有五彩壁画，也没有石床，而是一个普通的中级守护者试炼。已经增强了力量的林克几乎不用特意换上古代套装，三两下就解决了这个小机器人，麻烦了试炼之证。  
少年从神庙里走出来以后，还是回到了先前的地点，除了迷雾以外，周围一片寂静，偶尔虫鸟的叫声大概是这片湿地唯一的点缀。  
湿地？  
他快速切到地图界面，才发现自已不仅不在猎人协会所在的斯瓦达尼市，更是出现在了一块还没有开启地图的未知区域，这块区域在斯瓦达尼市东南角的方向，和那里相隔并不算太远……等等，林克发现自己所在的地方正好是标记了粉色标记，他把光标放上去，发现上边注释着一串小字：「拿酷戮分享的坐标」。  
林克猛然间想起之前在斯瓦达尼市的高塔上不小心点到的拿酷戮发来的位置共享信息，所以这是——失美乐湿地？拿酷戮他们曾经提过的任务地？  
来了这里也正好……这片仿若迷失森林一般的地方似乎正好可以用来躲避无穷无尽的追杀，以及……通缉。  
无所畏惧的勇者觉得自己有点抗拒这件事情，但无论如何，既然眼下已经来到了这里，不如就去联络一下拿酷戮他们吧！正这么想着的林克打开了通讯录，然而翻动通讯录名称的手指却突然顿住了，也就是在这时，少年终于注意到了从刚刚就一直被他忽视的问题——时间！  
林克这时候才发现，希卡石板上所显示的当前时间，距离他进入神庙时的日期，竟然已经过了十六个月！


	62. 对不起

奇怪。  
真的太奇怪了。  
是从哪座神庙开始的？先是脖子上的项圈，又是给奇怪的卡牌技能，现在又是突进到了未来。这些神庙给出的试炼越来越奇怪、越来越匪夷所思。林克不禁回想，也许最初的迹象是在窟卢塔族的时候，不，也许在来到这个世界的时候，他曾经熟悉的神庙就变得越来越难以捉摸了。  
一年半过去了，拿酷戮他们的测绘任务肯定早已结束。林克掏出希卡石板看了看，果不其然，「诺布的请求」还没有完成。  
这次堆积的未读信息更多了，林克光是看到就觉得头大，索性不再去管。值得一提的是，给他的未接来电和未读信息里还有之前遇到的金·富力士，对方只是简短地问了他一声在哪儿。  
其他人也大多在问这个问题，糜稽给他的未读信息最多，然而其中却还有两个林克并不熟悉的名字发来的信息和未接电话，一个是切利多尼希，一个是宫本茂。  
都是谁啊？  
林克不住摇了摇头，放弃了回想。  
就在林克打算联系拿酷戮的时候，他还是不小心点开了糜稽的信息。糜稽发来了很多条，一开始和其他人一样在问林克在哪，后来又在给林克汇报外界对窟卢塔族新闻的反应，大概一两个月之前还在夸赞林克“隐匿行踪”的技术堪比金·富力士（原来金很擅长潜行吗？）。最后，也是最初映在林克眼里的信息却只有短短的三个字。  
「对不起。」  
再往上翻一条，是：  
「卡金国发起了对你的通缉。爸爸接了任务。」  
林克盯着这条信息思考了一下，接了任务是说接受了通缉他的任务吗？他发了回信给糜稽询问，却发现自己的留言底下有一小排灰色的字。  
「对方已将你屏蔽」  
什么意思？  
虽然从来没有体会过现代社会被别人拉黑的感觉，但林克此时也觉得心里有些闷闷不乐。于是他干脆放弃了直接打电话给糜稽的想法，转而翻出了拿酷戮的号码拨去。  
等待拿酷戮接电话的时候，林克在湿地收集了一些食材和物资，主要是各种奇形怪状的蘑菇，偶尔也有小型野生动物。  
这里的动物伪装得几乎和会变成环境色的蜥蜴战士一样好。  
过了一会儿，通话终于接通了，林克激动地站了起来，然后电话里响起了久违的拿酷戮的声音，然而比起以往充满男子气概的呼喊，此时的拿酷戮的声音却有些异样。  
“我不能说太久，我们的电话似乎都被监听了……对方拥有很强的情报网，林克……你自己小心啊！”说完，电话就被切断了。  
还没来得及说句话的少年瞪着手中的希卡石板，没来由地陷入一阵焦躁。

陷入焦躁的当然也不止林克一个人。  
如果把时间倒回到十六个月之前，通缉令刚刚通过猎人内部网络下达、糜稽尚未察觉到不对、理伯甚至都没抓到喳虎的时候，最先体会到这种难以言喻的焦躁感的人，是飞坦。  
侠客接到对方电话的时候还有点惊讶，此时他正在自己的小屋子里和新朋友糜稽·揍敌客沉迷网络游戏——对方似乎十分嫌弃侠客在游戏上的“菜鸟”，但仍旧乐此不疲地拉着侠客下副本——后者反正无所事事，便也乐在其中。  
对于林克被通缉的事情，同为猎人的侠客当然也有看到过有关林克的通缉令，他甚至还把这条信息通过特殊的手段截图发在了「蜘蛛洞穴」里，信长嚎叫着要为“恭喜林克喜提A级通缉犯”而开瓶酒欢聚一下——当然这件事情后来因为联系不上主角儿不了了之了。  
所以其实没怎么把这件事情放在心上的侠客在听到同伴冰冷的语气时，手不由得一抖，由他操作的游戏角色一个不稳没有躲掉boss的攻击，挂了。  
耳麦里，世界上最著名的杀手家族二子大声咒骂要放小机器人炸了侠客老家。  
侠客只好敲了几个字：「对不起，有点事，先下了。」  
对面的飞坦似乎也不满意侠客的三心二意，冷声问他：“你找死吗？”  
一连被两个人咒骂的蜘蛛脑不由得冒出一滴冷汗，他赶紧问飞坦：“怎么了？”  
“林克不见了。”飞坦说。  
侠客有点奇怪：“他不就是这样？你去找他了？”  
飞坦意识到对方大概并没有看新闻，然而他也并不想解释自己为什么会鬼使神差地去救那家伙的原委——那会牵扯出很多烦人的问题——他只是说道：“他进了一个神庙，然后就再也没出来。”  
嗯……这也很正常？侠客依旧没有GET到飞坦的点，但是感觉到对方透过手机电波传过来的杀气，娃娃脸青年理智地没有吐出这句话，而是问道：“发生了什么吗？”  
“那个破遗迹变蓝了，然后那个混蛋并没有从那里头出来。”飞坦说，“锁链似乎还在，但是我感觉不到另外一边……呵，他是不是就这么消失了？”  
举着手机的侠客一时不知道怎么接话，飞坦的语气让他觉得有点奇怪，更何况，因为特殊的绑定关系而和林克相联系的同伴问出的这个问题就如同林克到底是怎么来到这个世界上一样，让人难以回答。  
一直以来都十分热衷于有趣事物、从某种意义上来说无所不知的侠客最终还是拨通了库洛洛的电话——他们的团长在天空竞技场自从上了二百楼快速成为楼主以后仿佛就对那里失去了兴趣，如今却又似乎在躲避什么似的也进入了失联的状态，联系上他也废了侠客不少力气。  
简短地描述了这边状况以后，侠客问道：“我们用再找个8号吗？富兰克林似乎一直有个推荐的人选。”  
对面的库洛洛只问了一个问题：“飞坦和林克的锁链还在？”  
侠客：“还在。”  
“那就再等等吧。”

林克消失了。  
起初，大家都以为只是猎人协会几个活跃的赏金猎人跟丢了他们的猎物，那个充满了神奇色彩的少年大概已经躲了起来，或者跑到哪里去开遗迹和高塔了，但是渐渐地，与林克有过交集的人发现——他是真的不在了。  
消息无人回复、电话无人接听，那个少年突然的消失正如他突然出现一样令人匪夷所思。然而对于这些接触过少年的人来说，幻影旅团成员暂且不提，拿酷戮、秀托和庞姆，甚至诺布和莫老五在面对联合国警方的盘查时都松了一口气。  
他们不清楚林克去了哪里。  
也许死了，也许藏起来了，无人知晓他的去处，但只要世人一天不见其首级、在全世界范围内出现的古怪遗迹一天不缩回地底，人们就忘却不了这个曾经被他们称为“天使少年”的遗迹猎人，皮下其实是烧杀抢掠无恶不作的恶魔。  
有关林克的通缉令渐渐地从猎人加密频道变成了举世皆知的事实，同样闻名于世的，还有和林克一起被提到的盗贼团体——幻影旅团。后者为非作歹已经多年，屠杀窟卢塔族并非他们干过最残忍的事情，却的确是他们所做的做恶劣的行径之一，而更让人难以置信的是，这个世上最臭名昭著的犯罪团体不仅没有像他们的团员林克一样销声匿迹，反而向世界最大的公益基金组织捐赠了一笔价值不菲的金钱。  
那笔钱是直接匿名打进基金会必须进行实事公告的公共账户上的，虽说是匿名，备注留言却写着“来自幻影旅团”，其金额恰好与前段时间警方查破的黑市地下拍卖会中卖出的几笔火红眼标的金额一致。  
他们的行为似乎只想告诉全世界一件事情：权力、金钱、名声，于他们而言都无足轻重。就像那失去的一百多条人命和数十对绯红的眼瞳一般，不值得他们在意一分一毫。  
正在这时，有人发布了警方对窟卢塔族事件的调查卷宗的部分页面，其中提到在推测案发时间的前后，南茶市曾因有人在街角捡拾到一个面目全非的男性尸体而报了案，警方经过DNA比对，发现此男性尸体的身份正是曾经因和林克发生冲突、被冰冻住的人之一。  
一时之间，人们对幻影旅团及其成员林克的恐惧甚至盖过了对他们的谩骂，但在网络上，人们似乎比赏金猎人们还要关心他们的行踪——抓捕他们应该是当务之急。  
然而观点也并不全是一面倒，在一片咒骂之中，自然也有零零散散的人支持林克。  
他们找出曾经的“传说的天使少年”照片发布出去，金发的男孩在阳光的照耀下靠着滑翔翼的动力飞翔在空中，那双澄澈的双眼无论如何都不可能、也不应该是杀人犯的眼睛。不仅如此，不少人拿出了之前在斯瓦达尼市高塔上林克不惜冒着生命危险拯救飞行员的视频录像，质问道：一个杀人如麻的凶手又怎么会在乎这一条人命呢？  
无论声量如何，#林克不是杀人凶手#这个话题还是在诸多声音中有了一席之地。

比起那些，刚刚成为猎人不久的拿酷戮三人组在接受了简单的问询后，便拒绝向警方提供更多有关林克的消息——“我们是猎人，我们有权回答与拒绝回答”，拿着一把菜刀的庞姆阴森森地说完这句话后，面对他的警察几乎腿软地退了出去，放了他们离开。  
几个人面面相觑，最后还是拿酷戮打破了沉默，雇主的要求自然不能继续拖延，他请了同样成为猎人不久的异兽猎人凯特进行帮助，要求秀托和庞姆跟凯特先生一同先行前往失美乐湿地完成考察测绘任务，自己则是前往南茶市及原窟卢塔族聚集地寻找相关线索。  
几个人对此自然也无法推却，所幸拿酷戮也并非无功而返——他在窟卢塔族聚集的那片森林里的神庙边发现了几颗隐藏的很好的呀哈哈——他曾经看过林克在一些犄角旮旯的地方找到过他们——以及一颗如同花椰菜一般的树人，伯库林。  
这些行径诡异和林克一同出现的家伙看到拿酷戮先是怪叫了一番，然而大概是青年身上有一种天然吸引小动物的亲和力，小植物们很快地被他安抚了下来。一群呀哈哈围绕着这个青年绕圈圈，伯库林则是欲言又止起来。  
拿酷戮吸了口气，问它：“你见过林克吗？”  
“林克？勇者大人！啾~当然，他还好吗？”伯库林羞涩地晃了晃他的沙锤，他似乎还是无法适应除了林克以外的人类也能看到自己这件事，“他救了这片森林，救了伯库林，是我们最敬佩的勇者大人啾~”  
“他救了你们？”拿酷戮眯缝起眼睛，“那那些……曾经生活在这里的人，林克和他们有过接触吗？”  
“你是说……那些被魔鬼杀掉的人啾？”伯库林睁大眼睛，整个身躯似乎都因为回忆起当时的事情而颤抖起来，他扭动着庞大的身躯，头顶的叶片沙沙作响，仿佛哭泣，“他们都被坏人杀死了，虽然勇者大人想要救他们，可是他们似乎不愿意活着。”说着说着，伯库林抽泣了起来，虽然它哭不出眼泪，“勇者大人尽力了，世界总是这样，每过一段时间魔王就会复活……但是，没关系……”它顿了顿，“林克大人会击溃一切灾厄的！”  
拿酷戮看着对方的眼睛，只是温柔地摸了摸对方的叶片，伯库林舒服地晃了晃身子，像是终于从那悲伤的记忆力抽离了。  
青年收起手机，电子设备虽然无法让普通人看到这些只有念能力者才能窥见的奇妙生物，但这足够了。  
他会尽可能地把这段视频交给莫老五、诺布，甚至尼特罗。竭尽全力地捍卫朋友的声名，以及对方所温柔守护着的……一丝丝正义。

然而发出去的视频资料犹如沉寂大海，毫无回音，莫老五让他稍安勿躁，拿酷戮自然也明白，比起对林克罪名的诬陷，猎人协会显然更看重于拥有「念」能力之人在全世界数量上的平衡。因此，只有少数人能看到的“证言”势必无法作为证据使用。  
在这短暂而漫长的一年多里，窟卢塔族被屠杀的事情终于还是随着每日爆料出的娱乐八卦和其它新闻所盖过，甚至某某国家的小女孩夺得了军仪棋冠军都比窟卢塔族的旧闻有热度。忘性很大的人们渐渐也遗忘了他们所曾经坚持的正义，以及定要抓捕屠杀凶手的誓言。  
就在人们终于快要淡忘现实世界中的“林克”时，卡金帝国的某豪门家族突然下发了对“林克”的悬赏令，生死不限，其价格之高甚至超过了黑市和猎人协会对林克通缉令悬赏价值的总和，令人咋舌。  
人们纷纷议论起林克到底怎么得罪卡金帝国高官时，对方却似乎给出了一个答复：“为了爱、和平，与正义。”

切利多尼希第一次拨出了那个突然出现在手机通讯录中的电话，然而在漫长的等待音之后，无人应答。这位行事残忍并行着优雅的王子叹了口气，似乎这个结果并不在他的意料之外。  
他回过头，在他的身后，被剥了一半的皮肤却仍旧活着的女子因为疼痛而放弃了挣动，她的下身依旧完好无损、脸部却只剩模糊的血肉，连呻吟都显得勉强。  
切利多尼希兴致缺缺，尤其是在属下向他汇报“年轻的第六王子借高官之手意图惩罚违反了法典的林克，对其下达了悬赏令”这件事情以后——  
多事，这大概是第一想法，切利多尼希皱起眉，他讨厌自己的猎物被其他人（尤其是他无用的兄弟们）盯上。  
“要要求对方撤回这个悬赏令吗？”  
切利多尼希却摇摇头，他晃了晃手中已经挂壁的红酒，说道：“不，不如加码吧。泰森肯出的钱，就在她的悬赏金数目上……加十倍吧。”  
事情到底会怎么发展呢，这大概是比左右他人生死，观赏漂亮女人的挣扎……更让人兴奋的话题。

给消失的林克留下第不知多少条加密消息并大方赞美了对方隐匿踪迹的手段的糜稽，虽然喜欢身为勇者的林克，但也不会对自己朋友的“行径”有过多的干涉和评判。  
窟卢塔族的事情于他而言是毫不相关的，他甚至并不觉得自己有必要为林克去查清事情的真相——在得知对方完全有能力自保以后，他都不会对林克的通缉令有什么担心了。  
自从在天空竞技场历练了两年终于打上200层的三弟奇犽被大哥拎回家以后，那个臭小鬼重新成为了整个家族的核心，无论是老爸老妈大哥或者弟弟都围着那个臭屁小孩转来转去，糜稽虽然不敢说一点不嫉妒，但也乐个清闲自在。每天沉溺游戏、动画、漫画，缺钱的时候找老爸要几个任务，然后通过网路下单买买买，想要的都预订，特典ALL，抱盒吃复数！才是糜稽的快乐人生。  
更何况！塞尔达系列的新作品自从1993年销声匿迹以后仿佛终于有了点动静，也许再过不久之后就要发售了吧！  
然而揍敌客家的二子终于意识到事情的严重性，是在他半夜因为肚子饿摸出去寻找夜宵的时候。  
当他从家里的零食柜里翻出几大包季节限定口味的薯片打算回屋时，一向沉迷工作（而且交了某个朋友后就更少回家）而很少出现的伊路米·揍敌客无声无息地出现在了他身后，吓得小胖子一个踉跄，差点没坐地上。  
“爸爸接了新任务，你要来帮忙吗？”伊路米问。  
默默地平复了一下呼吸，糜稽问到：“什么任务？”  
“有关你的朋友，林克。”伊路米说，“爸爸终于接下了，我也对他很感兴趣，但是牵扯到幻影旅团，爸爸似乎不打算让我插手……不过如果是糜稽你的话，应该可以提供一些更直接的资料吧？比动用家族情报网络更方便。”  
糜稽消化了一下对方说的话，似乎对他这个事实有点不敢置信：“你是说……爸爸接了杀了林克这个任务？”  
伊路米点点头：“正确来说……是幻影旅团的一员，我猜爸爸会从林克下手，毕竟那些塔和墩子很让人不安，更何况，卡金国的悬赏奖金十分丰厚，我也很心动呢。怎样，要不要合作？”  
糜稽摇了摇头：“不，我不会出卖我的朋友的。”  
“是吗？”伊路米歪歪头，那双平静无波的黑色猫瞳像是融入了夜色，给到糜稽身上仿佛来自深渊的凝视。  
糜稽难以自控地退了一步，他觉得有什么东西控制了自己的大脑，几乎有那么一瞬间，他都要答应大哥的这个要求了。  
然而揍敌客家的宅男并非真的废物——在一堆零食的掩盖下拿着手机的少年手指快速地盲按在他所熟悉的按键上，不一会儿，编出的信息发了出去，而后林克的名字被他从好友列表中永久地删除。  
等他做完这些事情以后，他觉得自己全身上下都被冷汗浸湿了，强烈的眩晕感冲散了熬夜产生的饥饿，糜稽觉得自己晃了晃，怀里的零食全数散落在地上，他克制不住自己身体的前倾，“咚”地一声——  
一片黑暗。

「卡金国发起了对你的通缉。爸爸接了任务。」  
「对不起。」

这一切加注在林克的身上，却是比他脖子上那个解不开的项圈更为沉重的束缚。  
被偷走了一年半时间的林克尚且来不及反应电话中拿酷戮的告诫，他想着自己是不是应该把积攒的信息好好看一下，却在这时感到脖子上的项圈一阵轻轻的拉动。  
就在他以为那种熟悉又让人很难习惯的窒息感即将再次来临时，锁链上的拉力很快消失了，取而代之的是希卡石哔哔的提示音——  
「蜘蛛洞穴」  
库洛洛：@全体成员 两个通知：①两个月后，全员在斯瓦达尼市集合，不得请假，缺席者默认退团；②小心一个叫西索的人。


	63. 扫雷

窝金：团长，终于又有大活动了？  
侠客：收到！  
飞坦：收  
芬克斯：@库洛洛 这次要干什么？  
信长：太好了，来点大的！  
库哔：全员集合……知道了。  
玛奇：西索？  
库洛洛：回复@芬克斯 狩猎猎人  
库洛洛：@玛奇 ……一个挺烦的人，总之很麻烦。  
派克诺妲：那个红头发？  
飞坦：他的确很烦。  
芬克斯：！  
芬克斯：太好了！  
芬克斯：我早就看那帮人不爽了，跟在后头嗡嗡嗡的，恨不得把他们全杀了  
芬克斯：不如把那个叫西索的一起杀了吧  
窝金：哈哈哈！把那些恼人的苍蝇一网打尽吧！

林克看着群里热闹的消息。“狩猎猎人”几个字看起来似乎就是字面上的意思，但是……为什么？就像他至今仍不明白幻影旅团为什么会参与到窟卢塔族的事件里一样，他同样不理解这次的活动。而这让林克觉得有些烦躁，鬼使神差地，他就发出了一条消息。

林克：猎人怎么了？  
信长：卧槽  
信长：林克？是你吗  
信长：侠客和飞坦老说你死了，差点就换新人进来了  
芬克斯：看看把谁炸出来了，团长你该早点全员集合的  
飞坦：……我是说消失了。  
侠客：呀！林克  
侠客：我们都很担心你，你都不回消息  
侠客：你要来活动吗？  
芬克斯：太假了，侠客，明明建议换人的是你  
侠客：没有呀，我就是说富兰克林一直有个推荐的人选  
富兰克林：……

林克面容呆滞地看着不停闪烁的群聊，没有一个人正面回答他的问题！

库洛洛：协会有和卡金国联手彻底铲除旅团的打算。  
库洛洛：黑帮和元老院作壁上观，唉，还是火红眼那次做得有点过了。  
侠客：团长别说了，你明明完全没有在反省  
飞坦：@林克，怎么，你对活动内容有意见？  
飞坦：呵，正好，不想来就别来了。你退团了也好。  
侠客：林克快跑呀！等你退团了飞坦就要去追杀你了！

库洛洛似乎是对活动原因做了一些解释，林克却看不太懂。他甚至在看到活动内容的一瞬间也想过要不要干脆就不去了，但是，不知道为什么，看到侠客和飞坦发过来的消息，林克突然就气不打一处来。他会去的。为什么不去？他如果去了，兴许还能控制一下场面，减少（各个方面的）损伤。  
他不懂势力之间的角逐与厮杀，不懂社会舆论风向的变化，也不懂为什么昔日的好友会走向决裂。但是他知道，无论以什么样的名义进行，战争都是残酷的。  
无论多么“微不足道”的战争，对人的伤害都是难以估量的。  
林克虽然说不太清，但隐约能感觉得到，每个人背后的动机都像是一团纷繁庞杂的迷雾。他们都有着不同的目的。其中既有个人的愿望，也有集体的利益，而真正表露出来的仅仅是冰山一角。  
他们发来的信息林克突然就没有兴趣看了。  
这个世界里复杂的事情太多，而林克又不喜欢太复杂的东西。按理说这种胶着的场面，无论是塞尔达公主还是乌尔波扎都可以应对得更好。林克自认为没有任何政治天赋，他自有记忆以来就在练习剑的用法。他是一个剑士，而剑士，就要用剑来战斗。  
驱魔之剑可以斩断黑暗。但这个世界的黑暗却不像海拉鲁大陆的黑暗，它不是怪物，不是魔王，也不是被腐蚀的守护者，不是某一个必须被打倒的敌人。海拉鲁的黑暗拥有形体，这个世界的黑暗就像是无处不在的空气。看不见，摸不着，轻易地从一处跃至另一处，像流动的液体一样，从不在某个人、或者某样东西上久留，却又去过所有人的心底，或者蛰伏在那里，蠢蠢欲动。有时它只是路过，有时却酿成巨大的灾难和悲剧。  
无处不在……  
它既像是灾厄盖侬的腐蚀，又不太像……就好像是某种内置在这个世界核心的东西一样。即便如此，黑暗却遮不住闪现的光芒——这里的人居然可以自如地让善恶共存于心，对林克而言截然对立的两种颜料混杂在一起，变成了勇者从未见过的色彩。  
然而，什么是善，什么又是恶呢？  
一时间，林克陷入了深深的思考。

为了做好完全的准备，应对两个月之后的“全员集合”，林克虽然对前几个神庙心有余悸，却也决定在这段时间里尽可能多地开几个神庙，去女神那里兑换能力。  
还有像那些奇怪卡牌一样的道具，似乎会很有用，如果能从神庙里开出更多就好了。唯一的问题就是他现在还没琢磨出来到底该怎么用。  
没过多久林克就又找到了一处神庙，是一只会说话的猴子带他去的，神庙周围聚集了不少这样的猴子，他们见到林克似乎都很兴奋，眼见着就要扑上来了。  
虽然不知道为什么它们那么兴奋，但林克没有过多和它们纠缠。他用力巴尔的风流腾空而起，降落在了这个位于沼泽潭中央的神庙门口。  
进入神庙之后，林克发现自己的希卡石板突然亮了起来，随后，在神庙前厅的墙壁上，一个巨大的仿若屏幕一般的东西闪现了一层蓝光。

「缠之试炼」  
「尽情感受到生命的气吧，它会包裹住你。」

提示在屏幕上缓慢地消失，而后，一堆蓝色的方格子出现在了大屏幕上，格子的右上角还标着20，不仅如此，林克发现自己的希卡石板上也出现了一模一样的画面——而且希卡石不能切换到其它界面了。  
是说这次的解密和希卡石板有关？  
林克有些苦恼，他一直没怎么研究希卡石板的新功能——而且，不能切换到其它界面，不就意味着不能叫外援了吗？刚刚感觉到遗憾的林克忍不住想起来自己的好朋友糜稽屏蔽了自己的事实，内心中又不由自主地伤感起来。经历过海拉鲁战争的林克虽然一直自称自己一百多岁了，但是在陷入漫长的沉睡以前，他也不过就是个不满二十岁的少年，充满孩子气的勇者大人自暴自弃地在希卡石板上戳了戳，而后——那些被他戳到的方格子一下子变了样！  
那些个凸起的格子像是被暗下去了一样，中间变成了扁平的暗色，而围绕在这些暗色格子一圈的不规则形状的外围，则是出现了1、2、4、5、3这样的数字。  
这是什么？  
想着之前那些神庙李稀奇古怪的东西，即使是勇敢如林克大人也忍不住低估这个神庙的诡异——会诡异过时间穿越吗？  
他也不知道。  
少年这次有意识地在1旁边的空白格子里点了一下，与刚才一样的情况出现了，一小块暗色格子出现在他点击的格子周围，与上头的连成一片。林克似乎有点抓住了规律，他犹豫着，再在数字4旁边的格子边点了一下——“哔哔哔哔哔”强烈的提示音响起，屏幕上出现巨大的提示文字「扫雷失败」，他刚刚点到的格子以及其他一些空白格子上突然出现了圆形炸弹和一个叉叉的符号——与此同时，有两个如同通风口的东西从屏幕两段伸出，林克习惯性地张开防护罩，然而无济于事，一种奇怪的近乎压力的杀气从那个管道中释放出，逼迫得林克几乎动弹不得。  
防护罩并没有用！  
少年几乎是咬着牙才没有因为突然生出的“畏惧”与“恐怖”仓皇而逃！这太奇怪了！然而这股煞人的压力压得他几乎想要跪在地上也没有减轻，仿佛要将他彻底吞噬——  
就在这时，林克突然想起了自己身上新得到的光膜。他深吸一口气，闭上眼睛，像之前学习「凝」时一样感受着自己身上气的流动，感受着他们逐渐围绕在自己的身体周围，周而复始地循环往复，形成一个闭环——「缠」形成了。  
像是穿上了衣服而抵御了寒冷一般，强大的念压虽然依旧从管道里输出，却并不会让少年感觉到太大压力了。他拉开弓箭，向着管道精准地射出，“喀啦”一声，两个管道都碎掉了。  
林克终于舒了口气，能够战胜的神庙就没什么可怕！他重新拿出希卡石板，上面和大荧幕上一样，已经回到了最开始的空格子界面，与之前不同的——这次的格子虽然一样大，但数量看起来少了许多，而且右上角的数字从20变成了10……似乎是难度降低了？  
仿照着刚才的样子，林克点按了几下，格子同样有了变化，他还发现只要快速地双击，就能在空白格子上标记一个眼睛的符号，与此同时，右上角的10变成了9，似乎是排除什么的标记。林克很快就明白了其中的规律：格子分安全和炸弹两种，写着数字的格子代表周围的炸弹数量，点到炸弹的格子就会触发念压惩罚，反之，找到全部炸弹应该就意味着——通关！  
又试了几次（被比飞坦还要狂暴的念压喷了几次），少年终于在格子数量缩小到16格以后，找到了全部几颗炸弹——如果再失败，即使掌握了「缠」，林克可能也要扔出几颗真的炸弹炸了这个讨人厌的屏幕了！  
看到通往先王墓棺的栅栏升起以后，最近几天（一年半）一直诸事不顺的金发少年久违地感受到了快乐和成就感，终于露出了一个灿烂的笑容。  
他拍了下手，像是给自己一个奖励，而后得到了第十七个试炼之证——在惯常的通关程序过后，林克走出了神庙，发现自己还是身处在与进入时无二的浓雾之中时，林克甚至开心地蹦跳了一下。  
感谢海利亚女神的保佑！

然而与下定了决心于是沉浸在“修炼”与“冒险”中的林克不同的是，接到了少年电话的拿酷戮却有些纠结。他并不是故意想要挂掉林克电话，然而庞姆告诉她说，自从卡金国发布了对幻影旅团（据说尤其是对林克）的悬赏令以后，多名赏金猎人、 雇佣兵甚至不少杀手都已经盯上了他们，以及和林克有过接触的人。  
卡金国东南沿岸海域的异常和恢复正常在一年多以前并非什么秘闻，当时也有很多人知道因为林克才使那里恢复了往日的平静——因此，哪些人和林克有过接触并非难以查询的事情。  
尤其是他们这些档案在册、保密级别又不高的新手。光是在路上，他们就碰到过几次质问他们林克去向的赏金猎人。  
“所以……你最好不要和他联系……”庞姆难得心平气和地说。  
那对拿酷戮当然是不可能的，虽然强迫自己冷静，在战斗中十分擅长分析，但总因为过于擅长分析计算和心软而错失良机的拿酷戮本质却是个为了朋友两肋插刀的直快人，他几乎是大喊着抱怨：“我的朋友被人追杀，我怎么可能不管呢？”  
秀托倒是没有吐槽，似乎颇为认同这个观点，倒是刚刚进门的莫老五听到后一个大烟斗敲在了心爱弟子的脑袋上。  
“正因为他是你的朋友，才不要添乱。”莫老五说，“有人已经去寻找林克无辜的证据了……虽然嫌疑人要证明自己无罪这个程序本身就很可笑……哈，不过据说是个很厉害的猎人直接插手的，你就不用担心林克了。”  
拿酷戮和秀托被莫老五以不专心为名惩罚重新进行修炼，刚刚从失美乐湿地完成任务不久的两个新手猎人苦哈哈地回到无休止的身心锻炼之中，虽仍然心系林克，但于他们而言，此刻却依旧是无计可施。

舆论于猎人来说重要程度有限，在他们成为猎人的一刹那起，他们的世界就和普通人区隔开了。  
他们所有人都明白这个道理。  
暴风雨终有一天会过去，而能把挣扎在暴风雨与漩涡中的少年拯救出来的——只有他自己。


	64. 飞吧帽子

努力拯救自己的林克，通过不懈的努力，终于横跨了整个失美乐湿地，来到了一片郁郁葱葱的森林。这片苍翠葱郁的颜色让少年整个人都舒服地眯起了眼睛，他十分享受从树叶中漏下的微薄阳光，这让他想起了远在海拉鲁大陆的克洛格森林。  
而就在这时，远处传来一阵震动，那似乎是动物在奔跑的声音，林克瞬时抱住旁边一颗粗壮的树干，三两下窜了上去，隐匿在一根枝干上观察着地面的景象——  
在一阵烟尘之中，数不清的黑乎乎的身影向他狂奔而来，林克拿出了望远镜，而后就看到了壮硕的鼻子以及巨大的獠牙——是野猪！  
这还是林克在这个世界以来第一次遇到野猪！想到刚刚从复苏神庙苏醒时的自己，被海拉鲁国王的灵魂教授狩猎时，第一次的猎物也是野猪，少年不由得有点兴奋，想了想，他掏出弓和木箭，瞄准了天上。  
箭矢嗖的一声离弦而去，狂奔的野猪仍然瞄准林克，少年有些轻松自得地站在原地，丝毫不为所动。  
飞上天空的箭头因为重力画出一道漂亮的抛物线，直直向下飞去，直入野猪不受保护的头顶。砰的一声，这头猪在一阵烟雾下变成了几块“顶级兽肉”和“猪鼻子”的组合体。  
林克开开心心地过去捡起了掉落的奖励。

很奇怪地，金虽然没玩过仁天堂的游戏，却也听说过三角力量的传说。  
可是他忘记自己是在哪里听说的了。  
这也很正常啦。神话传说里大部分东西都是“成三出现”的。什么三个复仇女神啦，三个命运女神啦，三位一体啦，三生三世啦……总之黄金三角力量就像一个很普通的神话体系里会出现的设定，也因此显得更具普适性。  
虽然很想立刻去查查“三角力量”的出处，但金还是决定先去处理眼前看起来更为急迫的问题。林克消失了，而且再这样下去罪名就会被坐实。即使民众会忘记，但法律可不会。已经发布的通缉令，除非撤回或者对方死亡、被捕，就会一直持续下去。  
卡金国情况也十分令他在意。有渠道表明当时在窟卢塔族聚集地的势力至少有三家，黑道和蜘蛛自然不必说，但似乎卡金国四王子也掺了一脚。这个王子虽然表面上学识满腹、忧国忧民，但暗地里都在传他是个爱好极端的人体收藏家，有的时候甚至喜欢亲自动手给猎物“剥皮”。  
金觉得四王子这里也许是个突破口，这也是为什么他在被拉走之前正打算往那里去。  
然而，他不久前联系了以前一起开发鲁鲁卡遗迹的和贪婪之岛的伙伴，有几个人对运作撤回通缉令这方面的事情十分在行。谁知道这帮人一收到金的消息就跟炸了锅一样，以强行要求他回去谢罪为交换条件。思来想去，不得已之下，金只得灰溜溜地回去处理那一堆他留下的烂摊子……  
林克，你可一定要撑住哦，他为这件事可是做了很大牺牲的。

“团长，你觉得林克会来吗？”  
基地里，几只蜘蛛正在享受突袭前的宁静。这次袭击猎人协会可以说是一次公开的挑衅，公然与整个世界“白道”上最有话语权的组织进行战斗。话虽如此，但猎人协会在政府和民众的心里可不是什么“救世主”。  
在政府眼中，协会就是个碍事又除不掉的中立组织——尤其是艾萨克·尼特罗上任之后，更是难以控制，是颗谁都不知道会在哪天爆炸的定时炸弹。而在普通民众的眼中，“职业猎人”的形象则更为复杂——既是令人憧憬、敬仰的对象，又是令人闻风丧胆的“强者”。这些人享受着许多人连做梦都不敢想的特权，颐指气使、高人一等——大部分猎人都很我行我素，而且傲慢，普通人并不是很喜欢这种被别人当成蝼蚁一样的感觉。谁会喜欢呢？  
更不用提，有些猎人（比如“遗迹猎人林克”）还会做些穷凶极恶的事情。这些人有着强于普通人的力量、无限的特权和来自所有人的尊重，却肆无忌惮地做着危害社会的事情——甚至没有人去制裁！有些人已经开始在叫嚣，这是协会在包庇凶手、不秉公执法了。  
甚至有一度，“猎人证”在网络上成了“合法杀人证”。  
“会来的吧。”库洛洛正在悠闲地翻着一本书。此时他褪下了标志性的毛领大衣，换上了一身休闲的T恤和卡其布裤，正四仰八叉地躺在基地的破旧沙发上，以极其毁眼睛的姿势阅读。侠客总觉得团长这样还没有近视完全是因为天赋异禀，不然根本说不通。“嗯，不来的话也不是问题。不过，侠客，如果林克来了，你记得留意一下他的动向。”  
“诶？”电脑面前正在和糜稽联网组队的侠客想了想，“团长，你觉得林克会背叛旅团吗？”  
“唔……”库洛洛似乎是沉浸在阅读里，过了一会儿才说，“这个很难讲。不过林克的确有可能会把我们的活动时间有意或无意地透露给其他人。在战场上阻碍双方的行动也是有可能的吧。不过这倒也正好。”  
“嗨，嗨，”侠客一边点着鼠标一边说，“真是敌不过团长啊，居然连这点都要利用。我们确实不是真的想跟猎人协会为敌，只是想表明一下态度，也不想把他们逼到狗急跳墙，是吧？”  
库洛洛侧过脸来看了一眼侠客，露出了一个开心的笑容：“没错。”  
回过头来继续看书的库洛洛嘴角还带着笑容，却在心里想道，那个叫艾萨克·尼特罗的人，果然不是泛泛之辈，居然提议让蜘蛛袭去击猎人大楼这样的事情呢……  
虽然协会在卡金国、社会舆论和联合政府的压力下不得不对外做出声明，但是却背后联系通缉对象，演一出戏给世界人看。破而后立，猎人协会获得重生，也暂时有了不去全力追捕蜘蛛的借口。而万一出了什么差错，黑锅全都推到蜘蛛身上，真是个不得了的老狐狸……  
不过，这样难得又有趣的机会，他怎么会错过呢？  
最后哪方获利还不一定呢，就让这出戏演得比真实更真吧。

糜稽一个顺手就丢给了侠客的角色一个保护罩，那家伙刚才差点又死了，这么垃圾的反应速度，他真的是蜘蛛吗？  
「抱歉抱歉~刚才在和团长聊天，一不小心~」  
糜稽有些烦躁地抓了一把薯片，搁在嘴里嚼得嘎吱嘎吱响。他对侠客这种三心二意型玩家再了解不过了，这种人明明是自己的错，却非要说得好像是周围的人错了一样，无论什么事情都靠打哈哈蒙混过关，网络上他最看不起的就是这种类型。  
奇犽一回家就整天往管家室跑。长眼睛的人都能看得出他一秒钟也不想和自己的家人多待，成天围着梧桐和那个叫什么莉亚的小管家转悠，说是什么“交朋友”。什么朋友啊，揍敌客不需要朋友！不需要！想到这里糜稽又愤恨地抓起了手边的饮料，狠狠地嘬了一口。  
「你们又在策划干什么坏事了吧？」  
糜稽打字问道。他们两个人打五个人的副本，糜稽一个人既当T又当奶，还拖着一个划水DPS，他快要爆炸了。下次侠客再用高额聘金来诱惑他陪练他一定断然拒绝。  
「哎呀，被你猜到啦？」  
糜稽看着屏幕默默地翻了一个白眼。你一个蜘蛛难道他还会问要做什么好事吗？都是行业里混的就别装了吧。省省心不好吗？  
然而这个时候，侠客下一句话却让糜稽愣住了，硬生生地吃了Boss一个本可以打断的法系攻击。  
「我们要去袭击猎人协会的大楼哦。」  
一时间揍敌客家的儿子不知道是该回复“你疯了”还是“你脑子坏了”，还是压根就不回复。最后他选择了最后一个选项，毕竟，杀手总该是沉默的。

林克在湿地转了好几圈，几乎是翻了个遍。跟这里的野生物种都熟络了起来。就连原本打算把他作为盘中餐的人面猿都变得十分友善，林克觉得跟魔兽相处都比跟外面那些人相处要开心多了。  
然而他必须得出发去下一个地方了。这个湿地里只有三座神庙，其实已经算很多了，但是他需要寻找更多的神庙。于是林克决定往南去把这座大陆南边的塔给开开，这样没准还能找到更多的神庙。只不过开塔难免要进城市，进城市就有可能会被人发现，他现在只想快乐开塔闯庙，不想跟来狩猎他的赏金猎人大打出手（更何况，他们除了金钱也不会掉落什么值得一提的奖励物品）！  
勇者大人冥思苦想——然而现有的装备要么过于引人注目，要么无法起到遮挡的作用，潜行服虽然可以避开大部分人的耳目，但到底防御上差了点，万一被厉害的赏金猎人发现就很会很容易陷入被动境地……诶，等等？  
林克掏出之前在那个让他穿越时空的神庙里开出来的盒子，看着里头的卡片，总觉得这大概就是突破问题的关键。他略微思考了一下，而后拿出希卡石板，照下了盒子和里头的三张卡——然而当少年习惯性地点开糜稽聊天框后，聊天框底部那排灰色的小字却止住了他下一步的动作。  
哦对，他被屏蔽了。  
林克撇撇嘴，干脆退出了糜稽的聊天框，看着好友列表里的拿酷戮、秀托和庞姆，总觉得自己此刻似乎也不适合打扰他们——索性还有一个……诶？还有一个？  
林克认认真真地看了一眼，而后发现自己零零星星的好友列表里，突然出现了金·富力士的名字，瞬间，那个风尘仆仆又充满欠揍气息的脸浮现在脑海之中……林克果断退出了好友列表，转向通讯录，然而他所熟悉的几个知识渊博的人（比如库洛洛和侠客）他现在都完全不想联系……果然还是……  
迫于无奈，金发的少年重新打开了好友列表，十分挣扎着点开了金·富力士的聊天框，看着对方那句没有回复的“你在哪”，少年慢吞吞地打了几个字：下午好。  
感觉如果是让对方帮忙的话，那个家伙肯定会直接拒绝或者干脆提出条件，想了一下，林克打算直接把照片发过去——然而他刚选中那两张照片、图片显示还在上传中时，消息提示音却“哔哔”响起。  
金：金那个混蛋现在是我们的劳动力，有什么问题你留言吧，一会儿转达给他。  
诶？？看起来金的手机似乎被其他人保管了！  
觉得有点麻烦的林克刚琢磨着怎么应对，他发出去的那两张图片却已经显示传送成功——瞬间，“哔哔哔哔”，提示音响个不停。  
对方果然已经看到了。  
金：？？？  
金：！！！  
金：我擦！  
林克刚想解释一下，然而没等他打出两个字，一个来自“金·富力士”的通话请求就显示在屏幕上，少年一个激灵，踌躇接通还是拒绝，但是想着迫在眉睫的截止日期和自己麻烦的身份，还是接通了这个电话。  
万一得到了答案，不就一劳永逸吗！  
电话接通以后，对面果然不是金的声音，甚至有点鸡飞狗跳。一个陌生的男性声音似乎在对旁边的人说些什么，类似“他哪里来的”“我们有做过这种东西吗”“果然是金那个混蛋给的吧”“这次要好好压榨一下他”“被合作方知道不太好吧”“哦虽然我们早就完售了”，诸如此类……好吧，林克表示他其实没听太懂。  
很快的，对方似乎终于意识到电话已经接通，注意力转回到了电话这边。  
“喂喂喂，林克？”  
“……是我。”  
“不好意思啊，金去修复bug了，你有事情想问可以给我们留言，我们会转达。”  
那边的人声音有点大，性格听上去有些随意，是个很好说话的人，少年不由得松了口气。  
“好的。”不善言辞的勇者十分顺从。  
“不过在此之前，”对面的声音顿了顿，“能够先请你告诉我们你从哪里得到的这个盒子吗？”  
“你先告诉我这个盒子是什么。”林克说。  
“嗯……你不知道？你竟然不知道，金那家伙没告诉你？”  
“我还没来得及给他看，正想问他知不知道这个盒子是什么……”  
林克还没说完，对面就打断了他的话：“他当然知道吧！”这个人似乎很激动，“毕竟这个盒子就是他自己设计的！给他儿子……啊算了，总之就是，你从哪里得到的？”  
“从宝箱里开出来的。”  
“宝箱？”  
“是啊。”  
“你是林克？”  
“是的。”  
“嗯……………………”对面突然陷入了长久的沉默。  
林克觉得这个对话有点烦躁又漫长，正当他觉得自己是不是应该挂掉问问其他人的时候，对面的人又说了些什么，“……是我们游戏的，我们就是那个……Greed Island贪婪之岛的游戏啦。这个盒子是我们的通关奖励，不过里头的卡片可不是我们的……我奇怪的就是这点啊……”  
贪婪之岛？塞尔达去过的那个游戏？一头雾水的林克不得不催促道：“然后呢？”  
“我们当初发行的100套游戏是和Joy Station合作的嘛，但是你不是仁天堂的吗？里头的卡片也都是他们的三大支柱……总觉得有点奇怪诶。”  
林克感觉自己脑子里晕乎乎的，像是要冒烟，虽然大家一直都跟他说什么仁天堂，他甚至还去过仁天堂大楼（并且因此穿越时空），但面对这三个字，他总是有一种复杂的感情——大概类似亲切、以及难以言喻的模糊。  
像是中间隔了一层迷雾一样，总是让他习不知不觉就忘记。  
那索性就不考虑这个问题吧。而且他现在无暇考虑得到这个游戏的方法，但既然这个游戏和金他们有关，那么之后再问也是可以的吧！这么想着的林克打算直接问出他此刻最迫切想要知道的问题：“告诉我这个卡片的使用方法！”  
“使用方法啊……虽然不知道行不行，如果是我们游戏的话，你试试看取出卡片后大喊一声‘Gain’？”  
“Gain？”“砰”地一声，在林克手中的那张「马里奥的帽子」卡牌突然爆炸一般冒出一团白色的烟雾，烟雾很快消失，卡片也随之消失了，取而代之出现在林克手中的，是一顶红彤彤的帽子。  
电话那头似乎有点呆滞：“成功了？”  
林克看了看手中这顶红帽子，想着要戴到什么东西上头，正在这时，对面的声音嘀咕了一句什么“果然想玩真正的大乱斗啊”后，随之陷入一阵突如其来的嘈杂和尖叫声中，在几声愤怒的对吼之后，令林克无比熟悉的破布男的声音贯彻脑海——“快走开笃恩，别碰我——喂，林克？靠，看在我为了你这么忙的份上，记得把你的精灵球留给我一个！”  
林克一脑袋“？？？”尚还没有反应过来金在说什么，电话就被挂断了——而就在这时，注意力重新全部回到现实的林克，发现在这片渺无人烟的湿地与旷野之中，有一团燃烧的篝火。  
干脆在篝火旁边待到白天吧！  
他拿着帽子三两步走过去，却刚好发现篝火旁边坐着一个看起来二十岁左右的女孩——女孩正好丢掉了一根不知道什么动物的骨头，又不知从哪里拿出了一个有大眼睛的东西，说了句：“收拾干净！凸眼鱼！”  
那个东西带着尖牙的嘴巴向四面发出强烈的吸力——刚刚经历了扫雷神庙，能够熟练应用「缠」的勇者大娴熟地打开了保护罩，却没想到自己手中的帽子一个不留神脱了手，向着那个人的方向突然飞去——


	65. 谢谢

一阵头晕目眩之后，林克看着眼前空无一物的草地，感觉有人拍了拍自己的脑袋。  
“干得好，凸眼鱼，诶……你从哪里吸来一顶帽子……？奇怪，不是「用念具现化的东西」却能附着在凸眼鱼上？是突然进化的能力吗？嗯……收不回去了，变得有些麻烦了呢，这样要怎么去萨巴市呢？”  
萨巴市？  
林克刚要开口却发现自己根本说不出话，而后他终于意识到一个事实——他附身在了帽子里，帽子被吸力吸过去戴在了这个东西脑袋上，他就成为了……“凸眼鱼”？  
林克：……  
年轻的勇者想要尝试扭动下身子，然而根本动弹不得，眼前这个看起来文弱的女孩拉着他的力气却十分惊人，无声地叹了口气，林克于是决定模仿海拉鲁的驿站附近狗狗的样子，控制着这个新身体撒娇似的蹭了蹭女孩的手心。  
“诶？”戴着眼镜的黑发女孩有点惊讶，“啊，抱歉，弄疼你了吗？嗯……快赶不及了，不然还是先进城再找办法把你收回去吧。”说着，她一只手拎起了凸眼鱼的身体，一只手拿着凸眼鱼的“嘴巴”，开始飞奔起来。  
林克稍稍松了口气，还好这个女孩子没有太过于纠结这个……奇怪物体上面的帽子，而且恰巧前进的方向和林克想要去的方向一致。然而没跑多久，女孩又开始喃喃地自言自语。  
“奇怪……凸眼鱼原来是会撒娇的吗？总觉得有点像狗狗呢。”  
“嘛……也不重要吧。”

跑了大半夜，他们终于到了萨巴市。  
萨巴市正好位于失美乐湿地的南边，化身凸眼鱼的林克远远地就看见了城市中心竖起的那座高塔，在夜空中发出暖橙色的光芒——这次运气真的很好！一下子就到了下一座高塔所在的城市。  
黑发女孩似乎完全不在意大街上人们诡异的目光（为什么她手里的吸尘器长得这么奇怪？），而是抱着凸眼鱼（林克）直奔距离高塔不远的一家小餐馆。这家小小的移动拉面铺子上坐着一个身形庞大的男人，同样十分引人注目。林克一眼就认出来了：这是幻影旅团的7号团员，富兰克林。  
“抱歉我来晚了。”女孩抱着凸眼鱼走到富兰克林旁边坐下，招呼店长道，“啊，帮我来一碗酱油拉面，多加叉烧和鸡蛋。”  
“我以为你说吃过了再来的。”旁边的富兰克林说。  
“诶？我有这么说过吗？”小滴歪了歪脑袋，“可是我还是很饿。”  
富兰克林扭过头来，沉默地看了小滴片刻。“你难道是一路抱着凸眼鱼跑过来的吗？”  
“是啊。”小滴说，“凸眼鱼突然进化了，戴了一顶帽子，还会像狗狗一样撒娇。唯一的问题是收不回去了，我想等先找到你再试试把它收回去的。”  
“你试过「绝」了吗？”  
“啊，还没有。”  
富兰克林扭过身去，看了看被小滴靠在旁边放置的凸眼鱼。  
“没有帽子啊？”  
“诶？不可能！”小滴也看了看凸眼鱼，“奇怪，居然真的没有帽子了……”  
“你现在再收回去试试。”  
小滴尝试了一下：“收回去了。”  
富兰克林似乎是露出了一个有些无奈的笑容：“你的拉面来了。”  
小滴一边吃着拉面一边想着，她刚才真的吃过饭了吗？还有凸眼鱼真的没有戴帽子吗？但反正也已经收回去了，可能只是她一时间看错了吧。

另一方面，成功趁机混入人群的林克附身在了一只路过的小鸟身上。如果仔细观察的话，这只普通的黄雀脑袋上戴着一顶小号的红色帽子。但显然这个城市里的人都无暇观察上空。第一次变身成鸟的林克差点飞着飞着就摔了下去，好在尝试了几次之后，借着晚间微风，他终于做到了能够自如地在空中翱翔。  
这种感觉让林克觉得十分奇妙，他忍不住这样多飞了一会儿，还给地面上发现的一座神庙做了标记。之后才恋恋不舍地向着高塔的方向飞去。  
塔上还有不少上来看夜景的人，他们都没在意这只路过的普通小鸟。林克鸟飞到高塔的石台面前，发现自己居然不脱离鸟形态也可以使用希卡石板，于是便高高兴兴地开了塔。等开塔音乐响起，整个建筑物由塔顶开始变蓝，人群才发出了阵阵惊呼的声音。而这时，已经开通了高塔的林克鸟早已远走高飞，留下一群摸不着头脑的人在那里猜测，到底发生了什么。

“啊，变蓝了。”  
“……”拉面摊上的富兰克林也看到了这一幕，作为旅团的一员他自然知道这是林克干的好事，但是当小滴用疑问的眼神看向他的时候，7号蜘蛛只是不在意地回过头来，说：“没什么，林克可能也在这里吧。”  
“林克？”小滴眨了眨眼睛，“哦，是那个8号团员吧。你不用去找他吗？”  
“不用，”富兰克林说，“反正集合的时候也能见到。”  
“诶——我还挺好奇他是什么样的……”

林克实在是很享受变成鸟的体验，而且他还不知道这个技能有没有使用时限。是他主动脱离载体才会变回原来的样子吗？还是……  
在空中飞行的林克突然发现人群中有一个熟悉的身影：蓝色的民族服饰、金色的头发……是酷拉皮卡！他坐在一处广场的台阶上，神色黯然……变成了飞鸟的林克在那一瞬间是极为震惊的，他一直以为在那噩梦般的森林中，来自那个古老民族的所有灵魂已经消逝，然而眼前突然出现的幸存者像是光芒一样照亮了整个夜晚。  
还有人活着。  
然而很快的，林克又觉得有点难过，看到酷拉皮卡之后，眼睛和腿脚看起来不太好、却始终洋溢着微笑的棕发少年浮现在林克的脑海中……派罗。  
林克心里顿时泛起了一种难以描述的苦涩。  
酷拉皮卡一定已经知道那些事情了，他很想上前去安慰他，但是，酷拉皮卡看起来似乎并不希望有人去打扰。更何况，他真的想见自己吗？  
就在这时，另一只黄雀凑到了林克旁边，蹦蹦跳跳地不知道是要干什么。林克犹豫了一会儿，还是决定飞到酷拉皮卡跟前看看——他总是放心不下。  
然而它扑闪着翅膀刚刚要起飞，那只黄雀却也跟着他一起飞了起来，纠缠着他不放，林克没办法旋转着飞到高空中，那只鸟却像是认死了他一般也飞了起来，就在林克在想要不要拿出什么道具赶它走时，这只黄雀突然一个俯冲，撞向林克！  
刚刚变成鸟还不到一天的林克一个紧张就忘了怎么飞，措不及防被对方撞个正着，紧接着“砰——”地一声，黄雀爆炸了，被小型炸弹冲击波冲得往后退的林克瞬间被打回原形，从空中急速坠落，“咚——”地一声摔在地上，旁边的路人也不由得惊呼。  
看着自己一下子掉了几个心心，林克不由得有点无语。横行海拉鲁大陆的霸王虽然刚刚苏醒时的确因此而死过不少次，但是这种事情已经很久没发生了。  
太丢人了，实在是太丢人了。  
正当林克拍拍屁股想要站起来的时候，他发现身上不知道什么时候多了一张纸条——是那个黄雀？那不是真正的鸟吗？少年的脑海中很快地闪过一个猜测，他翻过纸条的背面，果不其然，上头歪歪扭扭地写着一行小字：「父亲出发了，万事小心。」几乎是在他看完这行字的一瞬间，纸条跟那只黄雀一样“噗”地炸开，化为粉末，飘散在空气中消失得无影无踪。  
也就是在这时，林克听到身边传来一阵脚步声，紧接着有一个稚嫩的声音夹杂着因为运动而变得急促的喘息声，关切地问道：“你没事吧？我看你摔下来了……”  
林克猛然回头，却正好对上少年那对变得黯淡但依旧满含善意的黑色眼睛，但这黑色眼瞳中些许的亮光在看到自己时转瞬即逝。  
酷拉皮卡很明显地愣了一下，和林克拥有相似金发的少年猛然后退一步，刘海因为巨大的动作幅度而遮挡住他好看的猫眼。  
“对不起！”林克站起来说道，“酷拉皮卡……”  
“别喊我的名字！”低着头的少年大喊道，一巴掌拍开了林克试图伸过来的手，下一瞬间，另一只手握紧拳头，向着林克的方向狠狠挥去——“咣”地一声，林克硬生生地吃下了这记沉闷的攻击，然而他此刻根本没有注意到掉下去的心心，勇者那双蓝色的眼睛中充满悲伤，他深深吸了一口气，低声地、直白地一遍遍地说道“对不起……我没能救他们……如果我当时再努力一点，派罗也不会死了……”  
似乎是林克话中儿时玩伴的名字终于击溃了兀自逞强的少年，酷拉皮卡像是丢失了魂魄一样，整个人一个踉跄，林克赶紧冲过去抓住对方，对方竟然也没有挣扎，任由这个被全世界通缉的“嫌疑犯”把自己带到旁边僻静的地方。  
酷拉皮卡既没有嚎啕大哭，也没有再继续攻击林克，他安静地仿佛一个破碎的布娃娃，被抽取了灵魂、失去了所有的生气。林克悄悄看向对方的表情，却看到泪水早已沾湿了男孩的脸庞，顺着脸颊滴落在地面上，印成深色的痕迹。  
他不知道在这一个多月（一年半）的时间里对方究竟经历了怎样的痛苦与煎熬，但昔日活泼好动、充满争议、不擅长隐忍、对猎人和探索世界充满向往、甚至有些顽皮的金发少年，已经再也不会出现了。  
勇者不知所措地站在一边，只能沉默地陪同着这个少年度过这一次难以遏制的崩溃。  
是他的突然出现让对方情绪失控。  
是他的无能为力让对方永远地失去了家乡。  
他明白那种感觉。他也曾渴望厮杀战场，也曾渴望与朋友和同伴并肩作战，他从未恐惧死亡，却始终自责自己的无能——如果当时他再坚持一下，他当时再努力一点，再苦练剑术、变得更强一些，四英杰或许不会因为镇守神兽而被盖侬吞噬，塞尔达公主大概就不必为了救他而不得不与灾厄盖侬缠斗百年。  
林克永远都记得伤痕累累的塞尔达公主因为四英杰的死去，在他怀中崩溃而嚎啕大哭的样子。  
他太明白那种无能为力的自责了，那就像是沉重的镣铐，把他们永恒地锁在了永远也回不去的记忆和悔恨里，像是神话传说中不停重复推着石头上山的神邸，此生此世万劫不复。  
就在林克以为酷拉皮卡不会再理会自己的时候，这个窟卢塔族最后的男孩出声了，他的声音沉稳而克制，却已然失去了这个年龄的稚气。  
“我知道不是你做的。”  
“……谢谢。”  
停顿了一下，林克回答道。  
“我不会原谅你的。”  
“我知道。”  
酷拉皮卡仰起头，那双因为情绪激动而染了血色的瞳孔在夜色中仿若最璀璨的宝石，那却也是一切悲剧的起源。看着少年脸上的泪痕，勇者叹了口气，把手中那顶被自己攥得皱巴巴、还剩下最后一次使用机会的红帽子扣在了男孩的金色的脑袋上，把帽檐往下压了压。  
林克换上了一身潜行服，他最后再次说了一句“谢谢你相信我”，而后拿出了希卡石版选择了传送——

时间已经不多了。  
过去的事情终究无法改写，而未来的战斗尚未发生。  
一定、一定要再努力一些！

而已经化为蓝色光点的林克，终究还是没有听到来自那个少数民族末裔最后的呢喃。  
“我一定要杀了他们，把眼睛还给族人。”


	66. 前奏

赏金猎人们大概做梦也不会想到，被他们围追堵截的蜘蛛们会选择把基地放在斯瓦达尼市中央商务区的写字楼。  
那栋因为追捕林克而受到直升机牵连的楼宇虽然早已修复完毕，但原本租用的公司大概是觉得心有余悸，已经搬离了这里，自此之后，在繁华商务中心中的这栋摩天大楼竟然荒废至今。  
蜘蛛们对这次的基地倒是颇为满意，虽然因为许久无人维护而多少带了点破旧和灰尘，但总比以前库洛洛找的那些破仓库、破工厂要来得方便多了。而且写字楼最不缺的就是房间，旅团这次不仅不需要全都挤在一起待命，就算一个人分一层楼也足够，简直是豪华办公基地——何况闹市中心本就高楼林立、人口众多，几乎是最天然的掩护场所，又是在猎人协会大楼跟前，大概不会有人对此产生怀疑。  
库哔对这里是最满意的，大概这次终于不用每天起来被库洛洛抓去复制建筑物了。这个头发凌乱的矮个子蜘蛛优哉游哉地和侠客下着国际象棋，而后终于——被对方一边下棋一边看手机的态度激怒了。  
“你自己玩吧，我要去厕所了。”生气的库哔几乎不给侠客解释自己的机会，他可不会像侠客的网友一样那么能够容忍他。后者笑眯眯地大喊了几声抱歉抱歉，而后毫无愧疚地干脆身子一歪，沉浸在自己的手机屏幕中。  
「蜘蛛洞穴」的群聊里，这些世界级别的A级通缉犯半点不避讳林克也在群里的事实，公然讨论着有关的话题。

富兰克林：[图片]  
侠客：诶？林克跟你在一起？  
富兰克林：没有  
富兰克林：我在萨巴市，刚好看到  
侠客：查到了，社交网络上有不少人也发了照片  
侠客：我们的@林克 还是那么高调啊~^^  
一心探索神庙的林克自然没空也不想搭理他们，完全没有回复，侠客似乎也完全不在意。  
侠客：不得不说，这个塔的夜景很好看啊  
侠客：要不要哪天一起去拍个大合照，就当是团建？@库洛洛  
飞坦：大晚上吵什么  
飞坦：要去你自己去@侠客  
库洛洛：@侠客 团建是什么？  
库哔：就是团队建设，某些企业会搞这个吧  
库哔：增强凝聚力，促进团结  
芬克斯：我们不够团结？  
侠客：@库哔 你不是拉屎去了吗？  
库哔：@侠客 拉屎不能玩手机？只许你下棋玩手机吗？  
侠客：@库哔 ok我错了！  
飞坦：[白眼]  
库洛洛：团建可以啊  
库洛洛：要是林克能把我们一起传送过去就好了。  
芬克斯：团长又在打林克能力的主意了  
芬克斯：虽然偷不到，但是能控制吧？不如直接让@侠客 插根天线一了百了  
飞坦：呵呵  
芬克斯：@飞坦 哈哈阿飞，你也觉得这个想法很天才吧  
侠客：我不要  
侠客：那样多没成就感，是吧团长  
库洛洛没有回复，大概是沉浸在书籍或者什么新奇的事物里了，有关团建的事情自然无疾而终。后来群里芬克斯和飞坦又说了点什么他们私下的小活动，群聊就此沉寂了。  
侠客想了想，到底还是点开了消失已久的林克的聊天框，发出了信息。

侠客：Hello~  
侠客：怎么不说话？  
侠客：你在干什么？  
侠客：你在哪，要不要我去找你？

此时，刚刚传送回萨巴市的高塔，趁着没人注意的时候爬到塔顶的林克正拿着望远镜寻找其他隐藏在这座城市里的神庙。而就在这时，希卡石版的提示音响了。  
勇者大人又标记了两个神庙之后满意地收回望远镜，犹豫了片刻，最终还是在前往这已经标记的三座神庙前打开了聊天列表。  
林克点开了侠客的聊天框，回复道：不用  
几乎是立刻，侠客的回信就来了。  
侠客：诶诶诶！真的不用吗？你是不是在萨巴市？是的话其实离我不远哦，要过去的话一点也不麻烦的。  
林克看了看侠客的这句话，又回复了一句“不用”，然后干脆关掉了侠客的聊天窗口，集中精力开始通关神庙。  
好在萨巴市的三座神庙难度并不是特别的高，宝箱也是给的常规的武器，只是有点奇怪（当然，奇怪的神庙林克自从来到这个世界之后见得多了，已经见怪不怪了）。林克的武器包满了，所以并没有拾取神庙里的奖品，但是他决定再找机会回去收入囊中。  
很快，林克就心满意足地通关了全部三座神庙。他算了算，湿地探索、再从湿地到森林，花掉了差不多两周的时间，现在距离集合只剩下六周，这期间他该如何尽可能多地找到神庙呢？  
这时他想起了金·富力士。金是不是曾经说过，可以带林克去到现在已经出现的大部分神庙和高塔？虽然现在他似乎在忙别的事情，但林克还是决定发信息问问。  
马里奥的帽子给了酷拉皮卡。林克虽然穿上了潜行服、喝了加潜行的药水，但难免还是被一些人注意到了。不得已之下，他打开了希卡石板，看着现在已经开启的传送点，满脸犹豫。  
好像哪里都有人要抓他呢……  
对了！还有柏库林！  
柏库林在窟卢塔森林附近，那里应该不会有人去吧？他还可以顺便去找柏库林兑换一下武器口袋。  
林克又翻开背包看了看，发现他和金确实收集了不少克洛格种子。然后他又看到，他现在有14个试炼之证，又可以兑换三次了！现在天这么黑，应该不会有人注意到。他打算先去女神像那里兑换能力，再去柏库林那里，计划接下来要做的事情。

说走就走，林克马上就把自己传送到了女神像所在的海底神庙附近。但是他传走之前好像听到有谁在喊他的名字？奇怪。  
在潜行药剂和潜行服的双重庇护下，林克神不知鬼不觉地到了女神像附近开始祈祷。他首先兑换了上次没能兑换的“勇气”，女神像取走了四个试炼之证后，林克听到一个声音说：  
「你的念量已增强。」  
念量？原来如此！看来金说得没错，他的确是通过兑换试炼证来学习“念”的。忽然间林克对这种新能力跃跃欲试，但是他现在只剩下两次兑换机会了，该兑换什么呢？  
就在这时，希卡石板响了起来。林克拿出来一看，原来是金的伙伴发来了一大堆定位，据说都是金找到的神庙和石塔的位置……  
林克的双眼立刻开始放光，虽然有些地方看起来距离很远，必须要乘坐交通工具才能赶到，但是这些东西就是他再次通往强者的道路呀！在这个世界受多了委屈，勇者林克十分怀念在海拉鲁大陆横行霸道的日子。  
但是此刻有更为紧要的事情需要决定，林克仔细想了想，又兑换了一个“勇气”。兑换了两次“勇气”的林克明显感觉自己身上的光膜变得更亮更饱满了，浑身也充满了活力——这下之前那个奇怪的念力神庙就可以过去了吧！  
还剩下最后一组试炼证可以兑换，他该换什么呢？  
犹豫再三之后，林克选择了“智慧”，然而这次女神像却不像之前那样，直接给了他能力，而是给了他几个选项：

A、习得“绝”  
B、习得“练”  
C、习得“周”

林克看着这些选项，他每移动到一个选项上面的时候，都会有相应的更详细的说明。比如“绝”是隐匿气息，将“气”收回体内；“练”是发出比平时更多的气；而“周”是“缠”的应用技能，可以把“念”覆盖到别的物体上面。林克思考了一下，想起来之前在他的穷追不舍下金告诉他的讲解——林克自知在念能力上没有过人的天赋——果然还是应该从基础“四大行”上入手比较稳妥。  
至于是“绝”还是“练”……想起来现在自己身为嫌疑犯的处境，林克觉得自己好像也没有更合适的选择。  
在做出选择以后，女神很快回复他：「你已经习得“绝”」目前所获的试炼之证还有2个，但是无法继续兑换。果不其然，海利亚女神温柔的声音在他脑海中响起：「试炼之证已经用完。你需要寻找坐落在世界各地的神庙，挑战更多的试炼。愿海利亚女神保佑你。」  
因为祈祷而出现的光芒消失了，大海上依旧恢复到一片寂静。海岸边的人似乎并没有察觉到这边的异样，林克自然奉行低调作风——这片海域毕竟是在卡金国东南沿海，据说这个国家对他发出了赏金极高的悬赏令，林克虽然不知道自己到底是哪里得罪他们了，但是果然还是能避开就避开吧。  
然而因为萨巴市高塔的颜色变化，似乎也有不少人知道了自己在萨巴市的情况，继续停留在那边行动似乎也不是个好选择……看着金给他的神庙坐标，神庙大多还是藏在陆地上，只有些许如掉落的星辰一般散落在浩瀚的海洋中，这大概就是指示——  
金发的勇者掏出希卡石版，他看着地图界面中选定的那个神庙，深吸了一口气。

重新回到这片森林时，林克本来以为自己会拥有更为复杂的感情，难过、怀念、悔恨、不甘，或者其他什么，但当茂密的树林与虫鸟的鸣叫充斥了五感时，林克觉得自己心中异常平静，什么也没有。  
这个曾经布满火光、尖叫与泪水的地方经历过时间的洗礼后，如今已经只剩下一片与自然融为一体的宁静。那里仿佛从未有过人类生存的痕迹，一切不过是一场令人介怀的噩梦——他不知道如果那真的只是一场噩梦的话，自己是否会对这个世界最初遇到的同伴们产生理念上的怀疑，也不知道自己是否还会从受人尊敬的勇者变成万人唾弃的通缉犯——然而，一切都没有退路了。  
直至现在，林克都始终觉得让自己悔恨与不甘的根本原因并非认识了侠客、飞坦、库洛洛甚至整个幻影旅团，更不是世人对自己的误解。  
而是在有些最需要他的时候，他不能挥舞出手中的剑。  
如今，在浓重的夜晚里，森林中除了高塔与神庙的蓝光再没有任何人为的光源，夜空里的繁星仿佛河水般连成一片。聚集在神庙附近的呀哈哈们似乎是感觉到了林克的到来，一个个从睡梦中苏醒，叽叽喳喳地包围过来，就连大块头伯库林都开心地挥了挥它的沙锤。  
“欢迎回来，勇者大人！”呀哈哈们热情又兴奋，他们招呼林克来他们用落叶编织成的摊子上做客，为林克展示他们从这篇树林中搜集来的菌菇和其他植物，勇者大人自然不会推辞，他翻出一大袋子戒尼，送给呀哈哈们，然后换到了他们全部的“战利品”。  
“勇者大人真是慷慨！”不知道这些呀哈哈拿着戒尼有什么用，但是它们看起来十分开心——或者说是，无论林克怎么对待他们都会很开心，这让一段时间都过得有点压抑的勇者大人终于有点开心，他并没有推却呀哈哈们的好意，在它们的簇拥下躺在了叶片草席上，背靠着伯库林巨大的身躯，仰望着星空，陷入沉沉的睡意里。  
在这片睡意中，他似乎隐约摸索到了新掌握的“绝”的含义，他感觉包裹住全身的“气”像是随着自己的吸气被收回了一般，变得逐渐淡薄、透明，直至掩护着他与周围融为了一体。  
他仿佛感觉自己也变成了一片绿叶，或者一个生活在森林中的精灵，不用再面对一切杀戮与恶意，回到最开始时海拉鲁大陆平静而美好的岁月里。

“林克，你是个天生的剑士、优秀的护卫，你要守护好塞尔达公主。”  
戴着金色的皇冠、身着蓝色毳袍的长者站在他的身前，把海拉鲁王国托请王族工匠打造最为华美锋利的剑交到了他的手中。  
这是久远的记忆，久远到林克已经不记得当时的自己说了些什么，梦中的他只能沉默地接过这把沉重到需要使用双手才能挥动的剑，然而再抬起头时，他面前的人已经变成了金发碧眼的女孩。  
塞尔达公主紧皱着眉头，神情不安地看着林克，嘴巴张张合合似乎想要告诉他什么。然而林克发现自己根本听不清对方的声音——他们中间像是隔了一层玻璃、或者迷雾，或者其他什么东西，哪怕他站起身也无法突破那层无形的区隔。  
唯独公主的口型依稀能让他听到让自己无比熟悉的两个字。

“林克！”

林克从梦中苏醒。  
许久没有经历过的睡眠让年轻的海拉鲁勇者觉得自己浑身都有些过于放松，他猛然跳起试图寻找塞尔达公主的影子，然而一无所获。目之所及依旧是绿色的一片，卖空了战利品的呀哈哈们似乎已经散去寻找新的果实了，只有伯库林在一旁一脸担忧地望向他。  
对于眼前这个相识已久的熟人，林克除了知道它喜欢唱歌跳舞，可以扩充自己的武器包以外并不了解太多——在曾经少有的几次沟通时，他从对方口中得知曾经身为王族护卫而得到认同的大师之剑，在其因为重伤而陷入百年的沉睡后，正是由塞尔达公主亲自护送到克洛格森林的。  
看到神庙旁已经被他取走了大师之剑而变得平平无奇的石台，林克陷入了一阵思考，于是他向伯库林问道：“你知道这次的大师之剑是怎么丢失的吗？”  
“丢失？”伯库林疑惑地歪歪头，“从伯库林醒来后，它就一直在那里哦~据死去的祭司先生说，是他把我们召唤过来的，但是我在那里闻到了公主的味道。”  
这段话和之前伯库林告诉他的并没有不同，林克叹了口气：“那你能感觉到，塞尔达公主现在在哪里吗？”  
听到林克的话，伯库林比起眼睛似乎在寻觅着什么，过了半晌它失望地摇摇头，说道：“什么也没有啾~我只知道塞尔达公主曾经来到过这个世界上，但是感受不到她现在在哪里啾！”  
林克试探地问道：“你知道黑暗大陆吗？”  
“！”听到这四个字的伯库林像是受到惊吓一般，若不是林克制止，它可能整棵树都已经钻回到土地里了。但即便如此，这个可怜巴巴的花椰菜还是磕磕绊绊地说道：“不，不，我不知道……那是一个……一个很可怕的地方，公主会在那里吗？勇者大人会救她出来吗？”  
他知道……？为什么栖息在海拉鲁大陆克洛格森林的树叶也知道那里？  
疑惑在心头徘徊，林克于是继续问：“那你知道大陆之暗吗？”  
这次伯库林干脆发出一声惊叫，瑟瑟发抖地甚至吐不出一句完整的句子。  
看着对方的样子，林克也只能拍拍它的叶片表示安慰。虽然从诺布他们那里了解到黑暗大陆，但是对于这个世界仍然处于陌生状态的林克并不比其他人多知道多少。但即便如此，金发的少年还是给出了一个准确的答复：“不论公主在哪里，我一定会把她带回去的。”  
无论是不久之后斯瓦达尼市的“全员集合”，还是促使他来到这世界的“呼唤”，林克觉得自己眼下必须加紧进度——更努力一些。  
更努力一些。  
在安抚了伯库林并从对方那里换取了武器装备存储上限以后，看着背包里增加的2格武器、1格盾牌和1个弓箭格子，林克赶紧和对方道别——在和金一同寻找神庙的那个阶段，林克也获得了不少有关世界地理、政治的简单介绍，现在，他打算向着东南方向前进，深入奥奇马联邦，从这个和猎人协会相距甚远而又不受卡金威胁的世界五大国之一开启他的寻找神庙之旅。

他还可以再变得更强一点。


	67. 庆典①

卡金国首都。  
今日有国王午宴。自从真林馆事件后，以旁人难以估量的速度发展壮大的这个帝国，将在今天迎来为期一周的年度庆典，届时，整个国家的王族、护卫、军队、大臣、法官、学者、商人等各界要员均会聚集在这个城市，共享过去的硕果并畅想美好的未来。  
切利多尼希解开了侍女为其束上的发绳，半长的头发随之披散在他的肩周，此时，卡金国顺位第四的王子殿下身着礼服长跑站在等身镜前，一边整理自己的仪容，一边听着旁边马克对其作出的汇报。  
“根据我们的情报网消息，三天以后，猎人协会会在斯瓦达尼市进行大规模的通缉犯清缴活动，我已经安排我们的雇佣兵前往待命，您对此有什么安排吗？”  
切利多尼希懒洋洋地“嗯”了一声，而后问道：“那天庆典有什么安排？”  
“那时陛下很可能会因为庆典要求大王子展示阅兵，而后陛下会招待到访的客人一同前往斗兽场观看斗兽。”  
“一天都是这样？”  
“是的。您有什么吩咐吗？”  
“准备一下，我要去斯瓦达尼。”  
“诶？”  
四王子瞥了马克一眼：“怎么了？”  
“您不参加庆典了吗？”  
“那种东西，让本杰明去就够了。”他露出了一个有些嘲讽的笑容，然后转而面向自己的护卫，换上了一副更柔和的表情，“没事，其他的事情我来处理就好了。”  
通缉犯清缴活动啊……不知道跟泰森、还有哈尔肯堡最近在协会那边动的手脚有什么联系呢？  
他非常好奇。

林克沉迷开庙，一不留神就到了要集合的时间。这期间他开了六座神庙，还有位于贝格罗涅联盟东南边的高塔。有几乎两周的时间都被他花在想办法偷渡到这片位于世界南端的大陆上。幸好他背包里食材丰富，饿得时候可以随时拿出来吃。  
来自海拉鲁的勇者大人不是没有坐过船——好吧，可能他以前坐的只能叫木筏子，还得人力靠克洛格叶子扇风才能前进。但是，这艘大船带来的新鲜劲很快就过去了，船上开始变得有点无聊，于是林克干脆把后面的几天都睡过去了。  
这片大陆上的动物都长得很奇怪（虽然，这个世界的动物好像都挺奇怪的），有种巨大的会蹦的紫色老鼠——林克发现还挺好吃的。就是比较凶，会打人。  
奇怪的是这里的人都不怎么认识他，就好像跟世界脱节了一样。当然也可能跟林克去到的地方都是小村庄有关，那些小村庄很像以前他在海拉鲁大陆会遇到的村落，让他倍感亲切。  
开完神庙、暂时结束了在这片陌生大地的冒险之后，少年恋恋不舍地传送回了海底神庙。他又跟女神像兑换了两次能力，一次“力量”和一次“智慧”。这次他学会了“练”，这个技能可以让他一下子发出很多“气”来，但显然，能持续的时间和念量有关，而要增强念量就得兑换更多“勇气”……林克觉得自己渐渐掌握到这种新能力的诀窍了。  
而且每多学会一样能力，可以备选的能力就更多一点。比如他在他学会了“绝”之后，可以学习的技能里又多了一个“隐”，学会“练”之后又多了一个“凝”，这让林克对这套新的能力体系越来越好奇了。  
而现在，兑换过两次“力量”之后，林克发现自己的身体各项机能相比以前都有了明显的改观，他感觉自己的跑步速度有了极大的改观，这甚至让他有点跃跃欲试了起来。  
这时希卡石板响起了熟悉的哔哔声，林克想着是不是侠客或者谁在提醒他集合时间，结果发现是金的朋友用他的账号发过来的消息：“精灵球收到了！金那家伙，好几年没见他这么兴奋了。这下我们又能留他多在这里待一阵子了，谢啦！”  
林克看到消息后不禁露出了一个笑容。为了报答金的朋友发过来的神庙地图，林克主动提出来要送一个精灵球过去，对方很快把邮寄方法和地址发了过来，于是林克就照办了。根据金的说法，“gain”之后的精灵球不会被立刻使用，只有在按过中间的圆点抛出去之后才会召唤出宝可梦，林克似懂非懂地记了下来，并感谢对金教他使用方法表示了感谢。  
“其实这些你在网上查查就能找到。”金通过希卡石板对他说，“你也应该多学着用用，虽然有的时候很糟心，但互联网其实是个好东西。”  
林克承诺自己有机会一定会试试，但是他一直忙着开庙，现在又要去集合，互联网什么的早已被他抛诸九霄云外。  
石板的地图上显示了一个定位，那是侠客发过来的，据说是他们的集合点。林克发现位置距离市中心的一个神庙还挺近的（不知道他们是不是故意选的这个地址）。神庙不像高塔，一般很少有人会在那里观光，于是林克便选定了那座神庙，化作点点蓝光，消失了。

揍敌客大宅。  
糜稽已经一连好几个月把自己关在屋子里了。一直在打游戏、上网，平时吃饭也在屋里吃，不出来跟家人一起。以前基裘喊他，他都会好歹露个面，但现在连基裘的话都没那么管用了。  
席巴和伊路米最清楚糜稽为什么会是这样一幅状态。奇犽也只是觉得自从回家之后二哥变得死宅气息更浓厚了（那种人发展到那个阶段都会这样的啦←三少爷是这样评价的），柯特一如既往的沉默，基裘似乎对儿子的“叛逆”并没有什么不良反应，而杰诺则是放任主义的维护者，“他想做什么就由着他去吧，而且暗杀任务也有在接。”——家里的爷爷如是说道，但平心而论，他承认如果类似的情况发生在奇犽身上他肯定不会坐视不管。  
“伊路米，上次我说的事情你准备好了吗？”席巴在饭桌上扭头问了问自己的大儿子。  
“啊，爸爸是说针人的事情吗？嗯，已经安排好了哦，等时间一到就会直接在附近出现的。”他歪了歪头，“这次任务真的不用我跟去吗？”  
“涉及到幻影旅团，你就不用跟来了。”席巴说，“有关8号能力的情报，除了幻影旅团成员以外——不，也许甚至把他们也算进来，我们掌握的可能是最多的。机会难得。”  
伊路米点了点头，手指则在桌子底下发起了短信。  
「爸爸这次要去猎杀旅团8号，你不是一直对幻影旅团感兴趣吗？团员有空缺的话就能加入了。顺便还能帮我收集一下其他成员的能力情报。」  
过了一会儿，他收到了来自红发魔术师的回信。  
「收到~❤」

距离约定的集合期限还剩一天，大部分幻影旅团的团员都聚齐了。写字大楼里几只蜘蛛三三两两地聚在一起，库洛洛正在和侠客商讨进攻路线。  
当天正好是协会宣布开始围剿通缉犯的第一天（先从市内的通缉犯开始）。协会大楼附近会有不少猎人在，当然更多的人会散布在城市的各个角落——然而根据库洛洛的推测，那些应该大多是协专的猎人。  
就在这时，走廊里出现了动静。所有人都敏锐地发觉了有人到来，而在看到来者是林克的时候，都纷纷露出了各不相同的表情。  
他真的学会了“念”——而且单就“缠”的状态来看，早已不是初学者的状态。  
比谁都更清楚林克是从什么样的状态变成如今这副模样的飞坦更是眯起了双眼。写字楼里仿佛响起了锁链的声响，但这声响似乎只传到了林克的耳朵里——要不是这个声响，他都快要忘记自己脖子上的项圈了！然而就在他以为项圈会收紧、锁链会出现的时候，却什么都没有发生。  
项圈没有变化，锁链也没有出现。  
林克诧异地看了一眼飞坦，却发现对方也在直勾勾地看着他。  
他环顾了一下四周，团员几乎都到齐了。大家都在看着林克，于是少年也十分坦然地冲他们摆了摆手——“Aloha~”，这是林克从神奇的岛国学到的新词汇，一般用于热情的问好和再见，蜘蛛们大部分的人都没有什么反应，只有侠客也伸出手，在空中画了个圈，笑着回答道：“Aloha~”  
一旁几乎融化在阴影里的库洛洛发了声：“你去了贝格罗涅联盟？”  
林克点点头，露出一个微笑：“那是个很好玩的地方，有无穷无尽的榴莲。”  
短暂的问好到此结束，林克看了看四周，发现蜘蛛坐在哪里的都有——这是一个非常广阔的大办公区，大概因为爆炸的冲击波和很久无人整理的关系，被遗弃在此处的办公桌凌乱而无序，大办公场所的边缘是一个被分割出来的会议室，但因为格挡用的玻璃墙已经碎成一地，这个会议室如今也成为了大办公室的一部分。  
库洛洛就坐在这个黑漆漆的会议室的桌子边沿，裹在黑色皮裤中的双腿随意地曲起踩在桌面上，在他的身后，一块屏幕碎出裂痕的电视屏幕仍旧顽强而无声地播放着画面，苏拉大陆新闻频道滚动播放着一天之内发生的世界要闻，比如卡金国的国庆庆典，V5的日常会议，苏拉大陆南边海域的暴风雨，等等等等。  
侠客、玛琪、派克诺妲坐在混乱的办公区，蜘蛛脑还找到一台破旧的电脑，噼噼啪啪地在敲击键盘，其他人也是十分随性，剥落列夫陷在旁边会客区的沙发里，窝金干脆坐在了地毯上，飞坦似乎和芬克斯在休息区找到了一个游戏机，两个人各自拿着手柄哒哒哒地按着什么，所有人的目光早就从林克身上回归到了他们自身——  
幻影旅团。  
一个各自分裂，人人之间都拥有“秘密”与“自由”的整体。  
林克在这个到处都是灰尘的会议室中随便找了个椅子坐下，这里的办公桌自带挡板，少年干脆把整个身体都藏在办公桌的小隔间里，只露出一个金色的脑袋。大概是本性所致，他十分好奇地东瞅瞅细看看，在办公桌的收纳盒子里翻出了各种乱七八糟的笔、橡皮、便签本等等，当他十分无聊地把一个空的铁盒子合上的时候，“砰”地一声——一个呀哈哈出现在他的面前，十分欢快地递给了他一颗黄色臭臭的果实。  
林克：……  
即使不抬头看，他也知道在那一刻，蜘蛛们冷冽的目光回到了自己身上。  
还好这时候库洛洛发话了，正确来说，他也没有出声。这个把刘海向后梳着、穿着一身标志性大衣的男人只是抬起手，用遥控器放大了电视的声音，于是主播的播报终于从那里传了出来。  
声音扩大到整个办公室的每一个角落。

「在V5及民众的要求下，猎人协会今日在斯瓦达尼市召开了赏金猎人会议，宣布开始围剿通缉犯。此前，所有前来参加会议的赏金猎人已经从斯瓦达尼市出发，截止现在，已经确认抓捕的通缉犯名单如下……」  
林克从主播的播报中听到一连串名字，大概是被猎人们抓住的犯人，其中也有一些名字令他十分耳熟，比如磊露特，喳虎。  
「我国各大城市警视厅也宣布也参与到了专项清缴行动中，本台记者获悉：萨巴市的警视厅已确认逮捕了萨巴市历史上最为残忍凶狠的杀人狂——分尸专家乔尼，其行为之凶残与恶劣……对不起，前方记者发来紧急快讯：负责押送乔尼的警察刚刚被发现惨死车中，分尸专家乔尼仍然在逃，请萨巴市的市民注意，尽量——」

电视机被关上了。

整个办公厅重新回到一片安静，坐在地板上的窝金睁开眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇，不太耐心地问道：“我们这次要做什么，团长？”  
库洛洛发出一声低沉的笑声，没有了电视屏幕荧光的照射，他整个人似乎都化为了黑暗本身。幻影旅团的团长从会议桌上跳下来，脚步声被厚重的地毯吸收，然而所有人的注意力与目光都被这个男人吸引。  
“猎人，或者通缉犯，随便你们。”他说，“规则只有一个——胡作非为——大闹一番吧！”  
几乎是一刹那间，学会了「念」的林克终于切实地体会到了这群蜘蛛们身上散发出来的兴奋，那种强烈的感觉犹如实质一般，甚至让原本兴致缺缺、观察大于参与甚至抗拒的林克都起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“我们现在开始吗？”信长问道。  
“早上七点在这里集合，”库洛洛点点头，“玩得开心就好。”  
几乎是话音刚落，窝金和信长就已经大喊着“我不会输给你”从旁边几十层楼高的窗户跳了下去——他们似乎完全不会在意是否受伤，鲜血于他们而言只是夜晚的调剂。  
其他的蜘蛛之后也迅速远离，派克、玛琪一组，库哔、剥落列夫单独行动，大多时候一起行动的先锋队——芬克斯和飞坦倒是没有急着动作，飞坦低声说了句什么“跑得真快”，芬克斯看着被窝金和信长那两人冲碎的窗户，也是十分无语。  
两个人刚要走出房间，恰好路过了林克藏身的办公桌，一刹那间，暗金色的眸子和勇者那双湛蓝的双眼不期而遇地对视——又很快错开。  
正在这时，侠客挖出了默默种蘑菇的林克，问道：“怎么样，你要不要跟我一组？”  
“干什么？猎杀猎人吗？”林克问。  
侠客笑眯眯地回答：“也可以追捕通缉犯嘛，好歹咱俩也是猎人。”  
他的话还没说完，一道极为锋利的光芒就在林克的发顶一闪而过，这道光在闪过之后很快地旋转回环——重新割裂空气——迅速反应过来的林克瞬间躲过，随即触发了林克时间——勇者的剑立刻劈在了袭击者的身上。  
使用「坚」抵挡住了攻击的袭击者快速退开，面貌凶狠仿若窝金的男人啐了一口吐沫，看向林克的目光仿若在看最鲜美的猎物。在他的腰间，无线电对讲机的信号灯发出微弱的红光。  
“发现通缉犯林克——”  
“以及大概率是幻影旅团的嫌疑人。”  
然而还没离开的蜘蛛们并没有出手，他们似乎没注意到对方的对讲机，也完全没有上前要为被偷袭的林克出头的意思。  
而在林克原本的办公桌边，发出了邀约的侠客仍旧一副优哉游哉的样子，只是他大喊道：“你不回答我就去找飞坦了哦。”  
飞坦对此表示十分嫌弃：“别烦我。”  
“谁让我是非战斗人员。”侠客委屈巴巴地笑着说，芬克斯浑身一个激灵，立刻向右跨出一大步，离他和飞坦远了一点，浓郁的杀气瞬时充满在这层办公大楼里。  
锋利的弯刀再次向着林克袭去。  
世界就是这样——有些事情即使拒绝，也无法回避，成为公主的护卫是这样，成为勇者是这样，抵抗灾厄盖侬是这样，拯救公主也是这样。在林克短暂而漫长的勇者生涯里，他总是、总是陷入到许多的战斗中，即使他不以他人为猎物，也会成为其他人的猎物，自顾不暇，又何谈拯救。  
“团长你太坏了。”侠客看向旁边掏出了「盗贼极意」的库洛洛，“不过我也很好奇，我们的勇者，会不会毫不犹豫地斩杀这些为了正义而追杀自己的‘敌人’呢？”  
而话题的中心，在突然出现的赏金猎人那凶狠无比的二刀流攻击中，躲躲闪闪的林克在一个喘息中给了对方一个定时，少年随即掏出一把旅人之剑，冲着被定住的猎人抡出一个蓄力攻击——  
“啪——”的一声锁定解除后，这个突然出现的二刀流猎人跟随着他的弯刀一起，被突然施加的外力击出窗外。  
收起了刀和盾牌的林克转过身，窗外霓虹的红蓝色彩把少年的金与蓝染成一片更加复杂、也更加艳丽的颜色。  
白光闪过，而后“砰”的一声巨响，窗外传来一阵巨大的爆破声，那来自离他们并不遥远的街区，一瞬之间，夜晚像是被唤醒了一般，警察的鸣笛声、人群的尖叫声、怒吼声、火焰烧起来的劈啪作响声充斥在斯瓦达尼的夜晚。  
猎人、盗贼、警察、政治家、通缉犯、犯罪者、瘾君子、疯子、流浪客、音乐家、醉汉、妓女、嫖娼者、看客、市民。  
勇者。  
一切的一切都在夜幕的掩映下，冲进了这片噼里啪啦的虹彩里，像是参加一场盛大的庆典。

林克转过身，用那双依旧澄澈而坚定的双眼看向侠客：“好啊，我和你一组。”


	68. 庆典②

有那么一瞬间，侠客的笑容出现了空白。  
他确实没有想到林克会就这么简单地答应了自己的邀请，考虑到眼前的少年连自己的短信都不回复，还有这段时间来他跟旅团之间产生的某种类似隔阂的东西……侠客以为他会选择单独行动。当然，如果是这样他也会想办法让林克跟他组队，比如，考虑到这是团体行动，而林克又有传送能力……团长会安排林克和至少一名团员共同行动。  
不过他很快就调整好了状态：“真的吗？太好了！你想先去哪里？”  
侠客无视了一旁飞坦略带调侃的笑容，毕竟他又不是预言家，哪能事事都料得准呢？  
林克想了想说：“协会大楼吧。”  
这下不光是侠客，连站在林克不远处、听到了这句话的库洛洛、飞坦和芬克斯都露出了有些惊讶的表情。芬克斯吹了一声口哨：“上来就这么高难度，不愧是海拉鲁勇者。”飞坦则是用略显复杂的眼神盯着林克，而库洛洛一脸的思索。  
过了一会儿，幻影旅团的团长开口道：“虽然我本来打算单独行动的，不过，正好，我也要去协会大楼，有点事情。不如一起吧。”  
林克总觉得这个场景似乎有些似曾相识。对了，报名猎人考试的时候是不是几乎发生过一模一样的事情？  
飞坦笑了一声，喊上芬克斯离开了。临走前还能听到芬克斯喊“诶？可是我也想去那边，他们那队看起来会很有意思。”飞坦冷笑道：“你想去就去啊。”但芬克斯还是没有回头加入库洛洛他们那队，跟着飞坦一起离开了写字楼。  
林克、侠客和库洛洛——这组曾经一起参加猎人考试的队伍刚准备出发，就被包围了。

是一众协专猎人，因为接收到了无线对讲机的信息而匆匆赶来。侠客“哎呀”了一声，不知不觉间手中多了两根天线，库洛洛则是继续插兜站在那里，似笑非笑。  
出乎所有人意料的是，最先有所行动的是林克。这位金发少年不知道嘟嘟囔囔地自言自语了什么，然后大声问对面的猎人：“一定要打吗？”  
虽说是协专猎人，但这伙人也是干了不少任务、见过不少事情的老油条了。并没有人因为林克的这句话而动摇，他们互相交换了一下眼色，以迅雷不及掩耳之势一起攻了过来。  
林克似乎也早就料到了这个结果。侠客和库洛洛比起战斗，似乎都对林克的反应更感兴趣。但这个少年砍起人来就像切菜一样，下手毫不犹豫，脸上的表情也没什么所谓，这确实有些和他们预料的不太一样。  
然而这一切对林克来说其实简单得不能再简单了——伊盖族的忍者还不是来一个他砍一个，来一对砍一双。林克不是没有被通缉过。说实话，消灭了盖侬之后唯一还来追杀他的就只有伊盖族的忍者了，勇者林克对这帮锲而不舍的家伙甚至还有种亲切的感觉。  
既然没法好好聊天，林克也不会在面对战斗的时候有所退却，更何况，还能捡到钱和装备……  
话虽如此，但他还是想快些到协会大楼。毕竟不久之前，尼特罗会长罕见地给他发了一条留言，说希望林克能去找他一趟呢。

同样在砍人——不，是砍人和揍人的组合，还有正在竞赛“狩猎数量”的信长和窝金。一会儿信长得意扬扬地喊道“十个”，窝金紧接着就挥出一拳狞笑着喊“十五！”，两人与其说是在狩猎，不如说是在玩数数游戏。  
没过多久整条街都被他们清空了，不管是猎人还是通缉犯全都倒地不起，地面上还出现了几个巨坑，此时两人的计数持平，不约而同地开始寻找下一个目标。这个时候，拐角不远处出现了一个梳着金色双马尾、穿着粉红公主裙的小姑娘，只见她一边捧着脸，一边可怜兮兮地对着押走犯人的警察说：“警察叔叔，一定要小心哦。”她旁边的眼镜青年则是露出了一脸无奈的笑容。  
警察离开之后，小女孩转过头来一脸嫌弃地看了看眼镜青年，用完全不同于刚才娇滴滴的声音指责道：“你看看你，衣角又露出来了！”眼镜青年急忙把衣角塞进了裤子里，然而等他整理好衣服之后，却发现自家师父正盯着一个方向在看。于是他顺着那个方向看过去，看到了一个拿着武士刀、像浪人一样的家伙，还有一个穿着兽皮、看起来很壮实的同伙。  
无疑，这两个人都很强，而且，他们发现了比司姬和云谷。

库尔利是个协专猎人，但他更是一个学者。  
本来他加入猎人协会是因为副会长答应他，他可以有机会作为同行的语言学家参与比杨德未来前往黑暗大陆的探险队。但他从来没想到过自己居然有一天会遇到生命危险。  
他只是恰巧因为某个任务留在了斯瓦达尼市而已，谁知道好巧不巧就碰上了围剿行动、还被他碰上了来搅事的幻影旅团？面对缠绕住自己身体的念丝，库尔利开始无限想念巴巴德大学的教室。也许他不该翘掉学校的讲座的。他现在宁可回去面对那一张张无知的傻脸也不愿意就此葬送一生。  
但是用念线缠住他的人似乎察觉到了什么动静，警觉地回过头去，她的伙伴则是伸出手，向库尔利的方向抓来——  
而在看清了来者之后，库尔利忽然松了一口气。  
太好了，是副会长。  
得救了。  
帕里斯通挂着一脸轻浮的笑容，和两位旅团成员打了招呼：“晚上好呀。”  
玛奇和派克一脸警觉地盯着这个不知道从哪里冒出来的金发男。莫名其妙地，这个人身上散发的气息给了玛奇一种非常不详的预感。虽然看起来不是很强，但是这个人……  
没错，这个男人是邪恶的。  
就在这时，派克发出了一声轻呼，几乎同一时刻，玛奇发现自己的念线几乎同一时刻被切断——那个戴圆眼镜的长发猎人不见了，取而代之的，是个一身黑色西装，戴金丝框窄镜框的和黑发男人。  
“唉……”黑发男人叹了口气，“可能的话，真的不想跟你组队啊。”  
“诺布先生不要这么说嘛……”帕里斯通的笑容越发甜腻，完全没有介怀的样子，反而很……开心？“还是要注意一下说话口吻的哦，我好歹也是副会长呢。”  
霎时间，四人间的氛围变得剑拔弩张。

林克、侠客和库洛洛在前往协会大楼的途中也遇到了不少前来攻击他们的猎人和警察，但这些人并不能阻止他们的脚步。其实从写字楼那伙人开始，林克就注意控制攻击节奏，尽可能多地放倒“敌人”——因为被他击倒的人都只是昏过去或者丧失战斗能力了而已，并没有“死亡”。但后来林克发现自己似乎是多虑了，侠客和库洛洛也只是顺手把他们敲晕而已——除了有一次侠客打算操控着一个警察对自己的队友开枪，那支枪被林克的回旋镖给砸烂了。  
侠客看向林克的时候林克只是无辜地回望他，然后接住了回旋镖，说：“手滑了一下。”于是绿眼青年满不在乎地耸了耸肩，干脆操作警察玩起了肉搏——虽然画面不太好看，但反正没有死人。  
库洛洛和侠客似乎也发现了林克的行为——最初的那伙人的确让他们惊讶，但很快两人就发现了林克的用意。不过正好，这种程度的损伤恰到好处，而且他们确实对发生在林克身上的变化很感兴趣——无论是心态上、还是在能力上。  
很明显，林克变强了，而且不只是一星半点。  
然而就在这时，一伙似乎既不是猎人、又不是警察的家伙出现了，那些人穿着熟悉的黑色队服，他们一年多以前曾经在窟卢塔族聚集区的森林里见到过这些人。  
卡金国的雇佣兵。  
雇佣兵不是国家军队，所以理论上这不算是国际行为。但明眼人一看就知道这些人是卡金国的王子雇来的。  
原本小打小闹般击败“敌人”然后前进的三人组停了下来。林克身上有某种气息沉淀了下来，像是在酝酿一场风暴，但是少年脸上的表情却没有什么变化，他甚至还露出了一个有些轻松的笑容。  
“啊，太好了。”林克喃喃道，“我都不知道手下留情原来那么累的。这下可以轻松了。”  
喂喂喂，侠客忍不住在心里吐槽道，你把你的计划全都说出来了哦，没问题吗？  
库洛洛也突然呼出了一口气：“是啊，我们还要帮你打掩护，也很累的。”  
连团长也？！  
“诶？是吗？”林克听到之后有些犹豫，“……抱歉，我没想添麻烦。”  
“没关系。”库洛洛笑了笑说。  
侠客虽然一时间觉得有点跟不上这两个人的思路，但是很快就插上了话：“所以这次不打算手下留情了吗？”  
雇佣兵队长——缪海尔，像是终于看不下去这三个死到临头还在闲聊的人了，冷哼了一声道：“你们遗言说够了吗？”  
林克看了看这个和自己一样有着尖耳朵、却比自己高出好几个头的雇佣兵队长，眨了眨眼睛，然后他突然露出一个微笑，说了句“嗯哒”——意思是就是这样，那是金教给他的古代卡培语，作为他教给对方海拉鲁语的交换——随即把武器切换成了兽神弓，毫不犹豫地扯动弓箭。  
在所有人都措不及防时，冒着红色火光的箭矢已然飞了出去，“砰砰砰砰砰——”，剧烈的爆炸同时在着箭点炸开，身着黑色制服的佣兵团队传出一阵呼声，他们因为这个突如其来的炸弹被炸得人仰马翻。  
有人大喊：“什么时候？炸弹在哪？”  
缪海尔怒气冲冲地做了个暂时待命，变换阵型的手势，咬牙切齿地看向那个眼睛中毫无波澜，已然拉开第二支箭的少年。  
“笨蛋，在他的箭上，没想到这么快——格列姆！”  
在众人的惊呼之中，林克毫不犹豫地射出了第二支爆炸箭，火光在他蓝色的眼睛中映出一片橘色的影子，此时，库洛洛和侠客早已退到一边，一切的情况净收眼底。  
“可以直接发出五发炸弹的爆炸箭。”  
“是呢，对方也是念能力者，却完全无法抵抗炸弹箭的威力……如果是窝金看到，可能会兴奋地要和林克一决高下吧。”  
两人的话音刚落，林克的第二支箭连着第三支已经向着佣兵队炸了出去，对面在一阵惊呼中用念制的激光枪扫射回来，然而因为爆炸产生的烟雾关系，子弹只是打中了他们面前的一片土地，原本平整的柏油马路瞬间被密密麻麻的弹坑覆盖，而这对无论是林克还是库洛洛侠客都没有产生任何实质的危害——不，这大概只是错觉——威力类似普通机关枪的武器似乎在浓雾的掩映下被无声无息地替换了，突突突的子弹向着他们袭来变得极具穿透力，即使是库洛洛和侠客也不得不使用“坚”来抵抗——  
“诶，这个很有趣呢！”  
“11个人……”  
在炸弹产生的烟尘散去以后，庞大的有如机甲一般的机械巨物出现在他们的面前。钢铁巨人手臂上已经填充好了子弹，对准了他们几人的方向，突突突闪烁的红色光芒似乎意味着某种血腥意味的倒计时，就像是海拉鲁被灾厄盖侬侵蚀了的守护者一样。  
侠客翠绿色的眼睛蒙上了一层凝重，他手中的天线已经蓄势待发，如果没有合适的操控对象，那么在千钧一发之际，他也不介意操控自己。  
库洛洛也已经翻开了他的「盗贼的极意」。  
“听说当年卢坡的内战曾经出现过这样的机械巨人，没想到能在这里看到……真是有趣的能力。”  
喂喂，现在不是说这个的时候把？侠客默默在内心吐槽的同时，对面的子弹终于加载完毕，向着他们的方向射了过来——好吧，那根本不是子弹，几个人同时跳起，侠客这时候发现原本跑不快也跳不高的林克竟然能够和他们跳跃到近乎持平的高度了——他们躲过了这发沉重的炮弹，然而炮弹越过他们径直打向他们身后的写字楼——这玩意在着落点爆炸时产生的威力并不比林克的爆炸箭小上多少，瞬时之间，写字楼的一二层被轰了个对穿。  
在掩护人员之中发布命令的缪海尔露出一个近乎残忍的笑容。  
“全员掩护格列姆，目标是——全部歼灭。”

这一切都只是一场各取所需的交易，杀戮、谋杀以及如同庆典般的血洗与冲突不过是为了日后的粉饰太平，玛琪和派克诺妲同分一组的主要目的，也并非真的要杀掉多少猎人，而是更为实际的——获取一些有关被猎人协会和V5联合掩藏到近乎密不透风的“情报”。  
然而眼下，他们却似乎遇到了麻烦的人类。  
玛琪几乎很难判定对方的实力。  
猎人协会被称为副会长的帕里斯通一直以来都低调又神秘，但能够成为副会长，同样意味着其实力不凡……更何况，对方似乎有意隐藏实力，双方的几次冲突之中他都没有使用“念”的痕迹，仅仅依靠身体素质和观察就轻而易举地躲避开了玛琪的念线以及派克诺妲的触碰、甚至子弹，仿佛她们一切的行为轨迹都在对方的意料之中。  
虽然并非弱者，但无论是她还是派克诺妲都不能算是真正的战斗人员——更何况，幻影旅团也不是真的要和猎人协会交恶——对方似乎也并不是很想杀掉他们，但这似乎更麻烦，因为这意味着无休无止的纠缠。  
既然如此，把原本的目标转换为从眼前这个被称为副会长的男人身上获取情报，也算是一个不错的选择——  
于是，就在玛琪使用念线终于把这个金发男人困在一方天地，派克诺妲的手枪指向了戴着眼镜的空间能力者以及那个教授时，场面陷入了一片微妙的平衡。  
可令人奇怪的是，帕里斯通依旧毫无紧张感。这个人小心地拨动了一下喉咙边的念线，黑色的眼睛看向玛琪，又转向一旁的“伙伴”。  
“糟糕，被困住了呢。”  
诺布则是完全不为所动：“请您自己出来吧，您又不是没有这个能力。”  
这就是问题的关键——完全没有战意的双方，因为立场不同而产生的战斗几乎没有任何意义可言，这对于敌人来说无疑是一种侮辱，可无论是派克诺妲还是玛琪都清楚，这种侮辱并算不得什么。  
无人理会的帕里斯通露出一个无奈的微笑，他耸耸肩，整个人的气氛却突然低沉了下来。  
“你们是想打听有关‘船’的事情？我可以告——”  
恰在这时，有什么东西从黑暗中射出，瞬间划断了所有的念线——原本松懈的气氛瞬间因为这突如其来的攻击而紧张起来，玛琪和派克诺妲更是全身戒备。  
黑暗中，一个高挑的身影缓慢而悠闲地走出，他抬了抬手，那个割断了念线的武器像是被什么东西黏住了一样，向着黑影飞了过去——那是一张扑克牌。  
红色头发的男人从黑暗中走出，昏暗的光让他扑了厚重粉底的苍白脸庞显得更加可怖。那双狭长的金色眼睛先是恋恋不舍地在帕里斯通和诺布身上流淌而过，最后落在了玛琪身上。  
西索舔了舔手中沾了他人“气”的味道的扑克牌，嘴角勾起一抹满意的笑容。  
“嗯哼~你们就是幻影旅团的人吗？❤我要加入你们~”  
玛琪刚要开口，却似乎发现了什么一般睁大了眼睛，一切的语言都在看清对方手中东西的瞬间缄默了——  
似乎是发现了对方的视线，西索耸了耸肩，叹息道：“不用客气~♣️我已经帮你们把垃圾清除了~♠”  
他把手中拎着的东西随意地向前丢去，那个圆形的球体咕噜噜地滚到了玛琪和派克诺妲的面前。  
——那是一个人的头颅，曾经属于幻影旅团的4号。


	69. 庆典③

没有人能抵抗的住飞坦的刀。  
他和芬克斯是最后加入战局的，然而这两个幻影旅团实打实的战斗人员所杀戮的数量并不比其他人少——于他们而言，数量上的攀比似乎已经毫无意义，芬克斯于是提议说干脆去追捕那些既是猎人，又是通缉犯的家伙。  
“从他们口中听到一些恶心的故事，好歹也能为这个夜晚增加点魅力。”  
飞坦对此没有反驳，他只是抖了抖伞剑上沾到的肉渣与鲜血，露出哂然的笑意。  
而就在这时，天空中突然发出一道刺眼的蓝光，这蓝光一闪而过，紧接着，隔壁街区——那条通往刚猎人协会的路——原本噼噼啪啪热闹的声音一下子安静了下来。两人转过头，发现刚刚被轰出一个通透大洞的写字楼的另一头——金发的少年刚刚收起了自己的弓箭。  
“草，那是林克？”芬克斯问。  
飞坦没有答话，但是他轻而易举地就从搭档话中听到了那种久违的兴奋——类似他们在流星街初见林克时的感觉——他刚要说些什么，却发现街口的位置有一群人经过，那些人穿着佣兵队的黑色制服，脚步似乎有些慌乱，他们其中有一两个会「念」的人，不算很强、也不算很弱，而令人在意的是，他们的站位和动作明显是在保护着什么人。  
在他们之中，同样穿着黑色服饰却没有戴着面罩的男人与周围的佣兵形成了鲜明的对比——他淡定得有些不像样，行走在这样的夜晚中，仿佛游走在普通的商业街道。  
那是和他们来自同一个世界的同类。  
似乎是察觉到了飞坦和芬克斯的目光，切利多尼希向他们的方向看了过来，笑了笑。  
“他令人兴奋，不是吗？”  
飞坦几乎是一瞬间拔出了剑，隔着面罩冷冷说道：“不 用 你 管。”  
卡金国的四王子似乎是被娱乐到了，他颇有乐趣地看了看飞坦和他旁边的芬克斯：“嗯……你们也不错。”  
就在所有人都以为会爆发一场战斗的关键时刻，一阵浓雾将他们包围了起来，飞坦和芬克斯几乎是立刻就发现了这烟雾并非自然的烟雾，而是——念！  
然而就在下一个瞬间，飞坦身上突然挨了一拳！  
奇怪的是，那一拳一点疼痛的感觉都没有，反而让他觉得仿佛充满了力量。就像吃了林克的料理一样。  
他旁边突然出现了一个漂浮的生物——不，还是念！是同一个能力者吗？但是很奇怪，飞坦本能的反击传来的手感却不似真人，而是一片白茫茫的烟雾。  
大约几秒过去了，周围的雾气散尽，料想中的敌人没有出现在面前，卡金国的佣兵和王子也不知所踪，跟在飞坦身旁的那只生物突然说：“时间到！开始计算利息！”然后涨大了一圈。

“糟糕，打错人了。”不远处，躲在大楼暗处观察的游击队员·拿酷戮忍不住小声道，他们的目标本来是卡金国佣兵队伍中的一人，但谁叫他当时的距离站得和另外那两人那么近？啊，不过无所谓了，反正那两个家伙也多半不是什么善茬。  
结果这一下反倒给了卡金国那帮人制造了逃跑的契机。  
自从他从伯库林口中得知了窟卢塔族事情的经过后，拿酷戮就一直在查这方面的证据。种种线索都指向了卡金国的第四王子——切利多尼希。猎人协会不能直接对别国王子发起通缉，但是这次跟来围剿的佣兵队员中似乎有窟卢塔族事件的当事人，如果能抓到一个，得到证词，那么要制裁王子——是不太可能——但至少给林克洗清嫌疑就轻而易举了。  
而且，他刚才那一拳虽然借出了至少五百“气”，但就他的感觉来看，要等那个家伙“破产”……也至少要耗上一段时间。  
“要换人吗？”拿酷戮有些拿不准地问旁边一脸无语的自家师父。  
“嗯……”莫老五叼着烟斗，刚才的烟雾已经变成了无数的「烟兔」，散落在城市的各个角落观察战况，顺便寻找刚才那个逃跑家伙的踪迹。  
等等，那是什么……？  
海洋猎人突然露出了一个不太妙的表情。  
“喂，拿酷戮，我们得走了。”莫老五说，“解除波特克林吧。林克……有麻烦了。”  
但是就在这时，掩护两人的墙体突然被砸碎了！刚才被拿酷戮“误击”的二人组正虎视眈眈地挡在他们面前。一人用金色的眼睛冷冷地看着他们，一人似乎很开心地抡起了胳膊。  
“喂喂，飞坦，这下捡到宝了啊。”芬克斯笑着说，“这两个家伙，看起来都还挺强的！”

信长和窝金几乎百分之百可以肯定，那个穿裙子的小女孩是个强者。  
虽然外表上看不出来，但光看她身上“气”的流动，就知道这是个使用念力的高手。  
但是她的态度……  
“呀！请不要攻击我们……”这个“小姑娘”眨着一双楚楚可怜的大眼睛，无辜地看着他们说，“我们只是路过而已……”  
“喂……”信长有些无语地冲窝金说，“……你确定？”他是在问窝金，刚才他那句“好想跟她打一架！”还算不算数。  
虽说强弱无关乎外表，但对方这幅作态还是让人很丧失斗志。  
窝金显然也对毫无战意的敌人提不起兴致：“啊，那就走吧，反正猎物多得是。也不知道团长他们怎么样了。”他看向了突然爆炸的方向。“那边好像挺有趣的，要不去那儿？”  
“行啊，反正去哪儿肯定都是我赢。”  
然而刚才还一副“我好弱不要打我”的比司姬在听到“团长”两个字之后表情变了变，像回答问题的学生一样举起了一只手，语气却有微妙的变化，平静得有些脱离她刚才的人设：“那个，你们是幻影旅团的人吗？”  
“啊？”突然被问到的信长不耐烦地回头，“关你什么事。”  
“你们认识一个叫‘林克’的人？”比司姬眨着眼睛问。她脸上没有什么表情，一双眼睛却像看到肉的恶狼一样闪起光芒。  
一旁，云谷的一只手捂上了脸。  
“怎么？”窝金也注意到了这个态度突变的小女孩。  
“可以带我去见他吗？”  
“？？”两只蜘蛛都不明所以。信长挠了挠胸口：“追星族？”  
比司姬看着那两个人，没有说话。莫老五一年多以前突然卖给了协会一颗残缺的“无尽石”，当然，石头最后被比司姬用各种手段弄到了自己的口袋里（相关过程涉及到协会的某个“地下”组织——女性猎人互助会）。  
至于这东西到底是不是什么黑暗大陆来的“希望”，比司姬一点都不在意。她只知道这颗矿石很好看，而且很珍贵！但是——完全不够！它居然是残缺的！她一定要找到一颗完整的！结果找到莫老五之后，他却说他也弄不到更多了，说那是“林克的石头”。  
就在信长和窝金两人打算无视比司姬，直接走人的时候，却突然都被拽住了。  
“等等，你们还没有回答我的问题。”一手拉住一个人的比司姬说。  
本以为可以避免战斗的云谷第二只手也捂上了脸。他的这位师父真的是哪里有麻烦往哪里扎堆啊！

意外地，林克这边的战斗陷入了胶着状态。  
那种奇特的装甲不知是以什么原理运作，但显然比他们想象得都更耐打。机械不像人可以被操作，所以这场战斗中最苦手的反而是侠客。  
林克的“达尔克尔的守护”虽然挡住了几次大型轰炸，但显然对改善战况毫无作用——装甲的弹药仿佛取之不尽用之不竭。按照库洛洛的说法，那台机械大概是以放出系念能力者的“念”作为燃料驱动的。配合掩护和填装弹药的其他人员，攻击和防守性能都极其优秀，让一支十一人的雇佣兵队伍实力甚至可以堪比国家军队，确实很棘手。  
——不愧是传闻中的“石壁”。  
然而，实力可以堪比军队的十几人，这个世界上可不止一个。  
又一次集中轰炸眼看着就要向他们袭来，而林克的“护盾”技能已经用完。侠客做好了把天线插在自己身上启动“自动模式”的准备。谁料，林克突然叹了口气，召唤气流飞到空中，接着，时间的流速变缓，已经十分熟悉这种感觉的库洛洛和侠客抬眼望去，只见数道蓝光以林克为中心向四周飞去——这也仅仅是一瞬间的事情。  
这队雇佣兵——居然就这样凭空消失了！

回到地面之后，林克打开背包，露出了有些困扰的表情。  
他总记得自己所有元素箭都有上百支，而且自从来到这个世界之后远古箭一直没怎么用，应该还有很多，于是就放心大胆地用了，谁知道他打开背包才发现，居然只剩下最后一支远古箭了！  
虽然还有不少素材可以造新的箭，但这个世界没几个守护者，他不知道该去哪里刷材料；而且糜稽也屏蔽了他，不知道还能不能帮忙制造更多的箭出来。  
林克忽然觉得有那么一点心疼。  
他刚才其实只要用远古箭把那个巨大机器传送走就好了，为什么头脑一热把箭都用掉了呢？可能是物资丰富的日子过得太久了，已经忘记省吃俭用的感觉了……  
——有点后悔！  
到时候直接传送去糜稽家里当面让他造一些新的远古箭吧！  
林克反省了一秒钟。  
然而在林克眼里只是“有点心疼”的事情，在库洛洛和侠客眼里就完全是另一副模样了。  
可以暂停的时间。能让敌人瞬间消失的箭。  
几乎可以算得上“无敌”了吧？  
这时林克终于调整好了心态，不再为逝去的远古箭伤怀。就在他打算继续向着猎人协会大楼前进时，一个声音阻止了他的行动。  
“你果真没有让人失望。”  
林克疑惑地转过头，却发现一群雇佣兵围着一个人，出现在他们身后的街角——说话的正是被诸多雇佣兵围在中间的男人，卡金国的四王子。他摆摆手，示意那些人让开，自己径直向着林克走了过来。  
那人冲着一旁的库洛洛和侠客点了点头，十分礼貌地道：“叨扰，请不要介意我占用贵团员几分钟。”  
库洛洛说：“当然。”话是这么说，他和侠客却没有半点要离开留给他们独处空间的意思。  
隔壁街区传来十分激烈的打斗声，紧接着，一阵浓重的烟雾笼罩了那边的街道，然而这些大大小小的冲突在这个不平静的夜晚再普通不过了，林克也只是微微皱了下眉，没有理会。  
他总觉得眼前这个突然出现的男人有些熟悉，仿佛在哪里见过，但是他半点印象也没有。不仅如此，这个家伙虽然没有“念”，看上去只不过是一个身体健壮的普通人，但浑身上下散发出的气场让林克本能地觉得不应该接近——他太邪恶了。  
既然对方无意打斗，勇者也不想在对方身上消耗过多的时间，他十分在意尼特罗会长发给他的那条信息——这么想着，少年刚要转身，却又一次被男人的话打断了——  
“听说你想去黑暗大陆？”  
少年那双湛蓝的眼睛闪动了一下。勇者那从出现在斯瓦达尼市以后便保持平静的表情终于出现了波动，他深吸一口气，意图压抑住内心中那几乎掩盖不住的急切，说道：“你知道怎么过去？”  
不仅是林克，就连库洛洛和侠客也暗自关注着这个话题——对于蜘蛛来说，斯瓦达尼市的这次行动，与猎人协会合作只是其一，其二就是打探有关黑暗大陆的事情。  
自从猎人协会和V5达成一致，封锁了前往黑暗大陆的通道后，有关“外界”的传闻便仅止于奇幻冒险故事，但有消息说近几年崛起的卡金帝国正在斥资建造可以驶向新大陆的“方舟”，猎人协会里也是暗流涌动——获得有关“方舟”的情报，这就是第二目的。  
而卡金帝国的第四王子自动送上门给出情报，确实意料之外的……惊喜。  
切利多尼希似乎对这种机密情报毫不在意——世界尽在掌握，而告诉他的臣民们一点消息，又算得了什么呢——比起这些，猎物本身大概更能勾起他澎湃而难以压抑的欲望。他露出一个和善的笑容，对林克说道：“本人不才，家父却投资了点交通上的小生意，如果你愿意，可以跟随我一起过去……只是时间大概要在几年后。”  
“那不是问题。”林克说道，无论是时间还是方法，不论任何代价，他都必须去寻找塞尔达公主，“条件是什么？”  
“呵呵。”听到林克的问题，切利多尼希露出一个近乎扭曲的笑容，但那笑容一闪而过，很快恢复平静。这位生性傲慢而残暴、表面却看起来谦逊和善的卡金贵族示意身边的雇佣兵护卫待命，径自毫无保护地向着三只蜘蛛更近了一步——他走到林克面前，抬起手，用手掌轻轻抚摸上少年的脸颊，以及那尖尖的耳朵。  
“你只需要用你自己……”  
对方的距离很近，林克浑身一个激灵，只觉得全身上下都涌出一种奇怪的不适感，勇者本能地右跳想要躲避，却在这时，许久没有动静的项圈突然收紧——熟悉的窒息感瞬时淹没了勇者所有的想法，他觉得自己的身体不受控制，只是被什么力量使劲拖拉，紧接着，冰冷而充满血腥味的气息狠狠地撞在他的身上，一只手将他一把按在墙上——  
若是以前，没有达尔克尔守护的林克大概只能认命地承受这记攻击，但在提高了力量、学会了“念”以后，昔日的海拉鲁勇者断不可能再被人这样欺负。  
几乎是在飞坦钳住他的一瞬间，林克趁着空档深吸一口气，在对方猝不及防的时候使用了“练”。突然爆发出的“气”果然让矮个子青年有些措手不及，紧紧缠绕住脖颈的项圈被松开了，少年趁机跳起，因为增加了力量而变得格外强悍的跳跃能力成功让他撑开了滑翔伞，并在瞬间掏出了弓箭进入林克时间——  
可是飞坦到底是飞坦，作为全旅团速度最快的先锋人员，适应了林克时间的蜘蛛依靠着“气”的推动强行推动了自己的速度，他在林克撑开弓箭的瞬间伸出手抓住了少年，第一次在空中被人抓住的勇者到底还是失去了平衡，手中没来得及更换的最后一只古代箭“唰”地脱离弓弦——向着前方笔直地飞了出去，一瞬之间正中切利多尼希。  
一阵蓝光闪过，被五连发的兽神弓所射出的古代箭击中，卡金国四王子和他的佣兵队，全部消失在了斯瓦达尼市的街道里。  
库洛洛无声地叹了口气。  
因为飞坦的动作急速坠落的林克和对方一起砸在地上，失去了唯一前往黑暗大陆线索的勇者几乎有一瞬间失去了理智，愤怒充斥了他的大脑，他几乎无法控制自己怒火地看向飞坦，却恰好撞在对方同样充满怒气的金色眼瞳中——  
这时，一直趴伏在飞坦肩膀上的巨大玩偶突然喊了一句“时间到，开始计算利息”，同一瞬间，林克感觉到了飞坦身上强烈的杀气。少年掏出了一把冰魔法杖，然而还没有挥出，手腕却被陷入暴躁状态的青年一把按住——飞坦几乎是恶狠狠地捏住林克的脸，强迫少年看向自己。  
隔壁街区的打斗似乎愈演愈烈，伴随着一声中心十足的“回天——”，一阵强烈的振动震颤大地，本来就因为“石壁”的炮轰而岌岌可危的大楼终于因为这次攻击失去了平衡，哪怕一些烟雾化成的紫烟兵冲过去，想要支起折断的承重柱，也无法挽救它倒塌的必然结果。  
库洛洛果断打开了「盗贼的极意」，一手搭在侠客的肩膀上，将两人传送到了街区的另一头。而被飞坦压制住的林克却因为对方拽着锁链而无法动弹，更无法使用希卡石版的传送功能，对方的力气太大了，就当他想着干脆使用乌尔波扎的电击时，却感觉自己的嘴上一痛，紧接着，什么温热的东西撬开了他的嘴唇，深入其中——少年惊讶地睁大眼睛，却发现那双与自己距离极近的金色眼瞳中没有任何波澜，他不知道这代表着什么，只觉得自己口腔中被对方扫过的地方变得格外滚烫，那是一种不同于被念压震慑的战栗感，深入骨髓，渗透血液。  
飞坦似乎目的达到，在狠狠地咬了有海拉鲁勇者大人一口后迅速地拉开了两人的距离，他快速站起身，拎着这个轻如羽毛的家伙一个回旋，把对方狠狠地扔向了库洛洛和侠客的方向——紧接着，在大楼彻底坍塌下来以前，这只身材矮小、速度极快的蜘蛛已经穿过破碎的楼宇，回到了芬克斯的跟前。  
“靠，你刚刚干嘛去了？这个烟雾虽然很有趣，但是烦人的很！”看到同伴回来，芬克斯抱怨道。  
“呵。”飞坦十分嘲讽地嗤笑，没有回答芬克斯的提问，他眯缝起眼睛，看着在自己身上那随着时间的流逝而不断变大、却无法被攻击伤害的玩偶（或者说是念兽），整个人反而平静了下来。矮个子青年舔了舔嘴唇，而后一层银色的绘着对称逆十字架的铠胄覆盖在他的身上。  
原本还打算追逐那两个猎人的芬克斯见状立马表达起不满：“靠，你好歹等我打过瘾了再来！”然而并不打算把自己搭进去的蜘蛛已经停止了自己轮了几圈的手臂，果断跳开，离飞坦远远的。  
另一边，观察着动向的拿酷戮来不及震惊自己刚刚看到的画面，眼下又不得不重新做出判断——对方的念量多到惊人，虽然也已经消耗大半，但还需要一定时间才能强制对方进入“绝”的状态，可是这人却仿佛破釜沉舟一般，那样子总让他有一种不好的预感。  
莫老五此刻全力操控尽可能多的紫烟兵拯救岌岌可危的大楼，以免造成更为巨大的灾难，现在，他只能自己做出抉择了。  
最终，拿酷戮还是决定赌一把——已经到了这个地步，对方实在太危险了，不能撤销波特克林。而且，他身上出现的奇怪服装、和躁动的念力……怎么想都不太对劲。  
再拖一会儿，一会儿就好……


	70. 庆典④

大概在一年多以前，也就是林克和飞坦刚刚被那条奇怪的锁链绑定在一起的时候，飞坦就开始奔赴各地寻找“杀死林克”以外的解决方案。后来林克消失了，锁链的感应也中断了，也正是在那个时候，飞坦摸到了一条线索。  
线索是从一个叫米诺陶的古代迷宫城市传说里找到的。传说中这座城市之所以建在迷宫中，是因为有人身异首的怪物在附近徘徊，繁复的迷宫是为了困住它、让它迷路而造的，这座城市就是世界上最大、最复杂的迷宫。  
但这些都不重要，首先抓住飞坦注意力的是一小撮居民的支系信仰。这些人信奉的神是“黄金三女神”，他突然想到了《众神的三角力量》，也许仁天堂的黄金三女神就是取自这里？顺着这条线索一直查下去，飞坦发现这个信仰虽然从未普及，却在各个不同民族都分散地有一些信众。最后终于被他找到了跟锁链有关的传说。  
查资料的那段时间飞坦罕见地没有去做平时他爱做的那些事情——比如打游戏之类的。芬克斯几次找他出去都被拒绝了。“飞坦现在变成第二个团长了，”芬克斯耸了耸肩说道，“连看书品位都趋同了。说实话我宁可你看那些重口味的幼女画册。”  
“滚。”阅读之余，飞坦不会忘记给芬克斯一点颜色看看。  
库洛洛也知道飞坦再查的事情，事实上他自己也在帮忙查。但中途查到米诺陶迷宫的时候，库洛洛的注意力就被吸引跑了——比起黄金女神的传说，他显然对迷宫城市本身更感兴趣。书里记载迷宫南端有长达四百多公里的树海，而这一记载和《新大陆纪行》中描述的古代迷宫城市所在方位如出一辙，这突然就让库洛洛陷入了沉思。迷宫是否就在黑暗大陆上呢？  
那么，迷宫中人身异首的怪物“米诺陶”，是否并非像书中描述的那样，是牛头人身，而是某种更有趣的东西……比如，植物兵器金银锭？  
还有可以治愈百病的香草……  
另一方面，和查资料的时候极其容易跑歪的库洛洛不同，飞坦顺着有关锁链的相关故事深挖，发现了不少很有趣的说法。比如锁链本身可以作为一种精神链接，让两人能感受到双方的情感；还有让锁链一直保持隐藏的方法；或者即使在对方没有明确同意的情况下，也可以转移伤害的方法；甚至，在不杀死对方的情况下解除锁链的方法……  
在有关锁链的传说里，不少都说这玩意是一个神为了让一个凡人和自己心意相通制造出来的魔法道具。虽然最后故事里的两个主角都不得善终。  
虽然不知道这上面说的东西是否适用于他和林克的锁链，但飞坦在看到那条“不杀死对方也能解除锁链的方法”时停留了很久，然后冷笑了一声，觉得这个方法的其中一个条件他倒是不介意，至于另一个，比杀了林克还不现实。

现在第一条他已经试验过了，他确实可以随意控制锁链的出现与否。第二条，想到这里飞坦忍不住有点想笑，林克似乎没有意识到让他失去理智的那种情感是什么，也没有意识到那并非属于他自己的东西。两条有关锁链的说法都在某种程度上被证实是有用的，而第三条——  
飞坦想起了刚才林克惊愕的表情，淡淡地瞥了一眼飘在他身后的“波特克林”。这个只会喊“计算利息”的家伙突然开始形变，顺着锁链，嗖的一下，像被吸走了一样，飘向了那个少年的方向。  
“妈的，还真有用啊。”芬克斯一边迅速远离身着盔甲、眼看着就要放大招的飞坦一边说，“这链子还挺好使的。”  
在对方没有明确同意的情况下，也可以转移伤害的方法，据说是一个吻。  
也不知道那个造链子的家伙是怎么想的，可真够讽刺的。  
难怪直到最后他们也不能心意相通。

波特克林居然转移了附身对象！  
拿酷戮目瞪口呆，他从来没遇到过这种情况！  
等一下，林克会“念”了吗？不过林克消失一年，学会“念”也不算奇怪，不……现在已经来不及思考这么多了！  
他发现汗水顺着额头淌了下来，这才忽然觉得有点不对劲。现在难道不应该是晚上吗？为什么天空这么亮？  
一团火光将黑夜变成了白昼。  
莫老五是最先反应过来的，冲到拿酷戮旁边将他一把拽起，然后说：“快跑！  
悬浮于天的“炽日”就是一团巨大的火球，然而火球的攻击方向却不是莫老五和拿酷戮，而是和他们完全相反的方向。不知从什么时候起，那里聚集起了数量众多的“人”——其中有通缉犯，也有猎人，甚至还有普通的平民。他们的额头上都插着造型诡异的钉子，目光呆滞，却在看到头顶的火球后也没有丝毫迟疑，直直地冲着飞坦奔来。  
他们的目标不是飞坦，而是飞坦身后向着协会大楼进发的林克。  
可惜他们永远也无法达成这个目标了。

莫老五刚才通过“烟兔”看到的也正是这些“针人”。在不知不觉中，这样的人混进了城市的各个角落。如果他没记错的话类似的“针人”只在之前的几年里出现过两次。两次都成了悬而未决的疑案，两次案件里的受害者都死状凄惨。  
虽然没有证据，但不少人都推测这些“针人”也许与那个臭名昭著的杀手世家——揍敌客家族有关。起初莫老五对这些说法也是将信将疑，直到他的“烟兔”看到揍敌客家的现任家主席巴也出现在了这里。  
席巴似乎正在和谁通话。莫老五通过烟雾反馈回来的信息得知，他的谈话中，出现了林克的名字。  
加上林克被黑白两道、还有卡金帝国通缉的现状，不难联想到席巴和“针人”出现在这里的目的。  
如果说，“针人”的目的是为了将林克和其他人分开，那么现在他和拿酷戮就得尽快找到林克，提醒他这件事情。好在阴差阳错之下拿酷戮的“波特克林”转而附着到了林克身上，“波特克林”自带定位功能，即使距离拉远拿酷戮也能确定林克的具体位置。  
刻不容缓，他们要赶在“针人”之前，找到林克！

被比司姬拉住的窝金和信长一开始想直接挣开走人，然后让两人意外的事情发生了。  
你妈的，动不了。  
他们不信邪地又挣了挣，结果还是动不了！那个看着只有丁点大的小丫头片子居然有这么大力气？！这下信长甚至开始认真地使劲，结果还是纹丝不动！他震惊地看向了拉住自己（而且还是只用一只手，另一只手还拽着窝金！）的小女孩，想到自己的腕力排名在旅团成员里虽然不高，只比非战斗人员的侠客强那么一点，但怎么也不会出现这样的情况吧？  
比司姬面露笑容地看着他们两个，又问了一遍：“你们能带我去见林克吗？”  
信长在认清现实之后发现自己力气的确不如人家大，破天荒地笑了两声之后说：“好啊。”  
窝金不知怎么的突然来了劲，说：“不行。林克是我们的同伴，为什么要带你去见他？”  
信长有些意外地看了窝金一眼，在见到对方眼底跃跃欲试的光芒后便心下了然，随他去了。  
“啊，嗯。没错，你先说说你的理由吧。”信长有些懒散地附和道。  
“我想问问他还有没有一种宝石，然后从哪里能弄到更多。”  
“宝物？”信长望天想了想，林克的话，多半是从那个奇怪的遗迹里弄出来的吧。  
“那家伙是盗贼，多半是抢的吧。”窝金说。  
信长：“……”  
比司姬：“……”  
云谷：“……”  
转念一想，如果林克是从遗迹里拿的，某种意义上也的确是从造遗迹的人手里抢的东西。世间管这种人叫什么来着？盗墓贼？  
就在这个时候，刚刚不远处发生爆炸的地方迸发出了刺目的强光。然而这次却不是什么“爆炸”，那团仿佛烈日的火球窝金和信长都再熟悉不过了。  
“操。”信长看着飞坦标志性的“炽日”，忍不住骂了一句脏话。

猎人协会的大楼近在眼前。  
三个人再次并排站在了楼前，上一次一起来这里已经差不多是快两年前的事情了，这两年来似乎发生了很多的事情。  
奇怪的是，虽然斯瓦达尼市的其他地方都乱成了一团，但这里却安静异常，甚至连平时值班的工作人员都不在，也没有猎人在外面守着。  
面对这样一番景象，库洛洛不由得叹了口气：“看起来是陷阱啊。”  
一旁的侠客十分赞同地点点头，问道：“要探查一下吗？”  
“如果是陷阱的话，探查也没有用吧。直接进去吧。”这么说着，幻影旅团的团长率先迈开了脚步，向着里头走进去。  
团长身先士卒，作为团员的侠客也没有什么异议，林克也沉默地跟了上去，正当他们刚刚踏进猎人协会大楼时，天空突然仿若白昼一般变得十分明亮，来自他们刚刚所处方位相隔一个街区的地方出现了一个巨大的火球，仿佛行星撞击地球——  
“剥落……？不对……这个是飞坦吧？”  
“嗯，不用管他们。”  
库洛洛看起来毫不在意，林克回头深深地看了那个火球一眼，总觉得哪里有些不对劲，正这么想着的时候，他突然感觉连接着自己脖子上项圈的锁链有些不自然的抖动——这种情况以前从未发生过，这并非来自飞坦的拉力——而很快的，什么东西顺着看不见的锁链向着自己“撞”过来，林克本能地想要跳开，但这根本没有用，那玩意和林克身体接触到的一瞬间化为了实体。  
是个外貌看上去有点可爱的娃娃。  
这并非真正的娃娃，而是由“念”组成的东西，如果林克没记错，这个娃娃刚刚应该是跟在飞坦身边的，然而现在……怎么？  
正在这时，一直没等到林克的库洛洛和侠客回过神，却像是感受到什么一样紧张了起来，侠客更是说了句“很强的气呢”——学会了“念”以后，同样感受到了“气”的林克却并没有他们那么紧张，那甚至有些放松下来。  
不远处出现了两个身影，身形更为魁梧的人手里拿着一个烟斗形状的东西，向着猎人协会的方向走来。这大概是今晚最让林克兴奋的不期而遇，他有些欢快地挥挥手，对面拿酷戮大喊了一句“先别动”，然而林克那步已经迈了出去，这一瞬间，他敏锐地感觉到身上的“气”有了什么变化——从出现后就没有任何反应的巨大娃娃在说了句“宣告破产！开始回收利息！”后消失了，和它一同消失的，还有林克身上那层圆润的“缠”。  
“？！”因为依靠波特克林定位而没来得及撤销能力的拿酷戮一下呆愣在原地——不止如此，在场的所有人包括林克自己都感受到了年轻的海拉鲁勇者身上的变化。  
——他被强行进入了“绝”的状态。


	71. 庆典⑤

所有人都陷入了沉默，就在莫老五刚要说些什么的时候，库洛洛的手机响了。黑发的男人接通手机，男人简短地回了几句“怎么了”“嗯？”“怎么回事”“好，我知道了”“让他过来吧，我们在猎人协会大楼”后电话被挂断了。  
面对侠客略微疑惑的眼神，库洛洛解释道：“玛琪的电话，4号被杀了，有人要求加入旅团。”  
“诶？现在？是杀掉了4号的那个人？”  
库洛洛点了点头，却似乎不太想要继续这个话题：“是西索。”  
这次连侠客也诡异地沉默了，他顿了顿，像是安慰库洛洛说：“他还挺强的……也许不是坏事呢。”  
“是啊。”库洛洛陈述道。

趁着库洛洛打电话的时候，拿酷戮和莫老五来到林克身旁，解释了一下附在他身上的波特克林会导致“封念一个月”，然后告诉了他有关“针人”和揍敌客的事情。林克听了之后只是点了点头：“我知道这个，糜稽告诉我了。”林克对此早有心理准备，六个星期前，还在湿地的时候他就知道席巴接下了他的任务。只不过这次终于确定了，席巴接下的任务多半不是捕捉林克，而是杀死林克。  
见到少年异常平静的反应，师徒二人都有些不知道该说什么才好。他们用欲言又止的表情看着林克，面对被封了“念”的林克到底放心不下——更何况他身边还跟着两只态度不明的蜘蛛。  
然而林克似乎并没察觉到两人对自己的担心，他表示自己要去猎人协会，库洛洛和侠客虽然没有催促，但也不可能等太久。  
听到好友想法的拿酷戮立马表态自己要和他一起去，林克还没来得及回答，莫老五突然接到了一项紧急联络通知——拿着巨大烟斗的海洋猎人一把按住了自家徒弟躁动的肩膀，略带歉意地看向林克。  
拿酷戮稍微挣动了一下，最后还是没有违抗自己的老师——紧急联络通知事关重大，身为猎人，他们有责任去承担更多的危险和责任。  
他只能选择相信自己的朋友。  
走之前，拿酷戮来到了林克的旁边，一只手按住了少年的肩膀，张了几次嘴，然后目光看向了刚刚挂掉了电话的库洛洛和他旁边的侠客。黑发青年微笑着跟拿酷戮点头致意了一下。最后这个外表好似不良少年，内心却十分柔软的猎人沉着脸对林克说：“你自己多小心。”临走前，拿酷戮又往那两只蜘蛛的方向看了一眼。  
林克终于露出了一个笑容：“放心吧，我会没事的。”  
实在打不过的话，他还可以传送走嘛。

不知道一直致力于想把自己拳头锻炼得超越核弹的窝金怎么想，反正信长代表自己，从来没想过他一个大男人竟然会被一个小姑娘家家的单手桎梏——虽然，性别从来都不是划分势力的标准。  
但这不妨碍他惊讶，甚至愤怒，擅长使用武士刀并结合「圆」来战斗的武士对自己周围的“领地”总有那么点执着的情节，几乎是在发现“炽日”的一瞬间，信长抽出了武士刀，锋利的刀刃毫不留情地向着周身扫了出去——同一时刻，那个拉住他们的小姑娘就跳了起来，恰好躲避开了这片刀刃，被无辜波及的窝金也刚好躲避，在信长的刀收回到刀鞘之后，武士压抑着怒火警告道：“我们不想打，你不要过分。”  
“我过分？”刚刚态度还十分良好的年轻女孩立刻撇了撇嘴，这个金发双马尾的小丫头指了指自己被刀的气刃“不小心”割破的裙摆，表情瞬间冷了下来，“你知道对女孩子来说，裙子有多重要吗？你知道一条这样的裙子有多难买吗？”  
一旁的云古捂住脸，他感觉今天是没法善了了——他们本身是被尼特罗会长临时喊回协会处理一些事情，却没想到在路上就被拖住了——而且那团仿佛太阳的火光也不知道是什么东西。  
果不其然，那个武士周身的气息都变得冷冽起来，散发出冰冷的杀气，云古已经站直身体，做好了随时战斗的准备，然而当那个武士刚要说点什么的时候，旁边那个看起来憨厚一些的大个子却开了口。  
“等下，信长。”窝金按住了同伴拔刀的手，“这个家伙，根本不是小姑娘吧——喂，你要不要，跟我打一架？”  
谁知因为裙子坏了而看起来怒火中烧的女孩根本不买账，比司姬看都没看窝金一眼，却在所有人都没反应过来时直接飞出一拳——旅团腕力第一的大块头瞬时像是沙包一样飞了出去——“人家就是小姑娘啊。”比司姬竖起一根手指放在嘴边，眨了眨眼睛说道。  
目睹了全过程的信长目瞪口呆地看了眼比司姬，又看了看窝金飞走的方向。刚才挥出一拳的女孩拍拍手掌，像是在掸掉积土，转过头来，直直地看向信长。  
“好了。你是想直接带我去见林克，还是想像你那位朋友一样变成星星？”  
信长当然不想变成星星，但是他更不可能带这个怪力女去见林克。开什么玩笑，刚才这家伙对窝金挥的一拳虽然漂亮，但已经成功地激怒了信长·哈察马。他手中的长刀一个闪光，刚才因为窝金被打飞，被信长本能般拔出来的半截刀退回了刀鞘之中，但是整个人的氛围明显更加危险了。  
“诶~拔刀术吗？看起来还有两下子嘛。”比司姬像个武道宗师评价弟子一样不咸不淡地说道，“这年头像样的拔刀术已经销声匿迹很久了，看你的架势，是自创的招式？不过，没用的，对上我算你倒霉。”  
信长的眉间只是微微动了动，没有说话。  
“师父——”刚想说什么的云谷却被比司姬打断了，她示意云谷远离此处，一手握拳，一手化掌，摆出架势，呼出了一口气。  
“看在你似乎有两把刷子的情况下，裙子的事情我就暂且不计较了。让我见识一下你的刀法吧。来吧。”

挂掉了玛奇打来的电话后，库洛洛几人继续向着协会大楼内部前进。大楼里面也和外面一样，安静得诡异，不见一个人影。几人在走楼梯还是坐电梯中间犹豫了一下，虽然电梯很有可能被做过手脚，但也说不好中间的楼层是否有安置什么陷阱。林克觉得坐电梯就可以，侠客主张直接走楼梯。最终，库洛洛环视了大楼内部的环境之后，手中忽然出现了那本熟悉的「盗贼的极意」，他翻了几页，露出了一个浅浅的笑容。  
“没事，坐电梯吧。”  
“诶~~”侠客感慨道，“团长好偏心。”  
库洛洛脸上的笑容变得更温和了一些：“其实两者都无妨，不过这次他们应该不会对电梯做什么。”他若有所思的的目光在林克身上停留了片刻。  
注意到库洛洛目光的林克露出了疑问的表情。  
只见这个黑发青年无声地跟林克比了一个口型，似乎是「尼特罗」。  
侠客走进电梯之后掏出了手机，按了几下，夸张地靠在了电梯壁上说：“什么嘛，团长果然偏心林克。”  
这次库洛洛居然没有否认，而是露出了思索的表情，就在电梯向上走了十来层，大家都以为他已经忘记这回事了的时候，突然出声说：“这么一说，好像的确是这样。”他低了低头，“……为什么呢？嗯……”  
一旁玩手机的侠客露出了哭笑不得的表情，团长这是又开始自我检讨了吗？团长有的时候真的挺脱线的……他其实就是随口那么一说。  
不过，这下侠客的注意力却也因为库洛洛的突发性自言自语转移到了林克身上。他看了看那个金发少年不知道该说是认真还是呆滞的表情，想起了刚才遇到卡金国佣兵团的时候发生的事情，第一次还有第二次，突然忍不住笑了一声。  
也许他也没有资格那么说团长吧。  
在狭小的电梯里，林克和库洛洛再怎么沉浸在自己的世界里也不会错过侠客那声有些突兀的笑，两个人都看了过来，金发见状青年摆了摆手：“没什么啦，就是觉得这种状况挺好玩的。”  
还没等林克问出“什么状况？”电梯就到站了。就像库洛洛预测的那样，这台电梯十分平稳地运行到了顶层。此时电梯门打开，顶楼的走廊和会长办公室的大门一齐出现在了几人面前。侠客看着同样空空荡荡的顶层有些意外地挑了挑眉。  
林克同样看着走廊尽头的那扇门，但他心里想的却不是这个状况有多么奇怪，而是刚才库洛洛用口型比给他的那句话，他知道尼特罗给林克发来的信息吗？  
如果是的话，知道到什么程度？  
库洛洛先于另外两人一步走上前去，推开了属于会长办公室的大门，林克赶紧追了过去，然而少年预期中的老人并不在其中，取而代之的，则是穿着西装的金发男人，和原本消失在街道上的卡金国佣兵——第一波那些——以及一些林克并没有见过的家伙，他们慵懒地围坐在一条长长的会议桌前，一些人对突然闯入的三人十分惊讶，一些人则表现得泰然自若。  
看到这些人，林克立马掏出了自己的剑与盾，即使他的古代箭已经消耗殆尽，勇者也并不会对他们产生一丝一毫的畏惧——看到少年反应的帕里斯通露出一个玩味的笑容，说道：“又见面了呢，林克”。


	72. 庆典⑥

坐在猎人协会副会长大人左手边的是佣兵队长缪海尔，这个在与林克对立时冷酷而决策果决的男人此刻脑袋靠在举在脑后的双手上，一副懒洋洋又兴致缺缺的模样：“我可没打算继续和你作对，我的雇主已经付清了佣金，犯不着再跟你作对。”  
听到这话，林克还有些反应不过来——是说追杀停止了？不管怎么说，他还是松了口气，少年重新收起自己的武器，就听到缪海尔的一声叹息：“不过你的那个箭……真厉害啊。直接把我的队伍传送到了这里，我们的另一个小队说是直接传送到了埃珍大陆……我的雇主还说要好好感谢你，他的父亲突然召集所有的孩子集合，要不是你，他偷跑出来玩的事情可能就败露了。”  
旁边林克不认识的猎人挑了挑眉，吐槽道：“缪海尔，我怎么不知道你话那么多？”  
尖耳朵的长发男子耸了耸肩：“任务所需。”说完以后，他双手环胸，不再多言。  
那些话林克虽然听了，到底似懂非懂——他既不好奇对方的雇主是谁，也不想深究——少年直接向帕里斯通问道：“尼特罗会长呢？”  
然而被问到的金发男人却没有回答林克，在露出一个意味深长的笑意后，副会长大人那双深色的眼睛转向了一直在林克身后默不作声的男人身上：“你的团长没跟你说吗？”  
林克转过头看向库洛洛，后者却露出一副苦恼的样子：“诶，不在吗？”  
帕里斯通并不介意对方把皮球踢回给了自己，他解释说：“我们的会长大人受邀请前往卡金帝国的首都参加国庆庆典，此刻应该和V5的各位首脑大人同帝国皇帝共进晚餐吧。”  
“那条信息是什么意思，又是谁发的呢？”——这是林克内心中产生的疑问，但他并没有说出来。  
说出这个问题的人是帕里斯通，金发男人直起身，背靠在椅背上，他的手肘支撑在椅子两侧的扶手上，交叉的双手遮住了半张脸颊，却遮挡不住那双眼睛中透露出的光芒。林克觉得那光芒让他很不舒服，像是饥肠辘辘的野兽锁定了猎物。  
“听说你和金·富力士的关系不错，他可是‘亥猪’呢，恰好是你的——敌人哦。”  
是金？不，不是，对方好像已经开始了另一个话题——这仿佛是在拖延时间。恰在这时，原本照亮了整个天空的“炽日”熄灭了，世界重新回归到了一片宁静与黑寂，林克这才注意到了灯光并不算明亮的电视屏幕上的新闻播报——  
新闻里正在播报斯瓦达尼市的离奇“夜景”。  
「有市民目击了神奇的天文现象，目击者对这是陨星或者不明飞行物的说法不一，这个神秘的景观恰好发生在距离猎人协会不远的街道，协会和警察对此暂无答复。」  
「截至我台播报时间，已经有不少市民因被这突如其来的“白昼”吸引上街游玩，在此我们提醒观众朋友，夜间出行请注意安全……」  
电视画面中，不少年轻人穿着睡衣揣着啤酒走上街头，意图再次目睹这神奇的“炽日”。  
林克这时候才明白在协会门口“偶遇”的莫老五和拿酷戮为何打过招呼便却匆匆离去。  
他深吸一口气，想到那些在街头游荡阴影处的人，想到那些发生在接头暗巷的打斗争执、倒塌的大楼、炽热的火焰、人们的惨叫以及那些不知何时出现的针人，少年不得不放下眼前的疑惑，向外冲了出去——  
森林里的火光仿又一次浮现在眼前，人们空洞而绝望的眼睛像是古代箭生成的黑洞，可以吞噬掉一切与美好相关联的记忆。  
不，决不能这样。  
来不及等电梯里，林克冲进旁边的安全通道，撑开滑翔伞快去从楼梯间向下，12层、11层、10层，再快点——  
然而当他终于从猎人协会的顶楼冲到8楼时，楼梯间的灯光却骤然灭了——没有“念”作为辅助的林克无法调动“气”来辅助夜视，他感觉自己仿佛回到了暮色森林那密不透风的黑暗里——勇者果断打开了定时器的扫描仪，“吱呀——”一声，通往外围走廊的门开了，一个身材魁梧的男性走了进来，他的脚步轻盈，没有半点声息。  
林克见过那种特殊的步法。  
一阵“刺啦”作响，电重新连通了整栋大楼，灯亮了。在林克的面前，有着长及肩膀银色卷发的男人表情严肃地冲着林克点了点头：“晚上好。”  
林克不知道自己是否应该回话，正在这时，“哔哔——”的震动声打破了楼道间的寂静，希卡石版上提示着通讯请求，来自……金？  
金为什么会打来电话？  
“我可以接个电话吗？”  
揍敌客家主似乎对这样关键时刻还问“能不能接电话”的无厘头对话毫无所动。那双银色的眼睛像猫科动物样，瞳孔是竖起的。  
然而席巴只是站在那里，好像也没有要直接开打的意思，就像是在等待什么一样。  
林克权当对方是默认了他的通话请求，接通了金的来电，脑海里瞬间就响起了二星遗迹猎人的声音。  
“喂？林克吗？你现在在斯瓦达尼市？”  
“嗯。”  
“我听说席巴·揍敌客现在就在斯瓦达尼市追杀你。你还好吧？”  
“现在还好。”林克看了看仍然严肃的杀手，对方并没有打断他的通话的意思，“席巴·揍敌客就在我面前。”  
“面前？那你还接什么电话！”金的声音听起来有些不可置信，“你尽量多拖上一会儿，我马上就到。哦等等，不，其实这样正好，你能换他接一下吗——”  
“其实我打算——”  
又是刺啦一阵噪音，电话断了。  
林克陷入了沉默，他本想说他打算直接传送走的。毕竟，对方是糜稽的爸爸，林克不想和他战斗。  
然而林克再次拿出希卡石板的时候，却露出了警觉而惊讶的表情。  
这时一直没有动作的席巴终于露出了一个浅浅的微笑：“看来成功了。”  
希卡石板上面所有曾经是蓝色的传送点，现在都变灰了。林克突然抬头，死死地盯着席巴那双银色的眼睛——这么说，他刚才并不是在等林克打完电话，而是在等林克检查希卡石板。  
沉默的杀手安静地向前走了一步。

前往斯瓦达尼市执行任务之前，席巴·揍敌客已经做好了万全的准备。  
比如说，诱敌。大多数时候，揍敌客家不会特谋求守株待兔，但当目标特殊时，他们也不介意使用一些小手段。猎人协会会长尼特罗受邀前往卡金国参与庆典正巧免去了席巴烦恼此事，不仅如此，他甚至可以利用这件事情“发送一条信息”——靡稽甚至不需要黑进猎人协会系统，他只需要把账号伪装成尼特罗就可以。  
他们知道林克可以通过石板传送到遗迹和高塔上，这就使暗杀任务变得尤为困难。然而另一方面来讲，自己家里正好就有现成的研究素材，席巴还是决定尝试一下能不能阻止林克传送。  
在糜稽的帮助下，他们开发出了一种可以暂时扰乱遗迹周围能量场的设备——其实很简单，只需要很小剂量的放射性物质。因为糜稽发现遗迹周围的能量波长和某种放射性元素的衰败十分类似，如果有这种物质在遗迹附近，就会扰乱它周围的能量环境。  
他们把这种物质做成了可穿戴型的设备，放在“针人”的身上。虽然普通人长期接触这种物质会导致灾难性的结果，但“针人”不怕这些。而且由于剂量稀少，所以不会对城市及其居民造成什么影响。这些“针人”四散在斯瓦达尼市，将林克包围了起来，而席巴唯一不不确定的，就是这个设备对“希卡石板”是否同样有用。  
然而就在刚刚，他已经得到了想要的信息。  
可以开始了。

即使没有了念能力，林克也不觉得有什么问题。  
一方面，他刚刚学会这种能力，还不太熟悉用法。另一方面，他这么长时间以来，都只是靠自己原本的能力在战斗，不如说，这样不带“念”的战斗反而更符合他的直觉。所以，即使拿酷戮告诉他，他会被“封念”一个月，林克也没觉得有什么大不了的。  
甚至，林克在了解到原来这个世界上还有“封念”这么一回事之后，还有点后悔为什么自己没把试炼证全部兑换成增强基本身体素质的“力量”。  
然而现在，在面对席巴身上突然爆发出来的可怖威压，林克浑身的汗毛都站了起来，他的瞳孔也在毫无自觉的情况下缩紧，整个人都呈现出紧绷的状态，因为不这样他甚至怀疑自己还能不能站得稳！  
他似乎有些低估这个叫“念”的东西了。  
而且，不知道是不是因为学过念又被封起来了，林克总觉得自己对这种能量的感知比以前更敏锐了。这一意外的状况有好有坏，好处是他现在即使看不见“念”，也能凭感觉知道其状态和位置；坏处，自然就是这种如坐针毡、汗毛直立的感觉。  
林克本能地在感受到那阵威压的瞬间用定时定住了席巴——他抽出弓箭直接往对方的额头来了一箭，然后飞快逃离这个狭窄逼仄的空间，还留下了两颗炸弹——这样的地形不适合他的战斗，他必须到更开阔的地方去！  
爆炸声在他身后响起，林克没有接着走楼梯间，而是冲向了八楼的平台，他听到了定时接触的破碎声。身着英杰服的林克能够看到战斗对象的血条，所以当他看到冲他的方向一步步走来的席巴之后，突然愣住了。  
几乎没有变化。  
一瞬间，林克回想起了以前打人马的时候，打空一整包武器也杀不死对方的那种绝望。他看了眼定时器，还在冷却，他要用什么办法拖延战斗？  
席巴在林克面前站定，手掌已经变成了利爪，似乎下一个瞬间就要向着林克攻来。金发勇者手中骤然闪现了一抹蓝色——那是守护者盾的光芒。  
席巴突然消失在了林克眼前，林克本能地跳起回避，却没能避开！但好在“达尔克尔的守护”挡住了席巴的攻击，但在巨大冲击力下，林克还是被弹飞到了身后的墙壁上！  
银发杀手穷追不舍，立刻追上来补刀，但是林克也不示弱，飞出去的一瞬间他就开始蓄力“乌尔波扎的愤怒”，青蓝色的电光随着大师之剑的光刃一齐向杀手袭去！  
席巴竖起右臂，用“坚”挡住了光刃的斩劈，正面吃下了林克的电击，然而如此强烈的电流，却只是让他的速度慢了片刻。  
电击……无效？！  
这大概是林克来到这个世界之后，第一次发现一个对手如此棘手，而且能带给他如此巨大的心理压力。飞坦也许比林克强，但林克在和飞坦的几次交手中似乎都是持“玩乐”的心态。然而此时，面对狂涛巨浪一般袭来的席巴·揍敌客，林克感到了前所未有的紧张和……兴奋！  
只是慢了片刻？已经足够了！  
已经增强过两次五感和身体素质的勇者以常人难以达到的速度精准地避开了席巴的这次攻击，成功触发了“林克时间”。席巴第一次体验这种奇妙的时间流动，他能意识到林克发起的攻击，却什么也做不了，他催动全身的“气”守住关键部位，但还是被大师之剑砍出了几道不深不浅的伤口。  
林克无言地观察着席巴的血条状态：虽然这五次挥剑都切实地砍到了，但是他仍然没有受到多少伤害。林克凭短短的两次交手了解到席巴是近身战斗的类型，于是立刻拉开了两人间的距离。  
杀手没有过多理会淌血的伤口，又往林克的方向走了两步，然后，林克警觉地发现，对方的气息完全消失了！  
没过多久，林克就发现向他走来的席巴从一人变成了许多人！他举盾用陨石杖向其中一个席巴挥去，四个巨大的火球蹦跳着冲向了席巴，却都从他们身上“穿”了过去！林克突然感觉脖子后面的汗毛竖了起来，一个后空翻躲开了，却没有完全离开攻击范围，“达尔克尔的守护”再次帮林克挡住了一次攻击！  
不过这时，触壁而反的巨大火球也恰好碰到了攻击林克的席巴，林克惊喜地发现：火焰是有用的！  
虽然只下去了一点点血量，但是林克心中突然照进了一丝希望之光。

收起了“暗步”和“肢曲”，席巴也对面前的少年有了新的评估。  
可怕的战斗直觉。  
而且，几乎以“不可能”的速度在成长。  
第一次攻击的时候动作尚显迟缓，但是第二次和第三次几乎都跟上了他的速度。而且这个少年似乎正在试验，所有他曾经使用过但是无效的攻击都没有再出现过——不知道为什么对方似乎能准确地判断出哪项攻击是有效的、哪项又是无效的。电击类的攻击完全没有再出现过，普通人的话至少还会再尝试两到三次才放弃。还有那个奇怪的保护罩……  
稍微有点麻烦啊。  
不过，如果只是这样的话，应该还不成问题。  
席巴撕下衣角，缠住了烧伤的右臂，看着那个与他拉开了距离的少年，如是想道。

林克估算了一下，就算把他背包里所有的火焰大剑和火焰箭都用掉，也不一定能打赢席巴。因为这个人的血实在是太厚了。  
但如果只是拖延时间的话，这些都不成问题。他背包里的食物至少还够他拖上好久呢，而且他还有一次“达尔克尔的守护”。  
忽然，像是想到了什么一样，在席巴惊讶的目光中，林克大喊了一声“GAIN”，然后他的手中出现了一只半红半白的球体，林克果断地按下了中间的那个按钮，向着席巴丢了过去，一阵红色的光芒闪过，在席巴的面前，一只深红色拥有仿佛鸟喙的尖嘴和尖角的生物出现在他的眼前——但这不是一只鸟，因为他没有翅膀，更确切的说，这是一只一米多高的龙。  
而在林克看来，这似乎是命中注定的安排——因为这只龙的尾巴上正冒着一簇生机勃勃的火焰！这个世界的龙虽然和海拉鲁大陆的有所区别，但应该也拥有自然属性吧！不知道这只龙是否能像奥尔龙一样浑身散发出火焰——不管了！  
林克果断拿出陨石杖，手臂轻轻挥舞，几个巨大的火球随之出现在这个宽阔的平台里，上蹿下跳地向着杀手撞去，揍敌客家的家住自然不可能坐以待毙，身材魁梧的男人只是轻轻一蹬地，整个身体自地面弹起，越在几米高的空中——比增加了两次力量后的林克全力跳跃还要高上一些。不仅如此，即使因为强行进入了“绝”的状态而看不到“气”，林克依旧能感觉到有什么强大的力量正源源不断地汇聚在席巴的双拳——危险！  
林克几乎毫不犹豫地拿出盾牌，一边紧盯着席巴的同时向后躲去，寻找着可以遮挡或者逃离的地方，也就是在这时，他的余光终于瞥到了刚刚从精灵球粒召唤出来的宝可梦，却发现那只龙跟在他的身边，竟然没有任何动作——在和那只龙对视的一瞬间，它还轻轻地歪了下头，对着林克哼了哼鼻子，呼出了一小撮带着细小火苗的鼻息。  
——？？？  
一边注意着席巴的林克不由得陷入一阵焦急，这种生物似乎需要某种方法才会做出攻击……？他不由得想起来金之前让他好好使用互联网的建议，他此刻对这种生物完全不了解，只能全凭直觉。  
“使用火焰！”林克大喊道，那只龙歪了歪头，似乎对林克的话十分困惑，还有点烦躁地跺了跺脚，席巴手上的气越攒越强，林克并不知道自己是否能够成功盾反，他干脆换上兽神弓，搭上爆炸箭，在瞄准席巴的同时快速地向着所有曾经从糜稽房间里看到的有关火焰和龙的招式——“喷射火焰！”  
几乎是在少年声音落下同时，林克的箭矢向着席巴准确地射了出去，林克当然不指望这么一下能够伤害到对方，但爆炸箭所产生的烟雾足够祈祷一秒钟的缓冲时间，林克重新掏出盾牌，生怕对方的攻击会像是风咒盖侬一样撞过来——然而出乎林克意料的是，刚刚的指令似乎有了效果，那只小小的红色火龙向着席巴的方向冲了出去，从嘴里喷射出一条如同奥尔龙一般的长长火焰——  
火龙吐出的业火似乎比火焰剑和陨石杖的温度还要高一些！  
席巴的攻击被打断了，不仅如此，林克观察到对方的血条终于下降了一小格——虽然只有一点点，但却比刚刚加起来的都多。  
有效果！  
杀手同样察觉到了这个突然被召唤出来的生物的威胁，毫不犹豫的，银发男人锐利的指甲快速袭向那条等待之灵的火恐龙，林克大喊了一声“快躲开”，没想到那只龙竟然真的快速跳起躲开了杀手的攻击——这个看似不起眼的家伙似乎和林克的反应速度差不多，这让林克感觉到十分欣喜，二打一，胜算一下就从极低变高了许多。  
然而杀手先生并没有因此而慌乱，他反而变得更加沉着而冷静。面目严肃的男人那双银色的眸子冷冷滑过林克，而后落在了火龙的身上——但勇者自然不甘示弱。虽然在海拉鲁他一直单打独斗，但在更早以前，他也并不是没有同伴——林克一边喊着“喷射火焰”，在火龙冲着席巴喷出烈焰的同时射出火箭，几乎不给杀手留下一点空隙。  
他一边这么配合着，一边慢慢摸清了这层楼的结构——在林克身后大概200米的位置有一片巨大的落地窗构成的墙面，只要打破玻璃、跳出大楼， 向着没有布置针人的地方跑去，就应该能够重启希卡石版，脱离这里！  
即使身体素质强如席巴，也很快被火恐龙的烈焰所灼伤，微小的火苗在他的身上留下一点点焦灼的痕迹，虽不明显，但足够使对方的动作更缓慢一点。  
林克当然不指望靠着这样声东击西的战术困住对方，但却没想到在第六次喊出“喷射火焰”后，小小的火龙张开了嘴，火焰这次却没从他的喉咙中射出来——它像是打了个嗝一样——这对杀手来说简直是一个天大的破绽了！席巴用唾液随便涂抹了一下被烧伤的皮肤，随即一拳准确而快速地击中在因为攻击失败而陷入迷茫状态的生物，“砰——”的一声，火龙消失了。  
怎么办呢！  
林克想起刚才席巴被打断的招数——这个人的必杀技似乎需要一点时间积攒“气”，并且比起远程攻击，对方似乎更擅长近身，无论是那可以让他看起来拥有多个分身的技能，还是那如同尖刀一般的手指，都让林克更加肯定一件事情——不能近身！  
对方应该不会突然拿出几乎百发百中的弓箭？这似乎比打莱尼尔好一些？  
这么想着的林克恰巧瞥到一个出现在席巴身后的人影——他本来以为对方不会过来——是库洛洛。


	73. 庆典⑦

席巴似乎也察觉到了林克的视线，回头望去，一身黑衣的幻影旅团的团长就站在阴影处，手上不知道什么时候捧起了一本书。忽然间，一阵念力波动，八层大厅内突然多出了几条造型诡异的白色的鱼。席巴在看到这个能力的瞬间再次锁定了拿着书的库洛洛。  
这是……  
没错，席巴见过这个能力。  
这个能力原本属于一个窟卢塔族人，席巴曾经在一次任务时见到那个人使用“密室游鱼”，那个人曾经还告诉过席巴，这些鱼只能在密闭的室内生存。  
银发杀手灵活地躲过了轻轻靠过来的念鱼，翻身跳到了到窗户旁边，然后一手打碎了玻璃。  
那个瞬间，原本在室内游动的念鱼烟雾一般消散了。  
其中有一条已经游到了林克的身旁，少年正好奇地伸手去触碰它，可惜还没有碰到就消失了。库洛洛看到席巴如此果断的行为，微微有些惊讶地合上了手中的“盗贼的极意”，然后就听到对方用没有起伏的声调问他。  
“他死了吗？”  
虽然是个突兀的问题，但显然，库洛洛知道席巴意指什么。这位揍敌客家主显然认识“密室游鱼”的主人，所以才知道这个能力的破解方式，真是有些失策呢。  
“没有。”库洛洛微微颔首道，“他还活着。”  
“……”  
席巴没有说话，银色的眼睛紧盯住面前的蜘蛛。现在的状况确实不太乐观，一对二打的话，也许会稍稍有些吃力。  
“你偷了他的能力。”这是一句陈述句，席巴评论道，但是库洛洛也没有否认，两人都沉默地面对面站着，林克发现库洛洛的目光正越过席巴看向自己。  
“不知道大名鼎鼎的揍敌客，找我们的八号有什么事吗？”库洛洛问，目光仍然看着林克，不知道是不是林克的错觉，库洛洛似乎在说这句话的时候还笑了一下。但下一个瞬间他又觉得肯定是自己看错了，库洛洛的表情藏在阴影里，林克其实根本看不清楚。  
“……任务而已。”杀手并不在意两人的隔空交流，漠然答道。窗外吹进来了一阵略带暖意的风，霎时间林克似乎真的看见了库洛洛在对他展露笑容——那是一种安慰式的笑，似乎在说既然他已经来了，就没事了，而让林克吃惊的是，他竟然也真的因为这个笑容就变得安心了起来。  
原本被汗水浸湿，还有些微微颤抖的手也变得平稳了起来，林克拉开了弓箭——  
一瞬间，战斗在这三人间爆发。

果然事实也如席巴所料，在库洛洛的阻挠下，还想杀死林克的确不是一件容易的事情。更何况那个少年身上层出不穷的奇怪能力——刚才他又用了一个精灵球，这次召唤出来的竟然是一个粉色的圆球形生物。它在战斗中突然开始拿起话筒唱歌，听到歌声的三个人都开始昏昏欲睡——席巴无比庆幸的是，库洛洛和林克显然也因为那个奇怪生物的歌陷入了沉睡，不然他应该不会再有醒来的机会。  
还是太大意了。  
三个人几乎是在同一时刻醒来的，身上都挂着大大小小的伤，而那个叫林克的少年则是会在战斗中突然开始吃东西，吃的时候时间的流动极其诡异，任谁都没法攻击他，而吃完之后他身上受到的伤害也会全部恢复。  
真是非常棘手。无论攻击多少次，只要不能一击毙命，就绝对不会死。  
而且不知道为什么，在吃过那些料理之后，那个少年明显变得更强了一些。  
事实上席巴的攻击对林克来说已经极其接近一击毙命了。在用掉最后一护罩之后，林克有几次直接或间接地受到了席巴的攻击，每次都把他打到只剩下半格血，他必须注意躲开攻击。好在他背包里还有不少回全血的料理……  
然而这时，从睡眠中苏醒的林克看另外两个人的脸明显呆愣了一下，同样愣住的还有库洛洛，下一秒这个黑发青年就反应过来发生了什么事，下意识地用手摸了摸自己的脸，问林克：“我的脸上也有吗？”  
林克默默地点了点头。他们三个人的脸上都被画上了奇怪的涂鸦。  
库洛洛突然像是没憋住一样漏出了一声笑声，杀手则丝毫没有受到影响，反而是趁着这时两人都还没回过神来攻了过去，却突然被传送到了房间的另一头。幻影旅团的团长手中拿着一本摊开的书，咳嗽了一声清了清嗓子，有些抱怨一样地说道：“真是丝毫不能大意……”  
传送类的能力？席巴危险地看向了黑发青年那因为涂鸦和刚刚睡醒有些松弛的表情而显得童趣盎然的脸，但显然他的危险程度比他表现出来的还要高得多，因为席巴几乎可以肯定，他到现在为止还没有使出全力。  
“刚才那个生物……我想起来好像在哪里见过了。”库洛洛站起来拍了拍身上的尘土，继续自言自语道，“那个应该也是一款游戏里的生物吧？”  
“不知道。”林克摇了摇头，似乎有些茫然。  
他们睡了多久？金到底什么时候才会来？

金已经赶到了协会大楼附近。  
斯瓦达尼市已经作了一团，金看到这一景象后不由得皱起了眉头，而迎接他的，是帕里斯通那副永远轻浮的口吻和笑脸。  
“金先生居然也来了！真是不胜荣幸。”帕里斯通原本对今晚事情的发展和安排都颇为满意，但总觉得好像缺了点什么。一定是因为会长不在了才没那么好玩的，不过现在金·富力士出现了，他突然觉得似乎也不错。  
金凌厉的眼神看向了帕里斯通：“这是你搞的？”  
“协会会发出围剿通缉犯的宣告也是为了市民的安全，现在通缉犯都被抓了起来，他们一定也会更加安心的吧。”帕里斯通突然打起了官腔，“更何况，这次还有卡金国的第六王子和第九王子集结世界各地的有志之士参与围剿，正是向世界展现我们斩奸除恶的决心的时刻。金先生难道不这么觉得吗？”  
帕里斯通的这番话伴随着的是市民的哭声、枪击声、爆炸声，消防车、救护车和警车的鸣笛声，这座城市陷入了比以往任何时候都更黑暗的时刻。这些听在金的耳朵里就是极大的讽刺。  
“你只是因为好玩而已吧。”  
听到了金的这句话，帕里斯通突然止住了笑容，漆黑的眼神盯着面前的男人，然后又眯眼笑了起来：“果然还是金先生最了解我。”  
金懒得跟他废话：“林克呢？别跟我说你不知道在哪。”  
“这个嘛……”帕里斯通脸上的笑意更浓了，“金先生，不如跟我玩一个游戏吧？你赢了我就告诉你，怎么样？”

几个回合下来，席巴竟然在林克和库洛洛两人的连番攻击下处于了劣势。  
必须想办法摆脱掉那个黑发的家伙。席巴想道。  
然而就在这时，面前的黑发青年忽然对着席巴露出了一个笑容，席巴当时就发现了不对。可惜已经太晚了。锥形的风雪暴吹向席巴，生生把他定在了原地。黑发青年手里不知道什么时候多出了一把造型诡异的匕首，凑到了他跟前，一点点把匕首插进了杀手的胸膛。  
“真可惜，你的能力也挺不错的……”临走前，青年这样耳语道。

库洛洛和林克在外面和侠客会和。库洛洛在离开顶楼的时候和侠客说让他去处理周边的“针人”，自己则去找林克。侠客虽然好像有点欲言又止，但还是答应了下来。现在他已经把周围绝大部分的“针人”都清理干净了。  
这些人偶似乎是另一个操作系念能力者的杰作。虽然数量众多，却只能接受和执行简单的命令，基本上就是一次性使用的报废产品。侠客在做苦力一个个地解决掉这些家伙的时候，有些不忿地想到，果然还是他的能力更精巧一些嘛。  
夜晚几乎结束，天边已经隐约开始泛出白色。侠客看到了迎面走来的团长和林克，挥了挥手。“你们回来啦，怎么样？已经解决了吗？”他挥了挥手里的一袋子可穿戴式放射性物质，“这些针人居然都带着这么奇怪的东西呢，啊——”  
等到团长和林克走近了一些，侠客才注意到两人身上变得破破烂烂的衣服和……画满了涂鸦的脸。  
“哈哈哈哈哈……”侠客捧腹笑了起来，“你们……你们这是怎么回事，陷入苦战了吗？不不，这个应该是那个吧，小学生中间很流行的那种画法……”  
库洛洛无奈道：“这个说来话长。”  
“说起来，那个杀手有那么难搞吗？团长和林克联手居然都打了这么久呢。”说着，侠客又操作着一个曾经的“针人”解决掉了另一个针人（只要把针拔掉就好了嘛，侠客是这么想的）。  
“确实很麻烦。”库洛洛说。  
然而就在库洛洛和侠客继续交流情报的时刻，林克抬头望向了刚才的协会大楼，这座他还算熟悉的城市，经过短短一夜的洗礼就变得面目全非，漂亮的建筑物变得焦黑，路面上都是血污和暴力残存的痕迹。他再次陷入了沉默。  
他又失败了。  
虽然从杀手那里逃了出来，但是他没能救下这座城市。本想说服尼特罗停止围剿活动的林克连那个老人的影子都没有见到。林克走到一个受伤的人身旁，试着用料理去救他。太阳出来了，带有暖意的阳光洒在少年的额角，但他反倒觉得有森森寒意自心底冒了出来。  
忽然一个影子笼罩了他，有些熟悉的声音响了起来。  
“哟。还活着啊。”那个人说道。  
林克抬头望去，挡住阳光的那个人是金·富力士。他有些看不懂那个人脸上的表情，但也有可能是背光的缘故。  
林克怀里的那个人救不活了，他可能是在十分钟或者十五分钟之前咽下了最后一口气，他被大楼砸下来的碎石瓦砾压在了底下，可能呼救了很久都没有人来救他。救护车和警车都在忙着处理人员伤亡更密集的区域。这个人有可能是一个通缉犯，也有可能是猎人，或者只是一个普通市民，但身份如何已经不重要了，生命已经离他而去。  
勇者也说不清楚他心底的这种感觉是什么。他帮助的这个路人不会送他蛋糕或者金钱当报酬，但是偶尔也会有这样的路人，在林克帮忙之后不道谢就离开，林克有的时候还挺讨厌他们的。  
一次失败，两次失败。  
勇者的内心忽然充满了迷惘。  
他做的事情真的有意义吗？  
头顶突然多了一份重量。林克抬头看去，原来金也蹲了下来，伸手摸了摸少年的脑袋。  
“待会儿绮多会来帮忙的。”金说，“放手吧。”  
林克刚想说些什么，就看到金已经站了起来，目光越过他看向了他的身后。林克也起身，回头看到侠客和库洛洛正站在那里。  
“时间差不多了，该回去集合了。”库洛洛说。  
林克点点头，刚要迈开脚步，但大概是想到旁边为自己赶过来的金，又停下了。他张开嘴，然而刚刚想说的话因为打断而彻底不见踪影，他自己也不清楚自己到底想说什么。  
金似乎看出来少年的茫然，二星猎人抬起手，一巴掌糊在了少年的脑袋上，与刚才轻轻抚摸少年的动作不同，金有点故意地使劲揉弄，把年轻勇者那头柔软的金发弄得乱七八糟，马尾都散开了。  
林克废了好大劲才挣脱开。少年顶着一个鸡窝脑袋，蓝色的眸子狠狠瞪向眼前的破布男，然而金却哈哈大笑起来。  
“这才像点样子，刚刚太难看了！”男人狠狠拍了拍少年单薄的肩膀，啪啪两下砸的林克差点一个不稳坐到地上，他又赶紧拉住林克，往库洛洛那边推了推，“去吧，你这几个朋友虽然不是好人，不过也还行！”  
“喂！”侠客似乎有点不满，不过到底承认自己的确不是好人，也没有更多的反抗。  
倒是库洛洛，一脸若有所思地看了眼金。  
然而二星猎人完全不为所动，他甚至都没抬眼，对林克露出一个灿烂的笑容：“你不是勇者吗，别这么苦哈哈的！跟他们集合完以后来找我，有点事情跟你说。”  
林克点点头，一个踉跄就被推到侠客那边，后者十分贴心地接过林克，哥俩好的圈住少年的肩膀，说着：“走啦走啦，飞坦等急了又要生气的——”  
大部分都是侠客的调笑，偶尔还有抱怨，讲这些针人虽然不算很难对付，但是真的好麻烦，也不知道是什么变态控制欲那么强，操作系果然除了他都太黑暗了。  
偶尔夹杂一两句库洛洛的回话，向来沉默的林克此刻话也最少，他顶多会说一两句“恩”“好的”“不”，拒绝的时候大概格外干脆一点。  
几人渐行渐远，朝阳的颜色十分柔和，划破了黑暗的日光把他们的影子拉得很长很长。  
金·富力士有些无奈地叹了口气，脸上的笑容终于还是消失了。急匆匆被召集回来的十二支其实到的人并不多，如果不算鼠，金和绮多算是其中之二，剩余的人不是还在路上，就是被这座城市一夜之间所发生的各种琐事绊住了脚步。他回过头，看向猎人协会的大楼，表情终于严肃了起来。

这是第一次，蜷缩在阴影下的狐狸露出了它的爪牙。  
那么，必然不会是最后一次。


	74. 帷幕

等前往猎人协会的三人组回到废弃的办公大楼时，旅团的人基本已经到齐。  
正确来说是，还活着的人。  
林克因为被封了念的缘故，刚进门的时候还被众人行了注目礼，但大概因为来自异世界的勇者本来就拥有许多秘密，所以蜘蛛们也见怪不怪，没人多言。  
大部分看起来都没受到什么伤害，窝金的脸明显肿了一块，大块头看起来有点闷闷不乐，所以也没有人跑去问他发生了什么——虽然大家都很好奇究竟什么人能伤到这个比钢铁还坚硬的强化系生物。  
和窝金一起出去的武士身上的衣衫虽然也破破烂烂，但信长的精神状态却和窝金正好相反，这家伙不仅神清气爽，还一边细细保养着自己的武士刀一边哼歌，一脸餍足，似乎经历了一场回味无穷的酣战。  
窝金往旁边蹭了蹭，看起来要远离自己的好搭档。  
玛琪则是背靠在一根承重柱边，双手环胸，脸色阴沉，气息都有些暴戾——这是很少见的，芬克斯跑过去问发生了什么的时候，只得到这个一向冰冷的女孩子十分不爽的一瞥，没有回话，倒是和芬克斯一起回来的飞坦露出十分嘲讽的轻笑。  
“瞎了吗？”  
一脸不明所以的芬克斯挑挑眉，危险地看向飞坦：“什么？”  
矮个子青年半张脸都被面罩遮盖，金色的眸子蕴藏着说不出的冷意：“4号没有回来。”说完，他还别有深意地瞥了默默坐在角落里的林克一眼，后者接触到他的眼神后直直地望了回来，那时飞坦却已经移开了视线。  
没有眉毛的高个子青年果真一怔，他扫视一圈，果然少了一个同伴，但除此以外，也没有更多的情绪波动了。  
“哦。”他说，“他怎么死的？”  
“被杀了。”一旁同样有些沉寂的派克诺妲回复了芬克斯的疑问。  
“杀他那个人呢？是猎人？”  
“似乎不是……”  
“那很强啊？怎么，要加入旅团吗？不加入的话，我就去切磋一下！”  
“嗯，他是说想加入。”派克诺妲说。  
芬克斯一下子有点兴致缺缺，似乎十分不满少了这么一个切磋机会，但很快，他又好奇起来：“那人在哪？”  
“去找团长了……”一直沉默的玛琪终于说话了，于是蜘蛛们的视线一下子集中在刚刚进屋不久的库洛洛身上，接收到众人信号的库洛洛抬起头，有些茫然地望向自己的团员，似乎十分不解大家此时的疑惑。  
“团长，听说有新团员？”  
库洛洛明显楞了一下，他像是突然想起了什么，原本还算轻松的氛围顿时变得有点阴暗：“是有新成员……”顿了顿，他接着说，“我们并没有遇到他。”  
侠客也点点头：“是说去猎人协会大楼找我们，但是一直没看到有人哦。”  
“刚来就乱跑，和林克很像嘛！”芬克斯如此感慨。  
然而突然被提到的林克并没有接话，而是窝在角落里摆弄着自己的希卡石板，发出“哔哔哔哔”的按键音。飞坦于是十分恶意地摆动了一下锁链，那根始终处于消失状态的链子有一瞬间浮现，发出“哗啦”一声，金发少年浑身僵硬了一下，锁链很快又消失了。  
飞坦发出一声轻笑。  
“要联系一下新团员吗？正好趁着都在做个自我介绍。”芬克斯似乎对新伙伴十分好奇——大概是之前的战斗没有过足瘾的缘故，流星街出生的人总是容易被强者吸引。  
然而玛琪冷冷地丢出一句：“是西索。”  
一瞬间，芬克斯仿佛失去了全部兴趣，他抬起手，在嘴巴前做了个拉上拉链的动作，那意思仿佛是“当我没说”，而听到这个名字的库洛洛明显整个人都颓丧了许多——刚刚杀死知名杀手的快乐好像都被冲淡了。  
其他的蜘蛛们也一样，不再有人提到有关新团员的话题，库洛洛沉默了一下，刚想宣布解散，这时，一个强大的气息裹杂着凛凛杀气出现在这个楼层里——所有人都戒备起来，就是被封了“念”的林克都拿出了剑与盾，似乎对这个充满恶意的气息十分戒备。  
很快的，那人接近了。  
高挑的身影斜斜地靠在办公室入口破旧的玻璃门边，脸上涂着厚重油彩的小丑先生指间夹着一张扑克牌，眯缝起眼睛。  
“嗯哼~你们就是这么迎接新同伴的吗~♠”西索说着，伸出舌头充满暗示意味地舔过手中纸卡的牌面，“真是美味的杀气呢❤”  
库洛洛点点头，面不改色道：“怎么那么久？”  
西索似乎没想到自己刚一过来就会被团长质问，但他并没有生气，反而更加兴奋，那对狭长的丹凤眼紧紧锁住了一边看着书的黑发男人，说出的话却充满哀怨：“人家好不容易赶到猎人协会的大楼，却发现一切都已经结束了，好不容易才顺着你们的味道找过来的~❤”  
库洛洛不为所动：“你没做什么多余的事情吧？”  
“怎么会呢~我可没有那么好心~♠”  
库洛洛点点头：“那就好，我是团长，你是团员，大部分时候，你要服从我的命令，把旅团的利益放在第一位。”  
“好的~那么，下命令吧，让我们来一场酣畅淋漓的战斗♦”顿了顿，西索补充道，“迟到的惩罚也可以哦~❤”  
然而库洛洛却完全没有应战的打算，他十分淡定地翻过一页书，懒懒回复道：“我们的集体活动刚结束，现在没什么其它指令。你可以自由活动，唯有一点——团员之间禁止内斗。”  
说完库洛洛“啪嗒”一声合上手中厚重的精装书，冲着西索露出一个温和的笑容：“欢迎加入幻影旅团。”

黑夜终于过去。

等太阳完全升起来时，斯瓦达尼市的黑夜已经完全被彻底粉饰，倒塌的大楼也被早间新闻归为开发商设计不利、缺乏维修，与夜晚的狩猎之战没有任何关系。  
奇妙的天文现象被解释为夜晚雷暴云所形成的巨大雷暴球，与外星人和神秘天体都没有关系。但即使如此，有关猎人协会的丰功伟绩还是被记录在案——猎人协会损失了很多优秀的赏金猎人，但他们是为了光荣与荣耀战死，一夜之间，只斯瓦达尼市所抓捕到的通缉犯与嫌疑人就足以装满一个监狱——市警视厅也对此表示了认可，在吹捧了一下警卫队的奉献以后，表达了对猎人们的感谢与认同。  
金很少和媒体接触，他行事独断果决，做派特别，和记者向来不和，也不吝世人评判。但即便如此，他还是非常郑重地拜托绮多协助自己——“你也不希望优秀的猎人被扣上莫须有的罪名吧，我们都是为了协会。”  
在他的面前，放着厚厚的几摞资料，分别是他从南茶市搜集的数十份当事人有关“林克攻击普通人视频”事件的证词、窟卢塔族栖息地遗址的土样检测报告、林克对突然出现的古代遗迹探查贡献及蓝色遗迹对周围生态环境的影响力报告，等等等等。  
这些繁杂琐碎的文件所包含的信息量很大，比如证明金发的少年举动并没有真正伤害到任何人，而其行为目的的初衷也只是为了保护两个窟卢塔族少年；比如这些希卡遗迹的出现明显改善了周遭植被覆盖，净化了空气环境，对保护自然与世界有着重大的影响；比如窟卢塔族的村庄被烧后有明显扑救的行为，因此才避免了森林火灾……  
种种细碎的调查与事实所指向的结论结论只有一个——  
林克并非窟卢塔族灭亡的真正凶手。  
金·富力士早已经把这些文件准备了多份备份，发向了猎人协会、各个国家地区的政府、新闻媒体以及网站平台。  
现在，他们只需要等待联络好的媒体给他们一点时间，让向来受人尊敬的绮多作为代表进行相关调查报告的公开，便能完成第一步；然后，林克会在镜头前就此事做正式公开回应，这是第二步——金固然很讨厌使用这种下作的手段，然而他不介意用同样的龌龊回报对方——他不回避使用直接到甚至威胁的方法（如果能用金钱来解决问题，他大概会更毫不犹豫），逼迫某些人不得不撤销对林克的通缉。  
相比较而言，利用舆论反而是很温和的手法了吧。  
但现在，和幻影旅团集合后本应该过来的林克却迟迟没有出现。  
与电视台约定的时间迫在眉睫，索性突然有一条突发新闻拖延了时间——一个名叫细宽的猎人带着诸多赏金猎人与佣兵大军前往揍敌客家进行清缴活动，却被杀手家族年纪轻轻的见习管家阻挡在门外，全军覆没——金不得不给林克打了个电话。  
手机的提示音“嘟——嘟——”地响了三下，而后电话被挂断了。  
金皱眉看了下手机，觉得事情有些不对劲。首先，从来都是他挂别人的电话，没有别人挂他电话一说，其次，他和林克已经说好了，怎么想林克都不是那种出尔反尔的人。  
「金先生，不如跟我玩一个游戏吧？你赢了我就告诉你，怎么样？」  
忽然间，金想起了帕里斯通说的那个“游戏”。  
他当时没有理会，因为即使不用帕里斯通告诉他也能找到林克在哪，但现在想来，似乎从那时起就有些不对劲。那个家伙一定是在打什么算盘，想着，金拨通了他的电话。

“任务……完成。”  
席巴一手提着少年已经了无生气的尸体，一边精疲力竭地找了一处地方坐下休息。他检查了一下胸口的伤势，仍然不容乐观，不及时就医的话兴许会危及到生命……他用覆盖了一层薄薄冷汗的手臂调整了一下绑带的位置。如果不是因为那个红发男人的“念”，他这次恐怕真的不能活到回家。那个人用带有橡胶性质的“念”止住了出血，用念强行握住心脏，让它再次开始跳动，席巴已经给管家室留下了信息，揍敌客专用的医疗飞艇应该很快就能到他的位置。  
这次找到林克的时候，他正一个人在楼顶找什么东西。席巴没有给他反应的机会，招招毙命。好在他们提前了解过林克拥有“起死回生”的能力，所以保险起见席巴至少发动了四五次致命的攻击。最后他发现其实出其不备的话，只要两下就可以杀掉这个少年。但这次任务的损伤还是太大了。  
已经有多久没遇到过了？这种可能会危及生命、游走在生死一线的任务。  
揍敌客家主靠在高楼顶部平台的围栏上，抬头看向了天空，微风拂过，扬起了银色的浪花，苍穹那种清澈的蓝与少年的双眼如出一辙……


	75. 告别

新闻发布会还是在没有林克的情况下举办了。  
主持发布会的绮多沉着冷静，讲话条理明晰，很快，在她的陈述下，人们对猎人协会还有林克的观点都发生了些微的变化。  
起先是一两个声音，后来越来越多的人开始承认协会找到的这些证据——林克不是什么杀人凶手，而是一个真正会为了他人挺身而出的英雄。但是此时仍然有不少人发出了质疑的声音，有人认为协会是在通过洗白林克来自我洗白，只是为了说明他们的组织里没有通缉犯而已，手段狡猾至极。  
然而这些声音却在接下来的新闻播报出来后戛然而止。  
遗迹猎人林克已经死了——警方在当日午后发现了他的尸体，头部和希卡石板都已经消失无踪，凶手下落不明，但有人推测很有可能是通缉林克的某一方下的手。其中黑帮的可能性最大，当然，也有人声称看到了是揍敌客将林克击杀。  
这只是第一击，有人邮件警方求证林克是否是幻影旅团成员，警方对此的回应是：法医确定没有在死者身上发现任何纹身。  
没有纹身——那么，林克不是幻影旅团的成员。这条消息几乎一下推翻了之前所有对林克的恶意猜测，一瞬间，网络上尽是哀悼林克的呼声，充满正义感的民众们要求曾经诬陷过年轻猎人的家伙要对他道歉——这位金发少年一夜之间从一个颇具争议的角色摇身一变，变成了人们心目中的英雄。人们指责那些最初质疑林克的人，说就是他们把一个好端端的少年逼上了绝路。不仅如此，网络上还出现了许多声称被林克帮助过的人，其中影响最广的就是当初在斯瓦达尼市参与通缉的飞行员，他发表了一篇感人肺腑的声明，行文间尽是感激与悔恨、反思与展望，让人看了不禁动容。  
随后，有不少人请愿为他们的“勇者林克”举办一场葬礼。很多人都在社交网络上@了仁天堂，但是仁天堂对此一直没有回应。终于，有人自发组织要为林克举办葬礼，就在同一天，仁天堂发表了声明——  
「仁天堂拒不承认一切以林克为主题的葬礼活动。只要你的心中还有勇气，林克就一直在你身边。」

旅团解散后，不少人就跑去单独活动了。这其中也包括林克。库洛洛跟几个团员先回到了流星街，在听到林克死亡的消息时，这个黑发青年沉默了许久。  
同行的侠客也愣神了片刻，他们本以为林克只是又消失到哪里去开遗迹了，但如此看来事情和他们预料的完全不同。库洛洛罕见地垂下了眼帘，沉默道：“……是揍敌客。”  
“要让他加入旅团吗？”——侠客本想这么问，但反过来又开始笑话自己怎么会想问这么蠢的问题，对方是揍敌客的现任家主，怎么可能加入旅团呢？显然他的思维也有些混乱了。  
一旁的派克诺妲在听到这个消息后，也陷入了沉默，过了一会儿，她说：“可惜了。”  
是啊，可惜了。林克这个家伙入团以来给大家都带来了不少欢乐。更何况他身上还有那么多的未解之谜，现在这些谜题都跟着一起消失了，可能永远都不会有人再知道。侠客心底里还有一块地方觉得其实林克根本没有死，毕竟，他连飞坦都撑过来了，不是吗？  
“唉，团长，这上面说他们要给林克办葬礼呢，要去吗？”  
库洛洛低头，露出了一个略带嘲讽的笑容：“人们在借口狂欢罢了……不过……的确，”他沉吟了片刻，“好歹也是我们的八号，怎么能让别人抢走风头呢？”

单独行动的飞坦比谁都更早知道林克死亡的消息。  
他知道，是因为锁链消失了。  
只有当一方死亡的时候锁链才会消失。虽然没有试过，但飞坦直觉这句描述是准确的。所以林克确实是死了。  
他其实有一瞬间疑惑过，通过锁链可以感知到对方的情绪，但是为什么林克死之前，他没有感知到任何激烈或明显的情绪呢？比如恐惧，比如愤怒，比如不甘……  
还有，林克为什么没有把一部分伤害通过锁链转移到他这里呢？单纯作为战术考虑的话，飞坦虽然事后绝对会好好修理他一番，但其实也没有那么介意。毕竟如果是他的话，就会这么做。  
然后飞坦的手机收到了侠客发来的消息。  
“团长说要去林克的葬礼上捣乱，你要来吗？”  
飞坦看着那句话发出了一声冷笑，然后把手机丢在了一边。蒙面的青年盯着手上掌机游戏中晃动的画面，不由得觉得一阵讽刺。

啊。  
林克真的死了吗？

也并不是所有人都相信林克死了。  
在炽日出现在斯瓦达尼市以后，全市所有猎人都收到了紧急召集通知，通知指示猎人协助警察和医院对受到清剿活动影响的平民进行协助救援，并探查有关“针人”的事件。  
拿酷戮被莫老五带着几乎不眠不休地参与了整晚救援，虽然职业猎人在学会“念”以后身体素质超脱常人，但事实上，救援本身需要花费的精力并不比战斗少上多少，极为消耗心神。那些被制作成“针人”之人的亲人朋友因为等不到其归家而出来寻找——安置并安抚他们，也算是猎人的职责之一。  
拿酷戮就是在这样的情况下看到新闻的，在漫天的哭声编织的嘈杂里，电视新闻的播报音都算不上明显——然而仅仅只是一眼，他还是从被打了马赛克的画面中依稀辨识出了少年那天蓝色的服饰与身形。  
他几乎是立刻站起身，全力向着林克被发现的那个地方奔去，但是很快地，他就被莫老五制止了。拿着巨大烟斗的男人冲他摇了摇头，深色的圆形镜片后隐藏了所有的表情。  
他的老师大概说了些什么，拿酷戮大概觉得自己也想说点什么，或者大吼，或者大叫，但当他张开嘴的时候，他发现眼泪已经顺着脸颊流淌了下来——  
他发不出任何更多的声音。

糜稽其实不知道自己应该怀抱着怎样的心情。  
当他出去拿零食时，听到一阵吵闹的声音，紧接着，家族专用的医疗飞艇降落在枯枯戮山的一片草坪上，管家们瞬间冲出去，但他们并不慌乱，一切都井然有序。  
实话说，糜稽·揍敌客有记忆以来，揍敌客家的专业医疗团队出动的次数少得可怜，他从来没见过自己的父亲受过这么严重的伤，他的弟弟妹妹们大概也没见过——柯特面无表情地站在窗前默默观望，奇犽则是用脚垫着一颗球，吹着泡泡糖。  
虽然他们都没说什么，某个被给予厚望的小家伙甚至成天说想把家人们都抓起来一网打尽，但是糜稽还是从这些小朋友们的小动作里感受到了焦躁——那太明显了。  
果然，即使是经过严格训练的杀手，在情感面前还是会露出马脚。  
大概因为他们太小了。  
糜稽不知道自己表现得怎样，反正他爸爸回来了，那就意味着任务完成了，没什么好担心的——席巴的急救很快结束，甚至麻药也没有用，因为没有什么麻药会对他们起作用，自始至终保持清醒的揍敌客家家长依旧面目冷凝，只有在对待孩子们时才偶尔会露出一点温柔。  
林克的死对于揍敌客家而言大概不过是一次不划算的任务，附带一次揍敌客家家主对孩子们“远离幻影旅团”的忠告——而对糜稽来说……  
对糜稽来说，这当然不算什么。他揣着许多零食把自己关进房间里，在密不透风、阴暗又狭小的空间中把自己蜷成一团，看着满屋的手办和游戏卡带只觉得浑身上下都不爽快。  
“叮——”地一声，糜稽看着被自己丢到一边的手机屏幕亮起，于是这个房间就拥有了一小片光亮——是银行账户的提示音，一笔数额并不算小的款项被梧桐打进了他的账户里。  
那是席巴对他协助完成此次任务的报酬分成。

比起揍敌客家对此次酬劳的不满，切利多尼希却有些意外自己得到的这个礼物。  
不知道是泰森还是哈尔肯堡的主意，还是某个大臣或者富商的私自做主，但反正，他的确被取悦到了。侍者把那颗拥有金色头发和湛蓝双眼的头颅嵌在一块透明的钢化玻璃中，外裱一圈仿照那些希卡遗迹绘制了图案纹样的石制画框，为了展现了难以言喻的美丽——  
太美了。  
切利多尼希大概许久没有感受到这样惊心动魄的美与满足，他把手中的香槟放到一边，用近乎痴迷的眼神凝视着这件难以用语言描述的收藏品，露出了一个久违的、发自内心的微笑。  
“替我感谢他们。”切利多尼希说，“把他挂在我卧室的墙壁上吧。”  
他坐回沙发中，轻轻抿了一口杯中透明的金色液体，那金黄恰似少年的金发。  
“REST IN PEACE。”他向着“林克”举起酒杯说道。

林克的葬礼是在几天后，依旧在斯瓦达尼市——这里不仅是他逝去的地方，同时也是猎人协会和仁天堂大楼的总部所在地。  
当太阳落山以后，霓虹的色彩点亮了这座城市，然而与平日不同的是，身着黑衣的人们自发地从家中出来，走上街头，在斯瓦达尼市中心的高塔下聚集。也有一些孩童穿上了绿色或者蓝色的服装，那是模仿林克所进行的“成人礼”，意为赞美勇者的英雄之行，缅怀其为世界作出的贡献。  
警察在建立档案后需要归还尸体——人们通过网络众筹到了一笔资金，为林克打造了一口仿照希卡遗迹样式的木棺，放在斯瓦达尼高塔下提前准备好的花车上，上面摆满了白色的鲜花与烛台。  
或者说，到处都是鲜花与蜡烛。  
似乎是为了纪念林克，也可能是为了纪念在那天晚上逝去的猎人，市民们在高塔下、遗迹入口外摆放了不少花束，白色的烛光在黑夜下发出明亮的金黄光芒，仿佛年轻勇者的金发，以及那双蓝色眼睛中的亮光。  
葬礼有专业的乐队随行演奏，队伍从斯瓦达尼高塔出发，沿着街道向着市中心的公园行进，那里有一大片湖泊，在简短的告别仪式以及牧师的祷告词后，人们会把林克的棺木连同那些鲜花一起放在一艘特质的木船上，会有志愿者从奥林匹斯山常燃的火炬中取过火种，点燃沾满了油的箭矢，射向船只——  
葬礼的全程会有多家媒体在网络进行实时直播，无法亲自前往斯瓦达尼市的民众依旧可以通过网络祭奠这位勇敢的少年猎人，不少人在社交网站上发出了自己手捧花束在自己周边的遗迹边悼念的照片，不论是蓝色还是橘红色，那似乎都是林克的颜色。  
然而当人们把林克的木棺放在船只上时，异变却发生了——负责运送火种的志愿者像是突然发了疯，从原本既定的航道偏离，他手中熊熊燃烧的烈焰竟被其一把丢进了湖里！  
在人们还没反应过来时，突然有人发出一声刺耳的尖叫，等大家看过去时才发现，原本站在那人面前的高台上等待射箭的志愿者已经被人砍了头，他的脑袋掉落在人群里，切割整齐的脖颈大动脉还在勃勃跳动，喷射出几米高的血液——染红了这片天空！  
刹那间，原本停止了奏乐的乐队像是收到了某种特殊指令一般，奏响了莫扎特的《Sinf Conc in E flat, K.364: Andante》，然而在悲伤沉郁却依旧悠扬缓慢的乐曲之中，人群慌乱了——那些原本沉寂的缅怀者瞬时之间四散而逃，所有人都推推嚷嚷发出尖叫，有人在推搡中不慎摔倒成为了众人脚下的踏板，也有人因为拥挤而不慎落入水中，没有人再去关心逝去的英雄遗体是否安好——不，还是有人在意的。  
矮个子青年几乎一下就跳上了那艘渐渐漂远的小船，伞剑的剑光晃过，上边画着一只类似眼睛纹样的木棺被劈成了两半。飞坦几乎没有任何犹豫地拎起其中那句没有头颅的尸体——那比曾经鲜活的林克还要轻一些。  
穿着黑色大衣的男人同样出现在这艘船上，漂浮在湖泊上的白色蜡烛燃烧的火焰混合成一片红黄的暖光，这片微弱的火光映照在背后的逆十字架上，在乐曲与人们的尖叫声里，仿若降世的恶魔。  
男人沉默地看向岸边的人群，他抬起头，看到不远处坐在树枝边的侠客懒洋洋地冲着自己招了招手，于是库洛洛终于露出了一个浅淡的微笑。他们几乎什么也不用做，这些狂欢的人们就会陷入无法平息的惶恐之中，看上去同样都是疯狂，似乎也没有什么区别。  
“我们走吧。”  
飞坦对此更是没有什么异议，他用一块黑色的布简单包裹住林克的身体，而后把它扛在肩膀上——没有人能从他们手中夺走什么。  
库洛洛打开了盗贼的极意，然而正当他把手放在飞坦肩膀上时，青年却整个人散发出杀气——原因无他，在那个黑色的包裹中突然散发出一阵蓝色的亮光，蓝色的星点依稀从布料的缝隙中溢出，仿若萤火虫一般升上天空。  
林克的尸体在飞坦手中消失了！  
库洛洛发出“咦”的疑惑，飞坦立刻抬起头，顺着黑发男人的视线望去，只见出现不久便已经成为斯瓦达尼市地标的高塔此时竟被掩盖在了夜色里——

无论是蓝色的，还是橘红色的，那些点亮了这片大陆的光芒消失了。  
灯灭了。


	76. 梦醒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第三卷：时代之火

「林克。」  
「林克。」  
黑暗之中，林克听到有人在呼唤自己的名字。  
那声音一下一下的，由远及近地，传达到自己的脑海里。  
「林克。」  
林克想要回应，但他觉得自己无法控制自己的身体，像是被侠客插上天下控制住一样……等等，侠客？那是谁？  
「林克。」  
呼唤自己的声音还在。林克觉得自己已经废了很大的力气，但他还是无法苏醒，他像是陷入了深深的睡眠，或者遇上了英帕他们给他讲过的鬼压床，总之，他控制不了自己。  
「林克。」  
啊啊。  
来了，我在努力了。  
林克在心里这么回应着，他感觉自己像是被什么东西束缚包裹，大概就像是破壳的小鸡，或者那个大陆某些民族神话里的盘古……等等，那个大陆？  
林克骤然睁开眼睛。  
他终于清醒了，但也只是睁开了眼睛，他感觉自己的脑袋依旧混混屯屯的，一切都变得模糊不清。  
少年坐起身，发现自己躺在一个令人熟悉的石台上，赤裸着身体。全身上下倒是没有什么酸痛或不适，但却让他觉得有些不真实。  
他总觉得自己忘了很重要的事情。  
他现在在哪里？  
很快，林克就从头昏脑涨的状态中缓过了神，认出了这个地方：这里是复苏神庙。位于初始台地——他为什么会在这里？  
然后他好像想起了一些事情，塞尔达公主不见了，他要去找她……然后呢？然后发生了什么？他从石板上跳下来，发现了躺在门口石台上的希卡石板，拿起来之后却发现石板没有反应。于是他又将石板放回台子上，又发现希卡石板的屏幕上显示着「正在充能」几个字，底下还有一个进度条，显示的进度是1%。  
看来是要等上一阵子了。  
林克依稀想起来，他在发现公主不见了之后，找了很多地方，最后就是在这座复苏神庙里找到了发光的石台。石台就像当初“英杰之诗”试炼的时候一样闪烁着光芒。然后他似乎是把希卡石板放了上去，去到了一个奇怪的地方，但是具体发生了什么、遇到了什么人却都记不清了。  
现在，石台依旧闪烁着光芒，只可惜希卡石板看起来还要等上一阵子才能用。他先是在复苏神庙里百无聊赖地转了一圈，然后实在无聊得不行，干脆爬了出去。  
外面是初始台地一片绿色的草地，阳光照在他的身上，微风拂过，眼前是熟悉的风景。  
忽然一阵怀念的感觉涌上心头。林克虽然不记得了，但他的身体似乎还有记忆，告诉他自己已经很久没有呼吸到海拉鲁大陆的空气了。  
他究竟离开了多久？  
而且，希卡石板为什么会突然进入充能状态呢？也许普尔亚会知道些什么……  
想到这里，林克就想马上出发去哈特诺古代研究所找普尔亚，但是没有了希卡石板的传送功能实在很难办。看来他只能像最初那样，一点点跑过去了。  
没有了灾厄盖侬，海拉鲁大陆变得和平了许多。怪物们已经很少出现了。树林里是清脆的鸟鸣和虫吟，温度刚刚好。林克一边往西边跑去，一边畅快地跳了几下。出乎意料的是，他发现自己的奔跑速度和弹跳能力似乎都变强了许多，是他的错觉吗？  
不远处传来了熟悉的手风琴声……是卡西瓦！  
林克走到那只拉手风琴的大鸟身边招了招手，对方也发现了林克。  
“好久不见。”卡西瓦说，很开心的样子，“没想到你就在这里，我路过卓拉领地的时候，希多王子还说找不到你了……”  
林克解释了一下他遇到的窘境，然后卡西瓦点了点头。“原来如此……你被传送到另一个世界了吗？然后又失去了有关那个世界的记忆……其实，如果你不介意的话，我可以带你飞到哈特诺村。瑟吉拜托了我拿一些新的染料给他，我也正要往那边去。”  
林克开心地同意了卡西瓦的邀请。  
飞行的速度比跑步快了许多，路上卡西瓦还给林克讲了最近家里发生的事情——五个孩子正在学习飞行，虽然学得磕磕绊绊，但是他离开之前已经能从利特村飞到附近的驿站了。  
“时间过得真快啊。”卡西瓦感慨道。  
不知道为什么，林克竟有一种感同身受的感觉。  
到了哈特诺村之后，卡西瓦去染坊找瑟吉，跟林克道了别。林克自己的“家”就在附近的山上，但是他并没有往家的方向去，而是径直走向了村子尽头的研究所。  
普尔亚还和原来一样，不知道在忙什么东西，直到林克走到她跟前才反应过来。“呀哈！”这个外表和实际年龄不符的科学家活泼地打了一声招呼，“林克！好久不见。”  
林克直入主题，又和普尔亚解释了一遍他遇到的问题。普尔亚一边听着，一边“嗯嗯”地点着头，在手边的本子上做着什么记录。听完林克的叙述之后，她说：“失忆了呀，那等希卡石板充能结束之后，你可以看看上面有没有存着你失忆期间的照片，也许能想起一些什么？”  
对于林克关于希卡石板为什么会开始充能的问题，普尔亚答道：“我跟你说过的呀！你忘记了吗？一百年前的时候，塞尔达公主无论如何也没法用希卡石板开启神庙，就是因为当时的神庙都因为能量不足而无法启动，希卡塔又全都埋在地下。所以需要充能是很正常的啦。哦对了！我最近的研究发现，希卡石板居然还有其他的功能！等你的石板充能结束之后，可以拿给我来给你安上~”  
林克点了点头。  
“啊！说起来，你现在没有石板很不方便吧？正好！我有一个新研究出来的产品可以给你试试！——是用蓝色火焰的能量做成的一次性传送阵！可以把你传送到同样点燃了蓝色火焰的地方，怎么样，很不错吧？唔……就是有可能会发生爆炸，不过这种小事情不用太在意啦！”说着，普尔亚塞给了林克一打一次性传送阵，“我让路过的旅人在复苏神庙、卡卡利科村、卓拉领地、格鲁德小镇和利特村都点上了蓝色的火焰~你可以传送到以上任意地点哦，当然，你要去洛贝利那里也可以啦，虽然找他也没什么意义。”  
林克接过了一次性传送阵，总觉得自己好像被当成实验小白鼠了。  
“祝你早日找到公主哦！异世界的研究材料我也很感兴趣，可能的话希望你能带一点回来给我，呀嗨~”  
林克想了想，洛贝利的研究所可以制造古代兵器……但是其实他现在已经不太能用得上那些了。希卡石板正在充能，也不知道什么时候能充好，林克打算先去卡卡利科村，也许同为希卡族英帕能告诉他一些有关失去的记忆的情况……不过在此之前，林克还是打算先回家一趟。  
告别了普尔亚，林克在这个小小的山坡上狠狠吸了一口海拉鲁的空气，熟悉的气息充斥肺腑，让林克觉得自己的身心都被净化了——这里依旧那么美好平静，没有繁杂的都市，没有陌生的科技，没有慌乱的人群，自然和淳朴大概可以概括这里的一切。  
古代研究所在的山坡地理位置很高，几乎可以俯瞰到海拉鲁平原和整个东南地区的沿海。铺满草坪的地面是一片柔和的绿色，与他初到那个世界时所看到的景象完全不同——诶？那个世界？  
模糊不清的景象从眼前一闪而过，像是层峦的山峦，那山峰却并非由岩石组成。有人站在山顶上逆着光，似乎对他说了些什么，然而林克听不清、也回想不起来，大脑像是被强行切断一般，心脏发出丝丝的疼痛。  
勇者几乎瞬间被冷汗浸湿了，他费了很大劲才迫使自己停止去追寻记忆。  
果然……还是……  
少年叹了口气，从古代研究所的山坡冲下去，滑翔伞撑起的一瞬间，他的身体被风和气流带动着滑翔，偶有几只飞鸟从他身边飞过——一切重新恢复平静。  
高度逐渐下降，林克很快就落在了山坡下的小路上，少年连跑带跳地穿过一片刚刚盖起不久的新房子，走过木头搭成的长桥，来到了自己的房子前。  
这是整个海拉鲁大陆唯一真正属于他的“东西”。  
不算崭新的小木屋散发出古朴的味道，但就是这样一个并不华丽的房子，是林克最后的归属。他轻轻推开门，木门边发出“吱——”的一声回应，房间里非常昏暗，但似乎是感觉到了主人的靠近，挂在墙上的冰、火、雷三属性的双手剑缓缓填充满能量，而后散发出荧荧光辉，照亮了这间不大的屋子。  
没有希卡石，林克暂时不能查看自己的背包库存，但直觉自己还没到要掏空家底防身的程度。勇者大人于是转身窜上二楼的楼梯，三两步就来到了自己狭小的卧室——这里的摆设和他离开之前一样，并没有什么不同，墙壁上有点空，似乎应该再挂点什么？然而林克也想不好自己还有什么照片可以拿出来作为纪念，更何况，他和塞尔达公主与四英杰的合影真的拍得很好。  
画面中，所有人都笑的很开心，只有林克自己稍微有点别扭，看着照片，少年仿佛回到了100多年前与同伴们并肩作战的岁月，林克湛蓝色的眼睛闪烁着星点一般的光，他并没有察觉自己露出了一个怀念的微笑。  
似乎因为自己真的离开了很久，照片上落了一层薄薄的尘土，林克于是抬起胳膊用袖子小心地擦拭照片的画面，而后像是发现了什么一般，少年的手顿住了——在这张照片中，穿着英杰服的自己似乎努力藏着什么东西，他当时背了什么吗？  
勇者于是眯缝起眼睛，踮起脚尖，使自己看得更清晰些——画面中的自己身体有些僵硬，似乎在极力避免和其他人有过多的“身体接触”，而自己身后所隐藏起来的东西，依稀是个三叉钳的模样。  
林克记得那是什么……在他从复苏神庙苏醒并第一次击败了盘踞在四神兽身体中的盖侬后，成功唤醒了“英灵之诗”试炼的他曾经接触过这个武器。  
——可以一击必杀，亦可让他被人一击杀死的宝剑。  
它不是应该在复苏神庙吗？怎么会出现在相框里？而且，林克几乎可以肯定，在完成“英杰之诗”后得到这幅照片时，画面中的自己绝对没有背着这个东西。  
那么是什么“改变”了呢？或者……这是一个信号？一个传达给他的留言？  
和他失去的记忆有关吗？  
正这么疑惑着，脑海中把他唤醒的那个声音又出现了——

「林克。」  
「林克。」  
「连接那个世界与大陆之暗的“船”就要完成了……阻止……」  
「请阻止人们被黑暗吞噬……」

……是塞尔达公主的声音？  
林克想说些什么，却发现自己发不出声音，很快地，这个短暂的链接再次中断了。  
那个世界是什么？大陆之暗又是什么？还有……“船”？  
有关异世界的疑惑越来越大，看来自己不得不赶紧回到那里去。又一次看了眼画面中必杀之剑，林克拿出了普尔亚给他的一次性传送符，决定回到复苏神庙，确认下“必杀之剑”以及希卡石板的状态。  
拿出一张传送符纸，按照普尔亚的说法，林克大喊了一声“复苏神庙”而后撕碎了它——然而迎接他的，确实“砰——”的一声巨响，蓝光炸裂了！

自从年岁剥夺了身体的健康、感觉自己变得愈发懒惰的老人坐在卡卡利科村的家中，轻轻地端起了茶杯。研磨许久的茶叶只剩下一点点茶的精华，入口略微苦涩，浓郁的茶香却瞬时充满口腔。  
英帕满意地点点头，露出一个幸福的笑容，她轻轻把茶杯放回托盘里，却在这时，一个蓝色的光团在她正对方炸开了。  
因为突如其来的变故而惊慌失措的帕雅强压下了自己即将冲破喉咙的尖叫，很快地，她就发现这个仿若炸弹一般出现在他们眼前的“不速之客”并非村里恶作剧的小孩，也不是令人不想回忆的灾厄盖侬，而是他们的勇者林克。  
金发的勇者大人狼狈地从地板上爬起来，顶着一头爆炸头，脸上手上衣服上到处都是爆炸产生的焦黑痕迹，只有那双蓝色澄净的眼睛和尖尖的耳朵昭示着他的身份。  
短暂地怔愣了片刻，少年有点羞涩地掸了掸身上的土，向她们问好道：“Aloha~”  
诶？  
脱口而出的少年愣了一下，似乎才反应过来自己说了什么大家听不懂的语言，于是又改口道：“你们好。”  
帕雅怯怯地点了点头，倒是英帕非常开心，这个比林克小很多岁、外表却看上去年长许多老人开心地挥了挥手，招呼着林克靠近一点：“太久不见了，你找到塞尔达公主了吗？”  
听到这个，林克沮丧地摇摇头：“还没有。”林克觉得自己有点依赖这个在他刚刚复苏时便耐心地引导他、告诉他过去的故事、帮着他寻找丢失记忆的希卡族女孩（老人），他很听话地走上前，任由对方拉住自己的胳膊像是检查身体一般东瞅瞅西看看，“有点事情想问……”  
话没说完，就被英帕按住了肩膀。  
老人眯起眼睛探着头，整个身体都往前弓着，仔仔细细地端详着林克的脸……不，或许是下巴……也可能是……更下一点的地方？  
林克觉得有点不自在，他刚要挣扎，却被这个忍者的后裔一把捏住下巴——老人发出“嘶嘶”的声音，抬起手用粗糙的手指轻轻抚摸过林克的脖颈，说道：“你……”几乎是在英帕触碰到自己的一刹那间，林克感觉自己的脖子仿佛被切割开一般疼痛——他吃痛似的发出呻吟，急忙挥开了英帕的手，向后方跳闪——  
被林克拍开的老人认识到了自己的逾越，赶紧说道：“抱歉，抱歉，林克啊……”她转而看向旁边涨红了脸的帕雅，“拿个镜子来吧。”  
忍者女孩很快拿过一面圆镜，递给了林克，少年不明所以的接过镜子，看了看自己。金色的头发，蓝色的眼睛，白皮肤，尖耳朵，似乎也没什么不同？就是这个爆炸头有点奇怪……他抬了抬头，左看右看，终于，举着镜子的手一顿——他发现了问题所在。  
在勇者的脖颈上，有一圈——一整圈——非常浅淡的痕迹，粉色的，像是一般人被切割后恢复的疤痕。林克有些发怔，他抬起手，轻轻的触碰那道痕迹，很快，那里传来一阵轻微的痒，仿佛伤口结痂后正在恢复的感觉。  
大概吧。  
自从第一次从复苏神庙苏醒后，林克其实已经忘了那种感觉。  
他放下镜子，看向英帕：“这道痕迹是什么？”  
老人用严肃的目光看了看林克脖子上的疤痕，然后摇了摇头，叹了一口气：“……你还是不要知道的好。”  
林克似乎不太满意这种答案。  
“比起那个，林克，”英帕和蔼地笑了笑，“刚从异世界回来，你肚子饿了吧。纳金的南瓜田最近刚刚丰收，要办一个全南瓜宴，你可以去看看。”  
“南瓜宴？！”林克顿时双眼放光，跃跃欲试地离开了英帕的房间。房间里，帕雅一脸忧虑地看向了自己的奶奶：“林克大人的伤痕……”  
“啊。”英帕脸上的表情有些凝重，“那道伤，要痊愈可能得花上一段时间吧。”  
“到底是谁会……做这么残忍的事情。”帕雅说着，忍不住颤抖了起来。  
英帕摇了摇头。“不知道。但是无论是谁，林克在那个世界遇到的困难，一定都比我们想得还要艰巨。”


	77. 召唤

林克在南瓜宴上吃得很开心。  
他总有种感觉，好像很久没有吃到这么美味的南瓜了！  
林克在卡卡利科村玩得不亦乐乎，还亲自展示了一把厨艺。没过多久，帕雅也加入了他们，这个有些羞涩的姑娘欲言又止地看着林克，然后在林克递给她一份心心牛奶汤的时候，惊讶地接了过来，脸色变得和牛奶汤一样粉扑扑的。  
接着，到了纳金展示今年丰收成果的时期，他解开了一直围在旁边的幕布，下面居然是一颗比人还巨大的南瓜！据说这是意料之外的大丰收，然后，纳金开始拍卖这颗巨大的南瓜。  
结果几乎毫无意外地，南瓜被林克买了下来。林克抱着这颗比自己还大的南瓜，开心地把它收回了自己的背包里。晚上临睡前，林克又找到了英帕，但是这个老人无论如何都不再回答他的问题，直到他问起有关“大陆之暗”的事情。  
“你是从哪听到这个的？”英帕有些吃惊地看着林克。  
“不知道……”林克困惑地揉了揉头发，努力回想，“等我回过神来，这个词就在脑海里了。好像是……塞尔达公主的声音。她还提到了什么‘船’。”  
“原来如此……”英帕说着，点了点头，“林克，你要多多注意，下一个轮回也许即将开始……”  
“轮回？”林克问，但是英帕只是摇了摇头，不再多言。最后，勇者大人只得回到了旅馆入住，在留宿一晚后，他早上和朋友们打了声招呼，便离开了卡卡利科村。

林克造访的下一个地方是卓拉领地。听说希多王子正在找他，林克想尽快去报个平安。传送符又爆炸了，这次林克出现在喷泉旁边的时候，把那条人鱼王子吓了一跳。  
“哇啊啊啊！”希多跳了起来，然后仔细一看，才发现来访者居然是林克！“林克！你来了！”他开心地欢呼，凑上来给了林克一个拥抱，“我还以为你和塞尔达公主一样消失了！”  
林克挣脱了希多的怀抱之后，整理了一下自己的衣服，然后抬头看向这个热情的人鱼王子。希多的五官深邃、流畅的肌肉充满力量，那双琥珀色的眼睛总是充满了朝气，即使是在盖侬的阴影依旧笼罩着这片大陆、神兽露塔未被拯救时，希多王子充满感染力的笑声也能驱逐掉旁人内心的乌云。  
而如今，王子明亮的眼睛里却混合进了一丝愁容。  
林克于是问道：“我不在的这段时间……发生了什么吗？”  
希多王子无声地叹了口气，大概是保留了童年时的羞涩与习惯，人鱼王子习惯性地看了眼他身旁的雕像——那是在百年前作为英杰之一守护水之神兽的米法，他的姐姐——而后对林克说道：“你知道……北阿卡莱高地红叶湖附近，有一处希卡族用来采集能量的火种！”  
林克点点头，他当然知道，那个火种在红叶高地，靠着古希卡族修建的如同花苞一样的采集设备供应能量，长燃不息。那片地区多发雷阵雨，周围守备着许多哥布林和莫力布林，他就是在那里把阿卡莱古代研究所需要的火种靠着传递火炬一点点运送过去的。  
“而我的族人前段时间告诉我，它熄灭了！”希多王子继续说道，“我早就想要联系你，但是一直不知道怎么找到你。林克，你要万事小心卓拉！”  
王子的声音掷地有声，林克知道他是真的担心自己，勇者若有所思的点点头，却觉得自从清醒过来，一切都像是回到了一百年前他从复苏神庙刚刚苏醒时一样，一团混乱。但那时候，塞尔达公主和英帕都给了他明确的指导——解放四神兽、消灭灾厄盖侬——而如今，英帕欲言又止，自己的记忆又模糊不清，他贪恋着海拉鲁大陆的平和与闲适，现实却步步紧逼。  
想起来英帕所说的那个“轮回”……塞尔达公主的消失，还有这片大陆的历史……  
林克隐约觉得自己仿佛抓到了什么。  
就在他打算和希多王子告别，应该重新在海拉鲁大陆上转转的时候，卓拉族的护卫斯八巴领着两个纤长的身影向他们走来，许久未曾和旧友谋面的林克掩饰不住自己的快乐，他往前跑了几步大喊道：“哈茨、碧优拉！”而后发现后边还跟着一个在地面上滚动的圆球，“阿陨！”  
哈茨、阿陨分别是风之英杰力巴尔、火之英杰达尔克尔的子孙，碧优拉则是雷之英杰乌尔波扎的传承人格鲁德民族现任族长蕗菊的近身护卫，几人相聚于此虽然让林克感到开心，但同时也意味着——异象发生了。  
希多王子招呼着几个人来到卓拉领地为旅人们准备的炉火旁边（毕竟人鱼卓拉族平时只吃生食），几人在简短的寒暄与相互介绍后直奔主题——  
“神兽附近的高塔与神庙的灯光，都熄灭了。”  
就在林克不知道怎么回话的时候，在他们旁边的宫殿内、米法雕像之后，被卓拉领地小心守护起来的那座神庙散发出的幽幽蓝光无声地消失了——林克几乎立刻站了起来向着那个方向跑去，却发现那处曾经在在刚刚苏醒时供给了他无数希望的微小庙宇像是失去了生命一般，漆黑一片。  
就像是跳动的心脏停止了，燃烧的太阳陨落了。  
黑暗重新笼罩这片土地。  
异世界在召唤他。

「林克。」  
黑暗之中，那把他从沉睡里唤醒的声音再次出现了。

少年蓝色的眼睛中闪烁着光，即使在神庙熄灭以后，那光也依旧明亮。  
卓拉领地的精力螃蟹和潜行田螺、卡卡利科村的巨大南瓜和马儿们最爱吃的胡萝卜、鼓隆城的烤肉、格鲁德小城的西瓜、基尔克台地上的草莓、本拉斯树海的榴莲和香蕉、沃托里村肥美的海鲜、海拉鲁大森林的蘑菇、利特村的淡水鱼和炒饭……奔跑在草原上的骏马、隐秘在角落中的精灵之泉、仿佛取之不尽的苹果、在雨后疯长的菌落、总是追着他出现的雷电……哈特诺村里他的家。  
这些，全部是他所热爱的。  
林克站起身，冲着自己的朋友们露出一个微笑，他拿出普尔亚给他的一次性传送符纸，撕碎了它。  
“复苏神庙——”  
随着勇者的声音消散在空中，蓝色的光芒包裹住了他，再次睁开眼睛时，熟悉的山坡与洞穴出现在他的眼前，就是没有了那种来自古代的蓝色光芒，林克一时还有些不太适应。  
不适应，就让它回来吧。  
他最后深深地看了一眼从洞口中泄露进来的阳光，义无反顾地向着复苏神庙的深处走去——  
出乎林克意料的，身材矮小的普尔亚和他的研究助手似乎已经等待已久，小个子女孩看到林克进来，欢快地发出“呀呼”的声音，她跳下那张石床，凑到林克面前。  
“呀嗨~你终于来了，勇者大人！”女孩子扶了扶鼻子上厚重的镜架，把林克拉到了希卡石冲能的台边——那上边显示着一行字：「已充能98%，因能量不足锁定部分功能，需尽快寻找新的能量以完成充能」。  
普尔亚说：“呀呼~之前提到的新功能，我已经帮你安装进去了，但是因为能量不足似乎和其它一些能力一起锁定了，也许去那边你就能解锁了！”说完，年龄与外表不符的女孩摇晃了一下头，手插着腰，闭上眼睛，似乎等待着林克的表扬。  
沉默寡言的勇者倒是没有什么甜言蜜语，少年开心地笑了笑，伸出手，摸了摸女孩毛茸茸的头顶——奇怪，他总觉得这个动作有人对他做过，是达尔克尔？——女孩果不其然发出一阵惊呼，像是受到了惊吓的猫咪一样退避三舍，一脸不满地看向林克，白皙的脸颊却微微有些粉红。  
“总、总之准备好了就躺到那个石床上去，复苏神庙用来保护你的最后一点力量，会把你传送到那个地方！”普尔亚解释道，林克笑了笑，而后拿起那块还没有充能完毕的希卡石板挂在腰间，看起来幼小的研究员有点气急败坏地发出“呀嗨呀嗨”的声音，嘴里念念有词着什么一百年前塞尔达公主把他交给我的时候可是很听话的，异世界到底教了他什么，林克不可爱了，诸如此类。她蹦到旁边一个木箱子上，似乎这样能让她看起来高大一点，而后，普尔亚严肃地问林克：“你准备好了吗？”  
林克点点头，而后走向石床，他曾经那么抗拒它，但现在，勇者主动地躺到了上面。  
他转头看了一眼普尔亚，后者对他点了点头。林克露出了一个笑容，不知道是在安慰表情难得有些严肃的普尔亚还是心绪不定的自己。  
勇者闭上了眼睛，迎接他的是一片黑暗。


	78. 重启

醒来的时候，林克发现自己躺在和刚才如出一辙的石台上，一时间头脑有些发懵。他真的来到异世界了吗？为什么这个地方和复苏神庙这么像？  
林克坐了起来，打开希卡石板，发现果然有几个功能被锁定了。其中一个就是相册功能。只有几张不知道拍的是哪里的照片还亮着，其他的都被锁了起来。也许他得像之前在海拉鲁大陆的时候一样，寻找这些不知名照片中回忆点，才能把其他照片解锁吧？  
同样陌生的是“通讯”和“智能软件”两个功能，难道这就是普尔亚说的新功能？但是不对，普尔亚说新功能因为能量不足被锁定了，但是这两个功能还是可以用的。林克点进了“通讯”，看到了好多提示未读的消息，还有一大串不认识的人名，这才终于对“失忆”有了更切实的认识。  
这些人……他原本都是认识的吗？  
一种说不清道不明的感觉涌上了林克的心头。  
鬼使神差地，他点开了位于最顶端的对话，对话人的名字是侠客。对方发过来的消息里有很多图片，似乎是在和林克分享遇到的有趣的事情，而且看起来并不在意林克没有回复他的消息这一点。往上翻了翻之后，林克发现了原因。

「今天我们去你的葬礼上捣乱了哦。」  
「虽说是众筹做的，但其实这口棺材质量还不错，可惜不太适合你。」

原来……这个世界的“林克”死了吗？  
也可以理解，如果他是因为死了回到存档点才失去了记忆的话，似乎说得通。  
林克又翻了翻这个叫侠客的人给他发的信息，虽然办过了葬礼，但这三年间对方总是隔三差五地就发几条过来。

「呐，你的尸体消失之后去了哪里？回去海拉鲁大陆了吗？不知道那里好不好玩啊~我这里好无聊。那些遗迹也点不亮，一点都不好玩。」  
「仁天堂发布了你的新游戏诶！叫《时之笛》，飞坦已经玩起来了，我打算哪天去蹭他的游戏。」  
「啊，太可恶了。飞坦这家伙真没有团队爱，居然让我自己去买游戏。好吧好吧，那我就去买吧~」  
「这款游戏真火爆，居然全部断货，好在我有办法弄到了一套。游戏里出现了小精灵！好像你送我的那只啊，但是为什么我的那只不会陪我聊天呢？你好像说过等需要的时候，它会自己飞出来？它什么时候才会飞出来呀。」  
「游戏通关啦，很好玩哦！可以理解为什么它会成为话题作了。但是……嗯……」

侠客还提到了很多关于这款叫《时之笛》的游戏的细节，但是林克看着那些熟悉的名字（塞尔达公主、英帕、盖侬），却发现故事是陌生的。而且，为什么游戏的主人公名字和他一样？  
遗迹点不亮这一点倒是让林克很在意，因为他过来之前，海拉鲁大陆的遗迹也在一点点熄灭。这让他想起了一百年前和塞尔达公主一起走访各个遗迹的时候，当时的遗迹也是这样，黑漆漆的一片，没有任何反应，那是黑暗肆虐正盛的时刻。  
侠客最新的留言说他要去一个叫“梦幻岛”的地方，那是一座位于萨乌达德洋北部正中央的孤岛。有情报表示那个岛上发生了奇怪的异变，侠客在和“团长”商量之后，决定自己先去查探一下情况。  
虽然不知道侠客说的都是谁，但林克觉得既然自己送给了这个人一只小精灵、还讲了海拉鲁大陆的事情，再加上对方说话的口吻——那一定是自己在这个世界的好朋友吧！林克觉得自己有义务跟好友报一声平安，即使他已经对这些毫无印象了。  
斟酌了一下之后，林克回复道：「你好。」  
他觉得自己也许需要重新认识一下这个叫侠客的人。

阅读侠客的留言花了好久，林克决定暂时先不看其他的留言，他又翻了翻希卡石板，又发现了一个被锁定的功能叫“存档/读取”，不知道具体是什么意思——但林克猜测也许和神庙的自动存档系统一样。这是否意味着他可以随时存档、不用去找存档点了？  
这时，希卡石板发出了提示音，原来是侠客回复了他的消息。林可没想到对方回复得这么快，他打开对话窗口，看到了侠客发来的那条消息。

侠客：你是林克？

不知道为什么，林克觉得这条信息的口吻有些咄咄逼人，不像他之前看到的那些那么温和。马上，侠客又跟着发来了第二条消息。

侠客：玩笑可不能乱开哦  
侠客：当然，你想玩的话我也很乐意奉陪。

林克一时间不知道该怎么回复，他想着，既然是朋友的话总能解释清楚的吧！于是就没有再搭理这个叫侠客的人。总觉得这个人和他想象得似乎有些不一样。  
根据希卡石板上的地图显示，这个复苏神庙位于一个叫斯瓦达尼市的地方，然而他走出神庙之后，却发现自己被随机传送到了一个叫失美乐湿地的地方！  
太奇怪了。  
林克走在雾气重重的湿地里，听见远处似乎有人叫喊，是有旅人遇到危险了吗？勇者林克决定前去一探究竟。走进声源地之后，林克发现原来不是旅人遭到了怪物的袭击，而是人在袭击其他的人！有三四个人已经躺倒在草地上昏迷不醒，站在中间的则是一个红头发小丑，手里拿着扑克牌，笑得十分诡异。  
不知道为什么，林克看到这个人的时候心里竟有一种隐隐发毛的感觉。  
但是，眼看着那个红头发就要攻击下一个无辜旅人了，林克稍微犹豫了一下，然后迈出了脚步——他想着，从背包里拿出一个潜行药水喝掉（自从海拉鲁大陆恢复平静以后，他已经很少用到这个效果了）从而尽可能地减少自己的存在感，就像是驯服野马、鹿和黑熊一般——林克在浓雾的掩盖下放低自己的身体重心，然而几乎是在一瞬间，他感觉自己的气息消失了！  
潜行药水有这么管用吗？  
林克往前前进了几步，发现希卡石板上的动静雷达探测器毫无波动——按道理来说，即使是身着潜行服、喝下三级潜行药水，他也不可能完全收敛掉自己的气息，在动作幅度过大时，依旧会造成不小的动静。  
而眼下的感觉，就像是某种新的技能——他感觉自己变成了一个在森林中生活了几十年、经验老道的猎人！  
大概是在这个世界得到的能力？林克不知道怎么形容那种感觉，但此时，红发的小丑手中拿出了一张类似纸片的东西，他似乎说了些什么，而后一阵极快的动作，那些反抗的人瞬间发出刺耳的尖叫倒了下去！  
安静地潜伏在迷雾中的林克无声地拉开弓箭瞄准了红发男人的头部，在对方站定的一刹那间，林克松开了手，闪着金色光彩的箭矢向着男人“嗖”地飞去，准确的集中在小丑的后脑上——电流在接触到对方的瞬间刺啦作响，包裹住那人的全身，红发的小丑身体跟随着电流的噼啪颤抖起来。  
林克舒了口气，而后换上剑盾，快速而无声地向着那人冲去，与此同时，红发小丑身上的电流消失了，那人依旧站在原地，似乎还没从这突发的攻击中反应过来。  
而后，在林克手中的古代剑砍到对方身上时，小丑没有转过头，手却已经抬了起来，夹着纸片的手刀向勇者袭来，林克迅速跳开躲避，随即进入「林克时间」——时间流逝骤然变缓，勇者的攻击毫不留情地落在了对方身上。  
当时间恢复正常后，金发少年落在地面上，在他的面前，红发的小丑先生强壮的身体上多了一些红色的痕迹——却并非血痕——对方的身体看上去极为坚硬，林克刚才的一系列攻击，也并未对他造成真正意义上的致命伤害。  
在他的头顶，长长的血条几乎没有减少的趋势。这个人……大概比人马莱尼尔还要强。  
“嗯哼~！”那双金色的眼睛闪烁着令人毛骨悚然的光芒，紧紧锁住了从天而降的金发少年，林克却分明读出了惊讶……？但那情绪一闪而过，小丑的目光很快从他身上落到了他身后的位置——  
几乎同一时刻，穿着白色衬衫、留着短发的男人挽着袖子从红发小丑的身后冲了过来，他身上同样拥有杀气，但也不太一样，那更像是……勇者的气息——奇怪，他什么时候能够感受到“气”的？——几乎是疑惑晃过脑海的同时，那个人一拳击向小丑先生，却被后者轻巧地躲过，“砰——”的一下，红发小丑一拳打在那个男人侧脸，随后一下捏住对方的脖颈，将其拎了起来，同时，他的眼睛转向林克——  
正确来说，是林克的身后。  
金发的少年后跳了一下，其实他早已经感受到了在其身后的气息，有点熟悉、却又让他回想不起来的纯净的“气”。  
穿着与海利亚英杰服相似的蓝色长袍、拥有金色头发和深色眼眸的少年手持双节棍，却在看到林克的时候睁大了双眼。然而一切都发生得太快了，在酷拉皮卡还没有从偶遇故人的巨大震惊中恢复过来的时候，什么东西划破迷雾从天而降，击中在西索的的侧脸——  
是一个挂着巨大鱼漂的鱼钩！  
这个假扮成“考官”的问题考生身上的杀气瞬间变得更加浓重了。  
黑发少年从迷雾里出现在他们的眼前，面对红发小丑那犹如实质的冰冷杀气，像是被锁定一般无法动弹。  
可是林克依稀却能从那双深色的眼瞳中，看到坚定不移的、如同烈日一般的温度。  
那温度穿透空气，像是能灼伤人一般传达过来。  
微不可查的刺痛感从大脑的深处传达，扩散至太阳穴，顺着全身的血液往下，流淌过脖颈的动脉、手臂、指间、大腿、脚趾、心脏，而后又重新回到大脑。  
砰砰。

「喂喂……谁是破布男啊！」  
「誓约之绳……虽然没什么用，但是一旦违背誓约……」  
「这才像点样子，刚刚太难看了！」  
「那个彗星真的能做料理吗？」  
「……你自己多小心啊，不要那么轻易就相信别人。」  
「去吧，你这几个朋友虽然不是好人，不过也还行！」  
「记好了，我是金·富力士。下次别再叫错了，小心我暴打你。」

“金……富力士？”  
林克毫无自觉地喃喃自语，那些快速闪过的画面几乎无法让他捕捉到记忆的全貌，但唯独这个名字，像是烙印一般重新浮现在脑海中。  
晃过神来的时候，周围还是一片迷雾，刚刚好像还在战斗？怎么会分神？林克不由得重新提高警惕，然而刚睁开眼，却发现一张放大的脸近在咫尺！


	79. 那个林克

少年黑亮的眼睛里闪着光芒，一头冲天的黑发让林克感觉十分熟悉。见林克醒来，他叫了一声，然后问：“你认识金吗？”  
金……金·富力士？听到这个名字的一瞬间，林克的头脑里又出现了混乱的记忆碎片，他捂着有些昏昏沉沉的脑袋说：“好像认识。”  
“好像？”小杰听到这句话之后，面带疑惑地歪了歪头。  
“抱歉，我忘记了有关这个世界的事情。”林克说着，环顾了一下四周。发现了一个和自己一样金发、蓝衣服的少年正一脸复杂地看过来。  
就在小杰被“这个世界”这一表达所迷惑的时候，那个面色严肃的金发少年——酷拉皮卡开口了，他的声音有些清冷，但是却让林克感觉到了一种异样的熟悉。  
“你说忘记了这个世界的事情，是真的吗？”  
林克点了点头。  
酷拉皮卡依旧用那种难以描述的微妙眼神看着林克，就好像要靠眼神把他钉在原地一样。良久，酷拉皮卡叹了一口气：“……好吧。”  
“诶？”小杰看了看酷拉皮卡，又看了看林克，“酷拉皮卡，你们认识吗？他说的‘这个世界’是怎么回事？”  
“嗯……”酷拉皮卡做出了思考的神情，一只手抵在下巴处，另一只手托着胳膊，想了想，之后露出了一个笑容，伸出食指道，“林克是从异世界来的，大概。”  
“诶？”这声疑问同时出自林克和小杰两个人。小杰的眼睛在听到“异世界”三个字的时候闪现了一丝奇异的光芒，而林克则是在想，这个人果然认识自己……居然了解得这么清楚！  
这个时候，倒在林克旁边的雷欧力醒了过来，他呻吟着碰了一下自己的脸，发出了“嘶”的一声，然后问：“我的脸，我的脸发生了什么？怎么会变成这样？”  
小杰和酷拉皮卡看到雷欧力这幅样子，面面相觑，觉得还是不要告诉他发生了什么为好。却没想到，这个时候林克突然出了声。  
林克在听到雷欧力的这句话之后也突然想起来了刚才发生的事情：“啊！那个红头发——”这么说着，他又四下张望了一下，发现那个红发小丑正笑着和他打招呼。  
不知道为什么林克突然一阵恶寒。  
“红发？西索？西索怎么了？”雷欧力问，“话说回来，这家伙是谁啊。”  
“他叫林克。”小杰说，“他失忆了，而且他认识酷拉皮卡！”然后顿了顿，“还是酷拉皮卡认识他？”  
“诶？？”雷欧力用手整理了一下头发和衣服，恍然大悟地对酷拉皮卡说道，“什么嘛，原来是你的熟人啊……”然后突然反应过来好像有什么不对，“等等，等等啊……为什么你的熟人会突然出现在考场？也是考生吗？而且——”雷欧力突然凑近了林克仔细研究了起来，吓得林克一个激灵，“嗯……这个长相，怎么看都有点眼熟啊……嗯……林克……林克……啊！！”尖耳朵，金头发，蓝衣服——雷欧力突然指着林克道：“是你！那个——那个遗迹猎人！诶？可是——可是——”  
“啊——！是你！！”突然又有一个声音插了进来。  
雷欧力发誓，虽然语气同样激动，但上面那句话不是他说的。

奇犽看到小杰和酷拉皮卡顺利到达第二次考试会场之后，打算过去打个招呼。奇犽注意到西索带回来了两个考生，但也没太在意，直到走过去打招呼的时候才发现居然是个熟人！  
小杰和酷拉皮卡都很意外地回头看到了走来的奇犽，后者正一脸震惊地用手指指着林克，半天才憋出了一句：“——我的巧克力！”  
“巧克力？”  
巧克力是什么？林克疑惑道，然后突然想起来，好像的确在背包里看到过这种奇怪的东西。  
“诶？！”小杰感慨道，“奇犽，你也认识林克吗？”  
“何止是认识！”奇犽像是突然回过神过来，发现自己的反应似乎有些夸张，不符合他一贯的冷酷人设，咳嗽了一声说，“喂，小杰，离这个家伙远一点。他可是个危险人物。”而且还抢了自己的巧克力，奇犽腹诽道。  
“危险？”  
“和西索不堪上下吧。”  
“西索……”小杰看了看林克，又看了看西索，陷入了沉思。  
“总之，你听我的就是啦。”奇犽有些不耐烦道，然后眯着眼睛看了看林克，“……虽然不知道你是怎么复活的，但是既然你复活了，建议你去联系一下我二哥。虽然那个死胖子怎么样不关我的事吧，但是看他打那个什么《时之笛》的样子就跟着了魔一样，烦死了。”  
“？？？”林克觉得自己什么都没听懂，除了侠客提到过的那个《时之笛》，他知道那是一款游戏。  
雷欧力则是在听到了“危险人物”几个字之后才突然想起来，当时新闻里好像的确播报过，说遗迹猎人林克是幻影旅团的成员，但是后来又被证实说好像不是。只不过最后葬礼的时候幻影旅团真的去大闹了一场，于是关于“林克到底是不是旅团成员”的讨论就变得众说纷纭。  
想到这里，他看了一眼酷拉皮卡，对方似乎没有流露出过于激烈的情感，只是面带思索地看着奇犽和林克。  
幻影旅团……  
和林克认识……  
以前到底发生过什么事情呢？雷欧力不禁生出了一丝疑惑和担忧。

这个时候，身处话题中心的林克终于找到了背包里的巧克力在哪。他看了一眼物品描述：  
「天空竞技场的限量巧克力礼盒」  
「来自格斗者天堂脚下非常有名的巧克力店招牌礼盒，据说非常好吃，也是送礼的最佳选择。功能：回复心心×10；速度↑↑↑」  
「送给特定的人，也许会被回报意想不到的情意~❤」  
一旁的奇犽似乎已经放弃了和林克交流，转而跟小杰聊起了天，似乎是在惊叹小杰居然是靠嗅觉找到的会场。  
这时，林克拿出了一盒巧克力，然后在众目睽睽之中（主要是奇犽）以一个近乎粗暴的方式撕破了包装，塞进了嘴里——  
嘎吱嘎吱嘎吱嘎吱。  
不知道怎么消失掉的心心迅速回复，看到满血和有了三十分钟速度加成的自己，林克感觉十分安心，更重要的是，这个真的很好吃！然而很快，勇者大人就发现了一旁白发小个子少年队自己的敌意，他转过望向一边，看到那个被其他人称为“奇犽”的少年表情看上去十分复杂……  
嗯……  
林克想了一下，反正背包里这个巧克力还有很多（大概四十多盒），于是他十分大方地又掏出来一份递了过去：  
“你也要吃吗？”  
始料未及的白发少年像是被击中一般，没有很快回应，他几乎本能地往后退了一步，支支吾吾地似乎在思考拒绝的话语，然而眼神却一直停留在林克手上包装精巧的礼盒上——喂喂！这玩意是不是放了四年？还能吃吗？不过他们堂堂揍敌客百毒不侵就是了！——不，重点并不是这个！  
就像是在四年前无法控制自己“送出”那些巧克力一样，诡异的事情又发生了——奇犽发现自己不受控地接过了对方的“礼物”，不仅如此，还十分不符合他人设地说了句：“谢啦！”  
林克毫不在意地点点头。  
就在这时，希卡石板发出“哔”地提示音。

「三毛的坐骑」  
「揍敌客家友善度：2/3」  
「恭喜你参加三毛的婚礼！要至少和三名揍敌客达成友善关系，才可以获得登记三毛坐骑的资格。在那之前，揍敌客会帮你妥善保管的。」

揍敌客家友善度？  
那是什么？  
这是以前做的任务吗？嗯……似乎还没有完成！揍敌客家是个家族姓氏吗？和海拉鲁王国那些贵族一样的大家族？是说只要和他们其中的三个人成为朋友，就能够得到一个坐骑吗！  
来了异世界以后就没见过驿站也没办法召唤爱马的林克眼睛瞬间就亮了，他看向奇犽，问道：“在哪里还能找到……”然而金发勇者的话还没有说完，一阵犹如猛兽嚎叫一般的声响出现在这片森林中，压过了少年的声音，原本四散而坐的考生瞬间寂静了。  
奇犽明显有点躲着林克（虽然他觉得这个人不算坏，但还是很危险），但他毫不客气地拆开了那盒巧克力——不吃白不吃，何况本来就是花他自己血汗钱买来的——还十分友好地分给了小杰和他的两个朋友，几个人消灭了巧克力后注意力很快转移到了那个无法进入的房子上，周围的人都说时间快到了，估计第二场测试马上就要开始——  
果不其然，钟表的指针重合之时，屋子的门打开了，一个娇小的身影搭配一个庞然大物出现在一百五十多名考生的面前，美食猎人门琪和卜哈喇以第二场测验主考官的身份出现在了众人面前，在简单的开场白过后，卜哈喇宣布了第二场测试的第一个考题——烤全猪。  
几乎是宣布测试开始的一刹那，聚集在这片空地的考生立刻四散离去，狂奔进森林里——这是猎人测验，所有来到这里的考生都是竞争关系，没人想要落后他人，一分一秒都是争夺战。  
奇犽、小杰、酷拉皮卡、雷欧力这四个人自然也冲进了森林，然而出乎他们意料的是，那个金头发蓝眼睛的勇者竟然也吭哧吭哧地跟在了他们身后。  
“不不不，你不用来吧？”雷欧力大喊道，“谁知道猪有多少！你都是猎人了，还凑什么热闹？”  
奇犽没有说话，倒是小杰对对方已经是个猎人这件事情十分惊奇，他丝毫不掩饰自己的赞美：“你已经通过猎人考试了吗？好厉害！”  
看着林克一副不明所以的样子，还是酷拉皮卡解释了一下：“你应该有的吧，猎人执照。有了那个，你就可以进出这个世界大部分普通人无法到达的地方哦。”  
“诶？”那你们知道梦幻岛吗——这个问题即将脱口而出的瞬间，“侠客”那个名字又突然出现在记忆里，像是无法摆脱的魔咒或者使命，如同消灭灾厄盖侬、拯救塞尔达公主的任务一样，盘亘在林克的心头。  
他最后还是没有问出那个问题……似乎来到这个世界以后，问题越来越多，比当初他从复苏神庙苏醒时所面对的疑惑还要多。  
是不是应该直接去问问侠客？或者看下希卡石板里其他人的消息？  
当他这么想着的时候，几个人很快来到一群猪的栖息地——大概是猪吧，林克在海拉鲁大陆从来没见过这么巨大的猪！他的注意力很快转移，虽然也猎过不少野猪，但那些会主动攻击他的动物和眼前这些巨大的生物比起来，简直渺小到不堪一提！  
那些猪似乎是发现了他们而感到愤怒，发出哼哼的声音向着他们冲撞过来，其他人很快躲过，唯独林克呆愣在那里不知道在想些什么，就在所有人都以为他会被这群豪狂鼻猪碾压成肉片时，少年轻巧地顺着猪的身体爬了上去，三两下冲到了站在了猪的脑袋上。  
全世界脾气最差的豪狂鼻猪自然不甘示弱，那头猪发出愤怒的呼气，疯狂地甩动头部——轻如羽毛一般的勇者瞬时被甩飞到天上去，眼看着就要撞在旁边的树干上时，金发少年撑起了一个滑翔翼——  
“妈的，真的是那个林克！”雷欧力忍不住感慨道。  
酷拉皮卡看着那个漂浮在空中经历了四年也毫无变化的少年，冷然道：“是啊。”  
似乎是惊讶于对方竟然赞同了自己，雷欧力有些诧异地看向酷拉皮卡，只看到眼前这个同样金发、却看起来比林克成熟一些的少年平静而没有波澜的侧脸。  
然而那对深色的眼眸中，像是要燃烧起来一样，充满了雷欧力所不了解的情绪。  
有人旁观，自然也有人冲了出去，拿着钓鱼竿的黑发少年几乎毫不犹豫地跳向那头发狂的豪鼻狂猪，但在一刹那间，小杰甩出去的鱼钩尚未击中那只猪被巨大鼻子所保护的脑门时，一支闪着火光的箭矢却穿过了所有人的视线击中那头巨大的野兽——那头豪鼻狂猪发出最后的嘶嚎，倒在了地上。  
“砰”地一声，那头猪消失了，取而代之躺在草地上的，是一块香喷喷的烤全猪——  
？？？  
猪会自己变成烤全猪的吗？  
旁边围观的考生不禁发出了同样的疑惑，然而得到了第一只烤全猪、其实根本不需要参加猎人考试的某知名遗迹猎人此时正好从天空中飘下来，走到自己的料理面前坦然地将其收到了背包里。  
在他身边，晚了一步的小杰露出一副遗憾的样子，少年吐了吐舌头，似乎对有关围绕林克发生的事情已经见怪不怪。早在他发现猎物被林克抢先一步之前，这个拥有和金·富力士一样目光的少年已经转移了目标，快速击晕了另一头猪，举着它回到了这里。  
不过他还是对林克表达了倾羡：“真好，你猎杀的猎物都会自动变成料理吗？”  
林克想了想，摇了摇头：“也不是，大部分时候还是需要锅的……不过如果有火的话，就可以很方便地做出来烤肉。”但是令人奇怪的是，林克觉得自己一向热爱美食，发现新料理也都会非常开心，然而这次的烤全猪却让他有些兴致缺缺……  
看着希卡石板中对「坚硬的烤全猪」的描述，林克不由得陷入一阵深思……  
不管旁边的人是否觊觎金发少年特殊的能力，但总之，所有人都很快猎杀了自己的目标，支起火等待着自己的猪成熟，以便于抢先一步送到主考官的手里。  
林克倒是没打算贡献出自己的烤猪，希卡石板上显示他有不少这个世界的金钱（戒尼），所以他对猎人考试也没有任何需求。于是无所事事又对这个世界充满好奇的林克趁着大家烤猪的空档，在森林里转来转去，发现了不少神奇的蘑菇还找到了几颗呀哈哈，也算是有所收获。  
但是这种仿佛身处海拉鲁大陆的冒险很快结束了——当林克顺着小杰他们的踪迹重新回到那片空地和小房子门口的时候，卜哈喇已经吃掉了70名考生交上来的烤全猪，并宣布他们全部合格。林克看着堆成山一般的猪骨骨架，总觉得这种萧索与废弃混合而成的景观似曾相识……  
希卡石板的相册中还能显示的几张照片里，似乎有一个类似的地方？“垃圾”堆成的山……？  
抱着这样的疑惑，林克不禁掏出了希卡石板，然而他还没有找出那张照片，就有一个人指着他和小杰，大声对考官说：“他们作弊！他是职业猎人，我亲眼所见他帮405号考生猎杀豪鼻狂猪！”


	80. 新菜谱

林克看到那个考生指着自己，似乎是在跟他讲话，于是歪了歪头，说道：“哦，怎么了？”  
考生像是没料到林克会这样反问自己，支吾了几声之后再次喊道：“总之……他作弊了！”  
通过第一次考试的考生之间，窃窃私语的声音越来越大，有不少人都在疑惑这个突然冒出来的金发少年是谁，也有不少人在给他们讲解，说他“就是三年前那个遗迹猎人！”场面一时有些混乱，西索用扑克牌掩住了嘴在偷笑，还有一个浑身插满了钉子的人发出了“咔哒咔哒”的声音。  
原本蹲在树上观察考生的萨茨也呆愣了片刻。他一开始发现林克在不知不觉中混进了考生之间的时候就已经很震惊了——那个林克居然复活了！但是作为一个职业猎人兼考官，萨茨还是决定再观察一段时间，确认一下这个人是否真的是林克，同时打电话通知了尼特罗会长。但谁知道此时此刻，林克的出现已经在考生中间引起了混乱。  
就在这时，另一个从开始就没怎么说话的考官开口了。  
“卜哈喇已经宣布过全员合格了，做不做弊有什么关系？”这个一星美食猎人不耐烦地说道，“谁都没规定必须得自己猎到猪啊。405号最后不是也拿出了烤全猪吗？这就够了。叽叽歪歪的简直烦死了。”  
然后，她叉起腰来，露出了一个自信的笑容：“我可不像卜哈喇那么随便，考核会比较严格哦！我宣布，第二次测试下半场的题目是——寿司！”  
门琪的这句话刚说出来，原本混乱的人群瞬间安静了下来。  
寿司？寿司是什么？  
一下子，考生的注意力就从林克身上转移到了下一场考试的题目，萨茨在一旁暗暗点头，想到不愧是门琪，平时遇到这种场面处理得还是很得心应手的。  
就在考生们纷纷围在灶台前发愁的时候，门琪找到了林克。  
“你叫林克是吧？”她说，“我是门琪，他是卜哈喇。我有听会长讲过你的事情，没想到居然能见到你呢……”门琪想起了会长说的话。据说这个少年制作的料理拥有神奇的功效，而且都很好吃，如果不当遗迹猎人的话成为美食猎人也不是问题。“你知道寿司是什么吗？”  
林克自己虽然没有做过这种食物，不过卡卡利科村有些人似乎很喜欢吃这个东西，于是点了点头。  
“嗯，既然你不是考生，不然跟我一起来当考官评判他们的料理吧？”  
“诶诶？！”发出惊叹声的是卜哈喇，“可是——门琪——”  
门琪给了身旁的大个子一个眼神，然后凑到他旁边小声说道：“我就想看看，能被会长称赞的家伙到底有几斤几两！”  
“诶——”卜哈喇还是发出了不太赞同的声音，但是他知道，门琪这个样子是任谁都劝不住的，一旦涉及到美食，她就会变得不容退让。卜哈喇吞了一口口水，希望林克可以拒绝门琪的要求……  
林克抬头看了看门琪，他其实到现在还没太搞懂这个猎人考试到底是什么，是考验厨艺的吗？不过面前的这个人的态度比之前那个友善很多，于是林克对她也就比较有好感。  
不过，最让他想不明白的是，这个世界怎么好像所有人都认识他？他当时很有名的吗？  
“怎么样，林克，你觉得呢？”门琪见林克没有回答，又问了一遍。  
就在这个时候，希卡石板跳出了任务提示。

「任务：美食猎人的帮手」  
「协助一星美食猎人门琪评估考生的料理，在填饱肚子的同时，也可以获得更多新型菜谱。」

林克摸了摸肚子，其实他现在还不是很饿。不过新型菜谱听起来似乎不错？  
反正，既然任务出来，就没道理不接，完成了也有奖励，横竖不会亏本吧！抱着这样的想法，曾经在海拉鲁横行霸道的某勇（魔）者（王）点了点头：“没问题！”  
“凭什么随便他就能当考官？就算是猎人，也不一定知道‘寿司’是什么吧？”考生之中有人提出异议。  
但不等门琪发威，就有人否定了他的想法：“有什么关系，考试结束判定是考官吃饱，多一个人还多点机会啊？”  
于是那个有异议的考生似乎同意了这个说法，不再出声。  
作为一星猎人的门琪虽然脾气不好，但是也犯不着和考生斤斤计较，她满意地点点头，拉着林克在自己身边坐下，大概是出于对美食的热爱，一直在讲一些这个世界上值得一提的食材，并追问林克的食材处理手法。  
少年十分顺从地坐到一边，默默听着门琪口中描绘的这个世界，只觉得这个地方相比于海拉鲁大陆来说，大概要更大、更广阔，也更复杂。比如在这片比斯坎森林里的猪只有刚刚他们捕捉到的豪鼻狂猪，是全世界脾气最差的猪，而在苏拉大陆以外的世界各地，还生活着成千上万不同种类的猪，在制作料理是也会有不同的口感。  
那也就意味着有不同的功效！  
至于门琪问他的食材处理手法……  
“处理手法……？嗯……抓起来，丢进锅里吧！”  
没看到旁边门琪一脸呆滞的表情，对外边的世界有些跃跃欲试的林克对这个突然的任务竟有些期待起来，不知道会得到什么新的食谱呢！然而看着面前桌子上不知什么时候摆上的筷子和碟子，记忆又像是翻滚的岩浆一般，侵蚀着他的大脑——  
总觉得他也曾经和其他人一起吃过饭，他拿出过很多很多不同的料理……和他一同吃饭的人和海拉鲁大陆的人不一样，他们各自有各自的性格与喜好，也从来不吝于表达赞美亦或厌恶，他们会为了一盘喜欢的料理大打出手，也会对不喜欢的菜色冷嘲热讽……  
究竟是……  
“林克？”  
一个声音打断了他的思绪，年轻的勇者有些茫然地眨了眨眼睛，正对上身边美食猎人那重新打起精神的探究神情。他刚要开口说话，才发现一群人手里拿着各种各样奇形怪状的鱼从外头冲进来——他们是刚刚出去的吗？——混在其中的一个光头甚至还不停地碎碎念着什么“靠现在所有人都知道了”“不过就算如此你们还是不知道到底怎么做吧”之类的话……  
等等！  
忍者！？  
希卡族的人？是凯凯利科村的后裔，还是依盖部队的人？  
瞬间紧张起来的林克并没有注意，那层覆盖在自己身上的“气”没有了方才的平和匀称，而是如同潮水一般暗流涌动。「念压」在他不自觉的时候散发出来，向着考生袭去，那些还没学会“念”的普通人顿时如临大敌一般，在难以言喻的“杀气”与“寒冷”里戒备起来。  
——遗迹猎人林克是幻影旅团成员。  
这个几乎已经不存在的坊间谣言浮现在部分人的脑海中，比如雷欧力，这个把自己伪装得吊儿郎当的拜金主义者的青年用没肿的左眼瞟了一眼身旁世间仅剩的窟卢塔族同伴，却只在对方的脸上看到一阵仿若未闻的淡然。  
似乎是察觉到雷欧力的目光，酷拉皮卡把自己手中的饭团往里侧放了放，嫌弃道：“你不要学我！做你自己的去！”  
“谁要学你啊！”雷欧力大声反驳，他气哼哼地揉了揉自己手中的米饭，“等着看吧，本人的寿司一定是世间绝无仅有的美味！”  
几乎是在他话音落下的一刹那间，三道不同的目光汇聚到他身上，雷欧力整个身体一僵，假装自己不存在一般继续揉捏饭团，期间还把刚刚抓回来的鱼敲打晕了。  
而此时，林克的心情也终于平复下来了。  
无视掉一旁门琪假装不在意的好奇、卜哈喇有点担忧的目光以及来自考生群中那个危险的红头发男人的视线，在等待的间隙无所事事的林克从背包里掏出了一把香蕉。  
恰在这时，一直小心翼翼捂着自己饭团的半藏偷偷抬起了眼皮，贼眉鼠眼地扫视了周围其他考生的料理台，在他不禁露出得意的笑容时，却恰好对上了那个林克那双湛蓝色的眼睛。  
然后林克在众目睽睽之下，冲半藏丢出一根香蕉。  
几乎所有的考生都呆愣了一下：他刚刚干了什么？！  
这一疑惑也同样出现在了半藏的心中，他虽然不讨厌吃香蕉（应该说是还挺喜欢的），但是也没蠢到会去捡人家随手丢给他的食物啊？！那个该死的尖耳朵小孩儿当他是什么？宠物狗吗？！啊——  
然而，就在半藏想要吐槽林克的时候，却发现自己身不由己地走上前去，兴致勃勃地捡起了香蕉，还把它当宝贝一样地拿着转了两圈。  
于是全场的考生更震惊了：半藏居然还去捡了香蕉？！  
有的人甚至因为看戏看得太入迷，把锅给烧糊了。  
只有林克看似满意地对自己点点头，说：“忍者果然是喜欢香蕉的。嗯。”仿佛在肯定自己的观点一般，看吧，忍者果然是喜欢香蕉的，所以不喜欢香蕉的忍者一定不是忍者——  
诶？  
可是，有哪个忍者不喜欢香蕉来着吗？  
林克不禁陷入了疑惑。

其他考生中，奇犽对半藏投去了嫌弃的眼神，小杰则是根本没把注意力放在这件奇怪的插曲上，酷拉皮卡也只是在低着头默默地做自己的料理。  
最快完成的人是雷欧力，作为第一个完成考试题目的人，他兴致勃勃地冲上前去，到了门琪和林克的面前，介绍说他盘子里的东西叫做“雷欧力特选”，一副自信满满的样子。  
门琪哼着小调，抬了抬眉头，然后露出了一个笑容，突然对旁边的林克说：“这一个，你来负责审查吧？”  
“诶？”林克和雷欧力同时发出了疑惑的声音。  
门琪做出了有些生气的表情，指着林克手里的香蕉说：“既然你都饿到想吃香蕉了，不如先尝尝考生的料理！”  
“……”林克默默地收起了手里的香蕉。  
雷欧力心想，也许由林克来审查还更容易通过一点呢？毕竟他和酷拉皮卡算是熟人，熟人的熟人是不是，还能更宽松一点？更好通过一点？虽然他对自己的作品是很有自信的啦！  
于是雷欧力掀起了盘子上的罩子，露出了一团包裹着几条鱼的米饭，米饭里的鱼还在进行最后的求生挣扎。  
它很努力了。  
门琪嘴里突然发出“噗——”的一声，把原本润喉用的茶水全喷了出来。这碟东西要是在她面前她早就给掀翻了！！这都什么跟什么啊！“这东西能吃吗？！”她喊道。  
雷欧力显然被打击到了，但是他并没有气馁，因为：“你说了不算……你不是说让林克来审查吗？！”  
门琪看了看身旁那个金发少年一脸淡定的模样，忽然有点后悔让林克来陪考了。  
林克眨着眼看着雷欧力手里的鱼，想了想，作为考官，他应该是要先吃一口的，对吧？  
于是在众人（尤其是门琪）惊恐（而又愧疚）的眼神中，林克用筷子夹起了那团还在挣扎的生命，送入了口中，咀嚼的时候发出了“嘎吱嘎吱”的声音，显然是鱼骨头被嚼碎的声音……  
林克吃完饭团后，停顿了一会儿，那一段时间里所有人都在屏息以待。  
然后他说：“不合格！”


	81. 第二次机会

旁边的门琪顿时松了一口气，她得意洋洋又充满嫌弃地瞅了眼雷欧力，意思是你看吧即使不是我你这东西也不能合格，后者接收到失败信号之后宕机了三秒钟——雷欧力似乎十分不敢置信，紧接着他就十分不服：“凭什么？！我的雷欧力特选哪里不对！”  
面对对方那双充满质问的小眼睛，金发少年十分坦诚地吐出三个字：“不好吃。”  
门琪嘴角抽了抽：“不试也知道吧！”在雷欧力再次反驳以前，她摆摆手迅速下了决定，“而且这根本不是「寿司」……好了好了，你还是抓紧时间重新来吧！”  
想要继续为自己争取权益的雷欧力即将出口的话到底还是憋了回去，青年怒气冲天地转过身，在众人的嘲笑之中走回自己的灶台。而在他之后，有很多排队已久的考生赶紧送上了自己的得意之作——比如小杰，这个和金有着相似气场的少年揭开自己的罩子，送到门琪和林克之间。  
门琪：“你和403号考生一样！”  
小杰像是被重击打倒，然而他不死心地看向一边的林克，后者似乎还没有从刚才的「雷欧力特选」中恢复过来，看着小杰制作的“米饭包鱼”，摇了摇头，态度明确，拒绝食用——怎么说呢，在海拉鲁大陆的时候，林克也不是没有做过失败的料理，比如「过硬的料理」啦、「微妙的料理」啦，这两种卖相古怪口味奇特的料理即使难以下咽，也好歹能加个四分之一的心心，而那个「雷欧力特选」……  
不止是味道十分恐怖，想起来那种没有剔除鱼鳞鱼鳃和内脏而充斥口腔的鱼腥味和夹生的米饭，林克感觉自己都想吐了……重点是！林克从来没有遇到过的——吃完料理以后还掉了一颗心心！  
可能以前也不是没有遇到过这种事？  
算了，他想不起来了！反正，林克觉得自己深受打击，刚才还对这个任务充满热情的勇者变得兴致缺缺，看到不久前才刚刚补满的心心又缺失了一角，整个人身上的气质都变得有些阴郁起来。  
看到他这个样子，接下来大部分的考生们都放弃了让林克来品尝他们的料理，然而送给门琪的料理却都是被直接掀翻，这个穿着性感脾气和颜值一样傲视群雄的美食猎人十分愤怒地拍了拍桌子，说道：“喂喂能给我试吃的一个都没有吗？想饿死我吗？”  
旁边的林克煞有介事地点了点头，他摸了摸自己咕噜噜叫的肚子，刚想从背包里掏出点食材自己做，眼前却递过来了一个托盘。  
拥有同样金色头发的少年表情看上去冷静而克制，按理来说这个和林克曾经认识过的酷拉皮卡，此刻却仿若陌生人一般，并没有介意林克的失忆。酷拉皮卡露出一个笑容点点头，揭开了自己的餐盘，“请品尝！”  
旁边的门琪感觉自己头都大了：“你也和403号一样——”  
少年托住餐盘的手肘剧烈的一抖，然而出乎意料地，林克还是用筷子夹起了餐盘中那个用鸡蛋大小的米饭包裹住跳动鱼类的神奇料理，放入了口中。  
嘎吱嘎吱嘎吱嘎吱。  
酷拉皮卡：“怎么样？”  
林克没有说话。  
本想爆发的门琪顿时顿住了：“……喂喂你没事吧？”  
少年张了张嘴，蓝色的眼睛直勾勾地转向门琪，而后——  
“咚——”的一声。  
遗迹猎人林克身体向后一仰。  
“他怎么了？”  
卜哈喇皱紧眉头：“……晕倒了。”

萨次给猎人评测委员会总部打去的电话，是通过层层传递才最终接通到豆面人的。这个跟随着尼特罗会长不少时间的秘书先生起初还是公事公办的冷漠态度，但在听到对方的描述以后，声音都变得尖细起来。  
“确定是林克先生？”  
“应该没错的。”常人看不到嘴巴的遗迹猎人回复道，“嗯还有……猎人考试似乎出了点状况。”  
“诶？”  
不论豆面人那边怎么反应，三四年前便侵入了猎人协会通讯网络（虽然之后出于小心而退出）而仍旧保留了“关键词”提示的木马程序在沉寂了多年以后，终于再次运作了。  
苏拉大陆以北的巴托奇亚共和国某个旅游小镇的山林别墅里，连续熬夜打了几天游戏而正在补觉的小胖子拍掉了手边“哔哔”作响的手机，而后，又突然地坐了起来。  
他迅速从床头边抓住那只电子设备，胖墩墩的手指快速而灵活地在屏幕上滑动，紧接着就因为这个许久没有启用的自制程序反馈的结果呆在了原地——  
喂喂，骗人的吧。  
他张了张嘴，因为肥胖而变得细长的猫眼控制不住地睁大，而后回归往常。他跳下床，奇犽造成的伤口产生的疼痛使他略微踉跄了一下，但是揍敌客家的二子大概已经顾不上那些了。  
他坐到电脑前，打开了自己的十几块屏幕，手指在键盘上噼噼啪啪地输入一些代码，而后讯息比三年前更快的速度呈现在了他的眼前——  
在五年前突然从地底冒出的遗迹依旧停留在世界各地。  
然而在「不亡勇者的葬礼」、林克尸体被幻影旅团捣毁后，熄灭了三年之久的15座高塔、上百座遗迹依旧没有任何动静。包括在揍敌客家庭院里的。  
那些曾经驱逐了方寸黑暗的光芒像是死去的萤火虫一般，永恒地消失在了世界上。  
靡稽正在愣神的时候，那个装有检测程序的手机却突然变得滚烫——终于被发现了？也是，三年没更新过的代码自然抵挡不住现在的防卫。性格暴戾的揍敌客二子咂了咂嘴，紧接着拿过手机毫不犹豫地掷出窗外——“砰”的一声，不算剧烈的爆炸惊飞了枯枯戮山森林中的一群飞鸟，紧接着，基裘的叫声响彻庭院。  
“安静——靡稽！”  
靡稽根本没有理会，厚重的窗帘被重新拉上，电脑屏幕上的信息依旧停留在三年前，什么杀人犯、遗迹猎人、勇者、真正的英雄早已被所有人遗忘。  
有关林克的种种再也和猎人无关，搜索引擎里的权重早就被不久前发售而风靡世界的「时之笛」覆盖，那款引爆了全球游戏玩家的绿色小矮人可比记忆里的少年要来得更有点生机。  
但靡稽还是犹豫了，他想了想，眼睛里闪过一丝意味不明的光芒，他还是坐回了电脑跟前，打开了废弃许久的聊天软件。  
然而已经被清除的木马和已经爆炸粉碎的监测手机上所呈现出来的「林克」两个字，此刻却在靡稽的脑海里被无限无限地放大。那并非萤火虫细小的光点，而是像是涅槃重生的雏鸟掉落的羽毛所燃烧起来的火焰一般，点燃了什么。

侠客是在午饭的时候接到信息的。  
吃着大碗泡面的娃娃脸青年即使过去了三年，外貌依旧没有什么变化。  
手机屏幕亮起的一瞬间，侠客正把最后一口面条吸溜到嘴巴里，不算美味但比那些发霉面包好吃多了的便利店美食包裹住所有的味蕾，也湮灭了一切有关甜与酸涩的词汇。他眨了眨眼睛，那双绿色的眸子里没有任何波光，他甚至没有什么特殊的反应，像是还没准备好迎接这意料之外的变故。  
或者惊喜？  
嗯……不小心就泄露了杀气呢。  
起先是已经死掉的家伙，现在又是自闭症患者，最近的盗号骗子都这么无聊吗？  
看着消息提示里来自Miruki的“在？”，侠客终于咽下了最后一口食物，发出了一声因为饱腹而满足的喟叹。  
而后侠客动了动手指，回复：“不在哟。”  
Miruki：“放屁，你不在谁回的消息？你的账号都挂在网上一路绿灯，当别人傻呢？”  
侠客有些意外，这个语气，的确有点像那个揍敌客家的小朋友。  
“你怎么知道不是自动回复呢？”金发青年饶有兴致地回复道，“而且，你这个问法让我很不好回答呀，如果你是问我现在有没有空的话，我的午饭还没吃完呢。”  
在打下这串字的同时，早就被吃空了的方便面杯子就摆在侠客的面前，然而事实如何，对侠客而言似乎并不重要。  
屏幕那头的糜稽对天翻了一个白眼，但是他并没有把内心的吐槽表露出来。这么久没有联系，侠客没有直接装死说明他对糜稽想说的话有兴趣，所以他就直奔主题。  
Miruki：“你知道林克回来的事情吗？”  
青年原本已经开始展露笑意的脸在看到这句话之后又空白了片刻，大概是因为平时表情丰富的缘故，蜘蛛脑面无表情的样子有些可怕，但反正此时此刻也没有人看得到。  
“什么意思？”过了一会儿之后，侠客回复道。  
Miruki：“啊，算了。你不知道的话就当我没说。”  
事实上，糜稽在问出刚才的那句话之后就有些后悔自己的心急。他本来是想，也许蜘蛛能知道些什么。迫切地想要确认消息真实性的糜稽一时间有些冲动，不过反正现在他至少知道了，旅团还不知道这件事情。  
好吧……现在多半也知道了。  
糜稽不得不承认自己似乎被这个突如其来的消息搅乱了思路，但是这次，这次……  
然后他突然愣住了。  
这真的会是“第二次机会”吗？  
也许，他还是不要掺和进去比较好。

被揍敌客二少爷强硬地结束了对话之后，侠客也没生气，只是从便利店的塑料袋里拿出了一罐饮料打开，坐在一旁喝了两口。  
电脑屏幕上显示的界面是他自从收到那个“林克”的消息后就开始运行的反追踪系统。事实上，当他发现这个系统无法追踪的时候，就大概料到了那条信息应该不是盗号的人发来的——或者说，发信人即使不是林克，也会是和希卡族有关的人，因为那个诡异的加密技术明显属于林克的世界。  
但是如果是林克本人的话，他为什么会说——“你好”？  
种种猜测盘旋在侠客的脑海里，每一种似乎都不是那么的美好。  
好在这些年来，虽然没能研究明白怎么点亮遗迹，但侠客还是在这样那样杂七杂八的空闲里研究出来了一套破译系统，灵感就是当年席巴用来屏蔽“传送”的手段。虽然不知道那是谁想出来的，不过的确高明……侠客让破译系统跑起来之后就去便利店买了午饭，现在回来正好快要跑完了。  
刚才糜稽发来的消息更加印证了侠客的想法。不过，他是从哪得来的消息？林克？还是新闻？想到这里，侠客发现自己的确漏掉了一处，于是久违地翻出了猎人证，在键盘上一阵噼里啪啦的敲打之后，确实找到了蛛丝马迹。  
尼特罗会长亲自前去287期第二场猎人考试会场？  
有意思。  
就在这个时候，反追踪的程序终于跑完了，那个发消息的“林克”的位置显示在了侠客自己的手机上，正好和第二场猎人考试会场的位置不谋而合。  
青年意味深长地看了看那个代表目标人物的蓝色光标，随手摁掉了屏幕的开关，屏幕上蹦出了一个小小的白色三角。没有密码的又想点开电脑的话，就必须通关这个他设计的死亡弹幕游戏（飞坦已经亲力亲为测试过没有人能通过了），总之，那罐喝了两口的饮料还放在桌上，侠客就离开了这间屋子。


	82. 后遗症

林克醒来的时候发现自己躺在一间陌生的屋子里，屋里有一个沙发，一张小桌子，和一把凳子。风格是他从来没见过的样式，不过林克决定他还是喜欢的。  
他就躺在那张沙发上，屋里现在没有其他的人，有什么嗡嗡的声音在背景中作响，但这些都没有确认任务的完成状态重要。于是林克打开了希卡石板，看向了「任务：美食猎人的帮手」，然后发现任务已经完成了，而他确实获得了新菜谱。

「酷拉皮卡的昏迷鱼料理：用米饭包裹活鱼的料理，虽然两种食材都很普通，却能使吃下料理的人陷入昏迷，是无法用常理衡量的神奇料理。」

……不知道是该开心还是不开心。  
这时，门口响起了声音，有人推门进来了。林克定睛一看，发现是之前遇到的两个小孩……记得是叫小杰和奇犽？  
对方看到他似乎也十分吃惊，尤其是那个白头发男孩，眼睛在和林克对上的一刹那转看了。  
“啊啊，竟然在这里。”他嘟嘟囔囔地更像是自言自语。  
小杰倒是十分开心：“你醒了！我和奇犽在玩探险游戏，你要一起来吗？”  
“！”听到“探险”两个字的林克瞬间精神一震，他从沙发上站起来，活动了一下身体，因为许久不动弹而略微僵硬的关节发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，但很快地，金发少年点了点头：“我们走！”  
“嘁！”奇犽似乎有点不爽，但是也没有反对，白头发少年率先走了出去，小杰紧随其后，他们的速度很快，似乎并不介意林克是否跟得上他们——或者说，他们根本不怀疑这个问题——林克赶紧追了出去，然而刚刚踏出房门，透过舷窗所呈现出来的夜景，就像是油墨泼成的彩画一般展现在异世界勇者的面前。  
大部分是云彩。  
星点是洒在夜空中闪烁的点缀。  
他们似乎在一个庞然大物里，以一个不算很快、但也不算很慢的速度移动着。  
来自海拉鲁大陆的勇者湛蓝的双眸里映着这个大陆的夜景，如果不算消除污染了鸟之神兽风之盖侬的那段经历，即使是在海拉鲁大陆时，他最多也只是靠着吸铁石操控着矿车真正地“飞”在空中，而因为操作不纯熟还经常会从上空掉下来。  
但是明明是第一次见这样高空里的星空，却怎么有种熟悉的感觉呢？  
“喂，你还要不要走？”远处，奇犽的声音穿透空气把少年的思绪来回现实，勇者大人转过头，看到小杰正对他挥了挥手。然而少年刚跑过去追上前方的两人，不远处突然传来一阵强烈的寒意——  
是杀气！  
白发少年的猫瞳在一瞬间睁大，然而比他更快做出反应的，是林克。几乎是一刹那间，穿着蓝色英杰服的林克感觉自己“进战”了，然而浮现在脑海中的“血条”却又粗又长地几乎占据了林克整个视野——太强了吧——他感慨着，但很快的，“敌意”消失了。  
那股刺骨的寒意被瞬间收敛，消失的无影无踪。  
留着长长胡须的老人脸上满是笑意，他仿佛无事发生一般向着三个少年人走了过来。  
猎人协会会长尼特罗非常和善地冲着他们点了点头，目光先是落在了林克身上：“好久不见哟，林克。”  
“你好。”似乎也是以前的自己认识的人？被准确地叫出了名字的林克眨了眨眼睛。  
“？”尼特罗似乎发觉了年轻勇者的异常，他有些惊异地睁大眼睛，但很快便压下了这种情感的波动。他笑着嘱托了几句，类似“作为优秀的遗迹猎人，也许可以试试看申请一星荣誉哦”，也不管林克听没听明白，就转而把视线移到了旁边两个比林克看上去更为年轻的少年身上。  
“要不要来玩游戏？”  
少年的目光很快被新奇的邀请吸引了——这可是来自猎人测试评选委员会主负责人发出的邀请——而且奖励还是猎人资格！没有人会不喜欢挑战，何况他们本身就是为了挑战而来，小杰和奇犽匆忙点头答应，而林克却毫无反应。  
勇者像是陷入了某段无法抓住的回忆一般，再次陷入了那种仿佛“断线”一般的沉寂里。  
奇犽摆摆手，道：“诶，别管他，反正他已经是猎人了吧？”  
“二星猎人。”林克突然说道，“要怎么才能成为二星猎人？”

猎人测试评选委员会是很难混入其中的。  
虽然有迹象表明，有组织通过猎人测试安插进猎人协会不少人手，但那是某些人运筹帷幄、长期经营的结果。幻影旅团再怎么威名赫赫（臭名昭著），侠客自己也不可能让自己一跃成为类似副会长那样的人物。  
嗯，即使是他们团长，好像也和那边的人没什么交集呢。  
但是这并不妨碍蜘蛛之脑通过某些手段，从对方的行进路线，推测出第三次猎人考试的目的地点——贱井塔。正确来说，是一座孤岛式的监狱——这里关押着不少在几年前的清剿行动里被捕的重刑犯，在整个苏拉大陆都拥有着恐怖的传说——它坐落在比斯坎森林与失美乐湿地北方的边界，虽然没有深海与礁石的隔绝，其周围茂密的森林与凶残的魔兽依旧为其提供了天然的屏障。  
侠客目前身在优路比安大陆的港口城市，离苏拉大陆只隔着一个致命海峡，他现在在通往多雷港口的渡轮上，听说那边邻近的城市因为是猎人考试的举办地所以这次船票格外难买，但侠客还是通过某些手段获得了。  
到了苏拉大陆，一切就变得简单起来，从多雷港口徒步到贱井塔并非不可能，却也着实要费上一番工夫。  
戴着鸭舌帽的娃娃脸青年压了压自己的帽檐，不由自主勾起的唇角似乎昭示了他此刻心情愉悦，好像一切的困难都不是难题。  
嗯……大概是很久没有遇到类似有趣的事情了，整个幻影旅团自从三年前全员集合之后便没什么动静，所有人像是陷入蛰伏期一般沉寂。西索加入旅团后团长甚至都没把他拉进「蜘蛛洞穴」，那个战斗狂在听说团员不许内斗的规定后整个人都变得十分颓丧（这大概让他们团长稍微开心了一点），而后也失去了消息，甚至从不回应其他团员偶尔组织的小规模聚会。  
除此以外，还有什么呢？哦，《时之笛》发售了，那很有趣，甚至让飞坦沉迷了好久，侠客自己也买了一盘，通关了一次，却反复看了几遍故事。富兰克林推荐的小滴彬彬有礼，理所当然地成为了他们的新8号，侠客在她的欢迎仪式上和芬克斯拼酒喝了个烂醉，被众人要求去街上模仿窝金唱歌——后来这成为了他的黑历史。  
然后呢？  
大多是日复一日的日子，游走、享乐、发呆，从一个城市再到另一个城市。他偶尔会去参加一下库哔组织的牌局，或者剥落列夫的音乐会邀请，也去过几次芬克斯的“小型活动”，甚至在偶遇库洛洛时一起喝过咖啡，但那些只不过是无数无聊透顶的日子里一点点的调味剂。  
远不如三四年前的故事精彩。  
哦，后来，他还去了梦幻岛。  
他像是突然想起了什么，鸭舌帽被渡轮上的海风吹得几乎要掀翻，侠客却没有管它，任由那顶帽子脱离头发，飞在空中，掉落在深邃的海水里，被著名的“毒海”腐蚀消逝。  
而后他掏出了手机。

侠客发了两条信息。  
第一条是给「林克」的：你想知道重新点燃那些火焰的方法吗？  
第二条是给「Miruki」的：把你家在多雷港口的飞艇借我用下。  
很快地，侠客收到了一条信息，却不是来自以上两人的反馈。  
「蜘蛛洞穴」里，沉寂已久的幻影旅团团长终于出现了。  
库洛洛：@全体成员 9月份友客鑫全员集合，不准请假  
库洛洛：@玛琪 你去负责通知一下西索  
时隔三年，「蜘蛛洞穴」的群聊组再次炸成一片——  
侠客：收到哟  
玛琪：收到。  
芬克斯：侠客，你死哪去了  
芬克斯：你家的东西我能随便玩吗？  
侠客：你可以试试那个锁屏小游戏  
芬克斯：在哪……哦，好，看起来挺有意思的

没过一会儿，Miruki的回信就来了。

Miruki：我凭什么借给你  
侠客：要不，我带林克去你家找你？  
Miruki：……别。你饶了我吧。我老爸看到他估计要疯。  
侠客：哈哈  
侠客：躲了得了一时，躲不了一世嘛  
Miruki：行吧行吧，飞艇你拿走吧，千万别带他来我家  
侠客：谢啦~  
Miruki：你已经找到他了吗？真的是他吗？

侠客看着糜稽最后发过来的这条消息，露出了一个有些困扰的表情，他该怎么回复呢？要不索性就不回复了吧~  
他转身，开始前往多雷港的飞艇停泊场。

“呵呵呵，”尼特罗一只手抚上自己的胡子，一边笑着一边说，“二星猎人啊，二星猎人可不容易！首先，你要在自己的领域里有杰出贡献，然后，你的徒弟成为一个优秀的猎人时，就可以申请二星猎人了。以你现在的资历，虽然申请不了二星，但一星是可以的，怎么样，要考虑一下吗？”  
“呜……”林克忽然捂住头，有些难受的样子。他为什么会想起二星猎人这回事？脑海里的声音杂乱地交错在一起，小杰关切的声音传到了他的耳朵里，林克抬眼，看到了那双有些熟悉的眼睛。  
“喂……你这家伙到底出了什么问题？”奇犽的声音也从一旁传来，声音里也多了一丝担忧。虽然一开始见到林克的时候奇犽的确很惊讶，但是到现在，当惊讶的情绪已经消退之后，他也发现了一些不对劲的地方。后来他才从小杰那里得知，林克失忆了。  
是后遗症吗？  
他可是记得很清楚，当时他老爸为了确保任务对象真的死透了，直接让林克身首异处了。  
想到这里，奇犽的目光落在了林克的脖子上，那里有一圈淡淡的疤痕，他皱了皱眉头。  
“啊啊~算啦，小杰，我们不要管他了。”奇犽突然拉住小杰说，“他自己不舒服就去一旁歇着吧！走，我们去玩游戏！”然后他瞥了一眼尼特罗，“喂，老头，你说话算话的吧！我们要是赢了就能直接拿到猎人证。”  
三个人留下林克在原地，往飞艇前端的区域走了过去。小杰离开前还咧嘴朝林克笑了笑：“等我们拿到猎人证，会回来找你玩的！在那之前，你就先好好休息吧！”然后便在尼特罗的笑声和奇犽的催促声之下离开了。  
本来是三个人的冒险，现在却只剩下了林克一个人。不过他也没觉得有什么，毕竟林克平时也一直都是一个人在历险，但是偶尔身边有人陪伴的话，似乎也不错……  
头疼恢复了之后，林克觉得自己并不是很想直接去休息，于是就在飞艇里四处转了转。他在乘客舱看到了之前那个红头发的小丑，对方看到林克之后也抬手跟他笑着打了打招呼。如果这是在海拉鲁的话，林克肯定早就走上前去对话（看看有没有任务可以拿）了，但是不知道为什么，林克觉得自己不是很想靠近那个人。  
又转了转之后，林克在餐厅附近看到了酷拉皮卡和雷欧力，后者先发现了林克，冲他招了招手：“太好了，你没事了吗！”旁边的酷拉皮卡也顺势看了过来，然后脸上的表情突然变得有点难看。很快林克就知道了原因，因为酷拉皮卡一脸郑重地走上前来，然后跟林克鞠了一躬。  
“抱歉！我不知道自己的料理……居然有那种作用。”他继续低着头说，“我没有想要毒死你的意思。”  
林克一下子愣在了原地。  
然后几乎是本能地伸出手，摸摸他的头。可当林克的双手触及到对方有些柔软的金发时，不仅酷拉皮卡，连林克自己都愣了一下。  
在海拉鲁大陆一直不苟言笑的少年赶紧收回了手，他有些不知所措地看了看自己的手掌，而后放了下来，掌心似乎还残留着温暖的热度，但是不知道为什么，心却像是被抽空一样发出心脏跳动般的刺痛。勇者深吸一口气，叹道：“呃，抱歉……”  
“喂喂你们两个！”雷欧力睁开眼睛看着眼前两个金发美少年，总觉得因为疲惫而产生的困意都快要被驱散了，“如果想要道歉决胜负的话，不如直接决斗吧。”  
“……”  
一阵沉默——酷拉皮卡显然懒得搭理这个家伙，而林克大概完全没听懂对方什么意思。  
似乎是看出了对方眼神中透出的疲惫，林克很干脆地表示自己得到了新的料理食谱十分开心。  
对方有意结束这个对话，酷拉皮卡其实也不知道说什么——毕竟林克失忆了，他还能说些什么呢？  
问对方记不记得那顶红色的帽子？  
还是问他关于四年前的事情？或者，干脆告诉他忘掉的记忆？  
复仇、夺回族人的眼睛，自始至终都是他自己的事情，迁怒毫无意义。  
如果林克没有失忆，他可能还会纠结是否需要利用对方打听幻影旅团的消息，但现在，捷径的通路因为林克的失忆而被强行阻断，一切都回归到了原点——只有成为猎人，他才能离自己的目更进一步。  
这个最后的窟卢塔族人背靠在墙壁上，在确认林克离去以后终于还是闭上了双眼，也不知道是因为疲倦到极致，还是说是为了掩藏眸子里那几乎要溢出来的血红。

而重新走出休息室的林克同样有些茫然无措。  
这种迷茫大概就像是不久之前他第一次从复苏神庙醒来，也可能更像第二次——破损的记忆所支撑起来的自己就像是一个提线木偶，被勇者的责任、公主的召唤和除他以外所有人对他的了解控制着。  
虽然他的确下定决心要把公主救回来，但来到异世界以后，他不仅没有找到任何线索，反而被更多因为失忆而产生的疑问缠绕，这场与他似乎没太大关系的猎人测验就像是一张蜘蛛的巨网，将他笼罩起来——  
蜘蛛？  
这个词汇只不过刚刚在脑海中一闪而过，强烈的眩晕感混杂着脖颈间的疼痛袭向他的神经。林克有些不稳地扶住墙，却恰好看到刚刚还跟他告别过的白发男孩面色冷凝地从走廊尽头的房间走出，即将在转角撞向几个高大的考生。

「既然我也是旅团的一员，也可以胡作非为吧？」  
男人的身影几乎与黑暗融为了一体，但林克还是能从记忆中分辨出那个白色的、拥有深红血滴印迹的十字架。  
或者是……逆十字架？  
而更让他惊讶的，是男人那平静的声音，几乎能够穿透黑暗，传达到他的脑海里。  
「当然。」

白发少年深紫色的猫瞳暗了暗，像是浸染了夜色的黑。仿佛启动了林克时间一般，年轻的勇者仿佛可以预见对方的右手指甲变长、伸出了如同野兽一般的利爪。

「下次……他一定会阻止。」  
「不会再让其他人死去了。」

几乎是本能的，林克使用了「绝」（即使他不记得这到底是什么，但应该是自己掌握并且使用的新能力）瞬间收敛了气息，与此同时，他打开了定时器， 在白发少年与那两个人接触的瞬间定住了他——  
千钧一发！  
那两个人似乎还不明白到底发生了什么，或者说，究竟自己错过了什么，面对突然被定住的99号，两个人摆出一副趾高气昂的样子刚要说点什么，但很快他们就笑不出来了——  
因为一颗闪着蓝光的圆形球体突然无声地滚到了他们面前！其中之一的人大概是出于好奇，把那个蓝色球体像是足球一般勾了过来，踢给了同伴，后者则更为小心谨慎一些，想要踢远——林克自然不会给他们这样的几乎，更何况对奇犽的定时也即将解除——勇者果断按下了起爆按，“砰”地一声，刚刚还面露凶光的几人顿时被炸飞，撞在飞艇远处的钢化玻璃上。  
他们昏倒了！  
而奇犽似乎也在定时解除的一瞬间被炸弹波及，打在起身上的力道变成一个位移方向，定时的锁链“啪”地解除时，少年就感觉自己向着前方飞了出去——  
恰好停在林克身前不到五米的位置。  
白发少年充满杀气和不甘的猫瞳像是一把锐利的剑，直直对上勇者那双湛蓝色的眼睛。然而下一刻，猫瞳少年像是感到了什么危险一般屏住了呼吸——奇犽感觉自己的毛仿佛都要炸起来了，强烈的杀气混合着未知的寒冷气息向他袭来，那是一种来自比他更强的人对他的警告。  
很快地，那警告消失了。  
“嘁……算了。”奇犽狠狠看了林克一眼，后退两步，很快消失在走廊的另一头。而原本想要追上去的林克，也不得不因为那个他也同样感受到了的“危险气息”，停止了行动。  
他转过身，一个身影从黑暗的阴影中走出。  
“嗨，林克，好久不见。”  
来者有一头乌黑的长发，以及同样乌黑的猫眼，胸前还挂着一个圆形的号码牌，林克知道这意味着他是一个考生。对方虽然说着“好久不见”，林克却完全没有“见过”的印象，于是有些尴尬地回复道：“抱歉，我失忆了。”  
“嗯，我知道。西索告诉我了。”  
“西索？”林克努力回想他最近在哪里听到过这个名字。  
“就是那个红头发的小丑，是他把你扛到第二次考试会场的。”伊路米说着，歪了歪头，补充道，“不过，他是一个变态，你最好还是不要靠近他。”  
林克听到这句话之后，煞有其事地点了点头。难怪他总觉得那个红发考生给他一种浑身发毛的感觉，也许是那些被他遗忘的记忆在提醒他呢！  
“我弟弟还不够成熟，控制不住自己的情绪，多亏你刚才阻止了他，不然那两个考生的性命就危险了。”不顾林克写着茫然的表情，伊路米突然开始滔滔不绝地说了起来，“唉，明明都教过多少次了，做白工很掉价。总之，刚才多谢了。希望他能学到教训。”  
“呃，不用谢……你刚才说弟弟？”林克觉得自己最近总在问这样的问题，仿佛变成了一个复读机。  
“就是奇犽，刚刚的那个银发少年。”伊路米一直空白的脸上终于露出了一丝笑容，但不知道为什么，看着这个笑容，林克忽然觉得一阵寒颤从脊椎底部窜了上来。可能是对方只有嘴角附近有弧度，脸上的其他部分并无变化的缘故。“啊，不过，麻烦你不要告诉他我也来了的事情哦。阿奇最近在逆反期，不喜欢有家人在身边。”  
林克点了点头，表示了理解：“好。”  
“乖孩子。”伊路米伸手拍了拍林克的肩膀。  
就在那一瞬间，希卡石板久违地发出了提示音。林克掏出石板来看了看，又是那个奇怪的任务提示！

「三毛的坐骑」  
「揍敌客家友善度：3/3」  
「恭喜你和三名揍敌客达成友善关系！现在你已经获得登记三毛坐骑的资格，快去揍敌客家，领取你的新坐骑吧！三毛在等着你！」

居然已经达成了！林克迫不及待地抬头看向原本伊路米在的地方，想问问该怎么去“揍敌客家”，却发现自己面前一个人都没有。  
唔，那就等明天再去找他问问吧！黑色长发的考生，应该很好找的吧！  
因为马上就可以拥有新鲜出炉的坐骑了，林克心情十分愉悦，他找到了之前自己待的那间房间，然后心满意足地躺在了床上，合上眼睛，睡了过去。

某一个时刻开始，飞艇上所有的考生都开始犯困。那种抵挡不住的困意席卷了所有人，甚至连几个听信了东巴的谏言，原本就没打算睡觉的考生也睡了过去。  
坐在驾驶舱里的飞行员也在不知不觉中打起了瞌睡，仪表盘上的各种数字和代码瞬间变成了世界上最催眠的东西。  
就连正在玩抢球游戏的尼特罗和小杰都开始犯困！尼特罗虽然很快意识到了这并非普通的困意，却无从抵抗！最终两人都倒下了。


	83. 贱井塔①

侠客觉得自己的速度并不算快。  
揍敌客家虽然是闻名世界的杀手世家，在巴托奇亚共和国坐拥一整座山庄，但为人处世向来低调。靡稽发给他的地址所指示的地方并非某豪华的私人飞艇停泊场，也非七绕八绕的隐蔽废旧工厂楼顶，而是多雷港口的民用交通枢纽停泊场内的某处坐标——和自家团长比起来，杀手先生们的品位看起来要正常许多。  
除此以外，也就没有其他的了。  
“我已经和我家管家室打好招呼了，你过去会有飞行员接应。”  
靡稽给他发了这样的消息，侠客于是回复说：我已经到了枢纽站了，他们的安保似乎还挺严格的，我要怎么进去呢？^^  
大概过了五分钟，靡稽的回复才姗姗来迟：滚进去。  
论知名度和危险等级并不输给对方的金头发娃娃脸挑挑眉，嘴角勾出一抹微笑。虽然发出了那样的信息，但其实蜘蛛脑先生早就已经驾轻就熟地穿过了在普通人看起来几乎密不透风的安检网络，大摇大摆地走在宽阔的飞艇停泊场上。  
多雷港口作为苏拉大陆和优路比安大陆的交界处，拥有整个大陆第二大繁华的交通枢纽。来往的飞艇络绎不绝，凡是前往享乐之都格莱姆和萨黑露塔合众国第一大都市友客鑫的飞艇皆要在此进行补给——  
把猎人考试的报道地点选在临近此处的萨巴市，寻找的难度就并不高，可以看得出猎人协会还是对新血液十分迫切的。  
是会有很么特别的行动吗？  
在不久的将来。  
诶等下，萨巴市？  
之前有一次长达一年半的失踪，后来林克突然出现，是不是也是在萨巴市？  
和这边的神庙有关……？  
一边思考着这样的问题，身着黑色背心、黑色七分裤的青年已经走到了坐标方位，面对眼前这艘并不巨大、甚至可以说平平无奇的飞艇，侠客十分欢快地掏出了手机，背对着飞艇来了一张自拍。  
夜幕已经降临，私人飞艇停泊区域安静而昏暗，只有停泊场边缘的照灯照射过来，侠客感觉自己一半的脸都被淹没在黑暗中。  
一点都不阳光。  
但即使如此，侠客也没觉得有什么不对。他在和一边等候许久的大概是揍敌客管家的飞行员打过招呼后走上了飞艇，而后给靡稽回复了一个：滚进去了，谢啦~  
附带自己的无美颜但依旧很有感觉的自拍。  
但是靡稽始终没有回复。  
飞艇很快启动，被要求全速前进的钢铁巨物缓缓浮上空中，于是繁华的城市就愈变愈小，渐渐地，城市璀璨的灯光变成了一片亮点，很快地，这片亮点便融化在了黑暗中。  
就像是被夜幕吞噬了光彩。  
侠客的视线落地窗外脱离，他叹了口气，转身打量了一番揍敌客家的专用飞艇内部——几乎毫无特色，甚至连新奇的装饰也没有，要不是房间里还有沙发、床和电视机（这大概是飞艇出厂时的标配），侠客几乎以为他们家人没有生活。  
只有茶几上放着的一打写着“承接一切杀人工作”的名片，宣布了这艘飞艇的主权。  
百无聊赖的蜘蛛脑“咚”地一下把自己投进沙发里，在昏暗到几乎没有光的暗室里打开手机。屏幕的光照亮了他的脸，使得那双翠绿色的眸子里充满了冷意的光，但那寒光很快就变得温暖起来。  
从追踪雷达上来看，猎人协会的飞艇不知因为什么原因放缓了速度，这对他来说正好——他的距离和那艘飞艇不断接近，大概到天明时分，就可以在贱井塔的方位缩短为零。  
重新出现在手机上的「林克」到底是不是他的那个林克——答案很快就要揭晓了。

然而侠客再次醒来却是因为一阵手机的震动。  
不知何时陷入了沉睡的蜘蛛脑愣了半晌才分清梦与现实，梦境之中模糊的脸、鲜血与喘息一下子变得模糊起来，不停震动的铃声就像是食梦兽一般挥去了他全部的睡意。  
诶……竟然睡着了？  
这么疑惑着侠客起身，一边按下接听键，一边打着哈欠走出飞艇的房间——天已经微亮了，他们飞行在一片广阔到没有边际的森林之上，这是失美乐湿地。而在不远处的前方，一座与那些高塔完全不同的、由人工雕琢到光滑而几乎毫无攀登落脚之处的石塔耸立在层层叠叠的丛林中，像是一座突兀的山峰。  
“蠢货，你死哪去了？”电话里，并不算老成的青少年声音充满了与年龄不相符的暴戾。  
哎呀呀，是靡稽。  
“我还以为你社恐到不会给别人打电话。”侠客说道，“我快到贱井塔了哦~”  
“哈——”揍敌客家的二子出一声近乎嘲讽的嗤笑，对方有些粗重的喘息声透过听筒传达过来，透露出了对方起伏不平的情绪，“猎人协会的飞艇直接越过了贱井塔。”  
“诶？地点改了？”  
“没有，那个叫理伯的猎人——就是第三场测试的考官——似乎也发现了飞艇的问题，给协会飞艇打了电话，但是无论是那个秘书，还是飞行员，全都没人接听。”顿了顿，靡稽说出了自己的猜测，“飞艇上似乎发生了什么事情，导致全员失联了。但因为有自动驾驶和定速巡航，所以飞艇现在仍旧匀速向前。�”  
“这可麻烦了。”虽然口吻上依旧有点吊儿郎当的，但在靡稽所看不到的现实中，娃娃脸青年那双碧绿色的眼睛已然冷却了下来。他打开驾驶室的舱门，揍敌客家的管家兼飞行员似乎也在等待他的指示。  
此时，他们的飞艇距离贱井塔只有不到一公里的距离，时间显示是4点45分，天光微亮，森林里的魔兽虎视眈眈。根据靡稽的发来的坐标，猎人协会的飞艇距离他们�还有一段距离，如果再继续全速飞行，所剩的汽油也只够继续维持两个小时的航行，能否追赶上对方的飞艇尚未可知，但大概是无法抵达最近的补给地——斯瓦达尼市。  
侠客最后还是做出了决定，打算在贱井塔等等看。  
强行追过去不是办法，而且有尼特罗在，很难想象那艘飞艇会出什么事情。而这种情况，如果真如他所想，那么——  
也许林克真的就在那上面。  
于是侠客告诉飞行员，在塔附近可以稍微降低一些高度，他打算直接空降到塔顶。但是飞行员却摇了摇头：“这附近的飞行魔兽会干扰飞艇的路线，如果贱井塔方面没有开启防护网，我不能直接降落。”  
“还有这种事。”侠客似乎有些意外，不过马上又笑了起来，“那就在这附近吧！我直接跑过去。”飞行员照做了，侠客离开之前还对他说了一声“辛苦你了~”，揍敌客家身兼数职的管家兼飞行员礼貌地颔首，然后直接向着反方向最近的停泊场驶去。  
据说贱井塔是最难逃离的监狱之一，关押了无数B级乃至A级的重刑犯，判刑年份都是以几百年计数。而现在，身为A级通缉犯的侠客却自投罗网，跑到了贱井塔的管辖范围内。不过他心底的情绪却和不安沾不上半点关系，说是好奇和兴奋反倒更合适一些。  
那个什么“防护网”听起来是个很有意思的东西啊。

飞艇上的所有人都睡着了。  
他们醒来的时候，所有人都不记得自己为什么、又是怎么睡着了。然后才传来了通知，说他们飞过头了，现在开始返航，大概半个小时之后能到达考试会场。  
有些考生面面相觑，不知道到底发生了什么事情，还有人开始推理说这是第三场考试已经开始了的象征，更有人说这是一次集体催眠——因为有外星人来过，删除了他们的记忆！  
小杰醒来的时候发现那个他抢了一晚上的球就在他的手指边，只要他稍微动一动手就能碰到，他并没有纠结于自己到底为什么睡着了（可能是累的吧？），而是继续装成睡着的样子，偷偷看了看倒在旁边呼呼大睡的尼特罗，然后伸出手去——  
诶？球不见了？  
“呵呵呵，”尼特罗标志性的笑声在小杰的耳边响起，“小子，想诈我可没有那么容易哦~”不过尼特罗还是在心里擦了擦冷汗，刚才要不是他突然及时醒来，这个球就要被人抢走啦！那叫他的老脸可往哪里放哟。  
“诶~~”小杰听起来有些气馁，然后翻个身，面对着窗外亮堂堂的天空，“啊，好像快到中午了。”

“早上好。”林克睡醒之后到了餐厅，借用灶台给自己做了一份早餐（煎鸡蛋、香肠，烤面包还有热牛奶），津津有味地吃着。他看到雷欧力和酷拉皮卡一脸茫然地醒来的时候，林克一边嚼着嘴里的食物，一边打了声招呼。  
就在两人还在茫然的时候，林克又掏出了两份热乎乎的早（午）餐摆在桌子上。  
“奇怪，我记得我来吃夜宵，然后打算回休息厅睡觉的。”雷欧力揉着脑袋说。  
一旁，酷拉皮卡的神色也十分复杂，似乎并不想承认自己和雷欧力遇到了同样的问题。  
“哦，这是给我的吗？”雷欧力指着林克摆在餐桌上的早餐，有些开心地问道。林克点了点头，后者立刻不客气地从餐桌上拿起一副餐具吃了起来。“味道还不错嘛！这个飞艇的伙食还挺用心的。”  
就在这个时候，飞艇返航的通知响了起来。一边吃饭一边闲聊的雷欧力眨了眨眼睛，说怎么会飞过头呢？协会也太不谨慎了！肯定是飞行员飞着飞着睡着了。不过也正好，他已经好久没休息得这么好了！前两场考试伤到的元气一下子全都回复了，雷欧力·帕拉丁奈特再次满血复活！  
酷拉皮卡则是用探究的眼神看向了捧着一杯热牛奶喝得津津有味的林克，好像这杯简单的牛奶就能让他获得幸福。  
于是，他叹了口气，也拿起餐具，吃了起来。  
不久后小杰和奇犽也加入了他们，林克不知道又从哪里掏出来一大堆食物，这张小小的餐桌很快就变得热闹了起来。似乎是心情很好，林克不光拿出了普通的早餐，还拿出了不少甜点和点心。奇犽一开始看起来还有些抗拒，他看林克的眼神有些躲躲闪闪，还有些不自在，但是在小杰的劝说和甜点的诱惑下还是屈服了。  
不过这个银发杀手少爷还是会时不时地偷瞄林克一两眼。昨晚虽然他回到休息厅后莫名其妙睡着了，但是在那之前发生的事情他可是记得一清二楚！林克不知道用什么技能，出手制止了他的泄愤行为……  
奇犽觉得自己丢脸丢到萨乌达德洋了。他绝对不要主动跟林克说话！绝对不要！  
然后，就在他们这一桌在旁人羡慕的眼神下，吵吵闹闹地用完早餐之后（厨房里的食材不知道什么原因突然全部消失了），通知声响起了，他们到达了第三次猎人考试的会场。

“这么高的塔，要在72小时之内下去啊。”小杰站在塔顶边缘向下看了看，然后转过头去看旁边突然宣称要攀岩下去的考生。不如说大部分人的注意力都被那个人吸引了，除了奇犽。  
“我说啊。”奇犽一脸无语地站在小杰旁边，用手指着自己左边的海利亚人，“都没有人觉得奇怪吗——这个家伙来这里做什么啊！他不是已经是猎人了吗？怎么跟考生在一块。”  
“尼特罗说，”林克解释道，“塔里有人想跟我聊聊，就顺便一起下来了。”  
“太随便了吧！”——奇犽想吐槽，但还是忍住了。他拒绝和林克进行直接交流。  
这时，那个攀岩考生似乎遇到了困境，大家的注意力又被他吸引了，几只巨大的魔兽飞来，想要抓他，几乎所有人的心里都想道：这哥们完蛋了。  
有几个人更是冷静地评论道：“看来不能走外面下去，我们另找出路吧。”  
攀岩的考生突然发出了惨叫：“救命啊——救救——我——”  
原来他被一只鸟给抓住了。  
林克想起了尼特罗发来的信息，告诫他的不要随便插手猎人考试的事情，因为他的介入会影响考试的公平性，考生的选择都要由自己负起责任——什么的，然而他又看了看那个呼救的考生，林克还是向前跑了过去。  
不过这次林克并没有贸然出手，他深吸一口气，大声喊道：“我不是考生，如果出手救你，你就会永远失去考试资格——”  
被怪鸟抓起来的攀岩者的挣扎明显地停缓了一下——没有人愿意承担永远无法参加猎人考试的后果，但是……他很快地给了回复：“求求你……救救我！”  
眼看着那群怪鸟因为争夺快要将他撕碎时，回归不久的金发勇者已然掏出了弓箭。即使过了三四年外貌却毫无变化的少年用那双几乎算是瘦弱的臂膀拉满了弓，随后放手——瞬时之间，平凡无奇的木箭分成五个方向，向着那群怪鸟的头部射去——  
“啪”地一声，一击毙命！  
周围围观的考生们大概是第一次近距离目睹到这位在三四年前曾经闻名于世的猎人的实力，听闻对方曾经一箭射下配备了武器装备的直升机，如今看来那似乎并非传闻！  
然而让他们更为吃惊的，却不止于此，那些被射中的怪鸟们哀嚎着，突然变成了处理干净的……肉块？肉块随着那个攀岩家一同坠落，后者的尖叫声打破了森林的平静，地面上估计早就有惊醒的魔兽虎视眈眈。  
而林克，早就已经 掏出了巨大的磁铁，对准了攀岩家的方向。  
攀岩家觉得自己像是被什么东西拎住了一般，停止了下坠——他腰带上的金属正被什么东西吸附着，缓缓地拉着他整个人向上——直到停在贱井塔的塔顶。  
当永久性地失去了考试资格却依旧惊魂未定的他重新回到贱井塔塔顶时，那个唯一出手相助的金发勇者却已经不在塔的边缘了。塔上的考生比刚刚少了许多，他们或许找到了通往地面的通路——但那，已经和他没有关系了。  
他只剩下一条命。  
而命，就是他的全部。


	84. 贱井塔②

林克是无意中到达“里边”的。  
就在刚刚，他使用磁铁吸附了那个考生金属质的腰带把他拖到了塔顶时，林克隐隐约约地仿佛听到有人在喊自己的名字。  
大概是在喊。那声音很小，模糊不清，似乎是从很远的地方传来……不，正确来说是，塔下？就在他刚收回磁铁，想要向下看看时，脚下却似乎猜到了某块活动瓷砖而落了空——并不算十分强烈的坠落感袭来，林克甚至都不用张开滑翔翼，就感觉自己的屁股结结实实地墩到了地板上……  
啊，血掉了一格。  
有点沮丧的林克刚要站起身，就发现这个黑漆漆的小房间里不止有他一个人！自从清醒过来，就发现自己似乎能看到“气”的勇者敏锐地感觉到了对方气息中的恶意，他们如同潜伏在黑暗里的魔兽一般，眼睛里都散发出一股浓厚的血腥味，似乎是在思考着怎么把他这个不速之客分食。  
林克当然也不是吃素的，这些人难道会比成群的白色莫力布林更难对付吗？正这么想着的勇者拿出了剑与盾，然而刚要出手，有一个咳嗽声打破了沉默。  
一阵电流滋滋啦啦的响声以后，灯开了。  
不只是林克还有那个出现在房间四处铁盒子里的声音，就连那群罩着破布袋子的人之中也发出了“咦”的疑惑声——林克是在感慨这个世界稀奇古怪的东西之多，而其他人，则是在惊讶于眼前之人的面貌。  
“是你~”  
一个女声响起，紧接着，麻袋大军的其中一人脱下了罩在自己脸上的布袋。即使身陷牢狱也依旧保持整洁妆容的磊露特露出一副意味深长的表情，打量起林克来。  
“你没有被抓……哈哈，都说你死了。”  
林克点点头：“我好像的确死了。”  
“你还是和以前一样有趣。”磊露特眯缝起眼睛，而后伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，暗示意味浓重，“怎么，这次要不要和我一起玩？”  
玩什么？是那种花20卢比就可以得到丰厚奖励的挑战游戏？  
林克刚要回答，那个发出声音的铁盒子里又传出一阵噪声，他们被打断了。磊露特耸耸肩，冲着林克笑了笑，而后重新套上了麻布袋，似乎把那点来自“过去”的联系给阻断了。至于那铁盒子里——在有人喊了句“理伯”、说了几句什么“是那个蜘蛛小子”后发出一阵嘈杂，紧接着，话筒似乎被传递到了“负责人”手里。  
“遗迹猎人林克。”那个声音说，“可惜你现在不是通缉犯了。哦，这次那个小矮子没跟在你后头啊？”  
林克莫名所以：“谁？”顿了顿，他补充道，“我不记得了。”  
这就像是一句咒语。  
每一个听到这句话的人全都像是扼住喉咙一般沉默了。  
而音响的另一边，理伯看着从监视器屏幕中显示出来的那双蓝色的眼睛，发出了“呼呼呼”的笑声。他也不知道在笑什么，赏金猎人的目标只有通缉犯，而自从林克的通缉被撤销以后（无论是因为死亡还是因为扭转的舆论），眼前这个人跟他其实就已经没什么关系了。  
联想到不久之前贱井塔的监控系统传达给他的监测报告，似乎有意料之外的访客穿越了失美乐湿地与比斯坎森林的天然屏障，来到了这座监狱。对方实力非凡，来者不善，十有八九也并非什么光明正大的角色，否则绝不至于躲躲藏藏。  
难不成……是为了林克？  
理伯眯缝起眼睛，露出一个对方看不到的笑容，说道，“呵呵，不记得也没关系，我们可以重新做朋友，来坐坐吧。”赏金猎人顿了顿，“磊露特，麻烦你把林克带到中心控制室。”

另一边。  
娃娃脸青年不由自主地叹了口气。  
怎么说呢，侠客有点没料到区区一公里自己竟然走了那么长时间，而且竟然还没有真正进入到贱井塔内部。  
如果光论自然环境本身，这里的确并不算危险，但大概是因为地处失美乐湿地和比斯坎森林的交界处，迷雾丛生和掩藏于其中的凶残魔兽，完美地遮盖住了贱井塔的另一个特性——监狱。  
虽然早就知道贱井塔的特别，但当真的遇到“迷雾”时，侠客也不禁感慨了一下。是自己轻敌了（如果这算敌人的话），这个看似并不遥远的一公里实际上融合了迷雾与念能力者制造的“幻境”，而之前揍敌客的管家所提到的“防护网”，似乎也于此有关。这座看起来平凡无奇的孤岛监狱实际上拥有历代念能力者能力的叠加，那个“防护网”不仅可以模糊外来者的感官，也可以使其中的犯人迷失方向，无法逃离。  
如果非要描述的话，就像是一个八卦阵一样……或者说是……迷宫？  
总觉得不久之前就听到“迷宫”这个词？侠客还没回想起来具体来源，手机就再次嗡嗡震动起来，娃娃脸青年叹了口气，刚要接起来，却发现这次并不是揍敌客家的二公子，而是大概三四年都未曾谋面的同伴。  
不知道对方在哪里，周围有些嘈杂，但飞坦的声音听起来比几年前更加阴冷了，冷到即使刚刚猎杀了一路魔兽的蜘蛛脑，也不禁挑了挑眉。  
“侠客，你在哪？”  
“诶？”似乎是没预料对方的问题，侠客有些惊讶。  
然而飞坦并没有在意，他反而问了另一个问题：“你去过梦幻岛了吧。”顿了顿，不等侠客回答，飞坦得出了一个结论，“那个火焰，和那小子有关吧。”  
侠客嘿嘿地笑了一声，说：“确实很有这个可能！我之前听到一些风声，就去梦幻岛看了看。那种蓝色的火焰不像是普通物质燃烧造成的，事实上据我观察，貌似根本就没有助燃物，而且盛火焰的那个东西也很有希卡族的风格——”  
“……呵。”  
听到对方打断自己的那声冷笑，侠客打住了话头，安静下来等待飞坦接下来的话。然而他等来的只是更多的沉默，那位旅团特攻成员并没有如他所想的那样接着说下去。没有解释，也没有质问。虽然电话那头的人看不见，侠客还是不由自主地眯眼露出了一个笑容。  
“怎么啦，飞坦，突然打电话来问我林克的事情。我之前也邀请过你一起查的嘛，你不是说太无聊了吗？为什么现在突然又开始感兴趣了？”  
“那当然是——”飞坦说着说着，像是突然想到了什么一样，哼了一声，然后冷然道，“算了……无所谓，只要你不会做出对旅团不利的蠢事就行。”  
“诶~原来飞坦你是在关心我！我好受宠若惊！放心吧，我会照顾好自己的~”  
“……”  
电话对面的沉默让侠客脸上的笑容变得愈发灿烂，他都可以想象出飞坦现在的表情，一定很精彩。  
“对了，九月的集合，别忘了来。”  
“是，是——诶？飞坦？啊，居然被挂电话了。”  
侠客看着被挂断的电话撇了撇嘴，没想太多就把手机收了回去。然后接着想办法跟这个还有点意思的迷宫对峙。

磊露特领路，林克跟在她身旁走着。不知道是不是他的错觉，这个粉红色头发的大姐姐好像总在盯着他看，而且那种眼神看得他内心有些发毛。但是当林克转头看向她的时候，对方要么就是目视前方，要么就是对他露出一个善意的微笑。  
“你说你失忆了，是吗？”走着走着，磊露特开口问道，她问问题的姿态十分自然流畅，态度也很友好，让林克觉得刚才的那种压力仿佛只是自己的错觉。“是全部都不记得了，还是记得一部分事情，却忘了另一部分？”  
“诶？”  
“全部都忘记的话，就是说连自己是谁、出生以来发生过什么事情，还有有关这个世界的知识全都被忘记了。”磊露特看出了林克的困惑，解释道。  
于是林克摇了摇头：“只是忘记了和这个世界有关的事情。”  
“嗯……”磊露特露出了思索的表情，然后说，“你知道吗？从心理学上来讲，只要不是‘完全失忆’，也就是说，编码记忆的部分没有出问题的话，就都是可以靠治疗痊愈的哦。”  
“诶？”  
“医学上呢，把记忆的过程大致分为四个。刚才说的编码记忆，就是获取信息的过程。然后是保持，也就是把记忆存贮才大脑里。第三步是回忆，也就是把信息从脑内提取出来。最后一步是确认——当然，也有的学说会把第三和第四步归为一类。”看到林克开始有点跟不上谈话，磊露特温和地笑了笑安抚道，“总之，记忆的任何一步出现了问题，都可能导致记忆障碍，也就是人们常说的‘失忆’。但是只要不是认知方面的问题，记忆就没有丢失，一直都还在你的脑海里。”她用铐着手铐的一只手轻轻点了点林克的额头。“看你的状况，可以排除认知方面的问题。你来到这个世界之后，会经常忘记刚刚发生的事情吗？”  
林克摇了摇头。  
“那么，多种痴呆症也可以被排除掉了。”磊露特突然凑得很近，露出了有些暧昧的笑容，“我感觉，你的问题出现在‘回忆’这一项上。也就是说，记忆都留在你的脑海里，只是无法唤醒了——我也许可以帮得上忙哦，要不要试试呢？”  
可以帮忙恢复记忆？  
虽然磊露特说的好多林克都听得一知半解，但是这个关键信息他还是抓到了的。他用有些期许的眼神看向了身旁的女性，然而，就在这时，通道尽头的门打开了。  
“不要随便教唆别人，被关了这么些年还没学乖吗？”赏金猎人理伯冷笑着出现在了门口，然后又看向了林克，“磊露特，因贩卖稀有生物与违反赌博法，处刑112年，职业为精神医生，有不少病人都在她的劝说下自杀，林克，你确定要听信她的话吗？”  
“诶？”林克呆愣了一下，然后看了看磊露特。  
“哎呀，”磊露特的表情有些不满，“理伯先生，人家可是有职业操守的医生，您的消息是从哪里听到的？总之，不论是从哪里，那都是他人的一面之词。那些病人去世，对我也是很大的打击，请您不要这样说。”  
“哼。”理伯没有理会磊露特的怨言，直接发话道，“快回去你原来的房间吧，考生快到了。还是说你不想减刑了？”  
“是~监狱长大人。”磊露特一扫先前的不快，又变回了原先那副温和的样子，转身离开了监控室。  
监控室的门关上了。林克看了看，房间里他除了自己谁也不认识。于是他直接了当的问：“是你要找我的吗？”  
坐在监控器的考官先生明显楞了一下，连他的凤梨头尖尖都充满了疑惑，但这也只是一瞬间。理伯拿着话筒对着监控器说了些什么，而后很快把目光转回到林克身上，他的目光透过那双暗色的圆形墨镜投射过来，让林克觉得有些不适。  
几乎是本能的，林克觉得自己身上的那层「气」更厚实了一些。  
理伯显然也察觉到了这个，他若有所思地笑了笑，一点也不在意林克对自己的戒备。反正他们本来也不熟，更确切的说，他们没有大打出手已经不错了——猎人测验的考官先生也不再拐弯抹角，而是直接了当地说：“好像是有一个人……”  
他操作着面前的操控版，在上头咔咔哒哒地拨动了几个按键， 于是很快的，林克跟前原本暗着的屏幕瞬间亮了起来，呈现出了一片茂密的丛林。虽然失去了记忆，但林克觉得自己已经对这个世界里新奇的东西见怪不怪了，他抬起头，看到那个亮起的屏幕上写着“贱井塔-外围”的字样，另一边的角落里标记着数字，似乎是实时的时间。  
理伯放松地把身体靠在椅背上，一只手撑在椅子把手上拖着下巴，一边从腿上的零食袋中拿出薯片，塞在嘴里。  
咔嚓咔嚓。  
监控是没有开声音的，于是这间狭小的房间里，就只能听得到考官先生咬碎食物的声响。  
监控器的画面里一直保持着诡异的静止。明明是树林，却连风都没有，更别说栖息在其中的动物、魔兽或者虫鸟，一片死寂。但很快地，这篇如同凝固一般的沉静就被打破了，灌木丛里一阵晃动，而后一个金色的脑袋从里头钻了出来。  
林克有些茫然地看着画面，画面中的男人手里拿着一个类似希卡石板的东西（是叫手机？），神情看上去像是迷路的旅人。这个金发碧眼的娃娃脸青年身材高大、身形健壮，总觉得那充满肌肉的臂膀很轻松地就能提起小孩子——或者连成年男性也不在话下？  
那个人似乎是发现了方向，他利索地跳出了这片灌木丛，很快就消失在了画面里。  
目睹了一切的年轻勇者依旧不明所以，他刚要问理伯到底是怎么回事，刚刚恢复静止不久的监控画面中，那个娃娃脸青年又从同一个地方跳出来了——这并非循环播放的画面，右上角的时间一直在流动，只是对方像是陷入了一个永远无法走出去的迷宫一般，陷入了一个轮回式的僵局。  
“贱井塔作为苏拉大陆最坚固的监狱，自然也拥有一定防卫措施，这位先生似乎不小心误入了外围的迷宫，但如果是塔中的人邀请的话，就可以让他出来�。”理伯说道。  
“就像是迷失森林？如果没有人邀请呢？”  
理伯明显不知道林克所说的迷失森林是什么，这个世界那么大，对方又是一个准一星的遗迹猎人，大概是某种类似的遗迹里的“念”迷宫吧。赏金猎人摆摆手，“那么他就会永远被困在这里，不过……也可以送他回到湿地的外围。”  
“那就是迷失森林。”林克笃定道。  
“……”不是很想纠结这个问题的理伯有些无语地移开了一下视线，而后，他看到“少数服从多数之路”里的擂台上似乎发生了什么事情，于是又干脆撂下林克对着麦克风说了些什么。  
对方是主考官，自然要忙考试的事情，被冷落的勇者大人完全不在意，他又盯着那个迷路的男人看了一会儿——总觉得对方有点眼熟——但很快少年的视线就被转移到监控屏幕后方。  
林克果断起跳，在理伯反应过来以前快速地爬上了监视器架子，在后者愤怒的惊呼以前翻到了一堆摞起来的显示器后方——而后，“砰”地一声，一片克洛格把一颗黄色的果实递给了林克。  
“呀哈哈~你发现我了！”  
林克心安理得地收下果实，在理伯无言的注视下按照原路跳了出来，还掸了掸身上并没有沾染的尘土。  
“……”理伯突然觉得， 也许把林克喊进来并非一个明智的决定。他深吸一口气，在确定没有考生需要亲自操心的时候，重新对林克说道，“所以，你认识那个人吗？”  
“？”林克似乎没想到对方会问自己这个问题。  
理伯复而解释说：“那应该是个A级通缉犯，我们猎人也不全都是警察，但如果对方自投罗网，自然不会放过——不过如果是熟人的话，偶尔也会另当别论。”  
“这是滥用私权？”林克问。  
理伯露出一个古怪的表情，而后“呵呵”笑出了声：“那又怎样？所以你认识他吗？”  
似乎是被这个问题问住了，金发的少年重新看回那块屏幕。在一成不变的视野范围内，茂密的树叶遮盖了树枝，层叠的灌木丛掩盖了土地，浅淡的迷雾铺散在画面里，像是融化了的牛奶。  
那个男人很快又从同一个地方翻了过来，这已经不知道是第多少次了，对方显然也发现了这个问题，露出了一个优点懊恼的申请，那始终保持着轻松的面貌终于变得有些苦恼起来。  
不期然间，对方仿佛发现了监控器的位置一般，向着林克望了过来——视线在那一刻对上，男人那双绿色的眼睛像是翡翠一般，却蕴含着比矿石更加坚硬的冰冷。这只是一瞬间的巧合，几百年累积下来的念的迷宫又怎么可能被一个人快速破解，林克看到对方重新走出监控器画面，消失在视野里。  
——我认识他吗？  
A级通缉犯？是通缉犯的话，就是坏人吧！  
但也是很厉害的坏人？  
不知道他会不会用剑？要不要比试一下？这个大陆的人也像海拉鲁大陆的居民一样骁勇善战吧！不知道那个人和海拉鲁王城的护卫队队长或者依盖部队的忍者比起来谁更厉害。  
但眼下，似乎并非纠结这些的时候。林克看向理伯，终于给出了自己的答案——  
“我不认识他。”林克说，但他顿了顿，“但还是请你把他送出去吧。”  
理伯这次没有说话。  
他意味深长地盯着林克，似乎是想要确认对方话中的真实性。眼前的遗迹猎人似乎真的失忆了，以至于完全不记得昔日的同伴。  
贱井塔现在的负责人、赏金猎人理伯点点头，重新打开话筒说道：“驱逐那个人。”话音刚落的瞬间，林克眼前的屏幕上迷雾逐渐变得浓郁，直到白色覆盖了所有的画面。  
当刚刚的树林与灌木丛重新出现在监控屏幕上时，林克还是呆呆地看了几分钟，但是再也没有谁来打破这份宁静了。  
“放心，他已经被送走了，你真是个仁慈的好人。”理伯说。他大概是有点想要讽刺的，但话说出口，似乎也完全感受不到自己的“敌意”，便也变得兴致缺缺起来。  
但是他没说的是，即使林克不提出把那家伙“送出去”，他们也不会真的把那人困在这片迷宫中——对方可是和眼前的遗迹猎人同期合格的在册职业猎人，即使是他这样优秀的赏金猎人，也很难对对方进行“抓捕”，更别提“审判”。  
并不是所有拥有通缉犯身份的职业猎人都能过享受到那种待遇。  
这是一次失败的引诱。  
不知道为什么，理伯还是觉得有些可惜——  
林克不是幻影旅团的同伴了。


	85. 贱井塔③

几乎是在被迷雾包裹住的一瞬间，侠客就感觉到了大事不妙。  
果不其然。  
在他发现自己身处在某个城市人来人往的街道上时，手中的智能手机发出“嗡嗡嗡嗡”的震动声，备注为“二公子”的来电占据了整个屏幕，提醒着他隔壁大陆的青少年内心中的惴惴不安。  
侠客接通了电话。  
靡稽没有大吼大叫。  
都说揍敌客家的人从小承受着严格的杀手训练，对于气息和步伐应该十分讲究。但是对方大概是太紧张了，毕竟还不满二十岁嘛……侠客能从电话里传出来的呼吸声听到对方那种踌躇不决和犹豫不定，像是即将上涨的海潮。  
于是年长几岁的娃娃脸先生十分贴心地打破了这份几乎绷紧的氛围。  
“我没有见到林克。”他说，“我失败了。”  
然后，下一秒——电话被挂断了。  
像是一切都没有发生过一样。

“刚刚那个人，就是会长说要见我的人吗？”贱井塔的监控室中，林克重新问道。  
理伯反问：“怎么就不能是我要求见你？”  
“我觉得我们不熟。”  
被林克直接说出来这个客观事实，理伯还是觉得有点尴尬的。他抬起手轻轻挠了挠鼻尖，接着说道：“好吧……”他转而把指了指面前的监视器，有一个监视器上的画面黑漆漆的，但林克依稀能从中看到几个熟悉的轮廓，理伯解释说，“其实就是我……是这样的，这是昨天突然出现的……在贱井塔的最底层，跟你有关吧。既然你来到这里了，不如去看看吧。”  
那是一座没有了光彩的神庙，仿佛死亡一般无声地沉睡在那里。  
但吸引了林克更多注意力的，却是环绕在神庙四周，周身爬满青苔、与周遭的环境融为了一体的“石块”。  
——守护者。  
居然会在这里看到守护者，林克小小地吃惊了一下，然后点了点头，对理伯说他会去看看。理伯给他开了一条直通下层的通道，然后对旁边的那个猎人说：“你不是也要下去吗？”被问话的猎人左右脸上分别有两道疤痕，一头狂乱不羁的长发，穿着皮草背心。他脸上的疤是去年猎人考试的时候被一个叫西索的考生弄上去的。而且，林克不知道的是，他也曾经在斯瓦达尼市围剿活动中狩猎过林克——就是那个用弯刀的赏金猎人。而他这次来，就是为了向西索报仇！  
于是他跟着林克一起走进了那个狭窄的通道中。自从上次见到以来，林克几乎毫无变化，而既然对方已经失忆，他也并不打算追究。两人在走到大概一半的路程时，理伯的声音从喇叭里传来，告诉他们该兵分两路之后，他并没有迟疑。  
林克继续沿着小路向下走，然而走着走着，他突然发现这条路并不像理伯说的那样是一条单行道。前面出现了岔路口，一条向左一条向右，林克一时间不知道该走哪条。于是他出声问理伯该往哪边走，可是空荡荡的走廊里只有他自己的声音在回响。站在原地等了片刻之后，林克干脆决定随便挑一个方向走，反正都是向下的，总不会有错的吧？  
于是林克决定向左走。左边的这条路没再分岔，然而走着走着林克却听到了有人说话的声音，那个声音似乎还有点耳熟。越往前走，林克就越确信自己绝对听到过这个声音，于是他继续向前，直到可以听到谈话内容为止。  
“接下来轮到你了，”那个声音说，“你要赌什么？”  
林克终于想起来了！这是雷欧力的声音！他向前跑了两步，突然发现前面站着几个披着麻袋，手戴镣铐的囚犯，而他们正面对的是一个擂台，擂台上站着雷欧力和刚才带林克前往监控室的那个女性，磊露特。  
“那就赌我是男还是女吧！”磊露特说着，还没有发现林克的到来。  
最先发现林克的是一个刚刚从擂台上回来的大块头，他脸上被人揍得青一块紫一块，胸前还纹上了不少心形的纹身，他看到林克之后突然大呼一声，把所有人都惊到了，当然这也包括正在擂台上的雷欧力和磊露特，还有他们身后的小杰、奇犽、酷拉皮卡和东巴，所有人好奇的目光都聚集到了喳虎手指的方向，也就是林克的身上。  
“是你！”喳虎喊道。  
林克指了指自己，疑惑地歪了歪头。  
“喳虎，你认识这个家伙？”蝙都特问。  
“他是——他是——”  
“啊——林克！”小杰也喊了出来，“林克怎么会突然出现在对面？难道他也是来提出试题的吗？诶——可是，”小杰掰着手指头数了数，“三、四……我们只有五个人，他们这下就有六个人了！”  
“如果是的话正好。”奇犽沉着脸说，“正好！他要上场的话，就由我来解决。”  
“不，等等。”自从揍完喳虎之后就一直坐在角落里一言不发的酷拉皮卡终于说话了，“冷静一下，他已经是猎人了，而且并没有自报考官的身份，也不能出手干预考试，所以来这里很可能是有别的目的。”  
奇犽“嘁”了一声，嘟囔着“我又不是不知道”。  
“喂喂喂……”雷欧力终于听不下去了，“我们这里呢？没有人关心我们的赌局了吗？”  
磊露特发出了一阵咯咯的笑声，然后忽然之间，广播响了，理伯的声音传了出来。  
“诸位考生，如你们所见，考场上似乎出现了一些混乱。这并非计划之中的结果，请大家稍安勿躁。抱歉，林克，刚才通信不良没听到你的反馈。我不能直接从这里给你打开通道，这样囚犯就会知道直达底层的捷径在哪。你可以选择陪同这些考生一起前往底层，但是不能干涉考试过程，也可以自己寻找出路，等脱离考场范围后我会再次给你打开一条捷径。”  
林克点点头，算是接受了对方的安排，但他转而又问：“为什么会通讯不良？”  
被问到的主考官像是憋住了一般默不作声，旁边的雷欧力叽叽喳喳地说着什么“喂喂那现在废掉的时间还是算我们的吧？”搞得理伯立刻回了一句：“那当然。”  
然后很快地，像是为了验证通讯设备真的出了故障一样，考官先生最后的话音变成了一道刺耳的蜂鸣，弄得所有人都不禁捂住了耳朵。林克有些苦恼地皱了皱眉，但那并非因为这突如其来的杂音，而是破碎在脑海里的记忆片段——

「使劲扔！」

“我……”林克有些愣神，自从来到这个世界，他已经不是第一次露出那种近乎茫然的表情。不是在海拉鲁大陆苏醒后寻找到记忆点回忆起过去时的恍然大悟，而是一种即使伸出手却只能抓住空气的无措。

“林克，你可能不能使用一切电子设备。”

那句在脑海里的声音像是一个信号。  
似乎是为了验证这破碎不堪的记忆，一直都保持着一种微妙安静的勇者突然行动了——他三两步飞到了中间的台子，从擂台的边缘冲出去，在大部分人都没有反应过来的时候丢出炸弹、掏出盾牌，把自己炸到了旁边的考官先生的计分器边——这大概是整个楼层里唯一的电子设备。  
然后林克把手伸了出来。  
“你要干什么？”雷欧力大喊道。  
“喂喂不是吧？”奇犽两手插在兜里，语气不赞同，眼睛却闪闪发亮，旁边的小杰一副兴致勃勃的样子。  
倒是那个自称是“幻影旅团”假冒成员喳虎一直在瑟瑟发抖。  
林克把手“啪”地拍在了那台计分器上，瞬间，原本充斥了整个大厅的刺耳杂音全数消失——连带着那些分数、被赌出去的时间和第三次测试的主考官一起，成为了一团碎末。  
金发的少年伸出了手掌，翻来覆去地看了看自己的手心。  
“我真的不能使用电子设备。”他喃喃自语。  
但是现在，有比林克更重要的事情——和雷欧力一起站在擂台上磊露特歪了歪头，说道：“虽然我是无所谓……但现在，我们的比赛要怎么办呢？”  
“不是很简单的问题吗？”蝙都特笑了笑，“全都不合格。”  
一股猛烈的杀气忽然从对面爆发出来，几乎所有人都能感觉到那股杀气的森森冷意。酷拉皮卡、雷欧力和东巴都一脸震惊地看向了那个眼神漆黑的白发少年。而作为杀气释放中心的奇犽则是笑着说：“如果你们要这么做的话，就只能全都杀掉了。”  
酷拉皮卡很快就恢复了冷静和镇定：“按理说，我们刚才的考试规则仍然奏效。林克可以作为中立的裁判，帮忙计分。雷欧力和磊露特可以继续刚才的赌局。”  
“真的吗？”磊露特笑道，“我可是会赢的哦~”  
“你说什么哪！”雷欧力似乎有点生气，又有点底气不足。  
“切~”奇犽似乎很扫兴，酷拉皮卡不着痕迹地看了旁边的少年一眼，正好对上了对方的眼神，刚才那种肃杀的氛围好像只是一场错觉。  
“有什么不可以呢？”磊露特突然说，“蝙都特，反正我也会赢的，就按他们说的做吧？”  
于是在磊露特的挑拨和劝说下，蝙都特同意了让林克计分、继续比赛的提议。结果毫无意外，磊露特赢得了比赛，还让雷欧力输掉了五十多个小时的时间。最后一场比赛上场的是乔尼，著名的分尸专家，雷欧力本想阻止奇犽上场，却没想到听到了更劲爆的消息——这毛头小子竟然是揍敌客家的人！那个乔尼还没来得及反应就被奇犽掏出了心脏，最后五局三胜，小杰他们顺利赢得了继续前进的资格。  
蝙都特按约定打开了机关，让他们到一个封闭的小屋里度过输掉的时间。“这里往下的路只有从屋子的另一端门出去才能继续。”蝙都特说，“我不知道理伯说的捷径在哪，我只知道这条路能下去，而其他的路可能都是死路，或者致命的陷阱。”  
虽然自从来了异世界以后，也没人规定他什么时间，但是想到要在一个小屋子里呆五十多个小时，林克还是有点抵触的。更何况，危险的路不就意味着更多的机会吗，也许会遇到宝箱什么的！这么想着的林克刚要和其他人告别，就发现希卡石板突然发出了“嘀——”一声提示。


	86. 贱井塔④

「神庙挑战：孤塔的守护者」  
「百年孤塔沉睡之地，埋藏着远古火焰的秘密。请尽情地和塔相处，获取它的信任吧，沉睡的守护者会为你指引通向光明的方向。」

……？  
火焰熄灭、神庙陷入沉眠之后，神庙挑战依旧是可以启动的吗？还是说是有别的什么东西？  
而且，“尽情地和塔相处”……是说时间上有一定要求吗？  
林克恍惚的时候，小杰、奇犽、酷拉皮卡和雷欧力四个人已经进了那个小房间，在房门即将封闭之前，年轻的勇者三两步挤了进去，门在他身后被“咚”地撞上，门锁“咔哒”落下，只剩下里头六个人彼此之间面面相觑。  
大概是直觉使然。  
麻雀虽小，五脏俱全。这间房间虽然不大，东西摆放的东倒西歪，但是沙发、茶几、茶具、游戏、书架，也算是有的，感觉像是贱井塔里执勤的狱警居住的寝室。  
然而在林克眼中，却不仅如此——长在茶几上的白色小花、书架边不断飘动的闪亮花瓣似乎意味着这里拥有不只一颗克洛格；那和海拉鲁城堡图书馆里同款的书架似乎可以用吸铁石移动，后边大概藏着宝箱，因为林克希卡石板上的宝箱雷达已经“哔哔哔”响个不停，要爆炸似的；可最重要的，却是如同油灯一般被挂在墙壁上的摇曳火焰。  
——呈现着林克所熟悉无比的蓝色。  
和他的眼睛一样的颜色。  
林克先追上了那团跑来跑去的花瓣，又跑去白色的小花那里，两个绿色小精灵蹦出来，喊着“呀哈哈！被你发现了！”，把黄色的果实递给林克。干完这些之后，林克又在众人讶异的目光中掏出了吸铁石，把书柜吸开，进去踢开了宝箱，拿到了300戒尼。  
奇犽本来在演示怎么把手变成利爪的技艺，结果风头全都被林克给抢走了。他不爽地看了看那个毫无自觉的海利亚人，雷欧力和小杰都好奇地围过去问林克那个绿色的生物是什么。只留下酷拉皮卡站在旁边没有动作。  
“你不好奇那是什么吗？”奇犽闷声问道。  
“嗯？”酷拉皮卡从恍惚中回过神来，“啊，你是说那些克洛格精灵？小的时候，族人生活的森林里出现过类似的生物，所以我大概知道那是什么。”  
奇犽愣了愣，想着，什么嘛，结果只有他一个人不知道吗？  
林克到底来这里干什么？他为什么要跟过来？种种问题萦绕在奇犽的心头，他有些烦躁地抓了抓头发，然后干脆拿起了连着电视的游戏机开始打起了游戏。刚玩了一会儿，小杰就凑了过来。“哇！奇犽，你玩的是什么？”奇犽有些得意地说：“笨蛋，这是马里欧啦！你连这个也不知道吗？”然后他突然反应过来了什么一样，又板起了脸，“你不是在跟林克聊天吗？”  
“林克说想休息一下。”小杰说，“而且你玩的这个看起来很有意思！我也想试试，哪，奇犽，让我也试试吧！”  
“哼，那就来试试吧！”奇犽把另一副手柄丢给了小杰，“我刚才看了，这个游戏机上还有双人格斗游戏，待会儿我们可以试试。啊，不过可不能让林克靠得太近，那家伙绝对会把游戏机弄坏的，到时候我们就只能无所事事了。”  
这边，小杰和奇犽开开心心地打起了游戏，那边，雷欧力找了个地方开始补觉，而酷拉皮卡则是从书架上拿了一本书，走到林克旁边，问：“我可以坐在这里吗？”  
“嗯？”正在整理背包的林克抬头看了一眼酷拉皮卡，然后说，“可以。”  
于是酷拉皮卡就在林克身旁坐了下来。沙发上，林克盘腿坐着，一会儿发呆一会儿玩希卡石板。酷拉皮卡则是安静地翻看手里的书。这间不大的小屋里很安静，只有雷欧力偶尔传来的鼾声和小杰奇犽打游戏的声音。那边的游戏特效音响个不停，还总能听到小杰的惊呼声（他的角色又死了）和不服气的“再来一局！”，还有奇犽时不时的几句“太菜了！”“你真的有在认真玩吗？”有几次，两人的动静太大，都把雷欧力吵醒了，但是他迷迷瞪瞪地睁开了一会儿眼睛之后很快又睡了过去。酷拉皮卡感觉照他的这种睡法，最后的二十几个小时里肯定会精神得不行……  
不知道为什么，这间监狱里的小屋竟然有了一种温馨的感觉。这种异样的感觉让酷拉皮卡合起了书，看向了林克。  
林克也注意到了酷拉皮卡的目光，略带疑问地看了过来。  
像是犹豫了很久之后，酷拉皮卡终于开口：“……在奥奇玛联邦的西北边有一片森林，位于南茶市正东边的方向，伯库林应该在那里等你。”  
林克惊讶地睁大了眼睛：“你认识伯库林？！”然后又马上道，“谢谢。”  
酷拉皮卡微微笑了一下，摇了摇头。“你帮了派罗，也帮了我……两次，所以这是应该的，你不必道谢。”  
派罗……  
听到这个名字之后，林克忽然觉得一阵揪心的难过，他应该记得这个名字的，可是他却忘了。酷拉皮卡放弃了阅读，转而像雷欧力一样找了个舒服的姿势躺下。“我也休息一会儿。”他说，“你们两个小点声。”  
一旁打游戏的小杰吐了吐舌头，从刚才酷拉皮卡开始讲话起就竖起耳朵在听的奇犽“切~”了一声，想着也许那个伯库林就是刚才酷拉皮卡提到过的“类似的生物”也说不准。  
现在屋子里醒着的人就只剩下了奇犽、小杰和林克。  
林克在后面沙发上发呆的时候已经看小杰和奇犽打游戏看了好久，说实话，不心动是假的。他真的很好奇那个设备，看起来很好玩的样子，而且小杰和奇犽也玩得很开心，他也想加入他们。但是一想到刚才把考试设备弄坏的自己，林克就有些犹豫。  
印象中也有人跟他说过这个？游戏什么的……也许试一试就能找到一些以前的记忆呢？这么想着的林克最终还是没能禁得住诱惑，悄无声息地来到了两个男孩的身后，说道：“我也想加入……”  
然而大概是他出现的太突然了，两个沉迷游戏的男孩明显一惊，奇犽更是炸了毛一般跳起来，面向林克一副惊恐万分的模样，搞得旁边休息中的雷欧力和酷拉皮卡也被惊醒。  
“喂喂干什么呢你们！”雷欧力不满道。  
奇犽锐利的目光像是守护者的射线一般扫视过来，林克有点不知所措——林克当然不知道知名杀手世家的三少爷一向自信自己的能力，对于他的突然近身而毫无察觉这件事情惊恐占了三成，更多还是惊讶——  
林克比在天空竞技场的时候更强了。  
那是当然的吧。  
毕竟已经过去了这么久……虽然都说这家伙被爸爸杀死了，但是谁知道到底有没有真的死呢？要他说，他们家人从没失过手，但保不齐林克就是一个个例——哦，不如把林克带回家吧？实在是想看看见到这位勇者以后，爸爸和哥哥们的反应。  
这么想着的奇犽早就已经收起了自己的敌意，他不好意思地挠挠头，把自己的手柄塞在林克手里。  
“抱歉抱歉，刚刚就习惯性地……你也想玩吗？来试试！”说着，往旁边退了一步，给林克让出了位置。  
刚刚还不知道怎么反应的林克狠狠点了点头，拿着那支手柄坐到了小杰身边。黑发的少年操作着自己的手柄把游戏重新开始，然而自己的马里奥都要跑出画面了，林克的路易吉还没有动弹，黑发少年于是看向林克，却发现对方既不是不会操作手柄，也不是把游戏机弄坏了。  
而是更为不妙的事情——  
“咚”地一声。  
自复苏以来就运气一直一般般的勇者大人再次……晕倒了。

林克觉得自己飘浮在了空中。  
这情境似乎似曾相识，但他不太记得了，而身体似乎记住了之前的情境，所以他并没有感觉过多的不舒服。他任由空气托浮着自己在半空中飘动，在他身下几十米的位置，海浪一叠接着一叠地冲刷着，直到冲到一片碎石砂砾堆积起的海岸，被土壤深深吸收。  
一望无际的海岸线上，仿若山峰一般的墙壁隔绝了所有的的风景，即使是飞在半空中的勇者，也难以窥见一二。  
那些奇怪的口音又出现了。

“已经重新锁定了「勇气」……”  
“……引路者的锁链被截断……”  
“……火焰熄灭了……「迷宫」蠢蠢欲动。”  
“「智慧」的能量消耗不多，可以支撑一段时间……”  
“「门」要压不住了……答应他们的要求吧，条件是要让「勇气」一起……”  
“「勇气」……必须回来。”

那些奇怪的“人”的谈话断断续续的，林克觉得自己听的并不真切，或者说……根本没有听懂。他晃动了一下身体，而后惊讶地发现这篇充斥着海洋的世界迅速变得暗沉——黑暗很快地笼罩了一切。  
似乎也不是。  
在占据了所有视野的黑暗里，三从火焰燃烧着，像是一个支撑着大陆框架的三角形。而后，一个闪烁着的蓝色星点从湛蓝的火焰中飞出，啊，那是一只蝴蝶。  
林克发现自己现在站在地面上，而不是飘在空中，他不禁伸出手，那只散发着蓝光的蝴蝶便轻轻落在了他的指尖，仿佛小精灵一般散发出柔和而明亮的光彩。

「林克，林克。」  
「奉海利亚女神之名，向你传达……」  
「点燃火焰，光明回归大地。」  
「火焰的光可照耀一切黑暗，亦可被黑暗吞灭……」  
「选择权全部在你。」  
很快地，光消失了。  
没有火焰，没有向征着神力的三角，也没有蓝色的蝴蝶。林克觉得自己依旧飘浮在空中，但或许也不是，这里漆黑一片，没有海，没有波浪，没有奇怪得看不清面孔的人，没有任何声音。  
林克只能看得到自己的身体，以及什么也抓不住的双手。  
他觉得自己的意识飘散在这篇虚无的空间中，无法集中在某处，也无法彻底消逝。  
要做什么呢？  
要怎么办呢？  
他是谁？  
这些问题萦绕在他的脑海里，像是梦魇一般缓慢地吞噬着他的“自我意识”，他本以为这种情况会始终持续着——直到永远，或者知道自己消失，但很快地，一阵强烈的疼痛袭击了他的大脑神经——剧烈的痛感隐藏着难言的疼痒从脖颈出散发而来，顺着血管和神经传达至全身，林克不禁发出痛快的哀嚎，他忍不住伸出手指想用指甲抠弄自己的脖子，以减缓这痛苦，但那无济于事。  
好像更痛了。  
他无法自控地睁大眼睛，眼泪自眼眶夺眶而出，顺着脸颊向下流淌。  
在这深不可测的浓重黑暗里，一条锁链如同蛇一般吐着恶毒的信子，缓慢地缠绕在他的脖子上。  
疼痛消失了，取而代之的，是另一种无法挣脱的束缚。


	87. 贱井塔⑤

林克睁开了眼睛。  
在意识到自己醒了以后，金发的少年第一件事情并非确认自己的方位，而是抚摸上自己的脖子——哦，那里空荡荡的，什么也没有。他忍不住舒了一口气，然而下一秒，那圈淡淡的痕迹却散发出滚烫的热度，伴随着剧烈疼痛，弄得林克不由自主地紧绷起来，一个滚动——“咚”地掉在地上。  
“喀啦——喀啦——”  
疼痛一闪而过，若非亲身体会，即使是林克也以为那不过是错觉。  
而后，一个声音说道：  
“你醒了！”是雷欧力，他为林克检查了一下身体，他们还在那个小房间里，“吓死人了！你之前突然昏倒，还发出了很痛苦的声音，我们还以为——”雷欧力停顿了一下，又接着说，“到底发生了什么？”  
林克睁开眼，环顾了一下四周，发现小杰、雷欧力和酷拉皮卡脸上的担忧都被安心替代，而奇犽则在稍远一点的地方。“你一直在抓脖子，”酷拉皮卡说，看着林克脖子上那一圈有些隐隐发红的印记，欲言又止，“……你现在感觉怎么样？”  
林克在酷拉皮卡提到“脖子”的时候又下意识地碰了一下，一碰又马上缩回了手。脖子上的疼痛并未减轻，而且好像还有点变肿了。  
“我也不知道这个是怎么回事，”林克说，“之前问英帕的时候她也不说，我醒过来的时候就有这个印记了。”  
一屋子的人你看看我，我看看你，没有人说话。最后站在角落里的奇犽终于开口了：“反正林克现在已经没事了，这样不就行了吗？”不知道是不是林克的错觉，奇犽的声音听起来有些闷闷的，然后，这个银发少年又有些犹豫地开口道，“不过，你脖子上的这个痕迹，我家那几个应该知道是怎么回事……”  
“真的吗？！”林克很开心，然后他又想到了那个三毛坐骑，问，“三毛也在你家吗？”  
奇犽脸上的表情瞬间由别扭转为恶心，又从恶心变成了震惊，他说：“你还记得三毛？”  
“希卡石板上有记录。”林克说，“我想去找三毛！我可以去你家吗？”  
奇犽张了张嘴，又张了张嘴，然后用手指指着林克说：“原来你只想去我家找三毛吗？！啊——！可恶，太气人了，虽然我二哥也不是什么好东西，但你居然只想去找三毛！上次三毛受罚还是因为你！”  
林克疑惑地眨了眨眼：“什么？”  
“三毛？三毛是什么啊。”雷欧力一脸不明所以。  
“听样子，感觉像是家庭宠物。”酷拉皮卡说。  
“听起来好有趣！”小杰插嘴道，“奇犽，我也想去你家看看三毛！”  
“诶——奇犽，原来你家还会养宠物啊，”雷欧力用手指搔了搔脸，“怎么说呢，突然颠覆了我对杀手家族的印象，原来你们也会像普通家庭一样养宠物啊！养的是什么？猫还是狗？啊，或者冷血动物之类的？这种也不错呢……”  
奇犽不知道该从哪里开始吐槽，他放弃一般说：“随你们便啦！反正我是不会回去的。你们想去的话自己去吧！”  
小杰看起来还想追问什么，就在这个时候，小屋的门打开了。  
然后一直被人忽略的东巴终于站起了身，默默地走出了门，然后转过头来看了看他们：“你们要站在那聊天还是继续考试？我可没有放弃的打算。”  
酷拉皮卡和雷欧力脸上都滴下了一滴冷汗，心里想道：完全忘记东巴还在屋子里了！

离开之前，林克用火把取了那团蓝色的火焰，然后拒绝了小杰他们同行的邀请，在第一个分岔口分开行动，走了一段时间之后，他发现走廊边有灯可以点燃，于是就一路走一路点燃蓝色的火焰，然后他看到了一个实验室门口的火盆！  
这里怎么会有火盆？  
林克握紧了手里的火把，快步向前跑去，蓝色的火焰在燃烧着火把顶端的木柴发出轻微的噼啪声，像是在空中爆开的微小礼花。  
这里有实验室吗？可以进行古代兵器研究了？  
抱着这样的想法，林克很快就走到了火盆出现的地方，然而接近了才发现，那并非真正的火盆——林克这时候才看到，自己所走过的这段长廊墙壁上燃烧着蓝色火焰的吊灯所发出的微弱灯光汇聚到了一起，集中在这面墙壁上，而墙壁上则是绘制着与海拉鲁大陆中古代希卡族如出一辙的壁画。  
蓝色的火光照射在上边，像是出现了火盆的幻象一般。然而直到真的接近了，立体的火盆便消失了，只剩下平面的图案——不，不止有一个。  
三个火盆的图案分布在上、左下、右下三个位置，形成一个几乎等边的三角形，分别写着「永无乡」、「艾伯拉肯沙丘」和「亚特兰蒂斯之海」，似乎指示着某些方位。  
林克把火把离墙壁更近了一些，然而这一小小的举动似乎让燃烧的火星落在了墙壁的某个位置上——瞬时之间，在最上和左下的火盆之间，原本和墙壁的颜色混合在一起地方发出了浅淡的蓝光，那似乎是一行隐藏起来的文字。  
“驯服者……乐园？”磕磕绊绊地念出来的林克还没有想明白这几个字的含义，那蓝色的小字很快消失了，取而代之的一只轮廓尖锐的魔兽剪影图案浮现在墙壁上，它锋利的尖角直指着「永无乡」，散发出危险的气息……  
等等，那好像是……曾被林克杀死过的，魔兽盖侬？  
然而却又仿佛不是。在那魔兽的脖颈上，一条长长的锁链从其中延伸而出，环绕在火盆形成的三角形周围，一圈一圈的，向外围扩散、越来越密，直至把整面墙壁染黑。  
盖侬怎么会被锁链缠住呢？  
这么想着的林克忍不住有些恍然，然而又想起来梦中出现过的那条锁链，以及从三从蓝色的火焰里飞出的蝴蝶……他一时却又有些拿不定主意。这个世界和海拉鲁大陆似乎有着千丝万缕的联系，可却又不太一样。点燃火焰的关键必然就在这里……但是……壁画？  
是早就有人预示到了火焰会被熄灭了？  
这些火焰，和高塔、神庙的沉睡有什么联系吗？  
林克觉得自己的脑袋有点转不过来，他对古代希卡遗迹的研究一向不太擅长，能说得上了解的大概也就希卡石板的使用和怎么闯荡神庙（他甚至可以把海拉鲁大陆的120座神庙整理写出一个过关攻略，可惜没人会和他分享），除此以外，一切都要靠塞尔达公主和他的研究所伙伴了吧。  
想到塞尔达公主，林克不禁又有一阵伤感。他得加快点速度！这么想着，少年赶紧掏出了希卡石板，打开相机功能把这个壁画拍了下来，而后举着火把继续前行。  
但很快地，他不禁怀疑起来自己是不是走错了方向，因为墙壁上再也没有出现刚刚那条路上用来传递火焰的灯台。似乎是为了解答年轻勇者的疑惑，沉默了许久的考官先生的声音出现了。  
“咳咳，林克，林克？”理伯透过音响传递过来的声音显得有些沉闷，“你能听到吗？”  
“可以。”林克说。  
“还好你没毁掉我整个监控系统，不然你今天就走不出这座塔了。”  
“你要杀了我？”  
“杀你？”理伯笑了笑，“怎么会！我们现在可是同伴了。放心，你毁坏的公物会算在猎人考试的报销单里，猎人协会会为它买账。”  
“哦。”  
看到对方几乎没有反应的反应，理伯不禁怀疑起自己是否是话题终结者，但传闻说遗迹猎人林克本身就少言寡语，考官先生于是不再纠结。他试了试话筒，确保这次通信真的无误以后，继续说道：“看来你自己找到了我想带你去看的走廊，那些火焰没有源头，在我成为这里的狱长之时就已经出现在那里了，没人知道是什么时候出现的。不过当我看到你的时候，就觉得大概和你有关。”  
“它们比我更早出现？”林克问道。  
理伯眯起了眼睛，沉默了半晌后给出了肯定的答复：“是的。”而后，他继续说，“你没走错路，那些灯似乎是为引路，只出现在那里。剩下的，就都在‘地面’了，不要伤及我重要的考生哦。”  
像是呼应理伯的暗示，林克此时停在了一扇石门外。年轻的遗迹猎人尝试性地伸出手，推了推却没有退开，而后，他果断拿出一圆一方两颗炸弹放在门前，自己则是后退了一段距离。

就这样，随着“砰——”一声巨响，在一层大厅中等待已久的考生们看到了一扇“门”变成碎末！  
烟雾散尽之时，年轻的勇者从黑暗中走出，无论是那头金色的头发、湛蓝的双眼还是碧蓝的勇者服都一如他最初出现时一样整整齐齐、一尘不染。  
三年的时间于他而言不曾留下任何痕迹。  
更遑论72个小时。

“呵呵~❤”  
而就在这时，原本散落在四处的几块石头突然像是被赋予了生命一般颤动了起来。从沉睡中苏醒的守护者转动着躯壳，红色的光点在简单的扫描以后锁定了目标，汇聚在同一个人身上——  
林克掏出了盾，「达尔克尔的守护」随之展开。原本在大厅里休息的考生此时目光更是全都聚集到了林克身上，那些本来毫无动静的奇怪机械在见到林克的一瞬间就像是突然活了过来一样，而那个奇特的半透明罩子许多人也是第一次见到，有几个人想要掏出手机来拍摄，却在拍完之后发现塔里没有信号，根本发不出去信息。其中一个拍到了林克盾反守护者视频的考生旁边坐着浑身插满了钉子的集塔喇古，这个无论发生了什么事情都毫无反应的奇怪考生，在看到他拍小视频之后扭头对他发出了“咔哒咔哒”的声音，不知道为什么，让这名考生的心里一阵发毛。  
“咔哒咔哒。”林克在众人的目光之下，用蓝色的火焰点燃神庙之后，就那样走了进去，而集塔喇古还在对着那个考生发出咔哒声。被莫明恐惧攥住心灵的考生犹豫地指了指手机，对方“咔哒”一声点了点头，然后考生极不情愿、颤颤巍巍地把手机递了过去，对方拿过手机，两三下就把他的小视频给删掉了。  
这是最后一组考生，小杰、奇犽、雷欧力、酷拉皮卡和东巴终于将将赶到！广播里出现了理伯宣布合格人数的声音，等他讲完之后，大家本以为这场漫长的考试终于结束了，没想到理伯停顿了一下又接着说。  
“出于保密原因，希望诸位考生能把手机里拍摄的与林克有关的图像删除。如果发现从考试场地流出林克的相关图像，该考生将被终生取消考试资格。”  
这下，有不少考生神色戒备地掏出手机，默默地把视频或者照片给删了。也有不少考生（主要是东巴）露出了某种意味不明的笑容——他找到了新的栽赃菜鸟的手法。


	88. 贱井塔⑥

监控室里，理伯把纸条递还给那个裹着头巾的二星遗迹猎人：“好了，我照你说的念了。”他声音平板地说道，然后又露出了一个不知该说是讽刺还是狡猾的笑容，推了推眼镜，“不过，肯定会有考生反过来利用这一点的吧。网络上流出照片几乎是肯定的。”  
“啊，这个问题，我会想办法处理的。”那个人用手指扣了扣下巴的胡渣说，“伊克尚佩那家伙一直说要找我决斗，我只要答应他，前提条件是帮我留意网络上的动向就可以了。”  
“你会跟他决斗吗？”出于好奇，理伯问了一下。一星骇客猎人伊克尚佩是出了名的我行我素，理伯有几次想请他帮忙维护贱井塔的系统都被拒绝了。害得他只好自掏腰包从外面请专家来维修，然后再去跟协会申请报销（有的时候还会糟用心不良者的阻挠）。协会里有不少人对贱井塔这种超长刑期的制度颇有怨言，觉得他们是在浪费人力和金钱，那些超长刑期的罪犯就该全都给弄死。  
“当然不会了啊。”金·富力士眼睛都不眨一下地说道。  
即使没实际上接触过这个大名鼎鼎的失踪人口，理伯也听说过他在协会里的风评。几乎所有和金有过实际接触的人谈起他的时候都是咬牙切齿（有的时候还会露出勉强而狰狞的微笑），他现在算是明白到底是怎么回事了。十多年前金来贱井塔借人说要做游戏的时候，理伯还没有接手这里。而那之后，犯人们在G.I.工作的收入都被作为资金寄回给贱井塔，而且金也会时不时地往贱井塔的公用账户里打一些钱，所以理伯对金的印象一直挺好。现在他突然有些没信心了。  
“我可以问一下吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“那些打过来的钱——”  
“哦，那个啊，当然是为了这种时候方便了啊。”金笑了一下，“顺便，你这边有合适的人选可以直接联系笃恩。听说又有NPC辞职了，还是你们的人好用啊。我一直建议让他们干脆直接全都用你们的人，但是那些该死的家伙不听我的，说什么‘会威胁玩家安全’。”  
“……”理伯无言地抬了抬眉毛，犹豫了一下，又开口，“你对林克的事情这么上心，你应该知道，我参与过围剿活动。”  
“我知道啊。”金说，“所以我才来找你，你是个不错的家伙。”说着他又想起来什么一样，对理伯使了一个眼色，“我来这里的事情，别跟老头子说。”  
理伯板着脸看了金一会儿，然后终于败下阵来：“行，我不说。”  
“哈哈哈！”金大笑两声拍了拍理伯的肩膀，“我就说嘛，你这家伙真不错！”  
毫无由来地，理伯有一种自己被狠狠地利用彻底了的感觉。而且他居然还不生气，真是太奇怪了。

神庙被点亮之后，林克走了进去。这个神庙不是很难，几乎可以说是设计得有点敷衍，就好像想要快点让他通关进入正题一样。抱着这种奇怪的心情，林克来到了通关宝箱的面前，他一脚踢开宝箱，然后看到了里面的东西有一卷类似卷轴似的东西。  
藏宝图？有点兴奋的林克迅速把它展开，发现这上面画的竟然是和刚才看到的壁画一模一样的画面，与之前不同的是，它还给出了似乎是这个世界大陆的轮廓——指示着「永无乡」的火盆在这个世界中轴线的最北端，横跨了东西北端的两块大陆；「艾伯拉肯沙丘」则是在这个世界西南的一块大陆；「亚特兰蒂斯之海」是在东南大陆沿海。  
如果说之前在长廊中所看到的“火盆幻象”就是实物的话，那火盆应该和实验室门口的差不多才对，也就是说，它们实际上并不大。然而这张图上的火盆却画得很大，上边还画着火焰，说到底，这也只是给了林克一个大概方位指示……  
神庙还有雷达可以感应，但这种无声无息的火盆，就真的只能慢慢寻找了吗？  
思考者的林克小心翼翼地卷轴收进背包里，果不其然，希卡石板上传来提示——

「古代希卡族遗留下的传火图」  
「古代希卡族的古地图，材质不明，但似乎记载着重要的信息。」

与此同时，希卡石板发出“嘀”地长鸣，林克收到了任务提示——

「神庙挑战：火焰的指引」  
「来自远方呼唤给予你力量。0/3」  
「当永不熄灭的灯光沉睡时，时代之火为旅者指明方向。」  
「北为梦镜之地，梦之初始，无牵无挂、无忧无虑，意为『永无乡』。」  
「西为轮回之地，赤月凌空，传承亘古，善恶终结，意为『艾伯拉肯沙丘』。」  
「东为永生之地，无古无今、无始无终，即为永恒，意为『亚特兰蒂斯之海』。」  
「敬告：火焰可重燃光明，亦可唤醒黑暗的力量。」

林克赶紧切换到地图，然而神庙挑战并没有为它开启位置指示（任务光标始终显示着贱井塔的方位）……看起来，只能依靠那张“传火图”了。神庙挑战所指的三处神庙，大概就是地图上的火盆——或者说是火种——附近的神庙吧……唤醒它们，就能够唤醒整个世界的高塔和神庙，甚至唤醒整个海拉鲁大陆，勇者不由得有点跃跃欲试起来。  
少年收齐希卡石板，快步向着古代国王的棺墓走去，然而就在这时，敏锐的勇者已经在余光间发现了一点不一样的东西……等等……那是？！  
林克条件反射地掏出了盾牌，然而让他进入战备状态的东西并没有进行攻击——一个仿佛无人机一般的小东西晃晃悠悠地从藏匿的石台上向着林克飞了下来——那是一个飞天守护者，只是不同于飞翔在卓拉领地和奥尔汀火山地区那些的耀武扬威，眼前这个看起来虚弱极了，穿着英杰服的林克甚至能看到对方残存的1格血，显得可怜兮兮的。  
如果不是那双闪着“眼睛”，林克几乎以为是一台一百多年以前塞尔达公主从泥土与遗迹里唤醒的“同伴”……但那再也不可能了。  
林克还是掏出了弓箭，然而就在他把箭矢对准了这只飞天守护者，即将放手之时，那个守护者因为一个猛烈的晃动不慎撞到了神庙的墙壁上——“砰”地一声，最后1格血也没了。这个破碎的飞天守护者倏然之间变成了一些零件，掉落在神庙浅浅的水池中。  
很久没有见到过古代零件的林克有点开心，他三两步从台子跳进水池里，也不顾衣服被水打湿，快速熟练地捡拾起那些躺在地面上闪闪发光的古代零件……里边竟然还有一颗古代核心！感觉自己赚到了的林克觉得自己斗志轩昂，就差打开照相机来个自拍了，然而就在这时，有什么东西慢一步从空中飘落，仿佛羽毛一般，落在林克的手中。  
那是一张破破烂烂的纸条，歪歪扭扭地刻着“LINK”四个字母。  
不等林克回过神来，那纸条便像是血月下的尘埃一般，化作红色的光点融化在了少年的手上……

通过猎人考试的25个考生有24个活着上了猎人协会的飞艇，等待他们的将是一段行程不远的海上之旅，以及一场更为严苛的审查。  
他们当然不会等待林克出来，临走之前，酷拉皮卡有些担心的神情几乎无法掩饰，然而让奇犽更为不解的，则是雷欧力——这个看起来仿佛大叔一般的青少年一边盯着神庙，一边看向奇犽，一副欲言又止的样子。  
“喂喂雷欧力，你就这么担心？”奇犽有点不满，讲道理，和林克作为旧识的他和酷拉皮卡都没这么夸张，又哪轮得到他呢？  
“他已经进去好几分钟了。”雷欧力突然压低声音，“而且，他不跟我们参加下一场考试了吗？”  
不，他已经是猎人了啊！刚想这么说的奇犽话还没说出口，就被一边的小杰打断了。黑发的男孩笑了笑，仿佛安慰地对雷欧力说道：“放心吧，我觉得林克没问题的！”  
“你为什么这么觉得？”酷拉皮卡问。  
“我就是这么觉得。”小杰说，“而且，我觉得他和我是一种人！所以不用担心，那是他自己的选择！”  
等等！这么说不就更担心了吗！什么叫自己的选择，就算死了也没关系吗？还有他们是哪一种人？  
然而不给他们吐槽的时间，猎人测试的下一场开始终归还是不等人。久违热闹起来的贱井塔终于还是送走了他们难得一见的客人们，恢复成了一片寂静。

而在这近乎凝重的寂静里，原本死气沉沉、却在今日被点燃了的神庙倏然变蓝了，所散发出来的光芒甚至覆盖了它旁边支撑着它的火苗。  
很快地，林克从里边走出。  
恰在这时，一层大厅中传来一阵轰隆的响动，一扇门开了。一个黑色的影子从里面走出，视线刚好与林克湛蓝色的眼睛不期而遇。在看到林克的一瞬间，那个人脸上的神色似乎有一瞬间窘迫，他说：“原来你还没走啊！”  
“你认识我？”林克歪头看着那个裹着头巾的人，他皱了皱眉头，发现这个脸看起来的确好像很熟悉，到底是为什么呢？然后，林克恍然大悟，指着那个人说，“你是金·富力士！小杰的爸爸！”  
本来，在听到林克不认识自己之后，金松了一口气，但之后一句话马上又把他打回了原型。  
“喂喂！你瞎说什么呢！我怎么可能是金·富力士啊！”  
“你不是吗？”林克又疑惑了起来，难道是自己认错人了？但是他长得和小杰的确很像啊！  
“当——当然不是！”他想了想之后说，“我是他的远房亲戚。”  
林克恍然大悟地点了点头：“这样啊，那你要是见到金，记得告诉他，说小杰在找他。”  
“我会转告他的。”二星遗迹猎人煞有其事地点了点头，接着道，“不过我可不一定能找到他，那可是世界上最难找到的猎人。”  
林克没再纠缠这个问题，他打算好好研究一下刚才拿到的那张地图，结果刚一把地图摊开，金的远房亲戚就凑了过来盯着地图看。  
“这是什么东西？”他问。  
“我也不清楚，刚才在神庙里拿到的，应该是某种任务提示。”  
“看起来像藏宝图。不过既然是从神庙里拿出来的，应该和点燃神庙有关系。”  
“你好清楚啊。”林克用那双湛蓝的眼睛看向对方，“你确定我们之前不认识吗？你刚才见到我的时候还说‘原来你还没走啊！’说明你是认识我的，对不对？”  
“我就是对这些东西比较感兴趣。”金的远房亲戚面色如常地说，“而且你算是个名人嘛，这个世界好多人都认识你，不差我一个。哦，你这个地图看起来就是对应的世界地图。最北边的那个应该就是梦幻岛，之前那地方还传出来过不少传闻……嗯嗯，原来是这样。”  
一般这种带地图的神庙挑战，通过地图和谜语找到相关位置就是挑战的一部分。而刚才这个人给出了一个具体的地名，林克马上开开心心地在地图上标记了一下。  
“另外两个地方你知道是哪里吗？”  
“西边的这个……看起来是在海里，这么靠西的位置，都快到限界海境线了，应该是在无尽深渊吧。那边的确有传闻说，曾经有过什么遗落的文明之类的。倒是提醒我了，我一直都很想去看看来着。东边的这个——感觉说不好啊，看起来是优路比安大陆的东边，也许是靠近友客鑫的地方。不过这个城市也没什么特别的，按理说遗迹应该不会出现在这儿啊？”金的远房亲戚像是陷入了自己的世界，自顾自地嘀咕了起来，“而且那地方天天有人看着，也没出现什么目击声明，难道是那个傻不愣登举着火把的大雕像？不对啊，或者是更东边的位置？或者南边一点，流星街？那里的话的确信息不是很流通，嗯，感觉可以去查一查。”  
林克突然听到一大串地名，整个人都晕得不行，最后他跟金的亲戚说：“那你要是查到了具体在哪里，能告诉我吗？”  
“嗯？”对方从沉思中回过神来，呲牙露出了一个笑容，“当然没问题，不过，这就要看你的诚意了！”


	89. 激辣套餐

林克不是很懂这个人说的“诚意”到底是什么。但是他知道在海拉鲁，如果他想要什么，对方往往会给出一个任务，当他完成任务之后，对方也会告诉他想知道的事情，或者想要的东西。  
这个人也的确提出了一个可以展现林克“诚意”的建议，他说——“不如去给副会长下个套吧”，林克不知道这个副会长是谁，也不知道“下个套”是什么意思，是说让哥布林自己踩到火堆里烧死自己，类似这样的计谋吗？金的远房亲戚听过林克的描述后大为赞赏，说他很有成为优秀猎人的潜质，只不过副会长可能比哥布林更难骗到一点，虽然只是一点点。  
当林克问起这和“诚意”有什么关系的时候，对方思考了大概整整一秒钟，然后说：“因为会很好玩。”林克觉得这个理由似乎足够充分了。  
按照这人所透露的情报来看，副会长听闻林克再次出现的消息，似乎已经不远万里（其实也不算远）从斯瓦达尼市的协会大楼赶到了萨巴市，等金（更正，是亲戚）和林克赶过去的时候，副会长应该正打算吃晚饭。据观察，副会长每次出差都会在某家星级餐厅用餐（一个好的猎人要时刻掌握猎物的动向，金说，林克受教地点了点头），这次应该也不例外，金已经打通了后厨的掌勺厨师，所以要整副会长的话，晚饭就是最佳时机！  
“怎么样？你有什么想法吗？”金（的亲戚）问。  
林克想了想之后，说：“……在他的饮料里加药……泻药什么的？”不等旁边那人回话，林克率先自己反驳了自己，“听起来不太行，一般都不会有人上当吧……那就……把他的晚餐改成激辣套餐！”  
旁边这位金先生（的亲戚）——诶这个名字好麻烦，干脆叫破布男吧——也煞有介事地点点头：“不错的想法。”他抬起手摸了摸脸上的胡渣，“虽然看起来很简单，甚至一眼就能知道是恶作剧，但因为并没有超出‘食物’范围本身，所以反而会让人有种想要尝试的欲望……更何况，那家伙根本不会拒绝这种挑战吧。”  
“什么？”林克歪歪头。  
金，哦不，破布男露出了一个灿烂的笑容：“就像是在旅途中看到一块由碎石封起来的山洞一样，明知那里有问题，但总是会想去把那些碎石炸开，看看后边有什么吧？”  
林克点点头：“那当然！”  
金：“所以就这么办！”  
两个人合计好，立刻对厨师表达了自己的想法，对方虽然已经被收买，但好歹是星级餐厅的主厨，听到只是“提高辣度”后便也觉得可行。至于掌勺……当然是林克来了！  
许久没有做过料理林克首先实验了一下自己的厨艺，在他给主厨先生展示了自己“食材全部丢进锅里”的神奇做饭方法（并且做成的料理真的看起来非常可口）以后，对方都惊呆了，然而让林克不得不在意的是，明明说不认识他的破布男不仅一副见怪不怪的样子，反而有点得意地看了眼厨师，而后非常理所当然地，把那盘林克的实验料理拉到了自己面前。  
“那个……我能尝尝吗？”厨师问道。  
“不行。”破布男果断拒绝，“既然你已经被我收买了，就不要太过贪心，我脾气也不太好。”说罢，男人拿着勺子非常没有形象地挖了一大勺，塞进嘴里。  
“哇——真的好辣！”破布男说，但是他还是严肃地对林克摇了摇头，“还不行，这太好吃了，还得更辣一些！”  
“我只会做好吃的！”林克虽然这么说着，但还是继续研究起眼前的料理来——他刚刚只放了三个辣椒，看起来似乎还不太行？对了，这个世界似乎没有“五个食材”的限制？这么想着地林克打开了背包，一股脑拿出了十几个自己珍藏了许久（用不到）的辣椒，正在这时，旁边的厨师突然给他们了一个单子。  
“那位先生已经点完餐了。”他说，“是海陆烧烤。”  
接收到信号的同时，林克已经把十几个来自海拉鲁大陆的辣椒连同这个餐厅里的（经过刚刚实验没有特殊效果）螃蟹和肉扔进了锅里，于是锅子里的食材如同登上了舞台的舞者一般，欢快地跳了起来。  
甚至说……火焰燃烧的声音形成了节奏？  
总之，林克的料理在眨眼之间就做好了。即使是第二次观赏还是无法适应的厨师回过神来时，手里已经接住了林克递过来的“超超超超超超超超超超超辣海陆烧烤”料理，他呆愣愣地把这盘菜放到了旁边用来传菜的升降机上——恶作剧真的开始了。  
虽然因此得到了一笔及时丢了工作也几辈子衣食无忧的巨款，但厨师先生原本以为在帮助别人做恶作剧的时候自己还会有点羞愧感，但到现在，他甚至有点羡慕起来被整的客人了……  
虽然超辣，但是那道菜看起来真的很好吃！

在收到自己点的菜品时，帕里斯通就发觉到了些微的不对劲。  
虽然从外貌上来看完全没有差别，但是并非第一次造访这家餐厅的副会长先生敏锐地发觉到了这个菜品，有点过于完美了。无论是色泽、香气、造型，都精致到无可挑剔，他甚至用「凝」审视了一番，依旧没有察觉到任何“额外的痕迹”，这让帕里斯通还是忍不住多问了一句。  
“你们换厨师了吗？”  
服务生愣了愣，回道：“没有，先生。”  
帕里斯通于是不再纠结于此。  
这是一个陷阱。但是……  
有什么理由不跳进去呢？  
于是他非常自然地拿起刀叉，切下一片顶级牛肉，沾上浓郁的酱汁，塞入了口中——然后，帕里斯通脸上的神色变了变。  
这是……  
他吃了一口，又吃了一口，不知不觉中，竟然把整盘料理都吃光了！食用完毕之后，帕里斯通拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴角，然后招呼侍者过来问：“请问，刚才那个料理，我可以再要一份吗？”  
躲在后厨默默观察的林克和金都惊呆了！为什么帕里斯通好像没事人一样吃完了一整盘？而且居然还想再要一盘？！连厨师长都滴下了汗水，还不由自主地吞了一口口水。  
“林克，你还能做一盘吗？”金面色凝重地问道。  
林克点了点头：“可以是可以……”金发少年的目光有些担忧又有些不确定。  
外面，被帕里斯通问道的侍者也是满脸滴汗（他之前不小心目睹到了厨房的作案现场），他让笑容可掬的副会长先生稍候片刻，回到后厨来确认情况。厨师长无言地对着服务员点了点头，对方才跑回去接了副会长的又一次点单。  
“哈哈哈……”帕里斯通在跟侍者确认过订单之后，温和地笑了笑，随口说道，“说起来，这不是你们餐厅的特色菜肴之一吗？为什么还要特地去厨房确认？”  
“这个……”  
“啊，难道是食材不足之类的？希望我的贪婪不会影响到其他客人的用餐体验呢。”  
“不，不会的！”侍者擦了擦汗，笑道，“本店的宗旨就是尽最大努力，满足客人的一切要求，为您提供最佳的用餐体验。”  
帕里斯通赞赏地点了点头：“是呀！所以我才很喜欢你们家，希望你们可以一直保持这样的高水准服务。”  
然而，不知为何，在看到副会长那张笑脸上的眼神之后，服务员忽然感觉浑身冒冷汗。  
在后厨，林克已经开始做第二盘（以及第三盘）“超超超超超超超超超超超辣海陆烧烤”了。因为金坚持要尝一尝料理的味道，难道真的不够辣？！  
料理做好之后，金和厨师长都在林克担忧的目光下率先尝了一小口，然后——  
好——辣——！！！！！！！！  
辣得眼泪都要出来了！！！！！！！！！  
辣得都要喷火了！！！！！！！  
这不是属于人间的辣度！！！！！！！！  
他妈的被耍了！！！！！  
“哎呀……”突然间，后厨出现了一个不该属于这里的声音。副会长穿着一身一看就很昂贵、剪裁合体的西服，带着闪耀的笑容和同样闪耀的金发出现在了厨房，“我刚才在想，怎么这么久都不上菜呢，就来看看是谁在和我玩这个有趣的游戏，原来是你呀。”  
帕里斯通笑眯眯地凑到了林克面前，但是仔细一看，他的眼底似有红光（大概率是辣得），说话的时候，嗓子里甚至疑似在喷火星！  
林克惊恐而迷惑地指了指自己，然后迅速回头望去，只见整个后厨就只剩下了他和一众厨师，那个始作俑者早就不知道跑到哪去了。  
林克：“……”  
“都省得我自己去找了，林克，你怎么会知道我在这里？”副会长继续温和地对林克说道。早已逃离犯罪现场的金·富力士在窗外看着默默吐槽道：这家伙脸都快烧起来了还在这里装什么装！他只是吃了一小口就辣到不行，帕里斯通可是吃了一整盘！一整盘！别装了！谁不知道你已经快要崩溃了呢？！  
“我好……开心啊，林克……”帕里斯通突然说，语气也变得有点微妙地颤抖，虽然表情没什么变化，但林克敏锐的神经察觉到了一丝毛骨悚然的感觉。“以前我想找人和我玩游戏，但是我想要的对手从来不理我……”帕里斯通又凑近了一些，林克看见那张有点可怕的笑脸就在眼前，“你愿意陪我玩吗？我真的很开心……”  
金在外面露出了一个牙痛的表情，心想：好吧，这下帮不了你了，林克你自求多福吧！然后走人了。  
而面对整个人都变得很奇怪（林克相信这是料理的副作用）的副会长，百经锤炼的勇者凭借淡定而粗壮的神经把料理递给了副会长：“你的海陆烧烤。”顿了顿，林克补充道，“刚刚一位先生让我给你的。”  
“一位先生？”帕里斯通挑挑眉，他并未起身，而是直接接过那盘海路烧烤随手放在旁边的台子上，另一只手则是搭上了自己的领带，停顿了一下之后，扯开了。帕里斯通当然也意识到了自己的异常，他露出一个略带苦恼的神情，继续追问林克：“你说的那个人，是谁？”  
“是小杰的亲戚！”林克说，嗯……金是小杰的爸爸，金的亲戚就是小杰的亲戚，这没错。  
“小杰？”  
“是猎人考试的一个考生。”  
一向外表光鲜，私底下被人称为“猎人协会的门面”的副会长先生扯掉自己的领带，解开了胸口前的几粒衬衫扣子，他似乎还嫌弃不够满足，干脆脱下了西装外套——和他距离极近的林克当然观察到了对方的异样，副会长先生的额前已经布满一层细细密密的汗珠，他整个人的身上都散发出一股热气，混合着特殊的古龙香水味，一瞬间中和掉了副会长那平日用来伪装的平和外表，变得犀利而极具攻击意味。  
帕里斯通露出了一个比刚才更为闪耀的笑容。  
“我知道是谁了。”他离林克更近了一些，“你失忆了？”  
林克：“嗯……你可以离我远一点吗？”  
帕里斯通无动于衷：“我们可以重新认识一下。”他非常自然地把手搭在林克身边的料理台上，倾身凑到林克的耳边，弄得勇者忍不住想要挣动一下——啊，在火焰点燃以前，大部分的神庙都出于沉睡状态无法进行传送，贱井塔和这里太近了也不适合进行传送，好麻烦——勇者的挣扎很快被三星猎人的强势压下了。  
但是……  
“我叫帕里斯通·希尔。”金发男人呼出的热气喷到勇者尖尖的耳朵上，“他是金·富力士吧。”  
“不是。”也不是没有其它的脱离的方式——林克果断否定，“是他的亲戚！”  
话音刚落，年轻的勇者已经从背包里拿出了一张蓝色的仿若纸条的东西，勇者迅速撕碎了它的同时大喊了一声：“复苏神庙！”  
无论是刚刚苏醒的那个有奇怪壁画的神庙也好，或者这个世界哪个角落的灯台也好——普尔亚说过，这个一次性的传送符可以把他送到一切拥有蓝色火焰的周围！  
“砰——”的一声，爆炸响起，敏锐如副会长自然本能地闪躲到了一边，而爆炸似乎牵连到了厨房里的其它设备——煤气的开关因为紧急情况自动关闭，而炉灶上烧开的水和料理台上那盘特殊的海路烧烤，因为冲击而全部泼洒在地！  
副会长先生抬起手，他的手背上，因为突如其来的意外到底沾上了一点点火红的辣酱。那辣酱沾到皮肤上发出火辣的刺痛感，伴随着惊人的热度燃烧起来。  
像是被点燃的火焰一般。  
而始作俑者——无论是某人，还是林克，已经全都消失不见了。


	90. 回忆

林克跌倒在地。  
正确地说，是落在传送阵的蓝光里，奇怪的是，林克并没有看到蓝色火焰……更令他意外的，这里并非某处神庙的入口，也非那个“复苏神庙”的某处，而是一处完全露天的地方。  
……这里竟然会有一个传送阵？  
就像是传送标注器的符阵！大概是自己以前标记过的地方？  
乌云挤压住了大部分的天空，然而雨水却迟迟不肯落下。黑色的乌鸦从远处飞起，发出“啊——啊——”的叫声，目之所及，没有琼山绿水，没有森林荒原，没有沼泽，没有雪山，没有任何一切与“美好”相关联的风景。  
垃圾，垃圾，垃圾堆成的山覆盖住了全部的土地，刺鼻的空气像是毒药一般，考验着来访者的耐力。  
唯有一座笔直挺拔、却因为暗淡了蓝色光芒而融合在了这片灰暗里的高塔矗立在人工堆砌的“群山”之中，成为了林克唯一一个感到熟悉的事物。  
那是他来到这个世界以来见到的第一座高塔。  
然而塔并非橘色的，更没有蓝色的光。地图上的灰色标记和侠客所说的“遗迹点不亮”在现实里被赤裸地呈现了出来——这里的塔和神庙真的和海拉鲁大陆的一样熄灭了……那么贱井塔中的那个塔，是因为他是独自拥有“蓝色火焰”所以才能进入吗？  
林克不太懂有关古代希卡族的知识，只记得古代研究所的所长普尔亚曾经说过勇导石需要古代火炉的“蓝色火焰”才能启动，阿卡徕研究所的洛贝利日记里也写过说蓝色火焰和古代能源有关，但这个和神庙的关系，也并不清晰。但无论如何，所有的线索汇聚到一起，林克大概也只能先去那三个有火盆的地方看看，再做下一步打算了。  
但眼下， 希卡石板的地图上，显示着这里的地名：「流星街」——一个与其名字的美好几乎完全相反的地方，不过……是金（的亲戚）提到过的地方！  
因为丢失了记忆而仿佛初来乍到的林克跑跑跳跳地爬上眼前的垃圾山，踩在一个破旧的沙发上，发现有不少穿着白色“防火服”的人正在捡拾那些垃圾。  
高塔似乎离他还有一段距离，不过不远。  
正在这时，远处传来一阵争吵声。  
不知道为什么，这个场景让林克觉得有些似曾相识。他在哪里见到过这个地方吗？林克左思右想，才突然想起来，是在希卡石板的照片里！没错！这里应该有一个回忆点！  
于是他打开了相册，果然发现，没有被锁上的照片中，有一处从高处俯瞰的垃圾山全景，应该就是从高塔那里拍的。于是急于找回回忆的林克（再次）忽略了旁边的争吵声，笔直地往高塔的方向一路前进。也许历史真的是会自我重复的吧。  
垃圾堆成的山味道不是很好闻，但意外的是林克竟然没有觉得无法忍受，就好像他的鼻子已经习惯了这里的空气一样。勇者翻过一座又一座的垃圾山，最终借助力巴尔的气流攀上高塔。附近似乎有人在虎视眈眈地看着他，但是并没有采取什么行动，林克也懒得去管他们。  
高塔中心有一处亮光，那道光林克再熟悉不过了，刚刚从百年沉眠中苏醒的时候，林克就是借助希卡石里的照片和这种亮光寻回记忆的。他深吸了一口气，走进光圈里，破碎的画面如潮水般涌来。

「他要逃了，快拦住他！」  
「真奇怪。我刚刚明明已经挑断了你的手筋，但是伤口很快恢复了。后来我还尝试了其它的方法，你虽然能够受伤，但恢复的很快，不得不说，你是我所见过的最特别的一个。」  
「又是这样，这是不是代表，你又死了一次？」  
「你愿意加入我们吗？」

然而，和在海拉鲁的时候不同的是，这段记忆并不是和昔日好友共度的美好时光，至少严格意义上来说并不是。那群奇怪的人追捕他、抢走了他的石板，还对他施以酷刑。林克觉得无论如何这也算不上是愉快的回忆。然而更奇异的是，虽然破碎、不太连贯，但林克却觉得自己能够很平静地接受这看起来甚至有些残酷的记忆。回收了第一个回忆之后，希卡石板上许多原本锁起来的照片都开放了，其中有一些看起来就是在这里拍的，但是林克不太确定自己要不要现在去回收。  
感觉不一定会是很好的回忆……  
他看着相册上的合影，照片里的林克脸上虽然没有太多表情，但看起来并不是真的不开心，而里面的其他人也都表情生动（除了一个对着相机比V字手势的黑发面瘫，应该就是他在飞艇上见到的奇犽的哥哥），至少这让林克对继续收集回忆有了一点信心。  
回忆里出现了好多个人，林克甚至分不清他们的名字。不过其中似乎有人叫飞坦，还有一个叫侠客的，只不过他现在有点没法把名字和脸一一对应起来。  
高处的气流比较清新，微风拂过少年金色的发丝，林克看着下面延绵不断的垃圾山发起了呆，过了一会儿，他拍了拍脸，做了一个决定：暂且搁置，前往揍敌客家拿三毛！  
虽然他的确很想快点记起来过去的事情，但不知道为什么，林克总觉得这种事情不能操之过急。更何况，他刚刚打开地图看了眼，传说中位于巴托奇亚共和国的枯枯戮山离这里几乎横跨了两个大陆和两个海峡——实在是太远了！  
他应该尽快找到自己的坐骑！当然啦，如果在路上发现其他的回忆点，也可以顺便收集。  
这么想着的林克刚要收起希卡石板，就发现希卡石板发出一阵嗡嗡的振动——于是，在这个世界已经游荡了几天的勇者大人终于重新想起来了他发现的新功能！  
林克却并未着急，遮盖了天空的乌云不知何时已经散开了，太阳逐渐倾斜，阳光的金黄染上了些许的红色。金发的少年在毫无生气的高塔上眺望远方，在捕捉到一处最高的垃圾山后，锁定了目标。  
他毫不犹豫地向着那个方向跳了下去，风掀起他柔顺的金发，同时撑起了他的滑翔伞。轻如雨燕一般的少年在高空中向着目标的方向滑翔而去，不多会儿便准确地降落在那个“山顶”上。  
“山顶”其实也不怎么稀奇，不过是乱七八糟未经分类的垃圾错乱无章地支撑起来，像是构筑了一个世界。好巧不巧，这里有一把破旧但依旧完好的椅子，虽然只剩下三条腿，但因为有底下其它废弃物的支撑，也就变得十分稳固。  
林克坐了上去。  
夕阳从破碎而陈旧的楼宇中照射过来，让这片奇怪而充满了死亡气息的地方变得多了一些生机。这大概并非错觉，黄昏降临之后，气温比起白日要清凉许多，这里的人就明显得变得更多了。有些人甚至不穿那种白色的防火服，在空地或者金属较多的垃圾堆附近闲聊些什么，偶有发生口诀而产生的争吵，甚至也有打斗，但总体来说，还是相对和平的。  
大概。  
林克打开了希卡石板的新界面，开始翻开刚刚最新的消息——又是来自那个叫「侠客」的家伙。  
侠客：[图片]  
林克点开了图片，发现那正是他在贱井塔中的壁画前看到的火盆！火盆中闪着蓝色的火焰，像是奥尔汀的岩浆一般翻滚不息。  
正在这时，手机再次震动了。  
侠客：NEVERLAND、幻想乡、伊甸园、黄金乡，也有叫做永无乡。3  
侠客：但在《D·HUNTER》里，却仅仅指代世界北极的孤岛。  
侠客：如果你想去梦幻岛的话，就来找我吧。  
林克捣鼓了半天，终于找到了输入框，而后打了几个字。  
（他这时候才发现自己竟然不知道什么时候读得懂这个世界的世界语！大概是以前学的？）  
林克：你在哪？  
侠客：^^  
侠客：9月，我们会在友客鑫集合，你要来吗？  
侠客：大家都很想你  
大家……？  
想起来刚刚找到的那段记忆，林克总觉得那些人大概和眼前这个叫做“侠客”的家伙有关……对，还有之前出现在贱井塔的那个人，那个家伙也出现在了他的回忆里。  
林克刚想继续回复，突然，远处传来一阵悠长的钟声——“咚——咚——咚——咚——”直到第六下时才伴随着飞鸟拍打着翅膀的声音消散在空气里。林克抬起头，在那些低矮的小楼之间有一栋尖顶的房子显得格外特别，钟声就是从那里传出来的，因为逆光的关系，他看不太清楚，唯独一个黑色的逆十字架矗立在房屋的尖端，像是比希卡族的石塔还要显明的标志。  
那大概向征着这个世界的宗教？  
海利亚男孩没有多想，然而当林克回过神来时，才发现希卡石板弹出了一个提示：

「能量仅剩90%，请尽快进行充能。」

明明刚刚还剩98%的？  
这个新功能这么消耗能量吗？！  
突然意识到这一点的林克一个犹豫，一通来自「伊路米」的通讯请求跳了出来——瞬间！能量剩余肉眼可见地少了2%！


	91. 牵引

勇者大人手忙脚乱地接通了电话，那头响起了一个有些熟悉又有些陌生的声音。  
“喂？林克吗？是我，伊路米。”杀手世家的大少爷说道，“发生了一些麻烦的事情。看起来糜稽保守秘密的能力还是欠佳。唉，我就说爷爷和爸爸在训练的时候都太纵容他了……嗯，总之，爸爸发现了你复活的事情，想请你过去一趟。我考完试就会尽快赶回去，那之前你只能一个人去了，不过流星街的管家人都很好。你现在在哪？”  
过去？是去伊路米家吗？林克愣了愣，这通电话来得也太巧了吧！他刚刚还在想要去枯枯戮山……  
“我现在在流星街。”林克想了想又说，“三毛也在你家吗？”  
“三毛？哦，你是说小白。在啊。听爸爸说它最近胖了，因为吃了太多零食。”  
听到自己未来的坐骑变胖了，林克心情稍微有一点复杂。任务描述不是说“揍敌客会帮你妥善保管”吗？不过没关系，林克觉得自己对训练坐骑还是很有一套的，等他接手三毛之后就给它设计健身计划。塞尔达公主的那匹白马也是在林克的指导下被驯服的。  
“不过你在流星街的话也方便，我家在流星街有一处基地。我把定位发给你。”林克的希卡石板上收到了一个定位，“你到时候直接过去，就会有管家带你去枯枯戮山。”  
“伊路米，”林克突然问，“你还在考试吗？”  
“嗯？是啊，猎人协会把考生带到了一处孤岛上，这里真的是什么都没有。早知道我就带着——啊，先不说了，有什么事直接给我发消息吧。”林克似乎听到伊路米和什么人说话，似乎是在说什么“很可怜”“死期将至”，就在林克打算挂断电话的时候，伊路米又突然对着手机说：“等一下，先别挂断。”那边和伊路米说话的人似乎发出了一阵笑声，然后杀手又说，“你一下子从贱井塔到了流星街，飞艇最快也要两天——你的传送功能恢复了吗？”  
“诶？没有，这是普尔亚的一次性传送符。”  
“诶——”对方拖长了音调，林克好像从声音里听出了一点笑意，他本以为自己会想象不到伊路米笑起来的样子，但是脑海中却浮现出了那个黑发猫眼杀手只有下半张脸在笑的表情，“原来是这样，这个传送符是随便什么地方都可以去吗？那样的话你直接传送到我家也许会快一些。”  
“不是的。”林克说，“只有有蓝色火焰的地方才行。”  
对面沉默了一会儿，然后伊路米说：“那好吧，你还是去我之前说的那个地点。记得保持联系。”  
“好。”林克答应了之后，伊路米终于挂断了电话。  
说来奇怪，林克那天晚上在猎人考试途中的飞艇上遇到伊路米的时候，对方似乎是个考生，而现在看起来也的确是个考生，但是在贱井塔塔顶上，林克还特意观察了一下，并没有找到黑色长发的考生。  
也许是他哪里看漏了吧。  
去到希卡石板指示的地点时，天已经完全暗了下来。林克和一个穿着管家服的人说明了情况，对方很快就毕恭毕敬地请他到里面稍候片刻。屋里有舒适的座椅和沙发，管家还端给他了一杯可口的饮品（“少爷说您喜欢可尔必思”那个管家说），林克喝了一口，感觉整个人都被治愈了。  
林克完全没有想到，流星街这样的地方也会有这种舒适的地点存在。不过据另一个管家说，这种程度的住所在流星街其实并不罕见，只是很少能在外面看到或者找到。许多高层的居住环境完全不亚于外面的星级酒店。  
作为一个真真正正的村里人，林克不知道星级酒店都是什么样的，但是他知道刚才副会长吃饭的那个餐厅就很豪华，而那个地方也是“星级”的，于是他便把两者的画面在脑海里等同了起来。“那他们一定吃得很好。”林克有些心生羡慕地说。  
“也不完全是。”管家微笑道，“很多外面的物资在这里十分珍贵，但是反之，很多在外面十分珍贵的物资在这里却一文不值。而食物就是其中比较典型的例子之一。虽然三面临海，但西部有洋流自北南下，带来‘毒水’的影响，在这种环境下生存的都是带有剧毒的鱼类，有的时候也会被带回枯枯戮山做毒物训练的素材；东部迎客湾常年海水沉滞，死气沉沉；南部领海属于东南诸岛，尤其是米特聂联邦，常年纠纷，所以这里海产品十分匮乏，而且流星街本就属于沙漠地带，气候恶劣，新鲜的食物十分难得。”  
林克听得一愣一愣的，觉得好像很厉害但是又听得不是很明白。  
“不过，最近我们也在研发沙漠灌溉和种植方面的技术。只是许多土壤都被核武器或者生化武器污染过，进展十分艰难。”  
“哈……”  
“飞艇已经准备好了，会在下一次垃圾倾倒之前办好起飞手续。”第一个管家回来了，林克忽然松了一口气，用感激的目光看向那个管家。这个管家说得话里面难懂的东西太多了！简直就像塞尔达公主一样！林克对这种战斗之外需要动脑子的地方十分不擅长。  
“我们预计会在大陆北部的格莱姆市补给维修，再在苏拉大陆北部的斯瓦达尼市稍作停留，接上大少爷一起，然后直飞枯枯戮山。”第一个管家说，“或者您也可以从格莱姆市转乘另一架飞艇，那一架会直接飞回枯枯戮山，您觉得哪种合适？”  
怎么说呢，林克并不介意多等一段时间等待伊路米，但总觉得对方口中的那个“斯瓦达尼市”总让他有种难以言喻的感觉……不算是好的感觉。从某种意义上来说还残留着一丝丝野性的海拉鲁勇者稍微犹豫了一下，还是选择了后者：“我想直接去枯枯戮山。”�  
面对客人提出的要求，训练有素的管家先生完全没有多余的废话，他点点头，而后通知飞行员现在起飞。  
虽然并非第一次乘坐这样的庞然大物，但是村里人·林克还是不禁感慨这个东西“飞行”的能力——虽然不如希卡石板的传送功能快捷，也不是很自由，但是太方便了！  
“大约两小时以后，我们就可以到达格莱姆市。”管家继续说道，“从格莱姆市前往枯枯戮山的飞艇航班将在我们到达后的两个小时后起飞，您是直接使用猎人执照进行乘坐，还是需要我们单独为您订票呢？”  
“猎人执照？”林克歪了歪头，这已经是第二次有人提到这个东西了……好像很多人都说过他是“猎人”，但林克把希卡石板翻了个遍也没能找到名字是“猎人执照”的那个东西。  
似乎是看出来眼前金发少年的疑惑，揍敌客家的管家一副了然的样子：“没事，我现在为您订票。”说完，在交代了一些注意事项后离开了。  
独自被留在飞艇休息室内的林克则是沉浸在希卡石板的背包里，他发现自己的背包里多了好多东西，乱七八糟他以前从未见过的食材应有尽有，除了之前就发现的很好吃的巧克力礼盒，还有什么，「集卡书」「“贪婪之岛”的ROM卡和戒指」「库洛洛·鲁西鲁的签名应援横幅」，竟然还有一个叫做「金·富力士的古希卡神庙导览图」的文档，附注解释是“金·富力士已发现的神庙记录，78个”！  
这不就相当于是一份攻略么！  
然而不知道什么原因，这个文档现在是灰色的，林克点了点也毫无反应，似乎被锁定住了。可能要在神庙被重新启动以后才能用吧……  
这么想着的林克有点难过，但很快地，他的注意力就被其他东西吸引了。  
背包里不止有材料和食物，还有武器装备和衣服。之前回到海拉鲁大陆的时候，因为希卡石板充能林克没有仔细看，但现在才发现，自己的武器库稍微有那么点危险，比如……古代箭余量为0。  
可能之前经历过一场恶战吧……  
林克明明记得自己之前古代箭剩余不少，而且自从他获取了海利亚女神的祈祷之力以后，就很少使用到它了。究竟是遇到了什么样的敌人才迫使自己消耗掉了这些装备呢？林克不禁对自己的过去有些好奇起来。  
而且……他很快就发现，自己的这些装备虽然还是海拉鲁大陆上他拥有的那些，但已经不一样了——无论是单手剑、大剑还是弓箭、盾牌，其能力似乎都被强化过，投掷距离、耐久度、攻击与防御数值都比他的记忆有些提升。  
他还能再补给一些装备吗？  
带着这样的问题，林克把页面切换到了服装，在自动整理过后，林克发现自己多了一件写着“SWITCH”的圆领T恤，以及一顶「飞坦的棒球帽」和一副「飞坦的太阳镜」。嗯……虽然不知道飞坦是谁，但既然已经是自己的了，勇者大人决定不再在意。  
他立刻利索地换上了那件红色的圆领T恤，戴上了棒球和和太阳镜，看了看自己身上的海利亚裤子，想了想换上了登山用的短裤。  
于是，揍敌客家的管家先生进来的时候，看到的就是这样的场景——穿着红色短袖T恤和短裤的金发少年一改往日的少数民族的风范，整个人都充满了活力与朝气。总觉得有点热血的感觉呢……此刻，少年正拿着他的手机（大概）竖起了一只手指，他那双标志性的蓝色眼眸被深色的镜片挡住了，看不清晰，但还是能从他嘴角的弧线感受到对方的喜悦。  
而后，“咔嚓”一声，那个画面就被永恒地定格了。  
似乎是刚刚发现管家，林克腼腆地笑了笑，脸颊还有点微微的粉红，但是他并没有惊慌失措，反而拿着希卡石板跑到管家面前，举起希卡石板。  
“来一起拍照吗？”  
“啊，谢谢您的邀请，但是如果被梧桐先生发现，我会被处罚的。”  
“？”在镜片之下，林克睁大了眼睛，却并非因为对方所说的“处罚”，而是对方所提到的“梧桐”这个词汇。  
正确来说，是人名。

「有什么需要尽管吩咐梧桐。」  
「哇靠，梧桐会杀了我吧……」  
「没事，我已经给梧桐打过电话了。」

说这些话的人，像是虚影一般从他的眼前拂过。画面从戴着眼镜、穿着标志西装，面容严肃的男子，转到拥有银色卷发、身材魁梧的高大男子，再到好多好多榴莲和空盘子，几乎能够填满整个神庙的守护者，巨大的留着口涎如同巨狼一般的猛兽，以及……  
在厚重的窗帘之下，躺在满屋子五彩缤纷的漫画、游戏和玩具里的胖乎乎的少年。

「对不起。」  
「卡金国发起了对你的通缉。爸爸接了任务。」

下一秒，眼前的画面被漫天的血色覆盖，剧烈的疼痛感像是经久不散的噩梦一样缠绕住他、包裹住他、湮灭了他。  
那不是错觉，强烈的疼痛感从脖颈的痕迹上传来，像是灼烧的火圈一般桎梏在他的脖颈上。

「林克，我和侠客，你选一个吧。」

林克“啊啊”大叫出声，似乎被他的样子吓到了，揍敌客家的管家也不禁有点着急，他们想要抓住林克，又不太敢，就在他们打算给伊路米或者梧桐打电话时，一切都平息了。  
因为这个突如其来的意外，林克的墨镜和棒球帽掉在了地上， 他浑身上下似乎都被冷汗湿透了，红色的纯棉质地的衣服变得深红，那柔顺的金发稍微有些凌乱。  
唯独那双眼睛，像是被雨水洗刷过的天空一样，澄澈、湛蓝。  
“您怎么了？”  
林克深吸了一口气：“我不想去枯枯戮山了。”


	92. 格莱姆

“……什么？”饶是训练有素的揍敌客管家也不得不惊讶了片刻，这个少年的心思变得也太快了，明明刚才还对他们的安排没有什么异议，现在居然就改变了主意。不过，想到林克刚刚的那声叫喊，管家心里也大概有了数，大概是听到梧桐的名字之后想起了什么吧，“您是身体不舒服吗？这样的话，我们也可以在这里休息几天再出发。飞艇票也可以改签。”  
“不是。”林克说，忽然又有些心虚，犹豫片刻道，“我有一种不太好的感觉，不是很想去了。”  
管家沉默地点了点头，也没再劝说，而是退下不知去干什么了，留下林克一个人在揍敌客的驻流星街基地里晃悠。这个房间虽然不大，但是有不少新奇的东西。林克拿着相机对着每样东西看了看，发现有“电视”“电脑”“电话”等物品。靠近窗户的那面墙上有一个小壁炉，壁炉上面摆了一张照片，是一张合影，有两个大人和五个小孩，看起来似乎是一张全家福。全家福的旁边还有一个相框，却是背面朝外的。林克有些好奇地想把照片摆正，背后却突然出现了管家的声音，吓了他一跳。  
“您好，是大少爷的电话，请您接一下吧。”他说，“我刚刚和大少爷说了您不想去骷骷戮山的事情，他说不去也可以，但是要先和你谈谈。”  
“哦，好啊。”林克接过了管家的电话。  
过了一会儿，林克安静地听了一会儿电话之后，默默地把话筒递还给了管家，然后说：“我去骷骷戮山。”  
管家毕恭毕敬地接过了电话：“那就还是按照原定计划出发，可以吗？”  
虽然不知道大少爷说了什么，但是无疑很奏效，管家心里默默地佩服了起来，不愧是揍敌客家的人啊。  
而一旁，林克则是在听到伊路米说“爸爸说他也能来流星街找你，但是那样的话你就见不到三毛了哦”之后，才恍然大悟。  
他可是要去拿坐骑的！怎么能因为一点点不舒服的感觉，就不要坐骑了呢！

揍敌客家的飞艇很快就把林克带到了传说中的“享乐之都”格莱姆。飞艇在流星街起飞的时候天才刚黑没多久，林克在飞艇上度过了极其愉快的一段时间，到达格莱姆的时候已经是第二天的夜晚了。揍敌客家的飞艇上有很多奇怪又好吃的小零食，比如“仙人掌派”和“芦荟饮料”。据说这两种东西就是他们在流星街周边沙漠地区研究作物种植初步的成果，林克觉得这个成果还算不错。仙人掌派嚼起来有种又脆又多汁的口感，芦荟饮料有些粘稠，但是味道很清爽，总之林克都很喜欢。  
飞艇上林克还有了另一项收获，他发现那个大家总是挂在嘴边的“猎人执照”，原来就在他的衣服口袋里！这个卡片没法直接收到他的背包里，但是装在衣服里似乎就可以，以前的他似乎就是这么收起猎人执照的，所以希卡石里面才没有显示！  
林克马上又检查了一遍其他的衣服口袋里都有什么，果不其然，发现了好多零碎的小东西，有一些看起来像吃的，有一些看起来像这个世界的货币，还有一张写着数字的纸条，不知道是做什么用的。  
拿去问管家之后，管家说纸条上写的有可能是“电话号码”，但是林克的通讯录里明明有很多电话号码，但是没有一个跟这张纸上的数字一样，而且纸条也没有写名字，林克想不到这会是谁的电话号码。  
不过他也没有多想，把纸条和其他东西一样放回了衣服口袋里。  
到达格莱姆之后，管家带着林克到了等候飞艇的大厅，而后离开去帮他取票，过了一会儿之后，他面露歉色地回到了林克身边：“很抱歉……预定的飞艇在海上遇到了风暴，在附近的小岛停留了片刻，大概会延误七个小时。”他看了看手表，现在是晚上九点半，“最近的一次航班也要等到早上六点半才能起飞。我可以为您预定附近的酒店——”  
到了新地方的林克的好奇心早就在刚才管家离开的时候被勾起来了，他看到了好多宣传一个叫CASINO的东西的广告，似乎很有意思，于是说：“没事的！我不用睡觉，我想在市里转转。”  
管家看起来有些犹豫：“当然可以，毕竟现在还早。不过您肯定会想要休息的地方吧？我去安排一下酒店……”  
“不用了。”林克说，“我只要六点半坐上飞艇就可以了，对吧？”  
“那么，请允许我随行。”像是放弃了一般，管家叹了一口气说。  
“好啊。”林克几乎是立刻就同意了，于是两人出了飞艇站，走进了这座繁华的不夜城。  
到达市中心的时候，已经晚上十点了，然而这座城市的夜晚似乎才刚刚开始。各种高大而花哨的大楼鳞次栉比，造型奇特的棕榈树站在街道两旁，被夸张的霓虹灯招牌照亮。今天晚上似乎有嘉年华的活动，到处都挂上了节日庆典般的横幅和装饰。管家一边走着一边帮林克讲解，这是在为一年一度的“火焰节”做准备。不过，这个城市可以说是一整年的每一天都在过节，所以也没什么稀奇的。  
这里就是以“享乐”闻名的都市，各种各样的娱乐——表演、马戏、节庆、游戏、赌博、性、毒品、亚文化——凡是你能想到的，这里都有，而你想象不到的，也有一大堆。有不少人都会来这里逃避生活，但也有不少人只是游客，更有一些人觉得自己不是什么“派对动物”所以对这个地方嗤之以鼻，最终却沉迷其中无法自拔，因为他们没有心理准备——这个地方无论什么样的人都能包容，任何人都能在这里找到自己的位置。而那些感觉与生活格格不入的人，其实比别人更容易在这里找到同类和归属感。  
林克听得一知半解，只觉得管家在讲述的时候似乎颇有感慨，于是问道：“你对这个地方很熟吗？”  
管家颔首一笑：“某种意义上来说，是的。我在这里度过了很长的一段时间，直到我成为揍敌客的管家。”  
“那你为什么会——”  
“不说我了，”管家阻止了林克进一步询问的举动，“你想去哪里玩呢？”  
林克并没有注意到这是对方第一次没对他使用敬语，回想了一下管家刚才介绍的内容，少年陷入了一种纠结之中，但很快地，他就做出了选择：“我要去火焰节庆典！”  
“聪明的选择~”一个声音突然出现在林克的本后，紧接着，一个脸上涂着厚重白色油彩、留着奇怪发型、穿着也十分古怪的人出现在林克的身后，林克转过身，就看到突然出现的小丑摘下了头顶的高礼帽，从里头掏出一副扑克牌来，像一把扇子一样铺开拿在手中，把牌面冲着林克。  
“啊，好的，你已经锁定了一张牌——”小丑说道，在林克还没回过神来的时候就把扑克牌收拢，在手中快速地打乱、颠倒，而后扣在手心里，重新向林克展示。  
“现在，你随便抽一张牌，看看是不是刚刚你选中的那张~❤”林克显然已经抛去了疑惑，目光随着对方的指示落在牌面上，而后随意地从中抽到了一张——红桃A，恰恰是刚刚他在众多牌面中最先看到的那张！  
“看你的表情，我猜对了~”小丑笑着说道，把扑克牌放回礼帽中，重新戴在自己脑袋上，“格莱姆虽然一年三百多天都有庆典，但今年的火焰节格外盛大，能与之媲美的，可能只有远在爱珍大陆的卡金国庆节了，总之无论是马戏、焰火、赌博、游戏，美食，庆典上全部都有哦——那张红桃就送给你了，为你带来好运~祝你今夜愉快！”说完，小丑就如同他的突然出现一般，转身捕捉到了另外一对年轻的男女，开始了一个新的魔术。  
他们不认识！  
不知道为什么，林克有点放心下来。起初被对方找到的时候，他以为又是一个被自己忘掉的“故人”，但后来看来，这个小丑先生似乎真的只是小丑而已。  
“这里的旅行艺人很多。”管家解释说，“他们都很有趣。”  
金发的少年使劲点了点头。  
他举起手中的扑克牌，纸牌闪闪发光，像是点缀了星星，红桃A的牌面中间画着一从红色的火焰……火焰上似乎还染着金光。  
有那么一瞬间，它仿佛跳动了一下，像是从火山边的天空浮游而下的奥尔龙喷出的火焰。  
而就在这时，有一道危险的气息突然向着他射了过来，林克骤然想要掏出武器，但下一秒——  
“嘴里有轮盘！数字从一到九——”  
“二！”  
“哗啦——”，空气被什么东西划破，林克回过神的时候，发现自己手中的扑克牌已经被切割成两半！  
“？？”林克有点不爽，然而那股危险的气息已经消失了，周围的路人都只当是表演，还鼓掌吹起口哨发出喝彩的声音——“这种带点危险性的随机表演在这个城市随处可见，”揍敌客的管家压低声音说，“但是……”  
不需要他解释，这记攻击或者“表演”的始作俑者已经走到了林克的面前。来人个子很高，身材细长，头上的鸭舌帽压得很低，白色的长发垂在身后。  
高高的鹰钩鼻之后，是一双如同方才的镰刀一般锋利的眼睛。  
那镰刀却已经不见了。  
“果然是你，林克。”男人说，“这里虽然是享乐之都，但也充满危险。你刚刚拿到的那个扑克牌是用NGL地区最新流出的特殊毒品制成的，如同纸张一般，但拥有很强的致幻性和上瘾性。”他放轻了声音，“即使是念能力者也还是不要轻易尝试比较好。”说着，他若有所思地看了眼林克身边身着黑色西装，面目镇定自如的管家。  
“嗯……好的！”虽然没太听懂，不过林克还是点了点头，刚刚那张扑克牌的确不像什么好东西——因为他发现希卡石板提示说自己的状态出现了一种“致幻效果，行动迟缓30%”，虽然这种状态很快消失了。  
他转而说道：“感觉你认识我……但是我什么都不记得了。”林克觉得自己的这套说辞从第一次从海拉鲁大陆的复苏神庙说道现在，已经十分熟练了。  
面前的男人显然有点惊讶地睁大了眼睛，但很快的恢复了平静，“这样啊”，他总结说，林克感觉对方的目光在自己的脖子上快速地扫过，没有任何额外的情绪。“我是凯特，在你参加猎人考试的时候，我当过你的主考官。”  
“啊！”林克点点头。  
天色慢慢地暗下来，很快的，霓虹灯就成了全部的光源。街上穿着五颜六色衣服的人越来越多，不少人穿着某种如同希卡族常服一般的民族服饰，脚踩着木屐，手拿团扇说说笑笑。  
他们只能跟随人群向前缓慢走动，边走边说。  
凯特继续说道：“我此次前来格莱姆，是受萨黑露塔合众国委托，调查或者消灭某种由走私客带来的‘新物种’。”他压低了帽子，“那种生物恰好会出现在火焰节上，你们要小心。”  
“是什么生物？”林克问。  
凯特稍微迟疑了一下，恰在这时，随着人群挤过来的流动商贩把一包像是糖果一样的东西递到了金发的少年跟前，“粘性和弹力超好的泡泡糖，带您找回童年的滋味！”林克接过那包糖，相应的戒尼已经出现在他的手上，落在商贩的手里。  
“谢谢惠顾！祝您火焰节愉快！”商贩笑眯眯地转过身，顺着人流到了下一位客人面前。  
林克好奇地看了看手里的糖，又看了看凯特，后者愣了一下，点点头，林克一下心花怒放。金发的少年舔了舔嘴唇，一副跃跃欲试的样子，这盒糖果的包装颜色鲜艳，写着“Bungee Gum”的英文字母，他放心地拆开了包装，剥开一片，放进了嘴里。  
糖有点软。  
稍微有点甜味……嗯？  
咕嘟，他咽了下去。  
“……”走在他身边的凯特和管家先生明显措不及防，以至于有些无语。  
“那是口香糖……也叫泡泡糖。”管家解释说，“不能吞下去。”  
“那怎么吃？”林克问。  
凯特伸出手，林克心领神会地递给对方一片糖，凯特三两下剥开了包装塞进最终，嚼了嚼，而后微微鼓起嘴——一个粉色的泡泡随着他的呼气出现在他的嘴前。  
霓虹灯的灯光打在上边，配合着为了火焰节特别装饰的暖红色，那个泡泡流动着镭射一般的色彩。  
而后，“啪——”地破了。  
“！！！”林克立即剥开第二片泡泡糖的糖纸。  
横行海拉鲁大陆的勇者大人虽然剑术精湛，因为天赋早早获得过驱魔之剑的认可，在塞尔达公主的日记里还得到了“大胃王”的称号，头一次在“吃”的问题上犯了难。他努力撅着嘴试了半天，却没有一次成功，弄得无论是有点凶巴巴的凯特还是揍敌客的管家先生都忍俊不禁。  
“多练习一下。”凯特安慰说。  
林克自然不气馁。话是这么说，他一边练习吹泡泡，还能一边观察着沿街的商贩。手上什么烤串、章鱼烧、炒面、奶茶，就没重样过，揍敌客的管家表示对于林克这种吃着口香糖还能吃下其它东西的特殊天赋表示赞叹，少年拍拍胸脯，说自己可是曾经啃过鼓隆城的里脊岩的人，这当然不算什么。  
在遇到几个嘉年华游戏，靠着精湛的射箭技术准确无误地十发命中红心而得到了一只“葡萄蜘蛛蛋”以后，林克觉得这个城市可以当作自己在这个世界的落脚地（备选）了！  
不过，话说回来，勇者还是没忘记最初的话题——  
“所以，‘新生物’是什么？”  
凯特笑了笑，他没说话，而后，离他们不算太远的这座繁华城市的最北边——一片赤裸、贫瘠到几乎寸草不生的红色山石边，几道红蓝的彩光从地面上窜入空中，“砰”然炸开！  
四散的烟火像是夜空中最美丽的点缀，映衬得城市上空一半火红，一半冰蓝，人们纷纷拿出手机拍起照来，还有人发出欢呼声——而更为剧烈的咆哮声像是狂风的怒吼一般，充斥在了城镇的上空。  
“斗兽——开始了——！在最北边冰火池的高塔那里！”  
人流往那边涌动过去，而林克也终于看到了那座几乎被城镇的高楼和霓虹的色彩完全遮挡住的黯淡石塔。  
“那是近几年我们才发现的……一种长得像是石头的东西。”凯特解释说，“起初是在三年前失美乐湿地的生物调查和地图测绘中发现的，我们以为是欺诈师巢穴里新出现的‘生物’，但后来发现世界各地都有……这种生物数量稀少，研究不多，但攻击性很强，危险性很高。而且……今天出现在格莱姆的这只，恰好是极为珍惜的可以隐藏在岩浆中，能够承受上千度高温并发出‘炽热岩石’的火焰石巨人。”  
“不仅如此。”一旁的管家先生丢掉了吃完的烤串竹签，用白净的手帕擦了擦并没有沾上油渍的手，“今夜的斗兽场与之相对的‘蓝方’，就是珍稀程度同等级的寒冰石巨人。”  
林克立刻举手大喊：“我要去！”不等凯特回复，勇者大人又补充道：“我要去消灭他们！”  
听到林克发言的管家和凯特都微微愣了一下，然后凯特压了压帽檐，笑道：“正好，那就一起吧。”


	93. 火焰节

高塔附近聚集了很多人，环形斗兽场围绕着高塔建立，走进去才能看到中间的两个石巨人。林克在看到石巨人的时候突然两眼放光，凯特注意到了这点，不过没有说什么，三人找到一处空地站着，在鼎沸人声中观看两个石巨人的对决。  
冰霜石巨人刚扔给火焰石巨人一块冰，还没将对方冻严实，冰冻效果就解除了。被寒冰触及的火焰巨人身上的火熄灭，变成了一个普通的石巨人。反之亦然，火焰石巨人的火焰攻击也没什么特别的效果，只是让冰霜巨人变成了一块普通的石头。  
“嗯……”身穿英杰服的林克一脸无语地看着两个石巨人纹丝未动的血条，心想，他俩这是在干什么？没有人攻击一下它们脑袋上那块关键的矿石吗？  
忽然，火焰石巨人再次发起了攻击，这时冰霜石巨人正好弯下腰去蓄力下一轮攻击，火焰越过冰霜巨人，直直地砸向了观众席。凯特手中不知道什么时候出现了一柄长枪，对着火石就是一阵猛烈的射击，火石炸裂，四散开来，变成碎星落下，在烟尘中闪闪发光。  
“看来是没有什么智能的生物。”凯特说着放下了手中的枪，“这里人太多，只能击退它们了。”他转头问揍敌客管家，“抱歉，能麻烦你帮忙疏散一下人群吗？”  
“当然。”管家颔首道。  
人群因为刚才的爆炸产生了一阵骚动，然而似乎因为这突如其来的危险和刺激，让他们变得反而更兴奋了。这里大多数人的血液里都泡满了酒精和毒品，根本没法为自己的人生安危做出正确的判断。凯特叹了一口气，打算冲向场上，却没想到林克先他一步。金发少年飞在半空中，点点火星围绕在他四周，拉满的弓仿佛能让时间静止，然后，刷刷两下，火焰巨人和冰霜巨人都被熄灭，变成了两个普通的石巨人。  
落在其中一个巨人头顶的林克拿着人马大斧，开始在石巨人头顶上突出的矿石块边上疯狂旋转，与此同时青蓝色的电流溢出，笼罩了另一个石巨人，等林克手里的大斧砸下时，一个石巨人应声而碎，另一个也因为乌尔波扎的电流只剩下了最后一丝血，林克听着石巨人近战后激昂的背景音乐，拿着人马斧走到另一个被电流电倒的巨人旁边给了它最后一击，然后音乐结束，巨人也炸成了无数颗金光闪闪的宝石。  
人群中爆发出了一阵欢呼声，凯特露出了一脸无奈的笑容：“看来我没必要出场了。”揍敌客管家也省去了疏散人群的麻烦。不过新的麻烦马上出现了，人群开始蜂拥到在场地上欢快地捡宝石的林克身边，把他托举了起来，一边举还一边把他抛向天空，体重本来就很轻的勇者完全不明所以，就这么被迫融入了人们的庆典活动中。  
到处都是烟花炸开的声音，天空缀满了五颜六色的火焰，人举着林克，开始又唱又跳，一只游行的队伍就这么形成了。林克虽然刚开始有点不适应，但是很快就被人群的这种快乐感染了，他看着天上奇特的烟花，载歌载舞的人群，还有不知道什么时候加入进来的乐队，感觉空气里都充满了欢乐的气息。很快，他觉得自己浑身都轻飘飘的，淹没在了庞大而无序的狂欢之中。不知道是谁给他脸色涂上了油彩，不知道是谁开始拉着他跳舞，但总之林克觉得自己爱上了这种快乐的感觉！  
然而被人流冲散的揍敌客管家就没有那么开心了，他脸上罕见地出现了焦躁的神色，凯特拍了拍他的肩膀意思是让他加油（或者祝他好运，反正都差不多），然后就离开了。于是管家认命地叹了口气，纵身一跃到高处寻找林克的身影。但是在彩带飘舞的嘈杂街道上，想要在狂欢的人群中找到一个小小的海利亚人可不是什么容易的事情。  
终于，在他好不容易发挥毕生所学，找到了林克的时候，他发现这个金发少年脸上涂满了奇特的油彩，头发里也多了不少夸张的佩饰，身上蓝色的英杰服换成了五彩斑斓的戏服，完全一副醉心其中的样子。此刻，这个在三四年前曾经短暂地闻名于世的勇者正随着乐器的伴奏跳动着怪异的舞步——当然，他并非一个人，在林克的周围簇拥着穿着暴露身材各异的男男女女，其中不乏婀娜妖娆、美艳动人的美女，也不少手臂的肌肉都要比林克腰杆粗壮的猛男……总之就是……  
果然是享乐之都格莱姆啊。  
在人群之中有点显眼的少年显然没有想起来跟在自己身边的管家先生，火焰节巨大的篝火并不比刚刚被消灭掉的石巨人小，噼啪燃烧的火焰像是一座堆聚的山峰，照亮了城市的夜晚。远处传来一阵狂欢似的惊呼，似乎是在皇家格莱姆酒店的表演结束了，从里边走出的人流朝着这边涌动过来，使得这个夜晚更加热闹。  
看上去沉迷欢乐的林克白皙的脸上泛着一层红晕，也不知是因为酒精的缘故，还是因为火焰的红光。管家先生有点费劲的挤开人群——他一身笔挺的执事西装与这个地方总显得格格不入，林克大概是发现了这一点，冲着管家嘿嘿一笑，把自己脑袋上别着不知道谁塞给他的狐狸面具扣在了管家脸上，说着“我还有其他的”。  
他拿出希卡石板翻翻找找，大概是在纠结该选哪个才好——而后，他掏出了一个骸骨形状的面具，巨大的骨制犄角顶在脑门上，像是来自地狱深渊的魔兽！  
虽然周围不乏一些更为夸张古怪的装扮，但几乎是林克掏出这个面具的一瞬间，原本围绕在他周围的男男女女一瞬间全部散开了，刹那之间，狂欢声变得寂静，人们惊恐万分地望向林克，只剩下音乐和更为远处的白噪音交织在一起。  
林克发出“嘿嘿”的笑声——虽然不应该，但是海拉鲁大陆的勇者大人的确曾经戴着怪物面具跑出去吓唬过村民——看到与另一个大陆上如出一辙的人们，恶作剧成功的金发少年忍不住捧腹大笑起来，他的笑声透过面具传出，低沉得像是野兽玩弄猎物时发出的嘶嚎。  
困意就是在这时候涌上来的。  
林克打了个大大的哈欠，他手中的啤酒杯从指间滑落，金黄的液体在火光的照耀下变得通透，砸在地上时飞溅出白色的泡沫。  
而后，“噗通——”，不仅是林克，所有人，几乎所有人都躺在了地上。  
这大概是素有不夜之城、享乐之都称号的格莱姆加斯兰最安静的一个夜晚。

“怎么是你？”  
一早听到监视器的响动就从床上爬起来跑到枯枯戮山山脚下管家别墅大厅的靡稽·揍敌客挑起了眉，因为惊讶和愤怒，他脸上的肉颤了颤，整个人都看上去充满戾气。  
而面对他的质问，回到家就一路沉默不语的奇犽则是眼皮都没抬。离家出走还没几天就被大哥抓住的少年显得有点闷闷不乐，面对横在眼前的自家二哥，也是一副兴致缺缺的样子。  
“让开。”  
“就你一个人，大哥呢？”  
“谁知道！”奇犽有点不爽，他扭了扭脖子，抬起手亮出爪子，阴狠狠地看向靡稽，“看来你伤好了？”  
“啧。”靡稽咋舌，因为肥胖而变得狭长的猫眼眯缝起来，如同一条阴婺的细线，“大哥什么时候回来？”  
“我哪知道！”奇犽有些暴躁，就在他想要一爪子挥开眼前这个碍事的家伙的时候，脑海中突然闪过了某人的面孔。酷酷的少年舔了舔嘴唇，冷笑道：“喂，你不是关心大哥吧？如果你说的是某人的话，奉劝你还是不要那么上心比较好。毕竟——”  
奇犽凑近靡稽，压低了声音：“‘杀手’不需要‘朋友’。”  
“啊啊啊————————！！！！”  
不等靡稽分析出弟弟的话中有话，刺耳的尖叫声从石壁凿开的通道那头响起，被惊吓到的少年如同猫一般跳开，紧接着，下一秒，在他刚刚出现的地方，一个打扮得可以说是花枝招展的女人出现了。  
基裘·揍敌客有些遗憾没能抱到自己亲亲可爱的三儿子，但这并不妨碍她头戴的红色激光灯闪闪烁烁来表达自己激动的心情。  
“奇犽~你刚才的表情——语气——都好酷——！！妈妈真是太欣慰了！”  
银发的少年觉得自己太阳穴突突地疼——看，这就是他想离家出走的原因之一——叛逆期的男孩撇撇嘴，无视掉靡稽探究的目光和自家母亲的爱心泡泡，手插在裤袋里，走进了通往揍敌客城堡的阴暗长廊。  
这里漆黑、冰冷、潮湿，与外边的世界截然不同，他本就属于这里。  
很快的，有脚步声追了上来——不看也知道，整个揍敌客家，基本功这么不好还能活下来的也就只有一个人了。果不其然，靡稽·揍敌客气喘吁吁地追上了他，这个无论是身材还是爱好都和这个家族格格不入的兄长低声说了一句“你说的没错”，而后恶狠狠地说：“妈妈让你去刑讯室领罚。”  
“老妈亲自来？”  
“不，是我。”靡稽说。  
奇犽耸耸肩，对此没有异议。  
黑夜很长。  
他们本就属于这里。


	94. 地下城①

林克是在一阵震动声中醒来的。  
虽然在这个世界并非第一次睡觉，但露天篝火野营，大概是第一次——更何况，还是这么大的篝火！  
年轻的勇者大人爬起来，看着满地东倒西歪还陷入在沉睡里的人们有点无言。此时，昨夜巨大的篝火到了清晨已经燃烧殆尽，燃烧产生的木炭余烬保持着相同的样子，只是偶尔有风吹过，会带起一两片零星的碎屑。  
周围到处都是一片狼藉，狂欢过后的沉睡还未完全苏醒，整个格莱姆仍然处在一种巨大的沉寂里。正在这时，躺在地上那个身着黑色西装的人动了动，那是揍敌客负责跟随（监控）林克的管家，他似乎对于自己的突然进入深度睡眠感到诧异，不顾身上制服压出来的褶子，第一时间掏出了手机。  
林克往远处望了望，格莱姆的高塔依旧没有任何光亮，漆黑得仿若死去。在高塔不知是人工建造还是自然形成的岩浆池周围，必然安静得躺着一座被昨夜的火焰掩盖住的神庙。  
“林克先生。”管家说，“时间不多了，飞艇还有十分钟就起飞了，我们必须立即出发。”  
林克举起了一只手说：“等下。”  
“怎么了？”管家不明所以。  
“我得先去一趟神庙。”林克淡定道，他指了指希卡石，“从刚才起希卡石就在震动，这附近一定有神庙！”  
“飞艇会来不及的，林克先生。”管家温和地劝道，“我们可以之后再来找那个……遗迹。”  
林克摇了摇头：“我想现在去，飞艇不能等下一班吗？”  
揍敌客管家沉默地盯着林克，对面那双澄明的蓝眼睛也不甘示弱地回望着他，最后，管家先生败下阵来，点头说：“那好，我去看看下一班飞艇的起飞时间。”  
“太好了！”林克颇为开心，想了想，自己也应该有点表示，于是掏出一颗饱满的榴莲丢给了管家，“谢谢！这个送你了。”  
“诶？”还没来得及拒绝，榴莲就被塞进了手里，管家有些不知该如何是好。他看着林克跑开的背影，终于还是长长地叹了一口气。  
怎么说呢，传说中的勇者，旅团的八号，果然是名不虚传。

跟着希卡石的信号找神庙这件事林克已经轻车熟路了，不过这还是第一次在格莱姆这样的水泥森林里寻找。在海拉鲁，有的神庙藏在山洞里，有的则是在瀑布后面，而城市里可以藏匿的地方反倒更多。好在现在还是清晨，这座城市似乎还在沉睡，找起来也就更方便一些。揍敌客的管家不近不远地跟在林克的身后，据说他已经定好了五个小时后的飞艇，如果五个小时后还没有找到神庙的话，林克就要先跟他回去揍敌客家。  
不过一座神庙而已，怎么也不可能找上五个小时嘛！  
林克之所以如此执着于这座神庙，和神庙还有高塔熄灭也有关系。毕竟在熄灭的情况下，很难想象神庙还会被希卡石探测到（传送点也都是灰色的），既然这座神庙可以被希卡石捕捉到信号，也许就意味着它是可以用的，像贱井塔底下的那座神庙一样，可以通过什么手段点亮。  
神庙……点亮……林克总觉得好像有什么念头在脑海里动了动，却怎么也抓不住。他一定是漏掉了什么，海拉鲁大陆，还有这个世界，熄灭的神庙……火焰……这之中到底有什么关联？  
找了半天，希卡石虽然在疯狂地震动，林克却怎么也找不到神庙的位置。这时管家说话了。“会不会是在地下？”他说，“格莱姆其实有一座‘地下城’，一些比较见不得光的，或者涉及到违法的黑色‘娱乐’项目都是在地下举行的。”这么说着的时候，管家的表情似乎也笼罩了一层阴影，“不过，那可不是什么好地方……”  
林克的思路被打断，突然忘记了刚刚似乎要冒出头来的那个想法。他眨着眼睛看了看揍敌客管家，然后指着对方手里的那个突然出现的大皮包说：“你手里怎么多出了这个？”  
“啊，这个吗？”管家抬了抬手里的皮包，露出了一个笑容，“保密。”

越是保密的东西，林克越是好奇。那个皮包看起来很大，几乎可以装一个林克进去了。而且管家先生是什么时候拿到的他也不知道，总之，一路上林克都在想办法搞明白包里是什么东西。一会儿拿着相机功能想要鉴定（鉴定成果：「唉马士的皮包，世界上最昂贵的奢侈品皮包之一」），结果完全看不出里面的内容物，而皮包的物品描述更让林克好奇里面是什么东西了！  
管家领路，带着林克穿过了一系列奇奇怪怪的小巷子，兜兜转转，最终来到了一处隐蔽而破旧的门前，推门进去后，屋里完全是一副废弃已久的样子，有一种和这座城市的活力与张扬完全不搭调的颓丧感。“这边，”管家从旁边的桌子上拿起了一盏煤油灯，点亮后火焰居然是蓝色的！“地下城许多区域都拒绝使用现代科技，进城也需要以这种添加了铟的特殊煤油灯为凭证。”  
“这个火焰为什么会是蓝色的？”林克忍不住问道。  
“啊，这个是焰色反应，在燃烧不同元素的金属或者化合物时，火焰会呈现不同的颜色。”  
林克皱了皱眉头。“焰色反应是什么？”  
管家笑了一下，并没有回答林克的提问：“木地板有些年头了，可能会坏，小心脚下”  
屋后原来有一处通往地下的楼梯，看起来向下延伸了很长的距离，黑洞洞的什么也看不清楚，只有煤油灯靛蓝色的火光映在四壁，让两人闪烁的影子看起来有些阴森恐怖。林克“哦”了一声跟上管家的脚步，越往里走，越发觉得空气里有一种奇怪的味道，让人闻起来感觉很不舒服。他很难想象为什么会有人愿意生活在这种不见光日的地方，如果长期生活在这样阴暗的角落，没有阳光、清风和绿草，林克很难想象那会是什么样的感觉。  
终于，在管家的带领下，两人通过了一个有人看守的铁门，林克感觉他好像往地下走了有一个世纪那么久，但实际上才过去十来分钟。这里仿佛与外界完全隔绝，又似乎不完全是那样。  
进入铁门之后，才是地下城真正的领地。令林克吃惊的是，这里完全不像他想象的那么昏暗，到处都燃着靛蓝色的火焰，点缀在石头铺成的街道上，头顶还有隐约的人造灯光，却不会太显眼，而是自然地给城市添加亮度。建筑物都很奇特，但是又很漂亮，给人感觉好像是梦里的场景一样。  
“这个区域的建筑物都是仿造优路比安中世纪的风格建造的。”管家看到林克瞠目结舌的样子，忍俊不禁道，“这里还算是比较温和的区域，虽然也有不少狂热的复古爱好者。这块区域是由黑道十长老中的一人资助打造的，也由他们的人负责管理，所以总体来讲，相对安全。刚才地上你说应该有神庙的地方，对应的大概就是这里的某个地方，我们找找看吧。”  
林克听到“神庙”之后，才从惊叹中回过神来，点了点头说：“好！”  
然而，就在林克打算朝着神庙的方向去的时候，右侧的石巷深处传来了一声尖叫，勇者不由自主地转头往那个方向看了过去，他原本没有多想，然而视线与巷子深处女孩玫瑰色的瞳眸不期而遇——躲不开了。  
但是……该怎么说呢……  
林克还没有举动，被勇者看到的少女就有些尴尬地吐了吐舌头。虽然尖叫声的确是她发出来的，但是她此刻全身上下完好无损，连金色的双马尾都没有一丝一毫的凌乱，反倒是地上躺着三四个彪形大汉，各个脑瓜上顶着冒着热气的脓包。  
女孩摆出一副楚楚可怜的样子：“是他们先招惹人家的！”她转瞬之后出现在林克面前，眨了眨眼睛哀求道，“刚刚的事情，你们可不要说出去哦！”  
“……”沉默寡言的海拉鲁勇者还没有回话，女孩又掸了掸自己裙子上并不存在的尘土，随即露出一个有点羞涩的笑容。她像是个贵族小姐一样轻轻提起两边的裙角，向着金发的少年和管家先生微微欠身，“你们好，我是比丝姬，宝石猎人。”  
“我是林克。”  
管家先生显然并没有打算置喙主人的客人关系网的打算，他立刻收起了刚才的随意，微微欠身并向后退了一步，给两人留出足够的空间。  
果不其然，宝石猎人一下就明白了，她若有所思地瞟了一眼管家，随后便也不在意，转而抓住林克，看上去十分兴奋：“哇你就是林克！”比丝姬捧心道，“你果然没死……！久仰大名！我一直很想见到你！没想到竟然在这里……看来我没找错地方！”  
“你找什么？”林克问。  
比丝姬笑了笑，毫不介意地直接抛出了答案——“神庙。”


	95. 地下城②

年轻的勇者对于对方的答案明显一惊，随后也就释然，他喃喃自语道：“看来神庙果然在这里。”  
比丝姬点了点头：“我也这么觉得。自从三年前那些塔啊庙的突然灭了以后，我就一直在打听有关这些东西的消息。不过我毕竟不是遗迹猎人，对这种东西不太擅长……唉不说这个，总之呢，本小姐也是花了好多工夫才找到这里的！”说着，女孩看向林克，粉红色的瞳眸中掩盖不住其探究的目光，“据说这里有这片大陆上唯一一座已知的还亮着‘橘红色光芒’的神庙。”  
“！”听到这个信息，林克明显振奋起来。虽然他也可以自己寻找，但他还是迫不及待地问道“在哪？”  
女孩却叹了口气：“我当初也像你一样，但是到了这里才发现，根本没有神庙。”她故意停顿了一下，偷偷欣赏了一下美少年勇者的表情——嗯……好像没什么表情——而后继续说道，“这里只有一个类似那种神庙的‘圆盘’，我刚开始以为是机关，然而无论怎么敲打，都没有反应呢。”  
“那个‘圆盘’，可以告诉我在哪里吗？”  
比丝姬这次并没有为难林克，她抬手指了指最宽阔的道路的尽头，说道：“喏，就在地下城的中央广场里……啊，因为这里的人们迂腐又守旧，还喜欢用蓝色煤油灯作为凭证，所以大概是不想看到那个‘圆盘’的红光，就用水泥给封上了……我趁着他们夜里都在赌场的时候跑去砸开了水泥，没想到被十老头手下的护卫发现了，就是你刚才看到的那些啦。”她指了指旁边巷子里还躺在地上的几个黑衣人，吐了吐手头，“人家真是被吓死了呢。”  
“……嗯……”林克实在不知道怎么回话，然而面对女孩子殷切的眼神，饶是海拉鲁勇者也不得不多说了一句，“没事就好！”  
比丝姬于是露出了一个灿烂的笑容。  
几个人顺着道路向着里边走去，周围来来往往的人不算很多，且基本都沉默寡言，他们身着和地面上比起来复古一些的衣服，对这几个突然闯入的“外来者”并没有过多的关注。  
不知道为什么，林克觉得自己想起了海利亚人……当然，是指那些曾经生活在海拉鲁城堡南部海拉鲁大平原上城镇的居民，他们热情、淳朴，赞美海拉鲁王国的伟大。他们对自己国家的富饶心满意足，对王族护卫队的英勇引以为豪，对公主的能力深信不疑，对身为勇者的他饱含期待。  
然而那些笑容，全部被来自灾厄的阴影吞噬了。  
大概是感受到了林克突然的消沉，比丝姬轻轻拽了下他，少年瞬间从记忆里回过神来，发现他们距离地下城的中央广场仅仅只有不到一百米的距离。  
然而中央广超与想象中的热闹并不相同，此时安静极了，甚至可以说，气氛有点凝重，原因无他——原本环绕在广场周围的商车全部落下了帘子，停止了营业，不少与刚才围攻比丝姬同样装束的黑衣人在广场上逡巡。  
林克掏出了望远镜，在中央广场上扫视了一圈，发现除了中央的暗示着神庙的希卡台座以外，在广场的正北方，还有一个拥有蝴蝶翅膀的雕像——那好像是海利亚女神像！最重要的是，在雕像面前，有一个没有燃火的小小灯台。  
“你会用「绝」吧？”比丝姬突然问道，而后林克就发现对方的气息一下子消失了，不仅如此，就连一直跟在他们身边的管家先生也隐匿了踪迹。林克于是也尝试屏住呼吸——就像是在失美乐湿地时那样——很快地，他发现自己周身的“气”也被收敛起来了。  
比丝姬冲他露出了一个微笑，林克顺着她的眼神看过去，就见到广场的地面上突然隆起了一长串土堆，就像是耕地的田垄或者土拨鼠走过的痕迹，紧接着，一个长相丑陋、仿若巨大水蛭一般的生物（或者说是人）从破碎的土壤和瓷砖里钻了出来。  
“蚯蚓大人！”几个黑衣人围了上去。  
“嗯，发生了什么？”  
“有人弄坏了这里的封盖！”  
“弄坏了？”蚯蚓扭过头，绕着广场中央那个闪烁着橘红色光芒的台座转了一圈，咂了咂嘴，“是被人一拳打坏的……这可是用混合了我的体液和这里的泥土制作的水泥……看来我们的‘客人’不容小觑！”  
“请您给出指示！”  
“嗯，我会守在这里，你们加强守备吧。”蚯蚓说道，“大人们因为那小子亏过不少钱，不然也不至于痛下杀手……不管怎么说，还是先找人把这里封起来。和那些玩意有关的东西，还是不要让大人看到比较好。”  
说罢，蚯蚓便重新钻进了土里。  
听完墙角以后，比丝姬果断带着林克移到了稍远一点的巷子里，她叹了口气，一副愁容满面的样子。  
“没想到啊……阴兽那么丑……”女孩感慨道。  
然而林克的关注点却并不在这里：“阴兽？”  
“黑道组织呢，有十老头，对应十阴兽，算是他们的护卫吧。”比丝姬解释说，“就是刚刚那个‘蚯蚓’，他是阴兽之一啦。虽然早有听说，我也是第一次见，没想到还挺厉害的，竟然能钻得动这里的‘土层’。”  
“嗯……”  
面对林克的满脸问号，比丝姬撇撇嘴，虽然早知道对方好像是什么“异世界”的来客，但这真的什么都不懂的架势，让她忍不住想要仰天长叹——不过算了，就是因为什么都不懂，她才能从这小子这里得到“无尽之石”啊！也许也会有些其他的什么宝石也说不定。  
比丝姬深吸一口气，嘟囔道“看在你是美少年的份上，我就给你科普一下好了”，随即问林克：“你知道格莱姆加斯兰最早是因为天然气资源而出名的吧？”  
好像刚到这里的时候，管家先生的确有提过。林克于是点点头。  
比丝姬继续说道：“后来天然气被挖空了，开发这里的格莱姆家族就改经营赌场，这里就变成了享乐之都……嗯，这个不重要！你知道为什么这里会有这座‘拒绝现代科技’的地下城吗？”  
“为什么？”林克歪了歪头。  
“笨！你就不会猜猜吗！”比丝姬叹了口气，“啊，总之就是，天然气是由20亿年前的海洋微小动植物死亡后沉积、经过100万年的演变所形成的燃料。也就是说呢，在很久很久很久以前，这里曾经是一片海洋！”看到林克点了点头，比丝姬才继续道，“格莱姆家族挖空了这座城市的地底，同时挖掘出了这里——如你所见，这座地下城其实并不在地下的土壤里，而是在一艘被时间所掩埋在地下的‘沉船’里——你们进来时所经过的铁门，就是进入这艘巨大船只的舱门了！”  
“因为挖掘的进程非常缓慢，格莱姆是个商人，也不在意这些，期间有不少自称是‘远古的传承者’的人就来此定居了，他们拒绝使用现代科技，并依照优路比安中世纪的风格建造了城市。后来这艘船就被交易给十老头之一掌控了，这里隐蔽，自由，简直是天然的避风港，更何况这里不仅有未知的文明、丰富的特殊金属储备、比外界都更要坚硬而有营养的土壤，更重要的是，这艘船的来历！”  
“——在这里还曾经是海洋的时候，人类大概都未曾出现，那么究竟是谁造了这艘船、又远渡至此呢！直到《新大陆纪行·东》出版问世，才有人推测说，这艘船其实是来自——黑暗大陆！”  
比丝姬的话音刚落，林克的希卡石板就发出了“嘀——”的一声。勇者本能地把它掏了出来，就看到一个任务提示弹了出来，不，是两个！

「主线任务：寻找渡船」  
「寻找有关渡船的线索。」

「神庙挑战：真实之火」  
「神的力量沉睡于远古的沉船，唯有蓝色的火焰可将其唤醒。当光芒被全部点亮后，弓箭的影子即可击中真实。」

林克看到两个任务，想着，他知道第二个任务应该就是说的这里的神庙。这里到处都是蓝色的火焰，要完成应该不会很难。唯一碍事的就是那些围着圆台的黑衣人，还有那个长相奇特的“蚯蚓”。不过林克不太明白的是，第一个主线任务里出现的“渡船”到底是什么呢？  
“渡船是怎么回事？”他问比丝姬。  
“什么渡船？啊，你是说这艘船？”比丝姬叹了一口气，稍微有些不耐烦的样子，“你小子有没有在听啊！真是木鱼脑袋。我刚才不是说了吗？有人根据《新大陆纪行》的内容推测说，这艘船是来自黑暗大陆的！也就是说，很有可能是其他的古文明，曾经到过我们的世界——”末了，她又小声嘟囔了一句什么，林克问起的时候，她摆了摆手说没什么。“嗯，总之，关于这艘船还有很多未解之谜啦。”  
“这样啊……”林克见比丝姬也不想过多解释，于是点了点头算是接受。不过任务描述里说的渡船肯定不是这艘船啊，不然的话他不是已经找到了嘛！但是他没有把这些说出来，直觉告诉他，现在还是不要招惹比丝姬比较好。  
不过，《新大陆纪行》听起来总觉得很耳熟的样子，他究竟是在哪里听到过这个说法呢？  
“我想去把神庙叫出来。”林克又说，作势就要上前去搞掉那帮黑衣人，却被比丝姬一手拉住了。  
“等一下——等一下啦！”比丝姬有些恨铁不成钢地说，“你现在去，会惊动管理地下城的高层的，你之前在十长老那里的名声可不怎么好，被他们发现了，你以后的日子肯定不会好过！”比丝姬心想，要是就这么让林克把神庙给开了，她可怎么卖他人情，让他把无尽石给自己呢？不行不行，这样绝对不行！  
林克听到比丝姬的说法，也微微犹豫了一下，他的目光看向了一直沉默的管家，管家也点了点头。“贸然行动还是不太好，最好能转移一下他们的注意力，尤其是那个阴兽成员。”  
“那该怎么办呢？”林克苦恼地想道，不知道圆形炸弹能不能转移黑衣人的注意力？那个阴兽在地底下，又该怎么转移注意呢？  
“嘿嘿嘿，这个就包在我身上吧！”比丝姬拍了拍胸脯，得意地笑着说，“不过，我要是帮你把神庙开了，你可得回报我哦！”  
林克想了想，觉得对方说得有理，于是便点点头说：“可以！你想要什么？”


	96. 地下城③

比丝姬想要的无尽石林克背包里并没有更多了，不过他把之前打冰霜和火焰巨人爆出来的宝石拿给比丝姬看，对方先是不太情愿地扫了一眼，然后又扫了一眼，最后突然两眼放光地指着其中几颗说：“这个是——夜光石！”  
“这些可以吗？”林克问。  
“可以是可以啦，不过我还是想要无尽石……”比丝姬的语气虽然有些勉为其难，但是任谁都能看出来她现在的心情很好，“你要是拿到了更多，记得告诉我哦！我不会白白拿走你的宝石的！报酬包你满意！”  
林克点了点头，海拉鲁也有特别喜欢宝石的旅人，他们往往会给出比商店更高的价格收购各种宝石，对于这种交易，林克已经轻车熟路了。  
于是林克和管家一起躲在一旁，看着比丝姬走向那群黑衣人，一副楚楚可怜的样子，四处张望。  
“小孩子？”其中一人纳闷道。地下城很少会有儿童出现，除非是为了满足某些客户的需求。不过他们也知道，有的时候不能以外表判断，所以依然没有放松警惕。“你来这里做什么？”  
“我……我迷路了……”比丝姬揪着裙角说。  
“迷路？”其中一个黑衣人皱起了眉头。这可是中央广场啊，真的会有人迷路到这里来吗？再加上被破坏的封盖，很难不让人起疑。  
“你们可以带我找到出口吗？”  
现在把手圆台的黑衣人一共三个，加上蚯蚓就是四个，一定要打的话也不是打不过。但是这里地形开阔，广场四周，通往其他区域的路口还有更多人把手，如果他们把发生在这里的纠纷上报，封锁了地下城的出口，可就麻烦了。就在比丝姬过来吸引广场中央黑衣人的注意力的同时，林克和揍敌客管家应该正在清理各个路口把手的人，不知道他们什么时候才能好？  
“出口？”又一个黑衣人冷笑了一声，“这里没人能帮你找到出口……”  
“发生了什么事？”蚯蚓从地底冒了出来，“我听到你们在说话。找到破坏封盖的人了吗？”  
比丝姬在看到蚯蚓的瞬间，做出了害怕的姿态，向后微微退了一步。  
“蚯蚓大人，”黑衣人说，示意了一下比丝姬，“她说她迷路了。”  
“迷路？”蚯蚓来到了比丝姬面前，比丝姬畏缩得更厉害了。这位阴兽成员眯着眼睛看了看面前的女孩，然后下令道，“抓起来。”  
“是！”黑衣人应道。  
“带回去给长老。”蚯蚓说，“这里有我看守就够了。”  
林克他们还没好吗？比丝姬想道，再不好的话她就要动手了！  
“诶？你也迷路了吗？”突然，另一个女孩子的声音在比丝姬背后响了起来，所有人都朝那边看去，只见一个粉色头发的少女站在那儿，“我也是！他们可以帮忙带路吗？”  
比丝姬表情空白地眨了眨眼：还真有人会在中央广场迷路吗？！  
“唉，我好不容易趁爸爸不注意，偷了他的灯找到这里，听说这里有很不错的人体收藏标本……但是，这个地方的路太难找了！我在这个广场附近转了好几圈都没找到出口！”少女问比丝姬，“你也是吗？”  
“是呀！”比丝姬瞬间泪目，点着头，仿佛找到组织一样说，“真的很容易迷路！”  
“诺斯特拉小姐，”蚯蚓突然说，“这可真是稀客。”  
妮翁·诺斯特拉在看到蚯蚓之后也没有被吓到，而是好奇地探身看了看他。  
“你长得真奇怪！”她说，“不过我喜欢。”  
身后的黑衣人听到“诺斯特拉”几个字的时候也是愣了一下。这个家族在圈子里的名声很不好。他们都知道莱特·诺斯特拉是个无能的老流氓，靠着女儿的占卜才能风生水起。莱特一向把自己的宝贝闺女护得很严实，基本上没人见到过妮翁真人，不过既然蚯蚓大人都这么说了，那应该就是本尊没错了。  
就在黑衣人和蚯蚓商量改拿这位诺斯特拉家族的大小姐怎么办的时候，比丝姬发现妮翁冲她眨了眨眼睛。她看到后只是稍微愣神了一下，然后就露出了一个灿烂的笑容。  
林克和管家正好从另外的两个方向过来了，这说明他们已经清掉了附近的守卫。  
“我突然想起来，不用你们帮忙找出口了。”比丝姬开心地说道，然后不等对方反应，就一拳砸在了蚯蚓的腹部，她掩着嘴说，“哎呀，不好意思，手滑了一下。”她对两眼一翻，昏过去的蚯蚓着急道，“诶？你怎么了？不舒服吗？要不要坐下休息一下？”  
与此同时，几个黑衣人也反应过来了不对，但是他们已经被突如其来的寒风冻成了冰块。比丝姬还上前戳了戳。“喔——”她感慨道，“居然真的冻住了。”  
放倒最后几个黑衣人之后，林克和管家也走过来打了招呼。  
“你们太慢了！”比丝姬抱怨道，“刚才要不是她突然出现，我们就要被困在这里了。”  
林克看向那个粉色头发的女孩，然后十分友善地对她说：“谢谢！”  
然而意料之外的是，女孩并没有领情。这个年龄看上去和林克差不多大的女孩撇了撇嘴，说道：“只是一句‘谢谢’就完了吗？总要有点表示吧！”  
诶？林克显然完全没料到对方的反应，毕竟在海拉鲁大陆上，大部分时候都是人们给他“表示”的，哪有他给别人谢礼的说法——好吧，除了完成任务！  
似乎是因为不敢置信，金发的少年还特意掏出了自己的希卡石板瞅了瞅，确认自己并没有错过突然跳出的支线任务后松了口气。  
“哼，人家帮了你们，要道谢是理所当然的吧！”妮翁的大小姐脾气上来以后无人能敌，她干脆抓住林克的手，撒娇道，“我也不缺什么，干脆你来陪我逛街吧！”  
因为不怎么会应付女孩子而被捉住的林克还没来得及反抗，这个粉色头发的女孩又突然顿住了，她倒是没有放开林克，而是更紧地抓着他，盯着海拉鲁最年轻的护卫队骑士从上到下审视了一遍：“嗯……总觉得有点眼熟……啊！我想起来了！”她抱紧林克的头，大喊道：“天啊！你长得实在是太像卡金国的莱昆迪（Laiquendi）了！”  
“？”林克完全没听懂对方在说什么，他想要整推开对方的手，甚至在犹豫要不要使用「达尔克尔的守护」！  
“呃……”就在林克挣扎的时候，比丝姬发出了疑问，“莱昆迪？绿精灵？这家伙从上到下哪里绿了？”  
我也不是没有绿衣服……？林克很想这么反驳，但是出于直觉，他忍住了。少年好不容易挣脱开大小姐的手，迅速后退了几步，正好看到被他们放到的黑衣人要醒过来的样子，拿出法杖又挥了接下，把他们冻上。  
被挣脱开的妮翁有些遗憾地看着林克，解释说：“莱昆迪是卡金国某位收藏家前辈曾经最为得意的藏品，我曾有幸从爸爸的朋友那里看到过照片。那是一个非常漂亮的金发精灵男孩的头颅，不仅金色的发丝，就连皮肤都保存得非常完好，说是神都一点也不为过！只是可惜……”像是想到什么似的，女孩又露出一副落寞的表情，“后来听说因为某些事故……那个标本就消失了……”  
“嗯……那还真是可惜了。”比丝姬干巴巴地说。  
“是吧是吧是吧！！！超可惜的！！！”妮翁一副遇到知己的样子，又扑过来想要抱住比丝姬，后者动作十分敏捷地躲避，搞得诺斯特拉的大小姐有点尴尬。她瘪瘪嘴，一副欲哭不哭的样子，水灵灵的眼睛愤怒地看了眼比丝姬以后转向了一旁假装自己不存在的金发少年：“难道你们就看着人家迷路在这里吗！”  
而就是在这时，从远处传来一阵脚步声，似乎有人在非常急切地往这里跑来。除了妮翁·诺拉斯特，其他三个人都立刻戒备起来，然而很快地，他们就发现来人并非“敌人”——因为比他们更快行动的，是手无缚鸡之力的诺斯特拉大小姐。  
这个粉头发的女孩泄气地跺了跺脚，大喊了一声“讨厌死了”，似乎对来人十分不满。果不其然，领头的男人大喊着“可算找到您了，妮翁小姐！”，而后带着他身后十数个穿着全身黑色紧身衣的护卫把他们包围了起来。  
“你们干什么！好可怕哦！”比丝姬摆出一副泫然欲泣的表情。  
“他们不是什么坏人！”妮翁解释说。女孩虽然任性又叛逆，但在这个人生地不熟的地方也不是真的想要反抗自己的保镖，她叹了口气走到那个领头的男人面前，说道：“好啦夏奇诺，我跟你们回去，但是我有条件！”  
“我会为您转达给老爷的。”  
“哼，那你告诉爸爸，如果不让我去九月份友客鑫的拍卖会，我就和这个人私奔！”说着，妮翁指了指林克。  
突然被提到的林克浑身一个激灵，摆着手摇着头，妮翁似乎被他的样子逗乐了，“噗”地笑出了声。  
粉头发的女孩用手指搅着自己耳鬓边垂下来的发丝，露出一副羞赧而又好笑的样子。“逗你的啦。”她说，“我是妮翁·诺斯特拉，人体收藏家，只对已经死亡的人类尸体感兴趣。不过如果是你的话——可以例外！”她转过身，对着大概是她保镖的男人说着“走吧走吧”，然后开始抱怨起来这个地下城很容易迷路，质问他们有没有找到自己想要的一整块纹着升龙图的完整人类皮肤，撒起娇来的样子就像是一普通的十几岁的女孩子。直到走到快出了中央广场的时候，妮翁像是突然又想起了什么，转过头对林克挥了挥手，喊道：“不过，我也不介意你成为我的收藏品哦！”  
“嗯……这算是告白吧？”比丝姬感慨道。  
“我想是的。”揍敌客的管家先生久违地第一次开口。  
然而本应是恋爱甜宠剧情男主角的林克·收藏品，却仿若未闻一般转了个身。  
比丝姬起初以为他是羞涩，但后来发现又好像不是，因为她发现少年那双湛蓝色的眸子暗了下来，像是阴雨下的湖水一般，充满了某种类似思念的情感。  
虽然林克声音很小，但她还是从对方唇齿间的动作读出了一个词。  
或者说是一个名字。  
塞尔达。


	97. 地下城④

解决了障碍，开神庙的过程却也并非一帆风顺。  
不过对于一边纯围观的比丝姬和管家先生来说，倒还蛮有趣的。  
包括女神像前方的那个灯台，地下城中央广场的周围有12盏煤油灯，围成一个圆形，却只有3盏燃烧着代表着这个城市的蓝色火焰。林克起初似乎是想借火点燃女神雕像前方的灯台，然而当他用火把引火时，却发现煤油灯里的蓝色火焰引到火把上之后，就变成了红色的一般火焰，并且很快就熄灭了。  
无可奈何的林克只好再次打开希卡石板，看起了任务描述。

「神庙挑战：真实之火」  
「神的力量沉睡于远古的沉船，唯有蓝色的火焰可将其唤醒。当光芒被全部点亮后，弓箭的影子即可击中真实。」

看着看着，林克觉得自己可能感觉到了真正的方法。于是他跑到一个煤油灯后边，拿出弓箭，透过燃烧不停的蓝色火焰瞄准了女神像前方的灯台。嗖的一声，木箭飞了出去，点燃了女神像面前的灯台，蓝色的火焰在其上燃烧，林克充满期望地看向那盏点燃的灯。  
然后，火焰熄灭了。  
不对！还是不对！林克恼火地再次翻出任务描述，这个任务叫“真实之火”，那么，是不是意味着这些蓝色火焰里面有“虚假”的火焰在？于是他拿起相机，试图鉴别所谓真实的火焰，然而，相机里，点燃的三盏灯上的蓝色火焰中并没有出现所谓的“虚假火焰”。  
那么，会不会和“光芒全部被点亮”有关呢？  
在比丝姬和管家两人守护的目光下，林克翻箱倒柜地找出了一根超长木棍，用蓝色火焰点燃了木棍的一端，然后蓄力，扫过一个圆形，瞬间，所有的灯都被点亮了！  
这下总算可以了吧？林克用期待的目光看向圆台。  
然而，火焰还是熄灭了，圆台毫无动静，只留下最初的三盏灯，摇曳着蓝色的火焰。  
林克彻底抓狂了。  
“这个到底要怎么搞啊！”他忍不住在内心狂呼，他已经很久没碰到这么难搞的神庙谜语了。比起解谜，他还是更擅长战斗一些，要是塞尔达公主在这里，一定能想到什么的吧。  
一旁，比丝姬看林克努力破解了很久，最后还是灰头土脸的样子，觉得实在是很好玩。不过她也觉得看得差不多了，于是便提出要帮助他破解谜题。在看过神庙的任务描述后，比丝姬沉吟了几秒，然后说：“虽然我对你的这些遗迹也没有那么了解，不过……也许描述里的‘真实’指的其实是要点亮正确的灯？而且是要按顺序点，或者同时点？”  
“诶？”  
“不过，具体哪些灯盏是‘正确答案’，就要看你了，毕竟我也只是一知半解。不过，你看这十二座灯围成一个圈，不是很像某种东西吗？”  
林克不明所以地眨了眨眼。  
“哎呀！是时钟啦，时钟！你看，如果以女神像的方向为正上方，现在点燃的灯不就是两点、四点和十点吗？正好呈现出了一个倒三角形的样子呢。”  
“哈……”林克听得有些晕晕乎乎的，不过他还是从比丝姬的话里面得到了一些灵感。她刚才说，这个形状是一个倒三角形——这倒是提醒了林克，他手背上不知道什么时候多出了一个三角的印记，而且是正放的三角形，如果灯盏有所谓的“正确”与“错误”之分的话，那么正三角形就很有可能是正确的答案！正好，如果把倒置的三角形正过来的话，其中一盏灯就会正对着女神像。  
比丝姬听了林克的想法后点了点头：“你说得有道理，那就试试点燃正三角形吧！那么你需要点燃的就是十二点、四点和八点方向的灯，不要搞错了噢！”  
林克犹豫了一下：“可是我已经试过点燃女神像前面的灯了。”  
“你刚才点燃十二点方向，也就是女神像前方的灯，是用的六点钟方向，也就是她正对面这盏灯的火焰，也许无法点燃和这个也有关系。”比丝姬说，“这次试试用相邻的火焰去点吧，顺序的话，就先试试顺时针！用十点的火焰去点十二点，两点的去点燃四点，以此类推！”  
林克点了点头，照做了，结果还是点不着。于是比丝姬提议他试试逆时针，林克也照做了，这次，不同的事情发生了。当他把两点的火焰传到十二点时，两点的火焰熄灭了，而十二点的蓝色火焰则维持在了那里！  
“哦哦，看来应该就是这样了！”比丝姬说，“不过……逆时针啊，为什么会是逆时针呢？”  
林克转了一圈，点燃了八点和四点方向的火焰，最后倒置的三角熄灭，留下了一个正三角的形状。然而还是什么都没有发生。林克回想起了任务描述中的最后一句话——“当光芒被全部点亮后，弓箭的影子即可击中真实”，于是掏出弓箭，用点燃火焰的箭对着圆台射了一下。  
终于，随着一阵熟悉的震动，地底下升起了一座橙色的神庙。  
那一瞬间，林克甚至觉得有一点点感动。

神庙里没有迷宫，也没有守护者，只有一个孤零零的宝箱在那里等着他。林克心想，也是，前面的谜题都那么复杂了，如果还要通关迷宫的话，这座神庙也太难了！于是他走上前去，这次没有用脚踢开，而是蹲下打开了宝箱，看到里面的东西之后，林克稍微愣了一下。  
那是一本……属于古代希卡族的书？  
之所以用疑问的语气，是因为这本书和一般意义上的“书”不太一样——它是石头做的！封面上的雕刻着古希卡族的纹路，精美的就仿佛是一颗方形的勇导石，这不禁让林克想起来塞尔达公主在研究古代希卡族遗迹时挖掘出来的古代海拉鲁王国的石头法典。  
横行海拉鲁大陆的勇者大人还是有点羞涩于自己没看过几本书的事实的……或者说，他看过最多的文字可能就是朋友们的日记，以及《三叶的传闻》笔记……  
算了，总而言之，还好刚才没有一脚踢开宝箱……  
林克在心里默默赞美过去的自己，这要是一脚踢下去，腿会断掉吧……哦对了，当初洛贝利不是说他们的勇导石是用车运走的吗？眼前这本书虽然看上去小了很多，但也比希卡石板大上一圈，他真的拿得动吗？  
话是这么说，在内心中偷偷感慨着的勇者大人还是伸手抱住了那本书，发现比想象中还是轻一些，但是，还是很沉！他有点费力地把它搬起来，小心翼翼地不让它掉落砸到自己的脚——然后，终于，在把这本书搬出宝箱的一瞬间，沉重的石块从他手上消失了。  
与此同时，希卡石板上显示了详细描述——

「古代希卡族文献：《蓝焰之书》」  
「一本石头制成的古代文献，似乎记录了什么重要的事情。非常稀有。」

……重要的事情？  
但是希卡石板却没说详细内容，意思是要从背包拿出来以后自己看吗？  
于是金发的少年不得不重新“召唤”出这本石头书，沉重的重量压得他整个人几乎坐在地上，但林克还是承受住了！他把书小心地放在地面上，然后翻开（原来真的可以翻动），却发现里头并没有“书页”——  
封面翻开以后，左边封面的背面石板上是用古代海利亚语写的几行字，内容是：「蓝色能量地底燃，取之蓝火献天地，凝之石板配石台。树高塔、护王陵、控傀儡、饱神兽，特制此书以弥补紧急之损耗。」后边还有一个小字：「燃！」  
林克往右边看去，那本应该是书页的地方刻着古代海拉鲁王国的诗歌，诗歌并不完整，因为中间有一块矩形的凹槽——其形状、大小恰与希卡石版相似！  
这就像是一块小型便携式勇导石……？  
林克于是把希卡石版拿出来，放进来那个凹槽里，然而石头书没有任何变化……嗯，金发少年有点受挫地把希卡石板拿开，想到旁边的提示，然后终于发现了一个最近一段时间频频出现在他的视线里的关键词——  
蓝色的……火？  
像是想到了什么一般，林克把石头书收好，而后赶紧跑到棺座边完成了神庙的通关仪式。在得到试炼之证后，少年立刻从神庙里跑出，而后在比丝姬和管家先生的注视下，掏出了那本石头书。  
“这是什么？”比丝姬问。果然还是没有无尽之石！  
“开宝箱拿到的。”林克回答。  
没在意比丝姬有点失落的表情，林克把那本石头书摊开放在了女神像正前方燃烧不熄的灯台上——反正石头也不容易烧坏——而后，把希卡石板放在了凹槽里。  
在蓝色的火焰接触到石头书的一瞬间，变化发生了。像是开启高塔、获取道具时勇导石被滴下的蓝色水滴点亮时一样，只不过这次是从下边开始的——蓝色的火焰像是潮汐的海水一般向上汇聚，源源不断地涌入到那本石头书里！而石头书上，那些被雕琢得深刻而又清晰的纹路和字句像是拥有了生命一样散发出蓝光，连接在一起，点亮了希卡石板背面的眼睛！

「一为勇气。」  
「一为智慧。」  
「吾等愿成为光明之力量。」

希卡石板真的在充能！  
林克有点开心，心想这样就不用担心因为使用那些新功能而消耗能量了。然而年轻的勇者还没开心多会儿，比丝姬的话就打断了他——  
“喂林克，你这个火焰是不是越来越弱了？”  
果不其然，原本旺盛的足够照亮整个中央广场的蓝色火焰在闪烁了两三下以后，倏然熄灭——不仅如此，就连林克刚刚开启后变蓝的神庙，也一瞬之间陷入了如外界一样的沉眠！  
林克拿出希卡石版，发现屏幕上的能量剩余确实比之前的90%多了2格，变成了92%……消耗了这么多火还搭进去一个神庙，补充到的也就打一次电话的能量？  
充能就这么结束了？！  
刚刚有点快乐现在又忍不住沮丧的少年感觉自己的心情就像是……就像是……难以形容！  
看到他这个样子，比丝姬刚提议说“要不要去试试其他的火焰，反正这里有很多灯台”时，他们的整个视野骤然陷入了黑暗！  
像是停电一样。  
这对一向拒绝现代科技而坚持使用煤油灯作为人造光源的地下城来说，简直前所未有。  
周围的传来人们慌乱的尖叫，有不少人从家里走出来询问发生了什么，远处甚至传来一阵错杂的脚步声，突如其来的黑暗显然已经惊动了管控这里的上层。  
“看来是你耗光了他们所有的‘能量’……”比丝姬悄悄对林克吐槽，“不过，我们也可以靠着这个先出去吧！”  
“摸着黑走吗？”管家问。  
“嗯？难道不行吗？”虽然相处不久，但也算是共患难过的女孩子已经不屑于甜美的伪装了，语气理直气壮。  
揍敌客家的管家先生无可奈何地耸耸肩，而后点了点头：“我来带路。”  
林克自然也不会反驳。  
虽然他对这个地下城很有兴趣，但眼下并非探索的最好时机。反正这里有神庙，如果以后神庙和高塔都可以重新启动，那再来探险也不迟。于是少年十分顺从地跟着两个同伴，摸着黑在地下城住民的骚乱之中……溜之大吉。  
而他们所不知道的是，这一切，都被本应该不存在与这个地区的“现代科技”录了下来。

出了地下城，带给他们的不止是新鲜的空气、刺眼的阳光，大概还有对于时间流逝的实际感受。意料之外的地底之城的探险时光过得飞快，林克打开希卡石板的时候发现距离第三次改签（。）后的飞艇起飞也不过只有半个小时时间。在揍敌客管家的无奈眼神中，他终于决定要快点前往飞艇的航站楼。  
火焰节尚未结束，比丝姬表示自己还没有在这里玩够，就不跟他们一起走了。在接收了林克送给她的宝石“报酬”以后，喜笑颜开的女孩子冲着金发少年挥了挥手，在临别之际对林克说了句“你可要成长为一颗璀璨的宝石哦！”而后迅速融在了格莱姆加斯兰今日的游客群里。  
林克呆呆地点点头，而后转过身，有些踟蹰地向管家先生问道：“那个，三毛不会跑吧？”  
“不会。”揍敌客的管家先生笑着回答，“但我们要快点了。”  
看着格莱姆满大街的游客和商贩，西装革履的男人轻轻一蹬地，就跳上了沿街商户低矮的屋顶。林克有样学样，也快速跳了上去（要是在以前，他可能需要使用一个力巴尔的气旋或者攀爬一会儿才能上到这么高得地方），以常人难以达到的速度紧紧地跟在了疾驰而去的管家身后。  
虽然耐力值依旧损耗，但这么快的速度所消耗的绿色圈圈却是以前的十分之一。虽然在醒过来以后就发现自己变强了，但真的实际感受到时，林克还是忍不住惊讶。正当他思考自己到底怎么就变强了的时候，他发现他们竟然已经到了十几公里以外的飞艇航站楼。  
竟然比摩托车的速度还要快！  
管家先生把笑着把一张飞艇同行票交给了林克，而后把那个神秘的黑色手提袋交到了林克手上：“这是谢礼，您之前交给我的榴莲我已经去皮剥壳，希望您能喜欢，但是在公用飞艇上可能需要征求周围旅客意见再食用。降落后梧桐先生会派人来接您，那么——祝您一路平安。”

“诶？”  
因为被库洛洛委派收集友客鑫黑道和十老头相关情报而提前结束了休假的蜘蛛之脑，忍不住发出一声疑惑。  
由于太久没有集体活动、之前某件事的挫败感，再加上突然发作的拖延症，侠客其实在晃悠了好半天终于回到自己的临时住所后，又玩了会儿（一天）锁屏的死亡弹幕游戏——嗯，所以刚刚才打开电脑。  
正思考着从哪里着手收集情报，好歹也算是个猎人的蜘蛛脑已经翻出了自己那张落了土的猎人执照，并通过一个破旧的读卡器进入到了许久没有用到过的猎人专用情报网站。  
站在屏幕中央吧台后的酒保擦拭着一尘不染的高脚杯，说道：“我这里有一条限量随机传送的阅后即焚情报，有关死而复生的A级通缉犯行踪，是否要花费200万戒尼购买？（消息刷新倒计时：5mins。）”  
想知道就要五分钟之内交200万戒尼的情报？  
身无分文的A级通缉犯思考了一下怎么获得这笔钱，然后决定：当然要购买！至于钱……靡稽那小子应该有不少零花钱吧？就先借（盗）用一下好了，谁让这小孩刚才挂他电话呢！


	98. 受邀之人

被“借”钱的糜稽此时正在惩罚三弟奇犽，难得地被从手机和电脑屏幕前拉扯开来。糜稽一边汗流浃背地努力挥舞着鞭子，一边因为手机不在身边而焦虑万分（现代人离了手机该怎么活？他为什么忘记带手机过来了？），而奇犽毫不配合的哈欠声仿佛在嘲笑他的努力成果，这一切都让糜稽开始反思，这个“惩罚”惩的到底是奇犽还是他？！  
糜稽觉得气不打一处来，奇犽这个混小子！家里所有人都那么关注他（不像他自己），仗着超常的天赋和家人的宠爱到处胡来，结果大家还是护着他！明明他自己不久前还屁颠屁颠地去找卡娜莉亚交朋友，怎么现在又管起他和「那个家伙」的事情了？！啊啊，真是越想越生气！他跟那个家伙早就不是朋友了！早就不是了！  
于是糜稽挥舞鞭子的动作更加卖力了一点。  
“我说……死胖子，你再怎么运动也不会瘦下来的啦。”奇犽撇了撇嘴角说，“我们都省省力气不好吗？要不你先休息一下？哦，顺便帮我拿个饮料吧，挂在这里这么久，我渴死了。”  
糜稽觉得自己差点气得昏过去，刚想说什么，就被一个低沉的声音打断了，来的人居然是席巴。  
“糜稽，奇犽，你们都可以先休息一会儿。”席巴对糜稽说，“糜稽，和我过来一下。”  
“诶？”出乎意料地，奇犽和糜稽一起发出了疑惑的声音。席巴居然单独来找糜稽，这种事情几乎不可能出现，除了三年前的那一次……奇犽想到这里的时候忽然有些焦躁，于是出声道：“老爸，你找二哥什么事啊，直接在这里说不就行了？”  
“是……是啊。”糜稽也有些惊魂未定地说道，“我不累！我还能再打奇犽一整天！”因为种种原因，糜稽在家里几乎完全不受打扰，爸爸和爷爷从来不会主动找他说话，只有妈妈偶尔会来抱怨他又整天窝在屋子里不动弹之类的，糜稽这种时候都会觉得她很烦。但实际上，他也只敢对妈妈抱有这种尊敬以外的情感。  
奇犽因为糜稽的那就“还能再打奇犽一整天”忍不住开始“喂喂”地吐槽他，但是奇犽的吐槽和糜稽内心惊慌的心理活动都被席巴的一句话打断了。  
“来吧，糜稽，林克来了。”  
一瞬间，奇犽的吐槽就安静了下来，年轻的银发杀手沉默地盯着二哥的背影，身上散发出来的气息微微有些寒冷。  
自从听到“林克”二字后，就一直沉默不语的糜稽安静地跟着席巴走出了刑讯室，留下奇犽一个人在屋里。被少年银色的发丝遮挡住的冰蓝瞳仁中，是某种晦暗不明的情绪。  
“杀手不需要朋友。”  
伊路米的声音仍然回响在他的耳旁。

飞艇降落的地点就在枯枯戮山附近，林克很快就找到了往山上去的观光车。在等待观光车的时候，他发现山脚下的车站附近有不少小商品摊位，卖各种各样的纪念品，有“黄泉之门钥匙扣”和“枯枯戮山水晶球”之类的东西。最后，在摊主的热情推销下，林克还是买下了一个钥匙扣。  
“没有三毛的钥匙扣吗？”林克问。  
“三毛？三毛是什么？”摊主一脸的莫名其妙。  
林克摇了摇头，心想，看来他的三毛还不是那么出名。  
观光车来了，林克刚要上车去的时候，就听到了身后有人在喊他的名字。  
“啊——是林克！”  
海拉鲁的勇者回头，看到了一个熟悉的身影，是小杰！  
小杰钻过人群，跑到了林克身边，这个时候林克发现他后面还跟着另外的两个人——酷拉皮卡和雷欧力。酷拉皮卡对林克颔首笑了一下，雷欧力则是“哟”地一声伸手打了个招呼。“好久不见！”他说，“没想到能在这里遇到，真是说曹操曹操到，我们刚才还聊到你——喂！酷拉皮卡，你干嘛踩我！”  
“你的鞋子上有只蟑螂。”酷拉皮卡笑着说。  
“蟑螂？哪里有蟑螂？”雷欧力一脸恶心地看了看自己的鞋子，“你瞎说的吧！”  
“林克，你也来找奇犽的吗？”小杰问道。  
林克这才发现，奇犽没有跟他们在一起。然后突然又想起来，在贱井塔还是哪里的时候，好像说过要一起去奇犽家玩？所以奇犽已经回家了吗？  
他回答道：“不，是席巴叫我来的。”  
“席巴谁啊？”在确认了自己的鞋子上真的没有蟑螂后，雷欧力问。  
“就是伊路米的爸爸！”林克说。  
“伊路米又是谁？”小杰问。  
“就是奇犽的大哥……”酷拉皮卡无奈道。  
“啊！”这是异口同声的雷欧力和小杰……还有林克，但最后只有雷欧力撇了撇嘴，他皱着一张脸，看上去十分不喜欢这个名字，“就是那个让奇犽变得不对劲的家伙，还说什么奇犽不能交朋友，我看他是没朋友嫉妒奇犽吧！”  
“好啦，小杰毕竟已经……”嗯，扭断了人家胳膊。酷拉皮卡并没有把这句话说出来，因为他其实也不怎么喜欢奇犽的大哥。  
倒是林克，对此没有发表任何意见——因为在很远的地方，他已经看到了话题中的主角，用雷欧力的话说，大概就是……说曹操曹操到？  
身着深紫色长满了古怪钉子衣服的青年睁着大大的猫瞳向着他们——正确来说是林克——走来。伊路米距离他们其实还有一段距离，如果不是刚好看到，林克其实也很难察觉到对方的气息，小杰、雷欧力和酷拉皮卡顺着金发少年的目光向那边望去，几个人的气息均是一凝。  
无声无息的杀手家族长子完全不介意自己暴露在公共场合下，他冲着几个人挥了挥手，十分友好地问候道：“嗨，你们来找奇犽？他应该在刑讯室受罚吧。”  
“……刑讯室？！”雷欧力觉得有点难以理喻。  
伊路米认真地点了点头：“是哦，小奇离家出走还打伤了妈妈和二哥，依照管理应该会接受鞭刑吧。”  
“……”这大概是觉得哪里不太对又好像无法反驳的三人。  
不等他们回答，他又转向林克，“本来我还要出任务，但是爸爸临时给我打个电话让我回去，大概是因为你来了的缘故，正好遇到，就一起走吧，林克？”  
被提到名字的勇者大人似乎是在发呆，听到伊路米问自己又点了点头，而后就听这人说了句“那我们走吧”，消失在了自己面前——对旁边的三人或许是这样，但对已经学会了「念」也提高了一些“力量”的林克来说，对方的行踪并非无迹可寻，他转而跳起，迅速追上了对方的步伐——  
而被留在观光车站的三人组，则是一脸面面相觑，直到大巴的导游催促他们上车，几个人才堪堪上去。  
“我靠，等等，他们就这么走了？”反应过来的雷欧力忿忿不平，但出于常识，他还是压低了声音，“都是去同一个地方，林克跟着主人进门了，凭什么我们要自己坐大巴？”  
“不然呢，一起去吗？”酷拉皮卡无力吐槽。“林克可是受到家主亲自邀请的。”  
雷欧力：“就算那样……”  
“是啊，更何况，”小杰说，“我们还是不速之客！”  
雷欧力：“啊啊？？”  
“我们要抢走奇犽！”小杰露出一个灿烂的笑容，理所当然地说道，“我要证明给他们看，我和奇犽是朋友，总有一天，我们也可以受到邀请堂堂正正地进去！”  
雷欧力：“你说的很对！”  
观光车终于出发的时候，导游小姐才终于有空观察一遍车上的来客……嗯，不知道为什么，这一趟观光车的气氛有点燃起来了呢！

这边的观光车刚刚凑齐游客开始发动，在半山腰上缓慢爬行，那边，林克已经跟着揍敌客家的长子来到了试练之门外。  
看到是主人回来了，负责守门（给三毛清理垃圾）的皆卜戎赶忙摘下帽子行礼：“欢迎回来伊路米少爷，奇犽少爷前几天刚回来。”  
“嗯，我知道。”伊路米点点头，而后对林克说，“那我先进去了。”说罢，便推开了三扇石门钻了进去。  
被留在门外的勇者大人有点呆滞……嗯，一般来说，邀请别人做客，不应该请客人先进门的吗？  
还没等林克疑惑，皆卜戎又向林克问好道：“欢迎您再次来做客，林克先生。”  
再次？林克歪了歪头，对方所透露出的信息代表着他曾经的确来过这个地方，他只能说道：“我不太记得了。”  
皆卜戎先是一愣，而后想起了几年前猎人清缴行动时的新闻——他其实记得不是很清楚，因为那段时间发生了很多事情，比如说赏金猎人的细宽带着一群人来围剿揍敌客家被见习管家卡娜莉亚全灭，比如三毛就是在那次事件中一不小心吃得太多被家主嫌弃，致使他肩负起了“控制三毛零食数量”的重任，比如那时候不知道接了什么任务以至于出动了揍敌客家的医疗队——但他确实记得，新闻里播报了有关“勇者之死”的消息。  
然后枯枯戮山庭院里的那些发着光的遗迹就全都灭了。  
所以林克是死过一次 ？那现在这个又是谁？看着眼前少年脖颈上那层淡淡的痕迹，皆卜戎忍不住在内心中猜测起来。是有人治好了他？  
然而这到底也不是他应该问的问题，他只是重新解释了一遍这个家族古怪的家规：“所有进门的人都必须通过这个试炼之门，只要自己打开它进去就可以了。很抱歉，我不能帮您。”  
得到了重要信息的林克点了点头。  
他扭过头，看着这巨大得仿若高强一般的巨门，脑海深处像是有什么东西蠢蠢欲动。他掏出希卡石版，发现其中一张照片，恰好与这个地方……一模一样。  
他确实来过这里。

「我想进去。」  
林克看到自己把请柬递给了看门的大叔。  
「当然可以了……」  
「……这扇门的真正名称叫‘试练之门’，第一扇门两边各重两吨，往上开始层层倍增，到第七扇门，就是各重一百二十八吨，总重二百五十六吨了……」  
紧接着，是不知道什么人的惊呼与尖叫，巨大的犬科动物用那对无机质的眼睛紧紧锁定住猎物，他们悄无声息地匍匐在丛林之中，直到被蓝色的球体吸引了注意力。  
下一个瞬间，林克感觉自己飞翔在了空中，放眼望去是片深浅不一的绿色，远处还有飞起的群鸟，以及……变成了蓝色的高塔。有什么东西从他的口袋滑出，砸在地面上摔得粉碎，紧接而至的，画面变成了长发青年毫无起伏的语调。  
「柯特说害三毛受罚的罪魁祸首，就是你吧？」  
记忆戛然而止。

一切的回忆都是断断续续的，似乎只有找到全部的记忆点，他才能够找回以前的记忆。  
因为突然陷入回忆而觉得有点发懵的林克变得更加沉默寡言了，他向着皆卜戎点了点头，而后依照记忆里的自己的模样，拿出了定时器。此时观光车还没到达，周围除了他们再没有别人，所以也没有人见证眼前这副场景。  
试练之门在林克的眼中变为金黄，金色的锁链将其锁住，完全固定。接着，来自异世界的勇者大人掏出了那柄攻击力极高的人马大砍刀（与之前记忆里相比的是，林克现在所拥有的这柄武器因为“升级”了的缘故，而变得攻击力更高、耐久度更大）旋转蓄力、一下下重重地击打在门上，被定格的门随之变得橙黄、深红，直至倒计时解除、锁链断开时发出“叮——”的声响。  
整整七扇被世人称为“黄泉之门”的巨门及其所代表的的揍敌客家组，轰然为眼前的金发少年敞开。  
收起人马大剑，林克安然地走了进去——

在门之后，为了迎接贵客而特地从山上城堡前来前院的主人们站在一起。  
人也不算很多。  
除了刚刚和林克一起进门的伊路米，还有席巴、基裘、靡稽、柯特，以及管家梧桐。在场唯一的女士那双电子眼闪烁着细密的红光，不知道是因为眼前曾经致使自己丈夫陷入危险境地的林克，还是因为电子监视器里映出的主宅里的三儿子。  
伊路米和席巴还有梧桐正在说着什么，似乎是在汇报工作进度，柯特默默地跟在母亲身边，在看到林克的一瞬间打开折扇，遮住了脸上的表情，只有靡稽……  
只有靡稽·揍敌客自己站在一边，整个人都因为没有手机而显得局促不安，或者也是因为这久违的外出和阳光。这种浮躁的情绪让他的呼吸变得急促，额头上甚至布满一层细小的汗珠，使得他反而成为了在场所有人里存在感最高的人……

林克进来的时候看到的就是这副场景。  
门在他的身后合上。  
“林克失忆了，我来介绍下吧。”就在他在想着是要打招呼还是直接问问自己的三毛的情况的时候，结束了对话的伊路米不知何时靠近了他，十分自然地把手搭在了少年跟他们比起来单薄极了的肩膀上，“林克，这是我的家人们：我的父亲席巴，我的母亲基裘，这是我的二弟靡稽、五弟柯特，三弟奇犽你在猎人考试见过，他现在因为有事情在家里不能出来，这是管家梧桐。”  
被介绍的几人都向林克点头示意，只有靡稽别开了脸，然而下一秒，他就又把目光转了回来，充满了不可置信——  
因为伊路米拍了拍林克的肩膀，笑着说道：“这是我的朋友，林克。”  
靡稽发誓，他听到伊路米特意强调了“我的朋友”这四个字！  
而后，海拉鲁的勇者·林克十分腼腆地笑了笑，冲他（们）说：“你们好！”


	99. 重逢

糜稽的脸色一阵青一阵紫，像是强忍着什么一样，咬牙切齿地说：“不好，一点也不好！”  
林克“诶？”了一声，不解于糜稽激动的情绪。事实上，不光是糜稽，席巴和柯特的表情也有些微妙。揍敌客家主的目光移到了自己的大儿子身上，而面对父亲探寻的眼神，伊路米哈哈笑了一声，接着说：“怎么了，糜稽，你对我的朋友有什么意见吗？”  
“……”糜稽一副要背过气去的表情，从刑讯室出来的时候，他哪儿知道会遇上这种场景？要他面对这种场面不如回去鞭打奇犽呢！  
独自被挂在刑讯室里的奇犽不禁打了个喷嚏，奈何他的手被铐住了，没法擦鼻子，他低声抱怨道：“他们好慢啊。也不知道糜稽那家伙记不记得帮我带瓶饮料回来。”  
而这边，糜稽觉得自己只想回屋待着，永远不出来见人！林克明明是……明明是他的朋友！怎么这一下回来，就成大哥的朋友了呢！  
最后还是席巴开口替大家解了围：“林克，你是我们的客人，也是揍敌客家的朋友，很高兴你能应邀前来。我们先进屋再叙旧吧——既然你失忆了，肯定有很多想要知道的东西。”  
“哦……哦。”林克呆滞地点了点头，不知道为什么，席巴说他是“揍敌客家的朋友”的时候他总觉得后颈凉飕飕的。不过，他的揍敌客友好度任务已经刷满了，所以说他是“揍敌客家的朋友”似乎也没什么问题？  
枯枯戮山上层层密密的森林中出传出了猛兽的低吼，林克警觉地扭过头去，一只体型庞大的巨兽出现在了他们身后。  
“哦，忘记介绍了。”伊路米说，“嗯，它也算是家庭成员之一，三毛。”然后又对林克说，“你之前来参加过它的婚礼。”  
三毛！听到这句话的时候林克的双眼亮了起来。  
一直没有说话的柯特皱了皱眉头。  
“柯特，你带三毛先离开吧。”席巴说。柯特点了点头，正准备呼唤三毛离开，却突然停住了。  
因为那只凶猛的大狗呜咽了一声，乖巧地趴在林克面前摇起了尾巴。  
林克顿时心花怒放，走上前去，三毛的目光一直跟着他，发出了更多“呜呜”的声音，就差没有翻过肚皮来在地上打滚了。  
柯特面无表情地看着这一幕，回头看了看同样面无表情的席巴。  
林克见到了自己的新坐骑十分满意，立刻开始增进和三毛的友谊，伸手摸了摸大狗的耳朵。虽然三毛背上的皮毛像狼一样有些扎手，但是耳朵后面的绒毛却十分柔软。而这头凶狠的看门犬也开心地“汪”了两声，以示友好。  
柯特脸上的表情有些许崩坏的迹象。  
甚至连早已屏蔽了外界信息的糜稽都震惊地看着三毛。  
原来三毛居然会“汪汪”叫！  
一直端庄大方且神秘莫测的基裘则是突然像变了个人一样，捧着脸，大喊“啊——啊——怎么会这样——”，红色的电子眼四处乱窜，似乎十分不安。席巴再次开口：“柯特——”  
这时林克说话了，他一脸兴奋地看着席巴，问：“三毛可以送给我吗？”  
席巴本想出口的句子鲠在了喉头，与此相对的，他发现自己说除了一句完全违背本意的话。  
“——当然可以。”  
基裘当场昏了过去。

三毛似乎铁了心要跟在林克身旁，就连他们回屋之后也一直趴在门外不挪窝，最后柯特费了好大劲才把它引开。管家把林克领至客房之后，心力憔悴的揍敌客家主坐在自己的椅子上，觉得自己已经没有多余的力气去做别的事情了。  
“妈妈怎么样了？”伊路米问。  
“问题不大，”席巴说，“休息一会儿就好了。”  
伊路米点了点头：“那就好。”  
片刻沉默。  
“林克的这个能力，很奇怪……”  
“确实，我也这么想。啊，我听说有其他人也经历过类似的情况：明明并非情愿，但是无法拒绝。”  
席巴的目光忽然锐利地看向了伊路米。  
“你知道会发生这种事情？”  
“嗯，不过也不太能确定。这个能力的触发似乎是有条件的，他一直对三毛很有兴趣，但是却只在这次询问，应该就跟达成了条件有关吧。”  
席巴身上的气息越来越危险，他低声开口喊了一句伊路米的名字——如果林克刚才要走三毛的能力是操作系的，而且“条件”已经被满足了，是否意味着席巴仍然有被继续控制的可能性？不过他却被大儿子伊路米打断了。  
“不过，应该不用太担心。如果爸爸舍不得小……嗯，三毛的话，只要把林克留在揍敌客家不就行了？”伊路米顿了顿之后，露出了一个诡异的微笑，“爸爸不觉得林克的各种能力，有的时候和‘那个东西’很像吗？细想之下，某些能力甚至可以说是影响到了这个世界的运作法则。”  
有林克出现的地方，世界会呈现出“游戏”的特性，如果能利用这一点的话，应该能做到很多事情吧。  
席巴皱了皱眉头，沉默地思考了片刻，然后闭上了眼睛。  
“我也要想想。”他最终说道，“你先去看看奇犽的情况吧。”

糜稽一直在刻意避开林克。  
甚至在他还没有察觉的时候，自己就已经回到了熟悉的屋子，把奇犽和他想要的饮料也忘得一干二净，尤其是在他久违地拿起手机，看到了那条银行短信之后。  
他的账户上少了200万戒尼，短信上说是支付给了“猎人情报网站”，糜稽感觉自己的眼皮跳了几下，他用脚趾头想都知道这个好事会是谁干的，当即就打开聊天软件开始质问。

miruki：快还钱。  
侠客：诶？你在说什么呀  
miruki：别装傻，我知道那200万是你划走的  
侠客：啊，你账号被盗用了？要不要我帮你去查查，是谁干的？  
miruki：……  
miruki：你们团长不发工资的吗？缺钱缺到这个程度？  
侠客：我们的钱都捐给慈善组织了，我们很穷的  
侠客：团长已经消失很久了，怎么可能发得出工资  
miruki：你们堂堂A级通缉犯混到这个地步也是够惨的  
miruki：算了，你不还钱我自己来  
侠客：诶诶诶？  
侠客：！！  
侠客：你怎么查到这个账号的

糜稽看着新到账的200万戒尼，心满意足地关掉了侠客的对话窗口，然后直接屏蔽掉了对方发过来的消息。没想到，这才没过多久，侠客的消息就又蹦了出来。

侠客：唉~真是的，你也太小看我了吧  
侠客：这不像你哦，发生了什么事？

糜稽盯着屏幕看了好久，最终还是没有打出“林克在我家”这句话。这种事情，告诉一个蜘蛛又有什么好处呢？他已经犯过一次这样的错误，不会再有第二次了。  
也许对于林克，他能做的，也只是保持沉默而已。  
这样就是最好的。  
眼不见心不烦，糜稽终于想起来奇犽，打算去刑讯室找他的时候，还是选择了不带手机，所以他也就没看到侠客后面追问的那句话。  
他问：“是和林克有关的事情吗？”

林克在客房待着感觉很无聊，又没有什么别的事情可以干（三毛不能进屋），于是就想找个锅做点料理以备不时之需。然而刚走出客房没多久他就迷路了，而且不知道为什么，他觉得这个场景有些似曾相识。  
他在试炼之门那里回收的回忆和在流星街的一样，都是片段，所以显然对找路毫无帮助。即使他以前来过这个地方，现在也毫无印象。希卡石板的地图上倒是有显示，只不过这里的高塔熄灭了，所以地图信息解锁并不完整，他根本看不出来哪是哪。  
林克来到了一个有很多个门的——客厅？然后看着那些门开始发愁。  
最后他决定随便选一个，反正就算找不到锅也可以探索其他部分的地图！于是他随便推开了一扇门，然而出乎意料的，门后既不是某位主人的卧室，也并非杀手家族不为外人所知的恐怖刑讯室，也非书房，而是……另一扇门。  
揍敌客家本来就阴暗潮湿，即使是在白天，灯光也并不明朗，更何况，在这扇门通往第二扇门的这段路上，并没有任何照明。若不是因为视力变好了，若是以前的自己，林克大概只会以为这是一个空旷又漆黑的大房间……  
反正一切都诡异极了。  
即使是冒险者林克，也不得不斟酌自己是否应该继续前进——他总有预感，即使打开眼前的这第二扇门，也并不能窥见这个庞大家族所隐藏的“里边的东西”，这就像是一条被深深凿开、直直通向枯枯戮山核心的隧道，或者，通向某个虚无的地狱？  
但是他听到有一个声音在呼唤他。  
轻轻的，小小的，温柔的，像是猫咪的叫声一般。  
就在林克意图顺着声音走去，迈出脚步的时候，一个人影突然出现在了他的眼前——因为衰老而连头发和牙齿似乎都掉光了的老人却依旧挺直着腰板，用那双这个家族特有的黑色猫瞳无声无息地盯着误入的勇者。  
“啊。”林克觉得自己骤然清醒过来，“我能去里头看看吗？”  
马哈·揍敌客并没有答话，只是摇了摇头，制止的意思显而易见。林克这时候才发现，老人虽然双手插在上衣外套的口袋里，胳膊与身体间却夹着一个因为非常可爱而显得格格不入的兔子玩偶。  
似乎是要送给哪个孩子。  
虽然真的很好奇，但毕竟是在别人的家里，林克到底还是没有真的进去（而且希卡石板也没有任务提示，大概是条件还没达成，如果能进去总会有机会的）。他冲那个老人点点头，转而退出了最外层的这道门，回到刚刚的客厅里，却就在门即将关闭的时候，听到了那个老人模模糊糊地说了句什么。  
虽然不是很真切，但似乎是……“请替我向杰格问好”。  
杰格是谁？  
以前认识的人吗？好像也不是……  
没等林克琢磨出这个陌生的名字，他就听到有人的声音出现在客厅另一扇门的那边——来人骂骂咧咧的，说着什么“竟然每天都要这样，还两个星期……关那小子禁闭就算了，我看妈妈就是把脾气都发在我身上！大哥使唤不动，柯特那小子看着挺安静的心眼最多，就我最好欺负……可恶，我也很忙啊！……明明是大哥最该罚，借任务外出和乱七八糟的家伙厮混，欺负奇犽，还拐走……啊气死了！”  
他的声音越来越近，接着，门“吱呀——”一声就开了，于是刚刚从自己房间往刑讯室走的靡稽恰好与这边茫然的勇者视线相对。  
不知道为什么，在那双充满了暴戾与不耐烦的黑色眼睛里，林克却最先读出了惊讶、惶恐、不安，以及一丝难以描述的……难过。  
但那些最后还是被对方刻意表现出来的厌恶覆盖了。  
揍敌客家最特别的二公子咬了咬牙，憋了半晌终于还是开口问道：“你怎么在这里？”  
但这只是第一句。  
把仁天堂新发售的游戏通关了不知道多少遍，买了所有发行的手办、粘土和纪念版卡带还是觉得内心空落落的男孩终于忍不住了，靡稽·揍敌客几乎是愤怒地冲着眼前的金发少年大喊道：“你以前明明选了我的！为什么……偏偏是大哥啊！”


	100. 不速之客

等了半天没有等到某位少爷回复的蜘蛛脑，说实话，有点不爽。  
但是也没辙。对方是大家族的大少爷，和他们这种流星街出身无名无姓无背景的通缉犯可不太一样——不是很好杀——而且他也不是很想杀掉对方，大部分时候，侠客自认为自己还是一个通情达理和蔼可亲的正常人。  
和他的同事们比起来的话。  
放下没有动静的手机，思考着怎么和旅团各位大佬解释以他的某个身份注册的“赌资账户”被人偷走200万戒尼的事情，侠客终于想起了这场风波的罪魁祸首。他不紧不慢地点开那则付款以后就不停闪动的阅后即焚情报，却发现，这个价值不菲的消息却连一句话都没有。  
只有一张几秒的动态图片——  
在少年用火把点燃了灯台后，在他旁边的地面上散发着红光的圆形台座骤然间散发出蓝色的光，紧接着，一座如同三四年前出现在世界各地的蓝色遗迹，出现在了广场上。  
在动图播放完一遍后，这张图便如同碎纸机一样变成了碎片，永恒地消失在了电子化数据碎片里——除了侠客，再不会有第二个人见到。  
原先仅仅是猜测的事情眨眼之间照进现实，然而这场阔别三年多的告别终于被画上终曲以后，侠客却觉得自己并没有想象中那么激动。  
好吧，也不能这么说。  
金发青年忍不住勾起嘴角，翠绿色的眼睛因为大脑的飞速运转而发出耀眼的光芒。  
许许多多的问题争先恐后地挤入他的大脑——  
林克真的复活了？怎么复活的？这个动图的原视频在哪里？是谁提供给猎人协会的？这个人是否把消息卖给了其他人？卡金国的人知道吗？……  
以及……林克现在在哪？  
要捕捉他吗？  
侠客感觉自己似乎很久没遇到这么有趣的事情了——未知的冒险、狡猾的敌人、难觅的猎物——当然，这种兴奋感，在群聊提示的一刹那间暂停了。  
看着「蜘蛛洞穴」里库洛洛@他让他确认这次友客鑫地下拍卖会具体时间地点的消息后，侠客没有回复团长的任务，却突然想到了一个问题——

侠客：对了团长  
库洛洛：？  
侠客：有件事我不太记得了，前8号是我们谁从群聊里踢出去的吗？  
芬克斯：诶  
飞坦：……  
信长：啊？  
……  
看吧，果然并非他一个人忽略了这个问题。  
屏幕外，年轻的A级通缉犯先生把身体完全放松地靠在椅背上，看着屏幕上快速刷过去的消息——大部分是蜘蛛们的讨论，有些人甚至跑去翻了聊天记录。  
不可能是别人，因为有「蜘蛛洞穴」管理员资格的只有库洛洛和侠客，而依照约定，除非库洛洛有明确指令，侠客自己绝对不会行使任何管理操作。  
几分钟以后，库洛洛才给了确切的回答。  
库洛洛：不是我们任何人。  
侠客：人死了的话，也不可能自己退群咯  
侠客：那么，不是我们踢的话……  
芬克斯：？？  
侠客：是他的系统自动判定的吧？  
侠客：就是那个会自动添加联系人的希卡石板  
侠客：不知道是什么原理呢^ ^  
还有一句话，侠客原本都打上去了，然而又给删掉了——那是他并不想说的另一种可能。  
侠客：真可惜啊

大概是出于冲动吼出了那句话，靡稽很快就后悔了。  
因为他觉得自己有点……有点太奇怪了。这感觉就像是小说里的台词，质问林克为什么不和自己当朋友，然而，好吧，先拉黑林克的是他，删掉好友的也是他，说不在乎的也是他。  
眼前的人什么都不记得了，那么，这件事情和林克又有什么关系呢？  
靡稽觉得今天自己不应该出房门的，对于阿宅来说，自己的房间就拥有整个世界，几年前他不该出门，现在也是如此！这么想着，靡稽又说道：“算了，当我什么也没说。”而后飞速略过林克，向着刑讯室的方向快步走去。  
林克不由自主地出声喊住了对方：“等等！”  
这个人给林克一种很亲切的感觉，而且对方显然有什么心事，这往往预示着任务的存在！  
被叫住的糜稽也果然停下了脚步。甚至连他自己都不知道为什么会停下来，他之前告诫自己的那些话，此刻都变得像玩笑一样。在他回头，看到林克那双毫无芥蒂的蓝色眼睛时，感受到了一瞬间的恍惚和动摇。  
“我们以前是朋友吗？”林克问。因为糜稽刚刚说了“以前明明选了我”，这似乎意味着林克在失忆之前和他是朋友。“你要是遇到了什么困难，可以和我说！虽然我记不清了，不过——我们还可以是朋友啊。”  
糜稽脸上的表情变来变去，从震惊到犹豫不决，一会儿像是想说什么的样子，一会儿又看起来有些生气，但最后他还是什么都没说，“哼”了一声背过身去，冲林克说：“什么朋友！杀手才不需要朋友！”然后急匆匆地离开了。  
被留在原地，迷惑不解的林克心想：突然有点累了，要不还是睡一觉吧。

自从来到这个世界之后，林克觉得自己像是狂风暴雨中的一艘小木筏，只能任由浪花和飓风到处飘荡，被卷入到各种各样他不太明白的事件中，连克洛格叶子的蓄力攻击都没法扭转航向。虽然这个世界也有很多新奇好玩的东西，而“失忆”也并非他完全没有经验的事情，但是这样接二连三地遇到来自过去的、他并不认识的人，总会让他觉得有些疲惫。  
他这时才突然回想起来，当时他从复苏神庙醒来的时候，似乎也经历过这样一段不知该如何自处的时期。那个时候他十分迷茫，不知道自己该扮演人们曾经认识的他、期待中的他，还是别的什么角色。他甚至不知道自己是不是能被称作勇者，但为了回应人们的期待，他还是不断地往那个方向努力，然后渐渐地，就连他自己都以为自己变成了一个勇者，有村民询问他的身份时，他也不羞于回答。不过，没错，在那之前的确有一段时间，他并不知道自己是谁。  
现在的这种感觉就和那时一样，甚至更甚——因为这里认识他的人显然更多，而且，他们都还活着，也都还对他抱有各种各样的期待和看法，他仍然活在这种期待之中。  
只不过，现在林克觉得这些也是无可奈何的。如果说他在海拉鲁冒险的这段时间学到了什么的话，那就是，他有责任，也有义务去尽全力回应这份来自人们的期待。他是海拉鲁的勇者，世界的安危就压在他的肩头，而他对此也早已习惯了。只不过这次来到这里的“使命”在他看来仍然有些让人摸不清头脑——他要干的事情太多了，他要找回塞尔达公主，还要解决神庙和高塔熄灭的问题……  
公主……  
这么想来，当时他和公主的矛盾其实也是因为他并没有完全回应公主的期待。那个时候他总觉得，打败了盖侬就已经结束了，他的人生终于属于自己了，然而事实并非如此。他的人生也好，塞尔达公主的人生也好，从来就不属于他们自己。塞尔达公主也许是早就明白了这一点，而林克却还想再任性一会儿。  
「当一个这样的勇者不累吗？随心所欲地活着不是更好？」  
林克忽然听到了一个声音，眼前似乎出现了一个高大的人影，但是他看不太清对方的样子。不过就算这样，也不妨碍他对这个发言表示不满。  
“这样大家都会不开心的。”他说。  
「哈，要他们开心有什么用？不过……是的，这是王的责任，你会有这样的心情，未免太狂妄了。」  
“你到底是谁？”林克没有理会那个人的话，他甚至没注意到对方说的不是猎人世界的通用语，而是海拉鲁大陆的语言，他只觉得很累很累，眼皮都要撑不开了。  
「……」那个人没有说话，似乎是在沉默地看着林克，「如果什么人的期待都要回应的话，最终会陷入泥潭的是你自己。」  
然而，林克已经听不见了，他的意识陷入了一段长长的黑暗。而等他醒来的时候，发现自己就躺在揍敌客家客房的床上，原来刚才的人影和对话都是一场梦。

一个没注意，他已经睡到了天黑。林克环视了一周才突然发现，原来屋子里有人！就连神经粗壮的海拉鲁勇者都不由得吓了一跳。  
那个人个子小小的，身上穿着一件深色的古希卡族民族服饰，又因为黑发黑眼的关系，整个人都和周围的颜色融为一体，几乎分辨不出来。似乎是意识到林克突然醒来，这个沉默寡言的房客如同猫咪似的一惊（虽然他并没有表现出来），展开了手中的折扇——白色的纸片在折扇的掩护下从他的指间飞出，不偏不倚地向林克袭去！  
海拉鲁大陆的勇者大人虽然在这边记忆没有几天，但几乎已经习惯了这个大陆人的习性（他们好像都有成为依盖部队的潜质）。大部分出于本能，林克立即掏出一个王族护卫队专用的盾牌，那几张毫不起眼的纸片果然不同凡响——它们并没有被盾牌弹飞，而是向刺入靶心的木箭一般深深地刺了进去，纹丝不动。  
与此同时，林克的这把崭新的高防御值盾牌闪烁着耐久度将尽的红色警告。  
似乎是没有料到自己的攻击竟然不管用，无声的来访者并没有立刻退离，反而又一次扔出了几张纸片。  
这家伙与其说是在战斗，不如说是在好奇自己的攻击为什么不奏效！曾经锻炼自己的剑术游历了整个海拉鲁大陆、经历过无数次比试与战斗的勇者大人几乎一瞬间就辨别出了对方攻击里的那点别样的意味——眼前这个人好强、狡猾、狠辣，不甘示弱的同时攻击招招瞄准他的要害，看起来并不在意自家的客人是否会因为没能抵挡住攻击而因此丧命！  
林克当然也不会给对方这个机会。  
金发的少年从床上跳起来，重新换了个崭新的盾牌，这次他没有让对方测试自己盾牌的防御值，而是在对方丢出的纸片袭击过来的一瞬间挥动了盾牌——瞬间，时间流速变得异常缓慢，锐利的纸片像是打在了镜面上一般被反弹了回去，以同样的力道袭向始作俑者。  
对方当然并没有料到自己的攻击会被对方完全反弹回来，林克敏锐地观察到对方身上的那种特殊的「气」流向了纸片即将击中的身体部位，紧接着，随着“叮叮”两声，纸片击在那个精致如娃娃一般的孩子身上，衣服破了口，身体却完好无损。  
对方似乎早有预料，折扇合起又展开，挡住了半张脸，只露出那双黑色的眼睛，林克不知道他做了些什么，但在对方在扇子的遮挡下悄悄扬起嘴角之时，林克毫不犹豫地使用了定时器！  
猝不及防的揍敌客家幺子被年轻的客人定住了身体，一动不动，笑容只能僵硬在脸上。柯特一脸不敢置信地眼睁睁地看着对方在自己身上刷刷绑了几个类似气球的东西（而后他的身体就被这玩意吊着浮在了半空中），而后又在他飘浮着的身下放了几堆……柴火？接着，这个家伙竟然在屋子里掏出了一把火剑，点燃了那堆篝火！  
这人竟然在屋子里放火！  
更奇怪的是这堆火虽然炽烈地燃烧，却只燃在那堆柴火里，虽有火星，却未扩散！  
就算揍敌客家本质是山洞，但是……！  
好吧，那不是重点，因为他的倒计时很快就结束了。  
被吊在半空中炙烤着的黑发孩童无声地盯着眼前的金发少年，黑色的眼瞳中映着林克，燃烧不停的火光在其白皙的脸上染了些许温暖的红色。  
“我记得……你是伊路米的五弟……柯特？”林克有些不确定地问，但他马上严肃了起来，“你为什么要偷袭我？”  
柯特紧紧抿着嘴唇不说话，他轻轻地挣动了一下，却发现那几个看起来弱不禁风的气球完全不为所动。  
“你把那几个气球打破，就会掉在这堆火里。”林克说。  
“……但现在不也是烤着吗？”柯特终于开口了。  
“现在，不会掉血。”林克想了想说道，“为什么攻击我？”  
“……”柯特好像终于承认自己真的输了，挣扎也无意义，小孩咬了咬嘴唇，还是不甘地看了林克半晌，才继续说道，“你抢走了三毛。”  
“三毛本来就是我的坐骑。”  
“……你还抢走了哥哥。二哥就算了，现在你还要抢走大哥。三哥也说过你的名字，我讨厌你。”  
“诶？”  
“自从你出现，家里就有很多怪事。先是奇怪的塔和遗迹，又是三毛被责罚，现在又是莫名其妙的沉睡。”  
“沉睡？”  
“要不是因为我带着三毛在院子里，也会像这个屋子里所有的人一样陷入睡眠吧。你究竟有什么目的？是为了‘那个东西’吗？”  
什么什么和什么？  
来到这个世界就遇到各种奇怪的事情、接到奇怪的任务、遇到奇怪的人、听到奇怪的话的林克有点受不了了，此刻，他还要受到奇怪的指责！  
又是他做错了什么了吗？  
以前在海拉鲁大陆还是王族护卫的时候，塞尔达公主还特地问过他为什么总是沉默寡言，对任何事情都没什么反应——林克觉得自己确实对那些情绪不太敏感，他不明白为什么自己会让塞尔达公主不开心——就像现在不明白为什么柯特也会不开心一样，区别在于，以前他觉得自己应该承受那些指责，他也的确应该成为表率、不该将情感表露在外，而现在林克觉得自己不想隐藏“真实”了。  
林克觉得自己有点生气。  
但很快地，他又觉得自己平息了。  
他点了点头，算是听了柯特的话，而后不为所动地继续说道：“不管你怎么说，我完成了任务，伊路米就是我的朋友，三毛就是我的坐骑……哦，你也要当我的朋友吗？”  
然而不等柯特回答，外边就传来一阵脚步声，紧接着，门开了。梧桐把手中的水“哗啦”泼在了燃烧的火堆上，顺带也泼了柯特和林克个落汤鸡，气球“砰砰”炸开，揍敌客家最小的孩子“咣”地摔在地板上。  
伊路米姗姗来迟，歪着头眨了眨眼睛，而后堵住了耳朵。

基裘的尖叫声几乎穿透了整座枯枯戮山的岩石。


	101. 101：误解

“……喂，死胖子，醒一醒。”

靡稽从睡梦中惊醒的时候，看到的就是卸掉了手铐和锁链，蹲在地上狂戳自己脸颊的三弟。

似乎是看到自己终于醒了，靡稽竟然在这个讨厌的小鬼眼睛里读出了点放心的意味，而后，他就看到这家伙扭了扭脖子，走到旁边的桌子上咕嘟咕嘟喝光了靡稽的 碳酸 饮料，活动了下手腕而后重新找了副手铐，又把他自己重新吊在了刑讯架上。

随即，奇犽用下巴指了指旁边掉在地上的鞭子，说道：“继续啊。”

“……”真是讨厌的死小鬼。

一边腹诽着，一边站起来的靡稽缓慢地伸了个懒腰。他抖了抖身上的肉，而后眯缝着眼睛盯着奇犽看了半晌，缓慢说道：“我累了。”

“哦。”奇犽点点头，但出乎靡稽预料的，这小鬼竟然没有继续讽刺他，反而转了个话题，“我刚刚听到妈妈的尖叫，这次可不是我刺伤了她哦。你不担心吗，也许你的那个朋友……”

“朋友？我没有朋友！”靡稽打断说。

“切，谁关心你有没有朋友啊？”奇犽别过脸，“你不去看就算了！”

“等等，你怎么知道 是 林克 干的 ？”

“哦，死胖子你承认了？”

“快说，不然我跟妈妈说你不知 悔改 ，还要再多关几天禁闭。”

“切，有本事你去说。”奇犽不屑一顾，“还不是你自己做梦的时候不停地念叨人家名字，我听得都觉得恶心死了~”

“……”靡稽不可置信，他先是恶狠狠地想要反驳奇犽，然而话到嘴边却又憋了回去，张了张嘴到底还是什么也没说出来。揍敌客家的二公子拿起地上的鞭子，狠狠地挥出去，鞭子“啪”地一声，却没有抽到奇犽，而是抽到了旁边的墙壁上，留下一条并不算很浅的痕迹。

然后他丢掉了鞭子，留下一句“你好好在这里呆着”，离开了刑讯室。

而被留下的白发少年，却只是无聊地晃了晃身子。

“切，什么杀手不能没有朋友……”

不管揍敌客家三公子的交友状况和反省进度，总之，揍敌客家远道而来的贵客还是遇到了点小麻烦。

靡稽匆匆赶到客厅的时候，就看到 柯特和林克规规矩矩地在一旁接受大哥的说教，两人都低着脑袋。柯特就不说了，揍敌客家的孩子谁不知道大哥伊路米的可怕之处？最让糜稽惊讶的还是林克，他想了想，自己从来没见过林克这么老老实实道歉的样子——而这让他更肯定了，大哥绝对是这个世界上最可怕的人！

饶是如此，妈妈却对眼前的一切充耳不闻，陶醉地说着什么“刚才的林克和柯特都好帅”，“果然柯特也长大了”什么的，那些她平时只会对奇犽说的话。糜稽感觉他和这个屋子里的所有人分别在三个不同的宇宙里，然而马上，第四重宇宙就开始向他的现实发起了进攻。

从进屋开始糜稽就觉得哪里有些不对。是空气里那些许烧焦的味道吗？不是。是林克和柯特被浇成了落汤鸡吗？也不是。那甚至不是这屋子里那明显的战斗痕迹，而是某种——更加类似背景噪音的东西——走廊里，似乎很吵？

也许是刚醒来就看到如此令人头痛的画面的原因，也许是自从知道林克真的回来了之后状态就不对劲，总之糜稽觉得自己的精神一定是不太正常了，不然他也不会觉得当下的首要之急，是去看看走廊为什么会这么吵。

不看不知道，一看吓一跳！三毛一直是他们家备受宠爱的成员之一，即便如此，爸爸妈妈也不会让它进屋。如果你仔细想想，这一决策是有其道理的：第一，三毛虽然训练有素，却是猛兽，“它的职责是看门，收拾掉没有资格踏入揍敌客家的人”爸爸会说。所以三毛本质上是一只工作犬，它每月的伙食费也是从它名义上的“工资”里扣除的，虽然能够查到家庭账户动向的糜稽知道，总有人偷偷摸摸地往三毛的账户里打钱，所以这个名义上的工资也很难说得明白，进而让它“真正的职责”变得模糊了起来（到底是看门，还是为家庭带来欢乐？糜稽觉得这个家里缺少后者，所以有三毛在他十分欣慰）。但总之，没有人会明着反对爸爸的说法，三毛在大家眼里还是一只不折不扣的工作犬，有着工作犬应有的尊严和自由，只要它不吃得太多，把自己喂胖，没有人会说它什么（关于这一点，糜稽觉得家人似乎是在影射什么，但是他权当没发现）。总而言之就是，三毛是一只负责收拾外人的猛兽，同样也是揍敌客家雇佣的员工之一，所以不能随便进家门，这样多不合适。

第二个原因也十分简明易懂。因为，即便揍敌客主宅很大，也很结实，但还是不太可能容得下一只那么大的三毛。甚至谁都没想过它能进得来。然而现在，所有揍敌客人都不得不自问，它到底是怎么进来的？那只巨大的爪子能从窗户进来吗？那颗脑袋能从门口塞进来吗？三毛到底是怎么进来的？而且，还把家里弄得鸡飞狗跳的？

鉴于大家刚才都不约而同地陷入了昏睡状态，所以大概没有人能回答这些问题，但这不代表这些问题并不存在。

糜稽看到他的爸爸，揍敌客家的现任家主，人皆闻风丧胆的银发杀手，席巴·揍敌客正在费尽力气把从未如此欢快、吐着舌头想要往林克的方向冲的三毛从走廊拉走。他看到面无表情的管家梧桐正在帮忙，一起帮忙的还有另外几个管家。面对这个情景，糜稽忽然觉得有些心虚，仿佛他看到了什么不该看的东西。三毛的“嗷呜”声混杂在伊路米滔滔不绝的说教声和妈妈自我陶醉的感慨中，让糜稽再次感到了一阵恍惚。

有一句话突然在糜稽的脑海中挥之不去，他想道：揍敌客家，还会好吗？

而事实证明，传承百年的杀手家族到底也没有怎样。

林克就这样在揍敌客家住了下来。

一开始 ， 他还会问席巴为什么会叫自己过来，席巴总是拿各种理由岔开话题，比如让他在家里玩得尽兴啊，或者希望他住得还舒服啊之类的。杰诺这个时候还会开玩笑说让林克别再拿火烧家了。

“要是被那帮赏金猎人知道揍敌客家被火烧了，可得高兴死。”老爷子会说，“要是让他们知道了是揍敌客自己人烧的，更要笑话我们了。”

林克对杰诺说的“自己人”没什么概念，但是他的确感受到了揍敌客家的热情好客。比如那丰盛德几乎可以跟宫廷晚宴媲美的食物（还是专门给他定制的），再比如席巴最近还允许他和三毛在外面玩，总之几天下来林克玩得不亦乐乎，甚至觉得多在这里住上一会儿也是不错的。揍敌客家迷宫一样的布局为林克提供了许许多多的乐趣，他甚至忘记了这个家里还有一个奇犽。

找到奇犽可以说是一个意外，也可以说是某种必然。因为林克发现糜稽总是躲着他，所以就开始偷偷在后面跟踪揍敌客家的二儿子，观察他的行踪，以期能找出对方躲着他的原因。

揍敌客家的人都很敏锐，所以林克穿着潜行套装，喝了潜行药水，还用上了在地下城从比斯姬那里学来的隐匿气息的技巧。某天他还被伊路米夸奖了“「绝」很厉害”，虽然对所谓的“绝”一知半解，但受到夸奖林克还是很开心。不过很快，伊路米又接着问他有没有兴趣成为职业杀手，林克拒绝了。

总之，就在林克找到了他的新爱好——“跟踪糜稽”之后不久，他就发现了糜稽的日常行踪规律 。 其实也说不上是什么规律，糜稽白天总是窝在房间里玩那种像大号希卡石板一样的东西，有的时候还会对着石板屏幕破口大骂，林克一开始在窗外偷看的时候还兴致勃勃，但很快就厌烦了，觉得有些无聊。而就在这一时刻，糜稽似乎是收到了什么消息，开始不情不愿地走出房间，往另一个屋子走去。

目标有行动了！

林克瞬间打起精神，像跟踪警觉的野马一样偷偷跟上糜稽的步伐 —— 糜稽走向了一个有些阴暗潮湿的通道，这里的氛围有些阴森恐怖，但是林克一点也没觉得害怕，他现在的内心充满了好奇。

终于，在通道的尽头，林克看到了一间小屋子，屋子里似乎还有其他的人。过了一会儿，走近了之后，林克才发现那居然是奇犽！

只是，奇犽为什么会光着上半身，还被铐起来了呢？这似乎只有一个解释：奇犽被坏人抓住了！

那么，糜稽是来营救他的吗？

糜稽兴趣缺缺地开始走向放置刑具的区域，嘴里嘟囔着什么“老子的副本刚打到关键的时刻”之类的话，然后，这个时候，被铐住的银发少年冷笑了一声。

“喂喂，死胖子，你不会已经退步到这个地步了吧，连自己被人跟踪了都不知道？”

糜稽本来就已经很不爽了，听到奇犽这个小兔崽子这么说话当然更不爽，他说：“啊？你找打啊！”

“啧，”奇犽似乎是对糜稽不相信他的话略有不耐，他转而用那双冰冷的眼睛盯着通道暗处，低声道，“躲躲藏藏的有什么意思？喂，你可别打这个胖子的主意，他除了一身肥肉什么都没有——”

糜稽气坏了，什么叫除了一身肥肉什么都没有，他的聪明才智呢？奇犽这个小王八蛋说什么瞎话呢？

因为回声的缘故，躲在暗处的林克其实听不太清出那边的人在说什么，但是他隐约感觉到奇犽似乎是在对自己说（求）话（救）。于是，虽然搞不太清楚状况，林克还是决定 协助糜稽营救奇犽！

为什么不呢！奇犽是他的朋友，靡稽也应该是……哦对，三毛的那个任务上说达成条件所获得揍敌客家的友谊不是需要三个人吗，如果奇犽和伊路米各是其一的话，那么在他回到这个世界以前的第一个朋友，就是靡稽吧？

那更没有理由不帮他了！

这么想着，某海拉鲁大魔王的勇者之魂熊熊燃烧了起来。整个人都被忍者潜行服蒙住的少年在确认四下无人以后从角落里冲了出去，而后快速地拉开弓箭，瞄准了束缚着白发少年双手的两侧锁链射出弓箭——

“叮叮”两声脆响，在靡稽震惊的目光和奇犽冰冷的杀气里，揍敌客家被奇犽扯断了好几根好像没剩下多少的镣铐又一次断了。

白发少年无语地落在了地上。

下一秒，举着剑与盾牌的勇者大人落到了他们的面前，将一大一小两个（知名杀手）少年护在了身后。

林克英勇地说：“快走，趁着敌人没来之前先出去！奇犽，小杰他们应该就在山下，我来的时候有看到他们！”

一秒，两秒……

“……”

“…………”

“………………？”

无人动弹。


	102. 年轻的研究者+

在诡异的沉默之下，终于连对感情啥的有点迟钝的林克也发现了事情的不对，或者说是……事情并不如他所想的那样？  
不仅奇犽和靡稽毫无动静，就连所谓的敌人也完全没有出现！  
金发少年不禁收起了自己的武器，转过身来，于是场面就变成了三个人默默无声地对视，如果忽略掉靡稽手上的烟蒂飘出来的烟雾，此时完全是一副精致的画面。  
可以说十分尴尬。  
不过沉默终究还是被打破——靡稽的衬衣口袋里传来“哔哔”的声音，紧接着，揍敌客家的二公子掏出了手机，简短地交流过后，他挂断了电话，随后冲着奇犽撇了撇嘴。  
“奇犽，你的朋友终于到达管家室附近了。两星期前你不是让妈妈转告他们「谢谢你们来找我，我很高兴，不过我现在不能见你们，对不起」吗！嘿嘿嘿，奇犽啊，”靡稽露出一个恶劣的笑容，“我看你现在也见不到他们，不如我拜托妈妈，让她命令管家把那三个人……”  
“啪——”一声，奇犽手上那因为断开而落在地面上的镣铐被少年挥了出去，靡稽“啊”地大叫，本能地用胳膊挡住要害，然而却发现自己身上什么伤也没有。  
他睁开眼，正好看到那个金头发小鬼张开的像是保护罩一般的橘色罩子消失在空中。  
而白发的少年则是一点不在意这点反弹回来的伤害——他身上的伤痕已经够多了——而只是冷着一张脸，深紫色的眼睛像是血液干涸后的黑色，凝固着几乎可以刺透心脏的浓厚杀意。  
“靡稽，你要是敢动他们，我就杀了你。”  
使用「达尔克尔之力」为靡稽挡下了伤害却也因为反弹伤害到了奇犽的林克还在思考着怎么插话，门外就响起了两声敲门声。似乎是为了转移这有点凝重的话题，揍敌客的二少爷立刻喊了句“进来”，随后，门被推开了，一个老人从容地走了进来。  
经过两个星期的相处，林克已经记住了这家的成员。来访的老人是桀诺·揍敌客，奇犽和靡稽的爷爷。  
“够了，靡稽。”  
“但是，桀诺爷爷，他毫无反思之意！”  
“我知道。”桀诺说，而后转向一旁变得乖巧的白发男孩，“奇犽，你走吧。”  
“哦。”奇犽立刻点头，仿佛无事发生一般捏碎了手上的手铐，脚上也是微微用力，厚重的金属束缚道具便成了毫无用处的废铁。这个年龄不过十几岁的少年完全不在意自己身上布满的伤痕，和靡稽说了两句什么，靡稽正要回嘴，桀诺就打断了这对不让人省心的兄弟。  
“奇犽，席巴叫你过去。”  
“爸爸？知道了……”听到是席巴两个字，林克明显感觉到这个倨傲的小孩身上那股嚣张的气息淡下去了许多，然而就在勇者觉得这里好像没有自己的用武之地的时候，奇犽却在路过他面前时突然说道：“刚刚谢啦……切，不过与其担心我们，你不如关心下你自己。”  
“我自己？”林克歪了歪头。  
“喂我说你……你好歹有点自觉吧？！”奇犽露出一个夸张的表情，而后在林克来不及反应的时候瞬间抬起手——职业杀手的速度很快，那双冰凉的手指瞬间触碰到了那圈浅淡的痕迹，虽然只是一瞬间的接触，但已经足够疼痛从神经扩散至全身——金发少年像是受到了惊吓的猫一样向后跳去，他想捂住脖子，却又不敢，只能咬着牙等待那突如其来的刺骨疼痛缓缓消失。  
但其实，奇犽毕竟只是擦过了一下，由此而生的疼痛早已消失，只是感觉尚有残留。  
白发少年仿若没有察觉到自己给对方带来的痛苦，道：“你看吧？这里的人可是曾经杀死过你的凶手，即使现在也不能说完全没有杀意，你还是有点防备的好哦？”  
“奇犽！”靡稽打断了弟弟的话，白发少年不屑地“切”了下，挥挥手走出了刑讯室，倒是旁边的桀诺背着手哈哈笑了两声，对林克说道：“放心，我们家不打算做没有报酬的白工。哦林克，你也去找下席巴吧。”  
“我吗？好的。”少年点点头，总觉得这个阴森森的地方不宜久留，他看了看胖乎乎的靡稽，最终也还是没说什么，几天来的跟踪像是终于被他放弃。  
林克还是走出了刑讯室。在出去以前，靡稽和桀诺似乎还在说些什么，他们并没有避开他，所以林克还是能听到一些，好像桀诺在说“虽然还算不上是家族内指令，但争议已经解除了，所以不需要竞争，你也不要再和林克闹脾气了”，林克觉得自己没听太懂，还有就是什么关于“奇犽”“朋友”“才能”了。  
林克想，交朋友难道还需要才能吗？那他一定是特别没有才能的那个。在海拉鲁大陆的时候他的朋友就不算很多，大家都知道他是勇者，然而勇者又怎么样呢？不仅是塞尔达公主，四英杰在一开始也不是很喜欢他，虽然……虽然他们后来都成了很要好的朋友。  
只是再也见不到他们了。  
不，也不是，还有塞尔达公主。他应该去找她了，无论是的点燃火焰、唤醒神庙和高塔、寻找渡船、还是前往黑暗大陆，他一定要完成。  
林克终于觉得，是时候该和揍敌客家告别了。一会儿就和席巴说这件事情吧。  
这么想着的林克还没有从揍敌客家长长的走廊走到家主的书房，身后就传来一阵急促的脚步和呼吸声，他疑惑地回过神，却发现一个圆滚滚的身影正向着他快步追来——  
靡稽气喘吁吁地跑向林克，不顾因为运动而凌乱的发型、淌下的汗水和被汗湿的衬衣，他用那双充满暴戾的小眼睛恶狠狠地看向林克，说道：“喂，可恶……你这个混蛋，把我的好友加回来。”  
“什么？”  
“老子向你发了申请，你要是敢拒绝，我就让爸爸再杀你一次！”  
？？  
虽然对方的话语内容真的很不友好，但林克不知道为什么没有感觉到敌意——大概是因为没有进战血条——而就在这时，希卡石板发出“哔——”的一声，林克掏出希卡石板，发现上边出现了一条通知：「靡稽·揍敌客向您发送恢复好友申请，是否同意？（希卡石板能量未满状态时使用此功能需要消耗5%能量。）」  
5%的能量！  
这么多！  
然而比起这些，来自对面靡稽虎视眈眈的眼神更让林克倍感压力——即使如此，少年还是选择了“否”。当林克点击「拒绝」按钮的一刹那间，他听到一声沉重的吸气，他疑惑地抬起头，正好看到靡稽掩饰什么一般放下了手，而后重新掏出手机再次发送了请求。  
他并没有给席巴或者谁打一个电话。  
也没有放出来他那些乱七八糟被称为不着调的小发明。  
但这次，林克还是点了「拒绝」。  
金发少年一脸不明所以地看着像是在努力压抑什么的靡稽，问道：“为什么要恢复？我们不是一直是朋友吗？”  
“……？！”靡稽十分震惊地睁大眼睛。  
林克露出一个笑容，理所当然更地说道：“如果你不是我的朋友，我想不到我为什么可以得到三毛了！”靡稽在那双蓝色的眼睛里发现了自己的影子，“谢谢你！”  
“哔——”地一声提示，希卡石板又弹出了一条新的提示，这次却是告诉林克任务完成：

「年轻的研究者+」  
「COMPLETE！」  
「你和靡稽·揍敌客的友好度达到“至死不渝”，除了一般装备，试试看给他一些古代材料吧！」

果然，林克刚点击确认，眼前胖乎乎的揍敌客家二少爷就有些坑坑巴巴地说：“如果……如果你还需要做装备，还可以继续找我……我也研究了不少有关那个希卡科技的事情。哦对了，一会儿爸爸找你，如果大哥也在场，你就警惕一些，他……”  
两人边说边走，正确来说，是林克边听靡稽说边走……奇怪，靡稽以前也是话这么多的人吗？

而在他们的身后，等到确认他们两个走远了，桀诺才叹了口气，迈开步子往回走。在他身边，黑色的长发身影无声无息的出现。  
“伊路米。”  
“爷爷，这是我和爸爸共同的决定哦，无论是对靡稽还是奇犽来说，这都是最大限度地保证他们和家族的安全。”  
“嗯，我当然知道，我不会干涉你们的决定。”  
“虽然我本来的确想杀了他，但是……既然曾曾爷爷表态了，就这样也没关系，不然靡稽也会伤心吧。果然，教导弟弟真是很难呢……”  
“……”

靡稽说自己不太想见爸爸就率先回了屋，两个人说开以后，林克觉得眼前的人身上的气息还是轻松了不少的。快到席巴书房门口的时候，奇犽好像已经谈完离开了，开门的是基裘，女主人的电子眼闪闪烁烁，如同扫描的光束一般在林克的身上逡巡了一圈，而后为林克让了路。  
林克走进去的时候，就看到揍敌客家家主被一屋子狗狗环绕而坐。  
看到林克进来了，席巴揉了揉一只趴在他怀里的猎犬的头，而后坐直身，从旁边拿过一个东西，递给了林克：“这是我的曾祖父给你的，他说你可以在合适的时候转交给其他人，也可以自己留下。”  
林克道谢后接过，发现是一个小玻璃瓶子，瓶子里盛着某种奇怪的液体。那团液体在光芒下呈现出千变万化的颜色，却又好像只是透明的。把瓶子收回背包里之后，希卡石板上显示出了相关的物品描述。  
「三原水：一切液体的原料。产自莫比乌斯湖东南沿岸。」  
三原水？又是个奇怪的东西。也许是感受到了林克疑惑的目光，席巴接着说道：“详细的事情，其实我也不太清楚。曾祖父说这个东西是杰格留给你的——所以我才会请你来做客。”  
虽然席巴的语气十分正常，甚至可以说是和善的，但是在那个瞬间，林克还是发现自己的神经紧绷了起来。那是一种会出现在捕食者与被捕食者之间的、本能的反应。席巴身上没有流露出杀气，林克的耳旁也没有响起熟悉的进战音乐，但他确实感受到了那种压迫。  
“希望我们的款待没有让你失望。有机会的话，欢迎你随时来玩。你来了，糜稽肯定也会高兴的吧。”  
林克僵硬地点了点头。  
席巴没有笑，也没有说话，更没有对林克那明显的戒备发表什么看法，仅仅是用那双冷漠的银色竖瞳凝视着他，直到林克离开，走出那条长长的走廊，走出揍敌客家的堡垒，不再回头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 到了下半年，我跟弹老师的工作也日渐繁忙。虽然我俩都努力抽空更新林克猎人，但速度还是难免慢了下来(不能再像之前那样月更10w字了）。接下来我们会把存稿日更到第105章，而这之后的章节速度则要视我们的繁忙程度而定。  
就算速度慢了下来，也希望大家不要忘记我们，偶尔抽空留个言，如果有长评的话也难保我俩会不会突然爆肝更新呢？  
总之请大家安心，这篇文是不会坑的！  
最后，希望能够看到更多留言~你们的留言是我们产出的动力~


	103. 三毛

林克出门就发现三毛正趴在门外等他，霎时间刚才的阴郁和疑惑就一扫而空，他伸手摸了摸三毛的耳后，大狗发出了“呜呜”的声音。好歹他还拿到了坐骑！林克这样想着，翻身越上了三毛的后背，骑在巨大的看门犬身上在骷骷戮山的森林中飞速穿梭，不一会儿就遇到了几个眼熟的人影。  
那四个人听到动静都回过头看向了林克（三毛），所有人都明显吓了一跳，雷欧力连忙举着手对三毛说“好狗狗，好狗狗啊~不要吃我们，我们可是从正门进来的！”  
“啊——！”小杰张大了眼睛指着三毛说，“林克！”  
“啊？我说小杰，这只狗明明叫三毛，你怎么这么快就给忘了？”雷欧力说。  
“不……那个，雷欧力，你看……”酷拉皮卡也滴着汗，有点艰难地说，“林克在它背上。”  
林克朝他们挥了挥手。  
奇犽·揍敌客在这一整个过程中都处于石化的状态。  
终于，在林克说完话之后，奇犽才喊道：“你……你……你对三毛做了什么？！”  
“三毛？”林克回头看了看乖巧地坐在那里等他的大狗。  
小杰和雷欧力都疯狂点头，酷拉皮卡说：“我也很好奇，到底发生了什么……那么凶残的猛兽……”  
三毛歪了歪脑袋看着底下的人类。  
“三毛现在是我的坐骑了。”林克说，“它要跟我走。”  
奇犽已经不知道自己现在到底是生气还是惊讶还是别的什么了。刚才他好像还要和小杰比赛干什么来着，但是现在已经全忘光了。他只觉得好像有一口气堵在喉咙里，上不去也下不来。他觉得，如果这是在拍电视剧的话，此时他应该要吐一口血出来，以表达他此刻的心情。  
“诶？”小杰扭头问奇犽，“是这样的吗？”  
“不，别跟我说话……”奇犽举起一只手，有气无力地回道，“老爸什么都没跟我说。”  
“不过，三毛给人的感觉的确变了好多。”小杰回想道，“之前是那种，怎么说呢，感觉更冷血无情一点。现在的话，感觉就像是杰太。”  
虽然有点在意小杰说的那个杰太是谁，但是奇犽觉得这个问题可以暂且搁置。然后，他觉得自己有点控制不住自己站了出来。  
“你不能带走三毛！”奇犽对林克说。  
坐在三毛头顶上的林克反问：“为什么？他是我的坐骑。”  
“三毛是我家的狗狗！从小到大都是在我家长大的！”  
“可他是我的坐骑。”  
翻来覆去林克就这么一句话，反正态度鲜明：三毛是的他的，他当然可以带走。  
对此，奇犽当然是不可能苟同的，他虽然不知道爸爸和林克之间到底达成了什么约定，但总之，三毛是他们的家人，林克怎么可以带走他们的家人呢？  
年轻的杀手，哦，现在不算是杀手了的少年在他没意识的时候散发出了杀气，雷欧力“哇哇”地问小杰和酷拉皮卡他们会不会打起来，后两个人也没谱，倒是林克率先从三毛身上掏出了盾与剑，一副毫不畏惧的样子。  
金发的勇者看向奇犽，说道：“你要抢走三毛吗？”  
“？？？三毛本来就是我家的！”奇犽分毫不让，身上的杀气有如实质。  
小杰问：“他们要打架吗？”  
雷欧力：“不，现在不是问这个问题的时候吧！”  
“……”酷拉皮卡觉得自己头有点疼。  
“你要动手？”奇犽问，但与其说是在问林克，不如说是在压抑自己——他才刚刚离家出走，跟父母说自己不想当杀手，却连家门都没出的情况下进入战斗，实在不是一个好的选择，但起因是三毛……  
而林克却没有回答奇犽的问题，因为希卡石板上既没有弹出任务提示，对方身上也没有出现进战以后的血条……那大概就代表，对方不是敌人？  
这么想着的林克，却开始神游天外，总觉得这种一触即发的场景过去也曾经经历过。

「呵，你想救他？」  
声音从脑海深处传来，林克却回忆不起对方的脸，只记得脖子上冰凉而微痛的触感。那大概是锋利的刀片，裹藏着这个世界所孕育而生的杀气，像是雪山上的寒风一般冰冷透骨。  
「或者，你也想死？」  
「我要救他。」  
更深刻的疼痛从脖颈处袭来，鲜血从伤口中渗出，画面却依旧是一片黑暗。  
「那你就去死吧。」  
「你不能杀我啊。」  
「什么？」说话之人的语气里不光有嘲讽，还有一丝怒意。  
是啊，为什么呢？  
林克觉得自己想不起来了。  
他仿佛看到自己张开了嘴， 说了些什么，然而碎片的记忆模糊不清，连带着自己的声音也像是翻涌的潮水一般，缓慢的褪去了。  
「……之间……禁止内斗？」

“喂——真是的，你这个家伙！”  
再次回过神来的时候，眼前是刚刚还不太开心的少年充满无奈的表情，正双手插在口袋里观望自己。  
是奇犽。  
“真是的，好没意思，我才不要跟你打架，被妈妈看到就麻烦死了。总之，三毛你不能带走。”奇犽说道，“不过既然它愿意成为你的坐骑，我也不会阻止的……但是你如果是为了三毛好的话，就把它留在这里吧？这里毕竟是它的家，有吃有喝有工作，还有……哦对，虽然你不记得了，但是你参加过它的婚礼，它的家人也都在这里呢！”  
像是回应揍敌客家三少爷的话，不远处的森林里传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，在雷欧力无声的惊呼和小杰的赞叹声中，出现了几只和三毛长相几乎一模一样的大型犬科动物——它们安静地蹲坐成一排，不知道是在盯着他们，还是在盯着三毛。  
而就在这时，在林克身边一直吐着舌头的狗狗发出“嗷呜”一声轻轻的低吼，而后快速跳跃了过去，在其中一只狗狗边停了下来。两只狗狗互相嗅了嗅彼此，而后蹭了蹭对方的鼻尖、脸颊，像是亲切的问候。  
“喏，那就是三毛的老婆。”奇犽解释道。  
“他们叫什么？”林克问。  
“呃……嗯……”奇犽支支吾吾地似乎不太想说，声音变得很轻很小，“也叫三毛……”  
“那他们也能给我当坐骑吗？”林克问。  
“那当然不行！”奇犽立刻回答！他气哼哼地瞪向林克，好像觉得眼前这个家伙不可理喻，他算是明白为什么二哥被这个看起来傻乎乎的勇者吃得死死的了！虽然他二哥也是个笨蛋，但是这个勇者可不如他表面上看上去的那么善良！  
等一下，什么勇者！  
根本就是强盗！  
“三毛能当你的坐骑已经足够了，它体积那么大，你还想天天上头条吗！！”  
小杰在旁边悄悄问酷拉皮卡：“头条是什么啊？”  
后者一副无语的表情，也不知道怎么解释。但就在他组织词汇的时候，原本不可能退让的林克一改刚才的态度，点了点头：“也是，他块头太大了，要是能变成狼那个大小就好了……”  
奇犽也煞有介事地狠狠点头：“没错没错，我看你就把它留在这里比较好。”  
“恩……”金发少年思考了一下，而后突然像是想起了什么，突然拿出希卡石板哔哔哔哔地按着什么。不一会儿，他就拿出了一副类似马鞍的东西，然后举起手吹了个口哨。  
原本正在和老婆孩子温存的巨大狗狗霎时之间接收到了指令，窜到了林克面前，蹲好，不仅如此，它还吐着舌头、摇着尾巴、低下了头。  
奇犽觉得自己此刻的心情好复杂了。  
然而林克完全没有理会他们的反应，而是一边说着“乖”一边抬起手拍了拍三毛的大脑袋，而后把那个类似马鞍的东西往狗狗巨大的头上套——也就是在这一瞬间，奇怪的现象发生了，那个小小的马鞍瞬间化为了蓝色的光点，而后绕着三毛的脖颈缠绕成一圈，最后重新凝固成实体。  
它变成了一个项圈。  
林克盯着那个项圈呆呆地看了一会儿，像是又一次陷入了某种回忆里，直到三毛发出“嗷呜”的叫声，用舌头把林克狠狠地舔了一口。  
少年哈哈笑了笑，他放开三毛，往后跑了几步，到了一个稍远的位置而后再次吹了一声口哨——令人瞠目的，原本巨大的狗狗像刚才那套马具一样变成了星星点点的蓝光消失在了，取而代之的，那如同萤火虫一般的蓝光出现在了林克所在位置的面前，汇聚到一起，又重新凝固。

就像是林克曾经的每一次传送。

“他当初也是这样从‘葬礼’上消失的吧。”在昏暗的监控室内，银色长卷发的男人点了点头。  
同样看到这一幕的还有一旁的伊路米，带有电子眼的基裘、以及制造了这套监控设备的靡稽。基裘没有发表任何意见，靡稽只是咽了口口水，倒是伊路米笑了起来。  
“很实用的能力。”他说。

而在门边外，展示了自己由古代马具改变的古代狗狗项圈的林克心满意足地点点头，重新爬上了三毛的脑袋，冲着奇犽他们挥了挥手。  
在他刚刚站的地方，还有一个漂浮着的蓝色符阵，发出莹莹光芒。  
“这样就好了！”林克十分开心地喊道。  
“……”这是不知道怎么回答的奇犽。  
“那我们走吧！”林克说。  
“喂喂！等下，你是要骑着这个——”雷欧力用两只手比划了一下三毛巨大的身形，“这个庞然大物，出去吗！”  
“诶……？不行吗？”林克犹豫地问道。  
“不行，当然不行了！”奇犽说着，用手指指着门外的方向说，“三毛是魔兽啊！外面的人都害怕他的。三毛会不会伤到行人不说，我觉得你要是这么放他出去，说不好会发生些什么！”  
像是接收到了奇犽的信号，酷拉皮卡也劝了林克两句，甚至连雷欧力都掺和进来让林克再好好想想。林克本来就有些犹豫了，被大家这么一说干脆也就放弃了这个想法。他从三毛背上跳下来的瞬间，奇犽明显松了一口气的样子。  
“其实，”林克眨了眨眼睛，对着奇犽说，“你要是不想我带走三毛的话，我也可以去找其他坐骑的。”  
这种事情你为什么不早说啊！奇犽腹诽道，但最后还是没说什么。他撇了撇嘴：“无所谓啦。三毛要是乐意，跟你出去转转也不错。说实话，我一直觉得老爸老妈这样一直把他关在家里太不人道了。虽然我家也够大了，但是一辈子都待在枯枯戮山什么的，怎么想都很惨……”说着说着，奇犽自己先觉得有什么不对劲，但是又说不上来是哪里不对劲。最后他决定这种感觉来自林克那双闪闪发光的眼睛。  
“那我可以带三毛出去吗？”  
“不——行！”奇犽扯着林克的脸说，勇者大人这辈子还没被人这么扯过脸，不由得“呜哇呜哇”地挣扎了起来，“你这家伙到底有没有记忆啊！你是金鱼吗！失忆也不是你这样选择性忘记不想记住的事情的吧！我不是说了吗？我家附近人太多，三毛出去可能会发生意外。等你以后到了人少又开阔的地方，然后那个什么……传送技术研究明白了之后，就可以带他出去玩了！”  
奇犽终于放开了林克，后者揉着红彤彤的脸颊呆滞地“哦”了一声。  
小杰拍着林克的肩膀安慰道：“林克，你不要介意，奇犽不是故意的。”  
“喂！”奇犽刚想吐槽什么，就被小杰扯住了脸。  
“你看！这其实是一种表达友善的方式。”小杰说，“虽然不知道为什么奇犽也会知道只有水手姐姐们才知道的习俗，不过他不是恶意的！”  
“哇——笨蛋——你住手啦！”奇犽挣脱之后，后退了两步，露出了邪恶的笑容，然后伸手扯住了小杰的脸！“你躲什么！这不是在表达友善吗！我们不是‘朋友’吗！啊？”  
酷拉皮卡和雷欧力在一旁看着打成一团的三个小朋友，只觉得自己好像真的已经脱离了那个年龄层。  
诶？可是，不对啊。雷欧力想，林克这家伙，难道不是应该至少跟他们一样大了吗？


	104. 机票

一行人到达飞艇站之后，互相道了别。雷欧力要去准备医大的考试，酷拉皮卡则要去寻找蜘蛛的线索——原来西索在考试的时候告诉他，说旅团的人会在九月一日友客鑫拍卖会的时候出现。于是几个人就约定九月份在友客鑫再会，那之前还有几个月的时间，他们都可以去做自己想做的事情。  
“想做的事情啊……我没什么想法呢。小杰，你呢？”  
小杰握紧了拳头：“我要把号码牌还给西索。”  
“喂喂！你脑子还正常吗！”奇犽夸张地说，“你跟西索的实力差距，简直比仓鼠和老虎还大！”  
“有那么夸张吗？”小杰一下子也有点泄气。  
“嘛，总之先不提你这个不切实际的目标。”奇犽转过头来，状似随意地问林克，“喏，你有什么想干的吗？”  
林克还沉浸在“友客鑫”三个字里。这个地方好耳熟，他绝对在哪里听到过。是哪里呢？在底下城的时候，那个粉色头发的女孩似乎提到过九月的友客鑫拍卖会。但是不对，他肯定还在哪听到过这个地方，到底是哪呢？  
这个时候林克想起来了：是侠客的短信！好像在他找回第一段记忆之前，收到了侠客的信息，说什么九月份会在友客鑫。还有金！金似乎也提到过这个地方，是那三个“火盆”所在地的其中之一！  
“林克？”小杰朝林克挥了挥手。  
“那家伙神游太虚呢，不要管他。”奇犽说，“接着说你的事，嗯，”他不知道从哪捡到了一根木棍。“如果说西索的实力是在这里呢，半藏大概就是在这里……”  
“我知道我要去哪了！”林克突然说。  
“诶？”小杰和奇犽都回过头来。奇犽说：“你终于上线了啊。我们都决定好要去哪了——我们现在最缺的是什么？钱和实力！我知道有个地方可以同时搞到这两样东西。哦，这么说起来，你那时候也去过那里呢，还抢走了我的巧克力，这次你可得十倍赔回来！”  
“？？”林克一脸疑问地看向他们两个，他还没说完话呢！  
“奇犽说要去天空竞技场！”小杰说道，“你要和我们一起来吗？”  
林克果断地说：“不！我要去梦幻岛！”  
“那是什么？”奇犽露出一个诡异的表情，他眯缝起眼睛，样子看上去就像是一只不怀好意的猫科动物，“你这个家伙不是失忆了吗？哪听到的这么奇怪的地方？”  
倒是小杰想了想，问道：“我怎么觉得在哪里听过……”  
“嗯……是之前在贱井塔得到的地图！”林克说着，召唤出那张「古代希卡族遗留下的传火图」，给小杰和奇犽指了指最上边的那个火盆，“好像也叫永无乡……”接着，他又掏出希卡石板，切换到地图页面，灯塔和神庙虽然灭了，但是已经开启的地图还是能够显示的，他指着他们所在的阿苏达大陆东边那片海洋，在这块已经开启的地图尽头，一座缺了一个口的圆圈形岛屿围绕着一座小岛，静静地矗立在那里。  
“啊！我想起来了！”小杰突然说道，他指着那个地图，却看上去有些苦恼，“我小时候听镇上的水手们说过这个地方，在海洋的最北边有个很大的无人岛，有几百个鲸鱼岛那么大，不过听说那里很危险，水手们都从来不去。”  
“有多危险？”奇犽问。  
“嗯……”小杰想了想，“我也没去过，但是听他们说，世界北边的海域常年环绕着海雾，而且底下都是海底火山，一般的船根本无法到达那里。而且啊，”小杰突然叹了口气，“最近的洋流流向是由北向南，林克你根本不可能过去啦！”  
“诶——”感慨的并非被打击到的林克，而是一脸不敢置信的奇犽，猫瞳少年舔了舔嘴唇，用那双猫眼盯着黑发的少年，而后抓住对方的脸，狠狠捏了两下。  
“喂喂奇犽！”小杰刚想回击，然而已经被扯过脸而做好了充足准备的揍敌客家三少爷已然跳到了一个安全距离。  
“你真的是小杰吗！”奇犽说，“不是说你算数都不会！”  
“诶诶！！”小杰委屈巴巴，“我只是不擅长！”  
“但是你地理看起来很好！”  
“从埃珍大陆来的船会顺着洋流过来，水手们在路过鲸鱼岛做补给的时候，经常会说些奇怪的传说吧。”小杰解释说，又看了看林克缺了好几块的地图，“这座岛西临萨乌德洋，东临安维尔海……安维尔海就是以前的铁海，据说是因为那边的火山把海水烤沸腾了，让海水变得和铁水一样，而且……从那边过来的海鸥也说觉得不快乐。”  
“你还能听懂海鸥说话吗！你真的是狗吧！”奇犽吐槽道。  
等一下，狗和海鸥有什么关系！  
“嗯……”而林克则是陷入了某种沉思，蓝色的眼睛紧紧盯住希卡石板上的地图，像是要把石板盯出一个洞。  
然而不等他做个决定，奇犽就用手指敲了敲他的希卡石板，说道：“别纠结啦，反正你的梦幻岛和天空竞技场也是一个方向。不如先跟我们一起过去，那边离海也不远，等到了那边再说其它的吧。”  
“是啊林克，也许过段时间洋流的方向就变了！”小杰附和道。于是林克点点头，决定不再纠结这件事情，然而他刚跟着奇犽迈出一步，小杰却叫住了他们，“等等，我们要先买票吧？”  
奇犽猛！然顿住，回过头：“哦对……只有我吧？”  
“还有我！”小杰说道，“林克是猎人的话就不用了！”  
被点名到的金发少年并没有注意明明是猎人的小杰为什么也要买票的事情，反而是想起了不久前在飞艇上翻到的那张卡片，终于露出了有点开心的样子：“用这个就可以免费坐那个飞艇啊……”但转瞬之间，又像是想起了什么久远的记忆一般，耳畔回想起陌生而又有点熟悉的声音。

最开始，好像也是想要一张飞艇票。  
「钱的方法当然有很多，比如炒股、基金、彩票、赌博、游戏，还有成为猎人。」  
但是这个世界的钱似乎变成了一个十分陌生的东西。砸罐子得到的几乎可以忽略不计，而在满是垃圾的世界里，钱反而成为了最不值钱的东西。  
因为没人能用那些小小的硬币或者纸钞填饱肚子。  
「那要怎么成为猎人？」  
「参加猎人考试。唔……你运气不错，现在猎人考试报名还没截止，而且今年的猎人考试很快就开始了。你要去试试吗？」  
这还用问吗？对于一个勇者、一个冒险者来说，林克很少会回避自己内心的好奇。  
「我想报名参加猎人考试。」  
但是，好像又有哪里不一样。  
「既然这样，不如一起去吧。」

在小杰和奇犽因为林克又又又一次突然离线而有些不知所措的时候，金发的勇者少年再次回过了神。他抖了抖脑袋，像是要把那些混乱的记忆甩出脑海，而后果断用希卡石板召出了一叠戒尼钞票——反正看背包界面的金钱数字，他还有很多很多——交给了奇犽。  
“？！”  
林克：“买票！”  
“……”虽说奇犽是大家族的大少爷，花钱大手大脚，对金钱没什么特别的概念，但也对眼前这件事情感到了些许困惑，也只有些许困惑。林克毕竟抢了他的巧克力！这只能算是这家伙的补偿！这么想着，奇犽果断接下了那叠戒尼，看得旁边的小杰也忍不住惊呼。  
——因为林克的这叠戒尼面值很大，全部加起来可能有五十万吧！  
于是奇犽用它买了一张飞艇票和飞艇上所有的零食。

也许，只是也许，所有人小时候都曾经希望能把自己埋在零食堆里。不过小杰从小的饮食习惯就很健康，几乎不怎么吃零食，自然也就没有这种想法。奇犽家里本来就有钱，虽然家人有的时候会限制他吃零食，但他从来没觉得（报复性地）买一堆零食有什么大不了的（何况他们家还有二哥）。而林克，作为海拉鲁的大胃王勇者兼半吊子美食家，也不觉得被一堆新奇的食物淹没有什么不好的。总之就是，三人把飞艇上的零食存货清空了，淹没在了零食的海洋里，不光给通行造成了困扰，还让那些想吃零嘴的乘客分外眼红。  
但是这三人里没有一个觉得有哪里不对劲。  
工作日期间，乘坐公共交通工具的旅客大多是公务出行，不过也有一些的确是去玩的。但是，无论如何，乘客们最怕的就是和小孩子共乘一趟飞艇。而比和小孩子共乘飞艇更可怕的则是和没有家长陪同的小孩同行。就餐区现在基本上就是一片狼藉，所有人都避之不及。那三个比魔鬼精力更旺盛的小鬼吵闹的声音甚至能穿透休息区的门，乘务员尝试过几次让他们安静一些，但似乎并无成效。  
最可怕的是，不知道是谁提出来的（但是小孩子嘛，总有这种奇怪的想法），他们居然要在飞艇里玩什么探险游戏，玩着玩着就变成了捉迷藏。这下可好，本来能好好休息的人也休息不成了！说不好什么时候就会从哪里冒出来一颗脑袋，吓你一跳。  
好在这趟漫长的旅程终于要走到终点了，几乎所有乘客都自觉松了一口气，甚至还有几个人默默想着要给飞艇公司写封投诉信，要求十八岁以下青少年必须有家长陪同乘坐飞艇。不过他并不知道，这三个“小孩”里有两个都已经是职业猎人了。  
职业猎人。这四个字离普通人的生活太远了。一般人有的时候一辈子都见不到一次所谓的“职业猎人”。这个职业在他们眼里是特权、高危、金钱和名誉的代表。不过，其实很多人中学的时候梦想也是“成为职业猎人”，几乎每个班里都会有那么一两个总把“职业猎人”挂在嘴边的家伙。最终他们都不会真的成为猎人。也许有人真去参加了猎人考试——偶尔会有这样的传闻传出来，但终归还是太少了。猎人协会在普通市民的眼里是一个神秘的机构，有关协会的故事数不胜数，其中大部分听起来都不像是真的。  
三年前的那次以斯瓦达尼市为中心的围剿活动再次把猎人协会推至了人们讨论的高峰，之后几年的报考率也确实有所上升。再加上副会长帕里斯通·希尔上任之后，采取了和以往较为秘密的行事方式不同的外宣策略，积极出席各类电视节目和媒体采访，也让更多人对协会有了更清晰的认识。甚至，还会有人宣称自己是为了副会长才去参加猎人考试的。  
然而无论如何，猎人依旧是一个神秘的职业。和这个世界上很多其他不可思议的东西一样，大部分人在不知不觉中就把兴趣从魔兽、秘宝、探险和猎人身上转移到了眼前真实的生活。而当他们想寻求一些不同和刺激的时候，他们也不会去参加猎人考试，而是会来到天空竞技场。  
和格莱姆加斯兰一样，天空竞技场为人们提供了某种逃离现实的“出口”。这里强者为王，简单粗暴、用拳头说话的铁则让不少人为之心醉。而且，即便你不能上台去战斗，也可以通过大屏幕欣赏战士们的英姿，更有甚者，还能通过下注看好的选手一夜暴富。  
这样，天空竞技场便衍生出了一系列以此为中心的商业机构。到处都能看见战事预测的小报，熙攘的人群、有点脏乱的街道和琳琅满目的商铺反而让它变得更加生机勃勃。熄灭的石塔和天空竞技场遥相对望，林克抬头看向塔顶的时候忽然间觉得一阵头晕目眩，险些跌倒。  
纷繁的画面在他的脑海中闪现，回过神来的时候，小杰和奇犽一边一个托住了他，小杰一脸担心地问：“林克，你没事吧？刚才你都晕倒了！”  
“我说……”奇犽则是皱了皱眉头，“我觉得你不太对劲啊，自从回来之后就一直是这样。你一个人跑去梦幻岛真的没问题吗？别到时候又要我们去给你收尸！”  
“诶！奇犽你怎么能这么说呢！”小杰说，“不过，林克这样确实让人有点担心。”  
“切~”奇犽撇了撇嘴。  
林克摇头说：“我没事。”他的手指无意间到了脖子那圈痕迹附近，耳边回荡着刚刚在回忆片段中听到的那个名字。  
“驯服者乐园……”  
“诶，林克，你刚刚说了什么吗？”小杰问。  
“没什么。”林克又摇了摇头，下意识地回答道。  
小杰看起来还想说什么的样子，奇犽用探究的眼神看向了林克。过了一会儿之后，揍敌客家的三少爷夸张地叹气道：“啊~啊~我肚子饿了。喂林克，你还欠我十倍巧克力呢！我们去买巧克力吧！”  
“可是奇犽，你不是刚吃过那么多零食了吗？”小杰反问道。  
“那算什么！那点零食根本不够塞牙缝的。”  
“巧克力！”林克终于来了精神。  
“喔，你看！小杰，林克也想去买巧克力。”奇犽又露出了那种像猫一样狡猾的笑容，小杰实在说不过他们两个，只得不情不愿地跟着一起去了。

从巧克力店出来的时候，林克和小杰的表情都有些恍惚。两人都没有想到，奇犽居然一点也不客气，一口气把店里所有的巧克力都买空了。林克看着希卡石板里显示为0的金额，又看了看显示数目999的巧克力，不知道该说什么才好。  
小杰则是在想，刚才在飞艇上的时候也是，这次在巧克力店也是——奇犽难道每次买东西，都要把那个地方买空吗？这就是揍敌客家的购物理念吗？  
“没钱了……”林克喃喃道。  
奇犽一边拆开一盒巧克力，一边说道：“那不是正好吗？你可以和我们一起报名天空竞技场，打到200层就能赚到2亿戒尼哦！”  
“2亿！！”这是被数额震惊到的林克和小杰。林克开始思考自己的希卡石板能不能显示那么多位数字。  
“怎么样？很不错吧？”奇犽又转向了林克，“你也一起来呗！”  
林克看着希卡石板上空荡荡的金钱数值，好像……也只能同意了。  
谁能拒绝2亿戒尼呢！


	105. 200层

对于花光了所有钱买零食然后表示“身无分文”只能“自力更生”这件事情不予置评，林克跟着小杰和奇犽来到天空竞技场报名处后填写了报名表——并在“格斗经验”一栏老老实实地写了个“100年”，嗯，抹去零头，初来乍到，还是低调一点比较好。  
对此，年龄12岁，格斗经验“只有十年”的奇犽无语了半晌，然后默默地在自己的表格上添加了“0.5”，于是从一岁半就开始格斗的奇犽先生以过来人的前辈口吻传授给了小杰先生这一招数。  
“这样的话升级会快一点。”  
小杰煞有介事地点了点头，也在自己的报名表上写了10.5年格斗经验。  
不管接受了三人报名表的服务生小姐怎么看，总之当三个小朋友走进天空竞技场第一层的格斗大厅时，还是为这里宽阔而壮观的场地设施折服了。  
虽然因为第一层的缘故，观众席上只星星点点地坐着几个人，但场地中心的十六个擂台上，却上演着不同风格的精彩打斗。周围有观众，但大部分还是报了名等候上场的选手，他们虽然样貌都迥然不同，但无一不身材魁梧、孔武有力、气势逼人。  
于是三个小孩在这样一群人之间，就显得格格不入起来。  
“你们都推开我家的门了吧，一会儿呢，就这样……”天空竞技场大前辈·奇犽对着小杰和林克交头接耳起来，后两人认真地点了点头，小杰深色的眼瞳中闪烁着跃跃欲试的光彩。  
林克自然也不遑多让，曾经周游整个海拉鲁大陆和天下勇士切磋过剑术的少年对格斗与挑战都不陌生，然而比起另外两个来，却是沉寂了一些——林克总觉得，这里总有种似曾相识的感觉。  
他来过这里吧？  
无论是外边的高塔，还是这里人来人往的盛况，观众的呼声、拳头击中肉体所发出的沉重闷响都让他有种难以言喻的熟悉感。但是他说不清那到底是什么感觉，但是看着小杰和奇犽交头接耳一边点评场上的选手一边哈哈大笑的样子，总觉得似乎在被他忘记的以前，他也曾经跟着谁来过这种地方……作为观众……？  
不等勇者大人想起来什么，广播就叫到了他们的号码。小杰和奇犽打过招呼后向着他们的格斗台走去，还沉浸在自己思绪里的林克也跟着走到相应的场地，然而直到他站上格斗台、裁判宣布开始时，他的脑子里都还在想着刚刚在塔外那一晃而过的“感觉”。  
于是当对面的选手的拳头挥过来时，林克本能地躲过，刚要掏出武器和盾牌还击，却想起来这里的二百层以下禁止使用武器——  
刚刚奇犽说过什么来着？  
不管奇犽说过什么，林克只知道其它的格斗场不知道发生了什么，观众发出了三次惊呼，比赛很快结束，而他眼前的敌人依旧虎视眈眈。  
于是来自海拉鲁王国护卫队的优秀剑士在100多年的格斗经验里、把树枝和菜板都能使成剑与盾的勇者林克久违地赤手空拳地面对敌人，于是在尚未适应这几乎和某个奇怪的裸体海岛相似的状况时，林克忍不住开始了蓄力——  
瞬时，绿色透明的能量罩笼罩在整个方形的格斗场上，裁判立刻跳下了格斗台，而林克的对手只能目瞪口呆地看着在能量罩上的电流不断汇集——而后在他还没来得及逃离的瞬间“噼里啪啦”地劈到自己身上！  
“砰——”！  
于是视线和注意力全都集中在刚刚那三个不可小觑的小孩身上的观众和选手们，终于反映过来自己似乎错过了这边更为精彩的比赛——在林克的对面，身形巨大的男人口吐白沫瘫倒在地，他的衣服焦黑、头发卷曲，身上冒着浓浓黑烟，手脚还会不时抽搐一下。  
裁判顿了顿，大声说道：“2113号选手林克，KO！一百八十层！”

林克点了点头，想到马上就能拥有两亿奖金，十分开心地去准备一百八十层的比赛。正好这个时候小杰和奇犽的两场比赛也结束了，三人聚首之后，奇犽问：“怎么样，林克，你要去几层？我和小杰接下来都要去五十层啦。”  
“一百八十层。”  
奇犽的表情微不可见地僵硬了几秒钟。  
“喂喂……你开玩笑的吧？”  
“嗯？”林克歪了歪头。  
“一百八十层？好厉害！”小杰说，“奇犽说他上次用了两年才打到两百层呢。”  
一旁的奇犽一反常态地并没有吐槽小杰的那句话，而是像是想到了什么一样，突然用手捂住了脸，声音闷在手掌里变得模糊不清。“原来刚才那个亮光……小杰，我们走吧，不要管他了。”说着奇犽就拽住了小杰开始往电梯的方向走。  
“你们要上楼吗？”林克突然想到自己还不知道该怎么去楼上，于是也跟了过去，“我也要去。”  
一路上奇犽的脸色看起来都很奇怪，小杰问了林克是怎么打败对手的，林克解释了一下乌尔波扎的能力，听得小杰两眼直放光。  
“唉。”奇犽两只手揣在兜里，一边领路一边嘟囔道，“先不说你这样会不会错过奖金——你好歹要有点名人的自觉啊！现在一时半会儿可能大家不会把你和三年前的‘遗迹猎人林克’联系起来，但是这也只是因为他们觉得‘林克’已经死了。总而言之你还是低调一点的好。尤其是在天空竞技场这种地方。”  
奇犽觉得自己真是好心，还特意提醒了林克，而那个家伙刚刚不久前还想拐跑他们家的三毛，更之前还抢走了他的巧克力。不过看在他帮忙买回来这么多巧克力的份上，奇犽觉得自己可以不计较。而此时此刻，奇犽并没有想到，林克之所以会用出这份能力完全是因为奇犽把他的钱都花光了，他才会来报名天空竞技场的比赛。也就是说奇犽觉得这件事情完全没有自己的责任。  
“林克原来真的那么有名吗？”小杰问。  
“有的时候我真的很想知道你是哪个闭塞的角落里跑出来的。”奇犽吐槽道。  
“奇犽想来我家看看吗？要不然我们赚到钱之后就先回去一趟鲸鱼岛吧！米特阿姨肯定也会很开心看到你们的！”  
“诶——？”奇犽的语气有些不确定，“你确定吗？”  
“我去不了的。”林克说，“我要去梦幻岛。”  
“啊！抱歉，我忘记了。”小杰吐了吐舌头，“以后林克你要是想来的话也随时可以来玩！”  
“嗯！”  
小杰和奇犽很快就到达了五十层，林克挥手和他们道别之后继续向着一百八十层进发。到了一百八十层之后，林克觉得也许还是像奇犽说的那样，低调一点会比较好，于是就没有继续用英杰的能力。不过那剑盾和弓箭也没什么差别，对手很快就被林克解决掉了。天空竞技场的赛事主持人兴奋地说林克是本赛季杀出的一匹黑马，而这次居然有四个这样的选手，都是小孩子，真是世事难料。  
很快林克就升到了两百层，拿到了两亿奖金，同时他也成了当日天空竞技场的所有人津津乐道的话题人物，仅仅用一天的时间就打到了两百层，上一次出现这样的人物还是魔术师西索，很多人都觉得林克也许有潜力成为下一个楼主。当然，反对的声音也有很多，还有一些人发出了疑问——“你们不觉得他好像有点眼熟吗？”  
晚上，林克和小杰奇犽聚在一起吃饭才知道两人改变了目标，打算向着顶层进发，还认识了一个叫“智喜”的人，是“心源流拳法”的传人。  
“那个家伙身上绝对有什么奇怪的地方。”奇犽挥动着叉子说，“明明不是很强，却无论如何都打不倒。而且他身上有种很奇怪的气息……总之我一定要搞明白是怎么回事。”  
“不过说道奇怪的气息，林克身上也有种不可思议的气息呢。”小杰说。  
“这家伙不算啦。这家伙奇怪的能力太多了，属于犯规的范围。”奇犽撇了撇嘴。  
“我说的不是能力。”小杰陷入了沉思，“嗯，我也说不清楚。林克平时都身上都有种自然的气息，但是这里面又掺杂了某种东西……”  
其实林克自己也有种奇怪的感觉，不知道为什么，他自从到达这个世界之后就有种水土不服的感觉。精神状态有的时候会很恍惚，脖子上的印记也偶尔会隐隐作痛，但他一直以为是失忆的缘故。  
“……不说这个了，”奇犽转头问林克，“你下午怎么样，打到多少层了？”  
“两百层。”林克开心地说，“但是我还没来得及去两百层取奖金。取完我就要去梦幻岛了！”  
“……”两百层。原来那个天空竞技场的解说员一直在叽叽喳喳说的一天打到两百层的高手就是林克啊，奇犽突然有点后悔问了这个问题。  
“林克不打算继续往上打了吗？”小杰问。  
“哦，是啊！”奇犽也笑了起来，一脸不怀好意的样子，“你也可以领奖金的时候顺便登记一下比赛。看看两百层是什么样子，然后告诉我们！”  
林克却摇摇头说：“我没有时间了！我要快点去梦幻岛！”  
“诶，那好吧。”看到林克的态度坚决，小杰和奇犽也没说什么，奇犽转而提议说，“那作为今天最大的赢家，林克来请我们吃夜宵吧！”  
等一下，这样真的好吗？而且他们现在晚饭还没吃完！小杰还没有吐槽，林克反而十分大方地拍了拍胸脯：“没问题！”

约定好一会儿在竞技场门口见面，暂时告别了小杰和奇犽，林克自己一个人搭乘着电梯前往了传说中的第二百层。  
天空竞技场作为格斗者的天堂，每天都有四千人报名比赛，累积起来的选手加上观众使这里的日均人流可以达到上万人次，这些人大部分都在100层以下的位置起起伏伏，就让整个天空竞技场显得十分热闹。  
然而到了二百层，氛围却与下边完全不一样——大概是因为实力差距造成的金字塔现象、加上失去了奖金的诱惑。刚刚的工作人员告诉林克，第200层才只有不到二百个选手参赛——走廊里安静极了，可这里虽然人烟稀少，但危险的感觉却是下方的几倍。  
隐隐有一种发冷的感觉。  
林克皱了皱眉，想着大概是那个叫空调的东西开得太足了，一会儿告诉奇犽和小杰来这边多穿点，便也没在意，向着服务台继续前进。然而他刚刚踏出一步，一个高大的身影就出现在了拐角的位置——拥有火红色头发的男人眯缝起狭长的凤眼，似笑非笑地看着林克。  
“哦呀~♥好巧。”  
“西索？”林克也是微微一怔，冲着眼前的小丑先生点点头。他对这个叫作西索的家伙印象深刻，除了对方看起来有点令人毛骨悚然以外，倒也没什么偏见。伊路米还说在猎人考试的时候是他背着自己到达比斯坎森林的——是不是应该答谢一下呢？想起来之前在格莱姆加斯兰看到的那个小丑，林克总觉得眼前这个人很适合那个城市，勇者大人于是干脆拿出了之前买下只吃过两三片的糖果，快步走过去递给了这位高大的先生。  
“口香糖！”少年还特地叮嘱了一句，“嚼着吃，不能吞下去的。”  
“……♣”被眼前这个少年出乎意料的举动弄得有点宕机的小丑先生呆滞地接过对方递过来的口香糖，看着盒子上边的“Bungee Gum”一时之间陷入了沉默，眼睁睁地看着林克转眼间就从他面前飘了过去，跑到服务台和那边的小姐叽叽喳喳地说着什么。  
回过神来的小丑先生立刻凑了上去：“嗯哼~♥我看了你的比赛，很不错~”  
“哦。”林克回答。  
“不过，那些家伙不适合你……♦”西索压低声音，林克觉得他身上顿时散发出了一种类似兴奋的气息，混合着一点冰冷的杀气，“来和我打一场吧~♠”  
“诶？”林克转过头，恰好对上对方那双因为兴奋而发亮的金色眼瞳，如同埋伏在树丛里的猛兽一般紧紧盯住了自己。有那么一瞬间，林克几乎感觉到了“进战”的紧张感，但那大概只是错觉。  
这里的冷气真的太大了。  
“我不要。”林克小心翼翼地从服务台的小姐手中接过存储了自己所得奖金的卡片，然后发现在接触到自己的一瞬间，那张卡片就消失了，吓得林克差点没掏出大师之剑！然后他很快想到了什么，赶紧掏出了自己的希卡石板，打开背包，看到上边画着戒尼标志后边200064152的数字，才终于满足地舒了口气。  
但下一个瞬间，年轻的勇者大人又被突然接近自己的大白脸吓了一跳。  
虽然并非第一次被无视，但是这次格外没有耐心的小丑先生弯下了腰，把脸凑近了林克——他们的距离太近了，林克本能地想要后退，却发现自己每退一点，对方就往前一点，于是他硬生生地被逼到无处可退——直到后背贴在墙壁上。  
林克虽然一直很骄傲自己身上的肌肉和伤疤，但他的身材在站小丑先生的面前简直不堪一提——对方超过一米九的身高让他看上去像是一个巨大的猛兽，再加上那无法被小丑服遮挡住的肌肉……林克整个人都被笼罩在名为西索的阴影里，对方的一只手臂轻轻按在他脑边的墙壁上，不给林克留下任何喘息余地。  
他们的距离很近，近到林克不止能直观地感受到对方身上那股犹如实质的气息，甚至能闻到对方头发上使用的清洁剂的香味。他从那张被浓重油彩遮盖住的脸上只能看到并不真切的笑，那笑从对方金色的丹凤眼中流出来，却变成了更为复杂、更难以言说的感觉。  
危险。  
然而眼前这个人的危险程度并不仅在于气息，更在于对方独特的“爱好”。虽然失去了记忆，对西索的了解也不真切，但直觉告诉林克不能轻举妄动——好想说西索是个变态？谁说的来着？——林克并非看不出漏洞，也不是无处可逃，但一切可能让他们“进战”的举动可能都会触发意想不到的反效果。  
“嗯哼~♠”西索眯起眼睛，“我的小果实距离成熟还有很~长~一段时间♦大果实也不知所踪♥这里的人太无聊了，来和我打一架吧~♥”  
“我要赶时间的。”林克不为所动。还有，小果实和大果实是什么？苹果吗？这么想着的林克，干脆拿出了（几乎无穷无尽的）海拉鲁红苹果，塞给了西索。  
“很好吃的！”林克说。  
“……”再次被对方的举动弄到几乎宕机的小丑先生这次只是愣了愣，他接过苹果，说了句“谢谢~”，但还是不起身，禁锢着林克。西索接着说道，“嗯哼，听说你失忆了？♥我可以告诉你曾经的……”  
他话没说完，腰间就传来一阵铃声——因为拿着苹果，西索收回了撑在墙面上的手臂，站直身体掏出手机，却又在看到屏幕上的来电显示后，若有所思地看了眼跟前的金发少年。  
“我接个电话哦~♠”  
林克点头。  
西索于是接起了电话，眼睛却一直紧紧盯住金发少年，像是盯住一只猎物。  
“玛琪~♥”  
“嗯哼~♦你想我了吗？”  
“当然……如果是你，我不介意~♣”  
“我在天空竞技场~♠️”  
“你不好奇我和谁在一起吗~♣”  
“那好吧~♦我会很期待哦~”  
电话被挂断了。  
看着对方脸上的笑容，林克问：“你刚刚要告诉我什么？”  
“你的伙伴们~♥”红色头发的小丑先生舔了舔嘴唇，“嗯哼……明天怎么样？”  
“伙伴？”  
林克喃喃地念起这个词，脑海中回想起之前取回的记忆片段。眼前的这个人似乎是想告诉他关于过去的事情。也许就像他刚刚苏醒的时候，英帕告诉他关于海拉鲁的传说一样。只是，如果他想听到这些情报，就还要在这里耽误一天的时间。  
这些天来林克内心总有种隐隐的焦躁。可能他的确像小杰他们说的，状态不太对劲；也可能和近期不停接到任务和线索，却哪个也没能完成有关（唯一完成的还是一个他毫无印象的任务），总之林克可以感觉到，内心似乎有个声音在催促他：去梦幻岛，找到火盆，快、快、快！  
然而，此时此刻，他却对这种焦急产生了一种反抗和厌恶。于是，面对西索的提问，他回答道：“好。”  
昔日的伙伴，也许关于他们的回忆可以让他更快地摆脱这种奇怪的“水土不服”。  
“好孩子♥～”  
西索笑了起来，狭长的眼睛眯成了两条弧线，凑到林克的耳旁说了时间和地点。耳旁突如其来的热气激得林克打了一个颤，捂着耳朵跳了起来，这个时候西索已经消失在了走廊的那头，留下勇者和他心头的疑惑与期待站在已经不再那么冷的天空竞技场第两百层。


	106. 睡梦

“所以，怎么样啊！两百层？”晚上，奇犽、小杰和林克一起坐在天空竞技场的拉面摊上，一边吃一边聊，聊着聊着奇犽就问起了两百层的事情。“有没有什么和其他层不同的地方？”  
“嗯。”林克点了点头，把最后一根面条吸溜下了肚，招手又和老板加了一碗。奇犽在听到林克的回答之后竖起了一耳朵，聚精会神地听着。“冷气开得有点大。”  
“诶～～”奇犽有些失望的样子，“只是这样吗？没有什么有奇怪能力的家伙？”  
“奇怪的能力……好像没有。”林克想了想，然后突然说，“啊，不过西索在那里！”  
“西索在那里！？”这下奇犽和小杰都惊呆了。  
“呐奇犽！”小杰突转过头对着身边的少年说，“我们一定要打到两百层啊！”  
“那还用说吗！”奇犽也吃完了自己碗里的拉面，“没想到那家伙居然就在天空竞技场，啊，老板，再来一份炸鸡！”  
不知道为什么，林克没有和他们说西索答应他的事情，但是看到斗志昂扬的小杰和奇犽，觉得心里似乎也充满了力量。  
既然已经决定了再留一天，林克吃完夜宵就回到了自己的屋子。他很想尽快得知相关的消息，所以决定干脆一觉睡到明天早上。他爬上床，身体陷在松软的床铺中，顿时困意就像涨潮的海水一般袭来，没过几分钟，他就沉沉地睡了过去。

沙漠的阳光十分刺眼。白晃晃的阳光照在金黄的沙子上，仿佛世界上不再有其他的颜色，如果不是偶尔出现的绿洲和仙人掌，生活在这里的人肯定会失去对色彩的感知能力吧。  
林克知道自己是在做梦，这个地方和格鲁德沙漠很像，但是地形似乎有些微妙的不同。他不知道为什么会梦见格鲁德沙漠，但即使是在梦里，能够回到熟悉的世界也让他欣喜万分。烈日当头，林克很自然地发现自己穿着那套水蓝色的女装正在往最近的绿洲走去。他觉得有些口渴，绿洲的商人那里可以买到清凉的鲜榨火龙果果汁。想到这里，林克的脚步加快了几分，没多久就走到了绿洲那里。  
奇怪的是，这个绿洲不像林克熟悉的那样热闹。格鲁德城只让女性进入，但是绿洲附近会有很多男性商人和旅客。有的时候甚至显得比城里还要热闹一点。但是林克发现，这个绿洲只有一支帐篷，一团奄奄一息的篝火，和一个背对着他，面向湖水、坐在石头上的高大男子。  
这里的时间流逝很诡异，明明刚才还是烈日当头的正午，现在就已经变成了黄昏时分。斜阳把那人身侧棕色的皮肤照得仿佛镀了一层铜，林克眯了眯眼睛，觉得自己仿佛在哪里见过这个身影。  
在哪里呢？  
林克走近了些，到那个人的身侧，这才发现他为什么会觉得这个人眼熟——身旁的人一头红色的长发，深色的皮肤和高挺的鼻梁和乌尔扎波如出一辙，是一名格鲁德男性。林克前不久在梦里见到过他。  
“你好，又见面了。”林克打了个招呼，也在他旁边的石头上坐下。  
格鲁德男性没有转头看林克，只是应了一声以示自己听到了林克说话，他的目光盯着湖水中自己的倒影微微有些出神，于是林克也跟着看向了水中的倒影，这才发现身旁的男人看起来似乎还很年轻。  
“你这里有水吗？我有点渴了。”林克问道。  
这个时候太阳已经几乎完全沉在了地平线下面，只剩下一丝余晖点缀在西边的天空上，给夜幕镶上了一条金橙色的绲边。月亮从东边升起，繁星也开始闪烁，一丝凉意开始沁入夜晚的沙海，林克不由得打了一个寒颤。  
这个时候身旁的人才第一次转头看了一眼林克，然后林克就听到了一声冷笑，只见对方揶揄地看着穿一身清凉女装的林克，然后说：“原来海拉鲁的勇者还有这种癖好，难怪连公主都保护不好。”  
不得不说，面前的这个人真是哪壶不开提哪壶。林克本来就已经因为塞尔达公主的事情烦躁不已。焦虑、自责、无力和各种各样的情感混杂在一起，让勇者的怒火燃烧了起来，这团火和夜晚沙漠的寒风一起，把他的脸烧得通红，一直红到了耳朵尖，那双碧蓝的眼睛里也仿佛映出了星空一样，闪着火光。  
“公主怎么样，不关你的事！”林克说。他听到了掉血的提示音，因为晚上沙漠的温度太低，他已经开始掉心心了。然而这是在梦里，他没有背包也没有希卡石，身上更是只有这一套衣服。  
格鲁德人没有理睬林克的发言，而是继续幸灾乐祸道：“要是大名鼎鼎的勇者被冻死了，那可就精彩了。”  
林克知道自己生气不完全是因为这个人说的话，但对方的态度也的确让他不爽。总之，见这人似乎一点没有要拿出水来的意思，他就自己去湖边捧起水来喝了一大口。结果冰凉的湖水下肚，林克只觉得更冷了。在这样天寒地冻的夜晚，堂堂海拉鲁勇者抖得像个刚出新手村的筛子，在另一个世界里保护他不受气温影响的那层薄膜也不知消失到了哪里。林克不由得想道，如果在梦里被冻死，他会真的冻死吗？无论如何，他可不能让这种事情发生，他必须采取行动。  
这里唯一的热源就只有两个：那个格鲁德男人，和那团将要熄灭的篝火。于是林克不得不往男人的方向——确切的说是那团岌岌可危的火焰——更靠近了一些。虽然那火焰并不热烈，但微弱的噼啪声迸溅出的火光依旧散发出暖烘烘的温度，让梦中的勇者觉得自己稍微好了那么一些。  
然而他刚要松一口气，夜晚的风就卷携着细碎的砂砾拂过，火苗在勇者湛蓝的眼睛里如同星星一般闪烁了两下，而后骤然熄灭。  
夜空之中，月光洒在砂砾上，把他们染成了银色，沙丘一望无际。  
无论白天时这个地方怎么炎热难耐，此时此刻，在这静谧得如同世界尽头的荒野之中，世界像是失去了所有生命的色彩，沙漠吞噬了一切，包括温度。海拉鲁平原的生机盎然像是梦幻中的传说，与这里毫不相关，眼前的男人就成了这个世界里唯一的暖色。  
林克觉得他那头标志性的红色头发就像是没有熄灭的火焰一般，他不自觉地盯着对方，似乎在思考某件事情，恰好眼前的男人也盯着他，那双红色的眼睛里没有任何多余的感情——没有好感，也没有恶意。  
林克觉得自己已经冷到不行了，火焰带给他的余温很快被沙漠的晚风吹散，他的心心又开始闪烁起来，他看着这个格鲁德男人身上红色的氅袍，想着它一定厚实而又温暖，于是像是以前曾经遇到过的那样，开口说道：“给我你的衣服。”  
对方显然被他的话弄得一愣，而后露出一个兴趣盎然的神情，然而格鲁德男人并没买账，他看向林克的眼神如同刚才一样没有丝毫波动。  
他问林克：“我为什么要给你？”  
“嗯……你有什么要求吗？我可以帮你的。”  
“你能做什么，去取雪山上的树莓吗？还是穿越沙漠去确认远古的战神雕像？”男人不屑地移开眼睛，高傲地像是对勇者的提议嗤之以鼻，“在此以前你就会被冻死在这里，你们海利亚人养尊处优、细皮嫩肉，最招埋伏在砂石中的蝎子喜欢，那些小得你平日根本不会注意的毒虫会啃噬掉你的血肉，你的骨头很快就会被沙子掩埋，就像曾经叱咤海洋的巨鲸一样，被这片荒无人烟的末日之丘吞噬。”  
林克觉得对方莫名其妙，他赤裸在外的臂膊上已经因为夜晚而落下一层薄薄的冰霜。林克觉得自己整个身体都在发颤，连牙齿都不受控制地碰撞在一起发出咔哒咔哒的声响，他的心心被一格格地消耗，很快他就会死在这里。  
就像这个人说得一样。  
大概因为太冷了，林克觉得自己的思维开始发散，他想着在梦里如果死了会真正死亡吗，可以读档吗，还是和之前一样会回到海拉鲁大陆初始台地的复苏神庙，再次失去所有记忆，像是百年的轮回一般重新来过？  
他并不是很想知道那些如果。  
林克又重复了一遍：“给我……给我你的衣服。”  
“海拉鲁王国就是因为都像你这样……”格鲁德男人说道，比起对话，却更像是自言自语，他的声音越来越小，小到林克几乎听不见。  
但也许……也许可能是因为太冷了，林克觉得自己浑身上下都如同寒冰一般僵硬，连哆嗦都快要打不出来了，于是也无法集中精力去思考对方究竟说了什么。就在林克觉得自己可能要横死在这片夜晚的沙漠时，他突然感觉自己的身体一轻，而后那个始终坐在那边对他冷嘲热讽，连一件外套都不愿意给他的男人敞开了他那件红色的袍子。  
比起身上那因为寒冷而无法传达的拉力，林克觉得自己更像是被什么未知的力量吸引了过去。  
月光的颜色也没有了，没有沙子，也没有可以吞噬人类骨肉的蛇蝎，林克感觉自己被困在了一片黑暗之中——暖洋洋的，带着强烈而有节奏的声响。  
砰通。  
砰通。  
那是人类心跳的声音。  
快要全部熄灭的心心终于恢复平静，过了好久，年轻的勇者才觉得自己的身体重新温热起来，他呼了一口气，却似乎因为这个动作触动了抱紧了他的男人，那双环绕着他的手臂紧了紧，勒得他生疼。  
大概因为感觉自己快要不能呼吸，只是出于本能地，林克抬起手想要获取一些空间，然而当他的手掌撑在心跳的起源时，那蓬勃跳动的生命力隔着坚硬的皮肉振动着、传达到了他的掌心里。  
“喀啦——喀啦——”  
被罩在温暖的袍子里的勇者发现那并非自己的错觉。  
“喀啦——喀啦——”  
黑暗之中，三角的形状在林克的触碰下浅浅浮现，散发出如同刚才的篝火一般奄奄一息的光。  
与此同时，随着对方心脏每一次的跳动，他的耳边便传来细小的、几不可闻的金属碰撞声。  
林克觉得那声音很令人熟悉……就像是……  
锁链的声响。


	107. 引路人

林克睁开了眼睛。  
时间指向早上七点，天空竞技场豪华套房卧室里的电视机随着主人的苏醒亮起，静止的画面上写着“早上好，林克先生”，下边是赛程安排表，“第01战：今日9:00，203层的竞技场。”  
从睡梦中苏醒的林克忍不住环绕四周，窗帘自动拉开，落地窗外，是独属于高层建筑的独特景色——渺小的城市清晨风景，以及若有似无的云层，以及蓝天。  
那似乎真的只是一场梦——林克发现自己的被子不知道什么时候被踹下了床，揉成一团落在地毯上。房间里的冷气很足……大概就是因为这样？所以才做了那个梦？  
这么思考着，林克却突然发现自己的心心如同梦中一样只剩下一格了……？！  
以往从未发生过这样的事情！按照惯例，只要林克在床上睡觉，心心不仅会满格回复，偶尔还会有额外附加……此次如同真的经历了一次冷夜而消耗掉了不少心心的情况着实让林克有点不爽起来——这里的床不太好！  
他觉得自己应该快点离开这里！  
——不过在此之前，还是应该先去填饱肚子。  
这么想着的林克刚跳下床，门铃就响了起来，他立刻跑过去打开门，就看到小杰和奇犽站在门口呲牙咧嘴地吵着些什么，看到林克出来，两个人立刻转过头挥了挥手。  
“哟，早上好！”奇犽懒洋洋地说道。  
“早上好林克！趁着比赛还没开始，我们去吃早餐吧！”小杰说。  
奇犽点了点头，而后转身就跑：“快点，就去那家甜品店！最慢的人请客！”  
“诶——奇犽太狡猾了！”被同伴抢先一步的小杰自然不甘示弱紧随其后。  
于是没怎么睡好的林克措不及防成为了最后一名，只能跟着两个小鬼快速冲出去，而后在电梯门即将关闭的一刹那挤了上去——并收获了奇犽和小杰的双重攻击：“林克最慢！林克请客！”

比之前好的是，再次来到甜品店的三人并没有再次包圆掉所有的商品，而是每个人点了一点慢慢品尝，于是林克也就不用担心自己好不容易拿到的2亿的去向了，就连早就记住他们的店员小姐也暗自松了口气。  
话虽如此，原本对于吃和食物兴致盎然的大胃王勇者此刻却有些心不在焉起来，搞得小杰和奇犽两个人打打闹闹之中也不得不分出一些精力，关心起眼前这个朋友起来。  
“他怎么了？”奇犽一边插起一块蛋糕一边问道。  
“林克是在担心去梦幻岛的事情吧……”小杰猜测。  
而话题的主角并没有听到他们的讨论，而是举着叉子愣愣地看向窗外，似乎外边的街道上有什么地方藏着他想要的答案。  
小杰在林克眼前挥了挥手，看到对方还是没反应而后看向奇犽，两个小鬼互相交换了个眼神后耸耸肩，在无奈之余顺着林克的视线向着窗外看去，然后——  
“啊！”  
“啊？”  
“啊！”  
这是因为看到什么而十分惊讶的小杰、对小杰的反应充满疑惑奇犽，以及因为他们俩的反应而终于回过神来的林克。  
不等后两人追问，刺猬头少年就兴奋地挥动起手臂，喊了句“船长”，然后丢下刀叉冲出了甜品店——留在店里莫名所以的奇犽和林克就看到对方追上了某个穿着船长服的红鼻子老头，叽叽喳喳地说些什么。  
不多会儿，那个红鼻子老头点了点头，大笑着拍了拍小杰的肩膀，跟着少年走回到甜品店里。  
小杰挠了挠鼻子，为他的同伴们介绍道：“这是我在猎人考试的路上遇到的船长先生，是个很好的人！我跟他说了你要去梦幻岛的事情，也许他能帮你。”  
“诶！”听到梦幻岛三个字，一早上起来就心不在焉的金发少年立刻跳了起来，他一下窜到了船长面前，激动地大喊道：“请带我去梦幻岛！”  
“哈哈哈，年轻人胆量不小！”船长打量这林克，摸了摸胡子，却又摇了摇头，“唉，不过那个地方我可去不了……”  
“诶……？”林克看起来沮丧极了，他那双蓝色的眼睛瞬间暗淡下来，似乎有些不知所措。  
一旁的奇犽若有所思，在基本评判了下对方实际后疑惑地望向小杰，却看到后者吐了吐舌头。  
只见闷闷不乐的金发少年似乎不甘心就这么放弃，打起精神换了个问法：“请告诉我去梦幻岛的方法！”  
“啧，如果你一定要去的话……”船长话锋一转，“我倒是认识个人正打算去那，是个很厉害的海洋猎人，我来这里也是和他约好了商量船只的事情，倒是可以带你去见见他。噢，时间不早了——”他掏出一块怀表看了看，“现在八点，我要去一个俱乐部见他，怎么，你小子有兴趣吗？”  
林克也看了眼时间，马上就是他和西索的约战了……稍微犹豫了一下，少年决定暂时放弃和西索的邀约，跟着船长去见那个海洋猎人。经过昨晚那个莫名其妙的梦境之后，林克想要离开这里的心情变得更加迫切，心中那个催促他的声音也更加响亮了，好像在说，快去吧，去到梦幻岛，一切就都真相大白了。  
于是他告诉船长，自己有兴趣去见那个海洋猎人，船长便拉着他往那个“俱乐部”的方向走去。林克一边跟着，一边想起了昨晚那个奇怪的梦。梦中的格鲁德人似乎也不是那么喜欢林克。然而即便如此……少年低头看了看自己的手掌，掌心里似乎还残存着那时的余温，林克想道，如果还能见到他，一定要问到他的名字。  
总之，天空竞技场的床，他是不会再睡了！  
“喏，到了。”船长说。林克听到这句话之后也抬头看了看俱乐部的标示。色彩斑斓的牌匾上还有蜿蜒的管状物，船长说那些是晚上的霓虹灯，等太阳落山了就会亮起来。其中一家店面让林克觉得十分眼熟，他似乎在哪里见到过。  
“小子，你往哪儿走呢？咱们在这边。”  
这时林克回头，才突然发现自己似乎不自觉地往其中一家俱乐部的门口走了过去。  
“那家店白天不开门的。”船长说，“嘛，不过没想到你对这种东西感兴趣。听说他们家最有名的是晚上的‘驯服者乐园’，我是没去过，不过有些水手很喜欢。坦白讲，买卖靠魔兽赚钱的生意，我不怎么喜欢。”  
“这样啊。”林克点头应道，但其实也不太知道船长在说什么。不过“驯服者乐园”这个名字他还是有点印象的……是在哪见过？或者他以前来过这里，所以才会不自觉地想往那个方向去吧？  
不一会儿，船长就带着林克到了旁边一家更热闹的俱乐部。与其说是俱乐部，这里更像是一家海洋主题的酒馆。整栋房子都是木头搭建成的，和其他现代的都市建筑都不一样，屋外爬满了碧绿的植物，乍一看就像是长满了海藻的珊瑚礁一样。但仔细观察会发现，那些也不过是普通的藤蔓。在听到林克的疑问后，船长说自己也不太清楚这具体是什么植物，不过他猜测大概是捆石龙。  
“这玩意一般是长在石头上的，不过这家店的老板喜欢，就自己种了一些在外面。没想到没过多久就变成了这个样子。”  
打开门一进去，林克就感觉一股大海的味道扑面而来。木墙上挂着各种各样的鱼类模型和海洋生物，有种大海特有的咸咸的味道弥漫在空气中。很多鱼的个头比林克还大，而且样子十分奇特，和他在海拉鲁见过的鱼完全不同（有些甚至还长了螃蟹一样的脚），林克目瞪口呆地四处观望起来。船长解释说，这家俱乐部的室内装潢是按照船舱的样式设计的，所以有不少水手和海洋爱好者会到这里来聚会。据说每个季度还会举行钓鱼大会，墙上挂着的那些鱼其实都是真正的鱼做成的标本。  
这家店和同一条街上其他的店有着显著的区别，在大白天就已经人声鼎沸，很多人都在吃早饭，还有一些人在聊天。食物的香气飘进了林克的鼻间，他突然觉得自己又饿了，毕竟，甜品店的零食根本无法安抚他被冻掉的心心！  
其中一桌的炸鱼料理尤其吸引他的目光，金黄酥脆的炸衣，配上鲜嫩的鱼肉，再加上旁边的酸奶油，简直令人垂涎欲滴！  
就在林克对着炸鱼心动不已的时候，船长和坐在桌边的人打了招呼。那是个身材健壮、一头白色中长发、戴着墨镜的男性。标志性的大烟斗就靠在桌旁。船长无论如何也不可能认错这个大名鼎鼎的海洋猎人，但对方就像傻了眼一样完全没有反应。  
“莫老五？”船长又问了一句。  
“啊？……啊！”戴着墨镜的海洋猎人像是刚刚反应过来一样，“你来了啊！”他指了指旁边的椅子，“坐吧！”船长坐下了，莫老五的眼睛虽然被墨镜遮住了，却明显能感觉出他的注意力并不在船长身上。事实上，他正盯着林克出神。  
“我也想吃这个！”林克说。  
“正好，我也还没吃饭。”船长说，然后目光颇有深意地在林克和莫老五身上徘徊了一阵，又起身道，“小子，你还有什么想吃的吗？”  
林克说：“我也不知道——”  
“咳咳，嗯，可以再要一份烧烤拼盘。”莫老五终于回过神来一样说道，“一份肯定不够你吃的吧，林克。”  
“诶？你认识我？”林克问道。  
此时船长早就带着一副了然于胸的表情离开了莫老五所在的座位。实际上这个地方也不是没有服务生，只是船长从来没见到过莫老五那个样子，决定给那两个人留出一点空间。  
于是角落里就只剩下了林克和莫老五两个人面面相觑，林克并没有过多追问莫老五是否认识过去的自己这件事，而是看着他盘子里的炸鱼吞了一口口水。  
戴墨镜的猎人愣了一下，然后哈哈笑了起来，把盘子推到林克面前：“想吃就吃吧！”  
林克只是稍微犹豫了一下，然后就不客气地吃了起来，炸鱼在他嘴里发出了嘎吱嘎吱的响声，而且就像他想象得一样好吃。林克不禁在心里想道，这个叫莫老五的人，真的是一个好人！  
“不过……真是没想到啊，”莫老五看着林克吃东西的样子感慨道，“你真的是一点都没有变。”  
事实上，莫老五确实通过尼特罗得知了林克回归的事情。但是当本尊就这么毫无预兆地出现在他面前的时候，他还是吓了一跳。面前的少年和三年前几乎一模一样，只是脖子处多出了一圈狰狞的疤痕。想到这里，海洋猎人的面色沉了下来。  
三年前……他们本有机会阻止悲剧的发生。  
当时他和拿酷戮首先发现了针人的介入，莫老五知道这其中有许多难以控制的因素，也知道事情并非看起来的那么简单。毕竟那次围剿直到现在也有许多未被言明的谜团——会长为何会应邀前往卡金国、帕里斯通又和那几个王子达成了怎样的协议，而揍敌客家又是如何牵涉其中——莫老五知道，却不意味着他身边的所有人都知道。他刚刚之所以那么震惊，其实也和这一点有关。  
如果说他在知道林克回归后见到他都已经这么震惊了的话，很难想象拿酷戮和秀托会是什么感觉。毕竟，他还一直没有机会当面把这个消息告诉那两个人，本来想这次跟船长谈完之后说的。尤其是拿酷戮，自从林克死后，那个家伙就一直相当自责。  
“对了，林克……”莫老五有些欲言又止地说道，“待会儿，呃，我的两个徒弟也会过来，你到时候……”  
“啊——！！！！”  
看起来已经太晚了，莫老五不由得在心里叹了口气，然后觉得自己变得越来越像诺布了。  
下一个瞬间，林克面前就多了一个穿着白色夹克、留着飞机头的家伙。一不留神，林克就发现那个人已经泪流满面地紧紧抱住了他，语无伦次地说着什么“可恶！！”“我是不是出现了幻觉！”“你如果不是真正的林克我就要打爆你的头！”，搞得林克完全一头雾水。  
另一个面相有些阴沉，梳着长发的男性也瞠目结舌地看着林克的方向，像尊石化的雕像一样站在那里。然而勇者觉得自己还不用被“打爆头”就已经快要被勒死了，他看到了走回来的船长，又看了看旁边莫老五，张了张嘴最终还是没有开口，勒着他的人胳膊越收越紧，林克感觉自己呼吸都很困难，也许好不容易补上的心心又要往下掉了，然而本来很容易说出的让对方松开自己的这种话，却到底还是没能说出口。  
虽然这么说有点自恋，但林克觉得在以前——他“死掉”以前——自己和这个人的关系应该非常好。这不禁让他想起来海拉鲁大陆的卓拉族公主……失去记忆以后的他看这些对过去自己的“感情”总有一种旁观者般的陌生感，然而那种炽热的温暖却依旧存在。  
就像每一次米法使用自己的力量把他从濒死的边缘拉回来时一样。  
林克发现自己只能艰难地抬起胳膊，因为不习惯而十分僵硬地回抱住对方，在对方高大宽厚的脊背上轻轻拍了拍。  
就像是一个开关一样，原本一直情绪十分激动而念念叨叨的大男孩突然缄默了，林克感觉自己身上的力气松懈了不少，他终于可以正常的呼吸了，但即便如此，对方却还是维持着这个轻轻的拥抱的姿势——像是生怕他会消失。  
“对不起。”林克不知道自己为什么要道歉，“我失忆了。”他解释道，在感觉到对方因为自己的话而全身僵硬住以后，又赶紧补充了一句，“不过……我回来了！”  
林克听到耳边传来一声深深的吸气，他看不到身后船长和另外一个人的反应，莫老五的表情也被墨镜挡住，唯独自己肩膀上的浸湿的衣料，向他传达着让人无法忽视的温度。  
“可恶！”“咚——”的一声，拿酷戮一巴掌重重拍在林克的后背，后者感觉自己的心心可能少了一格，“可恶——欢迎回来啊！林克！！！”


	108. 旧识

不管林克这边和陌生的旧友如何重逢，小杰和奇犽还在凭借着一推一敲在天空竞技场低楼层叱咤风云，而在200层以上的竞技场中，原本开心地周身仿佛飞舞着具现化小花的小丑先生，在漫长地等待过后，终于在裁判无情的宣判中蔫吧了——  
“林克先生缺席弃权，胜利者是——魔术师西索！”  
人山人海的看台上传来热烈的讨论，一部分人失望于无法看到比赛，而另一部分人则因为压中了西索而松了口气——虽然西索的赔率一向很低。竞技场中央的屏幕上很快切换成下一场比赛的信息预告，于是人们的关注力很快转移，白白捡到一场胜利却因为无法战斗而十分不开心的小丑先生黯然退出。  
也不能这么说。  
如果是熟悉他如伊路米在场的话，就一定发现这位看起来变态但其实脾气很好的魔术师其实生气了。被强行压抑住的杀气和恶念在他的周身翻滚涌动，像是海潮一般层层汇聚。  
但是现在还不到时候。  
更何况，对方本来就是难以预测的家伙。  
西索的锐利的目光在观众席上扫视了一圈，在没有得到自己的目标后终于转身离场。不仅是约定的对手，约定的“同伴”同样没有到场，看着空空的通道，西索觉得自己为了战斗而准备好了的心脏还无法平息，在略微沉思一下后，他决定给库洛洛发一条骚扰信息。  
「猜猜我遇到了谁~❤」  
虽然库洛洛一般不会回复西索的消息，但是这次却意外地没过多久就有了回应。  
「？」  
西索原本压抑的气息因为他忽然爆发出的一阵诡异的笑容冲淡了不少，他的手指在手机上移动了几下，又回道：  
「来天空竞技场找我，我就告诉你~」  
果不其然，这下幻影旅团的团长又没了回音，不过这并不能妨碍西索逐渐放晴的心情。他不禁想道，如果旅团的人知道了当年的八号还活着，又会是什么样的反应呢？

这边，林克很快就和莫老五一行人打成了一片。船长商量完驳船的事宜之后便离开了，留下林克几人在俱乐部里——该说是“叙旧”还是“相识”呢？——总之，看到他们相谈甚欢的样子，船长就放心了。  
听说了林克要去梦幻岛，莫老五还是沉默了一下，不过没过多久，他就表示：“有趣！那地方我也一直很想去看看。据说近期发生了些奇怪的异变，而且几乎没有人在这个季节成功到达过……不过，人生就是需要挑战，不是吗！”  
“那你可以带我过去吗？”林克问。  
“当然！”莫老五爽快地笑道。  
“那——我也要去！”拿酷戮说。  
“不行，你和秀托要留在这里。”莫老五一只手托住了下巴，靠在了桌沿上，“你忘了吗？你们可是有任务在身的。”  
“那种事情，让那个阴沉的女人来干不就好了！”拿酷戮说，“既然去那座岛的路程凶险，就更需要多一个人多一份保证了，不是吗！”  
于是莫老五开始了和弟子漫长的争吵过程，林克听到大概一半的时候就跑神了，他的思绪已经跑到了梦幻岛上——不知道去到那里之后，会发生什么呢？他又打开了希卡石板看了看地图，却在这个时候发现了新的信息，分别来自不同的人，林克点开了其中一个。

侠客：团长有和你联系过吗？  
林克：团长？  
侠客：啊！你终于回消息啦  
侠客：团长就是库洛洛，你有收到过他的消息吗？  
林克：好像没有  
侠客：奇怪……  
林克：怎么了？  
侠客：没什么！说起来，你是在天空竞技场吗~正好我就在附近，要不要出来见见？  
林克：诶？你怎么知道……  
侠客：因为这里到处都是你的赛事转播呀。你不知道，我为了帮你把谣言压下来费了多大的功夫！  
侠客：总之，你要是想来的话就到这里来找我吧！  
侠客：【坐标】

林克本还想问一下“谣言”是什么，不过正好在这个时候，莫老五他们争论的结果出来了：拿酷戮和秀拖如果能在出发前完成来此地的任务，就可以跟着一起去梦幻岛，不然的话就留下。出发时间是在两天后，正好是海风转向的时候。  
约定好时间和地点之后，拿酷戮嗖的一下就拉着秀拖飞奔了出去，去执行他们的“任务”，留下林克和莫老五坐在俱乐部里。莫老五抱歉地笑了一声：“我的两个徒弟就是这样，你不介意晚两天出发吧？”林克摇了摇头表示不介意，然后莫老五问林克接下来有没有什么想干的事情，没有的话他可以带林克去最近的港口城市看看这次要乘的船，熟悉一下。  
“每艘船都有自己的性格，”海洋猎人说，“多和它相处几天，就能多一分活下来的保障。每次出海都有回不来的可能，这次更是凶险无比，你也要做好这方面的准备。毕竟，大海并不关心人类的命运。”  
林克想了想，却没有立刻答应，而是说道：“我想要准备一下，下午再跟你去可以吗？”  
莫老五自然点头：“可以，那我们……”他抬头看了看一旁吧台边的墙壁上那个几乎被一颗巨大的海星覆盖住的钟表，现在已经过了十点了，“那我们下午三点在码头那边碰面吧。”  
林克立刻点头：“好！”

吃光了炸鱼薯条跑出来说要准备准备的林克，却也并不知道该怎么准备——根据希卡石板的显示，单论物资的话，他的背包里不仅满满当当地存着各种海拉鲁大陆的素材，还有不少他完全没有印象的食材（大概是以前搜集的这个世界的东西）。不仅如此，前几天在揍敌客家做客的几个星期，热情好客的主人和管家们每次也都为他准备了豪华宴席，于是因为心心满格而没有都吃掉的林克把它们全都收进了自己的背包里，十分满足。  
真要说的话，林克缺少的反而是武器盾牌弓箭这些东西，可是又该去哪里弄呢？  
或许……靡稽？  
想起来之前的任务提示，林克隐约觉得奇犽的哥哥或许能够帮到自己。于是他立刻点开希卡石版那个新增功能，点开了靡稽的聊天框。  
林克：我想要武器  
几乎没有任何等待，靡稽的回复就“叮——”地一声出现了。  
Miruki：OK。  
Miruki：一会儿给你送过去。  
林克：谢谢！  
没想到事情那么顺利就解决掉了的林克心满意足地点点头，心想奇犽的哥哥真是一个慷慨的人，然而金发少年久违的笑容还没有持续多久，就僵硬在了脸上——因为林克猛然发现自己希卡石板右上角那个能量剩余只有85%了！  
果然——  
应该早点到梦幻岛！  
有些不安的林克于是依依不舍地关掉了希卡石板，望着天空不禁发起呆来。此刻正是夏初，天气虽然慢慢热起来了，但仍旧隐约带着一丝凉意，如果不是放空自己去感受，林克几乎要感受不到“自然”的气息了。  
来到这里以后，林克见识到了城市的繁华和琳琅满目的店铺，虽然方便又有趣，还有好吃的甜品，但他还是无法完全适应这种到处都是人的聚集地……这里比海拉鲁大陆最繁华的哈特诺村都大了太多，别说神庙了，就连本应是最接近天空的希卡石塔，也熄灭了火光与不远处的天空竞技塔比肩而立，随着云层的遮掩时而淹没在城市的喧嚣里。  
按道理来说，林克觉得自己一般的准备工作就包括料理、食材、道具还有武器的收集，如果时间允许，他还可以跑去开几个神庙取得试炼之证，然后向女神祈祷获得力量。  
然而现在，神庙被层层叠叠的钢铁森林彻底遮挡，又因为熄灭了火光而陷入沉睡状态无法被希卡石板的雷达感知，寻找无异大海捞针。虽然他也喜欢没有目的的乱晃，但总觉得……嗯，好像忘了点什么？  
“啊！”右手在左手手掌上轻轻敲击了一下，海拉鲁的勇者大人终于想起了那个“坐标”。

天空竞技场附近的网咖里，比起打游戏的人，用电脑网络观看比赛直播、进行实时赌博的人反而更多一些——嗯，这算不算未经许可的聚众赌博呢？  
难得思考着法律问题的金发青年深深吸了一口手里的奶茶，于是最后一颗珍珠便从吸管滚进了青年的口腔里。几乎毫不犹豫地，青年就咬碎了那可软糯Q弹的圆球，舌头轻轻一卷扫过牙齿与上膛，珍珠便被吞入腹中，仿佛从不存在。  
然而侠客却并没有等到自己想等的人，反而是……遇到了意料以外的……伙伴？  
“真的是你。”来人拉开了他旁边机位的椅子。  
哎呀，怎么办呢？思索着对策的娃娃脸青年脸上却并没有袒露半分迟疑，在确认自己电脑屏幕上只有正常的游戏界面以后，他仿若常态一般带点略微的惊讶后喜笑颜开，冲着身边的人点了点头：“诶！好久不见啊玛琪，虽然很快就会再见面了！”  
“嗯。”深紫色头发的女性淡淡应声道。  
很好，没有要开电脑的意思，似乎真的只是凑巧路过？——但是他明明选了个靠里的位置。  
侠客说：“好巧，你怎么在这里？”  
“……感觉这里有认识的人，就进来了。”玛琪看了侠客一眼，“团长之前的命令，让我来通知西索。”  
“哦哦，西索在这里吗？”侠客点点头，“玛琪的直觉一向很准！不过也没想到是我吧~顺便，我没看到西索哦。”  
“还以为你在优路比安大陆。”玛琪说，不知道为什么，侠客觉得对方似乎松了口气？是因为遇到的是他而不是西索？  
“之前的确是在那边啦……”并不是特别想告诉同伴某件事情的娃娃脸青年露出了一个腼腆的笑容，“我得到了仁天堂内测游戏的账号，这个是与现实互动的游戏，通过实时定位完成，需要玩家亲自周游世界体验呢。”说着，侠客拿起了自己的手机。  
“这样。”玛琪这次明显地放松了，连她身上的缠都变得柔和了一些。  
这不是错觉。  
搞得侠客一头雾水：“？”  
“……还以为你是在等人。”性格一向有点偏冷的女性似乎踟蹰了一下才说道。  
“诶？不是哦。”戴着鸭舌帽的青年眨了眨眼睛。  
“直觉……大概感觉错了吧。”等下，玛琪这句话的语气总觉得有点失望？“还想着……如果你和西索很熟的话，下次还是你来通知他比较好。”  
“诶诶！”  
似乎也是觉得这个话题不适合继续，玛琪露出了一个笑容，对侠客说道：“抱歉，我继续完成团长的任务。”  
“啊，辛苦了！”侠客重重地点了点头，补充了一句，“西索虽然是同伴，不过我跟他确实不太熟，帮不到你。”  
“嗯，那么再见。”  
娃娃脸青年把帽檐往下压了压，阴影遮住了那双翠绿的眼睛，也顺便压住了眼睛里几乎快要无法掩盖的……不那么柔和的气息。在确认玛琪真的离开这里以后，他才终于放松下来，重新盯着电脑里已经被不知道谁杀死而躺在地上的角色发起呆来。  
幻影旅团的蜘蛛们虽然是同伴，栖息在共同编织的巨大蛛网上捕食，却也都是独自的个体。他们彼此之间的无间配合是搭建在对彼此完全的尊重与信任之上的，这也就代表他们一向不会过多干预对方的私生活，包括行踪、喜好、交友等等，也从不对彼此的私生活、念能力等任何秘密燃起不必要的好奇心。  
然而在林克这件事上，即使是被称为蜘蛛之脑的侠客，也很难拿捏其中的分寸。  
既然告不告诉同伴们“这件事情”已经被他忽略过去了，那么下个问题呢？  
比如，被他们发现林克回来了这件事情的时候……要怎么办呢？

林克并非有意要追随那个坐标。  
正确的说法是，当他想起来那个叫侠客的家伙发给他的“坐标”时，标记的光柱恰好出现在了他的视野里——那束只有他才能看到的光芒难以被忽视，如同彗星的尾羽一般熠熠生辉，从鳞次栉比的高楼中冲入云霄。  
几乎是本能地，林克向着那个地方冲了出去——他穿越人来人往的街道，跳上沿街商铺低矮的挡雨板、跳上房顶、更高的房顶、�奔跑在高楼的天台，攀爬上更高楼宇的墙壁、冲下高楼的边沿，完全不顾底下渺小到几乎无法看清的路人的尖叫，撑开滑翔伞，在落到另一个楼宇的天台后向着那个方向继续狂奔。  
没有神庙雷达的提示，没有突然出现的怪物，没有一目了然的呀哈哈隐藏点，也没有停歇。  
于是当他来到那间并不算豪华，却也算不上简陋，甚至可以说有点喧闹的网咖时，因为剧烈运动而产生的强烈心跳还没有完全恢复平静。  
砰砰。砰砰。  
林克觉得自己的气力值慢慢复原。  
砰砰。砰砰。  
他推开了门，恰在这时，因为天空竞技场实时比赛直播里的某一记精彩的HIT，整个网咖的人们都沸腾地大喊大叫。  
砰砰。砰砰。  
在喧闹与议论中仿若透明人一般走进来的林克感觉自己的心脏的跳动终于恢复了正常。海拉鲁的勇者大人突然想起来，虽然一回到这个世界就收到了对方很多信息和火盆的照片，却一直不知道那人的长相……哦对，他甚至不知道“侠客”是不是真的就叫“侠客”。  
那该怎么办呢？  
砰砰。砰砰。  
林克觉得自己的心跳已经很平静了，他的状态没有任何特别，即使是脖子上的疤痕也没有作妖，但在这一瞬间，他还是察觉到自己的心脏好像有那么一点点、一点点的停顿，像是时间突然被他用静止器定格。  
因为他对上了一双隐藏在阴影里的眼睛。  
他不知道那双眼睛是犀利还是温和，但林克却笃定地那双眼睛一定是绿色的。  
“嗨，林克，好久不见。”不远处，在一群沉迷赌博的格斗爱好者之后的角落里，奶茶空杯子后戴着鸭舌帽的娃娃脸青年冲着海拉鲁勇者挥了挥手。  
林克恍然说道：“啊，是你！贱井塔森林的那个人！”  
那个灿烂的笑容凝固了——  
“？！”


	109. 幽灵船

虽然脑子里早就有了很多猜测和预设，也的确预料到了很多种情况，然而预料到是一回事，实际上面对时，侠客还是觉得有些难以置信。  
怎么说呢，就像是游戏开始时选择了普通难度，玩到一半却发现因为难度定义的维度不同，这个游戏的普通级别相当于一般游戏的地狱级难度一样。  
侠客终于还是装出一副伤心欲绝的表情，不得不面对现实。  
“真残忍啊，林克，你不记得我了吗？”  
林克点点头说：“对！我失忆了，你就是侠客？”  
话虽这么说，但其实林克对这张脸还是隐约有些印象的。他在流星街回收的记忆中就出现了这个人，只可惜在那段记忆里，对面这个笑盈盈的男青年可不是什么友善的角色。林克记得他和另外一个蓝头发的矮子导致他被抓住了，还对林克做了些不好的事情。  
让他最奇怪的是，他记忆碎片中的侠客、手机里发消息的侠客和面前的这个侠客就仿佛是分裂的一样。一个残忍、一个友善，还有一个让人捉摸不透。一时间林克也想不好，到底要不要先离开这个地方。可是他转念又一想，堂堂海拉鲁勇者，怎么能因为这点小事就退缩呢？  
侠客在听到林克说他失忆之后，虽然有片刻的沉默，但很快就变回了那个“热情友善”的“昔日旧友”……或者，更亲密一些是不是也可以？没错，这就是他给自己的人设，而且谁能说他不是呢？说到底，忘记了原来的事情，在某种意义上不是更有趣吗？事情会变成这样，他其实也早就有心理预期了——如果给他发消息的那个人真的是林克的话，现在的这种状况就是无可避免的。  
这么想着，侠客没等林克反应就从座位上起身，一把揽过林克把他带出了网吧，一边走着一边还做出伤心的表情，对林克说：“你怎么能忘记我呢？你明明说过，一定不会忘记我的！你快说，要怎么赔偿我！”  
“诶？”林克眨了眨眼睛，“我……我说过吗？”  
戴鸭舌帽的青年煞有其事地点了点头，凑得更近了一些：“你居然就这么消失了三年！也不联系我，甚至还把我给忘了！我太伤心了……啊！不要告诉我，你连我们的约定都忘记了！”  
“约、约定？”面对这番突如其来的猛烈攻势，林克顿时有些措手不及。本来他以为自己已经很擅长应对这种“故人”了，然而不论是刚才的拿酷戮，还是现在的侠客，都让他完全手足无措。侠客开始对着林克细数他们之前的“美好时光”，一会儿问他“你还记得森林里的事情吗？那天晚上，你送了我第一份礼物！”（虽然也是唯一的一份，但是这种细节可以不用提及，侠客想道），一会儿又问他“啊！而且你还说过要请我喝奶茶。”（虽然实际情况是反过来，而且侠客刚刚还喝过一杯，但他觉得这里这么说会更有戏剧性）。总之，在侠客各种“你居然连这个都不记得了！”的攻势下，神经粗壮的勇者也不由得感到了一丝丝的……愧疚。  
“对……对不起。”林克小声说，“我真的不记得了。”  
他甚至开始怀疑，他在流星街取回的回忆里那个人是不是另一个人？也许只是他们俩长得很相似呢？他实在没办法把眼前这个人和回忆里的那个人画上等号。  
“唉，你不记得了也没办法，我们只能重头开始认识了。”侠客遗憾地说道，“说起来，你接下来要去干什么吗？不如我来带你转转？这座城市里还有好多好玩的东西呢。”  
“我和人约好了下午三点在码头见面，这之前倒是没什么事情。”林克想了想说。  
青年鸭舌帽底下翠绿的眼睛眯了起来，状似随意地问道：“诶~你要去码头干什么？要出海吗？”  
林克犹豫了一下要不要告诉对方自己想去梦幻岛的事情，这时候才想起来一开始他知道梦幻岛，就是从侠客的留言里，也许还能从对方那里知道些其他的情报，于是便如实相告了。  
不知道为什么，侠客接下来露出的笑容总让林克觉得像是某种动物，他一边说着“这样啊~原来是这样啊~”一边拉着林克走，又说“如果是要去梦幻岛的话，我也可以跟你们一起的哦。毕竟我这里也有不少你们可能能用上的情报。”  
林克点了点头，说他会问问同伴的意见，接下来就没人再提起这个话题了。侠客真的如他所说，带着林克在各个好玩的地方转了转。他们去了某个著名的街机游戏中心，被林克碰过的机器都莫名其妙地故障了，两人还是玩得不亦乐乎，因为老虎机故障他们赢到了好多奖金。之后侠客又带着林克去了小吃一条街，他开始怂恿金发少年挑战各种奇形怪状的食品，海拉鲁的勇者都面不改色地吃了下去，搞得侠客自己也开始好奇，结果吃了一口之后就败下阵来，林克便开始指着侠客的鬼脸哈哈大笑。  
到码头的时候，侠客不知道什么时候掏出了一副墨镜戴上，再加上他今天的这身打扮，仿佛一个低调出游的明星，连普通的夹克和七分裤都被他穿出了潮牌的感觉，似乎有不少女性游客指着侠客和林克的方向在窃窃私语。  
林克看到莫老五之后打了个招呼，对方也热情地挥了挥手，只是这个动作在看到林克身边的人之后僵硬了一下。  
“你怎么在这儿？”莫老五语气不善地问侠客。  
侠客笑道：“我是林克的朋友呀！他邀请我一起去梦幻岛。”  
“我们这里不欢迎犯罪分子登船。”莫老五也笑了笑说，“不过如果害虫要自投罗网，我也没什么办法——”  
“诶诶？”侠客一副很惊讶的样子，“犯罪分子，是说我吗？你一定是认错人了！”  
“……”一星海洋猎人看向侠客，一副“得了吧，我知道你在玩什么把戏”的表情。  
“林克知道我不是什么坏人，对吧，林克？”  
短短时间内就被收买了的林克点了点头：“嗯！”  
“而且我知道很多关于梦幻岛的事情哦，没准可以帮到你们呢。”  
林克说：“他说他去过梦幻岛了。”  
去过梦幻岛了？！  
莫老五沉默了片刻，虽然不知道这个家伙葫芦里卖的什么药，但是他的确有点在意对方提到的情报。梦幻岛是个危险的地方，如果有经验者带路无疑会安全许多。只是，如果就这么简单地让他跟去，说不好他会在中途捣什么乱。  
然而怀疑并不会有任何实质意义。被黑色的墨镜遮挡了眼睛而显得与蜘蛛同样莫测的海洋猎人点了点头，从巨大烟斗里呼出的烟雾缭绕在他的周身，让他整个人都增添了几分神秘感。  
“当然，欢迎你加入我们的队伍。”莫老五伸出手，一副温和的样子，但在握住侠客伸出的手的一瞬间，他话锋一转，“可不要搞什么小动作。”  
“怎么会呢！”青年晃了晃两人交握的手，笑嘻嘻地说道，“能和著名的海洋猎人莫老五先生一起探险，是在下的毕生荣幸。”

与天空竞技场所在的阿苏达大陆隔海相望的埃珍大陆东北角，被称作汉达加特的城市已经到了深秋。海风夹杂着冷气缓缓吹拂着这个刚刚从渔都蜕变的新城，让道路两旁种植的枫树绿叶变成黄红。  
再过不久，这里就会被严冬笼罩。寒夜会遮挡住阳光，把这块土地连同海水一同冰冻。  
穿着针织外套、戴着围巾的青年合起手中的书本，视线终于从窗外的落叶回归到室内——这是一间课堂，白发的教授关掉了投影，教室里散落的学生三三两两地收起书本，而不多会儿，一些人就冲着角落里的青年走了过来。  
“嗨，最近经常看到你。”一个女孩子说，“教授布置的课堂作业，要一起吗？”  
“抱歉。”库洛洛却只是笑笑，“我并不是这里的学生。”他站起身，完全无视掉这些学生们或是好奇又或是跃跃欲试的目光，径直向外走去，而就在那几个学生还想说些什么的时候，库洛洛口袋里的手机发出了“嗡嗡”的震动声。  
「猜猜我遇到了谁~❤」  
库洛洛一愣，看着这条来自陌生号码又没头没尾的短信一时间陷入沉思，直到他盯着这条信息结尾的心心符号（或者说是红桃？）半晌，才反应过来着语气好像有点熟悉。  
不仅如此，连这个陌生的号码好像也有点熟悉了。  
是西索。  
库洛洛于是回复：「？」  
不多会儿，对面就回复道：「来天空竞技场找我，我就告诉你~」  
库洛洛这次没有回复，他切换到「蜘蛛洞穴」的聊天框，没有打字，而是近乎没有目的地往上翻起聊天记录，看到之前侠客关于林克是否被移除出群的问题陷入了沉思。然后他点进了侠客的私聊窗口，问道：「林克的通讯是不是还能用？」  
侠客很快回复：「诶诶？？」  
侠客：「好像是吧？如果只是发送消息的话……」  
库洛洛：「嗯，也是。」  
在此之后，黑发的青年便索性关掉了聊天框，心安理得地把手机锁屏重新踹回口袋里，甚至转眼之间就忘掉了又又又忘记存自家4号团员号码的事实。他顺着学生的人流走出教学楼，看着连成一片的火红落叶以及从这片红火中直冲云霄的古代石塔，总觉得这个近乎于世界尽头的封闭国度似乎也不至于那么无聊了。  
对于世界大部分地区的而言的夏天，却是这里的秋末。来自与这里对角线之地的青年深深吸了口这里略带海水腥咸的空气，像是在做一次深情款款的告别。  
要不要也打打游戏呢？  
库洛洛这样想道。

曾经有人说过，所谓探险与作死的区别，并不在于向往目标的勇气，而在于谋略与准备。  
来自海拉鲁大陆的勇者大人当然算不上无谋，然而在看到莫老五对船只的了解与探查之后，即使是装了一背包补给的林克也不得不承认，这个地方有很多东西值得他去学习。  
船长为他们准备的船并不算很大，也不算小，但足够容纳几十个人出航甚至生活，而他们一行人算上侠客也就五个人，空间自是绰绰有余。高高的桅杆矗立在甲板上，如果把风帆完全展开，就露出了黑色旗帜上诡异的图案。  
”那是什么？”林克问。  
“是幽灵。”莫老五哈哈大笑，回答道，他带着林克走进驾驶舱，满意地点点头，“我原本是打算前往铁海，啊，就是安维尔海，听说那边的海底火山又开始活动了，也出现了不少生活在岩浆海水附近的新物种，所以就拜托船长帮我准备了这搜‘耐热耐冰’的船。”  
“喔！”林克点点头，一旁的侠客也跟着四处打量着，不得不感慨这艘看起来与轮船相比含酸太多的小船内里设计的精妙。  
“它叫GHOST，早先是我在刚刚成为猎人不久时在荒芜之海遇到的幽灵船。”  
林克问：“幽灵船？”  
“就是在传说中无人驾驶却漂泊在海上的船只。”莫老五解释说，“这说明它们质量很好，禁得住大风大浪。在我遇到GHOST的时候，它只是有点老旧，风帆虽然都被腐蚀了，但船体却依旧十分完好，我很喜欢它，现在加固了船体以后，它倒是变得更雄伟了！”  
“哇哦。”侠客插嘴道，“那它有多大了？几百年？”  
莫老五点点头，一脸自豪的表情：“我猜有五百年。”  
侠客点点头：“里边的宝藏呢？”  
林克也很兴奋：“宝藏！”  
莫老五却笑了笑，说：“没有那些玩意，”他抚摸着泛着红润色泽的木质船舵，“也正是因此，它才能被完好地保存下来吧，这艘船空空如也，然而最大的宝藏，就是它本身，五百年前，大航海时代还没有到来，然而这艘船的制造技术直到现在也启迪着造船师们——好了，认识一下。”莫老五拍了拍船舵，“好久不见，GHOST，这是你的新朋友林克。”  
“我是侠客。”青年摘下墨镜，赶紧补充着。  
“你好~”林克刚刚说完，像是呼应到访的来客一般，海风突然强烈了一些，GHOST的船体微微地摇晃了一下。  
也就是在这时，金发的少年像是突然发现了什么一般“咦”了一声，而后在莫老五和侠客两双眼睛的注视之下，海拉鲁的勇者大人掏出了自己巨大的吸铁石——在驾驶舱小小的角落里，一个银色的宝箱“biu——”地落到了林克的面前。  
金发少年开心地说了句“还是有宝箱的啊”，轻轻打开了这个不知什么时候出现在这里的银色箱体——里边是一个小小的本子，角落里还印着属于海拉鲁王室的标记。林克拿着本子微微愣了一下，身旁的侠客也探头过来。  
“诶？这是什么，航海日志吗？”侠客看着林克手中有些破旧的笔记本说道。“不过还真的有宝箱啊！前辈你刚才的结论下得可有点快了。”  
莫老五推了推脸上的墨，刚才脸上的惊讶已经不见踪影，只剩下了探究的神色。  
这个本子显然经历了一些风雨，封皮和边缘处都有磨损和污渍，但是能看得出主人有在精心呵护它，所以阅读状况还算良好。林克翻开了笔记本的第一页，映入眼帘的是熟悉的海拉鲁文字和笔迹，那工整的字迹明显属于塞尔达公主。  
这是塞尔达公主的日记。  
林克顿时愣在了原地。


	110. 公主的日记本

“诶？这是什么文字？好奇怪……不过好像在哪里见到过……”侠客思索道，然后不以为意地摆了摆手，“嗯～不过既然这艘船的来历这么扑朔迷离，会有这种东西也很正常吧！”说着，他的眼神瞄向了林克。  
很明显，这个宝箱里面的东西和林克有关，不过他并不打算点破。只是林克如果继续再那么愣下去，两者的关系就算是瞎子也能看出来了吧。  
旁边的莫老五看了眼时间，又看了看城镇的方向，并没有理会侠客的猜测，而是说：“时间差不多了，先上船吧。”说着他便拍了拍林克的后背，把少年往船的方向送去。这艘船是莫老五的船，没有谁比他更清楚里面到底有没有宝箱，所以宝箱也好，里面的东西也好，肯定和林克那奇怪的能力有关，就像当年的无尽石一样。  
这时，仿佛约定好了一样，拿酷戮和秀托也来到了港口。拿酷戮兴高采烈地扬起手来和师父还有林克打了个招呼，然后冲向了他们。  
“哦？这么快就办完了？”莫老五脸上的表情似乎有些开心。  
“那当然！”拿酷戮得意地举起了手里的包裹，“完全按您说的取到的，一个不差！”  
秀托在后面点了点头，然后突然僵硬了一下，他指着侠客的方向问：“他是？”  
这个时候拿酷戮才注意到那个戴着鸭舌帽的青年，不知道为什么对方看起来有些眼熟，但是他却想不起来是在哪里见过。  
侠客开心地冲他们挥了挥手：“你们好，我是侠客，也要加入你们的队伍一起去梦幻岛，请多指教～”  
拿酷戮惊讶而愤愤不平地看向了自己的师父：“您就这么同意让他加入！？他通过测试了吗？”  
莫老五面无表情地回道：“他去过一次梦幻岛而且活着回来了，在我看来这足够他上船的资格。”他看了一眼笑得像只偷了鸡的狐狸一样的侠客，接着说道，“不过，他要是干了什么不妙的事情，你们也随时可以把他扔下船喂鱼。”

船上，安顿好各自的房间之后，莫老五让两个徒弟跟他到驾驶舱去帮忙，留下了侠客和林克在船舱里。“你们先休息一会儿吧，到时候换手的时候我让秀托来叫你们。”海洋猎人当时是这么说的。  
侠客本想邀请林克一起在船上四处转转，却没想到被拒绝了。海拉鲁勇者想留在房间里，他十分在意刚才拿到的那本日记——就他刚才翻看的结果来看，这并不是他以前在城堡里找到了老日记，而是新的日记——公主失踪之后的日记。  
这里面一定有什么线索。  
侠客耸了耸肩，留下林克在房间里，自己跑去开始在船上乱转。甲板上，夕阳染红了天边的云层，“幽灵”正平稳地行驶在海面上，留下一连串泛白的浪花。  
就在这个时候，他似乎听到了什么动静，戴着鸭舌帽的青年回过头去，身后却什么都没有。

房间里，林克翻开了塞尔达公主的日记，他小心地翻到第一天的内容，发现日期是从公主消失不久前开始的。

「今天去了一趟城堡。没想到捡到了一个完好的笔记本，正好之前的日记本也用完了，就从这里重新开始吧。  
消灭掉灾厄盖侬之后，虽然腐蚀城堡的秽物也被消灭了，但是城墙依旧破败不堪。总觉得看到这样的城堡比被盖侬污染的时候还要令人伤心，我一定要让它恢复原本的样子……虽然我知道，修复城堡也无法带回逝去的灵魂。  
但是我绝对不会就这样妥协。因为这里是我的家，是我们的家。」

林克翻动日记的手顿了顿，他想起了那天公主突然回来和他说要重建王都时候的事情。他当时并没有太在意，之后虽然按照公主的要求去做了，却没有特别上心，因为他当时并不觉得这是一件要紧，或者重要的事情。甚至，他对重建王城本身就兴趣缺缺，觉得没有什么必要。他觉得生活在偏远的阿莱卡，或者热闹的哈特诺村附近都很不错，王都太大也太冰冷了，如果只有他和公主两个人，也没有什么必要去住那么豪华的地方……  
「王都重建好了，人自然就会多起来了。」  
公主临走前的声音再次回响在了林克耳旁。  
「如果你不愿意帮忙的话，我一个人也能完成。」  
塞尔达公主……那里的确是她的家。  
林克忍住了心里那种闷闷不乐的情绪，打起精神来继续翻阅日记，之后几天都是比较普通地记录日常，偶尔还会抱怨觉得林克对重建王都没有一点积极性，然而忽然有一天的日记让他十分在意。

「封印竟然被打破了。  
我必须去看看是怎么回事，但是不能让林克知道。还好，感觉不到灾厄的气息，应该不会有什么问题……」

这是在塞尔达公主消失之前两天的日记。林克急切地翻到了下一页，但是还没来得及看房间的门就被打开了，来人是秀托，这个看上去也像是个忍者的青年见林克打开房门的时候眼睛不停闪躲，似乎格外怕生，林克也不是喜欢说话的人，于是这两个人在船舱门口就这么沉默地对视了片刻，最后还是秀托败下阵来。  
“师傅让我叫你过去一趟。”  
“换手了吗？”  
“……不，发生了点事情。”  
“！”一听到是有突发情况，原本还因为塞尔达公主的日记本而有些沉寂的少年注意力就转移了，他点点头，立刻跑出船舱，一眼就看到了莫老五和侠客站在桅杆边似乎在说些什么。此时距离他们出航已经有一段时间，太阳斜斜地追在海面不远的天空上，散发出柔和而瑰丽的红色，洒在平静的海面上变成一边金黄，而原本有些剑拔弩张的两人此时倒是非常和谐，似乎感应到林克地到来，他们回过头，侠客笑着冲着林克招了招手。  
“发生了什么？”林克问。  
“风的方向有点改变，潮汐也要开始了，我们继续航行的话可能会被卷入到萨乌德洋的大漩涡。”  
“大漩涡？”  
“正确来说是超级大漩涡，一般来说，这也是这条航线少有人行的原因之一吧……虽然也还好啦，但是还是有点麻烦的？恰好莫老五说不远处30海里的位置似乎有一座小岛，我们不如到那里休息过今晚再走？”  
“这么快就休息吗？”林克似乎有些犹豫不决。再说，他还从来没见过大漩涡！  
莫老五补充了一句：“那个小岛没在地图标记过，应该是无人岛吧。”  
“诶——”林克觉得自己跃跃欲试。  
“怎样，林克你觉得呢？”侠客问。  
“我想去征服大漩涡！”海拉鲁勇者兴致勃勃地喊道，他永远对这种新奇的东西视而不见，更何况，那还是个超级大漩涡！  
莫老五有些头疼地扶了扶额头，航行的工作交给了他的“紫烟机兵队”和拿酷戮。事实上，他刚才早就给出了指令，让拿酷戮把航行方向定在无人岛处，谁知道林克会突然突发奇想，说什么想去征服大漩涡？  
“虽然我也想过哪天要去大漩涡瞧瞧，但是啊林克，你不是要去梦幻岛吗？”百般无奈下，莫老五提醒起林克他们原本的目的地，“去了大漩涡不说一时半会儿是不是能回来的问题，连命都不一定能保住！毕竟那个漩涡的成因至今还是一个谜……”  
然而莫老五发现，自己的解说似乎是起了反作用，林克越听越是两眼放光地看着他，就在他以为林克会执意要求前往大漩涡的时候，少年却下定决心一样点了点头，说：“知道了，那我们先去无人岛吧！”  
听到这句话之后，莫老五微微松了口气，然后眯眼看了看一直在旁边看好戏的侠客：“行了，既然决定了先休息一晚，那你们就先准备准备吧，待会儿登陆的时候——”  
“啊，莫老五先生。”侠客突然插嘴道，“虽然林克同意了去岛上休息，可是你还没有问过我的意见呀。”  
莫老五的嘴角抽搐了一下：“你刚才不是说听林克的吗？”  
“刚才是刚才，现在是现在嘛。”  
“那你现在有什么想法？”  
“我其实也没什么想法啦，”侠客笑了笑说，“只是，你们不觉得很奇怪吗？这里离陆地并不是很远，如果有岛屿的话不太可能会不被记录在案的。除非，是有什么隐情……这座岛很可能有些问题呢。”  
“……”莫老五严肃地思考了片刻，“你说的这个我们不是没有想到。不过现在看来这是最稳妥的方法了。”  
“真的吗？”青年翠绿色的眸子闪过一丝凌厉的光，“萨乌达德北部行踪不定的小岛……你对这个传说应该比我更清楚吧？你的无人岛和大洋中心的无底漩涡……哪个更危险其实也很难说，不是吗？”然后他又轻松地笑了笑，“当然我也只是随口说说，俗话说得好，不怕一万只怕万一嘛。”  
莫老五再次意味深长地看了侠客一眼。“看来你有好好做过功课。”他说，“不过，事情可能并不是你想的那样。”  
侠客耸肩回道：“去无人岛，我没意见啦。”  
莫老五点点头，又嘱咐了几句靠岸时的注意事项之后就回到了驾驶舱。侠客的目光一路跟随着海洋猎人的脚步，夕阳仿佛在他翠绿的眼中点起了星星点点的火焰。


	111. 无人岛

登陆之后，莫老五他们把船泊在了靠近海滩的礁石处。这座小岛郁郁葱葱，长满了各种各样的植物，一派生机盎然。除了他们靠岸的海滩外，到处都是茂密的丛林。拿酷戮他们就在海滩处找了一个地方搭建营地、升起篝火。现在太阳还没有完全落下，余晖映在海面上，一片祥和平静，丝毫不见大漩涡的踪影，甚至连浪花的幅度都变小了。  
“这个岛是不错，”拿酷戮说，“可惜没有椰子树。”  
“……有个地方给你住就不错了。”秀托回道。  
“我们晚上吃什么？”拿酷戮摸着咕咕叫的肚子问。  
“鱼……吧。还能有什么？”秀托看了看一望无际的大海。  
“也许森林里会有些动物。”侠客提出，“要不我去看看，能不能抓些野味回来？”  
“诶？可以吗？”拿酷戮眨了眨眼睛，然后大笑了两声拍着侠客的肩膀说，“没想到你这家伙意外地还挺好的嘛！你说得有道理，那我们在这里继续搭营地，你去里面看看，顺便也找找有没有椰子树吧！”  
侠客询问的目光看向了莫老五，后者耸了耸肩膀说：“当然了。你去吧。正好这样我们还能省下一些储备的食材。”  
“怎么样，林克，你要和我一起吗？”侠客转头问了问正在看着日落发呆的林克。  
然而林克显然只听了半句话，呆愣愣地掏出了自己背包里的豪华肉盖饭和椰子放在面前的石头上，歪着头用一双湛蓝色的眼睛看向侠客。被盯着的蜘蛛显然也没料到这种情况，倒是拿酷戮十分赞赏地竖起大拇指：“不愧是林克啊！”  
“既然都拿出来了，那我们先吃这些吧。”莫老五总结道。  
于是被打断了的侠客也只能好笑地叹了口气——不知是在感叹于自己的“徒劳无功”，还是感慨于面前久违的“现成美食”。说起来啊，不知道这些林克的新同伴们是不是知道林克美食的秘密？  
答案很快就揭晓了。  
太阳很快就完全落了下去，天色暗淡下来，漫天的星辰在云层的遮掩下闪放着光芒，映在平静的海面上，又很快被海浪冲散，秀托生起的篝火成为这片露天营地唯一的光源。  
拿酷戮最先抱走一个椰子，这还没什么，然而当他用就地取材的木质勺子挖了一口林克的豪华肉盖饭以后，青年发出了“哇”的惊叹声——所有人都向他看去，侠客气定神闲地也挖了一口肉塞进嘴巴里，瞬时之间，他感觉自己周身如同被浸泡在温暖的液体中一般舒服。  
「缠」变厚了。  
莫老五和秀托很快也发现了这个秘密，但他们都没有说什么，就是最先吃到的拿酷戮也只是不觉赞叹林克料理的美味——每个人都愿意给同伴留出空间和“秘密”，距离感的分寸拿捏得极好。  
这倒是和旅团有一点相似。  
侠客忍不住在内心中默默叹了口气，心想最近自己提到旅团的次数越来越多，要是被那帮家伙们知道还不知道会被怎么嘲讽——啊啊，算了。侠客于是又继续刚才未果的提议——他歪着脑袋凑到林克身边，用所有人都能听到的音量悄悄说道：“一会儿要不要去岛内探险？”  
果不其然，即使是吃饭的时候都有些心不在焉的勇者大人还是无法拒绝探险的诱惑的，他点点头，说道：“好！”  
然而拿酷戮拽着秀托打断了他们的计划，飞机头青年举起手，火光在他的脸上投出一片摇曳的红光：“我们也去！师傅也一起吧？”  
“啊？”吃饱喝足后正抱着烟斗进入贤者时间的莫老五一怔，又点点头，“好啊，反正我也很久没来过了。”  
“所以前辈果然来过呢。”侠客说。  
莫老五笑了笑，没有否定他的话，他缓缓吐出一口气，在火红的光晕之下，男人呼出的烟雾像是舞台表演时的装饰烟，缭绕着升上天空，而后融化。  
“传说中漂泊不定的小岛的确是说这里，但其实没有那么邪乎，只是因为周围海面雾气缭绕，比一般岛屿难找一些而已。在梦幻岛被海洋猎人发现以前，这里也曾经是一部人心中的理想乡啊。”  
拿酷戮问：“那现在呢？”  
“现在，我们不就在这里吗。”莫老五磕了磕烟斗，即使是在夜晚，他也没有摘掉那副圆形的墨镜，任何人都没办法从那严实的镜片里猜出他的眼睛里究竟有什么，“在这个世界上，不被地图记录的地方有很多，侠客先生不是应该最了解这点的吗？”  
不等侠客回答，不知道从哪里找了根吸管捧着自己椰子听他们说话的金发少年终于把椰子喝到了底，吸管因为吸到空气发出“卡啦卡啦”的声响，林克终于把它放到了一边。  
“那我们走吧！”

正处于深秋里的汉达加特夜晚十分寒冷。  
即使是这些常年生活在北境的人，也纷纷穿上了厚重的外套，用长而厚实的围巾全副武装。当然，那是普通人，对于念能力者来说，只要不是极寒或者极热的险境，一般城市里因为季节分化而产生的气候差几乎可以忽略不计。  
不过想要融入人群中的人却还是穿上了大衣。  
库洛洛呼了一口气，水汽很快在冰冷的空气里凝结成白雾。周围来来往往的人感叹着或许凛冬会提前到来，以至于这个深秋都格外冷一些。  
于是即使穿了大衣、裹了黑色围巾戴着黑色毛线帽子、手里却拎着一袋子冰冻啤酒的青年到底还是变得格格不入起来。他深吸一口气，不紧不慢地走在街边，在周围来去匆匆的人群里有点突兀，但也没人注意。臭名昭著的幻影旅团团长在工作之余和普通人无异，此刻他大概想着是不是应该去哪里找个住处，又想起来手头还没看完的书，有点无聊，是不是要继续把它看完。  
而就在这时，路过的巷子里却传来一阵打斗的声音，夹杂着若有似无的啜泣。库洛洛其实没太在意，虽然离开流星街很久了，但这种事情于他而言也不是什么特别的事情，他只是随意地看了过去，却恰好和被欺辱的女孩对上了视线。  
女孩子原本应该是束起的头发零散地披在箭头，精致雕琢的妆容因为眼泪而晕开了。她背靠在墙壁上，手臂捂住胸口，明确地表达着拒绝。  
啊，好像有点眼熟，是白天在教室里的？  
“看什么看？你要救她？”在女孩的身前，三四个衣衫不整的青年之一说道。他们不少人手里都拿着刀或棍棒，还有个人身边放了一根鱼叉，“还是……想要加入我们？”  
“？”库洛洛显然没料到对方会主动搭话。他停下脚步，在巷口像是陷入了某种沉思。便利店的口袋套在包裹了大衣的小臂上，黑发青年的两只手都插在大衣口袋里，围巾淹没了他下半张脸，唯独那双黑色的眼睛明亮有神，连疑惑也没有。  
“看什么看？”  
几乎是在对方话音刚落的一瞬间——  
红色的血液“噗”地从说话那个人的脖子上喷了出来，像是火山爆发喷射出的岩浆一般，洒在巷子里的墙壁上。而后“砰”的一声，圆圆的东西掉落在地上，滚了又滚，最终撞在狭小的墙壁上。那是刚刚还在挑衅之人的头颅，还睁着眼睛，连嘴唇都还在发颤。  
短暂的沉默片刻之后走，其余人四散而逃。  
女孩子呆愣愣地看着眼前的景象，她的脸上被飞溅的血液染上浓重的红，然而那红很快便和暗巷里的黑融合了。她睁大眼睛，身体不住的颤抖，比刚才更为惊恐，惊恐到忘了眼泪。她手足无措地看着眼前倒下的躯体、滚远的脑袋，手指下意识地抹着溅到自己脸上的血，血和眼泪融合很快变得更花……她几次想要站起来，却也终于没能成功。  
库洛洛依旧双手插在兜里，他淡淡地看了眼巷子里的景象，像是在看路边电线杆上停下的飞鸟。他想着到底是继续看那本无聊的小说，还是去看个电影。  
夜色浓郁。  
还是绕路去买本漫画吧。库洛洛想。

侠客发现了，所谓的岛内探险，就是林克东奔西跑——拿酷戮和秀托还会点评一下这里的动植物生存状况，他和莫老五就是来饭后遛弯的。  
正如莫老五所言，这座传说中时隐时现的岛屿并不如想象中一样危险，与之相反，这里相当平和。这座岛上枝叶繁茂，绿色的植被缠绕在这片远离人事的土地上，把深夜都染成了墨绿色。然而即便如此，也无法掩盖在这片土地上所展露出的——人类的痕迹。  
这其实是很容易被发现的事情，即使经过大自然的修复与循环，曾经被人们走出来的“小路”依稀可以看到痕迹，他们如今便顺着这条路向里走去，像是走在森林叶片的隧道里一样。  
这里并非真的是无人岛。  
或者说，只是现在没有人而已。  
四处乱窜的林克很快也证实了侠客的想法，因为他很快就带回来了几颗克罗格种子，还有一些锈蚀了的刀剑、晾衣架、破旧的皮靴。然而这出乎意料的发现却让金发的少年显得有些兴致缺缺，侠客猜测那大概是因为这家伙没有发现什么新奇的食物。果不其然，没过多久，永不停息的海拉鲁勇者大人很快就回到他们的身边，乖乖地跟着他们继续向里走去。  
“这里不是无人岛。”林克说。  
“以前不是。”莫老五回答。“现在的这里只是战争的废墟。上次我来的时候，这里还都是锈蚀的武器碎片和人体残骸，现在看到，大自然已经重新在这里发芽了。”  
“是那个吧，被从历史课本里删掉的‘竞技场之战’。”拿酷戮说。  
“诶？原来是那个。”侠客若有所思。  
“那是什么？”林克问。  
“是一百年前的一场战争，发生在苏拉大陆的。”侠客解释道，“我是听说，在几百年以前，天空竞技场还没被建起来的时候，那里有一个世界最大的‘斗兽场’。说是‘斗兽场’，里边的‘野兽’却都是长得不太一样的人呢。”  
“皮肤不白的人、爱波尼族人、米哈族人、古东冬多族人，天然念能力者……”秀托小声地说。  
“是，”拿酷戮肯定道，若有所思地看了眼一旁的金发青年，“还有窟卢塔族人。”  
“真残忍啊。”侠客没什么特别的反应，倒是林克突然愣怔了一下，隐藏起了织网的蜘蛛先生仿若未闻，绿色的眼睛闪闪发亮，似乎在读取着那些储存在大脑里的冷僻知识，“据说那个竞技场存在了很长时间，在长期的奴役与压迫之下，反抗终于爆发了。在一些‘正义’之士的帮助下，那些被奴役的‘困兽’杀掉了斗兽场的管理员，从里头逃了出来。然而世事难料，那些家伙因为缺乏‘为人的教育’也无法融入社会，到处偷盗抢劫，以至于苏拉大陆东部地区一度变得民不聊生……”  
侠客顿了顿，他忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，因为他发现一向不太喜欢坐下来读书听课的林克竟然听得很认真——这让他忍不住想起来当初他或者库洛洛教这小子世界语的样子——在察觉到对方眼神里的催促后，侠客继续说道：“这种混乱很快就演变成了大规模的战争——哦，不，正确来说是屠杀吧，屠杀异类的。至于后来我就不知道啦。”侠客摊开了手。  
“施暴者未必得偿所愿，当时的执政党也因此而被国际社会谴责诟病。后来，残存者与和平主义者与那时的政府达成合意。他们会带着斗兽场出身的‘异类’前往远离苏拉大陆、常年被雾气环绕的孤岛，建立一个理想乡，他们愿意忘记历史、帮助当时的执政党粉饰太平，自愿不与大陆来往，并要求这里不可以被任何地图和史料记录。”拿酷戮接着解释道。  
“那他们现在怎么不在这里？”林克问。  
“在他们离开大陆的几年后，那个执政党的领袖更迭，新任领袖认为应该消除一切‘隐患’，就在这座岛上投下了一颗原子弹——反正这里也‘不存在’，人们只当这是在无人区的实验。”侠客补充说。  
“原子弹是什么？”  
“人类制造的一种武器，一颗就可以杀死这座岛上的所有生物。所以这座岛的‘危险’就在于看不到的核辐射咯？”侠客耸耸肩，“对念能力者来说，的确还好啦。”  
“……”林克显然有些不敢置信，他张了张嘴，不知道是想到了他所经历过的海拉鲁大陆的战争，还是其他的什么，最后什么也没说，只喃喃自语道，“原来这里也有战争……”  
“从未中断过。”一直默不作声的莫老五总结道，因为是在森林深处，他并没有点燃他的大烟斗，“即使是在现在，世界上也有大片土地仍旧处在战乱或无政府状态，20亿人因此而流离失所、无家可归。”  
“哎呀，我也算是之一吗？”侠客突然插嘴道。  
“流星街是单独的。”  
“也是，我们也是‘不存在’嘛。”侠客笑嘻嘻地耸耸肩。  
“那……”林克问，“这个世界也有灾厄的魔王吗？不然人们为什么要相互屠杀？”  
缄默在一瞬间席卷了他们，无论是侠客、拿酷戮还是秀托，或者莫老五都沉默了，像是不知道怎么回答林克这个问题。  
最后还是最为年长的海洋猎人给了林克答案——  
“有。”他说，“到处都是。”  
像是印证其魔王的言论一般，原本只剩下植物与幼小动物的岛屿突然传来一阵不正常的响动，而后，就在他们行进路线的不远处，一块圆润的石头突兀地矗立在这条几乎要被覆盖的小路上，散发出浅淡的蓝光。  
“诶，那个不是……？”  
林克赶紧跑了过去，也发现那块圆圆的石头上的标记有些眼熟——他赶紧掏出了自己的希卡石板，果不其然，那上边散发着蓝光的“大眼睛”和他的希卡石板背面的图案一模一样！  
“这个刚刚就出现了吗？”拿酷戮问。  
秀托也摇了摇头，“刚刚还没有……”  
不等他们继续探讨，金发的少年却已经趴在了地上，半截身子已经钻进了石头底部的小圆洞里——瞬间，不知何时变得浓重的雾气弥漫在所有人的视野范围内。  
一道白光闪过！  
“卧槽——？！”  
不知道为什么就觉得应该钻进窟窿里、却在窟窿里什么也没发现的林克退了出来，他茫然地盯着这块古怪的石头，而后像是想起来什么一样掏出了希卡石板并打开了相机功能，果然，希卡石板画面中浮现锁定目标的图标，橘色的小框框旁边写着小字注释——古代希卡石。  
“咔嚓”一声，林克按下了快门键，却同时不小心碰到了自拍按钮，于是希卡石板的画面瞬间从这块古代希卡石转换成了林克的大脸，以及那些几乎凝固在背景里的小伙伴——  
“啊！！”林克大叫着转过身。  
原因无他。  
夜色依旧，岛屿依然，然而与刚才不同的是，他的四个同伴们全都赤条条地站在他的面前，只有一片宽大的树叶遮挡住了身体的重点部位。  
一个声音浮现在他的脑海里。

「生存试炼」  
「勇者啊，把三颗古代石球送回他们本应属于的位置吧。」


	112. 生存试炼①

林克心中顿时升起一种不好的预感。他低下头，发现自己身上的衣服也都不见了，不仅如此，自己背后的武器包也空空如也。来自海拉鲁的勇者大人绝望地打开自己的希卡石板——果不其然，他的背包界面一贫如洗，除了一个喝剩下的椰子壳，再无其他。  
在五个男性赤条条的身体盛宴中，尴尬到几乎要跑到森林里躲起来的秀托还是被拿酷戮抓住了。后者深吸了一口气，摸了摸自己依旧保持不变的飞机头发行，问道：“……现在该怎么办？”  
林克想了想：“你们来帮我找球吧。”  
一阵寂静。  
过了一会儿，侠客问：“什么球？”  
“石头球，大概这么大，”林克用手比划了一下，“上面有古代希卡族的纹路，橘色的。要放到同样纹路的石台上面。”  
“有这种东西吗？”莫老五思索道，他健壮的四肢虽然没了服装的遮掩，但墨镜居然还留在脸上，烟斗也还在。  
“找到那个球会怎么样？”拿酷戮问。  
“嗯……找到球放回原位之后，就算通过试炼了吧……”林克稍微有些不确定地回道，毕竟现在大部分石塔和神庙都还是灰暗的状态，他也不太确定这座岛上为什么会有试炼，会不会还和那种蓝色的火焰有关系呢？  
“所以，”侠客总结道，“刚才我们的衣服和物品消失，也是因为那个‘试炼’的缘故吗？看来我们都被卷进林克的游戏里啦~”  
“不，那这样的话为什么老师的烟斗和墨镜都没有消失？”拿酷戮有些纳闷地说。  
“也许和我刚才把烟斗放在地上有关。”莫老五说，“我们没放在身上的东西基本上都没有消失，但是随身物品都不见了。”  
“那墨镜……”  
“哦，这个吗？”莫老五咧嘴笑了笑，“这个算人物设定，默认属于身体的一部分。”  
拿酷戮和秀托互相对视了一眼，觉得并没有搞清楚他们的师父到底在说什么，但两人并不打算继续就这个问题纠缠下去，谁知道呢，他们俩谁都没见过师父摘下墨镜的样子，所以这种情况下墨镜留了下来似乎也不是那么奇怪。没准那东西是念能力具现化出来的也说不定。  
而一旁的侠客则是默默地在心里想：他刚才不应该把手机拿在手里的。  
就在大家似乎都接受了林克的说法，准备分头行动去找那不知道遗失在哪里的古代石球时，秀托终于还是忍不住开口了：  
“我们……就这样去找吗？”  
确实，他们五个人此时此刻还处于全裸状态。

莫老五说“幽灵”上还有一些备用的衣物，可以去拿来穿穿。几个人简单穿上了衣服之后，便开始分头行动，期间，侠客还提出要不要干脆开着船跑掉，但这个刚刚出口的提议很快就在林克哀怨的眼神之中不了了之了。  
“拿酷戮，秀托，你们两个一组搜查东边。”莫老五说，“侠客，林克，你们去西边。中部和北部就交给我吧。”  
他们登陆的地点在岛屿的西南角，在这样一座并不算小的岛上寻找三个石球可不是什么容易的事情。就在侠客还想说点什么的时候，莫老五深深吸了一口气，然后顺着烟斗出现了十几个白色的烟雾人。很快，烟雾人就四散开来，前往岛屿深处，不见了踪影。  
侠客眯起眼睛看着那些烟雾人离开，想道，难怪这个人不带几个船员就敢直接出海，如果是这样的话，他在船上感受到的那个气息，莫非就是这个？  
“林克，我们也去找吧~”侠客突然凑到了林克旁边，笑着说，“可不能输给烟雾人的速度！”  
“什么？要比赛吗？”拿酷戮突然来了兴致，“秀托，我们也快啊！”  
“想跟我的「紫烟机兵队」比搜查的速度，你们梦做得也太美了。”  
“别听他瞎说。”侠客凑到林克的耳边说，“如果需要精密操控的话，他不可能离得太远，而且数量也不可能很多。”  
“喂喂……”拿酷戮额头上滴下了一滴冷汗，侠客说话的音量他们都能听到，侠客是不知道，但是他可知道，师父的紫烟机兵队最多可以放出两百多个，精密操控的话也能放出五十来个，更别提侦查用的烟兔数量更多……万一莫老五认真起来，这里根本就没有他们几个施展的余地！  
“哼哼，没问题吗？你们在这里磨磨唧唧的时候，我的紫烟机兵队可是已经找了好几个地点了。”莫老五说道，并没有要放出更多机兵队或者烟兔的意思。看来这也是一场试炼了——拿酷戮想道，师父大概也是想借此机会锻炼一下他们？  
而另一边，挑衅失败的侠客则是稍微有些失落。也是，莫老五在猎人协会也算是资深的成员，不太可能受这样的挑拨就透露更多能力细节，本来他还想看看对方的实力到底几何，不过算了，反正这一路上类似的机会还有很多。  
“那我们走吧！”于是，穿着不太合身的衣服的侠客拉着同样衣服不太合身的林克，开始向着岛屿西边的森林进发。

库洛洛走进街边的一家漫画店，店门口的铃铛发出一声清脆的鸣响，冷风随着门缝吹进店里，几个正在浏览漫画的客人下意识地转头看了看门口，然后内心都不约而同地出现了一些疑虑——这个新来的家伙是不是走错店了？  
库洛洛和其中一名客人对上了目光，于是便对那人微微笑了一下，对方立刻错开眼神，继续浏览货架上一排排的漫画。库洛洛没有在意，也懒得在意其他人的看法，他摘下了毛线帽和围巾拿在手上，也开始看货架上的漫画。  
这一排都是小说改编的漫画，似乎是最近流行的类型，威尔斯、洛夫克拉夫特、PKD……是叫图像小说吧？就像连环画一样。他以前在流星街也找到过那种东西，有的时候内容还很完整，但大部分时候都缺页少页，许多本都在中间就断掉了，书本也有很多是这样。他还记得，那个时候他十分执着于知道后续的内容，见到类似的东西就要收来看看，结果也没能凑出几本完整的作品来。后来，从流星街出来之后，他倒是的确找到了原先看的那些书和漫画，买回来读过之后，反而没有当初的那种期待和强烈的欲望了。  
不过收集这些东西早就成了一种习惯，和想不想要关系已经不大……不对，想到这里，库洛洛暗暗笑了一下，这个表达太奇怪了，怎么可能不想要呢？这个世界上没有他不想要的东西。  
于是他随手抽出了几本，拿到收银台结账。店员正在仰头看着右侧方挂在天花板上的小电视，里面播放的是天空竞技场的格斗比赛。库洛洛也稍微留意了一下战况，结果发现屏幕里的居然是老熟人——自己的四号团员，这个家伙还真是阴魂不散，在哪里都能看到。  
西索这场比赛表现得比以往还要夸张和张狂，几乎是在泄愤一样的华丽表演，库洛洛能看出来，这场比赛几乎变成了西索的个人秀，所有的峰回路转、千钧一发的险招都是他一手导演出来的。虽然牵动着观众时刻关心战况——因为他们不知道最后胜利将会属于谁，西索总会故意让自己陷入危险的境地——但是因为他那诡谲的招式和神秘莫测的态度，人们又有种隐隐的期待，觉得“西索肯定会赢的吧”。  
真无聊。库洛洛默默地在心里想道。魔术师想要讨好观众，这是不是也算是西索的弱点呢？  
店员显然也和天空竞技场的观众们一样，注意力完全被吸引住了。他给库洛洛结账的时候都没抬眼看他，目光一直黏在屏幕上。  
“谢谢。”库洛洛从店员手里接过装着漫画的袋子，这时店员才看向了库洛洛，然后愣了一下，不久之后他的下巴就开始往下掉，他看了看屏幕上的西索，又看了看面前的库洛洛，眨着眼睛像是不相信自己看到了什么。  
“你是……死——”作为一个格斗爱好者，店员不可能不知道和魔术师西索齐名——甚至西索还要更加神秘强大的“死神”，然而他的话却被对面这个买漫画的青年比出的手势堵在了嘴里。  
库洛洛食指轻轻地放在嘴上，示意对方不要出声。店员马上点头，然后想起来什么一样开始疯狂地翻箱倒柜，想找张签名纸，而等他好不容易找到一张空白的小票想拿起来凑合用一下的时候，门口清脆的铃声响起，大名鼎鼎的“死神”已经走出了这家小小的漫画店。  
走在路上，库洛洛不由得想起了西索之前发给他的信息，他说看到了一个人，他看到的会是谁呢？谁会值得西索拿来作为“筹码”，邀请他去天空竞技场呢？  
会是他吗？

“哈啾！”林克擦了擦鼻子，顺了顺气。  
“诶？你感冒了吗？”侠客问，“是不是刚才冻着了？不对呀，念能力者应该是不会着凉的。”  
林克摇了摇头，他这么多年来其实只生过一次病。而那次生病还把整个王宫弄得鸡飞狗跳的（他觉得主要是塞尔达公主反应过度了），虽然生病本身并不愉快，但是现在想起来，那段时间看着大家都围着他大惊小怪的样子还是很有趣的。  
“那可能是有人想你了，”侠客说，“你觉得会是谁呢？”  
林克想了想，说：“全世界的人都想我，我也不知道是谁！”  
走在一旁的侠客猛然顿住了，似乎被少年这幅样子震惊了，但想了想也就释然了——也是，拯救世界的海拉鲁勇者大人怎么说也是“林克”，谁不拥戴这样的勇士呢？  
默默无名的A级通缉犯先生咋了咂嘴，决定不再继续这个话题，他转而把注意力集中在这个突然被游戏化的小岛上，也不知道西边能有些什么。早在他们在南岸靠岸的时候，他就大致观察过这个小岛——这里除了南岸有一片海滩外，中西部则完全被茂密的丛林覆盖，整体地势逐渐向北走高，北部山势连绵，依稀能看到一条瀑布般的河水顺势而下，缓缓向南流淌。  
侠客猜测，若干年前这里还有人的时候，大概就住在这片森林平原中。  
但那已经是过去的事情了，就像曾经他和林克在黑暗森林里的时候，这家伙还因为速度不快体力不支需要他的辅助，然而现在——在穿过层层枝叶，从一个还算粗壮的树干迅速弹出、落到几十米外另一处枝干上时，侠客用余光看了眼跟在自己身边同样奔跑、跳跃、不需要再张开滑翔翼的金发少年。  
眼前这个来自异世界的勇者不知什么时候就迅速适应了这个世界的构成，成长到任何人都不敢小觑的地步。  
对方身上的「缠」匀称而流畅，湛蓝色的眼睛直视着前方，明亮而坚定，一如他几年前最后遇见对方时的模样。  
侠客很快从回忆里抽出，那没有任何意义，青年碧绿色的眼睛在夜色之下灰暗不清，就在他想着要不要再找点什么话题的时候，一旁紧紧跟随其后的少年却突然停住了。  
“诶？”侠客发现后迅速掉头，同样跳到林克所在的枝干上，这支树枝因为另一个人的到来而轻微地晃了晃，于是林克两鬓边的金发也随之晃了晃。  
侠客顺着少年的目光向下看去，挑了挑眉，发现果然海拉鲁勇者的观察力真的超厉害——在茂密的树枝与叶片的掩映下，侠客依稀看到了一点点很容易被忽视掉的橘黄色光芒。真的很小。  
“要去看看吗？”侠客问道，林克点点头，一跃而下，这次换成了蜘蛛先生紧随其后。�  
等两人落在地面以后，那个橘红色的光点终于露出了真面貌，是一个圆形的底座，在一片碎叶和被青苔覆盖的砂石中闪烁着光芒，在它不远处矗立着一棵大树，树干粗壮得即使侠客撑起手臂也未必能达到它的截面宽度。  
“去看看！”林克说完，迅速向着那棵树冲了上去，抱着粗壮的树干层层已经爬到了一半！  
目瞪口呆的侠客迟疑了片刻，在感叹着他一个非作战人员如今也要不顾形象地跑去爬树（都是自找的）以后，也任命地攀住树皮的纹路，向上爬去。  
两个人很快爬到了树顶，侠客倒是没什么感觉，他看到林克大汗淋漓，这大概说明他的体力和以前还是差不多？不过很快，林克身上的汗就消失了，少年又恢复了往常的模样。  
大概是耐力条恢复了吧。  
侠客猜测道。  
少年自然没察觉到身边青年的各种心思，他认真地在这颗大树顶端的巨大平台上翻翻找找，找到了几颗苹果和一大堆橡果（大概是松鼠存在这里的），拔了几颗长在树干上的蘑菇，而后就没找到更多东西了，没有球，更别提什么宝箱了。  
他有些沮丧，不知道侠客有没有什么发现，然而少年环视了一圈，却发现那家伙不见了！明明刚才还在的？这么疑惑着，林克想着自己是不是应该去找找他，刚往前踏出了一步，勇者大人就感觉自己脚下一空——  
哗啦——  
林克发现自己掉到了洞里。  
在终于掉落到地面以后，林克觉得自己的屁股都要痛成五瓣了！好久没这么摔过了，少年睁开眼，果不其然发现刚刚还满血的心心黑了三颗。哀怨的林克刚站起身，却发现有些不对，他打量起自己的身体，发现自己变得又矮又小又方。  
“哎呀，看来你也掉下来了~”侠客的声音伴随着“嘟嘟嘟”的响声出现，林克转过身，发现一个又矮又小又方的绿色豆豆眼金头发小人侧着脸出现在自己的面前，这家伙起初是向右的，然后又突然变成脸向左，反正永远都是侧着脸的，并且每走一步就发出一声“嘟”的音效。  
林克：“………………你是谁？”


	113. 生存试炼②

“我是侠客呀！”小人说着，“biu”跳了一下，“砰”的一声，他脑袋上顶着的类似砖块的东西碎掉了——“bingling”，林克发现自己的戒尼数量增加了一枚。  
林克：“……？”  
侠客：“…………原来吃掉的金币会到你那里啊！”  
海拉鲁勇者大人不明所以地也走了几步，发现自己如果是“向前”或者“向右”就都是向右走，“向后”或者“向左”就都是向左走，每走一步也会发出侠客一样的“嘟嘟”声，他发现自己找不到希卡石板，也没有什么气力值，除了心心还在以外，就只能“biu”地蹦一下了。  
他感觉自己变成了一只螃蟹。  
林克觉得自己的脑袋要爆炸了，这个世界好像什么东西都只能“向左”或者“向右”，一切都是方块格子拼起来的，就像是——就像是之前在贱井塔他看到奇犽和小杰打的游戏一样！  
不知所措的海拉鲁勇者大人懊恼地问：“我们是在哪里。”  
和林克一样又矮又小的方块侠客向左嘟嘟走了两下又向右嘟嘟走了两下，又“biubiu”蹦了两下，说道：“好像是一个游戏？你看上边，那个圆形的片片是不是就是你要找的那个球？”  
林克往上看去（虽然他感觉自己保持着一个侧脸的姿势也不知道是怎么“向上看”的），的的确确看到了一个圆形的由小方格拼起来的片片，虽然简化了不少也不立体了，但那东西确实就是他要找的希卡遗迹里常出现的石球！  
“那我们怎么上去？”林克问。  
侠客左左右右嘟嘟嘟嘟地动来动去，看着一条一条的褐色砖块和灰色硬砖，以及徘徊在他们头上这些砖块路上的蘑菇、乌龟、食人花还有飞来飞去的鲨鱼头导弹什么的，也觉得自己头有点大。想了想，侠客决定还是先看看林克会怎么做——虽然他大概知道这个游戏的玩法啦。  
“我也不太确定，”侠客轻松道，“不然你先试试吧！”  
林克有些犹豫地看了侠客一眼，不过也没有思考太久就点了点头开始一蹦一蹦地向着石球的方向前进。虽然他的希卡石板消失了，但是他发现自己手里还有大师之剑和盾牌，于是他开始一边前进一边用大师剑砍掉各种食人花和会动的蘑菇，顺便像刚才侠客做的那样吃掉金钱……走着走着，他突然发现导弹没法用剑砍掉，也没法用盾防住！几次中弹之后他的心心已经少了大半，又没法用希卡石板回复——没办法，林克想着，那就一口气冲过去吧！然而眼看着前面悬崖空隙太大，根本没法直接跳过去。  
林克无措地站在悬崖面前，看了看侠客，方块侠客朝他挥了挥手，说：“你要不要试试二段跳？”  
听到这个林克忽然灵光一现：是啊！他可以踩盾牌来一次二段跳。于是他迫不及待地抽出盾牌尝试了一下，然后掉到了谷底。  
这下本来就不多的心心又被摔掉了一半，林克顺着旁边的梯子再次爬到悬崖顶端之后又看向了侠客，后者只是无辜地摊了摊手。  
林克有些不爽，但仔细一想侠客又好像没做错什么。想着想着，忽然他脑子里又有了一个主意。他向侠客招手让他过来，侠客虽然有些莫名其妙，但还是动作灵巧地来到了林克的身旁。“你去站在那里。”林克指着谷底的一个地方，“站好了不要动。”  
“诶？”  
林克说：“我有办法能过去了！”  
侠客沉默地看了林克一会，脑袋上也冒出了带着省略号的对话泡。不过他还是按照林克的说法站到了谷底中间的位置。  
“我要干什么呀——”侠客一句话还没有问完，就看到林克的方块小人举着盾牌朝他俯冲下来。侠客心里一惊，想着难道林克是想用剑劈死他吗？但是他现在的状态根本没法做出什么有效的反击，不过，他倒是可以挪动一下位置，就挪一下下，这样即使他还是会受到冲击波的上害，但林克肯定会受到更多的伤害——到时候再——  
然而他还来不及反应，林克就做了一系列他看不清楚的操作，时间再次慢了下来，他还没看清楚发生了什么，就感觉眼前冒出了一堆金星，两眼一黑，晕了过去。

而另一边，成功用武器引出侠客的进战模式，利用侠客完成了他打赢盖侬不久前研发的“踩哥布林飞”的林克则是一边轻松地向上一路飞到古代石球的旁边，一边在心里想道：“这样居然真的可以啊。”  
事实上，林克在打赢盖侬之后一直没什么机会练习这项新技能。不过自从学会用盾从高处跳下来踩着哥布林起飞的技能之后，林克就没再怎么用过定时飞行了，因为踩哥布林可以飞得更远。

侠客醒来的时候就看见林克坐在自己旁边，两人已经恢复了常态，旁边就是那颗矗立的大树，原来刚才的悬崖只是树枝和树枝之间的缝隙，而侠客正好就在两条树枝中间的地面上。  
“发生了什么……”侠客只觉得自己浑身酸痛，对刚才发生的事情已经印象全无，旁边原本是橙色的石台也变成了蓝色，中间还多了一个石球，“我只记得我们好像掉进树里了……”  
林克坐在一旁啃着苹果，看了一眼侠客，然后平静地说：“要来一个苹果吗？”  
说着，他的手上出现了一个红彤彤的苹果，自然而然地递给了侠客，丝毫没有在意自己曾把对方当成哥布林来踩的事实。  
“……谢谢。”金发青年结果了苹果，“咔嚓”咬了一口，感叹道，“哇，这个苹果真的很好吃。”  
“是吧~”林克点点头，“海拉鲁大陆上到处都是，还能恢复心心，虽然不多……”  
他同样“咔嚓”咬了一口，爽快咀嚼。侠客感觉这家伙没几口就啃掉了大半，错觉自己手里的苹果也变得更好吃了。就在这时，在他们旁边的树上突然窜下来一个人影——正确来说是紫烟兵，这个虽然没有模拟五官，却也显得十分精致的念人抬起手，比了个“OK”的手势后就消失了。  
“看来莫老五那边已经搞定了呢~”侠客说道，心里却已经禁不住感叹起来。这个紫烟兵刚才出现的举动并非“寻找”他们，而是精确定位，看来莫老五的实力真的很强。  
可能要在他之上啦。  
也不知道团长能不能打得过……不，是不是应该卖团长个人情找机会把莫老五“介绍”给他们的四号呢？这样西索也许就不至于整天围着团长，搞得他们团长现在的隐蔽程度快赶得上国家元首级人物，群聊里都不怎么出现了！  
就在侠客想东想西差不多啃完手里的苹果时，林克的希卡石板传来熟悉的提示音，林克立刻掏出了希卡石板，侠客却发现以前能坐在角落美滋滋地戳石板戳上一天的少年如今却一脸惆怅的撇了撇嘴……嗯，发生了什么吗？  
不等侠客询问，金发少年似乎是快速地看完了消息，而后立即关掉了希卡石板别在了腰间。  
“拿酷戮说他们也找到圆球了，我们回去吧。”少年平淡的话音刚落，大地就震动起来，整个林子都因此而发出树叶的沙沙声，一群栖息在树林里的飞鸟像是受到惊吓一般，展开翅膀冲向蓝天。  
年轻的勇者不再多话，三两下再次窜上了那颗最为高大的巨木，侠客稍微犹豫了一下，便也跟了上去——树冠上的视野极为开阔，几乎可以俯瞰到整个岛屿的地区，在那条横贯小岛的河流上游，飞驰的瀑布顺着山体的悬崖疾驰而下，冲刷着岩壁。而在岩壁之中，橘红色的光芒仿佛童话故事里所描绘的藏宝之地一般，点缀在这片黑暗却并不算沉寂的夜里。  
伴随着满天的星空、簌簌的海风和韵律一般的海浪声，侠客竟然觉得还有点浪漫起来。他忍不住看了眼身边的年轻勇者，却只在对方那双湛蓝的眼睛里看到某种他所不具备的光彩。  
明亮的、坚定的，比繁星更为引人注目，如果那盆火焰燃烧起来……

…………诶？  
…………什么？  
……他想说什么来着？

金发的青年睁开了眼睛，然而那双翠绿色的眼眸里却是一片茫然。但那只是转瞬即逝的瞬间，幻影旅团的蜘蛛脑先生很快就调整好了自己的状态，却发现自己竟然是躺在一张狭窄的单人床上。  
虽然并不算明显，但是“地面”在一下下的摇晃，在他的手边，圆形的窗户被遮光板遮盖住了景色，但即使不用看，侠客也清楚，外面大概是一望无际的海面和浪涛。  
他对这种情形并不陌生，甚至可以说相当习惯。在半年多前的几个月里，他也曾只身一人操作着水手与船只，漂泊海上，只为了寻找一些缥缈不定的线索。  
以求满足自己的好奇心。  
他确信自己到过梦幻岛上，手机里的照片为证，然而除此以外，却对那个地方没有更多的印象，像是大脑被人删除掉了记忆一般……  
意识到自己“终于”隐隐察觉到这个问题之后，侠客几乎本能地散发出了恶意的念，强大而冰冷的气息瞬时充斥在整个内舱的小房间里，震颤的旁边桌子上的物品都开始发颤。  
而后这一切在他感受到有人接近他的房门时，骤然消失。  
一个金黄色的脑袋率先钻了进来，而后，那双蓝色的眼睛小心翼翼地看了过来。  
似乎是看到侠客醒来了，海拉鲁的勇者大人舒了口气，很快移开视线，但大概任务在身，于是又重新看向床上的金发青年。  
侠客发现林克身上的衣服已经不是不合身的水手常服了，而是恢复成了那套天蓝色的长袍。  
他于是问道：“我们离开那座无人岛了？”  
听到侠客的问题，林克明显地愣了一下：“什么无人岛？”


	114. 第二次梦

林克的这个回应让侠客忽然间感觉如坠冰窖，他脸上的表情终于有些绷不住，用半是僵硬的笑容发出了“诶？”的一声，然后大脑开始飞速地运转起来。  
难道……那一切，都只是他做的梦？不，这太不合理了，那座岛不可能是梦，因为……  
为什么？毕竟他连怎么离开的都毫无印象，又凭什么断言那不是一段梦呢？  
那么梦境是从哪开始的？是从他们上岛开始？还是从他和莫老五他们聊起无人岛的时候开始？或者更早……在他察觉到船上的异样时开始？侠客思索着记忆中不合情理的地方，一个有些恐怖的答案隐约浮现在意识深处，也许这种疯狂从更早的时候就开始了。对，从那个时候开始……  
此时那双碧绿的眼睛深处变得漆黑一片，仿佛沉入了深不见底的泥沼。  
“如果你是说我们昨晚住的那座岛的话，那其实并不是无人岛哦！只不过我们遇到岛民的时候你已经昏过去了，是莫老五把你搬回来的。”林克的声音在旁边悠悠响起，无忧无虑得仿佛和三年前如出一辙。  
顿时，侠客紧绷的神经松弛了片刻，理解了少年所说的内容后，一瞬间的情绪转变甚至让他不由自主地笑了声出来。“什么嘛！如果是这样的话就早说啊！”然后他一把揽过了林克，金发少年一个没站稳跌在了对方身上，头顶的头发被揉成了一团凌乱的稻草，哇哇地叫出了声。“这么久没见，林克你居然学坏了！我刚才差点就要干出不得了的事情了呢！”  
林克顶着散开的马尾站起身来的时候仍然满头雾水，但是侠客的心情显然好得有些奇怪，笑眯眯地看着林克手脚麻利地松开发圈、理好头发，又重新系起一个马尾，直到林克再次向他投去疑问的目光才开口道：“啊——躺了这么久我肚子都饿了，走，我们去吃饭吧！”  
侠客的这一提议得到了勇者强烈而迫切的赞同。

库洛洛当然注意到了，周围的人看他的眼神有点不对劲。  
校园里总会有各种各样的窃窃私语，这一点从他刚来的时候就没有变过，只是最近几天，这种窃窃私语的气氛似乎和以前不太一样了。  
他们似乎有些怕他。  
巴巴德大学位于汉德加特市中心的西边一点，是这座大陆、甚至全世界都赫赫有名的高等学府之一。虽然是港口城市，这里却有着整个大洲最寒冷的冬天，即便如此也阻止不了络绎不绝的莘莘学子前来求学。库洛洛对这个地方也是闻名已久，更何况这里有着全世界仅次于卡金帝国大小的图书馆，他一直想来看一看。  
啊。是之前在小巷里的那件事吧。他想道。  
说来也有趣，这座城市给他留下的印象其实比他之前落脚的几个地方都要好。一方面是因为这里人虽多，却从不吵闹，街上小商铺里的店员也大多是打工的学生——学生虽然多种多样，有的怪异，有的活泼，但更多的是一种纯粹而强烈的生机，库洛洛并不讨厌这种生命力。  
不过，显然，越是旺盛而纯粹的生命力，越会滋生罪恶。  
之前小巷里死去的那几个人上了新闻，那个女孩没有向警方举报他，不然警方也不会直到现在还无法锁定嫌疑人。但是不幸的是，她似乎是这所学校的学生。  
库洛洛有些可惜地想到，这个地方也许不能再待下去了。  
偌大的阶梯教室里，教授的声音平缓地讲述着本周的课题，窗外已是深秋，大部分人都换上了保暖的大衣。之前几周偶尔还会有在外面草坪上学习的人，现在也几乎不见身影。校园里有的人行色匆匆，有的人在和朋友说笑，也有人看起来十分孤独、形单影只地在寒风中，不知在等待些什么。  
然后库洛洛注意到了，那个人正站在窗外，直直地看向他，而他们的视线正好对上了。

吃完饭的林克回到了自己的房间，在关上门的一瞬间他的脸上出现了些许迷茫的神色。他的目光落在了塞尔达公主的日记本上，然后又落在了自己的双手上。  
那天晚上，在岛上，通关了神庙之后，他又做了那个梦。  
那个奇怪的梦。  
最近他偶尔会梦到以前的记忆碎片，林克一开始没太在意，只觉得这是他正在逐渐取回记忆的证明，但是这两天他总会梦到同一个场景：格鲁德沙漠、几个年少的孩子、义贼……领头的男孩让他觉得有些眼熟，似乎在哪里见到过。然而最近他唯一见到过的格鲁德男性还是在梦里，但他怎么也没法把那个满腔热血、嫉恶如仇、机敏狡猾的少年和梦里的格鲁德男性画上等号。  
不会这么巧是同一个人吧，林克想道。  
更让他觉得奇怪的是，公主的日记从失踪那天开始往后的内容都是一片空白，他没有找到任何和公主目前状况相关的线索，唯一知道的只有：1.公主发现封印出现了问题；2.她失踪前去了封印盖侬的那片草原。  
林克拿起那本日记，坐在床上再次仔细研究了起来，公主秀丽而纤细的字迹在他的眼里渐渐变成了一个个没有意义的符号，在眼前浮动起来，渐渐地，他再次陷入了梦乡……

依旧是那片湖泊。  
这片类似格鲁德小镇外营地的小小水洼大概是这片沙漠里唯一的绿洲了，黑夜之中，深色的湖水映着悬在天空中白金色的圆月，也一同倒映着金发勇者自己的影子。  
林克看着湖面里穿着蓝色英杰服，因为夜晚的寒冷而被冻得瑟瑟发抖的自己，只觉得有些不爽起来。他不太清楚自己为什么总是梦到这个地方，内心渐渐变得有些烦躁，然而环顾四周，与上次不同的是，这里除了夜晚可以吞灭一切的沙丘以外，并没有帐篷、地毯或者燃起的篝火，更别提什么人影了。  
那个人不在啊？  
林克冲着自己的掌心舒了一口气，呼出的热气稍微驱散了寒冷，一并驱散掉了林克自己都不太明白的心情……  
看着自己一直闪烁着不停的心心，林克不禁苦恼起来：到底怎样梦才会醒呢？  
然而就在这时，不知是因为寒冷而产生了幻觉，还是因为是梦境的缘故，他总觉得湖面随着一阵微风而产生的涟漪发生细微的变化——年轻的勇者大人瞬间警惕起来，可即使他盯着湖面半晌，也并没有发现什么异常。  
直到他重新扫到了自己的影子。  
在湖面中的少年依旧一身蓝色装束，拥有着林克再熟悉不过的金色头发、尖尖的耳朵以及碧蓝的眼睛，然而与瑟瑟发抖的林克不同的是，水面上的“少年”露出了一个微笑，他的手中正举着一根燃烧的火把。  
那并不是林克。  
正确来说，也不是少年。  
塞尔达公主个性要强，眉间的英气和那双湛蓝色的眼睛即使在夜晚的湖水里也闪闪发亮。她歪了歪头，似乎对林克因为看到自己而惊讶到呆滞的表情感到好笑，却又在看到林克反应过来而变得慌乱而急迫的神情变得无奈起来。  
几乎是想也不想的，在意识到“那是塞尔达公主”这件事情以后，年轻的海拉鲁勇者几乎义无反顾地跳进了寒夜的冰水里。“噗通”一声，林克觉得自己大概全身上下都快冻成了冰块，然而少年的手还是拼命地、拼命地拨开水面，意图在湖水里寻找到他寻觅已久的公主殿下。  
然而，什么也没有，别说公主了，被他打乱的湖水早就没了方才的平静，连映在湖面上的月亮都变得扭曲起来。冷水浸透英杰服的轻便的布料，湿润少年金色的发丝，侵入到骨髓里，用寒冷将它吞噬。  
很快地，林克就发现自己快要没有力气了——可能是气力值近乎耗尽，也可能是寒冷让他逐渐失去知觉——他觉得自己大概就像是被他用电击或者炸弹逼到岸上的鱼，在求生不能的挣扎下只能无济于事地认命。  
所以，在梦里死掉的话，会真的死去吗？  
在视线变得模糊不清、冰水呛进肺腑化成疼痛，连四肢都变得将近没有知觉时，林克隐约感觉自己的手腕被谁抓住，而后被人一把提了起来——骤然离开湖水而暴露在空气里的寒冷让他整个人都抖成一个筛子，然而救他的人却恍若未闻一般，强硬地抓住了他的另一只手，似乎想要硬生生掰开那因为寒冷而紧握的拳头。  
在不得不松开手的刹那，林克才发现自己好像一直握住了什么，在他面前，熟悉而又陌生的大身影因为背对着月亮而模糊不清，但林克依稀能从月光形成的轮廓看到一抹烈日版的红色。“咣当”一声，什么东西被那人扔在了地面上——  
那是一把火焰将熄的火把，在冷飕飕的空气里，燃烬最后一丝余晖。  
紧接着，他感觉自己像是布袋一般被丢在了砂石地上，大脑在缺乏氧气与寒冷下几乎宕机，强烈的疼痛和因为喝了不少冰水而变得扭曲的内脏搅成一团，终于化为一片黑暗。

终于醒了吧，这个梦。


	115. 清醒②

怎么说呢。  
虽然有过一面之缘，但其实，库洛洛并不太记得对方的名字了。记得是叫缪海尔，还是海缪尔来着？不过对方的佣兵队倒是令他记忆犹新。可惜那个能力需要太多人配合，于他而言，虽是有趣，但并不实用，也就算了吧。  
雇佣兵头目缓缓吐出一口烟，雪茄的烟雾缭绕在他的周身，配合那头浅色的长发和尖耳朵看来竟然有些奇幻。似乎是意外于和幻影旅团头目在世界角落的国家不期而遇，他挑挑眉，但也没有更多的动作了。  
倒是库洛洛。这个在过去的几个月（或者三年）都低调到仿若一个普通人的青年歪了下头，而后站了起来，于是原本安静到只能听到教授讲课声音的课堂瞬时缄默了。阶梯教室里无论是忽视了他、还是在偷偷窥视他的学生们瞬间都明目张胆地看了过来，十分意外于对方突然的举措。  
“有什么问题吗？”教授问。  
库洛洛摇摇头，对成为众人瞩目的焦点也没有任何不适应。“您讲得很好。”说罢，既没有道别，也没有道歉，黑发黑眼的青年露出一个似有似无的温和笑意，拿起自己的外套，从容地面向教室，而后向后仰去——  
他从敞开的窗户掉落下去！  
“喔——”在众人的惊叹中混杂着尖叫，但更多大概是口哨声和欢呼声。年轻人们总是对这些危险而又刺激的东西乐此不疲，紧接着，好奇心过剩的他们纷纷冲向窗边，动作快地就恰好看到这个从二楼翻出去的青年稳稳落到地上的情景。  
“如履平地！这种事情怎么做到的！”  
“只是二楼，不至于那么夸张吧？”  
“有本事你试试？”  
“……所以那件事情是真的吗？”  
无论这个举动留给这所大学的学生们怎样的讨论，也不知道被他打断的教授是否对此耿耿于怀，对于库洛洛而言，那已经是于他无关的事情了。其实距离哪所教学楼有点一段距离（否则也无法被对方在二楼看到），好像收获了不期而遇的佣兵队队长缪海尔露出了苦恼的神色，眉头微微蹙起。  
库洛洛很快就到了他的面前。  
“……啧，我可不太想跟你这种人扯上关系。”缪海尔说道。  
库洛洛表示歉意：“真是抱歉。”他想了想，随后露出一个笑容来，“因为有件事情，我十分好奇。”  
“我们做佣兵的不可能出卖雇主。”  
“‘项圈’在哪里？”  
“……”缪海尔似乎对对方自说自话的习惯有点不适应，他狠狠吸了口烟，而后有点无趣地把烟蒂按进旁边的垃圾桶里。尼古丁对于大部分的念能力者来说没用任何作用，所以抽烟的念能力者很少，这几乎是一种无意义的行为，就像库洛洛的问题一样。  
“那你应该问揍敌客。”  
“他们太难搞了，又很贵。”库洛洛叹了口气，“这也不算出卖雇主吧。”  
缪海尔感觉自己被噎住了，这个一副学生打扮，完全看不出是个杀人如麻的通缉犯团伙头目眼睛漆黑而深邃，表情真诚，让他有点不太适应。  
“我们很熟吗？”缪海尔觉得自己的拒绝显而易见。  
“也对。”黑发青年点点头，笑了笑。“那算了吧。”  
缪海尔觉得这家伙简直莫名其妙，然而更莫名其妙的大概是自己。他来巴巴德大学的目的很简单，奉某不便透露姓名的NO.1来这里寻找库尔利，交换一些有关未来的情报。作为雇佣兵，他其实并无心参与到那些琐碎的争斗中。  
但偶尔参与一些其实也没关系吧。  
在库洛洛即将走出他的「圆」的范围外时，缪海尔觉得自己并不算是屈服。“你们这些家伙的兴趣来得快去得也快……我不知道那是不是你要找的东西，但我听说今年九月份的拍卖会上，会有「莱昆迪的项饰」。”

诚然，侠客觉得自己并不算一个好人。  
但是那是和“好人”相比，他同样不觉得自己穷凶极恶，随心所欲又有什么错？  
但是，怎么说呢，未经允许偷偷闯入别人的房间确实不算是一件光明的事情，也不知道如果被莫老五拿酷戮秀托发现自己会不会被丢进海里喂鱼，但反正，谁让日上三竿后他怎么呼唤林克这家伙都不回应呢？他只是出于作为朋友的担心，而有理由地擅自进来了。  
然后，他就看到这个金发的少年似乎因为寒冷而蜷缩成一团，在床上瑟瑟发抖的样子。  
侠客有点意外，林克还在睡觉？而他还醒着？好吧，这姑且不算什么……按理来说，念能力者不会对环境有这么明显的反应，何况……有这么冷吗？还是做噩梦了？  
要不要叫醒他呢？  
这时，梦中的林克发出了一声模糊的呻吟，瑟缩的身体微微动了动，露出了紧蹙的眉头和痛苦的神情，显然，他正在经历什么极其令人不快的事情。  
侠客站在一旁，环胸看着那个在梦中痛苦挣扎的少年，一时间有些出神。他想，三年前的时候，林克露出过这种表情吗？似乎没有。甚至在最初接受飞坦的审讯时也没有过。这个少年的表情虽然没什么变化，但如果你仔细观察的话，就能发现他的情绪十分丰富（这种地方稍微有点像团长呢）。但即便是这样，林克也不曾露出过如此痛苦和挣扎的姿态。  
此时此刻，站在瑟瑟发抖的林克面前，侠客碧绿的眼睛里出现了一丝饶有兴致的好奇。他不禁想到：是什么让他这么痛苦？侠客蹲了下来，观察着少年脖子上那圈淡淡的痕迹。这里曾经有过一只项圈，不过那个东西自三年前那件事以来就失踪了，至今下落不明。  
他将手放在了那圈印记上，触到的一瞬间就知道了林克出了什么问题。这个海拉鲁勇者的体温过低，呼吸浅而急促，明显是低温症的症状。相比之下，侠客的体温在林克的皮肤上就像是一团燃烧的火焰。少年情不自禁地向着热源靠近，这种仿佛小动物一般的举动把侠客逗乐了，他大方地环住了林克的身体，和对方分享体温，与此同时，那双绿眼睛里闪烁着意味不明的光芒，他在想——他当然没有忘记最关键的一件事。  
没有人见过林克睡觉的样子。  
没有人见过林克睡觉的样子，因为当林克睡着的时候，他周围的世界也会睡着。  
但是最近这种情况明显在减少。  
这是否意味着，林克对这个世界的影响正在逐渐减小呢？还是说，林克正在逐渐被这个世界同化……  
体温逐渐回暖的少年缓缓睁开了眼睛，他眼前还残留着红色的余晖，那是梦中的火苗熄灭之前的最后一丝光亮。深入骨髓的寒冷被逐渐驱散，但他的身体还是因为寒冷而有些僵硬。林克不由得向着热源更靠近了一些，再次闭上了双眼。  
“该起床了哦，林克。”  
一个熟悉的声音在他的头顶响起，然而林克无视了对方说话的内容，沉默地继续往侠客身上凑了凑，汲取更多的热量，仿佛是在对暖炉发表的意见表示不满。  
侠客显然没有想到林克会是这样的反应，他有些好笑地想道，既然如此，那可就不能怪他了，毕竟他也只是好心帮忙而已。侠客环在少年背上的手顺着脊柱向上滑动，然后抓住了肩膀，一把将对方按在了床上，此时林克已经完全清醒了，湛蓝的眼睛带着些许怒气看向侠客，似乎在质问他这都是怎么回事。  
侠客俯身凑近，对林克低语道：“你要是觉得冷的话，我还有更好的办法让你暖和起来，怎么样？”

拿酷戮本来是想来叫林克起床的。莫老五说今天内应该就能抵达梦幻岛，而越是接近岛，就越有可能遇到意料之外的危险，越要保持警惕。但谁知他在半路上遇到了那个侠客，也在往林克房间的方向走去。拿酷戮留了几个心眼，隐藏了气息跟在那个家伙身后，只见他敲了敲林克房间的门，没有回应。  
拿酷戮眯起眼睛观察着，他一直不明白为什么师父会让这么一个危险分子随船行动。虽然他学会了不去质疑师父的（大部分）决定，在经历过岛上的一夜后也对侠客稍稍有了些改观（但真的也只有一点点），但是无论如何，拿酷戮还是从心底里觉得不相信这个人。拿酷戮知道，在他以为没人看着的时候，侠客眼中的温度会骤然降下来，留下的只有冷酷和漠然的好奇。  
他当然不能放任这个家伙和林克独处。  
在敲了几次门、喊了几次林克的名字却仍然没有回应的时候，侠客站在门前思考了一阵，然后十分自然地把手伸向了门把，推门走进了屋内。拿酷戮也随即跟了上去，没想到侠客竟然在进门后把门给关上了，然后他似乎听到了“咔嗒”的一声，是门锁被锁上的声音。  
顿时拿酷戮心中警铃大作，他刚想暴力推门，直接闯进去，就努力抑制住了自己的这种冲动。贸然行动显然对他没什么好处，他想，知己知彼方能百战百胜，也许在强行破门而入之前，他应该先了解一下情况，于是把耳朵凑到了门边。  
屋里似乎是有什么声音，侠客像是在叫林克起床。拿酷戮忽然觉得也许是自己多心了，也许侠客真的只是来叫林克起床。门那边的声音模模糊糊的听不清楚，但显然林克似乎拒绝起床——思及此拿酷戮不禁想笑，原来林克那家伙也会赖床不起啊！  
然而过了许久林克和侠客也没有要出来的意思，拿酷戮在外面等得也有些不耐烦了，这个时候他看到了往这个方向来的秀托，于是向着秀托招了招手。  
“你在干什么？”秀托显然不明白拿酷戮为什么会站在林克门外无所事事，“师父说你来叫林克起床了。”  
拿酷戮刚想和秀托解释情况，两人就听到屋里传来一声叫喊——是林克的声音！顿时拿酷戮不管三七二十一，直接踹开了锁上的房门，和秀托一起警觉地看向了门内。


	116. 抉择

会在沙漠里出现的热源会是什么呢？  
是偶然路过的行人，还是栖息在这片沙丘里的野骆驼，亦或是旅人点燃的篝火，还是其他的什么？  
管不了那么多了。几乎冻僵的勇者大人觉得自己丧失了大部分的思考能力，此刻无论是可以燃烧熊熊烈焰的火焰大剑还是暖暖蘑菇，甚至一大盆辣椒水，林克都觉得自己会毫不犹豫地跳进去。他觉得现在就像是刚刚从初始台地苏醒时误入了皑皑雪景的自己，在没有找到防寒服时不知所措。  
他忍不住靠近热源、再靠近一点，恨不得把所有裸露在外的皮肤都贴在那温暖的热度上，汲取自己迫切需要又所剩无几的生命力，然而这一切都在突然的桎梏之中——消失了。  
突如其来的晃动伴随着疼痛席卷大脑，骤然之间驱散了噩梦，林克感觉自己朦胧之中看到了一双如同灾厄盖侬所创造的怪物们一般对他充满杀气的眼睛，翠绿的颜色瞬时让他进入了战斗状态。  
然而无济于事，当林克觉得自己完全清醒的时候，他已经被人按在了坚硬的床板上。船舱休息室的床板随着海浪的起伏而摇摆不定，又因为容纳了两个男性而变得逼仄起来。在这狭小到近乎密闭的空间里，林克感觉对方压低身体，原本温暖的气息瞬间变得火热，紧紧贴附在他的后背，顺着他的后颈向上。  
被刻意压低而伪装成温柔的话语化成热气吐在他的耳后：“你要是觉得冷的话，我还有更好的办法让你暖和起来，怎么样？”  
什么怎么样？  
眼前这人的反应让海拉鲁大陆的勇者感觉莫名其妙，上一秒他还在类似格鲁德沙漠的寒夜里，下一秒就在海上被一个刚认识真的没多久的家伙梦中偷袭——睡梦中？——这个违和感差点被林克忽视，然而他还没来记得思考，身体已经本能地挣扎起来，却像是扑腾。  
向来以非战斗人员自居的金发青年笑着摇了摇头，叹了口气，按压住林克双手的左手没有丝毫要松开的意思，甚至还故意把自己身体的重量缓缓加注在林克身上。海拉鲁勇者又怎么会让对方如愿？他立刻召唤出了「达尔克尔的守护」，橘色的防护罩瞬间画成一个圆张开再少年周身，而让他惊讶的是，本应把敌人弹飞的罩子，却对身上这个人一动不动。  
直到对方的右手缓缓抚过他的下颌，顺着他的脸侧滑到林克的脖颈动脉的位置，在那道让林克吃了不少苦头的“疤痕”边缘徘徊。  
“太令人伤心了林克。”侠客委屈巴巴地说道，“我们又不是敌人，我们可是同伴呀。”  
“同伴”这两个字从对方的口中吐出来，喷在少年的耳侧激起一片战栗以及空白，下一秒，几乎是本能的，撇了下头，堪堪躲过对方恶意的手指，却还是被那故意为之的触碰擦到了脖颈出“疤痕”的边缘——即使是一瞬间的细微接触，其所带来的疼痛也让林克不由自主地叫出声，也就是在这一瞬间——  
休息舱的门被人重重踢开、突如其来的巨浪卷携起如同浮叶一般的船只、林克靠着这一瞬间的失重和起伏向前蹿了出去，却在即将冲出房门时被身后的人扯了回去，他感觉自己被人紧紧抱在怀里，可下一秒，那原本带给他温暖的怀抱却好像变得冰冷无比——侠客像是发了疯一样，恶狠狠地把林克压在地板上，手指紧紧掐住林克的脖子，丝毫不避那道疤痕，之前恶劣的玩笑似乎只是错觉！  
比刚才更为剧烈、几乎能够夺走一切意识的疼痛席卷而来，林克感觉自己除了大叫只能抬起手抓挠着起那双带给自己痛苦的双手，然而对方的手越收越紧，紧到空气都被彻底剥夺，眼前乱飞的杂物和破门之人的脸都免得模糊，记忆也变的混乱了。  
恍惚之间，林克好像又一次看到了那座沙漠，沙漠里高大的人影，被搅动的湖水中公主的影子，以及那束熄灭了的火把——  
像是一场永无止境的噩梦。  
在氧气随着窒息而越来越少，意识即将被剥夺的瞬间，林克仿佛看到有火苗重新在他从幻影中接过的火把上燃烧了起来，荧荧的蓝光是海拉鲁王国皇室的色彩，是一切美好与平静的代名词——  
一个声音出现在脑海里。

「当永不熄灭的灯光沉睡时，时代之火为旅者指明方向。」  
「北为梦镜之地，梦之初始，无牵无挂、无忧无虑，意为『永无乡』。」  
「斩断噩梦吧，林克，关闭梦幻岛的钥匙就在那里。」

几乎是同一时刻，原本消失到所剩无几的空气回到了他的鼻腔，他脖子上的桎梏被松开了，海浪不知何时归于平静，金发的少年竟然有种重新回到人间的错觉！在他只能大口大口地喘着气，发现自己全身上下都被冷汗浸湿，声音因为被掐住脖子而变得嘶哑、视线在缓慢聚焦时，他只看到他身后的人被一拳打了出去，重重地撞破了休息舱的金属墙壁——“砰”的一声巨响。  
不。  
这一切都是什么？  
林克茫然地望向四周，在一片狼藉里，拿酷戮在大喊着什么，秀托把他扶了起来，听到动静的莫老五也走了过来，那侠客在哪里？  
哦，有个人被击飞了。  
那个人是掐住他脖子，带给他痛苦的人。  
——是噩梦的根源，是应被斩断的一切。  
思绪翻转之间，大师之剑已经出现在了勇者的手上。林克看着这柄伴随着他经历了一切冒险的命中之剑，踉踉跄跄地站起身，力量仿佛随着剑的出现而重新回到了他的体内。  
他却在下一刻顿住了脚步。  
那个顺着凹陷的金属墙壁滑下、身上带着淤青而跪坐在地上的家伙低着头，金色的刘海遮住了他的眼睛，他掌心朝上，举着双手，像是在端详一般。  
似乎是感觉到了林克的靠近，他也终于抬起了头，那双翠绿色的眼睛里的茫然一闪而逝，而后变成了一种林克所不太擅长解读的情感。  
“原来是这样啊……原来是这样……无人岛真的就是无人岛……你们误入梦中，而我变成了梦……林克，如果是你的话，我愿意为了你‘死’一次哦。”  
被叫到名字的少年紧紧握住手中的利剑。  
“你会记住我吧，我是侠客哦——”他笑了笑，看着林克敞开双手，说道，“来吧！”  
林克听到这句话，前进的步伐完全停了下来。他感觉双脚仿佛不听使唤一样黏在了地面上，心脏在怦怦跳个不停；他看着侠客眼中的坦然和包容，胸腔中翻滚着某种难以道明的情绪。  
林克的眼神充满了不解和震惊。  
侠客是想让他杀了自己，但是，为什么？

他在犹豫。  
侠客看着面前的少年动摇的样子，几乎是一瞬间就明白了。林克不想杀死他。  
“那个”勇者，“那个”林克，不想“杀死侠客”，甚至，他在害怕。  
不由自主地，蜘蛛的嘴角就露出了一个笑容。  
侠客自己也许并不知道，但是，这可能是他第一次露出这样的笑容。  
他想说“不要怕”，却在这时反而收回了敞开的双臂，翠绿的双眼流露出从未有过的凌厉杀气，以迅雷不及掩耳之势，向林克发起了狂风暴雨般的猛烈攻势。  
然后，林克听到了莫老五他们呼喊的声音，似乎变得十分遥远，远到连眼前之人的样子都变得模糊，那一瞬间，他仿佛看到了匆匆闪过的火光、人马鲜红的鲜血、凌乱而毫无生机的垃圾山、还有可以俯瞰这一切甚至远处沙漠的高塔……  
他手中的退魔之剑发出了冰冷的蓝光，接着，那束光高高抬起，落下——


	117. 永无乡

没有人去过梦幻岛。  
或者应该这么说：没有人知道，自己到底去没去过梦幻岛。

曾经也有过不少探险的船队向着那个方向进发，但是最终无一人成功登岛。有的人说是因为那边诡谲的洋流走向，有的人说是因为没人能驶过萨乌达德洋中心的大漩涡，也有的人说是因为小岛四周滚烫的铁海，可以融穿最坚硬的船底。  
关于这座岛的传说众说纷纭，但人们都知道，这座岛一定曾经有人登上去过，不然它不可能在航拍地图的技术出来之前就出现在各个传说的角落里、古老的地图上。甚至，偶尔还会有“又有人登上了梦幻岛”的新闻一再爆出——只不过，大多不是真的。  
侠客去过梦幻岛。  
侠客知道自己去过梦幻岛。他还拍了不少照片呢。  
但是他去的那次，其实是有那么一点点“作弊”了。  
他当初偶然得到了飞坦查找“项圈”渊源时的资料，恰巧地看到了其中有关“永无乡”的记载，大概是因为日子过得太无聊了，就起了“想去那里看看”的想法，万一能收获点什么呢。然而冒险之旅毕竟应该是十几岁的年轻人啦、对万物客观好奇的库洛洛这种文化人啦或者猎人们才应该做的事情，像他这种混日子的假猎人·真阿宅，探险真的不算很在行。  
仔细想来，当时侠客去梦幻岛的途中搭乘的船只也在梦幻岛附近出现了一些奇怪的问题。就好像这座岛屿被什么东西保护着一样。只不过后来侠客发现不对劲，就留下了两个船员，操控着他们驶入了梦幻岛周边的地区。  
船只在航行到一半的时候就陷入了铁海的包围，热浪滚滚而来，海水变得彷如岩浆，眼看着就要将整艘船吞没。不得已之下，侠客把天线插在了自己的身上，强行提高体能操作着自己上了岛。  
清醒过来之后他果然浑身肌肉酸痛，而且对登岛的记忆也十分模糊（所以他才不喜欢用这个能力）。他在岛上的期间状况一直不是很好，能力使用过度、记忆混乱……在岛上乱逛的时候，侠客还在想自己连船都没了，该怎么回到内陆？不过他的心态十分平和，丝毫没有失去了退路之后的慌乱。  
毕竟，更糟糕的情况他也不是没有遇到过。  
然后他就看到了“那个”东西。  
那个属于“林克”的东西。  
熊熊燃烧的蓝色火焰和……希卡族的遗迹。

啊，也不算白来嘛！  
这大概是侠客的第一想法，然后作为和电子设备有点缘分的现代人，侠客第一反应既不是去看看火盆附近的机关，或者欣赏一下那古老朴实的纹路或者文字，而是立刻掏出了手机。  
“咔嚓——”  
就像是每一个游客到达地标景点后所需要做的那样，侠客拍下了他来梦幻岛的第一张照片。  
……然后呢？

蓝光落下的瞬间，林克握住剑柄的双手处传来了坚实的触感和皮开肉绽的声音，林克对这种质感并不陌生，侠客就像是自己凑上了剑锋一样，被毫不留情地斩成了两半。  
“唰——”  
不只是海浪的声音，还是其它什么，温热的鲜血洒在他的脸上，林克只觉得整个世界突然变得过分安静、安静到他都能听到自己心脏跳动的声音。侠客的身体就这样倒在了地上，一切都像是慢动作一样，他似乎看到自己冲到了侠客的面前，而金发青年想对他说什么，嘴唇一开一合，林克却听不到他的声音。  
林克呆愣地跪坐在侠客身旁，内心有些焦躁地想要听到对方说话的内容，却发现一切努力都只是徒劳——侠客死了。  
侠客死了。  
躺在他面前的是一副逐渐变得冰冷的尸体，哪怕那张被鲜血覆盖变得脏污的脸上依旧带着若有似无的笑容，那双翠绿的眼睛也逐渐地失去了光彩。  
侠客死了——  
林克感觉自己的大脑模糊成了一团，脑子里错乱的画面依旧模糊而快速的播放着，而他什么也抓不住，他只觉得自己既听不到海浪的声音，也感受不到船只的晃动，世界在这一瞬间戛然而止——

“诶？林克，你手里拿的是什么？”

身后传来了拿酷戮的声音。  
什么？  
林克低头看了看手心，那里并没有鲜血的痕迹，也没有大师之剑，而是躺着一枚银色的钥匙。这时，林克才发现他眼前的地上没有侠客，取而代之的是坚实的土壤。  
恍然间，林克发现自己在室外，而不是在船上——整个场景似乎都在他不知不觉中发生了变化！  
夕阳将海平线染成了艳丽的玫瑰色，天空和深海都是一片沉静的蓝。身后是葱郁的森林，这是那座岛，是他们刚刚离开的那座岛！  
“哦哦！是钥匙啊！真是的，你在哪里找到的？”看到林克手里拿的那把银色钥匙，拿酷戮颇为开心地感慨道，“刚想说师父在北边山洞里发现了一扇奇怪的门，怎么打都打不开，用念也没有用……喂我说，林克你不会一开始就有这把钥匙吧！啊哈哈哈！所以你才会想来梦幻岛的吗？原来如此原来如此！”  
林克愣愣地看着哈哈大笑的拿酷戮，有些恍然地问道：“侠客在哪？”  
“侠客？什么侠客？”  
“就是和我们一起来的那个金头发的人！”  
“你是不是睡糊涂了在说梦话呢！”拿酷戮笑着揉了揉林克的脑袋，“咱们的小队里不是只有你、我秀托和师父四个人嘛！”  
“诶？”林克茫然地眨了眨眼睛，觉得体温正在逐渐下降，拿酷戮说的话再次将他冻在了原地，半晌他才想到要问，“……我们这是在哪儿？”  
“当然就是梦幻岛啊！”拿酷戮说道，还补充了一句什么“果然失忆的话也会引起记忆错乱吗？可不太妙……”，但林克感觉自己已经听不进去了。“梦幻岛”这三个字就像是一场突如其来的梦一样，没有源头、没有结尾，突然理所当然地包围在他的周身，将他吞噬。  
这时林克才仿佛第一次看清楚周围的环境。虽然地形和他们之前为了躲避大漩涡而暂住一宿的小岛一样，但此时四周竟然多出来了一圈高耸入云的山峰，只留下身后一点开口面向大海。名叫“幽灵”的小船就泊在不远的礁石处，海岸线被薄薄的海雾模糊了界限，与远处的蓝天连在了一起。  
是现在是梦，还是以前是梦呢？  
林克握紧手中的钥匙，金属沉甸甸而冰凉的触感透过皮肤传达过来，一如梦里他所握斩魔之剑时的感觉。  
是因为梦幻岛的原因吗？勇者那双蓝色的眼睛里充满了茫然。  
如果过去所发生的一切都是梦的话，那么……

——到底是从什么时候开始变成梦境的呢？

是从他踏上梦幻岛、拍下照片开始？还是从他和莫老五他们聊起无人岛的时候开始？或者更早……在他察觉到船上的异样时开始？然而，事实上，也许这种疯狂从更早的时候就开始了。  
侠客觉得自己依稀记得登岛的事情，却不记得自己是如何离开的。他对梦幻岛整体的影响都很模糊，他一直觉得是因为使用了能力的“自动模式”造成的后遗症。毕竟每次他操控自己的时候都会出现这种记忆上的空白，没什么大不了的。  
但是。  
「没有人知道，自己到底去没去过梦幻岛。」  
这大概不是一句魔咒，也不是为了增添无人之地的神秘感编造出来的宣传语，而是由古往今来的探险者们依靠各种途径，在虚幻与真实之中苦苦挣扎而小心传达出的，事实。  
侠客在调查梦幻岛的时候就有了一个推测：首先，梦幻岛是有人去过的，而且那个人，或者那些人去过之后还留下了一些文字记录。不过因为梦幻岛会对人的精神施以某种影响，所以去过的人都会忘记这件事情。留下了文字记录的人也许用了什么办法屏蔽这种精神上的影响——所以侠客推测，梦幻岛很有可能被某种精神类的念能力覆盖了。  
古书和传说里不是常常出现“诅咒”之类的东西吗？事实证明大多数诅咒其实是死后变得更强大的念。也许梦幻岛曾经是一个祭祀场所，如果发生了集体献祭类的事件，那么形成如此大规模的“死后的念”也不是不可能。  
航海日志里也常出现，说萨乌达德洋的北部有摄人心魂的塞壬，听到塞壬歌声的水手都会迷失心智。这个塞壬可能并不是童话故事里的美人鱼，而是梦幻岛的“诅咒”，或者说，精神操控。  
这也是侠客有信心自己去到那里之后精神不会受影响的原因之一。因为说到底，精神操控也是操作类的能力，而操作系的原则就是——先手必胜。  
只要他先取得对自己身体的操控权，那么其他操作系的能力就无法影响他。所以侠客早就备好了第三根天线，随时准备操控自己进入“自动模式”。  
然而他还是发现了不对。他在看到那个眼熟的遗迹时就发现了不对。  
这里有希卡族的遗迹就意味着，梦幻岛对人施加的影响并不是念能力！  
在和林克旅行的途中，那燃烧的火盆就在侠客记忆的背后若隐若现，每当他想要回想起来的时候就会阻止他。但他还是想起来了，他想起来了，《新大陆纪行》里，那句关于梦幻岛的描述——

「北为梦镜之地，梦之初始，无牵无挂、无忧无虑，意为『永无乡』。」

梦是难以自控的冒险。  
就像迷途的旅人走进了森林，却不知道这座森林就是他们要寻找的宝藏。  
当利剑划破血肉的时候所产生的疼痛以及即将到来的死亡所传达出来的“痛感”，让侠客有点分不清自己到底是真的疼痛，还是只是因为想着“会痛吧”而产生的疼痛幻觉。但即使是在梦境中，死亡大概也算是真实的吧，比如说走马灯真的会出现。  
那些断断续续没有因果的场景切换和经历，似乎时时刻刻告诉他所看并非“真实”。侠客这时候才想起来，自己不知道怎么就出现在了与猎人考试相隔不远的大陆，为什么要追逐过去呢，为什么要发信息呢，他是怎么进入比斯坎森林的，又是为什么被传送出来？  
这些是真实发生过的吗？如果对于他而言不是的话，那对其他人来说呢？  
种种问题混杂在脑子里，但侠客发现即使他再怎么努力，再怎么克制疼痛所带给身体的沉重负担，他也无法把想法表达出来。看到林克因为意识到杀死了自己而瞠目结舌的样子，侠客竟然还有些想笑，但在意识弥散，精神弥留之际，侠客想到自己大概还是看到了一些类似「真相」的东西。  
他就像是一个引路人，被这座奇怪的岛屿捕获，而后放出去指引真正的勇者前来。  
一如林克所带给这个世界的变化——世界游戏化的话，对林克而言，他们都只是NPC吗？  
哦还有，林克他们登上的无人岛大概是真的无人岛，毕竟，真正的梦幻岛上也是一个人影都没有的。至于林克所说的无人岛上的居民，大概是那些被核弹侵蚀，只能以梦的样子存活的人吧——某种意义上，能给周围的环境和人编织美梦的力量，梦幻岛真不愧是“永无乡”呢。  
因为这个岛，他们一起做了一场关于冒险的梦。  
诶……这么说似乎也不对，梦幻岛还是有人的。毕竟这座岛上还有一个人……一个三年前登上了岛，就再也没能走出去过的人。  
总而言之啦，这是一场漫长、漫长的梦。  
如果这一切都是一场梦的话，那么就让他来为梦画上一个句号吧。  
这大概是给登上岛的人的小小的惩罚，或者奖励？谁知道呢？也许正是他的执念让自己做了这样一个梦。让他在梦中、以做梦的形式和林克相遇，而要从梦中醒来的话，还有什么能比死亡更合适？  
如果梦醒了，一切是会回到起点呢，还是会发生什么呢？做梦的人和于梦里的他相遇的人还会记住那些东西吗？这么想，侠客觉得这个“试验”似乎也变得有趣起来。  
美梦也好，噩梦也罢，他都已经受够了。  
已经足够了。  
胡作非为而已。  
你说是不是呢……林克？

林克？塞尔达传说系列的主角吗？  
看着屏幕上出现的这个名字，侠客感觉自己的大脑还宕机了一下，虽然他也有打那个近几年疯魔全球的游戏……但是旅团里什么时候除了飞坦，其他人也痴迷游戏角色和周边了？  
大概是因为熬夜打游戏睡太久了，娃娃脸青年从自己布满了空啤酒瓶和泡面桶的出租屋里醒来的时候，只觉得自己一瞬之间仿佛回到了几年都未曾踏足的流星街——也许下一刻照照镜子就会变成爆炸头窝金吧。  
讲道理，窝金还留爆炸头的时候旅团好像才刚刚成立，侠客也只是有所耳闻却并未参与——他并非初始成员——至于之后怎么就听信了库洛洛的蛊惑加入这个组织了，侠客其实也不太记得了。  
熬夜伤脑大概是真的。  
他看着手机通讯录里各种被他可以无视了很久、几乎快要爆炸的消息提示和久违的@全体成员，终于关掉了电脑，打了个哈欠。  
九月友客鑫的全员集合？  
哎呀，团长是又看上什么有趣的新的拍卖品了吗？  
想了想，他还是重新点进了很久没冒泡的「蜘蛛洞穴」（毕竟也很久没有团体活动了），发出了来自失踪尼特男青年的三年来的第一条发言：

侠客：收到哟  
侠客：林克的项圈？  
侠客：林克是谁？


	118. 梦之初始

林克一路上不停地跟大家确认侠客的事情，结果没有一个人记得。  
没人记得，甚至人人都和拿酷戮一样可怜地看着他，似乎笃定这是他失忆的后遗症。秀托还吐槽拿酷戮说，你看林克都不记得你了但是还记得别人，本意是想让林克的好兄弟拿酷戮认清现实，然而却只让拿酷戮大喊“林克真是个重情重义的人啊”。  
而林克只觉得十分混乱，他脑子里的那个人并非他重新来到这个世界以前“忘记”的事情，而是真真切切地重新苏醒并来到这个世界后，确确实实体验的经历！  
哦对，对方还给他发过短信的！于是打开希卡石板查看侠客发来的消息——消息都还在，顿时安下了心来。这也许是神庙搞的鬼。重回这个世界不久，以至于不了解某些电子设备的产品规则的林克完全没想着要给对方发个信息确认一下情况，反正以后应该也会再见面吧。林克想，虽然神庙以前从来没搞过这种事情，但他都穿越到异世界了，那么篡改记忆这种事情似乎也不是不可能？

……真的吗？

同样查看消息的还有远在大洋彼方的库洛洛·鲁西鲁。  
他无意间打开“蜘蛛洞穴”的时候才发现，大家都在说九月一号集合的事情。有几个人在问有没有人能联系到侠客，这个家伙三年都没在群里说过话，实在是太奇怪了。  
“有人知道他去哪快活了吗？不会是结婚了吧？”有人问道，“不知道，听说是去出海了。”“海？我怎么不知道这家伙还喜欢钓鱼？”……七嘴八舌的讨论聊了大概得有七八十条，大部分都是蜘蛛们的调侃。  
「不会是死了吧？」  
芬克斯问，只得到了飞坦一条冷冷的回复。  
「他要是九月一号集合的时候不来，就是死了。」  
「那是不是应该找个新人了？」  
「有推荐？」  
库洛洛看着这些消息却皱起了眉头，他切换到和侠客单独的聊天窗口，发现那里的确是一片空白，但是……他总觉得有哪里不对劲。  
那种感觉就像是，做了一场非常真实的梦，醒来之后却发现并非如此一样。  
他一遍回想着那种“不对劲”的感觉，一边把手头刚刚搜集到的情报丢到了群里。  
库洛洛：林克的项圈会在拍卖会出现  
芬克斯：卧槽？  
飞坦：……？  
窝金：？  
信长：日！干他！  
侠客：收到哟  
侠客：林克项圈？  
侠客：林克是谁？  
侠客出现了。

而对于远在世界极北之地的闭塞小岛、早就被不知道谁踢出了群聊的海拉鲁勇者已经收不到群聊消息了。  
那把银色的钥匙真的打开了山洞里的门。  
洞里漆黑一片，中央有一口火盆，只不过上面的火焰是熄灭的，而火盆前面，发出幽幽蓝光的并非火把，而是一张石台，那个石台上似乎躺着一个人。林克缓缓走上前去，可他还没看清那个人的样子，石台就像是感应到了他的接近一般发出了蓝光，林克赶紧快步跑了过去，然而来不及了，那个人化成的蓝色光点稀稀散散的消失在空气中，整个石台如同尘封了百年而无人接近一般铺了一层浅薄的灰尘。  
“刚刚……那里是躺着个人吗？”后林克一步进来的拿酷戮问道，声音似乎有一些颤抖。  
秀托似乎完全没有感受到同门波动的情绪：“是的。”  
而林克则是陷入到了自责之中——刚刚他如果能再快点就好了！是公主吗？似乎不是，那个人的身形要比公主魁梧许多！那又是谁呢？是梦里的沙漠那个男人吗？还是……侠客？  
不等林克抓住脑子里一闪而过的答案，希卡石板就哔哔作响，跳出了新的提示。

「斩断梦魇的勇者啊，欢迎来到梦幻岛。」  
「奉海利亚女神之名，向你传达……」  
「点燃火焰，光明回归大地。」  
「火焰的光可照耀一切黑暗，亦可被黑暗吞灭……」  
「选择权全部在你。」

又是这句话！林克皱起眉，他当然要点火，可能他根本没找到那个花苞一样的古代火炉。而另一边，纠结于之前到底有没有人、有人为什么还会落土、这个地方有点恐怖的拿酷戮秀托被莫老五忍无可忍释放出的念压强制安静，这个找到了门的资深猎人用巨大的烟斗敲了敲那个石台，呼出的气息从口径吹出，吹散了石台上的一片薄雾。  
于是一个长方形的凹槽出现在了石台的正中央，一起出现的还有在灰尘下若隐若现的纹路，与勇导石上的纹路一模一样！  
“诶诶，这个不是那个？林克的希卡石板？你要不要试试啊林克！”  
林克立刻回神，看着这个似乎格外巨大的“勇导石”，然后，缓慢而坚定地将石板放了上去。

谁也说不清楚这件事是什么时候发生的。那是临近九月份的某天晚上，天空竞技塔的上空万里无云，星光隐没在城市五彩斑斓的城市灯光中。秋天正是适合出行的季节，尤其是在巴托奇亚共和国，人们吵闹地穿行在商业街区，怀揣着各种各样的快乐或愁绪，在某一个时刻，有一个人率先发现了那不同寻常的蓝色光亮——澄澈而温和，幽幽地融进夜色下的街道。时隔三年多，那座与天空竞技塔遥相对望的石塔安静地点亮了。  
就像它当年熄灭时那样，无声无息地亮了起来。  
一些游客聊起了那座石塔，但是没有人确切地记得它究竟为何而灭，只知道和当年的某个“勇者”有关。似乎有关也似乎无关，毕竟，这么多遗迹呢，怎么会因为渺小的一个人而突然改变呢？  
一些人还记得当年发生的事情。他们之中有一些就在现场。他们想，别人会忘记，但是他们不会。那天是这座城市经历过最黑暗的一天，受损的街道可以修复，但是有一些重要的人，一些重要的东西是无论如何也无法挽回的。  
这些和那些人一起抬头看向蓝色的石塔，他们不知道这意味着什么，他们或者觉得新奇，或者惆怅，那抹蓝色的光透过重重街灯照进了人们的心里。喧闹的城市仿佛安静了一瞬，那个时刻，无论人们内心的想法如何，他们都不得不承认，这座蓝色的石塔的确很美丽。  
而天空竞技塔里一间专门为楼主而设的豪华房间里，一个红发的魔术师正坐在落地窗边，笑盈盈地看着那座蓝色的石塔，扬了扬手中的酒杯，像是在对它致以沉默的敬意。

希卡石板放到勇导石上面之后，林克又看到了幻象。  
那是在一片黑暗的大陆上，某个庞然大物被囚禁在重重枷锁之中。它头上有一双锐利的角，角上攀附着螺旋状的花纹；身体像是一团红黑相间的雾气，躁动不安。林克一时间茫然地站在那里看着它，听它发出悲惨的叹息。这个怪物让他想起了灾厄盖侬。不，林克的直觉告诉他，这就是灾厄盖侬，是被封印的灾厄盖侬。  
然而马上他就发现了了不对，因为封印着盖侬的一条枷锁开始绽放蓝色的光芒，随后林克心中那不详的预感被验证了：那条枷锁开始像燃起的蓝色火焰一样，变得越来越明亮，跃动着消失在了空中。随后又是一条，紧接着又一条。红黑色的灾厄因为桎梏的松开而猛烈高涨，拽动枷锁直至地动山摇，仿佛要将大地一起拉入黑不见底的深渊。  
林克的心底泛起一丝寒意。  
好在束缚灾厄的封印只消失了不到一半，即便阵势骇人，但它仍旧无法挣脱束缚。然而此时此刻，眼前的幻象已经消失，林克注视着眼前火盆里跳跃的蓝色火焰，只觉得内心和四肢一样冰凉。  
“林克？……林克？”  
秀托的声音将他唤回了现实中。  
金发少年眨了眨眼睛，发现不知道从什么时候起，点燃的火盆背后升起了一座海利亚女神像。他缓缓地看向身边的同伴，曙光透过身后的岩洞照了进来，岛上迷雾散开，天亮了。  
然而，林克脑海中闪过了流离失所的海拉鲁村民，烧成废墟的城堡，还有公主恸哭的声音，他不由得想道——  
这片大地即将被黑暗笼罩。


	119. 沉眠巨兽

点燃了梦幻岛的火盆之后，莫老五一行人起初并没有发现什么不同，后来航行至明波共和国海域内，有了网络信号之后大家才发现，原来西北部的大陆上，各个石塔和神庙都被重新点燃了。  
“这不是很好吗，林克！”拿酷戮笑着拍了拍少年的肩膀，“你又能用那个传送功能了！唉，这么一说起来，好像南边和东边的都还没亮起来。你那个火盆应该还有其他的？快去找吧！嗯，你要是需要的话我们也可以帮你一起！”  
“嗯……嗯。”  
“怎么回事？这么心不在焉的。这不是好事吗？还以为你会更高兴呢！”  
是好事吗？林克心想，点燃了神庙，却释放了盖侬，这真的是好事吗？  
林克当然知道神庙和石塔有一部分恢复了作用，因为它们在希卡石板上从灰色变成了蓝色，看地区也大概是整张地图的三分之一左右，正好对应着三个火盆。  
三个火盆……三重封印……  
全部神庙点亮之时，就是盖侬的封印解除之时。  
“林克，发生了什么事吗？”莫老五敏锐地察觉到了林克的不对劲。  
林克看了看莫老五，忽然有些拿不定主意要不要告诉他这件事，但是他转念一想，这件事情到目前为止也只是他的感觉和推测，他不知道是否应该现在就说出来。  
就在林克犹豫的时刻，拿酷戮又问：“说起来，林克，咱们就快靠岸了，你接下来要去哪，有什么计划吗？”  
林克想了想，闪过脑海的是在一百多年以前，为了迎接即将到来的命运而不停强迫自己训练的塞尔达公主愁眉不展的面容，和大部分对“灾厄重临”这件事并不相信的平民的反应……他觉得，还是把这件事情先放下吧——至少在他也没有搞清楚事实、或者说不清楚要怎么跟对方解释有关灾厄盖侬的事情以前。  
林克于是转而表示自己要去友客鑫。  
“诶，友客鑫啊。”拿酷戮两只手交叉叠在脑后，飞机头昂了昂，“那里九月份倒是很热闹。”  
林克肯定道：“是的，小杰奇犽他们也说要去。”  
拿酷戮不认识林克所说的家伙，那大概是林克的朋友吧，拿酷戮想。他也是林克的朋友，但是他可并没有想要探究自己朋友的隐私或者社交圈，只是告诉林克：“如果是要去友客鑫的话，你大概要去转乘飞艇了。老师接下来打算去优路比安大陆东南方向的冻湾，和友客鑫恰好是两个方向。”  
林克爽快地点点头：“那我下船吧！”  
“最近的港口……”  
不等世界海图在著名海洋猎人的弟子脑海中滚过一遍，林克就打断道：“我可以现在下船吗？”  
“？”一旁没有得到林克回应，在观察林克看到对方面色恢复如常后边没有说话的莫老五也瞟来疑惑的目光。  
“刚刚不是说……那些塔和神庙都点亮了吗！”林克难得解释道，“反正还有几天吧，我想顺便去看看！”  
“……”不知道为什么，大概是自己的错觉，拿酷戮总觉得这么说的少年眼中闪闪发光，比他们再次相见时可多了不少生机。  
他们当然没有理由拒绝自己朋友这样的要求。  
莫老五的烟斗在摇摆的船舵上轻轻磕了磕，眯缝着眼睛透过驾驶舱的玻璃向外望去，恰看到一座岛屿在天际的边缘若隐若现。  
“你觉得那座岛怎么样？”  
林克看了看，说道：“挺好的。”  
“那我们就把你送到那里，接下来去哪里，或者去友客鑫，就你自己决定。”  
少年湛蓝的眼睛仿若蔚蓝的海水，波光盈盈：“没问题！”像是迫不及待一样，这个永远也停不下来脚步的异世界勇者已经一溜烟跑到了甲板上，三两下顺着桅杆爬到瞭望台上，凝望着眼前那座自己即将再次踏上的陆地，跃跃欲试。  
那座缀在蔚蓝海面上的土地与这个世界上不可计数的岛屿一样，大部分被绿植所覆盖，若要说有什么特别的，大概就是它的山势高低起伏，海拔的制高点似乎还有一座冒着炊烟似的火山。  
像是想到了什么，莫老五哈哈大笑。旁边的拿酷戮和秀托不明所以，只觉得自己老师大概是心情好，莫老五却也不解释，笑完以后就操作着被吹出来掌舵的紫烟兵加快了速度。  
他们正前方的那座岛屿，高低起伏的绵延山势就像是一头来自远古的巨大鲸鱼，阴差阳错来到这里又陷入深眠，便永恒地沉睡在这片海域。

“喂，小杰。”少年穿着黑色短袖，一头柔软蓬松的白色短发在面前建筑物所发出的荧荧橙光的映射下让他整个人都变得温暖起来，他绕着这个诡异的亮起来的东西看了看，而后撇了撇嘴，“这个玩意，我们在哪见过吧，喂——”  
“在贱井塔。”穿着白色短T的黑头发少年从树上跳下来，轻巧地落在白发少年的身边，看着这个建筑并不意外，“原来是这样啊……我们到达贱井塔底部的时候，林克已经进去了，而且那个已经变蓝了，所以我没反应过来……”  
“嗯……这么说，我家院子里也有个和这个一模一样的东西，也是蓝色的——靡稽那家伙还一直对这个遮遮掩掩不愿意告诉我是什么！”  
“但总之，这个果然就是……”小杰拖长声音。  
“没错没错！”奇犽附和。  
沼泽尽头探险的两个小鬼突然相视一笑，异口同声地说出了自己得出来的结论：“和林克有关！”在发现自己的声音和对方完全重叠后，又哈哈大笑起来。  
“所以……”在停止了吵闹，奇犽挑了挑眉，“林克到鲸鱼岛了吗？”  
“诶？”  
“不然……这个为什么会变蓝？”

彼时，从天空竞技场达成心愿而带着朋友回家的小杰还没有得到金留给他的盒子，于是也就还没有跑到镇上的网咖查询资料、看到新闻；而刚刚点燃了梦幻岛的火盆、重新点亮了三分之一的高塔和遗迹的林克也还在“幽灵号”上漂泊，沉浸在幻想与沉思中不可自拔。  
——他们都无法得知这发生在全世界西北区域的变故。

而命运的齿轮就像是有所准备一样，总是要给予这个世界的勇者们一点微小的颤动。


	120. 鲸鱼岛

林克是从鲸鱼岛唯一的小镇港口下的船，在告别莫老五、拿酷戮和秀托，几乎是踏上这片土地的一刹那间，沉寂了许久许久许久的希卡石板终于再次发出了熟悉的哔哔声。  
穿着天蓝色服装的金发少年仿若一只精灵，他忍不住兴奋地跳了跳，用之前在天空竞技场赚到的钱掏空了这座小镇的商店，买到了牛奶、苹果、一些奇形怪状的鱼等等补寄后兴致勃勃地定位了远处山坡上的砖房。那似乎是个酒店，看起来很有趣，他打算去瞧瞧那个酒店有没有特殊的床铺，琢磨着要不要先睡上一觉，再去丛林里寻找神庙。  
就在林克规划好自己的行进路线时，在他跟前的不远处，一只可爱的小鸟（其实是只鹰）煽动着翅膀掠空而过——在得到「念」的加持后感觉自己视力变好的林克，敏锐地感觉到那只鸟有点不太一样。于是他久违地掏出希卡石板，用了照相机功能，对准这只鸟拍摄照片。咔嚓一声，鸟儿的照片被收进了希卡石板的图鉴里，写着：

「靡稽·揍敌客的传信鸟：不知道为啥科技那么发达的技术宅还要用这么古老的传信方式，大概是为了迁就（宠爱）弟弟吧？」

糜稽的传信鸟？林克看着物品描述眨了眨眼睛，大概就是信鸽一类的东西？  
这时林克突然想起来，糜稽的弟弟不是奇犽吗？这只传信鸟会出现在这里，是不是也就意味着奇犽也在呢？  
想到这里，林克突然蹦了起来，迅速跟上小鸟的身影，钻进丛林，往鲸鱼岛的内陆跑去。  
他要给奇犽一个惊喜！

在鲸鱼岛山坡上的砖房里，奇犽和小杰已经放弃了研究那个奇怪的希卡族遗迹。反正他们俩无论怎么试都进不去！而且不久前米特阿姨刚刚喊他们吃午饭，于是两人此时正在树屋的餐桌前百无聊赖地看着窗外。  
偶尔这么悠闲惬意一下，似乎也不错？  
奇犽想着想着，目光从窗外的绿色移到了小杰身上，黑发少年正聚精会神地盯着什么东西看，奇犽顺着他的目光看去，忽然睁大了眼睛！  
“哦！我二哥的信使来了。”  
“诶？”小杰似乎很惊讶，忽然探出头去看了看门口的方向，“什么？在哪里？”然后想道，奇怪，门外没有人啊？  
“就是那个啦！那个，你一直在盯着看的那只鸟。”  
“诶！”  
说着，那只小鸟就飞进窗户，停在了奇犽的手臂上。银发少年把绑在鸟腿上的东西取了下来，原来是一只U盘。  
“我们去看看他都说了些什么吧！”  
小杰刚说完这句话，就听到米特阿姨在喊他们。  
“奇犽，你的朋友来找你了！”  
朋友？  
奇犽和小杰对视了一眼，面对小杰充满了疑问的目光，奇犽更是满头雾水。他的朋友？他会有什么朋友到鲸鱼岛上来找他吗？难道是雷欧力他们？突然改主意，要跟他们一起？不对，如果是雷欧力或者酷拉皮卡的话，至少应该说是来找他和小杰的。  
他的朋友……  
揍敌客家哪里会有随便冒出来的朋友呢？说是敌人还差不多。  
“——啊！”奇犽突然面色一沉，“小杰，快！米特阿姨有危险了！”  
“诶诶诶？”  
虽然不明白到底发生了什么，但小杰还是跟着一起去了。

本来奇犽以为会看到被绑作人质的米特阿姨，他还在脑子里思索该怎么打对方一个出其不意，结果那个奇犽口中的“危险”正顶着一头乱糟糟的金发，晃着腿坐在茶几旁边的沙发上优哉游哉地喝茶。  
“Aloha~”林克自然地摆手招呼道，然后愣了愣，他不太明白自己为什么会突然这样打招呼。不过很快他就耸耸肩，把这件事抛之脑后了。  
“林克！”小杰开心地喊道，“你怎么来了！——不对，我们知道你来了！啊，总之，欢迎来鲸鱼岛！”  
“鲸鱼岛？”林克歪了歪头问。  
“因为岛的形状像鲸鱼，所以叫鲸鱼岛哦。”旁边的米特阿姨解释道。林克心想，这个叫“鲸鱼”的东西是不是就是海拉鲁大陆的利维坦？过了一会儿，米特阿姨继续道，“好了好了，我不知道你们会有朋友来，午饭可能不够吃——”  
一听到“不够吃”几个字，林克忽然就来了精神，拍着胸脯说：“没问题，交给我吧！”  
“喂喂……”奇犽脑袋上挂起了大大的汗珠，“你这家伙到底是来干什么的啊？”  
林克诚实地回答：“只是路过！”  
“路过？”鲸鱼岛虽然不算荒芜，但绝对算不上什么世界中心。附近有什么路线毕竟于此吗？奇犽忍不住怀疑起来。  
诚实的勇者少年很快地解答了奇犽的疑惑：“我来开遗迹，正好看到那只鸟，就跟着它过来了——”  
奇犽挑挑眉：“你知道那只鸟要找我？”  
“那应该是靡稽的鸟吧！”林克并没有意识到事情的不对，反而痛快地喝光了杯子里的热茶，就要往一边厨房钻去，当然也没注意到身后奇犽眼睛里暗暗流转的光。  
小杰转而问他：“怎么了？”  
奇犽摇摇头，然而心思却忍不住分析起来——比如，虽然他知道自家二哥和林克关系很好，但是已经好到这种连他们传递信息的“老办法”都分享给对方的程度了吗？还是……这是林克的能力？  
不过，幸好……林克不是敌人。杀手家族离家出走的三少爷扬起一个笑容，对小杰说道：“喂喂，我们快跟过去看看那家伙打算做些什么吧，你还记得猎人考试时那个刻薄的女人吧？能让那中家伙赞不绝口的料理，我可是不会让给你的小杰！”  
“啊！好狡猾啊你！奇犽！”小杰迅速追上。

诚实善良的海拉鲁大魔王当然不清楚自己竟然让平日里受宠惯了的奇犽吃起了自家哥哥的醋，他只是非常开心地把米特准备好的食材和自己背包里的食材（大部分都是回程过程中捡到的海货）一股脑丢进了锅里——这个做法起初还让米特惊讶不已——但她也在看到跳动的食材“砰”地一声变成色香俱全的菜肴后，缄默了。  
缄默的原因是因为——太好吃了！  
除了米特准备的四人份咖喱饭以外，林克还做了大概十几道菜，什么海路烧烤、烤肉串，大份烤鱼、炒野菜、炖水果……等等等等，应有尽有。五个人吃十几道菜，米特起初觉得还有点多，但在看到十几个空盘子以后，也不由得摸着自己情不自禁吃撑的肚皮，感慨起来。  
同样吃撑了的奇犽和小杰一脸餍足地呼了口气，小杰于是问：“林克，你说的遗迹……是不是前几天突然亮起来的那个？在贱井塔里出现过的那个？”  
林克疯狂点了点头，湛蓝色的眼睛里像是有星星闪烁。随后，他站了起来，竟是一副立马要出门的样子。  
“喂喂，你不会现在就要去找那个遗迹吧？”奇犽对对方这种说不上是慢性子还是急躁的性格有点无语。  
“我想快点通关！”林克并不否认，“我都好久没看见遗迹了！”说着，他竟然就想要从餐桌旁边的窗户往外跳，但还好被眼疾手快的米特拦住了——  
这个外表看上去年轻温柔，实际上性格强势而从不示弱的女性抓住林克，嫌弃地指了指他身上的衣服：“一个个怎么都急着走？如果你说的是森林里的遗迹的话，小杰可以带你去，在此之前——”她指了指林克身上脏兮兮的英杰服，还有林克那不知道去哪淌水而变得湿漉漉的头发，“先把衣服脱下来，洗个澡，我给你把衣服洗了！”  
林克怔愣了一下，而后掏出自己的希卡石板，于是在众人眼前，这个奇奇怪怪的金发少年身上蓝色的衣服瞬间变成了T恤牛仔裤、又瞬间变了回来——林克还是穿着他那身标志性的英杰服，只是干净地如同雨后的天空一般，澄澈蔚蓝，一如他的双眼。  
午后的阳光从窗外洒下来，刚好落在少年的身上，让那头轻轻束在脑后的金发显得更加夺目。他看了看自己，满意地点点头，而后冲着米特露出一个甜甜的微笑：“这样就好了吧？”  
“……”而米特却怔住了，她睁大眼睛，盯着林克看了半晌过后才略微茫然地问道，“你认识一个名字叫塞尔达的金发女孩吗……？”


	121. 追寻

在久别出现的侠客打出“林克是谁”这句话的一瞬间，某世界知名犯罪团伙幻影旅团的秘密群聊「蜘蛛洞穴」里，诡异地沉默了。各种各样的想法和猜测大概在此群所有人的脑子里飞速滚过，却没有一个确切的结论。  
强化系的直肠子往往是最先憋不住话的，看到了消息的信长上来就是“！！！”三个巨大的感叹号，窝金紧随其后——  
窝金：艹，你真的是侠客？  
窝金：我问你，之前我们趁着信长睡觉拔了几根他的腿毛？  
侠客：……3根  
侠客：不算1根胡子的话  
信长：？？？？？？？？？？？  
窝金：艹，真是侠客  
窝金：[语音]（转文字：你不会真失忆了吧？）  
信长：[语音]（转文字：腿毛是怎么回事？？）  
不管怎么说，有话说话的大块头窝金问出了大部分心中的疑惑，或者正确的说法是——侠客不记得林克了？虽然幻影旅团成员都自认为自己确实薄情寡义，对已经亡故的团员也会很快忘掉，但怎么说呢，他们都觉得，林克是有点不同的。  
尤其是对侠客来说——虽然在前8号死后，一直说要推荐新人的也是这家伙。  
这算是好事还是坏事呢？  
正当这时，派克诺妲突然转发了一条新闻到群聊里——突发：沉寂三年零两个月的神秘古塔突然重新点亮！  
飞坦几乎立刻发出了消息：呵。  
侠客紧随其后：诶？  
玛琪也出现了：所以和这件事情有关？  
像是呼应她说的话一样，芬克斯突然蹦出了一句：艹，我也想问，林克是谁？  
飞坦：？  
信长：？？  
窝金：[语音]（转文字：……无法转换）  
派克诺妲：……  
剥落列夫：？  
库哔：……？  
库洛洛：芬克斯  
芬克斯：斯人已逝，忘了他吧，侠客  
侠客：？  
飞坦：@芬克斯 找死  
芬克斯：不是吧？我就活跃下气氛  
芬克斯：不会连你也对那家伙念念不忘吧阿飞？  
飞坦这次没有理会芬克斯，而是系统弹出了一串系统消息——  
「芬克斯 被 管理员 飞坦 请出群聊」  
「库洛洛 取消 飞坦 管理员资格」  
「库洛洛 同意 芬克斯 入群申请，芬克斯 已加入群聊，快点认识新朋友吧！」  
「和新成员打招呼」  
芬克斯：靠，你什么时候成管理员的？  
飞坦：之前  
剥落列夫：……所以现在是什么情况？  
小滴：看起来是侠客忘了林克  
小滴：林克就是前8号吗？  
富兰克林：@小滴 是的，他已经死了  
群聊消息在这一刻戛然而止，因为库洛洛突然开启了「全员禁言」。像是不想继续这个话题深入下去一般，幻影旅团的团长只是淡淡地说了句：@全体成员 注意不要迟到  
好像关于林克的话题，或者说这个人，从未在这个群聊里存在过一样。

“我只是和她见过一次……”在问出那个问题以后，米特没有想到这会让面前这个看起来活泼开朗的少年这么激动——几乎在她话音还没落下的一瞬间，少年抓住她的衣服，追问起她关于“塞尔达”的下落。  
实话说，她有点不知所措，但在看到那双澄澈的蓝色眼睛里所流露出的焦急后，她反而平静了下来，她把手搭在面前少年的身上，轻轻拍打着他，说道：“别急，别急，林克。”  
似乎是被她安抚了，林克平静下来，但呼吸还是略微急促。旁边的小杰和奇犽虽然都不明白是什么情况，但也十分担忧地看着林克，把他带到桌边坐下。  
米特于是终于能够解释她和“塞尔达”的“邂逅”——“正如之前我告诉你的，小杰，在金离开的这十年里，这座岛上除了渔民，也就只有我一个孩子。没有同龄人，亲人又相继离世，所以我……十分寂寞。因为担心被找不到，也不敢独自跑进山林里，就只能跑到港口那边看海水涨落，听归来的渔民讲海外的故事，大概是想了解一些到底是什么东西能够吸引金抛弃这里、离开我们……”  
“虽然我仍旧无法理解……但有一天，在一次暴风雨过后，我在海边遇到了一个拥有和林克同样金发，还有尖耳朵的少女……她看起来和那时候的我一样大，自称塞尔达，说是因为寻找一艘‘渡船’而来到这里。”  
“渡船？”林克的尖耳朵动了动，他忍不住掏出希卡石版，翻到了那个前段时间出现的、几乎要被他遗忘了的任务。  
米特点点头：“当时我也很奇怪，我就跟她说，我和这里的渔民很熟，这里很多船，可以帮她问问她要找的是哪艘。但是她却摇头说这些都‘太小了’，她想要的是一艘很大很大的船，能够承受巨大的风浪、大到能够横跨整个海洋。”  
“世界上真的有那么大的船？”小杰动了动耳朵。  
“那一定很贵。”奇犽说道。  
林克没有说话，等着米特继续。  
米特叹了口气：“我也说，哪里会有那么大的船，她却跟我说‘肯定有的’。她那时候身上背着一个破旧的帆布包，里头只装了几本书和笔记本，记了很多我看不太懂的东西，但似乎和古代遗迹有关。”  
“米特阿姨，你怎么知道和古代遗迹有关？”小杰问。  
米特说：“我也是后来才知道的……因为我看她在那个本子上画的图案，就跟你爸爸留给你的那个盒子上的差不多……那是从古代遗迹里考察出的什么纹路吧，我从……报纸上看过。”  
林克追问：“那后来呢？她去哪了？”  
“后来她就离开了。”米特说道，“我不知道她去了哪里。”  
“她离开前有跟你说些什么吗？”  
“嗯……没什么特别的。”米特皱了皱眉，“哦，她说过，她本来以为这座岛就是那艘巨船，因为‘外表看上去差不多’，但看来只是走错了路。”  
“诶……外表啊……”  
“是因为像鲸鱼吗？”小杰问道。  
像是回应他一般，少年的声音刚刚落下，林克手上那个一直没有动静的希卡石版突然发出了“叮——”一声响。

「主线任务：寻找渡船」  
「寻找有关渡船的线索。」→「线索一：追随巨鲸的影子。」

……巨鲸的……影子……？  
林克只能紧紧攥着这个她和塞尔达不多的联系之一的石板，陷入沉思。此时此刻，巨大的惊骇出现在林克的心中——在十几年前，塞尔达公主曾经来过这里？巨鲸的影子又是什么？是说能够前往黑暗大陆的船是一条早在海拉鲁大陆漫漫历史中灭绝的利维坦吗？那塞尔达公主之后去了哪里，现在在哪里呢？  
无数的疑问盘亘在年轻勇者的脑海里，化作数不清的谜团。  
小小的餐厅里一时之间陷入沉默，几个人盯着林克手里的希卡石板，也看不懂上头的海拉尔文字，但眼前少年沉重的情绪还是传达给了在场的每一个人。这种沉默直到一直盯着希卡石版的奇犽突然想起了什么，他大叫一声，拽起小杰：“对了小杰，我们要赶紧去镇上的咖啡厅看看那个网址吧？不然就关门了？”  
“诶诶，对！”小杰也终于想起来了自己的重要任务——在不久前，他终于从米特阿姨手里得到了来自金的留言和重要线索，世界上最昂贵的游戏·Greed Island的ROM卡，眼下，奇犽的哥哥给出的网址很有可能就是得到这个游戏的唯一途径！  
拍卖会迫在眉睫，他必然要争分夺秒。  
但在跑出屋子以前，小杰还是不放心地问向林克：“我和奇犽要去镇上一趟，你要跟我们一起走吗？”  
林克终于从沉思中回神，他茫然地张了张嘴，而后说道：“我跟你们一起去，说不定能找到点公主的线索。”  
“诶——”奇犽拖着长音，半是好奇半是随意地问道，“说起来，你和那个公主是什么关系？”  
奇犽知道，塞尔达公主就是《塞尔达传说》系列里面林克要拯救的公主。虽然总体来讲，林克是勇者，要去拯救这个名叫塞尔达的公主，但是……勇者就一定要拯救公主吗？他能理解，如果是游戏的话，公主只是一个驱使玩家通关的动机，但如果刨去玩家的因素呢？林克自己又是怎么想的？  
“嗯？塞尔达公主吗？”  
“是啊，”他们在去镇上的路上边走边说着，“她是你的，嗯，上级？之类的吗？”奇犽说着对自己的用词皱了皱眉，不知道为什么席巴的脸在他的脑海中一闪而过，他觉得如果是老爸或者大哥失踪了他何止不会去找，还要大肆庆祝一番，“我的意思是说……你要去找她，是因为——要拯救海拉尔大陆，或者王族之类的吗？”  
奇犽努力不要把脑海里的“游戏设定”四个字说出来。  
“诶？”林克眨了眨眼睛，“嗯，你这么一说，我好像的确没有怎么想过这些……”  
金发少年的脸上露出了思索的表情，过了一会儿，他开口说道：  
“……不过，这次塞尔达公主会失踪，都是因为我。所以我一定要找到她。”  
林克作为塞尔达公主的剑士，从小一起和她在王宫长大。塞尔达公主聪明又努力，是大家憧憬的对象，也是整个海拉鲁大陆的公主，备受人民爱戴。  
而公主也在努力回应这份期待。她想要重建海拉鲁，但林克却并不这么想。他们之间的分歧让公主独自踏上了这条艰难的旅程。如果林克能更像公主一点，能更和公主感同身受一点的话，塞尔达公主就不会独自消失了。无论是重建海拉鲁也好，消灭灾厄盖侬也好，林克会在她身边，尽己所能地帮她。  
可是这次他又让公主变成孤身一人了。  
“但是听你的意思，塞尔达公主好像是自愿离开的啊。”奇犽嘟囔道，“现在你知道她也在这里了，那如果找到她之后呢？万一这就是她想要的呢？毕竟，听你的说法她也不像是会委曲求全的类型。”  
“不是的！”林克忽然有些激动，“塞尔达公主的声音能传到我这里……她在呼唤我。”少年低下了头，在说这句话的时候内心也有些摇摆不定，他已经好久没有听到塞尔达公主的声音了。她会不会出了什么事？“而且，她不会丢下海拉鲁不管的，还有灾厄盖侬的封印……”  
奇犽沉默地看着林克没有说话，似乎也在思考着什么。  
“你有没有想过，其实你不一定非要去找她？”  
过了一会儿，奇犽安静地开口道。  
“你可以做你自己想做的事情啊。你没有想做的事情吗？”  
小杰注意到，奇犽说这句话的时候脸上的表情有些奇怪。

想做的事情吗？  
林克几乎是下意识地抵触“不去找公主”这个想法。一直以来，他要做的事情就是被规定好的。即使是在他失去记忆的时候。找到公主，消灭灾厄盖侬——这就是“林克”的使命，是他必须去做的事情，和他的意愿无关。  
夜晚跃动的篝火，河流中鲜美的游鱼，夜晚繁星点缀的天空，神秘的遗迹，未知的迷宫和美食……这些都是林克喜欢的东西。在海拉鲁的天空下自由自在地冒险——这是林克最开心的时候。但是“拯救公主”是他的“主线任务”，一方面他必须这样做，另一方面，如果真的要问他这是否是他想做的事情，林克也会毫不犹豫地回答——是。  
只不过，有的时候林克也很疑惑该如何平衡自己的偏好和公主的意愿。他们是两个完全不同的人，塞尔达公主个性鲜明又要强，就像一颗闪耀而坚硬的钻石；林克自己则比较——随意？并没有那么强烈的动机去做某件事情。而且，说实话，林克觉得自己对海拉鲁的民众并没有像公主那么强烈的责任感。  
然而奇犽的那句话却在林克的脑海中不断回响。  
「万一这就是她想要的呢？」  
万一塞尔达公主并不想要林克在她身边呢？毕竟，一开始就是因为这样，她才会在不告知林克的情况下独自前往城堡废墟。  
也许，林克想道，也许……公主需要的并不是“拯救”。  
林克想象着，塞尔达公主来到这个陌生的世界时怀揣着怎样的心情呢？她站在鲸鱼岛的海边时，是不是吹拂着同样的海风？她有没有想念海拉鲁大陆和林克？为什么会想要寻找一艘“渡船”？大海的那边又会是什么？  
“我觉得林克想去找塞尔达公主很正常啊！”一直没怎么说话的小杰突然说。  
“嗯？”  
“因为你们不是从小一起长大的朋友吗？”小杰继续道，“朋友失踪的时候去找她不是很正常的事情吗？至于她需不需要帮忙，找到了当面问清楚就好了嘛！”  
“哪有这么简单啊！万一她拒绝了呢？”奇犽有些无语。  
“那也可以帮忙！”小杰说，“朋友有困难，当然要帮啊！”  
“你这叫不尊重他人意愿！”  
“总之，林克你要找塞尔达公主的话，我们也会帮你一起找的！对不对，奇犽？”  
“喂喂喂……为什么突然把我也拉上了啊！我可没有同意！”  
“什么嘛。原来奇犽你不想帮忙吗？没事，林克，就算奇犽不愿意，我也会帮你一起找的。”  
“切，我又没说不会帮忙……”奇犽小声嘀咕道。  
“哈哈哈哈哈……”  
就快到镇上了，少年们吵闹的声音逐渐融进了嘈杂的人群之中。


	122. 情报

几天前，在汉达加特市。  
虽然打听到了想要的消息，但是看着缪海尔远去的身影，库洛洛脑海里又忽然闪过了一个念头。  
他为什么会出现在这里？  
上次见到他的时候，这个佣兵队长受雇于卡金帝国。汉达加特和卡金国同属一片大陆，但物理距离并不算近。虽然缪海尔的雇主可能换了人，但是一个佣兵出现在大学校园里也并不常见。  
心头冒出的好奇就像佣兵那根雪茄呼出的烟雾，虽然大部分都随汉达加特的冷风飘散，但还有一丝气味残留在空气中，萦绕不断。  
可能会发现什么有趣的事情，也可能什么都没有。  
要不要跟上去看看呢？  
犹豫只在他心里徘徊了片刻，下一个瞬间，库洛洛就断然做出了决定。他轻轻叹了口气，想着果然还是无法抗拒心中的那点好奇心，索性便也不再控制那股“冲动”，跟了上去。  
库洛洛向着佣兵先生离开的方向迈出脚步，但是他并不很急——他打开手机，点进之前发了通知后就没说过话的「蜘蛛洞穴」群聊，刚想发布这则新得到的情报，却发现大家都在讨论侠客失踪的问题。  
……侠客……失踪？  
这个疑问在大脑中一闪而过，但很快又被他否定了。幻影旅团的成员们每个人都是独立的个体，在非集体行动期间，他们彼此很少联系，不好奇伙伴的能力，也不过问对方的行踪，某个人消失不见，这本应是很正常的事情。  
但他觉得，侠客的消失不正常。  
库洛洛也说不上来是哪里不正常，就因为侠客在电子科技方面有某些擅长？不，这种感觉更类似一种直觉，一种违和感，一种来自本能的警觉。  
就像是做了一场非常真实的梦。  
他切出群聊，点开侠客的聊天框，发现里头一片空白，上次的对话还停留在三年前侠客问他“要不要去葬礼”的时候，好像一切也没有什么不对。他一边回想着那种“不对劲”的感觉，眼看着佣兵团长的身影即将消失在视线范围内，库洛洛终于还是没再深究，把手头刚刚搜集到的情报丢到了群里。  
莱昆迪的项饰。  
林克的项圈会在拍卖会出现。  
他当然不怀疑他的团员是否会对此感兴趣，以他对他们的了解，这毫无疑问——当然，就算没有兴趣，也无关紧要，因为这是他给出来的情报。  
对于蜘蛛来说，这个「项圈」本就应该是属于他们的物品。  
所以，必须抢回来。  
库洛洛于是关掉手机，跟着那位经验丰富的雇佣兵先生走进了这所大学的第一教学楼。大多数教室还在上课，楼道里十分安静，教授们讲课的声音透过薄薄的墙壁传出，或铿锵有力，或徐徐道来。  
佣兵团长高个子的身影伴随着那头标志性的长发消失在走廊尽头的转角处，但库洛洛没有快速跟上去，因为他感觉到那边还有其他人。对方并没有刻意隐蔽气息，所以很好发现。即使相隔百米有余，但因为有回声，转角那边刻意压低的声音还是被他捕捉到了。  
“我不是让你在实验室等我吗？”  
“我不喜欢那边的味道……啧，话说完我就走了。”  
“缪海尔。”另外的那个人声音听上去有点不耐烦，他们俩听起来很不对付，“要不是No.2先生……”  
“No.1先生表示，无尽深渊的工作已经基本准备完毕了，再有一年，‘船’就可以彻底完成，投入大规模生产。”雇佣兵打断了学者的话，短暂的沉默后，学者用更小的声音说道，“知道了……我们去那边吧。”  
话音刚落，下课铃声响彻整栋教学楼，窸窸窣窣的声音过后，喧嚣充斥在校园里，结束了课程的学生们抱着书本走出教室，奔向下一个目的地。  
库洛洛笑了笑，并没有追上去。他并不好奇对方对话中所说的No.1和No.2是谁，却唯独对那个不只是佣兵团长故意泄露或者无意说出的地名更感兴趣。  
——无尽深渊？  
自从四年以前的某次野外探险和三年前的集体狩猎以后，旅团已经很久没有大型活动了。那么……在拍卖会结束之后，调查一下这个地方或许是一个不错的选择？  
像是得到了宝贵的玩具或者开启了新的资料片一般，库洛洛难得觉得自己心情不错，那双深邃的眼睛泛出一点点笑意，惹得途径他身边的学生们频频侧目。但这难得的好心情，终究在手机“嗡——”地震动声后被按了暂停键。  
「芬克斯 被 管理员 飞坦 请出群聊」  
「芬克斯 向您发送入群申请」  
库洛洛皱了皱眉。他点进「蜘蛛洞穴」的群聊里，才发现沉寂已久的侠客终于出现了，然而对方说出的话却终于让刚才那差点被忘掉的违和感重新回到了脑海中，紧接着，派克诺妲转发的新闻被他点开，闪烁着蓝与橙色光芒的石塔和遗迹像是春笋一般点缀在大地上。  
遗迹不知什么时候被谁重新点燃了，全世界三分之一的灯亮了。  
这和侠客的失忆有关吗？  
那为什么不是飞坦？  
随着那些石塔被重新点亮，过去曾与林克有关的人都会失去记忆？  
还是说侠客和这些石塔的重新点燃有关？  
侠客消失的三年究竟去了哪里？  
无数的疑问盘亘在黑发男人的脑海里，争先恐后地希求他寻找一个答案。这些问题哪一个都和像是拥有着巨大秘密的“无尽深渊”一样对他充满着诱惑力。  
哦，还有一个问题——林克呢？  
这个阔别了三年之久、即将被遗忘的名字顺着神经滚在舌尖，熟悉又陌生，像是一句滚烫的诗句，连接着他和那些令人心痒难耐的答案。  
人类果然是一种神奇的动物，拥有奇怪的感情。喜、怒、哀、乐，像黑洞似的，还有永远无法被填满的欲望和好奇。  
库洛洛先是取消了（因为之前自己也在失踪所以临时给）飞坦的管理员权限，而后同意了芬克斯的入群申请，接着开启了全员禁言。  
怎么说呢，这还是库洛洛第一次使用这个功能，对于以胡作非为为主张的幻影旅团来说，这种如同牢狱一般的禁锢就像是对每一个人的宣战。  
但这未尝不是一个让所有人都冷静的好办法。  
库洛洛：@全体成员 注意不要迟到  
他感觉自己的心脏跳砰砰跳动，像是要从血液里溢出的兴奋感让他觉得，拍卖会或许可以做些更为大胆的决定。  
——毕竟，那很有趣不是吗？  
他走出巴巴德大学第一教学楼，北国寒冷的空气混合着海洋的味道侵入肺腑。  
在此之前——  
库洛洛最后凝望了一眼这个安逸而充满了学术气息的城市，以及那座尚没有被点亮的暗色石塔，轻轻地说了句“再见”。


	123. 通关指南

几天前发生在世界尽头的事暂时还没有影响到小岛上的少年们。就算有，失去了记忆的勇者大人也是浑然不知。  
这个金发少年似乎因为“第一次切实地拥有了塞尔达公主的线索”而有点紧张，紧张到连小杰奇犽一路上的打打闹闹也无法把他唤回现实，一路上一直沉默地跟在他们身后，也没去到处乱跑找那些臭臭的种子，搞得奇犽颇有一种“自己难道真的说错话了”的愧疚感。  
（奇犽：并没有……？）  
比起别扭的猫系少年，虽然看起来神经大条直爽但其实非常会读空气的小杰干脆与林克交谈起来，顺便还展示了一下自己手中的“游戏ROM卡”。  
“听说已经停产了，但多亏有奇犽的哥哥，我们打算去查查相关的资料。”  
“游戏？”林克终于有了点反应，他想起来在贱井塔里因为他的触碰而坏掉的游戏机，又沮丧起来，“我好像不太能碰那些东西……”  
“这个可能不太一样！”奇犽说，“大概吧。”  
“我也觉得，也许你也能玩呢？因为据说这是猎人专用游戏！”小杰附和道。  
林克似懂非懂地点点头，突然想起来似乎在自己的背包里也见过类似的东西，道具名称好像是什么「“贪婪之岛”的ROM卡和戒指」。于是林克点了点希卡石板的屏幕，把「“贪婪之岛”的ROM卡和戒指」从背包里拿了出来。  
“是这个东西吗？”  
“啊——！”  
“啊！！”  
小杰和奇犽先后发出了惊叹的声音。  
“你——你从哪里搞到的这个东西？”奇犽将信将疑地指着林克手里的东西问道。他们要是能直接从林克这里套到游戏的消息，不就不用再去费劲找了吗？  
“我也不知道。”林克发愁地看着被奇犽一把抢走拿去观察的ROM卡和戒指嘟囔道，“我醒来的时候这些东西就在背包里了。”  
“嗯嗯，原来如此。”奇犽若有所思地点点头，仿佛明白了什么一样。小杰和林克都好奇地看了过来。银发少年露出了一个得意的笑容，说，“这个东西看起来确实是真货。而且是林克失忆时得到的东西。”奇犽一边说一边抛着戒指玩，搞得林克一脸着急地看着他。奇犽眯了眯眼睛，不知道为什么露出了像偷了腥的猫一样的表情，“好啦，小杰，游戏的事情不用发愁了！”  
“诶诶？”小杰一脸不明所以，林克开始为了抢回戒指和ROM卡而向奇犽发起了进攻，几次未果。  
银发少年竖起食指，一脸“你们都不懂我来教教你们”的样子：“林克这个家伙，得到的东西都不会是没有意义的。”  
“？”这是充满了疑惑的林克和小杰。  
“这是游戏啊！笨蛋！”奇犽说，“林克是《塞尔达传说》的主人公。虽然我没怎么玩过这个游戏啦，但是对最基本的机制还是了解的。这个游戏最为人称道的特点之一就是没有无用的道具。所以既然林克的背包里有这个东西，就意味着他肯定能得到贪婪之岛这个游戏！我们只要看紧他，跟住他，早晚都能玩上这个游戏的。”  
“说是这么说啦……”小杰看起来还有些不放心的样子，“但是林克能玩到不一定意味着我们能玩到啊。”  
奇犽手里还拿着林克的道具，不怀好意地凑近了这个金发的海拉鲁少年：“喂，你要是拿到了游戏，不会不给我们一起玩的吧？”  
看那架势，大有一种“你不给我们玩就不还给你道具”的气势。  
“我……”  
“奇犽！”小杰看起来有些生气了，趁奇犽不注意一把抢过了ROM卡和戒指还给了林克，林克马上把东西收回了希卡石板。他以后再也不要随便把道具拿出来给别人看了！  
“不能这样对朋友的！”小杰教育道，“米特阿姨说，你想要什么东西的话直接问对方就好了！”  
“切~”奇犽无趣地把手插回了裤兜里。腹诽道，要是小杰想要什么东西，他肯定连威逼利诱都懒得，直接强行索取了。用最小的代价换来最大的利益，小杰的这种强盗逻辑他可是在猎人考试的最后试验里见识过了。  
“林克，你要是拿到游戏的话，可以让我们也玩一下吗？”小杰问。  
从小杰那里拿回了道具的林克十分开心，于是爽快地答应了对方的请求。  
奇犽在心里翻了个白眼，瞧，就是这样。  
不过最后三人还是决定去网吧的猎人专用网站上一探究竟。既然糜稽发来了网址，小杰又有猎人证，不上白不上。而且说实话，他们都挺好奇这个网站到底是什么样的。  
不得不说，猎人专用网站的情报还是有用的。他们不光得知了这个游戏真的是专门为念能力者设计的游戏，而且还知道了大概的游戏形式——“一旦启动，玩家就会被扯入游戏中，直至死亡或者通关。”  
这下小杰说的“即使林克能玩，他们也不一定能玩”似乎越来越有可能了。  
而且，这部游戏的最低竞标价格是八十九亿戒尼。  
“可恶！！果然涨价了！还是一口气涨了三十忆！”奇犽叹道。  
“那我们还能参加竞拍吗？”小杰问。  
“啊？？你也看到了吧！最少也要八十九亿，我们根本没有插手的余地啊！”  
“我说的不是买方，是卖方啊！”小杰继续道。  
奇犽像是突然想到了什么一样看着小杰，两人开始商量起怎么用八亿的本金赚钱。毕竟猎人官方网站上写的入手难度只有G，如果连这点难度的任务都完不成的话，怎么还能叫职业猎人呢！  
两人聊着聊着，仿佛才想到林克还在旁边一样，转头问他（对于如何赚钱）的意见，于是林克回答道：“……扔雪球？”  
“……”得到勇者大人回答的两个少年诡异地沉默了，先不说扔雪球是什么、到底能不能赚钱，鲸鱼岛地处热带海域，附近别说雪球了，连片雪花都没有。  
奇犽摆摆手，点开了另一个网页，两个少年看着竞拍页面上不停跳动的数字，不约而同地做出一个决定——他们打算靠竞拍买卖赚钱！  
林克对这种方式当然很感兴趣（他对一切新奇的东西都充满好奇），然而少年沮丧地摇摇头：“但是我没办法碰这个……”  
“那也没办法咯。”奇犽耸耸肩，“不过林克，既然你也想要这个游戏的话，就也要赚钱才行！我和小杰现在有8亿戒尼，你有多少？”  
林克十分痛快地掏出了自己的希卡石板，小杰凑过去认真地数了数林克所所拥有的戒尼数量，像是想要挽回自己数学不太好的客观印象：“林克有1.8……亿！”  
“那加起来就是……9.8亿！快10亿了！”  
虽然不知道为什么对方擅自把自己的钱也算进去了，但林克好像觉得……也并不是很有问题（？）他的确想要这个游戏，而这个游戏也和塞尔达公主息息相关。  
一直盯着林克的希卡石板的奇犽耳朵动了动，似乎发现了什么。突然，他“啊”地用右手握拳在左手手心上敲击了一下，转过身敲起键盘，不多会儿，林克的希卡石板上就传来一阵轻微的震动。  
来自异世界的勇者大人切换到应用界面，就看到联系人的图标那里，“奇犽”的名字正在不停晃动，那是被异世界的老年人林克遗忘了很久的“这个世界的现代科技”（主要是因为他舍不得希卡石板的电量），发现奇犽发了一大串他看不太懂的字符。他刚想关闭，旁边杀手世家的继承人就眼疾手快地按着林克的手指点了进去，完全没在意因为打开链接这个行为而消耗掉了林克一格电。  
但总之，结局是好的——网页被打开了，不能使用电器的林克同样可以通过石板使用互联网了！  
“哇！奇犽好棒！”小杰毫不吝啬地赞美道。  
“嗯，不错不错！”奇犽也对自己表示了赞扬。  
正在这时，林克手中的希卡石板突然传来“哔——”地一声，久违的新任务出现了——

「通关吧！贪婪之岛！」  
「无所畏惧的勇者怎么可以畏惧Joy Station的游戏！去通关吧林克！」  
「任务奖励：仁天堂超稀有卡牌*3张」

虽然不知道里头说的那些东西都是什么，但林克还是点了「接受」任务，然后他就发现，任务指示的圆形标记在地图上正好点在了享乐之都·格莱姆加斯兰的西南方向，几乎靠近地图的边缘。那里的石塔还没有被开启，所以地图也无法显示，但林克总觉得这个地方有点熟悉。  
“那就是友客鑫吧。”小杰说道。  
被勇者的石板吸引了的两小只凑在林克跟前，奇犽甚至得意洋洋地瞅了小杰一眼，似乎是想表达自己之前“跟着林克就可以得到游戏”的结论果然十分可靠：“果然还是友客鑫，我们尽快出发吧！”  
“那我们回去和米特阿姨说一下。”小杰也跃跃欲试。  
只有林克突然反应了过来：“等等！遗迹还没开呢！”  
“诶？是哦！”小杰眨着眼睛道，“那我们赶紧去开遗迹吧！”

出乎林克的意料，鲸鱼岛的遗迹居然是一个已经被打开过的遗迹，通体呈现舒缓的蓝色。将希卡石板放上去之后遗迹被登陆在了石板上，勇者将信将疑地踏上升降台，心里打着鼓，不知道会遇到什么样的事情。  
进到遗迹内部后，林克发现这里竟然是一个奖励遗迹。一条笔直的通道通向最终的终点，然而，林克发现，宝箱已经被打开了。


	124. 出发友客鑫！

勇者从来没有遇到过这样的情况——神庙只为林克开放，连塞尔达公主都没能进来。难道是他失忆之前来过这里吗？不，那样的话希卡石板上肯定会显示这座神庙的确切位置的。  
神庙本应是一个安全的地方，现在这个安全的结界突然被打破了，林克有些不知所措。  
他缓缓走上前去，想着，不知道坐在终点的僧人能不能告诉他究竟有谁来过这座神庙？也许宝箱里会留下什么线索？林克走到了宝箱前，向内看去，发现了一张……纸条？  
或者说，更像是从日记本上撕下来的某页——这让林克瞬间想起了他在幽灵船上捡到的那本塞尔达公主的日记本，还有……米特所说的话。这会是塞尔达公主留下来的纸条吗？  
然而，这张纸条一片空白，什么也没有，它残破不堪，因为保存补档而隐隐泛黄，仿佛历经岁月的磨难，就如同林克终于在游历大陆、取得了女神的力量后进入海拉鲁城堡的图书馆时所见到的那些书本的残页一般。  
为什么被打开的宝箱里，会被留下一张什么也没写的纸条呢？  
这么想的林克还没有捕捉到脑海里的疑惑与猜测，手上却因为失神而放松了一瞬，也就是在这一瞬间，那张破旧的纸条从他的指尖滑落——反应过来的林克立刻伸手去够，然而来不及了，他伸出去的手就像是在梦里一样什么也没抓住，那张纸条已然落进了水里。  
被彻底浸湿。  
林克愕然地睁大眼睛，他有点沮丧，甚至有点懊恼，然而不等他消化掉这突如其来的负面情绪，令他更为惊诧的事情发生了——那张被水浸透而看起来脆弱不堪到像是随时会融化的纸条上面，竟然浮现出了浅浅的几行字。

「赤月凌空之时，吾会获得影的力量，赋予亡灵王者之力，臣服者便可君临天下、吞噬光明。」  
「——记录于1981年·友客鑫市郊外石碑」

林克感觉自己的呼吸凝滞了。  
是因为上边记录的事情？还是因为字迹？林克也不清楚。他觉得自己的大脑嗡嗡作响，脸颊发烫，血气翻涌直冲大脑，心脏跳动的声音强而有力，“咚咚咚咚”地传到耳中。  
这个纸条的字迹真的和塞尔达公主的一模一样。  
这是塞尔达公主记录的笔记吗？来自友客鑫市郊外的石碑？这个世界也有红月吗？这里的“吾”……  
是谁？能够因为红月而力量变强的……灾厄盖侬？  
“灾厄盖侬真的存在于这个世界上。”这个本就盘亘在林克心头的疑问在此时此刻又被重新翻了出来，林克觉得自己的心口像是压了一块石头一样沉重。百年以前，他们为了对抗灾厄盖侬而付出了巨大的代价，以至于海拉鲁王国覆灭、昔日辉煌终成历史，人民挣扎在灾厄的黑暗里，四处泥泞不堪，他们的公主殿下为了封印魔王而不得不在城堡里与之缠斗百年，而林克……林克最后之所以能够战胜它，也是因为有公主的帮助。  
而现在，塞尔达公主不知所踪，光明之箭也并不在他的手上……他真的，有可能再一次战胜魔王吗？  
林克感觉自己的手在微微颤抖，他是在……害怕？  
不，好像也不是。林克低头看了看自己的掌心，虽然他长年累月的练习剑技和使用弓箭，岁月却并没有在他的手上留下任何痕迹，连一小块茧也没有。在那之上，一层一般人所看不到的生命能量在缓缓流动，像是水一般包裹着他的身体。  
他和之前已经不一样了。  
那颤抖的感觉，大概是来自一种连勇者自己也无法确信的……兴奋。   
那双方才还动摇的蓝色目光在此刻倏然之间变得坚定了，莹莹发亮。林克掏出希卡石版，打开照相功能对着那张纸条上的文字拍下了照片，希卡石上并没有给予他更多提示，但林克觉得那不重要。  
在林克所未察觉的时候，对于他而言，有很多事情或许都不是希卡石版的任务来驱使他去做了。  
放下希卡石版，林克再探出身子去捞那张纸片，果然，本就残破不堪的残页更因为水的浸湿而不堪一击，瞬间在林克的手里变得支离破碎，糊成一团。而后，林克突然想起了公主的笔记本——如果水可以显现字迹的话，那日记本后边的空白页上，是否也会有其他的记载呢？于是他掏出那本日记，把它泡进了神庙中央走道旁的水中，没过一会儿日记本也被浸湿，林克将日记捡起来翻了翻，只觉得满手湿哒哒的，公主的字迹也都被泡糊了，但是哪里都找不到新显现出来的内容。  
林克顿时有些失望。现在不光日记本被毁了，还没能找到新的线索。这种时候他真的很希望能够重新读档再来一遍。  
不过海拉鲁的勇者并非斤斤计较之人，于是他只是摇了摇头把日记再次收回物品栏，发现物品名称变成了「被泡湿的日记本:内容已经几乎无法辨识」。林克再次不满地撇了撇嘴，传送出了神庙。  
地面上，小杰和奇犽都在关切地等待。因为林克之前的意外，他们也得知了神庙被他人入侵的事情。小杰一见林克出来，立马就问“怎么样？里面有发现什么吗？”林克摇了摇头，对那则有关红月的信息闭口不言，只是说里面有塞尔达公主留下的信息，神庙变蓝可能和这件事情有关。  
“诶？那不是说明你那个什么公主就在附近吗？”  
林克有些闷闷不乐地回道：“不，塞尔达公主应该不在这里……”  
“她要是不在怎么进的神庙？”奇犽明显有些不相信，“你要是能现在找到那个公主的话，还会和我们一起去友客鑫吗？”  
林克想到了神庙里那则消息——记录于友客鑫市郊外石碑。无论如何他都是要去友客鑫的，而且他很确信公主不在这里。“因为如果公主在附近的话，我肯定能感觉到的。”林克说。但是奇犽说得也不无道理，神庙要有人进去过才会像这样打开。那么如果进去的人不是公主，又会是谁呢？是那个留下第二条留言的人吗？「赤月凌空之时，吾会获得影的力量」说的又会是什么？“吾”是谁？……灾厄盖侬吗？  
进入神庙的人既然能得到塞尔达公主的字条，说明他一定和公主有过接触。林克必须找到这个人。  
“总之，我一定会去友客鑫的！！”  
勇者如是说道。

然而事情的进展并不想想象中的那么顺利。奇犽和小杰靠“倒买倒卖”赚钱的计划几乎破船，几轮下来三个人的钱加起来也只剩下了一千多万戒尼。小杰和奇犽吵得不可开交，最终敲定在接下来的两周里竞赛谁赚的钱多，输了的人要听赢了的人做一件事情。  
林克的钱莫名其妙地就被小杰和奇犽给输光了，又莫名其妙地不得不参加这个竞赛活动。小杰和奇犽在说定这件事、定下最后的集合地点之后都一溜烟就跑没影了。分到了三分之一启动资金，也就是六百一十三戒尼的林克还茫然地站在原地，不知道该往哪里去——  
友客鑫很大，人也很多。  
这个喷泉广场并不是最典型的友客鑫地标。在飞艇上的时候林克记得往下看去又许多长长的河流和海岸线，将整个城市分成了三个不同的部分。中间的区域竖满了鳞次栉比的高楼大厦，林克初次看到的时候整个人都惊呆了，竟然连拿出希卡石板来拍照都忘记了。  
林克望着周围来来往往的人群，总觉得一时之间有点不知所措。是和奇犽和小杰一样去赚钱？还是去打听打听纸条上的“石碑”？还是找找哪个隐藏在这里的火盆呢？  
希卡石塔因为还没有被点亮而湮灭在层峦的楼宇之中，那些曾经点亮了广袤旷野、不论白昼黑夜都陪伴着他的遗迹同样沉睡着……这里人虽然很多，林克却一个也不认识，他们看起来忙忙碌碌，也不像是海拉鲁大路上的村民一样热情。  
林克深吸一口气，那种微小的、即使在空无一人的野外也从未出现的寂寞感在繁华的大城市里悄然滋生，很快又被勇者大人强行压下去了。  
去找找火盆吧！  
他想。找到火盆，点亮它。  
而就在这时，一辆红色的双层铁皮箱子（哦对那好像是叫巴士）停在了广场边缘的马路上，一些戴着帽子墨镜举着小铁盒子（照相机）的人从上面下来，也有不少等在一旁相同穿着的人走了上去。而这些都不是吸引了林克的根本原因——来自异世界的勇者直勾勾地盯住了那副印在车厢上的女神雕像的广告。  
那是一柄巨大而明亮的、熊熊燃烧的火炬。


	125. 劳动合同

看着全员禁言的聊天框提示，侠客忍不住挑挑眉，觉得神经有点恍惚——怎么说呢，是哪里出了问题吗？以至于库洛洛如此……生气？  
可能也没有？  
是关于那个叫林克的家伙？  
距离上次他们集体行动已经有三年，在没有活动的期间，旅团的人基本上都是单独行动、互不干扰的。他们每个人都是独立的个体，当然啦，偶尔也会有人有私下的小聚会，比如说芬克斯偶尔就会叫上几个人一起去干点坏事，飞坦有时候会找他来打打游戏，但是……这三年间，侠客几乎可以笃定自己对“林克”这个名字毫无印象。  
好吧，也不能这么说。  
他看着手头的游戏机和卡带包装盒，上面那个骑着马手持利剑的绿衣服勇者的名字正是林克，这是这几年由仁天堂发售的塞尔达系列大作，《时之笛》，其游戏性与故事性都是不可多得的佳作，风靡全球——侠客当然也玩了。  
啊说到这个……他们团长所说的友客鑫拍卖会上会出现的“莱昆迪的项饰”……莱昆迪就是指绿精灵吧，绿精灵……是说的林克？  
等下，库洛洛决定来友客鑫拍卖会就是为了一个游戏周边吗？！  
虽然他的确知道，热爱书籍的库洛洛对书本来者不拒，各国漫画也都有涉猎，但气质总是更偏向文学青年一些吧……好吧，他们的确三年没有见过面了，但是……侠客还是忍不住想象了一下变成游戏宅的库洛洛是个什么样子……  
嗯，总觉得，很难以想象呢。  
这么想着的侠客忍不住叹了口气，与此同时，他面前的电脑屏幕上已经被敲击了几个字符，随着“嗡嗡”的震动声，通过伪造他人身份而获得的“免费”机票购买信息已经发送到了他的手机上。  
友客鑫，友客鑫。  
看着手机上目的地的城市名，侠客忍不住想起来三年前的旅团全员集合，也是去的这种超——繁华的大都市啊。

而已经提前其他人和小杰奇犽来到这座超——繁华的大都市的绿精灵，哦不，蓝色英杰·林克，已经因为误上了巴士而陷入了一次超详细的都市之旅。  
大概是因为长得帅气（可爱），林克刚刚登上那个红色巴士，就被车上说说笑笑的游客们注意到了。而他找到一个空位刚坐下的时候，就得到了隔壁一个漂亮大姐姐的搭讪。  
“你看起来……你打算去哪？一个人旅行吗？”  
林克刚要开口，前边一个戴着墨镜的老人就塞给了他一本册子。林克抬起头，发现那个老人虽然满头白发，却气息稳健，诶等等，这不是——  
“桀诺！席巴！”坐在另一边，同样戴着墨镜，沉默寡言的魁梧壮汉点了点头，算是问好。  
老人哈哈笑了笑，指了指林克手里的小册子：“没想到会在这里见面，怎么样，要不要去跟我们一起逛逛博物馆？”  
林克翻开这本册子，发现这个似乎是友客鑫城市的旅游手册，封面恰好就是刚刚吸引了他上车的那个举着火炬的女神雕像！旁边搭讪的女子似乎是注意到了林克被吸引，笑了笑，说道：“怎么，你想去看汀吗？”  
林克歪了歪头：“汀？”  
“力量女神，汀，扬起她强而有力的火焰之臂，培育了陆土并创造了红色的大地。”女子说道，“这个世界上真的会有神存在吗？卡米可不相信呢，你是不是也认为，只要有卡米在，就不需要神了！”  
林克看着眼前这个外貌出众的女子，却总觉得对方说的自己完全听不懂。车上的人也在此刻沉默了，大家都或多或少注视着这边，充满好奇，却并不凑上来。  
只有林克的老熟人——桀诺和席巴——淡定地坐在那里，等待着林克的答案。  
林克虽然很想去看看那个拿着火炬的女神像，但是不知道为什么总觉得这个女人很奇怪，于是决定先去和席巴还有桀诺一起逛逛博物馆，到时候再自己去研究那个女神像。  
至少这两个是朋友的家人！应该不会出什么问题吧？这样想着的林克完全不知道自己上一条命就是被席巴拿下的。  
自称卡米的女性稍显遗憾，但似乎也没怎么在意。观光巴士先到了大都会博物馆门口，林克跟着两个揍敌客家长下了车，于是便错过了卡米拉接起的那个电话。  
“喂？”时髦靓丽的卡米拉——卡金国的第二王子接起了电话，“什么啊，居然是切利多尼希吗？真稀奇，你怎么会给卡米打电话？……拍卖会？啊，这么说起来好像的确有这么回事……想要的东西？傻子才会听你的话去呢，不管那个拍卖会里有什么稀奇宝贝，还有卡米拿不到的吗？何必跟一帮庶民抢？……哼，你肯定做了什么手脚吧？这种事情你应该去跟本杰明说，他没准就信了。”然后电话就“咔”的一声挂断了，卡米拉理了理那头长长的金色秀发，换了一边翘起二郎腿，一边嘟囔道：“真是的，打扰人家度假……”  
另一方面，被挂断了电话的切利多尼希抬了抬眉毛，看着手上刚从诺斯特拉家族寄回来的预言诗，想着，那个白痴女人这次居然没有上套，真是太奇怪了。

大都会博物馆不愧是世界上最大的博物馆，一张门票就要将近六千戒尼，虽然奇犽的爸爸和爷爷帮他付了门票钱（而且三个人还买的是家庭套票，比普通的门票还便宜些），但林克还是感受到了金钱的重要性，也是在这个时候他想起来自己还在和小杰奇犽竞赛赚钱——这种时候如果金钱数目不增反减，他一定会输掉的吧！  
于是林克又看了看身边的两个大人。不得不说，他们都看起来很有钱的样子。既然愿意给林克掏钱的话，会不会也愿意借（送）一些钱给他呢？  
作为一个有话就说，从不遮遮掩掩的海拉鲁勇者，林克马上就把脑海里的想法说了出来。  
“你们可以给我一些钱吗？”  
席巴和桀诺此行当真是来观光的。虽然也有任务的因素在身，但那也是拍卖会开始之后的事情。好不容易腾出一些时间，桀诺想着父子俩也是好久没一起出来转转了，便提议来友客鑫的大都会博物馆。他年轻的时候来过几次，但席巴似乎一直对这类东西不是很感兴趣。这次好不容易同意一起前往，还是因为觉得也许任务上能用得到相关情报（也不知道是和谁学的，这小子总是学不会劳逸结合，桀诺十分头疼）。此时爷俩正逛得尽兴，旁边的金发小子却突然蹦出来这么一句，着实是谁也没想到的。席巴和桀诺一时间都愣住了。  
“咳咳，孩子，”最后先开口说话的是桀诺，“你缺钱吗？”  
桀诺想起来，自己的孙辈也不是没来要过钱，前不久糜稽就来要过，作为交换他会帮家里干掉几个目标。揍敌客家的孩子向来都懂得交易的可靠，也都是以交易的形式提出自己的要求，他们作为长辈则会衡量其可行性，再斟酌要不要同意（虽然一般都会同意吧）。但是像林克这样直接就开口要，还真没有。  
席巴似乎也觉得林克这种仿佛抢劫一般的态度实在奇特，也跟着问道：“多少钱？”  
在林克看来这只是一个很普通的要求，他在海拉鲁大陆向来如此，可惜他每次直接开口要，滑翔伞也好、女装也好、雪地靴也好，对方都会给他发任务，还有些人总是出尔反尔。林克每次都觉得要是真有人能直接给就好了。他回想了一下之前查到的信息，说：“八十九亿戒尼。”  
“八十九亿？”席巴惊讶了一下，林克要这个数额的金钱是想干什么？不过他马上就想到，这个时间点，在这里，突然需要这么具体的大数额金钱，多半和九月一号开始的友客鑫拍卖会有关。林克是看上哪个拍卖展品了吗？  
那个和拍卖会有关的预言诗，会是跟林克有关吗？  
“呵呵呵呵……”桀诺忽然笑道，“这可不是个小数额啊，林克，你要它做什么？”  
“我要和朋友比赛谁赚得钱多。”  
“和朋友比赛赚钱？那不是得凭自己的努力赚来的钱才算数吗？呵呵呵，”桀诺一边笑一边说道，“但是也不是不可以……不如这样吧，你跟揍敌客签个劳动合同成为员工的话，我或许可以考虑看看。”  
旁边的席巴轻轻皱了皱眉，但毕竟是自己父亲的说出去的话，他到底也没有当场反驳，而林克完全没注意这些。这个拥有金色头发和碧蓝双眸的海拉鲁勇者歪了歪头，看上去与黑暗世界完全无关。  
林克疑惑：“员工？”  
“就是你为我们揍敌客家工作，我们支付给你报酬。”桀诺耐心地解释道。  
那不就是任务？林克当然觉得这没有什么不好，当机立断地点头：“那没问题！你要我做什么？”顿了顿，林克又想起来之前奇犽跟他说他们家是“杀手”，于是又补充了一句，“但是我不会帮你们滥杀无辜的！”  
大概是因为林克毫不避讳，他说完以后原本走在他们周围的人全都退避三舍，给他们留出一片类似真空的空地——桀诺哈哈大笑，似乎对林克的表达十分中意，他抬起手扶了扶自己的墨镜，捋了捋自己的胡子点点头：“放心，我们从不滥杀无辜。”  
席巴：“……”  
于是合意就这么达成了——来自（落后）异世界的勇者自然不明白什么雇主、员工、劳动者、劳动关系、劳务关系、甲方乙方巴拉巴拉的区别，他在席巴给他的一张纸上痛快地写上了自己的名字（在他看来这就和在希卡石板上接受任务一样），而后对方打了个电话，下一秒，希卡石板传来嗡嗡地震动声，林克打开一看，89亿戒尼到账了。  
这简直太爽了——！  
林克那因为看到戒尼而翘起的嘴角还没有恢复平静，希卡石版在下一秒钟就弹出了任务提示框——

「揍敌客帮帮忙」  
「你与揍敌客家签订了为期一年的劳动合同，就要努力干活了！完成揍敌客的三个指令，或许就能得到一次愿望实现的机会！」  
「指令完成：0/3」

“诶……？”愿望？  
林克还是第一次得到这么模糊的奖励提示……不，重点是，他已经得到了89亿戒尼，除此以外还有其他的奖励吗？不等（毫无所知的）林克暗自窃喜，下一秒，一个身着黑色西装三件套的男人无声无息的出现在了他的面前，这个人向着桀诺和席巴微微颔首，而后递给了林克一包东西。  
“你是……”林克发现，这人的穿着和他之前在流星街遇到并带着他前往格莱姆的管家先生一模一样。“这是给我的吗？”  
“是的。”男人点点头。  
林克略微有点疑惑地接过包裹，包裹消失了，取而代之的是希卡石板上的拾取物品提示——  
「揍敌客的见习管家服」  
「看起来没什么特别的西服套装，就是领结的装饰比较特殊，似乎装备了内部通讯设备。」  
拿到了新装备的林克跃跃欲试，于是决定立刻换上看看效果。  
换上管家服后，林克浑身的气质都摇身一变，仿佛瞬间和其他管家融为一体。黑色的西装建材十分合体，连后面绑住马尾的发圈和耳饰都变成了配套的黑色。整个人显得英气凛凛，却又不过分张扬。  
“嗯，不错，还挺合适的。”桀诺呵呵笑着说道，心想他刚才递给林克的合同上还有一条条款，那就是无意外终止合同时到期顺延，不过这一点林克暂时还不需要知道，“管家服又揍敌客家族内部的通讯设备，你可以通过那个直接联系家族成员。管家之间也可以通过家族内部通讯联系。嘛，现在暂时还用不到就是了，不过之后如果有任务也会通过内部线路联系你的。”  
林克一知半解地点了点头，意思就是现在还不用做任务是吧？  
给钱这么痛快，还不用马上做任务，揍敌客家真是好人！！  
林克非常开心。


	126. 木棺

赚（拿）到了钱，林克又跟着席巴和桀诺逛起了博物馆。大都会博物馆的每个分区都按照各个文明的样子进行了规划和装修，林克看得眼花缭乱，还找到了几只呀哈哈，惊动了工作人员，好在都被揍敌客家摆平了。  
金发勇者似乎是对自己的新造型十分满意，换上了管家服之后就没有再脱下来，还积极地和各类展品自拍合影。比如其中就有一个展厅展示了身上穿了很多洞的民族，林克颇为中意。但是他穿着这么一身严肃的服装还是没能改掉上蹿下跳的习惯，已经不止一次被博物馆的工作人员严肃警告过了（“这位客人，说过多少次了！展区内严禁食物。”工作人员说，林克只能默默地收起了上巴士之前在街边买的的友客鑫招牌热狗）。  
这对跟在后面的席巴和桀诺来说也是新鲜无比的体验。毕竟揍敌客家的孩子都听话又早熟，偶尔有奇犽那样的叛逆少年也很有分寸，这与他们家的教育理念不无关系，但是像林克这么活泼的……那确实是真的没有。  
“呵呵，也许哪天可以把他带回去做一个正规的入职训练。”桀诺思索道，脸上的表情虽不明显，但也掺杂了一丝极其微弱的担忧和苦涩。  
林克穿着揍敌客管家的衣服这样搞，会砸招牌的啊。  
席巴：“……”  
终于，在林克第无数次被博物馆安保人员叫住后（这位勇者刚想打碎一个一千年前的陶罐，天知道他在想什么！），席巴说：“嗯，我们去别的地方看看吧。”  
“咳咳，嗯，好主意。”桀诺附和道。  
林克：“？？”  
于是勇者就这样半抬半拉地被带出了博物馆，在走出大门之前他无意间瞥到了一个小小的房间，似乎是某个不知名民族的展区，门上为了迎合该文明刻上的文字让林克愣住了，因为那是他认识的文字！是希卡族的文字！  
“我想去——”林克说着，却被席巴强有力的臂膀像拎小鸡一样拎出了博物馆。桀诺看出了少年的急切，顺着他的目光看去，瞬间了然。“那个展厅啊，那里估计和你想象得不太一样，是在你的那些遗迹出现之后才一点点建立起来的。里面大多是照片资料和一些近期的研究成果。”这么说起来，他们揍敌客家也为此贡献了一份力量呢。  
“是吗？”林克嘟囔着，心想他肯定还得回去看看的。  
虽然走出了博物馆，但是席巴和桀诺似乎都没有进一步的动作。林克在门口玩了一会儿鸽子，还射了几只拿走鸟腿收集食材。游客似乎都被这个西装少年吓得不轻（有人在门口杀鸽子！为什么？？好可怕！），甚至还有小孩看到鸽子变成鸟腿的一瞬间哇哇大哭了起来。林克回过神来看向席巴和桀诺的时候，才发现两人都在看自己。  
林克：“？？”  
“咳咳，林克……”桀诺似乎有些艰难地开口，“我和席巴还有些别的事情，不如我们就在这里分别吧。”  
“诶？”少年眨了眨眼睛。  
“还是像之前说的那样，如果有任务的话会联系你的。”桀诺接着说道。  
林克点了点头，表示知道了。  
“哦，还有——”临走之前，桀诺再次回头看向林克，“不执行任务的时候，你可以把管家服脱下来的。”  
席巴：“……”  
“啊，好的。”不过林克觉得他穿这件衣服看起来很帅，暂时还不是很想换掉。

送走了两个非常友好的揍敌客友人之后，林克忽然觉得有点饿了。于是拿出刚才的友客鑫热狗三下五除二饱餐了一顿，想着，自己的赚钱任务已经达成了，是不是要去找小杰和奇犽呢？  
但是他也很想去看看那个女神像，也许可以叫上他们一起去？  
然而任务的提示在脑海里终究被刚刚瞥见的景象所盖过了——林克发现自己还是不能放下那个希卡族的展厅，他觉得自己必须要去看一眼——那里记载了什么？会有鲸鱼岛遗迹里发现的那张纸条上所说的“石碑”的线索吗？或者会有公主的线索？毕竟那么多人都认识曾经的他，或许这里的人会比他本身更了解“希卡族”的知识呢！  
这么想着的金发少年当然不知道发生在三年以前斯瓦达尼市的“纪念”活动——那是为了纪念林克的逝去——他于是果断站起了身，转头重新往博物馆的入口跑去，却又被人拦了下来。  
“重新进要重新买票？”懵懵懂懂的异世界勇者大人被这个世界人类的无耻惊讶到了，那么贵的门票，竟然只允许出入一次？！虽然他现在有钱了，但是那些钱是要用来买游戏的，也不能瞎花啊！于是正直善良的勇者先生终于做出了一个不可告人的决定——  
他决定爬墙。  
当然啦，这也不是第一次了。当初在格鲁德沙漠剿灭依盖部队大本营的时候，林克就干过这种勾当。他顺着大都会博物馆周围溜达了一圈，找了个僻静无人的地方，轻轻一跳就扒住了精美的石头建筑外墙，而后趁着无人察觉的时候蹭蹭蹭爬了上去，从一个类似窗户的缝隙里翻了进去。  
然后，警报响了。  
明明没有被敌人（安保）发现却还是触发了警报的林克立刻僵硬了一下，显然并不明白发生了什么（海拉鲁大陆并没有红外线防盗系统这种高科技玩意）的林克还是快速做出了反应。从外部翻入内之后，他发现自己似乎是进入了某间储藏室，储藏室里陈列着乱七八糟的玩意（看起来和海拉鲁城堡的兵器库差不多），但是应该不会有莫布林什么的吧……正这么想着，外头传来一阵嘈杂的脚步声，似乎被人发现了，林克只好屏住呼吸，学着之前在格莱姆地下城时那样，降低了自己的存在感。  
“是这里被触发了警报吗？”  
“是的，先生！”  
“进去看看！”  
外头传来哗啦哗啦的金属声，而后“咔哒”一声，门被打开了。几个穿着制服、戴着帽子的男人手持强光电筒走了进来，白花花的光束快速掠过这个并不宽阔的房间——但还好，林克藏在了一处柜子后边，没有被发现。  
“什么也没有。”  
“会不会是外头的鸽子飞进来了？”  
“可能是，我们先出去看看，不要放松警惕！”  
说罢，那几个人转身就要走，在门被重新锁上的一刹那，林克趁着对方没注意蹿了出去——躲在了外头另一个展示柜后面。  
他没被人发现。  
林克舒了口气，博物馆内的灯光并不明亮，来来往往的人很多，大多数人只是在轻声交谈，大体还是很安静的，似乎也没有人注意到这边突然多出来的金发少年。偷偷摸摸的勇者大人于是站起身，这时他才注意到，刚刚让他栖身的“柜子”的真面貌。  
这是一个木制棺材，上面画着蓝色的如同眼睛一般的花纹——那是古代希卡族的象征纹样，和林克手上的希卡石板背面一模一样。  
林克不知道这是谁的棺材，难道是哪个王或者僧人的吗？  
但也太奇怪了。他想。先不说遗迹里的僧人都是以禅坐的方式圆寂、从没有用过棺材这种东西，更因为这个棺材中间有明显的修复粘合痕迹，就像是它原本被谁用什么利器劈开过一样。  
鬼使神差地，林克伸出了手，想要摸一摸那道用粘合剂都无法修补的裂痕，然而在他的指尖即将触到那道痕迹时，脖颈上那圈很久都没有发作过的疤痕突然传来了一阵撕心裂肺般的疼痛。  
痛觉像洪水般瞬间席卷全身，冷汗瞬时湿透了林克身上这身黑色的西装，西装制服的领口太窄了，摩擦在脖子上更让他觉得难以忍受。  
「……林克……」  
在即将坠入黑暗之前，他仿佛听到了公主的声音。但混合在那温柔的声线里的，似乎还有谁在他耳边的轻语。

“嗯哼~❤捕捉到一只「绝」用的非常好的小猫咪♦~”

林克觉得自己似乎陷入了一场漫长的梦境。  
他最近似乎总是会陷在梦里，但还好，这次并没有之前的寒冷。  
虽然还是在沙漠，但这次却终于是在白天。漫天的黄沙吞噬大地，碧蓝如洗的澄澈天空中，炙热滚烫的太阳高高挂起，偶有飞鸟掠过，给这片荒无人烟的不毛之地增添了一点不易察觉的生机。  
林克发现自己身上的衣服这次变得很奇怪——不是格鲁德民族的服饰，而是一件白色带有纽扣的衣服。哦对，这似乎是他新得到的“制服”，但他记得还有外套呢？怎么就只剩下里头的衬衫了呢？  
林克当然是得不到答案的，于是他不得不穿着只能遮蔽到大腿根部的白色衣衫，赤裸着双腿和双脚，踩在这片滚烫的砂砾里。  
太烫了，沙子蒸发了因为炎热而产生的汗水，从他的趾尖划过，带出生生的疼痛，但这疼比起不久之前来自脖颈伤疤上的痛，也就显得无足轻重了。  
但林克还是觉得自己快要不行了——他非常努力地走了很久很久，走到他觉得又渴又饿，甚至头重脚轻——他的手上没有希卡石，或者说什么也没有，他就像是一个迷路在沙漠里的旅人，找不到目的地，永远也走不出这片土地。  
而后，一个熟悉的声音出现了。  
“你也讨厌这里吧。”  
哦是的，他当然讨厌这片沙漠了。林克觉得自己口渴到大脑已经无法思考，炎热开始蒸发掉身体里的水分。  
“这里是地狱。”那人继续说道，“和你们富饶繁盛的土地截然不同。”  
林克不知道怎么回复对方，他艰难地转过身，太阳直射他的眼睛，让他看不清这个突然出现的家伙。但是根据那个健壮高大的轮廓，林克还是认出了这个人。  
还是之前那个人。  
少年于是觉得自己稍微……稍微有那么一点放心了。他张了张嘴，觉得自己喉咙火烧一般发不出声音，他很努力很努力，才终于挤出一点嘶哑的渴求：“……我……我想要水……”  
“水？”那人嗤笑出声，却对林克的要求无动于衷。他站在艳阳里，高高的太阳让他的影子变得只有一个小小的圆圈，无法为林克带来一点阴凉。“曾经我也是这么渴求的，希望你们能给予帮助……我很喜欢你狼狈的样子。”  
那人继续说道。  
林克皱了皱眉，只觉得对方莫名其妙，他觉得自己的视线开始变得模糊，也许下一刻就要昏倒了——奇怪，梦里还会昏倒吗？——这么想着的时候，强烈的失重感袭来，林克发现自己被人从高高的沙丘之上推了下去，坠落感和危机感在那一刻几乎战胜了口渴、饥饿和炎热所带来的情绪——战斗的本能让濒死的勇者在落地的瞬间受身站稳，细碎的砂砾从他白色的领口滑了进去，如同刀片一般割破他干燥的躯体。  
疼痛。  
那个男人却又一次出现在他的面前。  
他抬了抬手，空气中就凝固出红黑色的光芒，却在之后化作了蓝色团子一般的生物……丘丘？  
大量的丘丘向着林克涌来，这种曾经在海拉鲁大陆四处可见又不值一提的怪物却让林克如临大敌，金发的少年全身紧绷，刚要摆出战斗的姿势，下一秒，那个召唤出如此之多丘丘的男人抬起手、张开手掌、又握紧了拳头——“噗噗噗噗”的声音爆破开来，那些跳动着的生物全都爆裂成了丘丘胶。  
林克目瞪口呆地看着这一切。  
那个人随手捡起了一个，在林克面前捏碎。“啪——”的一声，丘丘胶爆裂化成的水溅在了林克脸上，水滴顺着脸颊流淌过干裂的嘴唇，几乎本能地，林克伸出了舌头，舔掉了那些水珠。甘甜，湿润，那是此时此刻的他最最需要的。  
少年于是毫不犹豫地也捡起丘丘胶，打碎，丘丘胶化成的水缓解了干渴，虽不能饱腹，却也可以一定程度上削减炎热，林克觉得自己似乎又活了过来。  
男人却发出了一阵低沉的笑声。  
“你看，你也漠视生命。”  
林克停下动作，疑惑地看向他。  
“你和臭名昭著的杀人犯是朋友，与罪孽深重的盗贼团伙是同伴。”  
男人手上再次出现了那团红与黑的光芒——不，或者说是阴霾。恢复了一定体力的林克像是想到了什么一般，眼睛忽然睁大，蓝色的眼瞳变得犀利起来，但是他手里没有武器也没有盾牌，就算有，盾反对这团雾气真的有用吗？  
林克还没有得出答案，那团阴霾就很快将他包裹了起来。  
“——你和我有什么不同？”

世界是一片黑暗。  
海浪的声音拍打在礁石上，巨鲸的影子隐隐约约地潜伏在黑色的海水之下。它或许是这片海域无人敢招惹的霸主。它游荡在广袤而无边的海洋里，却又兴许迷路在哪片海岸上，随着海水的褪去而化作巨大的残骸。  
但这巨大的生物于世界而言，似乎也渺小的不值一提。在海的边界线、更为广阔的土地之上，逡巡着更多危险而庞大的生物，他们甚至永远不会出现在人类真正的历史里，而只能以幻想的题材出现。  
他们真的存在吗？  
或许他们只是梦境？

现在，梦该醒了。


	127. 黄昏

林克睁开眼睛的时候，没有沙漠，也没有黑色的海洋，他只觉得自己大概睡了很久，以至于浑身上下都酸疼到不行，动一下都仿佛会发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响。  
房间里响着哗啦啦的水声，似乎是从不远处的门内传出来的，这不是海拉鲁大陆，而是在另外一个世界，那些林克不太熟悉的“高科技”点缀着这个房间，柔软的床铺上随意地放着一些衣物——哦，那好像是他在梦里消失的管家制服外套和裤子！  
林克坐起身，发现自己真的和梦中沙漠里的自己穿得一样——全身上下只有白色的衬衫和内裤，哦对，希卡石板呢？他赶紧四处寻找，终于在从西装外套下翻出了它后松了口气。  
梦里的场景到底还是让他有些在意。  
而不等林克继续思考，那扇门后的水声停了。林克依稀听到有人说话，不多久，门被拉开，紧接着，拥有黑色长发的和猫瞳的男人从里头走出，他身上穿着松松垮垮的白色长袍，头发上还都是水珠。  
“伊路米！”是善良的揍敌客人！  
林克觉得自己有点放心，然而，久经沙场的勇者大人很快发现那个门后不仅只有伊路米一个人——“嗯哼，你醒了呢~❤”男人的声音响起，紧接着，穿着同样白色长袍的红头发男人出现在林克的视线里，洗去了厚重粉底和小丑装饰的男人眯缝起那双漂亮的丹凤眼，如同猎人一般的眼神在林克身上毫不掩饰地扫荡了一圈，而后落在了一旁即使洗完澡也几乎没有任何存在感的好友身上。  
“啊……你是……那个……”林克一时差点想不起来眼前这个人的名字。  
“我好伤心♣~”西索夸张地叹了口气，而后走了出来，看起来毫不在意，“我们约♥会的时候正好发现了昏倒的你~♠没想到你就睡了两个星期……还以为你会死掉呢，真可惜♥不过竟然会在友客鑫遇到，你也收到了‘通知’吗，嗯？♦”  
林克眨了眨眼：“通知？什么通知？”  
西索弯起了眼角，刚想凑近到林克旁边说什么，就被一只手按住了脸，一下子巴拉到了一边。  
“约会？”伊路米说着，“我可不记得跟你有过什么约会。”然后他转向林克，“我们找到你的时候你正好昏倒在大都会博物馆。啊，说起来，你当时穿着我们家的管家服呢，林克。不救你显得有点说不过去。嗯，是爸爸把你招募了吗？”他歪了歪头，漆黑的猫眼直直地看进林克的眼睛，仿佛在发出安静的质问。“他让你做什么了吗？”  
面对伊路米一个接一个的问题，刚刚从梦中醒来的林克还有点懵。“做什么……席巴和桀诺说，让我没事就不要穿那套衣服。”  
伊路米沉默地看了一会儿林克：“没有别的吗？”  
这个时候红发男人说话了：“真是的，伊路你总是这么凶。♣”话是这么说，不过他的语气和表情说明现在他的心情很好。西索也不顾房间里还有两双眼睛正盯着他看，兀自脱下了浴巾走到角落开始换衣服。林克在西索转过身之后才发现那只趴在他背上的黑色蜘蛛，中间还有一个“4”的号码。不知道为什么，这个纹身让他十分在意。  
“啊~”西索虽然没有回头，但明显发现了自己正在被林克和伊路米盯着看，发出了一声愉快的叹息，“你们……这么看着我，可是会让我兴❤奋❤的❤~”  
“想什么呢，西索？林克现在是我家财产了，你可不要打歪主意。”说着，林克感觉到伊路米有些微凉的大手凑近了自己的后颈，但忽然间一阵风刮过，然后是什么东西掉到地上的声音。几缕金色的发丝随风飘落。林克回头看去，只见伊路米修长的手指间多出了一张扑克牌，而掉落在地的则是一根大头针。  
“不好哦，伊路。即使是你家的员工，林克也是有他自己的意志的，不是吗~”同样套上了浴袍的西索走向两人，“我会跟劳动局投诉你们家侵犯员工基本权益的哟。♦”  
“请自便。”伊路米无所谓地说道，“揍敌客是纳税大户，劳动局也做不了什么的。还有，你以为其他公司里的员工就有人权了吗？揍敌客的待遇已经算很好了。”  
伊路米迎上了西索那双细长的眼睛，两人无声地对峙着。  
林克左看看右看看，刚才他们说的话做的事他一件都没弄明白。  
但他总觉得继续在这里待下去似乎有点不太妙。  
于是他说：“你们忙，我先走了！”然后夺窗而出。

林克张开滑翔伞，在高耸的友客鑫大楼之间穿梭。楼和楼之间的缝隙很窄，又很高，阳光只能照到高楼一半的位置。空气里弥漫着混杂了青草和汽车尾气的味道，风呼呼地刮在林克耳旁，阳光迎面照在他的脸上，几只鸽子飞在左右，路边飘来了甜甜圈和咖啡的香气。林克忽然觉得虽然虽然不像海拉鲁那么清新开阔，但这座城市也的确很美丽。  
然后他想起了梦中的那片沙漠。那里不像海拉鲁也不像友客鑫，是一片真正的荒芜。  
他当然记得两个星期后和小杰、奇犽的约定。但是在落地之后林克发现地面交通一片瘫痪，而且几乎所有方向的路都堵得死死的。他看了看希卡石板上标记的位置，虽然不是很远，只隔了几个街区，但是骑摩托车除非从别人的车顶上骑过去，否则是不太可能赶到的。  
勇者穿着衬衫和短裤站在人行道上，街边的人行色匆匆，似乎都没看见着装奇异的林克一样走了过去。也有几个人注意到了，但就像流水遇到顽石一样从两侧避开继续前进。如果说友客鑫市民什么东西见得最多的话，那就是精神不正常的人。不如说在这座城市里，大家多多少少都有点精神问题，但人们都知道如果遇到奇怪的人，最好的办法就是视而不见，千万不要对上目光。这座城市里疯子太多，林克这种九月裸奔的都不算什么。  
不过饶是如此，还是有几个人在林克蹲下、身边扬起青色的风流时讶异地呆站在了原地。有几个人举起手机拍下了少年起飞的那一幕，柔和的蓝光裹挟着他，飘散的金发和白得刺目的衣角，还有那瞬间张开的棕色滑翔伞，自由而耀眼，佛来自一个另外的世界。  
林克从一个楼顶到另一个楼顶，不一会儿就到了跟小杰奇犽约定的见面地点。他们两个似乎已经在那儿等了一段时间了，身边留下的零食包装数量就足以说明。林克看到两人之后便收起滑翔伞，从十多层楼的高度开始自由落体。街边有人发出了惊呼，还有人掏出了手机似乎想报警或者喊救护车。但林克在离地面还有几米的时候又张开了滑翔伞，四周扬起了一阵尘风，然后安全落地了。  
在林克从天而降之前，奇犽正在抢小杰的一份零食，两人看到林克来了之后反应明显不一样。小杰开心地喊着：“林克！好久不见！”奇犽则是斥道：“你这家伙怎么迟到了这么久！！”然后他看着林克的打扮脸上滴下一滴汗来，“喂喂……你怎么就穿成这样出来的？”奇犽嘴角露出了一丝不怀好意又有些得意的笑容，“哈哈！我知道了，你一定是把衣服都输光了吧！”  
“林克才不像奇犽一样呢。”小杰说，“我跟你说，林克，奇犽这两周不光没有赚到钱，而且余额变成了零。啊，而且他还把你的那份零食给吃掉了。”小杰递给了林克一包奇怪的膨化食品，似乎就是刚才奇犽正在抢的那包。“这个是我给你留的！”  
林克道谢后接了过来。  
“你——！”奇犽似乎很生气小杰就这样当面揭他的短，气愤地指着林克道，“是这家伙自己迟到的吧！谁知道他还会不会来！零食我不吃掉不就浪费了吗？而且再说了，你这两周赚的那点钱，乞讨都能赚更多。哼，这家伙肯定也没好到哪去。”  
“啊，对哦！”小杰问林克，“林克你收获怎么样？”  
“喂……我说，现在与其说赚钱的问题，还是先给这家伙找件衣服穿吧。”奇犽吐槽道。街边的人似乎开始注意他们了，而且有几个人的目光明显有些不对劲。出于（前）职业的关系，奇犽对不怀好意的目光十分敏感。  
林克虽然觉得没什么，但他突然想起自己从那个房间走的时候并没有带上管家服……不会不见了吧？于是勇者先生一边从小杰手里接过零食，一边打开了希卡石板——在看到希卡石版的装备页面上完整的「揍敌客家的管家服」套装完好无损地摆放在那里时，松了口气。  
但林克到底还是不太放心（毕竟自打他来这个世界以后，这里发生了太多令人匪夷所思的事情了），于是还是装备了那套管家服，在确定它能正常被穿上后，林克才算是放下心，想到之前桀诺的叮嘱，他就干脆换成了英杰服——这一切只发生在一瞬间——然而当他的衣服刚刚从白衬衫转变成管家服又变成天蓝色的英杰套装时，年轻的勇者先生敏锐地感觉到了身旁原本舔着棒棒糖的少年像是炸毛的猫一样！  
奇犽虽然没有发出声音，但是他整个人的身体都绷紧了。他感觉自己的头发或许像小杰的一样炸了起来，但此刻他管不了那么多了！  
从家里逃出来的白发少年睁大了一对紫色的猫瞳，愤怒、惊诧而不敢置信地瞪着林克：“你……你刚刚那个衣服！”  
林克显然没明白奇犽为什么反应那么大：“什么？”  
奇犽仿佛看怪物一般：“是谁给你的！”  
林克迷茫了一下，又好像明白了奇犽的意思，于是爽快地换上了他那套揍敌客的管家服，黑色的长西装外套留有燕尾的设计，遮住了金发少年纤细紧实的肌肉，让他显得瘦削而挺拔，衬得金发少年仿佛一个风度翩翩的王子。  
奇犽当然从来没觉得自家佣人的服装还挺好看的——不不不，现在这不是重点！林克怎么会有他们家佣人的服装呢！  
“你也觉得挺好看的吧！”林克有点得意地说，“你爸爸和爷爷人都挺好的，不仅给了我钱，还送了我这套衣服，我很喜欢。”  
“？？”奇犽觉得自己可能幻听了，“他们还给你钱？”  
“89亿戒尼！”  
“他们为什么会给你钱？”  
“你放心，”林克耸耸肩，“我不会白拿你家的钱的，我会替他们完成任务。”  
奇犽：“！”  
小杰歪歪头，问道：“那林克是要当杀手吗？”  
“不是。”林克说，“我是员工！而且，他们说不会滥杀无辜的。”  
不，等等。员工就不用杀人吗？还有不滥杀无辜？？  
奇犽感觉刚才的惊讶、担心、愤怒都消失了，取而代之的是一种深深的无力感。林克被骗了——这毋庸置疑，并且他被骗了还在帮他们家数钱，不仅如此，这家伙现在还打算用这点对他爸爸爷爷来说根本微不足道的成本费，来和他们一起买游戏！  
正当他想要继续组织语言教训教训这个笨蛋勇者的时候，突然有一个气息靠近了他们——一股浓重的香水味。  
“Hi，小杰，奇犽，还有林克，你们在这里啊！打了半天电话也不接，小杰的联络方式我又没有，我说小杰啊，你是不是应该买个手机？”穿着西装外套，看起来就像是这座城市中普通上班族的猎人先生姗姗来迟，雷欧力向他们打招呼，他还是和以前一样直爽又热情。  
“雷欧力！”小杰显然也十分开心。  
“我们正打算去给小杰买手机，结果这家伙迟到了。”奇犽显然还对林克刚才的事情耿耿于怀，“喂，你那个希卡石板不能用的话，要不要也买一部手机？”  
突然被cue到的林克想了想手机是什么，使劲点点头，但又赶紧摇摇头：“不行，我不能使用电子设备。”  
“诶，好像是这样……”银色头发的男孩皱起眉头，似乎在极力回想一些事情，他把手放到脑后，“奇怪，我之前在二哥房间里看到的那个手机，不是说是林克的吗……算啦，我们先走吧，天都要黑了！”  
于是几个人咋咋呼呼地跑进友客鑫繁华得几乎无穷无尽的市场，琳琅满目的商品让林克目不暇接，到处都是店铺和商贩，林克有幸深度体验了一下大城市的繁华生活——  
就像是，回到了很久很久以前海拉鲁王国的闹市一样。

十几岁的青少年在人来人往的市场里痛快杀价，十多年没有出过门的阿宅为了稀有海景游戏启动了许久没有接触过的私人飞艇，成千上万的人们带着大笔大笔的戒尼从世界的各个角落汇聚于此、寻觅珍宝……与此同时，在黑暗世界中密布网络，世界上最为非作歹的流氓和底下组织也悄然无息地等待着盛会的开始。  
也有……老朋友阔别三年多的相聚重逢。  
蜘蛛潜伏在阴暗角落里编织着陷阱，无声无息地等待着食物落网，给予其致命一击。  
西索到达玛琪发给他的指定地点颇费了一般工夫——周围的楼宇非常奇怪，与地图里出入很大，似乎是某些团员的能力，但这并没有影响到他身体里快要抑制不住的兴奋感，想搞点什么小动作的想法蠢蠢欲动。  
等他找到位置的时候，幻影旅团的大部分团员都已经到了许久，即使看到4号团员，那些本性阴暗的蜘蛛也并无任何其他的反应，只有玛琪给了他一个警告般的眼神。  
“团长这次想要什么？”  
“我猜是古书，团长喜欢看书。”  
“我觉得是电玩。”  
“世界上最危险的游戏，我倒也想要试试……”  
西索默不作声地在角落里，他的纸牌屋已经接近完成。这个自娱自乐的小游戏他重复过无数次，熟练到即使闭上眼睛，哪张牌应该以什么样的角度、力度放在另一张薄薄的纸片上，都了然于胸。而后，和每一次的结局一样，在欣赏完自己的战利品以后，他会把这座由自己搭成的杰作彻底摧毁。  
扑克牌搭成的屋子坍塌的刹那间，远处响起哒哒的脚步声，那是女性踩着高跟鞋发出的声音，这间阴暗废旧的工厂里本就不多的交谈声瞬时安静了。不多久，穿着黑色毛边大衣的男人姗姗来迟，他气息冰冷而宁静，像无底的潭水一般，而在他的身后，是一个拥有犀利的眼睛和鹰钩鼻的女人，寸步不离。  
——嗯哼，几年前见过一次……虽然评分并不算很高，但是……  
是西索并不喜欢的类型。  
要怎么才能把那些家伙，从库洛洛身边引开呢？  
西索似乎完全不在意自己的想法是否暴露，他转而把视线肆无忌惮地放在那个男人身上，如同挑逗一般的杀气四溢开来，毫无遮掩。如果用伊路的话说……哦，是的，他是在调情。  
然而三年以来未曾现身的幻影旅团团长却对针对自己的杀气无动于衷，他抬起眼皮，黑色的眼睛平静地扫视了一圈安静的蜘蛛们，省去了开场白和客套的寒暄，直奔主题——

“全部带走。”  
“把地下拍卖会上的宝物，全部抢走。”


	128. 9月1日

友客鑫的夜晚一半寂静，一半喧嚣。  
人声与汽车驶过的声音交错在并不宽阔的街头，有人在高档酒店里享受夜晚，有人在写字楼里追赶进度，大部分人行色匆匆，也有因为拍卖会而聚集过来的路人在街头游荡。  
林克不知道事情怎么就从买手机变成了聊天吃饭最后又变成出去赚钱的——但反正，当他跟着兴致盎然的雷欧力、小杰和奇犽出现在繁华热闹的友客鑫夜色里的街市上时，手里已经被塞了一个顶部挖了一个洞的箱子，里边装了不少一万元戒尼的钞票。  
那是他们的战利品。  
按理来说，林克并不是一个能坐得住的人。即使没有旷野，他也喜欢在楼宇之中穿行，寻找一些克洛格种子，或者去寻找火盆（这可是很重要的任务！），但现在，他觉得也不算很无聊。  
在林克的不远处，百无聊赖的奇犽打了个哈欠。这个杀手世家出身的男孩此刻手里举着一个盒子，里头放着一颗巨大的钻石——林克其实很心动，因为钻石能够打造不错的武器——但雷欧力说那是他们的“筹码”，他们要用它来吸引更多人。  
事实上，正如雷欧力所说，的确有很多人都被吸引过来了。这个本就并不宽阔的小巷里被围观的人群堵截得水泄不通，甚至不少人都在跃跃欲试，他们听信雷欧力的吆喝劝说，就心甘情愿地掏出10000戒尼，目的却只是为了和小杰——掰手腕！  
林克心想，这里的人可真大方，他以前在海拉鲁玩游戏的时候，也只需要给20卢比，和10000戒尼比起来简直就是小巫见大巫。  
但是与扔雪球赚钱的林克不同，这些前来挑战的人却并没有像海拉鲁的勇者大人一样，从他们身上捞到一丝好处。看起来并不魁梧的黑发男孩坐在旁边的椅子上，依靠那别人丝毫看不出来的小细胳膊打败了第150个人！  
林克觉得自己也想试试。  
正在这时，有一个人艰难地拨开了人群，挤了进来——是一位身材纤瘦矮小的女性，看起来平凡无奇，她穿着一件深色的毛衣，留着一头半长的中短发，鼻子上架着一个大大的圆框眼镜，样子看上去就像是……成年版的普尔亚！  
这个女性的目光一直盯着那颗宝石，眼中闪烁着渴望的光芒，而后，在第150个挑战者捂着自己的手腕垂头丧气地离开后，她走了过来。  
“这位女士，你也要试试吗？”雷欧力说，指了指旁边林克手上的箱子，“欢迎欢迎，请支付10000戒尼！”  
女性点点头，掏出了一张纸钞，在放到盒子里的一瞬间却发出了一声“咦”的惊叹。  
林克歪歪头，不明所以，却发现这个女孩像是陷入了苦恼。  
“怎么了吗？没事我们就快点开始吧？”雷欧力催促道。  
“嗯……我总觉得在哪里见过你……”女孩说。  
“不可能吧！”雷欧力哈哈大笑，“这是我的弟弟，他从小没离开过家乡，才第一次来这座大都市，怎么可能见过您这样美丽的小姐呢！”  
“嗯……”女孩抿起薄薄的嘴唇，似乎仍然不想放弃，但很快地，她叹了口气，“想不起来了，可能是我认错了吧。”  
“那我们赶快开始吧！小杰，对女士可要温柔一些哦！”  
小杰点了点头，在确定对方坐好以后伸出了手腕，却被林克突然打断了。  
“我可以试试吗？”金发勇者跃跃欲试地说道。  
“诶？”  
“嗯？”  
被林克这句话惊到的不只有小杰，还有来比试的女孩。奇犽夸张地叹了口气捂住脑袋，路边围观的人也吵吵嚷嚷起来。  
“什么嘛，刚才不一直是那个黑发小子吗？临时换人没问题吗？”  
“不过这个金发的看起来也不强的样子……”  
“也许换成他胜率还更大一点？刚才不是一直没人能赢那个黑发小鬼吗？”  
戴眼镜的女孩倒是没觉得有什么大不了的：“嗯……你们觉得可以就可以啦。反正我只是想要那颗宝石而已。”  
“喂。林克。”奇犽招呼了少年一声，“你过来一下。”  
雷欧力看起来也有些懵，一时间没能做出反应。就在林克被奇犽喊走的时候他哈哈笑了一声说：“这样不太好吧，毕竟小姐你排队的时候是要和这位——”他示意了一下小杰，黑发少年咧嘴露出了一个略显僵硬的笑容，“——比试的。这次就先不换人了，你觉得呢？”  
“我都无所谓啦。”  
雷欧力给小杰使了个眼色，催促他们开始。小杰脸上滴下一滴汗来，点了点头。旁边林克正可怜兮兮地站在角落里被奇犽训话。  
银发少年一下一下地用手指戳着林克的脑袋，气愤地小声说：“我说你这个笨蛋。你在想什么呢！这个计划不是一开始就说好了的吗？我家的门你当时也是作弊一样推开的吧？听好了，你只要——”  
林克有点委屈，他只是想是是掰手腕而已。但考虑到他之前的确同意过这个计划，所以也没有出声反驳。他想了想自己如今的身份似乎是揍敌客家的雇员，于是便有模有样地学了起来，挺直了腰板，严肃地点点头说：“是，少爷。”  
这下奇犽像是碰到了什么烫手的东西一样立马收回了手，诡异地看了林克一眼，做出了一个恶心的表情：“噫，你怎么回事，快给我停下！”  
嗯？好像很好玩的样子。林克看到奇犽的这种反应默默想道。于是越发愉快地扮演起了揍敌客雇员的形象，开心地回道：“好的，少爷。”  
奇犽浑身就像炸了毛的猫一样抖了三抖，林克玩得更加不亦乐乎了。  
就在这边两个小孩打打闹闹的时候，小杰那边的比试也开始了。奇犽敏锐地注意到了某种气息上的变化，注意力转回到那两人身上。他盯着黑发女孩看了眼，轻飘飘地小声跟林克说了句：“哼~看起来那家伙还挺强的。还好没让你上，你上了估计就被打败了。”  
“真的吗？”林克有些不服气，他堂堂一个海拉鲁勇者，连魔王都能干掉，掰个手腕而已能有多难？  
不过小杰看起来的确是经历了一番苦战的样子。

吵嚷的人群背后，黑暗的巷子里有两个身影正百无聊赖地盯着那个被围得水泄不通的街角。两人的身高对比极其明显，其中一人要比普通人高大一倍左右，另一个人则穿着藏蓝色的斗篷，遮住了大部分的身体。一双犀利的金色眼睛无聊地看向人群。  
“你不觉得时间有点太长了吗？”他说。  
“小滴喜欢，就让她去吧。”  
飞坦瞥了一眼旁边的富兰克林。  
“别忘了任务就行。”  
忽然间，人群中爆发出了一阵遗憾的声音。没过多久后小滴走了出来。富兰克林问她怎么样了，小滴摇了摇头说自己输了。飞坦一时间没注意到他们这边，因为刚才小滴走出来的时候他忽然有一种奇怪的感觉，他一直在盯着那边条件拍卖的方向。  
“怎么了，飞坦你也要去试试吗？”富兰克林问。  
飞坦冷笑了一声：“怎么会？我们是盗贼，想要的东西就抢过来。”他把那种奇怪的感觉甩在身后，继续说道，“而且没时间了，别忘了我们今天开工。”  
“唉~可是我真的很想要那颗钻石嘛。”小滴说。  
“是小滴你太弱了。”飞坦说，顿了顿之后又加了一句，“你是用哪只手跟他比的？”  
这时小滴突然顿悟，反应过来自己应该用左手的。富兰克林安慰了几句，但是飞坦的注意力再次不由自主地回到了人群中。  
然后他眼角似乎在密密麻麻的人群间捕捉到了一抹夕阳般的金色。  
是错觉吗？  
飞坦不由得自嘲地笑了一声。那个人明明早就已经死了，消失了。怎么可能还会出现？这些都是侠客的错。要不是他突然玩失忆，飞坦也不会在最近突然又在意起那个家伙的事情。  
不过，如果他出现了的话……  
飞坦觉得内心某种阴暗的情绪正在像岩浆一般翻滚。


	129. 揍敌客帮帮忙①

夜色越来越浓。  
赢了将近五百个人，即使是演戏小杰也已经渐露疲态。他忍不住揉了揉酸痛的肩膀，不得不承认，演戏比他想得还要累的多。  
在得知林克从自己家人手里弄到了八十九亿戒尼后，奇犽已经不止一次骂他笨了。更有甚者，奇犽还强调说，八十九亿只是起拍价，在友客鑫拍卖会这种地方，价格肯定会增倍。他们至少要准备一百二十亿戒尼才可能有把握拍到游戏。  
这就意味着他们至少还需要三十亿戒尼的资金。奇犽本想提议再用林克手上的八十九亿为资本，再去赌一把大的，结果这个提议被小杰义正严词地拒绝了。  
“反正奇犽肯定也会输得一分不剩的。”他说。  
奇犽觉得很不忿。啊，是，没错，他确实输掉了手里的本金，而且还输得一分不剩，但那只是偶然！而且当时他还是新手，对这方面还没什么概念。此时他相信自己可以做到……  
“不行。”小杰态度很坚决。  
事实证明，小杰倔起来是谁都拧不过的。于是最后大家同意了雷欧力提出的条件竞拍作为赚钱的方式（条件竞拍也叫捆绑竞拍，奇犽总觉得这个名称有点色色的，但他肯定不会说出来的）。但即使是一次一万戒尼，也要至少赢三万个人才能赚到三十亿。虽然的确可以增加本金，但奇犽始终觉得这个做法不怎么现实。小杰现在比了一下午，可以说是毫无间断地在进行，也才将将五百个人。更不用提这五百个人都失败之后还会有多少人愿意来尝试了。  
反观抱着钱箱的林克，倒是一脸轻松有趣的样子。奇犽不禁感慨。真好啊，笨蛋真好啊。真幸福啊。  
——看着就让人很不爽！  
终于收工之后，雷欧力驱散了恋恋不舍的人群，鼓励他们明天继续来参与。小杰累得直接趴在了桌子上，一层薄薄的汗水附在他的皮肤上，背心也黏在了身上。一阵秋风徐徐吹来，他不禁舒服地叹出了声。  
林克则是正在开心地数钱。  
奇犽眯起了眼睛，想道，这家伙不是喜欢扮演他们家管家的角色吗？看来他需要一些揍敌客式的教育了！（奇犽绝对不承认自己只是在无端发泄怨气）揍敌客家的三少爷于是昂了昂头，命令到：“林克，本少爷肚子饿了，想吃点零食。”  
“零食？”林克想了想，非常大方地从希卡石板里拿出了一个以前做的海路烧烤，递给了奇犽，“你还要什么？”  
奇犽完全忘了林克拥有一个神秘的“储存空间”——可恶，整蛊没有到位！坏心眼的揍敌客家三少爷一边拿起烤串，一边说道：“哼，这哪够？我想吃冰激凌！”  
“冰激凌？”林克歪了歪头。  
“小杰累了一天也很想要对吧！”奇犽准备拉自己的好朋友下水，后者刚点头，奇犽立刻打断小杰接下来的话，“那就请林克去帮我们买一趟吧！”  
“这是指令吗！”林克从沙发上跳起来，跃跃欲试地问，“少爷？”  
“……”被那双蓝色的眼睛盯着，奇犽竟然觉得有点心虚了起来，但他还是给了肯定的答复，“嗯，就算是吧——”少年的话音还没说完，林克的希卡石版就弹出了“叮”的提示，金发少年一脸兴奋地打开石板，果然看到了更新的任务提示——

「揍敌客帮帮忙」  
「你与揍敌客家签订了为期一年的劳动合同，就要努力干活了！完成揍敌客的三个指令，或许就能得到一次愿望实现的机会！」  
「指令完成：0/3」  
「任务更新——指令1：揍敌客家的三少爷需要你为他和他的朋友们购买冰激凌。」

林克毫不犹豫地点了「确认」，然后在奇犽反应过来以前跑出了房间。  
愣在屋子里的揍敌客家三少爷其实根本不知道发生了什么——他当然不知道林克的任务，不知道自己平白浪费掉了一次揍敌客家使唤林克的机会（大概），也不知道林克完成任务的“报酬”。  
但他有一种极为不妙的预感……虽然，他是不会说出来的。  
嗯，绝对不会。

同样有一种不妙预感的，还有跑出了酒店的林克。  
原本因为接到了任务指令而雀跃不已的少年在踏出酒店的一刹那间感受到了一股扑面而来的寒冷。九月已是友客鑫的秋天，城市道路两旁的行道树的树叶尚未变黄，穿行在楼宇之间的晚风却已有些发凉。  
来自异世界的勇者身上穿着那身标志性的蓝色英杰服，在黑夜中钻进了不远处仍旧亮着灯光的24小时便利店，却在看到不小的店铺里摆放整齐而品类繁多的货架时，一时间竟然愣住了。  
——冰激凌是什么？  
这个从接任务开始就没被考虑过的问题突然难住了勇者大人。便利店值班的员工在低头玩手机，见到林克进来甚至连眼皮也没抬，金发的勇者在踌躇要不要去问一下的时候，恰好看到了旁边一排放着瓶瓶罐罐的柜子旁边有一个低矮的柜子，上边画着彩色的画幅，写着“冰激凌”的字样。  
是这个世界的文字。  
几乎是扫到那些文字的一瞬间，林克就感觉它的含义出现在了自己的脑海里——自从来到这个世界后，他好像从来没有认真思考过这个问题——他是怎么认识这些文字的？是以前的自己学会的吗？恍恍惚惚的，他仿佛听到了有谁在跟他说“你果然不识字啊”，那声音又熟悉又陌生，但是他什么都想不起来了。  
而当他想要继续从那仿若被浓雾覆盖住的记忆里深入挖掘时，一旁的店员终于注意到了他的存在。  
“喂，客人，你要买什么？”  
“我要买冰激凌。”  
“……就在那边。”  
于是，林克就拎着一袋子冰激凌，被便利店的店员送出了便利店。  
临走之前，那个店员还十分好心地提醒了他：“因为拍卖会的缘故，这个城市会聚集很多危险的流氓，你这种小孩子还是赶紧回家吧。”  
像是要验证他话中的真相一般，原本无人的街道上突然传来一阵“呜——”的声响，那是疾行的汽车与地面摩擦时发出的声音，很快地，声音越来越大，而后，一连十几辆黑色的轿车在这间小小的便利店门前飞驰而过——  
城市的另一个街区里，直升飞机螺旋桨的声音轰隆作响，在寂静的夜晚里有如雷咒一般划过夜空。林克抬起头，才发现天空里漆黑一片，城市的灯光吞噬了夜晚的繁星，除了那些像是在赶路而突然出现在空中钢铁巨物化成的光点，便只剩下那一轮白色的圆月散发出银白的光。  
在那光辉之下，一团黑色的影子在空中缓缓飘动着。  
“诶——”跑到店外抽烟偷懒的店员拖长了声音，深吸了一口气，劣质尼古丁的味道环绕在他的周身，呛得林克忍不住站远了一些，“现在这个年代还有人坐热气球啊。”  
“热气球？”林克难掩好奇，他用希卡石板的望远镜功能往那边看了看，因为距离太远了，只能看到一个模糊的轮廓，总感觉那个叫“热气球”的东西特别像哥布林用来浮在空中的木板和气球。不知道那上边会不会有哥布林？或者什么宝箱？  
“就是那个，在天空上飞的那个。”店员继续说，“看方向，似乎是要前往格鲁德沙漠。”  
“格鲁德沙漠！”这个名词让金发勇者立刻打起了精神，转眼忘了空中的哥布林，林克立刻问道，“这里也有格鲁德沙漠？”  
店员奇怪地看了眼前的男孩一眼，笑着说：“你是观光客吗？全世界唯一的格鲁德沙漠就在友客鑫的郊外，穿过格鲁德沙漠和一大片隔壁向东北方向前进，就可以到达享乐之都格莱姆——”  
然而林克已经听不到他后面说的那些话了。  
他满脑子都是“格鲁德”这个在海拉鲁大陆也闻名遐迩的地名，他想，他或许应该去那里看看，也许会有火盆或者石碑的线索，然而手中的购物袋和希卡石板上闪烁的任务提示还提醒着他的使命——想起来最近频繁梦到的那个寒冷沙漠和奇怪的人……林克忍不住打了个哆嗦，或许……等白天再去也可以？  
想了想，林克决定直接去看看格鲁德沙漠。  
那些直升飞机也好、汽车也好，全都在往沙漠的方向行驶。再加上天上的热气球……林克觉得择日不如撞日，他就稍稍过去看一眼，至于冰激凌……看完就给奇犽送过去！  
于是少年召唤出了许久未用的摩托车，跟着那些车辆往沙漠的方向驶去，留下一脸莫名奇妙的店员站在原地。

格鲁德沙漠位于友客鑫的北边，距离林克他们住的酒店有一段不远的距离。很快林克就发现头顶的热气球已经跑到了前面很远的位置，而他居然还遇到了交通堵塞。  
也是啊，友客鑫这座城市即使是在晚上也有这么多的车……  
林克看着一架架直升飞机从头顶掠过，自己则骑着摩托动弹不得。但林克反正也不着急，于是便乖乖地跟着车流前进。堵车路上林克干脆就把快化掉的冰激凌吃了，想着回来路上再给奇犽买个新的。  
骑出城之后就好了很多，林克久违地痛快飙起了摩托，就在这时，沙漠方向传来了巨大的爆炸声和吼声，林克隔得老远都能听到，不知道发生了什么？  
也正是在这个时候，林克的希卡石版发出了熟悉的哔哔声，少年的心脏怦怦跳了起来——果然来沙漠是正确的！  
顺着石板的提示音，林克来到了一处开阔的低地。摩托车在驶进沙漠的时候就自动收了起来，少年下意识地吹了声口哨想叫出自己的爱马，吹完之后才想起来他的马还在海拉鲁大陆……而马鞍……  
果然，哨音落下的瞬间，蓝色的光芒聚集在林克眼前，一个庞大的身影出现在了林克面前。银色的毛发、凶残的眼神，正是他不久前获得的坐骑——三毛。  
唉，倒也不是不可以？  
林克歪了歪头，三毛匍匐下来方便他爬上去，于是林克骑上三毛，继续往石板指示的方向前进。这只庞然大物的速度果然不同凡响，林克发现它的耐力、速度和攻击力居然全都是五星满星。跑起来甚至比摩托车还要快！  
夜晚沙漠的风吹拂着少年的衣角，让他感受到了一种前所未有的畅快。他默默地决定以后要多叫三毛出来玩。就在他这么想的时候，迎面疾驰而来了几辆黑色的车。  
开车的人显然也没有想到会在道路中央碰上这么一个庞然大物，但林克礼貌地下令让三毛给他们让开了路。诺斯特拉家族的人刚刚找到窝金身上的念线，眼前就又出现了这么一只怪物，吓得斯库瓦拉说话直打颤：“喂喂，别告诉我这个大家伙也是他们那伙的……”  
“芭蕉，别停下！”酷拉皮卡大喊道。虽然他也被这突然的事态惊到了，但他很快就认出了眼前这只庞大的犬科动物。这是奇犽家的那只看门狗。它为什么会在这里？难道——“继续开！没关系，这家伙跟他们不是一伙的。”  
跟在酷拉皮卡他们车后面不远的旅团一行人显然也看到了体型巨大的三毛。  
“诶~那是什么？”双手握住方向盘的侠客问道，一脸好奇的样子，“这附近有这种类型的魔兽来着吗？”  
“不知道。”玛琪说着，收回了留在窝金身上的念线，“被他们发现了。”  
“没事，反正也已经追上了。”侠客说。  
然而，就在这时，外面砰的一声，前挡风玻璃出现了一个人影。  
几只蜘蛛意识到不对，瞬间跳出了车外，就剩下坐在中间的信长没能逃出来。  
飞坦注意到，那只大狗已经消失在远处了。

林克发现了导致石板哔哔作响的源头。  
是火盆！  
他立刻让三毛往火盆的方向奔去，蓝色的火把静静伫立在火盆四周，眼看着就要到了，然而这个时候，三毛忽然呜咽了一声，化成蓝光消失了。  
惊讶之下，林克撑开了滑翔伞缓缓降落，难道三毛坐骑是有时间限制的嘛？  
不过此时他顾不得这么多了。林克向火把的方向飞去，那跳动的蓝色火焰就像是在他的胸口燃烧，让林克觉得身体里充满了一种奇异的冲动。  
快点，快点……  
内心有什么在催促着他。  
仿佛不快点到火把面前，那抹火焰就会熄灭一样。  
林克终于到了火焰面前。他从背包里拿出自己的火把，正打算把火焰传递到火盆的时候，忽然意识到了什么不对。  
这一切似乎太简单了。  
没有锁起的神庙，没有做梦的岛屿，没有试炼的声音……  
但是太迟了，他的火把已经接触到了火焰。  
就在那个瞬间，世界发生了翻天覆地的变化。

「当永不熄灭的灯光沉睡时，时代之火为旅者指明方向。」  
「火焰将燃尽黑暗的枷锁，也将使久远的记忆复苏。」  
「去点燃沙漠之王的王座吧，林克。」


	130. 义贼

这里是哪里？  
林克眯起了眼睛。  
他手里还举着那把点着蓝色火焰的火把……  
但是天色已经变成了白日，刺眼的日光照进他的眼中，林克不由得用另一只空闲的手遮了遮太阳。  
四周人声嘈杂，这里似乎是什么集市？但很快他就认出了这是哪里。这是格鲁德沙漠！另一个格鲁德沙漠！是海拉鲁大陆！  
林克忽然想到了那些奇怪的梦，急忙去查看自己的希卡石版，发现石板还在之后安心地叹了口气。但是石板的地图显示很奇怪。这里明明是格鲁德沙漠，地图上却显示的是「？？？」，显然，这又是火盆的一次试炼。而他要做的……呃，估计就是像声音里说的那样，点燃沙漠之王的王座？  
地点林克倒是熟悉啦……毕竟他做雷神头盔任务的时候去过那么多次。就在那个非常显眼的、最高的建筑物里面。不过，点燃王座？真的没问题吗？  
而且，格鲁德沙漠不都是女王吗？  
还没等林克想更多，他突然被什么人推了一下，后面传来了吵嚷的声音，似乎是守城的士兵。不好！林克想了想，自己还穿着男装，会被扔出城的！  
“贼人！给我站住！”追兵的声音越来越近，好几个人推开林克往前跑了过去，发生了什么事？士兵逼近了林克，林克下意识地护住了火把，突然他被狠狠地拽着跑了起来，拽走他的人对着他喊道：“你呆站在那干什么！快跑啊！”  
林克吓得赶紧拼了老命护住火把，也没工夫去反驳这个给火焰造成威胁的人了，他甚至都没太注意到这个拽着他跑的人是个格鲁德男性。  
而他这辈子只在梦里见到过一个格鲁德男性。  
终于，他们从追兵手下跑了出来。那个格鲁德少年擦了擦汗看着林克：“你这个外乡人真奇怪，你穿成这样是怎么混进格鲁德的？”  
“我……”  
“算了，这个不重要。我叫盖侬多夫，你呢？”  
盖侬……多夫？  
林克震惊地看着面前的人。  
“哦。”盖侬多夫了然地扬了扬眉，似乎是明白了林克的惊讶，“你从来没见过男性格鲁德人吧？哼，正常。毕竟每隔百年才会出现一个……”他的表情有些莫名的阴暗。  
但是林克惊讶的却不是这个。  
而是——  
“啊，你手上那个木棍子，之前亮着奇怪的蓝色火焰，现在没了。”  
？！！  
林克震惊地看向自己的手上，发现火把果然熄灭了。  
他还没反应过来，眼前的一切就消失了。一阵头晕目眩之后，林克发现自己站在友客鑫北边的格鲁德沙漠里，远离城市的沙漠上方星空格外耀眼。林克在燃烧的蓝色火焰面前，手上拿着自己那柄未点燃的火把。  
冰冷的夜风吹过，但林克的胳膊上还残留着那个格鲁德少年手掌炙热的温度。  
任务失败。  
他怔怔地看着面前的蓝色火焰。  
要再来一次吗？  
……为什么不呢？  
林克感觉自己的心脏砰砰直跳，这种难以描述的紧张感从血液里输送到他的全身，勇者觉得自己害怕了，但更多的是——兴奋。  
他也不知道自己为什么兴奋。  
林克深吸了一口气，挥动了一下手中的火把，蓝色的火焰重新燃起。  
世界再次改变了。

依旧是一片茫茫的沙海。  
如果不是繁星重新出现在星空，远处大都市通宵的灯火消失在了沙漠尽头，林克几乎以为这里还是在那个世界。  
霜色的月亮如同圆盘一般挂在沙漠的半空中，林克的影子映在细沙铺成的地面上，投出一片黑色的轮廓。沙漠的夜晚沉寂得仿若毫无生机，这里本就是一片死地，远不如同一片大陆上相隔不远的海拉鲁大平原富饶。  
林克发现自己还举着那柄燃烧着蓝色火焰的火把，大概是因为这个缘故，仅仅身着蓝色英杰服而没有防寒装备的他，才没有在沙漠寒冷的夜晚里被冻得瑟瑟发抖，但即便如此，年轻勇者呼出的气息也很快化作一片白雾。  
沙漠的王座……要快点去点燃王座……  
林克想着，凭借着星星的位置和脑海中的方向感向着沙丘下跑去，穿过这片土地——找到那座类似格鲁德小镇的城市！  
然而他刚刚迈出脚步，却隐约听到一丝微弱的、几不可查的呻吟。有人在吗？这个想法在冒出来的那一瞬间，勇者原本毫不迟疑的动作顿住了，林克举着手中的火把，通过月光和火把的亮光照亮四周，终于在不远处的沙丘边看到了一些黑色的影子……  
林克立刻跑了过去。  
走近之后，林克才发现沙丘里那些黑色的影子大概是马车的残骸，不知道他们是遭遇了什么（也许是沙漠风暴？），木制的车辕一半被埋进了沙子里，一半裸露在外，地上到处都是四散的瓜果，也有一些因为寒冷而结了霜的肉类。而呻吟的声音，似乎是从马车后方那些歪七扭八的木制箱子下发出来的。  
于是他立刻把手中的火把小心翼翼地插进一旁的略微平坦的沙地里，在确认不会倒下后，又匆忙换上了防寒服跑了过去。  
“有人吗？”他问。  
“……”虽然很微小，但林克还是听到了依稀的求救声。  
“救……我……”  
勇者立刻拿出了希卡石板，没有任何犹豫地锁定了那些箱子，而后掏出大剑在箱子上“逛逛”蓄力——叮叮叮几秒钟后，静止的锁链断开，蓄力攻击后木箱被快速击飞，在干净的夜空中划出一个弧度，“咣”的一声砸在了沙漠里。  
那些箱子也因为结构的改变散落在边上。  
林克很快就找到了被埋在沙子里的人。  
他的背包里没带铁锹，使用刀剑等武器效果不好又容易误伤被埋住的伤者，然而年轻的勇者那双湖水一样的蓝眼睛里没有任何犹豫，他干脆用手刨起那些砂砾。粗糙的砂砾粘在干净的英杰服上，把那蓝天一般的颜色染得脏污。林克没有管那些，亦没有在乎砂石划过指甲带来刺痛。  
换作是米法、乌尔波扎、达尔克尔、力巴尔或者塞尔达公主任何一人，遇到这样的事情，都会这么做。  
很快，那块沙地就被林克挖开了，里边的人终于露出了四分之一的身子，那个人身材滚圆，脸上都是沙土，因为失而复得的空气而本能地大口呼吸，却又因为砂石呛进气管而不停咳嗽起来。“咳咳……咳……救救……咳咳……救我……！”  
于是林克加快了手中的动作，然而很快，他就发现了事情似乎有些不对劲——他觉得自己挖开了这些砂砾，但事实上却是随着沙子越陷越深——被沙子掩埋的地底仿佛有一个巨大的空洞或者旋涡，吸食着一切拥有“重量”的物体！  
几乎在他意识到这件事情的一瞬间，沙子似乎也堵不住地底的空洞了，流速一下变快了许多——林克发现自己的小腿也随着陷入了沙中，别说救人了，他自己也可能会很快被这座吃人的荒漠吞噬！  
然而，就在他想着要不要使用「力巴尔之力」的旋风来解救自己时，林克感觉到有什么东西拉住了他的手——紧接着，他的身子一轻，有什么人把他从沙子里拔了起来，与此同时，沙子发出“哗哗”的巨响，伴随着男人“啊啊啊——”的惨叫，沙漠下的黑洞彻底露出了血盆大口。林克只感觉自己被什么人紧紧抱在怀里，那个人纵身一跳，一阵天旋地转，他们两人就着抱住的姿势从高高的沙丘翻滚而下。砂砾磨破皮肤，带来真实的痛觉，直到撞在一块裸露在外的岩石上时才停下——而一切静止时，被掩埋的男人、马车的残骸、破碎的木箱、散落的蔬菜、水果、禽肉，所有东西，无论生死，全部被淹没在了沙漠里。  
而这一切仅仅发生在一瞬之间。  
林克大口大口地喘着气，身上到处都是沙子，连束在脑后的马尾都狼狈地散开了。他抬起手想要抹开黏在脸上的碎沙，然而胳膊刚刚抬起来，就被人抓住了。  
“别碰，会弄伤眼睛。”那个人说着，轻轻冲林克脸上吹了口气，林克感觉周围的沙子似乎被吹散了，他才终于能够睁开眼睛。  
火把距离他们还有一段距离，沙漠里唯一的照明便是和这片土地一样冰冷的月光。即使有白色的光芒加持，林克还是能够看出来对方裸露在外的深色皮肤，以及那头火红色的头发。  
眼前的人和之前在那座集市里自称“盖侬多夫”的少年一模一样，若说有区别，就是他比之前眉眼更为开阔了一些……个子更高了一些。  
果不其然，对方很快也认出了他。  
“嘿，我们好像见过，虽然那已经是几年前了。”盖侬多夫说，“你又拿着那个奇怪的火把突然出现？所以你叫什么名字？”  
林克盯着这个褐色皮肤的格鲁德男性看了一会儿，起初他还在犹豫要不要告诉对方自己的名字。一方面是因为盖侬多夫和频频出现在他梦中的那个奇怪男性真的很像，另一方面也是因为他的名字让林克忍不住想到灾厄盖侬——虽然他也知道，对方明显是一个人类，和他记忆中魔王庞大的身影完全不同。也许只是巧合？  
但是他毕竟救了自己，而且算上在梦里的那次，就是两次。  
“林克。”他最终说道，“我叫林克。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 盖侬多夫私设成山，大家多包容~  
悄悄说一下，第一卷第二卷的实体书正在制作中，我们已经收到了封面（太太画得特别好看我都要哭了）。距离做完大概还需要一段时间，虽然大概只是我们自行收藏，但还是来问下，如果有人想要的话，请告诉我们w  
P.S.只是先行统计，如果需要，可以大喊一句“GAIN”告诉我们


	131. 流民

盖侬多夫明显对林克手里的那支火把很感兴趣，但是见林克不太愿意回答，他也就不再多问。反之，他拽着林克一起爬回了刚才流沙坑的地方，开始一件件地捡起掉落的物资。看到金发少年疑惑的目光之后，盖侬多夫便解释道：“这些东西不要浪费了，能救很多人的命。”不过，他不会告诉林克事故的始作俑者本来就是他。盖侬多夫从一开始就是冲着这些运往王城的物资而来的。  
林克听了他的解释，恍然点了点头，举着火把有些愣神地盯着流沙中央。那里掩埋着一条无辜的生命。  
像是看懂了勇者的想法一样，年龄看起来比林克大不了多少，体格却强壮太多的盖侬多夫脸上露出了一丝微不可见的嘲讽。他平静地开口道：“沙漠就是这样。每天都会有无数生命陨落于此，没什么稀奇的。”说罢他安慰地拍了拍林克的肩膀，“快走吧，你不是害怕火把灭掉吗？马上就要来沙尘暴了，我们最好赶快离开这里。”  
林克跟着盖侬多夫往西边走去，红发少年肩上扛着从马车那里捡来的物资，步伐坚定地走在前面。  
很快，两人来到了一片村落。说是村落，但也只是几张破旧的帐篷聚集在一起而已。见盖侬多夫来，大伙儿都一股脑地涌出来迎接他。林克印象中的格鲁德人骁勇善战，各个都是人高马大、意气风发的战士。但是这里的景象却让他惊异不已，面前的格鲁德子民本应像火焰般鲜红的头发黯淡无光，健康的褐色皮肤仿佛干涸的泥土，许多孩子和大人的脸上都死气沉沉，羸弱的四肢看起来很难支撑他们的身体。  
和他在格鲁德小镇见到的人完全不同。  
“义贼大人来了！”一名老妇激动地喊道，她旁边年轻一些的女孩也激动得流下泪来，说：“是勇者大人！是勇者大人！”  
林克听到“勇者”两个字，条件反射地以为是在叫自己，过了一会儿才发现原来他们说的是自己旁边的这个红发少年——盖侬多夫。  
盖侬多夫放下肩上的物资，从里面拿出东西来分给大家。这里的人不吵也不闹，安静地等待着自己的那份食物。许多人在看到蔬菜和鱼类的时候甚至都不知道那是什么——沙漠里只有兽肉和一些仙人掌结出的水果。  
和格鲁德小镇一样，这个村落也只有女性。林克发现有几个人在领食物的时候偷偷盯着他看，于是便回给对方一个微笑，没想到却被无视了。  
“这里很少有异乡的沃伊来，你别太介意。”盖侬多夫笑了笑说，“她们只是没见过你这样的人，有些陌生。”他再次露出了那种有些讽刺的表情，“呵，但她们也不会像某些地方一样，不分青红皂白就把沃伊扔出城去。”  
沃伊……林克记得这个词是男人的意思。不知道为什么，听到盖侬多夫用浓重的格鲁德口音说话竟然让他觉得有些亲切，不由得回想起了自己在海拉鲁大陆冒险的时光。  
随后他高声对着村民们说：“大家，林克是我的朋友，他没有恶意，不用怕他！”  
在盖侬多夫说完这句话之后，林克能感觉到那种隐约的紧绷氛围渐渐消散了，人们都在为能够撑过又一天的生活，甚至还能吃到新鲜的饭菜而欢呼雀跃。那种欢乐很有感染力，甚至连林克都觉得有些激动起来。人们都开心地聚在各自帐篷前的炉火处做饭。但是很快他就发现，这些人在做饭的时候都小心翼翼，一棵菜要分成好几份来做。她们吃的饭量小到在林克这个大胃王看来甚至连塞牙缝都不够，他觉得很费解。  
“这些能吃饱吗？”林克问身边的盖侬多夫。  
盖侬多夫瞥了他一眼，有些好笑地说：“像这样的食物可不是每天都有的。你想让她们今天吃一顿饱饭之后，下个星期就去饿死吗？”  
林克愣了愣，再次看向了那些瘦弱的格鲁德人。  
“说起来，你也吃一点吧。”盖侬多夫也把刚烧好的烤鱼递给林克，“沙漠的夜晚可是很冷的，不吃东西会冻坏的。”  
海拉鲁勇者吸了口气，没有接过盖侬手里的食物，反而一把将火把塞给了他。然后换上防寒服，跑到村民们面前，开始把背包里的料理分给大家。收到的村民都纷纷感激而讶异地看着他，目光里还有一些别的什么情感。  
被称为“魔盗贼”的盖侬多夫坐在一旁，惊讶地看着那个金发少年的举动。  
等林克跑回来从他手里拿过火把的时候，盖侬多夫那双火红的眼睛正紧紧地盯着他，眼中的情绪让林克有些看不懂。林克歪了歪头，对方叹了口气，阴沉着脸说：“下次不要再这么做了。”  
林克有些不解。  
“这样她们就能吃饱饭，一个星期后也不会饿死了啊。”  
“快要饿死的狼也是狼。”盖侬多夫冷漠地说道，“过分的慷慨并非善意，反而会令人堕落。”  
而饿狼也会将伪善之人撕得粉碎。  
但林克还是认真而不解地看着他。  
盖侬多夫终于投降，叹气道：“太久没吃过饱饭的话，突然一下吃很多胃会坏掉的。下次别这么做了。”  
这下林克才终于恍然大悟地“哦”了一声，点点头说：“好的，我记住了。”

吃完饭后，盖侬多夫提议今晚先休息。林克虽然一开始跟着他来了，但他此时已经调整好了状态，随时打算去完成任务。  
盖侬多夫表示不解，于是便问林克要去哪里。林克说他要去格鲁德小镇，找沙漠之王。  
“沙漠之王？”盖侬多夫挑挑眉，“你是说沙漠女王吧？”  
“嗯？”  
“格鲁德的王历代都是女王。”盖侬多夫说道，掀开了自己的帐篷，示意林克先进去，“虽说有传闻说每隔百年降生的格鲁德沃伊天生具有统领格鲁德的资质……但是哪个当权者会这样放弃自己的权力？……传闻终究只是传闻，不……将传闻扼杀在襁褓之中才是正确的选择。”  
然而走进帐篷的林克被眼前的景象震惊了，没有注意听盖侬多夫的话，也没有看到他脸上晦暗不明的表情。这个帐篷虽然外表上看起来就是一团破布，但是里面竟然是超豪华的房间！林克震惊之余，又走出来看了看帐篷外面，再看看里面，简直不敢相信自己的双眼。  
盖侬多夫似乎是被这个脱线少年逗乐了，说道：“一点点幻术魔法，不要那么惊讶啊。”  
再怎么说，盖侬多夫也是双生魔女的养子，这种级别的魔法根本就是小菜一碟。所以他在见到林克突然换衣服、突然拿出一堆食物的时候也没有多么震惊。他早就听说过，天空之人的后裔海利亚人魔法天赋异于常人。那个蓝色的火焰、还有突然的出现又消失也多半是某种魔法吧。  
林克突然一个激灵，火把险些把整个帐篷烧没了——因为他的耳朵突然被盖侬多夫抓住了。对方眼尖地扶稳了他手里的火把，喃喃道：“都说海利亚人的长耳朵可以听到神谕……是真的吗？”  
林克抖了抖，把盖侬多夫的手抖开。神谕？他的确偶尔能听到塞尔达公主的声音，如果在女神像面前也能听到女神的声音，但是这跟他的耳朵长有什么关系嘛？  
盖侬多夫本人似乎也不是很在意林克回不回答这个问题。他放开了手，坐到了铺满了枕头的厚厚地毯上：“你要是想去格鲁德小镇的话现在这样肯定是去不了的，毕竟她们只让女性进城。不如这样吧，正好我明天也要去那边一趟搞点东西，不如你到时候跟我一起？”  
明天……林克不知道这个世界的时间流逝跟外面世界的时间流逝是怎样的关系。他只知道他失败一次出去之后再进来就已经是“几年后”了。不赶紧把任务做完的话，奇犽和小杰就吃不到冰激凌了！  
他自己倒是已经吃过了，的确挺好吃的。  
稍微纠结了一下，林克还是摇了摇头，说道：“我想快点完成任务！”然而他刚要转身，却被红头发的少年一把按住了肩膀——对方看起来没用什么力气，林克却发现自己挣脱不开。  
“你急什么？格鲁德小镇虽然……哈，也算守备森严，你在夜里举着火把过去，怎么可能不被发现？”盖侬多夫嗤笑一声，又喃喃自语道，“毕竟几年前连我都被发现了……”  
林克没有在意对方后边嘟囔一般的话，但是盖侬多夫明显说服了他。他仔细地思考了一下，发现深夜举着火把确实目标明显，便点点头，想着反正睡过去也就是“一瞬间”的事情，也就同意明天再去了。  
“嗯，那就睡觉吧。”盖侬多夫对林克的决定没有发表任何看法，他已经十分习惯别人听从自己的意见。不仅如此，他甚至不管林克的反应，就着刚刚按住对方肩膀的手轻轻一用力，就把眼前这个没什么重量的海利亚少年带进了怀里，滚进了被幻术魔法点缀的奢华舒适的床榻上，至于林克的那个火把——早已被盖侬多夫变出的台座固定好，树立在帐篷中央，这大概也是魔法的力量吧。  
林克被对方紧紧拥住而动弹不得，他有些不习惯……不习惯什么呢？他并不是第一次和别人在同一张床上睡觉，在很早以前，他带领着海拉鲁王国的骑士军团对抗灾厄盖侬时，军帐上的大通铺可比这仅有两人的床榻热闹。然而林克还是觉得自己忘记了什么，一些事情，一些场景，或者一些重要的人。  
可林克发现自己根本捕捉不到那些记忆。  
红头发少年闭上眼睛，呼吸变得绵长起来，帐子内的烛灯不知什么时候也变得昏暗，只有他那把蓝色的火把还散发出幽暗的光芒。对方吐出的气息炙热，洒在林克的头顶，格鲁德少年的强而有力的心跳伴随着滚烫的热度传达过来，很快地，林克也进入了梦乡。


	132. 火

然而，在另一个世界比邻沙漠的繁华都市里，深夜并没有让人们的时间静止。  
“这就是十老头的阴兽啊……”略显抱怨的声音透过面罩传出而有些沉默，拥有藏蓝色头发的矮个子男人眯缝起眼睛，那双唯一露出来的金色眼睛似乎透露出他的兴致缺缺。  
“是飞坦你动作太快了！”侠客忍不住吐槽道。  
“没错。”小滴说道，语气里甚至有点埋怨。  
在格鲁德沙漠通往友客鑫的道路上，因为干燥而裂开的土地上散落着破碎的肉块——那是来自黑暗世界十长老手下最为得意的护卫“阴兽”在这个世界上存在过的证明。  
“……”连少言寡语的玛琪都对飞坦的行为表示了不满。  
虽然阴兽部队本就被那个大块头削弱了实力，但枭在目睹眼前几个人的行为始终之后，还是忍不住目瞪口呆起来——然而比起惊讶于敌人的实力，恐惧的后劲儿很快就上来了。他发现自己全身上下都被笼罩在对方肆无忌惮的杀气与念压之中，身体因为害怕而动弹不得。  
很快，那个或许是实力最强的矮个子青年向他这边看了过来，与此同时，被枭的念能力「便利大裹巾」包住而被一起缩小的信长忍不住怒吼着：“快把老子放出来——可恶！！！你们都杀了吗？给我留几个！！”  
“啧。”飞坦砸了砸舌，“忘了。”  
侠客笑了笑，说道：“是飞坦干的哦。”  
像是验证侠客所言不虚似的，原本站在最为边缘的矮个子青年眨眼之间消失在了郊外的夜色里。能力虽并不侧重战斗，但也身为阴兽之一的枭自认实力不差，然而当他反应过来的时候，那个冰冷的气息已经出现在了他的身后！  
飞坦的手刀干净利索，肉眼难以捕捉，力道掌控得恰到好处，甚至没有让对方的后脖颈上留下一丝淤青——  
“砰”的一声，枭倒下了。  
那个包裹了信长的包裹“叭”地掉在地上，搞得信长又一次破口大骂。玛琪非常冷漠地丢下一句“闭嘴”，然后有点嫌弃地用两根手指把那个裹巾捏了起来。  
“嗯……看起来是具现化的空间能力者呢，拍卖品大概也在这里吧。”侠客感慨道。  
“比如那个项圈？”小滴提出了疑问。  
“大概吧。”玛琪回答。  
“好了，那要怎么处理呢？信长，这个能力的主人被飞坦敲晕了，我们好像没办法放你出来诶。”侠客说。  
没有任何人等待惨兮兮的信长的回应，飞坦下了最后的结论：“把那个交给团长，至于这个人，呵，是我的了。”

就像是一颗石子落入水中一般，阴兽全员被歼灭对于整个地下世界而言，或许也只不过是一块大一点的石头而已。  
没有任何人能阻止他们召开拍卖会的脚步，正如没有任何人能够阻止幸存者寻仇、行凶者脱逃、犯罪者胡作非为一样。  
而在这个世界发生的一切，对于另一个世界的林克而言，都不过是睡梦中的一闪而过。  
不得不说，自从做了那个关于沙漠和另一个像盖侬多夫的男人的梦以后，林克对睡觉这件事情就有些恐惧，以至于他已经很久没有享受过这样平静而又满足的睡眠了。除了第二天早上起来还发现自己在另一个少年怀里这件事情有点——非常奇怪以外，林克甚至发现，自己还多了一颗黄色的心心和一圈黄色的额外气力值。他觉得十分开心。  
从床上起来伸了个懒腰后，林克立刻跑下床，抻了抻身体，又在宽敞的帐篷里踩着厚实温暖的地毯上跳了两下。在确认身体状态和自己的火把都很好后，林克转身对似乎还在赖床的盖侬多夫催促道：“我们走吧！”  
盖侬多夫终于翻了个身，懒懒的应了句：“嗯……”  
林克是率先走出帐篷的，此时，沙漠寒冷的黑夜已经过去，取而代之的是阳光明媚的白日。因为还是清晨，刚刚被太阳照射的沙子还没有变得如同熟炭一般滚烫，但林克环顾四周，发现周围的帐篷已经卷起了帘子、支起了遮阳用的挡棚。  
那些骨瘦如柴的人们三三两两地坐在自己的帐篷前，林克便也学着他们的样子，一手举着火把，在确保不烧到那些棚布的同时小心翼翼地坐了下来。  
然后，他拿出了一份之前做的饭团，还贴心地给盖侬多夫留出了一份——嗯，早餐必不可少！  
然而林克刚咬了一口，却发现那些原本就安静的村妇们都在小心地窥视着自己，说是窥视，是因为当感受到视线的林克看向她们时，她们又很快错开了视线。只有几个瘦得像小猫一样的女孩子胆子大些，一动不动地盯着他——正确地说，是他手里的饭团。  
林克很快意识到了这是因为什么。  
“你们也要吗？”  
没有人理他。  
但林克似乎已经收到了答案。他刚要打开希卡石板找到多余的饭团，盖侬多夫就掀开帐子从里头走了出来。这个格鲁德族男孩深色的皮肤在阳光的照射下充满光泽与力量，那头红色的半长发披散在肩头，像是燃烧的火焰。  
火焰的口吻却冰冷至极。“我警告过你。”盖侬多夫说，“放心，她们昨天刚刚得到了食物，还能活下去。”  
“……”不善言辞的林克还没想好怎么回话，但他明显顿住了手上的动作，盖侬多夫就拿起了他留给自己的饭团，三两口吞了下去，似乎是感到了这个海利亚人的目光，红头发的格鲁德族少年毫不客气地一把抢过了林克手里那个被咬掉一口的饭团，塞进了自己嘴里。  
看到金发少年那双湖蓝色的眼睛因为自己的举动而充满愤怒，沙漠的义贼勇者终于露出了一个笑容，然而他的笑容很快就僵住了，因为这个海利亚少年在经历了苦思冥想和心理斗争后，似乎对“施舍”这件事情仍旧没有放弃。  
“那如果……”林克非常努力地组织起自己的语言，“如果带他们离开沙漠呢……？”  
“离开沙漠？”盖侬多夫嗤笑出声，他用那双深红色的眼睛紧紧盯住眼前这个不知好歹的家伙，啊，是不是海利亚人都这么令人讨厌，他们本就让人厌恶！“去哪里呢？不会有地方收留我们的！”  
“一直向东走的话，穿过峡谷，就能到达海利亚平原。”林克说，“那里绿草如茵、雨水丰沛，天上飞着白鸟与蝴蝶，山坡上用剑就可以收割到小麦或者稻米……”然而林克说着说着，就发现自己无法继续说下去了，眼前的男人那双眼睛里充满了无法掩盖的愤怒。  
盖侬多夫深吸了一口气，才压下了脱口而出的恶语，他看向林克，像是在看记忆深处无法原谅的仇敌。  
“如果我们能去，早就去那里了。”他摇摇头，“格鲁德族人生性狡猾，喜好偷盗抢劫，我们的肤色与你们就不同，被天神眷顾的海利亚人又怎么会理解，他们只会视我们为秽物！”说着，又补充了一句，“格鲁德族生来就是被这片沙漠诅咒的，除非……算了。”盖侬多夫的样子看上去沮丧极了，少年站起身，迅速地转变了话题：“你不是要去格鲁德小镇吗？趁着太阳还没有完全升起来，我们快点过去。”说着，盖侬多夫就向村落外围走去，然而没走出五步，他似乎是嫌弃林克的动作太慢了，又有点不耐烦地转过身来，像是要拽住林克的胳膊把他拉起来。  
然而格鲁德族少年深色的手指刚刚伸出，却因为林克正在起身而偏移了目标，在盖侬多夫的指尖触碰到那燃烧着蓝色火焰的火把时，无论是林克，还是盖侬多夫，都明确地听到了“砰通砰通”的心跳声，仿若永不停歇的鼓点一般——

「火焰可重燃光明，亦可唤醒黑暗的力量。」  
火焰是什么？  
是生命的初始，光明的开端，希望的力量。  
火焰是什么？  
是死亡的催命符，悲伤的起始点，绝望的谷底尽头。

林克只觉得自己头疼欲裂，脑海中不停不停不停地闪现一个火光四起的画面——人们的尖叫声、充满愤怒的吼叫声、利刃划破人类脆弱皮肉时的声音、火焰的颜色、房屋和人体的脂肪灼烧的气味、被摧毁的森林、干涸的眼泪、没有神采的红色眼瞳、被黑色填满的空洞眼眶……一切、一切、一切混合在一起，比沙漠的梦魇更为恐怖的景象就像是被复苏的灾厄笼罩的海拉鲁大陆，死亡、悲伤、与绝望伴随着火焰点燃了村庄，烧毁了一切生灵——  
林克强迫自己睁开眼睛，试图从这地狱一般的景象里逃出，却控制不住自己的眼泪从眼眶里流淌而出——于是，他看到那个拿到了他那把蓝色火把的格鲁德族的少年眼睛里闪烁的、有如燃烧的火焰一般的赤红眼瞳。  
盖侬多夫一动不动地盯着手上的蓝色焰火。  
他说：“原来……这就是力量。你说得对，林克……我应该离开这里，去往更为富饶的土地。”少年重新看向林克，“谢谢你。”  
红色头发的少年松开了手，燃烧着蓝色火焰的火把从他的手中掉落——“哗啦”一声，蓝色的火焰熄灭了，取而代之的，是从沙漠勇者的帷帐开始点燃的红色火焰。  
火光迅速蔓延，很快就吞噬了所有的帷帐。  
然而林克什么也做不了——  
那个熄灭了的火把滚回到他的脚边，他的脚下依旧是那片没有任何生机的沙漠，然而火焰、村庄、尖叫的妇人和格鲁德族的沙漠勇者……一切都消失了。  
天空重新变成黑色，沙漠里的圆月从天边缓缓升起，悬挂在霓虹色的城市群上空，林克却愣在了原地，银白的月亮竟不知什么时候变了颜色——它变成了触目惊心的赤红。  
「血月。」  
这个久违的、几乎快要被他忘在脑后的名词从记忆的深处钻了出来，刺痛着海拉鲁勇者那本就绷紧的神经，红色的月光像是洒下了血一般的符咒，散发出不祥的气息。  
与在海拉鲁大路时不同的是，林克这次听不到来自塞尔达公主的忠告了。  
也就是在这时，远方传来什么人的怒吼，紧接着，明显是拳头重重击打在人类肉体上的声音伴随着赤月凌空，划破了这片荒漠里窒息般的宁静。  
而在林克的眼前，那盆蓝色的火焰没有受到任何影响般地，依旧熊熊燃烧。


	133. 血月

……那种感觉又来了。  
悲伤的，愤怒的，绝望的。

红色的月亮和他记忆中鲜红的火焰重合在了一起。似乎有什么人在哀嚎。不，不只是一个。是无数的人，烧毁的房屋、森林，充斥着愤怒的双眼，几个影子绝望地走向死亡。  
林克忍不住捂住了头。  
这是什么？  
片段的画面在他脑海之中闪过，就像是找到了回忆点时的眩晕。林克又回头望了一眼面前静静燃烧的蓝色火焰，不由得垂下了握住火把的手臂。  
他仿佛还能看到被烧毁的格鲁德村落。  
林克忽然不是很想继续这个任务了，至少不是现在。  
回想起盖侬多夫最后和他说的那句话，还有那个微妙的神情，林克内心总有一种不太好的感觉。直觉告诉他，他不能放任这件事就这么继续下去。  
然而……  
他抬头看向天空中的血月。  
现在他有更重要的事情需要确认。

血月是灾厄盖侬邪恶的魔法。每当鲜红的月亮升起，月光下的大陆就会被包裹在粘稠的魔力中，被击溃的魔物也会复活。虽然到后期，林克基本上都是盼着血月帮他刷新素材，但第一次遭遇时，他确实被那种无处不在的恶念震慑了。  
是塞尔达公主的声音平复了他内心的焦躁。  
而现在，塞尔达公主音讯全无，身处陌生世界的勇者只能依靠自己。  
林克想起了在梦幻岛点燃火盆后看到的幻象，遗迹里发现的字条，公主留下的笔记……既然出现了血月，就说明盖侬的力量恢复了。至少是恢复了一些。  
魔王会复活吗？那些曾经在海拉鲁大陆上层出不穷的魔物，也会出现在这个世界上吗？  
他向着之前噪音传来的方向跑去，却发现了一个意外的身影。不是复活的魔物，也不是红黑的瘴气，而是一个金发少年，正拿着铲子，一铲一铲地往坑里填土。  
少年的金发看起来仿佛一个海利亚人。  
林克认识他。  
“酷拉皮卡……？”他不禁出声喊了对方的名字。  
酷拉皮卡的背影忽然紧绷起来，似乎是在为自己居然如此大意而愤恨不已。他猛地回头，赤红的眼珠在夜色中熠熠发光，神情却仿佛从地狱中爬出的恶鬼。  
眼前的画面在林克的脑海中跟什么东西重合了，刚才好不容易摆脱的眩晕感再次袭来。然而此时此刻，年轻的勇者只能看见回忆中的画面……棕发的少年，冰冷的身体……他吃痛地捂住额头，喃喃地说了一句：“派……罗……？”  
“诶……？”  
林克的这句话对于酷拉皮卡来讲无异于一记暴击。突然出现的昔日友人的名字让他内心不知该如何描述、如何处置的情感倾泻而出。他想起了试炼的那天，长老安排了三个小混混来惹怒他和派罗，结果对方在最后时刻成功地激怒了他。他本不会通过试炼的，是派罗掉包了药水他才能出来游历。  
当时林克也在。  
酷拉皮卡觉得心口有什么冰冷而沉重的东西压在那里。他张了张口，想起刚才审问窝金时对方是如何对他问题的视而不见，又是如何决心赴死。  
或许可以问问……不……酷拉皮卡强迫自己恢复冷静，他平静地问面前的少年：“你想起来了吗？”  
林克愣了愣，似乎刚刚从突如其来的记忆片段中回过神来，有些恍惚地说道：“想起了一些。我以前见过你和……派罗。”  
酷拉皮卡的眼神动了动，安静地看着林克往他的方向走来。终于，他还是深吸了一口气，视线落下，看向了他正在填起的那个深坑。那里面躺着一个人。  
但是如今，那个人已经失去了心跳。  
“那你应该也想起这个人了吧。”酷拉皮卡听到自己干涩地说道，“幻影旅团的11号团员，窝金。”  
林克来到深坑的边缘，看到了里面的人。这个人块头很大，身上是厚实坚硬的肌肉，显然体内蕴含着巨大的能量。然而如今，他伤痕累累，干涸的血迹混合着泥沙粘在身上，狼狈不堪，了无生气。  
他死了。  
但他的双眼依旧睁着。  
那双眼睛没有愤怒，没有哀伤，亦没有死亡的恐惧。他只是注视着前方，了然地走向了生命的结局。  
他认识这个人吗？少年沉默地蹲下身来看着，却怎么也想不起来自己是否和他有过接触。但是不知为何，林克也觉得胸口有些发闷，就像是心脏被人用锁链紧紧束缚了一样。他什么也没说，只是伸出手去，帮对方合上了眼睛。  
酷拉皮卡沉默地看着这一切。  
这个来自窟卢塔族的幸存者，更是一个复仇者的少年从最初的震惊中回过神来。稍微推敲一下就能知道，林克会出现在这里并不奇怪……是啊，他们本来就约好九月份在友客鑫碰面。然而如今……算了，看来昨天晚上抓捕窝金时看到的巨型犬科动物就是林克骑来的三毛了。  
“你从昨晚开始就在这里了吗？”酷拉皮卡转换了一个话题问道。  
“昨晚？”林克疑惑地看向他。  
“9月1号。”  
林克明显愣了愣，随即跳了起来，掏出希卡石板疑惑地喃喃自语：“现在不是9月1号吗！”说着，希卡石板随着他的召唤显示出了时间：9月2日夜晚，天气转凉，注意保暖。  
林克目瞪口呆，距离他出来给奇犽买冰激凌，已经过去了一天一夜！  
时间竟然过得那么快！  
他不禁有些惴惴不安起来。  
奇犽会不会生气啊！任务是不是失败了？林克想着又点了点石板，这才发现，果然有无数的未接电话和未读信息。  
然而面前的酷拉皮卡看起来面色憔悴，让他觉得也很不放心。  
一阵犹豫过后，他还是决定先留下来陪陪酷拉皮卡……也许不能用“陪”这个字眼，正确的来说，是林克十分在意刚才“血月”出现时那有如实质一般的邪恶气息。林克总觉得或许会跟眼前这个金发少年有关，更何况，这里还有一个刚刚逝去的人——看上去是被酷拉皮卡杀掉的。  
虽然林克一向迟钝，但借着月光，他依稀能够看到酷拉皮卡挂在手上的锁链和隐隐发红的手背。那一定是捶打在极为坚硬的物体上留下的痕迹。  
是什么让眼前这个少年变得如此……愤怒？  
血月，魔王之力的复苏，被貌似温柔的少年杀死的人，灾厄盖侬……这一切到底有什么关联？林克其实很想问出口，但是直觉告诉他，此时并不适合提起这个话题。  
似乎是感应到了林克犹豫不决的目光，和猎人考试时相比变得更加阴郁的酷拉皮卡沉默地叹了口气，最终还是放弃了从林克身上得到“情报”。  
他只是轻轻皱起眉，露出无法掩盖的疲态，说道：“我想一个人静静，林克。”  
而后他没有再看林克，而是继续起刚刚被打断的“挖土——把土覆盖在逝去之人的身上”这么一个机械的动作，只留给林克一个挺拔而不容靠近的背影。  
这是显而易见的驱逐令。


	134. 艰难的二选一

“没有！一个！猎人！会因为半夜出门去买冰激凌遇害的！”在被同伴第101次嘲讽后，揍敌客家的三少爷奇犽终于忍无可忍地喊了出来。  
怎么说呢，好吧，事实上的确是他指使林克去买冰激凌的！谁让他十分想念甜食呢！但是，谁能想到这么一个简单的跑腿任务，竟然从十分钟的流程硬生生地拖成了一天一夜！  
奇犽觉得很不可思议。  
“那个家伙一定又是看到什么就忘了这回事，他总是那个样子！”奇犽补充道。  
“虽然这么说也对啦……”小杰点点头，转而又严肃起来，“但还是你的不对！现在也不知道他去哪里了！”  
“放心吧，他毕竟可是……诶？”打了个哈欠的雷欧力突然坐直了身体，愕然地看着手机上显示的“已接通：00:03”，转向小杰和奇犽他们：“接通了！”  
于是在友客鑫北部的格鲁德沙漠中，骑着三毛向大城市飞奔的林克，在消耗了宝贵的三格能量接通了来自「奇犽」的电话后，得到了一句可以震破耳膜的咆哮：  
“可恶！！！”  
奇犽果然生气了！林克心里刚想着糟糕，却没想到身下原本急行的三毛突然刹住了脚步，搞得林克差点因为惯性滚了下来（他揪住三毛脑袋上的几根毛才稳住身体）。三毛似乎是从希卡石板里听到了自家小主人的声音。虽然还是一样凶狠，但林克总觉得，它现在变得好温顺。  
于是林克拍拍它的头，以示安慰。  
他转而对奇犽说：“不好意思，让您久等了，少爷。”尽职尽责地扮演起揍敌客家的新任员工。  
然而意料之中的吐槽或争吵并没有发生，取而代之的，是一个阴沉而愤怒的声音。  
“少爷？”  
靡稽·揍敌客不知道什么时候黑进了奇犽的通信信号，直接把林克的电话接到了自己那里。要知道，他此刻还在友客鑫地铁里赶路。林克这个家伙总是能找到让他不得不劳心费力的方式折磨他。  
“看来你玩的很开心啊，林·克·见·习·生。”  
靡稽一字一顿的语气透露出明显的愤怒，林克却完全没有感受到。他刚好到了友客鑫市郊，进城的车辆变多了。三毛明显不适应这样的道路，它随便一爪子下去就可能就报废一辆汽车，连带着里头的人。出于安全考虑，林克干脆从三毛身上跳了下来，召唤出摩托车，给摩托车喂苹果的同时还没忘记给三毛几块肉，奖励一下这只可爱狗狗的尽职尽责。  
似乎是听到了引擎发动的声音，靡稽·揍敌客的语气更糟了。他自从十几岁把自己关进家门后就再也没出去过。时隔多年，宅男再次挤进地铁，整个人都暴躁不已。他从口袋里掏出了一把糖果，匆匆撵开包装纸，一股脑塞进了嘴里，嘎吱嘎吱地将坚硬的糖果全部咬碎，似乎这样就能减轻心中的愤懑。  
而后，他语重心长地说：“虽然不知道你和爸爸爷爷他们达成了什么协议，但即便是成为我们家的管家，也不要对‘我们’唯命是从！”  
靡稽完全不知道对面的林克到底有没有听进去，这时候，他的备用手机里传来了监视木马的提示。侠客使用执照登入了猎人网站，并得到了诺斯拉家族保镖等人员的信息。他眯起眼睛。  
“听着，林克，今天或者明天，无论我爸爸和爷爷要求你干什么，你都不要答应！”  
“诶？”就像是命运在作祟一样，地铁里突然传来一阵巨大的噪音。  
到站了，站台的人来来往往，挤得糜稽根本动不了。他再想说什么的时候，却发现林克已经挂断了。虽然他不是第一次联系不上这位难以把控的勇者大人了……但比起愤怒或者无奈，他总觉得还有一丝隐隐约约的担心。

怎么说呢，林克也不是故意挂断电话的。在靡稽刚刚嘱托完，他还没来记得问席巴和桀诺会要求他做什么（以及他怎么拒绝自己的雇主）时，希卡石板突然发出了一阵“哔哔”提示音，紧接着，通话就被强行切断了。  
看着希卡石板上“能量剩余：90%”的提示，林克觉得自己突然紧张了起来。  
此时此刻，他正堵在通往友客鑫市区的道路上。赶路已经花了他很长时间，月亮虽然仍挂在天上，却已经距离黎明不远。林克不知道太阳升起来前能不能摆脱这个无时无刻不在堵车的地方，赶到奇犽身边。  
前方的司机都在骂骂咧咧，似乎有人在说什么“因为昨天晚上的事情，市中心进行了交通管制”，林克并不知道那是什么意思。  
他还在犹豫要不要重新给靡稽或者奇犽打个电话。  
就在这时，奇犽给他发来了一条信息。出于没能给“自家少爷”买到冰激凌的罪恶感，林克点开了，发现是一张照片。正确来说，是一张悬赏令的照片。  
林克却在看到这张照片的时候愣住了。不是因为那个和小杰比拼过腕力的女性，他甚至没注意到那个戴面罩的青年。此时的林克，早已把几个月前因为随机传送在流星街偶然找到的记忆碎片抛之脑后。他不由自主地深吸了一口气，盯着那个娃娃脸青年，想起了除他以外便无人记住的回忆。

「原来是这样啊……原来是这样……无人岛真的就是无人岛……你们误入梦中，而我变成了梦……林克，如果是你的话，我愿意为了你‘死’一次哦。」  
拥有金色短发和翠绿色双眼的男人微笑着看着他，提出了残忍的要求。  
「你会记住我吧——」

作为勇者，无论是魔物还是依盖族，林克都击败过不少。很多关于战斗的记忆都模糊了，然而有些东西却历历在目，仿如昨日。他扔清楚地记得长剑砍进青年身体时的感觉，鲜血喷溅而出的温度，以及……那个名字。  
“侠客？”这个陌生又熟悉的名字从林克嘴中吐出来的时候，他只觉得自己的心脏重重地漏跳了一拍。  
奇犽又发来了一条信息。  
「我们要去通过悬赏令赚钱，你要一起来吗？这是目标，我们已经搜集到了一些线索，明天雷欧力会先去确认。」  
与此同时，希卡石板上突然跳出来一个通信请求——来自“席巴·揍敌客”。  
林克想都没想就点了接通。  
“林克。”揍敌客家主充满威严的声音响起，让他整个人都紧绷起来（这或许就是身为管家的使命感？）。  
“老爷！”林克说。  
“……”席巴明显地顿了一下，而后，这个身经百战的男人终于还是继续下达了命令，“有任务，明天白天，过来友客鑫的墓地大楼，坐标我已经发给你了。”  
随后电话就被挂断了。  
林克看了看希卡石板，果然发现了席巴发给他的信息，紧接着，希卡石板就弹出了任务提示：

「盗贼团通缉令」  
「黑帮发布了巨额悬赏令，或许是个不错的赚钱机会。跟着同伴一起追捕盗贼团吧，珍贵的物品也许就会失而复得。」

「揍敌客帮帮忙」  
「你与揍敌客家签订了为期一年的劳动合同，就要努力干活了！完成揍敌客的三个指令，或许就能得到一次愿望实现的机会！」  
「指令完成：0/3」  
「任务更新——指令1：揍敌客家的三少爷需要你为他和他的朋友们购买冰激凌。」  
「任务更新——指令2：揍敌客家家主席巴命令你前往墓地大楼完成任务。」

「提示：因为时间冲突，你只能选择接受一项任务，拒绝另一项任务也可能引发意想不到的后果，请慎重选择。」


	135. 追踪

两个互相冲突的任务？  
没错，林克是做过限时任务，但这种两个里面只能选一个接的任务林克还是第一次遇到。通常来讲，林克对任何任务都难以割舍，而且大部分任务即使当时放弃了，过后也能再找到任务发出人重新领取。  
他看着两个任务描述陷入了沉思。  
「盗贼团通缉令」的描述很奇怪。“珍贵的物品失而复得”指的是什么？一般像这样任务奖励描述模糊的，以林克的经验来看，百分之八十都是坑。要么就是奖励物品很鸡肋，要么就是内容难度大。还有，仔细一看，这个盗贼团伙里面让林克觉得眼熟的不止侠客一人，还有几个他似乎也在记忆片段里见到过。总之不是什么美好的回忆就对了。  
反观「揍敌客帮帮忙」的系列任务，虽然要满足三个要求，但是奖励确实一个“愿望”。这个愿望对林克的吸引力很大。无论是“找到塞尔达公主”，还是“彻底消灭灾厄盖侬”都是很有诱惑力的选项。虽然不知道这个愿望的实现范围有多大，但做一做梦总是可以的嘛。  
问题在于，从刚刚糜稽打来的电话来看，他似乎不是很想让林克接受席巴和桀诺派发的任务。林克注意到，糜稽说的是“今天或者明天”。果然今天就来了任务提示，这会是巧合吗？  
应该不是。  
虽然海拉鲁勇者不擅长数字，但是他也不蠢。即便在敌人是哥布林或者守护者的时候，林克也偶尔会用一些狡猾的招数干掉他们。再加上与生俱来的野生的直觉，他觉得此时还是相信糜稽比较好。  
于是他选择接受了「盗贼团通缉令」。  
谁知道呢？没准那个“珍贵的物品”真的很珍贵也说不定！而且，自从梦幻岛一别，他还没和侠客好好说过话呢！  
就当是去见一见朋友也不错！

“我回来了！！”  
时隔一天一夜，林克终于再次推开了酒店房间的大门，手里拎着两大袋冰激凌。  
“太慢了！”  
“欢迎回来！”  
“哦，是林克啊，来得正好！”  
房间里的小杰奇犽和雷欧力正围着电脑不知道在看些什么。林克从袋子里拿出冰激凌分给大家。“这个好像是今年秋季的特色产品，南瓜冰激凌，老板说非常人气的。”  
“哦哦，还有我的啊，谢啦林克。”雷欧力开心地接过一个。  
奇犽一把抓过自己的那份，然后指着林克问：“你到底跑到哪里去了！我们找你找了很久诶！哪有买个冰激凌买一整天的！”  
在奇犽和小杰接过冰激凌后，林克收到了任务完成的提示音。在沙漠的遭遇、轮回的试炼，还有血月带来的郁闷终于消减了一些。他自己也撕开一个冰激凌盒子，拿起小勺一口一口挖着吃了起来，说话的时候含着勺子，口齿不清。  
“窝去傻窝点汪汪了。”  
“不要一边吃东西一边说话！”奇犽斥道。然后愣了愣，发现自己这句话像极了桀诺爷爷，不禁毛骨悚然地抖了抖。  
不，他跟家里那帮人才不一样！  
“我去沙漠点王座了。”林克咽下了嘴里的食物说。  
奇犽表情空白地看着林克。其实这句话说清楚了跟没说清楚一样，反正在别人听来都是毫无意义的一串字符罢了。  
“诶？沙漠里有王座吗？”小杰好奇地问。  
“应该没有吧，”雷欧力说，“友客鑫所在的国家是合众国，之前是殖民地，再往前就是土著居民了，没有过君主之类的东西。”  
“那为什么会有沙漠里的王座？”  
奇犽扶额：“不是，我说，林克的意思明显是跟那些奇怪的遗迹有关吧。估计又是游戏通关相关的事情。”  
林克用星星一样一闪一闪的眼神看着奇犽，意思是“少爷果然懂我！”  
奇犽很无语，作为房间里唯一的聪明人他觉得自己任重道远。  
“话说回来，”雷欧力指着电脑屏幕说，“林克倒是什么都没错过，我们正好也找到了赚钱的好方法——现在正在留言板上悬赏情报呢！”  
“是那个盗贼团伙吗？”  
“是幻影旅团。”银发少年淡淡地说，眼角的余光注意着林克的反应，“一个悬赏二十亿，加上你现在手里的本钱，我们只要能抓到两个或者以上就能去拍卖会了。”  
“幻影旅团啊……”雷欧力浏览着屏幕上层出不穷的假情报，这还是因为林克不在，小杰去抵押了猎人执照才搞到悬赏金，发布悬赏令之后的结果。他吃了一口冰激凌。“哦，这个果然好吃……不过，林克之前是不是也认识他们？”  
林克摇了摇头：“我不记得了。”  
“是哦，你失忆了来着。”雷欧力突然想了起来。  
金发少年再次补充道：“不过其中一个人我倒是前不久刚见过，但他可能不记得我了。因为点燃火盆之后参与的人都不记得他了。”  
林克又在说谜语了！奇犽甚至懒得露出无奈的表情了，小杰已经开始两耳冒烟。本来奇犽告诉林克追捕旅团的事情也有试探的意思在里面，毕竟没有谁比他更清楚林克真的就是当年的八号——当年他爸爸因为重伤被家用医疗队接回来的情形他至今都还记得，以及来自父亲那从未有过的叮嘱。但是此时此刻……啊啊算了，揍敌客家的三少爷觉得自己可能是脑袋被门板撞了才会觉得这个二傻子需要被试探。  
奇犽拿出那张悬赏令放在林克面前：“你之前见到的团员是谁？”  
林克眨了眨眼，看着照片里的绿眼睛青年。过了一会儿，他指着说：“是他，叫侠客。”  
“等等——有情报了！”雷欧力突然大喊，“有人发了邮件和视频，这个人看起来就是旅团的成员！”

事实上，在林克回来之前小杰和奇犽也在外面实行「靠念能力赚钱大作战」。具体来说就是用「凝」观察跳蚤市场的物品，发现有念覆盖的痕迹就买下再倒卖。途中还遇到了一个叫仙派的人。总之，一番折腾之后，两人因为顾及到林克可能会回来找，就先回了酒店。没想到他们前脚刚到，林克后脚就跟了过来。  
现在几个人得到了关于旅团的情报，来到了下沉的罗克非勒广场。这里地势开阔，游人众多。有名的仁天堂周边店和乐高旗舰店就在附近，不少人都就着秋日清爽的阳光和微风在室外就餐。林克他们也伪装成普通游客坐在其中一桌上。  
雷欧力给提供悬赏的情侣付了款，林克抱着一杯橙色秋日特饮慢慢喝着。奇犽本来还在解释为什么以他们的实力肯定没法对付旅团，但总是忍不住被林克吸管的声音分神。他终于小声说：  
“我说……林克你吃这么多东西不会拉肚子吗？”  
这是第一次有人问出这个关键的问题。  
林克想了想。  
“拉肚子是什么？”  
勇者旁边的三人第一次震惊地意识到了什么了不得的事情。  
“说起来，我好像的确没见过林克上厕所……”雷欧力一脸冷汗地说道。  
小杰点了点头。  
原来海拉鲁勇者是没有排泄问题的吗？！！  
奇犽意识到他开了个了不得的头，奈何自己歪掉的楼还得自己摆正。他强行把话题拉回正轨，勇者的消化系统只能留到他日再慢慢研究了。  
“你们知道他们为什么会在这里吗？”  
“为什么会来广场？”雷欧力说，“那只能是来约会的了吧。”  
“诶？真的吗？”小杰似乎在接受一连串令人震惊的陈述。  
出现了！！笨蛋！！！！！  
奇犽在内心大喊，但是他矜持地没有吐露出来。  
“不对！”他断然道，换上了一副冷静的表情，“他们已经发现提供情报的那对男女了。看似若无其事，其实正在细心观察四周的动静。如果我们贸然接近，一定会被发现的。”  
在奇犽的耐心解说下，三个人终于了解到原来两个团员是出来钓鱼的，正在等待什么人上钩。虽然他们并不知道是谁，但这其实对他们来说也是一个好机会。  
谈话间，两个蜘蛛身上的气势猛地一变。不光小杰和雷欧力，林克的神经也突然紧绷了起来。  
“放松啦。你们三个都太紧张了，会被发现的。”只有揍敌客家的三少爷一脸平常地拿过林克的饮料喝了一口。  
事实上，刚才短短的一瞬间林克都仿佛听见了久违的进战音乐。但也只是一瞬间而已。  
“他们要走了，怎么样，要追上去吗？”观察到两人离开的奇犽问。  
“空手而归总觉得有点不甘心啊！”小杰说。  
“好，”奇犽说，“那就听我的。虽然胜算不大，但我们这边还有林克这个前团——呃，相关者。所以即使被发现了……最坏的情况林克也可以分散他们的注意力。”  
“意思是让林克当诱饵吗？”小杰看奇犽的眼神就像是一个失望的家长。  
“不——不是啦！可恶，”奇犽生气道，“思路都被你打断了……总之，为了不被发现，我们要用「绝」。”说着，他周身的气息变得极弱，仿佛消失了一样。  
林克也学着奇犽的样子收敛了自己的气息：“这样吗？”  
银发少年弯起嘴角：“没错。”  
“还有，小杰和林克，”他接着说道，“听好了，你们要答应我两件事。1.一旦被发现，就要立刻停止跟踪。2.如果我觉得不能继续，也必须停止！好吗？”  
“嗯！”被喊到名字的两人都点了点头。  
为了不容易被发现，奇犽制定了暗号，并打算分开行动。小杰负责跟踪女性团员，奇犽跟踪男性团员。  
不过还有一个林克。  
于是奇犽转身问他：“你要跟哪边？”  
林克想了想，他们看上去都挺和善（？），不知道为什么，林克还觉得都有一点亲切。但比起女性来，那个男性果然更让他在意——他转而对奇犽说道：“我跟踪那个忍者。”  
“忍者？”奇犽皱起眉头，仔细回忆了一下悬赏令上的照片，“那个男的？”  
“是！”林克肯定道。  
“好吧。”奇犽说，“那你跟我一组，但是你跟在我后头，要保持一段距离。对了，林克，你不能使用手机和通讯器……那个希卡石板好像也不太好用的样子，总之，如果发现不对，就立刻离开去找雷欧力。”  
“……”林克皱了皱眉，有点不开心地说，“希卡石板挺好的，这可是塞尔达公主挖出来的古代科技。”  
奇犽觉得自己的「绝」差点保持不住了，不仅如此，他脑袋上可能还冒出了井号。  
算了算了，就这样吧！


	136. 捕捉

另一边——  
友客鑫的墓地大楼虽坐落在市中心层叠的楼宇之中，却也因为它傲视群雄的高度而格外出名。然而最近两日，不知因为什么原因，以这栋大楼为中心的方圆几公里范围内都进行了交通管制，普通民众的车辆只能绕行。  
当然，一些持有特殊执照、载有尊贵客人的黑色轿车，却可以在警察的默许下驶入管制区——这些人当然也包括被请过来的“专家”。  
头发银白的老人步伐平稳地向前走着，无声无息，在他的胸前，用当今世上没有几个人认识的语言书写的“生涯现役”四个汉字条幅随着他的动作轻轻飘动，掩盖了这个老人被衣服包裹的结实肌肉。而在他的前方，年轻一些的中年银发男人就高大多了，这个人不仅身高挺拔，身材也十分健壮，是罕见的高手。  
然而高手却很擅长掩藏自己的气息。  
墓地大楼正门前站着临时调配过来的安保人员。两个银发男人出现在他们面前时，安保人员才发现“有人来了”。初入黑道没多久，只能守个门的新人忍不住感慨，他颤颤巍巍地检查了一下对方出示的“准入凭证”，才同意把人了放进去。  
“会议室在11层——”安保先生说，又补充了一句，“那个，大楼内可能会禁止食用外带食物……”说到最后，他自己都觉得语气有点发虚。  
但是被提醒的老人却并没有责备他。  
桀诺·揍敌客挑了挑眉，而后了然地点点头。从业几十年的杀手先生自然有自己的规矩，他果断拿出了叼在嘴里的棒棒糖，手臂轻轻一抬。嗖的一下，棒棒糖被准确无误地投进了几米外的垃圾桶里。  
“……”席巴默默地走过了安检闸机。  
“本来是给那小子准备的，可惜了。”紧跟其后的桀诺感叹道，“看来他不会来了。见习管家第一次接到指令就拒绝执行，按照揍敌客家的管家条例，应该怎么处罚来着？”  
席巴没有答话，却只是按动了电梯间的“上”键，等待载送客人的钢铁盒子下降到他们所在的楼层，但过了一会儿，他还是忍不住开口问道：“爸爸为什么要叫林克？”  
“嗯？”  
“总不会是想要用他诱出幻影旅团。”  
“那自然，我们是专业的，也不需要使用这样的诱饵。”  
“叮——”的一声，电梯门打开了，两个业内顶尖却十分低调的杀手十分淡定地走了进去，仿佛他们的谈话只是闲聊家常，与他人的生死毫无关系。  
桀诺按下了通往11层的按键，半晌，才终于开口道：“其实也没什么，就是一个和老朋友的赌约罢了。”  
“赌约？”席巴有点讶异，毕竟，以揍敌客家的专业水准和他对自己父亲的了解，他实在想不到什么赌约能够打动父亲去“冒险”，不过，老朋友，或许也只有那个人了……  
“他说他三年前欠了别人一个人情，本来想趁机还一下，便求我替他让林克和那个人见一见，条件我还满意，就也同意了。”  
“您是说……他今天会来吗？”席巴的目光突然锐利起来，三年前的战斗历历在目，对方并不是什么好对付的人。至于父亲说的是不是真的……他也不确定，但那或许已经不重要了。不管林克来与不来，实际上，他们也做了一些“以防万一”的准备。  
“不知道。”桀诺·揍敌客耸了耸肩膀，正好这时候，电梯“叮”的一声停住了，门缓缓打开，11层到了，“不管来不来，你不是也把我一起喊来了？”

而此时此刻，爽约了自己雇主的林克正穿着一身黑色蒙面的潜行服，喝下了潜行药水，使用了「绝」，小心翼翼地随着奇犽身后跟踪着盗贼。他们小心谨慎，穿过人员混杂的清真寺广场，走过破烂的街区巷子，最终来到一片几乎没有人烟的废工厂区。  
被跟踪的人似乎有所察觉，林克觉得那还挺有趣的，就像是在海拉鲁平原上捕捉马匹时一样，时刻保持警惕的马也会聆听风吹草动，有区别的——马会逃跑，而人却会故意等待敌人上钩。  
奇犽和小杰为了方便监视目标进到了大楼内部，而林克，因为时时牢记着奇犽所说的保持距离，所以在外面观察。现在，他快速地从楼外破旧的管道攀爬至楼顶，通过楼顶水箱的掩盖监视着楼下发生的一切。  
被追踪的那个长头发男性似乎在拿那个叫手机的小东西说着什么，就是在这时，异变发生了——楼下传来打斗的声音，紧接着，他看到那个长头发的忍者跳到了自己所在这栋楼的四楼——那可是奇犽所在的位置！林克整个人一阵激灵，立刻用定时功能锁住了忍者，接着迅速来到四楼，尽管如此时间还是太紧，他赶到的时候定时功能已经失效了。  
另一方面，被定住的信长在定时解锁后也呆愣了一瞬间——他明明感觉到跟踪的其中一人在这里，怎么突然没了人影？  
当然，是林克耀眼的黄色定时技能提醒了奇犽，让他及时跑离了信长的攻击范围。但是此刻躲在暗处的奇犽在发现了赶来的林克后恨不得把这个笨蛋撕碎。“立刻停止跟踪”的哪个字他听不明白吗？！  
这时藏在走廊里的奇犽突然感觉到了什么不对。  
有人。  
在哪里？

果然，和奇犽一样，信长也发现了追来的林克。这个难得散开长发、穿着休闲服的旅团成员在看到那个熟悉的身影时忍不住发出了一声惊异的感叹。  
“……操。”  
这位许久未见的前八号正拉满了弓，面对着信长。  
不知道是因为眼前的状况太不可思议还是因为别的什么原因，信长在短暂的惊愕过后，一只手搭上了额头，笑出了声。  
“喂喂，我说林克，咱们能别总是来这套吗？”  
林克疑惑地眨眼看着对面的人。没有进战音乐，对方也没有攻击，为什么？  
“就是的，林克，你又要给信长的屁股来一箭了？”  
突然，芬克斯的声音从门口传来，手里还抓着一个银发小鬼——正是揍敌客家的三少爷奇犽。这位旅团特工人员吹了个口哨，悠悠踱步走了进来。  
“操你妈，芬克斯，我说过了不是屁股！是大腿、大腿！”  
“没啥区别嘛。”芬克斯冷笑了一声说，“对你来讲。”  
“你什么意思？”信长周身的气压有些低，却没有之前那么紧绷了，“话说芬克斯，你不是跟团长出去了吗？怎么会在这儿？”  
“都说要骗过别人首先要骗过同伴，我怕影响你们就悄悄跟来了。”  
“……又被团长算计了。”信长叹了口气，“我就说，怎么会有那么多用「绝」的高手。”  
被晾在了一边的林克有些懵：“那个……”  
“嗯？”芬克斯的眼神看了过来，露出了一个坏坏的笑容，“哦对，你的账我们还没好好算清呢——林克，原来你真的还活着……那么，是你对侠客做了什么吧？”  
“侠客？”  
“芬克斯。”信长用警告的语气说道，“这事可以待会儿回去慢慢说。现在还有别的问题。”他看着被芬克斯抓住的奇犽，“有几个问题需要你们好好回答一下——首先，为什么跟踪我们？”  
奇犽刚要开口，就被林克打断了。  
“抓到你们可以换钱。”  
信长：“……”  
芬克斯：“……”  
“二十亿。”林克说。  
信长做了个鬼脸：“才二十亿？”  
林克：“呃……”他觉得挺多的啊。  
“哈哈哈哈……哈哈哈哈……”芬克斯笑得擦了擦眼睛，“妈的，跟来真是太对了。林克，旅团没了你真是缺少太多欢声笑语了。”  
“是黑帮的悬赏。”奇犽默然地看着两个旅团成员和林克的诡异互动，补充道，“还有几个网站说，只要提供你们的下落，就能得到一大笔钱。”  
“你缺钱啊？”信长问林克。  
少年点了点头。  
“缺多少？”  
林克掰着手指头算了算：“大概三十亿？”  
“干……要不你把芬克斯绑去领赎金得了。我帮你。”  
“你他妈说什么呢？”  
“再把他屁股给卖了，没准还能补上十亿。”无视了芬克斯的激烈还嘴，信长清了清嗓子继续道，“好了，不开玩笑了，说正经的。”他看着奇犽，“问题二：你的跟踪技术是在哪儿学的？”  
“你是说「绝」吗？”奇犽谨慎地问，在得到了对方的肯定之后，答道，“心源流的代理师傅。”  
“林克你呢？”芬克斯突然问，“你好像某天开始就突然会念了？”  
“呃。我不记得了。”过了这么久之后，林克终于把这句话说了出来，“我失忆了。”  
然后，旅团两个人都在原地石化了。

汽车里，小杰、奇犽和林克整整齐齐地坐着，他们正在开往旅团基地的路上。车里还有信长、芬克斯、玛奇和派克诺妲。出于某些原因，这辆车里现在异常吵闹，以及拥挤。  
“妈的！你怎么就没想着先确认一下他有没有失忆啊！”  
“谁知道他怎么就跟侠客一样了呢？现在我开始觉得没准失忆这事是侠客搞的鬼了。你说他会不会早就知道林克回来了？”  
前座里信长和芬克斯吵吵嚷嚷的时候，后座的玛奇和派克则在询问小杰和奇犽有关锁链手的事情。可惜这两个小鬼似乎都对此并不知情。  
“对了，问问林克，没准他知道呢？”信长突然回头说。  
“……你忘了吗？”派克一脸空白地回望信长，仿佛在看一个傻子，“林克有版权保护。”  
“…………”  
“操哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……我不行了……哈哈哈哈……”  
“芬克斯！！你丫——开车看路！！”  
终于，这辆小汽车历经颇多磨难之后来到了旅团基地大楼。  
走进基地之后，林克、小杰和奇犽发现有小十个人或坐或站地聚集在那里，而所有人的目光都聚焦在了他们身上。  
然后，大家都听见有人发出了“啊！！”的一声。  
于是，所有人的目光又都集中在了这个发出声音的人身上——哦，正确来说，是两个人。


	137. 重逢

扭头望着发出声音的小杰和林克，信长全身的肌肉都明显地紧绷起来，他的气息变得十分危险，但还是明显斟酌地开了口：“林克，你不是……”  
“有认识的人？”芬克斯突然打断了身旁同伴的话，面对信长的怒目而视，芬克斯挤了挤并不存在的眉毛示意对方“先不要说那件事”，也不管这个同行的同伴是否会意，他转而追问小杰，“你看到谁了？”  
“啊！是比腕力的女生！”奇犽指着坐在一边的台阶上正捧着一本书看的女孩子，大喊道，“林克，你不会还想和她比试吧？”  
“她也是二十亿吧？”林克歪了歪头，似乎在认真思考这件事情。  
喂喂？在盗贼窝里说悬赏金，真的没问题吗？虽然他也一直说他想抓住他家人就是了……奇犽暗暗在内心中叹了口气，为成功转移了林克和这群人的注意力而庆幸不已，又忍不住捏了一把冷汗。  
——这群人认识林克。林克失忆了。那么会发生什么？  
还好，抓住他们的那个没眉毛的男人继续了这个话题，芬克斯向那个女孩问道：“小滴，你认识他们？”  
“不认识。”被称呼为小滴的女孩回答道。  
“我想起来了……”这时，一直冷冷坐在旁边的小个子男性开口了，他的半边脸都被巨大的骷髅面罩遮住，唯独那双暗金色的眼睛像是潜伏在黑暗中的野兽一般——他明明一眼没有看向林克，却让林克觉得十分危险——那人对小滴说，“你有跟他比过腕力。”  
然而小滴明显不记得这件事了，她一脸疑惑地从书本里抬起头来，面对飞坦笃定的口吻充满质疑，“什么啊？”  
旁边大个子的富兰克林也点头说道：“你前几天跟那小孩比过腕力，结果输了。”  
“没用的，她如果忘了就不会再想起来。”飞坦冷冷地说。  
小滴却明显不相信他们的话，这个女孩子对他们说自己“输了”这件事十分不服气：“骗人！我就算比过也不可能输。”  
“你当时用的是右手。”  
“可我是左撇子啊！”  
“算了算了，是我记错了。”富兰克林主动认错，“不过，原来当时林克也在啊，完全没有注意。”他感慨道。  
“林克？”小滴明显对这个话题更感兴趣一些，她歪了歪头，终于分散了一点注意力给了那边的三个小孩，在扫视了奇犽小杰一圈后，她的目光最终落在了那个有着金色头发，穿着蒙面服的少年身上，“啊，这个人，好像的确在哪里见过。”  
“比腕力的时候？”飞坦追问了一句，但很快，他似乎反应过来什么，发出了“啊”的一声轻叹，似乎在懊恼自己提出了这个问题。  
果不其然，小滴一副“你在说什么啊”的样子看了眼飞坦，那意思是“我根本没有比过腕力（还输给一个小鬼）”，但是她仔细想了想，也完全没有记起自己究竟是在哪里见过林克。  
不过这段对话在战斗人员的耳朵里却变了一番滋味，比如奇犽就明显地感受到，信长看向小杰的眼神变了——从原本的不关心，变为了类似“好奇”的情绪。  
“你赢了小滴？”信长问小杰。  
小杰肯定道：“是！”  
奇犽赶紧补充：“没想到她原来是旅团的人。”  
信长紧接着把披散在肩头的长发梳了起来，整个人瞬间看起来充满了攻击性。他不容置疑地说道：“那我们也来比试一下吧！”  
不等小杰回答，刚刚就一直沉默的勇者似乎终于从某种思考解放出来，举起手来自告奋勇：“我也可以比试吗！”金发勇者看起来跃跃欲试，甚至还掏出了20戒尼，放在旁边的桌子上作为挑战费，然而发起挑战的信长还没反应，一向对林克还比较温和（和奇犽比起来）的小杰这次却一改常态，拒绝了林克，他目光坚定地看向信长，说：“我要先打败他。”  
小杰较起真来了。  
十分了解同伴的奇犽内心非常无奈……而且，林克会不会继续坚持挑战？凭借他对林克的了解，这家伙大概只是觉得有趣，但真的是这样吗？  
林克是幻影旅团的前8号团员，现在虽然失忆了，但是这些蜘蛛可没有，他们明显是认识他的（从之前抓他们的那几个人的反应来看也是如此）。但为什么，现在这些人却完全忽视了他呢？不仅如此，林克之前说的那个“侠客”也坐在这群人之间，林克刚刚的反应是因为看见了他吗？还是西索？  
可恶，完全没有头绪……奇犽觉得自己有点头疼。  
这里阴暗危险，杀气肆意。  
这些臭名昭著的A级通缉犯团体虽然没有上来就杀死他们，但他们也从未演示过其战意与怒火。还有他们所说的锁链手，那是谁？同样因为悬赏而抓捕他们的高手吗？  
奇犽还没有想出个所以然来，被小杰拒绝的林克却只是有点遗憾地点点头，没有再纠结在这件事情上。  
来自异世界的勇者大人似乎完全没意识到“杀气”的存在，这可能是因为林克早已习惯了危机四伏，再加上他周身时刻保持着流畅运行的「缠」。他转而看向旁边明显看热闹的芬克斯，说道：“那我可以找呀哈哈吗？”  
“什么？”突然被问住的男人明显一愣，随即反应过来那是什么以后大笑道，“当然可以，这里有呀哈哈？”说着，他还若有所思地扫了眼若无其事沉浸在手机世界里的侠客和一旁似乎在刻意忽视林克的飞坦，只觉得今天确实是十分有趣的一天。  
而林克却并没有感受到对方的深意，年轻的勇者大人当然一进门就注意到了这些人——  
大部分他不怎么熟悉，却不代表他不知道这些人。怎么说呢，之前在流星街时偶然得到的记忆碎片虽然只有断断续续的片段，但林克还是对这里这些人有那么一点印象的。那印象说不上好坏，甚至可以说是陌生，让林克的确有那么一点不知所措。  
那就假装不认识就好了吧。  
但也有他的确还算认识的人——  
西索，在天空竞技场的时候他就觉得这个人十分危险，而且他还鸽掉了答应他的对决，面对对方热切的眼神，总觉得有点心虚的林克绝对不想主动招惹。  
而侠客……这个熟悉又陌生的名字连着他的面孔曾在林克的脑海中不停地出现，之前在通缉令上看到的照片所带来的惊愕并没有减少半分，或者说，真正见到这件事情让他觉得更为不可思议。  
就像是发现无人相信的梦中景象真的存在在现实里一样。  
总不能是他还在梦里吧？  
不管怎么说，林克其实有些不知道怎么面对侠客。  
那个有着碧绿色眼睛的娃娃脸青年因为藏身于阴影之中，金色的短发变成了浅棕色。在他们进来时，他也只是抬起眼睛看了他们一眼，就重新埋头捣鼓手中的手机，似乎对无论是异世界的勇者还是小杰奇犽都兴致缺缺。  
果然不记得了吧。  
林克觉得，在自己想好怎么去处理这件事情以前，先不去搭话了。  
更何况——  
这个基地里，好像真的有好几个呀哈哈！

在警告了林克、确认揍敌客家的管家服里的定位系统里并没有见习生在墓地大楼，靡稽·揍敌客重新把自己的精力都投入到了游戏上。  
他是在结账买下了拍卖会的商品目录后才发现了事情有些不对的。  
因为拍卖品目录价格不菲，他又是管父亲借的钱，靡稽就打开了银行的客户端查询了一下余额，来考虑自己的钱是否可能拍下一套游戏——而就在他点开交易明细以后，才发现自己的账户上不知道什么时候有了一笔200万戒尼的交易。  
——他的账户被人划走了200万戒尼，交易人未知。这是在几个月以前发生的事情，那时候林克似乎还没来他家？  
但很快的，靡稽发现几乎没到一天的时间，那笔钱又回到了他的账户上——打钱的人依旧未知。  
揍敌客家的银行账户属于加密级别，除非是黑客猎人，否则一般人不可能侵入到他的账户。然而，靡稽却对这200万戒尼毫无印象。  
抱着厚重的拍卖品目录，穿着不太适应的西服往酒店赶的靡稽·揍敌客瞪着这两单一去一来的交易明细，整张脸几乎都皱在了一起。  
不知道为什么，他想起来了一个大概三年都没有联系过的人。  
几乎是同一时刻，他的手指已经同步打开了聊天软件，并且已经从好友列表里翻到了那个使用默认头像的家伙——  
侠客。  
一个即使用真名当网名也不会被人发现的……蜘蛛。  
然而点开聊天框，靡稽发现那上边的消息竟然还是在三年以前。要不是因为靡稽更换手机的时候有备份聊天记录的习惯，这个聊天框里怕是只有一片空白。  
和这个人有关吗？  
为什么呢？  
发生了什么？  
如果只是借钱……实话说，靡稽觉得对方并不是那种借了钱会马上归还的类型。  
犹豫之间，靡稽发现手机中那个沉寂了三年的聊天框，突然有了动静。  
侠客：？你是？  
Miruki：？？

与之前道听途说的传闻不同，林克觉得，幻影旅团的人都还挺和气的。  
虽然并不热情，但是这些奇形怪状的人也没有一上来就对他们打打杀杀——林克自始至终都没听到进战音乐，信长和小杰在不停地玩比腕力游戏（那似乎真的很有趣），奇犽和几个人在围观，其他人则是安静地坐在那里做自己的事情，还默许了他东跑西看找呀哈哈。  
在林克搬起一块石头，找到了第三颗呀哈哈以后，他终于还是被信长和小杰那边的声音吸引了——比腕力！那边似乎在说些什么，小杰玩了那么久，真的不能让他也试试吗？  
抱着这样的想法，来自异世界的勇者大人穿着已经换过来的蓝色英杰服，从错综复杂钢筋和废旧机械上跳了下来，落在了小杰的身后。  
然而还没有等他说些什么，小杰似乎就很激动地大喊了一句什么“就算我知道也不会告诉你们，你们为何不能替那些被你们杀害的人想想呢”伴随着“咚——”一声重击——信长的手被小杰按在了桌子上，小杰赢了！  
然而与此同时，即使是林克也能感受到的凛冽杀气伴随着一道黑影向着他们的位置袭来，在那一刻，久违的进战状态出现了。林克本能地掏出了大师之剑与盾牌，然而勇者挥出去的剑却在下一刻硬生生停住了。  
手持扑克牌的西索遏制住了奇犽，而在林克触手可及的前方，小杰被那个拥有藏蓝色头发、戴着面罩的矮个子青年死死按在桌子上，动弹不得，即便如此，这个刺猬头男孩依旧用那只因为比腕力输了无数回而撞得手背通红的手撑在桌子上，咬牙抵抗，绝不屈服。  
“你别太过分了。”飞坦对小杰说，而后用余光扫向林克，“他先死，然后是你。”  
飞坦似乎又说了些什么，然而林克却完全没有听进去。不知道为什么，这幅景象让林克感觉似曾相识。握着利剑的勇者大人皱起眉头，却只觉得自己的身体如同凝固一样无法动弹，既无法攻击，也无法后退——  
他似乎又看到了类似梦里的景象，不，也可能是过去的记忆。  
漫天的火光伴随着惨叫与烧焦的味道又出现了，硝烟弥漫了视线，即使如此，血腥的味道也穿透一切，刺入鼻腔。林克仿佛看见自己手里拿着泛着蓝色光芒的必杀之剑，却在这片仿若人间地狱的景象里无能为力。  
在火焰与残骸之中，一个身着蒙面服的矮个子青年明明身材矮小，却仿若死神降世。他仅凭一只手就扼住了一个十几岁少年的喉咙，手越收越紧。  
是派罗！  
“！”林克想要叫出那个人的名字，却发现自己脱口而出的字词却是另一个陌生的发音，紧接着，因为房梁倒塌而如同榴弹一般迸出的火星向他袭去，黑色的烟雾模糊了他全部的视线。  
“你们没忘记吧，同伴之间不能翻脸的规矩。”  
“呵，你们在说什么，他现在已经不是同伴了。”  
林克只听到了这两句话，下一秒，米法温柔的声音伴随着巨大的疼痛突然出现在耳畔——他复活了一次？！林克只感觉自己被人重重击出，狠狠地摔在身后十几米外的墙上，发出“咚——”的声响，而后，眼前的黑雾终于散去了。  
“喂喂，飞坦你快住手。”  
“你凭什么命令我？我已经按你的要求放开那个小鬼了。”  
眼睛重新聚焦，拥有金色头发的海利亚男孩往旁边一滚，躲开了一次几乎毫不留情的伞剑突刺，他立刻从地上跳起来，捡起了掉落在地上的盾牌，一边抬起左臂，用盾抵住了对方“叮叮咣咣”的进攻，一边试图用大师之剑反击。  
然而飞坦的攻击毫不留情，速度极快且招招致命，逼得林克不停后退，不仅如此，奇犽和小杰还被其他人压制，林克觉得这次的战斗有点棘手——不，实在是太棘手了。  
对方的血条实在太厚了！  
硬来必然不行，但是林克也不可能一直被动。年轻的勇者先生果断打开了刚刚希卡石板没有被切换的功能——锁定——而后瞄准了眼前这个矮个子青年！  
“叮——”  
成功了！  
然而林克还没来得及松口气，却觉得自己肩头一阵刺痛。明明没有进战提示，他却发现自己的心心少了一格，更为严重的是，林克发现自己不能动了——  
“哎呀，飞坦，冷静一下，这个人和那些小鬼不是一起的吗？你看起来要杀了他。”金色头发的娃娃脸青年拿着小恶魔手机从林克的身后走出来，“你是被……锁定了？这个能力真神奇？”他转而回过头看向林克，那双翠绿色的眼睛充满好奇，“这是你的能力？”  
他走向林克，在仔细地打量之后，发出了“诶——”的疑惑声。  
与此同时，飞坦的锁定很快解开了。  
穿着蒙面服的青年的怒气几乎有如实质，然而在他的伞剑几乎要刺中林克的脖颈动脉之际，他也顿住了。  
侠客点了点头：“诶，你也看到了吧，这个——”  
他用手指沿着林克白细的脖颈轻轻指了一下，那里，一圈淡淡的痕迹几乎快要消失不见，但却让被控制住的林克轻微地颤动了一下。  
“是……疤痕？”  
什么样的伤口才能让人身上留下这样的痕迹呢？  
这无疑让操作系的人更感兴趣了。  
侠客忍不住伸手上前摸了摸那圈印记，谁料他把手放到林克的脖子上时，少年的脸色顿时变得煞白，发出了痛苦无比的悲鸣，与此同时，侠客的眼前似乎也闪过了一系列的画面……锁链……项圈……他下意识地觉得不对，想要把手撤回，但他的手却像被磁铁吸住的铁针一样黏在少年的脖颈上。

「它是小精灵，平时会待在你的口袋里，不用管它。等需要的时候，它会自己飞出来的。」


	138. 暗影

侠客回过神来的时候，发现芬克斯一手拽着他的胳膊，把他和林克分开。而那个奇怪的金发少年则被飞坦拉住，冷汗浸透了全身，已经昏迷了过去。  
“林克！！！”小杰大喊着，但是信长把他按在了原地。黑发少年用愤怒的眼神看向他们。“你们对林克做了什么！！”  
是啊，到底发生了什么呢？侠客的目光不由得再次看向了那个被称为林克的少年。他刚才看到的那些画面……到底是什么？  
下意识地，侠客摸了摸自己的口袋，但是那里什么都没有。  
是巧合吗？  
不。  
这其中肯定有蹊跷。他有些茫然的眼神在看到飞坦直勾勾地盯着他的目光之后便了然了，他的这位同伴知道一些自己不知道的事情。  
看来这个叫林克的少年并不只是个普通的路人，他之后一定要好好把事情弄清楚。  
“呵。”飞坦凌厉的眼神再次扫过小杰和奇犽，然后看向了信长，“既然他们两个不认识锁链手——”那双眼睛再次回到了两个小孩身上，“你们可以回家了，小子。”  
“喂……”奇犽开口前用余光瞟了眼西索，头上滴下一滴汗来，“那林克呢？”  
“他？”藏蓝色头发的蜘蛛皱了皱眉，似乎是在思考什么，然后冷笑了一声，把手中昏迷的林克抛给奇犽那边。眼疾手快的揍敌客少爷迅速扶住了林克的身体。“随你们便。”飞坦语气平淡，好像刚才出手、招招致命的人不是他一样。  
嗯？恢复了过来，站在一旁看戏的侠客觉得自己刚才仿佛明白了什么一样的推测似乎又不成立了。  
“不行，他们不能走。”信长突然说，他转而对小杰问道，“小子，要不要加入我们？”  
“不要！”回答来得异常迅速且果断，“要我加入你们……我宁愿去死！”  
“哈哈哈哈……”信长突然爆发出一阵笑声，“你是强化系的吧，要不要和我搭档？”  
旅团有几个人已经开始用莫名其妙的眼神看信长了。小滴疑惑地看了看富兰克林，富兰克林只是沉默地摇了摇头。  
“总之，我喜欢这小子，我要等团长回来推荐他入团。”信长说道。  
“随便你……那你就把人看住了，要是他们跑了我们可不管。”  
“哎呀，”侠客轻快的声音突然插了进来，“既然这样，我觉得让林克留下来也是个不错的选项。”见大家疑惑地看着他，他继续说道，“看你们的反应，林克似乎是曾经的八号团员？而且很难想象是在我之前入团又退团的，但我却对他完全没有印象了，这不是很奇怪吗？”  
“哦，侠客你终于意识到自己失忆了啊。”  
“要不让派克也帮你查查。”  
娃娃脸青年无奈地耸了耸肩，随意道：“而且他脖子上那个痕迹也很奇怪，我刚才碰到的时候，感觉看到了一些画面。”  
“脖子上的痕迹？”芬克斯摸了摸下巴，“哦，那个大概是——”  
“闭嘴。”飞坦突然出声了。  
“啊？”芬克斯看到飞坦冰冷的眼神，忽然露出了一个不怀好意的笑容，拖着长音慢慢说道，“啊，这么说起来——我好像忘记告诉你们了呢。失忆的人可不止侠客一个，林克也失忆了。完全不记得我们了。”完。全。不。记。得。他说这最后几个字的时候，目光调侃地看着那个出声阻止了他的矮个子团员。  
一旁沉默的富兰克林看着他们，叹了口气。

信长看着小杰、奇犽和昏迷的林克，其余人在商议追捕锁链手的事情。侠客锁定了五个诺斯特拉家族的成员，让团员们两人一组出去搜查，晚上十点在基地集合。两个少年顿时意识到这是逃离的好机会。其他蜘蛛倾巢而出，如果只是对付信长一个人的话，他们还有概率能逃掉。但问题是……  
林克仍然昏迷不醒。如果是带着一个昏迷的林克的话，那必然是逃不掉的。  
奇犽在刚才小杰和信长掰手腕的时候，已经通过蛛丝马迹推测出了他们口中所谓“锁链手”的身份。如果蜘蛛回来，突发奇想再次打算调查他们两人的话，秘密就会泄露，酷拉皮卡就会面临巨大的威胁。奇犽一直在等林克醒来，但是现在其他旅团的人都走了这个家伙还没有苏醒的迹象。  
他想起了刚才林克脖子上的痕迹被触碰时痛苦的样子。  
少年的心里忽然有些愧疚和不安。  
在他眼中，那无疑是他老爸——席巴留下的痕迹。而奇犽此刻心里正在策划的逃跑计划，是否又意味着他将会抛弃伙伴……？  
他耳旁似乎再次响起了大哥的声音。  
「杀手不需要朋友。」  
想归想，但实际上能不能逃出去都还是个问题。然而奇犽在看到小杰坚定的眼神后，心里七上八下的感觉突然安定了许多。  
是啊，有的时候想那么多也没用。如果现在没法带着林克一起逃出去的话，回头再救他出来就好了。林克有那个什么“版权保护”（想到这里，奇犽实在很想吐槽，但现在并不是一个好时机），不会被那个叫派克诺妲的女人看穿。而且，谁说他们拼一把的话，就完全没可能带着昏迷的林克逃出去呢……  
不不不，怎么看都不可能的吧——奇犽内心的理智如是喊道。  
他再次和小杰对视了一眼，对面的黑发少年龇牙露出了一个笑容。奇犽心里一惊……难道他已经想到对策了？还是说……  
于是银发少年也深呼吸，对着自己的同伴点了点头。  
他们已经做出了决定。

林克发现自己似乎又陷入了梦境。  
但似乎也不是梦境？他也说不好，不过这次终于不是那反复无常的沙漠了，也没有那个深色皮肤红色头发的家伙。  
林克感觉自己漂浮在空中，如同落在海上的一片树叶一般，既无法控制自己的飘浮的方向，也无法掌控自己所在的位置——这种感觉他并不陌生。初入这个世界误入比斯坎森林、进入贱井塔、因为触碰了游戏机而陷入昏迷那次，林克也遇到过类似的场景。  
他几乎快要忘了这些场景。  
随着风吹而形成的海浪拍打在岸边，是自然奏响的乐章。在漫长而无边际的海岸之上，一如之前他所俯瞰到的广袤围墙与巨门依旧矗立在那里。守卫在那里的怪人，仍然操着奇怪的口音，用他本应听不懂的语言在说些什么。  
“「勇气」与「力量」相互牵引……”  
“就快了……”  
“就快了……”  
不等年轻的勇者大人琢磨那几句里的意思，他就感觉一股强大的推力推动着他向门那边飞去——林克顿时紧张起来，他总觉得在这仿佛世界尽头一般的海岸之后，隐藏着数不清的秘密和常人难以想象的危机。  
就在他即将撞上那堵巨门之时，疼痛或撞击并没有随之而至——林克穿了过去，而后，世界再次陷入了一片黑暗。  
然而他却没想到，这片黑暗却并没有结束。  
林克依旧漂浮在空中，起初他以为自己又陷入了昏迷，或者更深层次的梦境，但后来他发现，他其实依旧漂浮在空中，只是他所处的地方与之前的海岸线不同的时，这里的世界本身就几乎是一片黑暗。  
这么说也不对——并不是因为这里本身就是黑暗的世界，而是这里的花草树木太高太大了！粗壮到如同一栋楼宇的巨树从地面直冲云霄，厚实的树叶遮挡住了一切阳光，让这里形成了一片黑暗的森林。  
林克其实看不太清这里的景象，然而他之所以能够感觉到“这些”，是因为这就像是解读信号一般——这个世界本应被他“看到”的东西似乎直接传送到了他的大脑里，就像刚才他听懂那些怪人讲话一样。  
这大概是梦境给予勇者大人的特权。  
广袤而布满了各种奇形怪状的植物的黑暗世界里似乎危机四伏，林克虽然无法控制自己的身体、也无法触碰，却依旧能够辨析这扇诡异大门之后，陌生大陆暗藏的危险。  
虽然听得并不真切，但类似于虫鸟的叫声回荡在森林里，顿时让这个地方充满了生机。  
而这一切，都在一声奇怪的“喀啦——喀啦——”声之后，归于寂静。  
喀啦——  
喀啦——  
那是金属被扯动时发出的声响。  
像是回应一般，林克突然感觉脖子上那圈类似疤痕的印迹变得灼热起来。  
喀啦——  
喀啦——  
巨大锁链的轮廓在黑暗之中浮现出来，被困于远古迷宫里的巨兽发出了震天般的怒吼。  
锁链发出的“喀啦——”声很快被巨兽的吼叫遮盖，连带着脖颈上的疼痛都似乎快要被淹没了——林克只觉得那饱含愤怒的吼叫声刺入耳腔袭向大脑，让他整个人都被疼痛笼罩！  
疼痛。疼痛。像是无数只手紧紧攥住他的脖子，断绝了呼吸，只有无尽的疼痛。  
他想要叫出声，却发现声带不属于自己；他想要捂住疼痛的脖子，却发现双手也不属于自己，有那么一瞬间，林克甚至忍不住怀疑——我是谁？  
几乎在这个问题浮现的一瞬间，林克感觉自己被那个巨兽发现了。锁链的声音顷刻间停止了，这片黑暗的森林迷宫重新恢复寂静。勇者不由自主地屏住呼吸（如果他能控制的话），充满侵略性的视线从黑暗中把他锁定，像是守护者的射线一般，让他无处遁形。  
而后，林克感觉到一股巨大的吸力突然出现，紧接着，他漂浮在空中的身体像是落入了巨大的旋涡中一般，被刚刚声音发出的地方吸去。  
天旋地转之间，林克觉得自己的大脑一片混沌，他甚至感到一阵难以言喻的恶心。  
当他恢复意识之后，他似乎终于意识到了有什么不对。  
他发现自己终于能控制自己的“身体”了，但如果，这个“身体”不是自己的呢？  
林克茫然地抬起眼，发现自己突然能看清这片黑暗森林里的景象了。粗壮的树木 、食人的魔花、躲藏在树叶之后的凶猛异兽、在土壤里不敢行动的蚂蚁……树叶遮挡了阳光，而树干却形成了迷宫的围墙。无法挣脱的三根锁链束缚在他的身上，把他圈在这一片牢笼之中，轻轻牵扯便扯掉一大片皮肉，而更让人难以忍受的，是疼痛也无法遮掩住的因为被束缚而产生的沉闷感。  
昔日海拉鲁大陆美好的光景渐渐远去，公主的笑容、甜美的南瓜、秀丽的风景、燃烧的火焰……还有，来到这个世界后认识的同伴们……  
那些东西逐渐被疼痛与黑暗取代。  
取而代之的，是巨大的挫败感。  
为什么一定要当勇者呢？那些和他又有什么关系？海拉鲁城堡为什么一定要重建？火焰即使不点燃也不会怎么样吧？  
塞尔达公主消失了也不会发生什么。  
这个世界本就和他无关。  
他本来就应该在海拉鲁的土地上享受晴日或阴雨，在雷电的袭击下捕捞水中游鱼。怪物都被消灭了，死去的人亦无法复生，他已经承受了够多痛苦，为什么，为什么还要让他肩负起更多的责任？  
一百年前他就死过一次，难道那还不够吗？  
为什么一定要把他唤醒？  
为什么一定要把他困在这永远也走不出去的迷宫里？  
林克发现自己张开嘴的时候，出口的声音已经变成了巨兽的咆哮，因为声音而产生的牵扯着锁链，冰冷而锐利的金属再次深陷皮肉，制造出了更深的伤口、更多的血液，迫使他承受更多的疼痛。  
拥有红色头发与深色肌肤的少年那双眼睛像是燃烧的火焰一般，浮现在林克的脑海中。  
绝望，绝望，绝望。数不尽的绝望与悲愤从心底冒出来，顷刻之间便变成了愤怒。  
毁灭，毁灭。  
把那些美好的东西全都毁灭。  
这是每个人内心中都有的另一面欲望。


	139. 烛光

“你少啰唆，不试试看怎么知道呢？”奇犽感觉此时此刻的自己十分冷静。  
实际上，他觉得自己几乎快要窒息了——脑海里有一个声音不停不停不停地告诉他“抛弃朋友”，然而他还是想要姑且一试。  
因为他相信小杰。  
“我就算拼死也会阻止他拔刀，到时候你就拼命逃走。”奇犽对小杰说，“能活一个是一个，然后……”“砰”地一声，奇犽感觉自己脑袋上一阵剧痛，在短暂的懵怔过后，少年人本能地爆发了——奇犽扭过头一把抓住了攻击他的小杰，愤怒道，“你干嘛啊！”  
“你不能擅自主张！”  
“你在说什么！”  
“我就是不许你随便把‘死’字挂在嘴边！”  
“你刚才不是也说了吗？”  
“我可以说，但是你不可以！”  
“…………”这是一脸懵逼的奇犽，以及一旁围观的信长。  
“哈哈哈哈哈——你们真有趣！”信长大笑。  
旅团的武士先生其实不是很喜欢小孩子，起初留他们性命，大概只是出于血脉里那点属于武士道的传承而没有对他们动手，但现在，他实在太喜欢那个强化系小鬼了。  
一定要让他入团。  
“乖乖呆着，我不会对你们动手的。”信长难得苦口婆心一次，“再忍一下，不要白白牺牲，等团长回来，如果他不同意你们加入，我就放你们离开。但是现在想走，你们就只有死路一条——”说到最后，他的话中已然带了杀气，“别逼我拔刀。我一拔刀，你们必死无疑……”  
然而，被他语重心长地提醒的两个小孩却似乎完全没听他说话，而是在争论些什么。信长完全没有听懂对方的谈话，而下一秒，已经用「念」包裹住自己全身的两个小鬼进入了战斗姿势，面向着他——  
而在信长的不远处，昏迷中的金发勇者紧闭着眼睛，没有任何苏醒的迹象。  
是要救人？还是要攻击？  
信长觉得有点恼火，但武士绝没有面对战斗却回避的说法，他的手已然本能地握住了刀柄，只要眼前的两个小鬼一进入他的「圆」，他便能顷刻取其性命，虽然有点可惜。  
“我这个人，在战斗时是毫不留情的！”  
然而小杰和奇犽无动于衷，他们向着信长和林克的位置迅速冲了过去。  
“找死！”  
然而信长拔出的刀却挥了个空！  
“？！”两个小鬼既没有攻击他，也没有救他们的同伴林克，而是转而各自砸破了两边的墙壁，逃了出去！信长顿时觉得不妙，在简单的判断后立刻向着小杰的方向追去，然而在被引入房间后，他才发现自己中了计——  
不，就算要逃跑，对方也不可能丢下自己的同伴。  
此时在信长脑海之中闪过的是窝金那时刻充满斗志的脸，很快的，昔日同伴的脸庞就和那个黑头发的小鬼重叠在了一起。  
现在回到初始的房间，对方很可能已经做好了埋伏——那又怎样？  
杀了他们，或者被杀死。  
武士的手从未离开过腰间的武士刀，他深吸一口气，被突发状况而影响的气息已然沉淀下来。

奇犽本来是有逃跑的可能的。  
事实上，他砸破的那个墙壁外就是楼梯。那只蜘蛛好战，否则也不会答应和小杰一直比试腕力。此时天色已晚，那栋楼里又是漆黑一片，他和小杰配合声东击西，做出埋伏的效果，对方擅长拔刀术，自会等他们主动攻击而后反击，只要他们不恋战，大概率就可趁机逃跑。  
跑出去。  
然而。  
「你发誓，绝对不可以背叛你的朋友，好吗？」  
「我发誓。绝不背叛我的朋友。绝不。」  
离开家时与父亲所作的约定在耳边不停地重复，奇犽深吸一口气，终于还是调转了方向。他从刚刚被砸出的洞口重新翻进去的时候特地用了「凝」，除了林克以外便没有其他人，于是他快速地拎起了那个睡得像是死了一样的笨蛋勇者。  
却在转身再次离开的时候停住了脚步。  
手握武士刀的蜘蛛不再收敛他的杀气，那双刚才还哈哈大笑的眼睛里如今一片冷意，没有一丝一毫的温和。哪怕之前他不惜和同伴争斗只为留他们性命，但现在奇犽也清楚，这个叫信长的家伙不会再对他们手下留情。  
很快地，另一个身影出现在了他对面的洞口处——果然，小杰也回来了。  
“哈，我本来以为我上当了。”  
“你是上当了。”小杰直接了当地回答。  
“你们本来可以跑出去，林克也死不了。”  
“但是我们不能丢下他。”小杰说，“他是我们的同伴。”  
“他也曾经是我们的同伴。”信长冷冷地说，刚刚被点燃的蜡烛倒在了地上，周围没有易燃物，那根蜡烛便仍旧顽强地燃烧着。武士那几乎与黑暗融合在一起的深色眼眸一动不动地注视着奇犽，观察着他的一举一动，甚至一个呼吸，似乎笃定他无法带着林克逃走，“一起找死。”  
信长说完的刹那间，锋利的武士刀已经从刀鞘中拔出——他们并不在信长的「圆」的范围内，还有希望——从小承受训练的揍敌客家三少爷凭借着惊人的战斗直觉和天赋后退，堪堪躲过刀刃，然而令他意想不到的是，与刀锋同样锐利的「气」刃顺着挥出的轨迹飞了过来，“刺啦”一声，奇犽感觉自己的脸颊被割破了。  
林克那金色的头发因为被气刃波及，还掉了几根。  
一切都发生在一瞬间，这个人的刀快得连小杰都没有反应过来。浓郁的杀气裹杂在恶意的念压之中向他们袭来，奇犽只觉得太阳穴突突作响，方才好不容易克制住的，脑子里的声音再次出现了。  
他感觉自己抱着林克的手都在发抖，冷汗瞬时浸湿了衣服。  
「丢下林克快逃。」  
「不打没有把握的仗。」  
「快逃。」  
在他即将付出行动的刹那间，他突然发觉手上的人动了动，紧接着，奇犽发现自己被人重重地推了一把——“哗啦”一声，年轻的杀手已经落在了墙壁开口外的楼梯边。而在他刚才所站的位置——以信长为中心的一个圆形地带——一切阻挡的物体都被武士刀切成了两片。  
不，还有一个人站在信长的「圆」里。  
奇犽看着自己空空的手臂，才发现林克“消失”了。  
或者说，那就是林克？  
在信长的面前，银白色头发、深色皮肤、血红双眼的人拥有和林克一模一样的身形，然而这个人浑身上下都充满着邪恶的气息，以及浓郁的杀气。  
奇犽从来没有见过那样的林克。  
但现在，更为重要的是，林克已经醒过来了，即使他变了个样子，那么交给他或许应该没问题。奇犽于是冲着小杰大喊一句“快跑”，而后转身从楼梯滑了下去。  
至于信长——  
他已经没空管奇犽和小杰了。  
虽然也目瞪口呆，但他并非第一次见到眼前的这个“林克”。  
四年前袭击窟卢塔族村庄时的场景历历在目，金发的少年，喷香的料理，悦耳的风琴，爽口的啤酒，粉碎的游戏机，暗流涌动的试探，隐藏在森林中人首马身的怪物，还有那个被鲜血泼了一身而变了个样子的少年。  
如今重新以“黑暗”的姿态出现在他的面前。  
对方那双红色的眼睛没有焦距，似乎是在注视着他，也可能是透过他看向什么别的地方。信长不知道眼前这个人还算不算是林克，但他觉得，眼前这个人所散发出来的危险程度，让他作为一个Ａ级通缉团伙的成员，都忍不住紧张起来。  
以及兴奋。  
“喂林克，你终于要和我们对立了吗？”信长问出了一个他其实四年前就想问的问题。  
区别在于，上一次他想问的时候，他忍住了。而这次，他已经准备好了手中的武士刀。  
暗影林克鲜红的眼睛迎上信长的眼神。和上一次不同，这个仿佛被黑暗侵蚀的勇者并没有离开，而是做出了迎战的姿态。  
信长几乎是自嘲般地笑了一声。  
“原来如此，这就是你的选择啊……林克。”他喃喃道，“与你一战，我求之不得。可惜那个家伙不在了，不然他肯定气得跳脚啊。说什么‘凭什么便宜都被你占了，老子也想战斗啊’，这次是这样，三年前也是这样……”  
然而黑暗勇者完全没有在听对面的人讲话，漆黑的面孔没有丝毫动摇。  
“什么啊，原来你不光脸变黑了，连话都不会说了吗？”信长又笑了一声。  
暗影林克没有任何回应，而是以超乎想象的速度开始了攻击。他是勇者的影子，是光明背后的滋生的黑暗。而光越是强烈的地方，黑暗就越是深沉。  
信长也不遑多让，准确地回避了几次攻击，甚至还抓到了对方动作的漏洞开始反击。然而即便是他也不得不承认，这个黑林克的水平似乎比普通林克还要略胜一筹，而且他那个诡异的时间停滞着实不好对付。几个回合下来信长竟然也负伤不少。虽然他也伤到了林克，但对方在“时间停滞”的时候狼吞虎咽了几盘料理，竟然还变得更强了。  
不好对付啊，真的不好对付。  
林克的防护罩似乎不光可以防住任何攻击，还可以将攻击反弹给实施者。信长最初就是被反弹的气刃伤到了。看来要破除逆境，只能一击制胜。甚至，考虑到林克那可以复活的能力——就是两击。两次袭击，必须要出其不意，不能让他有时间触发保护罩或者盾反，必须一次取人性命。这很难，绝不简单。  
信长将手掌附在收归腰间的刀柄上，沉下气来。  
必须要在视觉死角。  
他的目光看向了林克脖颈上那一圈痕迹。  
虽然有些对不住了，但这是唯一的办法。  
他深吸了一口气，闭上了眼。  
胜负的决出就在一瞬之间。  
信长几乎可以确信他的刀刃触上了少年的脖颈，他甚至能通过刀柄感受到金属切进血肉的触感。但是也在那同一个瞬间，缠绕在林克周身的黑色雾气散去了。  
暗影林克虽然强，但只要承受八次正面攻击就会被击倒，然而信长并不知道这一点。好在他反应足够快，在发现了不对的时候适时收手。恢复了原样的林克吃痛地捂住自己的脖子，像刚才的暗影林克一样从包里掏出料理大吃特吃了起来，两三口就把食物吃了个精光。  
随后他有些小心翼翼地伸手想碰一碰脖子那里，但最后还是放弃了。  
“呃。”被迫收手的信长一时间有些尴尬，沉默片刻之后，他终于问出了口，“还打吗？”  
虽然他也知道，刚才的战意早已一去不复返。面前这个看起来不太高兴的林克也没有想要继续的样子。  
“……”林克沉默地盯着信长看了一会儿，那双湛蓝的眼睛似乎是在表达对刚才脖子上伤口的不满。  
信长挠了挠头：“这不能怪我呀，那个黑色的你实在是强，我要是不出手，死的就是我了。”  
“黑色的？”林克听到这个词之后皱起了眉。他想起了刚才“梦”里发生的诡异场景，简直就像他自己就是被锁链束缚的饿兽一般。  
“你也不知道是怎么回事吗？”信长又恢复了刚才看守小杰和奇犽的时候坐在地上的姿态，“以前也发生过类似的事情，你身上淋了那个魔兽的血之后就像变了一个人一样。哈……我说什么呢？你当然不记得，你失忆了。”看到林克苦思冥想的样子后，信长忽然就觉得有些累了，他背靠在墙上对勇者说：“你要走的话我不会拦着你。反正那个刺头小子也已经走了——虽然留着你没准他们还会回来。”但是就算他们不回来也无所谓。信长是这么想的。  
林克摇了摇头，但是他也不知道自己这个动作的含义。看起来小杰和奇犽已经不在这里了，这个忍者样子的人也说了不会拦着他，他也不知道为什么自己还没有离开这个地方。  
“他们在祭奠窝金，团长他们，在墓地大楼。”  
怀抱着长刀的武士抬头看了看窗外，银色的满月高悬于空，远方隐约传来了枪炮的声音。当然，这只是他的幻觉。这里距离墓地大楼太远，声音不可能传过来。但他确实听见了那曲镇魂歌。  
“既然你不走的话，和我一起在这里等团长他们回来吗？”  
林克却没有立刻做出决定，他疑惑地望向信长，问道：“团长是谁？”  
“……”这个突如其来的问题让好不容易平静下来的武士沉默了，他怔愣着盯了眼前这个拥有金色头发、蓝色眼睛和尖尖耳朵的少年半晌，才反应过来摸了摸自己的脑袋，“对对，你不记得了。”  
明明刚刚才说过这个问题。  
这要怎么解释呢？  
作为战斗人员的信长其实不太清楚平常库洛洛怎么做自我介绍，旅团的人除了有活动和任务时以外，私下里也就偶尔在群里聊聊天，并没有过多的接触。但就放任不管吗？虽然在三年前那场特殊的葬礼过后，除了侠客以外的所有团员似乎都对林克的离去并没有更多的反应，但敏锐如信长也明白，林克之于幻影旅团一定是个不一般的存在。  
在某次“大块头聚会”的酩酊大醉之后，同为战斗人员的富兰克林也赞同过信长的这个观点。当时，窝金因为喝了太多而呼呼大睡，靠着腕力排名强硬挤进这个私下聚会的飞坦则是如有所思地嗤笑了一声，信长记得飞坦还说了一句话——  
“那家伙是个好人，和我们不一样。”  
不知道是窝金的逝去还是因为被看对眼的新团员拒绝，信长觉得自己有点多愁善感了起来。  
“你等等。”信长说，而后立刻掏出了自己很少使用的手机。那还是一个翻盖手机，虽然也支持智能程序，但数量十分有限。他按了半天才从聊天软件的联系列表里翻到了林克，点进去却发现什么也没有了——是啊，都多少年过去了——但武士似乎又心有不甘，他皱着眉，从手机的相册往上使劲按按按按，而后终于舒了口气。  
“找到了！”信长的声音听起来十分开心，这种快乐似乎感染到了异世界的少年，林克好奇地凑过去，想要看看信长那个比希卡石板小许多的屏幕，却被信长嫌弃地推了下脑袋，“等等，你不是电器杀手吗？当年飞坦的游戏机就你给弄坏的，我还不想换手机。”  
他小心翼翼地举着自己的手机，转过来冲向林克，抬了抬下巴：“这是窝金。”  
信长的手机屏幕真的很小，像素也不高，但是依稀能够看清人的模样——画面上只有林克的一双蓝色的眼睛（他的半张脸都被截掉了）和金色的头发，这似乎是林克的自拍，而画面之后，一个有爆炸头、全身上下都充满肌肉的的家伙冲着镜头比划了个握拳的造型，武士先生信长则在他的一边举起啤酒罐做了个“cheers”的动作。  
虽然发型不一样，但那个人是……？  
少年张了张嘴，沉浸在回忆里的信长却完全没注意到林克似乎有话要说，又指了指这张图角落里因为景深而并不那么明显的影子，“这就是我们团长”——那个有着黑色头发，穿着黑色衣服的男人安静地坐在角落里，身旁立着一盏台灯，似乎在津津有味地阅读一本书。  
「你愿意加入我们吗？」  
刹那间，那段曾经被他浏览过的记忆似乎终于融合到了大脑里——  
虽然仅仅能回忆起这一个画面，但林克依稀记得对方那双如同海拉鲁大陆夜晚的星空一样的黑色眼睛。  
或者他应该重新回顾一下那段记忆？不不，但是那段记忆实在太不好了。  
但林克觉得，自己或许的确应该见一见这个叫作“团长”的家伙。还有，任务描述里那个“失而复得的珍贵物品”，是不是也得找这个盗贼团头目才行？  
“你是说他在墓地大楼？”林克问。  
信长点点头。  
林克果断站了起来。少年跳了两下，想要抬手摸摸自己的脖子，又似乎因为有所顾忌而放下了手，他转而扭了扭脖子，确认自己全身上下都完好无损、四种英杰之力也恢复完毕以后，和信长点头示意，年轻的勇者大人转身从奇犽刚刚打出的洞里跳出，拿出滑翔伞冲下了楼梯。  
在除了信长以外空无一人的临时基地里，武士先生无声地笑了笑。那截倒在地上的蜡烛已经燃烧掉了一半，也许再过不久就会熄灭。烛光温吞的黄色照亮他的半张脸。信长微微阖上眼睑，手指在膝盖上轻轻地敲击，一下一下地，似乎是在跟随着一首曲子打着节拍。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 暗影林克接受八次直击落败的设定出自游戏《林克的冒险》


	140. 接纳

和梧桐简单地沟通了几句以后，席巴挂掉了通讯。  
“怎么？”桀诺问。  
“今天的生意看起来不错。”面无表情的揍敌客家主委婉地说道。  
“唉，又要竞争了。”老人叹了口气，“林克呢？”  
席巴挑挑眉，对于自己爸爸竟然还想着那个少年的事情而格外惊讶，但想到对方似乎和他们的曾祖父有某些未知的联系，便也理解了。他不再卖关子，“根据定位来看，在来的路上了。”  
桀诺点点头，似乎对这个回复十分满意。他透过墓地大楼的落地窗向外看，友客鑫的夜景一如既往地如星海般璀璨，只是在这片闪烁的星点之中，滚滚浓烟从楼宇之间升起。  
这场景总让人觉得似曾相识。  
大楼外的炮火声已经像是跨年的烟花一样相继爆炸开来，虽然还未影响到这个黑暗世界的中心楼宇，但紧张的气氛已经弥漫在了整栋大楼里。  
如果有意观察，便可以发现那些被十老头雇佣而来的“专家”相继消失了。他们似乎永恒地融化在黑暗里，倒是和这栋大楼的名字很般配。  
那些被各个家族派来这里做安保工作的黑道工作人员已经十分紧张了，他们聚集在一起，有人提议说“拿起武器”以应对突如其来的危险，但也有人反对这个提议——“墓地大楼里禁止使用武器，这是所有家族共同的约定。而且，外边还有两千多个专业部队防守，拍卖会绝对会顺利举行。”  
而后，“砰”的一声巨响，别提吊灯了，整个地面似乎都跟着晃了晃。  
圆厅楼梯上的墙壁被一个银色长卷发男子毫不费力地砸出了一个巨大的凹陷。  
“我叫桀诺·揍敌客。”在男子的身前，身形矮小的老人平缓地说道。

有过之前的经验，林克便彻底明白，想要在这栋城市里穿行，摩托车绝对不是一个很好的选择。  
于是只能选择跑酷的林克果断使用了英杰之力，旋风拖着少年蓝色的身影在夜空之中起飞，林克快速向前滑翔而去，在广告牌之间奔跑、跳跃，重新蓄力、起飞，如此反复，穿行在层峦的楼宇之中。  
起初，林克只是注意到了那些在目标地点路上升起的滚滚浓烟，但距离目标越近，他就发现轰轰隆隆的声音就愈加嘈杂，就像是无数个炸弹箭被同时引爆。  
正在这时，希卡石板传来提示音，林克打开一看，发现是一通来自伊路米的电话。  
看着自己只剩余90%的能量，但又想起来之前苏醒后在宾馆里对方的那枚念针，林克还是心疼地点了“接通”，于是，那个有点冰冷的声音便在林克耳边响起。  
“嗨，林克。”伊路米说道，他的声音很平静，但是林克依稀能听到背景音里传来的“砰砰哒哒”的声音，和他附近的很像，“你是不是要前往墓地大楼？对了，你是我们家的佣人了，我希望你能拖住爸爸他们。我还有事，那么就这样。”  
伊路米很快挂断了电话。  
然而林克还没有为短暂的通话并没有耗费太多希卡石板的能量而窃喜，就发现石板弹出了新的提示——

「揍敌客帮帮忙」  
「你与揍敌客家签订了为期一年的劳动合同，就要努力干活了！完成揍敌客的三个指令，或许就能得到一次愿望实现的机会！」  
「指令完成：1/3」  
「任务更新——指令1：揍敌客家的三少爷需要你为他和他的朋友们购买冰激凌。」  
「任务更新——指令2：揍敌客家家主席巴命令你前往墓地大楼完成任务。」  
「任务更新——指令3：揍敌客家的大少爷要求你前往墓地大楼拖延席巴和桀诺。」

「指令2与指令3存在冲突可能，是否接受指令3？」

林克有些无语地看着手中的石板，一连出现两次冲突任务，最近还真是时运不济。不过林克觉得自己似乎也没有太多选择，没有想多久便做出了决定。

在墓地大楼。  
给那群胆战心惊的黑道安排好了去路之后，桀诺和席巴从顶楼开始一层一层地向下寻找目标。  
就像桀诺刚才说的，他们拿不拿武器过来都没什么两样。他能在七秒钟之内解决那群人，那小子想必也可以。保持张开范围一百米的圆很费精力，但也不是不可能。这桩生意做得不划算，但有时桀诺也会觉得遇到棘手的猎物让人跃跃欲试。虽然这对杀手来讲是个坏毛病，他一定是被尼特罗那个老不死的给影响了。  
终于，父子两人在一间空旷的大厅找到了那个人。  
这间房间充分地体现出了什么叫作“暴发户式审美”。友客鑫聚集了世界各地的财富新贵，他们总想把一切好的东西都同时堆放在一起。这栋楼就是其完美的体现。现代化的外观和先进的技术设备，金碧辉煌的内部陈设。繁复的壁画花纹攀附在每一寸裸露在外的墙面上，仿佛不想漏掉任何一点炫耀的机会。酒红色的幕布垂在中央舞台上方，那里静静地站着一个穿黑色西装的男子。  
库洛洛·鲁西鲁，幻影旅团的团长。  
“爸爸，小心一点。”席巴开口道，“他能将别人的念能力偷走。”  
站在那头的库洛洛显然听到了席巴的话，舞台底部的灯光将阴影打在他的脸上，紧绷的氛围一触即发，只一瞬间，三个人影便消失不见，再次出现的时候已经交手了几个回合。  
库洛洛一边注意防范桀诺的进攻，一边留心席巴的动作。但以一敌二说到底还是有些吃力。他那把宾士匕首成功划伤了席巴的手臂，但显然——能放倒一头鲸鱼的麻药都对这个银发男人毫无作用。夸张到库洛洛都忍不住笑了起来。  
虽然不是第一次对峙，但显然……  
双方都变得更强了。  
恍惚间，他想起了三年前的那场战斗。  
那次战斗也是二对一，只不过是他和林克对上席巴。当时林克召唤出的那只奇怪的生物，库洛洛现在知道了那到底是什么，又是出自哪里。他还记得，当时研究这个从异世界来的勇者是他颇为热衷的一项消遣，只可惜——没法再次见到林克那些奇奇怪怪的能力了。  
的确，一开始他有想过是否可以偷来用用。偷一种并非「念」的能力倒是很有趣的挑战。但是渐渐地，只是看着那个少年每次新变出来的的花样都足够有趣，偷不偷来倒成了其次。说到底，后来林克渐渐被大家认可，成了“同伴”，他也没有再想过这件事。  
林克和旅团的所有人都不同——飞坦是这样说的。但是库洛洛反倒觉得，旅团本就是因为这样的不同而聚在一起。每一个人都是不同的，每一个人都很特殊，但每一个人都可以被替代。  
存活下去的，是蜘蛛。  
生命总是或轻或重，有一些的分量可能比其他更重。对于库洛洛个人来讲或许如此，但对旅团来说则不然。这些年来库洛洛偶尔会发现自己在思考那句话，那句被很多流星街人挂在嘴边的话——“我们不拒绝任何事物”。不拒绝，也就是说接纳，其实不光流星街是这样，旅团也是。有的时候他会想，这样的东西和生命比起来哪个更重，但是到头来问这种问题是没有意义的，因为，对，世界上总有人逝去。  
他会替逝者完成心愿，但也仅此而已。  
“能够盗取别人「念」的能力吗？应该是特质系。”桀诺分析道，“你要是能随意使用偷来的能力，那威胁可就大了。不过这也就代表偷念时的风险很高，否则不会有如此强的能力。四个……不，五个，发动能力之前，必须满足五项条件。”  
这个老爷子显然都猜对了。同时面对两个经验老到、实力强悍的高手果然不能随意分心，不然今天倒下的可能就是他了。  
和三年前不同。  
库洛洛记得，当时是席巴败了。虽然他最后还是取了林克的颈上人头。当时库洛洛确实是大意了，没有料到会发生那样的事情。  
战斗愈演愈烈，看来要活捉揍敌客家的人是不太可能了。  
而就在这个关键的时刻，就在桀诺的「龙头戏画」穷追不舍地扑上来的时候，他们头顶发出了惊人的爆炸声。  
一个蓝色的身影从天而降。  
和三年前几乎是完全反过来的——这次是林克来找他了。  
不知道为什么，库洛洛露出了一个笑容。  
“哦？是林克吗？来得正好。”老人呵呵笑了一声，攻势未减，继续向库洛洛逼近，“来帮我一起收拾这个混小子。”  
被提到姓名的人未置可否，那双黑色的眼睛安静地看向林克，但只是片刻，他继续躲避桀诺的攻击。席巴没有放过库洛洛因为突然到来的林克而出现的一丝破绽，很快幻影旅团的团长就被桀诺逼进了死角。席巴的双拳上聚集的念力厚重得可怕，仿佛扭曲了周围的空气、拥有了实体一般。被那双拳头砸上，即使是他也不一定能全身而退吧。然而库洛洛的神情却出乎意料地平静，唇边甚至出现了一丝笑意。  
在席巴和桀诺的背后，勇者的冰冻箭闪烁出洁白的光芒。  
说实话，库洛洛并不知道林克是来帮他还是揍敌客的。考虑到是林克，他也很有可能只是因为发现这边动静大，路过来看看。在桀诺说出那句话的一瞬间库洛洛知道了林克不知道何时联系上了揍敌客——不过首先应该说是不知道何时“回来了”。所以不，他之所以会笑，并不是因为知道林克会来帮他。林克用冰冻箭把席巴和桀诺冻起来完全出乎他的意料。  
他会笑，只是因为有些开心。  
一点点而已。  
“逝去之人不复还”——有的时候这样一句话也是有可能被打破的。此情此景，在这样的时刻，林克的到来让库洛洛看到了一些不一样的东西。  
一种期许和安慰。  
都是世间的难得之物。


	141. 重识

对于林克来说，虽然说是冲突的任务，但其实这次他也并没有太多选择。他之前接受了任务「盗贼团通缉令」，导致「揍敌客帮帮忙」的指令2变成了灰色。也许如果之前他接受了2，此时就能再从2和3之中挑选？但是无论如何，他现在也只能选择3了。  
不过，拖延席巴和桀诺？揍敌客家人之间也会产生矛盾吗？  
但总归是一项任务，如果完成了就能算一次进度，林克当然没有理由拒绝。所以当他来到墓地大楼、打开了希卡石板的3D效果图找到了黄色任务标记点所在的位置之后（和他在神兽内部看到的黄色标记点类似），便迅速冲向了目标。  
席巴和桀诺他当然认识，而被二人攻击的黑发男人大概就是信长口中的“团长”了。不知道为什么，林克在见到他的一瞬间就明白，自己并不是第一次见到这个人。虽然他理智上明白自己确实在过去和这个人有过交集，但失忆之后见到的人都会给他一种陌生的感觉。然而这个人不是，林克见到这个人的一瞬间，非常奇怪，内心出现的感觉竟然是——  
敬畏。  
他有一点害怕这个黑发男人，这是完全没有道理的。  
因为，毕竟，海拉鲁勇者连灾厄盖侬都不怕，为什么要怕一个普通人类？  
不过即便如此，勇者还是尽职尽责地履行了自己“拖延时间”的任务，用冰冻箭冻住了席巴和桀诺。脱离了“林克时间”后他站在光滑的大理石地面上，和半躺在角落里、衣服都变得破破烂烂的“团长”遥相对视。那双黑眼睛里似乎有某种情绪，他盯着林克看，看得勇者都有点不好意思了。  
“好久不见了，林克。”库洛洛状似轻松地招呼道，口吻就像是遇到了多年未见的老友。  
不知道为什么，林克觉得有点紧张起来，他挠挠脸，还是选择坦然地回答道：“我什么都不记得了……”  
饶是库洛洛显然一愣，但他并没有露出出乎意料的表情，反而若有所思地点了点头，还喃喃着“怪不得”，然而就在眼前这个男人打算继续说点什么的时候，林克却猛然转过了身——方才被林克用冰冻箭冻住的靡稽和席巴显然很快解除了桎梏，杀手先生们锐利的眼神从库洛洛身上扫过，而后落到了林克身上。  
“啧。”桀诺显然语气十分不快，但似乎并不是在生林克的气，“亏大了。不过既然接了单，就要努力干活——”老人深吸一口气，林克随之也进入战斗状态——揍敌客家的人很强！这毋庸置疑，而眼前这两个人大概是揍敌客家最强的存在！他刚才能够用冰冻箭封锁住对方的行动，也仅仅是因为他们的注意力全都在库洛洛身上而已，如果正面对决，林克觉得自己并不一定能够在保护库洛洛的情况下以一敌二——不过这个叫团长的家伙应该很强吧？也许也不需要他过分保护？  
这么想着的林克双手已经拉开了弓箭，然而正在这时，席巴的身上——不、不止，包括桀诺，和他自己的身上都传出了“滴滴”的声音。林克疑惑地打开希卡石版，愕然发现自己身上的蓝色英杰服自动切换成了揍敌客家的管家服，刚刚那“滴滴”的警报声就是从这套衣服的领结上发出来的！  
桀诺原本快要击出去的拳头，也倏然之间被收回了。  
老年人叹了口气，理了理头发，恨铁不成钢一般看了林克一眼。  
“任务结束了。”桀诺解释道，“伊路米那小子叫你来的？”  
不等林克回答，席巴的手机果然发出了嗡嗡振动。揍敌客家的现任家主面无表情地接起了通讯请求：“伊路米？”虽然是用的疑问的语气，但席巴显然也料到了来电的人。  
“在这里。”他继续回答道，“他差一点就没命……嗯。他也在。”  
电话很快被挂断了，这个拥有一头银发的壮硕男人虽然目光较之刚才没有太多变化，但若是熟悉席巴的人，大概能从中读到一点点无奈。  
那无奈很快被职业杀手的素养所掩盖了。  
他看向库洛洛，说道：“伊路米让我转达：‘十老头已经被干掉了，委托金请直接汇入之前告知的账户’。”  
库洛洛点点头。  
桀诺“嘿咻”地站起身，舒展了下身体，而后挑挑眉看向林克。眼前这个金发少年的注意力大概还在自己领结上那个揍敌客家专用通信器上，捣鼓了半天也没倒腾出什么成效——靡稽不是说这小子是电器杀手吗？怎么也没见那个通信器碎掉？  
似乎是注意到了桀诺的目光，异世界的勇者大人又紧张起来，然而这时候他才发现，进战状态早已退出，而周围无论是桀诺、席巴还是库洛洛，也都全无杀意——也不能这么说，身后这个叫“团长”的男人盯着桀诺的眼神，仍旧充满了如同猎人对待猎物一般的赤裸欲望。  
“你不杀我们吗？”库洛洛从不掩饰自己，他主动搭话道。  
“不杀了，我们的雇主是十老头，他们已经死了，你已经不是我们的目标了。”桀诺回答道。  
“是吗？真意外。”库洛洛一边整理着自己脏兮兮的衬衫，一边站起身，“错过这次以后可就没机会杀我咯。”他说。  
这次连林克都看出来，这家伙是想继续挑起战争。  
为什么？  
明明才从死亡的边缘擦肩而过，眼前这个男人的样子看起来甚至有些狼狈，但他所表达出来的情绪，比起劫后余生的庆幸，却反而遗憾的意味更多。  
林克觉得，他刚刚捉摸不定的那股微妙的熟悉感，竟然一点点变得具象起来了。  
就像是……逡巡在黑暗中的黑豹向着猎物露出利齿……黑暗的森林，金色的人马，衣衫上充满血腥气息的男人带着黑色的猛兽从暗无天日的迷宫里缓缓走出。  
库洛洛·鲁西鲁。  
林克发现自己竟然想起了“团长”的名字。  
这大概是过去的自己曾经和他相处接触过的画面，那画面并不清晰，但对方那双黑色眼睛里因为战斗而流露出的意犹未尽和蓬勃杀意，却与现在眼前的男人完全融合在了一起。  
也不仅是这个男人。  
还有……很多很多人。  
在橙色的希卡石塔上拔刀的武士、蒙着面的盗贼、声音极具穿透力的大块头、大部分时候都面带微笑却让毫不犹豫地让他杀掉自己的……侠客。  
林克从很多很多人的眼睛里看到过类似的战意，但那和西索的那种求战不同，甚至也和揍敌客家的人所散发出的杀气不同，和林克所遇到过的大多数人都不同……当然，虽然同样都是杀戮，但似乎又和灾厄盖侬的毁灭有所不同。  
林克说不太清楚那种感觉，那大概是一种毫不掩饰的、对于力量的追求，对未知的好奇，是赤裸而又纯粹的欲望，是可以赌上性命的勇气。  
勇气……  
林克不禁用手捂住了胸口，心脏砰砰跳动的声音透过衣服的布料清晰地传来，那是他还活着的证明，而在布料的遮掩之下，勇气的三角标记散发着微弱的光芒，指引着勇者继续前行。  
似乎是发呆太久了，林克恍然之间才反应过来似乎有人在叫他。金发的少年抬起头，正好对上不远处的库洛洛那双黑色的眼睛，他似乎刚刚挂下电话，而刚刚还在的杀手先生们早已不见了踪影。  
“团长……”虽然刚刚想起了对方的名字，但大概是处于那种未知的敬畏，林克还是本能地叫了这个称谓。  
而勇者大人还没有反应过来不对，库洛洛却率先舒了口气。  
“看来你的‘失忆症’也并不是真的什么都不记得了。”库洛洛分析道，“不过我现在应该已经不算是你的团长了吧……唔，也不能这么说。”他又皱起眉，似乎陷入了思考而开始自言自语，“以前的确没出现过这种情况……团员如果死亡，就自动退出旅团，而他的位置会由新的人接替。但是如果‘复活’了呢？”他抬起头，重新看向林克，“我想听听你的意见，林克，你觉得呢？”  
要更换称呼吗？  
少年湛蓝的眼中出现了些许波动，那片蓝色像夏天透过叶片洒在草地上的光斑一样影影绰绰，看不真切。他张了张嘴，似乎是在犹豫。库洛洛静静地看着他，眼中渐渐褪去了先前意犹未尽的战意，转而变成了另一种因为好奇而产生的期待。  
“那就……库洛洛？”林克有些不确定地说道。  
这三个字的发音在他的唇齿间滚动，发出的声响让他觉得陌生之余又有些熟悉，还有一种奇怪的触动，牵动了些许的记忆。就像他曾经说过很多次，形成了某种肌肉记忆一样。  
这种胸口似乎有什么东西要破茧而出的诡异感觉让林克感到了一阵仿佛失重般的眩晕。似乎从见到这群自称“幻影旅团”的人开始，他脑海中就总在闪现那些陌生又熟悉的回忆，一个来自过去的幽灵想要占据他现在的躯壳，林克不禁觉得有些紧张又有些——  
“嗯，当然……”库洛洛兀自笑了笑说道，“当然，理论上你已经退出过旅团了，所以现在的我并不是你的团长。”他说道，向林克伸出了一只手，那只手上还残留着刚才战斗的时候沾上的灰尘和血污，但他似乎并不是很在意的样子，“不过……我很高兴以库洛洛的身份再次认识你，林克。”  
只是库洛洛·鲁西鲁，不是幻影旅团的团长。  
眼前的黑发男人额前的绷带不知何时散落，额头的十字刺青藏在碎发底下，他身上的衬衫破破烂烂，那只伸出的手也脏兮兮的，但是那双眼睛——那双眼中闪烁的微光让他看起来像一个十几岁的少年。这样的表情很少出现在旅团团长的脸上，但是库洛洛——没错，库洛洛会露出这样的神态。  
像是被什么东西驱使着一样，或者是被眼前人的态度迷惑了，勇者鬼使神差地握住了那只伸出的手。  
是温暖的。


	142. 抢劫

不知不觉中，林克来到这个陌生的世界已经快要一年了。这一年来他对这边的风土人情也有了一定的认知，比如握手是表示友好的信号，或者红灯的时候必须停车之类的。换作是以前，林克也许会毫不犹豫地接纳这个新的“朋友”，但此刻的他知道这些人是站在他现在的朋友——小杰、奇犽还有酷拉皮卡的对立面的，这让勇者陷入了一种前所未有的两难境地。不过他作为一个勇者，总不能对主动示好的人态度恶劣，所以总之还是先给库洛洛递了一颗苹果。  
“嗯？给我的？”摘下了额头上的绷带，举止愈发随意的库洛洛·鲁西鲁接过了林克的苹果，咬了一口，口齿不清地回复道，“谢啦。”  
因为库洛洛和他的朋友间有矛盾，所以林克并没有拿出可以回更多血的豪华肉料理，而是给了一颗只能回复二分之一格心心还没有特殊效果的苹果。虽然只是意思意思，但显然库洛洛并没有什么不满。  
“这么说起来我还没吃晚饭，的确有点饿了。”吃完苹果，库洛洛喃喃道，“唉，按理说，现在应该去跟侠客他们汇合的……不过……”

两人游荡在友客鑫夜晚的街道上，四周的枪炮和尖叫声已经逐渐消失。库洛洛走在前面带路，林克跟在他旁边。「揍敌客帮帮忙」的第二项委托已经显示完成，理论上林克完全可以趁现在离开，回去找小杰和奇犽，但是不知为何他迟迟没有动身，甚至有些忘记自己原本为什么会出现在这里了。  
如果侠客在的话也许会吐槽说“团长的神游会传染”，但事实上如果把两个经常跑神的人放在一起，多半就会发生这样的事情。所以才会出现现在的场景——库洛洛拉着林克找了一家没有被波及到的餐馆，两人点了一大桌食物坐了下来。老板还说了几句，什么友客鑫每年这个时候都不太平，让他们多注意点（他还特别示意了一下库洛洛，因为他的衣服和身上的伤）。  
“是不小心摔的。”库洛洛露出略带歉意的笑容，有些不好意思地说道，仿佛一个普通的迷糊青年，下公交车的时候看书看得忘记迈脚才跌了一跤。谁都看不出来他刚刚干掉了几乎一整个墓地大楼的雇佣杀手，还跟两个揍敌客大战了三百回合。  
饭菜很可口，异世界的勇者大人表示很满意，两人的吃相都不能说是好看，只能说看他们吃饭确实感觉很香。库洛洛意外地饭量也不小，不知道为什么林克脑海里冒出了「幻影旅团四大天王」这个词。  
“嗯？”吃到一半的库洛洛意外地抬起了头，“你想起来了？”  
林克摇了摇头：“只是一点点。”  
“哈哈，”库洛洛有些调皮地朝林克眨了眨眼睛，“你当时还跟我要了签名。”  
“签名？”  
“嗯……”库洛洛思索着该怎么跟来自异世界的勇者解释本地粉丝文化，“就是跟很喜欢的人索取的纪念品一样的东西吧？”  
“诶？？”勇者惊讶地张大了嘴，手里的鸡腿都快拿不稳了，“我喜欢你吗？”  
“是吗？”库洛洛也很惊讶的样子，“嗯，如果真是这样的话，我也不是不能考虑一下。”  
此时此刻，海拉鲁的金发勇者已经是满脑袋惊叹号和问号了。  
“哈哈哈，开玩笑的。”库洛洛说道，“你当时可能就是觉得好玩吧。具体是什么原因我也记不得了……而且说到旅团四大天王，当时我们两个都评上了呢。”  
“真的吗？”林克有些好奇地看向对面的人，很期待能多了解一些关于自己的过去。而且四大天王听起来总之就是很酷的样子。  
如果侠客在场的话，看到团长这么一本正经地跟林克讨论“幻影旅团四大天王”很可能会当场吐血而亡（笑吐的），可惜他不在（可惜他失忆了）。林克解释说他印象中这个四大天王和食量有关系，但是库洛洛摇了摇头，说飞坦的确提出过这个论点，但实际情况并非如此。  
“那是什么的四大天王？”  
“这个吗，”库洛洛露出了思考的表情，“算是……团内人气？”  
这种投票在旅团里会演变成这样的情况并不奇怪，不过林克离开之后也没再发起过类似的投票，所以没有参照物，他也不太好说现在会是什么样的结果。  
“另外两个人是谁？”  
“唔，我没记错的话，好像是飞坦和玛奇。”  
虽然不知道玛奇是谁，但林克知道飞坦。就是那个刚见面就拿了他一条命的蒙面矮子。  
看到林克对“飞坦”这两个字的反应，库洛洛基本已经了然大概发生了什么事。  
不过黑发青年并未就此发表过多评论，只是有一搭没一搭地继续跟林克“叙旧”——虽然形式上确实有点奇怪。因为有一方已经几乎完全不记得当时的事情了。  
填饱肚子之后，林克一时间竟有些想不起自己本来应该做些什么，要怪就只能怪库洛洛想法太多太杂，因为他又对林克露出了神秘的微笑，说要带他去买些好东西回去。  
到底是什么呢？  
好奇心旺盛的林克永远无法拒绝这样的邀约。

团长到底跑到哪里去了？  
虽然的确，库哔早就准备好了复制的尸体，拍卖会现场也的确（理论上）只需要他和派克在场，但是团长本人放他们鸽子这样的事情，实在很少见。  
处理完拍卖会现场，终于回到基地的侠客如是想道。  
芬克斯一回来就问信长那三个小崽子怎么跑了，长发武士断然无视了他的发言，只有在飞坦冷嘲热讽地说肯定是被他们给逃跑了的时候才插了一嘴，说林克去找团长了。  
林克？是那个金发尖耳朵的少年吧。侠客默默地想道，他为什么会和伙伴分开行动？说到底，他为什么会去找团长？  
团长放他们鸽子跟林克有关吗？不过也好，这样的话就说明那个少年还会回到这里。想及此，侠客不由得有些安下心来，他随后又觉得有些奇怪，为什么他会因为这样的事情觉得安心呢？  
对了，因为他还要找那个少年问清楚之前那些闪现的画面。  
蜘蛛脑·侠客如是想道。  
然后就在这个时候，团长回来了，旁边跟着的金蓝色身影正是那个耳朵尖尖的勇者，两个人每只手都提着一大兜子东西，看起来沉甸甸的。  
“哦哦！团长回来啦。”芬克斯眼尖地说道，“啧啧啧，还带了啤酒！不愧是团长！”  
库洛洛把东西放在一边，叹着气说：“我先去换衣服。”毕竟，他已经穿了一整晚破洞衬衫了，饶是淡定如他也不想继续维持这套行头，凡事总有极限。  
库洛洛离开后，芬克斯从袋子里拿出两罐冰凉的啤酒，抛了一罐给飞坦，坐在角落里的飞坦看都没看就接住了啤酒，顺手递给了旁边的侠客。  
其余的人也过来拿酒，芬克斯继续他的抛接表演，眼睛瞥到了坐在一旁闷闷不乐的信长，问：“你不喝吗？”  
“不。”信长拒绝了。  
因为刚从拍卖会现场回来，还没来得及换下西装的芬克斯撇撇嘴，随后目光看到了一直默默站在一旁的林克，忽然露出了一个有点不怀好意的笑容。  
角落里的飞坦没有漏过芬克斯的这个表情。  
冰冷的啤酒罐贴上了少年的脸颊，惊得他一个激灵，转头就看到那个穿黑色西装、没有眉毛的人问他“要不要也来点”。  
林克微微皱起眉，看着眼前因为冰镇后暴露在空气中而蒙上了一层水雾的金属罐，不禁发起呆来。他当然不是对啤酒这种东西陌生，之前在格莱姆加斯兰的时候他可是喝了不少，并且十分喜欢，但大概是因为最近总能看到记忆画面的缘故，林克总觉得自己曾因为酒精这种东西犯过大错，可是……好吧，他真的想不起来了。  
总之等林克反应过来的时候，他早已经把芬克斯递过来的那罐啤酒拿在了手中。没眉毛的人似乎发现了他踟蹰的样子，还好心地把易拉环给拉开了。  
芬克斯举起自己的罐子，和林克手中的啤酒轻轻碰撞了一下，哈哈说道：“来吧，为异世界的勇者回归而干杯！”  
“！”林克刚要说些什么，却发现周围的这些“敌人们”都举起了杯，就连作为团长的库洛洛都露出了轻松的笑容，似乎没有人对“欢迎他回来”这件事情有任何异议——明明他已经不是团员了！就连一直气哼哼没要啤酒的信长，也只是撇撇嘴，并没有多说什么，在这种氛围的影响下，林克也只能举起手中的啤酒罐，懵懵懂懂地咕咚咕咚喝了下去。  
冰凉的酒液顺着喉头滑进肚子里，缓解了夏末秋初的大城市里积聚的燥热，也驱散了勇者大人心头那一点点因为“这些人是和我的朋友们对立”而产生的迟疑——冰激凌虽然好吃，但果然还是啤酒更让人感到快乐！林克整个人都觉得舒爽了起来。  
仿佛这件事情以前发生过，或者说，他们本就应该一起自然地碰杯庆祝。  
一瓶啤酒下肚，旅团·前·知名第一大胃王明显已经进入了状态。金发的少年因为酒精的缘故，原本白皙的脸颊蒙上了一层浅淡的红晕，但勇者大人那双湛蓝色的眼睛还是一如既往的干净透彻。  
“我还可以再来一瓶吗？”还有理智的林克看向库洛洛，礼貌地问道。  
“当然。”库洛洛点点头。  
得了准许的林克于是把空掉的啤酒罐扔在一边，又开了一罐，咕嘟咕嘟地灌了进去，旁边的库哔“哇哦”了一声，还和库洛洛一起碰了个杯。小滴坐在信长的对面，和剥落列夫悄悄八卦信长到底因为什么生气，沉默寡言的绷带先生耸耸肩，表示他也不知道。另一边，玛奇、派克诺妲站在一起约好了等任务结束之后就去友客鑫最大的购物中心逛街，旁边的现·旅团第一大块头·富兰克林虽然听不懂女孩子们有关裙子和口红色号的交谈，但也乐意当个倾听者。角落的高台上，侠客接受了回过头的蒙面同伴的邀约和他碰了杯，然而这个金发的辅助人员还是好奇地问出了“戴着面罩怎么喝酒”这个问题，并获得了同伴一个白眼。  
存活下来的人们会为突如其来的死亡愤怒，却很少为之而持续哀伤，在盛大的吊唁过后，断了一条腿的蜘蛛仍将继续前行，没有任何人、任何事情能够阻挡他们的脚步。  
唯有向来高调的魔术师格格不入。此时，西索隐藏起了自己的存在感，安静地坐在角落里看着显示着「无法联络」的手机屏幕。  
像是被施展了障眼法一样，没人注意到他。  
因为这里多了一个主角——  
自打获得了库洛洛的首肯而在短短时间内干掉了六罐啤酒的林克餍足地打了个饱嗝，勇者大人虽然看上去仍旧清清爽爽的，但那双蓝色的眼睛已经蒙上了一层雾似的水汽。芬克斯和坐在高台上的蒙面搭档无声地对视了一下，没眉毛的战斗人员眼中得逞的意味丝毫没有掩盖，而后者也只是默默地观察着这一切。  
林克也果然不负众望。  
明明能吃掉几十人份的烤肉的大胃王先生还是败给了酒精，林克在喝完手里的最后一听啤酒后掏出了希卡石板，看了眼后像是突然想起来什么似的，摇摇晃晃地冲到了库洛洛的跟前，伸出一只手，说道：“把我的东西给我！”  
库洛洛：“？”  
林克晃了晃自己的希卡石板（他其实已经拿不稳了），上面正是「盗贼团通缉令」的任务提示（晃得太快库洛洛根本没看清），他指着上边（除了他没人能看懂的海拉鲁文字）说道：“你看，‘跟着同伴一起追捕盗贼团吧，珍贵的物品也许就会失而复得’。我的东西在你们那里吧？快给我，不然我就要不客气的！”  
“啧。”飞坦嗤笑出声。  
小滴也茫然地问剥落列夫：“林克是在和团长抢东西？”  
剥落列夫沉默地点了点头。  
没有人动弹，所有人都一副看好戏的样子看着林克还有他们的团长。芬克斯更是不知道从哪里找来了一袋花生，坐到了飞坦的隔壁配着啤酒吃了起来。就连之前一直在玩手机的侠客也停了下来，看向这个充满谜团还敢和盗贼头子抢东西的勇者。  
而被林克抢劫的库洛洛却气定神闲地酌了一口手中的啤酒。  
他抬起眼，用那双深黑色的眼睛望向林克：“那么，你珍贵的物品是什么？”  
林克刚刚还汹涌澎湃的气势像是被按了暂停键一样卡壳了。少年抿起嘴，此时此刻，他的脑袋晕乎乎的，本就不多的记忆所剩无几……也因此而燃起了无穷无尽的勇气，所以他才敢和库洛洛叫板。  
但是，珍贵的物品是什么来着？  
他哪里知道，都是任务提示这么说的！  
正要自暴自弃地林克刚要回怼回去，脑海中却闪过了几幅画面，林克于是脱口而出：  
“是他！”林克抬起手，指着始终默默坐在飞坦后头，一脸无辜的绿色眼睛娃娃脸青年，“是侠客！”  
“噗——”  
一时间，因为好奇而将目光聚焦到林克身上的蜘蛛们炸翻了锅。


	143. 拍卖

“咳咳——咳咳——咳——”  
不该喝啤酒的。  
被勇者猝不及防的所有权宣言呛到肺都要咳出来的侠客一边擦着眼睛旁边的生理性泪水一边想到，就连旁边一直幸灾乐祸看好戏的飞坦都象征性地拍了拍他的后背，不知道为什么这个举动登时让侠客生出一种莫名的悲哀。  
太惨了，居然沦落到被飞坦安慰的地步，简直太惨了。惨无人寰。  
但是，不知道为什么，此情此景竟然让侠客觉得有几分似曾相识，他一定是哪里出了问题。  
人生能有几次这样的机会？首先你失忆了，一个看起来有趣但你并不认识的小家伙还要跟你的团长“抢人”，甚至被抢的这个人还是你自己。且不说和团长抢东西的成功概率是多少、又有多少人在发表了类似的宣言之后还能活下来，但总之侠客并不认为自己是什么人的所有物——无论是林克，还是库洛洛。  
不过，嗯，从另一个角度来看，就，确实还挺有趣的。  
如果他不是话题的中心人物的话，侠客甚至还乐意在旁边扇一把火，如果不是的话。  
所以面对飞坦同情的目光，还有芬克斯似笑非笑的表情，团长的若有所思，和其他人不知道该说是惊讶还是憋笑的神态，本来安坐在高地看戏的情报人员侠客觉得十分头疼。  
而且，等等，那个少年刚才说的是什么来着？  
“珍贵”的“物品”？  
侠客首先没有想到的就是自己在某人心中可以和“珍贵”以及“物品”两个词同时画上等号。怎么看这都不是种健康的社交关系，难道说这个金发小鬼实际上比表面上看起来得要鬼畜得多？  
团长显然愿意在这种非常时刻挺身而出，第一个在混乱的现场开口说话。侠客内心赞叹了一下不愧是团长，但在听到库洛洛嘴里吐出的那几句话之后就瞬间不这么觉得了。  
“哦？你是说侠客吗？”库洛洛的声音看似沉稳，熟知团长如侠客知道他明显是想笑得不行又刻意装出一副严肃做派，这往往意味着他接下来要说的话对侠客而言不是什么好消息，“嗯……你要我把蜘蛛最重要的‘脑’让给你……倒也不是不可以，不过，你愿意付出什么样的代价？”  
团长！！！侠客在内心呐喊。你就这么把我给卖了？！？？？！  
“诶？”林克明显也是一愣，脑子显然还沉浸在酒精里无法自拔，虽然理智都被泡得发酵了，但他总归还是听明白了库洛洛说的话，“什么代价？”  
“就是说，要我把侠客给你，总不能我就这么白送给你吧？”团长不知道是不是也被酒精搞糊涂了（侠客深切地希望如此），说起话来越发口无遮拦。  
微醺的林克状似严肃地思考了一下，好像叫别人白给的确不太好，一般总会有点报酬什么的，于是便说：“那你开个价吧！”  
“噗————”这是刚刚林克开口要人的时候忍住了没喷，却在这句话之后立刻浪费了一口啤酒的芬克斯。  
“什么？”小滴有些不明所以地转头问身旁的团员，“我们要拍卖侠客了吗？”  
“明目张胆地买卖人口啊，我喜欢。”芬克斯擦了擦嘴角说道。  
事实上，就连一直努力降低自己存在感的西索在目睹了这一连串的惊人事件之后，也不知不觉停下了正在搭建的扑克塔，甚至连塔塌了都没发现。  
“哈，哈，哈……”终于，侠客从嗓子眼挤出了几声干巴巴的笑声，“话说团长，明明我人就在这里，你们怎么都不问问当事人的意思？”  
“商品没有发言权。”飞坦无情地嘲笑道。  
“对对，那个什么来着——”芬克斯想了想，“起拍价一百戒尼，怎么样？”  
“这么便宜？”这下连一直没有发言的富兰克林也忍不住了，“我出两百。”  
侠客对自己的同伴目瞪口呆：“居然才涨一百戒尼？”  
“两百五。”玛奇跟道。  
变低了！这次居然只涨了五十戒尼！还不如一罐啤酒值钱！  
“两千。”剥落列夫说。  
芬克斯吹了个口哨：“看看！我们出现了一个出手阔绰的大佬！两千戒尼一次！两千戒尼两次——”  
“三千。”库洛洛安静地开口道。  
团长你虽然把三千戒尼说得好像三千亿戒尼一样，但这也改不了它三千戒尼的本质。现在侠客的身价约等于一份双人牛排套餐，还是午休经济餐的那种。  
醉了酒的勇者大人当然不甘示弱，他举起手，大喊了句“三千五”，然而话音还没落下，整个人就摇摇欲坠起来——  
不妙！  
太久没有和这家伙相处了，差点忘了这个异世界勇者身上的“特殊体质”——只要林克睡着了，周围的人就都会一起陷入沉睡！  
蜘蛛们显然也无法抵抗这种体质的影响，库洛洛皱起眉刚要做出动作，却还是受到了突如其来的强烈困意干扰。千钧一发之际，一个身影一闪而过，“砰”的一声敲击，出现在林克身后的侠客手刀起落之间，原本即将陷入酒后酣睡的少年被敲晕了。  
从被迫陷入的沉睡中逃过一劫的蜘蛛们终于甩掉了那突然的困倦，重新清醒了过来。刚刚还因为拍卖侠客而产生的轻松氛围被驱散了不少，不少人的表情都沉静了下来。  
作为团长的库洛洛似乎是陷入了某种思考而保持了沉默，还是同为强化系的芬克斯更为直接——  
“艹，侠客，你想起来了？”  
而被质问的娃娃脸青年却不知道怎么回答。即使在刚才的集体活动中也是默默躲在幕后操控着手机，很久没有亲自上阵的蜘蛛脑茫然地看了看自己的手掌，以及倒在自己手臂上的金发少年，只觉得十分茫然。  
那双翠绿色的眸子没有了轻松和笑意，他皱起眉：“并没有……只是……”只是他似乎本来就知道，眼前这个家伙如果是晕倒了，就不会令周围的人陷入沉睡……但到头来，他明明什么也不记得，为什么会知道这样的设定？是因为以前也发生过这样的事情，所以下意识就记住了？许多没有答案的疑问在脑子里滚动，侠客最终只是叹了口气，“只是我不困。”  
这是事实。  
虽然对于大多数念能力者来说，身体素质在得到强化后可以不需要一天八小时的睡眠，但对于侠客来说，确实自从他八月底“醒来”以后，他就发现自己似乎很久没有睡过觉了。  
但又不是失眠。  
如果非要形容的话，那种感觉就像是倒时差一口气睡了好久以后醒过来的亢奋。  
——大概是睡太久了，以至于无法入睡了。  
类似这样的感觉。

9月4日从凌晨开始就注定是不平凡的一天。  
回到酒店的靡稽瞪着自己的手机屏幕，一时之间竟然陷入了前所未有的愤怒。  
好吧，对于一个成年人来说，情绪管理是必备课程之一——但是！但是！但是！  
这个叫“侠客”的可恶蜘蛛，几年前就是他擅自监听自己的手机、又擅自加了他好友，这个家伙游戏打得菜还喜欢强行组队就算了，林克被杀竟然三年没有联系，好吧，这也算了，但是三年后竟然还有脸出来问他是谁！  
靡稽·揍敌客有那么一瞬间，都想把侠客这家伙干脆拉黑了。他觉得自己的脾气很好了，对一个莫名其妙的臭蜘蛛已经比对自己的弟弟都有耐心了！然而……  
然而靡稽还是没那么做。  
因为他的手机上突然弹出了新的通缉令消息——并不是来自某些不为人知的私密APP，而是来自普通人也会使用的网站平台。  
“对于幻影旅团幸存的成员以及死去成员三代以内亲属朋友的全球范围通缉”。  
这明显是黑道做的。只有那些无法无天甚至连一点职业素养也没有的家伙才会做出这种伤及无辜的事情。靡稽撇撇嘴。虽然他们揍敌客家也不是什么好东西，但是，他们可是专业杀手，从不做这种吃力不讨好只为了威慑恐吓的事情！  
不仅如此，黑道们还明目张胆地上传了尸体解剖的完整视频——大概是因为凌晨的缘故，这些视频还没有被网站下架，传播速度快得甚至比一些名流巨星的花边新闻更为火爆。然后，他就看到了那个让他刚刚还恨得牙痒痒的讨厌蜘蛛——  
虽然从未见过面，但是通过网络窥视天下的二少爷在看到那张还算熟悉的娃娃脸变得毫无生气的时候还是不免怔愣了一下。他感觉自己握着手机的手心布满汗液，心跳也加快了一些，喉头因为紧张而产生无意识的吞咽，似乎是为了平复大脑里那因为突如其来的变故而产生的负面信息。  
侠客死了，是被绞杀的幻影旅团的五个成员之一。  
那金色的头发因为鲜血和灰尘而变得黯淡无光，他的眼睛紧紧闭起，胸膛被人剖开，身体被切碎后公之于众。  
黑道说：凡是检举这些人的亲朋好友的线索，便可得到高额赏金。


	144. 通信

若是以前，靡稽·揍敌客大概会不吝于动动手指头，用他随手可得的情报和黑道换取一点买手办周边的零花钱，但现在，他满脑子想的都是一条留在手机里的旧消息。  
「既然你我都是林克的朋友，那我们也是朋友了。」  
那时候，林克刚刚被通缉，揍敌客家还没有接到杀死幻影旅团8号的任务，他没有删除林克的好友。没有死亡，那些如同春笋一般出现在世界各地的石塔安静地散发着橙色或者蓝色的光芒，为世界带来了一点鲜艳的色彩。  
他和侠客算朋友吗？林克也算吗？那么他们也会是黑道通缉的对象吗？哦等等，他们本来就是。且不说林克，哪个揍敌客家的人不是被高额悬赏呢？  
靡稽深吸一口气，盯着那对于常人来说恐怖至极的画面看了半晌，才终于反应过来去查对方被绞杀的地点——友客鑫中心的墓地大楼？  
那不就是昨天爸爸和爷爷接到的任务地点？  
林克到底去没去？  
靡稽不知道自己要不要多管闲事。不，爸爸和爷爷昨天的确接受了目标是幻影旅团的委托，但是家族通讯器里的任务提示似乎并没有任务完成的通知，那么……  
侠客那家伙真的死了吗？  
要不要打个电话？  
糜稽看着电话屏幕上的号码，只犹豫了片刻，就点击了拨通键。  
管他呢，反正侠客的尸体解剖视频都在网上传疯了，他只是确认一下。最后一次确认。反正肯定也不会有人接的……  
电话铃声响了两声之后，出乎意料的事情发生了。  
接通了。

旅团基地里大家刚刚因为是否要离开友客鑫的事情产生了争执。信长执意要向锁链手复仇，被团长劝说不要太固执。结果这位武士模样的团员真的生气了，当面就问团长这是不是“团长命令”。  
是库洛洛提议撤退还是幻影旅团的团长下达了命令？这其中的区别很大。  
在后面照看昏迷勇者的侠客叹了口气，一只手不自觉地玩起了林克脑袋上的一根呆毛。刚才他敲晕林克之后，这个任务就落到了他身上。侠客用求助的目光看向飞坦，飞坦只是嘲笑他，他又看玛奇，玛奇表示这个事情不归她管。总之这种事情也不是第一天发生了，侠客倒也不排斥就是了，毕竟他自己也的确有很多问题要问这个林克——等他醒来之后。  
团员之间发生争执，说实话，在旅团里简直就是家常便饭。有的时候是开玩笑，但大部分时候玩笑开着开着都动真格的了。不然也不会有“团员之间不许内斗”的规定、或者抛硬币的规定在。这次也不例外，信长显然是真的对团长的决策不满，但侠客并不觉得头疼，因为他知道团长肯定能解决。  
就像之前的每一次一样。  
库洛洛·鲁西鲁会成为幻影旅团的团长，不是没有道理的。  
果然，团长的下一个问题马上就让事态转换了方向，他问了信长的出生日期和血型，开始拿起纸笔写什么东西。团长手上的书页是摊开的，所以这多半是新偷来的能力。但是还没等他看明白是怎么回事，他自己的手机也响了起来。飞坦朝他投来了疑问的目光，侠客自己也耸了耸肩，拿出手机来一看，是之前那个不认识的号码。  
团长还在发动能力，侠客随手接通了电话。  
“……”对面不知为何一阵沉默，“……你是侠客？”  
“嗯？是我。”侠客说，“你是Miruki？”  
“…………我挂了。”对面的声音突然听起来很生气。  
“唉，等等——”侠客忙道，因为他脑海里突然灵光一现，“Miruki——Miruki——这个名字确实有点耳熟，你是揍敌客家的二少爷？”  
“……”对面再次沉默，不过好在并没有立刻挂上电话。所以侠客斗胆认为自己猜对了。  
“帮我多谢你大哥呀，团长说这次任务完成得很漂亮，期待下次合作。”侠客说道，“不过你为什么会有我的联系方式？……还是说，你黑进了我的手机？”  
并没有正面接触过揍敌客家人的侠客不知道，原来他们家的人都这么沉默寡言？他的这台手机虽然不是完全自制，但也是经过改装的，一般人要黑进来并没有那么简单。不过他早就听说揍敌客家有一个擅长电脑的二公子，他甚至还开发了那个可以屏蔽——唉，什么来着？  
侠客忽然觉得自己的头有点疼，仿佛那个词就在嘴边，却怎么想都想不起来。这大概就是失忆的感觉吧。  
他又看了看躺在旁边的金发少年，林克也失忆了，他是不是也会有这样的感觉呢？  
“黑进你的手机？你说我？？”糜稽听起来比刚才更生气了，“到底是谁黑进了谁的账号？？你从我卡上划了两百万，我还没找你算账呢，你就先跟我装失忆？？？”  
“两百万？”侠客咂舌，“什么时候？”  
“…………我挂了。”这次他是真的挂了，侠客只听到了嘟嘟嘟的忙音。  
真是一次奇怪的通话。  
然而还没等他细想这一切到底是怎么一回事，他就听到库洛洛……不，是他们的团长提到了自己的名字。侠客一脸茫然地抬起头，才发现周围的气氛有点凝重——好像也没有那么严重，只不过信长站在黑发男人的面前，面对相较于武士先生的咄咄逼人，表现得平静得多的库洛洛，竟显得哑口无言起来。  
“忘记旅团立场、无理取闹的人，是你还是我？”幻影旅团唯一的团长用那双深黑色的眼睛望向眼前的同伴，“有什么要反驳的吗？”  
“……没有。”  
你看，事情就这样被他们的团长轻而易举地解决了。侠客耸耸肩，看着自己被挂断电话的手机屏幕，想着或许还是之后再处理这件事情比较好——毕竟现在是旅团的活动时间，作为辅助人员的侠客还是很敬业的，嗯，看信长也不纠结锁链手的，团长似乎有意结束活动，也许等拍卖会结束后，他们很快就可以放假回家逛街喝酒打游戏了！  
哦对，还有，询问林克。  
然而盼望着放假的蜘蛛脑的美好幻象并没有持续多久，库洛洛就拿了一叠纸，让派克分给他们。  
“把你们的姓名、出生年月日和血型写在纸上。”  
一只手抓着某个陷入昏迷的金发少年（看着对方陷入熟睡的脸，他觉得还有点嫉妒），侠客还是非常轻松地完成了任务。除了飞坦、芬克斯和库哔这三个信息不全的家伙以外，蜘蛛们很快就得到了自己未来一段时间的命运。  
或短或长。  
在不停的挣扎与斗争中偷回来的性命既短暂又漫长，依靠念能力窥测未来这种事情，就像是从执掌命运与时间的神邸那里盗取了水晶球一般，令这个世界范围内都臭名昭著的盗贼团伙跃跃欲试。  
哪怕预言告诉他们的生命即将戛然而止。  
娃娃脸青年那双翠绿色的眼睛在那几行字上快速扫过，他的表情没有任何变化，这是预测未来的预言诗，结合刚才信长的预言诗来看，除了有两句内容耐人寻味以外，其他并不很难解读。  
但总之，他可能很快就死了，那其他人呢？  
果然，派克诺妲走向了西索，向他索要预言。  
而就在这时，一直紧闭着双眼的金发少年突然呼吸急促起来，侠客这时才发现林克不知道什么时候已经全身都被冷汗浸湿。  
……做噩梦了吗？  
侠客微微皱起眉，似乎觉得这样的场景似曾相识，然而不等他找到那种微妙的既视感从何而来，对方就睁开了眼睛。  
是一片蓝色的海。

幻影旅团的团长死了。  
尸体的解剖视频被公之于众，即使是与黑暗世界完全无关的普通人，也能轻而易举地从搜索引擎中检索到这段过于血腥暴力的片段。  
虽然始终憎恨杀害自己族人的凶手，但酷拉皮卡对黑帮这凌辱泄愤的行径还是无法认同。面对网络上对幻影旅团铺天盖地的咒骂或对其死后惨状的悲悯，这位为了复仇而义无反顾地踏入黑暗世界的少年只觉得自己心绪复杂。  
幻影旅团的团长已经死了，那么接下来的计划就要从长计议。夺回火红眼是最重要的目的，他也不应该怠慢朋友。  
于是酷拉皮卡最终还是同意在跌落公园和小杰、奇犽、雷欧力他们见面。虽然不知道林克为什么没来，但或许恰好是因为林克没来，酷拉皮卡竟然觉得自己还松了一口气。  
毕竟，他还没做好再次面对林克的准备。  
而对于奇犽的不停游说，虽然明知对方似乎意有所图，但对方所提到的问题也的确让酷拉皮卡不得不犹豫起来——趁机斩草除根，永绝后患，手刃凶手。然而，在圆月之下被锁链束缚的坚硬身躯、面对一次次落下的拳头也无动于衷的眼睛、还有因为他而停止跳动的心脏被戳破的感觉，依旧残留在窟卢塔族少年的胸口。  
若他还是以前那个调皮捣蛋、会在大人们的百般叮嘱下毅然闯进森林禁地，去触碰那柄奇怪的剑的酷拉皮卡，或许会义无反顾地答应小杰和奇犽的提议。而现在……  
失去了一切的酷拉皮卡，真的还能够失去更多吗？  
看着眼前的同伴，酷拉皮卡甚至无法想象对方因为自己而命丧仇人之手的后果。所以他才不想把他们都牵扯进来，所以，他才会在自己精神即将崩溃的边缘，愿意和他的朋友们见上一面，这似乎就能让他染上鲜血的双手与心脏轻松那么一点。  
一点点。  
然而和同伴们相处的快乐很快就过去了。  
因为西索的一个信息。

「尸体是假的★-_-Δ勇者还在魔王的手上×」


	145. 珍贵之物

林克感觉这次的梦依旧让他很不舒服，但要说是什么梦，他竟然有些不记得了。  
只是那种难受的感觉十分清晰。  
从被遗忘的梦中挣扎着醒来的金发少年还没有反应过来发生了什么就对上了一双翠绿色的眼睛，而后他就感觉到一股刺骨的杀气。林克鲤鱼打挺一般站起了身，却发现自己并没有进入战斗状态——那个杀气并不是针对他的。  
带着武士刀的忍者（武士）似乎在质问西索，他们身上都有那种杀气（念压），但西索身上的或许更多，周围的人明显是在看戏，但也都处在戒备之中，伺机而动。  
好像醒的很不是时候？不……等下，他刚刚是睡着了？在睡着以前，发生了什么？  
林克发现自己完全不记得了。  
库洛洛手上摊着一本书，也很忙的样子。  
林克莫名所以地歪了歪头，想着是离开还是凑上去打个招呼，却被刚刚那双翠绿色眼睛的主人戳了戳肩膀。  
“虽然不是初次见面，你好，我是侠客。”绿眼睛小声说，“那个……林克，你踩到了我的预言诗。”  
勇者大人低下头，才发现真的有一张纸片被自己踩在了脚下。他于是捡起了那张纸片，上面的内容随之被翻译成海利亚语，出现在了希卡石板上——

「侠客的预言诗」

「重要的日历缺失了一角，  
「被遗忘的月份被盛大地吊唁。  
「迁徙的大雁带着火焰与旧识重聚，  
「你的同伴会在火的光芒下安眠。」

「不可以打电话，  
「因为在最紧急时根本打不通。  
「最好也不要接电话，  
「因为三个电话里有一个是死神打来的。」

（注释：“光芒”与“大雁”在日本花札中都是八月的象征。）

老实说，林克完全没看懂这上面在讲什么，于是他十分大方地把那张纸片还给了侠客。对方却接着问他：“你知道你的生日是什么时候吗？”  
“啧，你不会让团长给他测吧？”一旁的飞坦皱起眉，“总不能是1986年2月21日？”  
芬克斯：“那是什么？”  
飞坦解释说：“《塞尔达传说》的发行日。”  
“那林克还挺小的，才13岁。”  
林克：“不，我已经一百多岁了。”  
“……哈。”芬克斯耸耸肩，“好吧，那血型怎么办？”  
林克想了想，虽然他不太熟悉血型这种名词，但好歹也在这个世界待了小半年了，也不是什么都不懂的。他记得血型好像就是什么A啦、B啦、O什么的？（毕竟之前天空竞技场报名的时候有填过！）而且靡稽也曾经给他科普过Alpha，Beta，Omega什么的，结合靡稽的说法和对自己的了解，林克十分自信地说：“我是A型！”  
“A型？那跟玛奇一样呢。”侠客喃喃道，看着林克歪了歪头，“不过奇怪，总感觉你不像是A型呀。”  
“不像吗？”林克回望着侠客眨了眨眼，他作为海拉鲁勇者，当然是威风凛凛的Alpha了！怪物也好、魔王也好，他统统都收拾给你看！  
“A型的人认真负责但是不知变通，”刚才一直处于杀气中心的西索冷不防接了侠客的话，“B型过分浪漫主义、不切实际又自私；O型自由散漫、盲目乐观~呵呵，我们的勇者大人应该是O型血吧~♣”  
“操，谁浪漫主义又不切实际了？！”B型的信长感觉有被冒犯到。结合刚才种种表明西索就是背叛者的迹象（虽然刚才团长已经证明了西索是被迫泄露的信息，但信长还是觉得生气），总之，武士先生的火气噌的一下又上来了。  
“你别说，”芬克斯挠了挠下巴，“西索说得还挺有道理，”他转头看向红发魔术师，“没想到你对这些东西还有研究……那AB型呢？”  
飞坦冷冷地瞥了芬克斯一眼。  
“AB型……呵呵……”西索满足地眯起了眼睛，视线若有若无地看向库洛洛，“冷酷、克制、理智却分裂……常常举棋不定，反复的思考反而会拖慢你的脚步……”  
“总觉得西索像电视里的运势节目主持人一样呢。”小滴评价道。  
“哼。”被说成是“不知变通”的玛奇冷睨了一眼处在话题中心的红发男人。  
“嘶——”芬克斯倒吸了一口气，“哎呦，不得不说，还挺像我的。我确实经常准备过于充分，那些家伙根本不值得我花那么多时间。”  
飞坦又白了一眼芬克斯，后者注意到了之后反问“怎么了？”蓝发蜘蛛只是冷漠地看了回去，然后才说：“他说的不是你。”  
“不是我？怎么不是我了，我就是AB型啊！”  
芬克斯装作没听懂，不代表他真的没听懂，也不代表旅团的其他人没听懂。大家的目光都聚集在了库洛洛和西索身上，两人之间似乎有一种无形的力场、一种紧绷的氛围。  
很快，这种氛围就在库洛洛的一声轻笑中消失了。  
他捧起书：“林克，你为什么知道自己是A型血？”  
“诶？”话题兜兜转转，又回到了林克身上。面对库洛洛直勾勾的目光，勇者不知道为什么觉得有些心虚，吞吞吐吐地解释了糜稽告诉他的有关ABO的事情。  
“ABO？”玛奇听到这个词之后皱了皱眉，和派克对视了一眼。  
“显然，这个和血型没有关系。”库洛洛坦然道，“所以林克的预言诗也因为资料不足暂且搁置。而且他已经不是蜘蛛，所以应该并不在可能失去的一半手脚中。窝金、西索、小滴、派克、侠客……现在已知的有五人，还差一人。你们之中还有谁的占卜中出现了死亡预言？”  
“我、飞坦和库哔也因为资料不足没有占卜。”芬克斯说，“那个‘思乡症’指的是什么？”  
“就是回家吧。”富兰克林说道，“意思是如果我们回流星街的话，就会失去一半的手脚。”  
“原来如此。”芬克斯无所谓地耸了耸肩。  
话题再次回到了最初的那个决策上。  
“所以……团长，我们是留下还是离开？”侠客问出了盘旋在大家心里的那个问题。  
不知不觉间，基地大楼里那种紧绷的氛围再次回到了众人之间，所有人，包括林克，都不由自主地看向了那个穿着黑色大衣的男人。  
他的一个决定至关重要——无论生死，其他蜘蛛都会义无反顾。因为最初就是这样定下的。  
“留下。”库洛洛说。  
阴沉的天空终于下起了大雨。

决定了留在友客鑫市之后，首先要决定的就是行动分组。不过看着在场的人员配置，饶是库洛洛·鲁西鲁也忍俊不禁起来：此时的场景实在是太过于似曾相识了。  
他还记得，三年前在斯瓦达尼市的办公大楼里也是这样。同样是全员集合，只不过有些人离开了，有些人加入了。有些人……因为种种不可思议的事件与巧合，曾经离开过，但此时此刻却还站在这里。  
活生生的。  
还正在跑神。  
“下周以组为单位分头行动。”库洛洛的眼神一一扫视过自己的团员，“绝对不可以单独行动。小滴、派克诺妲、玛奇一组；库哔、芬克斯、飞坦一组；信长、侠客和我一组；剥落列夫、富兰克林、西索留在这里待命。”  
“OK~”芬克斯插着兜笑道，指着自己旁边的飞坦和库哔，“我们这是资料不足小组。”  
这个时候林克的声音意外地插了进来。  
林克举起手，问道：“我在哪个小组？”  
“你掺和什么？”信长挑着眉看向林克，眼睛里的嫌弃毫不遮掩，“你已经不是团员了！”  
玛奇似乎突然想起来什么，打断了信长的话：“团长，和林克一起来的那两个小孩，我总觉得和锁链手有关。”  
“小孩？”库洛洛的注意力明显被吸引了，然而不等玛奇继续说话，信长像是被点燃一般大喝一声，冲着库洛洛喊道：“对！我要推荐他入团！”  
库洛洛：“？”  
“小杰和奇犽吗？我要和他们一组吗？”林克歪歪头。  
“不，我提到他不是要说这个的——”玛奇感觉自己太阳穴突突直跳，她甚至不明白自己是在否定林克还是在反对信长。  
然而强化系的武士先生断然不会在意同伴的这点猫抓式的反抗，他冲到库洛洛面前，开始给库洛洛讲起事情的前因后果——“就是跟林克一起还有两个小孩，其中一个我很喜欢，我要推荐他入团！”  
“等下……”玛奇觉得自己的头有点痛。  
库洛洛：“……唔。”  
林克：“所以等奇犽小杰加入以后，我要和他们一组吗？但是我觉得他们不会加入你们的。”  
信长：“？？？那个白头发小子就算了，那个黑头发的……我一定会说服他的！”  
飞坦在后边凉凉地吐槽：“不可能的。”  
侠客偷偷在旁边和小滴说：“我觉得团长要不行了……”  
小滴煞有介事地点点头。  
果不其然，库洛洛似乎极力忍耐才没有叹出一口气，他看了信长一眼，后者终于没有再多话，于是幻影旅团的头目终于把视线落在了林克身上。  
“你已经不是我们的团员了，你可以选择离开，还是说……”他用那双黑色的眼睛看向林克，“你想留在这里？”  
“也不是。”林克坦然地回答，“你还没给我我的东西。”  
“？”库洛洛明显顿了一下，似乎才想起来林克好像的确管他讨要过什么……他的目光从林克身上移开，而后看向了侠客，后者作为一个失忆人士无辜地往后退了一步，似乎要极力缩小自己的存在感。  
然而旅团的其他成员绝对不会让侠客的小算盘如愿以偿。  
芬克斯大笑两声：“对对！你说你想要回侠客——你珍贵的物品！”  
飞坦：“谁得标了来着？”  
剥落列夫接话道：“好像是团长。”  
库洛洛：“……好像是这样。”他重新看向林克，“我出了3500，侠客不能出给你了。”  
“不不，等等，团长……”侠客有气无力地甚至不知道该从哪里开始反驳。  
“当然，他是自由的，我们也不拥有他。”库洛洛微微笑了笑，“你要找的或许是别的东西。”  
林克听出了对方语气里的引导，并且立刻跟着库洛洛引导追问道：“你知道我要找的是什么？”  
库洛洛没有点头，也没有肯定，但林克就是知道对方默认了。库洛洛看向他的同伴们问道：“在拍卖品里，你们有看到一个项圈吗？”  
藏蓝色头发的矮个子青年整个人都明显紧绷了起来，林克从他身上轻而易举地感受到了杀气。但奇怪的是，这个他们一见面就要了他一条命的可恶家伙却并没有任何动作。  
林克本来以为对方又要杀自己一次。  
反而是一旁那个头发蓬乱的——好像是叫库哔的蜘蛛回答道：“有的，我记得那个。”说着，他从旁边堆满战利品的盒子里翻翻找找，拿出了其中一个。库洛洛从他的手上接过盒子，林克好奇地想要凑上去看个究竟，只看到那个白色盒子上什么标志也没有（大概因为是地下拍卖会的产物），只写着几个用这个世界的语言书写的文字——  
莱昆迪（Laiquendi）。  
林克不明白这组词语是什么意思。  
但是库洛洛并没有向他解释，他只是随手打开了盒子，那个被特殊制造用来保存宝物的盖子被随意丢弃在地上，他似乎一点也不在意这是一件刚刚在拍卖会上以十六亿仅次于火红眼的高价落札的昂贵展品。库洛洛取出了里头的项圈，递给林克。  
“这本来就是你的。”  
林克于是接了过来。  
与此同时，希卡石板传来了任务完成度提示音——  
「盗贼团通缉令」完成。  
「恭喜你重拾珍贵之物。」  
林克茫然地盯着手里这个看起来平凡无奇的项圈，浅淡的金属光泽所呈现的质感算不上细腻，从尺寸来说，似乎并不是给猫狗这种宠物用的……难道是给人的吗？  
林克搞不清楚那些东西。  
也许这个和之后的任务有关？或者和公主有关？  
但反正，任务完成了，也就意味着林克没有继续留在这里的理由了。  
像是看出了林克的意图，库洛洛非常自然地和他道了别：“今天很开心。”  
林克点点头，他环顾了一圈，这些样貌气质不一的蜘蛛们虽然的确危险又暴力，但总让他觉得……他们并没有传言中那么难以相处。  
可是他们是酷拉皮卡的仇人。  
林克竟然感觉有点不舍，但是他和他们呆太久了，小杰和奇犽大概也等急了，而且……他也还有火盆要点，还有盖侬多夫，和那个女神像。这么想着，林克挥了挥手。  
“啤酒很好喝。”林克说。  
“下次继续！”信长哈哈大笑，“如果我们都还活着的话。”  
其他的蜘蛛们都没有接话，但大多数人对林克都点头致意，他们就像是一群久别重逢的老朋友一样，把酒言欢以后，热闹喧嚣的聚会终将落幕，人们或许各奔东西，但林克总觉得其中有什么东西变得不一样了。  
来自异世界的勇者大人向来沉默寡言，他从背包里拿出了13只海拉鲁大陆的红苹果，放在了一边，而后从废旧工厂的窗户边钻了出去。  
他想，他既不能帮助他们，也不愿意看他们死掉——苹果只能回复半格血，却也能在千钧一发的时候保住性命，正如他不久前给库洛洛的那颗一样。  
那是他从海拉鲁大陆初始台地的复苏神庙醒来时所能捡到的第一种果实。  
甘甜、爽口。  
饱含着来自海拉鲁大陆微弱但强劲的生命力量。


	146. 雨夜

看着林克留下来的13颗苹果，信长是率先行动的，他拿起了一颗啃了一口，没多久便把那个红彤彤的果实啃成了一个苹果核。而后，这个在不久前还和林克打过一架的武士先生把这个苹果核放在了自己的预言诗上，白色的纸张衬在布满灰尘的水泥地面上仿佛会发光，但那只是错觉，被果核压住的字迹里记载了一段已经流逝而过的时间，以及还未到的未来。  
旅团的睦月，信长·哈查马，对自己即将追随同伴而去的命运没有丝毫畏惧。  
“苹果还挺好吃的。”他总结道。  
从晚上开始就一直被调侃，因为突然变成“林克珍贵的物品”被拍卖又被勇者大人果断抛弃（？）的娃娃脸青年同样拿起了一个苹果，但是他只是把这颗鲜红的果实拿在手上观察。他问库洛洛：“团长真的把那个项圈给林克了？”  
“是复制品。”库哔接话道，“我可以通过复制品追查到对方的位置。”  
“林克是我们的前8号团员。”库洛洛说。  
侠客点点头：“怪不得……‘大雁’和‘光芒’都是八月的向征，大雁又是候鸟……我猜在我的预言诗里的人，指的不是小滴，而是林克吧。”  
“呵？我们会死在他手上吗？”飞坦冷笑一声。  
“喂喂，资料不足小组就不要说话了。”芬克斯吐槽道。“只是安眠而已，也可能是死在林克的身边吧……哦，也许会被勇者大人拯救哦？”  
飞坦冷冷地看了一眼芬克斯：“……那还不如死。”  
“所以，先让林克离开。”侠客继续说道，“现在已经确定会死的人有五个，除了窝金以外，已经确定的有信长、小滴、派克诺妲、西索，还有我。我和信长倒是无所谓，小滴和派克的能力十分稀有，不能失去她们。”  
“所以接下来我们要怎么办？”  
“林克和信长提到的那两个小孩认识，如果玛琪的直觉没错，林克也应该认识锁链手。”库洛洛分析道，“库哔盯紧林克的位置，我们去找锁链手。”  
旅团的众人自然没有异议，侠客拿出了当初给窝金的诺斯拉家族保镖的名单给库洛洛，却没想到库洛洛也同样拿出了一份，上边还更新了两个人——这一切都围绕着那个名叫妮翁的女孩——所有的线索似乎都重合在了一起。  
“锁链手是火红眼……窟卢塔族的幸存者。所以会在拍卖会出手……”  
于是，锁链手与诺斯拉家族会联系在一起的原因也明晰了。在通过复制的项圈监视林克的同时主动搜寻锁链手的下落，找到对方，杀掉他——这就是旅团的计划。  
“啧，不愧是团长。”芬克斯点点头，显然无论是通过诺斯拉追捕锁链手，还是通过林克追捕锁链手，都让这个战斗人员跃跃欲试起来。  
金色头发的蜘蛛脑同样感觉自己的血液有一点点沸腾，他忍不住好奇起来：“不过团长怎么确定那个复制品不会被林克的那个石板发现的？那个东西准确识别了我的预言诗。”  
“唔……”被问到的库洛洛皱了皱眉，“我不确定。”他坦然地说道，而后似乎想到了什么似的，露出了一个发自内心的笑容，“我也只是赌赌看……还好成功了，不是吗？”

时间回到不久之前，在幻影旅团的蜘蛛们骗过了众人的视线而重新回归于黑暗的生活中后，在被乌云笼罩的友客鑫市中心里，跌落公园旁的咖啡厅中一如往昔般宁静。  
甚至还有一丝沉重的气息。  
在收到西索短信的刹那间，原本气息还趋于平衡宁静的金发青年整个人都紧绷了起来，连雷欧力都感受到了对方身上那无法遮掩的杀气、愤怒以及巨石一般的沉重。  
很快的，似乎是嫌弃这个少年承受得仍然不够多似的，来自旋律的电话响起来了。酷拉皮卡在挂断以后，整个人都显得十分疲惫，他看上去累极了，只是依靠着精神力才能强撑住自己——但那好像也只是错觉。  
酷拉皮卡很快又恢复了他的冷静克制。  
“尸体是假的，幻影旅团的团长还活着，林克在他们手上。”他陈述道，“黑道撤销了对他们的通缉。”  
“林克？”雷欧力一头雾水，而后突然反应过来什么似的看向奇犽和小杰，“不是说他没事吗？”  
“他是不一定有事啦……”奇犽皱起眉，“我以为他会跑掉，但是……”  
小杰的样子也严肃起来：“但是，那个能够读取别人记忆的女人也在啊？林克会被读取记忆吗？”  
奇犽有些踌躇：“不一定……在车上的时候，他们不是说林克有什么版权保护吗？”  
“……我艹！”雷欧力忍不住爆出粗口，“不，不对，不管怎么说，他又不知道杀了蜘蛛的人就是酷拉皮卡，就算被读取记忆，也不会被发现吧。”  
“……我之前和林克见过。”一直陷入沉思的酷拉皮卡突然说道。  
“？？？”这是惊诧中的雷欧力。  
酷拉皮卡深吸了口气，又重复了一遍：“在我杀死那只蜘蛛后，我见过林克。”  
“？！”

而作为事件中心线索的异世界勇者大人却对那些弯弯绕绕的东西浑然不知。以为自己完成了任务可以继续想着怎么点燃“王座”和这座城市的希卡石塔的林克，此时此刻刚刚从突然多了好多楼宇和建筑物、如同迷宫一般的“临时基地”里钻了出来，却又赶上了城市里的阴雨。  
闪电划破天际，轰隆的雷声回响在高楼大厦之间，让林克忍不住疑惑，这些高耸入云的高楼真的不会被雷劈碎吗？是做了什么避雷设备吗？如果他戴着雷鸣头盔，站在这些建筑里呢？  
不过，被雷劈的滋味真的不好受就是了。  
曾经在海拉鲁大陆上被雷劈晕过很多次的勇者大人，赶紧把手上的武器装备都从金属换成了非导电的材质，才稍稍舒了口气。  
那么接下来去哪里呢？  
雨下的那么大，火把会被浇灭吧……  
瓢泼的大雨打消了林克去点火把的念头。他想着，那就先去找小杰和奇犽他们吧！他的任务完成了，他们是不是拿到悬赏的钱了？也不知道贪婪之岛的钱还差多少……  
然而就在林克前脚刚踏出去，就有人从后面按住了他的肩膀。  
“等等，”身后的人声音十分熟悉，但是音量很低，语气也很阴沉，他说，“不要动。”

很麻烦。  
非常麻烦。  
自从听到酷拉皮卡的自白后，奇犽就意识到了问题的严重性。林克见到了酷拉皮卡杀死窝金的那一幕，他知道锁链手就是酷拉皮卡——虽然他们假定林克因为有“版权保护”，或者其他的什么原因暂时没有被读到记忆，但是所有人都做好了最坏的打算。他们现在最大的优势就是——1，林克对酷拉皮卡的能力并不了解；2，旅团的人并不能够确定他们所在的具体方位。  
也不知道他们打算主动出击。  
但是，这个事情远远比小杰和雷欧力想得要严重。  
奇犽心思沉重地想起最后林克变成的那个样子——银白色头发、深色皮肤、血红双眼……  
且不说林克是否还能变回原来的样子，首先那个邪恶的身影就让人毛骨悚然。在那个瞬间奇犽甚至不能确定林克是否真的是站在他们这边的伙伴，一定要说的话，那一瞬间的林克就像是属于“那个世界”的人。  
属于黑暗世界的人。  
小杰想要“救出”林克，救出自己的伙伴，但是奇犽不能确定，他们就算真的能把林克“救”出来，那个回来的人到底会是敌是友。  
而到时候若是碰上最坏得到情况，他不知道小杰会如何接受。  
少年蓝紫色的猫眼担忧地看向了他的伙伴。  
但是这也只是棘手的一部分原因。  
他又看向了一直在冷静、理智地分析现状的酷拉皮卡。没错，酷拉皮卡分析得很到位，列举了所有可能的情况，也给出了目前最合理的营救/追捕计划。但是奇犽对那种神态十分熟悉，酷拉皮卡会拥有那种平静，只有一种可能——那就是他有所觉悟。  
不仅仅是赴死的觉悟。  
在小杰和雷欧力听完计划，暂时离开座位的时候，奇犽走到了独自一人的酷拉皮卡身旁。  
“喂……你……”他开口，犹豫了许久才继续问道，“如果林克有可能泄密，或者帮助旅团的话……”  
“嗯，我会杀了他。”金发的窟卢塔族少年平静地说道。  
是的。就是这句话。  
奇犽刚才预感到的就是这句话。  
这才是这件事最麻烦的地方。  
如果说，小杰能够面对林克有背叛他们的风险的话（说实话，奇犽对此很没有信心）——那么，他能面对自己的一个伙伴被另一个杀死吗？  
他不能让这样的事情发生。  
“我会阻止你的。”奇犽说。  
酷拉皮卡没有说话，他只是静静地看着小杰和雷欧力的方向，过了很久之后才继续说道：“刚才我说，即使你们真的泄密了，我也不后悔，是认真的。”他的语气很平和，就像是在闲聊一样，“但是他不一样。”  
隐形镜片下的双眼已经变得血红。那是曾经被小镇上的人痛斥为“恶魔之眼”的眼睛。也许他们说得没错，但是他不会回头。能让眼睛恢复正常的药水……已经不在了。  
“他曾经是蜘蛛。”  
而且窟卢塔族在地狱中燃烧的时候，他就在现场。

“不要动。”他伸手按住了林克的肩膀。  
会在这里见到林克是奇犽万万没有想到的。按照计划，他在旅团基地附近监视，却发现大楼凭空变多了不少。联系了酷拉皮卡之后，对方说让他回到一开始的位置待命，而奇犽却在这时眼尖地发现了那个金蓝色的身影，一身鲜亮的颜色在灰蒙蒙的天空底下十分显眼。  
至少……奇犽想到，至少他变回了原来的样子。  
林克回过头，看到是奇犽，有些惊喜地想要开口说话，被揍敌客家的三少爷眼疾手快地捂住了嘴。  
“唔唔……唔唔唔……!”  
“笨蛋！”奇犽又气又无语地小声说道，“别弄出动静来，会被他们发现的！”  
勇者大人识趣地点点头，奇犽这才半是怀疑半是好笑地松开了手。至少他之前的忧虑都不成问题了——林克这家伙成功逃脱了旅团，也没有跟他们一起行动，还回复了正常的样子，就是太神经大条了！但是总之，他终于觉得稍稍松了一口气。  
但是他仍没有完全放松警惕：“林克，他们读取你的记忆了吗？”  
林克摇了摇头，同样小声耳语道：“没有……嗯，我觉得应该没有。”  
这个地方太危险，奇犽先拉着林克回到了他之前蹲点的位置，路上又问道：“那他们知道酷拉皮卡的事情了吗？”  
心思敏锐的少年立刻察觉到了林克情绪上的变化——难得这个乐天派的家伙会露出这样的表情。林克又摇了摇头，说道：“不，他们不知道。”金发勇者张了张嘴，最终还是闭上了，似乎想要说什么的样子。奇犽安静地看着他的样子，忽然想到，也许面临两难选择的不只是他们。  
也许林克也是。  
而且这个家伙还失忆了，他可能甚至搞不明白自己为什么会陷入两难。  
于是奇犽再次趁人不备扯住了林克的两边脸往外拉，拉得海拉鲁勇者的脸都要变形了。林克被这突如其来的袭击弄得措手不及，生气地想要反击，奇犽却突然松手了。  
“嗯，这还差不多，”变成了一张猫脸的揍敌客少爷满意道，“笨蛋就该有笨蛋的样子。”  
林克更生气了！哪还管什么雇主不雇主的？  
但是这个时候奇犽的电话铃声响了，打断了两人间有点不合时宜的胡闹。  
是旋律打来的。


	147. 蛛网

嗯……接下来去哪里吃宵夜呢？  
好不容易出趟门，糜稽·揍敌客决定充分利用这段时间走访友客鑫的各家餐厅。刚才他已经去打卡了一家网传评价很好的餐馆——怎么说呢，名不副实。他在APP上给餐厅打了个三星评价，还久违地在社交网络账号上repo了一下食物照片。底下全都是一堆网友在惊叹“传说中的死宅居然出门了”“简直不可能！”“这个图片绝对是盗的。”给糜稽气得不轻，难道他在他们眼中就真的完全不出门吗？？  
不对，仔细想想，好像还真的是这样。  
作为揍敌客家情绪管理成绩——不能说是最差，糜稽觉得柯特的情绪管理做得更差，只是他表现得比较隐晦——嗯，总之，比较普通的一名家庭成员，他到底也还是揍敌客人，所以不会跟网上的屁民一般见识。  
于是他关掉了评论提示，好好享用面前还算可以的美食。这家店比上一家水准高了不少，虽然是家小小的居酒屋，但是比城里一堆花里胡哨的高级餐厅都要好吃不少。他吃得还算开心，几乎就要忘掉侠客那个傻逼的事情了，但是就在这个时候，旁边人的聊天引起了他的注意。  
“喂……你看到了吗？就是那个……超级大的怪兽啊。”  
怪兽？在友客鑫？  
对特摄片也抱有一定科研性质爱好的糜稽·揍敌客竖起了耳朵。  
“我知道，你说的是那个吧……就是那天晚上在格鲁德沙漠的那个……”  
“巨大的白色怪兽！是的，好像说是白狼……”  
“不！我听说是一只狗。只是体型特别大！”  
这个对话糜稽越听越觉得不对劲。白色的大狗？为什么好像很熟悉的样子？  
他有一种不是很好的预感。  
果然，糜稽的手机在这个时候响了起来。是爸爸发来的消息。  
「三毛失踪了。你能定位到它的位置吗？」  
三毛？失踪了？？？  
不会就在这里吧！！  
但是糜稽转念一想，林克似乎也在，难道是他召唤了三毛？  
于是揍敌客家的技术担当立刻打开自己的随身背包，掏出笔记本电脑就往餐桌上一放。他之前闲来无事在三毛的新项圈上做了个GPS定位，本来是开发来追踪暗杀目标的，没想到这时候居然派上了用场。  
果然，三毛的定位显示它就在格鲁德沙漠游荡。糜稽随手把位置发给了爸爸，家里应该过不久就会派人过去接吧。  
糜稽收起设备，想着下一家餐馆该去哪里，但是想着想着，他就输给了好奇心。  
三毛为什么会在格鲁德沙漠？它在那里做什么？  
或者说，林克在那里做什么？  
友客鑫市内车还是很好打的，只是打到沙漠去就没那么容易了。糜稽出了两倍车费才找到愿意接单的师傅，他直接把终点定位在GPS定位的那个地方，但是车开到的时候，并没有三毛的踪影。  
奇怪。  
糜稽下了车，让司机在原地等他，自己则打开手机往定位的方向走去。明明显示就在这附近的，怎么可能看不到三毛？  
他一只手举着雨伞，一只手拿着手机四下寻找，终于，在沙堆中找到了自己的GPS。  
居然是掉在沙漠里了。  
他给爸爸发了消息，说了GPS掉落的事情，不由得觉得有些烦闷。  
林克把三毛召唤到了这个地方……但是现在三毛消失了……所以林克到底在这里做了什么？  
然后，他看到了。  
那一抹瓢泼大雨中静静燃烧的蓝色火焰。

旅团基地里。  
“怎么样？”库洛洛问道。  
“林克就在基地附近，一直没有走远。”库哔说道，“火红眼在那个方向，”他指了指，“大约两千五百米的地方。”  
锁链手就在那里！信长身上的杀气聚集了起来。  
“奇怪。”负责情报分析的侠客歪了歪头，“林克难道不应该去和他的同伴汇合吗？为什么还在附近……”  
“舍不得你吧。”芬克斯调侃道，“毕竟你是他的‘珍贵之物’。”  
“喂喂，我是说真的！别开玩笑了。”侠客很无奈，他非常不希望这个梗跟随他一辈子，但是现在看来希望渺茫，“不过，既然他还在这边，就说明有什么事情绊住了他的脚步……”  
“唔……”库洛洛沉默了片刻道，“也许他已经和同伴汇合了。我们正在被监视。”  
“呵。”飞坦冷笑了一声。  
“最好快点，我的复制品只能维持二十四小时。再过几小时就失效了。”库哔说。  
“分组吧，一组去追火红眼，一组去追林克。”库洛洛看了看地图，“两千五百米……火红眼在贝奇塔饭店。”  
“团长……让我去追火红眼吧。”信长低声道，“拜托了。”  
“好吧。但你必须待在我身边，不许单独行动。”库洛洛说，“派克诺妲、玛奇、小滴，你们也跟我一起。库哔和侠客交换任务。侠客，你们去追林克。其他人在基地留守。”  
“是是~”侠客应道。芬克斯挑了挑眉，刚想说什么就被飞坦一个眼刀杀了回来。他们三个要去追捕林克和他的同伙……只能说是冤家路窄，团长是不是故意的？？  
“那么……行动开始！”

旋律找到奇犽的时候，林克也站在旁边。  
“你们的这位朋友，真不错呢。”旋律笑着和两人打了招呼，看了看林克，然后对奇犽说，“酷拉皮卡还和我打了招呼……不过现在看来，呵呵，他的担心完全是多余的。”  
朋友？说的是谁？并不知道自己被cue到了的林克歪了歪脑袋。  
“平和又坚定的节奏……”她的手画起了拍子，“是勇气的声音呢。”  
勇气……说的是他吗？但是……林克的手不知不觉中摸上了自己的胸口。  
“你的耳朵还真厉害。”奇犽说，“比小杰的狗鼻子还厉害。”  
“等等……他们有动静了。”旋律突然抬起了一只手，“好像在说话……五到六个人，其中有女性。”  
“欸——”奇犽感叹道，刚想说什么，就被旋律更加面色凝重地制止了。  
“糟糕，被发现了！”她说，“有三个人，正在往这边来。”  
银发少年瞪大了眼睛，然后一个可怕的想法在他脑海里逐渐成型。  
他看向林克：“林克……难道你……”  
“我？”林克指了指自己。  
然而，他还没来得及看清奇犽眼中的震惊和受伤，就感到了一阵头晕目眩。  
他没有听到奇犽的后半句话。

回过神来的时候，林克又站在了一片熟悉的沙漠中，手中举着那只点着蓝色火焰的火把。  
林克看着那跃动的火焰，一时间有些出神。  
他明明什么都没做，为什么就触发任务了？？  
远在友客鑫的格鲁德沙漠，因为好奇心捡起旁边的火把点燃了蓝色火焰的糜稽打了个大大的喷嚏。谁知道他刚一点燃那个火把就消失不见了？揍敌客二少爷决定不要继续在大雨里傻站着，回城接着去吃自己的宵夜。  
这边，林克想起刚才奇犽的眼神，内心一阵慌乱和焦躁，总觉得奇犽有什么非常重要的话要说。林克现在完全没有心思做这个点火任务——他想快点回去，想弄明白到底是怎么一回事。  
于是他把火把扔到了沙堆里踩灭。  
意想不到的事情发生了——火踩不灭！  
林克又掏出了一些冰丘丘和水丘丘，试图弄灭火把，结果一一失败。  
他回不去了！  
而唯一可以回去的方法……  
熟悉的声音再次在他耳边响起。

「当永不熄灭的灯光沉睡时，时代之火为旅者指明方向。」  
「火焰将燃尽黑暗的枷锁，也将使久远的记忆复苏。」  
「去点燃沙漠之王的王座吧，林克。」

没错，唯一可以回去的方法，就是点燃沙漠之王的王座。  
但是现在林克所在的地方和之前不同，既没有马车也没有小镇，放眼望去只有一片荒漠。和友客鑫的阴雨天完全不同，沙漠中烈日当空，林克举着火把险些被晒晕。他赶紧换上了清凉的沙漠套装——女装，看着周围无止境的黄沙开始发愁。  
该往哪里走呢？  
于是他打开了希卡石板的地图，地图上显示的黄色任务点在离这里很远的地方。地图上他的北边似乎有一个绿洲驿站，西边是一个小村落，东边是一个奇怪的遗迹。环视了四周一圈后，林克发现旁边岩石的阴影里好像还藏着几只沙海象。  
向哪边走呢？  
这些地点距离他都不算太远，但也不是很近，重点是，都不顺路，无论他选择去哪里，似乎都要花费一段时间——沙漠这种地方即使是白天，也让人寸步难行。  
必须要找个代步工具。  
而海象，就是最好的选择。  
做了决定以后，林克非常熟练地隐匿了自己的脚步声，向着岩石后的小动物们缓缓靠近。在以前他第一次从复苏神庙苏醒、来到格鲁德小镇接触到这种明明应该生活在海洋里、却出现在沙漠里畅游的动物时，他还狠狠地摔过几跤。当然，这种事情在他熟练驾驭这种沙漠坐骑以后就再也没发生过了。  
也就是在一瞬间，悄无声息地靠近了海象的勇者大人找准了时机，果断抓住了对方套上了连接着自己盾牌的缰绳，受到惊吓的海象们四散而逃，而被林克抓到的这只发出“呜呜”的叫声窜了出去，扬起一片金黄色的沙浪。  
即使是一只手举着火把，只有一只手能拉住缰绳的勇者也很快地适应了这如同在坐在烟形成的小船上漂浮在波涛汹涌的海洋里的情形……等等，烟做的小船？  
仿佛存在过、又让人想不起来的记忆像是隐匿在海水里的礁石一般让金发的少年不由分了下神，紧接着，野生的海象就猛地向前冲去，林克想要拉动缰绳调转方向，却发现这头并未被驯服的动物根本不听他的。  
或者说是——  
它无视了勇者的诉求，一意孤行地向着为其选定的目的地前行。  
就像是引导一样。

“怎么回事？”  
“没有人。”  
“奇怪，刚刚我明明感觉到了气。”  
“对方隐匿了气息。”  
“被发现了？”  
笼罩在友客鑫城市上空密布的乌云仍未散去，雷电划破厚实的云层，照亮了整个天空，而在这并不算微弱的光亮的照射下，旅团的先锋部队二人组和动作同样迅猛的智囊辅助人员却只能紧急刹车。  
雨水掉落在地面时击打出哗啦啦的声响，水珠冲散了地面上留下的痕迹，渗透进土壤里，让空气中都充满了泥土的味道，也顺道遮盖住了一切追踪的痕迹。  
即使是蜘蛛，也很难从其中寻找到蛛丝马迹。  
“对方是用「绝」的高手。”侠客说道。  
“那是，毕竟锁链手可是从你们眼皮子底下抓走了窝金。”芬克斯说道。  
“我们确实谁也没有发现。”飞坦坦然承认，他撑开伞剑上的雨伞，暗红色的骷髅头如同一朵三色堇一般绽放在昏暗的城市中。雨水于是顺着伞面流淌下来，伞面在他的脸上留下一片阴影，使得这个矮个子青年的表情变得晦暗不清。  
当时在格鲁德沙漠的时候，他们虽然都在打牌，但依然对周围保持着极强的警惕性——这大概是流星街生人从出生开始就养成的习惯。然而即使如此，那条悄无声息的锁链的突然出现也让他们始料未及。  
那么，发现了他们的行踪从而隐匿起来的敌人，也有可能故技重施。他们每一个人都有可能被当成目标，从而被捕获。  
芬克斯、侠客、飞坦各自对视了一眼，似乎已经达成了某种心照不宣的协议，而就在这时，侠客的手机嗡嗡响动。  
是库哔。  
稍微犹豫了一下，侠客接通了电话。  
「林克消失了。」库哔说。  
“哎呀。”侠客苦笑了一下，脸上的表情却并不凝重，他回复到，“好巧，我们被发现了。”


	148. 分歧点

库哔汇报过来的情况并没有阻止到另一边蜘蛛们的步伐。  
“那附近没有任何希卡遗迹的痕迹，但是林克凭空消失，很有可能出现了什么意外。既然失去了林克这条线索也没有办法，唔……考虑到之前的那两个小孩……我们的基地也很可能已经被对方监视了。”库洛洛点了点头，而后让库哔转达了新的命令：“让芬克斯他们先回基地待命，看看会不会被攻击。”  
库哔如实转达以后挂掉了电话，没过多久，侠客的短信就来了。  
“他们回到基地了，没有异常。”库哔说道。  
蜘蛛们的脚步没有半点迟疑，很快走出了这片由废弃的大楼和工厂组成的迷宫，穿行过因为暴雨而变得渺无人烟的贫民窟。  
“他们发现了我们。”库洛洛分析道，“对方有很擅长追踪的人，能够发现到飞坦他们的踪迹，却没有行动，这说明追踪我们的人并没有把握同时对付芬克斯、飞坦、侠客，他们对自己的实力有很强的判断力。”  
“那么计划要改变吗？”玛琪问。  
“既然锁链手已经发现了他们，那我们的行动对方也不难猜出来。”库洛洛回答说，此时，他们已经走到了城市的街道。“他们是我们的猎物，而我们也是他们的猎物。”繁华的城市高楼林立，然而即使是在暴雨天，路上的行人和车辆也不比平日稀少，甚至更为拥堵。几乎毫不犹豫地，这个臭名昭著的盗贼团伙走进了地铁。“计划不变。”

而在几乎是另一个时空里的沙漠——  
消失了的林克，此时已经跟随着沙漠海象来到了他在这个奇怪地方的第一站。海象在接近外围建筑的时候停住了，晃悠着身子意图把林克抖下去，任由少年怎么驱使也再也不愿意向前一步。  
没有办法，这个来自雨水充沛、资源富饶的大地的海利亚少年只能放开海象，任由对方重新钻到岩石后头，只能独自面对这片金灿灿又格外冷漠的沙漠。  
哦，陪着他的还有他手里的火把上仍旧燃烧着蓝色的火焰。  
目标其实近在咫尺，林克往前走了大概几分钟，就看到了那个在地图上出现的地点的轮廓——是一座没有亮光的遗迹。  
遗迹高大的石柱几乎与金黄的沙漠融为一体，让林克一时间无法判断整座建筑的大小，走近之后，他很快就发现这座遗迹远比他最初以为得要庞大得多，比库库甲谷的忘却神殿还要大，仿佛伫立了成千上万年。  
上万年……  
那么……为什么他从来没有在海拉鲁大陆上见到过这座遗迹？  
如果这里真的是格鲁德沙漠的话，他为什么没有见到过这座遗迹？  
再走近一些，林克发现遗迹紧闭的大门前站着一个人。  
是一个高大的格鲁德男性。一头火红的头发束在脑后，深褐色的皮肤，深红色的氅袍……是那个常常出现在他梦中的奇怪男性。  
他为什么会在这里？  
林克看到他正在试图用蛮力和魔法打开遗迹的大门。  
他要做什么？  
勇者举着蓝色的火把再次靠近。  
“你在做什么？”  
听到动静，格鲁德男性警觉地回过头来。那一个瞬间林克忽然觉得一阵头皮发麻——虽然岁月在那张面孔上留下了不可磨灭的痕迹，但他依稀能够认出对方少年时的样子。  
原来是这样……原来……那个经常出现在他梦中的男性，就是……  
“盖侬多夫……”  
不知是不是林克的错觉，盖侬多夫深红色的眼中起初有一道冷漠而又残酷的光，但是很快那道光芒就消失了，取而代之的是一个意味深长的笑容。  
“是你。”  
曾经少年清亮的嗓音不知何时已经变成了梦中那个低沉厚重的声音，就像是莫尔德拉吉克在沙海深处发出的低吟。  
“你在做什么？”林克问。  
盖侬多夫没有回答他的问题，而是走近了一些，拉住他的一条胳膊，把他拉进了遗迹大门前的阴影里。  
“这身衣服挺适合你，”他随口说，“要不是你那支火把，我都要以为是哪个不知天高地厚的海利亚瓦伊独自一人跑到沙漠中央来了。”  
瓦伊？  
好久不用格鲁德语讲话，林克发现自己明显生疏了不少，反应了半天才想起瓦伊是“女性”的意思，他这才又想起来自己为了防止被晒晕穿着女装。此时林克发现盖侬多夫正盯着他出神，不知道在想什么。  
“呃，沙瓦沙巴？”林克不太熟练地用格鲁德语打了个招呼。  
像是完全没料到林克会突然用家乡的语言和他说话一样，盖侬多夫惊讶地睁大了眼睛，然后浑厚的笑声传来。“不，不对。”他说，“现在是白天，我们说‘沙沃塔’，你的那句话要用在晚上打招呼的时候。”  
是这样的吗？林克因为用错了表达，觉得稍微有一点尴尬。  
“有传闻说这座神庙里遗留着上古之神的力量。”盖侬多夫没太在意林克些微的不自在，“我想试试能不能打开这道门……发现果然还是不行。”  
“可能需要钥匙吧。”林克随口接道。  
“钥匙？……确实。”盖侬多夫继续用那种奇妙的眼神注视着林克，“钥匙分别保管在三个地方，要取来并不是不可能……不过……”  
“？”林克疑惑地看了看盖侬多夫。  
不过，除了那三把保存在各族长老手中的钥匙之外还有另一种办法能够开门，那就是用女神赐予的神剑——驱魔之剑。这把剑不光是连接着时间与空间的桥梁，更是可以通往三角力量的钥匙。  
那三个长老——克洛格族、卓拉族和鼓隆族都对格鲁德族相当厌恶，想得到神殿钥匙（精灵石），几乎只能开战。  
驱魔之剑……如果能找到的话……  
“没什么。”高大的格鲁德男性摇了摇头，笑着说，“既然你好不容易来一次，我们还是不要站在这种荒郊野岭说话了。”  
林克点了点头，然后忽然想起了自己的任务：“我想去沙漠王座。”  
听到这句话的盖侬多夫脸上忽然蒙上了一层阴影。  
“为什么？”  
林克看着自己手上的火把。  
“有一个任务。”  
“任务？”盖侬多夫心底的阴影再次不可抑制地扩散、扩散，他想起来了，那天晚上这个少年也说，要去找沙漠之王。  
当时他以为是口误，因为格鲁德没有王，只有女王。  
万一不是说错了呢？  
“好，我带你去。”盖侬多夫说。  
林克开心地准备出发，才发现从刚才开始盖侬多夫就抓着他的手臂。  
“？”  
“这是希卡一族的魔法。”盖侬多夫说，“施术者必须要和目标保持接触。”说着，两人就被一股蓝色的光芒包围了，这感觉很熟悉，林克本能地知道了盖侬正在施展的这个“法术”就相当于希卡石版的传送功能。眨眼间，两人就来到了格鲁德小镇。  
“我记得，你说过要找沙漠之王？”  
耀眼的阳光下，站在格鲁德小镇大门前的高大男人说道。  
守卫的两名士兵在见到他之后，忽然跪下行礼。  
“你口中的那个王……就在你面前呢。”  
林克惊讶地睁大了眼睛，就在两名守卫说出迎接的话语之前，忽然一阵头晕目眩。  
沙漠中的少年盗贼……格鲁德男性……沙漠之王……黑色大陆上的可怖怪物……  
一些陌生又熟悉的画面闪过脑海，林克眼前变得一片漆黑。

「……克。」  
「……林克……」

一个温柔的声音在黑暗中响起。  
塞尔达公主？

「不……我是……」  
「海利亚……人们叫我海利亚……」

海利亚……女神？

「切忌……不要让……」  
「……到……驱魔之剑……」

驱魔之剑？是说大师剑吗？

「这是命运的分歧点……林克……」  
「林克……」

“林克消失了？你们被发现了？”雷欧力问道，“不不不对……你们要是被发现了怎么给我打的电话？？”  
电话那边的奇犽身上的冷汗还没有褪去，狂跳的心脏也还未平静下来。太危险了。虽然不知道为什么那三个人忽然中途掉头回去了，但是……刚才他们距离被旅团杀掉就只有一念之差。奇犽在电话里解释了旋律的推测，说是其中一个人接到了电话，而且折返的时机也和林克消失的时机差不多。所以很可能跟林克消失有关。  
“林克身上可能被安装了什么追踪装置。”车上，酷拉皮卡冷静道，“另一伙人呢？跟上了吗？”  
“喂——”雷欧力似乎想说什么，却被酷拉皮卡一个手势阻止了。  
奇犽心里暗自想道，我们这边可是差点丢了小命欸！结果一上来就问追踪结果……该说果然不愧是酷拉皮卡吗？  
“啊。跟上了。”奇犽整理了一下情报，说道，“现在在摩托巴大楼，大陆大道往西。”  
“那里有个车站……”酷拉皮卡一边查看地图一边说道，“能跟他们搭一趟列车吗？”  
“得看情况，如果人多就没问题。”  
“好，保持联系。”酷拉皮卡“哔”的一声挂断了电话。  
“喂喂，我说你啊——”雷欧力终于忍不住了，“他们可是刚刚差点死掉，你就直接这么问吗？好歹也……”  
酷拉皮卡没有搭理他，继续研究手中的地图。  
“可恶，小杰你也说说他啊！奇犽和林克不是你的朋友吗？”  
“欸？”突然被cue到的小杰眨了眨眼睛，“可是奇犽不是还活着嘛！”他想了想之后又补充道，“而且，林克肯定也没问题的啦！”  
“你们——”雷欧力不知道该吐槽哪一个了。  
“无谓的闲聊在这种情况下才是将他们的生命置于险境。”酷拉皮卡终于说，“眼睛看路，雷欧力，出了车祸更加得不偿失。”  
“啧……”手握方向盘的雷欧力小声嘟囔道，“林克啊，你看看，你消失了也只有我一个人着急……你可不要出事啊！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小科普：  
大家好俺是哈噜，因为这段涉及到一些游戏内容，所以我来给大家稍微介绍一下塞尔达系列世界时间线！  
塞尔达系列以《时之笛》为分界点，分成了三条世界线。《时之笛》之前世界线是完整的一条，从《天空剑》到《四支剑》讲了生活在天空的海利亚子民回到地面的一系列故事（包括《天空之剑》《缩小帽》《四支剑》和《时之笛》）；  
《时之笛》之后分为两条主线：勇者成功，勇者战败。  
勇者战败的时间线中，包括了塞尔达系列最早期的几部作品：《众神的三角力量》《织梦岛》（也就是之前重制的游戏，也是本文中“梦幻岛”的原型）《海拉尔幻想》《林克的冒险》，等等。顺带一提，因为塞尔达系列之前一直没有官方汉化，所以用的是“海拉尔”等约定俗成的译名，但考虑到已出官方译名，本文采用官方提供的译名版本，统一成“海拉鲁”。有趣的是，海拉鲁文字的符号是和英文的二十六个字母一一对应的，就跟猎人文和假名一一对应一样，网上有不少海拉鲁文字转换器。  
勇者成功又再次分为两条线：幼年时间线和成年时间线。  
因为时之笛的设定中，幼年林克无法击败盖侬，于是保持沉睡达到成年状态有足够的力量击败盖侬（冈叔？）。击败盖侬后，塞尔达公主说很遗憾林克为了拯救世界错过了童年，于是用魔法把这个林克（我们叫他时之勇者）送回了童年时期。这一举动导致了世界线的分裂。  
其中一个世界里，林克回到了幼年时期，去了其他的世界冒险，也就是后来的《魔祖拉面具》。这个世界线就是幼年时间线。大家喜爱的《黄昏公主》也属于这个时间线（也就是有狼林克的游戏~）  
另一个世界里，也就是在塞尔达公主把林克送回过去之后的成年时间线，因为世界失去了林克，所以盖侬再次卷土重来，世界被大水淹没，也就是《风之杖》的故事。  
塞尔达系列中，不同作品里的“林克”往往是不同的勇者，只是都继承了“勇气”的特质。当然也有几个勇者出现在了复数作品中，比如前面提到的时之勇者，还有我们吹息主人公林克（即将拥有续作！）。  
不过本文依据的《旷野之息》发生在这三条时间线的很久很久之后，设定上虽然大致参考上述前作，但细微之处还是会有所不同，这一点还请大家多多包涵~


End file.
